There's Always A Tomorrow
by A.M.C. Theaters
Summary: "She is your world. Completely unforgettable. The glimmer of the moon, the distantly remembered sun on your skin, none of that matters with her. She is more captivating than the moon and the warmth of the fire in both of your hearts could out-shine any sun. She is the angel of your Heaven, the demon of your Hell, and the center of your Earth. You're in love with her, Vlad." "No."
1. Halloween

_Hello everyone! Please read, review and enjoy! The story actually gets way way way better! Kk? Well this story follows the books with my character added. Here it is!_

**1 Halloween**

Mina walked along side her cousin as he led her to his friend's house. Mina had just moved here to this small town and didn't know many people other than her cousin Henry. It was Halloween night and she was going with him and his friend to a Halloween party. Henry was going as a vampire victim and his friend was going as a vampire himself. Mina felt that she had to go with the theme somehow. She had to go as a vampire's bride. She wore a blood red dress with black trimmings and bats randomly about.

Mina was a young orphan, and as Henry says like his friend Vlad. Her parents died when she was extremely young and doesn't remember much of them. Then her Aunt and Uncle took her in, naming her a member of their family. But after years of moving from place to place all over the world with her aunt, uncle, and cousin Joss, she got tired of traveling. She wanted stability in her life and she knew her Uncle couldn't provide that for her. So she requested she move with her other Uncle Peter and his family. Though she felt terrible for asking, they knew she needed a stable home. They sent her to Bathory to live with her Uncle Peter, Aunt Matilda, and two cousins, Henry and Greg.

She had lived in many places while with Joss and his parents. She had lived in California, Florida, Paris, Romania… and many other places. Now, as she adapts once more to a new setting, her cousin Henry is dragging her around everywhere.

Now, dressed in a charming red dress and the small charmed necklace around her neck, she fallowed Henry. The necklace meant much to Mina. It was fragile and was held by a thin black ribbon as a loose choker. From the black ribbon was a red jewel held in silver, a perfect circle. The silver melted down into a small charm under the red jewel. It was a dead black jewel in the shape of a heart. The silver hugged the heart and flew out in semi-wide silver bat wings. Mina remembered the day she got the necklace… it was just any other day in her newest home in Romania. An old man was selling jewelry and grabbed hold of her hand, she yelped and tried to pull away. He stared off into space in her general direction and whispered in an old, raspy voice 'She is to die by day, but I shall see she dies by night. The strength of the Nosferatu is that people will not believe in him.'

When the man released her she ran as fast as she could away from the man. When she slowed and caught her breath, she noticed he had slipped something into her hand before he let her go. The small necklace lay in her palm. A strange tug at her mind told her to keep it, wear it, and cherish it. And she had since then, wearing it whenever she can.

Then, as her hand grazed the tiny bat wings, her cousin started to talk to her.

"Just wait Mina! You're going to love Vlad, he's great." Henry told her as they turned up the drive to the front door.

"I'm not worried." She told him. Henry rang the door bell and a woman opened the door with a smile.

"Hi Nelly." Henry cheered when he saw her. They hugged as they greeted each other casually. "Nelly this is my cousin Mina. She's new here."

"Oh nice to meet you. Come inside." She ushered both cousins inside the house. Even though Mina had just told Henry she wasn't worried, she always felt calm as she headed to do something but always felt uncomfortable when it was happening. Now in this strange, new house she felt so uncomfortable she wanted to scream!

The woman named Nelly had them walk farther inside, Mina going first and then Henry. Then a blur of black flew out from the hallway and jumped in front of Mina. Mina yelped in a high pitched voice and jolted.

"I vant to suck your blood!" Someone shouted and Mina turned around in unison with her cousin to find a boy her age. He had dark, near black hair and dark eyes to match. His skin was ghostly pale and he wore a cheap cape around his shoulders. The cape was spread wide by his arms as he smiled with his joke. Henry broke into a fit of laughter and held his gut tightly.

Mina looked down in embarrassment when the vampire-dressed boy saw her. Her cheeks went warm like they always do and she squirmed slightly. Then she elbowed Henry and he stood tall, chuckling to himself.

"Oh, Vlad this is Mina. She is my cousin, she just moved here the other day. Our parents wanted her to come with us. Mina, this is Vlad."

For the first time in her life Mina looking into the dark black fires that formed Vlad's eyes. Mina felt a tug, as if the force of gravity to the earth all formed into the form of this boy. It ached and stabbed at her, a tender scar. Vlad stepped forward and held his hand to shack Mina's. As he got closer she felt the gravitational pull get stronger. She shook the cold hand but didn't look up at him. The touch made it stop, feeling like an electric current. But when he quickly slipped his hand away it all fell back to him. He had yanked his hand away from hers before they finished a full handshake.

"That's a sweet costume. Check me out. You'll just die." Henry did the Superman pose and showed his neck.

"No way!" Vlad stepped closer to see his neck. "What did you use?"

"Silly putty and raspberry jam." Mina muttered, watching the two friends. Henry grinned wider and Vlad looked at her for a few seconds. She once again looked down and blushed; she hated meeting new people, especially guys her age. Though she did see his face, his expression was confused.

"Seedless?" Vlad asked her, she squirmed again.

"Well, duh. Can't have seeds in my wound. Might get infected." Henry answered for her; she never owed her cousin more than she did now!

"Did you get enough to eat?" The woman named Nelly asked Vlad. He nodded and took out sunscreen. This confused Mina and she tilted her head in question. Vlad glanced at her again as he did so and she pretended she was interested in the carpet. He slid the sunscreen over his pale skin as he watched her; she shifted and looked at Henry.

"Party's over at midnight." Vlad told her and went toward the door.

"You won't need that." She told him, he froze. "I want you home by eleven."

"Eleven?" He echoed her in a whining tone. He rolled his eyes and gave her the tube of sunscreen. "But no one else will be leaving early, and besides, at midnight there's supposed to be some big surprise."

Mina looks at Vlad, then Henry in confusion. Henry nodded in approval. "We can't miss it." He told the woman.

"Well… Alright, but stick together, and if you get hungry, give me a call on my cell… I'll be at Deb's until late." She finally agreed and Mina saw Henry elbow Vlad.

"Matthew called me earlier, said Meredith will be there." Henry informed Vlad. Vlad glared at her cousin and hurried out the door with Mina chasing after them.

"Big thing at midnight, huh?" Henry asked his friend and Mina caught up. The other boy shrugged and fixed his cape.

"I'm a…" He once again looked at Mina but went back to Henry before she could look away. "Night-lover and she wants me home by eleven? I don't think so. Why doesn't she just follow me to the party and kiss me goodbye?"

"Hey, don't knock it. If it weren't for Nelly, you'd never get kissed." Vlad slowed down and Mina saw him turning pink but then added his own comeback.

"Like you've room to talk." Her cousin shrugged and kept walking.

"I've kissed plenty of girls." Mina shot him a look and he gave her one back that said 'you talk and I will kill you'.

"I'm not talking about your mom, dork." Vlad shot back at him. Mina hated it when she was with Henry. They didn't look much alike and he was rather popular wherever he went. So whenever they were together girls would always glare at her thinking they were together or something strange like that. And to add to that, Henry didn't care if she was there or not, meaning he would talk like she wasn't. He would talk about the most awkward guy stuff with his friends when she was there and it made her feel very out of place. No matter how uncomfortable she got he wouldn't stop until he's had his fun. She hated her cousin for that one reason.

"Neither am I. I'm talking about girls like Carrie Anderson and Stephanie Brawn." Her cousin told his friend.

"Stephanie will kiss anyone." Vlad added to his friend.

"Yeah. I know." Henry smiled widely, Mina hid a gasp. "Her sister's cute, though."

"Dude, that's gross. She just turned twelve." The Vlad boy told him, Mina now gapped openly at him in shock. Henry seemed to enjoy her shock while his friend seemed confused on why he was torturing her so.

"So?"

"So you'll be fourteen in like two months. It's gross."

"She's nice."

"Whether or not a girl will kiss you isn't a measure of how nice she is." Vlad explained to Henry, Mina found her lips curling upward at the boy she just met. She saw his eyes staring ahead of them; she fallowed his eyes to find a rather pretty girl in blue with angel wings. Was this the Meredith girl Henry had mentioned? Did Vlad like her or something? By the way he looked at her it would seem so.

"So what is Einstein?"

Both boys stopped and Mina stood two steps ahead of them, turning toward them.

"Girls who kiss in the back of the band room aren't nice." Vlad answered.

"I never told you it was the band room." Mina turned from Henry in confusion. Henry turned to make sure she wasn't listening and mumbled something to Vlad in a whisper. Mina couldn't hear it and frankly she wasn't sure if she wanted to. His friend shrugged and walked past the cousins. Mina never felt so left out in her life.

"Hey want some candy?" Henry asked, eyeing some younger kids in front of the trio.

"I shouldn't. Nelly's still ticked about last year."

"Oh come on! It'll be funny! Besides, if you don't do it… I'll totally tell Meredith that you like her."

"Dude! Not cool!" Vlad snapped, Mina was right he did like her. Mina glared at her cousin, he could be so cruel! "If we get caught you owe me big-time." Vlad started after the kids and Mina stepped in.

"Uh, wait!" She piped up, reaching her hand out as if to catch Vlad's shoulder. Both boys turn to her, she blushed madly. "I have candy from when I was helping pass out candy to the early trick-or-treaters." She muttered and held out the bag she had with her.

"Aw not fun!" Henry whined.

"You wanted candy you got it. Take her candy and let's go." Vlad told him, Henry glared at her and she smiled innocently at him. As they walked on Vlad leaned back and mouthed words to her behind Henry's shoulder. 'Thanks.'

She attempted to smile but once again she was just too shy. She hated being so shy, she didn't even get to talk to girls her own age because she was so shy! As they reached the house they could easily tell there was a party. Lights flashed everywhere in every color you could think of. Music screamed at them and tempted them to come and dance. As they went up the porch a woman stood at the door to greet everyone.

"Well, come on in, you evil dudes! The party's started and it's totally rockin'!" The three teenagers looked at the woman and put a reminder in their minds to avoid her. Adults attempting to be cool and young are scary.

Henry told Vlad something and walked off, leaving his best friend and cousin alone. Mina saw Vlad also leave her to sit at the end of the couch that stood along the far wall. She assumed he was waiting for Henry to return and wasn't sure if she should go with him. If he was sitting there just because he wanted to and not for her cousin she would feel totally stupid.

Mina started to make her way toward the couch to ask if he knew where Henry went, that was a good reason right? But when she was nearly three steps away she saw him watching two large boys their age and cringing away. She froze as they started to mock her cousins friend ruthlessly.

"Oh my god, check this geek out."

"Nice costume, goth boy." The other remarked after his friend. Mina stood there helplessly, not knowing to rush off or to stay.

"Nice breath, loser." Vlad snapped back with his head away from the boys. Mina didn't notice but she was slowly edging toward the boy in the cape, not until the two older boys saw her. She stopped and they headed toward the door to leave.

"Bite me!" One called back before leaving. Mina hurried after them, not to fallow but to get out of the crowded room. She sat out on the porch that ran along the length of the house. She really needed to learn how to work up the nerve to talk to people. She doesn't even like to be around people, much less talking. She hated herself for that, she sighed as she tried to work up the nerve to return to the party.

As she stood and turned toward the door she heard two pairs of loud stomps. She looked up and saw Vlad coming around to the front; by the expression on his face he was extremely upset. Mina could tell that it was either jealousy, anger, or just a really bad day. Her lips pouted and her eyebrows knitted together, she felt bad and worried for this boy. He was her cousin's best friend; he meant something to her family, meaning she had to at least be nice to him, right?

Then Henry burst out of the house and went to Vlad. "That's not what it looked like."

"This was a mistake. Maybe I should just go home." Vlad mumbled his voice cracking.

"Already? What about Meredith?" Henry asked him.

"It looked to me like she was in good hands." Vlad shrugged and hurried down the porch steps.

"You got it all wrong. I was trying to hook you up for the dance. You believe me, don't you?" Henry fallowed him and placed a hand on his shoulder to stop him. Mina took slow steps to fallow them; if they were leaving she didn't want to be left alone.

Vlad smiled, and it looked forced to Mina, and shrugged. "Of course I do." Then the boys headed home with Mina chasing close behind.

"Did you hear about Mr. Craig?" Henry asked Vlad.

"What is he going to be out sick for another week? I don't think I can handle any more of Snelgrove's pop quizzes." Vlad guessed.

"People are saying he's been declared missing." The boys stopped walking and Mina looked back and forth in confusion.

"No way. Does anybody know anything?"

"Not really. They say he just up and disappeared."

"Weird."

"Yeah… Hey did you see Stephanie's sister in there? She was looking pretty nice."

"Dude. Seriously. She's twelve." Vlad continued walking and Mina fallowed and Henry came in last. They returned to Vlad's house and Henry insisted she stay with them until she had to be home. Henry was spending the night at Vlad's house, like normal, and Mina could stay as long as she wanted. They ended up watching a bunch of old horror movies. Most of them involved vampires or at least had a small mention of them.

"Do you both have an obsession with vampires or something?" Mina asked them at the end of Nosferatu. Vlad reached for the remote to find another movie on the movie channel and didn't answer. Henry stared at the credits, pretending to ignore her. "Just a question."

"Dude, let's watch Dracula! It's right there!" Henry cheered when he saw the movie. Mina munched on the chips that lay on Henry's lap as the movie start to play. It was just as any other vampire film, mildly interesting to Mina. She had nothing ageist vampires it's just that she never really bothered to learn about them. Joss never wanted her to…

Then, as the Count came into the story, the Count's name finally registered to the three teens. Count Vladimir Dracule of Transylvania. Mina slide glanced at the boy on the opposite end of the couch from her. He stared on at the film as if it was nothing. Did he plan to be a vampire and to share the same name as one of the most famous, or at least Henry said he was the most famous? Did he catch the name? Did he know about it before? Did he care? She went back to the movie and ignored it.

It wasn't until the leading female role entered the scene that she finally broke out. Mina Murray. Mina didn't know anything about this at all. But the irony was so unavoidable.

"That's weird." She muttered softly.

"Huh?" Henry turned to her. She shrugged easily and Vlad turned the volume down for her to talk.

"My name is Mina and you dressed me like her tonight for Halloween. And I just met you, Vlad, today and you're a vampire… I find it ironic." At the mention of his name and vampire, Vlad looked down.

"Hey, you're right! That's cool!" Henry piped in. Then he started to laugh uncontrollably and the others stared at him in question. "Oh that's great! That's just hilarious!"

"What?" Vlad asked his friend.

"Dracula and Mina end up together, right?"

"Yeah." Vlad answers, not understanding the question. Mina froze and paled as she heard Henry's words. "Why?"

"Mina… and Vlad…!" Henry gasped out, clutching his gut tightly. Vlad turned to her as he understood Henry's meaning. Mina blushed a deep red to match her dress and returned her eyes to the screen. As she did so she flushed when the scene was a romantic dinner with Dracula and Mina. She stood in a flash as her kin continued to laugh and whipped out her phone.

"I'm calling Matilda, it's late." She explained and hurried out.

"Aw come on, Mina!" Henry whined and slapped his hands on the couch as she let the phone ring. "You're no fun!"

"Well sorry but some of us have unpacking to do!" She replied and returned to the phone. "Hey Aunt Matilda, I'm ready to be picked up. Yeah you can come now if you want. Okay, see you soon, bye." Mina hung up the phone. "She will be here in five minutes."

"Why don't you just walk, I showed you the way?" Henry asked her, she shrugged.

"I get freaked out easily." She explained and Vlad turned to her.

"You live with Henry?" She nodded, not meeting his gaze.

"Yes." She admitted.

"Let's just take you." Henry suggested. Mina stared at him for a moment and called her aunt once again. "Hey Aunt Matilda, have you left yet? Yeah, Henry and his friend said they can walk me back. Okay, I will. Thanks, bye Auntie."

"And…?" Vlad asked.

"She said sure." Mina fixed her hair out of nervous habit and picked up her back, swinging it over her shoulder. The boys stood up and fallowed her to the door. After Vlad shouted to Nelly where they were going they started out the door.

It didn't take long at all to get to Henry's house; it was only six doors away from Vlad's. Once she was about to open the door she turned and waved softly to her cousin and his friend. Vlad simply waved back but Henry decided to call out to her.

"See ya tomorrow Countess!" Henry called; Vlad whipped around and slapped him hard on the arm.

"Shut up." He said blankly, and Henry started to head back to Vlad's house. Before he fallowed Vlad called up to her. "Don't listen to him, he's and idiot!"

She nodded and waved again to both of them, Henry at a farther distance. It was an okay Halloween, she thought, this is a nice place. Henry still likes to freak me out and annoy me. But his friend is nice… I wonder if I will have either of them in my classes on Monday


	2. Otis Otis

_H_ey Everyone! Well I hope everyone enjoyed that last chapter! And though I normally wait for reviews until I post new chapters I will post anyway because I have a million chapters on hold for you all! But I do love reviews guys!

**2 Otis Otis**

As Mina wandered into the old school, she felt smaller and smaller as she walked. She desperately looked around for her cousin, Henry. Finally she spotted him and started in his direction. She hesitated when she saw who he was with, Vlad, the boy she met on Halloween. When her eyes landed on the boy in dark cloths she felt the lagging yanking of a force stronger than gravity again. She debated on weather Henry would start up the jokes or not, but she didn't want to be alone…

"Henry!" She called out to him; he turned and smiled at her.

"Hey, cousin! Ready for your first day?" She shook her head. "Don't worry about it. You can chill with us for as long as you want. Right Vlad?" naive

Vlad nodded and Mina felt a bit of relief. At least she won't be eating lunch alone.

"What class are you going to?" Henry asked her as they continued down the hall.

"Mr. Craig, I think. But I am not sure where it is." She admitted, her cheeks reddening again.

"Hey, Vlad can take you. You have him for homeroom right?" Henry placed both his hands on Vlad's shoulders and moved him between him and Mina.

"Sure." Vlad answered, and continued walking. Henry and Mina fallowed. After a moment Vlad stopped walking and Henry waved them off. Mina looked at Vlad and he offered her a smile. "Here's our class."

"Oh, thanks." She replied and entered the class after him. He sat down in the back of the room and when he saw she didn't really know where to go, he gestured to the seat next to him. "Thank you again."

"You're not good with new places are you?" He asked, making her beat red.

"Not really." She confessed and sat down. "Sorry." He shrugged and was suddenly transfixed on the front of the room. Mina looked up to find the pretty girl who she met dressed as an angel on Halloween. Meredith, was it? Vlad's crush, she could correctly guess.

As the girl and her friends sat down, her friend got to write a note. She then passed it to Vlad who read it with dread and never answered. What did it say? Mina asked herself. Don't be nosey!

As she finished scolding herself a man burst into the room. He seemed to be different than how she pictured Mr. Craig to look like.

"Good morning class. I'm Mr. Otis, and I will be substituting for Mr. Craig during his absence." Of course he doesn't look like a Mr. Craig he isn't one. "As my first name is the same as my last, you may call me by either, providing the obligatory title 'mister' precedes your choice.

"It's unfortunate that we've been brought together in these circumstances, as Mr. Craig was…is…such a fine and clearly admired teacher. But as regrettable as the situation is, I will do my best to inform and educate you in an entertaining manner.

One girl raised her hand but asked her question before he picked on her. "Do you know Mr. Craig?" The man paused to lick his lips before he spoke.

"I'm afraid I haven't had the pleasure."

"How long have you been a teacher?"

"A long time," was all he told the class. "Very long indeed. Most recently I was a full-time mythology teacher at Stokerton High, but I have taught many subjects all over the world."

Mina saw Vlad raise his hand and the sub nodded. "So you teach English, too?"

"No. Well, that is to say, not until today." Mr. Otis took out some papers and passed them out to the class. Then he started to speak again. "But no worries. I've already come up with a lesson plan that I'm sure you'll find both informative and entertaining."

The papers he passed out seemed to be a list of all his assignments. Mina noted that it went to the last day of school; would she ever meet her actual assigned teacher?

"How long will you be teaching us?" A girl asked out the question everyone was thinking. Mr. Otis looked around seriously, he didn't say anything.

"Don't be stupid. He'll be here until Mr. Craig comes back." Another girl snapped at her.

"You mean if he comes back." Meredith spoke up. She flushed at the silence and wiped a tear away.

"Chelsea is quite right." The teacher opened his pocket watch and closed it after seeing the time. "I will teach here for as long as I am needed and only as long as your teacher, Mr. Craig, remains missing. If that matter is settled, we can move on to our lesson plan." The man started to write on the board as he spoke. "As your teacher normally assigns you essays to test your composition skills, I will do the same. However, as I've explained to Principal Snelgrove, I will be combining this with my area of expertise—mythology. Each week we will study a different mythological creature, and at the end of the school year, should you still be blessed with my presence, there will be a test on composition, grammar, punctuation—and mythology."

The teachers writing was hard to read, the hardest handwriting Mina had ever seen! So she retreated to reading the list, like most of the class.

Then the man turned and walked toward the back of the room. He plucked a note out of a girls hand and read it to himself, and then he dropped it back down and went back to the front of the room. Mina hadn't even noticed the girls were passing notes, how did he with his back turned?

"I realize it will be a challenge for us all to adapt to our new circumstances. Some of you may adjust more quickly than others. Some of you may think I'm a freak. While others may think I'm intriguing. Hot, some might say." The entire class burst into a fit of laughter, Mina couldn't suppress a small laugh herself. "But whatever you think of me so far, please try to keep an open mind, and if there is any way at all that I may be of assistance to you, please, don't hesitate to approach me."

The bland man in front of the room stared at the area next to Mina. She let her eyes faintly flicker to Vlad, who seemed as confused as she did.

"Now, as I understand it, you are overdue for a pop quiz on punctuation." The class groaned and sighed in annoyance. Mina looked around in distress; her first day and she had a quiz?!

Mina gently closed her locker after pulling out her lunch. Her ears perked up at the voice of her kin just a few lockers away. She turned and saw Henry talking to Vlad. Vlad had slammed his locker shut and had an angry expression on his face.

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the coffin." Henry told Vlad, Mina rolled her eyes and wandered over to them in her shyness.

"That may be the most obnoxious thing you've ever said to me." Vlad muttered as Mina came into their view. Henry nodded to her in welcome; Vlad didn't even offer another glance.

"I aim to please." He told Vlad. "Hey, Mina." She answered in the same way and smiled. Then he returned to Vlad and his issues. "What's going on?"

"Not much. No homework so far." Vlad answered. Henry nodded to her to answer the same question. She shook her head no but didn't speak.

"Me either, but I'm pretty sure ol' Batty is going to drop a quiz of us."

Vlad groaned for a reason Mina did not understand. "That's all I need. I just had one in English class." Then they started to the lunchroom with Mina fallowing slowly.

"How's the new teacher anyway?" Henry asked them both.

"He's okay." Vlad answered with a shrug.

"I thought he was a little strange…" Mina muttered when Henry turned to her for her answer.

The three fallowed Henry into the line and he cringed at the food on the tray. "I don't care what they call it. This doesn't look like pizza. It's green!" Henry complained, Vlad held up his sack of food.

"Could be worse." Vlad said. Henry then led them to a table near the doors. But suddenly Mina saw Vlad's form falling forward and to the floor. Mina hurried along with Henry to help Vlad stand up; jelly was all over the front of his shirt.

Laughter came from behind; Mina saw that it was the same two boys who made fun of Vlad costume on Halloween. Vlad threw away his messed up lunch and stomped out of the lunchroom. Henry started to follow and Mina did as well.

"Where do you think you're going, Mr. Tod?" A man asked in a snipped voice. Vlad turned and showed him his shirt.

"I fell on my lunch; I'm going to the office to call my aunt."

"There's no need for that. Charge a hot lunch today." Was this her principal? She hadn't met him yet and was supposed to after school. She already hated him.

"What about my shirt?"

"There are only twenty minutes left of lunch, Mr. Tod. I suggest you hurry." Vlad made his way back to Henry and Mina and sat down.

"I can't believe he's not letting you call Nelly." Vlad sighed and placed his head on the table. Mina felt endless pity mingle with the gravity as she watched him. Then she saw a flash of pink and looked up to see Meredith with half a sandwich in her hand. She could very faintly hear Vlad grumble when he saw the sandwich but not the owner.

"You know that won't help."

"You can have half of my sandwich, Vlad." Meredith didn't hear him.

"Thanks Meredith." Henry answered for him. Mina felt the pity turn into a green river of unexplained jealousy at Vlad's loss for words. Meredith looked and Henry, blushed, and walked away. Vlad slapped him on the arm.

"What are you doing?" Vlad snapped.

"It's called being polite you dork." He answered and started to eat the sandwich she had given to Vlad.

"I was going to talk, I just needed a minute." Vlad stared at the table as he spoke.

"Henry don't you think Vlad should have the sandwich? I mean, Meredith did give it to him and not you. And since Vlad likes her and all…" Mina spoke up; the last sentence was through gritted teeth.

Vlad sat up strait, and stared at her wide-eyed. Henry sighed and handed him the remainder of the sandwich, as if to make her happy only. Vlad held his hand up to deny the offer and still stared at Mina. Mina blushed a dark red and looked down, away, and back to him.

"It is kinda obvious that you like her…" She muttered.

"Kinda?" Henry asked her and started to laugh. The rest of Mina's first day of school at Bathory Junior High was pretty normal. Yet for some strange reason Mina felt… excited to get to her homeroom.

As she did so she sat back in the seat she was in earlier. She attempted to smile when Vlad came into the room and to the seat next to her. But, as always, she was too shy and ended up smiling at the desk as he sat down next to her. She attempted to think of something to say to the boy in dark cloths but nothing came to mind, she stayed silent.

The bell for the end of the day came soon and she turned to Vlad. "Hey Vlad!"

"Hi Mina. Want help to your locker?" He asked, she turned red but still followed him.

"Sure… I really need to ask you something though." He looked at her as they walked and she was at a loss for words. "Um… Can you help me find the front office, I'm a little lost here."

"Alright, no problem. Let me just put my stuff away." She nodded and let him go to his locker as she was at hers, only ten lockers away. As he did so, she did the same until she heard a loud bang of metal. She jumped and looked around to see Vlad pinned to a locker by the two annoying boys.

But by now she was already standing near them when one of the boys turned and saw her. She froze, it was too late to run now.

"What are you waiting for goth boy?" One asked, the other grunted and started for Mina. "Oh, what do we have here?"

"Can we help you with something, girly?"

"Le… Leave Vlad alone." She stumbled, they laughed.

"Who's this Goth boy? Your girlfriend?" The one who still had him to the wall asked him. Vlad looked at Mina with pitiful eyes of regret before turning back to the bully with a defiant gaze. The other one stalked closer and took a firm hold of her arm as she raised it to stop him.

"Naw, she's too cute to be his girl." He said, she attempted to pull out of his grip, to no avail.

"I am not Goth, and leave her out of this." Vlad snapped.

"What?" He was once again slammed into the locker.

"I said I am not Goth." He repeated.

"You Goth sack of crap. Don't even know you're Goth!" Mina gasped and whimpered when the bigger boy pulled his fist back. The one holding her arm smirked at her worry.

Vlad then said something to the boy that made him pause then stop at together. The bigger boy turned to this friend and shoved him away from Mina and down the hall.

"Vlad are you okay?" Mina asked worriedly. She gasped softly when he turned to her and he looked in the window for his reflection. He looked evil even to himself, what does she think? But she shook it off and took a few steps to stand right in front of him. The wave of her AB negative blood filled his nostrils; he attempted to hold his breath. He nodded and didn't answer her verbally.

"Are you still going to help me to the office?" She asked feebly. He nodded but didn't speak and started to take her to the front office. Once they were outside the door he stopped and she turned to face him. "Thanks."

"No problem." He muttered, trying not to let his lips show his fangs.

"Listen, Vlad, I wanted to say thank you to you and Henry. Thank you for… dealing with me, I guess. I know I can be a pain." Vlad shrugged and didn't answer, again. "Well, good bye." She didn't even take one step before Vlad stopped her.

He forced his fangs away and opened his mouth. "Hey, Henry and I are hanging out this weekend. You are coming right?"

Mina smiled and turned pink. "Maybe… I don't know."

"You should." He pressed and she nodded and started to pass him into the office. A fresh wave of her blood flooded him and his turned to stop her, he was hungry.

So…. What'd you all think? Press the button! Go on! Do it! THE POWER OF VLAD COMPELS YOU! hahahahaha


	3. Secrets and Sactuary

_H_ello again! Whoo Hoo! Another one! I vant to thank LittleVampirePrincess for giving the first review, alert, favorite my story and favorite me as an author. Thank you! People like you help my writing and make my day! Here you go!

**3 Secrets and Sanctuary **

Mr. Otis entered the room, placing his brief case and purple top hat on his desk. He smiled and stepped to the front of the room. He stretched his arms out wide and stomped his foot as he presented his outfit.

"Dressed as I am, what do I look like to you?" No one answered, I fiddled with my necklace. "Come on, first thing the pops in your head."

"A homeless guy."

"A mortician."

"A zombie?" One quiet boy asked. Mr. Otis pointed to him and smiled wider.

"Yes. As you seemed to enjoy my unicorn costume last week and my troll costume the week before, I thought I'd choose something a bit less obvious this time. I wore this as inspiration for our project this week."

Mr. Otis passed out papers to all of us, and to be honest I wasn't that excited. I attempted a smile when Mr. Otis looked at me when he inspected the reaction to the project. He smiled a tad through his disappointed façade.

"Will this be an oral report or written?" Vlad asked from next to me. I tried not to turn to him; if I looked at him I would feel that weird pull thing again. It keeps getting stronger, sometimes I don't even have to look at him for it to happen, and it just does!

"I'm glad you asked. Since I first began teaching you, we've been learning the folklore and history of a different mythological creature every week. This week we will embark on the study of supernatural beings, and at the end of our studies, you will each be turning in a thousand-word essay on one of those supernatural creatures, as well as giving an oral presentation near the end of February." Mr. Otis filled his purple top hat with small pieces of paper. "These will be no ordinary reports. I want you to write them as of you were the creature you draw from my hat. Tell me how you feel, what your strengths are, your weaknesses, any special abilities you may have. Tap into what makes you a witch, a werewolf, a vampire, and so on. Show me the true nature of yourself."

Mr. Otis walked along every desk so the class can pick their creature. I was nervous, because, well, I'm always nervous! I have lived here in Bathory for about four weeks now, and I am getting used to it.

When Mr. Otis stood between Vlad and me and passed the hat to me I reached in slowly. I gripped a slip of paper and opened it in curiosity. _Vampire_. The paper read _vampire_ in Mr. Otis's messy writing. I couldn't do vampire! I didn't know anything about them! Not a thing! I've never been involved with vampires in my whole life!

Then he turned to Vlad, who looked even scared to read the paper. He was thankful apparently but then confused while Mr. Otis seemed upset. Then his confusion turned into shock.

"Vampire?"

"A wise choice, Vladimir. I'll be looking forward to reading your perception of vampires." Otis muttered as he leaned toward Vlad.

"But, Mr. Otis. I don't want vampire. I don't know anything about them, at all! My cousin never let me even see a movie about them!" I explained, trying to get an easier topic.

"Oh, I'm sure you do." Otis smiled and slide glanced at Vlad before turning to the front of the class. "Now, back to zombies. Any guesses as to what their diet consists of?" What did he mean by that? I just said I was forbidden from vampire and he insists that I am not? I always knew there was something off about Mr. Otis but still…

I didn't really think about it all the way until lunch as I sat next to Henry. Henry perked up and waved over at the door. I looked up, finding that was a mistake, Vlad walked over to us and sat down. Every step he took felt right but horribly wrong as he got closer to Henry and I. Henry ate his Hostess cupcake in one bite and showed it through his teeth, I cringed and Vlad chuckled and sat down across from me and my cousin. Vlad ate his sandwich easily and threw it all away afterward. Then Henry offered him a cupcake which he ate without delay.

Vlad burped loudly, Henry laughed. "Excuse me." I was used to it; I lived with Henry and Greg.

"So when are you asking Meredith to the Snow Ball? It's coming up soon you know." Henry asked. I felt a nudge of a bad mood edging into my day.

"I'm not sure I'm going to." This brought a bit of relief but Henry didn't give up.

"Why not? You've only been crushing on her since the third grade. And a girl like Meredith you have to ask well in advance." Vlad looked beyond Henry and I could probably guess he was watching the girl we were talking about.

"Better to be crushing _on_ her than to have my heart crushed _by_ her. Besides, I think she likes someone else."

"Like who? You're making excuses again. Just ask her, Vlad. She's just a girl. Worst thing she can say in no." Vlad still seemed unsure and I sighed.

"Oh just do it!" I snapped, rolling my whole head with my eyes. Both boys turned to me. "You do like her right?" He nodded. "Then ask her! Just do it, trust me she'll say yes. Who wouldn't want to go on a date with you?" I held my breath when I realized what I said, Henry laughed.

"At least you got a back up!" I wacked him on the head and he stopped laughing. As he rubbed the back of his head I tried to stop blushing.

"I was just trying to help him!" I snapped. The bell for lunch rang and we all departed. As I entered, and endured homeroom I thought about Vlad. He seemed to be taking over every thought in my mind. I couldn't stop thinking of him, or even attempting a glace his way. It frightened me to feel this way about someone I just met. But his black eyes were like water in the desert for me. And at times he seemed almost… dangerous to the extent that I think he could kill me if he wanted to. Yet I couldn't force myself to be scared of him.

When the class ended I stood and lifted my bag onto my shoulder. As I was about to pass through the door I saw Vlad stay by Mr. Otis's desk. I had already gotten used to walking to my locker with him, it was natural. We walked there together, waited for Henry, and talked. Sometimes Vlad would even come over to our house.

"Vlad…?" I questioned him when he didn't move.

"Go on Mina." He answered. I nodded and left him to talk to our substitute. I walked to my locker and waited for Henry.

"Hey Mina!" I turned and smiled to Henry. "Where's Vlad?"

"He stayed back to talk to Mr. Otis." He nodded and we started to walk home. "So how was your day?"

"It was good. Nothing really happened. How about you? You've been in Bathory for almost two weeks. How do you like it?"

"I like it a lot here. It's better than other places I have been. It's great!"

"I'm glad you like it. Anyone new you met?"

"Well yeah. But I get along better with you and Vlad."

"That's great. We can hang out with you, we don't mind. I know Vlad doesn't."

"What do you mean?" I asked him, turning pink at Vlad's name. "Why wouldn't he mind?"

"Well, he just asks me if you are coming or not when we hang out now. And he said he gets along with you too. Oh, like today in our seventh hour! He asked if you were coming with us to Stokerton. When I said no he wanted me to see if you wanted to."

"He asks about me?" I turned dark red and pushed my hair behind my ears.

"Oh don't get all red Mina! He just wants to know."

"But why though?"

"He said something like he knows what it's like to be new or different something. So he wants you to be welcome. And also since you're my cousin and all."

"Oh…" I muttered, staring at my shoes.

"So, do you want to go to Stokerton this weekend or not?"

"Sure, I'd love to."

"Wonderful! I'll call Vlad later and tell him." I nodded as we entered the front door of our house. I went into my room and flopped on the bed. I squealed and hugged my pillow. Sure, Vlad only thought of me because I was his best friends' cousin and he felt bad. But still! He thought of me! I rolled around on the bed and stood, giggling like a maniac.

Then I stopped dead in my tracks.

Why was I so excited that Vlad thought of me anyway? What in the world triggered the giggling episode I just had? I have had Joss's friend do that same thing, not so often, but still. Yet then I never really minded. Half the time I would turn them down anyway. So why now is it thrilling for a cousin's friend to care about me?

Each and almost every time Joss had later revealed that they liked me. Or at least they liked me to a small extent. Yet I knew that Vlad fancied Meredith. If he liked her he couldn't be asking about me because he liked me. So why did he even ask in the first place?

And come to think of it, why does he care? Why does he invite me with them? And why doesn't he just invite me himself? He couldn't possibly be like Joss's friends could he? And, why did he always seem tense around me, like in restraint? He always seems to be in an attempt to hold his breath or avoiding close contact, why? He also seemed to pull back at my touch, like he felt the electric current too, did he?

I now had a lot of questions to ask Vlad. Though I know I will never bring myself to do so. It was worth a shot to try and find the answers in silence, I was good at that. So now I made a promise to myself that I will try and answer all my questions if it kills me. Questions unanswered are unnerving, especially in the case of Vladimir Tod.

There! Now review please! Tell me what you think! And also I vant to know your opinion on Mina. Please? Now click that button down there! THE POWER OF VLAD COMPELS YOU!


	4. Mina's Seduction

_Hello again everyone! I thank you for actually reading my story. But once again, please post, I beg you! _

_Oh and also I might need to add a few things about this one… This is a songfic chapter. This song is called Mina's Seduction from Dracula the Musical. I love this song. I really do, and I don't know if Vlad can sing. Well he can now! _

_Disclaimer: haha I forgot to do these, so let this count for the last few chapters too. I do not own The Chronicles of Vladimir Todd, Dracula the Musical, or any of the sorts. All I own is Mina Elizabeth Lovett. _

_Here you go! Let's see if Mina is seducible…_

**Mina's Seduction**

Vlad was just about to take a huge bite of a burger dripping with blood. He had just gotten home from school and Nelly was working late. As he opened his mouth and let his fangs return to his bite, the door bell rang.

He sighed and set the burger back down. He stood and went to the door, thinking he would find Henry on the other side. When Vlad opened the door he was shocked to see someone completely different than who he thought he would see. The girl on the other side of the doorway had light brown hair and light blue/green eyes. Her blouse matched the shade of her eyes perfectly and she held a small notebook and blue pen.

"Oh, Mina… Hi. Henry isn't here." Vlad told her, the only times she ever came to his house were if she needed Henry or if she was with Henry.

"Hi, Vlad. I'm not here for Henry." She blushed a deep crimson, Vlad felt his fangs grow sharper has the pool of blood reddened.

"What can I help you with?" He asked, keeping his fangs hidden.

"I need help with the essay for Mr. Otis's class. I was hoping you could help me…?"

"Sure, come in. My Aunt isn't home today, so we have the place to ourselves." She walked in awkwardly and he closed the door. "I'll be right back." He went into the dining room and returned the burger to the fridge and returned to Mina.

"Thanks, I asked Henry to help me but he said I should ask you. I just don't know anything about my subject."

"Well what did you get?" He led her back to the dining room and let her sit down. She placed the notebook down and fiddled with the pen as she sat.

"Vampires." She answered, staring at the blank page. Vlad didn't answer right away and she looked up, he saw a faint smile on her lips.

"And Henry told you to come to me?"

"He said you knew more than he did. Like, you have a ton of books and movies or something. I just need some data; all I got is my name."

"Well… I guess your name works fine."

"What do you mean?" She asked him, keeping eye contact for longer than he had ever seen her do before.

"Do you remember Halloween?" He questioned, her cheeks reddened once again. She nodded slightly. "That movie was Dracula; he is the most famous vampire. And the girl he fell in love with was named Mina. So you are already into the part."

"Does she become a vampire too?"

"Yeah." He nods and she writes it down.

"What was the guys name again?"

"Count Dracula… Count Vlad Dracula." She wrote it down but looked up as he added the end. "Anything else?" He asked. Mina was always so shy, Henry and Vlad loved to increase her discomfort. Vlad, at times, felt bad about doing so but it was actually quite fun.

"Uh… what can vampires do?" She recovered quickly and stared at the paper, ready to write.

"They can read minds, change forms, fly… They obviously drink blood." He added. She wrote it all down and he saw her underline the word 'blood'.

"Appearance…?" She pressed.

"Pale, unique eyes, sharp teeth like fangs, red lips, cold skin, and dark circled eyes."

"Kinda like you!" She looked up midsentence. Vlad's eyes widened in fear. "I mean, you have pale skin that's cold. And you have dark circled eyes that look like you haven't slept for weeks. And also your eyes are black; I've never seen black eyes, which are unique."

"I guess…" He said slowly.

"Do you have anything else to help me?"

"I have some books. And movies."

"The TV at my house is broken; I'll be fine with the books." She explained.

"Okay, you can come with me. The library is upstairs." She nodded and they stood. She followed him through his house and up the stairs. She saw a cat that stood and fallowed close behind them. He took a turn at the top of the stairs and pushed open a door. She saw shelves full of book, old and new. There was a chair off to the side and a small desk.

"This shelf is all vampires, you can just pick some." He led her to one of the large shelves. She stared up with her mouth agape in shock.

"All of this for vampires?" She gasped.

"Yeah, my dad was way into them, like Mr. Otis." Vlad picked one up and handed it to her. She flipped it to read the cover. "Dracula."

"Thanks, this really helps." She grabbed two more books and added them to her pile. "You have no idea how much it helps."

"Are you sure you can't use the movies?" He asked her again.

"I wouldn't be able to watch them." She shrugged. "But I know they'd help too."

"We can watch them right now if you want. You never finished Dracula anyway. It's not like I have anything better to do."

"Are you sure…? With your Aunt gone?" She asked.

"She'll be fine with it. I just need to find the movie, it's somewhere in my room." He gestured her to follow him through another door to his room. It wasn't much different than any other boy's room. Messy, random, cloths and bags everywhere. "Oh and while I'm looking for it… There was a Dracula based musical a while ago. I was just listening to it for my report the other day."

Vlad pressed down on the play button and skipped over a song that was loud and made Mina jump. He laughed at her scared expression and the yelp she made with it. As he approved of the next song he wandered around his room to find the movies.

The song started with a piano then a woman started singing. It was a slow beautiful song, not something you would expect an eighth grade boy to listen to. Especially when almost everyone though he either is or is trying to be Goth.

"Who sings this song?" Mina asked softly.

"You; Mina," he answered simply, "about Dracula." He explained when she gave him a confused look.

Then he finally stood tall and walked back toward her. She took the DVD and saw the cover as she held it in her hands. There was a man, staring intently forward with a woman in his arms, her neck widely exposed. Under them were three words 'love never dies', and then under that was one name sprawled in blood 'Dracula.' Random pictures bordered the whole picture and Mina found herself only looking at them for a fraction of the time before returning her eyes to the couple in the center. It was odd, the pulled the man's eyes brought on her was the same, if not similar, to the pull she had toward Vlad…

"We can watch it down stairs if you want." He started toward his bedroom door and she broke out of the trance to follow.

He led her back down and around his house and to the living room. He set the movie down on the coffee table and went to the kitchen. When he returned he had a bag of chips with him and handed them to her. She nibbled on the chips as he put the movie in and sat down next to her. She squirmed for a short moment but didn't move away.

The movie slowly started just as she remembered on Halloween all those days ago. And that first moment when Dracula saw Mina, in a picture. Mina found her hand away from its spot on the arm rest and at the necklace around her neck. Vlad chanced a glance at her, but didn't question the action.

It was nearly halfway through when Vlad paused the movie. He stood and stretched.

"I think we need a break, and I need to call my aunt."

"Okay." Mina agreed and stood, just like him. But she stared back at the screen, where the famous vampire stood frozen. Vlad looked back between the screen and the girl.

"Are you alright, Mina?" Vlad asked, with a tinge of concern. She turned her head, her eyes still attached before she forced them away. Her fingers still fiddled with the charm on her necklace.

"Uh, yeah. Why do you ask?"

"No reason. I'll be right back." He went into the kitchen to call his aunt so she wouldn't freak when she got home. As he spoke with her he drowned down a bag of blood to quench his thirst from missing his dinner because of Mina. Not that he really cared, Mina was a good friend when he didn't have Henry. Sure she was quiet and her rare actions don't really make sense to him sometimes… but she is fun person to be around, when she opens up. Probably the only problem he had with her was her constant blushing and rare blood type.

"Hello Vlad. How are you doing, are you fed?" Nelly asked him as soon as he answered.

"Hey and yeah. I just did." He drowned another pack as he finished.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm helping Mina with a school project." He answered and finished off the snack pack. "She got vampires too, we're watching Dracula." He explained, Nelly didn't answer right away.

"That's good that you're helping each other. Does Henry know?"

"Yeah, he was the one who told her to ask me."

"Okay, Vlad, but don't forget your other homework." Nelly pressed, Vlad agreed with a grunt and nothing more. "Well you can get back to the movie, I guess. See you later tonight. Love you."

"You too." Vlad added before he hung up at the phone and placed it in its cradle. Vlad entered the living room again and sat down. He was about to started the movie again but placed the remote down and turned to Mina. Her eyes were once again locked on the vampire and her fingers at the charm. "Mina?"

"Huh?" She asked. The spell that encased her was broken easier this time, she tried harder, he could tell. Her bright eyes scanned his in question, still touching her necklace.

"Where did you get that necklace?" He asked finally. He decided to change the subject. She looked down and the charm and shrugged.

"This creepy old guy gave it to me when I lived in Romania."

"You lived in Romania?" He asked, shock on his face. "When?"

"I was younger, when I lived with my other uncle. We moved a lot. I was walking and this guy grabbed my arm and wouldn't let me go. He muttered something and let me go, slipping this into my hand. But I couldn't toss it away, I had to keep it. I don't know why, something holds it to me."

He examined her necklace and was deep in thought. "What did they guy say?"

"He said 'she is said to die by day but I shall see she dies by night. The strength of the Nosferatu comes from those not believing in him.' Why?"

"Mina… Those are quotes from Dracula." She tilted her head in question. "They speak of Mina, the other Mina. And this necklace… it has bat wings."

"It has something to do with vampires?" They sat in silence for a long moment before Vlad turned back to the TV and pressed play. He left her question unanswered.

Both started to feel awkward about the conversation. Both for different reasons. Vlad thought it odd that she had so many ties to vampires without knowing any of it. Mina found it strange that he didn't answer her question and she couldn't move her eyes from Vlad or Dracula. When the movie was finished Vlad turned back to Mina. "Would you like to hear more from the musical?"

"Uh sure. I'd like that." He brought the CD down and played it for her. She enjoyed them, most lines he had to explain slightly. But then one certain song came on. Vlad started to hum. "What's this song?"

"The Seduction." He answered and softly sung along.

"I like it."

He held her glance and took in a deep breath to sing. He didn't know why, Vlad never sang. He'd been told he was a good singer before by Henry and Nelly but he never really liked to.

"Ever since I saw you, shivers down my spine, you're the one. Mina, you're the chosen one, I'm here to make you mine. You're the one, out of all the those I've known, All my centuries alone, you are flesh of my flesh for all time. I've commanded armies, I've defeated kings, But today, seeing you this way, armies and kings seem trivial things, Empty and trivial things." Vlad sang the song softly and Mina felt she couldn't look away, not that she wanted to. She thought for a moment and sang as well.

"Please don't make me love you, Please don't make me need you, you know very well I can't turn you away. I can feel the nightfall, I embrace your darkness, but must I give up all the beauties of day?" She looked down and back to him as she sang. He didn't look shocked that she knew the song, neither did she.

"You have no conception of what lies ahead, such delights, flooding day and night. Gloriously..."

"Don't torture me..." She turned away.

"... gloriously undead. Pure pleasure for infinity. Why should we all be born to die? I offer you my love, eternal love, A love unchanging as the stars above. My blood will be your blood, my bed will be your bed, together we will face the centuries ahead. And when the world's grown old, our gold will still be gold. Surrender to me, Mina."

Half way he stood up from the other end of the room where he sat. Mina watched intently but at the end of his lines she stood as well.

"My eyes are closing helplessly; I feel I am losing all control." She attempted to describe the feeling she felt, it was difficult.

"You have that far away look in your eyes, a look that nothing spoken can disguise. It tells me that you feel the things you want to feel. Your body wants me now, some things you can't conceal. We'll live ours and then we'll live them once again. There's always a tomorrow. There's always a tomorrow. There's always one more night." He brought up the crescendo and they started toward each other as they sang.

"How can we turn back when we have come so far? Any sacrifice is worth it to be where you are. I (you) had you (me) in my (your) thrall, you (I) had to fall but who could ever resist? We're melting away in and we'll always stay in, together we'll stay in the mist!"

Every step closer that they took brought them together and to the end of the song. By the end they were standing mere inches away from the other. As the song drew near an end, Mina finally turned away and broke the spell.

"I… I got to go." She muttered and rushed out the door.

_Okay… there you go! Do you like it? I hope everyone does… I love this song! Now please tell me, I'm not physic. I can't read the yes, no, or maybe so answer in your head. I need you to actually click the button below and tell me, please. THE POWER OF VLAD COMPELS YOU!_


	5. Stokerton

_Thank you once again for reviewing, Little Vampire Princess. Yet you are the only reviewer. Please, readers, review. I want to know what you think. If I don't then I can't write and therefore once I run out of current chapters the next one probably won't come for a week or two. _

_This chapter is added in. It never happened in the actual book, but I thought it would be fun to write. So here you all go! And please I beg you, review. Mina and I would greatly enjoy hearing your thoughts. _

_Disclaimer: I do not own The Chronicles of Vladimir Tod or any of its characters. All I own is Mina Elizabeth Lovett, her dress, her thoughts, her words, and her fear of clowns…_

**5 Stokerton**

"Mina?" I spun around to find Vlad. He looked around as he spoke. "Where did Henry go?"

"I don't know. He never tells me these things." I shrugged.

"Let's go outside and look for him." I nodded and followed Vlad out of the store. Knowing my cousin, he probably ditched us together of purpose. It wouldn't be the first time he has done it.

The other day I went to Vlad's house to ask for help with my vampire project. I was very awkward, being alone in an empty house with him. But that doesn't mean it was horrible. I actually rather enjoyed it.

Though, the image of my last moments with him made me turn red over and over again. How did I know that song? I have never listened to Dracula in my life! And Vlad's voice sang the song in my head. It was bothersome to know that none of my questions are even close to being answered. And that whole day with him just added more! I was beginning to get frustrated with myself and wanted nothing more than to just run up to him, grab a firm hold of his shirt and demand my answers!

But as we continued on our 'Hunt for Henry' I kept wanting to look at him or at least talk. Each time I looked at him, he caught me! Each time I was about to talk, I would chicken out.

We walked by each store attempting to find my kin. Just then a loud shout and bright colors burst from next to me. The white face, red nose and smile, and the rainbow hair flung out at my full force. As terrified by clowns as I was I screamed and jumped to hide and grip the life out of the first thing I found to my left.

I gripped onto a strip of black fabric and buried my face inside of it. I felt two cold soft bars wrap themselves around me and rub my back. It took me a moment to relax and breathe after my little scare. And it took a moment longer for me to realize that I was holding onto Vlad as he comforted me. I thought of him as kind, compassionate, and caring for comforting me in my terror. Yet as I pulled away with my trade mark blush I saw a snip of pain in him.

What was that about? Pain? How could that influence pain? Garr! More questions!

I turned away from him and started to walk again. I stood on a bench in search of Henry. Though I did look back and Vlad, silently wishing I could go back into his arms, yet I would never admit it. Each time he saw me watching him I could feel my face burning and I started to look away.

I saw a store and remember how I wanted to try on a dress I saw earlier yet never got the chance. It was a thought for the Snow Ball in a few weeks. So I stepped down and asked Vlad if I could try on the dress before we go back to looking for Henry.

He agreed and so I found the dress in my size and went to change. I blushed at the thought that I had to go outside to see my reflection, therefore in front of Vlad. I wondered to myself if I had the will power to do so.

I took in a gulp of air and unlocked the dressing room door and stepped out. I didn't make eye contact with him as I stood before the three sided mirror. I inspected the dress like I would any outfit I try on, like any girl would do. I lifted the end and spun around to test the movement. Then I checked on all sides of myself. I made sure it fit perfectly with every part of me, which it did. I really, really liked this dress!

I thought about buying it now and remembered I placed my bag next to Vlad where he sat down. As I let my eyes flash to his before I went to my bag I saw that he was watching me. And I could have sworn he was watching me, nothing more.

Yet why? And why is his fist at his lips, clenched tightly? Why does he look about ready to kill? If not ready, at least, able to kill.

I heard a cat call and glared over my shoulder. I smiled when I saw Henry leaning against the doorway to the dressing rooms. He held a hotdog in one hand and two uneaten ones in another. He wore his normal wide grin as Vlad and I gave him the same expression. Expressions of our agitated moods shot at Henry.

"Man where were you two?" He asked jokingly and sat down next to Vlad. Neither of us answered his sarcastic question. "Nice dress cuz."

"Like it? I want to get it for the Snow Ball."

"Yeah." He nodded and handed Vlad one of the hotdogs. "It looks hot. Get it. Speaking of, do you have a date for the Snow Ball or what?"

"Well… no. But I want to go anyway. I mean, I wouldn't mind if someone asked me out."

"Aw! My little cuz has got a crush!" Henry joked around.

"What? No I don't!" I snapped, my fist were clenched tightly at my sides as I stomped my foot. I saw Vlad lean over and whisper something to Henry. Henry nodded to him and spoke back to me.

"Whatever you say, cuz. Just go get out of that dress."

"Sure." I grumbled and went back into the stall. As I locked it I wondered what Vlad whispered to Henry. God why does this boy have to be so confusing to me? And why does he have to be so dang alluring!

_Now… reviews? Please? How much or how kindly do I have to ask people? Please! And yes I know this chapter is short, but I like it… So anyway! I hope you enjoyed it! Now click that button and start typing! THE POWER OF VLAD COMPELS YOU!_


	6. Snow and Ashes

_Okay everyone. Really. Reviews. I am seriously in need of them. It's not a want, it's a need. Like, now maybe? But whatever. Here is Mina's on look of the Snow Ball._

_Disclaimer: I do now own Vladimir Tod. As you all every well know by now. I own Mina though, she is all mine! So enjoy the small pings of the, at this time, unknown feeling of jealousy. _

**Snow and Ashes**

The gym was actually very pretty tonight. I didn't think it would be this pretty. Everywhere you look there are white and silver balloons and paper. The lights of the dance floor caused all of the whites and silver to change constantly to any color one can imagine. But I would have to say that I didn't really look at the décor, I mostly watched Vlad.

Henry had organized dates for all three of us. Tom Gaiber accepted the task of escorting his friend's cousin to the Snow Ball. Carrie Anderson decided to tag along with Vlad, and Kelly Anbrock asked Henry. Vlad and I ignored our dates as he pined for Meredith who was with Tom, not the Tom I was with. The Tom who enjoyed bullying the life out of Vlad had asked Meredith to the Snow Ball. I saw the jealousy in his eyes as mine started to boil.

And I know what you are thinking! The answer is no! I do not like Vlad! I am simply bothered by the fact that he can only seem to think of Meredith when he is clearly able to have other girls.

Not me! I mean Carrie! Sure she is totally unlike Vlad in almost every way possible. But she is rather pretty in anyone's mind. So why can't Vlad at least try to be kind to what he has around him now if not Meredith?

"You could at least be nice to her. I mean, she's not Meredith, but she's your date. Besides she's pretty cute." Henry told Vlad.

"I should've stayed home." Vlad grumbled next to me, I gently slapped his arm. "Ouch! What'd I do?"

"Be nice!" I said and laughing. He sighed and crossed his arms.

"You too, cuz!" Henry said back. I rolled my eyes.

The girls giggled a small distance away from us and I just watched with blank stares. Then Henry walked up to Kelly and spoke.

"Hey, Kelly, you wanna dance?"

"Sure." They walked onto the dance floor. Now it was just Carrie, Tom, Vlad and I. I saw Henry glance at Carrie and Tom. I sighed inwardly and turned to Tom. He seemed to want to dance, but I wasn't so sure. I know I didn't want to.

"Carrie-" I heard Vlad speak next to me.

"I'd love to!" She cut him off and dragged him onto the dance floor. I sighed once again and faced Tom.

"Tom…?" He turned to me. "Dance…?" He smiled and nodded. I rested my arms around his shoulders and he found my ribs. He smiled down and me as we spun around and around.

"How do you like Bathory?"

"Just fine." I muttered.

"Have you met anyone new or do you just like to hang out with Henry and Goth kid?"

"His name is Vlad." I snapped.

"Whoa, I was just kidding." I turned away, angry at Tom. "You are close to them two huh?"

"Well yes. I grew up with Henry and my other cousin. And Vlad is his best friend; we just understand each other I think." I told him while watching Vlad spin Carrie around nearby.

"You want to save him then?" My head snapped back to Tom.

"What?"

"I could steal Carrie from him and you can save him from his misery." He joked, laughing and smiling as he spoke. I smiled.

"I am getting a feeling you like Carrie?" He looked at Vlad and Carrie.

"Maybe. Just come on. I will spin you out and bring her back." I nodded and smiled. We made our way toward them and he spun me out as promised. Vlad seemed to notice and started to spin Carrie. When Carrie found she was in Tom's arms she didn't seem to mind in the least. Tom nodded to me and I did in return. Then he smiled at Carrie who laughed at something he said and didn't look back at Vlad and I at all.

"Well hello there." I smiled at Vlad.

"What was that for?"

"I was saving you. I know you hate dancing, I do too."

"And the irony of this is we are dancing." I laughed out right and he joined in. Our laughter was cut off by the thunderous sound of Tom the bully going into hysterics. He was pointing somewhere in our direction. Vlad and I turned behind us and saw nothing out of the ordinary.

We whipped around to Tom in unison he was pointing right at us. Everyone in the gym went silent as the grave and watched either Vlad and I or Tom.

"Hey, goth boy, how much did you pay that girl to dance with you?" He asked; a few people chuckled. I pulled away from Vlad, turning dark red. Vlad gave me a short glance and squared his shoulders.

"Not a dime. I just offered her tickets to your next ballet recital." I slapped my hand over my mouth to stop from giggling. Everyone else was silent.

Tom's face was almost violet from anger. Then a guy I only knew as Mike started to laugh. He stepped next to Vlad and I and slapped Vlad of the back. Henry and I joined in the laughing fit. Soon everyone was around us, congratulating Vlad on the award winning insult.

Carrie burst through the crowd and planted a short kiss on Vlad's lips. An unnamed fire burst inside of me, it churned and boiled in my veins. My fists were clenched tightly at my sides and my teeth gritted together. Another celebrator shoved past me and I started to back out of the crowd. As everyone went back to the party I watched as Henry and Vlad talked about nothing but that moment the rest of the night.

Leave it to Tom, Bill, Carrie, and Meredith to ruin my night.

_There. Now. Review. Please. It's short I know, but still. Trust me there will be chapters to come that will be way longer. But to get them I need reviews. The power of Vlad compels you!_


	7. Midnight Views

_Yo, what's up everyone. Sorry I haven't updated in a bit. And I am so proud of this story! In two days the hits went from five to twenty one to forty two! Doubled in one day! Thank you everyone for reading my story, it makes me and Mina very happy._

_Well, Mina shall spend a whole day thinking about Vlad! Whoo hoo! Lol. Then she shall have a very… interesting… dream. "A dream is a wish your heart makes!" haha. Sorry, I'm bored. Well I'm going to let you read now… ENJOY!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Vladimir Tod, okay? I wish I did, but I don't. So sorry to disappoint you! All I own is Mina!_

**7 Midnight Views**

I decided not to tag along with Henry when he went to Vlad's. I felt weird around him and I discovered that it doesn't go away the more I am with him. So I am going to try and take a break of being with him and my cousin.

Later in the day Aunt Matilda asked if I wanted to help her bake some cookies. I agreed, baking I was good at, cooking I was a klutz at.

"So why didn't you go with Henry to Vlad's today?"

"I…" I thought about telling her about the confusing feelings I have when near Vlad. I thought better of it and continued to roll the dough. "No reason. I just felt like staying in for the day."

She nodded and took the pan to place into the oven as I set the last gooey, sweet blob on the pan. We started on another pan as the other baked. Finally the oven beeped and as Aunt Matilda moved a stray hair away from her face with her wrist she spoke.

"Get the cookies, love."

"Okay." I bent down in a crouch and shoved on the mittens. I reached into the warm oven and pulled out the sweet smelling cookies. I placed them on the table under a towel so as not to ruin the wood. The next batch was finished and carefully positioned in the oven. After we washed our hands we sat down to await for the last set to finish. We sat at the table and talked about anything and everything.

She released the newest and last batch and we munched on a few of our creations as we waited for dinner to be tended to.

I heard the front door open and I sat up. Aunt Matilda was chopping potatoes for dinner when Henry and Vlad entered the kitchen. Vlad had a back pack over his shoulder, maybe he planned to do home work here or what?

"Hello boys!" Aunt Matilda called to them.

"Hey mom." Henry said while coming right for my sweet creations. I lifted the plate and pulled them away.

"Oh no you don't!"

"Oh come on Mina!" He jumped for them and I sighed, allowing him to take them. "I love ya cuz!"

"Sure you do." I rolled my eyes. "I spend all day helping to make these cookies for desert!" I exaggerated the word 'desert' but to no avail. Henry took two and handed one to Vlad.

"And where have we been all day, young man?"

"Busted!" I joked, Henry shoved me and we laughed. "You guys can have one more if you want. I made a lot." I held out the plate to both boys. Vlad was just swallowing the first one and was about to get another as Henry was stuffing the second down his throat.

"You made these?" He asked once the cookie was near his lips. "Their good."

I blushed and looked down and away. "Well Aunt Matilda and I did, but yeah." I still had heat on my cheeks when I looked back up and he was smiling at the cookie in his mouth, while Henry was about to get a third.

"No!" I playfully slapped his hand. He drew back and did a puppy dog face. I shook my head no. "After dinner okay?"

"Well you boys have better get washed up for dinner." Aunt Matilda cut in.

"Vlad already ate, Mom." I heard Vlad's stomach growl and I shot him a glance in question. He didn't notice, nor did Henry.

"Honestly, Vladimir, I'm not that terrible a cook. You don't have to eat before you come over."

"He has a picky appetite, Mom." Henry said and winked at Vlad. Once again I was filled with questions. They went upstairs and dinner wasn't much different. After dinner I decided to take a shower. When I got out I remembered I left my brush in Henry's room when we were studying. So with my soaking wet hair and in my pajamas which consists of shorts and a black tank top I stumbled into Henry's room.

"Hey Henry, I need my brush…" After catching my fall over his laundry basket I looked up and saw both Henry and Vlad staring up at me blankly. I went dark crimson and stuttered. "I…I…Uh…I need my b-brush…"

They just were watching me like vultures as I leaned over his desk to get my brush and went to the door. I tripped on the same exact basket that I tripped over on the way in! I fumbled out the door and ran to my room.

When I was safely back in my room I leaned on the door as it closed. I turned over and started to bang my head on the wood.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid!" I chanted to myself.

I brushed through my hair, rolling my eyes at myself. Why did I have to be so stupid? Why did I have to waltz in there like nothing? I just thought Vlad left when I was in the shower! No wonder he had a backpack he is spending the night, you idiot! I slammed my hair brush on my head; it didn't hurt but still…

Later that night I lay in bed as I thought about Vlad and all his questions. I needed to find out what the answers were. But I guess the biggest question is why do I care? Why should I care if he asks about me? What does it matter to me if he didn't want to eat my aunts cooking? And so what if he is tense around me? None of this should matter to me in the slightest of ways. Yet it does! It drives me crazy just how confusing he is!

I covered my face with my hand and looked at my clock. It was late, almost midnight. I sighed and threw the covers off of me and sat up. I examined my room, it wasn't that interesting.

I had a few paintings I got while living on all corners of the globe. I also had some works of my own, though they were very bad drawings. They are only the best of the bad drawings I have, but still. I had my desk, pictures of friends and family. A picture of my parents hung above the desk. I smiled sadly and stood to go get a drink. My mother always used to tell me that a drink always had a way of making someone sleepy.

I tiptoed down the hall, as my room is at the end, and made my way down the stairs. I felt the cool feeling of the tile under my feet as I went to the refrigerator. I got a cup full of cold water and took a deep sip.

As I was at the top of the stairs, about to make my way down the hall, I saw something different.

Henry's door was open just a crack like it was before. Yet this time I saw a dim ray of light running from inside. I silently sneaked up to the door and peered inside through the crack. I saw Henry snoring away on his bed, nothing interesting or different. I lowered my eyes and saw Vlad in a sleeping bag, holding a flashlight over a thick book. He was reading? In the middle of the night? That's odd.

Why would he be reading at twelve at night? And what is he reading? And once again, why do I care? It's not like he is important to me in any way! No, he is not! He is just some random guy who is I see a lot. Nothing more, nothing less.

Right then an image flashed through my mind. It was crystal clear, almost as if it were right in front of me in all its brilliance. I saw a boy with midnight black hair with eyes to match. Pale skin that shined in the light of the moon covered him. Dark cloths draped over him and he smiled at me. His smiled was true and full of happiness, causing me to smile back. And his black eyes seemed to almost seduce me to not look away.

I stepped toward him and he grazed his finger over my necklace. A wave of lightning shot through my body at his touch. A heartbreaking need held me before the boy and I couldn't leave if I wanted to.

The way he stared down at me with those haunting eyes showed I held great importance to him. He brushed my cheek and pulled my hair behind my shoulder. I felt my head lean the other way, like I knew he wanted me to.

I felt almost certain that I could, and probably did, love this boy. The feelings he caused me were that of fairytales and movies. But I was never as certain about anything in my life that what he caused me was real. I was 99.9 percent absolutely certain that I was indeed hopelessly in love with this boy who held me close to him.

He leaned forward, yet not to press his lips to mine. I felt his lips at the skin on my neck and a snip of pain jolt from where he was pressing his lips to my neck.

I did not pull away but seemed almost willing to the pain. As the force on my neck increased I sat up with a jolt.

I slammed my hand on my alarm clock and touched my neck. A dream.

It was just a dream.

I thought about the dream and what it could mean as I got ready for school. As I brushed my hair I tried to bring the boy back into my view. As he was being sketched again in my thoughts I gasped and dropped my brush at the image.

Vladimir Tod.

The boy in my dream was Vlad, and I only saw it now. And he had me believe I loved him. And I truly thought I did love him. I allowed him to cause a searing pain inside of me from what wasn't a kiss, but a bite. Vampire bite. Vampires. Vlad. Vlad is the only person who ever told me anything about vampires. And in my dream he was one. And I fell prey to his appeal and allowed myself to be his next meal.

But Vlad isn't a vampire, that I was certain. And the fact that the boy in my dreams was Vlad, that was true. But the question about if he is the boy of my dreams is a different matter. A matter that I will not fully accept or deny.

Did I love Vlad? Or did I even like him more than an acquaintance? I made my way down the hallway and down the stairs. As I debated over what my dream told me and what my brain tells me I went into the kitchen. I found Henry and Vlad there.

"Morning, Mina." Henry cheered. "Milk?"

"Uh… sure." I muttered. I was deep red when I saw Vlad. I sat down at the table and Vlad did as well. I squirmed in my seat yet couldn't stop looking at Vlad.

Did I like him? Do I like him?

I gulfed down the breakfast Henry made, cereal and milk, and went back upstairs. I picked up my bag and started down the hall again. As I passed Henry's room something flew out and I slammed right into it. By the time I stopped spinning with whatever I ran into I was dizzy. I shook my head and looked up to a laughing Vlad Tod.

"In a rush?" He joked. I gapped up at him; his eyes were the same as in my dream, haunting. I pulled away, red as the roses on my bag. "You blush a lot." He informed me, which just made me redder.

"No I don't." I lied.

"Or is that just around me?" I went ridged and wide eyed. He laughed, it was sarcasm, and I sighed and pretended to laugh with him. Even if it was sarcastic, which it was, it was true.

"No, not at all. I'm just a klutz." He laughed again and we went down the stairs to meet Henry. We then walked to school silently. 'Or maybe I am starting to really like you…'

_Muhahahahahaha what do you all think of that? Lol. The power of Vlad compels you to…. Read the rest of the story and review!_


	8. Paper and Flesh

_Lol okay another update today just because my one and only reviewer asked me to. So here it is! Another chapter! Whoo hoo!_

_Here we shall see how Mina is coping with the fact that she knows she likes Vlad now. And on the worst holiday of all… Valentines Day. Dun dun dun DA! Muhahahaha! Here you go! Enjoy! R&R!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Vladimir Tod. Just Mina… *sniffs and walks away slowly*_

**Paper and Flesh**

I woke up, feeling giddy and excited. I glanced at my calendar as I went out the door. Valentine's Day was today. I wore a red shirt, my favorite shirt, and dark pants. I followed Henry and a certain boy out the door and to school. We were used to being all together now. I don't ever really hang out with anyone else. No matter what I do or who I am with I find it much better if I am with Vlad and Henry.

As I opened my locker I smiled lovingly at the card a have spend weeks on for Vlad. It was a blood red heart with pink lace in the inside. On the front it said in golden letters 'To Vlad from Mina'. And like I always do on anything outside of school I dotted my I's with hearts.

"I hope you haven't forgotten anyone." I heard Henry tell Vlad. I didn't chance to see who they were watching. It was gutsy for me to do this when I knew Vlad still likes Meredith. But I really wanted to. I spent so long on the dang card!

"Mina…" I spun around, slamming my locker after snipping the card in my hands.

"Yes- ouch!" I rubbed the back of my head. "I mean yes?"

Vlad laughed and I matched the color of my shirt. "To class?"

"Oh, right."

"Extra clumsy today?"

"You could say that." We were just outside of our class when I stopped him. "Vlad?"

"Yeah?" He asked, leaning next to the doorway. I was totally prepared to give him the card, but then he met my eyes and gave off a slight smile. I couldn't breathe and froze on the spot. "Mina…?" He asked softly, breaking my thoughts.

"Uh, yeah… I wanted to give you this…" I held up the card. "I just… wanted to say happy Valentine's Day." I muttered, tangling my fingers together after he plucked the card out of my grip. I held my breath in my chest as he read the words inside. 'Roses are red, violets are blue. Happy Cupid Day from me to you.' It read in my careful writing, in golden ink. I swear it must have taken me two hours to write that with how carefully I was writing it.

"Thanks Mina." When I looked up I saw a tinge of pink on his cheeks as he seemed to reread the card. I'm the one showing compassion and he is blushing?

"No… No problem. I-I just wanted to… yeah." I sighed at my lack of speaking abilities. I looked at anything but Vlad in my embarrassment. As I did I saw Mr. Otis watching us, when he saw that I caught him he looked back at his newspaper with a simple all-knowing smile on his face. What was that for? Either way I used it to my advantage.

"Uh… Mr. Otis is watching us. Let's go inside." I spoke fast in a rushed voice and hurried to my seat.

I took a deep breath and tried to stop the heat in my cheeks as I sat down in my seat next to Vlad. He blushed because I gave him a card? The thought made me giggly and I couldn't control a small chuckled. I saw Vlad turn to be questioningly. I shook my head no and he nodded.

The bright colors of the room were so bright and lovey-dovey that it made me uneasy. Mr. Otis came into the class at the same time he always does. One boy picked up and Cupid picture and held it up.

"Hey, Mr. Otis. Is today the day we start studying fairies?" Everyone laughed. I laughed out right even. Vlad did also and asked me something.

"Huh?"

"In a good mood today?"

"Yes." I nodded his smile at my reaction made my heart melt.

"Today will be a free day to work on your presentations." Mr. Otis announced, obviously not in the mood for the happiness of the holiday. I planned to partner work with Vlad but when I turned to him he was absorbed in a book of some sorts. I noticed it was the same book he was reading late that one night when I had that dream about him.

By the time class was almost over despite twenty minutes, Mr. Otis spoke out. "That doesn't look like your presentation, Mr. Tod." He moved his finger to show he was summoning Vlad forward. I felt an ounce of fear for Vlad, what did he do wrong?

He inspected the book Vlad was reading, flipped through the pages, and muttered to Vlad. Vlad returned to his seat by mine without his book. I decided I would do my project at home, it found it easier to concentrate without Vlad sitting right next to me. I doodled and drew on my notebook. I sketched drawings of vampires, and sometimes their prey, as I attempted to get drawings for my research. Yet every vampire I drew appeared to look more and more like the vampire in my dream, like a much older Vlad. I sighed and flipped the page over, starting a new one.

The bell rang and we were free to head to second hour. I waited for Vlad by the door as he talked to Mr. Otis. Yet the strange substitute gave me a look, a look to leave. Somehow I completely understood every order and request that his eyes told me. I went outside the room to wait. I saw Meredith bounce up to my cousin.

She spoke with him, he grinned and talked back. She twisted her hair and couldn't decide to watch him or the floor. Henry told her something funny, like normal, she laughed and ran her hand along his arm.

She handed him a Valentine and Henry nodded as he took it. I fumed, first she has Vlad going gaga for her and now she hits on my cousin?

I turned to sneak a peek inside as Vlad stood before Mr. Otis. I saw he was watching the same scene I just finished with. He removed a heart shape box from his backpack and tossed it away. He got her a Valentine and not me? Did he even think of getting me one? Was I not that important or noticeable to receive anything?

Before I could break my own heart at the sight of his heartbreak I rushed to my class. I ignored Henry as he tried to call to me. I hulled my bag higher on my shoulder and tried to hold in my leaking eyes.

Why does anger always fuzz out into sadness as if a punishment?

_Now… Can you guess? The. Power. Of. Vlad. Compels. You. To. Frickin. Review._


	9. Hints to the Truth Unseen

_Okay everyone! After that saddening holiday I think we can have a bit more to read. Here you go!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Vlad Tod. I own Mina. SHE IS MINE!_

**9 Hints to the Truth Unseen**

I guess I have to pay attention this week. Vampires; known for their blood lust, their hypnotic attraction to women, immortality, and murder. I sighed, my eyes almost heading to my right. I stopped them with a firm boost of stubbornness and returned them to Mr. Otis.

"Vampires drink blood, sleep in coffins, and fear garlic."

I stared blankly at the pictures he had of vampires on the wall. By now with my study of vampires I cannot lie, I have seen every one a million times. The cruel Blood Countess Elizabeth Bathory and the legendary Vlad Dracula the Impaler; both the most famous. The others I have seen and stared at to memorize every detail. There was nothing new about these ones.

"Vlad, I want you to help me with something before you give your oral presentation." Vlad walked up to the desk as the teacher held out a plastic container. "Please pass the garlic cloves out to the rest of the class, Vladimir."

I saw Vlad and Mr. Otis stare each other down as he spoke.

"I can't."

"Why not?" Our teacher crossed his arms.

"I'm allergic to garlic. If you don't believe me, check the office. They have it on file." He shrugged when some laughed. I gave off a puzzled look. Allergic to garlic? That's a little odd Vladimir Tod.

"All right, then. Let's carry on with your oral presentation on what it's like to be a vampire." Vlad was nervous about being in front of the class speaking. I didn't need to feel our strange bond to know that. "Vlad. Please continue with your presentation."

He turned to us and started to speak. "My name is Vladimir Tod, and I'm… I'm a vampire." He paused and turned to Mr. Otis. Then he spoke again. "It's not easy, being a bloodsucking creature of the night. If I go out without my sunblock, I'll likely burst into flames." I chuckled to myself but didn't change my rock hard expression as everyone else giggled. "Aside from characters in books and stories that I can't prove to be true, I'm pretty sure I'm the only vampire left. It's kind of lonely, but at least I don't have to wait in long lines at the blood bank. If I concentrate, I can make my body float, and sometimes I can read people's thoughts. But for the most part, being a vampire bites."

Everyone laughed but me and our sub. He at least chuckled but I wasn't in the mood to make a happy Vlad. He made a sad Mina, so this is what he gets.

"Miss. Lovett?" I stood and brushed Vlad's shoulder as we passed each other. It was not an insulting gesture, just a simple 'I am here' gesture. "Tell us what 'vampire' means to you."

"The word vampire often brings to mind images of bloodlust and immortal thirst. But we are much more than that. We vampires are civilized beings on this earth that are not only intelligent but also very kind and loving when hunger is aside.

"Yes, I do drink blood for my form of food. I am pretty certain the word 'blood clot' has completely different meanings to us than it does to you." Everyone laughed. "And I can fly and read minds. Some of us are even able to seduce humans to do our bidding. I do not believe I am the last of my kind, simply that I am lost in a world of mortal take-over. Which is ironic, you'd think that since we are the immortal ones we should last longer huh?" Another laugh. "I am not the only one of my kind to do not like killing, I am sure of that. Yet the hunger is often a chore that we often have to deal with in order to stay alive.

"I don't think we are bad people, just because we might have killed in our former life. I trust that we all are just tormented and misunderstood creatures of the night. Even though, to be honest. It does really suck to be me."

The class laughed as I nodded to the teacher and sat down. I saw that Vlad was giving me a look of shocked wonder. I ignored him and sat down. I saw that Mr. Otis was glancing back and forth from Vlad to me; his look was of curiosity, amazement, and confusion.

After school I stomped down the steps of the school. I saw Vlad and Henry talking quietly at the bottom. My heart filled with a warm glow and my soul flooded with sorrow at the sight of Vlad. He seemed intent on the conversation and didn't notice me. Why should he?

"Mina…" I heard Henry say as I approached. "I am walking with Vlad home. Do you want to come?" For some reason I heard a hint of avoidance in his tone. Like he wanted to avoid the subject Vlad and he were talking about and Vlad didn't want to say it in front of me.

I didn't even stop as I descended the steps and shoved past them. If I was upset at Vlad then I might as well let him know.

"I was never planning on it." I muttered through my teeth.

I ignored Henry when he pleaded my name. Yet when Vlad attempted the same thing I almost stopped. Yet I caught myself and headed home. I kept feeling something attempting to flood my mind with thoughts, questions, and images. I shoved it away and practically slammed every door I went through.

Henry returned soon after and knocked on my open door as I sat writing at my desk.

"Yes, Henry?" I asked, not looking away from my papers.

"I just want to talk a bit."

"Then talk away." I chuckled as he fell on my bed and held his head up on my pillow with his hands behind his head. "What is it Henry, you are worrying me."

"I'm worried about Vlad." I dropped my pencil at the name and picked it up again.

"What's wrong with him? He seems perfectly fine to me."

"Well, I wanted to talk to you about it because… well…"

"Go on…" I pressed since he wouldn't talk.

"Since you both lost your parents." I felt immediate tear fill my eyes as I flashed the picture of my parent a look of sorrow. I blinked the tears away yet one fell freely. I brushed it away and turned around in the chair to face Henry.

"He misses his family?" I questioned.

"Well, he found his dad's journal. And I think it is filling his mind with new ideas. I think he is just seeing what his dad actually did see and wrote about. He is taking it too far. I am just worried about him and he won't listen to me."

"A journal? Henry, if I found my father's journal I would read it too. You have the ability to walk down stairs and say 'hey dad I have a problem can you help me?' Then you can sit and listen to a story about his experience with a similar or even the same problem. We can't, we have to go in it alone. And if there was a chance that my parents felt the same way I do now, and they wrote about it, nothing would stop me from reading the journal. You won't stop him."

"But he thinks a teacher killed his parents." He sat up.

"Henry, that doesn't make sense. You told me that his parents were killed in a fire."

"They were! Don't you see why I am worried?"

"What teacher? And why would his dad's journal have to do with that?"

"Well it is a little hard to explain if I can't tell you everything."

"Why not?"

"Vlad told me not to. I can't, he said he will tell you when he needs to. But he thinks Mr. Otis killed his parents." I gapped at him. "Yeah that's what I did too! He has gone crazy! He thinks that his teacher killed his parents and wants to hurt him too."

"Henry, just think about if he is right."

"He is not!"

"Just listen to me! What if he is right? What if Mr. Otis did kill or have a part in his parent's death? Mr. Otis is actually very… partial to Vlad in class. Maybe all he really needs right now is for someone to listen to him and believe him. And if it's not going to be you, it might as well be me."

"No! He doesn't want you to know about this! If you know too much he will be upset."

"What doesn't Vlad want to tell me? How do you expect me to help if I don't know the whole story?"

"He told me I can never tell you, Mina. I want to; I think it would be better if you knew. But he says I can't. Something about protecting you, even though I've known you for longer and I know you won't act the way he thinks you will."

"Then can I call him or something? Just ask if anything is wrong? I won't even mention that you told me a thing."

"Well, Mr. Otis is at his house right now."

"He says the man is a murderer who wants to kill him and did kill his family and you are letting Vlad be in the same house as him?" I shouted, standing up and heading toward the door. "Henry Eugene McMillan are you crazy?"

"Hey you know I hate my full name being screamed! And Nelly is there. If Mr. Otis wants to hurt Vlad he won't do it around her."

"Unless he kills her too." I grumbled.

"I didn't think of that." He looked down, disappointed. "Calm down I will call him and see if he alright. Okay?" I watched as Henry spoke on the phone with Vlad. He soon hung up and turned to me. "He is alive. And don't worry he says he has everything under control. Just relax okay?"

"Sure." I sighed.

"You are really worried about him huh?" I nodded, he chuckled. "Why are you so worried? Vlad's going to be fine, don't worry." He started to leave my room.

"Henry!" He turned around; I found my hand was stretching out to stop him. "What is it Vlad doesn't want me to know?"

"I can't tell you."

"Why won't either of you tell me?"

"It's for your own good." He insisted and tried to hurry out. I took a firm hold of his hand and didn't let go.

"You don't actually believe that do you? Henry whatever it is you can't avoid it. If it is between you and Vlad, I'm going to find out sooner or later. I'm involved." I told him in all seriousness, sneezing his hand. He reached and held my charm. He ran his finger over the jewel and let it fall to my collar bone.

"I know you are. But Vlad doesn't know you are. Or, at least, he doesn't want to admit it. Give him time Mina. Most of his strength comes from people not believing in him."

With that he walked off, leaving my standing in the middle of my room.

"What…?" I muttered, think over his last words. I heard the old, raspy, accented voice of the man from Romania. The voice I heard so many times in my dreams 'the strength of the Nosferatu comes from peoples not believing in him'.

Henry just said the same thing about Vlad. That is so weird. Henry knows about how I got my necklace, he knows about the man and what he said. So why would he say something like that?

Unless he was hinting at the truth unseen? No. Whatever a Nosferatu is I highly dought Vlad has anything to do with it.

_There you all go! Review. The power of Vlad compels you. By which you should know the drill by now. _


	10. What?

_I feel like being nice today. I know I haven't updated in a long while. So sorry. But the readings have been fantastic! I have readers all over the world on this story! Thank you everyone, I love you all and Mina does as well. This is the first in a long line of updates for today. I will post up till their last day of school. A long way from where we are currently. _

_As for those who have skipped chapters. I find that very unwise. Every chapter has at least some important. My stats tell me that some have skipped over the second and fourth chapter. Unwise, readers, unwise. For moments in chapter four will be remembered again. So, yes I am scolding you, suck it up and take it like a vamp! But here you go. More._

_Disclaimer: Do I have to mention that I only own Mina? _

**10 What?**

Henry didn't ever tell me how everything went with Vlad and Mr. Otis. I was a worried wreck! Though, of course I wouldn't let them see that. So I went to school, trying to hide my fears. Even though Henry told me not to I was planning on asking Vlad how it all went down.

But I was to face disappointment when I entered my class. I saw Mr. Otis, sitting on his desk. He smiled at me, an all-knowing smile. I looked around and saw Vlad wasn't in the room. If he wasn't at his locker or in the room he couldn't be here. I tried to concentrate to think about where he could be, yet I felt no pull at my soul. Vlad wasn't even in the school.

"Mr. Otis?" I walked right up to the substitute.

"Yes Miss Lovett?"

"Uh well, how was your dinner last night?" He paused, his expression hard. "I, uh I mean… Well I need to talk to Vlad. And he isn't here today. So..."

"Well he could quite possibly be out of the room at the moment, Mina." He told me, his expression still hard. I felt a hard pounding at my head, a headache flooded over my mind.

"No, Mr. Otis, he isn't. I would know. Trust me. But I just wanted to know how dinner was… If that question bothers you…?" I muttered, looked down as I rumbled my temple. I saw him force down the hard façade and change it into a passive one.

"No, not at all. My dinner was just fine. Why exactly would you know where Vlad is or isn't?"

"Oh, well I…. I kinda just have a strong feeling."

"Explain." He pressed, crossing his ankles and arms. The bell rang after he spoke.

"I am going to sit down now." I told him and sat down. Well how was I supposed to explain how I know where Vlad is all the time? It didn't make sense to me. So it would sound crazy to a teacher. Especially, when the teacher was thought to have killed the parents of your friend, and wants to kill him too.

Soon enough the announcements went on and covered the school with sorrow. Mr. Craig was dead. My real teacher, the man who was supposed to welcome me every morning into my newest school is dead. I would never meet my meant-to-be teacher.

School was announced to be cut short in honor of the deceased teacher.

It ended sooner than I thought. I was sympathetic about everyone's lose. Yet I never met the man and could understand the pain. The awkwardness was unbearable. I was glad when the bell finally rang. Henry met me at the foot of the stairs leading out of the school.

He offered me a hug. I guess it was just a cover for him needing one. I didn't object as I held my cousin close to me.

"I can't believe he's dead." He muttered into my shoulder before he pulled away.

"I'm sorry Henry. He must have been a great man." We started to walk home before Henry took a different turn. "Where are you going?"

"I am going to Vlad's. You want to come?"

"Of course. I want to know how the dinner went."

"You are really freaked out huh?"

"Well unlike you!" I gave him a shove. "I trust my friends!" He laughed and he continued to walk toward Vlad and his house in silence. That was before I decided to ask him. "Henry?"

"Yeah, cuz?"

"I want to tell you something but I need you to promise me something." I let my shoe skim the ground as I walked slowly.

"Anything."

"Promise me you will not tell Vlad." I say him watching me and pause before answering.

"I promise."

"Are you seriously promising or do you just want to know what I will say?" I asked him.

"No Mina. I won't tell him. I promise, just tell me. I won't tell a soul." I looked deep into his eyes. He was honest, I sighed and nodded.

"Well it involves Vlad." He rolled his eyes playfully. "Well I have some weird… feelings for him. And it is not what you think. I know what you want to say, don't say it. It's not like that. I feel kinda…attracted to him. And not the romantic kind of attracted, only a little. I feel a kind of… predator-prey attraction to him."

"I'm not sure I'm following you."

"Like, well, it's hard to explain. Like you know how the prey kinda knows they shouldn't in their subconscious mind yet they do it anyway and it ends up destroying them? Well I feel like the more I am with Vlad the deeper I am getting to destroying my own life. But I can't stop being around him, and not just because we are friends or because he is your friend or even our classes. It is like I can't stop being around him because I couldn't even if I wanted to. Like I wouldn't have the will power to turn away."

"So you think that Vlad is like the predator and you are the prey?"

"Yes." I nodded. He went deep in thought.

"Well maybe that's just your reaction to something totally different. Maybe, and I'm not trying to piss you off, but maybe you are like meant to be."

"What do you mean 'meant to be'?"

"Meant to be together. Because I have seen many stories and stuff where two people feel that way and they are like soul mates. So maybe that's what it is."

"I highly dought that Vlad and I are soul mates. We are close friends." I laughed.

"I know, but you never know."

"It's just that I think of him as a friend but these emotions are too much. The emotions make me second guess myself, which just leaves me confused. So I don't know why I feel this attraction to him."

Vlad's house was already in sight and we were drawing near. Just before we reached the turn into the house I heard Henry mumble to himself. I'm not sure if I was meant to hear or not.

"You're more involved than I thought."

We walked onto the porch and I saw Mr. Otis attempting to shove his way inside Vlad's house. I was immediately appalled that my teacher was attempting to break into my friends house. I heard Mr. Otis speak threateningly through the door.

"Let me in, Vlad. Don't make this difficult."

"Make what difficult?" I heard Henry ask. Mr. Otis turned to us. He looked back and forth from us to Vlad. Then he nearly stomped off of the porch. Vlad let us in and he seemed worried. Henry asked me to get some sodas, I didn't mind. Henry wanted to talk to Vlad.

"Oh man. I'm screwed, Henry. I'm totally screwed." Vlad told my cousin with horror. I came around with the sodas and we started upstairs.

"Vlad, if Mr. Otis wants to hurt you why come to school?" I asked him. "Can't you get Nelly to allow you to stay home?"

"You told her?" Vlad went pale… paler. He went into hysterics and gripped Henry from the shoulders as he started to shack him. "I told you never to tell her!"

"Whoa Vlad it's not what you think! I didn't tell her what you think I told her!" Vlad was still in his hysterics, but stopped shacking Henry. "I told her I was worried that you were getting ideas from your dad's journal about Mr. Otis. I didn't tell her what you think Vlad. I swear!"

"Are you sure?" Vlad demanded.

"I swear!"

Vlad relaxed his whole body and fell onto his bed. By now I had leaned against the wall as far from them as possible.

"What is so horrible you don't want to tell me Vlad?" I asked him softly when he turned to me, now calm. "Is it really that bad? I can handle it. Just please tell me what it is. I thought we were friends."

"We are, Mina." He rubbed his face with his hands.

"Then why won't you tell me? If you really think of me as more than just a girl in your school then you'd think you would actually know me. At least know me enough to be certain that I will still care for you even if you were a psycho killer."

"Uh…" He seemed to be debating on it. Then he looked at me and he somehow didn't seem able to do it. "No, I'm sorry Mina."

"Vlad, if you don't trust me as a friend you might as well not trust me at all." I told him calmly and turned out the door. I heard footsteps following me and someone grip my arm and turn me to them. I looked up at Vlad's eyes as they stared at me seriously. He held me firmly but gently just above my elbows.

"Mina I want to tell you. I really want to. But I can't and this isn't the right time for me to explain anything. And I don't have that time. But you have to believe me when I say that I want to tell you and I will. I just will tell you on my own time, and until then I need you to just stay. Stay and trust me, Mina."

I pulled away, nodding as I did so. He was honest, I could feel it.

"I won't leave Vlad. And I do trust you. I just need to think a few things through." I went passed him and out his door. He didn't try to catch me again. I walked home and went deep into thought about Vlad.

I knew I liked him, a thought that I still don't have the courage to say aloud. I knew that he was keeping something from me, and intent on not letting me find out. I knew that I felt something stronger for him then a crush or friend. I knew he just had to feel something for me as well. Yet the main question in my mind was what? What do I feel for him and what does he feel for me? What is he hiding? What?

_There you all go! Review. _


	11. In the Dark of the Night

_This one is short. Sorry. But still it's more, so there!_

_Disclaimer: I do own everything! NOT!_

**11 In the Dark of the Night**

I awakened to an annoying ringing near my head. I sat up and clutched the phone to me. I squinted to see the name printed on the screen of the house phone.

_Vlad's House 1:24 am_

"You have got to be kidding me." I sighed and pressed the talk button. "Hello?"

"Mina? Are you awake?"

"Define awake." I grumbled. "Who is this?"

"Vlad."

"Blad?"

"No, Vlad. Vlad Tod."

"Albod?" I asked, never in my right mind when awakened. "I don't know you Albod. How was your evening?"

"Mina, I need you to come over here now." I was confused as ever.

"Get Henry, Albod." I was about to drop the phone and lay my head back on the pillow. Yet before the phone was far enough away I heard him speak again.

"No, Mina! Listen to me! It's about Henry. I need you to come over here. Please, it's important."

"Blad, I said I would let you tell me the secret when you are ready, but can't you wait until tomorrow?" I heard him sigh in annoyance on the phone. In my half deranged mind I saw him rolling his eyes. "Good night, love."

"Mina! Come on Mina, stay with me here! It's not about the secret. Just please get out of bed." I grumbled but did as he said.

"And…?"

"Get out of your pajamas." I put the phone down and slowly did so. "Now get out of the house and come over here to mine."

"It's past curfew. And what if I get in trouble?"

"You won't. Just hurry."

"Blad you are a strange person." I grumbled and clicked the phone off. I stalked down the stairs and out the door. I really didn't have to think as I walked and I didn't think at all. I was asleep as I walked, my mind still tired. As I stood and wobbled before the door I held my arm up to knock. My hand fell and slid down the wood, not even a knock. I didn't see who opened the door before I fell forward and collapsed in their arms.

They half walked me to the door, I was too tired. They sat me down on a couch which I rested on to fall back asleep.

"Mina? Mina?" I heard my name being called and slowly opened my eyes. "We want you to help us get Henry home."

"Blad, did you know that you have awesome hair?" I mumble as my eyes stared to close. I felt a weight on my lap and peaked my eyes open once more. I saw Mr. Otis placing Henry on the couch, his head on my lap. I randomly twirled some of Henry's hair with my finger before closing my eyes again.

"Just let them sleep here. They are too tired to go home." I heard my substitute say before I drifted off to sleep.

_Review?_


	12. I'm Fine With That

_This one's longer. And cute… I guess._

_Disclaimer: I only wish Vlad was mine. Or Mina's. Mina-a= Min. Min+e= Mine! Hahaha_

**12 I'm Fine with That**

I woke up groggily and yawned. I stretched my arms out over my head and arched my back. When I opened my eyes I saw why my body was so stiff. I was sitting on a comfortable couch with Henry's head on my lap. I looked around and saw Vlad's living room.

How I got there I could faintly remember. I got a call from Vlad to help take Henry home. Yet I fell asleep and apparently we never got home. I smiled and caressed Henry's head of hair as he slept.

He seemed deep into his sleep and I didn't feel like bothering to wake him. Delusions seemed to be a family gene if we are awakened without our own will.

I sighed and slowly lifted Henry's head off my lap. I attempted to be slow and steady so as not to wake him. I was successful and I wandered around the house in search for someone that was awake. I silently walked up the stairway and down the hall. I saw the door to Nelly's room was closed so I figured she was asleep. I went further. Then I was at Vlad's room.

His door was open and he lay on his bed fast asleep. His room was dark but just the right amount, I liked it. I had been in his room many times before on visits but I never looked around.

He had a desk of dark wood, a picture of his parents, posters of bands and vampires, dark red sheets, and random objects lined the floor. I gradually entered his room and knelt by the bedside. I let my hand hover over his shoulder, debating over if I should wake him up or not. I decided against it and choose to experiment with my feelings.

The closer I got to his being the stronger it got, and it was the same with the longer I watched his face. He was cute when he slept, I was certain of that by now. I could faintly see the settings of his facial structures as I imagined the grown man in my dream.

I was positive it was him. Not only because of the similarities, but because of his father. I now was able to freely examine his pictures. I took in every angle I could of Tomas Tod, the man I would never meet. Vlad was like his own little mini-me. I could perfectly imagine Vlad to grow up looking like his father.

I saw Vlad stir and I froze in the position I was in. I saw him start to toss and squirm in a minor nightmare. I hurried over to him, cautious.

I sat down on the bed and found he had rolled over onto his back. His hand gripped his ribs tightly; I wondered if maybe he somehow hurt them. I didn't attempt to pry into those thoughts as I brushed his bangs out of his face. His skin was the normal cool temperature it always was, nothing wrong. I pouted in confusion, maybe it was just a nightmare and nothing more. Still, I should try to stop the nightmare.

I tenderly ran my fingers over his face, since it seemed the warmth helped. I say him suddenly wince away from my touch as I reached his lips. His eyes were clenched tightly together and his jaw was snapped shut.

"I don't want to hurt you." He muttered, started to pant in his fit. Then he woke up and sat up in a rush. It was a startling move that I didn't have time to react to. He sat up causing him to be sitting in front of me but three inches away. "I don't want to hurt you."

He gasped out his pleading phrase once more, seeming to think I was still the dream.

I offered a simple smile. I reach out slowly; he seemed almost frightened as to what I would do. I shoved his bangs away once again, letting my fingers brush his cheek as it fell.

"Then don't."

He just now seemed to realize that I wasn't the dream. "What are you doing here?"

"You called me at like one in the morning. You told me to come over; I fell asleep with Henry on the couch though. What happened?"

"Uh, we went to Stokerton last night, after the sun was down."

"Why Stokerton?" He looked away and fingered his sheets. "I see more secrets." I sighed and he gave me a short, clipped look of guilt. "The longer you have me wait the harder it will be for me to understand."

"Mina, I'm not scared to tell you. And I am not scared of your reaction. I am scared of what could happen once you know." He winced as he tried to move. "Ouch."

"What's wrong?" I asked, my stern expression melting instantly. "Are you hurt?"

"Yeah, my ribs." He continued to sit up, holding his jaw tightly together and a hissing escaping his lips.

"Oh, no you don't. You are going to lie down." I gently pushed his shoulder down.

"You're worse than Nelly."

"You got that right." I smiled. He did as I told him to willingly. Or maybe just want to stop the touches that I used to plead for him to sit down. "And I am guessing the story of how you hurt your ribs is also a secret." I stated what should have been a question. He stared into my face as I pulled the sheet back over him. I ignored that he was watching me, though I was blushing.

"You blush too much for your own good." He also stated, avoiding my question.

"What does my blushing have to do with anything? I have always had an easy blush. Many take it the wrong way; I really don't need you to do the same." I felt my head pick up slightly as I spoke. Though, if he did take it as my liking him, he was right on target.

"I never thought that. I just think you blush way too much for a girl who says she could be around vampires. You wouldn't survive long."

"Well I seem to live just fine. You have no right to push into my connection with vampires. Just because you shed light on them doesn't mean you know how I feel about them."

"From your report it would seem I do."

"Vampires are good creatures! I would defiantly fall in love with a vampire, they are amazing creatures. If I met a vampire Henry thinks I would probably attack him with hugs and kisses! And to be completely honest I don't think he is that far off." I crossed my arms and turned away from Vlad as I sat on the bed.

"No you wouldn't."

I whipped around to Vlad. I saw him lying down as he was before, head turned from me as he stared sadly at a poster of Dracula. I flashed in anger.

"Wow, I was right a few days ago. You really don't know me as well as I thought. Just because I have the same name as her doesn't mean I am her, Vlad. I like vampires while she cringed from them. I want to know how you would react to a vampire!"

"Just fine." He sighed. "What about you? Would you still have open arms if they were close to you?"

"I would say one sentence."

"What?" He challenged. Now he looked back at me. I stood and stopped at his doorway.

"I will turn away from light and embrace your endless night."

_Yeah. Quote from Dracula. What are you gonna do about it? Review? Pleas do._


	13. Tu Vas Me Detruire

_The title is French for those who don't know. It's a song from a French musical called Notre Dame de Paris. Awesome musical by the way. Well, background. "Tu Vas Me Detruire" means "You Will Destroy Me."Yet for those who care, you can go to youtube and type in "Tu Vas Me Detruire (English) You Will Destroy Me. And you can listen to it. It fits in my mind. Though in the English translation they changed it to "Your Love Will Kill Me". _

_Just thought I'd tell you all that. Here is their last day of school. The second half up in a bit. _

_Disclaimer: No, no Vlad is in my inventory._

**13 Tu Vas Me Detruire**

I straightened out my outfit for the last day of school. My mom always had me slightly dress up for the first and last days of school every year. Now that she was gone I still did so, to honor her. I wore a dark green skirt to my knees and a light blue top. They matched the shade of my eyes. My aunt, who knew my mother and got along with her well, helped me find it.

I heard Henry drop his backpack by the door. I smiled and picked up my bag for the last time in junior high.

"Who are you getting dressed up for?" He said sarcastically as I followed him out the door.

"Ha ha. I just wanted to wear a skirt today." I lied. Though I was hoping I could get an extra look from Vlad. I blushed and shook it off.

"I know a few guys who like skirts." He teased, I rolled my eyes and we laughed.

"Sure you do, any I could care about?" I added. We walked up the steps of the school and to our lockers. "Vlad!" I called out, Vlad turned with a wide smile as he walked with Henry and I to our lockers.

"I can think of one." Henry grumbled, I wacked his arm.

"One what?"

"One thing to do over the summer." I lied, Henry scoffed. Henry went on to his first hour after Vlad once again asked him what we were talking about. "Come on, to class!"

"You're happy today." Vlad observed.

"I love the last day of school! Mostly because of the parties and the swimming and how you can be as lazy as physically possible without anyone getting mad at you! Oh, and you can sing all the time without a teacher getting mad at you!"

Vlad laughed as we rounded into the class room. "I like it when you're hyper."

I went red but flushed at hearing Mr. Otis laughing. Vlad and Mr. Otis shared a smile before we sat down. He sighed happily as we sat down in unison and smiled again.

"Hey Vlad, you are coming with us to the game right?" He grinned and nodded. "Good you know I hate being stuck with Henry. Especially when he ditches us to be with other people."

"Yeah, at least we have that going for us."

I saw Meredith walk in wearing bright pink sundress. She looked like Galinda from Wicked, I felt like Elphaba. Ha, I was even wearing green! I saw her smiling to something at my side and saw Vlad was also smiling at her. I felt that I grew green in more than one way. I rolled my eyes silently and continued to watch against my own good.

"Hey, Meredith." I heard Vlad say, leaning on the desk toward her.

"Hey, Vlad. How are you?" She flash her blue eyes at him and smiled.

"I'm great. But I would be better if you went to the Freedom Fest Dance with me." She grinned widely and I held my hands in a fist under the desk.

"I'd love to." She answered; he leaned back into his chair with a smile.

"Thank you." I turned the opposite way and made a face. 'I'd love to!' I rolled my eyes again. Mr. Otis stood and had the last students sit down. He faced at the front of the room.

"Good morning, class. I'm afraid I have some bad news." He leaned on the desk after dropping his bag. "After today, you are all finally free of tyrannical grasp and now-infamous poop quizzes. Pressing matters are taking me away from the town of Bathory, despite much pleading on the part of the part of the school board. So after the game this afternoon, I'll bid you all a fond farewell.

"But never fear. It may be my last day here… but you are collectively beginning an exciting journey. I'm sure the coming years in Bathory High will prove far more fascinating than any one of my classroom hours."

As he spoke I did feel a tad of lose for Mr. Otis though I am not sure why. Why would I feel this way for this strange teacher who has often confused me to annoyance and gotten of my case for no reason?

He looked around at all of us as he spoke. I saw his eyes stay put on Vlad for more than a minute. And he spent another full minute looking back and forth from Vlad to me, like he did oh so often. Another question that I won't ever bother to ask before he leaves. Some questions you are not meant to ask your teacher.

My eyes were relieved the sight of Mr. Otis as he watched Vlad and I. Henry walked by with a wide, goofy wave. My crush and I waved back in unison. He held out a finger and turned around. When he revealed his trade mark grin again I saw fake, paper white vampire fangs in his mouth. He did the stupidest dance I have ever seen. It was just as funny as when I made him sing Somewhere Over the Rainbow while upside down. I laughed along with Vlad.

Henry always had a way of cheering me up even when it was Vlad who upset me. Mr. Otis turned and saw him.

The door suddenly slammed shut for no apparent reason. "Must be the wind." Mr. Otis spoke with a chuckled and winked at Vlad. I lifted an eyebrow in question. Then is shook my head, deciding I didn't really need to know.

And though I was upset that Meredith was going to the Freedom Fest with Vlad, I was still in a good mood. Vlad noticed me during the last day. He said he liked the outfit, that I looked good in a skirt, and he loved how it matched my eyes.

Vlad noticed me, complemented me, and talked with me non-stop all day! It was like it took a skirt for it to happen. Even though I know that wasn't true in the slightest, it was funny to think about. Maybe next year I won't have to worry about Meredith as much as I do now.

Though I still have to admit, I do still feel like he will be the death of me one day. It is not healthy to like someone as much as I like Vlad. And if he were to actually return these feelings one day, I certainly wouldn't mind. I know that if he were, his love will kill me. He will destroy me.

_Review._


	14. Nosferatu

_Okay. The second half of their last day of school. As promised. This is all I'm updating for today. And I better get a whole heck of a lot of reviews by the end of the day. Or else. _

_Mina will get some hints, bigger hints. Let's see if her thoughts about Vlad and the clues will mesh together well._

_Disclaimer: Bite me if I own Vlad. _

**14 Nosferatu**

"Mina, come on."

"Where are we going?" I asked Vlad as he led away from the baseball game. Henry had run off to talk with his friends from Student Council, we were alone. "What if he comes back?"

"He won't be back soon. I just want to say goodbye to Otis."

"Otis? As in our teacher, Mr. Otis?" I asked as he gently pulled me by my hand, I felt wave after wave of electricity as he held onto me. We reached the parking lot and I saw a car pulled up by the sidewalk with our teacher leaning against it.

"Yeah. I wanted to say goodbye to him. And he asked me to bring you too. I said it wouldn't be a problem."

"Well it is a problem. He just seems kinda loopy to me Vlad."

"Otis is my friend, he knew my parents." Realization filled me. His father's book or Otis told him that I can guess. From his father's book maybe he put him off as a bad person, yet Otis told him otherwise. Vlad wasn't stupid, I could believe him.

"Okay." He continued to bring me to our teacher. Otis smiled at us.

"Vladimir, I see you convinced her. Mina, I am glad you are able to make it."

"Hello, Mr. Otis." I answered.

"Please, call me Otis. I'm not your teacher anymore. I wanted to speak with you before I left, and I never found the chance in class. And I feared you would interfere if I told you sooner. From what Vladimir has told me about you, I knew you would do just that."

"You talked about me?" I asked him, a slight blush on my face. Vlad slight glanced at me, smiled and returned his eyes to Otis.

"You seem to know a lot of vampires. Your essay was remarkable to young girls as you interpret them. I was shocked."

"Thank you. They are misunderstood creatures." I told him with a smile. He nodded and grinned. "You said you wanted to speak with me?"

"Yes. Vlad may we have a moment?" Vlad nodded and stepped off to finish watching the game. "Mina, how long have you known Vlad or about vampires?"

"Uh, I met Vlad this year. I came to Bathory almost a week before you did sir. And I lived with my cousin Joss before hand, and he never let me do anything if it involved vampires. I wasn't allowed to watch movies, read books, or do anything if it had vampires in it. So when I learned all I know this year, from Vlad. But I did do a lot of studying on my own."

"Let me see that." He point to my collar bone, my necklace. I held it out over my hand, not taking it off. He leaned in ever so slightly to inspect it. I saw he held his breath like Vlad did. "Aw, where did you get it?"

"In Romania, when I lived there with Joss. This old guy gave it to me."

"Yes, I believe Vlad told me the story. I just had to hear it for myself."

"What is it you want to tell me?" I demanded. He pulled out a small picture from the inside of his coat pocket. He held it from the top and in front of my face. I saw a picture of a hideous man, pointed ear, tall and thin.

"Examine this picture, every detail. And when you get home search the name Count Orlok. When you find this picture with the name you are in the right place. This is my last lesson before I leave Bathory. It is in the utmost importance that you research this in great detail Mina, and that Vlad not know of your studies."

"Why not? Can't he help me find this Orlok guy?" I asked.

"No. This is a secret between you and me. Am I clear?" I nodded.

"Mr. Otis, what part do you play exactly in the secret Vlad keeps from me? I swore to wait until he was ready, yet I fear he never will be."

"I am strongly involved, Mina. And he will, if not I am positive that you will meet the fate that the secret carries for you."

"I'm involved too?"

"Yes, Vlad may not be open to the idea yet you are. Do not forget that, and keep this between us. And do not be so blind to the hidden truth. What lies in your future, and was is in my past along with Vlad's present; our strength comes from those not believing in us."

He stood tall and turned to call Vlad over. As my crush grew closer I felt the pull and called my teachers name. He smiled at me.

"Our secret." He mouthed as Vlad reached us.

"You both were incredible students this year. I hope to see you both together again soon." He then placed his hand on my shoulder before hugging Vlad tightly. "May we say good bye, Mina?"

"Yes, sir. Good bye." I waved once more before walking by the gate. I leaned against the metal as I thought of what he told me.

He said that my future is the secret Vlad keeps. And that our, whatever link is holding my teacher and love and me in the future, strength comes from people not believing in us. Just like that man from Romania. Maybe whoever this Orlok guy was can help me find what a Nosferatu is. Then I can understand that man and Henry's words those weeks ago.

Vlad returned after watching Mr. Otis drive off and away forever. He stood at my side and I saw him smack away a tear.

"What is wrong?" I asked him.

"He told me I look just like my dad." I brushed the last remains of tears away and smiled.

"You do, he looks like a good man Vlad. And I know you are a great friend. I can see that you will be a good man too."

"Thank you Mina." The night went on as we met back with Henry. Who joked about us running off the make out in a corner before we told him about Mr. Otis. My cousin and his crazy thoughts to make me red. After that we went to the Freedom Fest. I kept my eyes and mind away from Vlad the whole time. Yet with Henry flirting with every girl I quickly decided to go home.

I sat at the family computer and typed in the name Mr. Otis gave me. I found it easily on images. The same man with pointed ears, jagged teeth, long, thin body and face, bald head, and dark deep light blue eyes. I clicked on the image which took me to a site.

I slowly read through it, my mind really at the dance with Vlad and Meredith. I didn't even fully read until I got half way through. I saw that the picture was from a movie. A movie called Nosferatu.

This man had something to do with whatever a Nosferatu was? I read on with more focus and at a faster rate. Yet one word sent me on an overnight hunt.

_Vampire._

_Review. Review now. _


	15. Restraint

_Lol okay everyone! Thanks for the very few who reviewed and those who just read. But I am serious, you can't skip chapters. You will be lost! Some skipped Tu Vas Me Detruire. Well yeah it has a French title but so what? It is a very good chapter everyone. What's the point of skipping it? If you like the story read all of it or I will delete it off here. _

**15 Restraint**

I had seen Vlad hold himself in restraint many times. Yet I still haven't a clue as to why. He would seem to want to be close to me or near me and when he is he seems aware and rigid. Once he was close to even kissing me anyone would think. Yet he ended up falling back.

Whatever is going through Vlad's mind is a mystery to me. Does he care for me the way I care for him? From nearly kissing me and also he apparently has dreams of me, I would say so. Yet he has no way of reasoning with his secrets. I remember, fear, and even cherish these moments for what they could have been and not what his restraint made happen.

I once remember coming into the game room after taking a shower. Henry rushed into the shower after me.

I sat down and glanced at Vlad as he slept in his sleeping bag. He then suddenly sat up straight, screaming my name. I turned to him, letting my towel fall from my hair. I repeated calling his name is return and he turned to me. He attacked me with a hug in a second. He held me tightly to him and spoke into my ear.

"_You're still alive. I thought I had killed you!" _He sobbed into my shoulder at the thought. I shoved him off of me and he released me. I held his face in my hands and pleaded into his eyes.

"_What is wrong? Are you okay?"_ He reached up and caressed my hands between his hand and his face.

"_Yes."_ He whispered and I felt his breath on my palm. He seemed to feel complete sorrow at whatever he was thinking. I smiled and told him I was happy he was okay. As I smiled I closed my eyes, a full smile for me. I felt him release my hand and find my own face. He held my face in his hands as I had his. I opened my eyes to find him leaning forward at a rate faster than when he almost kissed me all those weeks ago.

In his eyes I saw he was completely settled on really kissing me this time. I actually felt his lips just barely touch mine. Feeling as if an insect had landed and bite into you. Non-existent as they touch you then the feeling after they are gone.

His lips didn't touch mine; it was his breath I felt. Yet he still stopped and I felt him drop his head onto my shoulder.

He had suddenly gone from sorrow and regret at a dream of my death to a need to kiss me. He resisted once again, leaving me with nervous lips, a racing heart, and a thoughtful mind.

I also recall another day, one where my patience blew up and I demanded the secret. He couldn't keep these things from me anymore. Otis had said it was in my future, and Henry believes I am strongly involved. Yet why bother to hide it from me?

I stood and started out the door, aggravated when he once again refused. He called out my name and pulled on my wrist. He stood behind me, holding my hand. I started to step back to him but felt he was already right behind me. He squeezed my hand tightly and again his head rested on my shoulder.

"_Mina…"_ at his voice pleading my name I couldn't leave. I stayed and forgot about the secret. If he asks me to how can I refuse? When twisted every way what answer can one give? Am I to risk this life to win a chance to live? Can I betray the man who still inspires my voice? Will I become his pray? Do I have any choice? Will I just run away, or risk it stay?


	16. In His Eyes

_Love the responses everyone! Yes, I know it is short, but I think it was worth it. Okay everyone, this one is a bit complicated. Italics are Mina, bold are Meredith. Normal are both of them together. _

_Disclaimer: I do not own Vladimir Tod or In His Eyes. They belong to Heather Brewer and the owners of Jekyll and Hyde the musical. _

**16 In His Eyes**

On this summer night, during a fierce monsoon, two girls thought in unison of one boy.

Mina Lovett stood out in the warm rain as the wind blew her soaked hair out behind her. The warm rain reminded her of the deep blush whenever she sees Vlad, and the cool wind brought thoughts of his touch.

Meredith Brookstone sat locked up in her cool house this night as she sat by the window. She thought back to the Freedom Fest, where Vlad had nearly kissed her. Yet he didn't and hadn't spoken with her since.  
_"I sit and watch the rain, and see my tears run down the windowpane..."_  
**"I sit and watch the sky, and I can hear it breathe a sigh..."**  
_"__I think of him, how we were..."_  
**"And when I think of him, then I remember..."**  
"Remember..."  
_"In his eyes I can see where my heart longs to be!"_  
**"In his eyes I see a gentle glow, and that's where I'll be safe, I know!"**  
_"Safe in his arms, close to his heart..."_  
**"But I don't know quite where to start..."**

"_By looking in his eyes, will I see beyond tomorrow?"_  
**"By looking in his eyes, will I see beyond the sorrow that I feel? Will his eyes reveal to me promises or lies?"**  
_"But he can't conceal from me the love in his eyes!"_  
**"I know their every look, his eyes!"**  
_"They're like an open book, his eyes!"_  
"But most of all: the look that hypnotized me!"  
_"If I'm wise, I will walk away and gladly..."_  
**"But, sadly, I'm not wise. It's hard to talk away the mem'ries that you prize!"**  
_"Love is worth forgiving for!"_  
**"Now I realize –"**  
"Everything worth living for is there, in his eyes!"  
_"Love is worth forgiving for! Now I realize –"_  
**"Now I realize –"**  
"Everything worth living for is there, in his eyes!"

Two voices sang out in overlapping thoughts of the same mysterious, confusing boy. Two tormented minds merging together by finishing the other's thoughts. Both had questions and both truly believed that all their answers lie in the eyes of one Vladimir Tod.

_Thoughts? Then review, loves. Short again I know. But this is cute and I liked it. But I have plenty more to come. Bye bye! Review! _


	17. But It's True All The Same

_Sorry guys but this one has another song in it! I love songs so most will be like or similar to this. This one is a bit complex though. So READ! Italics means they are singing. And also Lucy is the part Mina is singing. Hyde is the one Vlad follows. Mina likes musicals. Mostly Dracula and Jekyll and Hyde. _

_Here Mina may act strange. But remember, he keeps avoiding his little secret from her. And sometimes it just really bothers her. Like today. Yeah and I know this is a strange chapter. But I love this song deeply and I always imagined it with them. I mean think…_

_They shook hands, said hello, then met eyes. It'll fit in the song once you read it. _

_Disclaimer: I do not own Vladimir Tod or Dangerous Game. They are owned by Heather Brewer and Frank Wildhorn. Happy? Enjoy! _

**17 But It's True All The Same**

"Vlad! What are you doing here?" I nearly snapped, still slightly upset about his silence of his secret.

"I'm spending the night here, with Henry." He answered simply and entered, brushing passed me. "Is he here?"

"Well he was, you just missed him. Everyone went to Stokerton to shop. I choose to stay home."

"I guess he forgot. I'll just stay here till they gets back."

"You do that." I sighed and pressed the play button of my iPod speakers. The song No One Knows Who I Am from Jekyll and Hyde just ended. I had a thing for musicals. Yet as the last notes faded a new song emerged. Dangerous Game started my favorite. I went to the kitchen to get water as Vlad dropped his bag to the floor.

As I returned I started to strain up the room. I started to hum yet as the girl sang I sang with her. Every note clear, showing the feeling behind the words.

Vlad came around the couch toward me. I could feel him behind me like the willing prey of a tempting predator. He just stood there for the longest time as the intro to the song dragged on around us.

"Mina, you can't stay mad at me like this." He stated, he knew he was right. I didn't answer. "Mina…" He placed his cool hands on my shoulder. I nearly jumped but didn't even breathe.

"I feel your fingers, cold on my shoulder. You're chilling touch as it runs down my spine." I arched my back as he removed his hand when he felt me shiver. I turned to him. "Watching your eyes as they invade my soul, forbidden pleasures I'm afraid to make mine." I walked away from him and grabbed the speakers in my hand to carry upstairs.

"At the touch of your hand. At the sound of your voice. At the moment your eyes meet mine. I am out of my mind. I am out of control, full of feelings I can't define."

I walked up the stairs slowly, turning to sing the all too true lines to Vlad. He followed me.

Edward Hyde sang in my arms as Vlad drew closer as he followed me to my room. I sang back to the mad man and black eyed boy behind me.

"Like a hand in a flame." I wasn't sure if I should stop walking from Vlad or to walk away. "It's a dangerous game!"

Vlad pulled my arm back to stop me from locking myself away in my room. He wouldn't let me go.

"Mina, you know why I can't tell you!" He pressed as Hyde sang in his passionate voice. _"A darker dream that has no ending. That's so unreal; you believe that it's true. A dance of death out of a mystery tale! A frightened princess doesn't know what to do…"_ "If you just wait I can tell you everything when I am ready. But until then you have to promise me you won't run out on me."

"_Will she just runaway?" _"Will you?" Vlad asked me, indicating the song.

"No!" I answered both the song and his question.

"_Will she risk it and stay?"_ Vlad didn't need to speak to ask, Hyde had done it for him.

"No!" I shook my head in my torn mind. "No!"

"_Either way there's no way to win."_

"All I know is I'm lost and I'm counting the cost. My emotions are in a spin." I continued to my door. Vlad entered my room with me, closing the door behind him. "I don't know who's to blame."

"_It's a crime and a shame."_

"But it's true all the same. It's a dangerous game!" Vlad tried to come closer to me and convince me, I refused to listen. "No one speaks! Not one word! But what words are in our eyes? Silence speaks! Loud and clear!"

Vlad suddenly took part, he knew of Jekyll and Hyde?

"All the words we _want_ to hear!" I nearly begged the word 'want'. Though it brought pain to my heart, I heard him shout the added word 'don't' before 'want'. "At the touch of your hand! At the sound of your voice! At the moment your eyes meet mine! I am losing my mind! I am losing control. Fighting feelings I can't define!" As he sang with me, Lucy, and Hyde I backed away from him.

"It's a sin with no name!" I sang when I spun around to face Vlad. Still in mild shock as he sang along. How could he do such a thing? Yet I felt out of my body and mind as I saw how close he was, and coming closer. His hands gripped my desk behind me, trapping me between him and the wood.

"No remorse and no shame! Fire, fury, and flame!"

"And the devil's to blame!" I felt my voice hit the note easily, not like normal as I snapped the words.

"And the angels proclaim!" My eyes burst open and met the fiery black holes of Vlad's eyes. "It's a dangerous game!"

He stood there, watching my emotions as they changed through my face. I couldn't decide what to do. And yet I knew that I didn't want him to stop from keeping me between him and the wood.

"Mina?" I heard my Uncle shout from down stairs. I zoomed out of Vlad's pinning grip and down the stairs.

"Yes?" I asked, finding I was out of breath.

"We're back. What happened to you?" Greg asked me, seeing how shaken and out of breath I was.

"Uh, Vlad just…uh… scared me. That's all." I gasped.

"Vlad's here?" Henry asked after Greg looking me up and down again. He didn't seem sure if he should believe me or not, with good reason.

"Yeah. He got here a while ago. He is up stairs."

"No, I'm not." I heard his voice behind me, I went rigid. "I got here and found Mina all alone." His hand met my shoulder, my breath caught. "We were just talking, weren't we Mina?"

He walked with Henry back around the kitchen and up stairs. Before his hand left my skin he slides it over my back. Bursts of flames ignited from every inch his hand had touched.

"So what did you do while we were gone?" My uncle asked me. I shook off the spell Vlad had put me under.

"Uh, I listened to music. Classic me, you know?"

"Yeah." He agreed and went to finish getting bags out of the car. My aunt retreated to the kitchen to cook; Greg took told of the TV.

I hummed softly to myself as I got a soda from the refrigerator.

"But it's true all the same. It's a dangerous game." I sang out, smiling as it swung around the corner and into the hall.

_If too confusing message me to explain it to you in a pm. kk? Hope you all liked it. More only when you ask. Review please. The power of Vlad compels you!_


	18. Another McMillan

_Here you are. The beginning of Ninth Grade! Another fun year for all of us. Enjoy…_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Vladimir Tod or anything other than Mina and her cakes._

**18 Another McMillan**

I yawned as I walked down the streets of Bathory. It was summer, one of the last weeks of it too. Aunt Matilda convinced me to wake up earlier to go see if Vlad was done with Henry. Or, though she already assumed this, I would end up calling her saying my cousin and I would stay longer.

But even though I cherished every moment with my cousin and his best friend, I was tired. This whole summer I have been becoming so nocturnal that my skin was nearly a shade and a half lighter! I always thought of Vlad! He refused to leave my mind alone! I hear his voice, I see his face, and I feel his touch everywhere, every day, every night. Every second of every minute in every hour in every day was filled with him. Yet in the darkness of the night it grew stronger. I couldn't shack it away!

My nights filled with nonexistent dreams and my days full of memorable truths. That was how my summer has been. By now Vlad and Henry trained me into the habit of just walking right into his house without bothering or knock or ring the bell.

And that is just what I did today. I groggily shoved the door open. I dragged my feet over the floor and to the kitchen, where I figured they would be.

"You're not alone, I got her too! And from what my mom says so does Joss." I heard Henry's voice tell Vlad. They were talking about classes, I guess. And changed it to my cousin.

"So when is your cousin supposed to get here anyway?" Vlad asked.

"Sunday. Oh, and just so you know, don't count on seeing me much that day. My mom's on some family togetherness kick."

"How annoying." Vlad said sarcastically, I could almost hear him rolling his eyes.

"Vladimir!" Nelly shouted at him, I tried not to laugh.

"I mean, how lovely of your parental figure to insist on enjoying quality time together. You should be grateful." I wasn't sure of coming in laughing, or if I should listen more.

"Alright, smart mouth. I'm getting the mail. Henry, watch Vlad while I'm gone. He's a trouble maker."

"Nelly!" Vlad shouted in fake shock.

"I mean, he's a wonderful boy who brightens my day and makes life worth living." I sighed softly as I saw Nelly walk right by me. Is she saw me she would say something, the guys would hear her. I wanted to hear what they talk about without me there. So I pressed myself against the wall as she walked by and out the door.

"What?" I heard Vlad ask randomly. Apparently Henry looked at him funny.

"Did you call Meredith yet?"

"Twice, actually." Henry seemed to be evaluating to see if he was honest. Vlad went to the Freedom Fest with her. I felt a surge of jealousy but shook it off. I heard a cup hit the table.

"Nope. Hung up both times. I think she heard me breathing once though." I tried not to laugh.

"That's progress. You know she has caller ID, right?"

"She does?" I heard Vlad's voice come out shock. I stifled a chuckle. I decided that game was over, and also I saw Nelly walking back up to the house. I entered the kitchen laughing. "Mina!" Vlad lunged for his cup and chugged it down. I laughed harder and ignored him as he shoved past me to drop the cup in the sink.

"What's so funny?"

"I just heard that entire conversation!" I gasped, Vlad paled and Henry laughed it off with me.

"You… You did?" Vlad asked his voice shaky for no reason.

"Yeah. Vlad, I don't know much about Meredith and even I knew she had caller ID!" I laughed again. "And Vlad, just say hi. She will help you go from there. Trust me."

"Well I don't know what to say around her." I felt my shoulders drop some, my laughing mood gone, my smile fall, and my eye lids droop.

"Vlad, just because I am with you all the time doesn't mean I'm not a girl. I am a girl. And you have no problem talking to me, right?"

"But Mina, you're my friend. I'm with you all the time. And you are different than Meredith."

"I know I'm not Meredith. But that makes no difference. A girl is a girl. And if you can talk to me you can talk to your precious Meredith." I felt my words come out snappy. I sat down at the table, Henry stared at both of us in shock at my sudden mood change. I could feel Vlad's gaze of my angry face as Nelly walked in.

"Mina! Hello, dear!" Nelly cheered. I faked a smiled and hello back to her. It was fake, it was obvious, I didn't care. "What were you all talking about?"

"Nothing." I grumbled and looked away. I poked a knot in the wooden table with my finger nail.

"Anything from Otis?" Vlad asked, walking over to Nelly.

"Honestly, Vladimir. Otis has written to you at least once a week since the day he left Bathory. Do you really think he'd forget about you now?"

Vlad sat down and stared to read a letter. He read it slowly, taking in every word carefully. He was deeply engrossed in its words. What did it say? Why was our substitute writing him every week since the beginning of the summer?

"Why is Mr. Otis writing him?" I asked Henry.

"He is a family friend. He helps Vlad with stuff and tells him things about his parents." I looked at Vlad as Henry spoke. Was that really wise? I knew for a fact that being an orphan was hard. I was five when they died and I still feel pain. How can he sit there calmly and read about them without crying. Yet, near the end, it happened. I saw sadness flood him, then wash away. I placed the paper down on the table.

I saw only a piece of the last paragraph since he placed the envelope over it. 'Concerning Mina, I believe the best solution would be to have a nice long talk with her.' About what? I had no idea. Mr. Otis was such a strange man about the strangest things. And does that mean Vlad was writing about me? Why? What about me? And what does Mr. Otis think he should have a nice long talk about?

"What did he say?" Henry asked, leaning over to see. Vlad stuttered and didn't really look like he wanted to answer.

"Mina, can you help me take these papers into the car?" I heard Nelly ask. I agreed and followed her out the door. After I helped her she drove off, telling me to inform Vlad and Henry that they had to find dinner on their own. I sighed and entered the house again.

I returned to Vlad giving a strict order to Henry. "Henry, I said no." I stopped at the door. I felt weird.

"So what are we planning on doing today guys?" I asked in melodramatic enthusiasm.

"You want to play _Race to Armageddon 2_?" Vlad turned to Henry, knowing I wouldn't care what they did anyway. Henry gasped and looked like he was going to faint when he saw the game in Vlad's hand.

"No way!" Vlad inspected the back of the game and read aloud.

"They say it's twice the action, three times the gore." I felt a smirk enter my expression as my cousin and crush exchanged evil grins and ran into the living room. As they played I sat and watched them from the chair beside the couch. I sat with my legs over the arm of the chair and back against the other arm. I fiddled and played with random strings of my hair as I stared at the bloody screen.

Though, most the time I was actually staring at Vlad. He didn't notice, Henry didn't notice; Heck, even I didn't notice!

Soon the phone rang, I sighed when they didn't even budge. I stood and answered the phone. I heard the voice of my aunt.

"Hello?"

"Mina? What are you three doing?" She demanded, I sighed and rolled my eyes.

"Race to Armageddon 2. What happened?"

"Well I need you to call Joss and ask him when his flight is. I need to know when he'll be here and if he has school supplies. Or if he needs new cloths for school, what size does he wear? Is there any specific things he needs, or colors he wants for things? What time will his flight get here? I want to make dinner for when he gets here. What is his favorite food? Does he like meatloaf? And I need you to help me cook, or at least go with me to the store. Maybe you can bake another of those delicious cakes you made last week."

I sighed and rolled my eyes again. My Aunt Matilda had the habit of getting too excited when people came over. Especially since Joss is moving in with us. I wonder what she was like when I was moving here?

"So can you finish up and let me call him, Aunt Matilda?" I laughed to make the statement sound nicer than it was. "I will just ask him the world, okay?"

She laughed and agreed. "Okay, love. Just don't forget! And also after I want you over here. Henry can stay with Vlad. But I really would like Joss to come with a great big cake waiting for him."

"Okay, I will bake another frickin cake." I sighed again. She said her goodbyes and hung up. "Hey guys, if your brains can still hear my voice! I am going to call Joss okay?" I left the room, they didn't move until I was by the door.

"That's so gross. I love it!" Henry spoke in excitement at the end of the level. They parted from their remotes to get prepared to do this routine all day.

"Henry, after I finish talking to Joss I'm gonna head home. Aunt Matilda wants me to go bake another strawberry cake."

"Yes!" Henry pumped his fist in the arm in a cheering form.

"And you are not eating it all this time! The cake is for Joss." I told him, he looked down disappointed. "There will be enough to go around though. Calm down." I entered the other room and called Joss's cell on my own phone.

"Hey, Joss. I have to interrogate you." He laughed.

"Aunt Matilda?"

"Aunt Matilda." I agreed. "Well apparently I am making a cake for you. And she wants to know what you want for your first dinner in Bathory!" He laughed.

"Thanks, Mina. I guess you haven't changed much if you still bake. Well, I don't know. I guess we can have spaghetti with garlic bread?" I smiled. Joss and I have always loved spaghetti and garlic bread.

"Great choice, Joss!"

"Now do you need anything for home or school? New cloths or anything?"

"Uh… no I don't think so. I'm fine." I nodded even though he can't see me from California.

"Okay, thanks Joss. How are your parents?" I asked, I heard him sigh.

"They are good. They were a little depressed about me ditching them too." We both laughed. "Eh, I just told them it was only for a bit. I'm only going to stay as long as I need to."

"Yeah, you never told me why you want to come here."

I heard nothing but silence on the other end. "I just need to get out of here for a while." He finally answered. I felt my energy drop. Joss and I were so close ever since I lost my parents when I was five. Yet whenever I ask certain questions he freaks out and gets all secretive. Now, it really bothers me. I now live a normal, happy life here in Bathory. But to have a normal life must I be constantly under the boundaries of boys who are always so secretive?

"Okay." I agreed with him. "Well I better get going. I have to go bake you a frickin cake now." He laughed again, I smiled.

"You like it!" He told me, we both knew he was right. I liked to bake. I said my goodbyes to my brother-like cousin and entered the living room. I found Henry sitting in the same spot. Vlad stood and seemed to be holding a cup of cool aid. Man did that kid love his cool aid!

"So you're saying it'll never happen." Henry said as Vlad finished saying something I didn't hear. They sat down and were about to play again.

"Hey guys, I'm gonna go home and bake Joss his stupid strawberry cake, 'kay?"

"Later." Henry mumbled.

"Bye, Mina." Vlad actually offered a goodbye half smile and actually looked away from the screen for a second. I blushed and walked out the door.

_Thoughts? REVIEW BY THE POWER OF VLAD!!_


	19. Not Too Bad

_Voila loves! Their first day school! Muhahaha! This is a mixture of the book and my real first day of high school. I am always in the same as Vlad each year a new book comes out btw. So here it is… how you all enjoy it!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Vlad as much and Mina or me wishes I do… _

**19 Not Too Bad**

I was excited and hyper. High school. I will officially be a freshman by this time tomorrow. And guess what! I have like every class with Vlad! Well not all of them, but most! Because, of course, Vlad wouldn't do choir. And also Joss was here.

And they ate all my cake.

Still, I was glad to have him around again. Since I was five he was always by my side since Cecile died. He once told me that since he always protected her he needed to protect someone, therefore me. So for me to be apart from him was hard but also felt secretly good. But I missed him, and now he's back.

"Whoa, calm down Mina. High school can't be that different from Junior High." Joss told me.

"Maybe for a guy! I am super excited! But I'm also nervous! What if the teachers suck? Oh and what about homework? What if my choir teacher hates me like that evil witch in Florida?"

"That lady was crazy. But just relax, Mina." Vlad's front door opened and Vlad walked out and up to us.

"Vlad!" I tackled him, he went rigid against me.

"Mina!" He said in the same as me. "What's the matter with her?" He asked as I jumped out of his arms and hopped up to Joss.

"She's excited about freshman year." Henry explained. "And she had cake." I saw Vlad looking at me and my two cousins. Yeah, I knew none of us looked much alike. Joss has warm tan skin and blond hair; he was perfect for California, my most recent old home. Henry matched him in hair, yet was not as tan. Yet Henry is still darker than I am, and I have dark chocolate hair. Other than facial structures and the classic family grins, we didn't have much in common in looks I think.

"Hey." Vlad said to Henry in hello. I looked from Joss to Henry to Vlad. Yet when I met Vlad's eyes I saw he was looking at me. I went red and turned back to Joss.

"Hey, this is my other cousin Joss." I laughed when he said other. Vlad probably thinks he has like twenty million cousins I bet! We then turned and walked to the school. The building was huge, old, and fearsome. Henry had told me that it was once an Old Catholic church, way back when. But now it was my new high school. We stood in a row, staring up at the titanic building of stone.

"Henry!" Carrie Anderson, a girl whose name was 'the girl' just last year, called to my cousin. Henry smiled at us in a sheepish way and hurried off toward the group.

"Be right back, guys."

"Henry says you followed Mina from Cali." Vlad turned to Joss. My cousin nodded as he stood closer to me than Vlad. We were both quiet; relatively shy teenagers who normally stayed within a small group until a year or two. Though, most of the time we never even got that far.

"He tells me you suck at video games." We all started to laugh.

"He's a funny guy." Vlad agreed and chuckled some more.

"Popular, too, it seems." Joss looked on at Henry; I fixed my eyes on the ground between Vlad and me. I saw from the corner of my eye that Vlad turned to Joss.

"I assumed all McMillans were popular." Joss shook his head and was about to speak before I broke in.

"Hence why I'm not a McMillan." I shrugged; Vlad's expression went sympathetic with a hint of sorrow. Joss took it the way I meant it and chuckled at the comment. My eyes flickered from Joss to Vlad and were glued when I met his gaze on mine.

"I didn't mean it that way, Mina." He muttered in an apologetic tone. And as strange as it sounds I really almost felt my eyes glaze over before I shook my head to rid the feeling away.

Thankfully Joss changed the subject. "Not me, man. Not my thing. I prefer a select group of friends-generally people who don't suck up to you because of who your family is or how much money they have."

Joss then started to turn away from Vlad after Henry waved to us. I felt his firm grip on my elbow as he started to lure me away from Vlad. I pouted up at him as we turned from Vlad. He called over his shoulder.

"Well…see ya, I guess."

"See ya." I heard Vlad answer from behind us. Joss and I started toward the school.

"What the heck, Joss?"

"What?" He questioned me as I ripped from his grip.

"Why don't we stay with Vlad? I wanted to be with Vlad." I pouted once again. Joss stared down at me from two inches above me. His expression was that of shock, then he thought things through, then he grinned.

"Made a new clutch? I feel so unloved." He pretended to be hurt. I rolled my eyes and giggled at the face he made.

"No, Joss, I just didn't know why we left Vlad. I was confused." I turned over my shoulder to look for Vlad. I saw him but a mere few feet away, with Tom and Bill shoving him up a wall. I stiffened and whipped around to Joss. "Joss, you have to help Vlad!"

"What for?"

"He is my friend! And Tom and Bill always try to mess with him!" I started to yank him toward the trio nearer to the building. As Joss allowed me to pull him into the area, knowing I couldn't make him budge even with my full strength, I saw Vlad shoved Bill back. The once again slammed him into the wall, I flinched at the short lived pain n Vlad's face.

"Let him go."

I saw Tom snicker at the threat and ignore him to look at me. I shrinked behind Joss and glared at Tom in distaste. Bill increased his force on Vlad.

"You're gonna get it this year, Goth boy. We've got plans for you."

"I said, let him go." Joss shifted his shoulder to drop his bag and spoke every word clearly in a menacing, clipped tone. I remembered back to Paris when he had defended me when four boys tried to see how silent I really was…

Let's just say we left that school for another reason other than my uncle's job.

Tom and Bill debated on leaving things be or not. They same look those four boys had before Joss did away with them. They then shuffled off into the high school without a word.

"Thanks." Vlad grumbled as he picked up his backpack.

"No problem. Those guys were jerks. Brainless Neanderthal jerks." Joss offered a smile; I brushed a bit of dust off of Vlad's black shirt. He stared at my hand on the soft cloth before I removed it, my face red like usual.

"You've met them already?" He asked after he broke his eyes away from where my hand had been.

"Didn't need to. I could tell by their sloped foreheads and unibrows. Want me to break their arms off for you?"

"That might be nice. I'd like to see them try to bully me them. What could they do, bump into me until it got really annoying?" I smiled up at Vlad in his sarcasm. I saw his eyes lock behind Joss. I didn't need that to catch the river of pink to the right of me. I snapped my head at Meredith, she smiled at Vlad, I knew he had smiled back without looking. I whipped around to the two boys in front of me, crossing my arms. I saw Joss smiling at her too.

Oh good!

No matter if I think it's wrong, if she likes Joss and he likes her then maybe Vlad could see me more… Sure it was a cruel thing to have Vlad face but it just might work.

Henry broke my thoughts and met up with us again. I nodded to him in a short greeting as we slowly headed toward to building once again.

"Kinda scary, isn't it?" He asked. Vlad nodded, I shrugged.

The school was an old church once upon a time. It has large stone building blocks, tall pillars towering over you as you enter the building. Were you to glance up at the ceiling you would see faded paint of old biblical depictions washed out and crosses hung above.

As my kin, Vlad and I entered the school we met a large, frightening man. He spoke in a gruff voice and directed us to the gym. It looked like any other gym, I noticed Vlad had disappeared and searched frantically for him. I sighed when I found it was useless. I walked up to wait in the line with the letters A-H, I-R, and S-Z. I saw my cousins farther ahead in the line and didn't bother to join them. Vlad was just now taking part in the S-Z line.

I received a copy of my schedule and a random number for my locker. I got locker number 133, hopefully I would be somewhere by Henry, Vlad, Joss or even Greg.

I quickly found my locker and claimed it as my own by filling it with my belongings and adding my lock. I smiled into the metal as I turned to address the pull at my soul which I now know by one name; Vlad. He smiled when he passed me and stopped at the locker only one away from mine. He had locker 131.

"Hi there, neighbors. How cool is it that our lockers are right next to each other?" Henry asked us both as he leaned on the locker between Vlad and mine. I smiled even wider; this year seemed to be writing its self pretty well.

"Seriously cool." Vlad agreed, I nodded. When he offered the same smile he gave to Henry to me I froze and resorted to blushing at my newest locker.

I saw the usual flash of pink and looked at Vlad instead of the object of his eyes. Meredith stood not too far away at her locker.

"Are you going to say hello or just stand here staring and drooling all over your shoes?" Henry asked him as he laughed when he too noticed Vlad's distraction. I fumed, my shoulders hunched unwillingly and my eyes narrowed at the back of the locker. 'I'm sorry, locker. But we will be spending the next four years together, so the longer Meredith's around get used to the glares and abusement.' I advised the metal back wall. I felt like just crawling into it and banging the walls until I got my distaste for Meredith all out.

I stared through the diamonds in the door as Vlad braved his fear and spoke with Meredith.

"Hi, Meredith."

"Hi." She responded, holding her folder to herself.

"You have class now, huh?" I rolled my eyes, if he had to be speechless in front of any girl why her? "I mean, math. Right? You have math?"

"I have English. Why?" My fury grew, she was in my class!

"Just…'cuz." Melissa came and drove Meredith from Vlad before she could speak. I gave my locker a satisfactory, wicked grin. I walked up just as they left and Henry did as well.

"Hi, Melissa." Henry tried to speak, she didn't answer. "Somebody's been drinking their milk over the summer."

"Pervert." I grumbled and rolled my eyes, Joss did the same as me.

"Hey, Henry's ditching me this afternoon for a student council meeting. You wanna hang out at my house later?" Vlad didn't turn to either Joss or me as he spoke, I couldn't decide. I spoke anyway, thinking he was speaking to me since he barely knew Joss.

"Of course!" I cheered, I felt Joss's step shift ever so slightly closer.

"I'm going too." It wasn't an answer, it was an order. I could hear it in his voice, he was going. "Anything to escape Aunt Matilda's quilting club." He added to enforce it. I didn't bother to ask about why he was so insistent about going with me to Vlad's.

The teacher, yeah I knew I was going to hate her. She seemed like the unhappy, snappy, monologue-speaking, cruel, hard grading type.

"Take your seats." She snapped as we all entered the room. Yup, the snappy type. I filed into the aisles with the three boys and we stopped to pick our seats in the far back. To my left sat Vlad, next to him was Henry. Joss chose to sit to my right. The second the teacher took in a breath to speak my mind went off in a daze. I didn't hear a word she said. I would much rather be at home asleep than here. My midnight thoughts of Vlad still haven't abandoned me.

Meredith entered and handed the teacher a slip of paper and took refuge at the front of the room. I saw Vlad sink in his seat.

As my eyes lingered on him I caught the sight of Henry writing, I turned and saw Joss writing too. Everyone was writing, soon Vlad was too. I muttered a soft 'oh!' and fumbled a paper out and scribbled down whatever I was to write. The teacher hated me already; by her look I was sure of it.

"Vladimir Tod, Mina Lovett, I suggest that you both get busy copying down this week's assignments." She spoke in a monologue. "And fast." She reminded me of Mr. Otis. Always getting on our case, mostly Vlad and I. Why us? I haven't a clue.

After that I was free to stare into space and think of the boy sitting but a desk away from me. The bell rang and

I sighed as I rushed to lunch with my pack of guys. We bought hot lunches as Vlad followed with his bagged lunch. We talked about our classes, though I had the same as Vlad. We then hunted out Greg and invaded his table.

"Hey, guys, this is my brother, Henry, and my cousins, Joss and Mina. And this is Vlad. They are off limits. The only one who gets to shove then inside lockers is me." Greg smiled and I blushed as the other juniors stared at all of us. "How's the first day going?"

"Okay, I guess." Vlad shrugged it off and started to eat his lunch. I saw a hand reach over the table and swipe a cupcake from Vlad. He bite into it, went green, and barfed over the floor. I felt myself get queasy at the sound and smell of another being sick. I held it down and drank my water as Joss patted my back. Apparently I had turned colors other than my normal skin tone and red.

"Point of order, gentlemen. Don't take food from Vlad. His aunt can't cook." I giggled, shaking off my sickness and enjoying the disaster turned joke.

I took notice that I had all but one class with Vlad. I was with him all day, and many days to come! He stayed at my side; we talked about our classes, thoughts, opinions, and anything and everything. I loved it.

Though, Joss was in five of those classes as well. And the ones he was in, he kept me on a short leash by his side and not by Vlad's.

The final bell rang for the end day and I found Joss as he escorted me to my locker. I saw Vlad by his locker, looking for Henry, Joss, Meredith or me. Though I dought the later is the most likely. I then saw Bill turn and address Tom. Vlad's locker was slammed shut by Bill. Tom cracked his knuckles; I could hear it from where I was.

My brow furrowed in dismay and I whipped around to Joss. He was already watching the scene, and already starting to walk over to help Vlad. I reluctantly followed.

"Hey, Vlad. What's going on?" Joss leaned on my locker and turned toward Tom and Bill. Vlad looked at him in question.

Vlad spun around, shoved Bill off his locker and opened it again. "Lay off, caveman." Joss also gave Bill's shoulder a shove. Joss seemed passive, as if this was everyday for him. Though he had only had to protect me that one time in Paris, and I have never known him as the bullied type. Why would he have experience? What had happened since I left California?

"You're not giving Vlad any trouble, are you? Not after our little talk this morning." Joss questioned.

"Freshman, he's about to enter the kidney donor program. If you don't want to join him, I suggest you back off." Bill just made no sense. You have two kidneys, you can live with one. So he wouldn't kill him, what? Most of Bill's threats are death related. And why did he call Joss a freshman? He was in our school last year too, and so was Tom. They were freshman too.

Bill was just about to force his fist into Vlad's cheek, I yelped. Joss moved in a blink of my eyes and I opened them to find Joss holding Bill against the metal lockers. Bill's face was squished and his arm was twisted behind him.

"Now I want you to listen really closely to what I'm about to tell you. Leave Vlad alone. Or next time, I'll break your arm. You got me?"

I gasped at the threat and pictured Paris again. Mrs. Bell rounded the corner and into the hall. She scowled at us and went on her way. Joss seemed about to reinforce his threat as she exited, I placed a hand on his arm.

"Paris." I muttered. He relaxed, I saw Tom grab Bill from his shoulder and they left the school.

"Thank, I owe you one." Vlad took his backpack and locked his locker. I retrieved my bag as well and Joss shrugged.

"So you said earlier we could hang out. I just got _Race to Armageddon_ for the PS2 and—" I slapped my forehead and muttered something along the lines of 'don't get him started'. Vlad held up a hand to stop Joss, like I knew he would.

"Dude, I've got _Race to Armageddon 2_."

"What's the difference?" Vlad started for the doors, we followed.

"What rock does your family live under?" We arrived at Vlad's house soon enough and they settled to play for the next three hours. I sat in my usual spot, the reclining chair, legs over the left arm. I sipped my soda and watched Vlad from the side. And I would rarely watch the gore; which was, I must admit, gripping but only when Joss side glanced at me. I could swear he caught me staring at Vlad once, twice at most.

"That's the goriest game I've ever seen." Joss said in shock.

I melted into the leather chair when Vlad smiled. I shook my head and gulped down the rest of the soda in my hands. I popped my eyes open to see Nelly stick her head around the corner.

"Vladimir, are your new friend and Mina staying for dinner?" Nelly knew she didn't have to ask me, though she did anyway. I rarely refused an offer from Nelly. I somehow found it hard, and Vlad knew it too. So instead they turned to Joss, he blushed and nodded.

"I'll have to call Aunt Matilda, but yeah… I'd love to." I jumped up in joy. Everyone turned to me, I froze. I realized I just did that totally randomly, so I made an excuse.

"Here, use my phone." I held it out for him. Everyone took the excuse as a reasonable reason. He nodded and walked into the other room. I followed and heard the yes, and then Aunt Matilda kept talking. I sighed and returned to the living room.

"Spaghetti, Mina. Your favorite." Nelly exclaimed, I perked up and smiled. Vlad laughed at my excitement. I felt the fire move to my face and he laughed harder as Nelly left.

"I guess blushing goes in the family?" Vlad asked.

"What?" I went redder. Then I remembered Joss blushed when Nelly asked to stay for dinner. "Oh, no that's normally just me. I guess."

"Don't worry about it." He saw the shades change. "It helps me tell how you interpret things." I questioned him but Joss came out just then.

"She said we can stay, but we have to go home right after." I giggled, everyone stared, and I shrugged it off. Nelly said it would be a while till dinner was ready so Vlad led us upstairs. We went through the study and I ran my fingers over the books I have read about vampires while in passing.

"Wow, you have a great collection of books." Joss commented.

"Those are my favorites over there." Vlad added, point to me, well the books behind me. I had read most of them for the project Mr. Otis assigned last year. I knew them by name and in detail. And afterward I almost begged Vlad for more of his books, they were all good!

"So what do you think? Are vampires real or just some pretend nightmare that people keep writing about?" Joss asked him, Vlad didn't answer right away. He seemed to be thinking strongly on exactly how to word his answer.

"Nobody believes in vampires, but that book does present some pretty good arguments."

"Personally, I think anything is possible." Joss agreed. They stared at everything and nothing. Translation; I couldn't pinpoint exactly what they were looking at. I pouted, crossed my arms and took a breath to speak.

"I think they are real." Both heads snap up to stare at me, wide eyed.

"What?" Vlad gasped.

"I believe vampires are very real. I find them fascinating!" Vlad's jaw dropped and Joss raced forward. He loomed over me and his tone was serious. I felt like a child being scolded.

"How would you know, Mina Elizabeth? Have you been getting involved since you left California? What part of 'stay out of topics with vampires' don't you get?"

"No Joss! I haven't, I swear!" I shouted in my shock at Joss's changed mood. I pressed against the shelf. "I know you don't want me to know anything about vampires, I know. I can't help it, they… attract me."

As I grumbled my explanation, I chanced to look at Vlad. He was in shock like before. He was shocked that I believed in vampires or that Joss was so fierce? I saw slight regret in his eyes, did he regret telling me anything about them? I cherished those times, he can't regret them!

"The attraction will stop." Joss spoke through clenched teeth. He then stepped away and released his anger in a deep breath.

I nodded and glued my eyes to the floor. I shifted my eyes to Vlad's just to give a facial hint to say something. He took it well and started into his room. Joss followed, I went last.

Joss was a great guy, I'm serious. I love him like a brother, he almost was my brother. And he was never unkind to me, never harsh, never bothersome. Yet whenever I even thought the word 'vampire' he would change completely. He would go berserk!

"So where'd you move from anyway? I forgot the last time Mina told me." His black eyes flickered to me and back to Joss. He was doing as I asked, changing the mood.

"Santa Carla. Before that, I lived in Romania, and before that, New Orleans, Paris, and San Francisco." I nodded as I remembered each of my former homes.

"You move around a lot." Vlad said, almost just like when he asked me and I recited the list. I nodded again, staying silent. Sadness washed over Joss. Yes I did take the moving hard because I was so shy. But Joss had made friends, good friends, whom he will never meet again.

"It's my dad's job. I hate it. It'd be nice to stay in one place for a while."

"Yeah, it would. I'm happy I came here." I saw a faint smile on Vlad's face; I blushed and turned to Joss as he spoke.

"Hey, have you ever seen what happened when you drop Mentos in diet soda?" Vlad's smiled grew wider, I laughed. "Remember last time?" Joss asked, I burst into a fury of laughter again.

"What happened?" Vlad asked slight concern in his tone.

"Mina and I were experimenting with the Mentos theory. Then Mina had the great idea to try to take a huge mouth full of diet soda after putting the mento in your mouth." Vlad whipped around to me, his expression look like he wanted to know why I never told him this.

"It is like you are throwing up diet soda bubbles!" I giggled in a fit after explaining what happened. "It was so funny!"

Though, Joss was a cool guy who sometimes turns on me, I was glad he was back. I had missed him. But with him I can't talk of vampires, which bothered me. And to add to the fact I love them with a passion, they lured me to them.

Yet I was to spend my whole freshman year this way. I could live with that. I liked today, my first day. It turned out better than I could have planned it. And want to what my favorite part is? The fact I am with Vlad all the time.

_Tell me what you think… or else!_


	20. Gallons of the Stuff

_This one is shortish I know… and I'm sorry for not updating. But here it is. And Another one coming to make up for the wait okay? Well here it is loves._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Vladimir Tod, Blood, Psycho Slasher Chainsaw Guy From Hell, or SpyGuy 009. They belong to I think Heather Brewer and My Chemical Romance. Enjoy._

**20 Gallons of the Stuff**

Mina watched Henry and Vlad from a distance as she stood, getting the tickets. The line was relatively long for the new movie that just came out. _Psycho Slasher Chain-saw Guy from Hell _just screamed bloody gore. Do you really think the friends would miss it?

Joss stayed home, she was not totally sure why. But to be honest with herself, she didn't mind. Joss seemed to be different when she was with Vlad. Like, he also sensed the danger that she has ignored for her adoration of the cause. When she asked him about it, he didn't have a clue and he wasn't lying. He honestly told her he didn't realize he acted any different. She guessed she was just going crazy, not that hard to expect of herself.

Henry stood next to Vlad as they spoke. Henry would occasionally talk, Vlad in response, and they seemed to be talking about every single pretty girl who passed by. Mina was shaking for the fact that it wasn't just Henry like normal, but Vlad too!

Stephanie called Henry over, Carrie waved him over too. Henry slapped Vlad on the back and went over to the group of people.

Carrie Anderson. The girl who had taken to role of escorting Vlad to the Snow Ball last year. Who, later after his victory over Tom and Bill, kissed him on the lips. Even then, after kissing a girl who was basically a stranger, he didn't have the nerve to kiss her. Why not? How could he not pull away from a stranger but he easily could from her?

Henry better hurry or they would be late for the movie. And as if on que, something happened which led to Henry leading Vlad over to Mina. Mina had just finished paying for the tickets and led the way. They got in line and the boys ordered snacks, Mina just got a soda.

"Is it totally necessary to get two popcorns, Milk Duds, Sour Skittles, chocolate-covered raisins, gummy worms, and those giant cokes?" Mina asked as they somehow got everything off the counter.

"Yes!" Both boys shouted as they walked into theater nine. The theater was dark and Mina stood and tried to focus ahead of herself. She found she was just passing by Vlad with Henry up ahead. Vlad, on the other hand, had just resisted biting the leg of the woman ahead of him. In his attempt to force his fangs away he turned his head the other way.

The strong scent of sweet blood, delectable blood, and rare blood came to his thoughts. Mina passed by and stopped before going into the row like Henry did. Vlad tightened his jaw and met them. Henry went in first, Vlad followed. Mina took the seat next to Vlad.

Henry's eyes were glued to the screen as the movie started. Vlad honestly tried to watch the movie yet every time he saw the blood his stomach rumbled loudly. Once, it was so loud Mina spun around with a look of shock.

"What?" He whispered.

"After all that food you're still hungry?" She leaned in, so as not to bother anyone. That was a mistake. Her blood filled his mind rather than the fake blood on the screen. It took all the self control he had to resist cupping her neck and biting into her.

Not that Henry would mind. To be honest if he were to see that he would think Mina and Vlad were making out. Then he would have been glad.

Never will the two be free of Henry's nagging about kissing. He would have been bouncing for joy if he saw Mina and Vlad turned toward each other, leaning forward, during a movie in a dark theater. What he would take as a make out fest could be a drain out fest, Vlad knew.

Mina on the other hand also found it hard to resist Vlad. The pull, strong for the fact that they were sitting mere inches away, edged her mind.

Vlad didn't look at the screen, knowing he would be too hungry if he did. Yet if he didn't concentrate of that blood he would think only of the blood flowing through the crystal-eyed girl next to him.

"That was awesome! For once, the ads were right—that _was_ the goriest film ever made."

"Hell yeah, it was!" Mina agreed after Henry as they left the movie.

"Just remember that if Nelly asks, we saw _SpyGuy 009: Die Again Tomorrow Forever_."

"Yeah, yeah." Mina nodded as they walked into the cool night. Both boys turn to her, expecting the usual routine after every bloody movie. She smiled and did as they thought she would. She sucked in a breath of air.

"So give them blood, blood, gallons of the stuff. Give them all that they can drink and it'll never be enough. So give them blood, blood, blood!" She held out the note and spun around. Henry smiled at his wacky cousin. Vlad laughed full out, like he always did when she sang this song. "Grab a glass cuz there's gonna be a flood!"

Mina blushed and Vlad turned away, fangs protruding out.

Every time the trio exited a bloody two hours worth of gore Mina left with that same song. She always sang it. The song always made Vlad laugh when he needed it, especially when Mina sang it. Something about her singing about giving him a flooding cup of blood when her blood is the object of his avoidance.

She blushed darker as he started to stare at her red cheeks. She twisted back and forth in her spot and decided to spin around again, toward the parking lot. Greg leaned against the car waiting for them.

"About time. I thought _SpyGuy 009_ got out over a half hour ago."

"It did. We saw _Psycho Slasher Chain-saw Guy from Hell_."

"I saw that last Friday. That scene with the hedge clippers? Brutal."

"Brutally, blood awesome!" Mina cheered. Vlad smiled widely at her, she stopped and went red again. He got hungrier.

"I thought Mom was picking us up." Henry stated after Mina's outburst.

"You thought wrong." The four Bathory High students got into the car and drove off. Mina was still humming the song 'Blood' as they drove home. Vlad imagined her singing the song once again and smiled. But then the part where she always blushed when she saw him watching her came into his memory. He shook his head and thought about other things until he was away from Mina.

Only away from her could he think of her at all. For if he thought of her, her blood always came into mind. With his hunger growing, he needed to stay safely away from Mina. Yet they have both past the point of no return. Mina and Vlad were attached, they could never stop being around each other.

Past the point of no return, they didn't know what was in store for each other. But only one of them knew for sure it would defiantly involve gallons of blood.

_Tee hee tell me your thoughts! _


	21. Not Scared of Death

_Aw! Dear readers, are you ready?! It is Vlad and Mina's anniversary! Now aren't you excited? I was to write this chapter. Hope this turns out as awesome as I thought it was. And I know for a fact you will like the ending! *enter evil laughter* Well, here it is, Mina's second Halloween in Bathory._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Vladimir Tod outside of my dreams. I don't own The Gothic Maiden costume either as much as I wish. Uh… I think that's it…. Here! ENJOY!_

**21 Not Scared of Death**

It was Halloween. Mina met Vlad exactly three hundred and sixty five days ago. Mina wanted this day to be remembered as the day they met. The day everything changed.

Vlad hulled the black hooded robe over his head and yanked the sickle over his face. As he spoke with Nelly he answered the front door. He saw Henry dressed as a gruesome zombie and Joss as who-knows-what. Mina wasn't there. Vlad looked around behind them to find the missing member of their group. She was nowhere to be seen.

"Joss, I thought you were dressing up." Vlad stated.

"I told you! Go on, tell him what you're supposed to be."

"I'm an anthropologist." Vlad turned to Henry, who rolled his eyes.

"Dude, can't you tell people that you're a serial killer or something? How am I gonna get Melissa to dance with me if my cousin's an anthropologist?"

"Maybe she'll think anthropologists are hot." Nelly spoke in a motherly tone from the inside of the house.

"I assume that there's no bid surprise at midnight this year."

"No. Why?" He asked her, she smiled.

"Good. Home by eleven, Vladimir." He rolled his eyes and followed Henry and Joss out the door and down the street. As they walked Vlad looked around and examined the area. He didn't see anything or even feel the pull in any particular direction other than the ground.

"Hey, where's Mina?" He asked Henry, who smiled and didn't look at him.

"Getting ready." He answered slowly; Vlad heard Joss chuckled next to him.

"Oh god."

"Don't worry; she'll meet us at the party. And you will see her right when she gets there, trust me."

"What did you do to her?" He snapped, he heard Joss scoff at his side and Henry just rolled his eyes. To be honest Vlad was worried about what they had done to her.

"Nothing, she picked everything out herself. We were just there." Vlad wasn't sure if he should trust his best friend about his cousin but decided to just wait until she came so he could see her himself. Yet he tried to imagine what she could look like. Yet every image that came to his mind was her in that vampire bride costume or some other vampire-based outfit.

As the trio walked up to Matthews house, a pack of girls stood on the porch. Vlad noticed Meredith, dressed a simmering she-devil. Vlad was just about to pass out.

"Meredith looks pretty tonight." Henry noted.

"Wow." Joss gasped, Vlad and Henry shot him looks that said to back off. Joss shrugged them off and stepped onto the porch. He smiled at the she-devil, who in turn smiled at his cousin. Vlad ducked into the party without a glance.

The party was mostly down stairs. Two couches, a pool table, a dart board, a DJ table, and a food table were scattered around an open area. Dark lights glowed randomly about as orange and black balloons floated around. Streamers of orange and black hung low over their heads.

A few people were dancing to the music, yet not all. Henry's name was shouted every so often from every direction for nearly an hour before he gave in. He left Joss and Vlad alone.

Not long after Henry left, Vlad felt the aching urge to look up from the hole in his shoe to the crowd. He eyes met immediately contact with a girl. She wore dark crimson satin around her. The top she wore was strapless and fell to jagged levels over her ribs. The crimson restarted at her hips, held tightly, a slit from the top to the bottom. Thin, see-through, soft, light material hung in broken strips over the skirt. Her hair, raven in the dim light, swirled in curls behind her. Thick, ruby red lips seemed to leer at him as she walked forward.

More veins of the sweetest blood showed than normal. Her leg, chest, shoulders, arms, stomach, and neck all showed. More veins meant more blood, more blood meant more danger, more danger meant more attraction on her part, more attraction meant more of her scent, more scent meant more hunger, more hunger meant more danger, more danger more threats. It was a vicious cycle.

Joss elbowed him as she stopped in front of him. "This is when one of you says something."

"Mina!" Vlad called in a shocked tone. Joss was just about to slap them both. Mina looked around the room and smiled widely, mocking his tone.

"Vlad!" She called back. Joss rolled his eyes, sighed, and turned away. He walked off, leaving Mina and Vlad alone. Mina smiled up at Vlad with her red lips. He felt his breath catch, blood race, and teeth attempt to elongate for unknown reasons. "I see you came as Death this year?"

"What?" He asked, shaking his head clear.

"Your costume…?" She asked, gesturing to him.

"Oh, yes! I am Death." He finally found his mind able to work and agreed with her. She held out her hand as she giggled.

"It's nice to meet you, Death. I'm Gothic Maiden." He stood still as she held out the hand. She laughed again and took his hand in hers and shook it. "You shack it, Vlad." He did as she instructed. "Happy day three hundred and sixty five!"

"Huh?"

"We met this exact day, last year." She informed him. He recalled that exact day vividly. She looked at him, down, to the side, and back to him while blushing. The same as she did the day they met. He wasn't sure if she did that purposefully or not. He shoved out the thought of her red cheeks.

"We did, huh? It was a good year, Mina."

"Yeah, it was." She bite her bottom lip and thought about if she should say what she rehearsed or not. Yes, she rehearsed it. With Vlad she always acted like a bumbling idiot, she wanted to have something right! "And I want to thank you for it, Vlad."

"Why would you need to do that?"

"Well, you are my one true friend here that isn't blood related to me. I do have other friends here but I feel like I just get along with you better. And I want to thank you for everything. If there's any way I could repay you, just tell me. I'll do it."

Vlad thought for a moment about saying something along the lines of 'let me drink from your neck' or 'follow me to a dark corner and I can drink you blood!'. He knew that if he were to do just that she would laugh. She found his constant vampire jokes as nothing but a play at the cause of their close friendship. And in their endless joking around he has had plenty of chances to drain the life force from his friend.

He decided to do the smart thing. "You could dance with me."

She grinned, the grin matching Henry's to such a degree he almost laughed, and took his hand. They danced to the fast music close together. Though she claimed to truly hate dancing, he had to admit that she was good at it. Her arms and hips swayed perfectly to the music as she held a permanent smile.

"I have a question!" She called over the music, leaning forward.

"Yeah?"

"If we both hate dancing, why do we always dance?" She asked him, he paused for a second before continuing dancing.

"I don't know." They continued to twist around with the song before she started again.

"I kinda really wanted an answer this time!"

"Well, maybe it's because we find it easier to be idiots with each other than idiots alone. That way we don't feel so idiotic." He shrugged, she laughed.

"But I always feel idiotic around you!" She took his hand and hulled him to the drink table. She drowned a cup of the punch meant to mimic blood. A flashed image of blood, not punch, running down her throat came into his mind. He shook it off.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, I always feel like an idiot when I'm with you." He gave her a puzzled look. "No matter what I do you always take it a certain way. And I can never tell if you take it a good way or a bad way. So I always feel like an idiot unless you actually tell me if you like something or you don't. And also it doesn't help when you stare at me all the time."

"What? I don't do that!" He spoke in a rushed voice. He did stare at her, always just in thoughts of discovering the reason of their bond. "What would make you think that?"

"I can feel it. Enough said." She explained in a clipped voice. He turned his eyes away under the mask. "And I can tell you aren't watching me now." She poured them both some of the red punch and picked up the cups. He turned to her. "And how you are now."

She placed the cup in his hand and met his eyes for the first time since they stopped dancing. How could she have done that? He was sure she hadn't even peeked toward him in the time since they danced till now. And he was also wearing a mask; maybe she really did feel his eyes on her.

"How did you….?"

"Don't try and figure it out. It won't work; I've tried since I met you." She pressed her finger to the mouth of the mask. "I just thought I should tell you about it on the anniversary of the day we met."

"Thank you for telling me. Now I want to tell you something."

"Yes?" She asked him. He had second thoughts about telling her. Tonight would have been perfect for her to discover his secret. They had officially known each other for a year and it was Halloween. He couldn't think of a better time than now to tell her of him being a vampire.

"I…want you to answer a question for me."

"Anything, ask away."

"Have you, or are you ever scared of me?" She was taken aback by his question and showed it in her expression. "Have I ever frightened you?"

"No. Why would you think that?"

"At times you seem like you want to avoid me or don't want to be there."

"If anyone should be asking why the other seemed to be avoidant, it should be me. I have never tried to avoid you, Vlad. I have never been scared of you, never will be. It's not possible." She ran her hand over the mask. He felt the pull just specs away from being satisfied. She grinned in a teasing, wicked way as she spoke. "I'm not afraid of Death."

"Mina!" She whipped around to find a group of four girls. "What's up?"

"I got to go, Vlad. See you tomorrow? Bye!" She waved softly as she rushed over to her other girl friends. The girls immediately started to interrogate her about the pale boy.

"Why do you guys care? He's just my friend." The girls all rolled their eyes and dragged Mina along the rest of the night as they partied. With or without Vlad, Mina had to admit that it was turning out to be a good night.

During the next hour or so Mina had found herself chatting and dancing with her friends. Yet right in the middle of her dancing with Rachel, Lisa, and Megan she felt a force turn her head. It didn't cause pain, but it shocked her. She ignored it to be nothing. Then she felt as if some invisible person had gutted her. She nearly flew back as she gasped for air and stopped dancing. Her friends went hectic until she shoved it off.

"I'm fine! Vlad! I need Vlad! I need to find him!" She ran off toward the stairs above in attempt to reach Vlad. She gripped her eye as she stumbled up the steps.

The pains she felt were faint, but there. She felt them full force as they happened yet the pain was minor. The impacts were the worst. She eventually found her way through a crowd in the backyard. She saw Vlad being pushed around by Tom and Bill.

"Vlad!" She called out as she attempted to go to him. Bill gripped her arm and shoved her away as Tom headed for Vlad. Mina turned to Vlad in defeat; all she could do was already ruined.

Vlad was pinned to the ground by Bill's foot on his chest. She felt the weight on her own chest yet not the flash of pain Vlad showed. Tom's foot hovered over his face, she feared for Vlad. Yet as Tom came for him, Mina saw Vlad shove back. Tom flew to the other side of the yard as if he were not a giant wall.

Both bullies got up and Mina felt two hands grip her upper arms to help her up. It was Henry and he asked her blurred questions of what had happened before meeting Vlad's eyes and seeing recognition. Vlad stood and brushed himself off. Matthew's mom burst out of the house just after it had ended.

"What on earth is going on out here?" She shouted. Tom and Bill were already long gone. She hulled Vlad inside the house and gave him ice. Mina felt a faded sting deep in her eye as he pressed it to his eye. What? She has to share physical pains with him now too?

"This is ridiculous." She grumbled, low enough so neither Henry nor Vlad heard them. Matthew's mom called Vlad to tell her about the fight.

"What happened?" Henry asked.

"They were just being their charming selves. But I handled it." Mike, Mina was never good with names and only knew him as Mike, sat down on the other side of her. He spoke over her to Vlad, she leaned back.

"I've never seen anybody who could knock that guy on his butt- he's a wall." Mina noted that Vlad was receiving many smiles from the crowd. She saw him take pleasure in his glory and she smiled at him too.

"Are you sure you're okay?" She asked, and reached out to see if it hurt to touch the eye. He winced; she winced in unison with him. She discovered the closer she was to him the more connected the pain was. She chuckled at the thought that she knew how stupid it would be to ever slap him. Not that she would anyway, but it was a good thing to know.

Nelly flew into the room in a rampage. Vlad was forced to leave the party. Henry was once again pulled away from his cousin and Joss was nowhere to be found. Mina followed them outside the house and to the car.

Vlad slinked into the passenger seat and slammed the door. He smiled and gave her a wave through the glass; she couldn't help but feel bad about his eye. Nelly was just about to get in the driver's side before Mina stopped her, leaning over the top of the car.

"Nelly, don't go so hard on him. He didn't do anything, I was there." Nelly smiled an all-knowing smile and nodded.

Why did everyone give her an all knowing smile so often? It's like they all knew something she didn't and it bugged her. She felt it had something or everything to do with Vlad's secret. For a moment she actually believed he was going to tell her tonight. But since he was going home she figured it will have to wait once again. And also, yes Mina wasn't there for the entire fight but she felt most of it. And other than shoving them back, Vlad never really did anything but insult them.

Later on at that party Mina felt a shaking hand on her arm. She turned to find shy, geeky Eddie Poe. She offered him a kind smile, feeling compassion for him.

"Can I help you?" She asked in a sweet tone, trying to be nice.

"I… Vlad let me borrow this." He held out a bundle of cloth and a mask on top. She realized Vlad wasn't wearing his costume when he left, he didn't even have it with him. "You're with him all the time, you give it back to him."

"Eddie, why don't you do it?" She asked kindly.

"No!" He almost shouted at her, she almost took a step back but didn't. "I—I mean I just don't want to. I'm busy, that's it. Just give it to him." Mina had to admit that he was so shy she was amazed he had the guts to speak to her. She never saw him talk to anyone before outside of class. And she didn't even know that he knew she was friends with Vlad. Was she with him that much?  
"Okay. But Eddie, are you avoiding Vlad?"

"No—No I'm not. He—I just—got to go." He mumbled and stalked off.

"O…kay?" Mina spoke in a whisper. Well she was getting tired and it was about time for her to go home. Not that she had to, but she was getting rather tired and bored. Henry was who-knows-where with Melissa and Joss was nowhere to be seen. She knew that if she were to just leave they would know she was home; _she_ wasn't the one who gets caught making out in corners.

As she listened to the sound of the late trick-or-treaters and her shoes against the cement, she walked towards her home. Last year she would have been as lost as ever in these streets. Yet now she didn't even have to look where she was walking. She found herself slowly ascending the porch to Vlad's house. She ran her knuckles over the wood, not sure if Nelly was asleep of not.

Vlad answered the door; his eye looked well already, way better than someone who just received the black eye just over an hour ago. He smiled widely at her when he saw her, she blushed and smiled back.

"Hey Mina, just heading back from the party?"

"Yeah, it was getting boring without you there." She caught a hint of pink on his face in the dim light but she wasn't sure. "Anyway, Eddie Poe wanted me to give this back to you." She held out the costume.

He picked it up and tossed it somewhere inside the house. He then turned back to her and leaned against the door frame. He smiled down at her, she felt uncomfortable.

"What is it?" She asked softly, looking but at him through her thick, black mascara covered lashes.

"I was just thinking that I want to thank you for being such a good friend too this whole year. You thanked me; I want to thank you too."

"You can thank me by answering two questions for me."

"Anything." He fixed his thumbs into his front pockets in a laid back position.

"Do you think of me as just the cousin who never leaves her cousin alone or as a person you would hang out with even without Henry?"

"Mina, I think of you as my friend. If I had met you instead of Henry all those years ago I would still be your friend. If Henry wasn't here I would still be your friend. You're one of my closest friends and I wouldn't trade that for anything." She went red enough to match her costume. "If you were just going to stand there and blush the whole time, why'd you ask?"

He tone was teasing but it caused her to go shades darker.

"Thank you." Her response was more air than words. "Next question; were you planning on telling me 'the secret' tonight? I mean, you seemed like you did. But I can't be sure. It was just the way you said—"

Vlad held his hand up to stop her, she went silent.

"I was thinking about it. But I knew tonight just wasn't the night. So, to answer your question, yes I was. To answer the question your thinking of asking, no I will not tell you right now." She laughed and he smiled. "Are you sure that's all I can do?"

Mina shifted back and forth from foot to foot and bit her lip. She went on her toes in a flash, pressed her lips toward him, kissing him, and turned to walk away. She smiled widely to herself as she walked down the drive way with Vlad standing in shock on his porch.

"You've done enough."

Yes, allowing her to give him a short kiss on the cheek was all he needed. She smiled the rest of the night while wondering how Vlad interpreted the peck on the cheek. It was a good Halloween; she didn't have anything at all to complain about. And for once since she met Vlad, she fell right asleep and dreamed of him rather than think of him all through the night.

_Aw! Aren't you all proud of Mina and wondering how she found the guts to do that? Candy, my friends, candy is a powerful substance when around Mina. The results are often frightening. Lol. But anyway, did you like it? Want more? REVIEW!_


	22. Night Walkers

_Hey everyone sorry for the delayed update. Life has been hectic. Well this is a short chapter I think. It was kind of a filler. But the last sentence is from the song "At Last" from Dracula: the musical. Well….enjoy._

_Disclaimer: after so long you'd still think I own him? Come on…_

**22 Night Walkers**

It was the weekend but still I was wake too late nonetheless. Halloween was last Friday, tonight it was Saturday. I gave Vlad a kiss on the cheek like it was nothing. Though once I was well away from him and lying on my own bed I realized just what I have done. I freaked.

What in the world came over me? Why did I kiss him? And most of all how did he take it? Did he like it? Is he confused? Will he ask me about it? Dear God, what if he asks in front of Joss and Henry?! I started to panic and I debated about going back and explaining myself, pajamas and all. Yet I was still happy I did it I was still mildly freaked. But I forgot about it and enjoyed the bliss as I slept. I woke up the next day to find that someone was at the front door.

I heard the voice of my uncle resound up the stairs. "Henry!"

"I'm not here to see Henry." The other voice informed him. I sat up with a start, Vlad was here! "I want to see Mina."

"Oh alright, let's go see if she's up." My uncle started up the stairs with his stomping feet; I felt the pull tell me Vlad was with him. I freaked out under my covers in worry. A ray of hope fell on me when Uncle Peter told Vlad to wait while he came in to see if I was awake. H opened the door and came in. "Mina, love?"

"What?" I asked in a groggy voice. I decided to be smart and use what my acting could get me.

"Vlad is here to see you, love. He wants to talk to you about something from last night." I stiffened under the blanket.

"Tell him, I can't talk. I don't feel so great." I thought of the most obnoxious things I could think of to try and attempt an on-the-spot head ache. He reached out in a concerned manner to test my forehead. He seemed to deem it worthy.

"You are a bit warm. Do you have a head ache, cough, and plugged nose?"

"Yeah, a bit of them all." I grumbled. "Tell him sorry and I just don't want him to get sick." Uncle Peter nodded and stood up to walk out my door. I heard him speak to Vlad, who attempted to protest. Uncle Peter insisted I stay in bed for the day until I was better.

"I just really need to talk to her about something. It's… uh, kinda important." He pressed.

"I'm sorry, she just looks too sick to talk to anyone. I'm sorry Vladimir; I'll have her call you as soon as she's better." I slammed my head on the pillow at his words. Vlad will be expecting a call later then, great!

"Okay." His voice was slightly disappointed and skeptical. "Mina, you can hear me. Get better; I really want to talk with you." He knew I could hear him, he just said it! I was in trouble.

I somehow made my way through the whole day locked in my room. My aunt fled to work, and both cousins ran off with other friends. My uncle was off today, he stayed with me. He left me alone except to check on me every two hours or more. He didn't bother me about Vlad the rest of the day, to be honest I think he knew that I was faking it to avoid whatever Vlad wanted to talk about. He actually told me I didn't have to call Vlad if I didn't want to, I smiled. Uncle Peter always understood us teenagers, sometimes better than we know ourselves.

It was late in the night by the time he dragged me out of my room. I had spent the day reading while avoiding Vlad.

I decided to make a cake again, yes another cake. I like to bake cakes, it keeps my mind busy. By then my uncle was certain I wasn't sick at all. I spent the day doing just that; baking more frickin cakes, cupcakes, and cookies. Everyone came home soon enough and Henry told me that Vlad wanted to see me still. I shrugged it off and ate my food. I wandered around the house in general boredom the rest of the night. What a fun Saturday this was!

Late that night I got a drink from the kitchen to find Joss leaving the house with a backpack.

"Where do you think you're going?" I asked him, a smirk on my face.

"On a walk. Don't tell and I won't rat out on you next time."

"When do I ever do anything bad?" I smiled innocently, he grinned.

"Well, for one, you're up past curfew. You have always stayed up past our curfew since I've been here."

"Since before you've been here." I corrected him. He stared at me blankly. "I have just been having problems with falling asleep and staying asleep at night." He gave me a concerned look before turning; he looked a little too concerned to be normal. He walked out of the house, leaving me alone.

Now I was once again alone with my thoughts. Vlad had invaded my life, I knew that fact well. Unlike for the first months in which I met him I denied liking him. Yet now I was open widely to it, but I hide it well. I still haven't a clue as to why I kissed him the other night.

Had I gone crazy? Probably, it's hard for me not to with him around. His presence alone made me act drunk. If I act like such an idiot around him how can I ever hope to fix anything? And what am I trying to fix anyway? He likes Meredith, Meredith doesn't notice him, he doesn't notice me, and I hide that I like him. Yet no matter what I do or what he does, I can't help but he feels something more than a friendship bond with me.

I can just tell that he feels more. Why else would he have wanted to kiss me almost twice in one summer? If I am just his friend like he says he wouldn't try to kiss me. So does he like me as a friend or more?

I spent the remainder of the night thinking of the complications of my life since moving to Bathory. And to add to that, all my thinking has caused me to become nocturnal. I was always staying up later than I should and it wasn't good. You'd think I could stop thinking about Vlad for two seconds to at least get some sleep right? Wrong. If I do sleep he'll be there too.

I choose to listen to music to try and fall asleep. The song I picked to lull me to sleep was Lune from Notre Dame de Paris. It was slow, a poem, quiet, good, and takes place t night. It always helped me sleep whenever I really needed it.

Within minutes I fell asleep and dreamed of a night as the song depicted, with Vlad there. The moon hovered above our heads in Paris. How we got to Paris how would I know? The light it gave off was our only light in the dead of night. It was beautiful that wondrous night as I walked with Vlad by my side. He spoke of all kinds of things, I wish I could remember. He smiled at me, his eyes never leaving mine. But when I woke up he was nowhere to be found. It was just a dream, I guess the old saying 'a dream is a wish your heart makes' is true.

But I couldn't hold off the inevitable. It was possible for me to avoid being alone with him for one Sunday right? But it was without a solution for me to get out of being with him at school. Why do I fight what is meant to happen?

_Tell me what you think loves._


	23. Excuses

_Well, after so long Vlad has to ask about the kiss sometime. And sorry about the long wait everyone, but here it is…_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Vladimir Todd, or Sweeney Todd_

**23 Excuses**

Joss and I walked the familiar path to Vlad's house on the way to school like any other morning. I was still tired like always from my lack of sleep thanks to a certain boy… And also I was scared to death about him wanting to know why I kissed him on Halloween.

By now it was early December, I have avoided the question for two months now. Whenever he'd ask I would pretend to be occupied, busy, or that I didn't hear him. Once he asked why I did what I did on Halloween in front of both Henry and Joss and spoke so as not to avoid it. I said 'what did I do?' I knew he wouldn't have the heart to say it in front of his two best friends.

So after a while he stopped asking. Now we were able to hang out with or without my cousins again, it felt good. And though he hasn't brought it up again I was still worried.

Vlad had revealed he would be gone on Winter Break for vacation. Therefore he was missing my birthday but not Henry's. It made me mope but I shoved it off. If he wanted to go to frickin Siberia let him be my guest! It was Vlad, I can't deny him anything.

But back to the present. Henry had been ditching us in the morning for Student Council meetings; so Joss, Vlad, and I walked alone to school. Vlad walked out of his house and seemed remorseful; I didn't want to bother him.

"Hey Mina, Joss." He grumbled as the shuffled down the porch.

"Hey, Vlad. You ready?" He sighed and fixed his backpack after offering us a short half smile.

"As ever." We dragged our way to school like any normal boring day. I sighed as the school came into view. As we slinked up the steps I heard Vlad groan in annoyance. "Why can't it be Friday?"

"Because it's Tuesday." Joss teased with a giggled. Stephanie came over in her preppy little cloud of fluff and handed Joss a newspaper. Vlad muttered that he would see us later. I decided to tag along with him instead of stand around with Stephanie. I was always welcome to hang around with Vlad rather than my family, he never minded.

He also noticed that everyone seemed interested in the newspaper today too. "What's with the paper?"

"I don't know. Maybe something big happened." I shrugged as we went to our lockers. We turned our codes, opened our doors, dropped our bags, pulled out our books, slammed our lockers, leaned with our backs on the metal, and sighed in complete unison. Five months of the same thing caused everyday to be the same yet vastly different. We turned to each other and laughed. We did this often when alone and in total boredom.

But I saw the irritation in his eyes. He really wanted to know what everyone was fusing about. He was too easy for me to read. Henry finally walked up to us, fear in his eyes.

"What's up?" Vlad asked him.

"Hey Mina!" Amelia called from behind me; I turned and spoke with her rather than stay with Henry and Vlad. Amelia and I spoke about all kinds of things for the two seconds I was with her.

"So how's everything with Vlad?" She spoke in a hushed tone. Amelia is the only person I have told about my crush on Vlad. She is the closest female, non relative friend I have in Bathory. She understood my crush on him, but I never gave her details.

"It's going fine. I was going to see if we can hang out after school today. Maybe something will happen." I grinned, she smiled.

"I hope!" Amelia had P.E. and choir with me, the two classes that I wasn't with Vlad the entire time. With all that alone time I met Amelia. Amelia and I became fast friends, yet we rarely find time to hang out outside of school. And outside of our classes we never really talked much. But whenever I really needed advice about Vlad I would turn to her, who else?

"Yeah I dought it, but still. I can dream can't I?" She placed a sympathetic hand on my shoulder and we parted for the day. I found Vlad and Henry were nowhere to be found and neither was Joss. I sighed and went to our first hour, knowing they would come eventually.

True enough, that's exactly what happened. We sat down in our back row of cousin, friend, cousin, and cousin.

The day went by normal enough, in science Vlad and I got to work together on an in-class assignment. We chatted the entire time we worked on the paper. Then, he leaned on his desk and turned toward me as I finished putting our names at the top.

"Hey, Henry has another Student Council meeting and Joss says he can't, but I want to see if you want to hang out today after school." I smiled.

"Do you have to ask?" I teased as I stood and handed the teacher the paper. When I returned I spoke again. "What are we going to do though?"

"Not sure yet. You can pick, I don't care."

"Well, how about we… I don't know Vlad!" I sighed after a while, he laughed. I suddenly remembered something and perked up; I had his attention in seconds. "Wait! I got something! Yesterday I got a hold of Tom and Bill's phone numbers…" I grinned widely.

"Mina, you are amazing." He stated, I blushed and smiled while crossing my arms.

"I know. And here's something you don't know about me…" I leaned closer to him. "Thanks to singing I can do many accents in many languages."

"This will be fun." He laughed. "How did you get their numbers?"

"I'm a girl. We're skilled that way." I told him in teasing smugness. He rolled his eyes and I giggled at his annoyance.

"Yeah, and god damn confusing." He grumbled, I laughed harder.

"How so?" He shrugged. "I got it over their shoulder as they gave it to some other people in the class. I heard them talking about it and figured we could have some fun."

"And I thank you for your nosiness." I whipped around to him, he wore a charming smile. "Kidding!"

"Sure you are." I joked, the bell rang and we went from our lockers to Vlad's house.

As we snacked of chips and soda as we planned out our script for the prank calls. After five or six prank calls to each of the bullies. It was hysterical to recite random songs in different languages to confuse them. Yet my last and final trick was to pretend to be the newest cheerleader and ask them out on a date, saying to meet at Eat around six o'clock. They believed it, Vlad and I had a little field trip around six o'clock then.

Until then we didn't have much to do so we decided to just sit around his room. I lay down on his bed and sighed.

"That was awesome!" I giggled once more and he smiled after sitting down next to me and leaning on the wall.

"Yeah it was. I have to hand it to you Mina, all those accents takes skills." I blushed and stared at the wall as I shrugged. "You really need to learn to control your blushing. I mean really, you do it way too much for your own good."

"And you really need to learn how to tell me why that's a problem."

"No, it's not a problem." I heard a hint of a lie. "I am just curious as to why you always blush twenty-four seven."

"Vlad, I told you. I just have an easy blush. It's not my fault that my blood flows easily."

"Yeah but that doesn't mean you have to blush at every little thing I say."

"I don't."

"Liar."

"I'm not lying."

"You're not looking at me in the eyes. You're lying."

"Okay fine maybe I do blush a lot around you. You just got to stop giving me complements." I decided to place the blame on him. He laughed and my eyes popped open.

"I just figure that you liked them because you go redder than normal. And also it's fun to make you uncomfortable."

"Jee thanks. That makes me feel just wonderful." Vlad lay down next to me and I tried not to freeze. I wasn't sure if he had noticed or not, I wasn't about to take any chances. I turned on my side to match him. "You okay, Vlad? You seem to be thinking a lot lately."

"Why did you kiss me on Halloween?"

I went ridged and didn't breathe. I knew my eyes went wide and I paled. I couldn't stop my shock. After nearly month without asking I figured he forgot all about it. I stared wide-eyed at him in pure shock. Why here and why now? There was absolutely no way I could get out of this one. But I had to try.

"I did what on Halloween?" I played dumb.

"You kiss me on the cheek before you left."

"Come on, Vlad, why would I do that?"

"You did, and that's why I'm asking! And you can't get out of it. If you've been avoiding this question for two months then that means there is a reason. Now spill."

I fidgeted and thought my words out carefully. "I wanted you to know that you have done enough for me Vlad. The best thing you can do is stay close to me without a fuss. I don't need you to spend all your time worrying about what I want when all I want is to just enjoy my time with you."

"Yeah, but that isn't a reason for kissing me."

"I didn't kiss you, I kissed your cheek."

"Same difference." I sighed and stood from his bed and went to the window. I stared out to the street as he sat up to watch me.

"You're sweet Vlad, you always have been." I crossed my arms, running my hand over my arm. "I wanted to repay that with another sweet gesture. Unless you regret that I kissed you?"

"It… was just unexpected." He admitted, I nodded at the glass. "But not unwanted."

"Are you saying you wanted me to kiss you or did it just come out that way?" I asked him, my expression calm and unemotional for the tenseness of the moment. He didn't answer, who was avoiding questions now? "You can't get out of it…"

"I'm not saying it hasn't gone through my mind before. I just didn't think you would do it. And I didn't think you would do it at that moment."

"So, you've thought about kissing me?" I looked at him and saw a faint blush on his cheeks.

"Maybe."

"Maybe isn't a yes or a no." I pointed out. I was amazed I could stay so calm. My heart was racing a mile a second and I felt like giggling my face off. I felt like I could simply confess everything to him and get away with it. But I held it all in, I couldn't let him see. I seemed about ready to run a mile!

"I have." I was just about ready to tackle him on the bed and hold him close to me and never let go. "I don't know why, but I have. I stopped each time."

"Then why don't you?" He met my eyes and I melted on the bed next to him. I cupped his cheek in my hand and turned him to look at me. I was continent with just staring at him for as long as possible. Yet he seemed to want me to speak first. "If your instincts tell you to kiss me, I won't stop you. Just know that. I could care less if your instincts say to kiss me or not, just go ahead if you need to."

"Mina…" I held my hand out to stop him.

"Don't try to change my mind. I won't. You want to kiss me, kiss me. You don't, then don't. I'm fine with either." He nodded and I stood. "It's getting late; we should go see if Tom and Bill are at Eat yet."

"Yeah…" He agreed and we stood to leave his room. At the doorway he stopped him, holding me by the shoulders. I met his eyes and he seemed to be searching as he let his hand fall from my shoulder to my elbow. "Thanks."

I smiled, blushed, and continued to leave the room. He followed and we left the house. As we walked to the restaurant we stayed silent. The awkwardness of our conversation earlier just now hitting us both as we walked.

"Oh!" I came up with a topic to talk about and put it into action. "I baked another cake!"

"What kind?" He asked, smiling at the fact that I either made another cake or that he didn't have to talk first.

"Strawberry. And I'm proud of how it turned out!"

"Great, my favorite." I blushed and smiled. "You're not like Mrs. Lovett are you?"

"What do you mean?" I asked, how would I be like that crazily cool lady from Sweeney Todd? I'm not a crazily cool lady who works for a murderer. I mean I have the same last name as her but still…

"You always make strawberry cakes. Strawberries are red like blood, Mina."

"Oh!" I laughed as I understood his joke. He smiled wider as I laughed. "No, no living creatures were harmed in the baking of this cake. And I bake cakes, cupcakes, and cookies not pies."

"Good. Keep it that way." I pouted, he laughed as we turned the corner. Only about twenty steps till we were at Eat.

"I can add blood if you want." I teased.

"As long as it's not your blood." I laughed and shoved him as we walked into the diner. The rest of the day went smoothly as we pushed aside the earlier topic. Yet as I looked back on that last moment he seemed like he wanted to kiss me and still does. And that he was also very serious about me not putting my own blood into the cakes. Not that I would or any ones blood, but still. He seemed dead serious about both these topics. And to be honest, I wasn't sure which bothered me more.

_So tell me what you think!_


	24. Snow Ball Snow Fall

_Creepy Old Romanian Guy! Haha, what can I say, he is vitally important. Just keep reading. And I am truly sorry about not posting lately. I have been hard at work with finishing There's Always A Tomorrow: This Certainty Is Bliss (Ninth Grade). And Also, since I met Auntie Heather and she gave me Tenth Grade two months in advance, I have been working n Tenth Grade as well. Due to be named "There's Always A Tomorrow: We'll Live Our Lives And Then…" _

_Mina: So read my depressing life-story! _

_Me: Shut up, you made it that way_

_Mina: No…._

_Both of us: MEREDITH DID! _

_Mina: Well if you want to talk to me or anyone of A.M.C Theaters creations, you can, she answers all messages and reviews. _

_Me: and I love them! Now, do your job Mina…_

_Mina: I do not own Vladimir Tod, neither does she… even though I want to… *sobs lightly*_

_Me: oh hush up._

_Mina: fine! She only owns me, what I own, and the Creepy Old Romanian Guy. _

_Me: That is all…. Thank you_

**24 The Snow Ball Snow Fall**

The Snow Ball dance was the dance that all teenagers looked forward to in Bathory. I was very excited to go to the dance this year. I had the perfect dress, Henry and Greg had dates, and Joss had Meredith… With Meredith gone, I could try and get my feelings out to Vlad.

Vlad was going; I knew he was, though he was extremely upset about Meredith. Though, we had to convince him to go which took weeks he agreed. He was going and I couldn't be happier. Now as my three cousins chatted downstairs, I fixed up the final details of my dress. Black fabric hugged my skin and the bottom of the skirt faded into blood red. I knew I would clash with the décor, but these were my best colors. My hair fell down in curls; I tried to mimic the hair from Mina Murray in Dracula. I remember Vlad saying he liked her hair when I commented about it while watching the movie. And I must say my aunt and I did a rather good job. And as a final touch I took the ends of the satin ribbon and brought it to my neck. I tied the ends together and grazed the two dark gems.

"Mina, come on already!" Greg shouted from downstairs.

"Coming!" I called. With a quick last check to make sure I was good and ready for Vlad, I rushed down the steps. "God, you're patient!"

"Oh Mina, you look beautiful!" My aunt Matilda cheered when she spotted me. She hugged me close and my three cousins laughed, I turned scarlet. "You're going to break some hearts tonight!"

"Aunt Matilda!" I whined, turning a darker red, she released me.

"Boys, make sure Mina is a good little girl now." She pressed, all three cousins laughed again. "Oh and I almost forgot, Peter go get it please." My Uncle Peter rushed to the other room and returned shortly with his hands hidden. "We thought you would like your birthday present early. We know it's not for a couple of days but…"

My uncle came up to me and held out a small, black, square box. I took it out of his hands and looked at my family. They all held matching grins, the family grin as I say, and waited for me to open it. I held it closer and brought my fingers to the velvet of the box. Then I gently lifted to lid and peered inside. I gasped.

"Oh my god…" I gasped out in a whisper. I lifted the box closer and ran my forefinger over the jewel.

There, in the holder, was a beautiful ruby ring. The silver band created claw-like arms to hold the ruby in center. The ruby it's self was a deep crimson and shaped in that of a four pointed star. I took out the small ring and had my eyes inspect every spec of it.

"Do you like it? We found it and knew it was for you." Uncle Peter stated. I looked up and smiled widely.

"I love it! Where'd you get it?" I fitted the ring on the only finger I like rings on. My wedding finger, the other fingers just didn't suit rings very well.

"While we were in Stokerton, we went to a few shops. We found it at a small jeweler, and an old man asked the occasion. We told him about you and he gave us this ring. It was a lot of money but insisted we take it free."

"That's odd… It's so beautiful!"

"Well he was a strange guy." Henry joked, we all laughed, then Joss butt in.

"Actually he was, he seemed like he knew you Mina." Joss told us. I stared blackly at him, then in confusion.

"How? What did he look like?" I asked, still holding the hand with the ring.

"Well he was very old, large pure white hair. He had an accent from Romania, you remember Romania right?" I nodded briefly. "Wide forehead… and creepy. He was a perfectly normal old man until we told him your name."

"That's weird." I whispered a flash of the man in Romania whipped across my mind. "Anyway… Thank you! This is the best early birthday gift a girl could hope for!" I hugged them all and after Uncle Peter and Aunt Matilda were done talking, we were off. As Greg drove us to the school I couldn't help but remember that old man. Was it the same guy? Who was he? Why does he keep giving me these gorgeous pieces of jewelry? What's his name? Does he know me? Is it a coincidence or fate?

Whatever it is, I can't lie; I'm glad that this happens. This necklace, after I accepted it as the gift that it is, I noticed that it was perfect for me. These charms brought out who I am.

Well, we finally got to Bathory High; as we exited the car I could almost feel the music pulsing from the school. The night was freezing cold for Bathory. Light snow floated down around us all. I followed my cousins inside and wrapped my hands around my arms, I was still cold. Henry found the junior and went off with her to who knows where. Then Greg also left as the juniors sister found him and he disappeared as well. Then, to my horror, I heard a sweet voice calling out to Joss. He turned and I stiffened as he spoke with Meredith. After so long I couldn't stand being near her, so I left to the edge of the party. What made her so perfect in Vlad's eyes?

I stood near the wall and watched people dance, talk, and flirt. Then a cold hand landed on my shoulder, I jumped and spun around to see who it was.

"Oh, Vlad! You scared me!" I gasped when I saw him. He smiled widely and laughed. I blushed a deep red to match my dress and looked back to him after examining my shoes. "When did you get here?"

"Just now, where's Henry?" He asked, looking around the dance floor. I didn't even bother looking.

"Somewhere with that girl he came with. Who knows?" I shrugged. Then he finally gave up and looked back at me.

"I like your dress, it's nice." He complimented, I blushed even darker.

"Thank you. And you look great in that suit." I added, trying to even things out.

"Thanks. So where's your date?" I turned halfway away from him and stared at the dance floor blankly.

"I don't have one."

"That makes two of us." He added, turning to the dance floor like me. "Where's Joss?"

"Meredith is over there Vlad." I answered in a bitter tone. I saw him grow in jealousy and in him being jealous for Meredith made me pulse with my own jealousy. Were this a movie like the ones I watched as a child, I would have laughed. But now I found no humor in the three-sided triangle of jealousy.

Then the jealousy caused for Vlad to break first. He turned away from Joss and Meredith. Then he stomped out of the dance, leaving me alone.

My first instinct was to follow after him, calm him, help him, and possibly win him. But the thought was impossible, and I knew it. Vlad liked Meredith, he always had and he always will. The day I met him it was all about her. And now a year later I'm is still stalled by his preference for her. I also rushed from the dance, but not after Vlad.

When I reached the restroom, I was not alone. One girl was fixing her makeup, a girl from my biology hour with Vlad. When the girl saw the state I was in she nodded with an understanding smile and hurried out. I reminded myself to thank the girl later after break.

I stood with my weight on my hands. I lifted my head to see my face. I looked paled, washed out, drifted away. My skin was flushed, either from the cold or self pity, I wasn't sure. My normally light eyes were darker than normal, my pupil lost in them. My lips formed a slight frown that didn't seem to fade when I tried to smile. I looked horrible, and I spent forever trying to look good for Vlad.

'I have to go back and talk to him. He is heart broken by Meredith. You can't let him be upset can you? Yeah you can, he broke your heart. But he's my friend. A friend you want more from. Shut up!' I quieted my thoughts. I couldn't let my thinking confuse me, not now. I turned away from the mirror and shook my head to rid myself of those thoughts.

"I'm going to do it!" I returned to the mirror and looked into my own eyes in determination.

I fixed my hair and redid my makeup with whatever I brought. After flattening out my dress I checked myself in the glass once more, I looked better, like nothing happened. My eyes were still that dark color but they were brighter than they were before. I took in a deep breath and sighed heavily.

Then I entered the dance again, Vlad was nowhere to be seen. So I went in pursuit of my cousins. I found Henry by the front door, making out with his date. I decided not to bother him, it would be weird and hard, so I turned to Joss. Joss was talking to Meredith and I had no pity in going to break Meredith's time with anyone, especially my cousin.

But when Joss saw me he knew what I wanted. He tilted his head toward the door and went back to Meredith. 'Not even a word to me!' I screeched in my mind.

The air was freezing and the wind blew small flakes of snow around me. I wrapped my shawl tight around me, trying to ignore the cold. The wind blew harder and I looked to the ground to try and spot any footprints. He couldn't walk home in this weather could he? The snow had covered any trail, if there were one, and I started to worry for him.

"Vlad!" I called out. "Vlad, where are you?" The wind was too strong for him to hear me, even if he was close. I spun around once, looking over the terrain. After being sure he was not in my sight I called again. "Vlad!"

"Mina?" I whipped around at Vlad's voice and saw he was just by the wall of the school. Nothing to hide behind, I was confused. _How didn't I see him?_ "What are you doing out here?"

"I… I'm looking for you." I confessed, happy I was too cold to blush. "You just left, I got worried."

"I'm fine." He grumbled, I could barely hear him over the wind, but it just slowed to a near stop. Now the snow fell with only a slight tilt and it wasn't as icy, but still cold.

"Vlad…" He looked up at me again, and for once I didn't turn away. "I wanted to tell you something before you leave."

"Yeah, I'm sorry I'm missing your birthday." He said, I shrugged it off and shivered.

"Not that, no. I… Vlad, I—" I stuttered and saw his eyes leave me and go to the school. I turned and saw Meredith walking toward us. I could practically see Vlad's heart racing and he flushed, I knew it wasn't the cold.

"Hi, Vlad. Mina." She nodded to me, I fumed. Meredith didn't even really look at me! "Mina, can I talk to Vlad real quick?"

"Uh…" I was debating over shouting a giant 'NO!' but knew better. So instead I turned to Vlad. "Yeah. Bye Vlad, have fun in Siberia." I gave him a quick hug and stomped off toward the school. Once back in a warm climate, I returned my attention to Meredith and Vlad.

They were talking but I couldn't guess what about. Joss came and watched me watch them.

"You can't wait forever."

"Shut up Joss." I snapped.

"Whoa, calm down, Mina." He held up his hands as if in defense. "What's with you?"

I narrowed my eyes at the couple outside. Joss saw and completely understood. Though he was rather upset about his date kissing someone else, I guess he knew I suffered more. My expression hadn't changed, only one detail was different. Hot tears rolled down my face and I appeared utterly miserable.

"Mina…?" Joss asked, reaching a hand to help me.

"I'm going home." I uttered in a faint whisper, my voice cracking. Then I braved the cold once more and walked around the couple.

Vladimir Tod was kissing Meredith Brookstone, and Mina Lovett was walking away with a broken heart.

_Tell me what you think, please._

_Mina: Yeah, because I just LOVE to hear how everyone loves my depression!_

_Me: SHUT UP YOU GET YOUR TURN!_


	25. Mina's Cry

_Hey everyone! Another update! Whoot! Well this chapter is shorter, but I make up for it later. So, if there's anything you want to tell Mina, do it now. She is a little down…_

_Mina: I hate you_

_Me: Wow who yanked your fang?_

_Mina: Bugger off_

_Me: Don't you love our arguing? She has been like this since I started to read Tenth Grade Bleeds in early May. *rolls eyes* _

_Mina: Yeah, yeah. I'm disclaiming already! I don't own Vlad, no matter how much I wish I did! If I did, well I would be dating him by now._

_Me: *laughs*_

_Mina: *Glares* Oh, and I also don't own Mina's Cry or Please Don't Make Me Love You, those belong to Dracula the Musical by Frank Wildhorn. Oh and she doesn't own them either. _

_Me: Nope, so enjoy!_

_Mina: I still hate you_

**25 Mina's Cry**

When I stumbled up the steps to my house I found no one was home. My aunt and uncle had apparently gone out to dinner to enjoy their alone time and my cousins were still at the dance. I was alone in more ways than one.

Vlad had chosen to speak with Meredith instead of me and therefore received a kiss. Even if he did think more of me no boy could deny the fact that I merely kissed his cheek and not his lips. I wasn't sure if he wanted me to. I wasn't as confident as that perfect girl I guess.

I was too haunted by what my cousins would think if I expressed my feelings to the world. And then again I was also nervous that Vlad wouldn't return my feelings. I would be heartbroken if he didn't. And if he did, then what? I can't expect him to just drop Meredith and come to me with open arms, can I? Not that he would anyway. He looked at her with eyes that I rarely ever saw.

I saw those eyes in my parents in my memories and pictures. I also saw the same eyes in his parents, at least the pictures I've seen of them.

Though there were times those sparkling eyes glowed at me. I cherished those moment in my memory ever since. At certain times and it was unsure when, Vlad would look at me and his eyes sparkled like diamonds at night. Leading me out of the darkness and into his light. I knew now this wasn't just a crush.

I didn't think of him as a high school crush. I thought of him as a lifelong love. I truly felt that I loved him even though I never felt love before. And not puppy love, honest love.

If I wasn't with him I wanted to be. If I was near him I didn't want to touch him, I need to touch him. I needed to hear his voice and smile. I needed to feel his hand in mine at all times. I would do anything to make him blush the way he makes me. To cause that shining gleam in his eyes and feel his love radiating toward me is like a gift from God.

I sobbed on my bed; the image of Meredith pressing her lips to Vlad's ran clear inside my brain. I held my head in my hands, my fingers scrunching my hair in my hands.

I shook my head and to my own defeat and stared at my hands. I noticed my ring again. I held it close to my face to examine it. Anything to get my mind off of my heart break. I pulled it off my finger and rolled it in my hands. I noticed a small symbol on the inside band. I squinted my eyes to see what the symbol could be.

The symbol was of three lines slanting downward to the right. Running down the length of the lines were two straight lines. All these lines were incased in what looked like parenthesis. I have only seen a symbol like that in one other place.

Vlad's tattoo.

I was never sure why or how he got the tattoo. I never pried to ask why he got it or what they symbol was. The symbol was exactly the same, smaller but still there. How did it get there? Was it Vlad who put it there? Why did he put it there if it was him? What does the symbol mean? Did it mean anything at all?

The second my mind returned to Vlad I tossed the ring at my desk. I wouldn't see him until but a day before Henry's birthday before New Years.

The pain of loneliness filled me yet I shoved that aside. Could I forgive him for kissing her back? Could I forgive Meredith if she asked me to? Not that she ever would. I couldn't, that I knew. Yet if he asked forgiveness could I refuse?

My mother said that it ran in the females on her side of the family to never be able to forgive. And were we able to, not fully or easily. She told me that the McMillan women were known to hold onto our vendettas forever.

I pressed my IPod to play in the speaker and heard Dracula. More salty tears formed at the notes I heard. Please Don't Make Me Love You.

"There's only so much that a heart can take before it starts to break. Please don't make me love you. Please don't make me need you. I've no room in my life for something like this. Please don't take my mornings. Please don't take my summers. I know they will vanish the moment we kiss. I grow weak when we talk; I'm confused when we touch. I should just walk away but that's asking too much."

My voice wasn't as good as it could be for the fact I was crying. I ripped out the clips holding my hair up and let it fall over my shoulders. I whipped away my running mascara.

"Please don't make me do this. Please don't make me want this. All my dreams were taken until I met you. You're the one I think of soon as I awaken. Funny how the heart tells the mind what to do."

I decided to show Vlad that I was upset. Next time I am with him I will act how I feel. Hurt. I will show him I am hurt. When he asks I will ignore him, having him know it is his fault. We spend all day, every day with each other. If I shun him, he will go crazy.

"I'm not sure I can go through all the joy and the pain. Much better now to let these dreams take flight! Please don't make me love you. Please don't make me need you. Simplify my life by just setting me free! Promise me you'll do this. Only you can do this…"

Ever since the day I met Vlad over a year ago I have fighting against his pull toward me. I ignored my attraction to him. I didn't listen when my mind wanders to him or my heart soars to see him. Or the degree to which I wish he would just give in and kiss me. I want him to know so badly, yet there are so many problems. I walked to my desk, picked up the small silver and ruby ring. A ghost of a smile echoed over my features as I placed it on my finger.

"Please don't make me love you unless you love me."


	26. Someone Like You

_Mina: Can we make this one short? I hate this chapter._

_Me: You hate everything lately…_

_Mina: Not Vlad…_

_Me: You never hate Vlad. *Rolls eyes* whatever. Well, I do not own The Chronicles of Vladimir Tod. Nor do I own the song Mina sings Someone Like You is sung by Lucy Harris in Jekyll and Hyde. Another musical by Frank Wildhorn. Beautiful song, please search and listen to. _

_Mina: Oh! And my friend Amelia, you have to remember her! She is frickin amazing!_

_Me: You don't own her either. She's based off of my friend Kaitlyn. Well thanks Kaitlyn for helping me through writers block, therefore helping Mina through heartbreak! RAWR! _

**26 Someone Like You**

Vlad has only been gone four days and I was going crazy! It was driving me mad not to see his welcoming smile and hear his laughing voice. I had already implanted into my mind that I could go on shunning Vlad until he got the picture.

But now that it has only been four days without him out of seven I don't think I could resist tackling him to the ground the moment I see him. Yet the thought that he probably misses Meredith and hasn't thought about me at all kept the flame of my anger alive. Until it devoured me once more and I was certain I could survive shunning him long enough for him to get the point.

It was still early in winter break and without Vlad things got dull. I lost my interest to go along with Joss and Henry wherever they went.

Don't get me wrong, I still love to spend time with my cousins. But they seem to understand that Vlad's absence is driving me insane. They requested I try to spend time with my older friends, I knew they meant well. So, here I am, waiting for my friends to come. Marie, Rachel, Megan, Lisa, and Amelia were all coming over to spend time here with me.

When my five friends came, we retreated to my room. I lay down on my floor, Rachel and Lisa took my bed. Megan sat down at the chair by my desk, Marie and Amelia sat with me on the floor.

"So what do you guys want to do?" Amelia asked.

"I don't know! I hang out with the guys all the time. All they do is play video games and act like idiots." I laughed at the memory of Vlad, Joss and I experimenting with Mentos.

"Lucky!" Marie commented, I rolled my eyes. Many girls in our school have taken a liking to come up to me asking if one of the popular McMillans is interested in them. Of course, I never tell them anything really important or leading. But still, I was used to it. So for at least on of my friends to be even remotely curious of my cousins wasn't rare.

"What I meant is I spend so much time with the guys I'm afraid I don't know what to do with the girls." I admitted, they seemed to understand, I guess. "So, educate me. What do we girls do?"

"Talk." Megan answered, I laughed.

"About what?" I asked, dumbfounded.

"Well what do guys talk about?" I shrugged, respecting my friends enough to stay silent. All the girls leaned closer in excitement.

"Oh, yes! Tell us!" Lisa encouraged.

"No, guys I can't! That's personal!" They went in a fit of giggles.

"How personal?" Rachel asked, I sighed.

"Guys, I know things about them that you could only dream of knowing." Their grins widened. "But I have vowed never to tell."

"Oh why not, Mina?"

"They'll kill me if I do. But I will say one thing. Just because they are popular doesn't mean anything. They are all normal guys deep down."

"Do they talk about girls like we do them?" Maria asked.

"Of course they do." I shrugged it off as nothing. "What?"

"What do they say?"

"Girls, they are just like us. They are lost and confused about every little tiny thing that we do. Just because I hang out with guys doesn't mean I'm the missing link. Remember, all of them are family."

"Not Vlad." I blushed a deep red at his name.

"Well, he's-uh. Vlad… he's just…" I stuttered horribly, I didn't know exactly what to say.

"Oh come on Mina, we all know you like him." Amelia spoke while rolling her eyes. I froze on the spot. My face went from red to pure white chalk to blood pudding once again.

"What—what would make you think that? I don't like Vlad!" I went immediately in my defense. "I do not like Vlad! How'd you come up with that? Where did you get that? Oh, god I'm gonna kill Henry!" I stood up to go on another Hunt for Henry. Amelia grabbed my arm and yanked me down.

"The whole town knows it, Mina." I paled once again.

"What?" I shrieked.

"Everyone knows you like Vlad. Trust me; it's not that hard to notice." Rachel added, I went wide-eyed. "Even people who don't even know your names think you're together all the time. You guys just… _look_ like a couple." Megan told me.

"We _what_?"

"Well, you're always together all the time. And you blush around him too much. You blush even at his name! And also you are both pale with dark hair and like to wear dark colors like black and red. You both just fit."

"I—we just do that! We don't do that on purpose! We just like the same things."

"Each other." Lisa grumbled under her breath. I felt my eyes narrow slightly, as if I was tired. I sighed.

"No. Vlad likes someone else. I know he does, he told me. So even if I did like him, which I don't, it's not like it will matter." I saw their hopes dwindle as my own secretly did the same. "If you have a problem with that, talk to him."

They seemed to agree on that. I nodded and crossed my arms.

"But, if he didn't like this one girl and he liked you… would you like him?" I fidgeted with the carpet in front of me.

"I don't know." I stood and went to my window, looking down at the street outside my house. "Vlad is an amazing guy. This girl, let's call her Michaela, would be a fool not to see the potential he has. Like, did you know that he has the voice of a god?" I smiled widely as I went into a short daydream before shacking it off.

"Yeah that would get you." Amelia rolled her eyes jokingly. She knew I loved men who could sing. I copied her and rolled my eyes.

"He also can be very romantic. He hates it when things are just too normal, he likes just a bit of difference every day. And he gets really shy around girls. And he thinks he doesn't get along with people much or that they don't like him anyway so that's why he doesn't get out of our circle much."

The looks my friends were giving me were those of shock, confusion, and smugness. I felt that they were shocked that the boy who sits in silence everyday in class had more to him. The confusion could also be another link to that. Yet the smug grins on their faces caused me fear. And for the moment I knew I said something hinting to my secret love for the boy with black eyes and hair.

"Wow, I never knew there was that much to him." Rachel gasped, I nodded.

"Yeah, he's a complex kinda guy." I sighed in despair. "And, regrettably, very hard to fully understand or get to."

"Mina, if you both get along so well why won't you even think about getting together?" Megan asked me. I shrugged.

"He likes that other girl, has since second grade. He really likes her, guys. And also he is my cousin's best friend, and mine. And at times I think he notices me just as much as the girl, but other times it's not like that at all."

"What do you mean?" Lisa asked.

"He acts like he likes you?" Marie asked. I shook my head.

"Well… he has almost kissed me before." I went deep red; I'm not sure why I told them about that. I guess I just needed to tell someone, and they seemed like the right people. They all matched in expression. They stared at me in shocked excitement.

"Tell us more!" Marie demanded.

"Well once Henry, Vlad and I were playing a game. We were playing Truth or Dare, and I said truth. Henry asked if I ever kissed a guy, I said no. Then when Vlad said dare, he told Vlad to kiss me. He almost did, he was so close. But my aunt walked in and told us to go to bed." I saw their expressions drop. "Then when he spent the night one day he was still awake when Henry was in the shower. He had a nightmare and woke up screaming my name, saying I died in the dream. After making sure he was okay he cupped my face and almost kissed me. But he pulled away and acted as if I'd asked him to slice me in half and he could bear to do it."

"Oh my god, are you serious?" Amelia shouted in joy. I blushed harder and didn't look at them.

"Yeah. I asked him about it and he said he had thought about it. Said he had wanted to at the time. I told him that if he ever needed or wanted to that he could. I wouldn't do anything if he did or didn't, I don't care."

"How do you find the confidence to say that?"

"Well when I am alone with Vlad I feel different. I feel more like me, the true me. I'm normally not afraid to say what I really want to say around him, knowing he will understand me."

"Wish I could do that." Rachel said sarcastically.

"Yeah, well…It's hard not to. When I am upset with him he talks to me because he knows I can't ignore him." They laughed. "No really, I can't. It's is mentally impossible for me to ignore that he is there. And he is well aware of that fact, so he'll confront me about it and I'll give in. I always give in…"

"Mina… are you and Vlad okay?" Amelia asked, she apparently saw my troubled expression. I stifled the feeling of depression I felt as the image of Meredith and Vlad kissing entered my mind.

"Yeah. Fine. Better than fine, we are great!" I lied, she saw through it.

"Liar." I sighed and rubbed my arms. What could I tell them? I just said I don't like Vlad, but if I said I saw him kissing another girl and I'm mad with jealousy would be stupid. Very stupid. I saw my IPod speaker and pressed play. Sympathy-Tenderness played in my ears, I relaxed.

"Well, he did something I'm not too happy about. And I won't tell you what, it's personal. But after that he went to Siberia and missed my birthday. I'm a little angry about that."

"Then tell him." Megan stated.

"I can't tell him I'm mad at him. It doesn't work that way." I shook my head.

"Then what are you planning to do? Just stand there and bottle it all up?" Lisa questions, I sighed and stared out the window.

"No. I really am going to ignore him this time. I won't let him break me open and get to me. I will shun him like he deserves to be shunned. He will know something is wrong, and when I don't open myself to him he will be bothered. It will drive him mad. Once he is good and crazy I will tell him why I was pissed."

"Are you sure it will work? What if he doesn't notice?" Rachel asked.

"Yes, I am. We spend every minute of every hour of every day together. If we aren't together we know where each other are and what we are doing. He will go mad if I shunned him. But this whole part about him being in Siberia is hard on me. I'm worried about him."

"Don't worry. He will be fine, perfectly fine." I nodded. I smiled softly, a sad smile.

"I love this song…" All was silent as the song arose from my IPod. The song after Sympathy-Tenderness was Someone Like You. Amelia sat up excitedly. I was guessing that they all were looking for a change of subject and she found one first.

"Why don't you sing for us, Mina?" I whipped around to her. "Guys, she has the most amazing voice! You should hear her in choir!" I rolled my eyes. Requests were shouted at me from the moment I opened my mouth to refuse. I sighed deeply.

"Fine, but we're keeping this song." They nodded. I wasn't really up to singing since the night of the Snow Ball. Yet I put that aside and took in a breath to sing along with the song. They easily put off my actions, expressions, and passion as acting. Yet I knew deep in my heart that I was thinking of only one person as I sang.

"I peer through windows, watch life go by, dream of tomorrow, and wonder "why"? The past is holding me, keeping life at bay. I wander lost in yesterday. Wanting to fly—but scared to try." I watched Henry and his friends pass the house laughing. I pictured Vlad and me among them. Yet we somehow just didn't fit. "But if someone like you found someone like me, then suddenly nothing would ever be the same!

"My heart would take wing, and I'd feel so alive. If someone like you found me!" I smiled at the thought. "So many secrets I've longed to share! All I have needed is someone there. To help me see a world I've never seen before. A love to open every door, to set me free, so I can soar!"

I sat on my desk near Megan, they all watched me with over reactive excitement.  
"If someone like you found someone like me, then suddenly nothing would ever be the same! There'd be a new way to live. A new life to love, if someone like you found me! Oh, if someone like you found someone like me, then suddenly nothing would ever be the same! My heart would take wing, and I'd feel so alive!" I held out the note till it cut off. My fiery emotion dimming to wishful daydream as I cut off.

"If someone like you loved me…" I sighed and leaned against my wall. Shortly after my solo my friends slowly departed as their families came to pick them up. Sooner than I could have ever imagined I was alone once again.

The song ran through my mind like a broken record. Yet I knew it was only half true. I would like for someone like Vlad to love me. Yet for Vlad himself to love me, that I couldn't deny it's appeal. Hopefully Vlad will be back soon so I can see him, even thought it will be through narrowed eyes.

I miss him too much. I have but three days until I could see him and feel his presence beside me. I longed for his touch and the feel of his eyes on me.

Only three days. I could live through that couldn't I? My problem was controlling my ever growing emotions when I see him again. What scares me is I'm not totally sure if I had the strength…

_Mina decided to tap into her deep down Blood Countess Elizabeth Bathory instincts and be ruthless! MUHAHAHA! REVIEW PLEASE!_


	27. Yeah Not Going To Happen Ever

_This chapter makes me laugh every time I think about it. I had fun writing it._

_Mina: I didn't_

_Me: shut up. Now I don't own Vladimir Tod, all I own is Mina. Blah blah, you know the drill! _

**27 Yeah. Not Going To Happen. Ever. **

Mina was laughing uselessly with her friend. No matter how funny things were her heart still ached and she couldn't stop thinking of the kiss she witnessed. As they entered her Uncles house, her Aunt called to her.

"Yes, Aunt Matilda?" She poked her head around the wall.

"Can you go make sure Henry's cleaned his room like I asked?" Mina nodded and started up the stairs with her friend in tow.

"I can't believe your cousin is Henry." Her friend giggled, one of Henry's many fan girls. "You're so lucky."

"Lucky I got a lock on my door." She grumbled, her and her friend burst out laughing. "Hey Henry—" Mina stopped dead in her tracks after she opened his door. What she saw in the room frightened her more than anything. Her stomach jumped and her heart clogged her throat.

"Hey Mina, Vlad's back!" Mina only let her eyes go to Henry for a fraction of a second before they returned to Vlad. Then a loud ringing filled the room.

"Oh that's my mom." Her friend took out her phone and after a short conversation hung up. "I got to go Mina, sorry. See ya tomorrow." She called and hurried down the stairs.

Mina stood still and frozen in her spot. Her shocked expression melted into intense agony just before calm entered her emotions. Her eyes closed for a moment and snapped open at Vlad.

"Goodbye." She whispered and walked to her room down the hall.

"Mina!" Henry called after her; she ignored him and resided in her room until dinner. Soon her name was called out into the house and she reluctantly went pass Henry's room to get to the kitchen. Her aunt had her help with set the table.

"Mina, go ask if Vlad is staying for dinner, so I can know how many to serve."

"Can't you just…?"

"Are you not talking to Henry, Mina?" Her aunt asked when she saw Mina's expression.

"It's not Henry…" Mina grumbled and started up the stairs anyway. As she stood outside Henry's door she debated just yelling through the door. But she needed to see Vlad, no matter how upset or angry she was, she needed to see him. Something deep inside her chest pulled her through the door and into the soul inside it. She had to open the door.

The door handle was cold in her hand as she turned and pulled it open. Both boys were sitting on Henry's bed and watching the TV. Mina stood in the door way, they didn't even budge. She leaned against the door frame and crossed her arms.

"Henry is he staying for dinner?" She asked. Both boys look at each other and back to her.

"Yeah." Henry answered; she pushed away from the door frame and started to turn.

"Then it's ready." She headed down stairs and sat down at the table, finding it set. Her uncle came in and sat down, followed by Greg. Soon enough Henry and Vlad entered and sat down. Vlad choose the seat next to Mina.

Her aunt served the full plates and sat down at her end of the table. Mina sat next to her and Vlad, Greg across from her at the table. She picked up her fork and stabbed it into the food and brought it to her mouth. Keeping her eyes down, she attempted not to listen to the conversation at the table.

"So Vlad how was your vacation?"

"It was great. It is so beautiful there." Vlad told them, and then added to it. "And it's cold."

"Did you meet anyone new?" Her aunt asked after everyone but Mina laughed. Mina closed her eyes and rolled them under her lids. 'Yeah, Vlad? Did you meet any new girls there?' Mina thought to herself.

"Yeah I met this guy named Vikas. He was cool, taught me a lot. He was a fun dude."

"Anyone else?" He shook his head. 'Keep it that way.' Mina glared at her food. "Well that's still very nice."

"Hey mom, we were hoping that Vlad could spend the night…?" Henry spoke up. Mina's head snapped toward her cousin then to her aunt.

"Well, I don't know. What do you think Peter?" Her aunt asked her uncle.

"Let the boys have their fun." Her uncle laughed and turned to Vlad. "We'll go pick up your things after dinner."

Mina shoved her body away from the table, the chair making a loud screeching noise. Everyone turned to her. "May I be excused from this house?" She stood and passed right through the front door. Moments later the front door opened and she stomped back in. She spun her body toward the stairs and marched into her room.

Everyone at the table stared after in confusion. "What's got into her?" Greg asked Henry and Vlad. The two exchanged glances of question.

"Not a clue." Henry answered. Vlad shook his head.

Upstairs Mina fumed in the sanctuary of her room. She was so angry at him, but every time she thinks of him she wants to smile. He made her heart sour when she heard his voice, then fall at the memory of that night.

As she wallowed in her torment she heard the faint sound the shower. She figured it was either Henry or Greg. If it was Henry then there was always a chance that Vlad would come to her. Sure enough the door opened to reveal a smiling Vlad who entered in cheer of reuniting. She turned away from him stubbornly.

"Mina! I've missed you!" Those words alone caused her to melt. She turned her head slightly toward him.

"Liar."

"What? Why would I be lying about that?" He laughed, but stopped when he saw she was serious. "I don't even get a welcome home hug or anything?" He sounded hurt; she resisted doing as he said. She crossed her arms tighter.

He came behind her and hugged her himself instead. The feeling of his arms around her after seven days away from him felt like paradise. She didn't budge from her stone cold silence.

He released the hug, resting his hands on her shoulders. "Mina, what's wrong?"

She kept silent and didn't respond.

"Did I do something wrong? Mina, you said it was okay that I missed your birthday over a hundred times." She tilted her chin upward. "It's not that is it?" He knew he was right without her answering. "What'd I do? Everything was just fine at the Snow Ball…"

He went to her desk and picked up the ring. He held it gently in his hand and walked in front of her.

"Henry showed me the ring before they gave it to you. I knew it was perfect for you. It fits you." He took her hand away from her arm and slipped he ring on. "Why don't you wear it?" She latched her lips closed tightly. "Mina, what'd I do?"

Her eyes narrowed in response.

"Whatever I did, you know I didn't mean to." Her eyes bored into his and he took a step back at the intense distaste of her gaze. "Don't you think that I should know what I did wrong?" She rolled her eyes.

He sighed and sat down on her bed, she fumed.

"Was it me missing your birthday?" She shrugged, he guessed again. "More than one thing?" She offered a short nod. "The secret…?" Her hands clutched her arms tightly, her nails digging into her skin. She flinched in slight pain and ripped her hands away from her arms and turned to her desk on the wall facing the foot of her bed where Vlad sat. He saw the liquid running down her arm like sweet chocolate as it melts.

His hunger erupted and his fangs elongated though he drank his fill before descending downstairs for human food.

"Mina, you—you're hurt." He stuttered as he attempted to put down his thirst. She glared over her shoulder and started out to get a band-aid. He stood and gripped her arm, forgetting her puncher wounds.

"Mina, I'm sorry for whatever I did to upset you. You know that, don't you?" She turned back to him, remorse flooding her. Though, as she shook her head he understood her thoughts without prying into her mind. She knew he was sorry, but she needed to do this. She wanted to be cruel to him, leaving him to discover his mistake on his own.

She then met his eyes again after drawing in a deep breath, her eyes determined. She pulled her arm away after he tried to tighten his hold. She left her room and returned. She didn't acknowledge him as he stood there.

She placed the sticky band-aid on her arm and tapped it to be sure. He walked up behind her, hugged her and went to her door.

"I still don't know what I did, Mina. But I am truly sorry, you know I'd never intentionally hurt you." He walked out leaving her alone. She cursed herself in her mind and punched her pillow. She felt like one of those kind of girls who only think of themselves and don't care who they hurt.

As Vlad walked to Henry's room he felt just slightly depressed. What had happened while he was gone? He'd been keeping an eye on her through Henry's thoughts along with Joss.

But she always seemed fine. He sighed in dismay and sunk into Henry's bed. He was just about to slap his hands to his face until he saw he had red on his hands. He recalls squeezing Mina's bleeding arm. Her blood was now on his hand. Her sweet, rare, delicious blood slowly slid down his palm. He pulled it closely to his face.

It had the strongest scent he has ever known in his life of being surrounded by blood. As he inhaled the smell he felt like a fish out of water, staring at the ocean but inches away. It had no certain smell. He could not relate it to anything without thinking that it wasn't good enough to relate her blood to.

He slowly opened his mouth, debating to taste it or not. Unwillingly his fangs grew out as they were exposed to her sweet blood. He chooses against it and yanked his hand away, yet not fast enough to stop three small drops to fall onto his lips. He gasped in shock as he tasted it.

The sweetest thing he had ever had the undeserved pleasure of tasting. He wanted more, and he licked his hand clean.

Yet that did not stop his wishes to have more, he wanted to find her and ask her kindly to hand over every drop. And he somehow felt that she would actually do it if he asked her to. He hit his head with his palm, what was he thinking? He couldn't cause her any harm especially since she is upset with him. Yet her blood tasted so good. Now that he had little over five drops he had an idea of how he would react if she were to discover his secret. He knew if she discovered the truth and his longing she would offer it to him. If she did, could he refuse the offer?

After his trip to Siberia he thought being a vampire among humans might be easier, even if only slightly. Yet he had returned to newer, stronger troubles than just a slayer. With one of his closest friends upset at him, lied to, and hungered for this would be ruff.

Yet he cursed under his breath as he remembered he forgot an important question to ask Vikas. He forgot to ask Vikas about Mina, or if there were other vampires with humans like her. He had wanted to, and he had thought about her deeply over his vacation. Yet the question its self hadn't popped up. He sighed in his struggle, and decided to ask Otis to tell him if he can have contact with Vikas. He needed to know if Mina and he were the only pair of their kind.

And if she was upset about keeping her in the dark then what could he do? Even though it was often torturous to be around her he knew he needed it.

What would he tell her? Yeah, I'm a vampire who has had dreams every night for almost two years about killing you because you have the most amazing blood in the world! Oh, and I forgot, you are also like an addiction for me because I need to be with you all the time and I always want more? And most of the time when I'm alone with you I feel like you are the world and nothing but the world? I might also want to mention that your cousin, my uncle, and my aunt all think you are like a special vampire soul mate for me?

Yeah. Not going to happen. Ever.

_*gasp* What is Vlad thinking??? And I bet you didn't expect that he would try her blood! Don't I get a review for that?? _


	28. The World Has Gone Insane

_Mina is in time out, so it's just me. Well this chapter was inspiration from Mina driving me insane. Also from the song from Jekyll and Hyde called The World Has Gone Insane. I do not own the song, or Vladimir Tod. I wish I did, but I don't. So… here you all go! _

_Read, and enjoy, and please review._

**28 The World Has Gone Insane**

I felt cruel for being so harsh to Vlad. I felt that for once in my life I lived up to sharing the name Elizabeth with the blood countess Bathory. Though I was far from killing Vlad and bathing in his blood I was well aware of the fact that I was killing him.

I didn't talk to him at all. When our eyes met I overlooked him and went back to something else. When he spoke to me I acted like a deaf person and I didn't answer. When he tried to stop me physically I went around like it was an invisible wall or rope and not my crush.

It was now near March. I haven't had contact with Vlad for almost three months. He would still offer me short lived smiles. I can almost see his life draining out of him every time I enforced my harsh behavior. Once I cried before him though. He had come when I was home alone, he begged me to open up to him once more. He hadn't a clue as to what he did to me. I started to cry. His words were filling with true hurt and I couldn't help but feel terrible. I loved him, and I was hurting him. But not as much as he's hurt me, never as much.

"_So does this mean it's hurting you just as much as me?"_ He had asked me at the sight of my tears. I twisted my head away. _"I miss you Mina. I want you to be my friend again. I miss your voice, your smile, your laugh. I'm not even sure if I remember them correctly anymore."_

I winced at the stinging memory.

"_Can't you talk to her or something?"_

"_Man, I've tried! She won't budge."_

"_You don't have a clue?"_

"_I know it happened at the Snow Ball. And it obviously has to do with something you did. And it involves one other person. Who were you with during the dance?"_

"_Well other than her I talked to Meredith." _

"_Maybe she's jealous."_ I heard Vlad laughing.

"_Mina? Jealous? Henry that's ridiculous and you know it. Why would she have reason to be jealous?"_ There was silence for a long moment. I honestly thought Henry would leave it at that. Though it seemed he was just thinking his words out.

"_No reason. It's just all I can come up with. I don't know Vlad. Maybe you should just wait and let her forgive you. She has to at some point. If you think this is driving you nuts you haven't seen how much it bothers her. She's hurting herself more than she is attempting to hurt you."_

"_What'd make you think that?"_

"_Because I know Mina cares for you Vlad. I have a hunch that whatever it is that she is punishing herself more than anyone. And I have a feeling she is with you all the time not just because she's your friend or because of me. But I know what you always say when I bring that up. So… whatever. But don't forget my theory, Vlad. And by how she's acting lately I think it might just be getting worse."_

"_Stop it Henry!"_ My cousin was silent. _"I can't tell her, now more than ever. With those two crazy guys running around I don't want them to hurt her! And you know better than me what she would do if I told her, she'd offer herself up on a silver platter. And I can't fight that, not now. So drop it Henry, drop it right now."_

I let a wet tear escape at the memory. They were down stairs in the game room and I heard them and listened. Too bad I heard what I didn't want to hear. He was never going to tell me, it seemed.

This boy has turned my whole world upside down. He made me think of things I've never thought before. I feel things around him that I don't feel with anyone else. Henry is right; I'm hurting myself more than him. I see him hurt and that hurts me when it already hurt in the first place.

Something inside is a breath-taking pain. I feel his pain deep in my gut every time I see his sorrow. I am totally certain that it is his pain, because he is the same as me. It devours and consumes me, and drives me insane! Yet he still hasn't got a clue as to what he did. I think I should tell him, but if I do he will find out that I like him. Well, I don't like him, I love him. It seems only far to harm my self esteem to stop from destroying Vlad. I love him, that's the least I can do, right? Offer up my soul to him to save him from myself?

I'm drowning in an endless flood of blood. Only I didn't know it yet.

_Ooo don't you love that last sentence? I adore it!_

_Review please _


	29. What I'd Do For You

_This chapter is really longer than the rest, or at least it felt like it for me. The secret about Mina that we learn in this chapter is based off of my friend Kaitlyn, who really has known how to drive since she was eight. But I really enjoyed this chapter, I hope you do too!_

_Mina: I DID! ___

_Me: I know you did, you all will find out ;) _

_Mina: She only owns me, not Vladimir Tod *whispers* I love him! *talks normal* or anything other than me, or things that belongs to me. Well, you know what I mean!_

**29 What I'd do For You**

I heard soft murmuring through my wall and pressed my ear to the cool wall. It was late at night, probably way past midnight. I was nocturnal, no dought about it, since Vlad. So it didn't come to a surprise that I was laying wide away in my bedroom at two in the morning. Yet now I listened and heard Henry was awake too and he was talking to someone.

The words I heard were muffled and I only made out a few. "Greg….Drive…."

"Me….Because…."

"Need….Busy….Elysia…."

"Nuts….Near….Otis…."

"Choice….Letters….Guy….Now….Brother….Okay…?" The conversation went back and forth and from the random words I could make out; I have no idea what they were talking out. But I knew it was Vlad, I could feel it.

"I….Mina….Drive…." I cursed under my breath. Henry knew that I learned how to drive along with Joss when in Romania. One of his friends had a car there and offered to teach us. I was younger at the time yet I learned any way. Hoping to find it useful when I start to drive to get my license. Henry remembered.

"No….Mad….Whatever….Remember?" Vlad still remembered I am mad at him.

"She'll….It….Watch…." I cursed again and lay down. They were coming here. I was about to freak as I pretended to be asleep. Soon enough my door opened and I heard two pair of feet shuffle their way in. I felt Henry by my side and start to shack me. I 'woke up' and glared at him.

"What the heck!?" My eyes landed on Vlad, I snapped my lips shut.

"Mina we need you to drive us to Stokerton." I looked at my clock, it said three in the morning, and gave them a look saying 'what the heck? Why?'. "Please Mina, Greg won't do it without a price and we need to go now!"

I looked at him and nodded to him and Vlad. He understood my words.

"You'd be doing it for Vlad." I crossed my arms and turned away. "Mina, please." Vlad's hand landed on Henry's shoulder and my cousin moved aside for Vlad to speak with me.

"Mina, I miss you a lot. I took advantage of having you with me when I didn't have Henry or Joss. And you stayed by me during the Snow Ball when I was really beat up. I still don't know what I did wrong to hurt you. But I know that I am sorry. It's not the number one thing I regret most, losing you. But it's a close second to turning my parents alarm off."

I flinched. I knew very well that he blamed himself for his parent's death. If he hadn't turned the alarm off he thinks they would have lived.

"But I need you Mina. I need you to do this for me. My life is at stake. And even though you hate me right now enough to go as silent as a nun for three months; I know you still care for me." I turned my head away. "You do, you can't deny that. And if I die you would be upset. Well, Mina, I might die if you don't do this for me."

I sighed and threw my legs off the side of the bed. With an irritated groan and shoved them out the door. As I got dressed I heard their faint pleading voices.

When I opened the door fully dressed I walked passed them and down the stairs. They followed as I swiped the keys off the counter and out the front door to the car. Henry went to the back and Vlad sat in the passenger seat next to me. As I turned the keys in the ignition my hands shook over what to do first.

"You said you knew how!" Henry protested, I snapped him a look that said 'It's been a while so shut up!'. He understood and became silent.

I got the car out of the drive way and started down the road. I was still rusty and nervous. Even though it was just fine for kids to drive cars in Romania, it wasn't in Bathory. If I got caught I would be so dead. But I couldn't turn him down. Not after how much I have hurt him.

I slapped my hands on the stirring wheel in the silence. Both boys turn to me. I lift one hand and swipe my hands away from me to the side. Asking what this was about. After three months of silence they understand my miming form of speech. Henry answered; since I haven't been with Vlad he doesn't understand my form of speech.

"She wants to know why we are doing this." He told Vlad. I swear I could see a light bulb click on.

"Oh! Well… that's a long story." I held up two fingers. It was a two hour drive to Stokerton. "I can't tell you." My eyes narrowed at him and mouthed out a phrase. Henry translated.

"She says that she sees more secrets?" I nodded to him in thanks. "And thank you, Henry." I felt the corner of my lip slowly try to turn upwards, I didn't allow that.

"Yes, Mina. More secrets." Vlad said stubbornly, my grip on the wheel tightened. My knuckles were a pale blue in the moonlight.

"She says she is fed up with them." Henry saw my fists.

"All the clues are right in front of your face, Mina. I would rather tell you myself but since everyone," He turned to Henry, "Thinks I don't have the ability to so they drop you hints. And all those hints are right in front of you Mina. Why can't you see that?"

I stared straight ahead at the road. Out of the corner of my eyes I saw Vlad turn to Henry for translation.

"Nothing." Henry told him, I said nothing.

"Otis told me that he gave you something to look up before he left here. He gave you the key to finding out what a Nosferatu was, didn't he? A vampire? I told him all about how you got that charm around your neck. He knew Mina, and he wanted you to know what that man said to you."

I glanced at him and back to the road. My eyes flickering back and forth.

"And Henry told you the same about me. Anyone would have pieced it together by now." I shook my head, my eyes tight.

"She says she doesn't want to find out. She wants you to tell her." I nodded in agreement; I somehow felt Henry was guessing.

"I'll tell you…" He pointed, directing me where to go. Apparently I was really pissed; I speed my way through two hours. "If you talk to me again and tell me why you are upset with me." I didn't respond in words or actions. "Stop here."

I pulled the car to a stop and sighed as I slid the keys out. I haven't driven in years and I only drove down a road and back for practice and they wanted me to drive a two hour road? What I wouldn't do for Vlad.

"Just wait here." He told us, flashing me a meaningful glance. As I watched Vlad slink away toward the mysterious building Henry propped his elbow on the passenger seat's arm rest.

"Mina, would it kill you to even say one word?" I nodded. "C'mon. You can't honestly ignore him forever." I creased my forehead and nodded. "Mina, I know you like him." In a flash I was turned completely toward him, my expression saying I was going to bite his face off.

"You can't lie to me about that. I know you like Vlad as more than a friend. Don't think I'm so stupid enough to not to notice how you are around him. Ever since the second I introduced you to him you've been staring at him like a love-sick puppy! And don't try to tell me that you just have an easy blush, yeah you do but it's so much worst with Vlad around. You always ask about him, always concerned for him, and you always get ready and perfect for him. I can see that you are extremely jealous that Vlad likes Meredith just by the look on your face."

I sighed and shook my head.

"Mina, I'm your cousin. You trust me, don't you?" I nodded. "Then listen to me. As your cousin, and your friend and Vlad's friend too, listen. I know that Vlad cares for you. I can't tell if he likes you more than a friend or not, but I know he likes you a lot. And whatever you're trying to do by being so mean to him, it's worked. So just stop, please. Tell him what he did, and don't force him to tell you his secret. I feel bad for pushing him so don't you feel bad too?"

I gave him a sorrowful look. He nodded and glanced over his shoulder toward where Vlad had disappeared.

"It's killing him, he says it is. He just wants things to be normal again. He told me he felt that when he was around you that he felt completely normal for once in his life. And now he needs that more than anything. So when you started to ignore him, he felt that all slip away. So I'm just gonna tell you what he can't because I'm not even sure he knows it yet. He needs you Mina. He needs you by his side and faithful to his promises. He'll keep them."

I let my eyes turn to a movement outside behind him. Vlad staggered his way over to the car and slid inside next to me.

"Is everything okay?" Henry asked what my mind was asking. Vlad shook his head once and stared out the window. With a calming breath I restarted the car and drove off. I drove slower now, and the two hours were raging on into eternity.

The car seemed to go at a sluggish pace as we traced over the two lane road between the towns. Vlad started to tap his fingers, I tried to make out a certain tune but nothing came to me. Then I heard soft humming deep in his throat. I flinched as he was poking my wounded heart with a flaming pitch fork. He was humming Please Don't Make Me Love You. He knew that was my favorite song from Dracula.

Nearing the end, as his voice stabbed me with every silent word. My arms shook; I couldn't keep a steady breath. My heart raced and slowed, uncertain what to do. My eyes were unable to be sure if they should cry or be narrowed.

Henry tapped Vlad's shoulder once to try and shut him up. At least one of them noticed my suffering. Vlad didn't stop.

I was in agony.

Just before the last and final line I twisted the stirring wheel to the right in a flash and slammed the breaks. I held my hand out to Henry as an order to stay and ripped the keys out of the ignition. I turned to Vlad and I'm sure I looked tired and worn. I lifted my hand to tell Vlad to follow me. I got out of the car and walked a good distance away. Henry stayed as I wanted him to and Vlad slowly copied me.

I turned to the car and saw I had walked farther than I thought, in the darkness of the cloud over the moon I couldn't even see the car. Just a faint outline. That meant Henry couldn't see us. Good. That was better.

"Mina, look I didn't mean to piss you off even more. I just—"

I zoomed forward and wrapped my arms tightly around his shoulders and shoved my face into his shirt. His arms circled around me immediately and I felt myself sob fiercely. His hand slide up and down my back and he held me tighter, I felt my tears get drained in the fabric of his black shirt.

"Vlad." I gasped into his chest, a soft 'huh?' sound vibrated in my ear. "I'm just so angry!"

"Calm down." He croaked, like he was unsure what to do with me in this state. "I forgive you."

"No—no. I'm just so mad at you!" I feebly hit my hand on his shoulder; it came out as a miserable tap. "I'm so confused and hurt! I don't know what to do anymore. I don't want to pretend I hate you."

"You don't have to."

"But… But I needed to show you." I pulled away, he still held me in a hug, and I didn't let him go either. I looked up at him. "I wanted to show you how you hurt me. I wanted to pay you back."

He pulled me close again under his chin. "I don't know what I did Mina." His tone was pleading. I remembered another thing I loved most about Vlad. Whenever I felt sad he'd comfort me, so his current actions weren't that unpredictable. He was like this with Nelly as well; I guess he took pity on us women in our sorrow. Yet I couldn't help but think that he did it because he cares for me. I still felt terrible for I had treated him so badly and he was comforting me? This wasn't right.

"You… I saw you with Meredith." I muttered into his neck. He didn't answer. "I just got so mad."

"Why would you be mad about that?" He asked his words shaky.

"I don't know." I lied, and acted with my voice soft. "I just am, it made me so angry at you. I just don't know why I wanted to rip her face off and bang you upside the head." He pulled me away.

"You wanted to what?" He asked a bemused, entertained laugh on his lips.

"To attack you." I answered feebly.

"Mina, I missed your talking about random stuff." He smiled, I almost did the same and he saw it. "Come on, smile please?" I smiled widely.

"Happy?"

"Yeah, pretty much." I hugged him tightly to me again. I opened my eyes to the moon peaking out over the clouds and I heard the car engine ignite. Vlad and I looked up at the car and saw Henry poke his head out the window.

"Hey can you guys stop flirting so we can get home? I'm tired!" I noticed Vlad hadn't released his hold around my waist. I blush furiously and pulled away from him.

"Come on, before the moon sets." I joked and pulled his hand along. He smiled; he seemed overjoyed that I was talking again. We got inside the car and I turned the car back on the road.

"Does that mean you guys are talking again?" Henry asked.

"I'm not too sure." Vlad turned to me, waiting for a reply. I flashed my eyes in a mocking way at him, smiled, and nodded. Then, after my miming was over I opened my mouth to speak.

"Wouldn't have it any other way, loves." Henrys smile turned into a grin and he sat back in content silence. "So, guys what have I missed since I've been gone?"

Henry shrugged, or at least he did after I looked in the review mirror. You know, for not driving in so long I was better at it with Vlad in the car. I felt like I have been driving like this every day since I was born.

"A lot." Vlad muttered.

"You…Uh—you said that if I didn't drive you there you'd be in danger?" I asked softly.

"Yeah, I needed to find someone."

"You can't tell me anymore than that can you?" I felt my eyelids droop slightly.

"I can."

"Doesn't mean you will." I explained and bite down on my lip. He didn't answer, he didn't have to. "Vlad?" He turned to me and I expected Henry to do the same. I looked in the rear view mirror and saw he was asleep.

"Yes?" He asked.

"I know you probably think Henry's right about me huh?"

"Huh?"

"That I was jealous of you with Meredith because I like you." He didn't answer; I swallowed a lump in my throat. "Well he's right." I saw him snap up at me. "But not in the way he thinks. I like you Vlad; you are my closest friend even though I haven't shown it lately. And so I know how much you like, like her and thought that since I was with you…"

"You thought that I was going to stop spending time with you?"

I nodded softly and refused to meet his eyes.

"Mina, I would never stop hanging out with you. Even for the small chance that Meredith would actually notice me."

"She does notice you, Vlad." I grunted through my teeth. "She notices you, trust me. Haven't you ever wondered why she smiles and blushes every time she sees you?"

"Never noticed." I rolled my eyes. "Always looked away, but you do the same thing." I tensed and shook my head. "Yeah you do. Every time I see you, you do the exact same thing."

"For different reasons, I assure you."

"Uh huh."

"You believe the person or the viewer?" I asked.

"I'll keep my opinions to myself." I nodded. "It is good to talk to you again, Mina. It really is."

"Yes it is, Vladimir." I chuckled as I curved down the road to Vlad's house. "I never told you I could drive, did I?"

"No, I was freaked when Henry told me that. Why didn't you tell me?"

"It's not something I'm proud of." He gave me a questioning look. "In Romania, where I learned to drive, my tenth time behind the wheel I went all four wheels over the curb. I scratched up the bottom of the car the third time. My first time, the second my teacher got in the seat I stomped on the gas. There also just so happened to be a hill in front of us. Let's just say we landed in a thorn bush and my driver was very mad."

Vlad full out laughed and I went crimson.

"Yeah, well, that's why I'm not proud of it." I pulled in front of his house and stopped. "At least I saved your life. You owe me big time."

"Yeah, I have another question." I turned to face him. "Why aren't you tired?"

"I haven't been able to sleep for a long time."

"How long?"

"About three months." I smiled weakly at his expression. He seemed confused and opened his mouth to speak, nothing came out. "Yeah, thinking of my problem toward you. I've gone nocturnal. But my sleep problems shouldn't stop you, go on. Get some rest."

"G'night Mina." He muttered softly and stepped out of the car. He closed the door and stumbled his way toward his porch. I climbed out to follow and called out his name softly.

"Vlad!" He turned, I pressed a soft kiss on his cheek and felt heat rush under my lips. I pulled away, he was blushing. Why? I pushed that away for a later thought and smiled. "I missed you to. Goodnight." I circled the car and stepped in. I pulled inside and drove off in a rush. I glanced in the side mirror, trying to spot him.

To my confusion he was not on his way to the porch but standing there watching me drive away with my cousin asleep in the back. I debated about stomping on the brakes, causing for Henry to fall to the floor to wake him up. But decided against it and continued home.

I finally pulled into our house and parked the car just as Uncle left it. I placed the keys in the exact same spot I found them in and woke Henry up to go to bed. I followed suit and was actually tired when I hit the pillow. I sighed contently and thought about all the things I wouldn't do for Vlad.

Nothing.

_Aw, how cute! Review please!_


	30. Black and White and Red All Over

_Just because I was generous last night (technically this morning) and gave you all like five chapters, doesn't mean I don't want reviews…_

_Mina: I'm happy! Vlad and I made up!_

_Me: no shiz, they already read that._

_Mina: I know, okay. Disclaimer! She only owns me, nothing else unless it involves me. Okay ?_

_Me: The name of this chapter sounded good to me, but how I fit it in there, to me, was cheesy. So... ya, sorry. And italics are a memory so… yeah. _

**30 Black and White and Red All Over**

It has been about three weeks since I made up with Vlad. Now I was currently performing Yoga with my class as the boys' class ran circles around us. No really, they were. My teacher decided to have class out in the field and the boys just to happen to be running this exact day. I laughed.

Yoga seemed to be easy compared to the torture the Couch Hunjo had in store for my cousin and Vlad. Joss had no trouble jogging around and around in the warm air. Joss had always been the fit, tough, jockish, I-will-conquer-you type. I couldn't say the same for Vlad.

Vlad was sluggish compared to Joss. His breath was stressed and he seemed about ready to die. I swear if that couch says one more order I'm going to rip his face off.

I stood in Dancer on one foot while holding my other foot behind me in my hand. I saw Joss catch up to Vlad and saw them speaking as they were about to pass me. When they did I offered a smile and Vlad repeated the task as if it cost a year's worth of energy.

"Don't die." I added before they left. Both boys turned their heads toward me over their shoulders and called back in complete unison.

"Ha, ha!" I giggled, but held my balancing poise perfectly. My teacher, Mrs. Duane, walked by and lifted a questioning eye brow at me. I grinned and shifted to Tree. The next time they passed by I was in Warrior One. I saw Joss stumble and fall to the ground. A puff of the red dirt that was the track flew into the air around my cousin. I fell out of my yoga stance and bolted after him.

He attempted to walk on his left leg but staggered. I felt a wash of worry flood me. Joss held his head to me and revealed a soft wink. That idiot.

I skidded to a stop and Mrs. Duane was about to skin me. I blushed and wandered back to my section of grass as I heard Couch Hunjo shout again. I tensed at his voice and thought about running back and slapping him on the face.

"Tod! Help McMillan to the nurse's office!" I whipped my head around, my hair flying over my shoulder as I watched Vlad help Joss limp away. "And keep the McMillan girl in your class!"

I shot daggers at him as I passed him. I hadn't even noticed that I ran clear by him in attempt to reach Joss. His expression was hard and unforgiving. He hated everyone, and Vlad even more so. And since I was always with Vlad that might be why he disliked me.

"I'm a Lovett. Not McMillan." I grumbled to him in passing. He snorted, stuffed it, and grunted an untruthful apology. I rolled my eyes and continued with Child's Pose.

As the bell rang I changed and found Joss and Vlad waiting for me outside the girl's locker room. Joss was completely normal.

"Guess some of my acting rubbed off on you." I teased, he laughed. I rolled my eyes and joined him. Joss draped his arm around me as he led Vlad and me to our class. I snickered when I saw a few girls grumble. It was funny how my cousin's fans get jealous at the smallest shows of affection. It normally made me laugh but I figured I was more interested in pretending Vlad's arm was around me and not Joss's.

Joss fled off to his last class as Vlad and I did the same. He collapsed into his seat, he still looked tired. I smiled and sat down next to him.

I suffered through the class easily with Vlad next to me. All we did was worksheets and we were allowed to talk. Vlad kept my mind away from Algebra and completely engrossed in my day dreams.

"Think we can hang out today?" I asked softly, flashing my eyes from the desk toward him. He sat in a confused silence until I looked fully up and offered a concerned look. He shook whatever it was off and smiled.

"Well, I don't know. Joss and I are chilling out today. And I think he has stuff that he wants to do alone." It wasn't like Vlad to refuse me, no matter what. And never if my cousin wanted to, he'd follow what he wanted and not them.

"Vlad, this feels weird."

"What does?" He asked, and pretended to scribbled down some answers when the teacher passed.

"Whenever my cousins shove me off you always get them to let me tag along. Why can't you do the same this time?" I asked, he sighed and put the pencil down between us.

"I don't know, Mina. Joss just said this is something we should do alone. I don't want you to get hurt if I just let you come without talking to Joss first." I understood, I guessed, that it involved the secret. The secret I have bared for two years. Yet now I assumed Joss was also involved. Yes, this did drive my over-curious mind on a roll, but I shut it off.

"The secret." I sighed out, it was almost in audible. He hung his head.

"Mina, I defiantly can't tell you until after today. If things go wrong, you might get hurt. If things go right, well I already asked Henry to betray his family I can't ask you to be the same."

"If it makes your life any easier," I reached out to him. "I'll do whatever it takes."

His forehead scrunched up and he seemed to be contemplating the full meaning of my words. I decided to try and help him with that.

"Vlad, you know how I sometimes connect myself to Mina Murray?" He nodded. "She died and became a vampire to be with Dracula, right?" He nodded again, still confused. "I'm worse."

"What?" He asked, not understanding the term.

"If she died for him what do you think I would do?" I smiled softly at the shock on his face. "Why so surprised? I thought I made it perfectly clear that I would do things for you that many people wouldn't. I don't care, I can keep a secret." I gave a teasing wink.

"That's not smart."

"I never said it was smart, I said it was true." I laughed softly; he seemed to take my words like I told him about a tragedy on the other end of the world. "Why so down? It's not everyone I'll do all that for."

"Mina, saying things like that makes everything harder. If I told you a thing you could be in serious danger just for any small information you may have. I can't risk that."

"But you've risked Henry and Joss." I pointed out; his face was hidden behind his hands as they messaged his face. "Vlad, I know I've said countless times that I won't bother you about it but I just need some answers. I can't live like this forever you know."

He nodded but couldn't answer because the bell rang. We went to our lockers together and split ways as I followed my cousins home. After I was home I rested the rest of the day. I didn't have much at all to do. I couldn't bake; I baked just the other day. I didn't feel like singing as I was still slightly upset that I couldn't be with Vlad today. Homework, who would want to do homework, a definite no.

I decided to sit around and relax today. It was afternoons like this, where I just sat around watching TV with Greg, that I felt like any normal girl out there in the world. A girl with normal thoughts, normal family, normal friends, and a normal life is what it felt like.

At certain times I enjoyed it. Sometimes it just feels good to be normal. Other times I strived to stray away from it. For instance, what normal girl had a boy like Vlad around?

But I knew I was letting him off the hook for the millionth time. I can't deny him anything, remember? But I do know that I'd easily risk my life for Vlad, without a second thought. So I wasn't lying to him now was I? He didn't seem too happy about it but what could I do? Lie? I needed to get that off my chest at one point.

You know, at times I feel like I made my life this way. I made it go crazy just because of one boy. But in all honesty, if you look at it as a simple viewer would, my life was pretty usual.

I was a usual girl with casual looks and characteristics. There wasn't anything special about my friends, family, or talents. I like a normal boy who is the world to me. I have a kind, caring family. The greatest friends, all over the world, are mine. I am a normal girl who has the world, or at least enough to satisfy me. It never really occurred to me how much thought I put into Vlad and his abnormal behavior that I didn't take time to realize how normal it all could be.

It was there in black and white. It was all so simple, so crystal clear as an outsider.

I also never had any abnormal interests ever before. All it took was Vlad. Vlad introduced me to vampires, gore, video games, jealousy but mostly love. Yes, I know the first three have nothing to do with the others. But when I think about it, it's all true. I would still be clueless to the wonders of vampires, horror films, and the ease of watching video games if I haven't moved here.

Vampires.

I haven't been able to engage further in them thanks to Joss. I shivered at the memory of when he nearly attacking me in Vlad's house. I started to refill my mind with the intoxicating creature of the night.

I remembered the most recent conversation Vlad and I had involving vampires. Yes, it didn't involve vampires, but it involved blood. My blood…

_Art, one of our electives. It was just Vlad and me, my cousins elsewhere. We were carving wooden carvings. I was carving a heart and asked Vlad what I should carve inside. I told him I wanted to put a saying in it, a cute saying. _

"_Yours in eternity." He told me, I smiled and blushed. I liked it. It was short and sweet and it had a certain ring to it. I started to carve. The wood I was using was dark ebony and I was going to paint the letters after I carved them deeply in the wood. _

_Vlad was creating a sign for his door. My idea. But he decided to put his one and only vampire smiley on it along with his name in red letters. The idea got me laughing from the moment he told me about it. It was turning out even better than he planned it to. He said if he liked it he'd put it on his door, if not I'd just go around somewhere. I continued my carving of the saying he gave to me._

_The simple quiet we had created was destroyed as I hissed air between clenched teeth. Vlad whipped his head to me, his eyes wide in worry. _

_I dropped the wood on the table and the carving knife. His eyes followed both objects and widened into perfect circles as drops of my blood landed along side of them. His eyes snapped back to my hand. I gripped it tightly with my other hand. _

_I lost connection of Vlad actions as I scrunched my eyes tightly closed. I heard someone get the teacher. I heard a large intake came from next to me, from where Vlad was. _

"_Vlad, get her to the nurse!" The teacher snapped in her clipped tone. _

"_Mrs. Freeman…"_

"_Go!" She cut him off. My eyes flew open and Vlad led me off. He stayed a good distance away from me. His body was tense and he didn't seem to breathe. _

_As we were crossing the grassy courtyard to the office I stopped him at a bench._

"_Mina…" His voice seemed strained. _

"_I'm fine! Just let me sit a while." I told him in a clipped tone, even more so than our teacher's. I rocked back and forth as a pressed my hand to the cut to stop it. It wouldn't stop bleeding._

"_You're bleeding so much." His voice was like that of a child's. He seemed torn._

"_Then walk off if you need to!" He ran a frustrated hand through his hair. Every strand just fell back right where it was. He took a few steps off, took in a few deep breaths, and tried to come back. He stopped a good distance. He was far enough not to smell the blood I guess. "For all those horror movies you seem not to like blood."_

"_Just yours." He grunted. I smirked up at him and flinched. I pulled my unharmed hand away from the cut. The cut ran a curved line from between my ring and pinky down to my wrist. It was deep, but could heal without a scar._

"_I think it'll be fine."_

"_Has it stopped bleeding?"_

"_A little." I looked at both hands, they were stained dark red. "Gah, all that blood." I made a face._

"_Why won't you let me take you to the nurse?"_

"_Because I don't need it. Come on." I walked to a water fountain and asked him to hold the button. I washed all the blood away and cleaned my cut. "Be right back." I went to the girl's bathroom to the right and came back, dabbing a paper towel to the cut. It drained up the remainder of the blood. _

"_Don't you think you should tie it up? I mean, what if someone is bad around blood?"_

"_Like you?" I scoffed and dug into my pocket with my good hand._

"_Hey, I'm perfectly fine around blood! You don't even know that half of it."_

"_Well I know you like horror films, Vlad. But every time I get a tiny little prick you start to freak out. So, I've come to the conclusion that you don't like blood."_

"_It's just your blood." He shrugged. "I don't like seeing friends bleed. Movies and shows and games I could care less about."_

"_I frankly don't care." He turned to me as we walked back to art class. "Well when I get small cuts I just suck it out until it stops. I do that all the time. Very vampire of me I know." I rolled my eyes playfully and bumped into him. His laugh seemed forced. "I think it tastes good."_

"_Yours does." I turned to him in confusion. "You have AB- right?" I nodded. "I heard somewhere that AB negative is like addicting to vampires." I went crimson at the thought._

"_So vampires are addicted to me?" He paused before he answered._

"…_Yes… I think they are." _

"_Huh." I went into thought. "I wonder what'd happen if a met one. You think they might love me? Like on all those movies?"_

"_I have no dought, you're awesome." He smiled through his false calm exterior. The act seemed to die as I stopped bleeding. I was glad of that fact. I guess I stopped bleed because all my blood was in my face. "But you still blush too much."_

"_I've been told." I laughed, he smiled truly. "Want to know what was funny in P.E. the other day?"_

"_What?"_

"_Someone had to tell me jokes to try and distract me from balancing. It's a test thing that we do for balancing. Want to know what got me to fall?"_

"_Sure." He pressed, I smiled._

"_What's black and white and red all over?"_

"_Simple, a newspaper. That's an easy riddle, Mina. How'd that break your concentration?"_

"_I said 'My life'. Everyone laughed and I did too so I fell."_

"_Why would you say your life?"_

"_Because my life is simple, black and white. And I trip a lot and get cuts and I like vampires. That's the red all over part. Get it?"_

"_Yeah. So I guess you are also black and white and red all over."_

"_Not me, my life, silly."_

"_No, you too. You're hair looks black right now, your almost paper pale, and you blush a lot." I laughed. I'm a newspaper. _

Fun memory I guess. I sighed as I sat on the couch still with Greg. I wanted to see Vlad so badly. Maybe Joss would let me if I asked him. If not, I'll find a way myself.

_Okay, this is the Author Note… Happy 4__th__ of July! _

_What trouble will Mina get into next chapter??_

_Review, and see! _


	31. I Feel Fire

_Everyone this chapter is the most important chapter so far!!!! NO JOKE! _

_Mina: I have no idea what to say…_

_Me: Good, now go back to resting! I'm doing the disclaimer… I don't own Vladimir Tod, or any of its characters. I just own Mina… as you all know. _

_Have fun with this juicy chapter! ;)_

**31 I Feel Fire**

I sat, bored as ever, on the couch in the front room. The TV was on but I wasn't watching it, Greg was. I just stared at the screen as I thought of Vlad, what else? Then Joss came down the stairs and tossed his backpack over his shoulder and went to the door.

"Where are you going?" Greg asked him. Joss stopped and turned to face us.

"I'm going to go hang out with Vlad. I will be back late though." He started out again but I hurried to catch him.

"Hey, wait I want to come!" I called to him. He whipped around and glared at me.

"No! You can't come."

"Why not?"

"Because you can't. Good bye." The way he told me goodbye was as if it was a threat, a threat not to try to come again. But I needed to be with Vlad. I needed to see him and be near him and if possible, tell him my feelings.

As Joss walked off toward Vlad's house I went to my room to get ready. I wore just a normal outfit, a favorite of mine. It was red with a black undershirt that matched my necklace and new ring. Then I headed out to follow my cousin and crush. It wasn't that hard to find them. With my weird way of feeling a pull toward Vlad, I could find him anywhere.

I walked a good distance behind them, not being obvious, as they walked out of the town of Bathory. I had no idea where they were going and I couldn't hear their conversation so I was lost. Finally they started to slow down as we were in the woods, when they reached a clearing.

Vlad pulled Joss aside and whispered to him in worry. I saw a man standing in the clearing that I didn't recognize. But whatever Vlad was worried about Joss wasn't at all. I sneaked closer and closer until I could hear what they were talking about. Joss waved to the man and smiled to Vlad.

"Vlad, no offense, but I'm a slayer. I think I know how to spot a vampire. Besides…" Mina was lost in the conversation and confused to Vlad's horror. "He's the guy who hired me."

Vlad stood and asked of the man, "You hired a slayer?"

"I had no choice. Believe me, boy, I would relish taking revenge directly. But you see, our little brush last year left me scarred, which stole the council presidency from me. Last year, killing you would have been Elysian justice. This year, as the council now insists that if you are indeed a vampire, you are to be interviewed and tried, a justified murder of you by my own hand without the council's consent would be illegal. If I ever hope to regain my presidency—and I will; that force is already in motion—I can't go breaking the highest law by killing my own kind. That would condemn me to death—assuming the council ever consents that you are one of us. And I rather enjoy living."

Vampire? Vlad? What? This makes no sense, Vlad's not a vampire. Maybe this is that guy that I heard Vlad talking about. But I couldn't be sure.

"So the Lucis…" Vlad trailed off.

"Yes. It's the epitome of weapons against vampirekind. I was fortunate. Had you actually known what it was capable of last year, and had you aimed any higher, we might not be engaging in this conversation. Of course, if it weren't for your Pravus blood, I'd be scarred and wounded for life. Un-whole." The man paused and grinned cruelly. "It seems I owe you some gratitude. The blood of the Pravus has enormous healing capabilities."

"I'm not the Pravus." Vlad muttered, I was as lost as ever.

"Oh, I believe that you are. Surely even you can't deny the possibility."

It was a long moment of silence. Vlad seemed to be calculating his options and planning his words. I started to calculate my own thoughts and it came to one chilling fact. And what Vlad said next honestly hardened the fact in my mind.

"If I am the Pravus, that means I'm a vampire." I froze and couldn't breathe. "So, why aren't you taking me in to be interviewed and tried for my crimes? Or do you plan to capture me and harvest my blood?"

"No. I have no plans to capture you. I cannot kill you by my hand, but by a wayward slayer's hand, I can. It's really quite simple. I must prove that you are the Pravus, and the only way to so that is to do what I can to kill you. You have what I want, and trying you before the council won't give it to me."

"What do you want?" Vlad questioned. That was exactly what I wanted to know.

"Ultimately? To take your place as the Pravus. But for that, I require three specific items… and, of course, your life." Vlad stepped back and didn't respond to the man. The man chuckled and spoke again. "If you are the Pravus, as I believe that you are, I will require your life to perform a very special ritual. First, of course, I must locate the precise instructions for performing that last part of the ritual. If you manage to survive tonight, I'll be back to collect you. After all, I'm ill equipped to care for a prisoner. Until the time when I discover the passage I'm seeking. It may take years. Though I hope it will be much sooner.

"It's not a proven method, of course. But texts that I've studied over the years insist that once the ceremony is complete, I will be the one to reign over vampirekind and to enslave the human race, and you… you shall rot."

Then, as the enormity of the moment became clear to me, and Vlad, the man gestured to Joss who stood there in silence.

"Our dear slayer here will try to take your life in a moment. If you live, we will have proven beyond all dought that you are the Pravus. And the naysayers, the millions of vampires who insist that the prophecy is nothing but a fairytale, will at last become believers. Believers who will be forced to fallow me as the new Pravus once I complete a ceremony that is already in the works. They will obey my law, my customs, without question. No more councils, paperwork, difficulty. I will rule over all vampires with an iron fist. If you die, I was wrong about you—a shame, really, but nothing I'll feel condolences for. Either way, it is a win-win situation for me."

Vlad stayed silent for the longest time and lowly started to walk backwards. Then he finally spoke to the man, still stepping back.

"Otis said that you and my dad were friends."

"We were. But Tomas is dead. What a greater gift can I give him than to send him his son?"

"How'd you know Joss would bring me here?"

"You act as if planting suggestions in the mind of a human is complicated. It isn't. Neither is blocking from his thoughts that fact that Jasik and I are of the same species that he is hunting, or keeping him in check during our little reunion."

"So why did you wait all year long? It's not like Bathory is a metropolis. I'm not exactly hard to find."

"Though you are of the most importance, _sire_, being fully healed and regaining my presidency. However, if I take the council nine months of logs documenting the procedures and locations of the Slayer Society, the council will warm up to me, I assure you."

"Don't you find any irony in a vampire sucking up?" Vlad asked, I tried hard not to laugh.

"Enough of this. It's time to face your destiny, Vladimir Tod." Vlad took something out of his pocket and held it up as if aiming at the man.

"Not so fast." The man burst into a fit of laughter, what was it? The man slowly stopped laughing and then explained to Vlad.

"You should have listened to your uncle's warning concerning taking the Lucis with you everywhere, Vladimir. For all you know, some rogue vampire could easily steal his way into your room one day while you were studying human biology, and pluck it from atop your dresser. And if he was cunning, he might replace the real Lucis with a fake one so as not to raise suspicions."

Vlad then asked Joss, very softly. "Joss, do you have that case in your backpack still?" Joss didn't answer him, but was staring at Vlad's hand.

"All this time you pretended to be my friend and you were one of them, Vlad?" Then Joss bent over and unzipped his backpack. He took out a box and carefully removed it, placed it down, and opened it. "I don't want to do this. You have no idea how difficult your death will be to explain to Henry."

I stood in horror. The contents of the box were all forms of objects that I knew could harm vampires from what Vlad told me… Last year during the projects… Did he know that much from being one? And why did Joss have those with him? What does he mean about killing Vlad?

The man smiled and placed a cylinder in his front pocket. "That's two of the three items we require. And the third we'll collect soon enough."

Then I saw my cousin lift up the stake toward Vlad. I felt a sudden rush of heated anger at my kin, vampire or not, why was he killing Vlad? The fear in Vlad's eyes was clear, and I felt his fear deep in my stomach. And Joss was about to stab the silver tipped stake into Vlad, but Vlad finally spoke.

"Henry knows."

"What? What do you mean? You told him I was a slayer?" I stiffened; my cousin was a slayer all this time… my own cousin.

Vlad shook his head no. "He knows I'm a vampire. He's known since we were eight." I felt a single tear slide down my cheek, this is what he meant. The secret, this is what he has kept from me. This is why Joss hates vampire with such a passion. This is why I was secluded from the seductive pull for so long. "He keeps my secret for me—Nelly does, too. So you see, no one in Bathory was ever in danger from me. I drink donated blood, and never from the source. I know you think that vampires are evil monsters, but I'm not. I'm different."

"You're lying. Henry tells me everything." Joss said in dought. Those entire long talks alone between Vlad and I flashed through my mind. All this time he was one of them.

"Not this." The area was dead silent once again. But Vlad spoke again, and had my attention. "If you kill me, Henry will find out you're a slayer. Your whole family will find out."

"I can live with that." I felt my eyes narrow at my cousin. "But you won't." He lunged for Vlad and the stake flew past him, Joss missed.

"You don't have to do this, Joss. Think about it. Who's the real monster here? It's D'Ablo that set this up. You and I are friends." The look on Joss's face was cold, harsh, unforgiving.

"You're a bloodsucker. And I can't let you live." Joss lifted a vial in his hands. I suspected it could be garlic juice; that harms vampires. But Joss seemed to be thinking hard about either to kill Vlad or not. But Vlad pushed harder in the debate, I watched as insensitively as possible.

"You'd kill me just because some guy told you to? Some guy who is, by the way, a vampire."

"I'm doing this because it's the right thing to do. I could give a damn what he is. This is beyond duty, Vlad. Now it's personal."

"You've lost it." Vlad gapped, as did I.

Joss threw the vial at Vlad who attempted to dodge it once again. But a few drops handed on his arm. Vlad started to jump around, waving his arm in the air. Then he slowly stopped and smelled his arm. Joss was in total shock, wide eyed in horror.

"Just so you know, the cross won't work either. They're myths—kinda like how all vampires are evil."

"But this will." Joss held up the stake again.

"You think you know so much about me, about those like me. But you don't. You just think we are mindless, heartless monsters. But we aren't. We're people, Joss. With family, friends, ideas, lives! Just like humans, there are bad vampires." Vlad basically pointed to the mystery man. "But we're not all like that. I'm not like that." I felt endless compassion for my best friend and only crush. He was a vampire, and I didn't care.

"You think you're the only one betrayed here, Vlad? You're lying to everyone! No one in Bathory knows what a killer you are!"

He's right, Vlad never told anyone who didn't already know. Yet the knowledge of Vlad vampirism only increased my gravitational pull toward him. I didn't just want him, I needed him now.

Then Vlad ripped and threw the stake out of Joss's hand. "How can you be my friend one minute and my enemy the next? That's not right! It's not fair! Vampire or not, I'm the same person I was yesterday, the same friend you asked to come with you tonight. I haven't changed, Joss. Why have you?" I felt the same anger and hurt that Vlad must have felt toward my cousin, anger with a touch of fear. "I'm not a killer."

Then Joss slowly whispered to Vlad. "I've never seen purple eyes before. Not even on a vampire. What kind of monster are you?" I just then noted the deep violet coloring to Vlad's eyes. I could stare at them for hours.

Vlad ignored him. "You don't have to do this. You won't be killing a monster. You'd be murdering a friend. Please… don't." One tear stained his face as he watched the silver stake. "I know it's been tough moving around, trying to make new friends. Well, you made one in me, Joss. We're friends."

Joss thought hard and looked back at Vlad, still with determination. Though, I couldn't take it any longer. I charged into the clearing and stood firmly between the two boys. I turned my head to Vlad, then to Joss. I held Joss's gaze for a long time, my expression as unemotional as I could keep it.

"Mina!" Both boys called out my name when they saw me. I tore my eyes from Joss and felt my hair land over my shoulder as I whipped away from him to Vlad. I placed a hand on Vlad's shoulder and squeezed. "What are you doing?" Joss demanded.

Then, Vlad started to speak to Joss again. "Joss, Mina is here and she trusts me. Don't you Mina?" Both boys turned to me and I nodded to Vlad, a faint smile on my face for support. "D'Ablo is the bad one here, Joss. If you want to kill a monster, kill him."

Vlad had seemed shocked and almost horrified that I was here. Even though he was speaking calmly I could feel his fear for my safety.

"Mina, you've got to get out of here. Now." My head flinched in a no.

"Joss, don't kill Vlad." I whimpered softly. Joss examined my face, I held firm. How could my cousin, from my own blood, be a vampire slayer? I am so close to him, and I don't know him at all. Vlad's worry increased. I saw his eyes flashing from the unknown man to his helper, from the helper to Joss, from Joss to me and back again.

"Take her." The man, apparently D'Ablo, demanded of the other man. The accomplice raced forward with impossible speed and took hold of me. Next I knew I was held tightly by the D'Ablo guy. I squirmed and fought against him, but I was too weak for his iron grip. Both Joss and Vlad went rigid before racing toward me and the man, but stopped at his demand. "Stop or she dies."

"Let her go!" Vlad snapped at him.

"Not so fast, Vladimir. I wonder exactly what you both will do for this foolish girl." I saw them both fuming. "Would you kill each other? Give me what I want?"

"You hurt her and you're dead!" Joss screamed, gripping the stake so hard his fist shook. The man chuckled loudly in my ear. Then allowing him to have a free hand, he took my two wrists in his left hand alone. Not even with one hand missing could I break free.

"You both think the same thing… you just gave me the perfect revenge for now. You just choose her fate." His free hand pulled back my hair, revealing my bare neck to him. I looked at Vlad and Joss in fear. Vlad started forward, but the other man grabbed hold of him, Vlad ripped away and started backward.

Then he stopped and turned back to Joss and I. "It doesn't have to be that way, Vladimir. You're friend's needn't suffer."

"Otis will avenge my death. And I will do the same if you hurt her. You have no idea the hurt that's coming for you if we die."

"I'm willing to take that chance." D'Ablo lowered his lips closer to my skin. Vlad ran toward me, attempting to help me. But before he made it far, Joss stepped in front of him. I could just barely hear the faintest whisper as he did so.

"For you, Cecile." Joss muttered and stepped aside. I watched in agony as Vlad fell to his knees, the silver stake in his chest. I fought against the man once again to get to him, but a piercing pain hit my bare neck. I stopped and was pulled back toward the man, who held a firm grip on my neck, forcing the pressure to his fanged teeth. The pain I felt at loosing Vlad hurt just as much as the pain the man placed on me.

From the bite he was making in my flesh a fierce inferno started to crawl through my whole body. It was devastatingly slow, just creeping into my muscles and deep into the bones. It claimed my brain within minutes and my sight; I could no longer see my dearest Vlad as he lay dying. I now faced the growing flame alone, surrounded in darkness darker than the deepest black. But the fire seared my flesh and bone, every muscle and every drop of blood boiled and churned in my veins. And with one final wave it conquered my very heart.

_O.e what now?? Is Mina D'Ablo's drudge?? Is she a vampire?? Or is she dead??_

_And don't you hate me and my cliff hangers? *evil laugh* review. This chapter needs one. Please._


	32. Afterlife's Aftermath

_Thank you all for the reviews everyone! Mina loved them, and I feed off them! You think that was drama? You don't even want to know! _

_Mina: If she didn't create me, I would hate her. _

_Me: boo bloody hoo!_

_Mina: She only owns me, I think we all know that by now. _

_Me: Oh, yes Lubov is a real name meaning 'Love'. I looked it up, and the insults that fly here, are real insults between me an my own cousin. He hates vampires and pretends to be a slayer, while I love them. We seriously have these fights often. ;)_

_Mina: Have fun _

**32 Afterlife's Aftermath **

I felt strange as I grew in consciousness. I felt as light as a feather but still I couldn't move my limbs. It took great force for my eyes to flicker open but I finally managed. I saw the stucco ceiling of a building I do not know. I heard two beeping noises in complete unison in a rhythmic pattern.

I turned my head weakly and looked around with eyes fuzzed by a long sleep. To my left I saw a window with the curtains pulled shut. The light gently poured through the light blue cloth, making a foggy and almost heavenly haze. It seemed as if it were a memory from long ago, glazed over and oh so peaceful.

Below I saw a table holding a few of my belongings, what appeared to be gifts, and a tray of food. I got bored of this area; it didn't tell me much, so I turned to the right. What I saw filled me with horror. I saw that there was another bed nearly two or three feet away, a stand holding complicated machines stood by it, which caused one of the beeping. Tubes hung from two bags leading to the body on the opposing bed. There was a door in the corner farthest from me and another window without sunlight, but with a manmade light on the other side. This made that side of the room dark and shadows raced back and forth across this window.

But my breath was taken away when my eyes landed on the face of the body in the other bed.

Vladimir Tod lay sleeping.

The machines counted his heartbeats and the tubes connected with the skin of his bare, pale arms. One was clear and could be anything in my eyes. But the other was unmistakable, deep red blood flowed down into his skin and saliva engulfed my mouth. I tasted a separate flavor on my tongue. It was sweet, but spicy, and delicious and addicting. Though amazingly delectable I attempted to swallow it down. Yet no matter what, the flavor would not leave.

I looked back at Vlad but I also saw the blood pushing into him. The saliva and flavor rushed back into my mouth for reasons I do not understand. But I was over whelmed with my grief for Vlad. I felt cold, not hot, tears rushing down my cheeks.

The door in the far corner opened and a nurse rushed in, checked on Vlad and his machines and tubes, and turned to me.

"Oh, you're awake!" She cheered, hurrying to my side. "Are you hungry?" I nodded and my stomach agreed loudly. Instead of the tray she handed me a large cup with a thick black bendy straw. I didn't know what the liquid was or what it could be. But she held it to my lips and I was thirsty enough to not care what it was. I drank and drank until it was all gone. "Were you crying?" She asked softly as she took the cup and replaced it with another.

I didn't answer but turned again to stare at the sleeping Vlad. She understood and said nothing more until she was by the door.

"You have guests if you are ready." I nodded and just after the door closed it opened again. I didn't look to see who the person was, and they stayed by the door.

"Mina…" I heard the soft voice of Henry. I sighed and lazily turned to him, he uncertainly made his way closer to me. He had a large bandage around his head and he sat down in a chair by me bed. "How are you feeling?"

"I… I don't know." I muttered. "Henry, what happened?"

The look on his face told me that this was the question he was hoping I wouldn't ask. He stared down at his hands as they fumbled around each other.

"Henry?" I asked softly.

"What do you remember?"

"That guy… D'Ablo… he had me held back. And Vlad tried to come and get me but Joss he… did he really stab Vlad?" I demanded, fresh tears falling. Henry still looked down and didn't answer me. "Henry answer me!"

"He did." He answered me slowly.

"Will he… will he live?" I asked, my voice wavering. I then went back to looking at Vlad.

"He should. But we are still worried. They say, at the rate that he's healing, he should be awake in a week or two."

"Thank god." I whispered, I felt the wave of fear and pains release some.

"Mina, what after he was…?" Henry asked again, getting me focused.

"The man he… bit me? And he held on and I couldn't see Vlad anymore. I felt like I was in so much pain. It felt like a huge fire, burning me up. Then I wake up and I'm here." I explained, planning my words closely. I saw him shiver half way through and look at me with sad eyes, though I ignored him and stared ahead. "What happened to me?"

"He changed you." Henry explained to me. I creased my brow but didn't turn. "Into one of them."

"He made me into… into a vampire?" My mouth went dry as I whispered the word.

"Mina, I'm sorry."

"Vampire." It was a ghost of a whisper. I shivered fiercely. This was my life now, no not my life, my afterlife. "Who was the guy?"

"His name is D'Ablo. Vlad had his first run-in with him last year. He wants to kill Vlad."

"Why?"

"Mina… It's not my place to tell you."

"Then who can?" I snapped at him. He looked at Vlad and back to me.

"Vlad should tell you. But since you can't wait that long—"

"Who says?" I yelped again.

"I mean, you shouldn't wait that long. Otis will tell you everything when he gets here. He should get here soon, he and Nelly went to get cloths and stuff for you and Vlad. If anyone, he should tell you."

"I don't want to wait. I want to know everything right now!" I demanded, he sighed but didn't say anything. He kept his eyes down and wouldn't look at me.

Then the door opened again, the same nurse was there. "You have two more guests." She announced. She vanished and the doorway was filled by two men. One was a big, brawny man who seemed like the kind you wouldn't want to mess with. His hair was long and brown with a thick jacket. Though he looked tough, he grinned at me when he came in. The other was familiar and smiled as he entered the room.

"How are you doing, Mina?" He asked calmly. I stared on in confusion and shock.

"Mr. Otis?" I questioned, he nodded and smiled. "What are you doing here? How'd you get here? Why are you here?" I asked in a fast voice, though my mind went thousands of miles faster.

"I'm here for you… and Vlad." He walked past the bed and leaned against the table by the window. The other man sat at the circular table in the middle of the two beds. I could tell he was watching me intently as I stared at Mr. Otis with weary eyes.

"Henry says you are going to tell me what's going on." I stated; it wasn't a question.

"We will. But you must understand, Mina, this cannot leave this room. What you are is a part of a dark secret, hidden for millions of years. Were you to reveal these secrets with an outsider without another's consent it is normally punished by death."

"Now Otis, don't scare the child!" The Russian man said with a booming voice, yet it was also friendly to a degree. "Lubov, there is no reason for you to fear."

"What just tell me?"

"Will you keep the secret?"

"Otis, we have to tell her. Or she will become one of those improper murderers that were also untold the stories of our history." Otis nodded and the Russian stood and walked next to him by my bed.

"Who are you?" I asked, my voice a whisper is suspicion.

"My name is Vikas. I am the oldest of our kind that you will probably ever meet."

"Our kind? You're… Does that mean you're a vampire?" Both men nodded. "And Henry… are you…?"

"No, I'm not."

"Then how does he know?"

"Vlad told me when we were eight."

"Mina, focus. We have to get back to teaching you. If you don't learn before Vlad wakes up you will not be able to be around him." I froze and narrowed my eyes at them.

"And exactly why not?" I snapped, the words spilled out of my scowling lips like acid.

"Vlad has blood in his veins. If you are too close to him you could..." Henry explained to me.

"Kill him." Vikas finished for me. I looked back at Vlad in worry.

"But I'm fine now." I questioned. He was three feet away and I wasn't attacking him. And also I can clearly see the blood, wouldn't I be very hungry? "At three feet I'm okay."

"How are you holding up? Does the blood make you hungry? Irritable? Tempted?" Otis asked me. I looked back at the blood and the same thing happened.

"I just feel like… It's hard to explain. I want more, but I'm okay without it. Like I would glad have some more, I'm hungry, but I could care less about getting more."

"What do you care about then if it's not blood?" Otis asked me then. I turned and whimpered slightly at Vlad. The Vikas man whispered to Otis, I didn't care to listen. All I wanted was to help Vlad, heal him, wake him up and hug him. I wanted to make him smile, make him laugh, and make him happy.

"Are you sure you're okay Mina?" Henry asked again. His hand hovered over mine, as if he wasn't sure if he could touch me or not.

"I feel fine. I just want Vlad." I didn't allow my eyes away from Vlad. I watched for any movement other than breathing, there was none. I saw Henry look up and study my face but I ignored him again. The two men continued to whisper as they watched me, I ignored them too. "Mr. Otis…?"

The whispering stopped immediately. "Yes, Mina?"

"How come Henry doesn't bother me?" I questioned, turning along to face them.

"A vampire's drudge is not appetizing to other vampires. They are edible, but not as good as a normal human."

"What's a drudge?" I asked.

"A vampire's human slave. You must bite a human without drinking their blood or changing them to have one. And they will be your servant for the rest of their mortal life. And your cousin is an example."

"You're a vampire's servant?" I snapped at him. "Why in the world didn't you tell me?"

"Yes I am, and Vlad told me not to."

"Whose servant are you? Vlad's?" When he nodded I burst into laughter. "Oh my god! That is good! Hey… Hey!" I turned back to Otis. "Can I control him?"

"If you learn the technique for controlling human actions you can."

"We can do that?" I cheered. Otis slapped his forehead with a sigh when I cheered at Vikas's words. "Can Vlad do that too?"

"He can. But he is still learning. And it will take a while for your powers to kick in." Otis explained, I nodded and smiled. "None of this bothers you?"

"What do you mean?"

"You're a vampire, Mina. You have to drink blood to live. You will never age. You won't be able to grow old and have a family. You are to kill people for food. You are not bothered?"

"Why would it bother me?"

"You are a vampire!" Otis snapped at me. I felt I was being yelled at by my teacher for having gum in class. I was getting yelled at by a teacher, funny.

"I don't care. If I can life a live with Vlad, even an immortal life, I am happy." I told him seriously. There was no hint of a lie. I wasn't lying. I saw Henry stiffen and grin at my words but then die down at the moment. Otis stared at me with a blank expression; Vikas's gaze told me he was thinking hard about me. What about me? "If Vlad is immortal, I am immortal."

"You like Vlad." Henry cheered in excitement and shock. I glanced at him and back to Otis.

"Enough to love vampires." Otis and I glared each other down for the longest time before he broke off. He turned into Vikas and whispered in a harsh whisper.

"Get the slayer." Vikas looked and me once before doing as he said. When he returned my cousin Joss was behind him. Joss wouldn't look at anyone as he walked to the foot of my bed. His hands were folding in front of him and I would swear I saw dried tears on his cheeks.

"Joss?" He tilted his head up slightly but didn't look at me. "I should kill you for doing all that you did."

"Mina… Why would you defend these monsters?"

"So I am a monster now?"

"No… all of you are!"

"So run me through!"

"You're my cousin!"

"He's your best friend!"

"He's a killer!"

"So are you!"

"He killed you!"

"No, Joss, you did! If you hadn't killed Vlad he could have saved me! We all could have walked home unharmed! But you had to go and screw everything up by staking him! Why did you do that, Joss? Why are you a slayer?"

"For Cecile." He whispered. I felt a nip of pain in my gut; I saw new tears in his eyes as he looked at me for the first time. "She was killed by one."

"Yes. One. Vlad he… He's not like that. He's a…"

"Vampire."

"A good person." I snapped. Tears strolled down his face freely; he made no attempt to wipe them away. I stared at him in determination. "If Vlad dies because of you I want you to kill me too."

"What?" Everyone screamed.

"I love Vlad. And therefore if he dies half of me dies too. You kill him then you'll have to kill me too."

"Mina I can't. You are my cousin, and my friend."

"That's exactly what you said to Vlad. And then you stab him in the back, literally!" I saw Joss flinch slightly. "You kill him and you kill me too, before I attack you."

"You wouldn't."

"Don't test me!"

"The Society will be very unhappy if they discover this."

"Then don't tell them."

"I was never planning to. There are no vampires in Bathory." He said the lie as if it were actually the truth. Before I woke in my new form I would have believed him.

Otis and Vikas were muttering in low voices while Joss and Henry argued. Henry seemed as upset at Joss as I did.

"Joss, Henry, may we speak with Mina privately?" Vikas asked. Both my cousins left without a word. "Lubov, are you sure you are fine?"

"Why do you call me Lubov?" I asked curiously.

"I nickname everyone little one." He smiled warmly to me and went to the head of my bed.

"It means 'love'." Otis added from his same spot. "Now we must start training."

"Can you stand?" Vikas held a hand out and I tossed my legs over the side and stood. My muscles were weak from a long sleep but I shook it off and stood straight. "Lubov, the first thing you must learn… to drink." Vikas handed me yet another cup. I finished it in seconds.

_Mina: yups, I'm a vampy now! _

_Me: of course you are happy about that! *rolls eyes*_

_Mina: you made me happy about that_

_Me:…_

_Mina: Just review_


	33. Cold, Hard Devotion

_Mina is stubborn._

_Mina: really? I never noticed!_

_Me: shut up. This is Mina adapting to her new world and getting all her questions answered. Most of them a least. Otis is a little frustrated with her and Vikas is quite enjoying their bickering. Mina, then, reveals her deep thoughts out fully for the first time… _

_Mina: Its not like I wanted to! He asked, and I ranted!_

_Me: whatever, I don't own Vlad Tod, or anyone. Just this whiny little thing!_

_Mina: BITE ME!_

_Me: too late. On with the show!_

**33 Cold, Hard Devotion**

After, I had learned about the prospect of blood and their intense connection to my kind. My kind, my kind are vampires. They told me of blood and only of blood for that day. Soon after I was released from my room. I changed into the cloths Nelly gave me and looked into the mirror.

In the mirror I saw my hair had seemed to darken from the chocolate it had been into a near blackened shade. My eyes were the same sky blue and forest green but they held a certain hint to them that I could not explain. Around those eyes was a darkened area as if I hadn't slept in forever even though I had been sleeping for days. My skin matched that of the luminescent walls of the bathroom, pale and almost transparent. I lifted my chin and tilted my head to the left. I raised my fingers to graze the two faint pink marks. They followed a thick vein perfectly. And as I fingered the wounds I felt the memory sneak into my head.

I was a vampire and therefore thrown into a world of endless night. I returned to my room to find Vikas and Mr. Otis speaking softly. They quieted when I entered and watched me as I went to Vlad's side.

"Vlad, please wake up. I'll be here." I had told him, feeling his electric skin as a matching temperature rather than the coolness I was accustomed to. I experimented with that for a moment, a puzzled look on my face. "Mr. Otis?"

"Mina, I'm not your teacher anymore. You can call me Otis."

"Would Vlad notice the temperature difference when he wakes up?" Mr. Otis thought about my question before answering carefully.

"He most certainly will, unless there is a reason for it. Why do you ask?"

"Aren't I known for random questions?" I asked dully of my old teacher. He smiled warmly.

"That you are. But this one must have a reason, am I correct?"

"Yeah. I don't want to tell Vlad I'm a… vampire… when he wakes up." The words felt strange on my tongue. Both men seemed shocked by my statement. "Is that a problem?"

"No, Lubov." I was already getting used to the nickname. "It is simply strange, is all." I nodded. "Why would you refuse to tell him?"

"Well he didn't exactly tell me now did he?" I asked my tone sharp. I sighed as they both stared to my side at Vlad. "I know he had no choice, trust me. He just tried so hard to keep me from all of this… I know he'll feel horrible of he found out. I need to give him time to get used to me knowing. I need to let him adapt to the new me too. Then I'll tell him…On my own time."

"Are you sure about that?" I nodded. "Okay, then."

"Now, Mr. Otis, I have another question for you." I walked over and sat down on the table between Vikas and Mr. Otis.

"Just call me Otis, Mina; the title was unnecessary from day one remember?"

"Otis…" I tested it, it felt weird. "Feels too odd. But I'll get over it. Well my question concerns you. Why did I see you at Vlad's house sometimes last year? Why outside of school? Henry once told me Vlad was scared about his safety around you, why? And over the summer you both were writing letters? I saw my name in one letter once."

"I'm his uncle, Mina." I gasped aloud. He chuckled. "Surprised?"

"His uncle? I thought Vlad didn't have any blood relatives? That's why he lives with Nelly."

"Yes, that is true. He did not know until nearing the end of the last semester last year. Vlad is half vampire, Mina. His father was a vampire, his mother human." I gapped at him in shock.

"Is that possible?"

"Illegal, but possible. His father was created by the same vampire who created me. Therefore, my brother." I nodded in understanding.

"If creator and creations think of each other as family does that mean that evil man is my father?" I asked him. "I refuse to acknowledge that."

"Rightfully, yes. He left you alone, which is extremely barbaric in our views. Otis and I shall inform you in all that your creator failed." I nodded at Vikas. "Otis thinks you should start off reading our history. Yet, I want to get you out of here and into some fresh air."

"I'm not leaving Vlad." I snapped at him. "You'll get me staked to a crucifix and shipped to Transylvania sooner than away from him willingly."

Strangely enough the Russian man was smiling widely. Mr. Otis didn't seem happy about my statement. Well, he never did like how I was with Vlad all the time in class. I think it was only because we talked too much. I made a note to ask him later.

"Mr. Otis you were once my teacher and I was inclined to do as you asked me to. Yet now we are off school grounds, I passed your class, and you are no longer at Bathory Jr. High. Now you are simply the uncle to my best friend and love and have no power of my choices. I know you dislike my interest for Vlad's care rather than my condition, I understand that. And I know I am frustrating you with it all, but I will not be away from Vlad. I love him too deeply to risk him withering away without me. And were I not to be here that moment I would not be able to find Joss. I will stay here with Vlad as long as necessary until he is okay."

"How long have you liked Vlad?" Vikas changed the subject. I blushed deep red and bite my lips. Shifting onto my left foot and back to my right I looked down, then away, then back to him.

"Since the day I met him." I heard Otis gasp deep inside his chest.

"That long?" Vikas asked, I blushed and stared at the floor as I nodded. "Honestly or only when you think about it?"

"I felt strongly attracted to him the second he came around the corner of his hallway screaming that he wants to suck my blood." They exchanged confused glances at each other. "When I first met him on Halloween he was planning to jump out to Henry. I went inside first and Henry hadn't told him about me coming with him. So he scared me by saying that."

"So his first words to you were he wants to suck your blood?" Vikas burst into laughter after I nodded to Otis's question.

"Yeah now it seems funny. Then it was just embarrassing!"

Vikas laughed even harder and Otis started to follow. I was as red as the blood flowing into Vlad. I shook my head and tried not to think about that. I got hungry again and wanted to tame my thirst before it even started.

"Otis can I spend time with her alone? I want to get to know her, I like her already." Vikas cheered, Otis nodded and walked out. Vikas was sitting in a chair at the table I was sitting on. He gestured me to come closer, I did so. "So you have a thing for our young Vladimir?"

I flushed but nodded. "No point in hiding it now I guess."

"No, there never was. Does he even have a clue?" I stared at him blankly. "No, I thought not." He chuckled. "Well when he wakes up I assume he will want some answers from you. What are you planning to tell him?"

"You're not planning to drag me out of here?"

"Never thought of it, Lubov. I'm supportive of your commitment to Vlad. I find it kind and caring that you are so deeply devoted."

"Well yeah, that happens when you don't have a clue about what you do when you're around them." I laughed at myself and twisted the ribbon coming from my shirt. "I want to tell him that I like him, but I can't. I just don't think I can do it when I know he likes Meredith."

"A girl from your school?" I nodded.

"Yeah, he's liked her since like second grade. And last winter I saw her kissing him before he went to Siberia. So now I know she likes him too and I like him and he likes her and is oblivious to the fact that I like him! So when he came home after his trip I pretended to be mad at him for three months and it drove me crazier than him. I just can't stay mad at him and I can't tell him so I don't know what to do!"

"Well, Mina. I have to say you are a lovely girl, even more lovely as a newborn vampiress. If you are honest in your feelings for him, he will see it. And if you like him enough he will get past this other girl. Now, do you want to talk more about him? Or vampires? Or both, this is all a lot to take in on one day."

"Do I have to avoid garlic, crosses, rivers, the sun, stakes, holy water and all that stuff?"

"Not crosses, rivers, or holy water. Garlic is very fatal to us, be very careful. Stakes are indeed a thing to fear, not in Vlad's case. Yet Vlad is different. That is a story for another time. And yes, the sun, you must always wear sunscreen to avoid bursting into flames."

"Dear old Shiz." I grumbled softly. He chuckled; I always said that, it is a song from a musical I know.

"And now you must be very careful at family reunions thanks to your slayer bloodline."

"So my cousin could kill me at any second?" I asked in despair. Yes I was still very angry with Joss, but the chilling fact remained. I was now a part of the breed that my family bloodline was made to kill.

"It's uncertain. Slayers are known for their determination to end our kind. He may, he may not. But I am truly sorry, Lubov."

"I have a question?" He raised his eyebrows as he waited for my question. "Lubov means love right? Why did you choose to call me love?" He smiled and took my hand. He lifted it between us and turned it over to show what I had scribbled in red pen. A red heart was etched right between my thumb and forefinger on the outside of my hand. I had forgotten all about it, I had created its small design while in Algebra with Vlad.

"I saw this, and your dear slayer told me of your life changing choice back there."

"Joss? What'd he tell you?" I was skeptical of what he meant.

"He told me how you were there the entire time. You discovered Vlad's vampirism without fear. And you still stood by him when he needed it most. And you stood between him and your own flesh and blood for goodness sake. He said by your actions there would be nothing that could take you from Vlad. That is true love, as a friend or as a lover, I find it compassionate. Therefore, I named you love."

"I care for him much more than anyone in the whole world." Vikas chuckled. "You don't believe me, do you? You are thinking that I don't know just because I am young. Well, I can't stop thinking about him. Ever since the second I met him. When I'm in the same room as him I feel a… an anchor dragging me toward him. Sometimes it even hurts to leave him for a few seconds, it hurts! And I just…love everything about him. Like, I can't find anything not to like. And he has this weird way of being able to drive me crazy!

"Don't tell Henry this; he'll never let me live it down. But I have had many guys ask me out, way too many. I turn each and every one away in hopes that Vlad would just look at me! Once, before the Snow Ball, I had five guys ask me out. I told them I was single and proud just so that I could be with Vlad that entire night while he stared gaga at Meredith! And for what? For a few sentences then to go out to help calm him down only to see them both making out the next second?"

I turned to Vlad who still lay motionlessly on his cot. I felt a few tears prick but I blinked them away. I turned my eyes back to Vikas.

"And when I tried to show him I was upset I hurt myself more than him! Even now, it won't stop! I found out Vlad is a vampire and has been since the day I met him! And all I did was stand by him which led to my own turn at being bitten! I'm a vampire now and it's all because of him and I couldn't care less!"

I had started to pace around in circles as I spoke in a rushed hysteric voice. My hands flew in wide gestures as they normally do when I am either excited or hysterical.

"And he has been slowly driving me insane for the past two years! Sometimes I just want to slap him and other times I adore him to an obsession! But when I feel his gravity in the same area as mine, or hear his voice when he is talking to me and only me, it feels wonderful and painful at the same time! I can feel him when he is looking at me. I can sense when he is thinking about me. Or when he blushes because of me, or when he has no idea what to do with me it all makes me love him even more."

Vikas sat there silently listening to my rant as I continued. He sat with his knees far apart supporting his elbows which were held together by clenched fists at his jaw. His eyes followed my every move and occasionally he would swipe away one strand of his wavy brown hair.

Other than that, he was a statue.

So when I had finally ended my speech and stood hovering over him, he was still quiet. My energized breathing the only noise along with the meter measuring Vlad's every heart beat.

Finally, when I felt the weight of the silence and my own words over my head, he took in air to speak. He leaned back in his seat and his hands gripped his knees tightly. By this point I had realized exactly all I had just done. I had told a man who I just barely met all about my insane love for Vlad. My fists went tight and loose in a rhythm and I felt small beats of sweat on my forehead as I grew in embarrassment.

"I see, tell me details of the day you first met. Every detail you can recall."

His question confused me. Why would he want to know about that when I just made a complete fool of myself?

"Uh, well I met Nelly first. She brought us into the house and led me inside ahead of Henry. Henry dressed me like a…" I trailed off as I flew back to those days. My first days in Bathory, all hazed over by one boy.

"He dressed you like a what?" Vikas pressed, I shook my head to clear it. I took two steps away from him and glanced at Vlad before wrapping my arms around myself.

"As a vampire." He chuckled and I felt a blush. "Now it makes sense. It was on Halloween, he dressed me like a vampire's bride to go along with their vampire theme. Vlad was the vampire and Henry was the vampire victim. Well, Henry didn't tell Vlad anything about me even moving to Bathory. He was going to make me a surprise I think. So when Vlad was planning to jump out and scare Henry, he scared me by screaming 'I vant to suck your blood'."

He laughed in good humor and I did as well. I slowly sat back down on the table and let my back go flat so I could lie down.

"After Henry stopped laughing he introduced us. I couldn't even look at Vlad because I felt like such an idiot. But he held out his hand to shack mine and I felt electricity running off of him. He pulled his hand away before we finished the hand shack. Then he said hi to me and I swear his voice echoed in my head. Then I finally got the courage to look him in the eyes, and I felt like just…staring at him for the rest of my life."

"So you were attracted to him from that first moment." Vikas restated, I nodded. He suddenly stood and bent his back as he straightened. "Well, I have to say Lubov that poses some pretty good points."

"To what?" I asked, sitting up on the table.

"To your cousins believes."

"Which cousin?"

"Henry, the drudge. He says he believes you and Vlad are to be vampire soul mates. This is an unknown topic to us vampires, but possible. Well I have to go out there and talk to Otis. That is, if I can get him away from Nelly." Vikas winked at me and started toward the door.

I grabbed the arm of his thick coat and he turned to address me. "Thank you." I muttered out softly. He smiled warmly, nodded, and continued toward the door.

"Though, Nelly will be disappointed. She was planning on taking you on a girl's day out when you woke up."

"Oh, Nelly's here? Can I…Can I see her?" I asked slowly, he nodded and left. Nelly soon came in running and nearly knocked my over in a hug. "Nelly!"

"Oh Mina, I'm so sorry about what happened. I knew Vlad should have told you sooner, but he wouldn't listen to me. And now look at you! A young vampire girl, such a shame."She shook her head softly and she pulled back and looked at me from an arms distance away. "I always joked around with Henry about you being a wonderful vampire. I just never…"

"Nelly, its fine. I'm fine. I feel great! I actually don't get as hungry as I thought I would if I ever became a vampire. So… I'm just gonna concentrate on Vlad."

"Mina, I wanted to take you out for the day. To get us both out of this hospital, you know? We can get us both something to eat, and new cloths or something. It will be fun."

"Maybe later, Nelly. I just… need to be with Vlad. I'm…I'm devoted."

"You always were." She smiled and ran her hand through my hair. "We can have our little date later this week if you want. I'll just leave you both alone. Be sure to get some sleep though."

I nodded and she hugged me once more before leaving. After the door closed behind her and all was silent I turned back to Vlad. He looked paler than normal and I guess that was due to his great loss of blood. I brushed his bangs out of his eyes but they fell right back where they started. I smiled but the smile faded too soon as I grazed his face. The lightning of his touch seemed to tenfold.

Was it from him being a vampire and me destined to be his vampire mate that caused all this? Or was it just how strange I am? Maybe Henry could shed some light onto the subject? Yet until then, my concentration was on Vlad. How did these indescribable feelings more than double since the other night? Was it because I was a vampire now as well? If so, then mustn't it involve the both of us as vampires?

Now, hopefully, with all his secrets out and open, I might have a chance of telling him how I feel. It was a possibility, not a probability.

Yet now, at least, I could say certain things and actually mean them. Things such as I will love him for forever. I could do that now, I will always love him, yet now I can truly love him for forever. And the term "bite me" has a whole new light. Oh yet there was one more. One that I do not recall where I had heard it before, but true. One that I will tell him right along with the common phrase "I love you."

I held his hand tightly in mine and I could swear I almost felt him squeeze back. I prayed that somehow he will wake up soon and will be healthy. I rubbed the top of his hand with my thumb in small circles. The heart I hand that led to my newest nickname flexed as I did so.

"Please don't make me wait for you forever just because you know I will."

_I love that last line_

_Mina:*sigh*_

_Me: wow, she actually has NOTHING to say for once! _

_Mina: *glares but doesn't talk*_

_Me: wow, someone's grouchy!_

_Mina: Just review_


	34. Walking Into A Room

_This is a kind of filler chapter. Sorry. But I enjoy these movies, and well I figured Nelly and Mina needed at least one day together lol. Mina has a break down. Its hilarious!_

_Mina: I hate you_

_Me: love you too_

_Mina: *sigh* she only owns me, my hair, yes she is getting her hair the exact same way. And She is hyper about it!_

_Me: YES I AM! WHOOT WHOOT!_

_Mina: the book I read "Of Dorms, Girls, and Blood" is another story by her. A novel, actually. _

_Me: everything else belongs to their respected owners. Now please enjoy!_

**34 Walking Into a Room**  
In my intense devotion I never left Vlad for nearly an entire week unless absolutely necessary. Well, the bathroom and showering were needed, yet other than that I never left. I ate there, I slept there, I did whatever homework Henry had for me there, I plotted my revenge against Joss there, I planned how to maneuver around Vlad there, and I never wanted to leave Vlad.  
Yet I knew at one point Nelly would drag me out on our All Girls day. That or my studies as a newborn vampire would cause me to leave my sanctuary.  
I knew one or the other will win me over eventually, but not which one. Vlad had shown no signs of awakening in the past week that I have been changed. At one point, while redressing his wound, I caught a glimpse of the wound as the nurse cleaned it once more.  
The large circular, red wound was in his chest. It went deep, blood still wishing to come out, yet not as bad as I imagined. Though very fictional, I imagined a clear hole, open enough to see the bed on the other side of him. But the nurse told me that at one point that was nearly possible had he not been such a fast healer. Do to his Pravus healing abilities.  
The legend of the Pravus is one that I spent nearly a whole day on with Vikas and Otis. Destined to rule over vampire kind and enslave the human race, the Pravus. And from the fact that Vlad is capable of living through a stake in his heart it is proven that he is this legend. Great, so my one and only love is fated to take over the world. Sweet.  
Yet now, as I lounged in the large seat next to Vlad's bed Nelly decided to come in. I smiled kindly at her and put down "Of Dorms, Blood, and Girls". As I did so I sighed and thought about how easy their vampire romance was compared to mine.  
"Hey Nelly. Naw, he hasn't budged one bit." I answered before she asked. I still saw the faint remains of tears as she nodded them away.  
"Mina, we both need to get out of this place. You are mad with worry; I am as well so I understand. But… I think Vlad would want us to continue in our lives just a little while he is here. When he wakes up you can be here all you want. How about it?"  
"You think we should get out that bad?" She nodded so I sighed. "Alright, I'll leave. Can I say goodbye?" She nodded again and I walked around my chair to Vlad's bedside. "I'll be back soon Vlad. Don't die, for me, don't die."  
I sighed and turned to Nelly. She gave me a sympathetic look as she wrapped her arm around me as we went to the door. I took a deep breath as I exited the room; it seemed easier that I thought. Not that I was happy about it, but it was true. As we exited I saw the nurses and doctors who cared for Vlad stare in shock as I walked by. I hung my head low in shame.  
Finally we left the hospital and Nelly drove me away from Vlad. I felt my heart ache with an unnecessary, unwanted pain.  
She finally stopped the car as I stared in blank nothingness out the window. I finally used my eyes for seeing and found us at a nail salon. I turned to her to question her but she smiled up at the building and placed her hands on her hips.  
"I told you it was a Girl's Day. I have a friend who told me about this place. We are going to relax, you up for it?" I nodded reluctantly and followed her inside. I detested it when ladies danced around me trying to dress me up like a Barbie.  
Yeah once we were inside, all they did was my hands and feet. Which, I had to admit, felt very good. Afterward she offered hair. I had long thought of getting small random strands on my hair dyed bright blood red. Now, as a vampire, I might be able to pull it off. Nelly was against it at first but I finally got her to agree. Once it was done, dried and straightened, she actually said it suited me perfectly. Black and red always did, I guess even more so now.  
I loved my new hair. I still straightened it like normal and only got a trim but the red was great! I loved it! And I couldn't wait to see Vlad reaction to it.

Next stop was shopping. Which I didn't mind much. I was used to shopping for my own cloths. With Nelly it was different. She insisted that I keep my style the same but shape it up a bit. And surprisingly I liked it.  
And to my own surprise I picked out a dress, an everyday dress. A dress I would actually wear. Red, or course, with soft fabric that hugged me perfectly. Thin sleeves went above my elbows and ended in small waves. The neckline did the same in a low squared fashion. My necklace fit lovingly with it and I wore a black vest with it, over it. The black vest hugged under my bust and tightly around my ribs as if a corset, I loved it. It went above my knees and I wore black, lace leggings with it.  
After our new cloths and style we returned to Bathory. Nothing had changed much at all but I was stampeded by friends and classmates as we got out of her car in Vlad's driveway.  
Questions flooded me about Vlad, where was he, if he was okay, what happened? Did we both drop out, why weren't we at school anymore, what happened to me, why did I look different, is Vlad going to come back ever, when, why?  
"Okay, shut up and I'll tell you! God." I snapped, everyone was shocked. They knew me for the past two years as a quiet girl, now I'm yelling. "He is in the hospital in Stokerton. Yes, he is okay, I'll ask Vlad if he wants me to say what happened. No we didn't drop out. Vlad is too badly hurt to come to school yet, I on the other hand am taking care of him and out of school for my own health. I was involved in what happened to Vlad. Nelly here gave me a makeover. He should be back in about a month. He is very badly hurt, as I said, he needs to wake up and heal before he can come back. So, about a month. Any other statements?"  
"You're hot!" One guy shouted, I turned to him in the crowd, blushed and ignored it.  
"Any other, statements?" I few more came up and I brushed them off easily. Finally they dispersed and Nelly and I went inside. I sighed as I landed on the couch.  
"Well the boys of Bathory found your makeover worth its while." Nelly teased, I sighed.  
"I don't care about that, Nelly, and you know it." I grumbled to myself. She chuckled and brought in a bag of chips, bars of chocolate, and a large cup of warm blood for me. "Nelly, how was I stupid enough to believe this was Kool Aid every time I saw it?"  
"Because you would want to believe everything Vlad told you."  
"Yeah… you're right." I sighed and drank my blood. The sweet liquid slid down my throat with ease and a drop landed on my lip. I lifted my hand and transferred the drop of red blood to my forefinger. It sparkled with a haunting glow in my eye. My vampire eye I guess, the eyes to spot blood. I licked the drop away as Nelly turned back to me after putting the movie in.  
"Ever heard of not playing with your food?"  
"I was just looking at it." I rolled my eyes. "What are we watching?"  
"A Walk To Remember." I groaned. Nelly laughed.  
"Nelly! I don't want to cry at a sappy love show!"  
"You love this movie and you know it." She told me sternly, I sighed in defeat. She was right; I did find the movie adorable. But at this time in my early afterlife where I must decide just how to tell my own love of my love for him, a love story just isn't for me. Much less one of a death where in neither of us will die unless forced, and that being only me.  
Yet the movie played on and soon the song Only Hope began. I sang and cried and laughed along with my love's aunt.  
As we wept for Landon at his loss for Jamie, I licked the last blood bag clean. The credits finally started to roll and I brushed my tongue over my lips to retrieve any lost blood. Nelly grabbed another tissue and laughed at herself.  
"Don't you find it even a little bit weird to be in your friends house without him here?" She asked randomly, I looked around.  
"No." I stated and she laughed. "What's the next movie?"  
"P.S. I Love You." I had never heard of it. "After that I can take you home if you want." I nodded even though I knew I would ask her to take me to the hospital and not to my house. She probably knew that too but Aunt Matilda had probably asked her to say that.  
The second and last chick flick started and it seemed like a good movie. It had Gerard Butler in it, who played the Phantom in Phantom of the Opera, one of my favorites. So, I enjoyed it from the start. As the love-after-death story neared its own death I started to listen more intently to Holly's mother's words.  
How Holly's mother explained the feeling of her deserting husband to Holly reminded me of a certain vampire. Having a hard time being away from him was something I experienced from that first moment. The feelings of not being in the room until he looks at me, or touches my hand, or even makes a joke at my expense… it was all the same.  
Just for the world to know that I am with him. That I am his and only his. It made my whole world for just that much, to stand by his side proudly.  
After that I basically shoved out the movie. The ending was stereotypical but still good. So, I was able to think. For the past two years I have strived for the feeling of Vlad's love. Though I do have friends but I never was really close to them at school. And other than that the only people who seem to truly care are all family of some sort. Yet Vlad, he is neither family nor school friend. He is my best friend, my crush, my life in more ways than one. The only person I cared about who I did not need for company in class or at home. But just himself is who I needed, just him.  
I remember the earlier days when I would sit at my desk and stare at the wood of the table. Until Vlad came in, then I would always look up and see his beautiful smile welcoming me. I could always smile in return no matter how upset I was.  
How when I was feeling down he would place his hand on my shoulder in comfort or something of the sort. Something about the raging sparks he let weave through me set my heart alight.  
And not to mention in my most awkward and dire times in need of saving, he'd save me. If I hit my head on my locker, stabbed my toe, or even stepped on his toe while dancing during our dance unit in P.E. he wouldn't care. He'd help me laugh it off, making me smile and feel like the most graceful soul on the earth when we all knew that to be everything but true.  
I wasn't there, I don't exist, no one knows me, no one sees me, and no one truly cares until I see him. He makes me and for that I love him. Without him I feel half of me has vanished with him, no not even half, my whole being. I needed him.  
"I bet you had a hard time walking into a room by yourself, huh?" Her mother asked, and Holly nodded in response. I nodded into my lap. She was right in that too. During that time I was upset with Vlad entering any place, alone or crowded, I felt lonely. Not only lonely but lost, confused, about to burst with my need of his being near me.  
After the movie ended and Nelly turned the lights in I cringed at the sudden light. She chuckled, made some vampire remark which I ignored, and I stood up in a black trance.  
"Mina, the doctors said Vlad should wake up soon and they think I should bring over some cloths if he wants to change when he wakes up. You might know what he likes, can you help me with that?"  
I smiled faintly and nodded. We walked up the stairs and through the library. I ran my fingers over the backs of all the vampire books I have read that were favorites of Vlad's. Then as we walked into his dark room I stopped and looked around. His walls were covered with scattered pictures of bands and movies. Bands I heard and knew from his IPod, and movies we had mostly seen together or if I hadn't seen them he would make me.  
As Nelly opened Vlad's closet and started to rummage through it, I stared at this posters. One, once I saw it, I walked straight to it and flew back to how he acquired that picture.  
It was a slow, sad, rainy day in Bathory as I sat in my uncle's giant recliner with Vlad and Henry thrown across the couch watching TV. I was drawing an image from one of my many vampire dreams and had just about finished it. The girl had her head thrown back showing her wide neck as she wore a faint smirk on her lips. The vampire, above her, was brushing aside a curl of her hair and his lips barely tickling her flesh as you saw a fang behind his reddened lips.  
As I finished the vampires' eyes to my obsessive perfection with eyes, Vlad had stood and went to get a drink for us. When he came back he stopped and hovered above the chair and saw my drawing. He smiled and told me he liked that the girl seemed ready and prepared and how careful he was of her. I blushed, obviously, and signed it to him. He seemed shocked and asked me about it and I shrugged and told him I have so many vampire drawings, one isn't so bad.  
Now I stood staring at my own image. He had hung it up in his room and I never noticed. I guess I was too occupied with him to notice anything.  
My eyes then flew to the poster above his bed, next to his window. Frames of the movie circled the couple in the center. The vampire's given name dripping with blood under them. The girls' sleeves and shirt hung extremely low on her body as the man's hand stroked her open neck. His luring eyes bored into mine and I felt a faint shiver.  
My hand reached to him and ran down his frame and stopped at the base of the photo. Vladimir Dracula and Mina Murray, love never dies. As I read over the name of the film and grew conscious of the dripping blood I felt my fangs grow out slightly at my hunger.  
I turned away from the wall and collapsed on his bed as my left hand flew to my necklace. If that wicked old man had never given me that necklace I would never have taken notice of vampires in the first place. Nor would I have been close enough to Vlad, and therefore a vampire today. And as I held the charm in my fist I grew aware of the ring that also was given by probably the same man. I felt cold tears slide down my face and Nelly immediately came to my side.  
"What's wrong Hun? What's wrong?" She asked softly.  
"Why did this happen to me? Why did I have to fall for everything that old man said to me? Why did I disobey Joss? He told me—he told me never get into vampires! And—and then I met Vlad! And he showed me…" I swallowed a lump in my throat. "These, these wonderful and beautiful creatures. Then I fell for him! I fell for him and his vampires and how they attracted me it was too much. Now he is a vampire and then I died! My fantasy about being bitten finally happened but now I don't know what to do!"  
"Mina, you like Vlad, don't you?" I nodded and swallowed the lump again.  
"I love him." I stated, and oh it felt good to say it.  
"I can't tell you why this all happened to you, Mina. But I can tell you that it wasn't your fault or that man or Joss's fault. Joss was just trying to protect you. It isn't your fault that you found yourself so interested in vampires. That would have happened no matter what, and you know it. But it happened with Vlad. And it isn't a bad thing to like Vlad." I shook my head. "It isn't. That man should have never laid a finger on you. If anyone should have bitten you it should have been Otis, Vikas, or even Vlad. No one planned for this to happen, Mina."  
"Vlad will be so upset that I became a vampire for him. He won't understand I did it because I love him." I shook my head and smacked my tears away. "And I can't tell him."  
"Then show him. He will understand, you both are very close. And now that you both are the only vampires of Bathory, you have to stick together."  
I nodded and sighed a staggered breath. She smiled warmly and helped me stand. I took in a deep breath again and straightened up. I smiled and gave her a short hug. After pulling away I went to Vlad's closet and pulled out a shirt.  
"He looks great in this shirt and he loves it. Did you ever find it ironic that he has a shirt that says 'vampires suck'?" I asked as I pulled out the shirt. I had always loved when he wore it, it looked amazing on him. She laughed.  
"Henry bought it for him once on Christmas." She explained and got out some pants for him.  
"Whoa, my cousin has good tastes." I smiled and we left Vlad's room. We got out of the house and into her car. As our doors closed and she started the car I went deep into my thoughts about Vlad again. We soon reached a light and she slowed to a stop.  
"I bet it'd be nice to finally go home…" I cut her off before she could finish her day dream.  
"Take me to the hospital." I gave of a thin layer of ice to extend my stubborn thought. I kept my eyes fixed at the end of the road as far as I could see. Out of the corner of my eye I saw her turn to me, sigh in defeat, and continue to drive as the light went green.  
As we just barely entered the city of Stokerton Nelly spoke again. "What are you thinking about?" I turned away from the window toward her. "And don't say Vlad." I sighed and gave a faint smile.  
"I step across the line for you. I plunge myself in mortal sin. I sacrifice my soul to be your bride. I give into the feelings I can't hide. I leave my guilt behind, who cares if love is blind? This certainty is bliss; at last I know my mind."  
"Mina…" Nelly started her tone sorrowful.  
"It's Dracula." I sighed and turned away again as we pulled up into the hospital. I walked right into Vlad's hospital room, he hadn't moved an inch. I sighed and sat down in the chair by his bedside. I rested my arms on the covers over him and laid my head on my crossed arms. I felt my eyes droop down in sleep while hours passed into the night as I stared at Vlad. I prayed over and over in a chant for him to awaken, but he still never moved.  
Finally my eyes drifted shut though I still felt I hadn't seen him enough. No, I would never get tired of him. It was deep into the night, as my new nocturnal nature drank its fill, that I finally fell asleep.  
In the morning Otis would come to find me sleep next to Vlad. Exactly how I hoped to be for the rest of eternity.

_What a cute ending *rolls eyes* _

_Mina: I still have to deal with Otis though…_

_Me: shut up! _


	35. Bite Me

_Finally a chapter named after Mina's favorite saying. And also we get a special surprise! Mina's powers are growing, but that's not the fun part! Joss and her are still at odd's ends, which was still fun to write and still inspired by my cousin. Mina thinks this will be the last time she will ever see her cousin again, and more!_

_Mina: *stares at Vlad without talking* _

_Me: stalker! Lol, just kidding! Since Mina is… busy… I'll do the disclaimer. I only own her…_

**35 Bite Me**

I am a vampire, and therefore my duty is to learn about being a vampire. Or at least that is what Otis wants me to concentrate on. As a teacher, Mr. Otis never bothered me and I never bothered him. We had a perfect student-teacher relationship. He gave an assignment, I would do it without complaint, turn it in, he grades it, gives it back, simple as that.

Yet now that Otis is my oh-I-wish-he'd-be-my-future-uncle-in-law and my vampire guardian things are different. He didn't have authority over me as long as we remained outside his classroom and I still owned my jr. high promotion diploma.

He had gotten extremely frustrated with me and my devotion to Vlad's health. He was also rather irritated with Vikas for supporting me. It wasn't that he was mad at us, he was rather kind and still a fantastic teacher. But he was bothered by the fact I can't leave Vlad alone or stop thinking or talking about him. Yet after Nelly's success at getting me out of the hospital I expected Otis to pester me to do it again. I was ready for it actually.

By early morning when he came into the room I had already moved my seat across from the door. I sat cross legged; with my arms resting on the arm rests of the chair with my hands gripping the ends. He came in and was shocked and confused to find me sitting there watching for him as I waited.

"You want me to do training outside?" I asked. He relaxed and nodded. I sighed. "Alright, I'm ready."

He seemed even more surprised and Vikas smiled from behind him. Not even half an hour later I find myself in the middle of the woods. In a different clearing than that which I lost my mortality in, we began. I still was stubborn and grumpy about leaving Vlad, and made this fact known.

"Mina, Vikas and I will try to put thoughts into your head. Try and block them." I sighed, I hated their mind games.

I felt their thoughts pushing into mine and I brushed them off easily no matter the level of their efforts. They said, well Otis did, that I had extremely well developed mind blocking abilities as a human because I constantly would block out emotions until I knew and thought over how people would take them. So my own thoughts were often hard to come by.

I shoved harder and into their own heads and spoke in a snappy tone. _"Bite me."_ They both sighed in unison. I sat down cross legged on the grass and stared to pull out random strands of the green stuff.

They seemed to be engaging in a silent conversation to my ears and I ignored them as I played with the ground. Finally they seemed about done and Vikas seemed to move around.

I looked up and was completely shocked and appalled by what I saw. I saw Vikas as his body seemed to change and distort. I blinked my eyes shut and when I opened them I saw a wolf in his place. The wolf stood calmly where Vikas had been with his same eyes and hair shade.

"Vikas?" I whimpered in confusion. The wolf calmly walked toward me and into my outstretched hand. His fur was soft and I smiled, it was Vikas. "Animorphing?"

I laughed as I scratched his ear and he seemed to enjoy it. I laughed even more when he licked my hand. Otis smiled widely and nodded to my question. Vikas leapt away from me, in a circle and into the forest. I watched after him and turned to Otis.

"Will I be able to do that?" I asked in excitement, leaning my hands into the soft grass.

"Someday." I heard Vikas answer from the bushes as he came out, pulling his shirt back on. "We just thought we should get you excited before we continue. Your mind abilities are still normal for your age as a newborn."

"But I thought you said Vlad still had a few troubles."

"Yes, but he is learning fast. You are a vampire, Mina; Vlad is only half vampire from his father. You must remember that." I pouted and turned away. "Your mind abilities are normal, you have studies Elysian correct?"

"Yeah, yeah I can read and write it." I sighed and rolled my eyes.

My two vampire guardians exchanged glances and finally Otis spoke once again. "Mina, I am positive you have noticed Vlad has a tattoo?"

"Yeah, he has had it for like a year. So what?" Both Vikas and Otis extended their arms and turned their wrists upwards towards me. I saw Elysian code embedded deep into the skin on the inside of their wrists. I read the writing easily and found it to be their names. As I thought back to Vlad's tattoo it was also his name.

"The next day after becoming a vampire you are to get your name in Elysian on your inner wrist."

"But I've been a vampire for almost a week." I protested.

"Yes, yet you would not part with Vladimir. And, Lubov, we must be alone for this to take place." I tilted my head in confusion. "And also normally your creator does this…" I scowled at the mention of the man who wanted Vlad dead, used my cousin, and murdered me. "Yet I will do it for you."

"How do you do it?" I asked after Vikas finished speaking.

"I must bite deeply into your wrist, Lubov." He told me, his words careful. I knew he was probably worried of me freaking out about his proposition. I stood and walked over to the giant Russian man.

"I've wanted to say this for a long time." I held out my wrist to him. "Bite me." He looked from the three thick veins in my wrist to my eyes. "Vikas, please? I honestly have dreamed about asking a vampire to bite me. After so long I think I'm ready."

"You've been bitten before." He glanced at my neck; I twisted my head the other way and let my hair cover it.

"I didn't ask that monster to bite me now did I?" I asked in a tone layered with ice. Vikas sighed and took my hand in his. He looked at Otis who I saw nod out of the corner of my eye. He turned to me again and I nodded. I took in a deep breath of air and clenched my hand, which was like a dolls to his, into a fist. I opened my light eyes just in time to see Vikas's long fangs grow just before they stabbed into my flesh.

I felt a sting of pain, but it was durable and I held it in. I felt indescribable as he bite into me. It felt as if his fangs puncturing my veins were his way of a parasite entering its victim. I felt that he was there inside me and a part of me.

The… venom, I guess you could call it, felt like burning hot honey entering my soul. Sweet, intoxicating, fiery, and addicting. I felt my bond to Vikas and Otis grow clear. They were my family, the family I had lost so long ago. They were my fathers, my uncles, my grandfathers, my cousins, my brothers… everything I could possibly imagine as family they became.

I looked to the spot where my skin was broken and I saw thick blood raging out. My blood… it had always had a mind of its own. My blood enjoyed to run in thick, dark streaks from an unending supply. I nearly always had to have something to wrap a cut with because it will bleed until it bled no more. No I do not have bleeders' disease, I am perfectly healthy, and it just likes to flow.

He pulled his sharp teeth away and I saw the gushing blood and felt my hunger grow. Wow, I was actually thinking of eating myself that is sad.

Then the blood stilled, I went into confusion. My blood seemed to be drained back into my wound as it healed after every drop was captured.

After it was finished I lifted my hand close to me. I took off my Blood Countess ring and clenched it in my fist along with my necklace of a blackened, winged heart dangling from that of a blood ruby. With my necklace brushing the tender flesh where a vampire had bitten into me, my marked skin holding onto my blood ring I sighed. I opened my eyes in the darkness of the shadow the trees created.

"I am a vampire…" I stated to the shadows that shall follow me for the rest of my life, which who knows how long that will be. One phrase echoed in my mind and tingled my lips in its need to be sung aloud. "And I shall never die."

I felt a hand on my shoulder and saw it was Otis. I smiled faintly as I tried to imitate his smile. Then a question suddenly came into my mind.

"Otis, what are you to me? I mean, if vampire creators are like parents to the newborn, what are you to me? You and Vikas basically took on all that my creator should have so… what are you?"

"We are your vampire guardians, as you have called us before. You are our ward for all vampric purposes. Outside of that you still belong to your real family. Even though, you are a part of Elysian blood family now, you may look at it any way you wish."

"Future uncle-in-law?" Vikas piped in. I blush a maddening red and looked down. Vikas laughed in his booming voice, I went redder.

"Yeah I'm going to change the subject now…" I told them and pushed my red and black/brown hair over my shoulder. "Uh, can you guys help me learn to not blush so much?"

"Why should we, Lubov?" Vikas lifted my chin. "You have the most delectable blood and your blush is a trade mark of yourself. Were you to lose that you would not be the same Mina we know."

"But I want to so that I can control myself around other hungry vampires, especially Vlad. I know he has problems with my blushing. He always said I blush too much for my own good. I always thought he was joking and teasing me but now I guess he was being honest." I laughed to myself. "But I just want to have it in control when I need it the most I guess."

"There is no shame in that." Otis agreed and nodded with Vikas. They started to lead me out of the clearing and back to Otis's car. They gave me small little things to think about to try and prevent the blushing.

Some of it actually worked when Vikas tried to get me to blush by saying something about Vlad and I. But I still blushed out of habit, but it worked a little.

But for the most part the car ride was silent. But suddenly Otis's phone started to ring and he answered it and spoke in a startled tone. I got worried so when he hung up I questioned who it was and what they wanted.

"They determine that Vlad should wake up either today or tomorrow. Today the more likely." I gapped openly and shoved with all my newborn strength into his mind. I forced his leg on the gas and the car zoomed forward. He shoved me back out, the force nearly knocking me against the back seat. "Mina Elizabeth Lovett! Don't do that!"

"Otis Otis, you better get me to that hospital! And you better do it fast!" I demanded, he drove at a fast speed yet not as fast as I had made him go.

"Breathe, Lubov. All will be well. When Vladimir awakens we shall talk to him first about what happened. Then, don't you think it wise for your cousin to speak with him first?"

"Henry can wait his turn!"

"Joss, should talk to him. And you know that Mina. We know you still don't want to speak with Joss at this time, but he must talk to Vlad first." I sighed in defeat but they were right. Joss did need to talk it out with Vlad. And Vlad would be too worried about what happened to me to listen to Vikas and Otis is I were there with them. And Nelly would probably stamped over me and Henry would just ignore me. And in all honesty, I want Vlad to see my new vampire form while we are alone. I want to savoir my time with him alone, to concentrate on his reaction to me.

We finally made it to the hospital, my latest home. Yet this time was different. I was not allowed to enter Vlad's room, I was a captive in the waiting area just a few steps down the hall from his room.

You see this hospital had a large waiting room in the floor we were on the led into many hallways. One hallway was agony to walk down, endless. Yet this hallway held Vlad. Though, his room was the second door to the left. Not far from the waiting rooms but still like a whole world away for me.

Vikas laid down on the couch and Otis took the chair. Nelly was in the chair next to Otis, still crying her eyes out. I still have tears to shed for Vlad, yet I can never let them be seen here. I would never allow that to happen in front of anyone except possibly Vlad.

Joss stood in his lighted corner of the room by the window. The window glowed with the fierce light of the sun and he seemed to just reflect it into my eyes. A message of the barrier between us that had formed. He never spoke, never moved, he never even looks at me. Good. I didn't want him to talk to me. I detested the thought of talking to him. I held such loathing and distrust for him now. How could he have done that to me? He knew how much Vlad meant to me and he still went and stabbed him in the back. And I am proud of what I have become while he goes around and kills my brethren. It was infuriating!

It was later that day, around noon, after I had been pacing the length of the waiting room nearly two hundred times did something happen. And yes, two hundred I had counted. Nelly had wandered out to find food. There was plenty of that for us here in a hospital.

A nurse exited Vlad's room with a smile on her face. "Mr. Otis? Your nephew is awake now." I felt a bolt of electricity shoot through me, my eyes grew into disks, and a loud gasp of excitement came from me. I felt the eyes of everyone in the room as they waited for my reaction. I bit down hard on my lips and stepped back and I nodded to Otis and Vikas. Both stood and walked into his room as I watched after them with longing.

I could feel the waves of Vlad's life inside me through the walls and I grew in my desperate need to see him.

"You are little less than pathetic." I heard a muttered voice. I stopped dead in my tracks. I whipped around to face Joss. His radiant light burned my eyes but I blinked it away. My blood ruby and dark ebony dark brushed my face as I fumed at him.

"Why just because I have a heart by which you want to stab through?" I snapped. He turned.

"I won't kill you." He told me blandly.

"But you could. Face it Joss if you had met me on the street I'd be dead long ago!"

"That's not true." His arms were crossed tightly over his chest. My anger grew. "You don't understand what you are! I don't even know you anymore!"

"You never knew me at all! All you did was get pissed off every time I tried to tell you I love vampires!" He flinched and I paused to let the words sting him. "And I am perfectly clear on what I have become; you do not even deserve to be hated by me. You just kill what you don't understand and are no more than a barbaric child aiming at mockingbirds!"

"You didn't even know the meaning of that phrase until this year!"

"The year I become a mockingbird?" I layered every icy word with acid. "It's a sin to kill a mockingbird, remember? When we did those pathetic skits I really believed that if you were Atticus Finch you would have won your case tenfold. Yet now I see you have killed too many mockingbirds to ever remain in my heart again."

"You need a heart for me to have a place in it."

"Then apparently I was nothing to you from the start." He stepped somewhat closer to me and I circled around him. Our game of circling the other in hatred was viewed by the one and only Henry, sitting there in his own silence.

"Mockingbirds are innocent. You feed off of humans, Mina! Your own kind! Who is the barbaric one here?"

"Oh stuff your stake down it!"

"Take it like it is! Suck it up!"

"Aw, you gonna poke at me with your cross?"

"Better than any of your fangs!"

"Bite me!" I nearly lunged for him after my own words. Yet as I did so I felt a pillar weave its way around my waist, knocking the breath out of me in the process. I pressed against Otis's arm in attempt to wound my cousin and his species-racist thoughts. My fangs had fully elongated to their fullest extend and I hissed viciously at him. I saw his eyes glaze over, I knew any sign of my by now normal nature hurt him. I hissed again yet more violently at him. "I hate you."

At my second hiss I saw even Henry had flinched at my beastly actions. Otis tucked me under his arm in another attempt to hold me in. I agreed and buried my face into Vlad's uncles' chest as I clenched the fabric of his shirt in my hand between us.

Otis whispered calming words into my open mind. I turned my head to peak at Joss, I saw him standing there as he was before through a streak of blood colored locks.

Tears were already drying in Joss's eyes. I had hurt him and that was enough for me. Yet now he would get to face Vlad, which I longed for with every fiber of my being. Joss marched past Otis and I and stood across the hall from Vlad's room. I slowly pulled away from Otis, thanked him in a soft, silent whisper and walked to the rest room to try and freshen up. As I passed the hallway that Joss stood in he looked up at me.

His eyes were hard to read for the first time ever to me. They combined hatred, self loathing, pity, sorrow, anguish, regret, unforgiveness, but most of all love. I knew Joss loved me; he raised me as his sister-substitute for Cecile since we were five years of age.

"Stake-stabber." I called him in a clipped, emotionless tone.

"Leech."

I walked straight until I was out of sight of the hallway. I locked myself inside the bathroom of the hospital.

I crumbled on the floor on the door and sobbed a few held in tears. Not many but just a handful compared to the flood I have for Vlad. But my heart ached to know he was awake and I wasn't with him. And my new vampire mind wanted to roam through his freely and let him into mine. I stood and straightened up.

Vlad would be shocked when he sees me. My hair hung in the usual long strands of straight ebony yet with the touch of what could be rivers of blood. My eyes seemed deeper and I found that when I met new people, though mostly doctors or nurses, it took them small amounts of effort to look away. And also I was wearing a dress. My dress that I bought with Nelly. The red one that fit me perfectly and just looked stunning in general.

What would Vlad do when he saw me? What would he think? I wiped away my tears and redid my make up after washing my face in the sink. When I was finished it looked like everything with Joss never happened.

I walked out and Vikas had also just come out. I looked up at him with hope burning in my eyes.

"He is resting now. Nelly should be back soon and she will need to see him along with his drudge. Then he is all yours." He landed his hand on my shoulder for a short time as he passed me. I glanced down the hall at his door and felt the pull try to lure me away to him. I resisted and sat down in my waiting room.

Joss had returned home after he was done talking to Vlad so he was nowhere to be seen. Good. Henry was waiting for Nelly who was just running inside and still had tears and mascara all over her face.

They both raced inside his room and had a good and happy reunion. I decided to go on a hunt for blood and soon found it. The vampires who worked here had blood packs for us when we got hungry so we wouldn't stray. And also, I'm a newborn they didn't want me to be hungry if I came across a bloody patient.

I tilted the bag high and the blood flooded my mouth with its sweet flavor. It seemed the hour Nelly and Henry had with Vlad dragged on for forever.

Yet when they came out finally they stated he was sleeping again. I was half passed crazy with my yearning. After my hunger was smothered I went to get another blood bag for Vlad. I got him a full cup of the red liquid without trying to drink it. I ran my tongue over my teeth and found they were slightly pointy yet not to the point of abnormality. I walked down the hall to his room and with every spec I got closer I felt the pull grow with satisfaction.

Just before entering the door I pulled down a black ribbon and wrapped it around my new tattoo.

I slowly opened the door and walked in. Vlad was just shift to sit up in his bed as I did so. I felt my heart race to an insane speed but I walked to his side. I walked slowly and with as less of my clumsy nature as possible while trying to find the courage to fully smile.

I watched him carefully as he stared in awe. Did I really look that different? Vlad would have shoved anything out and just played it cool and say "hey Mina!" but now I got nothing. He stared with his jaw slightly hanging open and his eyes engulfing all of me. I sat down on his bed to his right side and leaned my hand on the cushions to his left. I somehow found my eyes able to flash up to his and he was still in shock about me.

"Vlad…" I smiled as I spoke his name. Yet it came out chocked for some reason, I ignored it. "I was so worried."

"Worried?" He mumbled as he still seemed stunned. Now, really, did I look that different? I couldn't stand it anymore and I hugged him to me as tight as I possibly could. In his confusion he hugged me back and I cherished every second of it. I felt a few tears leak through and I pulled away to whip the off.

As I glared down at my moist hand I could feel his eyes taking every inch of me in. I knew that if he didn't recognize me he would see my Blood Countess ring or my necklace and he would know. But I cherish every second as he took me in and saw me as true beauty, yet nothing could last forever but my love for him.

"Mina…?" His voice was a ghost of a whisper. I looked up into his eyes. _But he can't conceal from me the love in his eyes…_ I blinked once to rid my mind of that song that fit my life. "What happened to you?"

"Uh…Nelly gave me a makeover. We both got pretty bored while you were healing." I shrugged and Vlad still stared with a mix of awe, confusion, worry, shock, and well love. I couldn't help but ask even though his eyes told me the answer. "Do you like?"

"I… wow." He stuttered. I rubbed the back of my neck nervously and fingered the puncture marks left by D'Ablo.

"Is that a yes?" I tilted my head in question when he didn't answer. "Vlad?"

"Yes!" He nearly shouted. I went into a short shock. My heart raced even faster than when I saw him awake again. I looked down and away and trying to think of other things to rid my blush. It worked; I didn't feel the heat of my own blood on my face. I looked back at him, my normal blush routine without the redness.

When I looked down I saw the cup still in my hands. I tried not to look at it again while I held it out to him. "Well… I know you might not be hungry because of this thing. But I got you food anyway."

I hadn't forgotten about the blood pumping into his arm which probably made him less hungry. But I still wanted to give him the blood.

"Mina? Why are you giving me this?" he took the blood anyway.

I went solemn. "I know what you are, Vlad. I was there remember? Mr. Otis explained everything to me." He seemed even more shocked and horrified that I knew his secret. I cupped his cheek and made him look back at me. "I thought you were dead, Vlad."

"I'm not." He confirmed as he held my hand to his face with his own. He seemed to go into deep thought before he gently brought my hand to rest on his blanket. He didn't let go, I didn't give a damn. I giggled as he stared at my ring and rubbed his thumb over its ruby. "What's on your wrist?"

He asked the question soon after his eyes went up my arm to the black ribbon.

"Uh… while at school I tripped on my way to the teacher's desk. And her scissors were just lying there. It hurt, it's a bad scar and I don't like to show it." I lied. He seemed to believe it. Even though I hadn't stepped foot into Bathory High in a week and I hope I never will for this next month. But I knew that was farfetched.

"But are you okay?" His hand over the tattoo gave a warm, welcoming chill through me. I guess it was a vampire thing. Would it happen if I touched Otis's tattoo or Vikas's? and I also saw a faint glow seeping through the black. I quickly pulled out of his grip and circled my hands around his face before he saw.

"Vlad, I saw my cousin shove a stake into your heart. That hurt more than any knife could."

"Mina, I never wanted to get you into all of this." I pouted and tilted my head in concern. I heard him take in a faint gasp. What happened, I didn't know. "I tried so hard to get you away from getting involved with vampires."

"Why would you do that?"

"I feel bad for making Henry keep my secrets. And also Joss is a slayer. I didn't want you at risk of getting hurt." I didn't look at him and a flash of the pain D'Ablo inflected entered my mind. "You got red in your hair."

Good, a change of subject. "Uh, yeah! Nelly wasn't so sure but Henry liked it."

"Yeah, it looks good. It's not a lot which makes it look really good. Your hair is like my favorite colors, I love it." I tried not to blush as my eyes wandered away and back to him. I once again defeated the blush.

"Yeah, well you know they are my favorite colors too." I shrugged and put it off but I knew we had to talk about what happened. "Well you were saying?"

"Huh?"

"You were talking then you got off topic."

He nodded when he remembered. "Mina, I wanted you to live a happy, non-vampire life." I sighed and forced him to look me in the eyes again.

"My fate was set in stone from the moment I met you. Vlad I would have found out about vampires even if it wasn't by you. Joss is a vampire slayer, remember? I would have found out someday. I'm just glad it was because of you. I don't regret one second with you Vlad. If I take back any conversation about vampires or about or with you I might as well be taking back my entire life."

"You're not making it any easier, Mina."

"Did I ever make it easier? Vlad, I know what you are. And I still love you and that will never change. Can't you understand that you are a nocturnal creature who needs blood? Because I know you as Vladimir Tod, my best and dearest friend. Not Vlad the Impaler who I wouldn't give a lick about. I promised you I will be your friend by your side for forever. Little did I know I'd actually be able to do that forever."

"Mina, I don't know if I'm immortal, I'm different from the rest."

"Because you are the Pravus, I know. But you most certainly can't die."

"But you can. That's why I am so worried about you. With all these vampires around you can be in big trouble. You blood is too sweet for us Mina." He seemed to regret that last sentence immediately. "I…I mean you are—"

I pressed my finger to his lips gently. I silently wished it wasn't my finger touching his lips but shoved it away.

"I know about my blood, Vlad. I figured it out after Otis told me you were a vampire. I pieced it all together. You always told me I blushed too much for my own good, and you went nuts when I ever started to bleed. While you would only be bothered by other people bleeding, you nearly had heart attacks when it was me. I know my blood has an effect of you."

I covered my hand over his on the cup of blood and lifted it toward his face. I released it and he watched me closely as he drank it deeply. I had filled the cup with a blood type similar to mine and waited until he had a mouthful before speaking.

"That is why I filled the cup." He nearly chocked and pulled the drink away. He stared at me in horror. "I'm kidding Vlad. If I let you drink my blood, I'd let you do it right from my neck."

He sighed in relief. "Mina, don't ever do that again." He smiled through the pain in his chest.

"I won't, love, promise. Though," I started to fiddle with my dress. "You have tasted my blood before." He immediately denied it as expected.

"No I didn't!"

"While I was upset with you, I dig my nails so deep I got a cut. When you tried to stop me you got my blood on your hand. Are you telling me you whipped it off without a taste?" He hung his head in shame. "Vlad, I don't care that you need blood to survive or that you hunger for my blood most. It wouldn't make me leave you. Nothing would make me leave you."

"Mina…" He sighed, I decided to change the subject for his own good.

"I am guessing you are wondering what happened to me after you were stabbed so heartlessly by the slayer?"

"You mean Joss?" He asked.

"He isn't my cousin anymore. He is a backstabbing slayer who has no place in my life or my heart." Vlad seemed shocked by my cruelty.

"But he's your cousin, Mina! You both were raised together since you were five!"

"And I would gladly give up that bond if it meant I could stay with you." His eyes grew wide and he had to do a double take. He was about to question what I had already started. "I'm staying with you Vlad. I don't care what Joss says or thinks, I choose you."

"You're staying here?" He seemed ready to burst. "I thought you would have gone back to California with him?" I shook my head calmly. "Does he want you to go?" His eyes were dimmed low and held to the floor in slight sorrow for my answer.

"Not anymore." His head snapped up.

"Why not?"

"After my little show of how deeply I loved vampires, especially when I said how I didn't care about you being one, he turned on me. We haven't been on settle terms since D'Ablo left."

"You know about him?" I nodded. "What happened after I was stabbed? Last I saw he had you pinned and you were so scared… Mina, I'm so sorry."

"Continue." I put off the reassurance until later.

"D'Ablo put the image in my head of him killing you. I wanted to go run and get Otis. But he changed the image of him changing you into a vampire. I saw him about to bite you and tried to run and save you. But Joss stabbed me and I fell to the ground. I saw you struggle against him to get to me. But he pulled you back before I blacked out."

"Did he hurt you badly?"

"He stabbed my heart and lung, Mina." He told me flatly. I rolled my eyes and laughed; he tried to join me but failed.

"I mean, you are better than you were. But did it hurt when it happened? Was there much pain?" He nodded. "He's dead." Vlad chocked a laugh, I hugged him again and he pulled me close. "I'm not going anywhere… Not now. Not ever… never in forever." I whispered softly into his ear.

He pulled away slowly and leaned back into his pillows. "Mina, why do you care so much for vampires, me in general?"

"There are many answers to that question." I whispered softly as I felt the warmth in my own eyes as they bore into his. I leaned toward him and placed a long, soft kiss on his cheek. "Answers that I don't think you're ready for just yet."

I stood and he parted his lips to speak. "Do you…?" I turned back to him as when I had stood my back was to him. I heard him take a short, fast breath and shack his head. "Never mind." I nodded and sat down in my chair next to his bed. I pulled my pillow close to me and snuggled deeply into it. "Why do you have a pillow in here?"

"I've been staying here waiting for you to wake up. Otis kept trying to get me out in the open but I refused."

"Why would you do that?"

"I'm hopelessly devoted to you." I muttered and rested my head on the pillow. I let my eyes drift close as he spoke.

"You know that's a love song." He stated, I allowed a faint, wispy smile.

"I know." I pretended to drift into a soft sleep. The day had shrunk away quickly and was filled with events. Now as night filled Vlad's room with darkness that I will endure for a few hundred years, I heard Vlad whisper my name in hopes I would awaken.

As I dreamed of him as he continued to question my napping, I felt him push at my mind. He attempting to enter my thoughts sent my heart of a run for nearly ten miles. I changed the course of my thoughts to sweet nothings of times between us in my own view. And for the first time I opened my mind willingly to Vlad. I felt him there, in my mind, and felt him pick through and examine all those 'dreams' of our fun times together. Only I knew I heard every questioning word, every shocked statement that he thought as he saw things through my eyes.

As my memories neared an end and the images began to fade I felt him pull out of me. I heard him sigh once before shifted on the cot once or twice. Then, once he was settled, he drifted off into a tired sleep.

"I will give you another sweet dream, the next night." I told him in my head as I opened my eyes to him fast asleep. I yawned and shifted before beginning my rest.

I will never leave Vlad, and I will make him see that. If he won't see my love then he can just bite me for it. Not that I would mind, and trust me, I will let him know that.

_YAY! Vlad's awake! _

_Mina: YAY! _

_Me: Next chapter is one of my favorites!_

_Mina: Review! _


	36. Something Changed

_Wow, this chapter is… funny. I had fun writing this. Oh and about those who are concerned that since Mina is a vampire now that she is the perfect girl for Vlad, think again. There is a LOT more drama to come and Mina will never be perfect. I will be posting a lot tonight._

_Mina: hehe I like this chapter_

_Me: no shiz Sherlock! *rolls eyes* On with the show!_

_Mina: As a notice, our dear writer and I are creating a soundtrack to this story. It will be posted on Eternity, please read and listen to the songs. They help you understand the mood she tries to set in the story. And she doesn't own anyone but me. _

**36 Something Changed**

Nearly five weeks ago a vampire boy was stabbed in the heart and lung. Nearly five weeks ago a crystal eyed girl was granted the gift of eternity. Nearly five weeks ago all was changed.

Mina had lived through the changes with pure joy. Immortal life granted with the one she loved, though she knew not if he would do the same was good enough for her. She was a vampire newborn and was acceptant of that fact without a care. She hadn't returned to school for fear by her vampire guardians, Vikas and Otis, that she would not be able to control her hunger around a thousand humans.

Though her thirst was, unlike most newborns, near the bottom of her list. All she seemed to care about was Vlad and his vampirism. Yes, she knew the answers to all she asked, but felt that his joy of finally telling her the truth was so true she could not deny him that.

Vlad himself was pretty worried for Mina when he discovered she knew his secret. Yet to be honest, truly honest, with her felt better than he ever imagined. She took great interest and care for his vampirism and beyond doubt didn't care for him any less than if he were a normal human, if not more. Yet after he had healed and the doctors deemed him worthy of leaving, she did as well.

Since she had to miss out on school for her thirst, and he for his health, Henry had brought their daily dose of notes and homework. Together they somehow managed to stay on topic and get through most of it without much help. Alone they both would have probably never made it past the ninth grade.

Yet now it was high time they returned to Bathory High school. Both dreaded the fact but had to face it in the end.

Henry was glad that they were both back; he had begun to feel lonely. Yes he had nearly the whole school with him, but he needed his two best friends. Mina lifted her blood red rose covered bag onto her shoulder and followed Henry toward Vlad's house and the school.

The three together stumbled up the steps into the high school. As the three went for their lockers which were stationed all in one row next to the other, many things caught Vlad's eye.

For one, Meredith looked the same and still as nice as when he left.

Second, Mina had worn yet another stunning dress.

Third, nearly every single eye on campus was watching them. At least, everyone they knew.

And finally, every single one of those eyes was male and staring with intense interest at Mina Elizabeth Lovett.

They heard cat calls, got looks and comments, but most of all attention. Henry teased her about being the new hot chick of Bathory. She rolled her eyes and leaned on her locker. As she brushed her hair of blood and ebony over her shoulder Vlad could swear he heard nearly every male voice in the hall take a turn to the topic of Mina.

Vlad was infuriated. He wasn't sure exactly why he felt about ready to rip every guys face off who dared lay eyes on her.

Though he did have to admit, as a high school teenage boy, she was painstakingly gorgeous in all her seductive light. She had always had the ability to leave him breathless for no apparent explanation, yet for the same to happen to the rest of the male population bothered him. He did act the same, if not worse, when she came to him in his hospital bed. For those first moments he couldn't breathe, think, talk, or even move.

Yet now she seemed to not notice the men who gawked at her. Throughout the day nothing changed, if anything it got worse! Vlad was half past crazy by the time the final bell rang.

Vlad had invited himself over to Henry and Mina's house and Mina and Vlad started home as Henry had yet another meeting. As they slowly walked down the hall she linked her arm with his, leaving him befuddled. He turned to look down at her and she simply continued to walk as if nothing was different.

He caught nearly a dozen eyes glaring at him as they made their exit. Yet just before turning the corner and out the door Vlad felt a rough tug at his collar. His grasp on Mina was forced to break as he felt his back get slammed against the wall.

He saw Tom and Bill grinning crookedly down at him and a gasp come from Mina. Yet instead of the frightened expression he normally saw, he found anger in her eyes.

"What do you think you're dong, Goth boy?" Bill snapped.

"Walking Mina home, what do you care?" Vlad snapped back.

"Oh I think we can take care of that." Bill replied as Tom got closer to Mina. She stepped away from him and rolled her eyes in disgust.

"How about it?" Tom asked her, she sighed in distaste.

"I'd rather die." She answered in a clipped tone without looking at him. "I want Vlad to take me home, and only Vlad." She grinned leisurely at Bill and lowered the arm that pinned Vlad. "Maybe if you were nice little boys you might be able to do that same."

Bill looked at Vlad with anger and with one final shove he released him. Mina smiled and made eye contact with them both as she spoke.

"Thank you, now is there any particular reason you interrupted us?" Both bullies glanced her up and down before huffing away without another word. She watched them turn the corner before dropping her cheerful act and turning to Vlad. "Are you okay? They are so dead if they hurt you…"

"No… no they didn't." Vlad didn't enjoy the feelings of being saved by Mina. But he also didn't enjoy the way Tom and Bill looked at her with the same gaga eyes of everyone else. To know they were among the list of boys falling for her new godlike attraction just made his day even worse.

"Then come on. Let's get home and get you fed." He paled and she laughed it off. He figured and prayed that she was joking.

When they got to her house they hung out in her room for a majority of the time before Henry was supposed to be back. He flopped down in her bed after her and their backpacks thudded to the floor loudly.

"Ugh, school was terrible going back! I hated it! How'd you live?" She asked him. He propped himself on his elbow to face her.

"I'm not entirely sure." She laughed.

"What I hate is that absolutely nothing changed! We were gone for a month not just a day! I mean, come on!"

"I noticed something changed." He grumbled in annoyance. She tilted her head in question. "Every single guy was staring at you all day."

She rolled her eyes. "Come on Vlad, really? It was just because I never wear dresses." She played with the edge of her sleeve. "And I didn't even notice at all. How do I know you aren't just teasing me like Henry? It was your aunt who gave me a makeover."

"It wasn't just the dress." He told her seriously. "And I don't know what she did, but every guy really was watching you today, Mina. And you didn't notice, but I did."

She blushed a fiery red but didn't break eye contact. "Not every guy…"

"Who, Mina? I saw them all; even the upper class men looked at you longer than they would any normal freshman." Her face turned calm and serene as she reached out a hand to try and brush his bangs out of his eyes. Her fingers just barely tingled his face as she tried but failed. He felt a shiver down his shine but blamed it on the fan in her room.

"You, Vlad. I was watching you all day and you were the only guy apparently who isn't family that wasn't watching me."

"I was too!"

"Not the way they were. And I don't care about any of them, I care about you." She blushed madly as she spoke and looked down. At her easy blood flow he bit his lips hard. She looked back at him and saw his torment. "I'm sorry…"

He shook his head and bit down harder as he sat up. She followed and he shook his head to rid his hunger.

"Vlad, love, don't be afraid of me seeing your fangs." She scooted close behind him and wrapped her arms around his shoulders and she leaned on his back and over his shoulder. "And if you're hungry, you're hungry. It wouldn't bother me…" She lifted her hand near his face. As he looked at her pale right hand he saw exactly forty eight thick blue veins. The thicker, three veins on her inner wrist running up into her palm pulsed with her heart as she tilted it toward him.

He raised his hand and placed in on her wrist and lowered it. He turned his head away from the side she was on.

"No, Mina." She sighed.

"If you are worried of killing me, you won't. I would stop you if I get too weak. And I trust you; you are the only vampire I would ever want to give my blood to. If you need it, take it." He grumbled her name and she saw he wasn't hungry anymore despite the scent of her blood. She sighed silently and held him tighter.

"I will eat when I go home." He assured her and she smiled. She hummed shortly as she smiled pleasantly at him. He suddenly remembered what he wanted to ask her before she had sent his thirst on a rampage. "Why would you care if I was watching you or not when every guy on campus is drooling all over you?"

"Well… none of them were drooling from any particular desire now were they?" She giggled softly in his ear and ran a loose finger to trace her vein. He didn't watch her blood flow underneath her pale, clear skin.

He turned around and she decided not to let her arms go. She had her arms around his neck and she wasn't letting go anytime soon.

"Mina, just because I'm a vampire…" She shook her head and his eyes questioned her.

"Frankly, my dear, I don't give a damn." She slowly tilted her head to become level with his full four-inches-taller-than-her height. Inching her way forward in the slow, careful way she had hoped for. He followed suit and she watched his emotions closely.

But just before she had felt fully continent with just lunging forward, she met his eyes. His black eyes bored into hers and she saw fierce warmth and some other spark of light that she couldn't define.

She let her eyes slip close as she grew hypnotized by the fire in his darkened orbs and no longer felt the need to lung out at him. She could sense he wanted the same and waited patiently for him to do so.

Vlad, however, was confused and intoxicated as he wagered what to do. He wanted to kiss her and he wanted to badly, but couldn't find the will to move any further. A faint ghostly touch was all she seemed to receive and her eyes fluttered open. Her arms slipped down from his shoulders.

"You want my blood, take my blood. You want to kiss me; then kiss me." And he nearly agreed to her order and she felt his lips but they were simply there. They didn't press against hers or anything. Yet it is the closest compared to simply hovering over hers and she enjoyed it with a passion. Yet neither Vlad nor Mina would have guessed what had stopped them this time.

They have been interrupted from Mina's fantasy from her aunt, to Henry, and his or her own actions. Both knew something would stop them this time, but what they got was the strangest moment they could think of…

A loud bang echoed from Mina's window behind her. Thus causing her to scream and turn away from Vlad and to the window. He jumped up from the bed and stood. They watched in confused shock as a bird slide down the glass, landed, got back up, and flew away.

"What the hell?" They both said in unison.

"Hello? Where are my loving vampire and cousin?" Henry screamed as they heard the front door slam. Henry was home. Vlad started for the door but Mina grabbed his arm and swiftly went on her toes to kiss his cheek.

Blood flowed into his face before she even finished. The scent filled her mind and she felt her fangs grow. She pulled back before hunger took over and she opened her eyes. Once his eyes met hers her hunger was forgotten. She did everything in her power to turn away from him to find Henry. He caught her hand and lifted it to his face. He turned her hand upwards and stared down at the three thickest veins. Her heart jumped as she thought for a second he would take her blood.

She saw his pure white fangs and he descended. He kissed her veins softly and she snatched her hand away slowly.

"That was a cruel joke, Vlad." He laughed softly.

"I know." He wrapped his arm to reach the shoulder farthest from him and started to lead her out of her room. She gently pulled out of his grasp and returned to the middle of her room.

"I'm staying here for a while. I need to think, Vlad. Go on with Henry."

"Mina…" He started but a knock resounded from her open door. Vlad turned to Henry who grinned the McMillan smile at them. Vlad watched him and Mina, behind Vlad, copied the family grin with her fangs long and visible. Henry stiffened slightly but shook it off and looked back to Vlad.

Vlad, in his confusion, turned to Mina who smiled a closed-lip smile. Henry took the signs and lured Vlad out so Mina could feed herself.

When both boys were gone Mina closed and locked her door. She sighed and took in thick, deep breaths. She clutched her throat and started for her counter. On the counter was her new mini fridge that Henry had jokingly bought for her. She took off the lock and shoved aside the cans of soda. When she gripped the cool blood bag she ripped it open and poured it into her mouth.

After she finished the bag and started on her second she slide down her wall to the floor.

School was excruciatingly difficult with a bloodlust. How Vlad managed to live every day was a mystery to her. She panted softly after the second bag and drew her hand to her face.

She still somehow needed to tell Vlad about her vampirism. But possibly she wanted to find out his true feelings for her and reveal hers to him. Though, she couldn't deny it if someone told her above the love he held inside him with her. How this was going to happen she wasn't entirely sure yet. Maybe she could catch him on a midnight stroll and somehow get it out? The real problem, she figured, was how he would react. Would he see it as an eternal friendship fully of nothing but blood, horror, and pain? Or will he see it like she sees it and find it as an immortal romance bonded by every force of their being?

Down below, as she wallowed in her own questions, Vlad was running through questions of his own. Henry passed him a soda and they started to play endless video games. Vlad couldn't concentrate on the game if his life depended on it.

"What are you thinking about?"

"Is it that obvious?" Vlad asked, Henry gave him a playful shove.

"Go on." Henry pressed, Vlad sighed.

"I was thinking about school today. Things were kinda different after being gone for a month."

"Yeah no guy could take his eyes off Mina!" Henry laughed; Vlad huffed and paused the game. He rushed to get another soda. "Hey! I was kidding! Come on Vlad, it was just a joke. Just because you're jealous doesn't mean you have to get grumpy with me."

"I'm not jealous!" Vlad flew to his defense.

"Sure you're not." Henry rolled his eyes. Vlad glared at him with enough passion to kill. "You wanted to rip all their heads off from just thinking about her, Vlad. I'm your best friend, I know you better than anyone else. You were jealous whether you know it or not."

"Henry, I have no reason to be jealous of anything."

"Mina!" Henry pressed, while cutting off Vlad.

"Just because Mina looks really pretty today and every guy was watching her doesn't give me a reason to be jealous. I see no connection between any of that."

"Vlad, I know you like Mina. You might not be fully aware of it, but I know you do. You look at her more than you do Meredith! For god's sake, Vlad, you like her! And I know she likes you back! She has to! I know it! Why can't you see how much you both like each other? The chemistry is just there! Can't you see it, and feel it?"

Vlad simply shook his head slowly as he sighed, his eyes narrowed slightly.

Later that night Vlad went home and threw his backpack at the foot of the stairs. He flopped on the couch and sighed heavily. He turned the TV on and scrolled through the channels lazily. Nelly came to the door way from the living room into the kitchen and leaned in the doorway. She looked at Vlad as she wiped her hands on her apron.

"How was your day, dear?" She asked her motherly voice.

"Fine." Vlad grumbled.

"Anything interesting happen at school?"

"Nothing interesting." He answer as a flash of every guy staring gaga at Mina went through his head.

"Well you were gone for a month. Nothing changed at all?" She asked, trying to get more out of him.

"Something changed…." He said after a long pause. Another flash from early that day flew by. He remembered how her straight hair flew around her shoulders and the warm, sweet blood flowed under her skin. And how the soft fabric of her dress hugged her and matched her blood to the smallest detail. Her smile and eyes bore into him and held a haunting attraction that drove him to near insanity. He shook his head and turned to Nelly. He hadn't noticed she started talking about dinner.

He only heard the last part about him coming to eat. The rest flew right by him as he thought back to Mina.

"How is Mina?" Nelly asked as they were half way through dinner. Vlad took a long drink from his cup of blood before answering. He wasn't sure why she was asking so he said little.

"She is fine… she is great actually." He changed after today's events were remembered. "Why do you ask?"

"No reason. She should come over for dinner sometime this week." Vlad was confused.

"Why should she come to dinner?" He asked, Nelly shrugged.

"I just want her to come over once in a while and eat with us." Vlad gave her a look and she read it instantly. "I would stop her from doing anything involving her giving you blood, Vladimir."

"Still, I don't want to risk it."

"She knows how much you want it, and she cares for you enough to give it up for you. So I think you could pay her back for that, Vladimir." Nelly stood and took their plates away. Vlad went upstairs to his room and fell on his bed facedown.

He sighed in annoyance and rolled onto his back. He lazily glanced over to his poster.

"Yeah… something changed." He repeated to Count Dracula and Mina Murray. Dracula leered back at him as if saying he told him so. Vlad turned to his side away from the picture. But he came to face the sketch Mina drew for him. And he had the mind to imagine it as them.

He knew if he were to bite her, which he would never do, he would be so overly gentle it would take hours. And how she would, like the girl, be ready and unafraid of what is to happen. And for the millionth time since awakening in the hospital he dozed to sleep without thinking of her blood, but of her alone.

Yeah, something changed.

_Me: Vlad is jealous! Vlad is jealous!_

_Mina: *blushing* _

_Me: Anyway, my dear friends Amelia and Alice would like you to know that they came up with the bird-window thing. _

_Mina: hehe, Henry thinks he likes me. Hehe_

_Me: Sorry, guys. She's slap happy. But also remember, Henry is only guessing. Vlad may like her he may not. We may never know. ;)_

_Mina: *giggles while blushing* REVIEW!_


	37. Red Velvet

_The more reviews I get, the more I update! REMEMBER THAT! I liked this chapter, a lot._

_Mina: ME TOO! Ehehheehhehehe_

_Me *rolls eyes* idiot. I don't own Vladimir Tod, just Mina and the cake! YUMMY!_

_Mina: OR EVANESCENCE! You don't own them either!_

_Me: Oh yea! I don't own the band or song either, and MAJOR foreshadowing with that too ;)_

_ENJOY! AND REVIEW!_

**37 Red Velvet**

We have been back in school for a week now. The stares from the male population have, if anything increased over the week. It bothered me because I only cared about Vlad. And the more guys who stared, the less Vlad would look at them and therefore me as well.

So when I got the mumbled invitation to come to his house for dinner I was shocked. He explained that Nelly wanted him to invite me over, but I felt he did also. And what made it all the better, is there would be no Henry.

I had made the deal that I would only go if I could bake the desert. He agreed, as I knew he would because he loves my baking, and I was to go over at seven for lasagna.

Now, at five 'til seven, I'm walking up to Vlad's house. I wore my favorite jeans and a black button up shirt, which I kept unbuttoned, over my red tank top that matched the red of my newly changed hair. I held a container of the cake I made earlier as I knocked on the door.

Vlad answered the door and I saw he was wearing the Vampires Suck tee shirt that I loved so much. I felt my eyes haze over as I saw him in the dim light from inside the house. He smiled at me and pulled me inside, my breath latched and my heart jumped. Nelly was fussing over the food in the kitchen and Vlad sat me down right next to him on the table. The hand he took to lead me inside he didn't release until a while after sitting down. Yet, sadly, I had to part from his hold.

"I'm going to put this in the kitchen." I told him as I stood to put my cake inside with Nelly. I checked to make sure there was no way for Vlad to hear us as he set the table when I spoke to Nelly. "Nelly, I put blood in the cake."

"What?" Nelly asked in slight shock. "Why would you do that?"

"It's Vlad's favorite cake. I wanted to make it special and edible for me too."

"Okay…" She said skeptically. "Whatever you say, Mina, dear." I thanked her and went back out to sit with Vlad. I saw him watching me intently across the table as I circled around to sit by him. I gripped his shoulders gentle and softly whispered to his ear.

"I know you'll like the desert I made." He turned toward me as I sat down.

"What is it?" He asked, I smiled.

"Your favorite, don't worry." He smiled and I felt content with just staring at him for the rest of the night. I was very glad Henry didn't come. Speaking of my cousin. "Hey Vlad, why wasn't Henry invited?"

"You want him here?" He asked and I wasn't sure what his tone meant.

"No, no. And I didn't mean it like that. It's just… well it is rare that you invite me over without him too."

"I just wanted to be with only you tonight." I blushed deep red but caught myself as he started to stare at the table.

"I'm sorry. I know you're hungry, I shouldn't have done that."

"You're fine. I shouldn't have said that, I knew you'd blush. It was my fault." He looked down at the table and I reached out a touched his hand. I felt him jump slightly at my touch, like how I used to when we first met and I still sometimes do.

"It doesn't bother me. You can make me blush whenever you want. You've been doing it for two years now." His eyes met mine and I felt just about ready to lose all control. We both jumped when Nelly walked in and both are hands flew away from each other. I blushed a furious red but it was forgotten when I smelled the food. Lasagna was the best food to hide blood in, one of them at least. And even though Vlad thought she made it for me to be comfortable around Vlad while he ate, she did it so Vlad wouldn't know that I was eating the same as he was.

I gulped down my food as slowly as I could. I was still a newborn vampire after all and blood in front of me was very irritable.

"So, Mina don't you have anything to say to Vlad?" Nelly asked as she stabbed her fork into her lasagna. I froze as I chugged water to give me time to think. When I placed the cup down and swallowed I saw Vlad was watching me with extreme curiosity.

"Oh, yes, Vlad I have a choir concert coming up. I wanted to know if you would like to come." I smiled sweetly; Nelly gave me a look of disapproval. Vlad seemed shocked, normally I beg him not to go to my concerts. I don't know what made me want to invite him this time. But when he saw my smile he seemed like he had no choice but to smile back. He turned to Nelly who just finished disapproving of my change in subjects.

"Nelly, can I go?" Nelly seemed about ready to continue the conversation she wished to start but changed her mind.

"You can, when is it Mina?"

"Uh, next Friday. It is a musical theme. I'm very excited about it." Vlad smiled as he picked up his cup. As he brought it to his lips I saw his eyes turn to me. As he thought I was watching the blood, I didn't care about the blood, I was watching his lips. If he wanted to kiss me so much, why won't he?

I felt a foot tap my leg and I turned to Nelly. Nelly gave me a stern look and turned to my plate. I smiled innocently and continued to eat; Vlad finished his cup and spoke again.

"What songs are you singing?"

"Well…" I wasn't ready for the question. Then I remembered there was a very good reason for Vlad to come. It could help me tell him that I am a vampire now. "See this concert is starting earlier because it is longer than the others this year. We all got to pick our own songs and who we sang with. The whole thing was made by us and I think it's going to be great. Some people were picked for solos, but we still have to pick the song."

"What about you?"

"I was picked." I avoided the question he was thinking of asking.

"What song did you pick?"

"That's a surprise." I leaned on the table and grinned, Vlad smiled. "You will like it, I promise."

"Do I know the song? Or at least heard of the musical? You listen to a lot of them, so I probably have right?"

"Yes, you know the song. And actually you are very familiar with the musical. But I know you can relate to the song, we both can. And," I smiled and flashed my eyes between my hands and his eyes. "There's a message I hope you'll get."

"Well, I'll take your plates." Nelly took them and started out of the room. Vlad was about to ask me what it was, but I just winked. He gave up before starting, he knew I wouldn't talk. Nelly came out with two slices of cake and set them before us. "I'm not hungry enough for desert, so sorry Mina."

"Oh, no worries." I knew she said that only to make up for avoiding the blood filled cake.

Vlad smiled widely. "You made Red Velvet!" I smiled back and stuck my fork in the soft cake. I was about to lift it to my mouth but I waited for Vlad's first taste. His eyes went wide, he nearly dropped the fork and he stared at me in horror. I ate the bite on my fork easily as the blood and cake mixed.

"I knew you'd like it." Vlad still stared it horror and me eating the cake made it worse.

"You put blood in your cake!" He screamed, I flinched, I wasn't used to him yelling, but I didn't show it. "What possessed you to do that?"

"You told me that you wouldn't mind if I put blood in my cooking." He remembered that day, months ago, when we were joking about Mrs. Lovett and her meat pies. The same day I gave him to right to kiss me whenever he wanted to. I knew he remembered that little tidbit as well when his face was one percent pinker than normal.

"Yeah! I was joking!" I shrugged and he turned back at the cake before him. "It's…" He lifted another forkful toward him. "It's not your blood." He stated. He seemed relieved.

"Nope, silly I'd be dead if I put all my blood in a cake." I took another bite.

"What about your slice?" He asked slowly, not sure if he wanted the answer.

"Blood free, I kept a normal slice for me. The rest of the cake is exactly like what you are eating." He was about to ask the basic question so I answered anyway. "Nelly gave me the blood."

"How'd you get it in here without tablets?" He poked around the cake and saw no tablets, I grinned. My eyes were taunting and my grin grew wider as he sighed. "You won't tell me will you?" And he started to eat the cake again. I watched him as he ate and I continued to eat myself. "It is really good." He said in a fast voice, I giggled.

"Sir, it's too good, at least." I said in a sing-song voice like Mrs. Lovett. Vlad laughed and started to cough on his cake. I laughed too and handed him a napkin.

We finished and Nelly took our plates after telling Vlad she is putting the cake in the refrigerator. Vlad took my hand again and started to lead me up the stairs.

"We'll be upstairs Nelly!" Vlad called to her.

"Vlad, I know how to get around your house." I laughed, he flushed as was about to let go of my hand, I held his tighter. "But I don't mind." He continued to take me past the library and into his room. I collapsed on his bed and pulled the pillow close to me.

"Mina you just had dinner with a vampire. You saw me drink blood, and eat blood lasagna. And you baked me a blood red velvet cake! How doesn't none of this bother you?"

"It just doesn't!" I sat up as he started his interview. I chuckled, interview with a vampire by another vampire, funny.

"Mina Henry has been watching me drink blood since we were eight and he is still freaked out about it. Nelly too! Really Mina, you have to be at least a little grossed out by this. Any normal human would be!"

"Well, I'm not a normal human Vlad!" I shouted, he took a step back. I never yelled at Vlad ever, he never saw that coming. But I was tired of his complaining.

"What do you mean?"

"I love vampires, Vlad! My whole life Joss kept telling me 'vampires this… vampires that!' when all I wanted to do was learn about them. When I saw vampire's eyes I honestly would go all hypnotic like in a black and white horror movie! It's pathetic! I adored them, I wanted them, I needed them. I never told Joss because he would freak out! Then that creepy old guy gave me this necklace! He quoted Dracula, Vlad, that isn't a coincidence! And neither is the fact that a man, almost exactly like the last one, gave me this ring only after learning my name. Can't you see it all Vlad? This isn't just chance!"

He stayed silent as he stood in the center of his room. I stood and went up to him, my body acting on its own as if I were begging him for something.

"Then I met you. And you opened the door to a world of vampires where I'm not as crazy as I think I am. You care for me when my own cousin hated me for my love. You understood my need, because you felt the same. The day I met you I knew I would never want to leave you. And it has only gotten stronger the past two years. And my blood! That is a huge key point. You want my blood, more than anyone else in Bathory right? Then take it! God damn it Vlad, can't you see I want you to! I would give you every drop of blood I have if it was for you.

"I choose you over my own family! And I would choose you over the entire human race! I am giving you all of me, and you have had all of me since the second that you looked me in the eyes. If I could give you all eternity I would! I'm not normal Vlad; normal girls don't even understand a fraction of what is going on with me. And please, don't blame yourself. I was beyond normal way before I met you. My life was changed the second that old man reached out a grabbed my hand."

Vlad refused to look at me. He turned his head away from me and kept his eyes at the floor. Finally he mumbled in a soft whisper.

"I don't need you to care so much, it's hard."

"Vlad, look me in the eyes and tell me you don't need me." I cupped his face and forced him to look at me. His eyes started to burn with a fire I have grown to love as he searched my eyes for something. He slowly reached up and held my hands to his face for a long moment before pulled him down between us.

"That's harder." I felt my heart flutter faster at his words but I kept it down.

"Vlad…" I looked from our hands to his eyes. "I have something I want to tell you. Two things actually."

"Anything, Mina." He whispered, I felt just about to explode. I wanted nothing more than to tell him everything, show him everything. I wanted to tell him I am a vampire. I wanted to tell him how much I loved him. And show him how much I loved him if that was at all possible without eternity.

I held my mouth open, unsure if I could do it. I ducked my head on his chest. "I'm sorry I can't." He hugged me, thinking I needed the comfort. Any comfort from him was welcome. "I just can't, not now."

"It's okay. Whenever you want to tell me, go ahead." He rubbed my back, unintentionally caused me to shiver.

"Thank you, Vlad." I kissed his cheek gently and pulled away. With my back turned to him I fixed my shirt and brushed my bangs away. I decided to see what he was listening to and picked up a few of his CDs. I saw Evanescence and since I like them I put it in his CD player. I played My Immortal, one of my favorites.

I started toward Vlad's bed so I could lie down. I felt someone tackle me to the bed. I laughed and turned to Vlad.

"What are you doing?" I asked when I finished laughing.

"I don't know, you seemed to need it." He laughed with me. I looked up at Vlad over me; god was the song right about a resonating light. He watched me for a long time, and I just couldn't find it in me to look away. "Sing, please."

"Sing what?" I asked in a soft voice. I honestly hate it when he seduces me into idiocy. He grinned and I melted. His laugh also caused me to melt once again.

"The song, Mina." Then I remembered My Immortal was playing. I felt so stupid I blushed a mad shade of red. Good thing he wasn't hungry since we just ate. "Sing it please?" I blushed again and nodded. I waited for the music to que me to start.

"I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone. And thought you're still with me, I've been alone all along." He smiled wider as my voice sang slowly. "When you'd cry, I'd wipe away all of your tears. When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears. And I held your hand through all of these years. But you still have…" I met his eyes and tried to brush his bangs away to no avail. "All of me."

I caringly tried to move his hair again. It will never listen to me. It never did and never will but I always felt like trying.

The door opened and Vikas stood smiling. I blushed when I realized Vlad still had me pinned from when he attacked me. Vlad just smiled and crawled off me; I sat up and turned from him to Vikas and back. I saw a faint, unexplainable red in his cheeks. When he saw me looking the red disappeared. He looked down and back to Vikas.

"Well I just came to tell you love birds that Otis and I are here." I blushed an even darker red and stiffened.

"We aren't love birds!" Vlad and I snap at the same time.

"Right, well come on you two." Vikas didn't believe us. I stood and weaved my way through his room. I turned when I reached Vikas and Vlad was watching me as he stood to fallow. I turned back and shuffled past Vikas as I blushed.

When I went down stairs with Vlad and Vikas following I saw Otis in the main room in the large reclining chair I normally sat in with Nelly behind him. I read it in Nelly mind that she honestly liked Otis. And I found the same in Otis's head before he got pissed that I got in his thoughts without asking. They were extremely cute together, and other than the law I see no reason for them not to be together.

"Hey Otis." I smiled at him and fell on the couch across from him.

"Hello Mina, how have you been doing?"

"I'm quite fine, thank you. How are you?" He answered the same as I did, not really thinking. Vlad walked in after Vikas. Vikas leaned on the wall by the hallway into the kitchen. Vlad slumped down next to me with his arm on the back of the couch. I shivered and I say Vikas grin and Otis smile.

"_Don't lose yourself, Lubov." _Vikas chuckled in my head. I whipped my head toward him and glared to kill. He chuckled again; Vlad looked at him confused but ignored it.

"I'm going to get something to drink." Otis stood before Nelly could ask him not to. I stood too.

"I'm thirsty too." I started to follow and stopped when Vlad called Otis's name. We both turned to him and with slight worry he glanced between us. He sighed and muttered a soft 'nothing' and relaxed. Otis and I went in the kitchen and shared a cup of blood.

"I wonder…" I cup Otis off before he finished.

"You came to get blood and I came with you, Otis. Think." Otis nodded.

"Yes, I forgot he still worries. Mina, have you given any thought to when and how you are going to tell him?"

"I almost did tonight. But I guess it is harder than I thought it was."

"Mina…"

"I know! Don't think I won't tell him, I will! I invited him to my choir concert, maybe later that night I could tell him. Just don't worry about it Otis. He will freak out when I tell him, you're bound to know when I do."

"You have a point, Mina. I will leave it alone." Otis hugged me tight and I smiled.

"Thanks Otis. I have a question." I pulled away from the hug and looked up at him. He nodded for me to continue. "When I was your student did you ever think you'd end up teaching me how to be a vampire?"

"That, Mina, I did know." I pulled completely out of his grasp in confusion.

"What?" I nearly shrieked.

"I knew Vladimir was a vampire. And how you acted with him, how passionate you were in your essay. Everything matched Mina and you know that. I felt that somehow you'd be changed, I just didn't know I would still be here."

"You're his uncle. If you thought he would bite me you wouldn't have helped him?"

"I would have. But then I thought his father was still alive and would assist with you. When I met you as my student and saw your closeness to Vlad, I figured it was a match Tomas was proud of."

"If he was here, do you think he would have liked me?" I asked softly.

"He would have loved you." I smiled widely and blushed. I wished I could have met Tomas Tod since I saw how close he looked to his son and the gorgeous man in my dreams. Henry told me about him sometimes, and so did Nelly and recently Otis. Vlad never spoke about him.

"Come on." Otis turned me to enter the living room again and I did with him following. "Vlad I think Mina's ready to go home?" Otis asked me. I opened my mouth to object but ended up nodding.

"I'll walk you home." Vlad requested and stood. I blushed a nodded. We started out the door and waked in content silence. I enjoyed every second of it but as my house came into faint view I noticed Vlad started to slow down.

"Vlad, listen." He turned to me and smile. I caught my breath and spoke again and didn't look at him. "I'm sorry for blowing up on you back there. I just… you have to understand…" I looked back up at him. "I'm not leaving."

"I can't help it Mina. I get worried about if D'Ablo will come back. And since he knows what I think of you he'd use you to get to me."

"What do you think of me?" I asked softly. He stiffened and I could hear his heart pounding. My own heart did the same, if he was nervous does that mean he likes me?

"You are very close to me, just as or even closer than Henry even." He grumbled and stared at his shoes. My heart was stuck in my throat and I didn't speak. I smiled widely and silently sighed to myself. He started to speak in a rushed voice after I didn't' answer. "I mean I know he is my best friend and all. But you just… I don't know what you do but I just feel really close to you." He walked with his feet skimming the cement to kick the rocks and his hand digging into his hoodie.

"Same here." He looked up and blinked a few times. I wasn't sure if he was blinking because of his bangs, he could have been. "Maybe stronger…" I blushed and weaved my hands together in front of me as I walked. "But same here."

"Really?" I nodded; he shrugged it off with shocking ease. "Cool." I pouted at his passive response and he saw and laughed. I blushed and he laughed even more.

"Why are you laughing?" I asked, embarrassed. He slowly stopped and smiled with an amused look.

"You don't like it when I shove things off?" He chuckled and I shook my head furiously. He laughed again. "I'm sorry, Mina." He stepped forward and tugged my hand toward my house. I melted for the thousandth time that night and smiled as he dragged me up my porch.

He didn't let go of my hand as we stood at the door. I smiled and he grinned.

"Not mad anymore?"

"Never was." I blushed and met his eyes. He leaned on the door with his hand on the eye hole. "What are you doing?"

"Henry's my drudge, and he was watching." I sighed and mouthed thank you and thanked the person who designed my house that it had no windows that you could let you see us other than the peek hole. "And he's my best friend." I laughed and he grinned again. "Look, Mina. Nelly had me invite you over because she wanted me to thank you for being so understanding about me being a vampire."

"Well… if I had a huge secret or two from you, I hope you'd just act the same way."

"I would, Mina, you know that." I smiled, reassured about telling him. Soon, not right now though. "We'll um… I think I should let you go in before Henry freaks out." I reached my hand out and he stopped from removing his hand from the eye hole.

"I don't mind." He smiled again and I felt weak. "But if you have to go, you can."

"Well, uh, Nelly will be worried that I'm not so long. She knows how long it takes to get to Henry's."

"Yeah…" I sighed, knowing he would departed without another word. Just as I was about to look back up at him he flew down and I felt his lips on my cheek. I darkened a dark red, praying the night hide it well. His lips were warm and even when he was gone I felt a tingling where he had left his kiss. "Vlad…"

He grinned and started down the porch. I stood frozen as I watched him leave. My pull toward him begging me to follow his every step.

"You can stop offering me, Mina." And he grinned as his memories went to last Halloween along with mine and he quoted me. "'You've done enough.'"

I watched his walk in his normal beat away and my heart ached to follow as he went home. When my vampric eyes could still see him through the darkness yet the distance was too much and he was gone, I turned and unlocked the door and went in. After relocking it behind me I turned around and came face to face with Henry.

_REVIEW PLEASE!_

_Mina: *giggles unendlingly and annoyingly*_

_Me: See what I go through? This never ends! And also, review and tell me if you think Vlad is starting to like Mina or not. REVIEW! ;)_


	38. Fresh Blood

_Okay everyone. This Chapter is rather long! It also has songs in it! I do NOT own these songs! I do not own Fresh Blood, or The Heart Is Slow To Learn._

_Mina: They belong to Frank Wildhorn. Both are from the musical "Dracula: the Musical" _

_Me: yeah…so…enjoy… oh and I hope you like the ending… ;)_

_Mina: *blushes* yeah… enjoy…_

**38 Fresh Blood**

How many times I have thought about that kiss in the past seven days I didn't know. The only change it caused was I was even more fallen whenever I was around him. If that was even possible, I had no idea.

Vlad never reacted any differently about the kiss and never spoke about it. I was fine with that because of Henry, and that is probably why he didn't in the first place. I know that the boys in school who still watched got on Vlad's nerves as they did mine. But I had to pay him back somehow for the pain Meredith caused me this past winter and even if I were to try and end it they would still look.

Fifth hour was extremely hectic today since it was the day of the concert. The choir teachers were always on the edge around this time and they weren't even the ones running the show!

Just in the first half hour of class my teacher asked me five times if I have my costume ready for tonight. I kindly told her yes everything even though I was getting annoyed. Everything was perfect and ready but they still made a huge fuss about it all. The hour ended quickly and I rushed to Yoga with Amelia following.

"So… is he coming?" She asked in a passive tone. We side glanced at each other and laughed.

"Yeah, he is."

"Well are you ready for him to see you as a vampire?" I grinned evilly. Amelia didn't know about my secret hunger for blood but she defiantly knew about the connection Vlad and I have with them. "I'm sure he'll just die!"

"I can only hope." I sighed as we started to change out for yoga. As we went through the class it went by fast. Algebra started as I sat with Vlad by my side.

As we walked home with Henry once again with us, Vlad smiled at me and gripped my arm when I tried to walk up into my house. I turned to his smiling face and his hand slide down and off my arm while he told me he couldn't wait until seven when my concert started. My heart fluttered and I nodded and smiled while running up the porch.

He and Henry continued to talk for a while I rushed to shower and get ready for my concert. I straightened my hair and curled the red streaks out of a random thought. I did my makeup, taking great time and care in every detail as the perfectionist that I am. I vocalized to myself in my room as I brought out my dress. I wasn't really think what I was doing; I have been doing choir concerts since I was little.

I slip on my dress and drank a bag of blood. I resisted drinking another and forced my fangs to stay visible. The dress I wore was a black V neck down to the knees. With a dark crimson under its dark, black, see through fabric. The crimson under dress was faintly seen through the dark cloth but there nonetheless.

As I was about to leave my room I stopped and ran my hand over my tattoo. It glowed faintly and I felt intense connection and strength for my kind. I wrapped a bright red ribbon around it and left my room.

My aunt and uncle were ready and yelled at Greg to hurry up and get in the car. Henry tagged along silently, a little too silent and I was thinking of asking him why.

When we get to the high school I part with my family to go to the choir room to meet with my fellow classmates and they went to take their seats. I found Amelia, Alice, and Kathryn in a heartbeat and we all started to talk in excitement. They were my background singers for my solo that I was picked for. We also sang another song together. Amelia grinned widely out of the blue and grabbed my shoulders forcing me to spin around. I giggled in the normal hyper manner I always am in before a concert. I giggle and laugh until I can see straight and I find Vlad smiling down at me from his usual four inches higher height.

"Vlad!" I cheered and attacked him in a hug. He didn't expect it and went stiff as I held him around his shoulders. He eventually calmed and hugged me back, his hands gently resting on my ribs. "You came!"

"Of course I came!" He laughed, I smiled a huge smile back at him. He froze and went serious. "Mina you have fangs." I felt a chill run through me and a heated worry come after. I shook it off as nothing.

"Uh, yeah, I do. It's for one of the acts." I told him, he nodded but still wasn't so happy about it. It seemed to make him uncomfortable.

"Hey, I'm Amelia." Amelia shouted and popped up next to us. "You're Vlad, right?"

"Yeah, nice to meet you." He smiled softly. "How'd you know my name?"

"Mina talks about you a lot." I blushed and turned to her, death glaring at her. She smirked and I blushed even more when Vlad laughed. After he seemed finished laughing at me he ran his hand through his hair and still chuckled.

"So, tell me more." He pressed to Amelia, who opened her mouth. I started to shove Vlad away and around the corner to the main doors so he could get his seat. "Hey!"

"No you don't! You are going to take your seat, Vladimir!" He rolled his eyes playfully and he leaned all his weight into my shoving arms. I started to slide backwards on the tile flooring and he stood straight again. "I have to go now, wish me luck!"

I stopped shoving and started to jog my way around the corner to the choir room again. He grabbed my hand before I did, bent down with his lips to my cheek, and let me go.

"Good luck." He smiled as he watched me struggle with speaking and moving. I heard my choir teacher calling out the name of my choir for us to come but I couldn't break away. He smiled wider at my frozen shock.

"Women's Choir!" She screamed, and I ran around the corner and left Vlad. I realized I was shaking as we prepared go to on and we warmed up and she spoke to us. I felt like I was having little spasms and I needed to be with or see Vlad immediately. Amelia kept giggling at my spasms as if she knew what had happened even though I knew she didn't. We went onstage and sang one song with the entire choir. Then the groups went on and off all doing great. Finally it was my turn, the minor black curtain yearning to rise up in front of me. As it did the lights flew on and my voice boomed out.

"Sa nul atengeti! V-am dat un ordin! Nati vrut sal teniti! I told you this man belongs to me!" Amelia, Alice, and Kathryn sang a sort of eerily vocalizing tune behind me.

I looked at the audience and I found my family and Vlad with Otis, Nelly, and Vikas near the front row. I had a plain view of them and as I danced and I saw the plain shock and horror on Vlad's face grow as he realized what song I was singing.

"Ah the children of the night, those who hide themselves from light can you not hear their secret music? I am their master, the boyar. I summon them from near and far to make intoxicating music." I slowly started to dance around the darkened figures on the stage. "But it's time now to leave them. I must follow my plan. I shall have to bereave them. I need pastures new, what I'm needing is...

"Fresh blood to revive me! Fresh blood in my veins! No one will survive me, in those dark Soho lanes!" As the song turned to bloodshed I 'killed' the darkened shadows for my oh so true bloodlust. "When I breathe your English air I'll be a stranger everywhere, no one will recognize my features! I'll go out hunting all night long! Just one more pale face in the throng, turning them all into my creatures."

The shadows all drifted in a ghostly formation after they had been slaughtered. I chanced a glance at Vlad and saw his eyes wide in amazement. A few danced with me and moved with Alice, Amelia, and Kathryn as they followed me and chanted the chorus.

"Here the people all fear me. Their defenses are strong. They refuse to come near me. I need pastures new, what I'm needing is... Fresh blood on my pillow, don't call it a sin! A mere peccadillo, two punctures in the skin!" I gently, invitingly pulled the rim of the V neck showing merely another inch of my pale neck. I stepped forward and stood center stage and stood alone and searched the crowd. My eyes met with Vlad's.

"You and your Mina will live forever!" I saw him shiver. "You'll do my bidding! You will taste the terror in the streets!"

He seemed worried and I saw Otis, Vikas, and Henry smiling widely. Vikas was laughing hysterically and uncontrollably. Otis seemed to be greatly enjoying Vlad's horror. Henry, I knew, would be screaming cat-calls to bother Vlad and embarrass me if the teachers hadn't asked the audience not to.

"Blood's a meager sacrifice, a most reasonable price for all the riches I am giving." I fell back in the arms of one shadow after I killed him and he dipped me low near the ground. I tossed my head back, a wide view of my neck. "We are the children of the night! And we must hide ourselves from light but we must feast upon the living. We can take our slow pleasures. We won't run out of time, inexhaustible treasures. London's full of them, I can sense it!

"Fresh blood to restore me, wild nights by the Thames!" I spun it a fast circle with my arms above my head. "Fresh blood waiting for me, and countless requiems!" I stopped spinning and stood singing to the crowd. "Fresh blood running through me, I'll _bleed_ London dry!" I clenched my fist at my side. "Fresh blood will renew me, and I shall never die!"

I lifted my arms wide before me, grinning as I felt my own wickedness and blood thirst grow. I music climaxed and drew to a dramatic end with my voice and as it did I bowed low at my waist while every other soul on the stage dropped to the floor dead and the lights flashed dark red. I stood straight and ran off the stage, leaving the corpses behind. I heard the cheering and my family roaring. I hurried to meet up with my three friends for our quartet. We finally found each other and waited silently for our turn.

Then we solemnly walked out and Alice took in a deep breath. "Why do we risk all we have, why give into the lure that calls from everything forbidden? What attracts us to the night, and captures us however hard we fight."

She stepped back and her spotlight dimmed and went to Amelia. "It seems the heart is slow to learn, no one can tell it what to do, it never learns from its mistakes, what twists and turns it puts us through."

Kathryn, the one closest to me in the long line across the stage, went next. "Oh yes the heart is slow to learn, so every lesson is in vain, it goes the way it wants to go, regardless of the pain." I took a simple look at Vlad before the lights flew to me and would reveal me. I brushed my tattoo through my ribbon and grew confident.

"And so, I foolishly go on, ignoring all the signs, dismissing all the doubt inside me."

"For the heart is slow to learn, no one can tell it what to do, it never learns from its mistakes, that's why it finally breaks and overpowers you." We all sang in harmony, I held the top soprano.

"Some passions never let you go…" Alice sang out.

"Some fires never cease to burn…" Amelia followed.

"It shouldn't come as a surprise…" Kathryn started.

"That the heart is slow to learn." I sang softly and watched Vlad lovingly.

"The heart is slow to learn." Alice and Kathryn chorused is a decrescendo.

"The heart is slow to learn." Amelia and I nearly whispered. The lights dimmed out and away from us and we parted off the stage. I found my seat with them and watched the rest of the concert from the audience. Afterward I found my family and vampire friends and we left the school. My uncle invited Nelly and her vampires to come with us to Eat, the only restaurant in Bathory. They accepted and our large group of nine drove to Eat and partnered two tables to fill us all.

Everyone congratulated me and I somehow ate my food without blood being sneaking inside while my human family wasn't looking. Vlad sat next to me and Henry across from me.

"You look very nice tonight Lubov." Vikas commented, I blushed and flattened my dress out.

"Thanks." I muttered and Henry jumped right on the topic.

"Tell me about it! Mina," He turned to me. "Cousin or not you looked hot!" I blushed even redder and before he even finished his exclamation he jumped up and yelped in pain. He death glared at Vlad who glared back, his lips pressed in a thin line.

"Incest is gross, dude." Vlad hissed. Henry seemingly kicked him back and laughed.

"Calm down, she's my cousin I was kidding you can have her back." Everyone at the table went dead silent and turned to Vlad. He looked around at everyone, everyone but me. He looked down and his soda and Otis started a new conversation between the adults.

"Henry, that was uncalled for." I grunted at him across the table.

"Well, it's not like he would tell you how you looked tonight. So I did." I turned to Vlad and he was up spinning his straw in the soda and ice.

"Come on, you have nothing to hide right Vlad?" When Vlad simply continued to spin this straw aimlessly I sighed and Henry stood.

"Well, I'm going to the bathroom." He stumbled off leaving Vlad and me alone. I sighed again as he stayed silent and I poked at my menu. Vlad was still messing with his drink. He finally picked it up, took a long drink, and started again.

"You look amazing." He murmured, I whipped to him in shock. When I realized I wasn't dreaming I smiled, laughed softly, blushed and fiddled with my dress. He looked up at my face as I went deeper in my shyness and continued to mess with the cloth on my knee and thigh. Under the table he grabbed my wrist to stop me and slide into my hand. I looked up at him in confusion and he seemed sincere. "What?"

"Why are you doing this?" I whispered, he still held my hand under the table where no one could see. Henry slammed back into his chair and Vlad nearly threw my hand back into my lap and he jumped. The rest of dinner went by relatively normal as we all ate and talked. I hugged everyone before I left with my family and we parted to return to our homes.

I returned home exhausted and fell on my bed in a heap of black. I sighed and concentrated on contacting Vikas with my head. _"Where is Vlad?" _

"_He is in his room, Lubov." _Vikas chuckled in my head.

"_Will you let me know if he leaves on a midnight walk at all?" _

"_Yes, Lubov I will."_

"_Thank you."_ I told him before leaving his head alone. A few hours passed and my nocturnal nature didn't allow me to sleep nor did I feel like getting out of my dress. Yet finally I heard his deep voice with it usual accent in my mind.

"_He just snuck out, Lubov. While he thought we were sleeping." _

"_Thanks a ton."_ I replied before fading out. I swung open my window and felt the warm late spring air pick me up. I slowly slide my way down the roof until I reached the end. This part I wasn't so sure about, I had only had three short lessons in flying from Vikas so far. I was good at first but then I started to get truly uncoordinated. And I wasn't sure if I was quite ready to jump off the roof of my second story house.

I touched my wrist and the symbol glowed, I have gotten used to this habit. And I took the risk and jumped. I snapped my eyes closed and when I opened then I found myself safely floating above the ground and I carefully, fearfully lowered myself to the ground.

When I was rightfully rejoined with the natural laws of gravity I shivered and quaked it odd feeling away. I loved flying but the short after effect of the landing bothered me, too hard to explain.

I knew where Vlad would be and just where I could catch him before he got to Bathory High. He had to go by the small park near the neighborhood where many children lived. I decided to meet him there and probably give him a short scare. I hurried to the park before he got there and looked down the street. I saw him slowly edging over the cement and toward me to complete my pull. I smiled and lifted myself up on the playground and leaned on the pole which shrouded me and most the metal in darkness.

Finally Vlad was closer and I heard him softly humming to himself. I grinned, he was humming Fresh Blood.

"Who got that song stuck in your head, I wonder?" I spoke up. He jumped out of his skin and cursed. I laughed and stepped down lightly into the sand.

"Mina! You scared the hell out of me!" He gasped, clasping his hand over his chest and breathing hard. I smiled apologetically. "What are you doing here?"

"Taking a walk, and you?"

"Same, but it's almost two in the morning. Why are you even awake?" I shrugged. "Why aren't you home asleep?"

"Same reason as you, silly." I teased and walked closer to him and into the darkened light of the night. "How about you and me come and sit over here and talk? Or where you walking to anywhere in particular?"

"N-no. We can." He followed me onto the playground and we sat inside the large slide facing each other. "What do you want to talk about?"

"Well you never told me who it was that got that song in your head?" I smiled sweetly.

"Oh just a girl I know, she has a great voice." He grinned playfully.

"Aw, how sweet. She is getting in your head that much?"

"Oh yeah, a lot. She's just in there and won't get the hell out." I laughed and he smiled.

"Vlad, if I wanted to talk to you about… immortality…"

"Mina, no." I looked up at him, his teasing manner gone.

"But Vlad!" I called and he let his body fall and slide down the dark black slide. "Vlad!" My voice echoed slightly and I followed him down the slide. When I finally hit the sand I saw Vlad already walking through the soft, cool sand. I scrambled to my feet and jogged to catch him. "Vlad, please, let me explain!"

"You want me to turn you, what's to explain?" He grumbled.

"I never asked that!" I pressed my voice higher than normal.

"Immortality? How could you get that with my fangs in your neck?" He snapped, I flinched and reached for my neck. I brushed the black silk of my necklace aside and fingered my scars.

"I don't need you specifically." I turned away.

"What?" He asked and I looked up into his dark eyes. I saw questions burning to life in them and I sighed and took a deep breath. I pressed my entire hand on my wrist and looked back at Vlad. "Mina, what is it?" His tone was thick with concern.

"Vlad if I was a vampire…"

"Mina, I won't." I pressed my hand t his lips.

"I never asked you to. I am just asking you Vlad, if I was a vampire… what would you think of eternity with me?" My voice was soft and unsure but I know he heard me.

"Eternity with you would be…" I searched his eyes as he hesitated. "Great, Mina."

"Then why do you not want me to become one?"

"I already tore you away from Joss. And I also destroyed any chance you have at a normal life. I could never ask anything like that of you."

"I don't care about any of that if it's you." His head snapped up at me words. "For an eternity with you I would give up everything I have ever owned or loved." His jaw dropped and his eyes were wider than normal. He finally found his voice again and spoke.

"W-Why?"

"Does it matter?" I asked calmly, attempting to make my voice calmer and warmer. "I have given you my mortality, Vlad. It's nearly all I have."

"You haven't ever offered me your life, and I would never allow you to. Neither would I take it."

"You didn't have to for it to be yours."

"Mina, what are you talking about?" I sighed softly to myself and reached under my hair. I fiddled with the back of my neck and he watched in confusion. "Why are you taking off your necklace?"

When I was finished I bent my head back, opening my neck to him. I pointed right to the still visible scares D'Ablo had given me. I saw him reluctantly lean in while holding his breath. He squinted his eyes but saw the twin marks. He gasped and stepped back in total shock.

"Mina, what happened?"

"I was bitten." I muttered softly and tied my necklace back on.

"By who?" He nearly screamed. I gently silenced him and he seemed deadly angry.

"D'Ablo, Vlad. He bit me and changed me into a vampire."

"No…" I saw even a faint hint of tears in his eyes. I got worried. He started to shack his head back and forth. "No, no! You can't be!"

"But I am, Vlad. I didn't ask for this, I never knew. I didn't know what would have happened. And neither of us could stop it, he bite me Vlad. You can't do anything but accept it, I did."

"When? How? Why would he…?" He stuttered.

"In the clearing, after Joss stabbed you. He had me held back and when I went to help you he yanked me back and bit me. He wanted to get back at you. And apparently whatever you were thinking about me in that clearing told him you cared for me deeply." He looked down and shook his head again.

"So… in the hospital…"

"Yes, I already knew the answers to everything I asked."

"And is that why you look…"

"Different? Yes."

"I don't believe you!" He shouted, yet still soft so as not to wake anyone.

"I'm a vampire Vlad. I drink blood like you do." I felt my fangs grow and I knew he saw them because he started at my lips. "I'm immortal. I can animorph. _I can read minds._" I said in his head, he took a frightened step back. "I can fly." I hovered slightly and returned to the ground before I got clumsy. "But more importantly and my most favorite…" I walked closer to him until I was not even two inches away. The pull was agony and I knew he felt it too. "I am allowed to be with you forever."

"Mina…" He sighed; the sigh was long and strained. I took off the ribbon on my wrist and held it to show him. "Who gave it to you?"

"Vikas did. The same day you woke up from the hospital."

"Mina…I'm so, so sorry!" He suddenly was filled with remorse, I shrugged and he came closer to me, slowly and unsurely. He wrapped his arms around me tightly and I melted into his chest. "I'm sorry, I really am. If you never met me, you wouldn't be like this."

I pulled back and looked up at him, he didn't let me go. "Vlad, I don't regret anything that has ever happened to me because of you." He tilted his head in question. "I couldn't very well keep an immortal life with you if I was mortal now could I?" He released me, his hands sliding down my back and leaving chills until he held my shoulders.

"Why do you want an immortal life with me, Mina?" I blushed madly and met his eyes.

"Because… well…" I stuttered and avoided his eyes. His hand slide from my shoulders and cupped my neck. He tilted my head to look at me as I have done with him so many times.

"Tell me." He whispered. I sighed heavily. He was so amazingly hot and his eyes always made me weak. My pull to him was only dying for more of him as his hands held my neck. His voice seduced me into submission and I finally allowed myself to melt.

"I love you."

"What?" He was stunned; I felt immediate regret for what he seduced me to say.

"I…" I pulled away from him and out of his grasp. The pull ached at my heart. "I love you."

"You… what…?" He whispered, it was more of a gasp.

"God damn it, Vlad. I love you!" The more I said it the more I loved it. The look on Vlad's face was as if I had slapped him. "I love you." I spoke softer. "I always have and I always will."

He held his lips apart as if about to speak but only a humming noise came out before he stuttered. "Y-you…you…s-since when-n?"

"The second you told me you wanted my blood." I saw the memory flash in his face as he remembered that one Halloween night two years ago. "I love you, and I have since the minute you took my hand in yours, spoke my name, and looked into my eyes. Surely you must have seen it…"

He shook his head wildly. "So… When I woke up…" I nodded.

"Yes Vlad. I saw how amazed you were at my dramatic change when you were only asleep for a week. Most of it was from my change, but some was really from Nelly."

"What about Henry?" He whispered.

"He knows that I'm a vampire. And as long as I'm happy, he's happy. And he also knows how I feel about you, and he is overly happy about that."

"Nelly, Otis, and Vikas?"

"They all know, and they all are very supportive." I shrugged, he still seemed like someone had slapped him. "I… This is why I never told you. I knew you wouldn't treat me the same. I knew you would be shocked and weirded out. I couldn't risk losing you completely for the slim to none chance that you could possibly understand."

Vlad shook his head and the slapped-face look finally died. He then went to worry. "Mina, why would I ever treat you differently?"

"Because you like Meredith." I said with a thin layer of ice. He turned his head down and away but his eyes returned to me after they watched the floor.

"Oh…"

"Oh? I tell you I am a vampire and can live forever with you. Then I tell you I love you and all you can say is 'oh'?" He flinched. "And now you are remembering how much and all you have said about her around me. And to answer what you won't ask, yes it did hurt. It hurt more than anything. At every dance, in class, in the hallways… yeah it hurt. But none of that hurt as much as when you kissed her at the Snow Ball."

His head snapped up and his eyes grew slightly but died back to normal.

"Yes, I did see that. I wanted to tell you how I felt about you before you left. But she came and took you away and went on and kissed you."

"So when I came back from Siberia…"

"Yes, I was upset and sore from what I saw. I wanted to show you my pain but all that did was make it worse until I broke. I couldn't live being away from you, I couldn't stand it. And then I once again wanted to tell you how I felt I followed you and Joss which just led me to being held hostage by D'Ablo. Do you understand now why I am no longer noticed by Joss?"

"Why didn't he stop D'Ablo?" He nearly shrieked.

"He had just finished stabbing you and was barely pulling away from you when D'Ablo yanked my back and plunged his fangs into my skin. He had no time before it already happened. I have become what my family bloodline was raised to kill. And I love every moment of it, Joss has grown extremely hateful of me and doesn't think of me as his family anymore. And when I told him how much I loved you it made him even angrier to know I choose you over my family."

"Mina…"

"Vlad, don't try and make me second think all of this. I already know what I want. I want you and only you."

"But… why me?"

"I don't know Vlad. I felt an attraction to you right when you jumped out from the hall. It was a strange pull at me. Like nothing existed except you…" I stepped closer. "The closer I am the stronger it is until we touch and it wants more."

"Really?" He gasped in confusion.

"Yeah…I didn't mean too, it kind of just happened. I know this ruins a lot. Our friendship is screwed, Henry will never shut up, you're gonna feel bad about anything with Meredith, all of your memories are changed now, Otis and Vikas won't leave you alone, Nelly won't either, but all of that I don't care about. I am just glad that you finally know, now sooner than later."

"You think I'll leave?" He asked with silent offence when he caught that I spoke of our ruined friendship.

"Of course. I'm just the girl who is here. Meredith is the girl who was always there, wearing pink dresses and smiling in all her popular bliss. But I'm…I'm not that girl." I sighed and a wave of guilt filled Vlad, I saw it. I didn't mean for him to pity me. "Just having you in my life, even an immortal life, is better than anything you could ever give her. And for that I am eternally grateful."

"Why me?" He whispered softly. I looked up at him in shock.

"Why not you? You are amazing. You're funny, sweet, cute, and you know who I am. You're everything I want, and need. I have tried millions of times to get over you and each and every time I fall back in love with you over and over again. I'm addicted to you, Vlad; I can't ever be away from you."

He leaned forward, like he was about to step closer to me and fill the gap, but didn't and stood normally again.

"See, you are afraid to even hug me now. Don't lie I know you wanted to."

He turned his head away and flashed his eyes back to me again. "I did. I just… I don't know."

"You don't know? You have almost kissed me, what? Over five times? You have wanted to kiss me for a long time, you always hug me, and you always hold my hand. Just this month you have kissed my cheek twice. You are always smiling at me and don't think I can't see how warm your eyes are. I know you feel something more for me Vlad, I just don't know what. And if you knew I felt more for you then why have you been torturing me?"

"I didn't know…"

"Why when it was so obvious?"

"Maybe I did know, I just didn't ever considered it. I pushed it aside as nothing."

"Nothing, when for the past weeks every guy is begging me for dates and I refuse without another thought all for you? Why are you torturing me, Vlad?"

"Well I'm not totally happy about all of them either, Mina." His tone was bitter.

"Are…you… jealous?" I asked slowly. He bit his bottom lip; I loved it when he did that. He looked adorable. "Vlad?" I was amazed that he heard me because my voice was so soft.

"They don't know anything about you." He grumbled.

"You are jealous." He didn't answer; I walked close to him and destroyed the gaps between us. He finally looked at me and I knew he saw everything differently now. "Why would you be when I was shoving them off for you?"

He looked up at me but didn't answer. I sighed. I stepped back and let my hands slip away from his shoulders. I was at least five feet away from him by the time I stopped. He stayed as still as a statue. I lifted my hand up and I saw I was shaking. I brushed my bangs out of my eyes and behind me ear.

"I know this is a lot in one night. I'm sorry. I just… um…goodbye." I lifted off the ground and flew off in the direction of home. I heard him call me softly, trying not to wake up anyone. I kept flying even though I knew he tried to fly after me. He can only hover since he is only half vampire, I can fully fly. By the time I was nearly two stories high I was starting to stumble.

I eventually made my way to my roof near my window. When I landed on the tile roofing I gasped as flying was still very new to me and that was my first long distance flight.

As I was on my hands and knees, taking in air into my body as I felt like the idiot that I was. Never before have I ever felt so stupid. I had planned to take it slow. Let him know my species change and after a long time of him getting used to it I would tell him my love for him. But that was gone now. He just had to seduce me into telling him I love him. When I climbed through my window I left my room as fast as I entered it. I went out into the hallway and rushed into Henry room. I jumped on the bed partially from my hurry and partially to wake him up. He didn't even budge.

"Henry!" I whispered loudly and shook him while bouncing on the bed again. He finally stirred and sat up in his pajama shorts and shirtless. He normally slept like that. Most of my friends at school were jealous that I constantly was able to see him shirtless when he was my cousin and it was sick.

"What?" He asked in confusion and frustration. He picked up his clock and squinted at the time. "It's almost two in the morning!"

"Vlad knows!" I snapped at him to shut him up.

"What?" He rubbed his eyes and opened them wide at me.

"He knows I'm a vampire! And I accidently told him I love him!" He sat up all the way and his face dropped.

"You what?" He screamed, I covered his mouth and watched the hallway. No one woke up. McMillans sleep way too deeply. He mumbled under my hand and I turned back to explain.

"He was hugging me because he felt bad that I was a vampire. And he… he… _seduced_ me into telling him." Henry snorted as he chuckled after his shock subsided.

"Vlad can seduce?" He laughed and I shot him a dirty look. "Okay, I'm done. Sorry. So what? You just said it and that's it?"

"No he was in shock for a while and I just went on. And then I had to be a retard and talk about Meredith and I spilled everything. I made myself look like a total idiot. I flew away before anything could get any worse. I just needed to tell you because if anyone knows him better than me it would be you. So I have no idea what the hell he is thinking and I feel like the stupidest girl in all of Bathory history!"

"Mina, calm down. I bet he just needs to think it out. I mean the guy has to deal with knowing that he is always risking your life. Then he finds out he lead to you being a vampire which he never wanted in the first place. And then you tell him you love him. It's a lot to take in at two in the morning."

"Henry…" He leaned in while I stared at my hands on my lap. "I'm scared." I whispered. And to my surprise Henry leaned over and hugged me.

"Don't worry. I'll talk to him tomorrow, okay? Get some sleep, you nocturnal parasite." He grinned to show he was teasing and I smiled. I stood and sulked back into my room after saying good night, or morning whichever you prefer. I fell on my bed and slowly fell into a troubled sleep.

_Me: yeah, I know it was fast. But the phrase "like a band-aid" seemed right… So now Vlad knows everything…..FINALLY! aren't you proud of Mina?!_

_Mina: *glares* I hate you…_

_Me: why?_

_Mina: you made me so weak in control with HIM! Its not fair!_

_Me: boo bloody hoo_

_Mina: just review *walks away and blushes madly*_

_Me: *laughs*_


	39. Henry's Solution

_When I told my friend the title of this chapter her first words were "uh oh!" hahahahah I found that funny! Lol This chapter Mina lets out her feelings, not fully, but pretty much. And also has some intense moments… closets are wonderful things…_

_Mina: SHUT UP THAT'S EMBARRESSING! _

_Me: what? Its not like you two do anything!?_

_Mina: She only own Me… sadly…_

**39 Henry's Solution**

Henry McMillan woke up the next morning and called his best friend Vlad. Vlad answered the phone and Henry heard a relieved sigh when he heard Henry's voice. Henry invited Vlad over to his house, Vlad was extremely uncertain. But as if he read his mind, Henry told him Mina wasn't even awake yet and that she would be with Otis and Vikas the entire day. Vlad finally agreed and started over to the McMillan house.

When Vlad was inside the house, anyone could see he was edgy beyond believe. But after some time he started to feel more relaxed yet still constantly was reminded of Mina. After some time playing video games Henry started to lead Vlad out of the game room. Vlad was confused when Henry was opening the door to a large closet in the upstairs hallway. Then suddenly Henry grabbed a firm hold of Vlad's shirt and flung him inside the closet and slammed the door clear in his face.

Vlad banged his fists on the hard, thick wood but Henry only laughed. Vlad noticed Henry's laughter was fading and then he heard the voice of Mina as she protested and struggled. The door flew open and in came Mina, flying in the air from the force Henry used.

Henry once again slammed the door and locked it while laughing. Mina landed roughly right on top of Vlad as they hit the floor.

"Ow…" Mina grumbled and opened her eyes to a shocked and blushing Vlad. The door flew open for a split second as Henry threw five blood packs into the closet with them. They hit Mina right on the back of the head. "Ow…!" She grumbled again. Then as the bags slowly slide off her head and landed on the floor beside them they shoved against a broom along the wall. The broom started to fall and also landed right on the back of Mina's head. "OW!"

She finally got off of Vlad and held the back of her head tightly. Vlad also sat up and reached out in his concern but he didn't touch her. She finally looked up and squinted.

Vlad had already gotten used to the dim lighting and saw that she was far from it. She reached her hand out and found his body. She ran the tips of her fingers near the top of his chest and went up and traced his neck and jaw line.

Finally her soft hands fingered his bangs and he closed his eyes and she tried to brush them away and they refused. She stood up in a flash and whipped toward the door. She banged on the door as hard as her small body let her and shouted for her cousin with all the volume her soprano voice could muster. Which Vlad found was extremely loud. Henry never answered and Mina wore herself out. She finally gave up and fell to the floor beside Vlad.

"Is your head okay?" He asked in a soft, concerned tone. She offered a faint smile to answer. "Mina, about last night…"

"Vlad I don't want to talk about it." She whimpered and closed her eyes. After the awkward silence she spoke again. "How long is he going to keep us here?"

"Well he gave us enough blood for the rest of today…" Vlad picked up the blood packs and looked at them. Mina sighed in frustration and Vlad leaned back on the wall to the right of her. "Look, I'm sorry Henry did this. It's not like I planned to be locked in a closet with you."

"And you think I did?" She snapped softly.

"He has to have a reason…" Vlad trailed off.

"Yeah, how about I love you and he wants us to settle everything?" Her tone was thick with sarcasm.

"Just because I didn't declare my love for you last night doesn't give you a reason to yell at me!"

"I'm not yelling at you, I'm just stating what is." Vlad closed his mouth and decided not to speak. "You didn't declare your love for me…" She whispered.

"No, I didn't."

"Does that mean you have love to declare?" Her voice was as faint as a distant memory. Vlad looked at her and saw her eyes have adjusted and she was watching him with a small ray of hope in her eyes. He sighed in defeat and turned away.

"Mina, I just don't know."

She seemed hurt but nodded silently.

"I thought you were asleep, how'd he get you in here?"

"I was asleep, he just picked me up." She lifted off the door and lay down on the floor and shifted to be comfortable. Vlad slowly copied her and they stared at the ceiling of the dark closet in silence. "Are you really that surprised I'm a vampire?"

"Well now that I think about it, no I'm not. But as everything happened I never even considered that."

"You never thought this would ever happen?"

"I did, but it was always an unwilling thought. And also I never thought D'Ablo would have changed you, much less as a way to get at me."

"When was a time where you thought about it?"

"Um…" Vlad used his memory to the best of his advantage. "Your concert. I also saw a flash of it last Halloween while you were drinking that red punch. That's all that I can think about right now."

"Not even when I met you? When I was dressed as one?"

"Yeah, you looked perfect that night." Mina sat up and turned away. She bent her legs and wrapped her arms tightly around them and rested her head on her knees. Vlad realized his mistake and rested his hands on her shoulder. And for the first time since she met him, she shoved his hands away. "I'm not lying."

"You could be saying the exact same thing at this exact moment to Meredith if she was in this closet."

"I was talking about you, Mina!" She scoffed. "Yes, Mina, I like Meredith." His words stung her and she flinched. "But I forget all about her when I am with you!" Mina sat up erect and turned to him in shock.

"W-what?"

"The only time I ever think of her when I am alone with you is when you bring her up yourself." His tone was slightly pressing and defensive. "When I'm with you I think only of you."

After her heart calmed she spoke calmly. "Then can you honestly tell me you were thinking of me while you were kissing her?"

He looked away and she sighed deeply and rested her head on her knees. He groaned in frustration and fell back to lay flat on the ground. He rested his head on his folded hands between his head and the floors as a pillow. As he lay there with his troubled eyes closed, Mina watched him through the darkness and enjoyed every second of it. In the silence a soft rumble resounded and Vlad thought and hoped Mina hadn't heard it.

Mina crawled on her hands and knees to the blood packs and crawled over to Vlad. Vlad suddenly felt Mina brush over him and she stopped and sat straddling his lap. She ripped open the bag with her teeth and spat the plastic aside. She then supported herself on her knees and left arm as she hovered over him and brought the blood to his face.

Vlad watched her with shock, confusion, and extreme curiosity. He supported himself on his elbows and didn't pull away from her touch nor squirmed under her as he thought he should.

Her hands were feather soft and her eyes were kind. She slowly poured the blood onto his lips in the perfect way that it fell only right into his mouth without him trying to catch it. She started to pull it away before it was fully empty and a drop escaped his lips. She smiled as herself and leaned forward and brushed her lips over the small space between the corner of his lips and his jaw to catch the lost blood. All the blood he just consumed seemed to flow into his face rather than his stomach.

She sat up right on his lap and finished the blood off herself. He watched in remorse and the blood in his face slowly faded as the blood flowed down her throat. When she was done she tossed the empty bag aside and got off his lap to lie next to him.

She crossed her arms over his chest and rested her head on them and smiled at him silently. His arm instinctively went around her and rested on her curved back as she lay on her stomach to the side of him.

"Where do you keep the… blood?" Vlad asked softly, Mina perked up.

"Aw, that mini refrigerator Henry got me. It has soda and blood in there. Nelly brings it for me."

"What if your family breaks through the locks?"

"It's labeled Kool Aid. And also the soda's in front and my family doesn't like Kool Aid anyway." He nodded and stayed quiet. "Hey Vlad?"

"Hmm?"

"What would you say to Siberia… with me…?" His eyes shot open and he lifted his head to look at her before letting it fall back to the ground.

"I want you to see Siberia." He stated. She was about to talk again but he spoke once more. "And you should see Elysia…"

"So you wouldn't mind if I go to Siberia with you this summer?"

"What?" He asked and sat up slowly, she followed mostly because his arm was still strapped tightly around her waist and also she didn't want to stop this moment. It was rare, if ever when she could rest on him this way. She couldn't even recall any other time.

"I guess they didn't tell you yet?" He shook his head. "Vikas and Otis think I should go to Elysia because I'm a newborn still and a vampire filled environment would be good for me. I told them I wanted to talk to you first…"

To Mina's surprise Vlad reached his free arm around to match his other arm around her. He held her tightly and she sighed and completely released into his hold.

"I can't forgive myself for making you this way." He whispered into her hair, she felt a chill down her spine. Her arms were squished between his chest and her ribs. But she did all she could and nuzzled her head into his shoulder.

"Vlad whatever you were thinking that day, if it were any different I would still be this way. If D'Ablo hadn't bitten me, I know you would have. Maybe not now, but I know one day you would. The only thing about any of this that brings me disappointment is that I wanted to save my blood for a vampire I would give my blood to willingly, like you. D'Ablo stole that from me, and that is my only problem."

"I never thought he would actually do it. When I woke up in the hospital I thought that Joss had stopped him and Jasik after he stabbed me."

"I don't know what happened after I was bitten."

"Did it hurt?" He muttered, she nuzzled into him tighter.

"He was rough, that's all." She told him and he gently tilted her head and brushed off her hair. He softly ran his fingers over the two bumps of all that remains of her scars. His hands caused her to shiver violently and he flinched back.

"I'm sorry, does it still hurt?" She shook her head. "What'd I do?"

"You gave me chills down my spine." She whispered, he looked into her eyes and searched for what he refused to ask. "Gravity only exists when I'm without you."

The hand that was caressing her neck lovingly and ever so slowly tilted her to the side slightly as he went the other way. She pulled away before he had yet another one of his I-might-kiss-her-but-then-again-no moments. He seemed stunned when she did so but she didn't meet his eyes.

"Vlad if you go with me and ever want to go with Meredith you can't have me back. I only want you to want me if you plan to keep me. I can wait for you forever, she can't."

"But Mina, I-"

"Vlad please. If you honestly care for Meredith more than me, or any girl, I want you to take as many chances with them as you can, no matter my pain. Because if you leave me I won't have you back. If you want me you have me here always for you forever. If you break my heart Elysia without you is my life from then on. And I will never come back to you. Yet you must choose now. Either eternity with me or a human relationship that you don't have a clue how long it could last."

"Mina, how could I ever do that?"

"You could open your eyes to what is there and not just what you want to see at that time. I see you watch Meredith. I know how you stutter when you see her and talk to her. You fidget when you are with her. And I know exactly what you are thinking when you see her."

"You've read my mind?" He asked defensively.

"It's not hard to guess. I know you too well." He turned away and didn't look at her. She pulled his head back toward her and spoke seriously in a low tone. "But I also know that you love it when I blush because of something you said or did. I know that your heart beats faster when you see me dressed up. I feel your heart pounding when I hug or even go near you. You always smile when you catch my eyes. You have been blushing around me, and have been kissing my cheek. You have nearly kissed me before and were just about to seconds ago. When you hear me singing you sing too, you only dance with me. I have seen you shiver when I touch you, and I do see you when you watch me across the class room."

His eyes fell to the space between them.

"When you first saw me did you feel that the world had no meaning without me, like I did you? Did you ever feel that undying attraction that kept my thoughts on you every second of that night? You give me chills every time you touch me and you leave me burning for more. The longer I hold your eyes the harder it is to look away. The world, my life, my friends, my family, was thrown away merely by hearing you say my name. The farther I am from you the more insane my heart needs you. I love you Vlad, even an eternity doesn't feel like enough for me."

"I'm not going to lie about any of that." He started out. "But that isn't going to make me choose any sooner."

"I never enforced that. I simply want you to know what I feel. And want you to know that only take me if you want me."

His arms slide down her back and held her arms. She pulled away as he slowly released her and she sat there as he lay back down. They sat in silence for a long time until a bright light flashed and Vlad looked at Mina. She messed with her phone for a while before she finally put it down.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm texting Henry, to see how long we've been in here." Her phone lit up after a few minutes and she slide it open to read the text. She sighed and slammed it closed.

"How long?"

"Four hours. He says we have another hour." Vlad sighed along with her. "What do you want to do when we get out of here?"

"I don't know. You have any plans?"

"Well in an hour and a half I have to go and meet Vikas."

"What is he teaching you right now?" He asked, she grinned.

"Flying. He has been showing me how to fly but it's a little hard."

"That's not fair; he's only taught me mind reading, and control!" Vlad felt a nudge at his head and shook it roughly. "Don't get into my head." She laughed and pulled out.

"All you were thinking about was that dark room. Vikas told me about that. And also, I'm a full vampire, so I guess my powers are stronger than yours. But since you're the Pravus it might not stay that way for long."

Vlad didn't answer but sat up against the wall with her. She sighed and rested her head on his shoulder rested her eyes. After so long her eyes opened, but she didn't move away from him.

"Hey, Vlad?"

"Hmm?"

"Henry is your drudge."

"Yeah…. What about it?"

"He does whatever you order him to do…" Vlad nodded. "You could have ordered him to open that door."

Mina pulled away and looked at the shock on his face. He didn't seem to believe his and her own stupidity. Then he sighed in annoyance and slammed his head on the wall.

"You have got to be kidding me!" He stood up and slammed his fist on the door. "HENRY!" He shouted and they heard as the distant TV turns down. "UNLOCK THIS DOOR!"

"Make me!" Henry teased.

"That's an order!" Then he stood back from the door and they heard Henry outside. The doorknob wiggled and soon the door opened to reveal an upset Henry.

"That's not fair; you still have another half hour!" Henry pouted. Mina scrambled to her feet and past her cousin. Once outside she jumped up and down and cheered. Both boys watched her, Vlad smiling. She started to spin around the room but her hand swiped through a beam of light from the curtain. She hissed in pain and pulled her hand to herself.

"Gah! That hurt!" She yelped and looked at her hand. Vlad raced to her and took her hand.

"You didn't put sunscreen on?"

"No… Henry just picked me up and tossed me in there. And I forgot." He brush it with his thumb and she hissed. "I'll go put medicine on it and sunscreen." She went to her room and closed the door behind her. Henry grinned and turned to Vlad.

"So… did that solve anything?"

"Absolutely not." Henry sighed in defeat. "Are you coming to Siberia when she goes?"

"Me? No. That's just you vampires." They sat on the couch and talked for an hour or so until Mina skipped down the stairs just as the door bell rang. Henry opened the door for Vikas and sat back down. Mina floated off the ground and toward the door. She weaved up and down through the air as if she were swimming through water. Vlad watched her intently before she crashed into Vikas and landed in his arms. She blushed madly at her ungraceful landing.

"Well." Vikas laughed his booming laugh and tossed her over his shoulder. "I best be off!" Mina squeals and hammers her small fists on his back.

"Vikas!" She giggled when he poked her stomach. "Let me go!" Vikas noticed Vlad's presence and his grip on her loosened until she simply slid off of his frame. He looked at her then back to Vlad.

Vikas then grinned widely and walked toward Vlad with his arms out wide. He lifted Vlad up in a back crushing embrace. He then returned to Mina and added her in the hug. Vikas laughed as Mina and Vlad both gasped in shock, pain and embarrassment. Both of their pale faces flushed red as they were pressed together. The large Russian man released them and they fell to the floor once again.

"It's about time you found out, Vladimir!" Vikas smiled widely and slapped Vlad's shoulder. Vlad looked at the floor awkwardly and Mina fidgeted. "Let's go, Lubov!" Vikas started to walk out the door and the three teens watched him in confusion. Mina leaned to followed and the boys turned to her as she spoke in a whisper.

"I'm going to just go to my lesson." And she followed Vikas in every step and gesture. Vlad and Henry laughed at the amusing scene and both returned to sitting beside each other on the couch.

Henry sighed contently and leaned deeply into the couch. He held the back of his head with his hands and crossed his ankles on the table.

"Are you happy with your 'solution'?" Vlad asked in all sarcasm.

Henry grinned his McMillan smile and turned to his best friend. "You have no idea."

_Me: I couldn't stop laughing when I was writing this._

_Mina: Review. Just do it…. -.-_


	40. Until It Be Morrow

_The title is based off of Shakespeare's words. We were learning about his work and I thought it was cute and fitting… No Mina right now….enjoy_

**40 Until It Be Morrow**

I laid there on my bed, attempting to sleep. My clock blinked nearly midnight but my nocturnal genes yearned for more. I sat up in my bed and ran my hand through my black hair, my bangs fell back over my eyes. My mind wandered to Mina and her constant frustration with moving my bangs. I smiled faintly and I saw a shadow on my floor. I turned to the window and saw a figure in the moonlight.

For a moment my breath caught from being ambushed and from how the figure resembled a pearly statue in the moonlight. She flashed me a smile, her moon-white teeth glowing.

"Mina!" I gasped, and opened the window. Then I looked over my shoulder to make certain Otis, Vikas, and Nelly were still asleep. Then I whispered. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm nocturnal, you're nocturnal. Boredom, you see?" I smiled but once again checked over my shoulder.

"If I get caught with you here Nelly will kill me."

"Who says she has to know?" She grinned.

"What if she finds you here?"

"That's why we don't stay here." She chuckled. I thought it over but then a question came to my mind.

"How'd you get up here?" She smiled and rolled her eyes playfully. I saw her hair, cloths, limbs, and then her entire body float fluidly in the air and away from the window.

"The flying glass elevator." She smiled. Then she returned back to my window sill and leaned close so we could whisper again. "So… are you coming?"

"Mina, I can't fly like you. And also where would we go?" She shrugged.

"That's up to you, Vlad." She smiled smoothly down at me. She reached out her hand to me and I felt like I needed to fill it with my own. "Don't you trust me?" She asked when she saw that I was hesitating.

"Well this isn't a carpet ride." I joked, she laughed and inched her hand closer to me. The incline to do what she asked grew.

"Of course not." Her smile turned into a grin. "It's a flying glass elevator." I laughed to myself and took one more look at the dark hallway before clasping her hand. The second my grip tightened she was flying away from my window and pulling me along with her.

I have never flown higher than the belfry but that I was used to. Mina flew high and just seemed to glide through the wind as if it was just water when we would swim in the summer. I watched her out of the corner of my eyes and she wasn't paying much mind to me. She seemed in content thought and the moonlight flashed over her face each time she went out from under a cloud. When the wind picked up I saw a smile graze her face and her hair whip around her. She then took notice of me and saw that I was watching her.

Her flight pattern stumbled for only a fraction of a second when she blushed and the mistakes caused her to blush again.

"Um… where do you want to go?" She asked softly over the air rushing past us. I shrugged and she laughed. "Well it's either you pick now or Never land." I laughed as a realized just how Peter Pan it was to just fly for hours.

"Well… I don't know."

"Whatever you're thinking of, if you don't want me to go ever again without you, I will only go for tonight if you want." She assured me, I thought about it but then figured what the heck? I trusted Mina, and she said she would forget all about it if I wanted her to. But at times my sanctuary did get lonely and she could be just the thing to bring it back to life.

"Go to the high school." She shot me a questioning look but changed her course anyway.

She stayed silent as we neared our school and she slowed in her speed. She saw the Goth kids and flew around them so they would not see us. She settled us on the roof and turned to me, letting her arms slam her sides. Her expression asked where we were going next. I lifted myself up and into the belfry and she followed when we were inside I went to my lighter and lit a few candles.

"I thought they had this place locked up?"

"The windows can't be locked." I told her and pointed to the window we just came through. I sat down in my dad's chair and she unsurely settled in a beanbag chair I randomly decided to drag up here. It was a new adaption, but way comfy for just sitting and reading. She sunk deep into the soft fabric and smiled at herself.

"I like this place. It's awesome, Vlad!" She sighed and relaxed deeply into the bean bag chair. I have never seen anyone but myself in this bell tower, and thought that when I would bring her it would look odd in my eyes. It was anything but, she was seemingly just melting into the bell tower without knowing. "So this is where you go all the time at night?"

"You know I come here?" I asked.

"Well, not here specifically. I knew you left your house; I just didn't think you came to the school."

"How'd you know I left my house?" I asked in confusion. She shrugged and watched the candle.

"Well when I was human, I figure now there had to be some reason why I could never sleep at night until late. Ever notice how tired I was at times?" I nodded. "As a human I thought it was just thinking of you so much that was keeping me awake. Now I think it could have been that you were always awake too, that combined with my restless fantasies."

"I'm sorry." I muttered, unsure what else I could say. She shrugged.

She walked to the arched window and leaned on the stone as she peered out over Bathory. A soft, almost summer wind just barely letting her hair flow as she stood still.

"Pretty view." She whispered and I nodded. She turned to me and looked around. "If this is your private place, why did you bring me?" I gave a short pause before starting, not sure of the answer myself.

"Well, I trust you and you're one of my closest friends. And also this place is a good place to go when you can't sleep at night and you want a good book." I pointed to the bookshelf. "I'm not sure; I just wanted to share it with you." She hummed softly and nodded. "You can come here whenever you want." I added.

She looked back up at me and searched my face and smiled. She walked the few steps toward me and yanked me to stand up by my arm. She then fluidly embraced me in a hug. I went ridged from the shock but sighed and melted into her. I wrapped my arms around her and held her close to me. I felt her smile into my chest and I smiled back but she pulled back.

I saw the dim candle flicker as a reflection in her eyes. I smiled at her and she blushed and looks away but smiled too. Something caught her eye when she turned away and she slowly slid out of my grasp.

She walked to the small picture frame and held it close to her face to inspect it. A ghost of a smile settled on her lips as she looked at my parents.

"What?" I asked her, she looked up at me.

"Nothing just… I can't get over how much you look like him." She smiled at the photo and laughed to herself. Then she sighed and gently, ever so gently, and placed it down again. "I wish I knew them, I wish I knew what they would have thought of me."

"My mom… she would have adored you. She was very nice to everyone, and I just know she would have loved you." I spoke softly, feeling tears brimming at my eyes. "My dad I know he would have liked that you love vampires so much. He would have enjoyed every moment I ever spent with you and I know he'd approve."

Her eyes glistened and face glowed then she saw that I was near tears. She rushed toward me and cupped my face to sweep away the tears.

"My parents would have loved you too. Trust me, my dad would kid around with you a lot but he would love you more than you could know. My mom she would have found you perfect and would have never left us alone." She laughed faintly and I did too through a small sob.

"If we can live forever why did they have to die?" I asked and she shook her head.

"I don't know, Vlad." She whispered back and hugged me, resting her head on my chest. After what felt like eternity of holding Mina she let go. The eternity died down to seconds, seconds that made me yearn for the eternity once more. "We should go home and sleep."

I nodded and we walked to the window and she took off while gripping my hand firmly in hers. She flew me right to my window sill and landed my softly on the roof. Her hand slipped from mine and she still floated so she was my exact height. She tenderly pressed her lips to my flesh on my cheek and flew off after smiling.

After yet another normal day in the normal course of a normal day in Bathory I was walking to the belfry silently in thought. I remembered the other night and looked up at the sky and smiled. When I passed by Henry's house I looked up at Mina's window yet it was pitch black, I thought if seeing in on her to invite her with me if she was awake. But I decided against it and continued on.

I walked slowly without really seeing anything then I suddenly hear a silky voice. "Well, you're observant." I jumped and whipped around to face the voice I knew so well. She laughed and I felt a shiver, not that I'd let anyone know that. "Give you a scare?"

"Yeah, thanks." I rolled my eyes. "What are you doing lying on a wall anyway?" She, as I said, was laying flat on a wall with one leg bent and she sat up.

"I'm bored…" She looked down and I laughed and offered her my hand. She looked up, smiled and took it. She once again flew me to the belfry, this time it wasn't so strange, I actually enjoyed flying with her.

"You're getting really good at flying." I said when we landed. She blushed.

"I've been practicing. And Vikas is a great teacher." I nodded and she settled on the bean-bag chair. "So… what will we do tonight?"

I smiled and went to my stack of books. I pulled one out and dropped it on her lap. She immediately began to examine it.

"You have to read this book." She looked up and smiled, and I saw how much she truly loved being here with me. I saw how much she craved it, took joy and pleasure in it, and I knew I would have her with me every night. Not that I didn't mind that at all, I actually smiled wider at that thought. I sat in my dad's chair and started to read with her as the night went on.

The moon finished its entire life cycle and before I knew it Mina and I were spending every night together in the belfry for a month.

One hot, near the end of the school year, day in class I scribbled on a scrap of paper. Then I folded it and with a glance at the teacher slid it to Mina. She blushed and smiled at its words. She looked up and smiled wider and nodded. I gave her a smile in return and she blushed, bit her lip, and looked away. Even though I already knew the answer, I always liked to ask if we were going to the belfry.

That night was one I wouldn't forget, not only because I didn't want to but also because Otis, Henry, and even Mina won't let me if I tried.

Everything was normal as we made our way into the window. She sat perched on the sill with her back to the side of the window and her knees bent. School would be over in a week and we would be off to Siberia. We were talking of our last days and I was telling her about Siberia and everything she would just love about it.

She continued to stare out at the night and didn't answer my recent question about if she liked cold. I walked closer to her and wrapped my arms quickly around her and lifted her up. I pulled her away from the window and spun around with her in bridal style. She yelped and clutched my shirt frantically trying not to fall. I laughed loudly and spun faster, she gripped harder.

"Vlad!" She screamed when I started to fall, luckily I fell on her bean-bag chair. She landed on my lap and muttered a soft "Ow." I kept laughing and her grip released my shirt and she just wrapped it around my shoulders.

I opened my eyes after I stopped laughing and saw her face incredibly close to mine. "Sorry, you were vulnerable and I had to do it." I tried to make the moment easier. She chuckled and blushed.

"Yeah…" She whispered, she noticed the close distance too. She seemed inclined to lean forward and kiss me, not that I would refuse or object, but she stopped and bite her lips and looked away. She grabbed her book from next to me and opened it up. She started to engage in her reading and I stood while still holding her and once I was up I slid her back into the soft, squishy, giant pillow. She didn't even stop reading while I did so. I went to my dad's chair and read my own book. Which was the same book she was reading, we were both reading it to see if we both liked it or not.

We would stop occasionally to talk about a certain part or two. But then the climax came and I started to talk rapidly while still slowly reading. After so long I finally look up and saw Mina still on the chair but her neck wide and bare as her head rested and her eyes were closed. I called her name but she didn't move. She was asleep.

How long was I talking to myself? I laughed softly and stood and walked closer to her. Then a huge problem came to my mind. How am I getting her back home? I know she won't wake up for the life of her. I sighed as I had difficulties trying to get her off the chair but I succeeded somehow in doing so along with getting her out of the belfry. I gently set her on the steps of the school, the Goth kids were gone by now. I contacted Otis with my thoughts and he answered, awake just as I thought. I asked him to come to the high school and soon his car was driving up before me.

"Why am I here so late?" He asked.

"I have a problem." I told him simply.

"A problem with what?" He asked, smiling slightly.

"A problem with that." And I moved aside so he could see Mina's limp, sleeping body on the steps. His expression went serious and he asked what happened and if she was okay. "Yeah. We were walking and she fell asleep. Can you help me get her to Henry's place?"

Otis got out of his car and picked her up without effort and I reached out in concern. "Do you got her?" Otis laughed softly at me and put her in the back seat of his car.

"May I ask why you two are out so late?" He asked, side glancing at me.

"We couldn't sleep." I answered honestly.

"So you go off together?" I got awkward but decided to tell a half truth to calm myself.

"Well, nights when we can't sleep we go to see if the other one is awake. I guess it's harder for her since she is a full vampire. She can go days without sleeping much but then she eventually crashes."

"What do you two do when you can't sleep?" Another awkward question, what did he think we would do?

"We just sit around and talk mostly. Or we read, write, draw, do homework, and other stuff." I shrugged and he pulled the car on the curb of the McMillan house and stopped the engine.

"I see. Well we're here. Do you want help getting her inside?" I shook my head no and picked Mina up again. I'm not sure why but she was pretty light, either she was just like that naturally, or I was getting stronger. "Are you good or do you want a lift home?"

"Naw, I'll just hang out here tonight. Nelly won't mind."

"Okay. See you later. Night."

"Night. And thanks." Otis gave me a meaningful smile and drove off back to Nelly. I walked up the porch with Mina limp in my arms and controlled Henry to wake up and walk down stairs and open the door. He was extremely confused by the time he opened the door.

"Vlad…? What's going on…?" He grumbled and rubbed his tired eyes.

"Help me get her inside." I shoved past him and carried her inside. He helped my guide her up the stairs silently so we won't wake his parents. Then he held open her door and moved aside her comforter from her bed. I gently set her down but as her hand slid down my own and gave me chills up and down my spine I knew she longed to still hold on. So I searched for something and saw the small vampire doll from Nightmare Before Christmas that Henry got her for her birthday.

I picked it up and slipped it into her grasp and she curled around it and hugged it. I smiled briefly before remembering. I sat down on the bed and cupped the back of her neck and tenderly lifted her up, her neck closer than her face but I moved my hand higher to support her head.

With my other hand I used my thumb to part her barely parted lips and feel for a fang of any kind. I felt a dull point, and I knew by the time she woke up she would be hungry. I turned and asked Henry to retrieve some blood for her from her refrigerator. He did so and gave me the small bottle. I tilted it into her lips and her natural instincts drank the liquid easily. It saddened me to see it and do this but even I couldn't deny the feeling that it was right. I slipped my hand away and felt a tingle on my hand after I left contact. She curled around the vampire doll again and unknowingly licked at a released drop of the red substance we feed on.

I stood next to Henry as I saw how sweet, loving, and content she looked when she slept. Henry broke my attention from her by placing his hands on his hips and turning to me in a motherly tone. He was fully awake now…

"So… why do I wake up at one in the morning to find my only girl cousin passed out in the arms of my best friend?" I stared at him blankly, shook my head, turned away, and rolled my eyes as I walked out of her room. I entered Henry's room and he was still silently whispering for me to tell him what happened and why. I never answered for I fell on his bed, with him soon after, and I remembered the past night with a smile as I fell asleep.

_Me: yeah that Scary Teddy, Vampire Doll that Mina has.. I actually have it… its adorable! I named him Count Salte. ____ That's also the name of Mina's Vampire Teddy too. _


	41. Elysia

_Mina and Vlad plus Elysia equals tons of fun on my part! _

_Mina: SHUT UP! *blushes*_

_Me: *evil laughter* There is some cute Mina-Vlad-ness! And more Dracula music! ;) Have fun… oh and also the Authors Note at the end of this chapter has a little surprise…*more evil laughter*_

_Mina:*whispers* it scares me when she does that. She doesn't own Vlad Tod. _

_Me: *evil laughter echoes as lightning and thunder strike and the echoes fade into the chapter*_

**41 Elysia**

I hummed softly to myself as I lifted my heavy bag onto my shoulder to walk down stairs. I let the bag collapse on the floor when I reached the door.

School had just ended a week ago and we were a week into our summer vacation. A summer that I thought would mark high above all the rest as I would be with Vlad the entire time and in Siberia without Henry, Meredith, or any other problems.

But there was a huge problem. Vlad had recently become the happiest man alive. Three simple words are the cause for his happiness and my agony.

Freedom Fest.

Meredith.

Vlad went and returned from the Freedom Fest dance after spending the entire evening with his beloved princess in pink. I cringed and felt a green slime of burning acid in my heart when I heard his velvet voice softly asking Meredith to the dance and her high, ringing voice answer a yes back. I felt weak, hollow, and as if an ocean had risen in my eyes; I snapped my head away and caught any stray tears before my ever-worrying Vladimir would see. He didn't notice a thing, nor my agony in my after-shock.

Henry did. My understanding kin hadn't a clue how to react to Vlad's news. As Vlad spoke I flinched as if a stake had made it through my heart instead of his own. I saw how alight Vlad was and saw a flicker of it in Henry's eyes. Yet his eyes turned to me and filled with sorrow. He felt my pain.

Vlad had seen Henry's reluctance and finally acknowledged me after he spoke to Meredith in first hour. He simply pleaded my name, his tone sorry and full of forgiveness. I turned away and snapped my eyes shut and he repeated what he had said. I felt myself draw into the same nun silence I had crawled into after the Snow Ball last winter. Only deeper.

Once we parted ways with Vlad after that school day and entered our house Henry tackled me in a hug of comfort. I felt the tears running and staining his shirt. Henry kindly comforted me for the rest of that day and helped convince my Aunt to let me stay home the next day. I felt sick, weak, and nearly as if D'Ablo not only stole my mortal soul but every fiber of my being. My Aunt, after seeing my unexplainable hurting, almost made Henry stay home with me. But it was relentless and Henry left me to be with Vlad and he later told me Vlad was dreadfully worried about me, but still happy about his pink girly.

The week went by; school ended, and the Freedom Fest ended without me there at all. Now school is over and we are about to pack our luggage into Otis's car to travel to Siberia. I sat down next to the large pile of bags and sighed.

Vikas walked in, grabbed a bag in his hand and lifted me up and over his shoulder and walked out. I sighed, unwilling to fight since he'd win anyway. He placed me in the trunk while laughing in his booming voice and slammed the back door closed. I stayed stuck in a ball formation in the darkness of the stuffed back seat without attempting to find my way out.

Suddenly the back seat fell down to the other side from where Vikas closed the door and I saw Vlad peek his head in. I turned to him calmly and he laughs.

"Did Vikas just put you in the car?" I nodded dumbly. "Why didn't you try to get out?" I shrugged. He laughed again and hulled me out. Vikas and Otis were just about to bring out the next round to bring into the car and Vikas laughed when he saw me stumble out.

"Sorry Lubov had to get the baggage." I nodded and laughed. My family walked out of the house and I attacked all of them. My Uncle hugged me back, which isn't normal. My Aunt seemed unwilling to let me go. Greg patted my back once and released me with a grin, the family grin. Henry saw my fake happiness and held me a long time and whispered into my ear.

"Call me if anything gets bad, please. Just call me when you get there, constantly okay? I don't want anything to get worse for you." I pulled away, slightly sorrowful but I nodded.

"It already has." I muttered, I saw him about to try and beg to drop the 'he's a drudge' thing and come with us. I let my hand linger in Henry's before I ran off to get in the car with Otis, Vikas, and Vlad. Then we drove off to Stokerton. "Let's go! Finally!"

The three vampires laughed and Vlad, who was next to me, turned and spoke. "What did Henry tell you?"

"Nothing." I waved it off, he seemed willing to press further but stopped. After about five minutes of silence Otis spoke.

"Mina, you said you brought more of that Dracula? Vikas wanted to hear more, remember?" I laughed, after my Fresh Blood and The Heart is Slow to Learn songs in choir Vikas had asked to hear more of Dracula. He found it very comical, as did I, and I rummaged through my bag. I finally pulled out the CD and leaned between Vikas in the passenger's seat and Otis in the driver's seat. I shoved the CD in and hit play for us all to hear. Yes, we are that cool; we are vampires who rock out to Dracula in the car.

I smiled as Over Whitby Bay started to play. Then I felt a sharp tug at my hips and I flew back into my seat and pouted at Vlad who laughed. He smiled and mouthed the words of Jonathan, not wanting to sing in front of Vikas and Otis. I smiled back and blushed as I sang for Mina Murray and stared out the window.

After Whitby Bay the rest of the musical played while we got closer to Stokerton. By the end I had gotten deeper into my depression as I bonded with Miss Murray. We finally reached the Stokerton Airport and lugged our bags out of the car and into the strange building.

"Worried?" Otis muttered to me as I stared in shock at the large building.

"Not really, I flew from California here. And I have flown and lived all over the place. That's to a certain Society." I rolled my eyes and he laughed and moved the strap high on his shoulder.

"Which way?" Vikas asked in his thick accent. Otis pointed and we followed his lead.

We got on the plane and I soon saw Stokerton and Bathory, my beloved and most recent home disappear on the Earth below me. I sat by Vlad and I felt a small shove and I turned away from the window to him. He grinned and handed me an earpiece. I smiled then took it and we listened to whatever came on his IPod in the silence.

After so long I heard the volume decline and I looked at Vlad in confusion before he spoke. "Are you excited?" He smiled, and smiled wider as I nodded hyperly. Otis, who was next to him, heard and laughed. I felt a strong chill then shivered and shook from my calm. "Excuse me."

I looked up when Vlad stopped the flight attendant. She leaned over Otis after grinning at him and asked a polite. "Yes?"

"Can I have a blanket, please?" He asked her. She nodded, and disappeared down the hall. She returned and handed him a small, folded, wool blanket of a shade of pale baby blue. He flung the blanket out in front of him and I felt thick wool around my shoulders before I blinked. He seemed intent on the soft fabric covering every inch of my icy body. Even though neither of us had a clue why it was so chilly on a plane in the summer. I blushed madly and he didn't let me go.

"Thank… you." I slowly breathed out. I rested my head on his shoulder reluctantly and he didn't seem to mind.

"_You were cold."_

"_I was, you are right."_

"_You should rest, you look tired." _I heard his velvet, silky voice in my mind and I relished it as it rung deep in an echo. But I pulled back about to make a snide comment about Meredith but saw Otis watching out of the corner of his eyes and returned to resting on him.

"_Why are you so concerned for me all of a sudden? _

"_It is not all of a sudden."_

"_Huh?"_

"_I am always concerned for you, Mina. Always." _He faint grasp tightened to the point where if I weren't a vampire I could have felt it. I once again also pulled away and tried to catch a lie or any sort of emotion I could twist to his two sided thoughts that make him undecided between Meredith and me. But I saw only the deep embers of his eyes and I found myself falling before I could read them. I saw Otis's staring get even more curious, even so to where Vikas was also watching. I relaxed again.

"_Otis is watching us."_ I changed the subject. Vlad side glanced at his uncle and returned to holding me.

"_Yes, he is. But don't worry about it. You should get some rest."_ I was reluctant to the extreme. I was about to ask why I should sleep when it was only midday and, even though I am tired from my nocturnal nature, why should I sleep when it was the middle of the day? _"This is our longest flight. After this one we will have to move planes every so often and in Siberia vampires are really nocturnal. We should just get used to it now." _

"_Get outta my head." _I whispered teasingly and he chuckled warmly and pulled out.

I smiled softly as I breathed in his sweet scent and felt myself grow intoxicated not only from my vampric nature but just the smell itself. Haunting and leaving me and my senses longing for more. I drifted asleep slowly as he gently change his IPod from My Chemical Romance to the soft sounds of Mina's Cry. I smiled a sad, faded smile as my closed eyes held in the tears.

I woke up and felt stiff, as if I had awakened from a coma. I sat up and stretched. I let out a soft yawn and looked around and saw most of the plane asleep. Most, that meant Otis, Vikas, and Vlad were awake too.

"Even for a vampire she sleeps in late." Vikas chuckled. I shot him a teasing glare, he laughed harder.

"I'm a teenager, I have the right." I arched my back as I stretched again. Vlad laughed with him.

"No, you're a Nosferatu." Otis teased, knowing that no one on the plane could hear or know what it was anyway. We all laughed and then I added.

"But a teenaged Nosferatu!" I added, they laughed harder and Vlad went serious and turned to Vikas and Otis.

"Hey!" We looked at him in curiosity for his offensiveness. "I woke up five minutes ago!"

We laughed harder and the plane was awakened as the pilot announced we were about to land. I bounced up and down in excitement, Vlad chuckles and Otis smiled before he spoke.

"We aren't landing in Siberia. We are landing in England and are taking another plane to Siberia where we will be driven to Elysia." I sighed and slumped in my seat. Finally the plane roared to a stop and I bounced off the ramp into the air port. It was a small air port and I looked around before walking on. Vlad was at my side and Vikas and Otis followed behind us, thought we didn't know where we were going.

"Plane from Whitby Bay to Siberia." The woman at the counter told Otis. I gasped and I heard Vlad do the same. We turned to each other, faces serious and longing. And both, perfectly in sync, began to talk.

"Over Whitby Bay!" We had said in tune, after our short, three-word song we burst into laughter. Vikas and Otis laughed as well and Otis rolling his eyes jokingly.

"I somehow knew you'd both do that." He said as he went past us onto the plane.

I spent the flight drawing in my sketch book and Vlad spacing out to his music. Vikas and Otis held deep conversation without us on the other side of the hallway. I kept glancing up at Vlad as I tried to draw him, it was going along nicely. I even got Otis and Vikas in the background. But the theme of the picture was Vlad and so I kept my sight on him more. After a long while he took notice.

"What?" He asked, turning to me.

"Don't move!" I quietly ordered an flipped over my pencil to erase a small mistake. He went back to the same position he was previously in but his eyes still watching me. I placed my pencil down and looked up. "I'm drawing you." I explained.

"Really? I want to see!" He reached for my notebook and I curled my body in around it.

"No, it's not done!" I told him. He rested his hand on my back and the unending waves of chills raged on. He bent forward so he was eye level with me, looked me in the eyes, and smiled faintly.

"Come on, Mina… Can I see it?" He asked with his voice soft and tempting. I sighed and handed him the notebook and pouted.

"I hate when you do that." He grinned triumphantly and looked at the paper. He stared at it for infinity before finally speaking.

"This is really good." He looked at it more. "You even got Vikas and Otis in there. And you even remembered the big scratch on my IPod case." I blushed and took the notebook back.

"Thank you, Vlad." But then I remembered something. "I have a picture of Vlad and Mina if you want to see it!" He went in confused curiosity.

"You and me?" He asked, I blushed but shook my head no.

"Dracula and Murray." His eyes widened in realization and I could tell he felt like he acted stupid. I laughed softly to myself and flipped my notebook to the right page. I turned it to show him and blushed as he complimented it nearly twenty times.

"Yeah, I like how you have them so close and you can tell they love each other and stuff." I blushed harder and put it away. It was another half hour of Vlad and I playing twenty questions in our minds before the plane was to land in Siberia.

"_Um… okay seventeen, how long have you liked me?" _I went ridged and turned to him. He didn't move and I sank back down.

"_I loved you the moment you looked me in the eyes and said my name_." My mind-voice was faint but it was there, echoing in his thoughts. I regretted doing so the moment I heard it repeat over and over in his thoughts. It wasn't his choice for me to hear, I knew that, for I had not released my hold on his mind. Yet he didn't seem to care that I saw all his thoughts and memories fly by him, me in every single one, as I saw them through his eyes.

I silently, contently, and patiently waited and watched as every moment the past two years sparkled and glowed in a new light for him. He now understood every action, every moment, every word, every look, and every touch. He now knew my shyness wasn't my entire nature, and that my acts of kindness weren't for my good heart. He also knew that I did everything I have done, all my weak lies, all my dressing up, all my endless compassion and care, all my anger and hurt in those weak times in the snow, all my understanding when his secret was revealed to me, and all my love every time I looked into his eyes.

I rested my head on his shoulder and nuzzled into his shoulder and neck. I took his hand and whispered softly to his thoughts.

"_You forgot one." _

And I placed a certain memory in particular among his. A memory of when we were in the hospital. He sat up in his hospital bed, and I saw across from him with my legs crossed. We both held out thick English books in our laps as we read aloud to each other from Shakespeare. In our English class we had to read it yet for Vlad and I, being in the hospital for a month, we had to do it alone with ourselves. He took on the roles of any Montague and I took on every Capulet, so it was simply even. Yet anyone else we split. Yet this memory was of the most famous scene, the balcony scene between Romeo and Juliet.

The memory started as I read aloud of Juliet's long speaking role. It felt insanely amazing to confess my love to him, yet he had no way of knowing. Until now. The plane landed as the video played in his head and I pulled out and away as we stepped into the cool Siberian soil.

I was finally there, closer to Elysia, and I could nearly sense it.

I took in a deep breath of the cool, dry air and smiled as we walked to the car which was to take us to Elysia. I kept my mind silent, even thought Vlad had left it long ago. I would occasionally peer into his thoughts yet they were still scanning every single moment with great detail. I would pull out soon after, leaving him to his thoughts.

I was smiling from ear to ear as the car finally stopped in the center of a large circled area of buildings. All four of us got out and Vikas and Otis lugged the luggage out. I spun around, taking in every spec of the area that my eyes could see. It was beautiful, even in this cool summer air. It felt nearly like Bathory in the fall, yet it was summer. I could get used to this.

Vikas and Otis came up behind me and Vlad who had appeared next to me. All three were watching me with smiles for my first words.

"I love it!" I cheered and started excitedly for a door of one building.

I was stopped short when I found no handle, no bar, nothing to open the door with. It was just a door. No way of getting in. I poked at the door, poked it again, pressed on it, and felt around the edges. I turned finally and pouted up at Vikas who was laughing at my struggle. He placed his hand in the center of the wood and an Elysian symbol glowed and the door came open. I felt stupid and blushed a dark red for I could have done that had I touched the middle of the door and not the edges.

Vlad seemed finished with his thoughts and memories for he laughed with our senior vampires. Vikas lead the way in, Vlad after me, Otis after him. I ran right into Vikas's back made of stone when he stopped.

He began introductions in Russian and I understood most of it from knowing simple formalities in Russian. But there was one sentence I did not understand and the large crowd laughed and smirked evilly at me and Vlad who stood slightly behind me. The group was of that of nearly four classes in my school combined. Mind that there are usually thirty students in each class, therefore, it looks about a hundred or more or less of these vampires. They all watched me with interest and kept glancing at Vlad who they already knew. I realized that both Otis and Vikas had gone back outside to retrieve all our bags, not bothering to ask us to help. The large crowd nearly attacked me as they poked, hugged, spoke, questioned, and inspected me from every angle.

I was attempting to keep up with the questions when a man suddenly leaned deathly close to me. He had bright green eyes like emeralds and fire-orange hair. His face was too close for my comfort and I leaned back and away. His happy eyes inspected me from the floor to the top, my face deeply.

Finally he stood and turned to Vlad. "Why, Vladimir, you have found a lovely young mate!"

I went red and I saw a shade of Meredith-pink on his cheeks. He whipped around to the green-eyed man and spoke fast. "She isn't my mate!"

"Oh really?" The man looked from him to me again and smirked. His hand then reached out to me. "Then you won't mind if I have a taste?" Before I could even pull back I saw a flash of black in my view. I noted that Vlad and raced between us as he looked at the man in a hard gaze. Then man stood straight and smiled. "Aw, I see, so she is more than just a fellow newborn."

"Vlad." I called to him softly and placed a hand on his shoulder. I then whispered in his ear from behind. "Vlad, he wasn't going to hurt me."

Vlad still held eye contact with the guy when he turned to me, grabbed my shoulders and lead me away. I stumbled ahead of him, wanting to turn to him and ask what that was all about. But he kept me going forward. Otis pointed to a hallway and Vlad began to guide me in that direction. Our bags sat outside two doors facing each other in the hall. Vlad seemed to choose the left one and I took the right one. I dragged my bags into the room and started to unpack, only minor stuff for now.

I collapsed on the bed and sighed. As soon as I did though, the door opened and Vlad was casually leaning on the doorway. His smile nearly took the breath from me as I sat up.

"Hey, dinner is going on and they want to meet you." I stumbled as I got up and he laughed lightly at me, I went red. The only seats left in the long and almost endless table were right next to each other. Two girls sat across from us and they smiled warmly at me.

Vikas spoke in Russian; a toast I guess, and held up his goblet and everyone mimicked him. I held mine up as well though it was empty. When finished a man came and poured blood into my cup, he wasn't a vampire that I could sense. I figured he was a drudge, and by the fact that he filled Vikas's cup when he lifted it, I guess he is Vikas's drudge. Vlad picked up my cup and held it to me.

"Drink this!" He pressed excitedly.

"What'd you do to it?" I pulled back.

"Nothing, just taste it!" I held it closer, my stomach growled and I took the cup. I drank it and the blood was better than normal. It tasted spiced and I quickly fell in love with it. I drained it as Vlad laughed.

"Hello, I'm Jen." One girl across from us said and held out her hand. I shook it and smiled.

"I'm Mina." I told her and she smiled back. She had short blond hair, pale skin, and bright pale green eyes. She wore bright, neon colors and her blond hair seemed put up in a strange, complicated but interesting style. The girl next to her spoke after me.

"And I'm Evelyn." She didn't lift her hand but she had dark brown hair which seemed to have a slight reddish tint in the light. Her eyes matched that of Jen's but were more on the pale blue side than green. They seemed a near hazel. Though she was one of us, she had the pale look thought as if she were meant to be tan and very tan at that. Her hair was down and in front of her shoulders and she leaned on her elbows which were on the desks.

After that, they had started asking questions to Vlad and me. I could tell we were bound on becoming close friends and that increased when they said the magic words.

"Do you have a dress for the party?" I tilted my head in confusion.

"Yeah, there's a party next week here. That's why we have so many more vampires here than normal." Evelyn added after Jen.

"I didn't bring anything." I frowned, they exchanged looks and Jen spoke next.

"I have a perfect dress for you that you could borrow." I smiled and she did too. "It matches the red in your hair perfectly. You will have guys falling for you all night!" From beside me loud coughing and chocking caused everyone to turn to Vlad. He apparently let his blood go down the wrong tube. I patted his back to try and help but he calmed himself and was looking at Jen. I glanced between them and went into his mind.

"_What was that about?"_ His answer was delayed.

"_Nothing, nothing."_ He shoved it out and closed me off. I pouted and stared at him with a look but shrugged it off. I heard Vikas and Otis muttering in Russian. I looked at them, chuckled, and sipped my blood some more.

After a few hours of just talking and chatting with everyone in the huge hall, Evelyn and Jen dragged me away to their rooms. They let me try on the dress and it fit beautifully. Jen and Evelyn were so excited. They said that Vlad would simply die for it. I blushed madly.

"How'd you know about that?"

"It isn't hard to see." Evelyn shrugged and leaned on her hands.

"It's just obvious. Really, really obvious." I went to a darker shade of red. They laughed and allowed me to go to sleep. I stumbled down the hallway, laughing at their silliness.

I ran face first into a solid object and pulled back. I found Vlad and we both laughed, I blushed faintly and he steadied me when I was about to fall from laughing.

"Heading to bed?" He asked, and I nodded. "Me too."

"Yeah I just got back from Jen's room. She had me try on a dress for that party."

"And…?" He asked, interested.

"They said it's perfect, and I love it! So I'm wearing it. I think it would be a lot of fun to go to an all vampire Elysian party, don't you?"

"Yeah, it does sound like fun."

"I can't wait." We both nodded as the silence got awkward. "So… um… how are your memories doing?" I asked quietly, still remembering how he was reviewing every moment between us. He didn't look me in the eyes as he spoke.

"They are… elaborate." I nodded and bit my bottom lips as I wasn't sure what to say. "Well, we should get some sleep." I nodded.

"Yeah, we should." He randomly pulled me in a hug as we stood in the hallway between our rooms.

"Good night, Mina." He muttered as he pulled back. I smiled back up at him.

"Don't you mean 'good morning'?" He laughed softly and smiled. I smiled with him and he opened his door.

"Yeah, good morning."

"Morning." And we parted was into our own rooms. When I closed my door I sighed loudly to myself. For my first day in Elysia I was pretty sure I loved it. Yes, I did love Vlad, but he was but half vampire. I was a full vampire and was finally around those of my own kind. Those of my own age, or appearing to be, those of my own gender, those who can listen and understand all sides of my problems with Vlad. Yes, I think I am well on my way to becoming close friends with Jen and Evelyn.

I flopped limply on the bed and fell into a deep sleep. Today was a good day, a very good day in my opinion. I just prayed that the rest of this vacation will also be a good vacation. But as I slept how was I supposed to know I wouldn't wake up in that same bed?

_Jen is based off of my best friend Jenna. Evelyn is based off of my close friend Kaitlyn who is also the inspiration for Amelia. _

_Mina: I hate when she writes cliff hangers…._

_Me: *ignores Mina and turns to readers* you ready for the surprise…?_

_Vlad: Yeah, because her cliff hangers usually lead to stupidity from me. _

_Me: yeah, pretty much Vladdy dear._

_Vlad: Don't call me that_

_Me: I'm the writer, I'll call you whatever I want! And Heather Brewer, your creator, and her son have told me themselves that I can make up stupid nicknames if I want!_

_Vlad:…._

_Mina: *falls on floor laughing* Now you know how I feel!_

_Me: REVIEW! THE POWER OF VLAD COMPELS YOU!_

_Vlad: what power? O.e I have power?_


	42. Just Great

_HELLO EVERYONE! I am so terribly sorry about not posting, I simply forgot! But I will be posting all the way up to Tenth Grade so… YAY!_

_Mina: you don't know the shiz she has put us through!_

_Vlad: *puts face in hands*_

_Mina: Don't worry Vlad, it will all get better!_

_Me: Anyway…! This one is short but funny! _

_Vlad: I hate you_

_Me: I don't own this kid! Enjoy!_

**42 Just Great**

I had just gotten changed and was about to sit down of my bed as I tossed my shirt over near my bags. I lay down as I thought back to the past two years with Mina. She was right; everything now made much more sense. I felt horrible about much of it but there was nothing I could really do. Right?

As I crawled over my bed and was just about to put my head on the pillow there was a knock at my door.

"Come in." I called. Otis opened the door slightly, only enough for him to squeeze through.

"Vladimir, it seems we have a few more guests than expected." Otis spoke softly, like he was trying not to wake someone up. The rest of the hall was probably asleep.

"Do I have to give my room or what?" I asked, concerned.

"No, no." He shook his head and looked down. The placed his hand on the door and opened it wider. "You don't have to." When the door was fully open I saw Vikas standing in the hall with Mina fast asleep in his large arms. Even if she was a Lovett and not a McMillan I guess it still ran in the family, once they are out they are out!

"No…" I breathed and shook my head. "Why us?"

"Come on, Vladimir. It won't be so bad. Just that everyone is already set in their rooms. You and Mina just got here tonight and haven't unpacked much yet." Vikas had already started to make his way inside and placed Mina on one side of the bed next to me. I scooted back and closer to the wall.

"Fine." I grumbled.

"Thank you, Vladimir." Otis then left just after saying good night.

"Forgive me, but it was all we could do. Good night." Vikas said as he grabbed a blanket for Mina and laid it over her small form. He left the room and closed my door. I watched Mina breath lightly in her sleep as she wasn't aware of the room-change. I decided and swore to myself that I would keep to my side only. After I got over the awkwardness that the next morning would bring, I also fell asleep.

_MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! How exited are you for when they wake up?_

_Vlad: I'm scared._

_Mina: Zzzzzzzz_

_Vlad: *rolls eyes* Just review please!_


	43. Bugger

_If you want to know what bugger means you have to message me about it. Sorry._

_Mina and Vlad have some tense moments…. I put them in time-out! Hahaha_

_I don't own Vlad. Plain and simple._

_The song in this chapter is Girls of the Night from Jekyll and Hyde. Which I do not own. _

**43 Bugger**

I woke up in a pleasant happiness. I opened my eyes and was about to move when I took note of a weight around my waist. I looked down and saw a pale arm and then also realized there was someone behind me, holding me.

I started to panic. What happened? Where was I? Who is this? Why are they holding me? How did I get here? I took a calming breath as I remembered that I had fallen asleep in my own bed, in my own room. But there was still those questions.

As I tried to calm down again I was more awake and aware. There was the pull I felt when only with Vlad. I was then aware it was Vlad whose arms were wrapped tightly around me as he slept. I tried not to move, so as not to wake him. But then again it was very awkward and I had no idea what had happened for me to be here. And also… as embarrassing as it is, it wasn't like I was in a hurry to get out. My face was just slightly warmer than normal but it grew to an intense heat when I realized Vlad was shirtless.

What the hell happened?

But shirtless or not he was holding me. It was deathly awkward but I couldn't exactly dislike it. I kept still and planned to ask about this position when he woke up. Yet for now, can one blame me for enjoying it?

After so long he shifted slightly but his hold on my waist tightened ever so slightly. But then I felt his entire body stiffen.

"What the hell!" He shouted and his grip was released. He flew back and hit the wall. With the force of his retreat I rolled and fell clear off the bed. I felt my body slam on the hard floor and I slowly sat up. I held my head in pain from the impact.

"Bugger! That hurt!" I snapped. He also held his head as aftershock from hitting the wall.

"Why are you in my room?" He shouted.

"Why were your arms around me?" I shouted back.

"I don't know!"

"I don't know either!" I stood up. "How did I get here?" Vlad thought for a moment before a light bulb went off and he spoke.

"Vikas and Otis said we have to share a room!" He stated loudly. I was horrified.

"What? Us? Why?"

"I don't know! Something about too many people. And I don't know why us!"

"Bug this!" I snapped and hit the bed with my hand. "This isn't fair."

"It's not like I wanted this either, Mina."

"Oh really? Then why was your arm around my waist!" I crossed my arms and leaned on one leg. His jaw dropped as he stuttered.

"I…uh… um…" I nodded and tapped my foot lightly.

"Uh huh… that makes perfect sense." I rolled my eyes.

"Well, it's not like you didn't like it!" He tossed back. I took a step back at the impute. Then I came up with one of my own.

"It didn't look like to me you would have been letting go any time soon." I turned and grabbed my bag which was lying somewhere at my feet and marched into the connected bathroom. I closed the door behind me and ran clear into the counter. I couldn't help but curse again. "Bugger!"

I got dressed, brushed my hair and teeth, and eventually left. I slowly opened the door to Vlad already ready to leave but just bared pulled his shirt over his head.

"So how's your foot?" He asked.

"How'd you know that?" I asked back as my attention went back to my faintly stinging foot from hitting the counter.

"You shouted… loudly…" He laughed and I went red. How could he act so normal after waking up like that? "So are we ready to go out and yell at Vikas and Otis?" He asked and I crossed my arms again and nodded.

"Hell yes." And we both left the room and entered the main hall. We stormed up to Vikas and Otis and were both fuming. "You know it isn't quite fair that I wake up in Vlad's room without anyone telling me!"

"We tried to wake you, Mina. But you were fast asleep." Vikas told me calmly.

"It didn't exactly help that he forgot all about it when he woke up!" I ranted, gesturing to Vlad who had stayed silent.

"Well that's his fault then." Vikas chuckled after speaking. I turned my head slightly toward Vlad but he stayed firm in his calmly upset manner. "Look, you both are close. And you both can get through these three weeks alive. We just need enough room for all the guests."

"Oh bug off!" I shouted and started off and away. I was quickly caught up with Jen and Evelyn.

"So we heard about you and Vlad sharing a room?" Evelyn asked in a teasing tone, nudging me. I rolled my eyes but smiled a bit.

"We have to share our room too. But at least you got the guy you like and not this crazy chick!" Evelyn shoved Jen playfully and we laughed. "So Mina, what do you do for fun back where you are from?"

"Um, not much. Go to the movies, watch Vlad and my cousin play video games, I usually bake. Just random stuff. Or my friends and I will go to Stokerton to shop. Or we will head over to Eat, the only real restaurant in Bathory, and just hang out there. There's not really much else to do. We are a small town but big drama." I muttered and turned over my shoulder to glance at Vlad. I rubbed my arm with my hands and bit my lips as I turned back to Jen and Evelyn.

They looked at Vlad farther behind me and back to me and smiled sympathetically. They silently lead me outside. We wandered through the cool weather into the woods.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"Where Vladimir won't find us." Evelyn told me. I nodded, confused, but I still followed. Finally we stopped and we were in the middle of the woods and there was a random old wall. We all sat down, with me in the middle, and Jen started first.

"You like him, or love him?" Jen asked seriously of me.

"I love him."

"Well don't hide it!" Evelyn cheered.

"Tell us everything!" Jen added.

I went on to tell them about a night of Halloween. I recalled moments of unexplained attraction and knowing songs I had never heard before. I spoke of my old substitute teacher, what I first thought of him, how my liking for Vlad grew. I told of the key to my future that Otis gave me. I told them about those summer nights and all those times alone. Of the reason for my cousins actions since I was young. Of D'Ablo and my rebirth and my caring devotion to Vlad while he lay dying. Of how I later kept my new beginnings secret from the man I loved so as not to hurt him yet told him soon after. How I admitted my vampirism and my love and I also mentioned a closet. I went through every moment, and every memory, and every secret meaning since the moment I met Vladimir Tod.

They listened silently, occasionally laughing or nodding. Or just randomly adding their thoughts into the story. But after two years it felt good to finally tell absolutely everything to. Even when I ranted on Vikas in the hospital I didn't cover all of it.

I felt like I finally had someone to talk to about all of the Vlad problems that I have. They understood it all, as girls and as vampires and as elders.

"Mina, we can help you." Jen placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Can you go and kill Meredith?" I mumbled and they both laughed and I offered a smile. Jen hugged me and Evelyn bumped my arm. "No don't do that. I know Vlad would be heartbroken if she was gone. And though it hurts me, I don't want that to happen. I have to protect the little princess even though she is taking the heart of the man I love."

"Come on." Evelyn jumped off of the old wall and turned to us.

"Where are we going?"

"We are going back to Elysia." She told us and we follow. Once we entered the building again everyone turned to us but turned back to whatever they were doing. Elysia was pretty entertaining I guess. My eyes automatically scanned for Vlad. I saw him sitting by the fire, next to Vikas and Otis were they were that morning. His head was resting in his hands and his elbows held contact with his knees. I smiled and walked over to him.

I expected a smile like I usually get but his expression didn't change. I know he knew I was there for the pull we have would have made it agonizingly noticeable.

I went on my knees in front of him and my face was level with his. He was forced to look at me and I smiled. I placed my hands on his shoulders and his dark eyes were watching me. In them I saw that he was also pained but dreadfully enjoying my presence. Yet I also saw he wanted to speak badly yet couldn't seem to do it here. He was searching my eyes for probably the same things I am in him as well.

"Vlad… take a walk?" I asked. He nodded and stood. Everyone watched us as we left the small gathering of buildings that was Elysia and our home for the next three weeks.

Light snow was still on the ground as we strolled lazily around without direction. I held my hands together in front of me as I walked and Vlad shoved his fists into the pockets of the black hoodie that he loved.

"You want to tell me something." He didn't answer. "I know you do, so just say it."

"Being the Pravus isn't very easy."

"Of course it isn't, Vlad. I have read all the stories and everything that Otis won't let me tell you."

"But being the girl who everyone thinks is the Pravus's mate can't be any better." He changed the subject. I went scarlet. I squirmed and brushed my bangs behind my ears but they fell in front of my face again.

"Uh… is mate really the right term?" I asked awkwardly.

"You know that's what vampires use, well in this region. So yeah, it is."

"Vlad, it doesn't matter to me if people think you are a god. Or if they think of you a curse on the world, I could care less. Much less, I wouldn't even care if you weren't a vampire. If you were just who you are, the Vlad that I see, the Vlad that I love, it would still be the same for me." I smiled softly and went on walking. "You know, at times I envy Meredith for being able to see the world as a human does, being able to see you as a normal person."

"Mina, I never said anything about Meredith since we've been here."

"Yes, but I did. So Vlad, this is just an example." I told him blandly. I didn't continue and he didn't speak. I slapped my jean pocket and pulled out my phone. "I need to call Henry, he told me to call."

I started to walk off while searching my contacts lists. Vlad caught my arm and I spun around to face him. He was incredibly close and I scanned my eyes over his face multiple times.

"And why can't you talk to him around me?"

"Henry isn't just your friend and drudge, Vlad. He is my cousin, friend, and one of the only few people I love who is actually human." I told him blankly, and he let my arm go.

"What did Henry tell you when he hugged you before we left?"

"That's between us." And I tried to make my way off again. I was a good five feet away when he spoke once again. His words stopped me dead in my tracks.

"You know, I don't really like it much when my two closest friends are keeping secrets from me." My entire being came to a halt. My breathing, my heart, my thoughts, my movements, everything just stopped. I turned to him, scoffed softly, and shook my head while walking back to him.

"Doesn't feel so great does it?" I asked coldly, slamming into his head with memories of every time he lied to me to keep his secret. I yanked out as soon as I barged in and I walked off as I went to my contacts to call Henry. Vlad left me to call my cousin but I didn't go too far. We were both still in visual view of the other, just out of ear shot.

"Mina? That you?"

"Yeah, hey Henry." I said when he answered.

"Is everything okay over there? Did you get to Elysia alright? Things are going good with Vlad still right?" His questions ran together in a fast tune. I chuckled.

"Yes, everything is fine. I love it here. And we are all here and safe so no worries. And well… relatively."

"Relatively?"

"Well on the plane ride he asked how long I liked him. I told him I've loved him since I met him, because I did."

"I know you have Mina." Henry sighed, like he resented many things.

"He kinda went into shock for the rest of the day. But then I wake up and I'm not in my room."

"What? Where were you?" He asked, interested and concerned.

"I was in Vlad's room. I was too deep in sleep when they tried to wake me up to tell me I had to share a room with him because of so many guests."

"That really sucks!" Henry nearly shouted in shock.

"Tell me about it! So, I wake up and someone's arm is around me. And they are shirtless and I don't remember what happened! I was about to completely freak out!" Henry burst into a fit of laughter, I blushed faintly. "Then I realized it was Vlad so I tried to calm down and remember what happened because I didn't want him to wake up. But then he did on his own and he freaked out and hit the back wall, I rolled off the bed. Then we just screamed at each other."

"That is pretty funny!" Henry gasped through his giggles. I could picture him in his room holding his gut tightly as he laughed on his bed.

"Shut up, it's embarrassing!" He calmed and his voice was normal.

"Okay, sorry." One more giggle. "So his arm was around you?"

"Yeah he was hugging me around the waist." He laughed softly but stopped himself. "And did you know he sleeps shirtless?" I shouted into the phone. He couldn't control it anymore and burst into extreme uncontrollable laughter.

"Only when you're not with us." He laughed more. "It's a guy thing."

"Figured, but still. That just made it more awkward!" He laughed and I waited for him to stop. "Henry, I'm sorry but I can't find this funny. It's painful."

"I'm sorry Mina. There's nothing I can really do while I'm here and you're there. But other than that is there anything wrong?"

"No, not really. Though, I think Vlad is upset that I have been talking to you more than him lately. When I told him I had to be alone to talk to you he said that I could do that with him there. I just told him that you are also my friend too as well as family and that I deserve to speak to you alone about certain things. Then he called after me saying he didn't really enjoy it when the two people closed to him are keeping secrets."

"What did he you say to that?" Henry asked, he was shockingly silent as I spoke which was an accomplishment for Henry. I sighed and felt small tears brimming in my eyes but I blinked them away.

"I… I told him it doesn't feel so great, does it? Then I stormed off and called you."

"Mina, will you ever get over the fact that he didn't tell you? You know why he didn't; all he wanted was to protect you!"

"Ya, what good that did!" I said sarcastically rolling my eyes.

"Mina!" Henry snapped stubbornly. "You have to forgive him for that!"

"Never forgive, never forget." I answered softly in remembrance of Sweeney Todd's close friend who shared my last name.

"Mina, you're right, but most McMillan women get around that." He said and I fell silent before I spoke.

"I'm a Lovett." I said softly and he sighed.

"Mina, I don't know what's going on in Vlad's head most of the time. And I don't ever think I know what is happening in yours either. But I know what you both feel. I know you love him, and I know somewhere inside him he feels the same. But you have to understand, Mina, no matter what Vlad does to you. No matter what happens, I will still be there for you. Vlad can take me all over the world in attempt to hide from you, but I won't run. I won't leave you. Not even an order from him will stop me. You are my friend and my cousin, my sister even. Mina, I care for you and I know I'm sounding like a stupid big brother but…"

"Go on…" It was all I could say.

"But I can't stand seeing you like this… not even when the person is my best friend." He admitted, I sighed and smiled to myself.

"Thank you Henry." I whispered. "Thank you." I stuffed a few tears away and cleared my throat. "God, Henry Eugene, you made me cry!" He laughed and I felt he might have been crying too, I know he will never admit it though. I never knew exactly how much my problems with Vlad effected Henry as the middle man. The cousin and best friend of the two torn, immortal vampires.

"Don't worry Mina. Things will get better." He told me, and I nodded.

"I know." I ran my hand through my hair and sighed loudly. "Look, Henry, I'm sorry but some of the vamps here told me to get back to Elysia before it gets too early. They didn't tell me why." I laughed at the thought of vampires and how we can actually be nocturnal here, and how instead of late in the day, its early in the night.

"Okay, I'll talk to you later."

"Okay, and Henry?" I heard him hum in response. "Thanks… for everything."

"No worries. Get back to the other leeches." He laughed, I followed. "Just remember, Mina. There's always a tomorrow."

He hung up and I dropped to the snow along with my phone. Henry's words ran through me like a knife in the heart. Yes, Vlad is causing me pain. Yes, there is always a tomorrow. Yes, I will have eternity to make up with him and be with him. Yet… what's the point of eternity if it is agony? Could I really live with this pain for the rest of the centuries of my life? What if Vlad finds another vampire girl and wants her for eternity? Can I live when I am immortal….with an immortal pain?

I stood and brushed the snow off my cloths and phone. I held myself firm. Well, eternity is something all vampires must live with. Dracula lived centuries after his wife died… I can live through this.

I walked back through the lonesome road of snow falling lightly around me and back to Elysia. As I saw it once again I felt a sudden… joy and welcoming warm my stomach. Like the feeling of warm blood as it slides down your throat and warms your chest and into your stomach to spread the heat over your body. It felt… good.

I walked in and heard beautiful, old, classic music. I turned to the wide empty space of the main area of the building. I found many vampires dancing in pairs in the middle of the rooms, some were just watching. I saw Vikas dancing merrily and I laughed, I laughed harder when I saw Jen yank Otis to dance too. Then Evelyn spotted me and got an evil grin on her face.

"Mina!" She bounced up to me and took my arm. "Come dance, it's a traditional dance we vampires created centuries ago! Come dance!"

"No! I can't!" I protested, laughing and pulled away. I backed up and turned to find the door opening to Vlad standing covered in snow. He seemed to find the scene as humorous as I did. But I finally was dragged away and forced to dance. After so long I saw Vlad lean against the fireplace and I saw he was watching me. I blushed red and ignored him as I danced.

The dance was simple yet fun. The partners twisted and spun around, like predator and prey, very vampric I guess. The two were to get closer and farther apart, flirting and teasing. You were also to switch off, when you want. I found myself with the man with fire for hair and emeralds for eyes. We danced and I laughed as I got into it. I smiled and twisted and spun around with him as he passed me on and on, and I had been with nearly four other men by the time I reached Otis.

"You like dancing?" I asked him, laughing.

"Only this dance. I've been dancing it for centuries. Every vampire loves it, it's unwilling, exactly the reason we invented it. Your friend Jen over there is actually the one who choreographed the whole thing…"

"Really?" I looked at Jen, and she danced with such memorization that everything was on que to the smallest detail. No wonder, she was probably a dancer when she was human, and a god dancer. "I like it!"

"You seem very happy here, Mina." Otis smiled as if he was a father seeing his daughter riding a bike for the first time.

"I love it here!" I cheered when the dance had him lift me off the ground and spin.

"Then have fun." He ordered as he spun me into him and then out and into another's arms. I felt a sudden chill run through me and I looked up to find Vlad. I whipped my head to Otis who smiled wickedly as he danced with Evelyn; she also had an evil grin. Vlad stared down with me and held his palm to mine as we walked side by side then split apart.

"Why do you always dance with me if you hate dancing?" I asked him, smiling and offering a tempting smile. He didn't answer, and I say him smile.

"Just dance." He told me as we grew closer in the dance. When it came time to switch he kept my hand and we danced the rest of the time. I loved it with a passion. He held me close to his body and his hand held mine and when spinning, in our close range, I could easily have gone on my toes to kiss him as I wanted to badly.

"I won't take Henry." He whispered in my ear when he was behind me. I felt my body shutter with joy when his voice was so close, but his words made me freeze. I resumed dancing as I thought.

"What do you mean?"

"Henry told you, no matter where I take him he won't leave you. I won't force him to leave you."

"How did you know about that?" I demanded loudly.

"Henry was hungry when he was on the phone with you." He commented randomly and I felt a wave of rage flood me. "He was thinking about tacos."

"You read his mind the entire time I talked to him?" I screamed. "That was a private conversation!"

"Mina, he's my drudge." He said as if that resolved his crime.

"He's my cousin!" I countered. "And that was private, between him and me. Drudge or not, you had no right!"

"It was about me; of course I had the right!"

"Bug it Vlad, Henry was the only person who knew you well enough to help me with you! Couldn't you just let me have that one piece of confidence?" I snapped and pulled from his grasp when he set me on the ground again. I backed out of the crowd and toward the hall with our room. He started to follow. "Leave me alone!"

"Mina, we share that room!" He added and I froze.

"Bugger off." I grumbled to him lowly, I turned to other way to go outside into the night. When I did I saw the entire room had stopped as if the snow had frozen everything living being. All eyes were looking between Vlad and I. I saw Evelyn and Jen pull away from their partners worriedly and follow me as I raced out the door. They caught up with me when I flew into the air. Over the wind they shouted at me.

"Mina! Let's land, and talk!" Evelyn told me from next to me in the sky. I roared in anger and flew to the snow, snow flew out from under me and added to the layers that fell around us.

"He shouldn't have done that." Jen stated.

"Oh really?" I asked sarcastically, turning to her. "You think that wasn't why I got mad just not?"

"Calm down. I didn't mean that." Jen told me. I took in a deep breath of the icy air. "I meant he shouldn't have charmed you into dancing just to upset you."

"That's what he always does! He charms me then hurts me then charms me again!" I found we were still in the area of the building and we sat down. Jen still had her goblet of blood with her when Evelyn started to speak.

"We're the creatures of the nighttime that fade at dawn. Stealing treasures of the nighttime, 'til night is gone. And then when the party's over, everybody's gone away, we stare at an empty day. What is there to do or say?" I knew she was talking about vampires, what else? We hide in the night, and we steal the blood and lives of the living. Yet most of us, what do we have after that?

"Nighttime is where we live; night is when we give everything we have to give." Jen san and pulled away her hair to show me her bite marks from when she was changed. "Most lovers can rejoice, we don't have the choice. We just know we have to give. That's why the day can never be bright, for the girls of the night." She was right, most vampire lovers rejoice, but the girls have no choice. Either we kill or we leave… usually.

"Somewhere I know there's a someday that's just for me. Everybody has a someday, so why not me?" I asked the cold night, and the vampires next to me.

"Mina, do you really need to fill your heart with empty dreams?" Jen asked softly.

"You'll always be what you are, stop chasing that distant star!" Evelyn added and took my hand.

"Nighttime is where we live; night is when we give everything we have to give. Most lovers can rejoice, we don't have a choice. We just know we have to give. That's why the day can never be bright for the girls of the night!" We all sang softly, as if we had been singing together for centuries.

"Fly away! Fly away, let me find my wings! Let me be the girl I want to be!" I tore from their hold and levitated into the sky and spun around. I then felt Evelyn's hands hold my arms and lower me down.

"I'm afraid to fly away, for all I have is here…" She told me, Jen stood and came to the other side of me.

"I have my hopes…"

"You are a child, and children must be fed." She lifted the blood filled cup to my lips. I took it and sadly stared down at the blood as I took a small sip. "Forget your hopes or you will be misled! With the dawn they disappear…"

"Then why are mine still here?" I asked and stared at the moonlight from the shadow we hid in under a tree. Even in the night we were away from the light.

"Ask me to share your fantasies dear, but don't ask me where tomorrow is. Don't ask me where to find happiness, though I know for sure where sorrow is." We all sang and I honestly enjoyed this, they helped calm me. They were bringing me back to earth…

"Sorrow is where the dark meets the light." They said as I reached out to entire the beautiful curtain of moonlight before us.

"Someday I pray my fears will take flight!" I stepped into the light and wrapped my arms around myself. I felt them hug me tightly and I hugged them back.

"Sorrow is where a heart fades from sight for the girls of the night. We're the girls of the night." They started to lead me back inside and I found everyone was still out in the main hall. Mostly everyone was just sitting and talking, but a few were still dancing. I stared at the floor as I walked into my room. I fell on the bed and sighed.

"Just the girls of the night…" I muttered to myself and held my hands to my face. I took out my IPod from my bag and put my headphones in. Just as I hit play I thought I heard something but I ignored it and pumped the volume to high.

After a few minutes I stood and grabbed my bag and went to the bathroom. Just as I was fumbling for my brush, with my IPod in my other hand, I tried to open the door when it flew open. I yelped when I saw Vlad, leaving the bathroom, wearing everything but a shirt. I wasn't insane when I heard something earlier, he was taking a shower. I flushed deep red and gapped at him and fell flat on my back in my shock. I hurried to pick up my brush, still red, and ripped my IPod out of my ears.

"Bugger! Vlad!" I shouted, and he bent over to help me pick everything up. But I couldn't help but stare at him and his amused smile. "You scared me!"

"Didn't you hear me taking a shower?" He asked, and I blushed.

"I put my IPod in just when you turned it on." I mumbled into the floor. I stood and he followed. "So…uh…. Yeah…. Can I just…?" I waved toward the bathroom and he smiled and stepped aside for me.

"Sure." He went back and took out a towel and started to dry off his hair. He didn't leave. Well all I had to do was brush my hair and teeth and wash my face. It wasn't private or anything but he was shirtless! It was awkward and I couldn't stop blushing, much less looking! He has a six-pack… oh my god why am I sounding like I stupid cheerleader gushing over a jock? Shut up Mina, shut up! Just get out of there… and stop looking at him, all of him!

I brushed my teeth, fangs and all, hurriedly and nearly slammed my brush into my hair as I brushed through it. I then put it up in a messy bun and washed my face, at least the soap kept me from being able to see him. He slowly copied my routine, just because I knew he knew that it was driving me nuts! I know it was! Then I slammed the sink off and bite my lip.

"Bugger…" I grumbled under my breath.

"What?" He asked after he finished brushing his teeth.

"Can you hand me a towel? I can't see." I blushed when I asked and he chuckled softly and held a towel to my face so I wouldn't stumble to find his hand. I dried my face and blushed when I saw his face watching me. I turned away and pulled out my hair and brushed it out again, I can't sleep with my hair knotted, and left the bathroom hurriedly. I tackled my pillow and stuffed my face into it in embarrassment. Vlad spent a little bit longer in the bathroom but eventually I heard the light turn off and him walk into the room. I sat up and met his eyes, he stood and shifted awkwardly.

"We aren't going to be able to sleep without it getting awkward are we?" He asked, running his hand through his hair. I bit my lip and looked to my left; I apparently claimed the right side.

"No, we aren't." I looked down and away and saw a shirt and threw it at him. "Just put a shirt on and it'll be less weird!" It hit his face and he caught it and slipped it over his head. He laughed as he did so and crawled onto his side of the bed.

I sat there squeezing my pillow and put it under my head as I rested on my back. He laid there next to me, we stared up at the ceiling, our hands resting on our stomachs and our bodies stiff. I turned the light off and after so long I was nowhere near sleep. Finally he sighed loudly and slammed his arms down at his sides.

"Mina, I'm sorry I eavesdropped on you and Henry." He told me, and I crossed my arms.

"I am a little upset, but I'll get over it." He didn't speak. "Oh, Vlad just bugger it, okay?" I turned my head to him in the darkness, and I say he was just watching the black nothing ahead of him. I kissed his cheek lightly. "I forgive you."

"What does 'bugger' mean?" He asked, I giggled and turned on my side away from him.

"Goodnight, Vlad." I tried to end the conversation. He sighed and went on his side away from me too, out backs facing each other.

"Goodnight, Mina." I smiled to myself when I felt my heart soar, then I remembered.

"No, good morning." I heard him laughing faintly and after so long I fell asleep. As I did I thought and smiled at how much Vlad has bugged up my life, not that I really minded. There is always a tomorrow.

_Ah, the theme of the story comes into play! Tell us what you think! But say it softly! They are sleeping! ;)_


	44. I Caught Myself

_Well this chapter was fun! I owe my friends a lot for this chapter, I would never have been able to finish it if it wasn't for them… and Vlad and Mina get more tempted! WHOOT! I love this chapter! _

_Mina: ME TOO! :D_

_Vlad: …………_

_Me: I don't own Vlad, or I Caught Myself by Paramore._

_Enjoy!_

**44 I Caught Myself**

I woke up and felt my blanket tightly wrapped around me as its warmth pumped through me and I cuddled deeper into it. Yet I was frozen when I remembered; blankets aren't solid. I opened my eyes to my face tucked into Vlad's shirt, his arm once again around my waist and holding me tightly, and his face in my hair. I could feel his breathing and a rough shutter took over me and I held my breath.

"Vlad!" I whispered, and I felt his grip tighten with a jolt. He then flew away from me and hit the wall again. "Why do you always hit the wall?" I asked sarcastically and sat up, tossing my hair in my face to cover the blushing.

"I am so sorry!" He attempted to apologize and I giggled. I turned back to him.

"No worries." I smiled and leaned on my hands while he had pinned himself to the wall and kissed his cheek. He relaxed and stared at me as I stood and went to take a shower. The entire time I blushed as I thought of how he was holding me. I eventually left the bathroom fully ready for the day, then Vlad got ready and we went outside to the main hall.

"Goodnight, everyone." I cheered when I sat at the table with Vikas and Otis. They were talking in French and I smiled as Tristan, Vikas's drudge, gave me spiced blood.

"How did you sleep, Lubov?" Vikas asked, grinning.

"It was alright." I told him, only a little pink from this morning. I concentrated on the blood in front of me instead.

"Vlad?" Otis asked and he shrugged and chugged down his blood. I smiled and smiled wider when Evelyn and Jen joined us.

"Mina, want to come with us and a few others to play a game?"

"What game?" I asked Jen, I saw Vikas smile at her and turn to me. The look in his eye showed he wanted to play, and wanted me to play too.

"A fun game." Vikas said and I smiled and nodded. Soon we all were outside and walking toward a large, high cliff. It seemed a few miles to the bottom. It was soft snow at the bottom, but still the height was shocking. As Vikas, Jen, and Evelyn explained the rules to me, Vlad and Otis took a short walk.

"Okay, well, what you do is you jump off the cliff." Evelyn stated.

"What?!" I turned to her is confusion.

"You jump off and free fall and whoever can get the closest to the ground without stopping by flying, wins."

"It's a matter of fear, Lubov." Vikas added after Jen, and I bit my lip in nervous worry.

"What if you don't stop in time?" I asked.

"Then you hit the snow." He shrugged. "It's deep snow, Lubov, you won't get hurt. And if you do, we are immortal. You will heal before the week is out!"

That didn't really help my worry. I paced as the other vampires participated and I thought deeply over if I should join. I was a pretty good flyer so I didn't have much to worry about. But I never tested my immortality level before as I am sure all these vampires have. But they all had to make this leap of fear at one point, right? I jumped up in down in place and shook my body and took deep breaths. Trying to prepare one's self to jump off a cliff isn't the easiest thing when a few months ago you would have died.

"Okay, okay! I'm going to do it!" I cheered when the last guy flew back up. They all cheered me on and I was still in deep worry. I kept talking to myself. "I'm going to jump!"

"Mina!" I heard Vlad call and I turned. "Don't!"

I turned to him in confusion. Then I remembered, he didn't know this was the game. He didn't know I was such a good flyer. He didn't know I wasn't committing suicide but playing a game. He didn't know… I decided to mess with his head.

"Why not, Vlad?" I asked him.

"I don't want you to!" His tone was begging. I tried not to laugh. I get hyper when I do stupid things…

"What will you do if I jump?" I tested and stepped closer to the edge. He stepped forward, everyone was watching and everyone smiled as they understood my game.

"I'll jump after you." He told me, I smiled and turned back toward the cliff. I smirked at him over my shoulder.

"Don't bother." I told him and took a breath and jumped. I felt the cold air nip at my skin and the air whip my cloths against my skin. I then heard shouts and looked up to find Vlad do exactly what he said he would, follow after me. "Vlad!" I screamed.

"Mina!" He screamed back, and I felt worry and pity take over me.

"What the hell are you doing? YOU CAN'T FLY!" I screamed over the air. I saw him get paler and his eyes grow wide, the game made sense. He started to scream.

"Oh my god!" He shouted and his voice was so loud it echoed! "Mina, help!"

I smiled wickedly and said teasingly. "I don't know…"

"Mina!" He yelped in fear and I rolled my eyes, laughed like a mad woman, and grabbed hold of him. I held him tightly close to my body in front of me. He faced me and held onto me for dear life, I couldn't help but laugh. I finally stopped at the last possible second, and he yelped from the icy feeling of snow on his back. Everything finally froze and I heard Jen flying down to see how low I got. She smiled widely when she told me those two words.

"You won." She grinned and I did the same and got off Vlad.

"What kind of sick game was that?" He snapped at me.

"A fear game, I was kidding with you up there Vlad! And how did I win? We hit the snow…" I asked her.

"He hit the snow, you weren't even touching it. You win!" She cheered. Then she looked up the cliff and shouted up at them. "SHE WON!"

I heard loud cheering from above us and I flew up excitedly to celebrate with them. I hugged everyone and jumped up and down in joy then I pulled away in confusion after hugging Jen.

"Jen… where's Vlad?" Her eyes grew and everyone rushed to the cliff edge and we saw Vlad struggling to try and fly back up.

"Mina!" He shouted, I laughed as he waved at me. I waved back and smiled. "Mina!" I waved again as I stood and disappeared from his view like everyone else and his cries grew hysteric. I laughed then flew up and over the cliff again and landed next to him.

"Did you really think I was going to leave you?" I asked teasingly offended. He turned lightly pink and hugged his arms around me.

"You saved me, Mina." I felt my breath catch in my throat as his eyes bore into mine deeply.

"Vlad, there is so much snow down here, even if I let you fall, you would have lived." I told him truthfully and tried to pull away. But his arms held my waist with an iron grip.

"But you still helped me, the thought counts Mina."

"Yeah, well you jumped off a cliff for me. So…" I kissed his cheek. "Thank you."

I took his hand and lifted him back to the crowd and we all returned to the Elysia buildings. The night died and the night began again in almost always the same manner. I would wake up, and no matter how many blankets or pillows we put between us, he always ended with his arms around me. Then we got ready and spent the day with our fellow vampires, we trained in the Training Room, or we just explored the beautiful land of Siberia. And each night was ended with sitting on a couch with Vlad in front of the huge fireplace with a cup of warm blood and just talking.

The days went by and the nights drew on and I loved it more and more with every breath I took. I couldn't find myself to think of leaving this place, and I knew that if anything were to ever happen in the way that I will have to run from Bathory or anywhere that I ever have been, then I want to come here.

But those times in the latest of night when Vlad and I would share a couch and blanket and fire, those were my favorite times. I now rested on that exact couch with my head on his lap as I watched the embers flicker in the flames.

"Vlad?" I heard him hum in response as he continued to play with the red strands of my hair. I enjoyed the feeling with a sort of obsessive joy; it felt good, even though it is a small gesture.

"Yeah?"

"I have a little problem with Henry…" I told him slowly. His hand felt my hair and he shifted and I sat up a little as he lay down next to me on the couch. He pressed his body to the back of the couch so as to still offer me some room, I turned to face him.

"What is it?" He rested his head on his hand, prompted up by his elbow.

"Well, you remember my friend Amelia?" By the expression he gave me, I could tell he faintly does, but didn't understand her connection. "She likes Henry. Like, she really likes him. As her friend and his cousin, I'm not sure exactly how to help."

"Well she's cute, so why do you think Henry won't like it?" Even though he said it to try and help and it was about my friend, it drew slight rage inside me.

"Well…She doesn't exactly know. Henry is more the kind of guy who chases cheerleaders, and she is a girl in the choir, Vlad. She doesn't think he will notice her much; he doesn't even look at her when she's at our house." He nodded softly and I rolled onto my back and he got closer to still see my face.

"Just, tell her to talk to him. Henry is pretty simple. I think he will like her once he gets to know her." I smiled and nodded and sighed.

Vlad shifted a bit closer and hovered over me and I opened my eyed and smiled. "What?" I asked laughing.

"The dance thing is tomorrow…" He told me.

"Uh huh…" I lead on, smiling wider.

"Will you dance with me there?" He asked, and I felt a flutter in my stomach that grew when he smiled.

"Are you asking me out?" I asked teasingly.

"Well, not really, just a dance." He replied, and I wasn't sure if it was him or the fire that made his face look pinker. I reached my hand up and held his face and smiled.

"I'd love to." He grinned triumphantly and held my hand to his face when he moved his lips to kiss my skin. My skin roared and tingled for more as he kissed my palm, my fingers, the top of my hand, and then my wrist. His lips lingered on the veins and I felt a shutter fill me and I breathed shallowly. His eyes, which burned as much as the coals in the fire, met mine and he grew closer to my face by centimeters a minute.

His lips lightly pressed against my forehead and down my temple to my cheekbone. I felt frozen but burning inside. His lips covered every area of both my cheeks and hovered over my lips for the longest time. To my disappointment his lips moved down to my jaw as he traced the bone and down over my throat. I slightly tilted my head back and offered my neck, oh if only I were still human and could offer the blood to him. He kissed over every visible vein and made his way back up to my face. By the time he was done I was entirely out of breath and I was twitching to kiss him.

"Why don't you just… take the blood?" I sighed with my question as I changed it from asking for a kiss. His hand reached to my head and he held my head gently as he met my eyes.

"Because I would take the blood of anyone with your blood type before I take yours." I was offended and pouted and narrowed my eyes. "No, no! I mean, I don't want to risk anything with you. I would rather enjoy the same blood type from a stranger rather than risk you dying. I care for you too much." He then kissed my forehead tentatively.

"Then why do you torture yourself, and me?" I asked him.

"So that I can control myself more. Who else to practice not killing on than the one person I have wanted to drink from for two years?" He grinned as he whispered and I smiled and blushed. "It was that deep blush that drove me crazy all Halloween night." He pressed his forehead to mine and I closed my eyes. "Even when you were gone."

"You thought about me when I left that night?"

"How could I not? You had the most amazing blood I have ever smelt! You looked beautiful in that dress and I couldn't get your eyes out of my mind! No matter how many blood packs I drank." I was beat red and I heard him take in a deep breath. "You have no idea how badly I wanted to taste that blood."

"Yes, I do." He opened his eyes and I showed a quick flash of my fangs. "Vlad, if you drink the blood of someone with my blood type you will still want mine, yes it will satisfy us but we still want each other." I blushed deeply at the double meaning in my words and turned away.

I bit my lip and he sighed but kept his forehead pressed to mine.

"Mina, I don't know what I want." He sighed and I could feel his breath on my face and a chill ran through me.

"I know you don't. I'm just not as strong as you when we try to fight fate." I smiled weakly and sat up pushing him with me. "Let's go to bed." I sighed and kissed his neck, the closed part to me since he is taller. I smelt the scent of his blood and hunger raged through me and I used all my control to hold in my fangs. I stood and pulled him with me down the hall. We got into our room and I went to the bathroom after he was done. I jumped on the bed next to him and smiled.

"So tomorrow what's happening?" He asked me.

"Well, I claim the shower first! Then Jen and Evelyn are stealing me away. So… I won't see you until later at the party." I told him, he smiled.

"At least whatever they are going to do will be a surprise." He grinned and I lay down on my side and faced him. "After tomorrow we only have a few days left here before we go back to Bathory."

"Yeah, I don't want to leave here. I love it here." I sighed. Then after I turned off the light we laid down in the dark facing each other. I took in a breath to speak as I shifted a bit closer and hugged him. "Remember how I said I'm not as strong as you when fighting fate?" I asked him softly enjoying how close he was.

"Yes…" He answered, resting his forehead to mine again. I smiled and pulled my arms back a bit and took his arms to place around me to make him hug me back.

"While we're here, let's not fight it… please?" I asked in a soft whisper and I felt his arms constrict me closer and I smiled. "Thank you…" he hummed in return. "Good morning Vladimir."

"Good morning Mina." He whispered back and I slowly drifted to sleep without the pull yanking me in any way…

_Aw how cute! What'd you all think? Tell me! TELL ME! PLEASE!_


	45. Seductive

_This chapter is mucho important! VERY IMPORTANT! I don't own Vladimir Tod, and I don't own Name of the Game from Mamma Mia! Okay? Lol, or Bring on the Men from Jekyll and Hyde, good song but too mature for this story. _

_Mina: I love parties!_

_Me: enjoy! ;)_

**45 Seductive**

I pressed tighter to the strong hold on me and smiled. Never have I ever woken up feeling so complete. I nuzzled my head tighter to his chest and hummed softly as I opened my eyes.

Vlad. I smiled just by thinking his name.

"Vlad…" I whispered gently and pressed my hand to his chest to try and stir him. He grunted and his eyes closed tightly with his hold on me tightening. I giggled lightly while holding his cheek as he calmed and started to rest again. "Vlad wake up…" I told him a little louder, still smiling with my tone soft.

His eyes fluttered open then he saw me. He remembered last night therefore he wasn't so shocked when he realized how closely our bodies were touching and how even closer our faces were. He pulled back slightly and was partially on his back and side. The arm he held around my waist lifted to his face as he rubbed away his sleep. He yawned then smiled down at me while I blushed.

"Good night." He smiled at me again and my heart raged in my chest.

"Good night." I breathed back as I searched his eyes. His smile grew wider and I smiled back as he returned his arm to my waist. As I closed my eyes I thought of our plans for later tonight and of how he asked for a dance. Then I remembered I was to take a shower the moment I woke up and spend the first few hours of the night getting ready. My eyes burst open and I sighed, not wanting to leave. "Bugger…"

"What?" He asked, his forehead back to mine, he was smiling blissfully.

"I have to take a shower and go with Evelyn and Jen." I grumbled, not happy that I remembered. I felt his hand through the thin fabric of my nightshirt as it rubbed my back and sent chills through me.

"Don't leave." He told me as it was an obvious answer to a problem. He lifted his head and kissed my forehead slowly and gently. This time when his grip tightened it was as if he wanted me to stay there, and I did want to stay. My fingers felt through his soft black hair and he kissed my temple and cheekbone again.

"Vladimir…" My voice came out a whimper while he kept kissing over every piece of skin available. He kept kissing to my neck and even over the scars from D'Ablo. His lips toyed with the lace of my necklace and the ruby and black jewel. "Vlad?"

"Hum?" He asked against my skin, I shivered.

"I need to go before Jen or Evelyn walk in…" I muttered softly and he sighed in irritation and pulled away to lie on his back. His hold completely released from me and the pull yanked back on him like a thick bookshelf just fell on me. I was tempted to just roll back into his arms and stay there forever but I knew I couldn't so I rolled the other way and off the bed. I landed clumsily and stood in a rush and blushed while fixing my shirt.

Vlad laughed and followed with his godlike smile and I melted. His smile turned into a grin when he saw I was staring and I bit my lip while turning to leave.

"Hello?" Evelyn burst open the door just as I was turning away.

"Hope we didn't disturb anything?" Jen said winking at Vlad, whose cheeks went pink. I blushed with him, shifted my weight around then met their eyes.

"No, just going to take a shower. Just relax in here…" I flashed a look at them while I picked up my bag and towel. Jen and Evelyn had no trouble attacking the bed as Vlad shot me a look that asked me to hurry. I chuckled as I went into the bathroom and started the shower.

I took a nice long shower, loving the feeling of the hot water, as I thought about Vlad's growing intensity toward me. As our stay dragged on he seemed to stay at my side more, hold me more, kiss my skin more, not that I didn't like it. But it was still something to think about, why he was suddenly doing all of this. And also; would he keep it up once we touch the soil of Bathory?

I was drying myself off when I started to rampage the room for my cloths. I stumbled while forcing my legs through black Capri's that went to my knees and were made of a soft fabric. I then piled my soaking hair with a clip on the top of my head and put of a tank top of grey and red strips. I then took the damp handle to the door and opened it.

Evelyn and Jen were sitting on the bed, grinning from ear to ear. I looked around with all my bravery but found Vlad was now absent.

"You ready to become fabulous?!" Evelyn asked, trying her hardest not to laugh. I flushed as I hung my wet towel on a chair. I then grinned and rolled my eyes and turned to them while shrugging.

"Do your worst."

_**Third Point of View.**_

Vlad rushed away to the dining table once Mina was gone. He couldn't force out the memory of how he woke up with her in his arms. He felt like an idiot for allowing himself to do that with her. Yes it was only giving her short kisses, but her blood smelt so good. It was so tempting, yet he could never bring himself to bite her. So he did the next best thing, kiss her skin for all it was worth. Now as she had her friends dragging her to their room, he was chugging blood with insane speed.

"Whoa, calm down. What is wrong Mahlyenki Dyavol?" Vikas asked him after his third cup full. He lifted his hand to Tristan to cut Vlad's drinking rampage off.

"Nothing." He said as he made a face while swallowing.

"What happened with Mina?" Otis asked him, Vlad met his eyes and held them for the longest time without moving or speaking. He finally sighed and shook his head and stared instead at the table. Otis and Vikas looked between each other and the boy before Vikas spoke.

"Mahlyenki Dyavol, were you to go with Lubov…" Vikas was cut off by Vlad's shaking hands on the table.

"Don't. Look, Vikas, Otis." He looked back and front from the older vampires. "I care for Mina. I really madly, deeply, crazily care for her. But… I can't. I don't know what can happen with me, since I'm the Pravus and people want me dead. I don't want to have to put her through that, or if I change my mind. Pain for her now is better than more pain later. So don't go there."

Both men sighed inwardly, looked at the other, and stayed silent.

Hours went by and no sign of any female vampires have been around since sun down. Slowly the other vampires started to depart once they finished chatting with the other men. Vlad decided to reluctantly head back to his room to prepare for the party. He wasn't exactly sure what to wear or how fancy everything will be. He didn't exactly bring a suit or tux with him. He dug out a nice shirt, black, that he brought with him on the trip and set it out with the best pants he had. He went in and out of the shower while thinking about how his first vampire party will be.

As he prepared himself, Mina was still sitting in the same chair as she had been for the past few hours. Jen was just finishing her own makeup after Mina's. Evelyn, after doing her and Jen's hair, she was struggling with finding the right hair do for Mina. Finally she settled on the right style and the three vampire girls were off into the party, as music had already started and the crowds were growing.

Once Mina got into the main hall she started to look around for Vlad. She didn't see him anywhere.

"Mina, come on! Let's go sing on the stage!" Evelyn yanked her arm tightly and Mina was thrown on stage with her two friends. It was a talent stage, any talent, and then perform it. But Mina wasn't exactly sure what her friends wanted to perform. They ended up singing a fun, short song. Bring On The Men from Jekyll and Hyde, that's what Evelyn choose for them to sing. They sang and danced together to the seductive song. ((Song taken out for younger readers ;) ))

Mina was thrown in front for another as the crowd asked. She blushed and took the microphone. Her friends scurried off the platform and she looked around at the vampires.

She then saw Vikas and Otis near the back, but there was no sign of Vlad. She went to the DJ, a fun and hyper vampire, and told her the song she wanted. He smiled and nodded as she returned to center stage and took in a deep breath. She let the light haze over her eyes as she went blind, finding it easier to sing in the bright blindness instead of to a crowd.

"I've seen you twice in a short time. Only a day since we started… It seems to me for every time, I'm getting more openhearted. Your smile and the sound of your voice, and the way you see through me. Got a feeling, you give me no choice, and it means a lot to me…So I wanna know what the name of the game? Does it mean anything to you? What the name of the game? Can you feel it the way I do? Tell me please 'cus I have to know. I'm a curious child beginning to grow."

Vlad walked in shortly after she started to sing and saw her there though she couldn't see him. His breath caught in his throat and a heat spread through his body as his ribs felt like they were swelling. She wore deep fiery, passionate red with black clear lace around her waist. Black ribbon trimmed the dress as the red reached barely to her knees. From the top middle of her chest down to her hips the lace held black rose designs tightly to her. The satin red underneath only darkened in the light and contrasted her pale skin wonderfully. Her eyes were dark with eyeliner and eye shadow and her lips blood red. The strapless dress showed her necklace which sparkled with her movements and her smile glowed brightly. Her hair hung half up behind her head and tumbled down her back in straight strands. The red in her hair circled loosely and she held on her trade mark blush.

"And you make me talk… and you make me feel… and you make me show what I'm trying to conceal. If I trust in you, would you let me down? Would you laugh at me if I said I care for you? Could you feel the same way too? I wanna know the name of the game! I have no friends, no one to see, and I'm never invited. Now I am here talking to you, no wonder I get excited. Your smile and the sound of your voice and the way you see through me. Got a feeling you give me no choice, and it means a lot to me…

"So I wanna know, what's the name of the game? Does it mean anything to you? What's the name of the game? Can you feel it the way I do? Tell me please, cus I have to know, I'm a curious child beginning to grow. And you make me talk, and you make me feel, and you make me show what I'm trying to conceal."

Suddenly her eyes met Vlad's. They sparkled lovingly and he never knew he would find eyes as perfect as hers looked at that moment. Her smile widened and her blush deepened a shade as she watched him and kept singing, as if to him.

"If I trust in you would you let me down? Would you laugh at me if I said I care for you? Could you feel the same way too? I wanna know, oh yes I wanna know! The name of the game! Does it mean anything to you? What's the name of the game? Can you feel it the way I do?" The song faded out repeating the last lines and eventually she stopped to skip off the stage.

She was circled by her friends and other vampires telling her about her performance. Two men eventually made their way to stand in front on her and she smiled politely and nodded to them.

"Dance with me?" One asked, they looked like twins, or brothers at least. The one who asked had brown eyes while the other had dark hazel. The other pouted and turned from the other and back to Mina.

"Dance with me first." He ordered with a questioning tone.

"I—well…" She started to answer but the other cut her off.

"Don't listen to my brother, me first." Before the brothers started to bicker she held up her hands to silence them.

"Pick a number between one and twenty." She ordered firmly, they blinked but did as she asked.

"Five." The browned eyed brother said.

"Nineteen." The hazel eyed one asked.

"Eighteen, you win." She turned to the hazel eyed vampire and took his arm to lead him to dance. Though she was aggravated that she wasn't dancing with Vlad she danced anyway. She had fun because no vampire can deny having fun with the dance. When it came time to change partners he gave her to his brother and she danced with him.

They attempted to flirt but gave up when knowing it was obvious that she wasn't interested. She kept her eyes away in an endeavor to find Vlad, but she couldn't spot him. She, in hope to stop dancing, was released from the second brother's hold. Only to end up in another's arms and she turned to Vlad. She smiled and laughed.

"I found you." She rolled her eyes jokingly and kept dancing. He grinned and laughed.

"No, I think I was the one who found you." She blushed and when he spun her in he held her there. He grinned wider as her blush deepened.

"Well you got your wish, you're dancing with me." She smiled as he stopped dancing the vampire traditional dance and just started to dance normally, leading her away from the crowded area.

"Yes, I am." He smiled and leaned a little closer and whispered. "Twiddle Dee and Twiddle Dum over there make me glad I asked in advance." He tilted his head off to the side and she turned and laughed when she saw the two brothers.

"You saw that huh?" She laughed in a fake way and looked down. He smiled.

"Yes, and I saw you show off your talent up there." Her face reddened like he expected.

"Well, the song has a good point. If you don't understand everything fully and there's still so much to learn and feel, why do you fight for it? If you don't know the name of the game, how do you know you really want to play?"

He thought about it, pouting in thought in a way that she loved. Then he spoke while smiling. "Well sometimes it's better to play all your cards, who knows you might actually have a winner." He shrugged. "And the Game Master won't ever know that you are the winner they've been waiting for unless you go for it and take it."

"What if you can't take it? What if you're scared you'll lose the game? It's a win or lose situation, you can't lose and then win later." She stated and he nodded. "Or… what if someone else already won the game and the Game Master just likes to torment the players so that when the other person wins, they feel even worse."

"Maybe the Game Master just hopes that the losers will still be there no matter who wins."

"After so long you start to lose your cards."

"Yeah, but the Game Master can always give you more."

"Only in the least likely times." He nodded again. "And sometimes you have to put the cards on hold because maybe the Game Master isn't sure who he wants to win."

"Well he probably doesn't have much faith in the prize, I guess." He shrugged again and she sighed to herself. She laughed at herself in distain then looked up at him. Her tone was serious, but didn't exactly tell if she was angry, calm, neutral, sad, or any emotion.

"Either way, the winner takes it all." She told him. "Another great song by ABBA."

"What game are you playing, Mina?" He asked her, taking her off guard.

"I'll tell you when I find out." She leaned in like he had earlier and whispered. "Plus my Game Master doesn't help… at all!"

_**CLIFF HANGER! WHOOT! **_


	46. Point of No Return

_THE MOMENT YOU ALL HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR! _

_I don't own Vlad._

_I don't own Point of No Return from Phantom of the Opera. _

_Please enjoy, I really enjoyed writing this… after so long… finally!_

**46 Point of No Return**

She then looked around and her eyebrows met in confusion. "Where are you leading me?"

"I have no idea." Her eyes whipped back to him and latched onto his stare.

"What?"

"Sorry, I've been distracted." He admitted and she flushed and bit her lip. He continued to lead her away and the sounds of the party started to fade away.

"Vlad, can I ask you something?" Mina asked softly.

"Anything." He smiled and held her waist closer.

"You wanted to kiss me last night… didn't you?" She asked him, he stuttered in his step and continued. "Vlad, tell me the truth."

His eyes didn't seem to know where to look but finally her small hand turned his face to hers.

"Please… I deserve to know." She pleaded before he sighed and stopped dancing.

"I did." He nodded. "I did, and you know I have been tempted to for a long time."

"Then do it." She said and he looked down at her. She leaned in closer but stopped at two inches away. "You said you wouldn't fight while we are here."

She hadn't fully finished her sentence when his ducked his head low to meet her. His lips covered hers and he kissed her fully for the first time. The bliss flooded them with all its fiery, addicting ecstasy. Her vampire ears could hear his heart pounding and she dared to believe it was faster than hers. His hands pressed her tighter to him and Mina knew she was no longer in love with Vlad. She was addicted to him with every fiber of her being. She never felt so amazing in her life and ran her hands through his hair while pulling him to kiss him harder.

"Vlad, Mina! I—"Otis stopped dead in his tracks as he walked in on the passionate kiss. Mina parted her lips from Vlad's and was redder than she has ever been in her life. He grinned and slowly started to back inside the building. "Oh, don't mind me! Keep going! I'm just going to leave now."

Mina nearly felt her fangs cut off her lower lip as she was still red and turned to Vlad. Before she could even take in a breath to speak he cut her off and kissed her again. She couldn't breathe, and her sight faded until she closed her eyes in bliss and kissed him back. Her entire world collapsed into him and her head began to swirl as she took in another dose of a growing addiction. Yet it took all her strength to slowly pull away.

His lips tried to follow her in her retreat but she yanked her head away. Vlad's eyes blinked down at her in confusion and she felt her heart break at the yearning deep within his black gaze.

"Please don't make me love you… unless you love me." She told him, her hand caressing his midnight hair and she turned from his hold. She started to rush off but his hand wrapped around her waist and held her from behind. Her stomach flipped and cotton dried her throat. He entered her mind and whispered slowly to her.

"_Mina…"_ She took in a shaking breath and turned her head slightly to him. She held his arms and forced them to release her and she ran back into the comforts of Elysia. The moment she returned she was ambushed by Evelyn and Jen and they retreated from the party into her room.

Vlad stood outside, dumbfounded, for the longest time. He hadn't believed he did all he had. He had done things tonight he hadn't even dared to think about with Meredith, but he did them with Mina. But she was so breath-taking, intoxicating, haunting, seductive, and he hadn't the slightest idea what he was doing as long as he satisfied his need. Even if it was to a small degree, yet now all he wanted was more. He felt his mind slowly evaporating and he knew an addiction was growing, an addiction more dangerous than any deadly drug. It took all his mental strength to walk back into that party to find Mina had disappeared.

He wandered over to Otis and Vikas, seeing everything in a haze of blurred colors. Both men grinned down at him triumphantly and Vikas slapped him on the back. The painful sign of pride hulled Vlad back into the real world and he turned to Vikas confused.

"What are you talking about?" He wasn't exactly sure he heard what Vikas had told him.

"You and Lubov, I knew you'd hit it off well tonight!" He roared and shook Vlad's shoulders. Vlad flushed and was drawn entirely back to reality.

"I don't know what you are talking about!" He flew to his defense. Otis smiled warmly and took out a handkerchief from the inside of his coat pocket. He handed it to Vlad and his eyes glowed with a fatherly light as he explained to Vlad.

"She was wearing red lip stick, Vladimir." Vlad flushed ten more shades and wiped his lips clean with the handkerchief. He turned his eyes to the cloth and saw the dark red marks and flushed more to think that it was shown widely on his face. Proof to all the vampires of exactly what happened as they were outside.

"Show no shame, Vladimir. Not many vampires live to even witness what you both have. It is meant to happen, not even the Pravus can resist. Don't be ashamed what should feel so marvelous." Vikas told him.

"Where is she?" He asked, ignoring Vikas.

"Her and her friends went to your room. They will be back later, no worries." Vikas supported and Vlad wasn't sure exactly what to think or feel. He just wandered around the party in a daze as he attempted to pry his thoughts away from that kiss.

Mina on the other hand was being quizzed by her friends. After sharing such bliss she knew she should be happy. But as the remembrance of Meredith dawned upon her she knew it was better to be angry rather than joyful. He was dating Meredith, how could he just go and kiss her like that? But then again, she knew she was kidding herself, she knew why he did it. She knew he wanted it, she knew he needed it as badly as she, she knew it and understood. But that didn't make it right.

"We are going back out to the party; you don't have to if you don't want to Mina." Jen told her as she headed out the door.

Mina stood over the counter in the bathroom and looked at her reflection in determination. Her expression was set in stone and she placed a hard mask over it as she adjusted every detail to perfection about her and marched out of the room.

Once she was back at the party she felt the pull settle like a yacht just sailed right into her, she was used to it by now. Her eyes set on Vikas, and he smiled warmly at her. She gripped the skirt of her dress and rushed to the older vampire. He hugged her tightly and spun her around.

"You must be very happy Lubov." He told her, and pulled away to see her face. "You are simply glowing!"

She laughed simply and blushed. "I'm very happy. But… well, just because I have him for tonight doesn't mean I will have him tomorrow." Vikas offered a sad smile and she grinned. "It also doesn't mean I won't enjoy it while it lasts!"

"He is by the fire." He told her and let her go. She smiled and went back and headed toward the warmly glowing light. Vlad sat on the couch, staring at the flames with a glass of dark red blood in his hands. He didn't seem to notice the party around him. She floated up shortly and wrapped her arms around his shoulders as she landed behind him on the couch. He stiffened in shock and turned his head slightly to her and she smile and giggled.

"Did I scare you?" She chuckled in his ear; she saw faint pink on his cheeks.

He turned his head to stare at his hands in his lap. "Yeah" He muttered softly, she pouted and let her arms fall. Her hands slid over his back and she let go and sighed.

"Vlad, come on lets forget about it. Enjoy the rest of tonight." She asked softly in a cheery voice. He sighed and hung his head low. His black hair covered his face form her view. Finally he brought his head back up and turned to her.

"I agree." She smiled, and he offered one in return. She stood off the couch, fixed the skirt of her dress, and walked off. She was nearly halfway to the table to dine when she felt electricity erupt in her hand. She turned and found Vlad had caught her hand and she smiled, and turned to him fully. "Mina…"

"Yes?" She asked in a kind tone.

"I'm sorry. I couldn't stop myself." He told her, his tone serious. She looked down and smiled faintly before looking up. She squeezed his hand lightly and nodded.

"I know, I tempted you. I knew I could, so I did. I shouldn't have made you do that. But it's okay; this is the last time I will tempt you without you letting me. We past the point of no return, we can't change it. Might as well move along with it."

She turned and walked toward her original destination. She felt her hand slowly slip away from his and the pull slammed on her with all its force. She sat at the long dining table across from Evelyn and Jen. She sighed and Evelyn glanced slightly at Jen.

"Mina, why don't you just get all your emotions out?" Jen asked her, reaching her hand across the wood.

"Because I can never get just the right words. And usually when I do it's in song." She sighed, her chin resting in her palm. She looked up from her glass of blood to see Evelyn and Jen smiling and glancing between her and the stage. "Oh, come on! I already sang two songs tonight!"

"But everyone loves your voice! You are good! And if it helps get your emotions out, why not?!" Evelyn asked, she thought about it and turned away.

"Well, I… don't know what to sing!" She admitted, her friends sighed in unison.

"What do you feel since after what happened?"

"Seduced." She groaned and landed her forehead on the table. But then she thought of the perfect word to describe it other than the common word 'love'.

Passion.

Mina then began to search her wide list of songs in her mind. She sorted all that could be related to passion before coming across the perfect song. Past the Point of No Return from the Phantom of the Opera. It was powerful, meaningful, beautiful, fiery, seductive, and passionate. Her favorite song from the musical.

Mina sat straight in her seat and Evelyn and Jen did as well. "I got it!"

"What song?" Jen asked.

"It's a surprise." Mina stood and went back to her room. She drew out her IPod and searched until she found the music for the song she needed. It was the edited version she used when she preformed it at one of her old schools. The version with only the music, no words, so she could sing herself.

She returned to the party and went to the vampire who controlled the music. He seemed more than delighted for her to sing again, and plugged her IPod in without another word. She took the microphone and put it on its stand in center stage. She wouldn't be doing much moving this time.

The crowd around the stage went silent as her voice began to sing. She let the light blind her from the vampires below.

"I have come here in pursuit of your deepest urge. In pursuit of that wish, which till now, has been silent…Silent." The entire area around the stage had gone as silent as the dead, and she kept singing. "I have brought you that our passions may fuse and merge. In my mind I've already succumbed to you, dropped all defenses. Completely succumbed to you. Now you are here with me. No second thoughts…

"You've decided…decided. Past the point of no return, no backward glances. Our games of make-believe are at an end. Past all thought of if or when. No use resisting. Abandon thought and let the dream descend. What raging fire shall flood the soul? What rich desire unlocks it's door? What sweet seduction lies before us? Past the point of no return; the final threshold. What warm unspoken secrets will we learn? Beyond the point of no return?"

Mina then allowed her soprano voice to go just slightly higher as she sang the next part. Vlad stood in the audience, watching Mina sing with all the intensity they felt just moments earlier. And though he kept refusing it to be possible, she looked and sounded even more perfect than ever before.

"You have brought me to that moment when words run dry. To that moment when speech disappears into silence…silence. I have come here, hardly knowing the reason why. In my mind I've already imagined our bodies entwining. Defenseless and silent, now I am here with you. No second thoughts… I've decided…decided. Past the point of no return; no going back now. Our passion-play has now at last begun. Past all thought of right or wrong; one final question. How long should we two wait before we're one? When will the blood begin to race? The sleeping bud burst into bloom? When will the flames at last consume us?

"Past the point of no return! The final threshold! The bridge is crossed, so stand and watch it burn! We've passed the point of no…return…" The music built up and her voice grew in emotion until slowly dying. When the last of the violin notes faded, she nodded her head down and walked off at the sound of clapping.

Once she hit the solid ground she stumbled a few of her steps. Jen caught her and took her back to the table. Evelyn and Jen talked rapidly about her performance, but Mina ignored them.

Mina's eyes them landed on Vlad's. They held a steady, strong stare until finally she blinked it away. She turned back to her friends and suddenly felt very tired.

"Mina, are you okay?" Evelyn asked in a concerned tone. Mina blinked at her for a few moments before standing.

"Yeah, I think I'm just going to go get some sleep." She finished her blood and said goodnight to her friends. Then once she was alone she tore off her dress and returned to the comforts of her pajamas. She washed her face, brushed her fangs and teeth, and crawled into bed. She shivered under the sheets as she remembered Vlad had kissed her not once but twice.

She yawned and cuddled deeper into her pillow. And ever so slowly, while thinking of that kiss, she drifted into the most perfect sleep since Halloween night of her eight grade year in Bathory.

_AFTER SO LONG! _

_Mina: I know right!? _

_Me: you just HAVE to review for that! COME ON! _


	47. Bittersweet

_This chapter is for the song Bittersweet by Apocalyptica. But most importantly it is for my friend Shane who has been this story's fan since the second I told her about it, her username of is BittersweetVamp. So that's why this is for her…_

_Enjoy_

**47 Bittersweet **

I woke up and stretched while yawning. I scratched my head and ran my hands over my face. I turned on my side and I saw Mina. She slept peacefully, all bundled up in her blanket and her cheek pressed to her pillow. I smiled faintly and watched her gentle breathing.

Last night was… eventful. I'm not sure exactly where to start. Should I start at how Mina looked at the party? Or when we woke up? Maybe, her voice when she sang?

I reviewed the night over again but my mind just fell back to the present when she shifted slightly. Her head turned slightly so she was no longer half covered with her pillow. I now saw her whole face as she continued to rest. Her pale skin is the only thing that seemed to reflect light in the darkness of the room, framed by the blankets and her dark hair.

My mind flew back to that kiss. All we were doing was dancing, and then I had to be an idiot and lead us away from everyone. But it was her who brought it up; she was the one who moved forward first.

But she looked so tempting. If you stand an alcoholic in a room full of water bottles, and then in the farthest corner you add a bottle of the best alcohol in the world, do you think he can resist? For me to ask myself to not kiss Mina was like telling him to only drink the endless bottles of water. It would probably be better for him, but it would also probably never happen. It would be against his nature, his will, his body, his soul, and his mind.

Now I know I like Meredith, I do. I always have. Mina is something else, possibly something more. I've kissed Meredith and my heart began to soar. I felt my stomach flip, my heart fly out of my body, and happier than ever. When I kissed Mina I felt ecstasy, like I was the alcoholic who only had a drop of the alcohol… It didn't make me happy, it made me feel perfect and wonderful. My heart didn't soar, it raced, my heart had never been so worked out in my life, not even when I had a stake through it. My stomach didn't flip, but it burned with a need stronger than I could say.

I needed to test it. I needed to see if it was just a first and only time thing, or if that… bliss… was real. But that would require me kissing her again. That would give her the wrong idea. And I would do anything before causing her that much torment.

I was right in eighth grade when I told Henry that I should never even think of kissing Mina. I was right; I wouldn't be able to stop. And I didn't. Would I be able to test it and control myself?

She was asleep, and I know from experience that McMillan's are deep sleepers. Yet she wasn't a McMillan, she was a Lovett. But she did show her sleep habits before, but could I count that when she was dead tired? If I were to attempt to steal a kiss, would she wake up? If she did, she would kill me. And that would make me more of an idiot. But I know she was tired, and she is deep in sleep now, she probably wouldn't even feel it! And it was for science.

Who am I kidding? It wasn't for science. Yeah it would be an experiment, but more of a test to see if I was addicted or if it was just a one-time feeling.

She didn't know how right she was last night; we were past the point of no return. No going back now, might as well watch the bridge as it burns, said in her own words. I made up my mind; I'm going to test it. I have to do it carefully, I can't get carried away. No matter what, I must not get carried away.

I took in a deep breath, keeping my eyes open as I slowly went forward. I watched her carefully as my face drew closer to hers, she didn't move except for breathing. My lips just barely tapped hers, a jolt of energy tingled my lips. I pulled back slightly and sighed. I needed to kiss her fully, not just a faint peck, or a short kiss. But I needed to kiss her, really kiss her.

That thought made me even more worried about if she would wake up. But I had to do it, damn the odds at this point.

I once again moved closer and pressed my lips lightly to hers, keeping my eyes open. She didn't move so I kissed slightly harder. I felt the same way, but the feeling of satisfying an addiction felt so good that I can't describe it. I moved my lips closer ever so slightly, enjoying the wonderful feel of curing the temptation, even for a short while.

As I was savoring the feel of it all, I suddenly felt her lips move under mine. She kissed me back and I froze.

Crap.

I pulled back, but before I got far her lips followed and her hands gently reached my face. I gasped slightly but the rushed feelings of enjoyment caused me to close my eyes slowly and kiss her back.

I pulled her close and kissed her gently, all the while trying to control myself and this unwelcome addiction. Without my minds consent I slowly pushed her back to lie fully on her back, me over her and supporting my weight. It was just a kiss, even still, but I wanted to kiss her more. It felt wonderfully perfect, and perfectly wonderful, all in one.

Suddenly, I heard the soft click of the door opening; I didn't have time to react. Mina, on the other hand, ended the kiss and I snapped my head up before I made things even worse.

I saw Otis in the doorway, just barely coming in. He didn't see the kiss, good, but I was still hovering over Mina. I felt my face grow warm and shame flooded my entire body. Otis ignored the fact I was so close to her, even though I knew it bothered him for some reason.

"Wake up you two, get dressed, Vikas and I have a surprise." Then he slowly, unsurely, closed the door. I looked down at Mina as he spoke and saw she had ended the kiss to play dead. She was perfectly still, except for calm breathing. If I didn't know any better, I would think she passed out. When the door was fully shut, her eyes popped open and she stared up at me. She searched my face yet I wasn't exactly sure what for. I didn't know what to do, so I slowly pulled back and sat down on my side of the bed.

She sat up as well, her face full of that lushes blood I have wanted more than anything. God how I hated it when she blushed. It made my vampire senses go crazy and made me weak and starved for blood. Even the slightest blush had this effect, I have no idea what possesses me to love to make her blush more, when the side effects simply suck.

She awkwardly stood up and scrambled into the bathroom after I didn't say anything. I just don't understand it!

Why did I do that? Now I feel terrible about it! How confused she must be now, I can't even think! And now I feel like I've betrayed Meredith. I'm not sure it's even healthy to fell this way about someone, especially your best friend's cousin!

I wonder... did my dad feel about my mom the same way I feel about Meredith? Or Mina? There's no way I can find out now. Now I wish I had my dad more than ever. He would know exactly what I should do. He would know if being with Meredith or being with Mina is better for me...But it shouldn't be this hard of a choice.

I mean, Meredith and Mina are completely different.

Meredith is beautiful and happy. Ever since the day I first saw her I knew I wanted to be with her for at least one date. I remember her bright pink dress, her pink sparkly lip-gloss smile, and her pretty hair. Her adorable brown eyes when she first looked at me made me want to smile into them every time. She was so happy in everything she did, and endlessly nice. So innocent and good and pure.

Mina was anything but. Mina held a more striking dark side that revealed a troubled past that I just yearned to know. When I met Mina, I didn't long for a date. I didn't long for any relationship with her. The only thing I wanted was forever, for who knows what reasons, I wanted that first moment to mean eternity. Instead of bright pink she had dark crimson. Instead of pink, sparkly, lip-gloss she had red, full, perfect lipstick. Instead of smiling every time I saw brown eyes, I wanted to stare for infinity into eyes the color of deep emeralds and light sapphires. She was so passionate and deep all the time. So startling and enticing and fiery.

Can one still love the day without bringing pain to the night? Does the moon feel negatively about the suns brighter rays?

Can't there be any way for someone to break this bittersweet spell on me? It can't be as if we are all lost in destiny, we have our own choices.

Most of all, why me? Meredith can have any guy in Bathory! Mina has guys, human and vampire, chasing after her all day and night! Why do they both choose me? What is so special about me that makes them think I deserve them?

I don't. I don't deserve Mina or Meredith. I don't deserve to ruin Meredith's popular reputation. I don't deserve to take Mina's life...

The truth can be so bittersweet.

_Review please! Vlad needs it!_

_Vlad: Hell yeah I need it! _


	48. Somehow I'll Make You See

_I was watching Corpse Bride (amazing movie) for the millionth time while writing this. Also my favorite song at the time was Forgive Me by Evanescence which is also what inspired this chapter. Many people might be shocked about Mina's secret talent; she doesn't like to show it much! Lol _

_I hope you enjoy_

**48 Somehow I'll Make You See**

Apparently Vlad liked the kiss last night. I woke up to him kissing me, and after I kissed him back, he kissed me more. I wonder if he would kiss Meredith that way, or if he already had. I got ready easily as a relived my wakeup call over and over in my head.

I walked out of the bathroom, and Vlad made his way in. I just decided to wear a t-shirt that was twice my size and grey and black. I then just slipped on some on my skinny jean and I walked outside, placing all my hair in a clip on top of my head. I felt like being lazy after everything that has happened in the past day.

I left our room and poured myself a glass of blood wine. As I took a deep gulp I scanned my eyes around but I didn't see Otis or Vikas anywhere.

With my blood still in my hand I left the large den and started to walk around in the areas that I have never been to before. I called out for Otis of Vikas but no answer came. Some vampires still wandered around like I did, so I knew I wasn't doing anything wrong.

I looked in every door way but I found no trace of my adoptive vampire teachers. When I found the next empty room, something caught my eye. A piano with darkened, near black wood. The keys were pale white and shining in the dim light. I looked around and saw no one was in the room, no one in the hall. Who would it hurt?

I went inside and sat at the piano, and I tenderly rested my fingertips on the keys. I haven't played the piano since I moved from California. It seemed like a long time ago, fogged up in my current problems.

My middle finger pressed down ever so slightly, the note filling the air around me. I remembered how I used to play on for hours on the piano when I was home alone with Joss. Joss, my cousin who betrayed me so harshly. I hit the key again and remembered the song I had learned that started on that key. I smiled lightly and placed both hands to hover over the white and black keys. I hit the next note, then the next. I started to pick up speed as I went along and I followed the tune.

I grinned and continued to play, remembering the old feel for it I used to get. The song was slow but not too slow, sweet and gentle.

The door made a slight noise and I looked over my shoulder, my fingers hesitating. I saw Otis standing in the doorway, leaning on the wood as he smiled at me. I smiled back and kept playing the tune, he casually made his way inside.

"I never knew you could play piano?" Otis said as he sat down, facing away from the piano.

"You've never seen me near one." I smiled and kept playing.

"You're good." I shrugged, staring down as my hands moved. "Who taught you?"

"My father, he was very musical and deep into culture." I missed on a key and cursed under my breath and kept going. "My mother was the singer and dancer, always active and out in the world to learn new things. My father was different; he would rather read about the country we were in rather than be in it, like my mother."

"I never knew you lived elsewhere, other than Bathory." He added, I shrugged again.

"Oh yes, I have lived all over the world." I told him naturally. "No one can pinpoint exactly where my accent is from, just that I do indeed have one. A very faint, strange one. That is because it is a mix from everywhere. Countries and states from all over the world, therefore I have hints from many cultures."

"That's not uncommon when a child moves so often." I nodded and smiled softly.

"What is this surprise you and Vikas have?"

"I thought you were asleep?" I paused in my playing before I continued.

"I was, Vlad woke me up and told me." I told him simply, he didn't comment but stood. I stopped playing the beautiful piano and stood with him. "So... what's the surprise?"

"Other than the fact you both still have training?" I sighed, but he continued. "Just a small present, is all." He led me out of the room and down the hall. We found Vikas, talking to a rather deep-in-thought Vlad Tod. The Russian smiled widely when we came up to them, and Vlad turned his head from me fade pink on his cheeks. I sighed, blushing as well, but I was used to the feeling.

"So, what's the present?" I asked to break the silence. Vikas took two small boxes from his coat pocket. One was black, white and red which he gave to me. The other was black, red and grey and handed it to Vlad.

I smiled lightly and opened the small box. I found a small bracelet inside and picked it up. I saw it was thin strips of black leather braided together, with one silver charm dangling from it. I moved my finger to make the charm face me and I found it was my Elysian name. I smiled and fumbled to try and put it on. Otis helped me get the silver links together and afterward I tackled him in a hug.

"I love it!" I laughed lightly, and hugged Vikas after Otis. Both men hugged me back and we all turned to Vlad.

Vlad opened his box and found a thicker, but not too thick, band of black leather. It also had silver engraved with his Elysian name, but it wasn't a charm. A silver plaque-like band went around part of the leather. He hugged the two vampires in thank also, while thanking them.

"Otis is the one who thought of it!"

"Well, I thought we should get something for you both. Mina, you can get more charms on there if you'd like. Vlad, if you want you can add to the plaque as well. We don't expect you both to always wear them and wear them at all. Just something..."

I smiled and hugged Otis again. The man who was once the strange and bizarre teacher, who I only wanted to spend as much time as necessary with, was now a dear friend and eternal companion.

"Next time I'm at Stokerton Mall, I'm getting charms with all your names on them!" I grinned.

All three vampires smiled as I realized, we'd be going home soon. Vlad, Otis and I would be going home. I suddenly grew terribly sad as I thought of how quickly I fell in love with place. I would miss this place so much; I hadn't thought much of home since I came. I suppose my disappoint was visible for Vikas wrapped his arms around my waist.

"No worries Lubov, we shall write!" Vikas cheered and I half smiled.

"I know, but I like the feel of Elysia."

"It's only natural to enjoy it, Lubov. You are a vampire, and you should enjoy the connection you have with other vampires. At least, while in Bathory, you have Vladimir."

"You have a point..." I shrugged as I sighed softly. Vlad had barely said a word since we woke up, at least to me. I figured it was from this morning but with Vlad you never know. I looked at him and he turned his head away again, face pink again as well. I smiled faintly and went over to him. "Vlad, let's go get some blood." I took his hand and dragged him away from the crowd as we went to pour some blood.

"I...uh... Okay..." He stuttered and when we stopped and smiled and handed him a full cup.

"Vlad, I know you feel awkward about how I woke up..." I blushed faintly, and he shifted his weight as he ran his hand through his hair. "But don't. I think I know why you did it, to see if it would feel the same?"

"I...yeah..." He sighed and slumped his shoulders.

"If anything, it felt better. For me, at least." I took a long gulp of the blood and refilled it. "But still, Vlad, you have a choice to make. Remember, I told you not to do this unless you where certain you want me. If you tell me you pick me now, and then go to Meredith, there is a very small chance I will forgive you. If you go with her, forever or for now, I'm always here if you come back."

"Mina, that's nearly impossible to do."

"But you have to." I stepped forward, reaching my hand to his shoulder. "A heart like Meredith's has the ability to heal. My heart is dead Vlad, once it breaks, it can never be fixed." He bit his lip and I nodded softly. "Yes, a heart can still break after its stopped beating."

_Lovely quote, one of my favorite quotes too. _

_Mina: I thought your favorite quote was "I wish I was a cell phone so that when I die someone can charge me and I'll come back to life!" _

_Me: Shut up, you should be sad right now, not back-talking me!_

_Mina: *frowns*_

_Vlad: *slaps forehead* just review, please, I beg you!_


	49. No Life In Me

_This chapter was…. Very hard for me to write. I have nothing to say._

_Vlad: for once!_

_Me: shut up I'm not too happy with you! _

_Vlad:………_

_Mina: Just… read please… I hope you enjoy it, even though I didn't._

_Vlad: she doesn't own me_

**49 No Life in Me**

Today we left Siberia. Currently I'm on a plane with Vlad and Otis, snoozing every so often along with Vlad. He held one arm around me so as to keep the blanket around me, my head on his shoulder. Otis was slowly reading through a book, taking his own time doing so. I had my headphones in and the volume on low.

I still had that nagging fear in the back of my head that Vlad would go back to Meredith. He never officially picked me, he never picked at all. Or, maybe he did, he just didn't tell me.

Even if he didn't pick me, seeing him with her would kill me. I just don't know if I'm ready for it or not. I haven't felt that bad a blow before, the closest I can think of was the Snow Ball. I didn't talk to Vlad for three months, and it almost killed me. I couldn't handle that again, if I'm hurt I would attempt to do that ever again. I need to talk to him, no matter how hurt, upset, or angry I may be.

That didn't make me feel so happy though. My mother and I always had the habit of shunning those who upset us in any way. So when we would bicker, it drove my father insane with the silence of the house. Yet with Vlad I couldn't do that. For without his existence I, myself, have no existence! So that would never really solve any problem I could ever have. It is my nature to run and hide from what pains me. But the one thing that makes me happy is the one thing causing me pain.

Anyway, the plane just barely landed so we are slowly making our way out of the airport. We got our luggage and Otis found his car after nearly an hour of walking through the parking lot! Then he started to drive us right back to Bathory.

Otis drove to Vlad's house first rather than mine, I guess Nelly wanted to see me too? Finally we pulled up to the oh-so-familiar house. We got out and Nelly came running out.

She tackled Vlad in a tight embrace before moving to Otis, then me. I hugged her back and she gushed about how much she missed us all. Then I helped them take all the bags inside, leaving mine in the car. After catching up with Nelly and spending some time with them, Otis was about to drive me home. Vlad came outside just to say goodbye, being one of the only times we have fully been apart since the trip started.

He held me close to his chest in a strong hug; I couldn't help but enjoy it while it lasted. Then I smiled, and looked in his eyes just once more before turning and walked down his porch. As I did so, I saw a blur of pink rush past me.

I turned just in time to see Meredith collapse her weak, thin, little arms around Vlad. My soul burned with jealousy and the flame grew into an ocean of fire when I saw him smile in full happiness with her in his arms. She then pulled back and kissed him fully on the lips which sent another wave of pain down on me.

I turned my head away and bit my lip. I pressed my crossed arms close to my stomach to try and stop the feelings, but it didn't help.

"Let's go." I said to Otis in a hushed, morbid tone. I heard Vlad say my name softly, but I got in the car before I could cause any more trouble. Otis hurried into the driver's seat and started off before I could give a glance back. My tears did not fall but he let me weep without any bother. Once we were half way from Vlad's house to my house, he parked the car off to the side of the road. I tackled him in a hug and he rocked back and forth, petting my hair. I didn't really cry, but felt pain.

Otis stayed silent as I seemed to hold onto him for dear life. It was a miracle I did not cry, I usually do, but now it was just sadness. As if this immortal body only held so many tears and I had no more.

I slowly pulled away from him. "I'm okay now, I think."

"Are you sure?" He asked in a softly gentle tone.

"Yeah, if I can't die by time I certainly hope I can not die by heartbreak." Otis seemed unsure but he started the car again and continued to take me home. I didn't feel much sorrow and the pain died away, now I simply felt nothing. Nothing at all.

When I returned to my home, Henry hugged so tight I believed I would die if it wasn't for the fact I'm immortal. The rest of my family did the same on a smaller scale.

Otis soon left and I was alone with Henry. I told him everything and he sat there silently with his arms around me. But try as I might I could feel nothing, no emotion at all.

As if there was no life in me.

_The end._

_Vlad: the end of Ninth Grade! _

_Me: Yeah that's what I meant, so don't kill me. Review_


	50. Before The Summer Ends

_Are you excited?_

_I am. _

_**Tenth Grade Bleeds**_

_There's Always A Tomorrow: We'll Live Our Lives And Then…_

_Summary:_

_I have felt bliss, and yet all I get in return is suffering. As hard as I try, I can't fight my need for him even though I have another by my side. I must try to live without him if I want him to be happy. He has everything he wants and I fail to be listed as one of his necessities. I must move aside my anger and pain to remember that he is mine for eternity...No matter if we want it to be that way or not. We belong together._

_I do not own Vladimir Tod._

**50 Before the Summer Ends**

Mina sighed greatly as Vlad shut his eyes tightly. She laid her back on the porch, one leg bent at the knee and the other straight out. Her left arm held her head up in a pillow and her other hand fumbled with her IPod.

Vlad tried with all his might to use what concentrated power he needed to try and locate Otis. But with Vlad's growling stomach and Mina lying down but a step away with her sweet vampric blood pounding, it was difficult. He knew that he was stronger with his vampric powers when hungry but Mina being there was too much. She tossed her IPod down on her stomach and took in a breath.

"To dim the sun before the summer ends. To burn the castle down before the princess is awake. To kill our love when it's still so alive… I would not do it… my heart would break—"

"Would you just stop?" He snapped at her. She sat up at his outburst. Her blue IPod fell off of her to the wooden porch and she stared at him blankly. Her eyes narrowed for a split second before going blank once more. "I'm sorry, but I have to concentrate and that's hard with you singing your endless songs!"

"Yes, Master Pravus." She rolled her beautiful eyes and lay back down.

He shot her a look but softened when she closed her eyes and returned to the false-bliss that Dracula gave her. After so long Vlad sighed and seemed to be waiting before talking through telepathy with Otis. Mina was brought from her day-dreams when the soft breeze of Otis alerted her of his return. He had been teaching Vlad to sense other vampires, while others where around him. Hence the only reason Mina was there, otherwise she would be home.

She felt his vampire-presence and smelt his scent. She sat up but leaned on one of the pillars of the porch with her eyes still closed.

"How did you see me, Vladimir? Exactly what were you doing?" Otis asked in a shocked tone that caused Mina to pause her IPod in interest. He shrugged carelessly before he spoke.

"I didn't do anything different, just reached out with my blood, the way you taught me. Why?"

"Vampires can't tell who it is we sense or precisely where they are, only how far away from us they're located and how many there are." Mina scowled at Vlad in contemplated thought. She had seen these moments constantly occurring over this summer. At the beginning, she found herself special for being able to fly rather than hover or for her fast-developing mind-skills. Yet as Vlad was the Pravus there was nothing she could do about it, he would outshine her. She didn't much mind but school was starting again tomorrow and with them being nocturnal and the next day to switch to her original human schedule was making her irritable.

"Great. I can't do the simplest thing without screwing it up with my weirdness." He sighed, Mina suppressed a chuckle.

"It's not a curse, Vladimir. It's a blessing." Mina saw a faint lie but ignored it.

"Then you be the Pravus, I'm too tired to reign over vampirekind, let alone enslave the human race." Otis smiled and Mina sighed and looked into space to her side.

"Isn't that what you want, to do as prophecy deems you will—if, in fact, you are the so-called Pravus?"

"I don't know. Being godlike might have its perks" He smirked and Mina giggled and rolled her eyes. His face fell soon after. "But even if I am—and… well, I think we both know that's a very real possibility." Otis was uncomfortable, Mina just sat silently. "Even if I am the Pravus, it's like you told me, Otis. A man is the choices that he makes. And I fully intend to make good choices, to be a good man. Like my dad was." Mina sighed sadly.

"It sucks that summer is almost over. No more late nights outside with you, learning new skills. Not that there could possibly be more to learn."

"Oh, there's one or two that I haven't taught you yet." Otis winked at both Mina and Vlad; Mina giggled and stood up while stretching. "Are you hungry?"

"Famished." Vlad answered. Both men turned to her and she smiled, flashing her perfect fangs. Vlad shivered slightly, but hide it surprisingly well as they went back inside the house. "By the way, I wanted to thank you. You know, for not feeding on humans while you're here. I know it hasn't been easy, living on bagged blood when you're used to feeding straight from the source. But I appreciate the effort…even though you'll probably gorge on whole families after you've left Bathory."

Otis laughed, Mina did also but it was awkward forced laughter. "And I want to thank _you_."

"For what?"

"Many things. For putting up with an old fool's superstitions. For outshining our brethren—" He shot a kind glance at Mina and corrected himself. "Our kind in wisdom and skill. For allowing me to share your home. And mostly, for helping me to see your father, Tomas, again, through you."

Vlad's face drained, Mina saw, but he spoke. "It's not like I even had a say about you staying here—there was no way Nelly would let you stay anywhere else. And neither would I. You belong here with us, Otis."

"Come, Vladimir, Mina. I want to show you something." They were brought into the kitchen and Otis took out a knife.

"There is power in blood. I'm certain you know this. But something I have not yet taught you is how that power may be utilized for your protection, and the protection of those you care for." Otis smiled when Mina's eyes flashed to Vlad. "And with my leaving… well, I'd feel better if you bother knew more about how to protect yourselves."

Otis was whispering as he took a knife out and held it up.

"Reach back, Vlad. Do you recall me carving my name in Elysian code into that small box in your dresser two years ago?" Vlad nodded, Mina shrugged. Yet another lie she never found out. Otis lifted his sleeve to show his tattoo and both Mina and Vlad's glowed brightly along with his. "I was marking you, vowing with my life to protect you by inscribing my vampire name into one of your possessions. It was a warning to any vampire who wanted to cause you grief they would have me to deal with. You remember my explanation of that?"

"Of course I do. But what's with the knife?" Vlad asked as he smiled, Mina sighed as she felt left out.

"Marking someone is taken very seriously in the vampire world. But it is more of an oath, a vow, than an element of power. The real power of our Elysian names is when they are used in the creation of glyphs." He lifted the knife to his finger and blood poured out. Three stomachs roared to be fed and Otis smiled sadly. "Normally I'd just bite my finger, but I fear the taste of blood—even my own—would be too much to bear at this point. And I made a promise to you that I intend to keep. No feeding from the source while I am here in Bathory." Otis looked at Mina. "Mina, as a newborn vampire, and a full vampire at that, I'm proud of you to keep your vow. Most newborns would have failed terribly within a day with what you have done for five months."

"Whatever." She sighed and crossed her arms. Otis and Vlad exchanged looks and Otis pressed his finger to the wood and drew his vampire name. The blood trails slowly began to burn and slowly settled deep into the wood.

"Open it." Otis ordered, Vlad stepped in first but it didn't even budge. Then he stepped aside for Mina, the full vampire, and it didn't move an inch for her either.

"I can't." She mumbled to her teacher.

"I know. I empowered that as a locking glyph. As I drew my name, my mark, I fed my intent into the blood with my thoughts. In blood there is power. But your name is powerful as well. Combined, you can protect loved ones and precious objects, keep secrets, even harm unwanted trespassers. Glyphs are crucial to vampire society, to our way of life. But they are dangerous, you two, when used incorrectly or not respected. Use your glyphs wisely, and keep your distance from those that glow red."

"Why?" Vlad asked fingering the wood. Otis didn't answer, and Mina pouting in thought as she took off her Blood Countess ring and examined it.

"Otis, what if you were given an object that already had a glyph on it?" She asked, Vlad froze and turned to her in question. Otis stood straight after washing the knife in the sink. He turned to her with a stern face.

"Explain, Mina." He said, she felt almost scared not to follow his orders. She held up her ring.

"I got this ring for my birthday last year, before the Snow Ball. That night I saw a symbol on the inside band. I have only seen that symbol once…" She looked at Vlad. "On Vlad's wrist."

Otis snatched the ring and examined the mark closely, the small symbol glowed lightly. But since it was so small, it was barely visible. Vlad looked over his shoulder to see the symbol. Mina stood there, sighed, and crossed her arms.

"I figured Vlad put it there when he told me I should wear it. Well," She blushed. "I did, and it never left my finger since. It looks exactly like Vlad's name, at least to me."

"How did your family get this?" Otis demanded, he didn't stop examining the ring.

"Ask Henry, he got it."

"Call him."

"He's asleep."

"Now." Otis seemed persistent. She sighed in irritation and flipped out her phone. Henry, through his delirium, told her the whole story of the day he got her ring. She hung up and slammed the phone closed and returned it to her pocket. "What did he say?"

"He went to this small, dark shop in Stokerton. This weird guy came out to help them and they told them they were looking for me. They said my name after a while and he took a big interest in that ring, and made it clear he wanted them to have it."

"How clear?"

"Very. He offered it for free when the tag said four hundred and fifty."

"Did Henry describe him?" Otis asked, ignoring the bargain they got on the ring.

"Yeah, he did. Sounds like a weirdo."

"From the description, did you ever meet anyone like him before?" He asked.

"What's with the twenty questions?" Otis scowled at her and she rolled her eyes, unaffected. "Yes. He reminds me of the Creepy Old Romanian Guy who gave me this," she held up her necklace. "When I was little."

"Thick Romanian accent?" He asked.

"Duh, Romania…" She said with her attitude that has been only growing since returning from Siberia. "Henry's description is a spitting image of the guy.

"Only after hearing your name he gave this to them?" He waved the ring in her face. She swiped it from his hands and slammed it on her finger.

"Yes, next time I see him I'll give him your number. Okay? Can you finish teaching us everything now? School is…" she looked at the clock. "In five hours."

Otis stood tall and fixed his shirt and cleared his throat. Mina sighed and nodded, glad she had won, and Vlad stood silent the entire time in a puzzled state. Otis didn't seem finished with the argument, but he turned to Vlad and spoke.

"Now, your turn. Nip the end of your finger just a bit. We don't want the blood to flow to well It'll smear your glyph, and a flawed glyph won't work." Otis turned away and shivered as Vlad bit into his finger. Mina took the knife out of the sink and used the point. Her hunger wouldn't let her use her fang. She shivered with Otis at Vlad's ease.

As they were ready Otis spoke inside their minds. "Now visualize, for example, that none but you can open the knife drawers." Mina drew her name easily, with such ease that Vlad was watching her more than he was thinking of his mark. But then he went to work and full concentrated by the time she was done.

"How do we know it worked?" Mina asked when she was done. Otis went around standing next to them. He yanked roughly on both the drawers but nothing happened.

"It seems to have worked just fine." All three vampires smiled but Vlad then thought of a problem.

"How do you remove a glyph, anyway?"

"Only the glyph's master can remove it, and it must be washed away with spring water." Otis hunted for an object in the refrigerator and handed them two rags and two bottles of water. "Fortunately for you two, it comes in bottles now. Your father and I used to walk for miles to locate a spring."

Mina slowly removed her glyph without emotion and words and handed the cloth to Otis as she finished. He removed his glyph as Vlad did the same.

"Let me guess. Uphill? Both ways? Through four feet of snow?" Vlad asked jokingly, and chuckled, Otis did the same. Mina did nothing but mess with her Blood Countess ring and played with how the glyph glowed each time she got closer.

"At times, yes. We faced many obstacles seeking out springs in our younger days, when we were still learning how to use glyphs. I'll never forget the time we had to cross straight through a grouping of roughly a hundred members of the Slayer Society, who were all regaling one another with boastful tales about how many vampires each had killed. The only spring for miles was at the center of their encampment."

Mina's head snapped up at his tale, and her hands tightened into fists at the name of the hunters. A passionate hatred boiled deep in her eyes and Otis hesitated but continued his story.

"They didn't see you?" Vlad asked.

"Of course they did. But for all of their apparent skills, not one attacked. We were approached by a small group, stakes at the ready. They asked to see our Society Coin. All slayers carry a coin a proof of their membership in the Slayer Society. Tomas withdrew just a coin from his pocket and told them of the three vampires that we had just slain, not a mile from their encampment. 'Three at once,' he bragged. When in all actuality it had been three Slayers that he and I had just feasted on, which is how he'd come by the coin. And they believed this ridiculous tale"

Vlad was in utter shock; Mina smiled faintly and seemed deep in thought. Otis grinned.

"Have I ever mentioned that your father was a master of mind control?" Vlad shook his head, still amazing. "He didn't show his skills at it before he was a vampire, like Mina, but he grew to be one of the best I have ever known."

"What about me?" Mina snapped, her eyes narrowed only slightly. Otis smiled.

"Mina, did you ever have headaches in my class?" She was confused and brushed her bangs out of her face before answering.

"Yes, why?"

"Once in a while I would attempt to read your thoughts, you always showed pain. And as a newborn vampire your mind reading, and control skills are very developed. Vikas is not sure as to why."

"Well, why did I have headaches the rest of the time?" She smiled in bemusement and Otis frowned slightly at her sarcasm.

"Not a clue."

"Maybe it was that teacher with the purple hat." She winked. Otis smiled and laughed.

"Love you too Mina." She smiled. In a few moments Vlad headed to his room to rest and Otis lead Mina outside. "Mina, about your ring…"

"What does it say? It's too small for me to read…" She shrugged, halfway down the porch.

Otis looked at her seriously and stepped forward, his face and voice grave. "It says 'Vladimir'." He told her, she lifted and eyebrow at him.

"Vlad put it there?" She asked, Otis didn't have to shake his head for her to understand she was wrong. "Otis, what does it say?"

"Vladimir… Vladimir, that's all. But it was not placed by Vlad."

"I don't understand." She confessed, he placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Mina, this ring is your protection. If it ever glows red, run. Run, fly, fight, and hide, anything. Whatever you do, if that symbol goes red, you have to get away from there immediately."

"Why?"

"Don't ask me that, just do as I say. Now go get some sleep." He gently pushed her forward and she flew off the porch and back to her home. She then finally rested into a deep sleep. After all, tomorrow she will be a sophomore.

_OOOOooooo what does it mean!?_

_Mina: *rolls eyes*_

_REVIEW!_


	51. Spontanous Events

_New Characters! New, IMPORTANT, characters! _

_Enjoy ;)_

**51 Spontaneous Events**

Henry burst into Mina's dark room, the darkness so thick he couldn't see a thing, and went to her bed.

"Mina, wake up! School!" She grumbled and stuffed her face into her pillow.

"Bug off!" She ordered and he laughed.

"Come on, leech. It's your fault you were being all nocturnal last night."

"No." She told the pillow and rolled on her back. "It's your masters." She sat up and shoved him out. In the darkness of her sanctuary she caked her skin with sunscreen in every available place and opened her curtains to the bright sunlight. Her fangs extended and she let out a loud hiss at the light and she whipped away to her closet.

She pulled out a plain black T-shirt that only had one thing on it. It had a heart sprawled out to look like it was blood, a broken heart. It was almost exactly like the Sweeney Todd heart, and she loved it and pulled it over her head. She found her favorite dark grey skinny jeans and slipped them on as she yawned. She unlocked the lock on the mini-refrigerator in her room and took out nearly five bags of blood and drank them down with hunger. She put the bags in the biohazard trashcan and dropped her bag on her bed as she passed it. She went to her desk and picked up her brush to untangle her long black and red hair as she stood in front of her full-body mirror near the counter with the mini-refrigerator.

She slowly and with perfection put on makeup and added her necklace and ring. Then she also added her new bracelet to her wrist. She thought for a split moment about the night before when her ring caused such a fuss. She shook it off and stared longingly at the mini-refrigerator. She tossed a glance over her shoulder at her door and opened it again to drink another two bags.

Feeling much more satisfied she turned and redid her red lipstick. As she turned around completely she came face to face with Henry.

"Mina…" Henry muttered in a concerned tone.

"Don't bring it up."

"Mina, if Vlad is struggling with keeping his thirst from hurting anyone…" She glared at him. "Well, Mina, you are a newborn vampire, a full vampire. If Vlad is having problems with being only half, I can't imagine what you're going through."

"I'm fine, Henry. Drop it."

"Mina, what if you hurt someone in Bathory? You promised Vlad you will never feed while in Bathory."

"I know, and I never broke that promise." She told him and walked downstairs, he trailed after her with his backpack. She snatched an apple and took a deep bite into it, letting her fangs punch two puncture wounds in the flesh. She then licked the juice as it dripped and clamped her fangs back into it as she sucked the juice dry out of the apple.

Henry watched her in concerned worry and she rolled her eyes as she threw the dry apple away. "Yeah because eating apples like that makes me believe you."

"Henry, I was born ten days before you. I have only spent ten blessed days without you in my entire life. You know me better than I probably know myself. Why don't you trust me?" She asked as they started to walk toward Vlad's home, near the school.

"It's not you I don't trust Mina. It's your hunger. Your instincts scare me. Vlad is pretty much the only thing that can occupy you enough to resist blood for days on end. But with him dating Meredith and you mad at him, he can't do that for you. You have to give into your thirst at some point."

"And impale who? Hmm? Meredith, Melissa maybe? I don't like the way she looks at you." She grumbled and let his expression die.

"That's not the point. I've heard Otis talk to you about it. I'm worried about you." Henry moved in front of her and put his hands on her arms to stop her from walking. "You are my only living girl cousin," she turned her head away from him. "If I were to let anything bad happen to you, I don't know what I'd do! It's my job to make sure that the Nosferatu, or in this case Nosferatus, I am drudge to be protected at any cost. You are also my cousin, my sister, and my friend. I promised myself to protect you, do I also have to protect you from yourself?!"

"Henry, protect your master. Don't protect me." She told him, looking him in the eyes, her bangs partially covering one eye. She backed out of his hold and walked around him and past Vlad's house.

Henry sighed as he watched her walk off, his shoulders falling in defeat. He stopped across the street in front of Vlad's house and watching for his master to come and meet him.

"Dude, where's your girlfriend?" Henry asked when Vlad stepped down. When Vlad smiled and his thought obviously traveled to Meredith, Henry sighed and turned to follow Mina's path. Henry was happy that his best friend was dating the girl of his dreams. But the girl of his blood was hurting as she walked ahead of them.

"She's not walking with us. Her dad kinda thinks I might be a serial killer." Vlad explained.

"On account of what, exactly?" Henry asked, not really caring. He was really thinking about his pained cousin and exactly what about her his master and best friend didn't like.

"On account of I'm dating his daughter, I think." Henry nodded to Otis as they were fading down the street.

"What was that all about anyway?" He asked, Vlad's fists tightened around his backpack straps.

"Nothing." They walked in silence as Henry continued to think over his problems with the love triangle. Vlad thought about how obtuse the idea of him drinking from a human was.

"Oh man, I forgot to tell you," Henry said as he saw horror fill the expressions on Mina's face. "Snelgrove got a new job."

"Oh yeah? As what? I'd kill to see the middle school principal shoveling dog turds for a living." Vlad snickered but froze as he saw the exact same, rat-like man scowling down at him from the top of the steps.

"Miss. Lovett." Snelgrove snapped as she passed, she tensed and hurried slightly faster into the building.

"Actually…" Henry grimaced in unison with his cousin. "He took over being principal of the high school." Vlad wasn't any happier. Mina stood leaning on one of the tall, dark, gothic pillars of the old church inside as she waited for Henry.

"Great. Today officially sucks." Henry jokingly muttered a joke to make him happier.

"Dude, you're a vampire. Everyday sucks for you."

"Vlad!" Meredith called, even from the distance Henry saw Mina boil in jealousy. Mina's emotions showed anger, jealousy, sadness, hurt, rage, depression, and even disgust as the girl skipped over to her boyfriend. "I was hoping I'd see you before class."

"Ditto." He told her, she gestured for him to come closer and she whispered into his ear.

"I missed you. Maybe we could get together after school, just the two of us?" She asked him, Mina listening in on her words and the bubbly fairy world that was Meredith's mind.

"Can't tonight. My uncle is leaving and I need to see him off. But let me ditch Henry after school tomorrow and we can meet up at Eat around three-thirty, okay?" Mina couldn't bear Vlad's words or the thoughts of Meredith so she faded out of the girls mind. Henry left the couple and walked over to his cousin.

"Just a heads up, Vlad's ditching you tomorrow after school." She told him as he approached her. Henry sighed and rolled his eyes.

"That's just great." Henry said in a slightly disappointed tone.

Then Meredith walked by with Melissa at her side, Henry's mood darkened another shade. Mina placed a sympathetic hand on his shoulder and he hung his head. Both cousins knew they weren't in the best shape for the beginning of the year, but they both had to face it.

Vlad came up to them both; Mina's face became as solid as stone. "We'd better find our lockers. Bell rings in five minutes." Henry said to clear the awkwardness between the vampires.

"Don't think I'm not watching you, Mr. Tod," Vlad rolled his eyes after he passed Snelgrove. Then Vlad's eyes landed on Eddie Poe. The geeky, stalker with his brand new camera and his always-watching eyes. The boys nodded shortly to each other in passing and Mina chuckled. If Eddie was so caught up in the fact that one boy might be even a small percentage of a monster, what would he say for a complete creature of the night right under his nose?

The trio went to their lockers and Mina shoved her back pack inside with a groan. She suddenly felt a weight drape around her and she smiled and turned to Amelia.

"Amelia!" She cheered and hugged her friend.

"Mina!" Amelia hugged back and smiled. "Hi Henry!" Amelia smiled, Henry smiled back but said nothing. "Bye Henry!" Amelia then added as she dragged Mina away from the boys.

"Why don't you just ask him out already?" Mina sighed in annoyance once they were out of hearing range. "It's Henry, he isn't that scary!"

"But Mina, I've like Henry for years! What if he says no?"

"Look, tomorrow after school Vlad is ditching Henry. That means I'll just be hanging out with him all day, why don't you come with us?" Mina offered, Amelia shifted awkwardly and avoided looking at her. "Come on, I'll be there!"

"Fine, I'll do it!"

"Okay, just ask your parent's if you can hang out at my house tomorrow after school. You can just walk home with us." Amelia still seemed unsure but finally nodded. "Good."

The girls started walking to their first class together, just chatting about normal female teenager things. When Mina was with Amelia, it was one of the few times she felt like a normal human girl again. "So, you have any classes with Vlad or Henry this year?"

"Vlad no." Mina said blankly, though she knew Amelia was waiting for the second answer. Amelia and Mina actually had most their classes together this year. "Henry, yeah, like half of them." Amelia smiled happily and Mina rolled her eyes as they walked into their first hour.

World Studies wasn't supposed to be that fun, but Mina was sure she could survive the year with Mrs. Zandt.

Then after surviving choir with Amelia and drama alone, she was finally free to go to lunch. She was accustomed to eating with Henry and Vlad but Vlad wasn't there. Sitting across from Henry, in Mina's place, sat Meredith. Henry and Amelia stared at Mina for her reaction. She boiled in anger, her thin fingers curling into her palm tightly.

"Let's go." Mina grumbled to Amelia as she turned and walked off to a separate table with Alice and Kathryn from her choir class with Amelia.

"Mina..." Amelia sighed as they sat down.

"Really I'm fine, just pissed that she took my spot, in more ways than one." Mina glanced through her hair at her old table and saw Vlad staring in an adoring-puppy-dog way as Meredith seemed irritated at whatever Henry had said. She didn't feel up for entering Henry's mind to see what they spoke about, knowing Henry disliked it.

"I'm so glad we all have so many classes together!" Alice cheered just before flipping out her phone to text.

"What's your schedule Mina?" Asked Carlos, a friend who didn't have many classes with her.

"Um... I have Social Studies, and then Choir. After that I have Math, then Science. Lunch next, obviously, then English and Drama." She sighed as she spoke in a bland tone.

After long, deep conversations with each other, the bell eventually had to ring. English seemed to be the only class that she had no friends in, except Henry. So Mina and Henry were completely alone and bored as they sat in the back of their class room. The teacher told them to work together on a worksheet she passed out, so they were able to talk. After so long Henry finally got to a real topic.

"I'm sorry Meredith took your spot at lunch today." He said randomly. Mina looked up but didn't know any emotion other than a shrug.

"Whatever let the Princess do what she wants. I have an eternity; an eternity that eventually will get me what she has now. I'm alright." Henry gave her a stern look before silently agreeing. "Hey um, since Vlad is ditching you tomorrow, I wanted to ask if you'd like to hang out with Amelia and me?"

"Amelia? Isn't she the one with you at lunch today?" He asked.

"Yeah she is also in one of your classes, our lunch, has a locker across the hall from us, walks to classes with me all the time, and comes to the house all the time. Yes, that Amelia!" Mina rolled her eyes and Henry looked down in guilt.

"Sorry, I haven't talked to her since grade school!"

"I know." She rolled her eyes again and Henry looked up in confusion.

"How?"

"Never mind." She shrugged and smiled softly. "So, you want to come?"

"Where are you going?" He asked as the bell rang, they stood up, packed their bags and tossed them over their shoulders. As they walked to their lockers she went into thought before answering.

"Um... we don't know yet. Probably just hang out and watch movies." She shrugged and Henry went off to his next class. Mina smiled, happy that she could have some fun with Amelia and Henry tomorrow, and then she began to walk to her Drama class. When she entered the class alone she hurried to her seat near the back of the class.

"Hi there." The girl next to her smiled, Mina smiled back and blushed with her awkwardness.

"Uh... Hi." The girl had blond hair with a tint of light red to it. Her eyes were bright and her cloths dark, she wore a too low, low-cut shirt of dark blue and held out her hand to Mina.

"I'm Lucy. Lucy Hope, what's your name?"

"Mina Lovett, nice to meet you." Lucy smiled as Mina sat down.

"Did you draw that?" Lucy asked while she pointed to the picture in Mina's binder. The picture was a random drawing of many objects such as stars, hearts, peace signs, anything and everything that came to Mina's mind. She also constantly drew her name in Elysian and Vlad's as well, hidden among the doodles.

"Yeah, I was pretty bored." Mina smiled faintly.

"It's awesome! Do you draw often?"

"Usually, or sometimes I sing and hang out with friends and sometimes family." Lucy smiled as she listened and nodded. "Hey, um, I know I haven't been here my whole life like others but I haven't seen you around at all. Are you new?"

"Kinda yeah. My parents and I lived in Stokerton and they decided to get out of the city and come here instead."

"That sucks." Mina said in understanding, moving was never fun.

"Yeah, I guess. But I'm going to Stokerton later this weekend to hang out with friends at this club we like." Lucy added as she struggled getting her binder out from her back pack. Mina felt her curiosity grow slightly.

"A club? That's really cool."

"Yeah, it's called the Crypt. It's awesome there, great music, amazing people, and it's the only place we can really hang out in and act normal."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I have three friends who really like vampires, I kinda do too but I'm not really into it. But they are and there are like a small group of people there who love them too. So they can really be themselves, and you meet really good friends there too."

"Really?" Mina smiled at the word 'vampire' and tried not to chuckle. "I love vampires, I know a lot about them!"

"Seriously? That's cool! You should come to the Crypt sometime. I think you'd like it there, you seem like the kind of person who would be there."

"Yeah, maybe I will. When would be the best time?" Mina bit her lip as she thought, Lucy smiled and sat up in her seat to think. Mina sat there calmly and fiddled with her hands as Lucy continued to think.

"Well, you can just come this weekend with me. I have a really old friend I haven't seen in years who goes here and she is coming, you can too."

"Who is it, maybe I know her?"

"Amelia Burton?"

"Oh yeah! Amelia and I are really close friends!" Mina grew in excitement. The teacher began talking before they could continue, and class dragged on until the bell. Both girls stood and slowly walked to the door. "So, um, can I have your number so I can text you about it later? Or should I just ask Amelia?"

"Just ask her, it's fine with me!" Lucy smiled and shrugged. Mina was just getting out her cell to call Henry when suddenly a boy came into view.

His hair was so pale it was near white, bright and vibrant in the light. He wore black pants with a bright blue shirt, and when his eyes fell on Mina she saw they were an even brighter blue. He walked right up to Lucy and Mina, a wide smile on his face as his eyes scanned Mina while she scanned him. Mina took in a deep breath but regretted it when she realized that this boy had the exact same blood type as Vlad. She felt her fangs grow slightly and she used all her concentration to make them retreat.

"Hey Lucy, who is your friend here?" The boy asked, Lucy rolled her eyes.

"Mina this is Jon. He was a childhood friend too." Lucy explained. He held out a hand toward her, which she reluctantly took and shook lightly.

"I'm Jonathan Turpin." He smiled wider, she offered a kind smile in return.

"Mina Lovett." She nodded slightly and let go of his hand. He continued to stare at her and Lucy gave off an annoyed sigh. Mina looked between the two and down every so often as red tinted her face.

"I think I've met you before..." Jonathan stated and Mina felt more awkward. Then she felt her phone vibrate and she looked down to see it was Henry.

"Um... right. Hey Lucy, I'll text you later if I can. I got to go, bye!" And Mina rushed off as she answered her phone. "Hey Henry, yeah I'll be outside the school in a few seconds."

"You want to walk with Vlad and me or not?"

"You know the answer." She sighed and left the school as she watched her love and cousin ahead of her. She sighed and thought about the two new people she met in her drama class.

Lucy Hope.

Jonathan Turpin.

This year should be interesting...

_Hell yeah it will be interesting!_

_Mina: Should I be scared?_

_Me: Why are you two always so scared of what I say?_

_Vlad: because you humiliate and embarrass us and make us fight too._

_Me: Whatever, just review okay guys?_


	52. Thoughts, Goodbyes, and Memories

_I hope you all like all these new updates! Mina needs the reviews to cheer her up!_

_Vlad: she doesn't own me or my story. _

**52 Thoughts, Goodbyes, and Memories**

School.

I still manage to find something to hate about it, vampire or not! This year it wasn't the teachers or the students, or any of the usual troubles. This year, Meredith and Vlad were dating. This year, I was in so much pain I felt as if I was numb. I felt every blow pile up inside me, but my body seemed so numb I could do nothing but wait for the next painful attack.

Meredith seemed to be everywhere I was supposed to be. If I walked to meet Vlad at the front of the school, she was there. If I wanted to flirt shamelessly with the one I love, she'd be there. If I wanted just a small moment with him by our lockers, she was there. When I at least wanted lunch with him, she was there. It seemed as though I couldn't escape her!

I hold no ill will toward her for being the reason my heart is breaking. If Vlad cares for her, I do as well. It is my natural instinct as his mate I guess. I love what he loves, if I want to or not.

I walked up the porch to my house and went up to my room after shouting hellos to everyone. Aunt Matilda has been trying to get me to open up to her since the summer started. I suppose she could see I have been going through plenty of hard times. It bothered me but what could I do about it? She was still a clueless human; I am forbidden to tell her anything at all. My uncle understands my need for space and he offers it to me and is open when I want him to be. Greg is just… Greg.

Henry on the other hand is the only one in my family I can talk to. That or Joss, but I have promised myself I would not even speak his name aloud again. So I turn to Henry. I found him lying on my bed with his head hanging off the foot of the bed. I tossed my back pack toward him, it landing on his stomach and she sat up in pain.

"Hey to you too Cuz." He said with fake pain, he shoved my backpack so it hit the floor. I smiled and laughed while unlocking the mini refrigerator.

"Other than the classes I had with you, how was your day?" I asked while ripping apart a blood bag and pouring it into my dry mouth.

"Its school, do you have to ask?" He said and I rolled my eyes while getting a second bag.

"You sound exactly like Amelia." I smiled and collapsed on the bed next to him. He grinned triumphantly. If only Amelia hadn't made me promise not to tell him of her secret love. They would be really cute together.

"What about my driving lesson?" He asked and I grunted while slamming my hands to my face. I tossed and turned as he continued to grin at me. "You promised!"

"Fine! Come on!" I stood off my bed and Henry followed. I went to my Uncle and explained my reasons for the keys to the car. He handed them over carelessly. He knew I could drive and I was very skilled at it too. I got in the driver's seat and Henry sat next to me. I took him to an empty parking lot and I took the keys out as we switched sides. He buckled up and I did as well. At least that's a sign that he won't be too bad of a student…. I hope.

"First you put the key in the ignition." I reluctantly placed the keys in the hands of an excited, hyper Henry. He did as told and started the car. "Okay, now check your mirrors. Are you good?"

He reached up and moved one mirror then seemed fine. "Yeah, I got it."

"So grab this," I pointed the lever. "And moved it to 'Drive'." He did as told and turned to me with his normal Henry-grin. "Push very gently on the gas petal." I pointed to which leg and he slowly did as told. The car inched forward and Henry smiled and laughed evilly.

After that the driving lesson went along great; Henry was a nervous wreck as a driver. This scared me because that made him unsure of what he wanted to do.

I was on high alert, but that didn't stop what was about to happen.

"Henry! Go that way!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. Henry rushed to try and stir the car away from the tree but nonetheless, we still managed to crash. I covered my head with my arms and screamed at the impact and I heard Henry doing the same. The car finally stopped and I slowly opened my eyes. I saw that he succeeded in missing the tree. But we still ran right over a giant bush.

"Henry!" I grunted in anger.

"I didn't mean to!" He started to give me the puppy-dog face in a matter of seconds!

"I'm going to kill you!" I shook him by the shoulders; Henry just laughed. Slowly I stopped shaking him and started to look around. As I did I began laughing with him. Soon neither of us could control our laughter. I quickly taught him how to reverse so we could get out of the bush. Once we were back on the parking lot I got out to see if the car was still intact. I saw that it was perfectly fine except for a small scratch that my uncle would never even notice.

"You better be happy you didn't hit that tree!" I screamed at him. He laughed and grinned proudly that we survived. "What if we died?"

"You're immortal, why would that worry you?" He laughed more, and I giggled with him.

"Shut up!" I shoved him lightly. I then drove us home and I got in the shower. I took a nice, long, steaming hot shower but when I got out I started to rush to get dressed. I had forgotten that Otis was leaving tonight and I was to go to Vlad's and say goodbye. I shoved on my pants from earlier today and my pajama shirt and raced out of the house. I hopped in my uncle's car and drove to Vlad's house.

I saw Otis kiss Nelly's cheek and she cried at his departure. Vlad sat on the porch and looked up sadly when he saw me driving up. I hesitated before getting out but I opened the door and steppe out of my Uncle's car.

"Otis!" I shouted as he stepped off the porch. I half ran, half flew to him and tackled him in a hug. He hugged me back and chuckled.

"I'll miss you too Mina." He said through a smile. I continued to strangle him with a hug.

"I don't want you to go." I whimpered and he sighed.

"I know, and neither does Vladimir or Nelly. But I have to go, and you know that."

"I understand, but everything will be harder without you Otis." I told him while hugging him tighter. He sighed sadly. "You took me in as my vampire teacher and taught me everything D'Ablo was supposed to. He left me for dead and you helped me, and you helped me with other things…" I slighted tilted my head toward Vlad.

"If I were ever to have a child, a vampire child at least, I somehow knew she would be a lot like you." I smiled a faint tinge of pink on my cheeks. "You are a wonderful young woman, and an even more extraordinary vampiress." He pulled me back and smiled sadly down at me from arms length.

"You will be back right?" I asked him.

"I will be if I can." He said, yet I felt as if he promise was simply air. "Remember, keep in touch." He tapped my forehead and as I blinked and smiled he turned to his car. He gave Nelly, Vlad and I one more sorrowful looked as he turned on his car.

As the car went down the drive way and down the road I found myself walking into the street to watch him. As his car faded I felt a massive amount of water fill my eyes. I brushed my right hand over my left and my tattoo glowed faintly and dimmed when I pulled my hand back. I reached into Otis's mind one last time.

"_I'll miss you…" _

He didn't answer, though I know he heard me. I turned my head and looked over my shoulder. I saw a weeping Nelly slowly entering the house. Vlad was also full of sadness and we met eyes. I felt more tears gush from my eyes and without a word to my love I got in the car and drove home. The minute I was alone in my room I collapsed of my bed. I missed Otis already.

After all, since my father died when I was five… he and Vikas are the closest things I have to a father. But a car took away my vampire parent just like a car took away my real parents.

_Why couldn't Otis stay! I wanted him to stay!_

_Mina: Me too!_

_Vlad: Me three!_


	53. Power Over Me

_This chapter was short but interesting to write I think…D'Ablo!_

_Mina: I hate him._

_Me: yes we all know that._

_Mina: he doesn't deserve to have me as a daughter!_

_Vlad: he doesn't deserve for us to even say his name!_

_Me: Whoot whoot! Review!_

**53 Power Over Me**

I woke up in the middle of the night to the voice of Vlad in my head. He sounded worried but I didn't feel like answering him, he probably just wanted to know if I was 'okay'. He has done this on random rare occasions since returning from Siberia.

I shut him out and tried to sleep again. But a few minutes later I feel him attempting to ram into my thoughts. I groaned in irritation and got out of bed. I slipped on my black jacket that nearly matched Vlad's hoodie. Mine just didn't have the red vampire smile on it. It was just a plain hoodie.

I drew open my curtains after brushing through my hair and unlocked my window. I swiftly jumped up on the window sill and out onto the roof. Once I was free from my home full of humans I floated easily into the night sky.

As I slowly flew my way toward the ground I wondered what Vlad would want. I yawned after I placed my feet on the sidewalk and started to walk. I continued to feel Vlad struggling to enter my mind and he was starting to bother me.

Finally I stood before his house. I sighed as my mind flew back to almost three years ago, when I was a small eighth grader on the evening of Halloween. I remember being hauled up these steps by Henry to meet Vlad.

My feet lifted off the earth for me to reach the window of his room. The window wasn't locked. I opened the window and began pulling myself inside, but I heard Vlad silently snap at me.

"Mi—Mina." Vlad's voice was struggling and I snapped my head up. I gasped and felt my nails dig deep into the window sill. I heard a fierce hiss pass through my lips as they pulled back to reveal my exposed fangs at full length.

D'Ablo let his hand fall from Vlad's throat and his eyes narrowed at me. Vlad sucked in air and coughed violently. I flung myself toward him and patted his back as he regained his breathing. The man continued to stand there and stare at us. My eyes flashed up at him and were set to kill.

"What are you doing here?" I snapped at him. Vlad shook his head and held up his hand.

"Nelly." He gasped, I didn't respond but continued to glare at D'Ablo.

"So this is my little creation…" D'Ablo grinned wickedly. "Come now, why don't you go and leave Vladimir and I alone?" As strange as it was, I felt a faint nudge in my mind to go home, yet D'Ablo was not inside my mind.

"Never; I will never leave Vlad." I said sternly, and D'Ablo's jaw tightened.

"I do not have to deal with you." He said, shoving me aside and going to Vlad. I pounced as him and we crashed to the floor. The moment I landed on him I attempted to hold his arms down. He was stronger than me and pushed me off of him. I hit Vlad's bed and tried my hardest not to wake Nelly with a yelp. D'Ablo chuckled and smirked down at me.

"I created a pathetic excuse for a vampire." He then turned to Vlad, and his face showed his level of cockiness. "I bet it is completely killing you, seeing your friend this way?" Vlad didn't answer. "Good, the rest of your life with regret is better than if I had killed her." He then turned back to me as he smirked again. "Thank you for torturing our dear Vladimir, like father like daughter."

"I hate you." I spat at him. He laughed evilly, and I grew in hatred.

"The journal or your life, boy." For some odd reason D'Ablo winked at me as he said that to Vlad. "I'll give you some time to think it over."

"That's not going to be easy if the Pravus can't be killed." Vlad said back at him.

"That's not what I meant. But you'll see soon enough." D'Ablo was just about to leave the room when he said over his shoulder. "Sweet dreams." He laughed coldly and I felt a chill go down my spine.

The room fell silent and neither of us moved an inch. Finally I turned my head to look at him in the faint darkness.

"I should go." I stood and made my way for the window.

"Why did you come?" He asked. I sighed and my arms fell limply at my sides.

"Well, while you were calling out for help, I heard you. You woke me up and kept trying to contact me when I tried to sleep. So I walked over here to see what you wanted."

"You attacked him…"

"Yeah… so?" I shrugged and dug my hands into my pockets. He sat down on his bed, his elbows supporting his head. I watched him for a moment and looked down then back up, and then I walked to the corner of the bed where he sat. I sat down next to him.

"He got into my house and he could have killed you and Nelly. He could have kidnapped me again, and he could do it again!" Vlad grumbled and I rubbed my hands lightly over his back. I felt the chills he got but I ignored it and continued to comfort him.

"He won't. He isn't that stupid Vlad. And Elysian law protects you from him in that way. He wouldn't get his hands dirty. And I told you, stop worrying about me."

"I know; you are right." He sighed, his hands holding his hair tightly between his fingers. "And I can't."

"Can't what?"

"Stop worrying. All summer you have been so lifeless that I feel like I killed you."

"You did kill me." I told him honestly, he groaned and I sighed in response. "But I know you are happy with her so I don't bother. I leave you alone because she is the one who hurts me, not you. Since she is with you every second and has taken my place all over the school, I stay away."

"She is my girlfriend; she just wants to be with me."

"I am your mate, and I just want to be with you too." I stood and went toward the window. "Just so you know, I think that since D'Ablo created me that he has a power over me. When he gave me that order to leave, I almost listened to him. And also, just because I can't be with you like I want to be that doesn't mean I am still not under my vow to protect you with my life." He looked up and I saw hurt in his eyes.

I climbed out of the window and before I closed it I muttered to him. "Oh and thanks for ditching Henry and I tomorrow."

_Ouch, that was a burn!_

_Vlad: shut up_

_Mina: she's right though_

_Me: ^.^ Review please_


	54. I've Just Seen A Face

_This chapter is dedicated to my friend Kaitlyn who is the inspiration for Amelia Burton. Kaitlyn has a thing for Henry so this is for her! ;) _

_The title of this chapter is for the song I've Just Seen A Face by the Beatles, who are amazing! I wrote this chapter fast, in a fast tone because it's a fast song. So if this seems rushed, that's why._

_I don't own Vladimir Tod!_

_Enjoy!_

**54 I've Just Seen A Face**

Today I survived my second day as a sophomore and I once again wanted to run, fly, and swim my way back to Elysia. Yesterday Amelia had to cancel our plans so we rescheduled them for today. Now it was Friday, we lasted the first three days of school!

After school I met Henry at the front of the school and I searched the area for Amelia. Finally I spotted her and I dragged Henry by the arm toward her.

"Henry, Amelia, Amelia, Henry." Amelia looked and blushed while smiling. Henry grinned as he stared down at her.

"Good to meet you." Henry said, his grin grew wider and she smiled back.

"You too." I smiled and laughed and grabbed both of their hands and started to drag them away from the school. "So, Mina, where are we going?"

"The arcade; and then movies at our house!" I said over my shoulder and after so long I let them walk beside me as I led the way to the arcade. I usually don't go there but I knew Henry liked it sometimes and Amelia would go there out of boredom. So it was a place they both had in common.

Once we were inside we ditched out backpacks and raced to the games. Amelia and I enjoyed a shooting game, which she won. Then all three of us raced and to our disappointment Henry won that round. We continued to rematch him, but it was relentless, he continued to defeat us. Henry and Amelia went on to compete against each other in dancing.

When pacing the counter Amelia caught sight of a giant purple monkey and she fell in love. From then on it was her goal to win it. After nearly three hours of her attempting to win that monkey, Henry finally decided to get something. But to our amazement he got the monkey.

"Here." He held out the monkey to Amelia and she stood there dumbfounded. After she took hold of it she immediately began to reassure him that he shouldn't have done that. "Calm down, I wanted to."

She blushed madly and gave him a rib-breaking hug. He laughed and hugged her back. Amelia was in the best of moods since then. And she constantly tackles Henry in thanks for the monkey. He hasn't resisted a hug yet.

My plan was working perfectly. Our excitement died soon after and we walked to our house and our three backpacks fell to the ground in a heap. We raced to the game room and fought over which movie to watch.

They both settle on a movie that they both loved. I could not stop smiling and laughing at them. Amelia's crush on Henry was just endlessly hilarious and Henry constantly flirted back, this is what happens when two flirts meet! Henry crashed on the couch and slapped the space next to him for Amelia. She sat down very close to him and his arm rested on the back of the couch. They seemed comfortable and I put the movie in then I pulled out my phone. I saw a text from Lucy. I smiled and tossed the remote to Henry.

"Sorry guys but I've got to go. Lucy says she needs help with this thing for Drama. So she wants me to go over. I'll see you later!" I ran out of the room before either of them could protest.

When I got to Lucy Hope's house her mom was the one to open the door. I introduced myself politely and she seemed like a nice woman as she took me to Lucy's room. I came in with a huge smile and I saw Lucy on her bed surrounded my snacks and books.

"Lucy, I'm home." She laughed and rolled her eyes.

"Ha, ha! Hey I also invited someone else from our Drama class. Is that okay?"

"Yeah, it's fine with me." I sat down and stole her bag of chips. "Who is it?" Right then the door opened again and a boy with pale white hair came in holding three sodas.

"Hey, she came!" He grinned and handed Lucy her drink, then he came toward me and sat next to me. He placed the cold drink in my hands and I got a strong whiff of his blood which was the exact same type as Vlad's. I felt my senses roar to life and my mouth grow dry and stomach growl in hunger.

"You're Jonathan right?" I asked after drinking my fill of the soda, which didn't help my thirst.

"Yeah, and your Miss Mina? You are a bit of a celebrity on the stage. You were in Choir last year but not Drama right?"

"Really? And yeah, I am and I was." I said and I tried to ignore his blood. I ran my tongue over my teeth and found my fangs were only poking out slightly. But it wasn't noticeable so I was still on the safe zone.

"Lucy tells me you're going to the Crypt this weekend?" He asked.

"Yeah, she is taking me and Amelia. You go there?"

"Oh of course! I love vampires! They're hot!" He winked jokingly and I felt myself stiffen in this awkward moment.

"Yeah, they are." I said as my mind flew to Vlad. "So, um, let's do some acting!" I stood and they followed. Jonathan and I played the leading roles, while I switched on and off with Lucy. When I was with Jonathan I could not control my laughter. He usually found some way to tickle me, or many he would say something that would make me laugh instead of act.

"Crap, guys, I really need to get home. It's pretty late." I told them after nearly an hour and a half. My fangs were starting to grow longer and my hunger stronger and being around Jonathan was not helping. I needed dinner, and a big one at that.

"I'll walk you." Jonathan stood up and offered me his hand. I reluctantly agreed and said goodbye to Lucy.

"I'll see you two tomorrow!" She called and we left her house. We walked down the streets toward my house as the sun was about to set over the land. It was the time of the vampire, which wasn't helping my aching throat any more.

"Why are you so happy?" I asked him as he hummed and smiled widely to himself.

"Nothing." He rubbed the back of his neck and smiled more.

"So, I don't know you that well, what do you do for a hobby?"

"I have a band; we don't have a name for it yet. And we are still looking for a lead singer." He answered awkwardly.

"Oh really? That's cool, what do you play?"

"The guitar and I can do a bit of singing too." I side glanced at him as we reached my house. He led me up the front porch and I stood there awkwardly. He blushed madly and tried to talk but nothing came out. I felt like relating him to a child, Vlad would usually just tell me whatever he wanted to say.

"Thanks for walking me home." I broke the silence and he smiled shyly and looked up at me with his pale eyes. I had a flash of Vlad run through my mind. Jonathan looked shockingly alike to my vampire mate. He was just as pale as him, similar facial features and body build. Yet his eyes and hair were the opposite of Vlad. Black to white then dark and mysterious to bright and revealing; Vladimir and Jonathan were two different souls. Then I looked over his attire, everywhere I was accustomed to see red, I saw blue.

"It's no problem, I liked it!" He spoke with enthusiasm and I felt myself laugh.

"Okay then." I responded after I was finished laughing and his blush deepened.

"So I will see you at the Crypt tomorrow right?" He asked, I smiled and nodded. He sighed and smiled. "Good, the whole club won't be a party until you're there!" I smiled and he matched me.

"Goodnight Jonathan." I told him and opened the door to go inside. Just as I was about to close the door behind me I heard him speak.

"Good bye Miss Mina." He said with sarcasm, while we were at Lucy's he decided that he would call me that from now on. Each time he did I felt a strong sense of déjà vu flood over me. I shook it off and walked up to my room, as I passed the game room I saw Amelia and Henry cuddled on the couch without the movie on. I suppose they finished it and decided to talk for once.

I smiled and giggled to myself. At least someone's love life isn't screwed like mine. I cuddled up to the little vampire doll from Nightmare Before Christmas that Henry got me for Christmas and thought about my life currently.

I thought mostly about Vlad of course, but then I returned to Jonathan. I felt like I was supposed to meet him and Lucy. It felt similar to when I met Vlad.

"Mina!" Amelia came running into my room. She jumped on my bed as she giggled like a maniac.

"What?! What happened?" I asked in confusion.

"I love you!" She tackled me in a hug, I awkwardly hugged her back. "Tonight was amazing with Henry!" She sighed in my ear and I couldn't help but laugh. She smiled widely and fell on my bed. She heaved a huge sigh and I saw she was still blushing and holding the giant purple monkey.

"So, anything happen while I was gone?" I asked while offering a teasing wink. She hit my leg and I laughed harder. She blushed more and smiled.

"Well he flirted and it was so cute! After the movie we just started talking!"

"That's great! I'm happy it worked out." I smiled with her, after a few more giggling fits she explained that she had to go. After leading her to the door and saying good bye I returned to my room.

I went to my mini-refrigerator and took out three blood bags. I drained them just before Henry came in the room.

"How was your evening?" I asked with a wink. He rolled his eyes but I noticed he was grinning widely.

"I came to tell you to come down for dinner. And…"He rubbed the back of his neck and grinned more. "I had fun with Amelia. Why didn't she ever hang out with us before?"

"Because I hung out with her whenever I…couldn't be around Vlad and he was here with you. She was my way of avoiding pain." He nodded softly and I smiled. "But I'm glad you like her Henry, she's fun to be around."

"I don't like her!" He said in a rushed tone. I laughed and stood in front of him.

"Whatever you say, cousin." I smiled uncontrollably and placed a hand on his shoulder. As I sat down for dinner and pretended to fully enjoy the human food, I thought once again on my day. I really wanted to know why Jonathan and Lucy seemed so familiar to me. I felt a bond with Jonathan but it wasn't even a percentage of the bond that formed with Vlad. What could it be? What could it mean?

I've just seen a face, now I felt like an entire chain of events was about to begin. How the dominoes will fall, and who will end at the bottom I could only guess. I guess everything will be left to figure out this weekend. But also, why am I so confused? All that happened is I saw a face… a new face… a face that felt familiar. No matter what; it was_ just_ a face!

_Raise your hand and review if you have an idea as to why Mina thinks Jon and Lucy are familiar! _

_Mina: are you on something?_

_Vlad: I think she is!_

_Me: nopity, nopity NO!_

_All of us: REVIEW!_


	55. Le Sanctuaire Des Vampyre

_MORE NEW CHARACTERS! They are also very important and this kinda sets the story for the third book for Mina… so…yeah. Everything so far has been leading up to this!_

_Mina: Yay! They finally get to meet the Creepy Old Romanian Guy! _

_Vlad: Who?_

**55 Le Sanctuaire des Vampyre**

Mina stared up at the sign that read The Crypt in large letter. The building was boring and didn't have much to it except a 'there are murders here' vibe. She followed Lucy out of the car and she was dragged up to October, one of the Goth girls who hangs out around the belfry.

"Mina, do you know October?" Lucy asked her and both girls smiled down at her.

"Uh, I know a bit but not officially. No." October smiled and held out her hand to Mina. They shook hands and turned to lead Mina inside the club.

"You will love it, its Goth central!" October pressed as she opened the heavy doors.

"But…uh, I'm not Goth." Mina muttered unsurely.

"Well, we know, you are on more of the vampire side. But this club is for that too! Just a lot of the Vampires are Goths too." Lucy explained as they continued down the hall. Loud music vibrated the hall and tingled Mina's insides. She shuttered, it wasn't that she was scared. It was more that she was praying that the slim chance a Stokerton Vampire was here would not happen.

Mina always had to remember; she is the friend and mate of the Pravus. The one vampire who every vampire either wants to kill or wants to meet. And currently, they seem to be on the killing side. If a vampire, a real vampire, was here in this club then she would be in major trouble.

Once she finally entered the main center of the club she looked around. She saw crowds of Goths and people who were like, people who liked dark colors but didn't seem to fit the Goths.

"Mina, come on!" Lucy pulled her by the arm toward huge sodas. Mina glanced at her reflection in the mirror and subconsciously moved a strand of red hair out of her face. Pillows of soft velvet and lace overflowed from the cushions as Goths and those called 'Vampires' squeezed into the soft fabrics. "Everyone, this is Mina. If you don't know her, now you do."

"Hey, Miss Mina." She heard a voice in her ear as hot breath ran down her neck. She turned and saw Jonathan smiling down at her. "Wanna get a drink?" He asked.

Mina then saw the black lights that huge above the bar at the center of the club. She saw energy drinks, coffee, candy, soda, and jewelry that glow. She stood and followed him as he led her through the crowd. They finally reached the counter and she saw a boy who came over to see what they needed.

"Can I help you?" The boy asked, he seemed to be about their age, maybe a little older. But he held himself as an adult.

"Yeah, a soda please. Anything. What do you want, Mina? I'll pay." Jonathan asked her, the boy at the counter stared down at her and offered a warm smile.

"I'll have the same." She told him, he went off to retrieve their drinks as he continued to watch her. When the boy returned he took Jonathan's money and handed them two cups. Mina awkwardly tried to avoid his emerald green eyes.

"I've never seen you here before…" He stated and she blushed.

"She's new William, back off." Jonathan snapped, the boy named William grinned at Jonathan.

"And she told you that you could claim her?" William asked and Jonathan didn't answer. William leaned over the counter. "Hey, you should ditch him and come with me."

"Um…"

"She's not going with you, Will." Jonathan said, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. She clutched her drink tightly in her hands and stayed silent.

"She has to meet Casimir anyway, you know that." William pressed and Jonathan sighed. "We can both take her if that makes you feel any better." William rolled his eyes as Mina stared back and forth between them as if watching a tennis match.

"Wait, where am I going?" She asked in confusion. Jonathan glared at William and turned to face her.

"Casimir is the manager of the Crypt. He always likes to meet all new comers, and since you are new Will wants to take you to meet him. You don't have to go now; Lucy and I can take you later tonight."

"Is it…okay?" She asked awkwardly, Jonathan smiled warmly and chuckled.

"Casimir is awesome; there is nothing to worry about. But Will here, I'm not too sure about." He winked playfully and Mina smiled. She turned to William who continued to grin down at her.

"Casimir is my dad, I'll take you." William said as he came out from behind the counter. He offered her his hand but Jonathan smacked it aside. Jonathan's icy eyes flashed a glare at Williams emerald ones.

"I'm going with her." William shrugged and started to walk away from the bar. Mina side glanced at Jonathan and wondered why he seemed to dislike William so much.

Mina looked around and saw that all the walls were black but deep, rich purple curtains hung from the ceiling. She didn't notice before but there was a large staircase that was also drenched in black. It was difficult to see with the dim lights of the club and the color of the steps, but it was made of fine, polished wood. William scaled the steps and walked along the atrium that was suspended a level above the rest of the club. Mina noted that there was no one up there with them and that Jonathan no longer had a smile or grin on his face.

William paused at a door at the opposite side of the atrium from the stairwell. "I'll go inside first, knowing my dad he is probably doing something crazy." He rolled his eyes and went inside, leaving them to stare over the railing to the other teens below.

"Jonathan?" He turned to her. "Why don't you seem to like him?"

"He flirts with everything that moves. He just gets on my nerves; he stole a girlfriend from me like a year ago." Mina's eyes widened and she simply nodded. She then bit her lip and her eye brows knitted together as she watched the unmoving door before them. "Don't worry; the manager is really a nice guy. Usually he rarely even meets us; normally it's his assistant Demitri. Then sometimes people get to meet Casimir, but there is no way on knowing if you will."

"Okay…" She replied uncertainly. After so long the door opened with a loud creak and William stepped aside for them to enter.

"You got to meet my dad's assistant first. My dad is a bit busy tonight."

"Sure." She shrugged and a man stood inside, he was tall and thin. His skin was warm with pulsing blood that tingled Mina's senses. He stepped forward and held out his left hand to her. She reluctantly slipped her hand into his and as he shook it she felt him flip her palm up. Her tattoo was flashed into view.

"Nice to meet you…?" He asked as he looked from their hands to her eyes.

"Mina."

"Well, Mina, aren't you young to have a tattoo?" He asked and she pulled away her hand and shoved them into her pockets.

"It's a family thing." She responded and he nodded.

"I must go speak to your father, have them wait here." Demitri said as he turned to William who nodded at his orders. Demitri walked through another door and the room was filled with silence.

"Is he normally that… weird?" She asked and both boys laughed.

"Yeah, that's just Demitri for you. He is in there seeing if my dad has time to meet you." William explained as he pointed to the large door. "I have a feeling he will want to see you."

"Why?" He just shrugged. "And what's so wrong about my tattoo?"

"Nothing." William said with another shrug. He continued to watch the door as he waited for Demitri to return. Jonathan, who was quiet since they entered the room, moved to sit on one of the cushiony couches made of deep red velvet with soft black cloths draped over them at random. The walls were of light grey and the wood was of rich ebony. There was a long wall that had shelves of endless bottles of what appeared to be wine. The shelves ran long the entire wall to her right. Couches and chairs ran along at random around the room around counters of various styles and size. A grand piano sat in the far right corner. Two ornate chandeliers hung overhead. And finally there was a large, elaborate chair perfectly centered in the far back of the room. It could have been used for a thrown judging by its size, yet it fit perfectly with the rest of the room.

Finally the door opened and Demitri reentered. "Casimir would like to see you, he shall be out shortly." Soon enough the doorway was covered by the presence of a man. He was fairly old with snow white hair and wrinkles covering every inch of his pale flesh.

He smiled as he inspected Mina and he glanced up at Demitri and the two boys. "May I speak with you alone, Mina?"

"Um…" She shifted and moved her hair out of her face and looked at Jonathan who shrugged. He stood and she looked back to Casimir. "I guess…yeah." William went towards the door and allowed Jonathan to pass first as they exchanged glares. Casimir lifted his hand and Demitri stepped out through one of the mystery doors in the room.

Now they were alone and the air grew still. Mina finally looked the man dead in the eyes and she felt a shutter run down her entire body. He grinned crookedly at her and his black eyes seemed teasingly menacing. He lifted him arm and his opposing hand slowly reached for his sleeve. Mina watched in silent confusion as the man began to reveal the pale, wrinkled arm that seemed nearly transparent.

His wrist was finally revealed and Mina gasped at the thick black markings over his veins. Her hands slapped over her lips and she held in her temptation to scream for help.

"A trap…" She whimpered as a cold shiver of fear ran through her. She took a step back as the man's face grew emotionless.

"You are quite wrong…" He stepped closer and she backed up with every step he made. Soon she was pressed to the wall and he was three feet away. He drew closer and his icy hand hovered over her cheek. "You've grown…at least since we last met." Mina shook in fear as she tried to control her thoughts.

Vlad's protection was now her top priority, if this man wanted Vlad then she would die before that were to happen. She had to protect Vlad at any cost, and for that she must also protect herself.

Hissing violently, Mina drew out her fangs and flinched the man away from her. He chuckled deep in his throat.

"You have gone farther than any of the young mistresses before you."

"What the hell are you talking about? Who are you?"

"Just as you have been told, I am Casimir. I simply rule and watch over as young vampires like yourself play with those who dream that you, yourself, are real. Charming isn't it?"

"You lead vampires changed at a young age here so you can take them to the Council, is that it?" She demanded harshly, Casimir laughed coldly.

"Heavens no! I do not mingle with those in the Stokerton Council." He turned as he continued to giggle to himself and wandered to the shelves on the far right wall. He uncorked one bottle of wine and poured the deep red liquid into the cups he held in his thin, boney hands. When he finished he left the bottle on a small stand near the wall. Then stalked closer to Mina once again and offered her the cup. She took it reluctantly and her eyes widened.

"Blood…" She muttered softly.

"Yes, blood. Blood with just a faint hint of wine, wonderful taste!" The old man smiled and held out his hand to Mina. She second guessed herself and she suddenly remembered what Otis had told her.

"_That ring is your protection." _

She glanced down at the small silver and ruby ring and yet there was no small ray of red light. She was safe even though she had little trust in this man. She rested her fingers against his lightly and he leered at her as he led her toward the back of the room two one large sofa and a chair.

"Sit, we have much to discuss."

Mina obeyed and sat on one side of the large sofa, when she brought all her weight down she had to fight so as not to drown in fabric. Casimir took refuge in the single chair across from her.

"What is it you have to discuss with me, a stranger to you?

"Everything, lifetimes of discussions must be repeated." She lifted up the cup to her lips and inhale softly, the rich blood drove her sense insane. She took a deep gulp of the sweet liquid and placed the cup on the counter before her.

"Go find another vampire to go back on memories on, I'm not interested."

"You shall be, my dear. I have a particular interest in you." Mina glanced up at him and back to her hands, yet her ring did not glow a fiery red. Not even the slighted dim light.

"Why? What are you to me?"

"Your brother-in-law."

_WHAT? _

_Mina: WHAT?!?!?_

_Vlad: I'm so confused! *shouts into air*_


	56. Life After Life

_This is based off of the song Life After Life from Dracula. And also yes I have done ALL THE RESEARCH for all the information I have in here. If you have any questions or it doesn't make sense, please message me. _

_Mina: She doesn't own Vlad, nor do I…sadly._

_Me: Just let them read, please! This is SO IMPORTANT!_

**56 Life After Life**

"What?"

"I am your brother-in-law; quite simply." A shocked chill flushed over Mina as her eyes widened to stare at the man in confusion.

"W—What?" She asked him and he grinned wider.

"You heard me correct." He nodded and he did not break eye contact with her once.

"I would need to be married for that to be possible. I am only fifteen and I am single with no intentions of getting married any time soon. And the only boy I would ever say yes to is taken and an only child. Funny joke though."

"You remember nothing of it, yet you were indeed married to my brother."

"I will give you ten bucks if you can prove it!" Mina said as she laughed to herself while lifted the blood for another drink. Casimir stood without any emotion and gestured for her to do the same. "Where are we going?"

Casimir moved aside one of the thick curtains and tied it aside for them to pass into a large hall. In the far right corner a bookshelf stood, filled until every space was filled. The wall to the left and the back wall were covered in paintings and pictures of centuries passed.

"This is my brother, I am certain you know of him."

Mina erupted in laughter; she held her arm tightly to her gut as she tried to breathe through her laughter. She stood tall and cleared her throat as she giggled lightly.

"Do you know who this is?"

"Yes, who doesn't? It's Vlad Tepes." She said, still chuckling to herself. The old man stepped closer and faced the portrait. His hand reached up and lightly touched the painting. After a moment of awkward silence he then stepped down the line of paintings to the next one.

In the painting was a young woman with long black hair, wearing elegant cloths that fit her century. She sat in a large, fancy chair with a bouquet of flowers on her lap. Her small hands held the flowers together as her soft, brightly colored eyes watched them. Her face was serene and paper pale as red seemed smeared over her cheeks by the painter. The scenery behind her was quite dark, and she seemed to be the radiating light. Yet there was a large stain glass window in the distance behind her.

"This, is my brother's bride. They were happily married for years…Until she died."

"I'm sorry, and I'm also sorry to say that she isn't me."

"Elizabeth…was her name…" He muttered softly, Mina froze. "She was taken by death before she was told that my brother was now an immortal and was not truly killed in battle." Mina wrapped her arms around herself tightly and shifted as Casimir moved to the next set of frames. Mina followed and her eyes landed on a man.

The man was young and his hair was combed away from his face. His brown eyes stared at the old camera and he seemed as if he were tired.

"This is Jonathan Harker, a young man working in real estate in London. My brother spent centuries in his home, mourning the loss of his Elizabeth. Finally I was able to convince him to join me in London, which is how he met Mr. Harker." Casimir then lifted his hand to the picture beside that of Jonathan Harker, and there stood a young woman. She also had long black hair and dark eyes, her pale skin also glowed in the dim lighting. She wore a dark crimson dress with a deep V neck and her corset showed that she had noticeable curves. "Through Mr. Harker he met Miss Murray. She was engaged to be married to Harker."

"She does look… familiar…" Mina said softly as she stood to face the picture.

"Of course she does, she is Mina. Mina Murray. She is you, from another life." Mina's eyes widened and she whipped around to face Casimir.

"I don't believe in past lives!" Mina snapped at him, Casimir burst into wispy laughter. Mina crossed her arms in frustration and her eyes narrowed at him.

"It does not matter if you believe in it or not. You are Mina Murray and Countess Elizabeth. Look at Elizabeth's hand and Miss Murray's neck, what do you think of that then?" Mina walked back to the painting of Elizabeth slowly and reluctantly. She saw on her hand was a ring of silver and red, the same ring that is on her finger.

"She has my ring…"

"No…you have her ring." He said softly and Mina stared on in fascination. She then wandered to Miss Mina Murray's picture and saw the familiar necklace draped around the woman's neck as well as her own. "And Murray's necklace is also in your hands as well."

"But…why?"

"When Elizabeth died her spirit was reborn as Miss Murray, whom my brother sought out. After my brother's death, Mina went on to live a normal life with Harker. I was asked by my brother to watch over her until my part in eternity is ended. She eventually died of age and I came to realize that none of her decedents carried her soul. I was nearly close to ending my search until I found you."

"What?" She snapped in question and Casimir sat down. He sighed and Mina saw that as he relaxed it was clear all the centuries he has lived.

"You do not remember when we met in Romania?" Mina's crystal eyes widened for a fraction of a second before they narrowed to a deadly glare and her entire body tensed. Her hands curled into the air as if she wished they were claws and she felt her fangs grow.

"It was you?" She roared, and Casimir nodded. "You ruined my life! If it wasn't for you I wouldn't be having all these problems with Vlad!"

"It doesn't matter what I did, you would still be in the same spot you are now. You are the reborn creation of Elizabeth, wife to my brother Count Tepes, and Mina Murray. Both of your past lives were engaged in affairs of vampires, and in this life it is the same way. I cannot say if your dear Vladimir is a subject of reincarnation, but he does seem to have the same effect on you as my brother did on Elizabeth and Murray."

"So…I died…twice…"

"I promise you that will never happen again. You have done what you could never do before; you accepted your fate as a vampire. You are my sister in law, and I am supposed to protect you. And protect you I shall. That is why I welcome you to my coven, and my home."

"You also gave Henry the ring…didn't you?" Casimir nodded again and Mina collapsed to the ground with her body leaning on the couch. "It's all just happening again…isn't it?"

"Only you can make history repeat its self."

"The story of Dracula is true then…"

"Yes, every story has truth in it. One just needs to sort fact from fiction." Mina stared up at the wall and sighed heavily as her breath shook.

"Then what is fiction?"

"That is yet to be discovered. Now come, Harker is waiting." Casimir stood and offered Mina his hand to help her stand.

"I thought he was dead?"

"_Your_ Harker, you are not the only soul to be revived. Murray's dear Harker is found in your friend. Jonathan Turpin, I believe is his name?" Mina stood and followed him into the main room once more as William and Jonathan were sitting on the couches. Mina's eyes met Jonathan's and she felt a rush of recognition.

Jonathan stood and smiled and a rush of memories flew by around them. Mina felt as if this new face she met only a few days ago was a face she spent a life time with. Jonathan walked over to her and his face twisted in concern.

"Are you okay, Mina?" She felt a shutter rush through her and she nodded. She glanced at Casimir who smiled wickedly.

"Mina, I invite you to have dinner with me and my sons tomorrow evening. It will be quite formal, dress as you would to go to a restaurant or a family holiday. I would like you to think of it as such as well."

"Are you sure?" She asked politely while brushing her hair over her shoulder.

"Yes, of course. We have lots to discuss." He said simply and she nodded and dipped slightly. "William or one of his brothers will escort you from your home in Bathory here at eight o'clock tomorrow evening. William, have your brothers come up here and meet her."

"I will get her tomorrow!" He stated more than he requested. Jonathan shifted and rolled his eyes dramatically. Casimir ignored the younger man and didn't even bother with a glance.

"Retrieve your brothers, William." William looked at Casimir once before doing as he said and walking out the door. "Jonathan…Turpin? Is it?"

"Yes, if I may ask… why do you want Mina over for dinner tomorrow?" He asked casually, Mina looked down as she felt unable to answer that question.

"While chatting I found that her name rang a bell in my long memory. I knew her father." Mina's head snapped up. "I was not aware that I hadn't heard from him because he had orphaned his child, I thought we lost touch. Simple as that." He responded coolly. Jonathan's face grew in sympathy when he discovered Mina was an orphan. The silently nodded and let the room grow silent.

The door opened and three boys walked in. One was William, followed by two other gorgeous boys. The tallest one had brown eyes, warm colored skin, and sandy blond hair. The second had dark blue-green eyes and hair that matched Williams and yet was longer to cover his eyes.

"This is Davide and Amare." The one with blond hair waved quietly and smiled. After, the last boy lifted his head to let his eyes take in Mina as he nodded in hello. "This is Mina; she will be dining with us tomorrow evening."

"Nice to meet you." She smiled and nodded to them both. Davide smiled widely, which reminded her of Henry and gave her a chill. William stood there with his arms crossed like Jonathan as Amare continued to inspect Mina in detail.

"I will let you return to your life now, Elizabeth. You as well gentlemen, take care of her." Casimir winked playfully and Mina shot him a dirty look. Jonathan rushed to the door now that he knew they were free and held the door open for her to pass. The other boys followed her out and down the steps to the more populated area of the Crypt.

Once they were back Jonathan turned to Mina. "Dance with me." She had no time to respond before he yanked her by the arm out into the crowd. The music roared so loud it nearly hurt her ears and the blood pumping through every teenager was sending her sense on an all-time high. She danced and laughed with Jonathan until she was so tired she was about to collapse. Jonathan lifted her up over his shoulder and carried her kicking and screaming over to October, Lucy, and Amelia.

When he placed her on the ground she held her head to control her dizzy-spell and slapped Jonathan's arm playfully.

"Are you done with her yet? We need to get back home!" Lucy said to Jonathan while laughing. Amelia wrapped her arms around Mina and collapsed which nearly lead to a whole domino effect.

"Yes! I'm tired!" Amelia shouted and Mina tried to shrink away from her loud voice. They all laughed and headed for the doors of the club.

"Bye Mina!" Davide shouted across the crowd to her, she waved.

"Mina!" She turned and saw William waving her to bar. "Later!"

She smiled back and nodded while nearly crashing into Amare. He didn't show a highlighted face like his brothers but mutters softly. "Tomorrow evening then."

"Yeah…. Bye…"She blushed slightly and continued to follow her friend out the door. Before she left the room she turned around and glanced up at the railing of the second floor. Casimir stood there as he leered down at her. She felt she had, indeed, seen him before and smiled subconsciously.

"Mina…" Jonathan said complainingly and slipped his hand in hers to take her away. She turned and chased after him while smiling. The car ride home to Bathory was average, yet to Mina it seemed silent as the grave.

She broke out of her deep thought only to stare at the spot on the road where she made up with Vlad after three months of anger. The memory flashed in her mind then faded as they grew closer to Bathory.

When she returned home and entered her room Henry came in after her.

"Have fun with the goths?" He asked her.

"They aren't all goths, Amelia isn't!" Henry walked inside and sat down on her bed as she retrieved three blood packs from the refrigerator.

"True…" He shrugged as she lay down next to him while draining the blood from the plastic.

"But yes, I had a lot of fun…" She said as she sat up. She bit her lip lightly and turned her head away.

"Anything interesting to tell?"

She debated telling Henry the entire truth, but she decided to wait until after the next night. She figured it would be better for her to fully understand things before she goes and tells her cousin.

"I was invited for dinner tomorrow night…"

"My little Mina has a date?!" Henry asked in false shock. Mina rolled her eyes and shoved him lightly.

"More of a dinner with a friend…" She stood and went to the window, the night was pitch dark. "A close, lost friend."

"Whatever you say cuz!" Henry stood and was reaching for the door handle when Mina spoke again.

"How is Vladimir?" Henry paused and took a step back inside the room. He sighed as he watched her in disbelief. She turned slightly from the window and met his eyes blankly. Henry rolled his eyes, and showed his obvious annoyance.

"Have you two become so distance that you have to be formal now?" Mina stalked forward and firmly met Henry's gaze.

"Well it isn't like I had a choice, Henry."

"I have been getting isolated from him too, but I don't go and act all formal about it. You may act like you hate him because of Meredith but you still love him."

"Of course I love him…Sometimes I just wish he would let me love him." Mina dropped her stubborn gaze from Henry to the floor and Henry sighed. He wrapped his arms around her and held her tight; she sobbed and rested her head on his high shoulder.

"If I could go back in time I would." He muttered and she nodded.

"I know that…" Henry then released his hold and rested his hands on her shoulders. He tenderly pulled her away and smiled sadly at his cousin. She couldn't find the strength to smile and she brushed away and faint, tiny tear from the corner of her eye.

"I'll be right back." Henry then left the room and left Mina standing alone. She turned over her shoulder at the dark window again. The night seemed so restless, even more so than her other nights as a vampire. The next night she will be escorted by fine young vampires and taken to Elysia to feed and learn of her previous lives.

"I can die…but my soul cannot…" She whispered to herself and the darkness. The flashing memory of the two women in the paintings and photos ran by her thoughts. She took in a slow breath and sang lightly to herself, so her human family would not hear. "Life after life…"

_That was just mind blowing wasn't it? It was for me! _

_Yes, I have been planning this from the second I picked up the first book. _

_Mina: this was just….wow…_

_Vlad: I'm still lost_


	57. You Aren't The Only One

_Henry comes clean! _

_That's all I've got to say._

_Mina: Oh…kay? Well, she doesn't own Vlad._

**57 You Aren't the Only One**

"Mina…" I turned around to face Henry and followed him out of my room. He led me to his crowded and messy room and pointed to me to sit down.

"Yes… what is it?" I asked after her sat down in silence. He scratched his head and avoided my eyes. I sighed and waited patiently for him to continue. I really don't need any more surprises tonight…

"My mom wasn't the one who thought you should come with Vlad and me to the Halloween party in eighth grade." Henry bit his lips like I often do and looked down.

"Then who did?"

He lifted his head and met my eyes. I felt confusion, and from the look Henry was giving me I felt that I should be upset with him. He didn't say anything so I believe he was waiting for me to continue.

"I don't understand…"

"I wanted you to meet Vlad when you moved here. It was all me."

"Why?" I asked, in even more confusion.

"Well, you know that since we were born only ten days apart that we are very close right?" I nodded. "Well, when we were kids, I met Vlad. And as a kid I thought it would be exciting that you two should meet. I never got the chance, I always tried though. Yet something always went wrong…"

"What are you talking about?"

"I knew that something would happen. I just knew it! Something, even though I was little, was telling me that I had to get you two to meet somehow."

"You've been trying to get us together…" I whispered in shock. Henry let his head fall and his hair hid his face. That confirmed it. "Since we were kids…the worlds wanted us together." I spoke mostly to myself.

"One year when we were nine you and Joss came over for Christmas. Vlad and his parents came to say merry Christmas and give gifts. But they were only here for like five minutes. In that time I tried to get Vlad to come into the living room, because you were there. He kept saying he had to get the presents to my parents, and then they had to go. So…I missed my chance. But I tried so hard, and then you decided to come here to Bathory…"

"It was him…" Henry tilted his head in confusion as I stared at the wall while in memories. "I remember… I remember that you, Joss, and I were sitting in the living room when strangers came. Joss and I ignored them and kept played the game we were playing with you that day. I remember it was your turn so I looked around for you…Then I finally saw you in the door way…you were with a boy our age with black hair and pale skin…" I whispers softly, and then I lifted my gaze to meet his. "And I felt that I should go up and meet him, I felt like I had to meet him. Something told me to…When I went up to try and talk to him, he turned and left."

"You saw that?" I nodded.

"That's why, when I got to you, I told you it was your turn. I had nothing else to say since he left…And the entire time he was Vlad…I completely forgot all about that day…"

"I should have told you it was me who got you two to meet."

"Why is it a problem? Not like it makes a difference…"

"I feel like I'm the one who started all this pain for you… To me, if I hadn't introduced you two, I don't think it would be this difficult. But it is."

"Henry it isn't your fault. It is no one's fault. I can fix things with Vlad on my own in time. I just want him to be happy and have his dream girl. I want him to know that I can live with him being happy, even if it causes me pain. I don't want to kill his happiness."

"If that's what you want…" Henry sighed and I nodded softly.

"Don't worry about me Henry; I've lived through it before… I can live through it again." I said and felt the truth in my words sting me slightly.

"Maybe if you meet other people…you could do to Vlad what he has done to you." Henry said, I gave him a look of shock. "Yeah, I know he is my best friend. But you are my family! I know it won't help him at all…but it might help you…That's all I really care about right now."

"Thank you Henry. I am already setting my plans in motion." He gave me a look of confusion which I ignored. "Just have Vlad here at the house by eight tomorrow."

"Sure… I'm heading to bed." Henry yawned and stretched. I nodded and stood to go back to my room. Once I was alone again I changed into my pajamas and curled myself in the soft fabric of my sheets.

Henry isn't the only one to plant myself next to Vlad. Neither is Casimir. I wonder if it has also happened before Tepes and Elizabeth. I wonder if it was just one endless chain of events that has been going on since the dawn of time. Were they both just so weak-willed that they submitted to their love and get married? Could that have been Vlad and I…once upon a time? If he had never met Meredith, would I be with him right now or still in the same position?

I must go to Casimir, he seems like the only person who has an answer to my problems…all of them… After all…

He is Casimir Dracula.

_Dun! Dun! DA! Casimir is actually a name I made up by the way… I think… I forgot. _

_Review!_


	58. Hellfire

_This is for the song Hellfire from Hunchback of Notre Dame. Yes, the Disney one. I don't know why but I've always liked that song. Weird, I know. Many of my other readers from other sites loved this chapter because of the…revenge in it, for lack of better words. _

_Mina: Muhahaha_

_Vlad: I'm terrified, really I am._

**58 Hellfire**

Henry groaned as he heard the doorbell ring and had to stand to answer it. Vlad stood on the porch and they said their hellos as Vlad joined him on the couch. The night was turning out the same as any other night.

"I hate that we don't have any classes together." Vlad sighed in annoyance.

"Yeah, I miss hanging out and stuff. I feel like I practically never see you!"

"I know, I'm sorry. Where's Mina? I thought she'd want to hang out?" Henry gave Vlad a looked that Vlad didn't catch as he turned to look around the house. All Vlad saw was Mrs. McMillan in the kitchen and Greg rummaging through the refrigerator.

"She has a date tonight, she'd getting ready." Henry said as he scanned the TV screen for movies to watch.

"A date? Mina is going on a date?" Vlad asked in confused disbelief. He examined Henry's expressions and he just nodded casually.

"Yeah, why not? You can go on dates, why can't she?"

Vlad felt a stab of regret as he listened to Henry's slightly harsh words. He didn't know what to say or what to ask first and Henry let the silence drag out. Had Mina told Henry what had happened in Siberia and how he decided to be with Meredith? Or was Henry just assuming that Mina is in pain from the fact that he is dating Meredith to begin with?

"Who's the guy?" He muttered softly, Henry shrugged.

"No idea, I haven't met him. She said she met him when she went out to party with Lucy and Amelia yesterday."

"And she's already going out with him? She hasn't even known him for over twenty four hours!" Vlad stated rather loudly and turned to fully face Henry. Henry sighed and closed his eyes while shaking his head.

"You can talk to her about it, if it bothers you." Before Vlad could answer the doorbell rang. Vlad closed his mouth as he was about to speak and watched as Henry opened the door. In the doorway Vlad had expected to see a tall, dark, boy his age who was the ultimate bad boy.

Instead, Vlad saw three young and handsome boys at the door. One was tall with sandy blond hair and a wide spread smile. The second seemed quiet, dark, and moody with black hair over his face and brilliant blue eyes. Finally there was the brown haired one with bright green eyes who immediately searched the room for signs of Mina.

"Hi, I'm Henry…I'm Mina's cousin. She should be down in a second. You can come in." Henry closed the door after them and the three boys stood around near the door. The darker one leaned against the wall and met Vlad's eyes with a suspicious look. The others stood silently as one tried to look up the stairs to find Mina and the last one stared shyly at the ground.

Vlad closely inspected every single one yet he was caught off guard when the blond lifted his left arm to scratch his head. A black symbol was embedded in his wrist that read "D.D." in Elysian. Vlad felt a chill run through the room.

His eyes flashed to the darker one and noticed that he was pale, like himself. The other had his back toward Vlad yet his hands were clasped behind him and he also held a symbol on his wrist. It read "W.D."

A door upstairs slammed shut and Mina came scurrying down the steps. Her black dress swirled just above her knee in silky tumbles. Her hair fell in dark, thick curls down her back as the red strands were pulled back in a clip of a black and red rose. She looked so simple yet Vlad felt his fists clench at the looks the three boys was giving her. Mina smiled widely through her blood-stained lips and said hello to the five boys in the room.

Henry whistled and grinned jokingly. "Well don't you look hot, cousin?" Mina rolled her eyes.

"You are hilarious!" Mina rolled her eyes. "So…are we ready to go?" She grinned charmingly at the three strangers to Bathory. Vlad tensed and stood up then rushed toward her and dragged her into the kitchen. Matilda had left the kitchen and at a look and shrug from Mina, Greg did as well while he decided to forget about finding a snack. "Sorry Greg!"

"Mina…"

"It's not my fault he is being rude!" She shouted and Vlad turned her by her shoulders to face him.

"Mina! Listen, those guys are vampires!" Vlad looked into her eyes and she stared at him blankly then burst into laughter. Vlad's hands slipped from her shoulder in confusion.

"You think I don't know my own kind?" She laughed harder and Vlad's face grew to stone. "Don't be so sour about it! It doesn't matter what you say about them, you don't know them. And that won't stop me from going with them to dinner tonight."

"You're going to hunt?" Vlad nearly screamed at her.

"Of course not! We are eating human food and blood that is donated." She said as if it was the simplest thing in the world. Vlad looked down guiltily and Mina rolled her eyes and sighed in annoyance.

"I don't want you to go with them…" He said softly and Mina erupted in more laughter.

"And you thought I wanted you to go with Meredith?" She laughed again. "I don't believe you Vladimir!" Vlad stared at the floor and hung his head. Mina sighed softly and lifted his face to meet his eyes. "I gave you my heart… freely. Do you really wish for it to be tied up and beaten?"

"Of course not Mina."

"Then why must I stay bounded to you, when you have to right to be free? I wish to be free of you, as you are obviously free of me."

"I am never free from you…That can never happen to me." Vlad admitted and Mina sighed softly. She wrapped her arms around him tightly and rest her forehead on his chest. He hugged her back lightly and bit his lip at the scent of her blood.

"Meredith seems to prove otherwise."

Mina broke loose from his hold and without another glance she walked back into the living room. Vlad rolled around the doorway and watched the three vampires lead her out the door. One vampire, the blue-eyed one, met eyes with Vlad and gave him a teasing grin with a flash of a glistening white fang.

Vlad felt anger boil inside him and he whipped around to Henry. "She's your cousin and you let her go with those guys! She could be killed in Stokerton! For all we know, they could work for D'Ablo!"

Henry took Vlad upstairs to his room and closed and locked the door.

"Mina's smarter than that Vlad. I trust her." Henry said calmly. "And I know she can fight…Do you really think Joss would leave her here unprotected with _you_… a vampire?"

Vlad looked down and took in a shaky breath. "While I was in the hospital he had time to teach her?"

"No. Mina wouldn't even say his name without wanting to kill him. Joss told me how he doesn't trust you with her, so I told Vikas to teach her how to protect herself. Even though Mina was a vampire already, Joss didn't think you should even be near her. He thought you would still hurt her physically or emotionally."

Vlad sat down on the floor of Henry's messy room and wrapped his arms loosely around his knees.

"Joss just doesn't know that when you hurt her emotionally it hurts her physically too." Henry sighed and covered his face with his hands.

"Henry, I know she is your cousin. And… I…Well, I never thought to say sorry to you. I've put Mina through a lot, and because most of it is because I'm a vampire I know she has only a few people she can talk to. I'm sorry for all you've had to hear about me, and for what I have done to her. I also need to thank you for it too. Mina does mean a lot to me, I might not show it very much, but she does. And since I'm the one hurting her, I obviously can't help her. You can, and you do… Thank you, and I'm sorry."

"You can help her; just I know you've wanted to date Meredith since we were in second grade. I mean if Mina was your cousin and I was like you in this situation, I would be confused too."

"I just want her to know that just because I'm dating Meredith, everything I have with her hasn't changed."

"She knows that." Henry admitted and Vlad looked up but nodded solemnly.

"I'm not saying she is stupid or anything, I just don't think she should be with those guys. D'Ablo could have sent them after her to get to me… I don't like how the blue-eyed one looked at me. I trust Mina to take care of herself, I really do. But the Stokerton Council could have set a trap for her, and those guys are the bait. If Mina wants Elysia, she can just be with me."

"When she's constantly reminded of your girlfriend?" Henry asked and Vlad thought for a moment then let out a loud groan.

Henry was about to speak when a knock came at Henry's window. Mina stood on the roof and Henry walked over to open the window for her. She sat on the windowsill and Vlad sat up in confusion.

"I thought you were going to Stokerton?" Henry asked in lost confusion.

"I am, just I wrote down something and flew back to give to Vlad. We weren't far when I stopped them, don't worry." She rummaged through her bag and brought out a small, folded note. Vlad stood and took the note from her and read Mina's small, perfect, neat cursive handwriting. The top of the folds only said his name in Elysian and in English underneath.

"Can't you just tell him?" Henry asked and Mina shook her head.

"Nope, I want him to read it when I'm gone. I should go before Amare goes flying after me. Goodbye guys; don't wait up." Mina winked and stepped off the windowsill and flew easily into the cool, night air.

Once Henry closed and locked his window, Vlad started to unfold the note. The paper was small and wrinkled from the folds.

'_Vladimir, _

_ I don't want you to worry about me tonight. I am completely safe here with William, Davide, and Amare. I know your attempt to stop me was genuine but I have my reasons. I saw the way you looked at them; I know it angers you to see them with me. It is your own fault, you get what you give. Jealousy can drive anyone mad, and I know you are too thick-headed by Meredith to admit it. Just know that I didn't have them over just because I knew it would make you jealous. Henry told me you were coming and later that day I made plans with them for dinner. Yet after what you have done to me with Meredith, I'm pretty happy about what you have to go through tonight. All those thoughts of what could be happening, what I could do with either of these vampires, and who I am with. I know they will bother you tonight; I don't need to read your mind for that. After almost three years, I think it is time you were tossed into the hellfire. Have a good night._

_ Yours in eternity, Mina'_

Vlad read the note and every word was correct. He wasn't so sure about her truly being safe, but with her word he had to trust. But she was right; he was upset at how those three vampires looked at her. They stared at her with a curiosity that Vlad could only compare to what a cat looks like as it watches a mouse.

He might be jealous, but as she said, he was not willing to admit that. Maybe she does have the right to put him under such torment. He did, after all, put her through torture the last three years. She has the right to be proud in seeking even this small form of vengeance.

Even if it drove him mad.

Vlad felt a stab of painful regret run through him in hateful waves. He folded up the letter and stuffed it deep inside his pocket.

"What did it say?" Henry asked gently.

"She says not to worry and that I deserve to be jealous." Vlad rubbed his eyes in frustration. How could Mina be so accustomed to this feeling, when Vlad had such a hate for it? Henry stood there in silence before he slowly and softly spoke.

"She's sort of right, in a way."

"What?" Vlad whipped his head around.

"Vlad; Mina has been painfully jealous about Meredith since the first night you met! I've watched it slowly kill her. I think, just for one night, you should try to understand what she goes through. I'm not saying you deserve it, just that you should try to understand and cope with it like she does. It's not as easy as she makes it look."

Vlad thought about it and sighed and nodded. He rubbed his eyes and then slapped his hands back to his sides.

"Can you play some music or something? Anything to cool me off?" Henry turned on his radio and the music surrounded the room. Vlad closed his eyes softly and took in a deep breath. "I really should give Mina more credit…. It's pretty hard."

Henry just nodded and rested his hands behind his head.

Vlad reluctantly took in another breath and reached out with his mind for Mina. He felt her recent barrier fly up and he pushed lightly and gently. She slowly opened up her mind to him.

"_What do you want?"_

"_I'm sorry about what I've put you through over the years. This sucks."_

"_Yeah, I know. Bye." _

And with that her mind shut him out as easily as if she slammed the door in his face. Vlad groaned and Henry sat up.

"She utterly hates me." Henry shook his head and placed a kind hand on his shoulder.

"No…" Vlad looked up and Henry saw that his friend looked so torn that it nearly stabbed him with guilt for helping his cousin. "She loves you."

"It would be so easier if she hated me." Vlad spoke and shoot up from the bed. "I… Um, I got to go. Nelly is probably worried about me. I said I wouldn't be here too long."

"Yeah, it's fine. And don't worry about Mina, I'll call you and tell you how everything went with her." Vlad nodded and left the house. He smiled faintly as he thought about how funny it was that he was so used to being at Henry's house that he doesn't need to be shown to the door. He was allowed to just leave when he wants, when most friends are shown the way. Henry has seen Henry and Mina lead their other friends through the house and yet Vlad was able to roam freely.

Vlad made his way home with his hands in his pockets and his shoes skimming the sidewalk with each step. He kicked a rock and it raced through the air into the street.

Mina was just going to have a blood pack with some new guy friends. It shouldn't bother Vlad that much, it isn't like she was dating them all and making out with them in an alley. It has nothing to do with the fact that Mina was wearing a remarkably stunning dress, and that she seemed to function fine without him. The fire that started to burn inside Vlad grew slightly. He hunched his shoulders and dug his hands deeper inside his hoodie.

The opened the door to his house after walking up the porch and Nelly was cooking inside. She said something to him and he just nodded and he went to the refrigerator and dug out a blood pack.

"Hungry?" Nelly asked and Vlad shook his head as he threw out the blood bag and whipped his mouth clean.

"Just needed to fill my stomach." He grumbled as he rushed out of the kitchen and towards the stairs.

"Dinner in fifteen minutes!" Nelly called to him, but he didn't answer as he walked up the stairs to his room. He closed the door and started to play some music as he paced the area of his room. The blood had destroyed the fire inside him for a maximum of five minutes. The embers found fuel and burned him with a flame higher than the last.

He felt as though his bones were burning at the base of the flames as the wood. His muscles were the flickering flames and his skin as the fragile heat the bound the fire in its place.

"Mina has gone through this every day for roughly six hundred and fifty two days. I can't even last half an hour…" Vlad whispered softly to himself. "I thought it felt like slime… this time it feels like fire…"

_Yeah Vlad is jealous, but he doesn't like Mina. I repeat, he doesn't. Yes, I did the math. Mina has been feeling this pain for roughly SIX HUNDRED AND FIFTY TWO DAYS! Yup._

_Vlad: what is wrong with me?_

_Me: You're dying._

_Vlad and Mina: WHAT?!_

_Me: KIDDING! Hahahahaha REVIEW!_


	59. Over and Over

_For one of my favorite songs of the soundtrack to this story, yes I made a soundtrack. Over and Over by Three Days Grace. And yeah, I know it may sound repetitive but some people might not have understood it the first time and also this gives more info! _

_I hope you enjoy it! _

_I don't own Vladimir Tod_

**59 Over And Over **

I flew softly to the ground and opened the car door. Davide started the car once again as I stepped into the passenger's seat. I took in a breath to calm myself and brushed my bangs out of my face.

"You ready now?"William asked and I nodded softly and stared out the window. Davide continued to drive the car toward Stokerton as I watched the clouds moved over the clear moon. "Who is that guy with your cousin?" William asked as he leaned over the seat to see me.

"That's…my friend." I hesitated only because I knew that they were Stokerton vampires. If they spoke of Vlad to any other vampires, I would be in danger as well as Vlad.

"Is he the one our father tells us about?" I shot Davide a confused glance. "The one he suspects is his brother?" I shrugged and looked down.

"I haven't a clue."

"I didn't like the way he was around you." Amare finally spoke. I turned and he shrugged without another word.

"Well he was glaring at us the entire time we were there. And then he yanked you aside and didn't seem happy about you coming to our fathers for dinner." William said coolly and I bit my lip and nibbled on it lightly. I nodded softly but said nothing. "So is he just a friend or what?"

"I love him." I sighed softly and the car became eerily silent.

"So he is your boyfriend?" Davide asked after the silence went on for five minutes. I shook my head slowly.

"He is Henry's best friend. I met him in eighth grade, and I fell in love with him after that. Since he was in second grade he has been in love with Meredith, a popular girl at our school. I was changed into a vampire and I told him the night I told him I loved him. When the time came for him to pick between me and Meredith… who do you think he picked?"

"Not you…" After William spoke Amare slapped him across the chest.

"He is dating his dream girl and he is completely and happily in love. I know he got jealous when he saw you guys. I didn't mean for it to happen, but after so long of my jealousy…. Is it wrong for me to be tempted to make him jealous?"

"I can help with that." Amare said with his voice smooth as silk and a wink of his blue eyes. I rolled my eyes in response and turned to stare out the window.

"Amare, father would not be happy if you were to interfere with Miss Mina's relationship with her mate." I ignored the brothers yet I saw Amare roll his eyes and William shoot him a dirty look. Davide had finally leaded the car into Stokerton, just ten minutes left.

"That would be a little sick anyway."

"What would?" William asked as they all fell silent.

"Me making Vlad jealous with one of you three. I mean…Technically I'm your aunt." They all thought about it and after a moment I watched each face slowly die. "You all are great guys, just now that I know who I was… It makes things weird."

"She has a point." Davide said with a shrug.

"I…I do not wish to be such a bother to him. If I could have things my way I would have never met him at all. All I do is torment him and at the time it feels as if I should do what I do. Yet afterward I feel hallow and as if I should have never come to Bathory. Every word I say pains him, when I am near him the bond just tears at his soul even more. He is afraid to hurt me or leave me because he knows I love him. I do not wish to make him jealous; jealousy is a monster that I hate to have inside me. Yet when I'm with him and only him I do not feel it. I feel love, love that is stronger than any I have seen or read in my life. If I love him so much why do I put him through so much pain at just the sight of me? I wish not to bother him. I wish I had never met him, his life would be easier without me."

"He is your mate, he should feel glad to have you near." Davide explained and I sighed heavily.

"You don't understand. He doesn't love me, he loves Meredith. If it wasn't for me he would be completely happy with her without worrying about me! He can't be with her without thinking about how much it's hurting me. It shouldn't bother someone to be with the one they love. And also he is scared to hurt me because he might lose Henry. I would tell Henry to stay with him no matter what but he would say things to hurt Vlad all the more. He would make Vlad feels even worse for me. I don't want that. I don't want sympathy; I want his love. Yet I know he cannot give it to me."

"You have eternity to give to him. Something not every girl can give the one they love. He may want this girl now, yet centuries after she is gone you will be the one who is there to console him."

"What about the next girl? Then the next? He may want other girls for the rest of eternity and no one knows when that one will be me. Or if one will ever be me. I told him that he should go with any girl he wishes, for I know in the end I will still be there. Yet should he ever be with me then break my heart for another girl, mortal or immortal, I shall bother him no longer. I will leave him, and if he were to even try and hunt me down to where I cannot hide out in this world… then I might as well meet my cousin and have him completely the task of our bloodline."

"Your bloodline being…?" William asked me softly, and I paused as I realized I had started a rant.

"I…I am speaking out of my rank in my family. I should say no more."

"No, no! You are a part of our family now that our father has found you once more. You can tell us anything and you are still welcome in our coven."

"Thank you, William. You do have a very good point. Well you see… some of my family considers me to be the lowest member. My family is a long line of vampire slayers. Since as far back as they can remember they hunted and killed vampires. Only one slayer a generation was chosen, my cousin Joss is one of them. I didn't know why he kept me from vampire legends until spring of this year. That was also the day I was changed into a vampire. The very thing my family was raised to kill…"

"That isn't your fault; it is your destiny to be this way."

"That isn't my point. My point is that he knows that if he wants a girl he better have all the girls he wants before he has me. He knows that perfectly well, yet it hurts to see him that way! I told him he can have freedom, but his freedom just causes me more pain. What am I to do? If I act upset I feel guilty afterwards. I just…I just wish everything was as simple as they were the day we met. When we met he was just a boy and I was just a girl."

"I am sorry…" Davide muttered softly as the car slowed to a stop. "We are here… Are you still up for dinner?"

"I'm fine…" I opened the door and stood up. I felt a small breeze cause my hair to fly in the wind and brush against my shoulders. I looked up at the building that stood behind the Crypt.

The building was bland and boring. It stretched to three levels and had large, darkened windows. The door was a dark grey that matched the building and Amare held the door open for me as we entered the large entry room. I could easily tell that Casimir loves to go all out in his décor. He also enjoyed the dark reds, purples, blues, and blacks and dark gothic style architecture. Deep velvet was draped everywhere and candelabra were scattered wherever they seemed needed. Old portraits hung around in random locations and each was grander than the last.

"Casimir likes to be fancy for show. The rest of the place isn't as elegant as this. Our way of life is quite simple. He does this to impress people who come, such as other vampires and yourself." William explained to me as he took of his light jacket and hung it on the black hook near the door in dark grey clumps.

"Sounds like how my mom used to be…" I responded softly and rubbed my left arm as I was led deeper inside.

"Elizabeth!" I heard the voice of Casimir ring out around me. I turned in shock to find him coming into the hall that we were currently in. He smiled and reached his arms out to me. I awkwardly stood as still as I could while he drew closer and placed his cold, boney hands on my shoulders.

"I'm sorry we're late. I had to give something to someone."

"Your Vladimir?" I blushed and nodded while keeping my eyes on the floor. "Do not fuss over him tonight. It is your past mates you should be caring for this evening and their memory. Come, to the dining hall, we shall feast."

"So how is this going to work? Are you talking to me about my past while we eat or afterwards?" I asked as he led me by the shoulders into the hall he had just come from. We entered a room about the same size as the entry hall. It had a table of dark, thick, finely cared wood and the table held plates that could fill all five of us for the rest of the night. I also saw that the cups at each seat were filled with a deep red liquid that made my stomach roar.

"Some of both, my dear." He took me to the chair at the head of the table and Amare pulled out the large chair for me. As I sat down I felt like the chair's cushions had eaten me! Amare lifted the chair clear off the ground, with me in it, and placed it inside the table.

"So this is food and blood? Is this how you always eat or are you doing this out of my human upbringing?"

"We casually eat this way, yet to not such a scale." Casimir said and he sunk into his seat on the opposing end of the table from me.

"As Will said, we are pretty simple. Usually we eat a normal sandwich with a glass of blood…Not too different than what you probably eat. But this is a special occasion." Davide said as he sat down next to Casimir to my left.

"Indeed it is…" Casimir lifted his glass full of the substance of our immortal lives. His three sons and I did the same. "To being reunited once again. If only my dear brother were here…" We all lowered our heads then took sips from the glasses.

"Casimir, if you have been watching me for protection all these years wouldn't you be able to know if my Vladimir is your brother? As I am your sister-in-law?"

"I knew you would ask me that Elizabeth. For one, he is not yours for certain. He may be your mate but his heart is not yours." My eyes lowered to my plate and I nibbled on my lower lip. "Secondly, I have not met him personally. I have simply seen him pass through one of your many lives."

"And you have seen those like him _end_ my many lives." I stated as I took another drink from the glass. I felt the warm liquid slide down my throat as felt its heat growing in my neck to my chest and then my stomach. I dug my fork into the soft vegetables and lifted them to my lips as I watched Casimir's face closely.

"Your Vladimir has not done so, you are still breathing."

"Yes, but he is very well on his way to it."

"You are a vampire, Elizabeth!" Casimir raised his voice, yet it did not seem like shouting. More on the side that he simply wanted to make his point. "You have gone farther than any of your previous lives! Murray was at least able to remember Elizabeth! You remembered nothing! You just up and gave in to this eternal world of darkness that your other lives were too pure to admit to!"

"Yet that also shows, Casimir, that I am a weak willed fool who can only disappoint then man I love! He does not want me in this state any more than your brother did!"

"It is better than having you dead!" He stated and I grew quiet. The three vampires between us stared at their food without speaking or moving. I took in a deep breath and calmed myself. I felt my anger draining from me as blood drains from an open cut. Casimir sighed heavily and looked up at me. "I shall start at the beginning."

"Please do…" I muttered softly and he nodded.

"In the year 1460, Vlad Dracula set out to lead his troops into battle against the Turks. That year I became a vampire by my master, I traveled with him over Europe until we reached Romania. That is when I met you, Elizabeth. Your husband called you Elisabeta, which is a name derived from your birth name; Elizabeth. You had been married blissfully until the day he went to war. When my master and I arrived in need of a place to stay, you took us into your open home. Vlad had left you with a large castle to live in while you were alone with your servants and yet you still yearned for company in his absence."

"That's why I welcomed you to the castle, right?" Casimir nodded as I leaned over the table. He gestured to my plate and I ate a few mouthfuls before looking up to listen once more.

"I was young, and had only been a vampire for two years when I started to notice that you wanted to keep us here. My master told me to tell you of our departure, which you immediately rushed to him to ask him to stay. It seemed that you needed us to survive without your husband. Not even a month later word of Vlad's death rang out among the town. Even to this day I remember seeing the painful suffering inside of you. I entered your room one morning and saw that it was empty. I looked around yet all that had changed was the large window was wide open and the curtains blew wildly around its frame. I rushed for the window and stared over the side of the castle to see that the walls were steep and lead to sharp, jagged rocks and a wide, monstrous river.

"I immediately informed the servants and my master and we began searching for any sign of your presence in the river bank. We found scraps of your torn clothing and your mangled, bruised, and scarred body in the chilling waters. What made the situation all the worse was that Vlad returned from battle. He heard of your suicide and grew into a state of intense depression. He vowed that he will rise from the grave if it meant you were avenged and saved from the darkness of suicide. It was that day that my master requested the thought of eternal life. An eternity to relish the pain of your loss and to redeem your soul…that is what my master offered. Oddly enough, he agreed. He vowed to wait forever for you."

"And he did so? That's how it all started?" Casimir nodded.

"Centuries past, and Vlad and I grew close as brothers. When it was time that my master wished to depart, I stayed in Castle Dracula with my new brother. Though he loved you dearly he adopted three wives and transformed them each into vampires. He took care of them and feed them yet he still searched the world for you. One day, in 1897, a man named Jonathan Harker came to the castle to finish paperwork. His collogue, Renfield, who was driven mad by becoming my brother's drudge, could not finish the paper work that would allow Vlad and I to move to London. It was all my idea; the castle was old and beginning to be a bore."

"And is it like the movie? He sees Mina Murray's picture and pursues her?" I asked as I finished my plate and drained the cup of blood empty.

"Indeed. As you know, Jonathan was left in the castle and my brother set off to London to win Murray's heart. She showed difficultly but just as you went through with your Vladimir; she couldn't resist her connection to my brother. She started to love him yet Jonathan escaped and they got married. All the while Lucy Westenra is dying at the hands of my brother's hunger. She does become a vampire and is killed by Van Helsing."

I let out a fierce hiss and I saw William chuckle. "Okay then…"

"I have an issue with slayers…" I muttered and blushed.

"You are a vampire, it is only natural." Davide said with a smile as he shot William a look.

"Back to matters…" Casimir spoke and his sons obediently went silent. "Your transformation into a vampire was slowly starting and you lead Harker, Helsing, and the others to our castle. He was stabbed and you lead him into the castle alone. You finished him off and cut off his head…Then you were free. You lived a normal life with Harker until you died. I watched over you for protection until the day you died."

"How did I die this time?" I asked in curiosity.

"A fever, from what I heard. I had a small confrontation with Harker when I went to pay my respects to Murray. He wouldn't let me enter at first, but I calmly explained that I was not my brother and that I came out of peace."

"Wow…." I said softly and leaned back into my chair. I hadn't realized I had leaned over the table in interest.

"Are you finished?" I heard a voice next to me and jumped. I looked up and saw Demitri, the man who I was introduced to before Casimir. He must be Casimir's drudge. I smelt a strong whiff of his human blood and so he must be a drudge. I nodded and he took my plate and refilled my glass.

"So when I lived in Romania that's how you found me….right?" He nodded. "Did you just see me walking down the street and you just knew? Or did you watch me for a while to make sure?"

"You look very much like your past lives. I noticed the eyes that you got from Elizabeth along with that deep blush. Your pale skin and dark hair were both from them as well. I felt a connection to you when I saw you, as if I remembered you…which I did. I caught your name on the little school book you held with you."

"I don't remember that…." I muttered and looked into my glass of blood.

"You were young; it is impressive that you remember our first encounter at all."

I nodded and looked up at Casimir. "What now that we are done with dinner?"

"I have a gift for you, it is up above us." Casimir stood and I followed his head. He took my hand and led me out of the room and down the hall. He turned past one of the curtains and I saw a stairway that spiraled around to other levels of the building. He held my hand still as he helped up each step. Though I felt that since he was so old that he was the one in need of help, he was more graceful than me.

"What is it?" I asked him and he did not answer but let me to a room. He stopped in front of the door and turned to face me. He took both my hands in his and looked me in the eyes kindly.

"Elizabeth…" He squeezed my hands. "Mina, I know you must be under many difficult times from your Vladimir. You live with humans and the drudge of the man who is causing you pain. Vladimir is in easy contact of you and I do not think that's healthy. I think that when you need to be away from the troubles you have in Bathory and you need Elysia… you should come here…"

"I could never impose such a thing on you Casimir." I told him softly and moved my head to get my bangs out of my eyes.

"You won't be imposing, Mina. I have everything you could ever need right here." He turned and pushed open the door to the room. He led me inside and I saw a grand room. It was slightly larger than my room in Henry's house; it wasn't a big enough difference to notice right away. I saw a bed that looked like a Queen size with black velvet tumbling over it in heaps of cloth. Across from it was a large mirror and desk of dark wood and another counter beside it.

I stared in awe and entered the room to spin around and see more. Right across from the door was a bay window with small soft pillows and beautiful stained glass designs. I looked out the window and saw the street that lead to the Crypt.

"I would rather you not stand by the window, please." Casimir spoke soft and I blushed and backed away.

"Casimir this is really too much! I can't accept this!"

"You must. You welcomed me into your home centuries ago… it is the least I can do to welcome you into mine." He smiled and I walked up to stand before him.

"Thank you Casimir." I threw my arms around him and hugged him tightly. "Thank you so much." He wrapped his arms around my waist and held me close.

"You are most welcome Elizabeth." He said soothingly and I slide out of his hold. "Come we shall sit…" There was a small loveseat in the corner on the right side from the door. It faced the bed and rest of the room and had a nightstand and candelabra one either side of it.

"Casimir, if Vlad and I die will this just happen all over again? It all started with my love for him and if I do end up with his love and both of us as vampires…will it finally be over? Since we are both immortal and he is the Pravus and can never die and I can only be killed by a slayer, will we be able to live forever and it will never go on? What if I die and he is unable to, will it be like Dracula and Murray?"

"I know not, my dear. What happens will happen. What has happened we cannot change and we cannot control if it happens again." He reached out his hand and lightly lifted up my necklace. He held the small black heart with silver bat wings on his fingers and looked down at it. "Possibly one day I will be able to meet your Vladimir and see if he truly is my brother…?"

"I will do my best but I doubt that will happen any time soon Casimir."

"I understand." The room grew silent for a long moment as I went into deep thought. I opened my lips to speak and stared at the window on the other corner of the room.

"Vlad has too much going on in his life right now. He has to worry about D'Ablo killing him and those he loves. He also has Meredith to think about. Plus he is worried about losing his friendship with Henry and I. Not to mention his growing hunger and high school and homework. I don't want to bother him with this confusion." Casimir nodded.

"It is growing late; you should be heading back to Bathory." I nodded and stood. He led me back down the stair way and he shouted for William, Davide, and Amare. They all came soon enough and he ordered for them to take me home.

"Goodbye Casimir." I hugged him once more and then got in the car with his sons. Amare was the one who drove this time. I sat in the passenger seat and William and Davide went in the back.

"Did you have fun?" William asked.

"Uh, yeah I did. Your home is very beautiful and I feel undeserving of the gift you all have given me."

"You mean the bedroom? Aw, he wanted to do it." William laughed and I shrugged.

"I know, it's just I feel like I don't deserve it. All of you are so kind to me when you three have never even met me or any of my past lives."

"That's true. But our dad told us all about you and your past lives. He talks very good about you." Davide smiled at me and I gave him a smile in return. Amare then silently reached over and turned on the radio. He flipped through the stations and didn't find anything.

"Experiencing some minor, technical difficulties?" I asked jokingly and he rolled his eyes but said nothing.

"Put this in!" William enthusiastically waved the CD in Amare's face. I snatched it out of his hand and looked at it.

"What is it?" Amare asked grumpily.

"One X by Three Days Grace." I answered him and flipped it over to look at the songs. Hey, I know some of these! I know number two, three, six, eight, and nine. Nine is my favorite!" I took out the disk and put it in the radio.

"I love them!" William yelped as the music started. I smiled and rest back into the seat with a sigh. We all listened to the CD the entire way back to Bathory. I sang and they sang with me and we had a lot of fun, yet I was growing tired and it all seemed a blur to me. All I really remember was finally getting home and Henry was still up waiting for me.

"How was—"

"It was fun! I loved it!" I shouted and jumped onto my bed and grinned widely. I then took out the CD and put it in my radio that I have in my room. William let me borrow it to put it on my IPod. Henry stood in the door way and gave me a confused look before going back to his room without another word.

"Yes, I know I'm a dork!" I shouted after him and continued to jump and sing on my bed. At least I feel good and not upset about Vlad right now. Maybe Casimir and his sons will be the ones to help me through eternity along with Otis, Henry, and Vikas.

Eternity with Vlad seemed like heaven, yet eternity with my new friends, family, and coven seemed like heaven too. Maybe Vlad and I will be the end of the cycle. Maybe it will all end with us and it won't happen over and over again. I mean, Elizabeth and Murray could hardly survive Dracula and I'm younger and I'm living through Vlad. Yet my problems are more difficult than theirs, I guess they were just weak. I don't want any other girl to feel worse than I do; it hurts too much and conquers too easily. I really do hope this doesn't happen over and over again.

_Guess the name of the CD and the songs that are Mina's favorite and I will give you a surprise! _

_Mina: I love my new vampire family! I love my awesome, rich Brother in law! I love my amazingly hot nephews! Things are looking good…_

_Vlad: for you._

_Me: yup! You got it! Please review!_


	60. Good Enough

_Another song based chapter, Good Enough by Evanescence. _

_Mina: I still want to kill Lucy!_

_Me: go ahead then. _

_Mina: be right back…_

_Me: Anyway… read and enjoy!_

**60 Good Enough**

I smiled as I walked up to Jonathan and Lucy and I tackled them both in tight hugs. It was early in the morning just before school and it was midway through October in the school year. I was happy with my weekends full of Henry and my friends and coven at the Crypt. I hardly see Vlad except at school and me and him having fought at all. He seems happy with Meredith and I am very happy for him. If he is happy, I am happy despite my pain. I looked up while hugging Lucy and saw Vlad walking in through the doors to the school. We met eyes and he quickly looked away.

"Hey, Mina, do you want to come over to my house after school today? There's a band rehearsal and they are really cool! You'll love them!" Lucy asked me in her normal, hyper manner. I thought about it and shrugged.

"I'll have to ask my aunt but I'd love to go!" Lucy and Jonathan smiled widely and jumped up and down happily. I stared at them and laughed at them. "You both are crazy!"

"Mina…?" I turned at the sound of my name and felt a shiver run down my spine. It was Vlad and he was standing right in front of me in all his perfection.

"V—Vlad…How are you?" I asked in a soft, stuttering voice and my face fiery hot.

"I'm good… I want to hang out with you at lunch today… You know, just to talk? Meredith isn't here today so you don't have to worry about her. We just haven't talked in a long time and I want to catch up… I miss you…"

I looked down at the floor between us and my hands fiddled with a few strands of my hair. "Yeah, we can do that… It'd be nice." I smiled and I heard him release a sigh of relief.

"Hey Mina!" Amelia shouted somewhere behind me and I looked over my shoulder. I saw Lucy and Amelia waiting for me and I saw Jonathan glaring at Vlad with heated loathing. I turned back at Vlad and wrapped my arms around him tightly. He froze then held me back. He took in a gulp of air and I felt his jaw tighten and I knew it could only be one thing…

My blood.

"I'm sorry, you haven't been used to it in a while…" I whispered softly in his ear. "See you at lunch, I love you." I brushed my lips over his cheek as I pulled back and walked back to my friends.

I didn't turn to see his reaction or where he went but I was still feeling shivers from being in his arms again. I didn't hear a word my friends said until the bell rang for class. I walked to class in a sort of fuzzy haze and nothing could register in my mind.

Should I tell Vlad about my twisted past or should I let him live his relatively normal life? I kept asking myself over and over as the day rushed on around me yet I felt that I was in a bubble of time slowing to a snail's pace. Lunch came too fast for me to register and I went to my locker and took out my book for choir.

"Mina?" I looked up and hummed softly in response. Amelia gave me a questioning look and pointed to the book in my hand. "Choir was two hours ago, all you need is your lunch."

I looked down toward my hands and stared at the book. It took me a while to comprehend what she had told me and I put the book back inside and took out my bag for lunch. I felt her eyes still on me staring and I heard my stomach roar for the substance that keeps humans alive.

"Maybe you should hurry up to Vlad's table so you can eat, you look starving!" I smiled at Vlad's name and nodded and rushed away from Amelia to burst through the double doors into the lunch room. I rushed to Vlad's table where he sat waiting for Henry to finish in the line. I took the seat across from him and he smiled widely when he saw me.

"Hi." I muttered with my hands twisting in my lap and my blush already starting to grow. He laughed and I felt a rush of adrenaline burning inside me.

"Hyper or what?" He leaned forward in his elbows and I blushed more.

"No…Just my day was slow and, yeah…"I nibbled on the inside of my cheek lightly and Henry finally came and sat down. I smiled and took out my sandwich and blood-filled Jell-o.

"Mina, awesome to see you back here!" Henry grinned widely and gave me a wink.

"Well, it isn't like I wanted to leave…" I sighed lightly and looked up to see Vlad was staring at the table quietly. I reached out my hand and got his attention. He looked up at me and his black eyes dug into my very soul. "Don't worry about it Vlad. I'm not so mad about it as I am disappointed. I would try to make nice with Meredith, I really would. But it wouldn't be good for my health, carrying that façade, so I try to not be around her. It's damaging enough being by you, but waving my failure in my face would drive me to death. I'm happy where I am, I'm happy you are happy with her, and that is all that matters to me."

He looked to the side and chewed his lip in thought. Then he looked back to me and decided to change the conversation. "Where've you been lately? I hardly see you at school and you aren't at your house when I'm there."

"I—I'm…I'm around." I muttered softly. I couldn't bear to look at him. I couldn't tell him about the Crypt. He would ask too many questions and if he ever went there looking for me my safe haven would be ruined.

"Around as in where?" He asked and I looked down and didn't answer. "Mina?"

"I can't tell you. I don't have the right to give you that information."

"Mina, you sound like a computer! What's up with you?" He asked and his tone sounded as if he was about to unload his thoughts on my past and current actions. He deserves to, I do that to him constantly.

"Nothing, I'm just at a very confused point in my life…again." Vlad sighed and I couldn't find the force to meet his gaze.

"Mina, in Siberia you were loving and seductive one second and then you hated me the next! When we got back you acted depressed then you just decided to avoid me and hate me. Now you are finally acting normal and then you won't tell me anything about how you've been…nothing."

I squirmed under his words and Henry just sat there silently eating his pizza. I reluctantly unfolded my sandwich and lifted it to my lips. The capsules of blood exploded and filled me with more hunger than the feeling of being full. Vlad patiently waited for me to say something but I couldn't fathom the correct words.

"Here," I pushed the bloody Jell-o towards him. "You need this more than I do." He picked it up with his pale fingers and opened it.

"_Blood?" _His voice rang clear in my mind. I nodded and he peeled it open while stretching his arm out to steal my spoon. He took a spoon-full and consumed the wiggly food and Henry was looked over his shoulder. I followed his gaze to see the popular table all watching us.

How odd. Why would Meredith's old table be staring at us? I mean, they are Henry's friends too…What was it? I gently picked through Henry's mind and tried to see if he knew what was up.

"_Ugh, Meredith's friends will twist it all around and she won't be happy when they tell her tomorrow."_ I was confused, what would they tell her that will upset her? Henry seemed irritated and Vlad was silently eating his food I gave him. He must have been hungry, and Henry didn't seem to be too happy. _"She's my cousin; seriously, she can sit with me whenever she wants!"_

So that was it. Meredith's friends weren't happy that I am sitting with Vlad and talking to him. They would twist the story around and when they told Meredith she would be upset with Vlad. I've heard it in the minds of my classmates that not one of the 'popular' kids liked the fact that Vlad and Meredith were dating. I have to admit I was on their side but I'm not trying to get Meredith to break up with Vlad! That would be just…cruel. Vlad could slap me in the face with a bat if it made him happy, so if he is happy with her I wouldn't want to ruin it.

I hate high school.

"Mina!" I looked at Vlad and I didn't realize he was trying to talk to me.

"Oh, sorry I was thinking. What'd you say?" I gave him my full attention and he returned it with a questioning look before repeating himself.

"I asked if you want to come with Henry to my house after school." My entire day seemed to glow with excitement and joy and a felt a rush of energy flood over me. But then I remembered my promises and my day darkened to a pale, washed out grey.

"I would love to, but I can't."

"Why not?" Henry asked before Vlad could; Vlad's expression seemed to die with mine.

"I already promised Lucy I would do something with her." I stared at the bag that held my lunch and I took another two bites out of my sandwich.

"Something as in…?" Vlad asked and I swallowed down my sandwich and my throat felt dry.

"It's just some friends getting together." I shrugged.

"Do I know them? We could all hang out, and who is Lucy?" Vlad asked and I felt a blush of regret spread over my flesh.

"She said it is just our friends. She doesn't know you two, so you can't come." Vlad and Henry exchanged looks and I continued. "I mean, they hear me talking about you both all the time but she doesn't know you at all. And she is my friend."

"Can't you just ask her? Where is she?" Vlad looked over at my table and I spoke more.

"Not here right now, and no I can't that would be rude." I responded and Vlad's lips pressed together in the cute way it does when he is confused and slightly irritated.

"Can't you just bail and hang out with us for a little?"

"Sorry, no." I told him in a clipped tone, but I told Lucy I would go to this band thing, and I will keep my word. No matter how much I love Vlad, I want to keep my word.

"Why not?" He asked with his irritation dying for a fraction of a second to be filled with a pleading tone.

"Because I said so; I just can't today Vlad! I'm sorry." I told him and Henry was watching the scene but moved his eyes to his empty plate. Vlad grew silent and as his breathe was released his body relaxed. He looked tired all of a sudden and I sat there unmoving.

"You don't even want to be around me anymore?"

His words stung my heart and fresh tears yearned to form in my eyes. I thought I didn't have any more tears left; turns out I was wrong.

"I want to be with you with all my heart. I just can't right now….Don't you see? You have kept many things from me since the day we met, and now that I am trying to start my own life, you want to know everything about it. I will tell you, on my own time. Just as you did me. Just please give me time to get everything figured out."

"And just as I have done that to you I will say this to you, I'm involved." I sighed and smiled. Tears were just barely wanting to stream from my eyes, yet I was surprisingly able to hide them.

"You don't know how much that means to me Vlad." I reached my hand out and brushed it over his. He didn't move his hand and I knew he couldn't. Meredith and her band of cheerleaders would kill me if he did. "I really am sorry I can't do anything with you and Henry today. I just have other things to do."

"It's alright Mina. Don't worry about it." I smiled and the bell rang. We all stood up and I went to stand before Vlad. I wrapped my arms over his shoulders and he in turn squeezed me tightly.

"I do love you, Vlad. I know times are confusing and painful for the both of us, but we can get by. There's always a tomorrow with you in my life." I slowly released him and gave him a warm smile, he smiled back at me and I felt my entire body turn into goo.

"I'll see you later." I nodded and he turned and walked out of the cafeteria in all his amazing perfection.

"I think it's sad that no matter how mad, upset, hurt, or crazy he makes you…you still fall for every little thing he does!" Henry rolled his eyes as we stared to walk to class. I laughed and followed after him.

"Well, it's not my fault you just had to be best friends with a god!" Henry shifted awkwardly and I laughed more. "I'm kidding, calm down! I know it's weird for you to hear that stuff!" I winked and he grinned widely with the smile he inherited from our family. We walked into class and sat down but I noticed Henry was giving me a smug look. "What are you looking at?"

"I told you nothing bad would happen if you hung out with us again!"

"We snapped at each other though…But it was a lot better than I expected. If Meredith was there I would have snapped the whole time and a war would've started." Henry nodded as I dug out my pencil.

"Yeah, you're right." He agreed and Mrs. Goddard had us quiet down so she could tell us about Caesar, Cassius, and Brutus. I stared into space as the tape read aloud the story to us while tracing designs of cartoon versions of my friends with my eraser.

The hour seemed slow because everyone was sleeping or trying not to sleep, a few were texting, but most were not paying attention to the story. All I could really think about are the hazing imaginings I have of my past lives. Were these imaginings memories or just hallucinations of a crazy half-year old vampire?

I saw myself walking slowly through a dark city with faint lights and crowds of people, my arm was intertwined with someone else. From the light, faint pull I knew the man I was linked to was Vlad. But the surroundings were off; I knew this street from my travels with Joss and London was more advanced than this. The humans around me did not smell sweet and were dressed not in shirts and pants, but in dresses and suits. I was happy and smiling with Vlad but he was taller than me…well, taller than he already is. When I was on my toes my eyes were to his lips but on this man my eyes were just below his chin!

"Mina!" I heard the teacher snapping and I shook my head after Henry poked me.

"I'm sorry!"

"Uh huh…Would you mind telling us what ended Brutus's internal conflicts?" She crossed her arms and stared me down, I ransacked her mind for the answer.

"Um… He says "It is not that I loved Caesar less, but that I loved Rome more." This shows that he loved his country more than his friend, so he doesn't feel guilt about killing Caesar." She narrowed her eyes at me and continued playing the recording tape. I sighed and just as I was about to dwell into my hopeless daydreams again the bell rang for last hour.

Drama was just a practice day, a day for us to gather in our short groups to rehearse our short scenes. Jonathan was in my group and he seemed determined to talk to me.

"What kind of music do you like?"

"Um…. Pretty much all kinds really." I shrugged and stared at my script.

"Amelia told me that you are an amazing singer when you were in choir…" He said and twitched his head to move his pale white bangs out of his eyes.

"Did she?" I asked and he nodded.

"You are coming to Lucy's today right?" I nodded and chuckled to myself. "Good, I really want you to come."

"Why?" I asked and took out a highlighter to highlight my lines. When I was done I looked up at him and he looked away with his clear blue eyes off to the far corner of the room.

"No reason…Hey, why were you at that guy's table today at lunch?" I slammed my teeth on my bottom lip yet flinched at the pain of my fangs that were faintly sharper than human teeth. I was already hungry again? I ate just two hours ago! I'd have to have a large meal when I get home before going to Lucy's or I will go mad!

"That guy is Vlad, and the preppy guy next to him is my cousin Henry McMillan." Henry hates it when I call him preppy.

"I heard of him, isn't he like really popular around here? I haven't been here that long but…?" Jonathan asked with hesitation and I nodded. "I see him around and he looks nothing like you."

"Yeah I know." I grumbled. "We aren't much alike but we get along great."

"So he just wanted you to hang out with him, huh?" Jonathan moved closer and lowered his voice as our teacher walked by. A strong current of his sweet blood filled my lungs and a chill ran through me. I bit down lightly on my cheek and ran my tongue over the five small drops of blood my fang released from my cheek.

"Uh…" I cleared my throat and tried not to breathe as I spoke. "No, Vlad asked me to have lunch with them. He misses hanging out with me, I guess."

"You guys used to hang out? I thought he was dating that pink chick, what's her name?"

"Meredith." I grumbled with a bitter tone. "And yes, he is my best friend. Lucy never told you…?" I asked and his pale eyes looked down at me in bewilderment.

"Tell me what?" I took in a deep breath and sighed.

"I love him." Jonathan's face filled with shock. "I have been in love with him since the moment I set eyes on him. It was Halloween during eighth grade. Henry introduced us when I came here to live with him and my aunt. From then on we were friends and grew closer. Now I am completely in love and he knows it…"

"But he is dating that pink girl…" I nodded and angled my head for the gravity to force my hair over my face. Suddenly I felt warm arms wrap around me and squeeze me tightly into a warmer body. "I'm sorry Mina, is there anything I can do?"

"No, no one can. Today he have a small argument because he is jealous that I spend so much time with you, Lucy, Amelia, and our other friends."

"He's jealous of that?" I nodded and he giggled to himself. "Well what would he say to you dating one of our friends?" I thought about it and shrugged. I looked at Jonathan to find the usually happy glow about him was gone. "What's the matter?"

"Oh I'm just tired. I didn't get much sleep last night and I think it's catching up to me." He half-smiled and I shot him a concerned look. He smiled wider and wrapped one arm around me in a partial hug. "Don't worry about it, _Miss Mina_." I smiled with him and wacked him with my script.

The remainder of that hour was filled with acting and smacking each other in the head with paper. Just when it seemed that the class would go on forever it ended and I followed Lucy back to her house after we got our belongings from our lockers. As we reached my locker I hauled to see Vlad there.

He smiled and I felt my skin burst into flames and my blood freeze over solid. Lucy kept on walking, not understanding why I stopped. I caught up to her and unlocked my locker.

"Hello Vladimir."

"Hello Elizabeth." My ears pricked up and my eyes looked up before turning their attention on him. "What? I don't have a huge, long name to call you!" I sighed in relief and continued to take books and folders out and place them in my backpack.

"Lucy this is Vlad, Vlad this is Lucy." Lucy beamed with pearly white teeth and snatched Vlad's hand to shake it violently.

"I've heard so much about you! Mina never stops talking—" I slapped my hand over her mouth and she let go of his hand to fight to free her lips. I blushed madly and Vlad began laughing. After he laughed and turned to get his backpack I might have seen a speck of pink on his cheeks, or maybe I imagined it.

"Sorry about Lucy, she really doesn't know how to be normal…" Lucy grinned and nodded then finally realized what I said.

"Yeah…Hey!" I laughed and Vlad did as well.

"So, Vlad, shouldn't you be on your way home by now?" I asked to change the subject.

"Yeah but I wanted to see you for a second. There's something I've got to say."

"Well, shoot." I shrugged and lifted my bag on my shoulder. I ran my hand through my bangs and they fell back into place.

"Sorry for bugging you about not telling me stuff. I understand that it was just like eighth and ninth grade for you, you must have felt like I do right now." I nodded. "Well I'm sorry about it, if you waiting almost two years I think I can wait a while longer. I just want you to be able to talk to me. Alright?"

As he gave his short speech his eyes seemed uncertain and wouldn't stay still. There seemed to be a twitch in his hands that I could see even though he had them stuffed into the pockets of his hoodie. That black hoodie that I loved so much with a vampire face that matched the one on my shirt back at my house.

I hugged him and let go before he could hug back. "Thanks Vlad and I'll think about it. I have to talk to some people first though. Okay? And maybe tomorrow night we can hang out at our place? Just like we used to?"

"That'd be great! Sure." He smiled and the smile seemed genuine and true unlike the last times.

"You better get home before Nelly kills you!"

"Yeah, you're right. See ya!" He smiled and walked off, taking my heart with him. Lucy giggled after the doors closed behind him. I turned and locked my locker then started walking out of the school.

"He is cute!" I rolled my eyes.

"Lucy, you think everything that is male is cute!" She grinned and burst into laughter. "You have to admit it's true." She nodded and continued to try and catch her breath.

"So, tell me again why you aren't with that cutie?" I sighed and hung my head as we turned the corner into her neighborhood.

"He is dating Meredith who he has loved since he was little. I can't compete with that! She too…perfect. And I'm…I'm…well look at me! I have nothing special I can offer him, nothing at all. He knows I love him and he hurt me so I stayed away from him so I could heal. Now he wants to hang out again. That's all."

"He should come by the Crypt…" I stopped dead in my tracks and felt my blood boil.

"No! He will not go to the Crypt! The Crypt is the only place I can go where he doesn't know I am, I can't lose that." Lucy thought for a moment and nodded. "Anyway… what band is going to be at your house today?" I changed the subject just as we got into her house.

Lucy's home was a one story, two bedroom house with a basement that her dad and her transformed into a sound studio. Lucy loved singing and her dad played guitar so I guess that's why the band wanted to come over and play. She had two huge dogs that reached to my hip, but I never had any pets and Vlad only had a black cat so dogs were new to me.

"Well, it's Jonathan's band." She said reluctantly as she got us soda and led me to the basement.

"Really? That's cool!" We walked down the steps and I saw chairs sprawled around the room and Jonathan with three other guys in the back by the instruments. "Uh, Luc, what's with all the people?"

"Well…. It's not _just_ a band rehearsal…" Lucy said as she turned and ran off with her blond hair flying out behind her. I looked around and saw an empty microphone while everyone sitting in the chairs held music and were doing vocal exercises. I felt as if someone had punched a hole in my gut.

"Lucy Hope you did not sign me up for an audition to a band I don't even know!" I roared as I came down the steps. She grabbed someone by the shoulders and used them as a shield.

"Actually you _do_ know them… It's Jon's band and three guys from the club!" I took in a deep breath and let it out. "Come on Mina, I've heard you singing form your IPod, you are great! And Jon really likes you, you'd fit in great with the band! Please, just try? Please?"

I thought about it and crossed my arms. I then sighed and looked down. "I don't have any music."

Lucy jumped up and down for joy and squealed so loud I thought the speakers would break. She attacked me in a hug and kept bouncing. I laughed and hugged her back and she finally pulled away.

"You don't need music! Just pick a song you know and sing it!" I rolled my eyes and she pouted. "Well, you can have your audition tomorrow if you're not ready…"

"No, no. I think I have the perfect song in mind. When do I go on?" I asked and she grinned and opened her mouth to speak. But before she could answer me one of the boys in the band spoke on the microphone.

"Next up, Mina Lovett?" I glared at Lucy who once again started to hide behind the random stranger. I walked to the farthest end of the basement and stood before Jonathan and his three friends.

"Hi, I'm Mina." I spoke softly and one boy leaned forward.

"Say that again, I can't hear ya." I blushed and spoke into the microphone.

"I'm Mina." My voice was still soft but what could I do? I'm a shy person when I'm put on the spot! The three boys looked at each other with eyes that I have seen on many cast-reviewers, eyes that told me they weren't sure about me.

"And what will you be singing?" Jonathan asked me with a grin. I stuttered and looked around me. I saw a keyboard off to my left, nibbled on my bottom lip, and looked back to the four boys.

"Can I use that while I sing?" I pointed to the keyboard and they all exchanged more looks before nodding or shrugging. I clumsily pulled the keyboard to the microphone and made sure it worked. I checked the keys so I was positive it was on classical piano and I moved the microphone so it was angled at me.

"So… What are you singing Miss Lovett?" Jonathan asked again.

"Good Enough by Evanescence, or Amy Lee I guess." The boy in the middle with light brown hair nodded and marked it down on his sheet of paper. Jonathan smiled and made a gesture for me to start.

"Start when you're ready." I took air into my lungs, cleared my throat, and let it out. I placed my hands lightly on the keyboard and hit the beginning notes to the intro of the song. I let the world fall away from me and concentrated solely on the music.

"Under your spell again…I can't say no to you. Crave my heart and it's bleeding in your hand. I can't say no to you."As hard as I tried to control my mind it still wandered back to the days when I drove Vlad to Stokerton. "Shouldn't let you talk to me so sweetly now I can't let go of this dream I can't breathe but I feel good enough… I feel good enough…for you…"

I paused for a split second as I remember that I'm not good enough for Vlad. I never thought I was and I don't think I ever will be. God, even when he isn't here and I haven't been around him for long periods of time he still manages to haunt me.

"Drink up sweet decadence, I can't say no to you. And I've completely lost myself and I don't mind!" My let my voice crescendo and fill the space in my mind where Vlad should be. "I can't say no to you! Shouldn't let you conquer me completely…" I felt regret flood over at the truth in those words. "Now I can't let go of this dream, can't believe that I feel good enough… I feel good enough…It's been such a long time coming but I feel good…"

I pressed down on the keys with more energy and took in a huge gulp of air for my voice to spread out. I didn't care if I was loud enough for the neighbors to hear me, or even Vikas in Siberia, just as long as I got my emotion out.

"And I'm still waiting for the rain to fall! Pouring life down me!" I then let my voice drop to just above a whisper. "Cus I can't hold on to anything thing this good….enough!" I closed my eyes and pictured Vlad's handsome face as if he were standing before me. "Am I good enough for you to love me too?"

I vocalized softly and smoothly as my fingers soared over the keys. I imagined myself holding Vlad close to me and singing words softly in his ear, almost as if he was mine and not Meredith's.

"So take care of what you ask of me… cus I can't say no…" When my hands parted from the keyboard and my voice grew silent I opened my eyes to find the four boys staring at me. I blushed and stared at my folded hands. "So…?"

"You're hired!" One boy nearly shouted, an uproar of complains came from the other people in the room. I also heard a loud yelp from Lucy and a cheer from Jonathan.

I smiled and blushed more but then remembered something. "Um…hired for what?"

"To be the lead singer of Suck My Life!" The black haired boy said with a cheer.

"I'm sorry but…I don't know how to be the lead singer for a band." The four boys all looked at each other than back to me.

"You get to help us pick the song we play, you get to learn the notes and words and you sing as we play. We go to gigs and play for them. You and Jon would be the head of the group; you give the intros and talk to people for the band."

"I don't know if I'm the kind of person you're looking for." I muttered and looked down, my hand running over my arm.

"Do you like music?"

"I love it."

"You you like being on stage?"

"With all my heart."

"Do you sing like _that_ all the time?"

"Everyday."

"There! See, you can't fool us! You have the exact voice we were looking for!" Jonathan told me ecstatically, I blushed and looked at Lucy. Most the people were gone or leaving by now and Lucy was sitting there watching me with a smile. "Our first performance is tomorrow night at the Crypt; it's an audition to be one of the bands who play there. If we have a singer like you up there with us we are sure to get in! Plus a lot of the people in the Crypt know you already."

I thought about it and then I took in more breathe once again. I closed my eyes and when I opened them I let out the air in my lungs.

"I'll do it."

The four boys all stood and huddled around me to welcome me into their group, Lucy joined in. Even though Vlad was slowly and painfully killing me…Casimir, The Crypt, my new friends, this band… For once I was feeling like I was finally good enough to deserve it all.

Finally.

_This is the last new update for a while. Just a while, I hope. I better get MOUNTAINS of reviews for posting a zillion new chapters! _


	61. Epitomize

_Hello everyone! I would like to say before we begin reading is…I just returned from Michigan where I was attending the Snow Ball hosted by Heather Brewer. I went as Mina in a beautiful dress of blue fading to purple that faded to red with black lace and beading over it. I had the red streaks in my hair that Mina has, and makeup like her. I even wore her necklace which I now own. I finally met her son, Jacob Brewer, who has been my friend for a long period of time yet we have never met until the other night. Him and I, and my best friend, spent the entire night together partying and having fun with other minions! _

_Sorry for the interruption but here you go, new chapter!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Vladimir Tod_

**61 Epitomize**

I tried to calm down in the women's bathroom of the Crypt that Saturday night. I took a long glance at my reflection and I fixed my hair. My red streaks seemed more blood red, like a thicker layer was added but I liked it. I was worried my make up would fade while I was up performing. My eyeliner and mascara hopefully won't be messed up; I worked on it for forever!

I was used to choir concerts where we all had to wear uniforms and be proper and perfect. I felt different now that I know I'm going to perform on stage in my usual skinny jeans and a normal V-neck T-shirt with bloody words that said "Love Never Dies".

"Mina, are you okay?" I heard Jonathan's voice call me and ran the tips of my fingers over my black crystal that had the wings of a bat. I walked to the door and opened it. Jonathan's expression was worried and concerned.

"I'm sorry I just needed to calm down. I'm all good!"

"You sure?" He asked as we turned to go back to the main room of the Crypt. Casimir had the place closed for a few hours while he and his sons picked the newest band to play in the Crypt since one of the many bands broke up.

"Yeah, I'm fine. We can do this!" I threw my fist in the air and Jonathan laughed at me. We joined Cyryl, Alek, Roby and I slapped my hands together. "We ready to do this guys?"

"Heck yea!" Cyryl shouted excitedly.

"I'm with Cereal!" Roby cheered with a grin as Cyryl glared at him. Cyryl then wacked his hand on the back of Roby's short black haired head. "Hey, it's not my fault your name is said the same way as a breakfast food!"

Cyryl rolled his eyes and laughed lightly. It would bother me personally if my name was similar to a breakfast food, but he usually makes it into a joke. He told me one year for Halloween he dressed up at Tony the Tiger.

"You guys are up in five." Demitri came up to us and I gave him a smile. I spotted Casimir at a table near the bar of the club. He smiled that smile that once gave me creeped-out chills yet now reminds me of happy times. He reminds me that I'm part of some great scheme and not just a spec in the line of time.

"Mina, come on." Jonathan said with a smile. I stumbled over a cord to meet him at the steps to the stage. He took my hand in his and led me up the four steps. He let go so he could pick up his guitar and place the straps around his shoulders. Cyryl sat down with his drums and Roby got his back-up guitar off its stand. Alec had the job of playing the cello in the beginning and the violin for the rest of the song. Alec had the most musical talent by being able to play multiple instruments.

"So, who are you?" Casimir asked with a smile. Jonathan moved his face closer to his microphone.

"I'm Jonathan on the guitar. Mina here is singing with her lovely voice." He winked with his joke and I rolled my eyes. He moved his hand back to the boys. "On the drums is Cyryl, and Alec is our musical genius on the violin and cello. Roby here is my back-up."

Casimir wrote down our names and nodded. "What's the name of your band?"

"Suck My Life." Casimir chuckled and shook his head as his body shook with laughter.

"You may proceed." He rested his chin on his hands with the desk supporting his elbows. Cyryl tapped his drum sticks to time the beat and Jonathan slammed hard on his guitar. I lifted the microphone to my mouth and sang out.

"All that I'm living for! All that I'm dying for! All that I can't ignore alone at night!" Alec came in with the cello and Cyryl with his drums. "I can feel the night beginning, separate me from the living. Understanding me after all I've seen. Piecing everything together, find the words to make me better! If I only knew how to pull myself apart."

Casimir seemed to like us, I smiled at Jonathan as his guitar grew louder with the main chorus. It still came as a shock to me that I'm in a band, what would Vlad think? What would the vampire that I'm living for think of me now?

"All that I'm living for! All that I'm dying for! All that I can't ignore alone at night!" Fragments of memories of lives before mine surrounded me with taunting shadows. "All that I'm wanted for, although I wanted more! Lock the last open door! My ghosts are gaining on me…

"I believe that dreams are sacred. Take my darkest fears and play them like a lullaby, like a reason why. Like a play of my obsessions, make me understand the lesson so I'll find myself so I won't be lost again!" All those dreams of Vlad and fantasies of blood blend into a glorious story in rouge. "All that I'm living for! All that I'm dying for! All that I can't ignore alone at night!

"All that I'm wanted for! Although I wanted more! Lock the last open door! My ghosts are gaining on me!" The boys were playing everything perfectly even though we hardly practiced. Jonathan is a very happy person, has been since I met him, but when he plays music he seems like he belongs there. And just like Elizabeth and Mina, I belong right here. "Guess I thought I'd have to change the world to make you see me, to be the one. I could have run forever but how for would I have come without mourning your love?"

I let the intensity grow and Jonathan kept his eyes on me as he played the remainder of the song, I pretended to ignore it.

"All that I'm living for! All that I'm dying for! All that I can't ignore alone at night! All that I'm wanted for! Although I wanted more! Lock the last open door… my ghost are gaining on me!" I dropped my voice to a haunting whisper and the boys sang with me.

"Should it hurt to love you? Should I feel like I do?" If only Vlad could hear these words, I thought bitterly.

"Should I lock the last open door?!" I looked Casimir dead in the eyes and grinned. "My ghosts are gaining on me!" The boys ended simultaneously. Casimir smiled wider and nodded as he wrote something down. I looked over my shoulder at Alec and Cyryl and gave them an excited smile.

Cyryl was hyperly excited as usual and Alec was calmer than any of us but you could tell me was worried about how we did. I turned around and high-fived Roby after he put down his guitar. Jonathan picked up his microphone and looked at Casimir.

"So, Casimir, how'd we do?" We all grew silent as death until Casimir stood up.

"Welcome to the Crypt, Mr. Turpin." We burst into cheers and shouts. I felt Jonathan wrap his arms around my waist and spin me around as Roby and Alec hugged and Cyryl jumped up and down. "You will start playing next weekend; check the board for your times."

I leapt from the stage to the ground and rushed over to Casimir. I covered him in hugs and squeals. He returned them then lightly pushed me away to speak.

"I did this not for you, but because I believe you all have potential. Remember that, my dear." He squeezed my shoulders and I nodded solemnly. I then turned and punched my fists through the air and ran to give hugs to Roby, Cyryl, and Alec.

"We did it guys!" I said with ecstatic bliss once I released Cyryl. "You all were great!"

"Thank God we found you!" Alec said and I blushed. "We wouldn't have been able to do this if it wasn't for you, you topped it off and made it amazing!"

"Shut up." I told him with a shove and he draped his arm over me to use me as a stand.

"He is right, it's a good thing you like Evanescence or we would have been in trouble." Roby told me as I shoved Alec off me.

"Well guys, I got to go. Call me if you need me!" I smiled and hugged them all once more before trotting off. I felt Jonathan's warm hand stop and turn me around.

"Thanks again for joining, we really need you." His blue crystal eyes were sincere and I hugged him an extra time. I let him go and I walked over to Casimir. Casimir linked his arm with mine and we started to take me to his home.

"I do believe Jonathan has a fondness for Miss Mina." Casimir spoke with a tone of smugness. I felt a wave of confusion.

"Uh…yeah…I hope he does, he married her after all!" I said and Casimir exploded in laughter. He coughed and I continued to walk in my bewilderment. "What? He did, didn't he? I certainly hope he liked her!" He laughed more and took in a wispy breath.

"I was talking about Turpin, Mina." My confusion died and I rolled my eyes.

"You are funny Caz, real funny." He chuckled and I just shook my head and rolled my eyes again. "So which of your sons will be driving me home? Or maybe I could drive?" I gave him a hopeful smile and he laughed louder than ever.

"I'm going to wait until you have your license, Elizabeth. I know you are perfectly capable of driving, but you only have your permit. So…no."

I sighed and he called out to his sons once we got inside his home. I hung my coat on the hooks by the door and collapsed on the soft velvet cushions. I crossed my legs and twirled my bangs around my fingers. Amare was the first to come down the steps in his sulking way.

"Will you take Mina home?" He reached into his pocket and turned off his IPod, so Casimir knew he had to repeat himself. "Take Mina home, please."

"Can't she just fly herself home?" He groaned. Casimir's lips thinned and Amare took the keys off the table near me and got on his leather jacket. "Come on, Auntie." He said sarcastically and I followed him out the door and into the car. Immediately after he got in the car he changed the radio and drove off the moment I got inside.

"Um…" I tried to think of something to say to Amare, my quietest relative by blood.

"What?" He asked.

"Do you have a problem with me?" I muttered and he pressed his lips together just like Casimir does.

"No, I don't have a problem with you." It took him a long while to respond and the red light changed to green and he forced the car to roar down the street.

"Then why do you act like you do?" I asked him and crossed my arms.

He looked out his window and back at the road and thought deeply about his answer. "Countless days of my life as a vampire have been filled with you. Casimir talks about you from the first moment he introduced himself to me. After so long, I pictured you as an old, boring, innocent woman. Then you came stumbling into the Crypt and you are a young, fiery fox that have all my brothers drooling."

I felt my jaw drop and I sat there in silence. No one has ever talked about me that way. I'm no sort of fiery and nowhere near a fox. And to think that these boys who I have thought of and treated as family have a liking to me. It caused me to cringe.

"Casimir keeps telling them that you belong to the Pravus and they should back off. But Will seems determined."

"How does any of that relate to how you act towards me?" I asked when I found my voice.

"We are almost to your house." He said.

"You were speeding, and you didn't answer my question." He sighed and glanced at me, his lips curled into a smirk and he chuckled.

"There's a package on the back seat, can you get it?" I was confused but I turned in my seat and saw the wrapped box. I set it on my lap and turned it over to look at it more. It was rectangular and thick. "Casimir got it for you."

"What is it?" I asked, I looked up at him and his deep ocean blue eyes winked. "I have to open it huh?" He smiled and nodded. "Can I open it now or does he want me to wait?"

"His orders are for you to open it when you are at home, by yourself too." Amare was just pulling into my neighborhood and I was curious as to what Casimir got me. "Do you really think of us as family or… Or would you ever consider dating one of us?"

"I…I don't know. I can't think of dating anyone right now, especially since I'm in a band now." He shrugged and the car slowed to a stop. I looked up at my house and back to Amare. "I'll see you around, love." I hugged him and he remained still.

"Yeah, later." He nodded and I stood and closed the door, I watched him drive off and then I walked up the porch to my house. I came in the front door and I saw Henry on the couch.

"Hello my dear cousin! How are you?"I asked and fell on the couch with him.

"I'm good, what's that?"

"Something my friend got me."

"How'd the band thing go today?" I grinned and wrapped my arms around him.

"We got in! Oh, Henry I wish you were there! We did amazingly! Casimir fell in love with us, he is the owner! You have to come and see us perform sometime!" Henry grinned and smiled in happiness but his face fell and he stared at his lap. "What?"

"Mina, a lot of your friends over there…don't tend to like me very much. I admit maybe I've done stupid things, and I don't remember if any of them were towards your friends…but I can't go."

"You mean you won't come at all? Just because of stupid stereotypes?"

"No! God no, Mina I want to see you play. But… face it, I don't belong there just as you can't find yourself as a cheerleader." I cringed. "I'm so sorry Mina; I just… don't think I'd be welcomed…"

"Oh…okay…" I nibbled on my lip. "Um…well, Caz said I have to be alone to open this…so I'll be in my room, okay?"

"Dinner is in ten minutes." I nodded and slowly ascended the steps. The hallway seemed to grow longer and longer every time I walked down it until now I wished I didn't have to room in the back. I closed and locked the door and took off my jacket. My room was pitched in black and I tripped over my backpack on my way to open my curtains.

The moonlight flowed into the room and drenched my red walls with a tint of pale blue. I tossed the package on my bed and got three blood packs from my refrigerator. I was running low and would need to meet with Nelly soon.

The dark crimson felt wonderful as it slid down my throat and some over my chin. I felt my fangs grow to a sharp point and break into the next bag as my tongue swirled to catch every precious drop.

Now I understood why Vlad was always so worried about my blood being lost. Blood is a precious gem that must never be lost. Every drop made me feel stronger and more complete more…whole.

I sighed in blissful pleasure once I was finished. I left enough room in my gut to sustain my aunt's human food. I have to admit, she did notice how my appetite died since March. But I think she has grown to accept it.

I stood and knelt before my bed. I inspected the gift once more before slowly sliding my finger under the paper. I ripped it open and a black book came into view. I swiped the paper on the floor beside me and flipped the book over. It was bound in leather, fine leather. I found on the front was cursive written in silver. There was but one word on the leather book.

Epitomize. Weird name, I slowly opened the book and I could smell the ages of the papers. I saw a small card that was written on newer paper.

I picked it up and held it to my face to read the handwriting. I took another glance at the first page and saw a blood red heart with silver bat wings curling from the heart out wide. I felt my hand slowly reach up and brush over my necklace, which held the exact same emblem. It was a small emblem in the center of the page; the rest was blank except for three words.

Love Never Dies.

I felt chills run down my spine and my breath leave my body. I lowered my eyes to the card.

"_Elizabeth, _

_ Times are hard for you, and I know that your past lives bring shocked relief to you. They remind you that you are not the only one to feel this way. I hope this does not upset you in anyway, but that you will grow to enjoy it as I did. I ask you to not show this to anyone who does not know about your past. Do not let any harm come to this book, many of the object in here are one of a kind. This is my gift to you; guard it as I have guarded you. _

_ Yours in eternity, C. D."_

"Casimir Dracula…" I sighed and gently laid the card to rest on my bed beside the book. Reluctantly I turned the page and saw it was an album.

The first picture was a small painting, a very old one at that! Dracula's strong arms were wrapped lovingly around Elizabeth's waist. Her head was turned so she could face him. Her gentle smile beamed at him and in the instant of the painting I saw the happiness in his eyes.

On the opposing page were two copies of the paintings that Casimir showed me. One of Dracula and one of Elizabeth. I skipped over the names and dates for the time being and continued to skim over all the pictures of my first life.

Then one page held no pictures or paintings, but just words. It told me the change in date and setting. It was now England and in the eighteenth hundreds. Behind this page was pictures of black and white depicting Mina Murray. They showed happy photos of her life. Jonathan was in most of them.

There was one pictured where his arm held Mina tightly to him and they both faced the camera. Every time I blinked the image changed from Jon to Jonathan, and Mina's form grew more and more like mine. I shook it away and flipped the page. The next image was worse, it was of Jonathan having a moment of bravery and he had pulled Mina to him to kiss her deeply. A small smile showed on his lips and I had to look away. His smile is too much like Jon's.

Then, finally, there was a single shot of Mina in her usual dresses yet behind her in the crowds I see Dracula. His eyes were fixed on her and she seemed as if she didn't know he was there. There were some photos of her and him. Others were of Lucy and Mina. Casimir even managed to find one of Van Helsing and Lucy's suitors who helped kill Dracula.

Pictures after that showed children, being held by Mina or Jonathan. I had kids? There was a beautiful baby girl with black hair like Mina and eyes like Jonathan. I suppose it was a few years later that they also had a son. A cute, chubby, adorable baby boy.

After the children grew to about my age did the images stop. Then a new chapter seemed to emerge. I saw in the same cursive writing the word "Bathory". The date was not said and I turned the page. I saw one picture and I felt my eyes brim up with tears.

My parents were frozen smiling in happiness, while holding me close. I was four, a year before they died. My mother had dressed me in a red dress and put a small ribbon n my hair. My mother looked beautiful as she sat in the chair with me in her lap. My father stood behind us with his hand over my mother's as it rested on my shoulder.

I had never seen that picture, it was lost. Hidden away like almost everything that rightfully belongs to me. If I asked I'm sure my uncles would let me find where my belongings are…but I don't want to. Too painful for me.

I quickly turned the page so fast I almost ripped it out of the book. There was me, dressed in black as I was given over to Joss and his parents. Another smaller clip of Joss and me hugging was also put inside. The rest of the pictures were of my childhood with the McMillans and all their travels around the world.

Then the pictures ended and another note was tucked away. I thumbed through the rest of the pages but they were all blank.

_"Mina, _

_ I filled out their story, now it's time for you to fulfill your own. _

_ Eternity is yours, C.D."_

My love for Casimir grew to greater lengths. I closed the book and held it tightly to my chest. I wiped away my tears and caressed its soft leather.

"Henry!" I shouted throughout the entire house.

His voice came from down stairs. "What?"

"Come here! I have to show you something!" I smiled at the book one more time before unlocking the door for him. I sat him down and took a deep breath.

"What are you showing me?"

I placed the book in his lap. He looked from the cover to me. "My life."

_*Sigh* time to explain a few things…_

_First, the word "epitomize" means to symbolize or personify. So the book is called that to show her lives and give them life. Make sense? Also in Casimir's last note he wrote "eternity is yours" instead of "yours in eternity" because of how even though she dies her spirit doesn't and in that way her life never ends…eternity belongs to her and is hers to take. Also I need good quality reviews, not just "I loved it, more!". I want REAL reviews of what you liked and what you didn't. It helps the writing, trust me. Otherwise you won't get my other updates that I have waiting for you! _

_Lastly, at the Snow Ball I got a signed hardcover copy of Eleventh Grade Burns. So Mina will be evil for a while…who know what agony this new book will bring…Wish her luck and good warm thoughts. Please, we need it. _

_Happy premier of Eleventh Grade Burns._


	62. Amends

_Thank you for all who have reviewed, I love you all! Those who didn't, I'm disappointed in you but oh well! *shrugs*_

_Mina: We're baaack! *says in creepy kid voice*_

_Me: I do not own Vladimir Tod, SNL, Frankenstein, or all that jazz._

_Mina: And I own Epitomize, Suck My Life…and Vlad! ;)_

_Me: You wish. *Mina whacks me in face*_

_Mina: Don't listen to her, guys! You know I do! XD_

**62 Amends **

"Henry, I'm not sure I should be doing this."

"Don't worry about it, Mina. You need to talk to Nelly and I need to talk to Vlad. Vlad shouldn't bother you so don't worry about him." I sighed and held Epitomize tightly to my person. "If you hold it any tighter Tom won't make it to Vlad's."

I laughed and loosened my grip. Epitomize grew to be a long word for us so we nick-named the book Tom. So far Henry and Casimir's family are the only people who know about Tom. I don't have the courage to show it to Vlad and I'm not planning to show it to Nelly.

"Are you sure you don't want to go to the party?"

"Not really. Melissa with be there with Mike and also I don't want to leave you alone. I know you'll have that guy in your band but… I feel like I leave you alone a lot lately."

"You shouldn't. I go to the Crypt more than I do anything lately, and I'm always at one of the guy's places. We don't do anything anymore."

"All Vlad and I used to do was play video games and go to the movies. All you did was sit there and watch images on a screen go by, how is that any better than being in a band!? Or helping a guy run a club! Or even finding out about Tom."

"It was better because I was sharing all that time with Vlad." He nodded as we kept walking. I couldn't help but remember that three years ago I was in this exact same position. Henry walking next to me towards Vlad's house on Halloween, it is all just a repeat.

I knocked softly on the door and Nelly came to open the door with a smile. "There you two are, why aren't you wearing costumes?"

"Hey Nelly, I need to talk to Vlad…" Henry looked around.

"He's in the kitchen getting a snack." Henry disappeared into the kitchen and Nelly wrapped her sweater tighter around her. She looked at me and smiled. "Long time, no see."

"I know, look Nelly I'm sorry! I know I should have come over more often. I just—" Nelly shook her arms and lifted a finger to her lips. She pointed to the kitchen and walked towards the backyard. She led me outside and closed the door.

"Mina, don't be sorry."

"But I feel like I'm treating you like… a drug dealer or something! I shouldn't make my issues block my connection to you." I sat down on the chair outside and she leaned on the wall.

"Well I can't say much about what's going on with you, but if something is keeping you from here it's fine with me." I looked up at her and she smiled warmly at me. I sighed and felt the chilled air tingle my flesh. As the air flew by my lips and brought the frosty wind inside me I felt the cool sensation as it seemed to encircle my dead heart. "He misses you."

"Huh?" My head twitched up to look at Nelly.

"Vlad, he misses you." I felt that growing sense that one gets when tears want to form. "I've seen Henry less and less and I don't see you at all anymore. Without Otis, I have no choice but to leave him alone when I go to work. He's a big boy, and he can take care of himself. But when we are eating dinner he seems out of it."

"What do you mean?" I asked in a soft tone. Nelly walked around and stopped leaning on the wall.

"Blood is the only thing that seems to keep you and Vlad connected lately. Both of you need it to survive, and it is like he wants to replace you with blood. As you both get older your thirst gets bigger too, I know that, but he fills up his yearning for you by drowning in blood."

"Do you know this for a fact or just guessing?"

"Just guessing, but I do know for a fact he misses you both. He wants everything to be back to normal again."

"It can't be Nelly… you and the entire town know it. He broke my heart; guardian or not you know it's true." Nelly stared down at the floor between us, and I stood and groaned. "You know," I laughed unbelievingly. "Yesterday I went to the store to get candy for today… and a little girl came up to me singing 'Vlad and Mina sitting in a tree'! No joke!" Nelly started to giggle and she covered her mouth to try and hold back. "He has a girlfriend! If any of Meredith's friends, or Meredith herself, heard that I would be dead! Vlad would be dead!"

"Mina, it was just a little girl being funny."

"I know that but… The entire town of Bathory and even some of Stokerton know that I love him. I'm healing by staying away… but it's also causing more wounds too."

Nelly stood before me and placed her hand on my shoulder. "I think you should talk to him, get it all out." I nodded and smiled up at her. "I'm certain there are things you haven't told him lately."

"Yeah but… I have my reasons for waiting to tell him though."

"I understand. I got some more blood for you today, and I put in some extra packs for the holiday." She winked and I smiled wider. "It's the night of the vampire, you know."

"I know it as the night I met a vampire." She laughed and opened the back door and let us both inside. I followed her in the kitchen and Henry and Vlad were having a heated conversation. I could feel the slimy tension in the air and quickly looked at the floor.

Nelly went to the refrigerator and took out the box for my blood bags when Henry spoke. "Have you had any luck reaching Otis?" Vlad and I exchanged looks and Vlad turned his stare back to Henry. His fingers fiddled with the bolts in his costume and I looked at him up and down. Of course he would dress up this way for Meredith. It was hard to see Vlad as Frankenstein instead of the vampire he truly is…or half vampire.

"Not yet. It's weird, I haven't been able to reach him since he left town." He turned to me and I froze. Nelly smiled at me as she put the box on the table and left the room. I looked back at Henry then Vlad again. "Have you?"

"No, I haven't gotten a hold of him." I muttered.

"Maybe it's a distance thing?" Henry suggested and I shrugged.

"Might be. I mean, I had no problem with distance in the training room on Siberia, but outside that room…well, it's harder to reach people sometimes." I nodded with him and wrapped my hands around my elbows.

"Except each other, that's probably the easiest for me." Vlad turned his head to the side in a sort of solemn agreement.

"I hope he's not keeping me out of his head for some reason." I chewed on my cheek and slowly let in and released a breath of air.

"I'm sure he's not. Don't worry about it." Henry tried to sympathize but I could tell he was disappointed that Vlad let him down about Melissa. I offered to do it for him but he just wanted to see if Vlad would do it. I guess the answer wasn't too great.

"I guess you are ditching me too, Mina?" Vlad asked me and I looked up at him. I nodded and looked around awkwardly.

"Yeah, but I wouldn't say that I'm the one ditching." Henry kicked the air ahead of him and I looked at him and shut my mouth. "I just don't want to be around you and Meredith on the day that you and I first met. It seems like an oxymoron to me. Going to a party with the guy you love and his girlfriend on the day you met him; I'd rather be with Henry and Cyryl."

"Oh, Mina…" Vlad gave me a concerned, pitiful look and took a step my way when the door bell rang. Vlad glanced at Henry with a pleading look and back to me in sorrow before rushing out the kitchen door.

"Did you have to mention that?" Henry asked me, I crossed my arms.

"If you have to know, yes I did!" I said in a harsh whisper since Vlad had opened the door. "I don't want to be a part of the little Firelight bid so I wanted to make it clear as to why!"

"You got that from SNL!" Henry said and I rolled my eyes. I took my box of blood and walked out by the door. Nelly was coming down the stairs and I put my jacket back on.

"Thanks Nelly for the…food. And the talk was good too, thanks." I smiled and she came over and hugged me. I held her back and pulled away just after hearing Meredith's high ringing voice. "I promise I'll get you a cake for this! You are a saint!" Nelly laughed and Henry shoved his way past Vlad and out the door.

"Come on, Henry. You don't even have to dress up, okay?" Vlad made a failed attempt to convince my cousin to join him; Henry seemed about ready to burst.

"I told you, man. I just don't feel like going." I shoved past Vlad in the same manner as Henry just as he spoke.

"Mina, please… I know you still have your last two costumes. Or just come as yourself with fangs!" My emotion died even more and my lips turned down in a scowl as my eyes narrowed slightly.

"Har, har, the Monster made a funny!" I said in a bitter tone and turned towards Henry. I yanked his sleeve to spin him around and he followed me without delay. Vlad was watching us leave, I knew because I could feel it, and Meredith probably took his attention away. That was below the belt with the 'come as you with fangs' thing.

"You seem bitter." Henry grumbled as he shoved his hands in his pockets as we walked down the sidewalk.

"Look who's talking." I smiled softly and winked; he tried to offer his usual grin but failed. "I know it was harsh to bring up the day we met." Henry chuckled and shrugged. I turned to him and he offered a true smile.

"He needed to know that you and I have our limits, and that was a good come back." I smiled with him and walked up the porch to our house. "And he did get that shot at you with the fangs…"

"That was uncalled for."

"We deserved it; we both ambushed him, Mina." I agreed and tossed my jacket on the couch and went into the kitchen. I got out soda and popcorn and took it to the game room for Henry as he started the horror films. "What time are your band people getting here?"

"It's only Roby and Cyryl tonight, and then I'm going to hang out with Caz." Henry nodded and stared chewing on his popcorn. I went to the freezer and got out vanilla ice cream and poured a sweet bag of blood all over it. The sugar and blood flowed around my bowl and I grinned and felt my fangs poke through my gums. I stopped by my room to drop off my blood before returning to the game room.

"Saw?" I grinned and sat down with my blood ice cream.

"Sounds yummy." I laughed and took a huge swallow of the ice cream. Henry rolled his eyes and laughed.

"You better finish that before they get here."

"I know, I know." I copied him by moving my eyes around and he started the movies of horror. It felt weird without Vlad here… over the summer, when I wasn't completely disappointed in Vlad, all three of us would bundle up for bloody gory as Vlad and I shared blood-covered deserts and snacks. I finished off my treat and put the bowl on the table after licking out the entire remains of blood and sugar.

Soon enough the doorbell rang and I raced to the door. Cyryl and Roby came in and hugged me close. I took them to the game room and got them both sodas.

"Hey, Jon wanted us to tell you that he is going with us to the Crypt tonight and wants to give us a ride." I smiled, saw the blood on the screen and stuttered, and then smiled at them again.

"That'd be great Roby. Want me to call him and tell him?"

"Yeah, sure." Roby shrugged and I took out my cell phone. I called Jonathan and he seemed happy to hear it was me.

"Tell him 'what's up my home skillet biscuit!?'" I rolled my eyes at Cyryl and laughed.

"Cyryl says hi. Anyway, you said you wanted to give us a ride to the Crypt tonight? Do you think you could bring me home too?"

"Yeah sure! That's no problem, Miss Mina." I laughed and he copied me. "Hey, William called me and told me to make sure you brought that black book with you tonight."

"Epitomize?" I asked in confusion. He hummed in agreement.

"I don't like that William guy. He treats you like he knows what's best for you, like he knows you better." I sighed and smiled a little.

"Jonathan, can we talk about that later? I have horror to enjoy." He laughed and said his goodbyes. I repeated them and hung up and sat down again.

"What was that last part about?" Cyryl asked me and leaned in to bump my shoulder.

"Jonathan says he doesn't like William, I don't know why though." I put on a puzzled look and licked my lips at the blood flowing in the movie. Cyryl burst into laughter and Roby soon followed him. I looked between the two and I even saw Henry chuckling to himself.

"McMillan, do you get it?" Roby asked him and Henry grinned and nodded.

"It's easy to get."

"What?" I looked back and forth at them all. "What are you talking about?"

"Jon likes you!" Cyryl cheered and I felt as if I was electrocuted by a stunt gun. They all went silent to see my reaction as I turned to them all to confirm it. "He has had a huge thing for you since Lucy introduced you two."

"Yeah he came back to a band rehearsal a few days later and said he wanted to see if we liked you for the band. That almost never happens to him." Roby added and Cyryl smiled as he nodded.

"He… what? Why?" I asked in shock.

"Don't ask us!" Henry shrugged. I went deep into thought and I suddenly wanted the comfort of Epitomize. "What?"

"Where's Tom?" I asked with my eyes open wide. Henry looked around in confusion and then shrugged. "I think I left him at Vlad's!" I screeched and Henry's jaw dropped. Cyryl and Roby ignored us to watch the rest of Saw.

"Ask Jon if he can stop by Vlad's so you can get it." I thought about it and took in a deep breath and turned to him.

"Henry, do you realize what could happen if he sees that book?" I muttered through my teeth and he nodded.

"Yes, I do. But he left after we left for the party. Remember? I'm guessing by the time you get over there he will just be getting home from Matt's house." I thought about it and nodded softly. "So calm down and watch the gore or no blood for you!" I glared at him and he grinned widely with a wink.

I sat back and leaned on my red pillow. I was worried about Epitomize but there wasn't much I could do but wait. We got through the first three Saw movies before it was almost eleven. The night seemed young for me but was truly half over. Jonathan was almost to my house to pick us up and stop at Vlad's house.

We were playing a few songs tonight and since it was Halloween I let my fangs grow longer and wore the most vampire-like outfit I owned and thick vampire makeup. So…I pretty much looked normal minus the fangs.

"Mina! Jon's here!" My aunt shouted up the stairs and I raced out with Cyryl and Roby following me. We went out the door and I hopped into his car. I was glad Jonathan could drive; lately he has been taking me everywhere since my family won't let me use the car until I actually have my license.

"Jonathan can you take me to Vlad's house? I forgot something there…it's not far from here." He kept his face facing the road ahead but his eyes side glanced at me. Now I knew why he never liked it when I mentioned Vlad's name. It was a clear case of the same expressions I still get at Meredith's name. "I…I just have something really important to me that I need to have with me as soon as possible."

He sighed, lowered his head and chuckled softly as he shook his head, and he spoke. "Of course." And with that I began to lead him to Vlad's house. I told him to stop the car after Cyryl had told us one of his silly jokes. I opened my eyes and saw Vlad's house and Meredith and Vlad were on the porch. I got a chill of raging jealousy and then followed by a wave of protective worry.

I felt that something was wrong and I spread my mind out like a tidal wave over the house and broke easily into Nelly's mind and forced her to open the door to see Vladimir and Meredith.

"Stop the car!" I told Jonathan who stopped the car a few feet from the house. I got out of the car and ran up the drive way. Terror flooded me when I realized my worry was correctly placed. I shouted as I reached the porch. "Vladimir!"

Just as I did so Nelly burst the door open and shouted in complete unison with me. Vlad froze and looked at the both of us. Meredith looked at me and I stood there panting with beads of sweat from my worry growing on my forehead. Meredith was giving me a confused and yet snipped look of unpleasantness. It was then that I realized…

I saved Meredith's life.

"You should go home now, Meredith." Meredith didn't understand what was going on and as she looked from Vlad to Nelly; Vlad stared at me with worry spread over his face. I saw many questions burning in his eyes and I tried to calm my heavy breathing. Jonathan stopped the car in the drive way and Cyryl, Roby, and Jonathan all rolled down the windows of the car.

"It's not what it looks like, Nelly. We were just hugging, not making out or anything." Meredith told her in her high voice. I watched as Meredith was still confused and Vlad stood in self-pity. My three band members sat in the car behind me; silent and still. Nelly stood in her afghan, still standing in fear.

"Still, it's getting late. I'm sure your parents will be worried." Meredith glanced at Vlad, then turned her head to me and then back to Nelly. She turned and walked by Vlad.

"See you tomorrow, Vlad." As she walked down the steps she gave me a look that told me not to disturb on her and her boyfriend again. Also it told me to stay away… I could have interpreted that wrong but that what it certainly seemed like.

"Why are you here, Mina?" Nelly asked as Vlad stared at his feet.

"I—I came for my book…Can I just come in and get it? I forgot it here." Nelly nodded and stepped aside for me to come in. Vlad walked in after me and he continued to say nothing. Nelly spoke first.

"Mina, I would greatly appreciate it if you didn't use mind control on me." I looked around and saw that Epitomize was in the backyard. I went outside and got the book and came back inside.

"I'm sorry Nelly…I truly am. I have never and would never do that to you ever again. I was desperate." I said as I joined the circle of Vlad and Nelly by the door. Nelly looked at Vlad and I followed her gaze.

"What were you doing? Stalking me or something?" Vlad asked me, his eyes stared down at me.

"No! I came for Tom, and that's all! I thought you were still at the party! Lucky we got here when we did or your girlfriend would be dead right now!"

"Shut up! You aren't making me feel any better!" Vlad snapped and I felt it cut deep at my heart, and his tearing eyes were like dripping alcohol into the wounds.

"Vlad, I'm not trying to make you feel worse about what happened. I just didn't want you to think I'm a stalker when I just saved your girlfriend's life." I took a few steps closer to him. He matched me by backing up with each step I took. I felt tears of my own forming and I felt the hand that was caringly out stretched towards him fold into a fist. "Fine! You are the most important thing in my life and I repaid you for it by saving the life of the most important thing in yours! If you want to think of me as a stalker then go ahead! But what you should realize tonight is what I have realized the second you left me for her! This is our life, Vladimir Tod. If you want to know what I am…just look in the mirror!"

With that I went to the door and forced it open and slammed it behind my back. I ran down the porch steps and wiped my tears as I did so. I got in the car and held Epitomize close to my chest as I wept.

"What's wrong? Did he hurt you?" Jonathan demanded and I shook my head no.

"He's been hurting me since the day I was born." I wrapped my wet fist tightly around my necklace and sobbed. "Just drive."

"What happened?" Roby gently rested his hand on my shoulder. I placed my hand on his and released my breath.

"I saved his girlfriend and he calls me a stalker. He thinks he is nothing but a monster but he doesn't know… I'm the monster…not him." I muttered softly I saw Jonathan watching me in concern. I knew it hurt him to see me hurt… but I couldn't help it.

The drive was quiet and long. I felt a small nudge at my mind and saw it was Vlad. I opened wide and brushed my tears away. I acted as if he were able to see me even though that wasn't possible.

"_Ye—Yes, Vlad?"_ I asked in a soft voice. I felt his sorrow mingle with mine and mine with his; as if we were one. He sobbed violently.

"_I almost killed her…"_ I felt his eyes break into more tears. _"I almost became a murderer tonight!"_

"_Hush, Vlad. You would never have hurt Meredith. You…You love her too much to hurt her. You just didn't have the alertness that you are used to having around me… You have to learn to use what you use with me on other humans."_

"_I know!"_ He snapped and I flinched. He repeated those two words in a softer tone. _"I know."_

"_I'm sorry I yelled at you…" _

"_I'm sorry I called you a stalker. You aren't one…"_

"_Apology accepted."_ He sighed in relief. All was quiet except the heartbroken sobs of our hearts crying together.

"_Mina?"_ He asked softly. _"Is the only thing we can do in this life is cause pain and death?"_

"_I—I don't know, Vlad. We are vampires. What are vampires to do? We can't afford to love without loss… We can't afford to live without blood and tears."_

He sobbed harder. _"Why can't we be normal humans?"_

"_We were born for this, Vladimir. My parents died for this, my family was torn apart for this, and I was lied to my whole life for this. I was born to be exactly where I am right now. In your mind, comforting you in your pain, as a vampire in love with you…this is where I belong. I died to be right here, right now. It's too late to change what has already happened."_

"_I don't get it, Mina."_ I smiled softly and held my book tighter to me.

"_I'll tell you on my own time…But I know it hurts Vlad… I'm so sorry. I am really, truly sorry."_

"_Please, tell me something else besides sorry_." I chewed my lip and cut it and flinched. I licked the cut and rid the blood.

"_We're creatures of the underworld…We cannot afford to love."_

_For those of you who love movie musicals…tell me where the last sentence is form and you get a sneak peek to TAAT:11__th__ grade! _

_Mina: I am proud to announce that the title of TAAT:11__th__ grade is… "There's Always A Tomorrow: We'll Live Them Once Again"_

_Me: Yups! Fun fun! LOTS of fun! Tell me what you think. Five reviews at least and you get a new chapter! Promise!_


	63. Falling Down

_Here is that new chapter I promised at the fifth review! Keep them coming guys, the more you give the more I give. Lol! _

_Mina: Well this chapter is just for me to think, and relax and set the plot for a bit thing in the future. Many big things, I might at. But they are subtle, so watch out! _

_Me: This chapter in the real Vlad book is called "Standing Up" so contrary wise, I named this one "Falling Down."_

_Mina: we don't own Vladimir Tod, or Nightmare Before Christmas._

_Me: But I do own Mina's pajamas in this chapter, I'm wearing them right now in fact! XD Yes we both like to wear guy pajama pants to bed…they are comfy…Here you go. Enjoy!_

**63 Falling Down **

Today was rather routine-like and I yawned as I walked down the hallway to get a drink. It was an easy way of getting out of class for a few minutes. I heard a loud commotion and looked around the corner. I saw Tom and Bill run by me at blinding speed. I looked at where they came from and saw Sprat, one of October's friends. Standing there, helping him stand up was Vlad.

Did Vlad just save him from Tom and Bill? Whoa, who knew that the same vampire I defended against bullies just saved someone else from those same people. Maybe Vlad was maturing in the area of being bullied. Maybe his vampire fighting instincts have finally started to kick in.

I turned and pressed my back to the wall just before Vlad passed. I felt my heart ache as he passed me and continued to walk away from me. He probably was thinking about what he just did, because usually he would have noticed the pull and would have seen me.

I returned to class without thinking about it much. Every time I speak to Vlad, which is rare to never now, he likes to thank me for rescuing his beloved Meredith when he couldn't. It was a hard burden to bear, knowing that I saved the life of the one girl who has been slowly killing me.

At lunch I sat with Amelia and Lucy, I looked around but didn't see October or even Kristoff, and wherever October was he was.

"Where's October?" I asked Lucy and she shrugged. Amelia then looked behind me as I lifted my water bottle to my lips.

"She's right there about to talk to Vlad." I spit out my water and my eyes grew wide. I turned around and saw that it was true. October, Sprat, Kristoff, and Andrew were all standing at my old table talking to Vlad. I felt a growing flame burst inside me and I invaded on October's mind.

My jaw fell open but al I heard was October introducing them and thanking him for saving Sprat. That better be all. They started to walk away but Vlad stopped them and they continued to leave again. Once they were out of hearing range I went up to October, making sure Vlad wasn't watching.

"Hey, October!" She smiled and hugged me when I welcomed her. "What were you saying to Vlad?"

"We were just thanking him for saving Sprat from Tom and Bill this morning. You never told me he was such a knight." I rolled my eyes. "I'm kidding, Mina. Don't worry I said nothing about the Crypt, or you. You are safe." I sighed in relief.

"Thank god." I closed my eyes and checked to make sure Vlad wasn't watching.

"He doesn't seem that bad. Are you sure he can't come to the Crypt?" She asked hopefully. I felt my eyebrows tilt up and she nodded. "I know, you have secrets from him at the Crypt. I get it; just I thought it would be a nice way to repay him." I nodded.

"I guess… Well thanks for not telling him anything. I got to go eat… I'll see you later?"

"I'll text you!" I smiled, hugged her, said bye to the others and walked off.

I had a band rehearsal that day after school. Well, it was so much a rehearsal but more of a gathering to listen to music in my room. The day seemed slow, planned, and too normal to be possible.

The night began and I wrote down the last math problem of my homework. I looked out my window and saw the full moon glowing. It was taunting me, luring me out into the night. The darkness of night and the pale light of the moon called to my vampric nature and tempted me outside.

I didn't bother changing out of my Nightmare Before Christmas pajama pants that were for guys, they were warm and comfortable. They were blue, Jonathan's favorite color, with Jack Skellington's face all over it. My shirt was just a grey tank top and I wore my black jacket with red bats over it.

I opened the window and flew out to the ground. I was glad that everyone in Bathory pretty much stayed to themselves. Except, of course, Vlad's stalker… Eddie Poe.

He has worried me for a long time. For a short while he took a few pictures of me, which freaked me out, but he soon stopped. I haven't had to worry about him since then.

There wasn't anywhere I could go except the belfry but that was taken by Vlad. And this year I haven't really felt welcome or invited to go with him. I lifted my hand so my fingers could graze over the two scars on my neck that ran along my artery. The two puncture wounds D'Ablo used to make me his daughter by making me a vampire.

In a very unusual way I am in debt to him. In another way I hate him with every fiber of my being. With this in mind I lifted into the sky and flew in the direction of the scene of the crime.

When I landed in the clearing that ended my life memories flew by. I remembered I was hiding behind that one particular tree. I remember where D'Ablo was standing and where Joss and Vlad fought. Then I walked to where I stood when I realized what to do with my life, I was to stand between Joss and Vlad. I stood in that same spot; looked at the area they once stood as the memories flashed by me like lightening. Then I stood over the bloodstain spot where Vladimir was staked by my kin.

Then as I walked a few steps forward I fell to my knees on the same patch of earth where I was bitten. My fingers curled around the blades of grass and my eyes brimmed with tears. I sat down and curled into a ball with my arms around my legs.

I loved being a vampire, I truly did. But I wish I had the choice of who created me. I wish I wasn't created simply to punish Vlad for existing. I wish I wasn't created by an evil man such as D'Ablo. I wished I wasn't just a small peace in a puzzle and that I had at least some control in the events in my life. I wish there was something I could do to make Vlad happy…to make Vlad love me.

Was that so much to ask for? For the only person to drink my rare blood to be the one I loved? For him to love me in return? I was slowly falling into a madness that would be hard to escape. Or at least hard to escape without Vlad's help.

Suddenly I took in a sharp breath. I froze and felt my ears prick up at the sounds of movement. I turned my head slowly, my eyes wide as they followed. Without another sound, in the blink of an eye, I flew into the air.

I hovered silently in the cold fall wind as I saw a familiar face enter the clearing. It was Vlad, of course. Who else would it be? He walked around, lost in memories, just as I had. Yet he seemed to find something that I didn't see.

He bent over and held up something that, in the moonlight, seemed to glow. I flew closer, slowly and cautiously, and saw it was a tiny coin. It didn't matter to me what it was but I saw he was angered by it. He nearly crushed it in his fist before stuffing his hands in his pocket. After a few minutes he turned and walked back into the woods and back towards his home. As he grew farther from me I grew closer to the earth. I landed and laid down flat on the grass. I had my arms and legs spread out and open as I watched the clouds roll across the stars and moon.

How is it that I felt so peaceful in the place where I lost my soul?

How is it that quiet, small moments like these made me love Vlad even more? Was that even possible? I have so many things against him at this point of our sophomore year, but that isn't even enough for me to dislike him one bit.

Is it literally possible to fall _deeper_ in love with someone you were _born_ to love?

_So what'd you think guys? Tell me in AT LEAST five reviews. I get ten; you get two new chapters and so on and so forth. _

_Mina: come on guys! The next chapters is so good, I'm getting chills just thinking about it! HURRY UP PLEASE! _


	64. Deadly Poison

_The mood and emotion of this chapter is inspired by the song Give Unto Me sung by Evanescence. This chapter was one of my favorites to write. I can't hide how must I love it, I don't know why though. I hope you all enjoy…_

_Mina: Right, why do you do this to me A.M.C.? _

_Me: *laughs evilly* Because I am the Queen of the Bunnies! XD and also because I don't own Vladimir Tod, only you, Jonathan, Suck My Life, and the rest! I can make you all do whatever the bug I want! _

_Mina: I hate you…so much. _

**64 Deadly Poison**

Suck My Life had another amazing performance at the Crypt. I've been in this band for three months and I've been coming to this club for four months. After playing Jonathan came with me to the upper level of the Crypt. Normally only vampires and drudges were allowed up here, but Casimir lets him because he is my past life's husband.

Ever since Halloween I have seen Jonathan's care for me grow stronger and stronger. I never tried to lead him on, and I tried the best I could to make it clear that I love Vlad. Yet he still flirts, and he is still caring, and he will not give me up.

I poured him a soda and a cup full of blood for myself as I walked over to him. William passed by me and dipped his finger in my cup of blood. I glared at him as I walked backwards and he licked his finger clean.

"Your blood tastes good." He grinned and winked as I rolled my eyes. I tripped over the carpet as I continued to walk to Jonathan. I caught myself and blushed as I sat down with him on the couch.

Many of the vampires who come to party here usually enjoyed staring at me. They found it interesting that I was able to be around Jonathan without killing him, biting him, or changing him. I was certainly not ready to become a mother, especially a vampire mother. Also, I would do anything before I let myself kill him or anyone. Though I have to admit; resisting his blood was very difficult for me.

It wasn't anywhere near as bad as Vlad is tempted by my blood but it was close. Jonathan has the same blood type as Vlad, which made it call to me. Yet, and I just recently admitted it to myself, that Vlad's blood is just as wonderfully horrible to myself as mine is to him.

Jonathan was as mouth watering as anyone with my blood type around Vlad. I gave him his soda and I drank two huge gulps from my cup of the red substance. Jonathan smiled and laughed.

"Thirsty?" I grinned and nodded. I grabbed his hand and yanked him into another room far from the crowded teenagers of the Crypt. It was a small room with a piano and a couch, which were the only furniture in the room. Yet it was lavish like most of the rooms Casimir created. "Where are you taking me?"

"This cute little room! Let's play together!" I sat him down on the piano bench and I placed my hands on the keys. When he sat down he hugged me and copied me. "What do you want to play?"

"How about a song for our pretty Miss Mina?" He spoke in an Irish accent and I tried to hold in my laughter and blush. "Is that alright? Is that alright with you all? I said, is that alright?" His facial expressions and accent made it hilarious and cheese simultaneously.

"Yes that's alright!" I shoved him and he chuckled and he played a silly tune on his side of the piano.

He began playing S.O.S. from Mamma Mia and found it impossible to hold in my laughter as I sang with him. He grinned in his normal, charming way and he shoved me while singing the cheesy duet with me.

"So when you're near me darling can't you hear me? S.O.S.!" I shoved him back and played with him on the piano. "The love you gave me nothing else can save me! S.O.S."

"When you're gone how can I even try to go on?" I sang as we fought over the piano bench. "When you're gone…"

"When you're gone!" He echoed me and shoved me off the bench. I sat up and tackled him from behind.

"Though I try…" I messed up his hair before we sang the last line.

"How can I carry on?" He finished the piano-filled ending and I collapsed on the couch.

"Well that was entertaining!" I rolled my eyes with my sarcasm and Jonathan turned to me and smiled more.

"It's sad that you know that song." He teased me and I threw a pillow at him.

"My aunt had me watch it! And you shouldn't be talking!" He threw it back at me after ducking to avoid it hitting his head.

"True… We make a good team…a good band." He smiled softly and leaned with his elbows on his knees.

"The best band you mean?" He chuckled and I smiled before braiding my hair.

"Yeah… Mina?" I hummed softly and he sat up straight and ran his hand through his white hair. His action reflected Vlad in such a way that I was forced to turn my attention back to my hair. "Can…Can you stand up please?" I gave him a confused look. "Please? I have something important to say."

I stood in front of him and he smiled warmly at me. He took my hand gently in his and squeezed.

"What is it Jonathan?" He hesitated a moment before speaking.

"Just promise me that you won't say one word until I'm done talking." I nodded and chewed on my lip. "I know that you are in love with Vlad Tod. You have been since I met you and you always will be in love with him. He is dating another girl, and you told me that you both allow each other to date other people. I know it hurts you to see him with her…"

I nodded and looked away. Jonathan looked down and took my other hand before looking back at me.

"But I have liked you since I saw you talking to Lucy. You took my breath away, Mina. I'm not asking you to forget about your love for Vlad…But if he is able to care for you and his girl…Do you think you could do the same? For me, I mean?"

"I don't understand…" I whispered and he stood and softly pressed his finger to my lips. I looked up into his cold winter eyes and they stared back at me with enough warmth to melt Antarctica.

"I know you don't care for me like you do Vlad. I understand and accept that. Yet I would be the happiest man alive if you would care for me just for a little while." I scrunched up my forehead and Jonathan's face grew red before he went on his knees; still holding my hands. "Mina Lovett…Will you be my girlfriend?"

I felt all the air in my lungs disappear. My jaw fell open even though I told it not to. Jonathan stared up at me with those eyes that begged for an answer that wouldn't come out.

"I'm not asking you to stop loving Vlad, I'm asking you to love us both. I know you will never love me like you do him, but even a fraction of your love is good enough for me. I will never ask anything else of you, Mina. I…I think I'm falling in love with you and I would do anything to have one date with you…as more than friends."

I tried to get the words out of my mouth but nothing came to my mind. I felt like I was a slow computer and my eyes reflected the word 'processing'.

"Is that a yes?" He asked with a smile. My voice evaporated into thin air. "Is that a no?" Once again I struggled to move or speak. "Is that a maybe?" By now Jonathan stood up and grabbed my shoulders. "Breathe! Come on, Mina, breathe!"

"Jonathan, just let me think!" He stopped and chuckled nervously as he stood before me. Then I heard the theme song to Jeopardy come out from his lips. I glared at him. "Sit down and please don't make a sound, I need to…process."

He smiled sheepishly and sat down at the piano. Then he started to play the same song on the piano.

"Jonathan!"

"Sorry, sorry I had to do it." I held out my hands for him and he stood up in excitement. "You decided?"

"You said you don't care if I'm in love with Vlad…as long as you know I care for you?" He nodded. "You honestly don't care? You are willing to accept that and still care for me?" He took my hand and held it tightly to his chest.

"With all my heart."

I bit my lip and looked up at him. My hand reached up and cupped his cheek. He closed his eyes softly and leaned into my hand before looking back at me again. "You love me…"

It was more thinking-aloud than a statement or question but it leaked from my throat. He nodded gently and held my hand to his warm face. He closed his eyes and kissed my palm softly. I love Vlad, no matter how many times I say it never seemed to fade. Yet knowing for sure that there truly was a boy who cared for me as I care for Vlad…it changed things. My passion for the Pravus has not and will never fade but something new bound me in my place.

"Jonathan…?" I whispered and he squeezed my hand but didn't answer. I moved closer and let my lips touch his. It was soft, sweet, gentle, and easy…nothing at all like kissing Vlad.

Something inside Jonathan burst from the inside and he wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed me back. When he pulled back he beamed and I could see the blood pumping through his veins and I knew his heart was racing.

"I would love to be your girlfriend." He laughed as a way to cover his sigh of relief. He truly did seem to become the happiest man on earth.

"Oh dear god, thank you!" He lifted me up and spun me around.

"Were you really that worried I would say no?" He blushed and looked down, so much like I do. His flowing, tempting blood in his cheeks under his soft, thin, tan cheeks filled me with a lust for bloodshed. A passion for the veins under his skin so much like rivers over a soft mountain terrain ran through me.

He pulled me close and I rested my head on his chest. I could hear his heart pulsing and his strong arms confounding me to his equally strong body. He lifted my chin and I met his pale eyes. He only looked back at me and seemed on the verge of tears. We have been silent for what felt like an eternity and yet I felt as though an entire novel was just spoken aloud. He held me tightly in another embrace and my face was forced into his neck.

What a stupid mistake!

I felt my fangs grow and cut two puncture wounds in my cheeks as I clamped my teeth tightly together. He suddenly tightened his hold which pushed the air from my lungs and they demanded air. I dared not breathe in the scent of his blood.

"I think I'm in love with you, Mina." As tender the words were my mind transferred the words into Vlad's voice. The thought seemed cruel considering the proposal I had just barely accepted. I sighed took in a breath of air reluctantly and felt my teeth grow sharper.

Jonathan shivered as I lowered my lips to his smooth flesh. I felt the resistance of his skin under my fangs yet it broke easily and I shuttered with the pleasure of the sensation of puncturing skin. Crimson poured from under my canine's immediately after I had pierced the artery. My lips that had felt dry were now moist with red. My tongue was savoring the fresh, addicting, sweet blood and I only swallowed after my mouth was over flowing with scarlet liquid.

I sucked harder on his neck to feed my need faster. I knew it was Jonathan…my dear, adoring Jonathan. Yet I did not have the power to stop nor the wish to either. My arms held him to my body with a strength I never knew I had in me. My hand snaked up his spine and took a firm grip in his hair as I pressed his neck to my lips tighter. I felt his hold growing limp and I responded with more hunger and lust and an iron grip.

Then finally, as if the act of a miracle, my stomach reached its full extent. Every second of every moment since I was reborn into darkness was drenched in a wretched thirst of a powerful yearning. My gut was not protesting for more, and neither was it churning inside me. My mouth was not dry and my fangs receded as easily as they came without being forced to disappear. My tongue licked the two holes until no more blood came out and my lips kissed the swollen injury as they closed.

For the first time since I first kissed Vladimir…I felt whole.

I pulled away and I looked into the face of Jonathan. My latest meal. Horror filled my mind and clouded my judgment. I placed him to rest on the couch and inspected him. He was pale, as pale as I was, and I knew for a fact his skin tone was of a rich tan. His eyes were closed and I could not tell in my panic if he was breathing or not.

Screams of terror rang in my ear, and the sound seemed to be blocked by a thick bubble. I let go of everything and I backed away from Jonathan. My body acted on its own as I fell on my knees and began to weep.

Time seemed to fall asleep as the door burst open and I was pushed away from the body I had made into a corpse. I felt someone holding me and hugging me. Some spirits lead me away from the room and sat me down and wrapped me in a soft blanket. Somehow I felt lost in memories yet the future was a clear window.

Was this how Dracula, my dear first husband, felt as he drank the eternal elixir? Was this how Mina Murray felt as she tasted the blood of Dracula? Was this what it felt like to be a true vampire?

There were people in the room with me, they spoke yet I could not hear them. There was a glass of blood on the table, waiting for my lips to engulf every drop yet I could not bear to look at it. I stood and walked to the bay window and stared at my reflection in the stain-glass design. The warm lamps in the room hardly gave any light and it gave my reflection a red glow around it and black darkness inside. I brush my fingertips over the glass as my image met my touch. I looked into the twin's eyes and saw nothing but another mirror. I unlocked the window and pushed it lightly as it swung open and a rush of a cold, near-winter breeze flooded my dead senses.

I spread my arms out and took in a gulp of air until my lungs nearly burst. I sat down on the soft cushions of the seat around the bay-window and stared at the half full moon. Its pale light changed the red tinge in my reflection into silver-blue.

The same color as Jonathan's eyes before I killed him.

_Me and Mina: *silence*_

_Dracula: Elizabeta is finally a __**real**__ vampire! Review for more!_

_Me: *evil laughter that fades into the distance*_


	65. The Essence

_Thank you for those heartfelt, touching reviews everyone. I know…It was chilling and sad for me to write too. But I told all of you, things aren't always as they seem. Do any of you remember when Vlad was stabbed she thought he was already dead?_

_Mina: Get on with it, I don't think any of them are in the mood and either am I. _

_Me: *rolls eyes* fine. I do not own Vladimir Tod or Dracula._

**65 The Essence**

"Mina…" I turned and I felt Time awake from her slumber to return me to my world. Casimir stood in the open door way. He had a solemn look on his aged face. He closed the door behind him and walked over to me; he took my small hands in his large, wrinkled, cold ones.

"Casimir." I whispered and he released my hand to brush away a tear. I hadn't realized I had been crying.

"He is alive." I stared at him with a blank gaze. "Mina, you didn't kill him. You are no killer."

"Will he be alright?" I couldn't raise my voice above a whisper.

"Perfectly so. I had Amare tell Alec to call Jonathan's parents to ask permission for him to stay with him. Of course he will stay here instead, but we needed an excuse for him not to return home until he can appear healthy."

I nodded and stared at my desk. I just barely realized that they had taken me to my room here at Casimir's home and I had been here the entire time.

"How does he look?" Davide asked and I realized he was sitting on the couch across the room. I saw that William and Amare were also here. Two other vampires from the Crypt who were friends of mine were sitting on my bed. Casimir turned my desk's chair around and sat down.

"He is weak. It is difficult to move and to stay conscious. We are trying to keep him fed so he can regain the blood he lost. His color is pale yet he seems to be returning to his usual shade. I suspect he should be able to appear normal by at least three days. He is making a fast recovery for most in his position. Amare, is he able to stay the weekend?"

I looked at Amare in his entire dark aura. He wore his black leather jacket and his hair gave a shadow to cover his eyes. He looked at me with his blue eyes of dark sapphire then back to his father.

"Yes. He is ours for the weekend. But he must return home Sunday night." He crossed his arms and sighed.

"Good thing your school is off tomorrow. That gives him tonight, Friday, and the weekend to try and get stronger." William stated and everyone in the room went silent. Casimir was the first to speak.

"He must know of us." Casimir said and gestured for me to come to him for I was standing by myself. I followed his wishes. I knelt on my knees and rest my head on his lap for a pillow. He petted my hair and twirled it around his fingers. "You must tell him, dearest Mina."

"I could never!"

"He will not believe it if it were not said by you. What is it you both were doing that lead to you drinking from him?" I blushed and sat back on my legs to see Casimir.

"We were playing the piano. He told me he had feelings for me and asked to court me. I told him I would but I had not fed enough earlier and when he held my head to his neck in a hug…I couldn't control it." I burst into tears and Casimir brought me on his lap and held me as I cried. The moment reminded me of when I was a child and my father had held me after some monster had tried to attack me in my dreams.

"Do no fret, Elizabeth. He is well and he is currently conscious. You should go to him as soon as possible."

"What do I tell him? I am a ruthless 'mistress of the devil', in most the world, and that I almost killed him!? That is no way to spend a first day of courting." Casimir chuckled and wiped away my tears. He smiled as he held my face in his hands.

"Sweet Mina, Harker went to great lengths for you. Do you think Jonathan would do the same if he cares for you?" I closed my eyes and nodded as I sighed. "He will only listen to you. He will only believe you. When you tell him of your nature you must also tell him of your past with him."

"I do not remember it as well as you do." I admitted and he held my necklace in his hand. His thumb ran along the bat's wings and over the dark jewel.

"Yes but I was not as close to Murray as I was Elizabeth. You know your past; your memories are just distorted by time and death. He will remember as well as you tell him."

"He will remember?" I asked in confusion. "I didn't remember anything when I was human. I simply felt only a fraction of what I feel now. Hints…clues…Why is it he will remember and I won't?"

Casimir shrugged and the door to my room opened. Everyone turned to see one of the vampires from the Stokerton Hospital. I remembered him well as he was one of the doctor's tending to Vlad. I smiled at him and he nodded to me, as if in respect rather than hello.

He turned to Casimir and spoke. "He is awake and wishes to see you, Miss Lovett." I felt my face flush and everyone in the room looked at me. I stood and turned to the doctor.

"I want to thank you. I never properly did so. You have saved my beloved Vladimir when he was about to die. You cared for him tenderly as I would have for the month he was with you. Now, you have done it again. You saved my dear Jonathan from me. I cannot thank you enough for doing so. These two men are my life and I could never function properly without them…Thank you for saving me as well. If it wasn't for you all three of us probably wouldn't be here."

The doctor smiled and placed his hands on my shoulders. He smiled and I saw he had dimples and warm brown eyes. His hair was dark with strands of grey from long nights and days of work.

"You do not remember me, Ms. Harker. But I used to work with John Seward, the doctor who loved and tried to save your friend Lucy Westenra. I became this way from one of our patients in the asylum. When the Pravus was sent to my hospital and you as well I knew you were Murray. I heard John talking about you. I saw you on a few occasions. I also knew your dear Jonathan Harker. I respect you and that is why I care for you and your two loves so sympathetically."

"I am eternally thankful. I'm sorry I do not remember you, but I am glad you have had an impact from the tale my first husband created. I'm sorry for any of the trouble I have caused you then or now."

"No trouble at all Ms. Harker." I smiled but it faded slightly at my other name. I was married to Jonathan at some place…at some time… "You should go to him. He needs you as he did then. Go, and tell him of your past."

"Thank you, Doctor. I will send for you again if needed." I turned to my friends in my room as Casimir spoke to the doctor more before he left. "Boys, should we leave so that Mina can change?"

William, Davide, and Amare all left with Casimir and I saw Viviana and Mist. Viviana was a French vampire from the coven in Paris. She had short hair with white streaks that reminded me of Sweeney Todd. Mist was closer to my age with long white hair and dark eyes and cloths. They were friends I had recently met here at the Crypt.

"Don't worry about Jon." Viviana told me as she stood and hugged me. Mist went to my wardrobe and took out one of the many brand new outfits Casimir bought me. She laid it out on the bed and I looked at it.

"Wear that." Mist said and I saw it was a nice outfit but not completely fancy. Nothing Casimir ever bought was below classy. Yet it held a resemblance to the style worn in the time Murray was alive. I looked at the shirt I was wearing and saw it had small blood stains along the front. I removed my shirt and changed, not caring that they were there. They were girls just like me and vampires at that. It was nothing compared to the way Dracula's wives were…

I slipped on the shirt and adjusted it. I walked to the full length mirror and took out the clips in my hair. Viviana took a brush out from the drawer of my desk and came over to me and brushed my hair. I tried to take the brush to do it myself, but she refused.

When she was finished I felt cleaner but not better. Though my flesh was clean and Jonathan was breathing I still felt a thick layer of blood dripping over my hands. I left my room and walked down the hall. I saw William by a door and he pointed with his thumb inside. Then he walked by me without a word. I stood alone in the darkened hallways, surrounded by shadows, with my hand on the doorknob. I noted that my hand was shaking and I slowly turned it and pushed the door open.

I saw Jonathan lying on the bed in the center of the room. Only one lamp was on by his bedside. A tray of food and a glass of water were resting on the counter beside the lamp. Piles of pillows had him in a lounged position and a thick blanket was placed over him to keep him warm without his blood to warm him against the cold night air.

I moved slowly, silently to the chair by the bedside. I saw his eyes were closed and his breathing was shallow. He was still rather pale but looked pinker than me so I knew he was recovering as they had said. I reached out and brushed my fingers over the smooth skin of his hand. His eyes flickered open and looked around before they met mine. He smiled weakly and tried to move. I stopped him and he sat back, letting out a breath of air.

"Are you in pain?" I whispered and he shook his head faintly.

"No, just I feel…exhausted." He chuckled softly and tried to smile. He hardly had enough strength for that.

I felt more tears want to fall. "Oh, Jonathan, I'm so terribly sorry for what I've done." He looked at me in bewilderment and I squeezed his hand but he couldn't respond to it. "Do you know what happened?"

"I was hugging you after you said you would love to be my girlfriend." No amount of exhaustion could stop the wide smile from crossing his lips. Or that warmth in his eyes as he looked at me. I blushed and smiled softly but my mind turned them back to sorrow.

"That is all you can recall?" He nodded. I leaned closer to him and looked at our hands instead of him. "Jonathan, there is something I must tell you. I've been lying to you since I met you." I spoke slowly and he thought for a moment before talking.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm not…human." I paused and he chuckled again. "Please, Jonathan, I'm serious. I am not human."

"Then what are you?" He asked with an amused look in his eyes.

"Please try to understand…" He nodded and I looked deeply into the grey-blue orbs of this eyes. "I'm a vampire."

Another chuckle. "You can't be serious."

"I am; I was bitten this past spring. I can fly, read minds, mind control, and many other cool things. But more importantly…I drink blood." He didn't seem to fully believe me but I saw that he was close to. I took off my necklace and showed him the scars from my bite marks. "This is where I was first bitten." I put back on my necklace.

"Did _he_ bite you?" He spoke in a serious tone and his face showed a look of a solemn kind that showed me he wouldn't have been too happy if he was correct.

"No." I saw him relax. "A man named D'Ablo did. Vlad did not want me to know about vampires at all… So D'Ablo bit me as a way to torture Vlad. So that my very existence is a constant reminder of the curse he placed in me. But you are correct; Vladimir is a vampire as well."

"Will I become one? Did you bite me, is that why I have this bandage on my neck?" I looked down in regret.

"Yes, I drank your blood. Yet you will not become a vampire. You will remain human. But there is a down fall…"

"Nothing is a down fall if you inflicted it on me." I blushed and couldn't bear to look at him.

"Don't make this harder for me, please. The down fall is that you are my slave now. If I give you a direct order, you have no choice or will to disobey. I say jump, you jump. I say sing, you sing. It is called being a drudge. I can either release you as my drudge or you will remain this way until the day you die."

"Try it; I want to see it work." I thought about it and looked at him in his bedridden state.

"You can hardly lift your arm without a large amount of strength right?" He nodded. "Lift your left arm." His arm flew into the air above him and he held it there. "Now, put it down."

As his arm fell limp he turned from me to his arm in shock. I sighed with dread.

"That is so involuntary, that's incredible!" I squeezed his hand and he turned to me. "I want to stay your drudge."

"Jonathan, no."

"Why not? I love you, and I would do anything for you no matter what. Why not have a bond to go along with it? If you need me I'll be here. If you need blood, you can have it. I want to offer it all to you, Mina."

"Jonathan, do you know why you love me?" I asked and he seemed put off guard from the question.

"You are beautiful, smart, funny, all the things I've looked for in a girl is in you. You are charming, seductive, and my closest friend. You have the voice of a goddess and the heart of an angel. What more could I ever want?" Though his words caused me to blush and my heart to skip a beat, I hid it with importance.

"Jonathan, you must listen to this. You have to understand everything, okay?" He didn't respond but I knew he understood. "A long time ago a man named Vladimir Dracula was married and deeply in love with Elizabeth. While he was at war, she heard rumors that he died and she committed suicide. When he returned he renounced God and promised to rise from the grave to avenge her. He became a vampire. Centuries later, Mina Murray was engaged to Jonathan Harker."

"Is this true?" He asked and I nodded and continued.

"She was friends with a woman named Lucy Westenra. Dracula locked Harker away with his three vampire wives as he bit and seduced Lucy. Lucy's three suitors were told by a man named Van Helsing that she was becoming a vampire. After her death they staked her in the heart and cut off her head. During this, Harker escaped and Mina Murray met him in Budapest to marry him. Then, when they returned to London, Dracula set his eyes on Mina. She was the reincarnation of his wife, Elizabeth. She and he shared a bond stronger than any in the world. Yet Lucy's three suitors, Van Helsing, and Harker wished to kill Dracula to avenge Lucy and save Mina."

"And…?" He asked, as if he were a small child and I his parent telling a ghost story.

"They used Mina's mental connection to him to track him and kill him. Yet Mina defend him and led him into the castle alone. There, at the same alter where Dracula saw his wife dead, Mina stabbed his heart and cut off his head after sharing one last kiss. After she was finally free her and Jonathan lived a happy, married life. They later had a son named after Lucy's three suitors. His first name being after the American who died on the quest…Quincy."

"Wow…" He said in disbelief as he stared at our hands.

"Quincy Harker's descendants are still alive today. _Our_ descendants are still alive today." He looked at me in shock.

"You mean we…" I nodded. "She was reborn again… as you." He figured it out and I didn't need to confirm it. "And I am Harker?"

"Yes, Jonathan, you and I were married in a past life. You saved me from the darkness that I only fell back into in this life. Lucy Hope, our friend, is the reincarnate of Lucy Westenra. She is almost an exact resemblance too."

Jonathan was quite for a while as he seemed to search his thoughts. I wasn't sure if he was looking for past memories or more questions.

"Is Vlad the recreation of Dracula?"

"I don't know. Casimir wants to meet him before—"

"Casimir is a vampire?" He cut me off and I nodded. "How does he know Dracula?"

"He is his brother. The vampire who created Dracula also created Casimir. He promised Dracula to protect me, and he has since I was very small. My cousin Joss, you haven't met him, is a vampire slayer. His sister, Cecil was murdered by a vampire when she was only a few years old. I come from a family of slayers and I am the one thing they destroy."

"I'm so sorry, Mina… What about Henry?" I smiled.

"Henry is actually Vlad's drudge, as you are mine. Vlad didn't tell me he was a vampire at all since the day I met him in eighth grade. I found out because he and Joss went to the woods and I followed and there they met D'Ablo. D'Ablo told Joss to kill Vlad and he nearly did so, until I cut in. I told Joss that I still sided with Vlad…vampire or not. So D'Ablo captured me and just as he bit me…Joss stabbed Vlad."

"He did?!" I sighed and nodded. "Your own cousin stabbed him in the heart? Shouldn't he be dead?"

"Yes, but Vlad is this almighty powerful legendary vampire. He is called the Pravus, he is said to be different from other vampires. He can live through sunlight, stakes, garlic, and other things we must avoid."

"Really…I can't believe it." He shook his head and we remain quiet for a long time. "Does Lucy know?"

"No! I cannot tell her. It is against the law for vampires to tell humans about us unless they are a drudge. Sometimes it can even be punished by death."

"Vampires have laws? Enforced by who? It isn't like Twilight with the whole weird, crazy people in Italy right?" I laughed and shook my head.

"There are a number of councils. There are many around the world to enforce the laws in the areas around them. The councils have presidents and all that, and it is a very centralized government. The closest council is here in Stokerton. Vlad is actually, to some vampires, considered a threat to the world. In a few ways he could be a fugitive if they gave him a trial with evidence. He doesn't want me to come even close to Stokerton because he is scared D'Ablo will find me and use me to find him or to trap him. Or D'Ablo could just kill me. After all; my life, in a twisted way, belongs to him. He is my creator."

"Why come here if there is such a risk? Does Vlad know?"

"Vlad doesn't know anything about the Crypt and I want it to stay that way. Casimir keeps me saftly secret and has a large group of vampires by his side if D'Ablo decides to find me. Vlad isn't the only enemy D'Ablo has."

"Hmm… So we had a son?" I nodded. "Does Casimir have any pictures, or anything?"

"Yes he does. I will show you them when you are well enough to move. Until then I have Epitomize, that black book, you will have to wait. It is an album of my lives. I'll bring it tomorrow."

"Are you staying here?" I smiled as he once again seemed like a child, clinging to his mother.

"Yes, Casimir gave me my own room here." I hugged him and kissed his cheek. Then I stood. "I should let you rest now, you need it. Just sleep. I'm so, so sorry for what I have done to you. I'm sorry for this monster inside of me."

I was about to let go of him but his hand tightened slightly. "Any part of you, even the part that lusts for blood, is more angelic to me than any of the angels in heaven." I blushed and leaned over him to kiss his lips softly. I turned and left his room.

Once again alone, I changed into the silk pajamas Casimir had also bought me. I lay down in my soft bed and covered all but my head in the thick blanket. The moonlight flooded through the stain-glass bay-window and gave a delicate, soft light to the room.

How can he retain all that information when it's taken me months to accept and understand it myself? How is he so calm about being my _slave_? I didn't just take his blood, I almost killed him! Not only that but now he is my slave for the rest of his life! How can he remain calm? How can he still love a monster like me? How can he love me at all? Yet…then again, how can I still love Vlad? I guess it is also another symptom of our intertwined pasts. But there was one major problem I hadn't thought of…

How am I going to tell Vlad? He hates the idea of drinking from the source; he despised it just as much as he does D'Ablo. How am I going to make him understand that I didn't have a choice? Could I risk his last bits of compassion for me by telling him?

He will hate me once he finds out. If. If he finds out. Was it possible to keeps this a secret from him as well? Possibly. I have successfully kept the Crypt, Casimir, Epitomize, and for a few years, my love, from him…could I also add this one small detail? I have ad drudge now. I'm a true vampire now; I drank human blood right from their flesh. And on top of that… I have a boyfriend.

Yet I fell asleep, feeling as though Dracula's ghost was haunting my every thought. My last thoughts were even relating to him as I chewed on these last few words.

'What does death feel like? Do vampires kill because they cannot die?'

_That last lovely quote is from the book called 'Mina: the Dracula story continues' by Marie Kiraly. It's a very good book. It really helped me understand Mina Murray in more depth. Which in turn helped me with my Mina. _

_Mina: *sighs* As you can all tell I didn't kill him._

_Me: Mina often jumps to conclusions loves. She thought Vlad was dead by Joss and now because Jon was knocked out and pale she thought he died. She never checked his pulse or breathing. So she automatically thought he was dead. Sorry for the scare! PLEASE DON'T HURT ME!_

_That's also why I said you should give me ten reviews instead of just five. Then I could have posted both of them and you all wouldn't have to wait! _


	66. Oglinda

_I'm baaack! And with something you all have been wanting more of lately… VLAD! This chapter is ALL Vlad and Mina! If any of you speak Romanian I hope I spelt it all right. Someone I email is said to know Romanian VERY well and she said I am correct so let's hope so. If not, please forgive me. _

_Mina: HAPPY BIRTHDAY VLAD!_

_Me: *throws confetti*_

_Vlad: Thanks… *looks awkward and clears throat* She doesn't own me or my story. _

**66 Oglinda**

The leaves flew around my ankles and I felt the brush of the wind over my skin like the cold, familiar touch of Casimir…or even his brother. I couldn't help but smile at the thought of my first husband's spirit walking with me down the familiar streets of Bathory. It was a special holiday for me, one that I've celebrated for going on three years.

Vladimir Tod's birthday.

I wasn't surprised when Nelly invited me, and half the town, to the party. She had been trying to get Vlad and I to hang out since we've parted…but she has tried to do so without him noticing.

So now I'm walking to his house before the party is to start so I can bake the cake and help her cook. I reached the porch and casually took the key to the front door from its hiding place and unlocked and opened the door for myself. I was bombarded by red and black balloons, I shoved them back inside as I pushed my way inside.

"Have enough decorations?" I smiled warmly at Vlad and Henry. Then, moving my way through the décor, I hugged Vlad close and kissed his cheek. "Happy birthday."

"Thanks…" He said uncertainly. "I didn't think you'd come, why are you here?"

"Your cake, of course." I held up my spoon and winked. "Red Velvet."

"Please tell me you aren't making Blood Red Velvet…" I smiled over my shoulder as I walked into the kitchen without another word.

"Hey Nelly." She smiled and moved the cutting board so I could have room to start baking. "Did you get the ingredients like we planned?"

"Yes, I'm glad you came." I took out the bowl I brought with me and smiled with her as I started to create the sweet, delicious cake that is the birthday boys' and my own favorite flavor. I heard Henry come in and wrap his arms around me in a hug from behind.

"He may not show it, but it means a lot that you came." Henry muttered to me as quietly as he could with his helium-infected voice. I laughed and cracked the eggs until the gooey white and yellow mess fell into the mixture. Henry returned to the living room with Vlad.

"Nelly, just how many people did you invite? I mean, this seems like a pretty big deal for just me, you, Meredith, Mina and Henry."

Nelly looked at me and smiled wickedly. "Vladimir, it's not every day that a boy turns fifteen." A few seconds later I felt the yanking in the depths of my stomach grow stronger when Vlad came in. He observed the counter and tables that were full of food, drinks, snacks, and sugary treats.

"Exactly how many people did you invite to my birthday party?" I saw Nelly look up from her brownie mixture to the calendar.

"Around forty. Why?" I smiled and chuckled when Vlad went into shock.

"Nelly! I don't _know_ forty people!" I rolled my eyes and Vlad looked at me. The look in his eyes told me he thought I had helped with the list but I hadn't.

"Sure you do. You know Henry's family, some of the nurses from the hospital, and the rest are your friends and teachers." I felt my lungs release their air at the last word in her sentence. I saw that Vlad was also in shock too.

"You invited my _teachers_?" Vlad asked the question I was unable to say.

"What's wrong with that?"

"Nelly, I spend all day with them. What makes you think I want to see any of them at my house?" I smiled and giggled at his comment. When Nelly looked at me I shrugged and continued to mix the red velvet.

"Some of your teachers are very nice." I smiled wider at the thought of Nelly and Otis together. I felt my face grow sore from smiling in the ten minutes I've been here. Now I remember why I love just hanging out in this house.

"Yes, and some of them are descendants of Hitler himself." Vlad was putting a lot of thought into this, he can't change it. Also when I come to a party, I help throw it. I won't let anything go wrong, especially if it is for my beloved Vladimir. "Besides, do you have any idea what a high school faux pas that is? You might as well knit me a sweater that says KICK MY BUTT on it."

"Need I remind you that last time I invited your teacher over, he turned out to be your uncle?" Vlad turned to me again, just to check Nelly's logic or sanity.

"All right. But if I find out I'm related to Mr. Cartel, I'm going to g-g-g-go jump off a bridge." I laughed outright at that but neither of them seemed to notice me as I started to butter the pan for the cake.

"Well, I wouldn't worry too much. Most of your teachers didn't RSVP anyway. It'll mostly be all of your friends." I didn't have to read Vlad's mind to know what he was thinking, what had caused his brow to tilt in confusion in that adorable way that once could make me swoon. Hell, it still could but I was stronger now, able to avoid those feelings.

"How long have you been my guardian, Nelly?"

"Five years, this spring. But what does that have to do with—"

"And in all that time, haven't you ever noticed that I only have one _real_ friend? Henry?" Vlad nearly shouted and I felt a stab of sorrow in my chest. Nelly glanced at me then back at Vlad calmly, and coolly. I put the cake into the oven and set it, wiped my hands on my pants and brushed a tear away.

Nelly looked at me with worry and I just muttered a weak "Excuse me" and rushed out. I saw Henry watching me as I went outside into the backyard. The November wind took out the fire burning inside me but the agony remained. I took in a breath and released it; I have avoided the pain for a long time so that now it feels new. I sat out on the back porch for a few minutes before Vlad came up behind me.

I didn't have to look to know it was him, I felt it. He sat down on the porch with me and let go of a sigh.

"I'm sorry I phrased that wrong." He confessed and I let my hair become a curtain to block me from him.

"It's okay, I deserve it. I haven't been too kind to you or friendly at all. I know we've had disagreements and fights but…" I looked up at him, my sight growing blurred. "Are we friends…really?"

"I consider you my friend, my family, and my Elysia. My uncle raised you as a vampire, so in the bonds of Elysia you are my cousin and sister too. You've given me understanding love even when I hurt you, I hold you close Mina. But Henry is my best friend."

"I'm not asking to be your best friend. I'm not the best person in the world for friendships. I'm harsh, I'm cruel, it's hard for me to forgive… but I love you Vlad… I may not always act like it but I still do. And I'm afraid I always will."

I looked at him as I spoke and he seemed to concentrate on every word I said. His black eyes, for less than a split second, held a hint of violet. Dark deep purple, which I knew was caused by his powers as the Pravus. A long silence followed and he seemed to evaluate his words carefully. I waited patiently, what else have I done for the past two and a half years?

"I'm happy that you always will, Mina. Because I know that no matter how many friends I have that my bond with you is stronger that anything in this world. That way…I know I won't ever fully lose you."

"Mina Murray couldn't lose Dracula either…" Vlad held a faint hint of a smile and I grinned evilly. "So she killed him!" Vlad rolled his eyes and laughed with me.

I leaned over and hugged him. He held me back and I released him to look at him and smile. We remained there, happy, for once. Knowing that we could act like this, so calm and happy, after everything that has occurred shocked me to no end.

"Why can't things stay like this? Calm, happy, and simple? Like when we met?" I lightly ran my hand over his arm over his sleeve. I smiled softly at the chilled reaction he got. "Things were easier back then… Not so hard to bear." He looked at me and we held a moment of deep understanding. Nothing will ever be like when we met, ever again. Time was sure to keep those easy days at bay.

Vlad stood and held out his hand to help me stand. I hesitated before taking hold of his hand. I paused at the intense yearning that boiled inside me and we walked inside his house again.

I returned to the living room with Vlad as Henry was sucking in more helium. "What's wrong, dude?" Henry asked, looking only at Vlad. Apparently nothing seemed wrong with me, but something was bothering Vlad.

"Nothing. Let's just get this crap cleaned up so we can cut the dumb cake and throw stupid confetti and celebrate the fact that I've survived fifteen years."

"Hey, for most people, that's not such a feat. But for you…" Henry started to think up the large list of what has happened in Vlad's life. "Well, let's see. In the past few years, you've managed to outwit a psychotic vampire who chased you down with the help of thugs the size of dump trucks, as well as a stake wielding slayer, bent on your demise, who actually stabbed you through the chest. Not to mention various math classes and the great feat of getting the girl of your dreams to go out with you and surviving this one." He nodded towards me and I blushed. Henry slapped Vlad's back and grinned at us. "I think we defiantly have reason to celebrate."

I laughed and started to return to the kitchen at the delicious scent of Red Velvet baking. Before I left I called to Vlad, "He's right you know. Surviving my wrath alone is reason enough." I winked and left the boys alone.

I cut vegetables for a vegetable tray, poured chips and other snacks into bowls. I assisted Nelly in every way possible without completely conquering the kitchen. Then when the cake was finished I iced it with Vlad's favorite colors. Shades of red and black coated the bake and I delicately wrote the words 'Happy Birthday Vladimir' in black curls of frosting.

"It looks beautiful, Mina." I beamed at Nelly's words. I wiped frosting from my face and cleaned off my hands. I then took the cake into the dining room and placed it on the table in the center.

"Mina, you shouldn't have!" I heard Vlad say as him and Henry came in.

"You like it?" I asked him, ignoring his statement. He seemed to make his way to hug me but I backed away. "I'm still covered in flour and frosting, no hugs until I clean up." I walked into the bathroom and washed off my arms and face. When I returned to the rest of the house I felt a familiar presence and I turned to the door.

I started walking to the door when the bell rang and Nelly called out. "Vladimir, answer that, please. It could be your guests!" I had reached the door before Vlad did and when I opened it I knew my senses were correct. Meredith stood on the porch in her fur jacket of pink fluff.

"Mina…!" She said and seemed shocked to see me there. Did she truly think I would miss his birthday, did she think that low of me? Come to think of it, that is the first time she had ever said my name.

"Hello Meredith. You look cold." I commented when I saw the frost on her lips and her violent shivers.

"It's f-f-freezing out here." She stuttered and I stepped aside.

"Oh how rude of me then, come on in." I practically shoved her inside. It wasn't so cold when Vlad and I were outside but that could be due to the electricity in the air or my cold skin. Vlad came to take over my spot at the doorway so he could greet his guests and take the coats. Vlad was still greeting people when I found Henry talking to Meredith. I hesitated before walking up to them. "Hey you guys."

I smiled kindly at Meredith; trying to hide my jealousy and the pain her entire being was causing my eyes. "Hi." She said shortly.

"So what'd you get Vlad?" I asked her, to try and make a conversation. How different we were… My skin glowed of pale white and hers was of a warm tan. Her hair was a mousey brown and in ringlet curls. Mine fell over my face in straight black strands down my back. She wore bright pink and white while I wore black pants with a red and grey colored shirt. Above her eyes was the faintest hint of pink sparkle eye shadow while my eyes were surrounded by black and a deep, blacked red shade. Her brown eyes brought her warmth; my blue-green eyes brought a cold layer to me. Her lips shone with lip gloss while mine were stained red from blood. How could Vlad ever possibly love me if he only desires my exact opposite?

"A book…" She said, as if she didn't like me talking to her.

It could have been my intense gaze that had unnerved her. "That's cool; I know he'll love it." I told her though I had no idea how he would take the gift. I hoped mine wouldn't cause anything to occur.

Nelly then came through all the rooms of the house and stuffed the kitchen to the brim with people. Vlad sat before his cake and Meredith took the seat beside him that should be mine. I pouted but smacked the emotion away and stood between Henry and Vlad, hugging my arms around Henry's shoulders.

We sang to Vlad and I saw him look at me once after I saw him shiver. I could have imagined it, but that is what it seemed. Our voices had a chilling, tingling, out-of-body feeling to the other, or at least that is what Casimir told me.

Maybe that is why he seemed so chilled. He brushed it off and was blushing so badly his ears were purple. I smiled and tried to keep singing without my fangs protruding.

How I hate it when he blushes, it reminds me of all the pain and tormenting I had placed on him when I was human. Nelly had me cut the cake since I made it. Everyone seemed to love the cake and I was proud my work was enjoyed. I ate some as well but I dreadfully wished it was a Blood Red Velvet instead. We talked and laughed though I truly felt left out that Meredith seemed to hold Vlad's mind. He didn't even seem to pay much mind to Henry either.

"You should open your presents, Vlad." Meredith said and Vlad smiled.

Vlad took her by the hand and swept her away to the pile of gifts in the other room. I felt an emptiness grow inside me and the pain of his departure nag at me. Henry placed a hand on my shoulder and helped me walk into the room with them, cringing at every ache.

"I don't know where to start." Vlad said with his jaw dropped.

"This one's from me." Meredith told him with a bright smile on her cherry lips. I felt my sickness grow when I saw Vlad's reaction. He tore it open and Henry sat me down in my favorite recliner in the room so I wouldn't fall from my weak-spell.

From the box he took out a leather journal of black. My keen eyes saw that it said _The Chronicles of Vladimir Tod _in the leather. "It's perfect. How did you know?" He asked her.

"Well, I noticed that composition notebook you're always scribbling in is looking pretty ratty. So I thought you could use a new one. It's refillable." She said and I saw the need to kiss her that lingered in Vlad's eyes. He was too easy for me to read even if I wasn't with him as much as I was in years before.

"Thank you."

Nelly took out her present and when Vlad opened it he spazzed. How badly he wanted an Xbox 360 was well known to me and Nelly made a good choice in getting it.

"Nelly! This is so cool! Thank you!" He exclaimed to her. Henry was next and I knew what he had gotten Vlad. I smiled faintly as I watched his surprise. Two Xbox games were inside, one was _Race to Armageddon 3: The Final Lap_ and _When Vampires Attack!_. Vlad burst into laughter and Henry and I joined. Everyone laughed but no one understood why I found it so hysterical.

I wandered in the outskirts of the party, watching the humans stroll around and chatting with their friends. How badly I wanted to be at the Crypt, there were no words to describe. I needed the blood wine that Casimir seemed to have an endless supply of. More importantly…I needed Jonathan. I needed his blood, his heart pulsing at my touch, his eyes melting at the sight of me, his warm words of comfort. He would help me deal with Meredith and Vlad.

But I knew I must keep Jonathan a secret, if Vladimir came near him and read his thoughts I would be abandoned by Vlad. Yet Casimir is right… Vlad has to learn about our past at some point.

Eventually the crowd started to disappear and grow smaller. Which was a good thing since my thirst was rising and the more people around me, the more dangerous I was. Eventually Meredith left and Henry said goodbye to me before he left. I went into the kitchen and drank some of the blood packs, yet I still yearned for Jonathan.

Nelly had gone up stairs to prepare for bed, while Vlad was moving his new gifts to his room. I wasn't sure if he knew I was still here, probably not. I sat down in the recliner that I have loved since I sat in it on the Halloween night of my eighth grade year. Vlad came down the steps of the stairs and was immediately aware of my presence. I felt my ruby lips curl up to smile at him as he met my eyes.

"You're still here?" He asked, I chuckled.

"Obviously…" I stood and took my gift to him. "You have one more present before Otis's. But we have to be alone for this." He took the box and marveled at its weight. We sat down on the carpet and he started to rip away the paper. I sat next to him and watched his dark eyes carefully.

He took apart the two solid wooden pieces and stared down at the first one. It was a large picture of Vlad, Henry, and I goofing off. I had taken my camera on the last day of school and we all huddled close together and made a silly face. I stuck my tongue out and crossed my eyes. Henrys cheeks were blown up like he was holding air inside his mouth and about to burst. Vlad had his mouth ajar and his eyes looking else wear. Vlad laughed out right when he saw the sketch and smiled at me.

"I love it!" He said as he admired it. "Did you have this drawn?"

"I drew it, from the pictures we took. Though I did have some help coloring it." I smiled when he turned to me in shock. "Look at the other one." He turned the second frame over and saw the two people in the drawing.

Tomas Tod held his arms around Mellina's waste, his eyes warm and loving. His black hair, pale complexion, dark eyes, and smile mirrored Vlad's. Mellina smiled widely and happily, like she was laughing at Tomas's actions. I remember that I had spent weeks working on even the smallest, most minute detail to be sure that this drawing was real. Making sure that I could capture the happiness and life in the image. Though I was not a part of Vlad's world back then when this picture was taken, I felt like I knew how it was supposed to look.

Vlad looked at me with his eyes brimming with tears. "Mina…" I held him when he hugged me and I rubbed his back as he sobbed once or twice. "How long did this take you?"

"I lost track at a month." I confessed and took his face in both my hands. I looked into his eyes. "I wanted to give you something that meant a lot to you. Something that you would appreciate and love. The one with us to so you can know that, just as your parents, you can never fully lose us. We will love you forever.

"Thank you, Mina. This does mean a lot." I smiled and held his hands tightly.

"Vlad, there is something I…" He looked at me and I couldn't bear to speak. I wished to tell him about Casimir, about Dracula, about Jonathan and Lucy and the Crypt. I wanted to reveal to him my nephews, my past with him, my love for him, and my new home-away-from-home. I attempted to speak of my band, Suck My Life, of Epitomize; I wanted to confess the truth.

"What, Mina?" He asked in concern.

I smiled somberly and kissed his forehead, the back of my hand brushing his cheek, and then I stood and headed for the door. I opened the door and just before walking onto the porch I looked at him standing there and said, "Te iubesc."

"Wait, Mina!" He rushed after me and turned me by my shoulders. His eyes were intense and I saw a flash of passion flood them. It faded faster than it started and I could see my love, Dracula, in those eyes. "What did you say?"

"It's Romanian. I'm learning it, look it up." I said as I walked down the porch to the side walk and began to walk home.

It was a small lie; I just repeated the words Casimir had tenderly told me in his fatherly tone one night. Casimir was beginning to treat me as a daughter or a pupil, mostly family in general. Small phrases in Romanian were embedding themselves in my mind. I will tell Vlad someday that I had told him I love him in Romanian. Yet I saw a moment of recognition in his eyes.

Did his memory rush through him, like Elizabeth and Murray's memories flow through me? Is Vlad truly Dracula like Casimir believes? When he looked at me with those powerful eyes I could've sworn I saw a dark prince begging to be released. He demanded freedom, to freely expose his fiery infatuation with me as he had my past lives. I saw the inkling of a distant past, a power much stronger than even the Pravus.

When I reached my room I took off my necklace and ring and safely placed them on Epitomize. I looked out my window and saw Vladimir walking to the belfry. I stood by the window, my body leaning against the glass as I watched him.

"Am gasit reciproc, din nou, dragostea mea." I whispered into the night air. I felt my fangs grow, alerting me of my hunger. I fed and rested in my bed as I lay on my side. I ran my finger along my tattoo on my left wrist. I felt my bond with vampires grow even stronger and I sighed in contentment. Then I slowly, and surely, fell into a sleep filled with forgotten memories of a past that never happened.

_First of all, translation time. _

"_Te iubesc" means "I love you" _

"_Am gasit reciproc, din nou, dragostea mea" means "We have found each other again my love"_

"_Oglinda" means "Mirrors" _

_Mina: I hope you enjoyed it. I did. Also no I am not really trying to learn Romanian. It is simply a few words and phrases I remember from Casimir and my past lives. _

_Me: I couldn't learn Romanian if I tried! I'm failing French! Five reviews…new chapter. _


	67. Disappointment

_Everyone… from here on end the chapters will no longer depend on how many of your review… it will depend on how fast I write. Other than this chapter, I have one more finished. The rest is still being developed. But fret not! Reviews speed me up… so the more there are the more I write (when I have time). _

_Mina: We are getting closer to halfway through the year! YAY! This sucky year is almost over!_

_Me: Every year for you is sucky…you're a vampire. _

_Mina: *rolls eyes* She doesn't own Vladimir Tod_

**67 Disappointment**

"Why not?" I asked Cyryl. "Why can't we?"

"Because it doesn't make sense to break into Lucy's place just for her basement." Roby said and I rolled my eyes.

"I just don't want to rehearse here at school." I crunched up my nose in disgust.

"Come on, it's only today. Lucy just had to go out of town, it's no big deal." Jonathan draped his arm around me and I smiled lightly. I then let his arm fall and ran my hand along his arm. He knew I didn't want anyone to know of us outside of our friends at the Crypt. If anyone knew Vlad would be sure to find out, which is the last thing I wanted. Alongside that, Jonathan knew that at the Crypt he can express his love for me as much as he wishes. My only request in turn is for the secret to be kept.

"Fine. But tomorrow rehearsal is at Casimir's. Okay?" They all agreed. I saw Alice across the hall and called out to her. "Hey, Alice!"

She smiled and walked over as she hugged me and Cyryl, then the others. I grinned wickedly when I saw the faint blush on Cyryl's cheeks. I walked into Bathory high school feeling like it was going to be a good day. I went through my classes and I was feeling confident enough to talk to Vladimir.

I was actually on my way to speak with him when I saw him looked to my left. I turned and saw Meredith luring him to follow her. He went to her with just a simple bend of her finger. I sighed and then I looked up and felt fire cloud my view.

Meredith opened the closet that held mops and brooms as she pulled Vlad inside with her. I felt jealous boil inside me though it was greatly unwanted. If I wanted to I could have controlled Meredith to slap Vlad in the face. Or maybe I could have her lick his face raw. Yet I know neither of those things would ever change anything. Yet I was infuriated that my day was ruined by this small act. I stood there, glaring at the door for the longest time.

Until I saw Snelgrove.

I was blinded by my fury and I didn't take action. I could have sidetracked Snelgrove, or changed his mind for him. Or I could have even warned Vlad if he had let me in his mind. Either way, I had the ability to prevent this. But I was so upset that my day was turned upside down that I chose to do nothing but smile.

So when Vladimir and Meredith were disturbed by Snelgrove I started to laugh. As cruel as I knew it was, I could not control my laughter. I saw Vladimir look my way, I was prepared for it. I smiled, a smile left over from the giggles, and shook my head in disappointment. I felt Vlad push at my brain with a tint of soft tenderness. His expression showed he regretted that I caught him. He wouldn't be regretting his time with Meredith had I not been here to see, or if I had not existed at all.

I held up my hand and didn't let him inside my thoughts. I mouthed two words to him, 'Don't bother'.

I turned and walked on to my next class as they were on their way to the office. It stung as we parted but I shoved that thought away as I went on with Henry to English. I didn't show my disappointment in Vlad and Henry didn't notice that anything was wrong with me.

Well, why would he anyway? I've been disappointed in Vlad since that day of early summer. Nothing new at all.

English rushed by and so did my last hour until finally I was standing in front of Jonathan, Cyryl, Roby, and Alec. We walked to the band room that was completely empty. The school was quiet without its students crowding the halls.

"Okay guys and Mina; tonight's the night we have that 'special show' for Cyryl." Alec shoved Cyryl and he blushed madly. I smiled and laughed then returned my attention back to Jonathan. "So, we have to practice this as much as we can before they kick us out. Let's get going, this means a lot to Cyryl, so come on!"

Jonathan took his guitar and gave it to Alec, Cyryl borrowed the drums at the school, and Alec and Roby went to their spots. I went to Cyryl and hugged him before going to the microphone. We rehearsed over and over again the same song until I was about to fall asleep while singing!

Finally, my old choir teacher came in and told us we had to leave. I pulled my bag over my shoulder and started walking down the halls with my band.

"Gotta go. Text me!" Jonathan said as he kissed me and hurried out the doors and into the van with his mom and the rest of the guys. I was going to walk home, even though they offered me a ride, I needed the walk. I was almost out of the school into the cold wind when I heard Vlad shoved at my mind. He seemed persistent and I let him in.

"Yes?" I asked calmly.

"Mina, please come to the library, quick!" He pleaded and I halted but didn't turn.

"What? Why?"

"Just get over here! Please!" His voice was urgent and I walked with long strides to the library of Bathory High. When I entered the librarian smiled at me and I nodded to her as I looked around for Vladimir. I saw him, partially covered by a bookshelf near the computers. I turned the corner and saw Vlad staring at none other than Eddie Poe.

I was about to burst into laughter but I choked it down. I sat at the computer closest to them and Vlad looked at me thankfully. I giggled outright and covered my mouth.

"Luckily," Eddie looked at me with the same detest in his eyes as when he looked at Vlad. I cringed and he continued, "I've found the road to success. It's paved with your secrets." Vlad shoved his notebook away and I could tell he was angry. I should have come sooner.

"You'd better back off, Eddie. I'm getting really tired of all of your bizarre theories."

"I can't believe I didn't see it sooner. Your pale skin, the way you always bring your lunch to school…" Eddie grinned and I felt a frightened sweat grow over my flesh. I saw that Vlad was in the same position as me. I glanced at him and Eddie seemed to just now notice my presence. He tilted his head to me and looked back at Vlad. "Then she comes along and is with you all the time. She misses about a month of school and comes back paler and bringing her own lunch too. You bit her huh? He did, didn't he?"

"What are you talking about Eddie?" I gave him a confused look. "I don't do the whole hickie thing." I shivered. "Gives me the creeps."

Eddie glared at me and I gave him a bland look. Vlad packed his backpack and stood, about to leave. I followed but looked back at Eddie when he spoke. He held an air of confidence and smug certainty.

"You're a vampire, Vladimir Tod. And you made her one too. And I'm going to expose you to the world." I rolled my eyes but Vlad reacted violently. He forced Eddie to push back in his chair and he fell, his head smacking the wood behind him. A loud yelp came from the annoying pest, but I followed Vlad out the door.

"Vlad! Vlad!" I nearly had to run to keep up with his fast pace as he rushed out of the school. "Using that kind of control over him isn't a smart way to get us off the hook!"

"Not in the mood, Mina!" I stopped walking and called after.

"You don't seem in the mood for anything at all lately, only Meredith!" I crossed my arms when he turned to me. "He has followed me around too Vlad. I get it; you're freaked, especially if the Council finds out. It scares me too; it scares the hell out of me to protect your secrets from everyone! But no one will believe Eddie even if he gets his proof!" I turned but paused, I didn't turn back toward him but I looked over my shoulder at him. "Also, I'm not mad or upset with you about the closet. I'm only disappointed, not that you were with her…but that you got caught!" I laughed and walked off, even though he called to me. He didn't follow. I ended the conversation badly but I was disappointed in him today.

When I got home I went straight to my room and did my homework, trying to get my mind away from the only other vampire in Bathory. Finally Henry came in and it was time for dinner. I drank my fill of blood before descending the stairs to the kitchen. I ate with the McMillans, poking at my chicken and wishing it was freshly dead…the blood pouring from the meat in a heap of delicious food.

I shook the thought away and ate more, wishing I could still enjoy it as I did as a human. After dinner Jonathan called me and picked me up on his way to the Crypt. We spent the car ride talking about school and the Crypt and our friends and family.

I told him about Eddie and Vlad in the library and he gave me advice, as usually. Jonathan was the only human, other than Henry; I could talk to about my life…in depth at least. Sure, I loved Henry and he understood me very well, but he was torn between drudge-loyalty and friendship against family.

Once at the Crypt I went to the bar and sat with a few of my friends. Jumper and I chatted about the drama of our lives. I told small lies rather than the truth.

He told me how he adopted his nickname, from jumping off a bridge in attempted suicide. Jumper was a friend who only came to the Crypt on rare occasions. I didn't say much to him about his life, no one did. But I did hold compassion for him, but the mood lightened when Mist came into the crowd.

We talked and laughed and talking about anything friends talk about. Right in the middle of snails taking over the world, Alec came and stole me away. We went on stage after the band before us. Sometimes the Crypt has local bands, like us, play or they have a D.J. play songs. I went to the microphone and cleared my throat.

"Before we start, may I have the attention of Alice Smith?" Everyone who knew here, turned to see her in the dance floor. Her face was beat red and I smiled. "This song goes to her form someone who finds her very special." An uproar of 'aws' came from the club, some sarcastic and some with real compassion.

The song started and Jonathan and I sang the song with smiles. We chose the song 'Everything You Want' by Vertical Horizon. We sang together in harmony the entire time until the climax of the song. Then we went silent and turned to Cyryl, who stood and sang into the microphone by his drums.

"I'm everything you want. I'm everything you need. I'm everything inside of you that you wish you could be. I say all the right things, at exactly the right time. Yet I mean nothing to you and I don't know why…" And he sang the ending as Jonathan and I echoed him. When the music died he stood and proudly said into the microphone. "Alice, will you go out with me?"

Everyone watched her as she muttered but no one heard, then October shouted. "She said yes!" Everyone cheered and Cyryl seemed to fly down to the dance floor to hug Alice. So the crowd didn't get bored I started to speak again.

"Um I think that our drummer should go take a break…Just get off the stage." I said to Cyryl finally and he jumped up, excitedly and rushed off to be with Alice. I laughed and Alec took his place as we started and finished two more songs.

Once we finished the D.J. continued and I danced the night until Friday turned into Saturday. I jumped, danced, sang, partied, and had fun with my friends and Jonathan. Even William and Davide came tonight and hung out with us. Once in a while I would get tired and Jonathan and I would sit and talk on the couches. Once during the night we stole away for me to feed, then returned to partying.

First, my day was perfect. For once.

Then, my day turned to disappointment and laughter.

After, my day became an argument and a night of silence.

Next, my day got my two friends happily together.

Also, my day morphed into a party of nightlife glee.

Finally, my day ended with a resonance that confused me. As I ascended the steps of Casimir's stairway up to my room, I felt like a new epiphany was creeping into my skull with it slipped through my grasp.

It wasn't until I was nearly asleep when I realized what it was…As I lie there, staring at the curtains above the bed of deep crimson, I thought about Eddie. If Elysian law didn't bind me to secrecy I would have rammed my hand against Eddie's throat. I would tell him to leave Vlad and me in peace, I would show him my fangs and fierce speed and strength and abilities.

Then I would proudly confess that I am a vampire, and that I have never been ashamed of that fact…And never would be

_Interesting ending… lol. Mina really doesn't like Eddie. Lol But as I said above…Chapter will take a tad longer to create now that I've about run out. But TAAT is FAR from being finished I assure you! It simply takes a while to develop. _

_Review please!_


	68. Give Me Pain

_Hello everyone! We are baaaack! I'm sorry I haven't updated but I've been busy. Read the AU underneath this chapter for a full explanation._

_Mina: Yes…we have returned with a nice chapter_

_Me: I personally like this chapter. We see a lot of stuff here… Like the fact that Mina has a life. Also we see more of Amare. _

_Mina: Also we see Vlad still talks to us about his troubles! Yay! *dances*_

_Me:*Stares at her like a freak* Riiiiight, well I do not own Vladimir Tod, Interview with a Vampire, or anything other than Mina, Casimir, Davide, and Amare. _

_Mina: Enjoy!_

**68 Give Me Pain**

I woke up to the soft light leaking in through my stained glass window in bursts of purple, blue, red, and green. The colored glass dimmed the light so as to protect my vampire senses, and I sat up and yawned. I slipped out of the velvet bed and slid on the sunscreen that would allow me to pretend to be human.

I thought about Eddie and I scowled. How did he know I became a vampire? I could have had Mono, or something and couldn't come to class. Well, I was infected by something monstrous, wasn't I? Death, I was sickened for a month by Death.

But he was able to notice small details like that? My skin was always pale, but he noticed the flushed look? Did he notice, and even take part, in the strange infatuation that everyone at school took in me?

Whatever, I thought; I could let Vlad deal with Eddie. It is his fault Eddie caught on, anyway.

There was a knock on my door and I called out, "Wait a bit!" I pulled on my pants and took out a loose grey shirt from the wardrobe and one of the corsets. Once I put the shirt on I opened the door for Casimir. He sat on the couch by my bed as I pressed the corset to my body and turned my back to him to help me tie it.

He tied it slowly and quietly, I could tell that he was thinking. "What is it Caz?" I asked him when he was finished and I was walking to my desk to fish around for my brush.

"Why did you not tell me of this Poe boy?" He asked, rubbing his wrinkled forehead with his long boney fingers. His question came as a sigh but when I looked at him through my curtains of hair I saw his eyes were closed. As if dealing with a migraine.

"I didn't think he was such a bother. He is Vladimir's problem, not mine." I shoved it off casually with my hair flying over my shoulder. "How do you know him?"

"The boy came by here the other night looking for you. I suppose William did the right thing by dragging him to me. I poked at his skull, he knows about you. Is that because of Vladimir, or your own mistake?"

I groaned and put the brush down on the solid wood with a bang. I turned to him and crossed my arms. "In ninth grade, before I was changed, on Halloween Vladimir ran into him. They have known each other since preschool, a native to Bathory, you know? Eddie didn't have a costume so Vlad offered him to borrow his. Eddie accepted but Vlad made the mistake of scratching his tattoo. It glowed along with his eyes, and Eddie saw."

"I see, so you had no part in this?"

"No," I shook my head. "But Eddie is bent on revealing Vlad's secret. When I missed a month a school because I was a newborn and Otis wanted to train me away from fresh blood…Eddie caught on. He thinks Vlad is my vampire father, he knows nothing of D'Ablo. Just because I missed less than a month of school and everyone went gaga for me when I returned, he knew I was changed. He lacks proof though."

"But he will find it. He is a sneaky child, Elizabeth. He won't stop."

"I know! And I'm careful, Casimir. Don't worry about Eddie Poe, he doesn't matter."

Casimir sighed and suddenly his some seven hundred years of age showed. He stood and I followed him to the door. The silence was annoying my mind and I spoke as we descended the stairs.

"What are your plans for today?" I asked him. He led me to the kitchen and poured me a glass of blood wine. I drank it slowly and looked at him.

"Today we begin your training, my dear." I looked from the blood to him in confusion.

"Training for what?"

"Slayers." I groaned and placed the glass down stubbornly.

"Casimir, I told you that you don't have to worry about Joss. I can take care of him myself. He won't be back any time soon." Casimir's lips turned down ever so slightly. That was a sign to shut up and do as he says. I went silent and nodded obediently.

"You will be taught to fight off slayers and fellow vampires. This is for safety, Mina. I advise that you take part in it." I nodded casually then finished my food.

The cellars underneath Casimir's home were dark and full of echoes. Only pale lights hung randomly about the ceiling. The air was damp and made one's skin feel wet after so long. Every wall and pillar was made of solid cement. There were a few carpets on the ground here and there to make the ground softer, but it didn't help much at all.

This is where I was to learn how to fight.

I took off the corset and set it aside, to loosen up my movements. I wrapped my hair in a long pony tail and looked at Casimir who stood by the stair way. "So, who am I fighting? Certainly not you." I said teasingly, Casimir rolled his eyes and I saw a figure come down the stairs.

"That'd be me." I saw Amare walking with his leisurely stroll towards me.

"You've got to be kidding me; you're actually letting me beat him up?" I laughed and Casimir grinned crookedly. Amare stood by me and crossed his arms. They were serious.

"Who said you would be the one doing the beating?" Amare asked in his 'I-am-so-bored' tone. I laughed and turned to him, and then I bowed over-dramatically. Amare stepped back a few feet from me and stood in a wide stance.

"I am ready to learn, master." I copied his stance. Before I could take in another breath of air my throat was being constricted by Amare's strong hand. He lifted me from the floor and I gagged and clawed at his hand. I kicked and trashed trying to make him release me, and then I kicked at his stomach. He let me go, not because he was hurt but because he was laughing.

"Don't under estimate anyone, Mina. You'll die that way." Amare told me as I crumbled to the floor like a puppet.

"They are called jokes, jerk." I coughed and stood while I rubbed my neck.

"No joking." Amare said seriously. "First of all, we will be working at human speed for the first lessons. Then I'll teach you how to fight off human-speed attacks with your own vampire-speed. After all of that, we go into full-blown vampire fights."

"All today?" I asked him, he laughed.

"No!" He chuckled more, Casimir joined him, and then Casimir left us alone and closed the door. The echoes rung around us as the lights flickered on and off before going brighter. "We have a long, long time before you are ready to fight anyone."

"Then teach, I'll learn." I told him, he smiled at me. Smiling was a rare thing for Amare but it was always welcome. His radiant blue eyes that held that seductive gleam that most vampires often held, but the gleam in them currently showed that he was happy. I smiled with him and he began to teach me.

Two hours. Two hours more and then a break. I gasped for air and brushed away a strand of moist hair. I curled my nails into the thin carpet before turning to Amare as he jumped onto me. We rolled once or twice before his hands covered my shoulders and pinned me to the floor. I blinked as I thrust around to try and get him off of me.

He let go of my shoulders to catch himself from hitting the ground above me. I wrapped my arms around his waist and rolled so I was above him.

He kicked me in my stomach, I was jolted back and I stood erect when I saw Amare use his vampire-speed to stand. His shirt was wet from the past hour of training, yet he seemed like he was hardly breaking a sweat. He took off his shirt and tossed it aside.

He lunged for me and I spin to avoid him. When he collided with the pillar that was behind me, I grabbed his arms and twisted it behind his back, using the pillar to hold him still. His free arm hit my hip bone; I cringed and shoved him harder into the cement.

I knew that he was cutting off his strength; he was much stronger than I was. Yet he was acting the part of a human. Then his foot unexpectedly kicked my shin and I buckled. I regained my standing position fast but not before he had time to grab my throat and throw me across the room. I skidded off the carpet and onto the rough, uneven cement. The sharp ground cut my skin and I felt tiny bids of blood leak out. I licked my hand while my wounds healed and I swiped my arm at Amare. My fingers curled like claws and my nails dug into his flesh, cutting away at his face as I slapped him. He swaggered backward and looked at me, shocked.

"Who knew you could do _that_!?" He seemed surprised as he laughed. It was almost sickening to watch the slashes on his face stretch as his expressions while they healed. They healed slower than mine did, showing just how bad the wounds were.

I stood and we fought more. He tried to punch me and I tried to punch him. He spun and kicked my chest. I fell to the floor with the air rushing from my body. I felt him lift my shirt and slam me against one of the walls. I coughed and choked as he grabbed my wrists and pinned them to the walls.

Had I mentioned that the cement walls were not the smoothest surfaces in the world? The walls had edges that could easily irritate skin, probably from lack of experienced construction workers, and I winced at the pain.

It didn't hurt much but my head was pounding from all the times my head hit the ground and walls. As he forced my arms to scrap against the walls I felt the edges dig into my arms and cut my flesh open. I bit my lip and punctured it with my fang. Amare looked at me with a crazed look, a look I've never seen in him. I shivered from…was that fear?

He bent his head down and I felt his tongue slide over the curve of my neck once. His hands pushed my arms harder into the walls, I whimpered. I tried to wiggle from his hold but that seemed to encourage him. Casimir had told me that many vampires go wild when provoked. Had my rare blood provoked him to not realize who I was? I had never seen Amare so… insane. He was always calm and mostly unemotional or angry. Yet now he was frightening. I hadn't felt this scared of a man since…

D'Ablo.

"Amare, stop it!" I snapped at him. He stepped back and shook his head as if breaking from hypnosis. One hand kept my left arm to the wall while his left went to the back of his head. My right arm was free; I used it to slap him like I had done earlier.

As his blood stained my fingers and was running down his face, I felt my fangs grow. Blood trickled down his seemingly-flawless face as he looked at me with intense eyes. The air grew tight and I felt my brow furrow as my eyes narrowed. The blood remained on his flesh as the cuts healed over. We didn't break eye contact and I placed my hands on his chest and shoved him away with all my strength.

"Promise me you will never attempt that again, Amare Dracula." I told him as I felt my left arm heal once it was away from the wall.

"That—That has never happened to me before, Mina, I would never dream of hurting you." I rolled my eyes as he took, seemingly frightened, steps back. He knew that his word made no sense; after all we spent that last three hours beating each other to a pulp. "Your blood…Your fear…I just couldn't stop…"

The silence conquered but Amare fell to his knees. He hardly ever did anything to diminish himself, that wasn't who he was. But he knelt before me, his head level with my stomach, I was always much smaller than him. He wrapped his arms around my waist and hugged me, I felt awkward in this position but I wrapped my arms around his head. His face was pressed to my stomach and he squeezed his arms tighter. Slowly he let go and stood.

"Mina, I didn't mean to." He said, as if he was the child and I was his parent. When he was decades older than I was, he looked at me with pleading eyes. Though his body remained that of somewhere between eighteen and twenty-two, he seemed terrified of what he had almost done. I wasn't sure exactly what that would have been, but it knew it scared him.

"It's not normal…" I saw that he was about to question me but I finished and pushed him away again. "It's not normal for a monster to be scared of a monster, Amare. And you petrified me!" I took a few steps to the stair way. "Your uncle would be proud."

With that I jogged up the steps and rushed to the kitchen. I got a glass of water and drank it down to cool off my body. Then I refilled it with blood to end my hunger. Davide came in and stopped when he saw me.

"Oh, hey Mina." He smiled then looked me over. "You look like you came right form hell, what's happened?"

I chuckled. "Training with Amare." He nodded and leaned on the counter.

"Well, what happened?" He asked me, I mimicked him and asked him what he meant. "I know you, and I know Amare. What happened during training?"

"I…I don't exactly know." Davide smiled kindly and stood.

"Well, go take a shower and clean yourself off. I'll drive you home, and maybe on the way we can stop by a café and talk about it. Sound good?" I nodded and went to the bathroom at the end of the hall from my room. I looked in the mirror and saw that he was right; I did look like I came right out of hell. I turned on a cold shower and washed away the dried blood. I wasn't sure if the blood was always mine or Amare's. We both shed a lot of the red liquid that we drink as we fought.

As I got out I put my IPod onto my speakers and played my IPod on shuffle as I got dressed. My dark hair looked darker when wet and the red in it changed from blood to dark ruby as the rest went to jet black.

I dressed in jeans and a random shirt that I pulled from the wardrobe while grabbing my bag and snatching my IPod and phone. I saw that I had four missed calls and two texts. One was from my aunt Matilda and two from Henry. The last one was from Vladimir's house. One text was Roby and the other was Henry.

As I went down the stairs, I called Henry's phone. While it rang I slapped Davide in the back of the head to alert him that I was ready to go. He jumped up and took his keys and was nearly out the door when Henry answered his phone.

"Yeah?" He asked in an annoyed tone.

"You rang?" I asked him and he let out a breath of air, it sounded more like a sigh. I got in Davide's car by this time and was waiting for an answer.

"Well, my mom wants me to make sure you are alive. You always spend the night at Casimir's so she is a bit worried. You need to tell her what's up." I laughed.

"Henry, you know that's against the law!" I giggled. "But I could tell her about the band and that I help out the manager so I work late nights, or something that allows me to stay late. So that when it closes I go to my friend's house because she lives in Stokerton. Would that satisfy her?" I asked him and Henry hummed, but I knew he agreed. "What's on your mind?"

"Vlad was looking for you today. I didn't tell him where you were, but he seemed urgent. He wouldn't tell me what's the matter."

"Well what did he say?" From the corner of my eye I saw Davide giving me worried glances. Was my fear for Vlad that immediate and that obvious? "Did he give any hint, was he hurt or scared?"

"He was a bit freaked out but not hurt or really scared. He said he needed to talk to you and see your opinion before he told me. I don't know why, and then he rushed out of the house without saying anything. You need to find him, Mina, and figure out what's wrong with him."

"I will, Henry. I promise." I said, I even found myself staring down the streets and alleys of Stokerton as we past them.

Would Vlad be clever enough to tune in on his bond with me and follow it here?

"Mina!" Davide said in a rather loud tone, I turned to him. "What's happened?"

"Vlad needs me; he wants to talk to me." I told him and he tried to look between me and the road.

"Want me to take you to him?" I shook my head. "You sure? What if he is in trouble?"

"He would contact me telepathically if it was danger, something must have scared him. It's fine, let's go to that café and relax from today. Okay?" Davide nodded and found us a small but cute café. We got a table inside at a booth and I ordered a soda. Sure, it didn't satisfy me much at all but I sometimes like to pretend like I'm human when I'm in public.

"So, tell me what happened during training." Davide leaned his elbows in onto the table between us, I sighed.

"Well, everything was going just normal. We were throwing each other, punching and kicking and pinning. Then near the end he pinned my arms to the walls so hard that the roughness of the wall broke skin. He looked nuts, Davide! I've never seen him so…so… not-under control!"

"What did he do?" He asked his expression serious and expressionless.

"He licked my neck along here." And I traced my finger over where Amare's tongue was searching for the artery. "I tried to make him let go but he seemed to like it more, and I shouted for him to stop it. He let one of my arms go and I slapped him while using my nails to cut his face.

"When it healed I told him to promise never to do that again. He said he was sorry and he would never dream of hurting me. What an oxymoron." Davide chuckled once with me. "But then he went to his knees and hugged my legs practically. He said he was really sorry and I told him it isn't right for a monster to be afraid of a monster."

"You said that?" Davide asked in a slightly shocked tone as he stole a sip from my soda.

"When I was walking out I told him your uncle would be proud. Then you found me in the kitchen." I shrugged and picked at my finger nails. I saw there was still some pink left from the blood around my nails.

"Mina, Amare was a soldier. He was in the army since he was thirteen; let's just say…they didn't do so well. He was lying in the mud somewhere on the country side. That's when Casimir found him." I looked up at his brown eyes, interested in his tale. "He was wandering around the deserted battle field trying to find bodies for more blood. He killed them all without bothering to listen to their cries, or at least the ones who could actually still speak. Many were wounded but many more were dead."

"Why didn't Casimir kill him?"

"The pale skin and his black hair reminded him of his brother. The blood flowing from his lips just gave him a flash back of when you killed Dracula. Casimir asked him if he was scared that he was going to die. When I think about it, I would have been terrified. But Amare didn't shake or cry, he looked at him and said that he never wanted to die but he knew that if Death would take him he would not fight."

"And…?"I moved forward, as if pressing myself to the table would make him talk faster.

"Casimir asked him if he would like to never fight Death again, Amare said no. He refused becoming a vampire, but when Casimir told him he would give him freedom he accepted. That was when he was changed."

"So, how does that explain what has happened?"

"Amare went through a lot Mina. It's the only reason why we let his 'me-against-the-world' act stay on. He went through a stage where he wouldn't even talk to Casimir. He would run off to different parts of the world and return weeks later, without telling him a thing. Casimir only found out when they were fighting and Casimir had a guest vampire over. The guest was an expert mind reader, no matter what you did to block your thoughts he would still read them. He saw Amare's mind and told Casimir."

"What was he doing that was so bad?"

"He went to all the people who ever did him wrong and murdered them. All the captains, generals, fellow soldiers… anyone who caused him harm. Also old enemies from his childhood. He found them all, wherever they were, and killed them all."

"Well they had to do some pretty awful things for him to do that. He wouldn't do that without a reason." I tried to negotiate.

Davide shook his head. "That's true…now. Mina, he didn't just kill them. He tortured them; the more they fought…the more fun he had. He was never caught or suspected, thank goodness! I will not try and make this sound like they were innocent, most of them weren't, but still he was crazed with blood lust. You were bleeding, and panting, and weak, he likes that in his victims Mina. When you saw him you got scared, that pushed it too far. He wanted your blood Mina, and since it is rare to begin with you just stretched his limits."

"He was scaring me and hurting me Davide." I told him sternly.

"He would never do that to you any other day, Mina. He cares for you deeply. Trust me, I know him better than anyone. If he was even remotely aware that it was you, he wouldn't have even gotten close to causing you real harm. After all he had done, and killing all those people, he relented. I was changed while he was still going through his recovery; it was like an addict learning to live again."

"Did you help him through it?" I asked after the waitress took my soda away and returned with a refill, I got another straw and pushed the cup to the middle of the table.

He nodded and stared at the café table. "Yeah. He is nothing like Dracula, Mina. But when that monster from his past gets out… either he gets hurt or the person dies."

I reached my hand over and placed it on his arm. "I didn't die, and I hurt him only after he let me go."

"You are a rare breed, Miss Lovett." Davide sat back and dug around in his pockets. He took out a few bills and placed them at the end of the table. The waitress eventually saw them and took them.

"That means there is hope for him. It shows how he has recovered! We can go back to him; I'll go and tell him he is forgiven and that he has no reason to be upset! He resisted me, Davide! That has to count for something." He shook his head and stood, I followed him. We returned to his car and he started away from Stokerton.

"You have an important date to attend with your mate. Amare will not speak to you right away. Next time you are over, if he avoids you, don't feel bad about it. He needs to wallow in his self for a while before he can talk about it."

With that he drove me back to Bathory in silence. I occasionally would sneak a look at him. His warm chocolate eyes stared at the road and his blond hair hung in a messy tangle on his head. Today taught me that I knew virtually nothing about my nephews when they knew more about me than I knew myself. I noticed that he was driving to Vlad's house instead of mine. How was it he knew where he lived? He never picked me up from Vlad's and he never went on that side of Bathory.

"Um…" The car came to a stop in front of Vlad's house and I looked at Davide. "Tell Amare that I'm really sorry. I'll try calling him tonight." I opened the door and Davide smiled crookedly.

"He won't answer." I stood and bent down to look at him.

"I know, but I have to try. Thank you for…everything. I'll see you soon, okay?" He nodded and I slammed the door. I turned to the familiar porch and I saw the door open. Vlad stood there in all his alluring glory when Davide drove off.

Vlad took wide strides across the porch, down the steps, and across the lawn to meet me. He said nothing as he wrapped his arms around me tightly and dug his face into my shoulder.

My sore arms shook as I held him back in confusion. "Vlad?" He squeezed me more. I pulled him back. "Vlad!" I reached one hand to cup his face while the other tightened over his shoulder. "What is wrong? Tell me what happened."

"I have had really bad nightmares, Mina!" He told me and I saw the shaken worry in his eyes.

"A nightmare? You've been going mad for me all day because of a nightmare?" I hadn't meant the words to sound like a put-down but he turned his black eyes to the ground between us. I lifted his face to look at me and I saw that he was scared.

I led him back to his house and we sat on the couch. I got two coffee cups and filled them with micro-waved blood. I saw that Nelly wasn't home yet. We were alone.

"Tell me what the nightmare was about."

"I'm tied down on a flat table or something." He rested his elbows on his knees. "There is a shadowed man with a blade. He is cutting me, Mina. Torturing me with this knife. He enjoys it too, you can tell by how he does it." A flash of Amare ran through my mind but I shook it out.

"Has this happened more than once?"

He nodded and looked at me. "Yes."

"The same dream?" He leaned back and ran his hands through his black hair.

"Yes, yes! I think it is D'Ablo. He wants to hurt me Mina." I brought my legs onto the couch and turned to completely face him. I reached to his head and pulled his hands form his hair to rest on his lap.

"Shh, shh. Hush, Vlad." I held his hand tightly. "It is just a bad dream; D'Ablo won't come near you any time soon. He is looking for that ritual, remember? Every night I make sure he isn't around. He is my vampire father, remember, I think I have a thing with him because of it. He is far off and I know for a fact he is in Stokerton."

"You don't get it!" He snapped, I jolted back. He shook his head violently. "I _feel_ the torture! When he stabs me, I can feel it when I wake up! He cuts my leg, and my leg is in agony when I wake up! I'm scared Mina. What if this is the future?"

I cupped his face and hushed him up then hugged him. "Don't think like that Vlad. If you are ever in trouble, if you are ever in pain… Just remember that I am never far behind you. I will fight for you till my very last breath; you have nothing to be scared of. If you have any more of these dreams, come to me and I will protect you. I won't sleep, I won't eat, and I won't _live_ if that means you feel like you are safe."

"I—I just needed to tell you before I told Henry. I don't know what's going on Mina. I can't talk to Otis, and I'm having these dreams…" He pulled back and closed his eyes. I brushed my fingers over his cheek. "Then Henry is distant and I never see you. I need you Mina; I want things to be like they used to be. No more fighting, no more ignoring each other. Is it too much to ask for that you have lunch with us again? Can you come back and let us be the best friends we used to be?"

I sighed and felt my heart ache at seeing him so torn. "It is too much to ask for, Vlad. I…" I felt my voice go dry and I choked. "I can't do what you ask. I can be with you in all but person. If you are in danger, I will be right next to you. Until then… I will have to watch you from a distance."

Vlad suddenly reached out and grasped my head in his hands. He closed his eyes and broke into my thoughts without asking. I saw a rush of what he has been feeling since he saw me walking away after we returned from Siberia. I was clouded with the pain of lose mixed with happiness. Meredith seems to be the only bright light in his world since Siberia. He then slowed the thoughts down to wha the remembered from his dreams. I winced at his screams and shivered at his blood. He released my head but continued the film in my mind.

I opened my eyes and saw his eyes had turned purple. I melted. I saw my vision haze over and I grew in a trance. My lungs turned to stone and my skin crawled with tingles as my spine shivered with chills. I saw his lips moving, they seemed so perfect…

"Mina…Mina?" I felt Vlad shaking my shoulders and I blinked. I looked at him and felt my vision return, and then I noticed he was looking at me with a concerned look. "What just happened?"

"Sorry…" I blushed madly.

"You okay? What happened?" His eye brows went up and I blushed more.

"To be honest, I'm perfectly fine. Your eyes turned purple and… I don't know I guess they mesmerized me. I couldn't hear you till you started shaking me." I avoided his eyes and stared at the living room I had spent so many hours in. I felt as if the sun found a new home in my cheeks.

He didn't say anything and then thought. After a moment he spoke and I could hear the smile in his tone. "I mesmerize you?"

I blushed more. "Don't sound so surprised, you know you've been able to do it since I met you!" I shoved his shoulder jokingly. This topic seemed to put him at ease…too bad I wasn't. I managed a look at him but blinked it away.

"No, I never knew that."

I turned my head around and snapped my eyes on him. He was being honest; he really didn't know what he did to me? Sure, I constantly saw his imperfections in life, in beauty, in love… yet no matter what that never seemed to diminish how I saw him like a god.

"Well you do, so that's that." I turned form him and crossed my arms as I turned from him. I lifted my chin and closed my eyes, acting more like a stubborn child than a 'spiritually' six hundred year old woman.

He chuckled and wrapped his arms around me and put all his weight of my back. I fell off the couch; crushed by his weight. I pouted up at him. "Hey!"

He laughed and grinned. "Sorry, you're just fine to mess with. We need to hang out again Mina." He helped me back onto the couch. "You could tell me more about how I mesmerize you." He winked and laughed with his sarcastic tone. I scowled and narrowed my eyes for a moment.

"Don't push it. It only works on me, you can't seduce just anyone off the street, sorry." I stood and went around him and the couch. He groaned jokingly and I laughed.

"Dang it, now that's no fun!" I bent to meet his eyes and ran my fingers under his jaw.

"Takes centuries of practice." I winked and laughed. I remember having this conversation with Casimir. Seducing was a vampire trait that was lost long ago, most vampires use mind control. But that raw seductive power was hard to find now a days. He said I had the makings of one of these vampires, I just needed practice. The thought made me laugh. Me? Seductive? Yeah right!

"Very funny." He turned from me and rolled his eyes. I sat on the arm of the couch.

"Our seductive powers are only effective to each other. Try as you might, but no one…Not Meredith or any other blood-sack that comes around will ever see you the way I do." He looked at me solemnly. "Fight as hard as you can, for as long as you can Vladimir. Because one day, my love, you have to confess that the way you feel for me can never be filled."

I stood and went towards the door. He watched me and stood up like he wanted to follow.

"I got to go, remember to keep in touch." I tapped my forehead and smirked at the quote that ran through my mind from one of our favorite movies. "Life without me would be even more unbearable."

I gave him a smile to show my joking nature and a wink. Then I walked out the door and towards home. I dug my hands into my pockets and hummed tunes to myself to sidetrack my mind. I kept my thoughts open for any mind-reader or vampire to see but nothing interesting came across it other than silly songs.

My mind then went to Amare. Was he feeling terrible about what he almost did and how I treated him?

I spent the rest of the night doing weekend homework and calling Amare over twenty times. Each call ended with no luck or even an answer. Occasionally I would get a tap at my thoughts of Vladimir asking for help with his math homework. We had the same teacher but different hours. But once the night had fallen and I was alone again I dozed to sleep.

I was then tormented by nightmares that would make me seclude myself from light and embrace the endless night…only for a time.

_AU: Hello, my beloved readers. I have some good and bad news. Good news is that TAAT is coming along great and I am writing it's and new chapters are coming soon! WHOOT! The bad news is…I might have Carpal Tunnel. _

_This past Monday my wrist was hurting like hell. This has been a small cramping issue for a year or so now. Yet my elbow, fingers, and shoulder was aching to the point that I was screaming and begging people to amputate it. That night we (my mom and I) went to Walgreens and I asked the Pharmacist what could be wrong. He, ironically, has Carpal Tunnel. He was probably in his forties and he told me I seem, but he isn't my true doctor and this is just an assumption, I seem to be in the early stages of Carpal Tunnel. He helped me find a good brace and taught me stretches and techniques to help it. My wrist has been killing me on and off this whole week. I'm going insane. So it makes typing rather painful and so I have a very limited amount of time to write in any of my stories without having to take constant breaks. _

_On a lighter note, Mina is coming along nicely and I like where it is going and I hope you all do to… To explain Amare and Mina. Mina finds herself very close to Casimir mostly, but also William, Davide, and Amare. They are like the family she never really had. Amare indeed had a crush of her for a long while when he first met her. But he lost interest when he recalled that she has Vlad as a mate and Jon and a boyfriend. He wasn't hurt much for it was more of a light crush that a deep romance. But now he views her as a little baby sister that he must do anything to protect. He has an insane protective nature over her and they act like brother and sister. They tease each other and are mean and love to mess with each other. They fight and bicker and yet are rather close. I hope that clears it up._

_Also, dears…I have noticed that ever since the beginning I have gotten similar reviews saying similar things. Okay, that's pushing it. All of your posts are unique and wonderful and I love them all! Yet, there is a reoccurring theme in a few…_

'_Why doesn't Mina just kill Meredith?'_

_Well, I would like to clear that up. See Mina has no ill will towards Meredith. She is terribly jealous and when you are in love teenage girls don't usually blame the guy…they blame the girl. Yet Mina understands that Vlad's role was bigger than Meredith's. She knows virtually nothing about Meredith and doesn't want to judge her unfairly even though sometimes it slips out. _

_Yet also, though it is hard to admit, she knows that Vlad loves her. If she were to harm Meredith, Vlad would never forgive her. And she would never risk his love just to get Meredith out of the picture. Vlad would never forgive her and never want to see her again. Then that would hurt her emotionally, mentally, and physically. She could even die without Vlad. Vlad would easily hate her for hurting Meredith. That is no way to win a man's love. _

_She also puts it in her perspective. If anything happened to Vlad she would go insane. So she thinks 'if I love him and I would go nuts if he is hurt…he would go nuts if she was hurt cus he loves her'. So she would never place that sort of torture on Vlad…_

_Hope that clears it up. I just typed this all in one sitting, at least this AU. So….my wrist is killing me and I'm going to bed! REVIEW PLEASE!_


	69. Flash

_Hey guys! Thanks for those awesome reviews! And thanks for having some compassion about my wrist. It really helps to know that I'm not AS rushed! ;) Oh, trust me things are getting REALLY interesting in the near future._

_Mina: I hate it when she does that! _

_Me: boo bugging hoo. This chapter is shorter but I hope you all still enjoy it…_

**69 Flash**

I was walking to Bathory High school when I sent a message to Amare for the zillionth time by phone. William was picking me up after school to have lunch and then more fighting practice. Amare had been a ghost in the house of Dracula since yesterday.

Vlad woke up in the middle of the night last night after having the nightmare again. I flew over to comfort him for a few minutes and I couldn't go back to sleep. I was so tired.

By the time I reached my locker and was walking to first hour, Amare hadn't answered his phone. It was predictable. William told me he was going to make Amare come with him to pick me up and go to lunch. I'm hoping that he succeeds. I reached out and tried to find Henry's mind in the crowds of my fellow teenagers. I heard his thoughts of Vladimir as he told him of the nightmares. They were reaching their lockers and I turned to see them walking toward me.

Vlad gave me a soft smile and I returned it but it quickly faded when I remembered the pink princess. I turned and went to talk to Alice and Amelia who were stationed a few lockers down.

I grinned at something funny that was said from Amelia. Right then, my vampire vision was blinded for just a moment by the flash of a white light. I frowned at Eddie and sneered as he smirked. I turned away from him in disgust as he scooted closer to Vlad.

A wicked grin flashed over my face when I remembered a talk I had with Henry the other day concerning Eddie. I recalled the plan thurally and turned to watch the scene play out as Eddie took another picture of Vlad.

"Eddie, when are you gonna knock it off and leave me alone?" Vlad asked in a bitter tone.

"When are you just going to admit what you are?" Eddie countered and I sighed at the display before me. My friends saw minutes earlier that I was sidetracked and had begun their own conversation without me.

I saw Henry step between the vampire and idiot as he started the plan. "What, a vampire?" The shock on Eddie and Vlad's face was clear. I could feel the pulse of Vlad's heart stop and then rush as if his heart was causing a pulsing pressure against my own skin. "It's not exactly a secret that Vlad's the equivalent of a giant mosquito, Eddie. In fact…he's not the only one."

Henry had taken Eddie by the shoulders and was turning him from Vladimir as he spoke. I saw Eddie's eyes flicker to me for a second as my cousin spoke.

"The whole school is full of them. And you're their next meal." I smiled and stepped closer. Henry threw Eddie into a random classroom and slammed the door. Vlad immediately started to question Henry. I shifted my jaw as I tried to get comfortable in these horrible plastic fangs. My own real ones were much more comfortable.

"What the hell are you doing?" Vlad asked as I stepped closer to them.

"Just trust me, Vlad. Maybe we'll scare some sense into the little weasel. Nobody messes with my friend." Henry told him seriously and I said nothing.

Vlad kept moving his eyes back and forth from Henry to the door. His eyes widened nervously when Eddie's screams echoed through Bathory High. "When did you set this up?"

"Dude, I'm a McMillan. It's not like it takes a lot to get people to help me out. Especially when it comes to messing with a worm like Eddie." Finally Eddie escaped the hold of the students in the classroom. The cold hearted laughter that followed seemed to be what encouraged Eddie to shove Henry with all this strength.

Henry didn't even move a spec. Yet the fact that Eddie tried was enough to anger my kin. "What makes you so loyal to him? You know what he is!" Eddie shouted at Henry.

Every few millennia, Henry gets angry. True anger from him was rare but Eddie pushed it too far. "Yeah, he's a monster. Just like Dracula and Frankenstein. Just like the bogeyman in your closet, Eddie."

Henry's muscles were tense as if he were a rubber band being wound and about to burst. Eddie didn't shrink away as he snarled his answer while stepping closer.

"Why are you protecting him?"

"He bit me when we were eight." Henry stated as a cringing crack came from his knuckles. He narrowed his usually warm eyes and his voice held a chilling cruelty as he spoke. "We bonded."

"So what?" Eddie smiled as he found a way to jump over the edge. "Now you're some kind of vampire's pet?" That did it. I saw the ever so faint pause in Henry as Eddie hit that nerve. But his fury out did his internal struggles as he lifted Eddie and smashed him into the lockers. I sighed lightly as I realized this wasn't what was according to plan for Henry.

I wondered what Henry wanted me to do from here on end…Probably just give him one more scare before he scurried away.

"Listen to me very carefully, you little speck. Vlad isn't the dangerous one here. I am. And unless you back off and stop harassing my friend, you're gonna find out just how dangerous I can be. You got me?" Henry growled at him, his face close enough so that Eddie could feel the anger and danger on his breath. He let him go and gave him one last shove. "I'm nobody's pet. Now get lost before you make me angry."

Eddie began to race away before I caught his arm and he tried to wiggle away from me. He kept glancing at Henry with every blink he took and I used my mind control to force him to look at me.

I narrowed my already penetrating eyes and bore them into his as my nails instinctively dug into his skin. I felt my fangs grow from underneath the plastic fangs which made them more uncomfortable.

"Keep away from Vlad and me. Or I will take you out for dinner." I felt the left corner of my lips curl up as the fake fangs were flashed into his view. "Do you understand?"

Eddie gulped, with that I saw the glaze in his eyes slide away and the terror grow as I released him roughly and he bolted away. I spat the fangs out into a trash can and was about to go to Henry and Vlad when I saw Henry stomping away.

Vlad walked over to me and I saw he was troubled. I shoved my emotions and thoughts away so he couldn't see them and be bothered more.

"Eddie should be gone…for a while." I told him and I saw his eyes staring at my lips.

"Get rid of those." He said. I lifted my hand to my lips and bit into my finger and tasted my blood to rid my fangs. Jonathan's blood made it easier to avoid my thirst so I was glad. "Thank you for doing that…Tell Henry that too please."

I nodded silently. "Anything for you." I told him softly and allowed a short-lived smile. Something caught my eyes behind him and then I looked back at him. He clearly saw the wave of hurt sorrow that panged me hard enough that my mask was broken. I stamped the feelings out and replaced it with anger. "Tell your _perfect_ girlfriend that you're all hers. Bye."

I turned and walked back to Amelia and Alice. We went to class and I talked and put on the face of any normal teenage girl. My last words to Vlad today were layered with ice. I'm not sure what caused that recent outburst of anger at Meredith but I couldn't bottle it in.

Then a flashed image ran through my mind. I saw Meredith, looking as perfect as ever, in Vlad's arms at the Snow Ball. My soul turned dark with jealousy and I nearly growled outright in class at how infuriated I was.

I knew he would go with her. I was no fool, but the thought still brought on that hellfire that charred my soul for nearing three years.

I knew that for the cold words I had said to him that I would hear from Vlad about it tonight. I was prepared… I had much to say about my mortal competition.

_Mina: I am scared of what she will make me do…_

_Me: muhahahaha! :D _

_Mina: See what I mean? She's more secretive than Vlad in 8__th__ grade! _

_Me: reviews= updates. You know the drill! The power of Vlad compels you! Haven't said that in a while! ;)_


	70. Red and Pink

_Hey guys! Thanks for…NOT reviewing! I am quite upset with you all. It's a miracle I'm posting this at all! But I love you and this chapter is wonderfully dramatic! I want you all to enjoy it!_

_Mina: Gee thanks. I swear if this wasn't her job she would be a torture…person. Whatever. _

_Me: I own nothing but Mina. _

**70 Red and Pink**

I was writing out the definition to the last problem in my science packet when Vlad burst into my skull. He seemed upset and not in the sad way. I closed my eyes and sighed as I set my pencil down.

"_Yes dear?"_ I asked as sweetly as I could.

"_What was with that comment about Meredith today?"_ He demanded and I rolled my eyes. _"I thought you were getting used to the idea of me and her."_

"_Well Vlad, girls aren't so keen on getting used to be abandoned. Especially after the man of their dreams is holding them and kissing them…then suddenly going with another girl. That is what I'm not used to Vlad."_

I could almost feel the regret radiating from him even though we were on the other side of Bathory from each other. I played a short clip on my mind of my heartbreak in Otis's car after Vlad went with her. It was a short little memory but he saw it as he was still in my skull.

"_Just because I hurt you; doesn't mean you should take it out on Meredith."_ He stated and I groaned.

"_Meredith! She's the entire reason Vlad!"_ I fumed and I heard Vlad pause before his thoughts echoed in my mind like a growl.

"_Meet me in the Belfry."_ I complained inwardly but he was already out of my thoughts. I told Henry I would be out fighting Vlad and he shrugged and nodded without a care. He was still upset at being called a vampire's pet… it was obvious.

I walked to the belfry and avoided October, Kristoff, Sprat and my other friends from the Crypt as I went to the Belfry to meet Vlad. He was already there and sat with his arms crossed over his chest on his father's chair.

"Jealousy doesn't look good on you." He muttered and turned his head from me.

"Is that why you haven't noticed me since we met?" I snapped.

"You know very well that I noticed you Mina. Have you let Meredith make you forget about when we used to be best friends? When we used to never fight or have problems like this?"

"Through all of that I was still acting to be happy around you." I narrowed my eyes. "You get jealous at the smallest thought of me talking to another guy and I'm supposed to be happy and excited when you are all over my polar opposite? You tricked me Vlad. You kissed me, you held me in your arms. You spoke sweet nothings to me…and I believed you. For even the smallest second I thought I would be allowed to love you."

I looked down and felt small tears tickle my eyes. I chewed my lips and shook my head at my stupidity in the past. Then I met his eyes and spoke as firmly as I could.

"My mistake." I whispered into the freezing night air.

"Mina, that was seven months ago!" I turned my back on him. "I know I hurt you Mina. It kills me to look at you when you are so hurt. You know we share emotions. But I love Meredith. I always have loved her and now I'm finally with her. I never asked you to love me."

"I didn't exactly have a choice." I snapped. "If you knew you were hurting me why would you do it? Why would you lead me on like you did, just to shoot me down so harshly? You could have just not kissed me. I know I seduced you. But you can't deny it that you are the one who responded. You kissed me the second time and then I woke up to you kissing me again! You held me, and kissed me, and seduced me beyond all compare! When all along you knew you were going to disappear!"

Tears swelled in my eyes and my voice rose as I spoke. I turned back to him and was gesturing wildly with my arms.

"I gave you all of me, Vlad!" I sobbed. "I was overcome with my love for you when I followed you and Joss into the forest. I was convinced that no matter how much you loved Meredith that I could push it aside and tell you. I wanted to tell you that day, I wanted to kiss you and tell you everything I hid from you for those years! Then when I realized what you were, I wasn't scared or shocked… I was mad at Joss for wanting to hurt you.

"I betrayed my family for you. I thought nothing of it, because of you. My soul was taken and my life was halted for you. I accepted it; don't think I'm trying to make you guilty! I'm not! I just want you to know…" I took in a shaky breath. "When I woke up as a vampire I was happy that I would now be able to have eternity with you. As friends or more, if you would have taken me. I spent days and nights caring for you as you healed. I tore my family apart, I lost my soul, and I tear my heart out day after day because I met you. But I was able to look past all that when we were in Siberia! When you _pretended_ to love me!"

The air grew tense and I suddenly grew aware of the cold December weather. My body convulsed with a shiver. Vlad kept his black eyed gaze from the ground to me and back. His emotions were hidden and I didn't care enough to figure them out.

"Can you ever let me be happy? Do you always have to torment me?" He demanded. I scoffed and laughed, was he serious?

"Torment? You know nothing of torment. Torment is seeing Meredith's thoughts of you. She loves you too Vlad. It hurts when her thoughts blend with the crowds and I hear her thinking about when you kiss her. Thinking about when you hold her hand and kiss her goodbye and hug her tight. Can you imagine that every time you hear her name, you felt a dagger stab your heart? Every time you see her face, you are possessed with a need stronger than gravity. Could you possibly fathom my world, as if it were your own? You say that I'm tormenting you? You are killing me!"

"Then why don't you leave? Why don't you give up and go? Go and side with Joss if you are so upset with me! Why stay in Bathory if you are 'dying'? Why stay here, why talk to me, why do you do all these things when you are in such pain? Why don't you go away?"

"You want me to go?" I shouted at him. He stood and matched my stance.

"No. But if this bothers you so much, why not? It's a shocker that you haven't attempted suicide! Why love me when you always seem to hate me?"

"Because I love you too much!" I shouted at him. The air once again grew still. Vlad clenched and unclenched his fists.

"And I love Meredith." I felt knives twisting in what little remained of my soul. "I love her, Mina. I'm taking her to the Snow Ball. I want to be with Meredith."

"I won't stop you. Yet how much do you know about her, Vlad? Other than her favorite color and popularity, what do you know? After seven months, can you tell me things about the girl you love that no one else knows? Can you tell me what makes Meredith, Meredith?" I stopped and he stayed silent.

"You don't have to know everything about someone to love them. I know everything about you." He said and I sighed.

"You didn't answer any of my questions." We stared at each other in the darkness. No moonlight fell through the gothic windows of the belfry, as it did during the summer. "And you don't know everything about me. Also, I never said you had to know her well to love her. I mean, if you love her, shouldn't you be curious about what makes her who she is?"

"I just… I just do!" He told me helplessly. "What else do you want from me?"

"Vlad, I want you to realize that at one point you can't fight it. One day you have to accept it, I'm not telling you that you need to come running into my arms tonight or tomorrow or in a week! I'm telling you that one day, it may take years or it may take centuries, but one day you have to admit that you need me. You don't have to love me; you just have to know that you need me."

"How are you so sure about all that Mina?" He asked, slapping his arms by his sides. "My life was perfect before you came along, so why would it be any different now?" I took a step back, hurt. "That's not what I meant."

"I'm so sure about it because I know who I am." I told him, my voice wavering and my eyes closed tightly. Then I opened them to look at him. "Do you?" His lips tightened into a straight line as he stared at me with a mixed expression. "I've talked to Vikas, Vlad. I've talked to him and hundreds of old vampires. I've searched everywhere for any record of any vampires, living or dead, who had what we have. We are special Vlad! We feel each other's heart beats, and we know each other's soul better than our own. Our emotions feed off of each other!"

Vlad shook his head and closed his eyes, turning from me as he seemed like he wants to shut me off. He wasn't listening!

"We aren't the only ones Vlad!" I stepped around closer to him, to make him face me. He just turned his back to me entirely. "Vladimir Tod, listen to me!" I shouted at him. He froze but kept his back to me. "Your heart only pulses because of me! Every inch of flesh, every vein, every breath in your lungs, all the blood in your body… you owe to me! It all belongs to me, as mine does to you! You can't run from it, you can't hide it! You can have as many girlfriends as you want, but that will never take away the longing that you have! You can be in love with every woman on this planet but your love for me will conquer them all!"

"No!" He shouted and covered his ears, shaking his head wildly.

"Vlad, if you resist for too long you will _die_!" I told him, bearing out all my emotions.

"Stop it!" He shouted and whipped around to face me. "Stop it, Mina! I won't admit it! There is nothing to admit!"

Fresh tears filled my vision, I backed away from him as I felt my love-sickness aching. I looked away from him and shook my head as I breathed in and out heavily. For some reason, though I was breathing hard, I felt no air in my lungs. I steadied my footing and looked at Vlad with cold, hard eyes.

"You really are human… You're rude, hard-headed, insulting, naive, and stubborn!" I told him, my voice rising with every word I said. My tone turning more and more cold as I went on. "And over all a jerk! You belong with those humans!" I gestured to the town around us. " You are just like them!"

He narrowed his eyes and the fires in them blazed with more intensity than the sun. "Yes, I am just like them Mina… I am human! At least I'm not like you; selfish, ruthless, bloodthirsty, revengeful, and cruel!" Every word he uttered added alcohol to my open wounds. "You are the perfect vampire, Mina! A leech!"

I gasped and took more steps back. Leech. Leech was the last word Joss had ever said to me. Leech is the term that Eddie uses in his mind to refer to us. Leech…my most hated word.

Vlad knows how much I hate that word, how much it offends me. How could he say such a thing?

I felt more tears come, they were unstoppable now. I choked on my words as I turned and started for the window.

"Wait, Mina! Stop, please don't go!" He pleaded as I hovered near the window. I stopped to stand on its ledge.

I turned over my shoulder, the lights from the town below causing my tears to glow. "Why? You're the one who told me to leave, remember?" I lifted from the Earth once more but I felt his hands grab my arms and pull me back.

"That's not what I meant! I'm…I'm sorry!" He forced me to land and shoved me against the wall of the Belfry, forcing me to stay. I closed my eyes at the pain and refused to look at him, weeping openly now. His hands released their iron grip on my arms and reached to hold the crook of my neck. Then he whispered softly, "I'm sorry, Mina. Please forgive me…"

My breath shook as I met his, now sad, eyes. "I already forgave you."

The silence raged on and the closeness of him made my body tingle. How badly I wanted to kiss him again, how badly I wanted to stay like this. But no one ever gets what they want…do they? At least, they don't seem to in the small town of Bathory.

Vlad rested his forehead against mine and we both closed our eyes. His thumb traced my bottom jaw and I could feel my own vein pulsing against his palm. My hands slide over his chest to his shoulders, resting there slowly and silently. My tears fell over his pale white skin and tumbled to mine afterward.

"I know that you will always be in my world, Mina." He whispered gently and the warmth of his breath raised goose-bumps all over my arms. The sweet scent was driving me insane. "I'm just not ready to let you _be_ my world just yet."

With that he kissed my forehead tenderly. As his hand caressed my cheek and I held his hand to my face and kisses his palm. I then took it away and folding his hands between us. I stared down at them for the longest time, or at least it seemed like it. Yet when I looked at him I knew my eternity was only a matter of seconds.

"Tomorrow can't wait forever."

I stepped away from him, his soft hands slipping from mine. I stepped onto the edge of the Belfry and stared down at Bathory below me. I looked to Vlad once more and gave him a sad smile before jumping into the night.

It didn't take long for the feeling of falling started to bring back bad memories and I floated high into the darkened sky. No moon, only a few stars, hardly any light. In Vlad's view, it was as if I was swallowed into the darkness…much like the darkness that consumed my heart.

And to think… The Pink Princess won yet another war against the Red Queen.

_Yeah….so what do you think?_

_Personally I think this is the most dramatic fight they have ever had so far! Lets take a poll on that! If you think that fight was WAY major burn… then review it as a 10. If you think it was like "whatever they will be fine in seconds" then give it a 1 _

_Mina: *glares*_

_Me: go away I'm enjoying this. I swear her life is a soap opera! Well. You know the rules. Reviews means chapters. Five= new chapter. So hurry it up! _

_THE POWER OF VLAD COMPELS YOU! ;) _


	71. Everything

_Thank you everyone! The reviews were amazing! I got 11 reviews so far! That means…TWO CHAPTERS! WHOOT! This is a first! ;)_

_Mina: *Takes in a deep breath and sighs*_

_Me: *Whispers* you will see why in a tad!_

_Mina: She doesn't own Vlad…and nor do I…and we never will *grumbles*_

**71 Everything**

I smiled as I pounced on Henry from behind. He jumped and shouted in surprise as I floated to sit next to him. He smiled and rolled his eyes. "Do you have better things to do than use your powers to freak me out?"

"Not when something's bothering you. What's up cousin?" I asked him, throwing my arm around his shoulders. He sighed and stared at his hands as his elbows supported him. He didn't answer me, this was rare for Henry. I know he has been bothered a lot this school year because of Vlad but this was too much. I lifted his chin and had him face me. "Talk to me."

"I'm tired of being his pet." He said with a firm voice as his eyes stared into mine, looking for my reaction. I knew this was coming…one day. "I'm tired of being normal when you and him can go flying around and reading minds. It's not fair."

"Then talk to him about it, Henry." I placed both my hands on his cheeks. "I regret not being so open to him, so you must feel the same. Talk to him."

"How could I say it? Just say I don't want to be his drudge anymore? He will flip, Mina." I nodded. "Can't you just do it?"

"Free you? No! Tell him for you, defiantly not. He wants to see me just as badly as he wants to see D'Ablo." I hugged him tightly. "He will be hurt, but you've been hurt a lot too. He needs to know Henry…why not just go right now?"

"That's too hard. I could never get it out of me. But I want to so badly I'm…I'm going nuts!" He ran his fingers through his hair and grabbed a handful of his hair as if he wanted to rip it out. I looked around our empty house and sighed.

"Henry…don't go to the Snow Ball."

His head snapped up and he stared at me in shock, I didn't look at him. "What?"

"Don't go." I looked at him. "Forget the Snow Ball. Let Vlad go by himself and go and tell him how upset you are. You shouldn't have to suffer tonight because you are afraid to hurt him."

I turned away from him again and he reached out a warm hand to brush my cheek. "And neither should you." When he pulled away I saw a faint sparkle on his fingertip. "I'll call Kylie and cancel. I'll go over to Vlad's before he leaves."

I nodded and he smiled faintly. I held his hand and squeezed it. "Henry, I'm so sorry if I ever made you feel inferior or envious in anyway. I really am. It's not just Vlad, it's me isn't it?" He started to protest. "No, it really is. I always talk to you about the Crypt and Casimir and my past lives and my natural vampire habits. It's like I'm rubbing it in your face!"

"Mina! You make it funny, and you don't rub it in my face. But Vlad forces me to do stuff I don't want to. He abuses his power over me. You don't do that, you can't. It's not that I want to be a vampire, I see how difficult it is every day in you…killing you. I just want to be free from his grip."

I looked at him and believed him, yet I still felt seriously guilty. But his smile melted my sorrow away. Will he still be able to smile when he is old and withered as Vlad and I are still in our youth?

"I'll be right back…" He stood and left the room to call Kylie or whatever her name was.

I stood and went to my room and locked the door behind me. The dark red of the walls and darkness of the furniture played out to give me the feel of an old vampire film. I chuckled as I imagined someone walking in and criticizing about how the 'vampire's crypt' was messy with books, cloths, and other various objects. The room of a teenaged vampire. The floor length mirror hanging from my door reflected my image as I brushed a lock of my hair from my shoulder. My bare neck was covered with my hand as I looked into the mirror.

I closed my eyes only to open them to find a man behind me. His dark hair and pale skin matched mine as his grey-green eyes stared into mine through the mirror.

My hand slid down till the tips of my fingers brushed my collar bone. I could almost feel his icy breathe over my skin as he whispered to me. Dracula. He has visited me for months since I learned of my past. Were these hallucinations just memories, or have I finally lost my mind? His lips always moved yet no words came out. He eyes searched mine yet found nothing. His touch was icy and yet nonexistent.

My eyes slipped closed. "Don't try and stop me, Dracula. I'm going to the Ball and I'm going out with my plans. I won't listen to you, as I should." The ghost stood straight and I turned to him, but he wasn't there. I looked back into the mirror and he was still there.

His lips moved, his blood stained lips, and I just barely saw his words. Or at least I made up what I didn't understand. I went to my mini refrigerator and downed two bags of delicious blood. I returned to the mirror. "Happy now?" He seemed to sigh as he shook his head and disappeared.

Casimir told me once that this was all normal. Dracula was a part of me, a part that I couldn't cut off. So I would have to deal with his spirit for as long as Vlad refuses to take his place. Or at least that was Casimir's theory.

Dracula didn't want me to fulfill my plans for tonight. For some reason he doesn't like it. Oh, also, Casimir believes that the hallucinations are from my past memories and because of Dracula's spirit being restless through me. In his own words, I'm crazy. But he only comes around when Vlad and I have a fight usually, so he isn't around that much. I do have dreams with him in it though.

I sat down at my desk and brushed my long hair. I rubbed my face with my hands and realized that Dracula was right. My skin was nearly translucent. I needed Jonathan's blood.

I saw movement outside my window with my peripheral vision. I turned to see it was Henry; he leisurely stuffed his hands in his pockets and turned towards Nelly's house. I turned to the clock and saw that Vlad would be at the Snow Ball in nearly half an hour approximately. I went over to my closet and fished out the shirt I had in mind. I was only wearing a tank top and if I went anywhere near Bathory High in a tank top Snelgrove would have my head.

I pulled on a long sleeved shirt of black that was in a low V neck. Along the sides of the shirt were roses that intensified my curves, my Aunt got it for me. She said it brought out my darkened beauty. If that is an adults way of saying it's a shirt that makes a freaky vampire look decent, I wouldn't mind.

I pulled on my jacket and left the house to walk in the freezing cold. Remember, I am a vampire and though we still feel hot and cold, I wasn't paying much attention and I was wearing a thick jacket.

Bathory High… Oh, how I loathed this place. The chill of the snow in the air hitting my back and the raging fury in my stomach fueled my overflowing emotions. There were couples and friends walking up the steps alongside me as I pushed past the doors and entered the Snow Ball.

"Hold it, Lovett." I stopped and turned to Snelgrove. His nose twitched and I stuffed my hands in my pockets as I went over to him in a lazy manner. "You are not properly dressed for the Ball."

I met his eyes and saw they were of a dull color. I went deep into thought. I stared into his eyes and forced myself to be charming. "Principal Snelgrove, I know you've never liked me for god-knows-what reasons. But I know there is one thing we have in common, we are both on Vlad's bad side."

He scoffed but the smirk on his lips showed that he didn't disagree. His crossed his arms and his look said he was listening. I continued with my plan.

"I'm not asking to be your favorite student, I just need to get in there and talk to him. I will be out of here the second I'm finished and I don't plan on causing any trouble. Just let me finish and get out of here so we both can go on with our nights."

His nose twitched and his eyes squinted at me as I stood there with a calm but respectful look on my face. I could tell he was trying to read my thoughts as if to discover if I was a troublemaker or not. Finally his lips thinned and he stepped aside and let me walk into the Ball. I was shocked to say the least and I waltzed into the beautiful Ball as I held in my awe.

I closed my eyes for a moment to search my soul and opened my eyes in their direction. I saw Vlad Tod, looking as dashing as ever, on the other side of the dance floor by the punch bowl. My heart choked my throat and my head pounded with a million different thoughts. Oh how badly I wanted him to be mine. Oh how badly I loved him right then. Yet my anger from a few days before was fresh in my chest. That boy could drag me through hell and back every day for the rest of eternity and his very smile will still send my heart stuttering. I walked forward toward him without realizing it. Until finally I stood before him.

"Mina!" Meredith spoke in her sweet voice with shocked confusion mixed in with bewilderment. I smiled at her.

"Mina…" Vlad's voice as dark and sweet as blood rang out in a warning tone. If I didn't know any better I would consider it a growl. The angry, cruel, blood countess I and the town was named for took over me and I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Excuse me, Vladimir, but I'm not here to talk to you." I said in a cold, clipped tone. Then I turned to smile at Meredith with a tone as soft as silk. "I'm here to talk to Meredith."

The obvious shock was clear on both their faces. But I ignored Vlad as I smiled at Meredith with genuine mirth. She stuttered, her pink lips quivering as she looked up at Vlad. I felt my smile grow wider.

"I don't think that's a good—" Vlad started but I narrowed my eyes and cut him off.

"I didn't ask you, did I? I asked Meredith. It is her choice whether or not she will have a chat with me. You may have control of my will, but her will is her own." I turned to her and smiled. "Excuse me, but please will you?" She seemed uncertain and I chuckled. "Don't worry I won't kill you."

She still looked worried but I lead her away with a smirk upon my lips thrown at Vlad. His eyes glowed with fury and loathing. Yet under it I saw stress building in them.

"Thank you for talking with me, Meredith." I smiled at her.

"It's no problem." She shrugged softly. I smiled lighter and looked down then back at her.

"Meredith I know that you and I are certainly not the best of friends. But I would like you to know that I do not dislike you in anyway. I know sometimes I seem to be rude and mean but it isn't because of you. I want you to know that." I looked at her seriously. "Many people, I'm sure, have warned you that I would steal Vlad from you. But I have no intention of that. Do you know why?"

She was extremely uncomfortable but she shook her head, her hair bouncing with her. "No, I don't?"

"I love him. I would never dream of taking him from you because I know one thing for a fact…He loves you. He really does, Meredith, he has since I met him. Even though it kills me every day to see him with you…I know he is happy. I would never try and take that from him. The reason I'm so rude to him is because of…family affairs and not you. You see, there are some things that Vlad needs to face in his life and he is so stubborn…" I chuckled. "And that frustrates me. At times we are best friends and other times we want to kill each other. You see right now he wishes to kill me for a fight we had the other night."

We both turned to him and he looked away and pretended to watch the DJ. She looked back at me and I looked at him a moment longer before returning to her.

"As long as he loves you, and he is happy with you I will not attempt any romantic relationship with him. I will never do so and you have my word." I reached out and held her hand. "I only ask you one thing, Meredith, never break his heart. I've crushed nearly every part of him, either I meant it or not, but I would never wish for his heart to be ruined. I know I never took the time to know you and I'm sorry. But now I'm taking the time to do so. It is obvious why he loves you."

I reached out to her and she looked down. "You're beautiful, smart, funny, popular…You love pink and have all A's and everyone loves you. I haven't a clue why I ever thought he would choose me; I'm the exact opposite of you. But we have one thing in common, we both love him."

Then Meredith parted her lips to speak. "It's my fault too… When I first saw you walking around school with Vlad I immediately judged you. I never understood why Vlad never seemed to like me back, so I forced all that stress onto you. I knew you liked him…it was clear to everyone. And I took him from you, and I'm sorry."

I met her chocolate eyes and I felt something. A sort of kinship surfaced and I smiled. She squeezed my hand.

"Don't be. It wasn't you…it was him. I'm sorry for any stress I myself have placed on you. But I don't want you to bear the weight of our friendship, Vlad and mine, and feel that you are the problem for our recent separation. I will be truly honest with you; I stopped eating lunch with him because of you. I hope you understand why though." She smiled and nodded.

"Thank you, Mina. It really helps me relax knowing all that." To my utter surprise Meredith leaned forward and hugged me. I felt the nearly three year hatred in my heart want to stab her. Yet I remembered why it was I was taking to her. To make peace. I held her back for a moment before she pulled away and smiled as she spoke. "I really am sorry I took him from you. I know you love him. I'm sorry for all the pain that you've suffered since coming to Bathory. I promise I won't let your pain be in vain. I won't hurt him…thank you."

I smiled and felt tears in my eyes. "Vlad's caused me suffering since before I came to Bathory. Don't just blame yourself. Please, don't do that. You don't deserve it. I'm sorry for thinking of you as a stupid, air-headed, cheerleader. You are much more. I shouldn't blame you for all my problems. And I won't anymore."

"Thank you, for everything." Meredith smiled, her pink lips sparkling in the lights of the Ball. I smiled back and for the first time in nearly three years; pink and red lips both smiled at the same time.

"You're welcome, thank you too." I looked up and saw that nearly half the school was watching us with wide eyes. Had they been there the whole time? I glanced over my shoulder at the man who changed my life. He was watching us with concern now; hatred had faded as he saw our emotions in our faces as we spoke. "You should go back to Vlad now."

She looked at him too and smiled lightly. "What will you be doing the rest of the night then?"

"I'll be hanging out with Henry." I shrugged. "You look beautiful tonight, Meredith. Absolutely stunning and perfect, Vlad is a lucky guy. Please forgive me ruining your night, go on and have fun."

She smiled wider and started to walk toward him. "Thank you very much… Have fun too." She started to turn when I called her name to stop her. She turned to me again.

"Please don't tell Vlad what we talked about. Or tell anyone. I'd hear hell about it for forever, so please…keep this between us?" She smiled and nodded.

"I will I promise." Then she returned to Vlad's side. I turned to face the crowd of Bathory High students.

They all turned and returned to the party. I rolled my eyes and looked back at Vlad and Meredith. I saw his lips moving as he asked her what happened. She shook her head to deny him and we met eyes. I smiled at her and she smiled at me as we came to a silent understanding. Then Vlad's black eyes met mine and I felt the smile on my lips turn to a smile of sadness. With nothing else left to be said, I walked out of the party with almost all of Bathory watching.

I passed Snelgrove by the doorway to the gymnasium and I paused for a second to say two words. "Thanks Snelgrove."

Walking down the steps of Bathory High school I embraced the freezing cold, and realized with a heart wrenching shock…that it was the second time I had ever left the Bathory High Snow Ball completely and utterly alone.

I found myself running back home with ice cold tears streaking down my cheeks. When I entered my house blind, exhausted, heartbroken, and feeling more alone than ever I found someone was waiting for me.

I fell into Jonathan's embrace as his warm body melted the snow that covered my heart and soul. I clutched him tightly, not wanting to let go.

"Why are you here?" I asked him, looking into his eyes.

"I called him." Henry came out of the kitchen. "All of Bathory knows you went to the Ball to talk to Meredith. So I figured you'd need some awesome people to help cheer you up." I laughed and Jonathan wiped my tears away.

"Well… what do you boys want to do?" Both Jonathan and Henry grinned at each other before cheering in unison.

"Pizza and movies!" I rolled my eyes and started laughing. I was feeling better already. "I'll get the pizza!" Henry cheered again as he rushed into the kitchen. Jonathan wrapped my arms around my waist and pulled me close, kissing me with all the love in his heart.

"That was brave of you." He told me and I blushed.

"Thank you Jonathan. Thank you for everything."

I spent hours watching movies with Jon and Henry on the couch. After the pizza was gone we all drank our fill of warm liquids. I savored warmed blood from my fridge and Jon and Henry celebrated hot chocolate.

Once I was alone in my room, about to sleep. I realized that I felt lighter. Yet my heart ached to know that I had fully given Vlad to Meredith…that is for as long as she'll have him. That may take decades…but I knew I had to do it…but I did it only for him. Because I love him.

I softly tapped into Vlad's thoughts as he was just getting home from the Ball. He answered and my heart fluttered yet I stuffed it aside.

"I was born to love you, and need you." He said nothing and I said with all the love in my heart. "And let you go free…I'm sorry…for everything."

_Yeah. Never saw that coming did ya!All of that hatred… all those days of jealousy and anger…gone. That's a hard thing to do I hope you know. VERY hard. Not many people can do that._

_Mina: For once…shut up._

_Me: REVIEW!_


	72. Dead and Gone

_Here is the second one! As promised! This one is VERY long…but worth it I swear!_

_HAPPY BIRTHDAY MINA! Chapter._

_Vlad: this is in my point of view for once everyone! *cheers*_

_Me: finally huh? Lol I don't own this lil bugger. So…enjoy!_

**72 Dead and Gone**

Winter Break proved uneventful after the Snow Ball. Meredith was busy with her family most of the time and Henry was still upset with me. The only person I could turn to was Mina… and after what happened last week I wouldn't be able to look at her.

She talked to Meredith and they came to an understanding. Meredith and Mina promised not to speak a word about but it was all too easy to break into Meredith's thoughts about it. I only did so when I was with her the other day. I truly thought Mina hated Meredith, but I found that to be false. That night she told me she not only loved me and needed me…but that she was letting me go.

I know for a fact that it wasn't for forever. But still, the meaning of it all was what impacted me. The pain I've caused Mina deserves regret. I had wanted to apologize to her for the fight we had before the Ball. Yet how could I face her?

That question was bothering me for days until there was a knock at the door. I saw a man who seemed exhausted and frozen to the deepest core of his body. I asked who he was and what he was at my house for.

He said nothing but held out an envelope and walked off the porch, pulling his thick coat tighter around him.

Nelly asked if it was for her but I shook my head when I saw my name on the front of the white, perfect envelope. The black cursive used for my full name was used for the invitation that was inside of it. It was short and yet it caused my mind to race with possibilities.

"Vladimir Tod,

You are invited to a party hosted by Casimir in honor of the fifteenth birthday of Miss Mina Lovett. 7:00 pm, 21 December. Formal dress. This is of the upmost secrecy, we would be much obliged if you were to accept this invitation. Do not be late."

Under the neatly written words was a large stamp with a dragon as the design. The address was printed on the bottom of the paper. Nelly and I had many questions regarding the host but she said I could go if it was for Mina.

It was a secret so I couldn't really ask Mina anything. Probably Henry but he wasn't at all happy with me. The only thing I could do was…go to the party.

And that is exactly what I'm about to do. I sighed as I checked over myself in the mirror. I was wearing comfortable cloths but they were formal enough. Nelly insisted that I should wear a grey button up shirt, and I agreed after so much convincing. I picked up the small box and left my room. When I arrived in the kitchen I drank a pack of blood for the millionth time that day.

"Nelly, aren't you taking me?" I asked her when I saw she was busy on the phone. She asked the caller to wait and she smiled at me.

"A girl is here to take you; she says she is Mina's friend. She insists on taking you." I creased my brow in confusion and went outside and saw there was a car outside in the snow. From the fog I assumed the heater was on high and I hurried through the frost to the passenger side.

Once I got in I turned and saw a strawberry blond in a black and lime green dress. She shivered at the let in cold and smiled. She held her hand out to me and I took it.

"I'm Lucy, I'm Mina's friend. Casimir wanted me to take you instead of having someone bring you." She started the car and pulled out of the driveway and started to drive towards Stokerton.

"I'm Vlad." I responded, still lost.

"Yeah, I know who you are." She said in a clipped tone without breaking eye contact with the road. "Casimir's place isn't the kinda place you want your parent's taking you to. Trust me. So he sent me to pick you up. And my, my don't you look dashing? Mina will drop dead when she sees you!"

I felt my face heat up when her light hazel eyes looked me over. I cleared my throat and tightened my hold on her gift as it rested on my lap. "Who is Casimir?"

She giggled and looked at me, but her laughter stopped when she saw my bewilderment. "She hasn't told you?" I shook my head. "Casimir is a family friend of her father's. He remembers seeing her as a baby but she was too young to remember anything about him. He's helped her a lot though."

"She told me she has no living family other than the McMillans?" I said slowly and she shrugged.

"You can't blame her. I mean, he isn't really family but he was close to her father or something like that. But whatever, thing is he is throwing her this surprise party and tons of people that you know will be there."

"Really? Like who?" I asked, once again she shrugged.

"Don't know, I hardly even heard of them. Some of our friends too, maybe you've seen us around school? Mina's been drifting with us since last August."

"How do you know her?" I questioned just to keep her talking. If I kept her talking then the ride wouldn't get weird and we would get there faster.

"I met her the first day of school this year. We have drama together; me, her, and Jon. I've known Amelia since grade school; I know you've met her. And Mina and I just clicked. It's like we have this…sister thing." She smiled and I went into thought. Then how come I've never heard of this girl? Why hasn't Mina told me about Casimir?

She stopped the car and she turned it off. "Here we are!" She smiled and stepped out into the cold after pulling on a thick black fur coat that matched her dress. I followed her out of her small white car and when I stared at the building in front of me I gapped in awe. It was four stories and seemed like an ancient office building and not at all like someone's home. It was tall and there were balconies and bay windows and darkened windows of a creepy design. The entire feeling of the building reminded me of a cheesy horror film.

Then I thought about it and said to myself. 'Yeah, Mina's kinda place.' Lucy stopped and smiled at me from the steps to the entire way.

"You coming?" She asked and I had troubles looking away from the eerie place. When I joined her on the steps she held the door open for me and I was welcomed by a darkness of colors and people.

This Casimir seemed to like a certain style that can only be defined ad ancient…but classy. There were people staring at the artwork and gradually moving deeper inside the home. I was about to look around for Mina or someone else I know, as Lucy said, but my attention was captured.

There was a man, tall and thin, a few steps ahead of us. He grinned at me and his wrinkled face stretched as he did so. His eyes bore into my and I felt suddenly at ease. Lucy walked me right up to him and he leered down at me. He looked like he jumped right out of Bram Stoker's Dracula. I shivered and he spoke.

"I am honored to welcome you to my home." His too-long-to-be-normal fingers curled over each other before him. "I am Casimir. You must be Vladimir? I have heard so much about you." He had a thick accent and I reluctant held out my hand to shake his. His touch was cold yet strong and he didn't release me. "You may leave us Lucy." She nodded and walked off to join another group.

"It's nice to meet you, Casimir." I said uncertainly and he smiled.

"No, the pleasure is all mine. I have waited a long time to finally meet you." He insisted and I gulped. He then let my hand free and I stuffed it in my pocket. "Come; let me show you around my home."

"Excuse me but I would really like to see Mina." I said as he placed his arm around my shoulder and began leading me inside.

He chuckled. "Do not fret. She is getting ready and will not be down for a few more minutes. But I will reunite you with some old friends if that will help ease your comfort." I flushed and silently followed his lead. He took me to two women who both had their backs to us. He tapped them and they turned and smiled at me.

"Evelyn? Jen?" I asked in confusion and they hugged me. "What are you two doing here?" They laughed and turned to each other.

"We are here for Mina's party!" He said in unison.

"From Siberia!" I asked is shock and they nodded. "Is Vikas here?"

"No, he couldn't make it." I stopped looking around and frowned. The two female vampires sat down and I followed them. I glanced around the room and saw that there were a number of vampires from Siberia. Some of the guests were even my nurses and doctors from when I was stabbed by Joss. Other than that I also saw a handful of people from school. Girls who I recognize from Mina's choir and drama were floating around and so where the people she ate lunch with.

Then I saw a bunch that I recognized right away. I saw Matilda McMillan standing with her husband and two sons. I walked over to them yet Henry did not look happy to see me.

"Hey Vlad, I was wondering when you'd get here." Grey said and slapped my shoulder. I gave him a smile.

"Hey Greg…Henry." Henry didn't even bother to look at me and I felt my insides turn to ooze. That feeling of pissing off a friend always sucked.

"Vladimir," the eerie voice of Casimir made me turn, "Mina will be arriving soon. Come with me." I gave Henry a look before turning to follow Casimir. "Mina does not know you are coming, nor that I planned this party. She awoke a few hours ago and my boys treated her to lunch and her friends and her to have their nails done. Feminine things. She was told to get dressed and that we were going to dinner, I got a special dress for her to wear. During all that we were decorating."

"It looks great!" I commented as we passed the fireplace that was large enough to have five of me standing full height inside of it. "This place is great; I like the style of it."

Casimir grinned and then he grew more serious. "Vladimir, I want you to be standing at the bottom of the stairs with Mina's family and closest friends when she comes down. You will know when she is here, trust me." His last words held a deeper meaning but I ignored it. "When she is finished descending, offer her your gifts."

I nodded as we stopped walking by a rather large staircase. It wasn't as large as the home could have allowed it to be but the intricate designs gave it more life. The lights went out and then everyone at the party hushed. A loud thump came out from above accompanied by a shout that was from Mina. I chuckled and then the lights upstairs went on and I saw her standing here.

She blushed and stood straight. Her face grew redder when everyone cheered for her in surprise and she paused, looking around and announced. "Where's Casimir, he's gonna die!"

She spun around attempting to find him and gave up after a moment. I felt every my stomach twist as I looked at her. Shockingly, she was wearing a purple ball room gown that turned brighter in the light to a dark night sky purple in the shadows. Her shoulders were bare and the top of the ball gown hugged her perfectly down to her hips. From there three tilted layers of the fine purple flowed to the floor. Wrapped behind her to hang from her elbows was a black see-through wrap. Her hair was up for once and her curls tumbled to brush her neck, no lower than the scar from her bite mark.

She looked stunning. She blushed more and descended the stair way to end up standing before me. I was speechless; it was then that I realized I had no script. I had absolutely nothing to say to her. Great!

She hugged her family and her friends and when she came to my end of the line she stopped and took a step back respectfully. "Vlad, you came." She sounded touched.

Yes, of course I came, why wouldn't I come? I thought to myself yet no words came out. I held out my gift wrapped in a box of grey and black dots. "Happy birthday Mina!"

Everyone cheered and I saw her blue-green eyes light up prettily. She took the box and opened it. She lifted its contents and smiled widely. "Oh Vlad they are adorable!"

"They are for that bracelet Otis and Vikas got you in Siberia." Her eyes flashed in memory just before she smiled down at the charms again. One was a small bat, the other was a silver star with a blood red circle inside, and the last one was a small circled disc that said 'yours in eternity'.

She leaped over and her arms wrapped around my neck. I hugged her and her sweet scent nearly made my fangs pop from my gums without control. "I love them Vlad. Thank you so much!"

I smiled and Casimir's wrinkled hand landed on her shoulder. She smiled up at the old man and he led her away to a large table that held piles of presents from the dozens of guests. As she ripped open gift after gift, the old man's hands held onto her with a sort of loving care. How is it she stood by him without getting chills? He was a creepy man, complete with the creepy accent and house. Yet she looked so comfortable by his side.

I watched her smiling and laughing. She made her rounds about the guests, welcoming them and thanking them. Her reunions continued until she hunted me down while I was getting a drink.

"Vlad, I—I want to…" She stuttered just before Casimir knocked loudly of a table of thick wood. Everyone gave him their attention and he gestured into another corridor.

"Dinner, complete with cake will be served in the next room. If you are not hungry you do not have to eat. There is another room beyond here where there will be music and dancing for your delight. Yet I am sure we have something to enjoy for everyone." He chuckled and grinned.

I looked at Mina and saw her sigh, and the smile slip from her face for the first time that night. The look in her eyes showed a sort of far-away loneliness. Or, it seemed like she was keeping up an acted role. She then remembered I was there and her smile returned, as genuine as the day I met her. She grabbed my arm and dragged me into the dining room.

There was a long table with eight seats, three chairs on each side. Casimir was already sitting at the head of the table. Mina sat to his right and she had me sit beside her. Henry was offered to sit by me by Mina. He didn't seem enthusiastic but Mina's kind voice coaxed him to it. Across from Mina, on Casimir's left, was a boy around our age. He had hair that was pale blond and eyes of bright blue to battle Mina's. He wore a cool grey with blue, a reverse of my own outfit.

Across from me was a tall, maybe collage, guy with black hair. Beside him was a blond with brown eyes who looked younger but not younger than a senior. At the other end of the table was another guy with light chocolate hair and bright emerald eyes. I remembered them perfectly…

Right then the one across from me met my eyes and grinned that same teasing smile. I felt my eyes narrow.

"Thank you all for coming. All of you are so very important to me; I wouldn't survive this year without you." Mina spoke up and all of us stared at her. She lifted her glass and took a drink from it. I saw mine was filled as well and did the same. I nearly choked.

"Mina is this…?" I began asking her and she turned to me and smiled.

"Blood?" She nodded and I looked around with wide eyes. "Everyone at this table is a vampire or drudge, Vlad." I looked around in shock.

Casimir chuckled. "Why are you surprised? I hear you knew of these three before tonight." He gestured to the three boys; the blue eyed, the brown eyed, and the green eyed. I looked at them and I did remember them very well.

"Yeah, I have." I agreed and he smiled. "And of course Henry is my drudge and I know Mina is a vampire. Are you a vampire or a drudge?" I asked the white haired boy across from Mina.

He looked at her and then at me and back. "I'm a drudge." He answered and met my eyes. I saw just a slight hint of some sort of anger. Like he was remembering and dreading a long lost memory.

"Who's?" I asked and Casimir cleared his throat.

"He is mine." The white haired boy looked down and nodded at his food. He suddenly looked up and met Mina's eyes and they shared a smile. "Vladimir, I want to properly introduce you to everyone at the table." I nodded. "This is Jonathan. Then there is Amare, Davide, and William."

"Nice to meet you all. All of you seem to know who I am but I haven't a clue who you are. How did you each meet Mina?" Everyone at the table exchanged glances with each other.

All of them looked around helplessly before Jonathan spoke first. "I met her in our drama class on the first day. She was talking to Lucy." They smiled at each other again. I couldn't help but stare at them. What's going on?

"We met her when she met Casimir. Just after he found out who she was." Davide said and the other two nodded and smiled.

"What does that matter guys? You are all here now and I somehow survived long enough to turn fifteen." They all laughed and I did too. Casimir held her hand and they grinned at each other.

"Vladimir, you have not had time to explore my home. Have you?" He asked me and I shook my head. "Maybe I could show you around. You never know, you might see some artwork that you find…familiar." It was obvious when Mina kicked him under the table. He held back any signs of the incident and didn't miss a beat before saying, "Never mind."

"I don't know anything about art." I confessed, to try and end their exchange. Mina turned to me and offered and weak smile.

"I have many fine pieces." He said, unsure if Mina would attack him for it.

"I thought you put those away for the guests." She growled warningly as she lifted the blood filled cup to her lips. I got chills as I watched the life-giving liquid tumble over her lips and just barely saw that perfect fang she has.

I was snapped back to reality by Casimir. "Most of them, darling." He then stood and announced to the party. Everyone hushed. "Now it is time to sing and eat cake to embarrass our dear Miss Mina into a tomato!"

She playfully wacked him and blushed. I smiled and a large cake was brought out. Red Velvet towered in the center of the table and I smiled at her more. She smiled with me and reached under the table to squeeze my hand for a second before pulling away. My hand tingled for moments after she released it.

While everyone, including myself, sang for her birthday she was red enough to match her drink and the cake we were to eat. People stood and came to give her multiple hugs before the cake was cut and distributed.

It wasn't long until Mina stood and excused herself to dance with Amelia, Alice, Lucy, Evelyn, and Jen.

I stood and went into the other room and the boy with white hair, Jonathan, followed me and leaned against the punch table. He watched her dance and I followed his gaze. "It's almost hard to believe isn't it?"

"What is?" I asked him, looked at him.

"That she can act like everything is perfect when everything is falling apart. Or the reverse." I looked at her and the Snow Ball was clear in my mind. Mina has held so much anger towards Meredith and then gave it all up…just to make me happy. I suddenly felt sick to my stomach.

"Yeah. I guess you're right." I looked down.

He grinned and winked. "Later, I'm going to go dance with her." I looked up and watched him. He didn't even ask her, he simply wrapped his arm around her waist and spun her put. They then danced and she was surprised but seemed very happy.

I talked with random vampires from Siberia and old classmates from years past. Mina had already danced with Jonathan, Amare, William, Davide, Henry, three other guys, and two Siberian vampires. Her purple skirt flowed around her and her white as ivory skin smoothly glided to the music.

"Vladimir," I heard a voice and I nearly jumped and shrieked. "Forgive me. I did not mean to frighten you."

"It's okay." I told him and thought for a moment. He seemed to want me to choose the topic to talk about. I cleared my throat. "Lucy said you knew Mina's dad?"

Casimir froze but smiled. "Yes, I knew him long ago. He was a good man. A very good man."

"I wish I could have met him." I sighed and he nodded. "How did you meet him?"

"We met at work. He was a good worker. And a good father, all in all he was a very good man." I saw his wrinkled old face smile as he looked at me. "I heard about how you tried to protect Mina from this world of vampires."

I looked down in self pity. "Yeah. It didn't work obviously. After I was almost killed by Joss and I woke up and saw her… I hardly realized it was her. Mina as a vampire was the most shocking think I had ever seen."

"Yes, she does make a wonderful vampiress. Does she not?" He smiled as he watched her and I did the same. "You should ask her to dance."

"No, I shouldn't." I refused and took a cup of punch.

"It is her birthday, Vladimir. She would be delighted to have a dance with you no matter what has happened with your pretty Meredith." I snapped my head around and stared at him. He nodded. "I'm Casimir, I know all." He chuckled wickedly.

I reluctantly made my way through the crowds of guests to wear my once- closest friend stood dancing with her group of friends. I tapped her shoulder. She turned to smile at me and I held out my hand, and I couldn't look in her eyes. I hated dancing, and I wasn't sure how, but I felt I owed it to her. She blushed prettily and willingly melted into my arms.

I fought the feelings that had been growing since junior high as we spun in slow circled. Her lips were not their usual red-painted color but instead the warm pink that was left from the stains of almost a year of blood drinking. Instead of the dark lipstick she wore a light shimmering gloss over her lips. Above her bright blue and warm green eyes was pale violet with black liner. Those eyes seemed to practically _glow_ in the dim lighting of the dance floor as they looked up at me.

"Having a happy birthday?" I asked.

"Now I am." She grinned and I smiled. Then I looked down and met her eyes again.

"Mina about what you did at the Ball…" She lifted her hand from my shoulder to place her soft fingers over my lips.

"Don't apologize." She told me kindly.

"I'm just…I was so shocked when I realized what you were doing. I want to thank you." She looked down and I pulled her closer to hug her tightly. "I'm so sorry, Mina."

"I told you not to apologize." She said softly but held me back. When we parted I saw a tan hand land on her bare shoulder. Her eyes met the icy ones of Jonathan and he smiled at her yet the look he gave me was the same as when we were having dinner.

"Cereal requests that you and I play something for everyone." He explained his reason for interrupting and she looked at me apologetically.

"Who is Cereal?" I asked, why would someone be named after breakfast food?

"He is my friend, Alice's boyfriend." She told me before Jonathan took her by the hand and dragged her away from me. She found the piano in the corner of the room with the fireplace. The music from the dance floor was much quieter here. A few other guests also followed them.

Mina sat at the piano announced. "This will be sort of down beat compared to the mood of the party. Yet I just learned the song and would like to show it to you all." She beamed and everyone waited for her to start.

Her fingers pressed the keys and started playing a flowing melody. The notes rose and fell. "I've been watching you from a distance. The distance sees through your disguise. All I want from you is your hurting. I want to heal you. I want to save you from the dark." She continued playing beautifully as she sung and I stared at her with my jaw open. "Give unto me your troubles. I'll endure your suffering. Place onto me your burden. I'll drink your deadly poison."

The more she played the more entrance I grew. "Why should I care if they hurt you? Somehow it matters more to me than if I were hurting myself. Save you, I'll save you. Fear not the flame of my loves candle. Give unto me your troubles. I'll endure your suffering. Place onto me your burden. I'll drink your deadly poison…"

The music played for several moments and she remained silent. I hadn't a clue that Mina even knew how to play Twinkle-Twinkle Little Star on the piano. Much less to play so beautifully.

"Give unto me your troubles. I'll endure your suffering. Place onto me your burden. I'll drink your deadly poison." The music played again in a haunting melody. "Fear not the flame of my love's candle. Let it be the sun in your world of darkness…"

How those words fit her so. How the music complimented her voice. She stood and bowed as everyone clapped.

"Thank you, that was Give Unto Me. When I heard it first it was performed by Amy Lee." I nearly ran up to her and stared in shock.

"You never told me you could play the piano!" She looked at the grand piano then back at me.

"You never asked." She smiled. "There are no piano's back home. And my key board was left with Joss's family. But nonetheless, did you like it?" She asked shyly.

I nodded relentlessly. "It was wonderful." Casimir once again entered the conversation. Can I ever just talk to her on our own?

"Miss Mina has a glorious talent does she not?" She smacked him jokingly but I agreed either way. "Mina, Amare would like to know if you would be attending lessons tomorrow. Or if he is to take you home tonight."

Amare walked up at that moment. "Actually, Amare, I wanted to take Vladimir home when he returns. So you have nothing to worry about." She smiled.

"Amare, see to it that they return safely when they depart." Amare rolled his eyes.

"Father, she is a big girl. Let her go by herself." He complained.

"Wait! Did you just call him father?" I asked Amare. He looked at me like I was an idiot and nodded. Mina placed a hand on my shoulder and spoke to me softly.

"Davide, William, and Amare are all Casimir's sons." I looked at them in shock. "Oh Vlad I have to go talk to Henry and other guests. I must leave you with Casimir." She turned and stopped to give him a warning. "One word and you die."

She then walked off, her dress swaying this way and that. She talked with Henry and her family as I turned to Casimir.

"What is it that she wants to keep from me?" I asked him and he smiled. It looked like a fake smile.

"If I told you then I would be betraying her wouldn't I?" I sighed and nodded. He placed a hand on my shoulder and I looked up. "Do not fret." He paused as he looked at me, as if examining me in great detail. "You look so much like someone I knew a very, very long time ago."

I shifted awkwardly. "I do? Who?"

"No one important." He shrugged. Then he turned and watched Mina. "If it wasn't for this happy party, Mina would not be happy that you met me."

"Why not?" I asked.

"She keeps insisting that she knows how to deal with your stubbornness. I offer to help but she refuses. She is so stubborn herself, has been ever since I met her." He chuckled. "I suppose she thinks I will tell you too much. It is obvious that she is keeping a secret from you, isn't it?"

"Yeah, but I kept my entire life a secret from her for a year and a half. I know that she will tell me in the long run." I sighed and watched her laughing. I decided to change the subject because I didn't want to feel like I let down Mina as much as I really did. "How old was Mina when you met her dad?"

He froze up again. "She was three, her father had just moved into the city from Bathory to work as a linguist." I nodded but then I thought over his words.

"Wait, from Bathory? Mina's never lived in Bathory until we were in eighth grade." He chuckled and smiled at me.

"She was born in Bathory, Vladimir."

"What!" I nearly shouted and he laughed. "That's impossible!"

"Oh I beg to differ. It is completely plausible. All of you where too young to remember, and Mina told me you met Henry when you were older than that. So you couldn't have known."

"But—but why? How come she never told me? Does she even know?" He shook his head.

"No she doesn't. When her mother and her aunts were all pregnant they wanted to spend those months together, feminine things, you see? So they all came to Bathory since that is where the McMillans are from. When all the children were born they stayed until they were old enough to travel. Mina's family had to wait until she was three because they had to travel overseas."

I turned to her and stared in wonder. Mina…the girl I always assumed to be born in some small town somewhere in the world. I knew that she has traveled all over the world for her father's job, but she never told me his profession. He was a linguist. Well, the traveling made sense now. But she was Bathory-born…? It was hard to believe.

I spent little less than an hour of actually having fun with the Siberian vampires and Mina. She tried to keep me entertained because she thought I would have been bored. The party did seem to die down in enjoyment when she wasn't around but I knew she had to spend time with the other guests.

When the guests started leaving she stood at the door hugging, kissing cheeks, and saying goodbye to every single person who passed her.

When the grand clock by the fireplace echoed out that it had reached midnight she came up to me. She held up a jumble of keys and chains. "We get Amare's car. I'll take you right home, now if you'd like."

I nodded and we turned towards the doors of Casimir's home. Then she stopped and turned back around. "I have to say goodbye to Casimir." I followed her politely as we walked up to the old man and his sons. "Thank you so much Casimir. I could not ask for a more amazing party." She launched herself into his arms and held onto him with such a happiness that I could not help but smile.

"Anything for you, Elizabeth." He told her in his accent as he held onto her tightly. She then parted and hugged his three sons.

As they held onto her and whispered kind words I noted they held her in a different way. Each held her in a different way than the last, yet none of them seem to want to let go. Mina was always huggable and yet she also seemed like she did not want to part from them. Finally she parted and said her goodbyes to the four vampires.

"I'll see you all tomorrow!" She waved and then took my hand to lead me outside. She still wore her lovely gown and yet when we exited the building to enter the ice cold air she barely even shivered.

She took me around the corner of the building, on the left side, and there was three cars parked in a row along the curb. She entered the black one and I got in the passenger's seat. "This is Amare's car?"

"Yeah, the silver one behind us is Williams's. Then other one, the white one, is Casimir's. Amare and David share this one." I nodded and she started driving off. I cleared my throat.

"Why didn't you tell me about Casimir?" I took a leap of bravery in asking her this. I hoped that it wouldn't start an argument.

"Same reason why you didn't tell me Otis was your uncle." She told me without looking away from the road and without showing any foul emotions. If anything it looked like she was happy I asked.

"So that means he is a part of a huge secret that changes your entire existence in my eyes?" She laughed and shook her head.

"Not that large a secret I assure you." She smiled at me. "But you can tell me this… did Casimir mention you being connected to anything?" She asked me.

"What do you mean?" She shook her head.

"Forget it." She bit her lip and I knew she was really worried about whatever it was that she was keeping from me. I thought long and hard about the small conversations I had with Casimir through the course of the party.

"He did say I looked like someone he knew." She turned to me and stared at me for a long while, luckily we were already on the small and quiet road between Bathory and Stokerton. Also the fact it was late at night added that there was hardly any cars around us.

"Did he say who?"

"No, just that it was no one important." She sighed and hung her head in relief. We just entered the town of Bathory but we had yet to arrive at my house.

"I really want to thank you for coming to the party at all, Vlad. It really means a lot to me."

"It's no problem. Mina, after what you did at the Snow Ball I needed to see you again. So when I got this invite I was eager to come in hope that everything will be fine between us." She smiled at me, she looked touched, and I took in a gulp of air. "Is…Is everything fine between us?"

She smiled at me. "I made a truce for a reason. So, yes I suppose everything is okay. I would like things to be better…but that's really up to you. So I'm fine." We were getting closer and closer to my house.

"You seem to really look up to that Casimir guy." I stated awkwardly.

"Yeah, he…is a really understanding guy. He gets me and knows exactly who I am. I look up to him because he will do so much for me, and he has done so much for me. He loves me and cares for me."

"Lucy said he knew your dad." She looked down in disappoint.

"Yeah…He knew me in my life…before it ended." She told me with a faraway sigh hinting her words as the car slowed to a stop before my house. "I'll walk you to the door. I wanna see Nelly."

We got out of the car and stepped into the cold air. We rushed to the door and hurried inside. Nelly was on the couch watching TV and she smiled at us. She stood and walked over to hug Mina.

"Happy birthday Mina! How was the party?"

"It was a lot of fun! One of the best birthday's I've ever had!" Nelly went into the kitchen after stating that she had more blood for Mina to take home. I turned to her and she blushed for no reason once again. I reached into my coat and took out a small object. "What's this, Vladimir?"

"Something else for your birthday, I wanted to give it to you in private."

I held out in my palm the extra gift. It was a fully bloomed rose made of solid wood. It appeared so delicate and yet was of such a thick wooden that fire seemed the fasts way to destroy it. It was painted black with green leaves yet there were two opposing petals that were streaked with red. She gasped and took the rose in her hands. "Vlad I love roses! This is so cute!"

"It reminded me of your hair." I told her as I picked out a flake of snow from her hair. She blushed.

"I really must be going. If I don't check in after a while Davide will be worried." She blushed more and started for the door. Nelly returned and handed her the blood. "Thank you Vladimir."

"Mina, wait!" I called to her as she went out the door. She turned and I was suddenly struck by the image I saw.

Her hair flew around her wildly with the snow swirling around in wonderful spirals. She looked at me with such a passionate fire and brightness in her eyes that they literally looked like they were glowing in the night. I felt the air in my lungs evaporate but I shook it off.

"Are you…dating any of Casimir's sons?" She burst into actually laughter, loud and full. Her laugh brought more chills than the icy cold.

"No Vlad. They are more of family than anything." She started walking down the porch but stopped again. "I really can't thank you enough Vladimir. But I have one more question."

She let the silent hang in the air before she turned to me. I saw her once again in a different light. Yet it seemed like an old light, a blurred light, a faded light. As if I was watching an old movie being played out.

"Do you still feel like you know everything about me?" She broke into my mind and forced the memory of our most recent fight to return. It showed the memory from her point of view and it was when I said that I did not have to know everything about Meredith to love her. I had said that I knew everything about her, and yet I did not love her. It was meant to hurt her…and it seemed to work.

Her ruby lips curled into a smile and she stepped into the midnight black car and drove off into the night.

I knew she was keeping something from me, and was intent on not letting me find out. Yet the main question in my mind was what? What was she hiding? What?

_Whoa! 13 pages on Word! Oh, and also the last paragraph is a quote from what Mina was thinking about Vlad in the chapter called 'What?' __ anyone remember? Or going back to check it out? It's at the VERY bottom;) _

_Yeah so…isn't it ironic that Vlad found out Mina was Bathory-born before SHE did! Hahaha and also…Vlad thought she was dating his sons! Hahaha that's was funny! I ADORE Casimir in this chapter! ;P _

_Please review!_


	73. Troubled

_IMPORTANT NEWS! Everyone who has a Facebook…There is a group on Facebook for this story! The name is 'There's Always A Tomorrow' and PLEASE join! There are only 39 members at the moment! So please, get all the Mina-lovers to unite under this group! PLEASE!_

_Mina: on another note… new chapter!_

_Me: Yeah… and its short but I like it! _

_Mina: She doesn't own Vlad Tod_

**73 Troubled**

"Mina!" Lucy tackled me in a sing-song voice as I walked into Bathory High. "I swear if it wasn't for this snow I would have never thought you could get paler! You look positively dead!"

"I'm fine Lucy." I rolled my eyes and she dragged me over to the group. I hugged Amelia and Alice before I was kidnapped by Jon and the boys. "Hey fellas! How'd you like my party?"

"It was awesome!" Roby stated and grinned.

"Yeah, if anyplace is better than the Crypt then its Casimir's house!" Cyryl added and kissed Alice's cheek. She blushed and we all laughed.

"You looked lovely." Jonathan whispered in my ear and I felt giddy with happiness. I shoved him playfully and we smiled.

"We have rehearsal today at my place." Alec spoke up and I gasped.

"I forgot! I'll hunt out Henry and tell him. Be right back!" I called to my group of friends before I opened my find to find Henry. I went to our lockers but I didn't see a sign of Henry or even Vlad being there. That's weird.

I then heard his voice around the corner of the hallway. I followed it and found him with cheerleaders and jocks. I certainly wasn't welcome but I walked up anyway.

"Hey Henry." He turned to me and the entire group fell dead silent. He smiled at me and I glanced at everyone for a moment before speaking. "I can't hang out after school today. I have practice with SML." I told him and he half smiled and shrugged.

"It's okay." My eyebrows went up in concern and I tilted my head.

"You sure?" He grinned his McMillan grin and nodded.

"Yeah, don't worry about it." I felt a bad vibe coming from Henry. Though he hid behind his grins and smiled I felt darkness in him that I never saw before. It worried me.

"You done, bat girl?" One girl said in a rude tone. I glared at her, knowing that my vampire eyes were ice cold. I felt a twisted feeling run threw me and I controlled her into taking a step back, just as one of the jocks opened his locker. She hid her head and whined about it. My eyes flashed back to Henry.

I saw him watch the girl with a broken, disappointed look. Then he looked at me and with a serious tone talked to me. "You should leave."

I regretted the action but what else could I have done? Henry knew that vampire jokes were never appreciated by me. I know that he was still upset with Vlad about the drudge thing, but it wasn't like the girl didn't deserve it.

I huffed and turned on me heel to walk back to my friends. The school day went by as any other. Yet when lunch hit I devoured my food without thinking to slow down. I was so thirsty that it was nerve wracking.

"You okay dear?" Jonathan asked me as I growled while biting into my red velvet cupcake.

"Perfect." I told him. His blue eyes filled with worry and he placed a hand on my shoulder. I looked at him and I saw his perfect blue vein pulsing in his neck. How I would have loved to just attack him right then and drink my fill.

I met his eyes and smiled. "You're hungry…" He stated and I looked down.

"Just a little." I confessed as I felt ashamed for looking at him like a meal. Suddenly a wave of my senses burst through me. I sat up straighter and became alert. My eyes scanned the area for Vlad.

"Mina…?" Jonathan called my name but I didn't move. My eyes were locked on Vlad as he walked towards the table of populars. Henry sat there…and he looked no more happier talking to Vlad than he did when I upset him this morning.

I stood to try and end the fight before it began but Jonathan grabbed my arm. I wiped around to look at him and he shook his head. I slowly sat back down.

I heard Vlad say that they needed to talk by going into the mind of one of the members of the table. Henry ate a French fry after ducking it in ketchup.

"_I haven't changed my mind, if that's what you're wondering."_ He said and his tone was so hard that I was reminded of Joss.

"_Can I please talk with you?" _Vlad pleaded. _"Alone?"_

"Wonder what they are—"

"Shh!" I hissed at Jonathan. "I'm listening." Henry stood and they walked a good distance from everyone so they could be relatively alone. There was no minds close enough for me to hear without going into one of their own to hear. I decided just to watch….carefully.

Henry started but Vlad cut in, then he took in a breathe to calm himself. I felt Vlad's nerves flutter in my stomach. Henry seemed to be put at ease by whatever Vlad had said.

But then Henry turned back to the popular table. Vlad called to him and my cousin shrugged. Vlad questioned and Henry paused before offering an answer. Then Vlad made a comment and chuckled at it. Whatever Vlad had joked about was exactly what Henry meant. Vlad made a rude comment and Henry shot one back. Vlad closed the gap between them and pointed at Henry's heart.

With one word, my cousin turned and sat down with the snobby jerks of the school. Vlad's raged rang clear through me like a hot wave of hot chocolate warming a frozen drinker.

I stood in a hurry, not bothering to pick up my chair as it fell to the ground with a bang. I ignored Jonathan and Lucy and everyone else as I rushed to catch Vlad. Despite everything that's happened these two and a half years…there is some part of me that cares for him.

I called his name and heard him shout at me as the doors slammed behind him. There were only a couple people in the hallway since everyone was eating lunch. They stared at the doors then at me in curiosity. The school's endless soap opera.

Yet Vlad's word rang clear in my ears. _"For once leave me alone!"_

I slumped down in defeat and returned to the lunch room. As I walked back to face the crowds of the school I walked past the table in Henry's view. I huffed and didn't bother to look at him though I knew he was watching me.

"Mina?" I heard the soft voice of Meredith. I turned and felt like there was fire inside be just bursting out.

"Oh Meredith I'm sorry." I tried to control my anger that was connected to Vlad's.

"Is Vlad okay?" She asked with worry. I looked down.

"I don't know." I confessed in disappointment.

"What happened?" She asked and I looked into her brown eyes to see that she was truly concerned.

"Henry and Vlad had a fight." I wrapped my arms around myself. "They…They tried talking and Henry is not happy with me and Vlad left."

"What's the fight about?" She asked after I sighed.

"I…I can't tell you Meredith. You must understand that it isn't my place." She nodded and there was a beat of silence before she looked up at me with questioning eyes.

"Why didn't you go after him?" This was an odd thing for her to say, at least it sounded like it to me. Truce or not, I was still the girl in love with her boyfriend…and she is asking why I didn't follow him? Shouldn't she being doing that instead of me?

I looked down and gulped. "I tried but he told me to leave him alone…for once." I heard a soft gasp pass threw her lips and I met her eyes.

"I'm sorry." She told me and I shook my head.

"Don't be. I need to give him some time alone anyway. He is probably far from the school by now."

"Well…If you see him before I do can you ask him to call me? I want to make sure he is okay. I hope they settle this…and so do you and Vlad." I offered her a weak smile.

"Thank you." She nodded and smiled lightly as turned to sit down next to Melissa. I walked back to my table and sat with Jonathan. He hugged me and so did Lucy.

The rest of the day was a blur. I didn't realize the whole day had flown by until I was sitting on a couch in Casimir's home.

Casimir sat in a large chair and William mirrored him. Davide and Amare sat on either side of me. I was resting on a pillow that was placed on Davide's lap. He was unconsciously attempting to warm the ice cold flesh that covered my shoulders and arms.

A movie played on the TV screen and the scene's were familiar though I couldn't concentrate on the plot at all. I had seen the movie a thousand times or more with Vlad and Henry. Back when I was human, when the world was simpler, when we were all happy…before everything changed.

Interview With A Vampire.

I scrunched up my eyes and blinked several times then tried to pay attention. Claudia has finished her rant and Louis was explaining her immortality to her.

"_You will never grow old, and you will never die_." Louis said to the small child. She stared down at the streets and responded but I was lost again in my thoughts. I sat up on the couch and I ran my hand through my hair. My hair tumbled to the small of my back and my brow creased in thought.

"Mina?" Amare spoke softly, gently, as he lured me to tell him what it was that had caused me to stand up. I left the room and fled up the stairs, I heard Casimir closing the door behind him as he followed me.

I didn't bother to close my door for I knew he would enter anyway. I went to my bay window and opened the lock to left the window open. Cold air gushed inside and yet there was no snow. I sat down and stared at the alley between his home and the Crypt. Then I looked to the roof of the club and then to the rest of the glowing city of Stokerton.

"Elizabeta what is the matter?" He asked as he entered.

"What am I Casimir?" I asked him. "Am I a vampire?"

Casimir chuckled deep in his chest. "Of course you are a vampire, Elizabeth. You were changed by D'Ablo and you drink blood. Why would you even doubt it?"

I ignored him. "Why do I age?"

"What?" He asked and I turned to him.

"Why do I age? Vampires do not ever age! You have not aged one day for centuries and yet I keep aging through the year. I've changed since I was bitten, how is it that I age? Tell me why!"

"I…I do not know—"

"Of course you know! You are one of the oldest vampires! You have to know why!" I yelled at him and he stood there dumbfounded. "If I age I'm not a vampire. If I'm not a vampire then what am I?"

It was a thought that never crossed me before. I had noticed the small changes in my body and features that normal teenagers undergo. Yet I'm a vampire. I'm not supposed to change. I'm supposed to stay fourteen forever.

"Vladimir does not age."

"He is part human! He doesn't count. I was bitten. There are only three things that could happen. I would have died, become a drudge, or a vampire. I have fangs, I drink blood, I burn in the sun, I read minds, I control people, I fly, I get sick around garlic…but I age. What's wrong with me?"

I screamed at him. He stood there in silence. I turned away from him and stared into the setting sun over the city.

"Am I a vampire…or just a freak?" I asked softly. Casimir spoke my given name but I flew into the freezing night and landed on the ground. I slowly walked out of the city as the sky changed from blue to yellow, then to orange, then to pink, and then finally to purple. As the city faded into the night I flew as fast as I could into the sky. I flew back to my beloved Bathory.

The cold winter air rushed by me and blinded me. I shivered violently from the cold but I kept fly.

Tears fell and were frozen on my cheeks. _"You'll always be what you are, stop chasing that distant star."_

The words that Evelyn had said in Siberia were fresh in my memory. I lowered myself to the streets of Bathory and walked up to the front porch of my home. I sat on the steps and wrapped my arms around myself. I felt like an icicle but I was not ready to go inside yet. It wasn't that late and the McMillan's were probably having dinner.

"I'm not so sure what I am though." I told my memory softly and went inside the house. How ironic it was that my love was thinking the same things earlier that day.

I helped set the table and I hardly filled my plate. What little remained of my family chatted about their days and their lives. I sighed hopelessly and stayed out of it.

Though Greg and I hardly ever spoke and he was in collage it was a shocker when he spoke to me. My cousin he may be but close we are certainly not. So anyone can understand why I was shocked when he turned to me and spoke.

"What's up with you, Mina? You look troubled." I looked up at him and stabbed my fork into my mashed potatoes.

"I am troubled." I muttered softly and continued to eat. I saw my aunt and uncle's worried faces and Henry's eye rolls but I ignored them.

That night I wanted to talk to Vlad, to see him. But I decided against it. He wanted me to leave him alone. So I will. But my heart ached to have my questions answered. But who could answer them for me…? Who?

_RAISE YOUR HAND IF YOU SAW THIS COMING! Or if you have a question… :3_

_Review please!_

_Mina: will she ever let me just…be normal? FOR ONCE!_

_Me: NEVER!_


	74. Before the Dawn

_Well Mercury Reader Girl never reviewed….I will leave that little note up until the end of summer and then it's gone. I promise!_

_Mina: On another note…Today is A.M.C.'s birthday! _

_Me: I wanted to announce it…But yeah! I'm 16 now!_

_Mina: So she is posting this lovely *sarcasm* chapter in hopes that she will get TONS of reviews for her B-Day! _

_Me: Enjoy! I don't own Vladimir Tod, or the song Before the Dawn by Evanescence! _

**74 Before The Dawn**

Yours in eternity.

I played with the charm and blushed lightly. Then I let my arms fall and I stared up at the dark sky. After I fell into an uneasy sleep I woke up and wasn't able to fall back asleep. Instead of twisting around in my sheets for hours before school, I decided to walk and enjoy the quiet peace.

Eight months have passed since Siberia. Vlad and I have been angry, sad, hurt, revengeful, respectful, and then angry again towards each other ever since then.

I could still fully recall his kiss and I blushed more. I've shared many kisses with Jonathan, and I am fairly certain that he has done the same with Meredith. Yet what was so different that the kisses were so dramatically opposite?

I felt a painful constricting feeling grow around my neck. I rubbed it with my hand and then I heard a loud sound. It was hard to describe but it didn't sound good. I turned the corner and saw the man hit the ground and then stand it vampire speed. In my mind he was a threat no matter who he was attacking and I rushed forward with all the speed I could muster and tackled the man.

He held a long and sharp blade as he was about to attack the only other witness. When we hit the ground I landed on top of him and I grabbed his wrist and slammed it into the pavement. The man fought me and rolled. I forced my knee to make contact with him in the stomach and he fell to his side.

He stood and hissed with his fangs out; I copied him and swiped at him with my fingers curled into claws.

"Mina!" I heard my name being said by none other than my Vladimir. The man looked at him and I rushed in front of Vlad just as he man made his way to attack him.

I pushed he man away by the chest and hissed defensively at him. "Back off!"

"Mina, don't—" Vlad shouted but I didn't hear him as I pounced on the man. I felt a searing pain break out from my side and I cried out and fell.

I felt the rush of wind as Vlad moved and I heard the sound of the man hitting a car. I tried to stand and I looked up to find Vlad holding the man to the car by his shirt. I saw the sun beginning to grow from behind the houses and the man cried out in agony before he vanished.

I groaned as I tried to stand and I clutched my left side with my right arm. Standing was difficult but it could be done.

"Mina…" Vlad's voice called out to me and I felt his hand on my shoulder. I smiled up at him.

"Hey Vlad." I stood straight and shook off the throbbing pain in my side.

"Your bleeding!" He said and I saw the fangs in his mouth sharpen and almost glimmer with hunger. I started to walk away and shrugged.

"Yeah, don't worry about it." I said as I saw exactly what it was. The man's blade had cut a deep gash in my side and I would see the blood trailing down my dark blue jeans. I sighed and looked at my black shirt and lifted it to see the wound. It was very deep but not deep enough to hurt my organs…I hope. "And I really like this shirt…"

"Your hurt, come on we have to get you some help." He said worriedly and I looked up at him. I saw that he had on his pajama pants and his jacket only, his chest bare. I blushed and looked back to my injury.

"Vlad, I'm a vampire. I'll be fine." I told him and tried to lift myself off the ground. I stumbled to the ground but I remained standing. "Flying isn't working…" I muttered to myself.

"No you're not. Come on, I'll take care of you at my house."

I shook my head. "No, trust me. It's already healing. I'll be fine in a few hours." I started to walk towards my home but he held on to me. I met his eyes and then blushed again. I turned and was about to move my hair away but stopped when I saw the blood on my hands.

"Let me help you." I held up my hand to stop him.

"Don't tempt yourself." I saw the hunger in his eyes and his stomach growled. I couldn't help but look at his stomach as it agreed to his need for my blood. I blushed even worse and the stomach became more insistent. He noticed my discomfort and closed his jacket over himself.

He moved forward with his vampire speed and held my wrist in his hand. He began licking my hand clean of my blood and I fought him. "Vlad! Stop!"

He finished his last lick by the time I pushed him away. He then noticed that he had tasted my blood and was still edging to taste more of it. I saw the inner battle and I stepped back as far from him as I could.

"I won't let you become something you hate. I won't let my failure destroy your honor." With that I hurried to get away from him before he became too wild to control.

When I finally stood before my house I struggled to fly to my open window. Once I had a hold of the window sill I lifted myself up and closed the window behind me. I changed out of my cloths and immediately put them in the wash.

Wouldn't want to risk Matilda or Mike see my blood covered cloths. Then once I was back in my room I took out seven packs of blood. I slumped against the wall of my room and sat there in only my pajama shorts and my womanly under garment covering my top. I ripped open the first blood pack and watched as the wound healed slowly as I drank more.

By the time I was done with the seven packs the wound was just a darkened scar. I sighed and felt suddenly exhausted. I crawled into bed and cuddled into my sheet and pillow.

I remembered what I said to Vlad before I left and regretted it. I did become a failure when I drank Jonathan's blood. Yet Vlad never wished to drink blood from the source. The one promise he ever asked me to obey and I failed him and still have not told him. I can't tell him, that I knew. I know that he would hate me forever if he knew.

I was able to rest for a few more hours before my alarm roared and I got out of bed. I changed and started to put my make up on as Henry shoved me in the hips to try and push me away from the bathroom sink.

A normal morning, I didn't feel like telling Henry about what happened that dawn. He wouldn't be happy that I had gotten hurt to protect his friend that he was fighting with.

When I got to school I was getting my notebooks from my locker when Vlad rushed up to me in a hurry. I turned to him with wide eyes, for I had never seen him so concerned before. Especially for me. Yet there he stood, confessing his guilt of tasting my blood and his worry for my injured side.

"Mina, I am so sorry! I should have controlled myself, I shouldn't have done that. It wasn't right. I feel so stupid for almost…doing that." I knew he meant that he almost wanted to drink my blood. I sighed. "Are you okay? Let me see the cut? Did you tell your aunt? Does Henry know?"

"Vlad!" I laughed. "Vlad, calm down." I placed a hand on his shoulder and he looked at me in worry. I lifted the hem of my t-shirt up slightly and showed him my side. "Look, I'm fine."

"But…"

"But nothing." I pulled my shirt down and closed my locker. I then leaned with my back against the metal and faced him. "I'm immortal, just like you. If I drink and rest…I heal. Simple as that."

I then saw Jonathan and the boys down the hall and I started to move. "Mina," Vlad grabbed my arm and stopped me. "You didn't have to defend me. That man was trying to kill me. I could have stopped him and everything would have been fine. If he had aimed a little higher you wouldn't be here. You got hurt because of me."

His tone was hushed but serious. I ripped away from him and narrowed my eyes at him.

"You think that just because we have had a few fights this year that I wouldn't still take a stake for you?" The air shifted. You could plainly tell that he was not happy about what I said and anyone can see that neither was I. "I love you Vlad, and if you think what I did was stupid well you better get used to it. I will gladly do it again."

I then turned in a fury and stopped to look at him. He looked about ready to burst into flames. I almost chuckled when I imagined him as the Disney version of Hades. Then I looked at him. And with the looks we shared and our last words, it was clear that we were back at war with each other.

"You're crazy! Completely insane!" He said loud enough for a few people around us to hear.

I whipped around and marched back up to him. I stood inches away from him and muttered to him in anger. "_Never_ think that a knife has to be involved for you to hurt me. You've seemed to manage fine without one."

Then I stomped off and joined my group of friends before going to my class. Later on at lunch I couldn't stand to sit at my usual table and stare at Vlad. So I ended up dragging Jonathan by his shirt into the hallway and towards the stairs.

"After school we are going to go where all this isn't happening!" I grumbled half to myself and half to Jonathan. He followed me close behind and tried to not step on me as I sat down on the stairwell steps.

"And where is that?" He asked and I turned to him, my expression showed my exhaustion.

I let a small smile show. "The Crypt."

_DUN DUN DA! Lol Yeah I wanted some action in there…not sure why. I felt evil!_

_Mina: Thanks, jerk._

_Me: It was you or Vlad! Make your choice! _

_Mina: *glares*_

_Me: :D so….REVIEW! _


	75. The Blood Ball

_Sorry I haven't updated in a long while guys. It's been hectic, I've had my best friend over for almost two weeks. Then there is boyfriend-time, family-time, friend-time, and all that jazz. On top of that, I start school on the 11__th__ and I'll be a Junior! WHOOT!_

_I—just in time, actually—am about to finish __**There's Always A Tomorrow: We'll Live Our Lives And Then**__… and I'll be on to __**There's Always A Tomorrow: We'll Live Them Once Again**__. So I'm currently working on chapter 82 and my editor has up to chapter 77 finished. After he is done I will be looking them over once before I post them. The chapters are on the ending of Tenth Grade Bleeds and are VERY important, as well as the 'summer chapters'. So I'm sorry but they are worth the wait. _

_Mina: Anyway…Can we get to the Crypt already?_

_Vlad: What are you doing here? This chapter is in third person, and it follows me. Get off my chapter!_

_Mina: Riiiiiight, I'd love to see you make me!_

_Me: Shut up! Both of you! _

_Vlad and Mina: *silence*_

_Me: Good *smiles* Anyway, I don't own anything but Mina and the characters that AREN'T in CoVT. So….get reading! Oh I also don't own Evanescence! And __**bold is Jonathan**__ and __underlined is Mina__. __**Bold AND underlined are the crowd/band**__. _

**75 The Blood Ball**

The car stopped and as the teenagers exited the vehicle, they stared up at the dark building. One teen in particular wasn't too confident as he walked through the doors of the Crypt.  
The group walked down the hallway that matched the color of blood. Music boomed around them and pounded in their hearts. When the group made it to the club as one of them stopped in shock to take in the view.  
Vladimir Tod was at the Crypt.  
"Come on, I'll introduce you to everybody." October said as she took Vlad across the club floor and to the couches of soft velvet. "Everyone, Vlad. Vlad, everyone."  
Few went off to dance and others to who-knows-where. The soft couches had seen much love over God-knows-how-many years. He took off his black jacket and Sprat sat next to him. Vlad examined his many pins and stated his interests.  
"Where'd you get that?"  
The hyper child bounced and took off the pin. "You want it?" Without waiting for an answer he pinned the pin on Vlad's shirt. The girl with purple in her hair, October, wandered back to the couches and handed Vlad a glass of red liquid.  
Blood, or so Vlad thought. When trying to smell it all he could smell was the blood of the dancing teens around him. So he tasted the sugary beverage and pretended to enjoy it so as not to be rude. One girl leaned forward and took a deep interest in Vlad.  
"You have such lovely eyes." Vlad shifted before muttering a soft thanks. She held her hand out to his. As he looked at it he had a sudden memory of another small, gentle, ivory colored hand being held out to him. He shook the memory of two and a half years ago away and shook her hand. "I'm Snow."  
Vlad drew in a breath and knew her blood type instantly. AB negative. Mina's blood type. He was suddenly thirsty…and more so than normal. It was almost as terrible as Mina's blood, yet not as strong and demanding.  
"Cool name." He managed with a small smile.  
Her dark red lips smiled. "Thanks." He stared at those lips and another memory flew by. The sweet, perfect way those lips curved in his mind caused him to shiver…Mina. He shook his head and forced his attention to the fake blood.  
Then Kristoff said something that caused Vlad to near choke on his drink. "Just so you know, I'm a vampire."  
Vlad went into deep thought as he smirked and met Kristoff's gaze. "Then we have more in common than I thought."  
Snow sat herself right next to Vlad and nearly drove him to murder. Why was this girl bringing back so many memories? All of those hugs, all of those classes, all of those movies, every single close-contact memory of Mina was being revived and it was all because of this girls blood.  
"I knew it!" She said. "The moment I saw you, I was all 'That guy's a vampire.' How long have you been playing?"  
This confused Vlad but he tried to make some distance between him and Snow. "For as long as I can remember." He confessed.  
Kristoff glared and sat up. "Liar. What? He's clearly lying. Vampire: The Masquerade has only been in existence for like a decade."  
"Oh, I don't play that game. I'm just…well, a bloodsucking monster. You know." Snow smiled and it seemed to light up the area…Just like Mina. Vlad shook his head as Snow and October exchanged all knowing smiles at each other. Then they dragged him to the dance floor and they succeeded no matter how hard he fought to disagree.  
Snow danced slowly and October danced like crazy until Vlad found his own rhythm. Vlad confessed his enjoyment of the place and offered to bring Henry. The girls quickly made it clear that Henry would not enjoy the place.  
"But I'm not goth." He said in confusion.  
"Wow, Vlad! You're so goth you don't even know you're goth." Vlad shook his head and excused himself for a break. When he sat near an unhappy Kristoff, Kristoff spoke to him.  
"Don't you have better things to do than go slumming with us?" Vlad was even more confused and he looked at the silver haired goth.  
"Did I do something to offend you? I wasn't aware we hated each other."  
"Just stay out of my way. And keep away from October." Then Vlad understood.  
"It's not like that, man. I have a girlfriend."  
Kristoff had nothing to say to that but his relief was clear. But then he muttered something that sent Vlad's thoughts on haywire. "No wonder she acts like she does."  
Who? Who was this 'she' that he meant? Did he mean for Vlad to hear him? What would Vlad have to do with anyone Kristoff knew except October or Snow?  
"Ah…dinner has arrived." Fake fangs or not, the sight of Kristoff biting the girl drive Vlad to near insanity. He clutched the cushions and tried to control himself from killing the girl himself when October appeared out of nowhere.  
"Vlad, come back! You have to hear this band!" She took his arm and dragged him away, this time he was half willing. "Trust me, you'll just die!" Then she winked as the lights went completely out.  
Strange music filled his ears; this music wasn't like the kind he danced to a moment ago. As the drums were struck the lights behind the band flashed, causing their silhouettes only to be seen.  
"Long, lost words whisper slowly…to me. Still can't find what keeps me here…" There was a female singer with the band singing with her, causing an eerie effect to the lyrics. Yet the woman's voice sounded so strongly familiar that the butterflies in Vlad's stomach whirled. Then the girl sung out by herself, the band vocalizing slowly. "When all this time I've been so hallow…inside."  
As the white lights behind the band brightened he saw a drummer and three people standing. In the center he saw the outline of a girl in a short dress holding on to the microphone stand.  
Then the crowd shouted the words to the band, or at least all those who knew the song. **"I know you're still there!"** They all cried just as the overhead lights flared on in dark blues and reds and pale purples.  
The music burst out from the speakers and she sang. "Watching me, wanting me! I can feel you pull me down. Fearing you, loving you! I won't let you pull me down!"  
Vlad's heart stopped beating completely and his jaw fell open when he saw the girl singing. He stared at her in awe as everyone cheered and sang along and danced to her music. His eyes followed their way down. First he saw her long, dark, straight hair with the curled streaks of blood red flowing around her shoulders. Her pale white skin shined in the colored lights as her blue-green eyes captivated him. Her red lips sang in that way that made him listen to every single note and word. Which was probably what she wanted.  
Her strapless dress hugged her tightly from bust to hips. Black fabric slid down to her hips and then a small, very short skirt of red layers to match her lips and hair barely reached the middle of her thigh. The layers of red were darkened by a see through layer of black. Then he examined the socks that reached just above her knees that held a heart dripping with blood and were clad in black down to her matching shoes.  
"Mina…" He whispered and October smiled at him when he turned to question her. Then she looked back towards the stage and he listened to the song again.  
"Haunting you, I can smell you. Alive. Your heart pounding in my head…!" She sang and her hair tumbled over her shoulders. Her lips curled into a grin as she preformed. "Watching me, wanting me! I can feel you pull me down! Saving me, calling me! Watching me….!"  
Then the guitarist went wild and she danced with him and smiled at him. Vlad recognized him as the boy he met at her birthday. The one who sat across from her. The boy named Jonathan.  
She danced and everyone cheered and danced with her. Vlad couldn't dance; he was too much in shock to understand that he was still at the Crypt.  
Then as she started to vocalize the other members of the band chorused together. Near the end of the lines she would join them. **"Watching me, wanting me. I can feel you pull me down…"**  
"Feel you pull me down!" She then vocalized again on an 'ah' sound in her amazing voice.  
**"Fearing you, loving you. I won't let you pull me down."** The men on the stage sang and she sang with them.  
"I won't let you pull me down!" Just as her fist flew into the air the lights died and the club went dark in perfect timing to the beep at the end of the song.  
Then the dark lights of the Crypt came on again, still dark but allowed the crowds to see. The stage was lit slightly brighter and Mina cleared her throat.  
"Are you all enjoying the Blood Ball!" The club roared to life and she smiled. "Casimir and Suck My Life would like to thank you for spending Valentine's with us at our annual Blood Ball!" Another uproar.  
"Now, a song for my love…Mina." Jonathan said into his microphone as he hugged her around the waist. She playfully shoved him and blushed. Then the drummer tapped the beat and Mina tapped her foot to match. Then Jonathan moved up to stand next to her, as one of the other band members played the keyboard.  
"How can you see into my eyes like open doors?" Her words floated around Vlad's mind. "Leading you down into my core, where I've become so numb." The white lights dimmed slowly. "Without a soul, my spirit sleeping in somewhere cold." Then she turned to Jonathan and sang to him. "Until you find it there and lead it back…home."  
She closed her eyes and bowed her head, and she smiled when the lights turned on brighter in blue. Then Jonathan sang with her.  
**"Wake me up!"** He sang as he played his guitar and they faced each other as they sang.  
"Wake me up inside!" She smiled at him.  
**"I can't wake up!**" He sang into the microphone.  
"Wake me up inside!" She repeated herself.  
**"Save me!"** He pleaded.  
"Call my name and save me from the dark!" The faced the club again. Vlad felt a fire growing in his stomach. His fist clutched and he came to the conclusion that he didn't like Jonathan singing with Mina.  
**"Wake me up!"** He said.  
"Bid my blood to run!" Her free hand brushed over her neck, where D'Ablo bit her. His hunger once again was revived.  
**"I can't wake up!"**  
"Before I come undone!" She finished.  
** "Save me!"** He pleaded once again.  
"Save me from the nothing I've become…" She sang and bounced and danced around. How she had the energy was probably due to some help from Sprat he was certain. Yet the club seemed to love her. "Now that I know what I'm without, you can't just leave me. Breathe into me and make me real. Bring me…to life."  
**"Wake me up!"**  
"Wake me up inside!"  
**"I can't wake up!"**  
"Wake me up inside!"  
**"Save me!"**  
"Call my name and save me from the dark!"  
**"Wake me up!"**  
"Bid my blood to run!"  
**"I can't wake up!"**  
"Before I come undone!"  
** "Save me!"**  
"Save me from the nothing I've become!" The guys in the band slowly sang the name of the song as Mina stayed silent and Jonathan sang.  
**"I've been living a lie. There's nothing inside." **Then they sang the name of the song again.  
Then as Mina sang in a lovely crescendo the blue lights focused on her. "Frozen inside without your touch. Without your love, darling. Only you are the life among the dead!"  
As she held it out the song changed and Jonathan and her stood back to back.  
**"All this time I can't believe I couldn't see. Kept in the dark but you were there in front of me."** His snow white hair gleamed in the blue lights against her black and red hair.  
"I've been sleeping a thousand years, it seems. Got to open my eyes to everything." She sang and held her gut.  
**"Without a thought, without a voice, without a soul."**  
**"Don't let me die here."** She begged in chorus with the other band members.  
**"There must be something more!"** Jonathan sang and they faced the club again.  
"Bring me to life!" She faced Vlad and the crowds of dancing goth teenagers.  
**"Wake me up!"** He sang and Vlad's blood boiled as he noticed that Jonathan hardly took his eyes off Mina.  
"Wake me up inside!" She seemed to only care about the performance.  
**"I can't wake up!"**  
"Wake me up inside!"  
**"Save me!"**  
"Call my name and save me from the dark!" Vlad was starting to get suspicious about how much Mina has kept from him.  
**"Wake me up!"**  
"Bid my blood to run!" She brushed her hair aside and Vlad felt his stomach growl lightly.  
**"I can't wake up!"**  
"Before I come undone!"  
**"Save me!"**  
"Save me from the nothing I've become!" The band sang the name of the song one last time.  
**"I've been living a lie. There's nothing inside."**  
Then Mina stepped out and the music faded away. "Bring me to life…" The expression on her face was one that begged the audience to help her, save her, revive her. Vlad felt that, even though he was certain she didn't know he was there, that she was singing to him.  
Yet at the end of the song Jonathan moved closer to Mina and did something that nearly paralyzed Vlad.  
Jonathan placed a passionate, loving kiss on Mina's lips. Everything in the club moved into slow motion to Vlad. His lungs turned to fire and his insides felt as if they were being constricted.  
He didn't listen as Mina said a few last words to the club, and he didn't listen to October or Snow either. But the second he saw Mina trotting off the stage with the band in tow, he immediately set out to follow her.  
What else had she been keeping from him? She came to the Crypt? She sang in a band? She was more close to Jonathan than Vlad thought? What was going on?  
He tried shoving past the crowds of dancing teens but it proved to be difficult. He heard October telling Snow that they needed to stop him or they were dead meat. Did they know Mina? Did they plan this?  
"Mina!" He tried to catch her attention but she couldn't hear him as she walked up a narrow stairway with Jonathan in tow. She was smiling and laughing with him. Vlad felt the illness from before attacking him again. When he reached the stairway a tall man stood there and stopped him. "I have to see Mina."  
Vlad looked up at the man and the man's face flashed with recognition. "Go on ahead, Mr. Tod." Vlad paused in confusion. Did this man know him? "Miss. Lovett is in the first door when you get up there."  
Vlad was utterly lost but he rushed up the stairway and looked over his shoulder when he heard October. The music from the speakers was blaring yet he heard her only because she screamed at him.  
"Vlad come back!" She pleaded, the man at the bottom didn't let her up. He ignored her and finally made it to the second level.  
His hand landed on the door knob and he took in a shaky breath. What would he find once he went inside? He looked over the railing to the sea of human teens all enjoying their night of clubbing. He sighed and opened the door.  
Inside the room in the shape of a long corridor, Casimir sat in his large chair. Mina sat on the floor to his right with her arms over the arm of the chair, her chin resting on her pale arms. She spoke to Casimir and he grinned when the door opened.  
"We have company."  
Mina looked down the corridor and saw Vlad standing there. She stood in a blink of an eye and curled her nails into the arm of the chair.  
"What are you doing here?" She demanded and Vlad stood here frozen.  
"Oc…October brought me here…"He grumbled as every vampire and drudge in the room looked back and forth from him to her. She was about to speak when Casimir spoke.  
"Come here, Vladimir." Vlad slowly made his way down the long room to stand before the old vampire. As he did he looked around and saw the rows of bottles. He also saw the couches, TVs, piano, tables, and other forms of entertainment around.  
"What is this place…?" He asked.  
"The Crypt, of course." Everyone who was listening chuckled but Mina. A handful of people returned to their own business.  
"Casimir…" Mina growled in a warming. He held his hand up and she went quiet.  
Vlad lifted an eyebrow at this but said nothing. "Tăcere." Casimir said to Mina and she bowed her head, the hand that clawed at the chair was now shaking. "Vladimir, what is it you came here for?"  
"I…I came because October invited me to come. I thought it would be cool to hang out with them."  
Casimir never let his eyes leave Vlad as he turned his head slightly to Mina. "A se vedea, nimic nu se tem de Elizabeth."  
"What's going on here?" Vlad demanded, putting on a firm voice and stern face. "Mina, tell me what's going on!"  
"What's going on? What's going on?" Her voice grew louder the second time she repeated the phrase. Then she laughed coldly. "I asked that a lot a few years ago, didn't I?" She said to the whole room, or at least to who were listening.  
Vlad felt uncomfortable but didn't break his cover. "No guilt trips Mina. Talk to me."  
"Why should I? I'm tired of playing your games Vlad. I'm done talking." She said and kneeled by Casimir's side once again.  
"No! It's my turn to be angry! It's my turn to talk, for once!" He demanded attention and she gave it to him, Casimir sat there with a silent and curious gaze. "You've lied to me Mina! You're in a band? You come to a club? Not only do you have new friends but you have a guy too?" He snapped and Jonathan stood up from a seat off to the side. Vlad and him made eye contact but neither said anything. "How long have you been lying to me Mina? What else have you kept secret?"  
"Why should I give you the pleasure I never had?" She snapped and Casimir tried to silence her. "I waited for you to tell me your secrets, and you demand mine of me? How dare you?" She spat at him and he was angry enough to breathe fire.  
"That's not fair!" He shouted.  
"Oh it is too fair!" Mina was cut short by Casimir.  
"Linişte! Asta este de ajuns!" Vlad stopped simply because he assumed that was what the man wanted. Mina stopped because she knew she had orders to obey. "Opreşte-te, Elizabeta."  
"Vous parlez avec lui. Il ne m'écoutera jamais." Mina muttered softly to Casimir, never blinking her eyes away from Vlad's.  
"And you speak French!" He turned from her and threw his hands in the air. "Who are you?"  
Casimir stood and stepped to stand before Vlad. Vlad met his eyes and his fury calmed slightly. "I am your brother."  
Vlad stood there for a long moment, trying to decide if the man was nuts or was tricking him. He glanced at Mina who was now sitting in Casimir's chair with her legs over one arm. The chair nearly engulfed her small frame.  
"Is this a joke?" He asked her. "Something you guys do here?"  
"He's telling the truth Vlad." She replied airily as she watched the way her red nails glowed in the dim lights.  
"So what does that make you?" He asked, Casimir placed a hand on his shoulder.  
"My sister…by law." Vlad looked at Mina and her expression was unchanging. Then he looked back at Casimir's hazel eyes and could not tell what his meaning meant. "Elizabeth, I do not know which way is best to begin."  
"Throw it at him like you did at me. He will get it." She said without a care.  
"Introduce yourself to the lad, Elizabeth. Tell him who you are…really." Casimir pleaded. She crinkled her nose but did not move. "I will do the rest if you simply tell him who you are."  
She groaned and lifted herself up to sit in the chair properly. She placed her hands on either side of her legs and met Vlad's eyes. Casimir stepped aside and she kept a serene gaze in her eyes as she spoke.  
"My name is Mina Elizabeth Lovett… And I was married to Vladimir Dracula." She told him and Vlad's expression did not change much. His mind stuck in confusion. She gazed lazily at Casimir who gestured his hand to continue. "And I died six hundred years ago."  
With that she leaned back in the chair and played with the hem of her dress. "Vladimir, come. Let us sit apart from everyone, so we may speak privately." They sat in a darkened area of the long corridor. Casimir chose two chairs and offered Vlad a seat. He sat, still lost in his thoughts and questions. He glanced at Mina.  
"Why isn't she coming?" He questioned and Casimir chuckled.  
"She has heard this story many times." Then Casimir became serious. "The story I am about to tell you requires a lot of concentration, Vladimir. Yet it is of the upmost importance."  
"Okay…" He said without letting his eyes settle.  
"Mina has told me much about you. I know more about you than you would like to believe. You have most certainly heard of Dracula…Vlad the Impaler?" He asked and Vlad laughed.  
"Yeah, who hasn't?" He giggled. "He is like the most famous 'vampire'."  
"And my brother." Casimir stated as he nodded to all that Vlad said.  
"What?" Vlad asked then his eye brows met. "But isn't he…"  
"Fiction? I can assure you, my brother was truly the vampire that Stoker dreamed him to be. Yet this will go against much of what you believe is true, bear with me." Vlad nodded yet kept a skeptical mood to his face. "I was created long ago by an ancient, long dead vampire. We traveled a lot in those days, until we found that dark and lonely castle…and the beauty that lived inside it."  
Mina suddenly walked up to them and placed a book on the counter between the two men. Without another word she retreated and Vlad watched her go.  
"She was a princess, and married to a young prince. Their love was envied in every town we passed. He was at war and she was alone in the large castle. She longed for company, and it was offered to few…but it was for two vampires that she accepted." He sighed as his memories returned. "I grew to care for her, deeply but not passionately you must understand. It was one dark day that a letter arrived. I visited Elizabeth in her chambers to find that she had jumped to her death. The note was a lie, stating that her love died in battle."  
"Whoa…never heard that version before…" Vlad breathed softly. Casimir's eyes grew hazy as painful memories returned.  
"You never witness true love, until you witness true heartbreak. Seeing that man, who had won wars, crumble and become a weeping child…so innocent and alone…was the most heart wrenching thing I had ever seen. He swore to avenge her death for her suicide brought her damnation and not salvation. It was my creator who offered to make his promise a reality."  
"And he was changed." Vlad asked yet it was more of a statement and Casimir nodded.  
"Our creator died and I lived on with him in that castle. It was centuries later before the story you are familiar with took place."  
"You mean that was real too?" Vlad asked, his tone showed his disbelief. Casimir sighed.  
"Yes." The look he gave shut Vlad's attitude up for him to continue. "I assume you know this part very well and I will not have to dwell for long on it. My brother's beloved wife was reborn into Miss Mina Murray. Yet as you know, she was in love with my brother and yet married to Jonathan Harker. Her friend, Lucy Westerna, died due to my brother. This caused the slayers to seek revenge on him and chase him to our loved home in Romania."  
"And Dracula dies, yeah I get it." Vlad stated. Casimir was upset that Mina had irritated him, he didn't seem to have let it go yet.  
"Murray killed him. And excuse me, but that was my brother." Casimir said with his words layered in ice. "She killed him because he realized the pain he has caused, he had lived his life… and so he asked to die. Yet he asked me to care for Elizabeth's spirit…no matter what becomes of her. I promised him as my brother that I would forever do so."  
"And…" Vlad started after the silence of the conversation grew. "This is important how…?"  
"Fifteen years ago, a little girl was born with the spirit of Elizabeth inside her. I watched over her as she grew, took care of her from the outlines of her life. Until finally, one day…she met you."  
"Mina…" Vlad looked over his shoulder at her and then back to Casimir. "Me…?"  
"Yes, you." Casimir sat forward. "Vladimir, the connection you share with Mina is just what my brother had with his wife. And what he had with Mrs. Harker." Vlad looked up from the ground to Casimir's eyes. "Mina is the reincarnation of Dracula's wife."  
"That's why she loves vampires so much…" Vlad reasoned in shock.  
"No." Casimir smiled warmly. "That is why she loves you so much." Vladimir stared at the old vampire for a long time. His eyes searched for the truth and he grew more worried by the second. The longer he looked into the hazel eyes of the old vampire the less certain he was that this was all a joke.  
"You don't have proof." He whispered and Casimir smiled. He opened the book that Mina dropped off and opened it.  
"This is my brother and me, a century before we found Mrs. Harker." He turned the book to face Vlad and he leaned in and squinted. The man in the picture was defiantly Casimir. The facial features and eyes were about the same. Then Vlad looked at the man beside him.  
He was tall and thin. His skin was pale, about the same shade as Vlad's. His black hair was neatly kept and his dark eyes seemed to stare into Vlad's own.  
"Okay, he does look a lot like Dracula." Vlad sat back as he talked with a tone of a skeptic. "And that does look like you. But what about Mina?"  
"Why don't you talk to her yourself?" Casimir asked and Vlad looked up reluctantly. She had sat down at the piano and started to slowly tap the keys with her long, pale fingers. Vlad gulped.  
The strapless dress and her long tumbling hair should have looked normal. He should have been used to seeing her after knowing her so long, but he wasn't. The dim lighting of the lamps heightened his image of her and his mouth went dryer than when he is hungry.  
"Go on Vladimir." Casimir encouraged him. "She misses you."  
He looked down at the old picture of a painting of Casimir and his brother. Dracula. He stood and walked across the room and stood before Mina.  
"Mina…" He said her name but he wasn't sure what he was going to say. Even as he said her name he hadn't added that higher pitch to proclaim it as a question. Nor was it a sigh or a statement. So what was it.  
She looked up at him from the piano bench and her bright eyes sparked with life. His head was swimming with all the knowledge he had just heard and as he was absorbed in the moment he heard a song. It was like it was a scene in a movie and the soundtrack was set on higher volume. The song was familiar. He shook his head. Yet there were no words and he smiled.  
"You aren't singing." He stated and she looked down at her hands as they played.  
"Well, I'm waiting for you to talk. So singing over you would be rude." She shoved it off and he shifted awkwardly. Of course she would play Please Don't Make Me Love You. It was sang by her past life after all.  
"Mina do you really think this is all…That all this is…" He started and stopped twice but couldn't say that one word. He met her eyes and for once in a long time those eyes were melting, like the first year they met. When he was able to make her melt with just a smile.  
"Real?" He sighed. She mulled over the question for a moment and finished the piano piece. She sighed and closed her eyes before standing. She looked down at her hands and whispered. "I remember singing that song… A long time ago. It's like a dream, cloudy. There is something there I want to remember but… I can't."  
"You really remember them?"  
"Elizabeth and Murray?" He nodded. "Of course I do. The same way you seemed to recognize it when I spoke to you in Romanian."  
He looked down at that. She moved around the piano and took his hand to lead him to a lounge chair. The zing of energy in their touch was renewed. Almost as it was when they met or when she was a vampire. As if it was reborn each time a large step was taken.  
"Vlad…" She reached up and placed a hand on his cheek. "My Vlad," He thought he almost saw tears in her eyes. Or the glaze of a memory. "I never told you what it was that made me realize I liked you…more than I should for a friend. Have I?"  
"No." He responded and leaned in slightly into her hand.  
"I had a dream." She looked down and her hands found each other on her lap. "I have a lot of dreams. But this one was different. It was a young man, strikingly handsome. I don't know where we were because all I looked at was him. He had black hair…and black eyes. His skin was as white as the moonlight. And…he loved me."  
"Mina just because you had a dream with me." She pressed her finger to his lips.  
"It wasn't you. For a long time I thought it was. When I woke up that morning I realized I was crushing on you…hard." She took in a shaky breathe. "But he bit me."  
"Huh?" Vlad made his confusion known.  
"I know you would never do that to me." She didn't look at him for a long moment of silence. Then her dark emerald and pale sapphire eyes looked into his. "But Dracula would."  
"You had dreams about him…" His question came out as more of a statement and she nodded.  
"I had them several times, each time I thought they were you. Then Lucy invited me and Amelia to come here. That's when I met Casimir. He is the Creepy Old Romanian Guy, Vlad. He gave me my necklace when I was eight. He gave Henry my ring."  
"He was here all along…" Vlad realized in awe.  
Mina reached out and placed her hands around Vlad's. "He told me who I was. He showed me pictures and paintings. And I remembered!" She leaned in and Vlad saw a glow around her that he hadn't seen in a very long time. "I started having the dreams again. I remembered them more clearly when I woke up, and I realized. The man wasn't you, it was Dracula."  
"How do you know it wasn't me?" She sat back slowly as if she hadn't expected that question.  
"The eyes. I thought they were dark like yours but as I remembered and had more dreams I noticed they weren't. They were dark green. Very dark green, almost blackened grey, but still green. Hard to explain." She shook her head and her long hair flew around her as she did. "But what matters is…I remember, Vlad."  
He looked down then back at the girl who was his friend. Is his friend. And she was happy. For once since he killed her…she was really happy.  
"You might not believe what Casimir says or what I tell you. But I do remember, I remember a lot!" Then she got less hyper and the air became serious and she met his eyes with a pleading gaze. "You were once my best friend. I could turn to you for anything and everything. You understood me. You listened to me."  
Those brighter, easier and happier days flew by in their memory for both of them. They didn't need special vampire telepathy to know that.  
"I know we can't ever be the same. And I'm so sorry." Her words sounded like she was exhausted. "But I'm asking you to be my best friend again. Just for a moment…and listen to me. Trust me like you trusted that little girl you met on Halloween."  
Vlad took in a deep breath. Her blood pounded in his brain and he actually did remember, with full clarity, of when they were eighth graders. A boy and a girl, friends. But they were never normal. Normal best friends don't want to drink the other's blood. Normal best friends don't have a half-human-half-vampire-and-victim relationship.  
"I do believe you Mina." She looked up at him and she looked for relieved and so happy that she felt like flying. She knew that was how she was probably going him too. "But why didn't you tell me?"  
"It's more complicated than that." She said unsurely and sat away from him. "With us fighting all the time, there was nowhere in Bathory I could go where you couldn't find me. So I wanted a safe place, my place. Where I didn't have to worry about you. Here, at the Crypt, I'm not the annoying jealous jerky ex-best friend. I'm a singer, and I dance and party and have friends. I hang out at the bar, I have conversations with the goths. Or when I'm in here with the vampires and at Casimir's house…I'm Elizabeth Dracula, a princess. Wife to one of the most infamous vampires in history. Or Mina Murray, wife to Jonathan Harker the slayer, and mistress to Dracula."  
"You wanted to avoid me so badly you went on hour-long drives to get away?" He sounded hurt and the guilty look on her face deepened. "What else have you kept from me?"  
"Jonathan!" She called out sweetly, her head turned from Vlad. "Come here."  
The boy in black pants and a pale grey shirt walked over. He did not seem happy that Vlad was there and his icy eyes didn't attempt to hide it.  
"Yes?" He grumbled and Mina smiled at him and stood. She placed a hand on his chest and he instinctively wrapped his arm around her waist.  
"Vlad, I introduce you to my husband, Jonathan." The expression on Vlad's face nearly made Mina giggle. But she held back.  
"Your what!" He asked and his voice involuntarily grew louder.  
"Her husband." Jonathan repeated and pulled her closer. Vlad looked at him and then at Mina. She saw the emotions flash threw him and she grew concerned. He didn't seem as heart wrenchingly hurt as she was after Siberia. But it was close. She had certainly hit home when she allowed Vlad to see how Jonathan and her were…closer than he thought.  
"Jon is the reincarnation of Jonathan Harker. Who was married to Murray. To me. He was married to me in our past life." She shared a brief smile with the boy with white hair before looking back to the boy with black hair. "And he is my boyfriend now."  
"B—B—Boy…Boyfriend?" Vlad stuttered and Mina saw that he was shaking. His breathing was more…visible. Vlad on the other hand felt his stomach twist and his body grow cold.  
"Yes, Vlad he is." She parted from Jonathan and stepped towards the standing Vlad. He backed away and looked at her as if she was the boogey man and he was the child.  
"Lying to me about the Dracula stuff, that's understandable! But not telling me you have a boyfriend! That is just wrong!" Vlad backed away more from her and closer to the door.  
"I couldn't tell you Vlad!" She protested. "I knew you would freak out like this. I didn't want you to go crazy on me." She then looked solemn and met his eyes. "I knew it would hurt you."  
"What do you mean hurt me?" He snapped.  
"You don't want to love me and yet you don't want anyone else to either." Her words were soft, and calming. Vlad turned his head and closed his eyes.  
"No!" He shook his head and tightened his hands into fists. He felt like punching something.  
"No what, Vlad? You're hurt. It hurts you doesn't it?" She tried to slowly approach him and he backed away more. Her arms were held out to him, welcoming him. "Please Vlad. I don't want to hurt you. Let me talk to you."  
"No!" He repeated louder and she stopped. "Just stop!"  
"You're hungry. Come on, we can sit down with a warm cup of real blood. How about it?"  
"Shut up Mina!" He yelled and she looked away then back at him. She bowed her head but then her fingers curled as she started to get annoyed. "I don't want to!"  
"Do not tell me to shut up! You are in my turf and you have no right!" She snapped back and their confrontation began. "You just can't handle that I have other people in my life than you! What do you expect me to do, Vlad? Am I not allowed to have a live? Do you want me to sit around and aimlessly wait for you to feel even a scrap of compassion for me?"  
"That's not the point!"  
"Then what is?" She shot back. "Is that the life you want for me Vlad? I gave you my life and you spat it back at me. How can you claim that I went too far by living the life you wouldn't take?"  
"You lied to me Mina!" He told her, his voice broke.  
She met his gaze and he froze. Her solid stare told him that it went too far. She was to strike him with a massive blow and he knew it was coming.  
"Then we are finally even Vlad Tod."  
With that Vlad turned and slammed the door closed behind him. He hurried down the spiral stairs and back into the mess of the Crypt. October looked worried and Snow was nowhere to be found.  
"You okay?" October asked and Vlad stared at her a long moment. He was debating about asking her why she brought him here in the first place. But he decided not to and shrugged.  
"Fine." Then he looked around the loud club and at all the teenagers having a blast dancing. "Well come on!" And she offered him and small smile before they went back and danced more. Sprat eventually bounced into the dance floor and Vlad found himself having a fun time.  
It was hard not to think about all that happened but in all honesty he was doing his best to forget all about it. And it was working. After so long Vlad was beginning to grow immensely hungry and his fangs were growing. He made an excuse to October and Sprat before he started to make his way out a door that said 'exit'.  
Before he turned away from the Blood Ball he looked up to the walkway above the club and saw Mina. She looked lovely in the dark colors and scenes of the Crypt. She leaned on the railing by both hands and Casimir stood off behind her.  
Mina was watching him as he left the Blood Ball.

_Wow...Talk about drama eh? _

_Translations:_

"Tăcere." _Is Romanian for_ "Silence."

"A se vedea, nimic nu se tem de Elizabeth." _Is Romanian for_ "See, there is nothing to fear of, Elizabeth."

"Linişte! Asta este de ajuns!" _Is Romanian for_ "Silence! That's enough!"

"Opreşte-te, Elizabeta." _Is Romanian for_ "Stop, Elizabeta."

"Vous parlez avec lui. Il ne m'écoutera jamais." _Is French for _"You talk to him. He won't listen to me."

_Now...needless to say, please review! Reviews get chapters, and yeah...So, please no "I love it! MORE!" Sometimes Mina and I would REALLY like it if you guys would tell us WHAT you did and did not like. Understand? I hope so._

_Mina: And the next chapters are very juicy guys! So hurry!_

_Vlad: You both sicken me._

_Me and Mina: *evil laughter*_


	76. Apart

_HELLO EVERYONE! My loving Editor has finally finished editing the last chapters of TAAT and I am now ready to post them! Now the rules are back! Five reviews gets you a chapter! _

_Now some of you have been wondering about Snow and I assured you that she would be coming up...and I am true to my word. Snow arrives in this chapter. But this chapter also goes right on back to Bathory. The chapters after this are VERY important and are the end of 10__th__ grade. _

_Mina: I don't have much to say here...just...REVIEW!_

_Me: yeah, I do not own Vladimir Tod or anything else in here that isn't obviously mine._

**76 Apart**

"Sometimes… The greatest wars are won with silence." Casimir told me over the uproar of the club. I turned my head to face his direction.  
"I'm hurting him, Casimir. I didn't even tell him that Jonathan is my drudge." I confessed and watched the teenagers dance.  
I should be there. I should be one of them. Where would I be now if I refused Henry's invitation to join him at the Halloween party? Where would I be if Henry had never met Vlad? Would I be human, a slayer with Joss, or would my connections to the vampire world lead me to vampirism anyway?  
"There is nothing you can say to him that will make him change his reaction." He placed a hand on my shoulder and I felt suddenly empty. I felt like my soul was ripped away with Vlad as he exited the Crypt.  
"Want me to go with you to talk to October?" Davide offered with a sympathetic smile. I shook my head.  
"I'm not worried about October. Just Vlad." I paused and then turned on my heel back into the room. I was followed but I didn't bother to explain what I was doing. I took my phone off the lounge chair and I opened the window that lead outside.  
The window was in the back of the building. No one could see it and it was small but large enough for me to make it through. I stepped out and floated onto the roof of the club. I was away from the pumping of the club and the meaningless words of my vampire friends.  
I dialed Henry's number and spoke as soon as he answered. "Vlad knows everything."  
"What?" He asked in confusion.  
"The goths from school brought him to the Crypt." It felt odd to call them as a group rather than their names, but he had no idea who they were. "He saw me perform and followed me. Casimir told him everything and we talked about it. Everything seemed fine until I told him about Jonathan."  
"Whoa, Mina calm down." I took in a deep breath. Then I thought I heard a noise but I ignored it. "So where is he now?"  
"He went back into the club and then out for fresh air. Probably hungry. I offered him blood but he ran off."  
"Where are you?" He asked and I told him I was on the roof. Then my Aunt called him and he had to go. I hung up and felt a sudden ache. A familiar ache. An ache I felt many times before. I went to the edge of the roof and saw Vlad standing in the alley. He wasn't alone.  
"Snow…?" I whispered to myself as I saw a girl hugging him. It looked like Snow. I felt a green flame spark to life in my gut as I watched her hug him tightly to her. Then I squinted my eyes and saw something that caused my jaw to drop.  
Vlad kissed her crying cheek and I felt my stomach curl in my body. His lips then slowly fell to her jaw and planted a soft kiss there and my pained soul felt like it was engulfed in an inferno. Then he placed one, last kiss on her neck and goose bumps erupted followed by a cold chill all over my body. My eyes started to leak the moment his fangs punctured her skin.  
Vlad was becoming the very thing he didn't want to be. I knew as well as anyone that Vlad never in his entire life wished to drink from a human. And here he was, draining the goth girl from my favorite club. I cried for the last bit of humanity left in Vlad as it died with every drop of blood in Snow. I cried for our fight moments before. I cried for every passing moment in my life since I met Vlad Tod. Then I stopped crying when I realized one fact.  
That should have been me. It should have been me that he bit. It should have been the AB negative blood from these veins that he should have drank. All the time, words, and moments wasted to have him drink my blood instead of hers…wasted. I wanted to be the first human for him to bite. I wanted to save my blood for him. I wanted to have that connection to him. But…that wasn't me. That was Snow. It's wasn't me he held, it was Snow. It wasn't me he was killing, it was Snow.  
Snow…  
Just as my tears were finished drying from the winds that soared over the roof of the Crypt, Vlad released Snow and she fell to the cold ground.  
He started pacing and staring at Snow. Until finally she sat up slowly and said a few words. Vlad turned and was walking away when I floated to the ground of the alley. Snow was just bitten by a vampire, so I don't think I should hide the fact that a vampire can fly.  
"Vlad!" I called to him and he turned around. He looked from me to Snow and bolted off into the darkness. "Vlad!" I thought about stopping him but then a soft voice called my name.  
"Mina…?" I looked at Snow with sorrow and hurried over to her. I helped her stand and ignored her questions.  
"Shh, don't worry Snow. Just hold on." I told her as I picked her up and slowly, and horribly, floated up to my window in Casimir's home. My room was at the corner of the building, and the window faced the street and a little of the alley. The window had an easy lock and I merely needed to push it with my leg for it to open.  
"Whoa!" Snow exclaimed when she saw how high we were. I then entered my room and helped her walk to my bed. I placed her down and told her to rest and relax. "What's going on?"  
"Don't worry, you're safe here." I told her and smiled. I went around and turned on my lights for her to see. I controlled Jonathan's mind to make him come here immediately and he started doing so, and I did this without even blinking. I got one of the chairs around the counter in the room and dragged it by the bedside.  
I held out my hand to her and she reluctantly placed her hand in mine. My sensitive hearing and sense of touch counted her heartbeats. I smiled at her and she looked at me with confusion.  
"You will be just fine." I told her and sat down.  
"What do you mean? What's going on!" She asked and I forced her to sit back before she passed out.  
"I will have Jonathan explain it to you. He will be here in a little bit." I sat back in my chair and she still looked confused. "Don't worry, really. Do you need me to get anything? Food, water, a blanket?" She shook her head.  
The door burst open and I saw Jonathan rush in. "Did you call for me?" He asked and I nodded, sitting up.  
"Yes." I nodded towards Snow. "Snow is now Vladimir's drudge. He ran off, would you help her by explaining things to her?" I asked and he gulped. He then nodded and took my chair as I went to my window. I listened but didn't watch.  
"Okay, Snow, is that your name?" She nodded, they hadn't officially met, I forgot. "I'm Jonathan. You know me because I sing in Suck My Life and I'm dating Mina." She nodded again.  
"What's going on?" She asked him and he leaned on the bed.  
"Vampires are real." She didn't respond and he continued. "They are very secretive and their safely hidden from the world. Mina is one of them," I felt her looking at me, "And so is Vlad. When a vampire bites a human three things can happen. They can drink all of your blood and kill you. They can change you into a vampire. Or that can make you into a drudge."  
"A what?" She asked him. "Are you kidding me?"  
"No! I'm completely serious. When I asked Mina to date me, I hugged her while she was hungry. That's when she first bit me. Ever since that bite I have been her drudge. I obey her every order, it's like a slave thing. A bond thing."  
I waited. I waited for the mist to lift. That dark, frightening mist that Jonathan explained to me. Once it went away she would remember everything. So I waited.  
"So now I'm Vlad's drudge?" She asked and I assume Jonathan nodded.  
"Do you remember any of it?" She was silent before she spoke again.  
"Yeah, I remember all of it now." Jonathan then moved closer to her and I think he took her hands in his. I stared at the stars and resisted the urge to cry. I'm not sure why I felt like crying, but I did.  
"Snow, you have to promise us that you won't tell _anyone_ about vampires. It's very important that you keep this a secret. Vlad and Mina are two _very_ important vampires; if any information about them gets out they will be in a lot of trouble. Okay?"  
I looked down in shame when he spoke of how important Vlad and me are to the vampire world. It wasn't a lie, but I felt selfish for some reason about it. I then stood and walked over to them and sat on the bed to face Snow.  
"I promise I won't say anything." I smiled at her and looked at her. I saw a faint tint of myself in her. Her pale skin, red lips, black hair, dark cloths, bite marks, and the knowledge of vampires all screamed traits of my innocence in eighth grade.  
"Thank you, Snow." I told her softly then met her eyes. "Vlad has never bitten a human before. He thinks it is cruel, he may return to apologize or he may not. If he does, play along with him. Do not tell him that you already know what we have told you. I don't want you to lie to him; I just want him to explain things himself. Yet if he never comes back, I want you to know exactly what has happened. You understand?"  
"Yeah, you want to help protect him but also want him to make up for it on his own?" I nodded and she smiled. "Um…I really need to get home. My dad will…he'll be really mad at me."  
I stood and helped her stand and Jonathan and I helped her leave. "Jonathan, take her home in your car. Then enjoy the rest of your night." He nodded and led her away to his car without another word. "Jon, wait!" I called to him and rushed up to him. I kissed him gently then bid him and Snow farewell. I then turned and faced my destination.  
Bathory.  
I flew with vampire speed into the dark sky, happy that the clouds and darkness could hide me so well. It wasn't long before I was descending onto my front yard. I sensed Vlad inside the house and was reluctant to enter. I did so quietly and slowly, these late nights at the Crypt pays off in some ways, and went up the stairs.  
I felt like I was about to lose my mind by the time I stood outside Henry's door. I debated about knocking, or just opening the door, or not going in at all. I then leaned in towards the wood and listened for anything.  
"I know that's wrong…but it's true." I heard Vlad's voice say. I was about to just walk into my room but then I heard his voice say something that made me freeze. "You should let Mina in."  
I winced as the door opened and I saw Henry. The awkwardness in his eyes was clear and he waved his arm to show that I could come in. When I slipped past him and I was about to go sit by Vlad on the bed Vlad nearly lashed out at me.  
"Stop!" I froze in the middle of the room. I looked at him with guilt in my eyes.  
"My blood…" I answered my own question and fell to my knees on the carpet. Henry slowly returned to the room and then asked a very important question.  
"Wait, but she's a vampire. Why does her blood still bother you?" My cousin asked my love. I looked at Vlad and waited for his reply. All he did was shake his head in his hands. Henry still needed an answer and I bowed my head and looked at the carpet as I spoke.  
"Because of our past lives, we will forever be haunted by the others blood. Human or vampire." I explained as if I was describing a curse. "Our blood will always call out to the other. He still wants my blood as badly as he did when we met. Jonathan has his blood type." I then took in a shaky breath and then added more. "And Snow has mine."  
"Jonathan…" Vlad whispered. I saw his fingers curl around his hair. "Jonathan…" He repeated with a more firm tone. Then he looked at me. "Does Henry know about Jonathan?" He snapped at me.  
I looked at my cousin and bowed my head lower. "Yes. Henry knows everything." I felt his fury and I prayed for mercy.  
"Come on Vlad, give her a break." Henry said and Vlad stopped. Henry then added. "She didn't tell you because she didn't want you to have to worry about it. You have a lot of stuff going on in your life, and she didn't want this to bother you."  
"But that doesn't…" I cut them off by stating the secret I have kept from him for so long.  
"Jonathan is my drudge!" Both of them stopped. I then got a burst of confidence and met Vlad's eyes. "I bit Jonathan and he is my boyfriend and drudge."  
"You too…" Vlad gasped. I could feel his anger rising and I begged, which is rare for me. I stared at him with eyes almost ready to burst into tears.  
"Vlad, I love you. I have always loved you, and I know that somewhere inside you that you have feelings for me. Please forgive me. I will do anything for you." I didn't care that I looked pathetic and I knew Henry was standing there awkwardly watching. Vlad stared down at me and he sighed before he spoke.  
"Never lie to me again."  
I nodded and looked into his eyes. "For all that I love you; I shall never lie again to you."  
"Stay away from me, I…" He sighed before he whispered softly. "I still want more."  
I obliged him and backed to the wall. Henry came and kneeled to my side and wrapped comforting arms around me as I wept. Henry then spoke up after clearing his throat. My tears were almost dried and I looked up into his eyes.  
"So, have one of you heard anything from Otis lately?" I shook my head and looked at Vlad. Vlad also shook his head but took out a letter from his pocket.  
"Nothing yet. But I had written to Vikas to see if he knows what was going on with Otis and he wrote back a couple of weeks ago, saying he has no idea, but he would check into it. I wrote him again, and just got a letter back this morning."  
"What did he say?" Vlad opened the letter and started to read it aloud.  
"Vladimir…I was both elated and disappointed to receive another letter from you. I had my hopes raised that by now you might have been able to overcome the distance between us and reach me by telepathy. But regardless, it was wonderful to hear from you, Mahlyenki Dyavol.  
"But I return your good tidings with sad confusion, as I am still unable to locate your uncle. The last I heard from him, he had planned to visit, but when he did not show, I took it to mean that his plans had changed. Regarding your concerns, please allow me to put your fears to rest. Your uncle has not been arrested. If he had been, I would have learned of his arrest immediately, as I have friends in each of the councils. You may call them 'spies'.  
"You asked about the relationship between your father and D'Ablo." Vlad glanced up as he spoke and I felt my nails claw the carpet at my creator's name. "A question I admittedly find most curious.  
"It is true, Tomas and D'Ablo were friends. But they were not friends in the same way that Otis and Tomas and I were friends, or that you and your drudge are friends (something that, I admit, boggles the mind). They were friends in the way that a mentor and one who is mentored are friends. D'Ablo looked up to Tomas, and rightfully so. Your father was an ingenious man. And D'Ablo desperately wanted to be like him."  
My face twisted in confusion and disgust at the images that put into my mind.  
"And for your nightmares, I am convinced that those are brought on by the stress of your uncle's absence. Do not worry, Mahlyenki Dyavol. I am certain Otis has his reasons for such silence, and that he will be in touch shortly. In Brotherhood, Vikas."  
Once Vlad was done reading aloud the letter the boys talked some more about things that didn't really bother me. So I went into my own train of thoughts. So much has happened today that I felt exhausted. And it was just now hitting me how tired I was.  
"Mina…?" Vlad's voice knocked me back into the conversation. I looked at him and he asked uncertainly. "Are you okay with me spending the night?"  
He had never asked me that before. Normally he just did so whenever he liked and it didn't matter to him how I felt about it. I blushed and looked down.  
"I'm fine with it." I admitted and blushed more. Vlad smiled at me and I felt lightheaded. I stood up and started for the door when I noticed he already had a pillow. They were probably as tired as I was. "Goodnight boys."  
I then turned and left the room. I was about to open my door when I turned to the sound of Vlad following me. He rushed forward and I backed up into the door and he stood mere inches from me.  
"Vlad…" I whispered in a weak voice. He met my eyes and there was an intense spark in them. I think now that he was probably still hungry. But that look paralyzed me and I stared at him without speaking.  
"Happy Valentine's day, Mina." He whispered and kissed my cheek. I felt a sweet burst of electricity flood over my skin starting from where his lips touched my cheek. I opened my eyes and he was gone, back in Henry's room. I stood there lost in my feelings before I went to my room and hurried to bed.  
I had thought Vlad would take the Dracula history worse than he would about the rest of it. But I guess I was wrong about that. Now that my secrets of the past months were no longer secrets, I suppose Vlad will be seeing me with a different light. From that little encounter in the hall I would think that we are friends/crushes again. But remembering the earlier events of the night, I knew that was impossible. We were distant.  
Vlad and I still had the barrier that neither would cross. We were separating, parting, and growing more distant each day. The thought alone caused my heart to ache. Somehow I will show him that I still love him through it all.  
I will forever love Vladimir Tod…even as we fall apart…

_So...yeah. Kinda a sadish end...but oh well. At least he was sweet enough to kiss her cheek. And yeah...So yeah. Also does anyone remember WHY Vlad said he would (and I quote) "Never bite Mina"...? Anyone?_

_Well I hope you all enjoyed it! Have a nice reading! _

_Mina: Do any of you understand how infuriating it is to live with her!_

_Me: I created you!_

_Mina: Yeah, and I will never escape my drudgery...-_- Oh the irony. _

_William: REVIEW!_


	77. I Wish You Understood

_ATTENTION EVERYONE! If you have a Facebook, you may be interested. As you all know, I have a group for There's Always A Tomorrow. But out of popular demand, I am considering making a Facebook account for Mina. _

_Now, if you like this, review saying "I vote yes" and your count will be added. Or if you know me by Facebook, you can vote yourself on my page. You only need 20 votes for me to make it, so far there are 9 votes. _

_Rules: No making friends or family vote. No voting multiple times. No hacking into accounts to vote. Blab la bla! Go on now!_

_Mina: Well this chapter is a little depressing...but you learn more about me! _

_Me: And they thought they knew everything! _

_Both: *laughs* We don't own Vlad Tod! _

77 I Wish I Understood

Vlad was screaming. I could hear him through the wall. I laid there in my bed and didn't move as every scream pierced my thoughts. Henry's voice hushed the shouts as he woke him up. They talked about the nightmares, D'Ablo, and the journal.

Vlad and Henry tried to sleep as I crawled out of bed. I took out Epitomize and laid on my stomach to look through it. I took Tomi to my desk and grabbed a pen from the table. I opened it to the newest page and wrote the date.

I wrote a small note and explained all that had happened in the past night. I even scrambled through some pictures that I took on my camera from the Crypt. I flipped over them several times until I found one that held Snow and October. It even had my head stuck in it with a goofy look on my face. I chuckled and put it into the book. I drew arrows and labeled Snow, October, and me.

I then went backwards in the book and I ran soft fingers over every face I saw. Things were easier for them, but not for me.  
What does Vlad think about Dracula? Is Vlad hurting because of Jonathan? What new problems will come along with Snow? Will D'Ablo hurt Vlad terribly when he confronts him? Will Vlad let me help him? What will happen with Meredith? Where is Otis? Is he safe?  
I was worried for Otis. I missed him terribly. I won't lie, once in a while I will try and contact him, but nothing would come back. But my vampire father wasn't sending me any nightmares.

Where is Otis? Vlad was always easier to be around with him. I needed Otis back. I needed to tell him about Casimir and my other lives. I want to know what he thinks. But where has he gone? If he isn't captured by Elysia, or anywhere else in the world, where could he be?

Some strange part of me would die to know what started this. Were there humans before Elizabeth and Dracula that had what they had? Or were they vampires? Or, perhaps, they existed before Judas who was said to be the first vampire. Was it a blessing or a curse?

I wish I understood why all this had to happen to me. There has to be millions of Minas in the world…so why me?

I turned to the first pages of my section of Tomi and gave a half smile. Would I be a vampire right now if my parents didn't die?

Would my father and mother be proud of me? Would they like Vlad? Would they like Jonathan? Would I have come to Bathory at all? My mother was raised here…but she never came here in the five years I knew her. I was so innocent then…sitting on my father's lap at the piano as he played childhood melodies to cheer me up when I was sad. Or when I would tug on my mother's apron while she baked cupcakes for my birthday.

That was the only memory I had of her from the day before she died.

My birthday was over Christmas break and my teacher was having a small Christmas/birthday party for kids like me. Kids who had winter birthdays. My mother wanted me to bring cupcakes for the party. She baked them the night before the party.

The next day I was waving to them as I got out of the car. I held a half eaten red velvet cupcake in my hands from when I stole one after my father helped me take the trays into the classroom. I smiled and said goodbye to them as they left the school.

If it wasn't for the snow I would have stayed out there and watched them go. But being so small at the time I was too cold and I went inside.

A few minutes later, the ice from the storm the night before caused my father to lose control of the car. They died instantly from the crash.

I wish I understood why things happen. I wish I understood why they couldn't be here.

I often avoid the topic with everyone, even Henry. Vlad and I never asked each other about our parents simply because we understood that it hurt. I only knew what had happened to his parents because Henry told me in a short lived conversation. Vlad had yet to know what had happened to my parents.

I suppose the only thing that would make my parents proud that I'm a vampire is that after a few centuries I might know the language of the vampires. A language not known to any human alive, many vampires do not know it either! My father being a linguist would have adored the thought alone. And that would be it.  
One way or another I will answer all my questions. Eventually…Hopefully Vlad and I won't stay apart for too long. It's only been a few hours and I can't stand it. I placed the pen back in the cup and crossed the room. I put Tomi under my bed and crawled into the sheets myself.

Goodnight, I thought sleepily to myself, Rick and Maggie Lovett. Your daughter still loves you.

_Me: Short and kinda sad...but yes we finally learn EXACTLY what happened to her parents._

_Mina: Oh also that's why I baking Red Velvet everything...For my mom. _

_Me: I know it was way short but I wanted a small filler chapter in here. So everyone please review! Also please vote if you want to! ONLY IF YOU WANT! Because then those who have facebook can talk, check up, and do a whole bunch of stuff with Mina. _

_Mina: Yeah! I'm super excited guys! Cus I only want an account if I'll have friends to start off with!_


	78. I'll Be Here For Awhile

_I know it's been a bit since I posted, and I thank you all for waiting! But my editors computer crashed and he is just now sending me the chapters I need. I shall update now! _

_On other news...Mina now has a Facebook. Her email is .com or simply search for Mina Lovett. The picture is of two cartoons that one is a vampire man and the other is a girl. They are blue and pink. _

_Mina: And now...the climax!_

_Me: Enjoy, and know that I do not own Vladimir Tod_

**78 I'll Be Here Awhile**

When I woke up the next morning I heard a knock on my door and in came Henry. He looked like he had been awake for a while; I suppose my vampiric nature allowed me to sleep for a good portion of the morning.

"Hey, what's up?" I welcomed him while sitting up on the bed and flinging my legs over the edge. He rushed to the curtains and was about to pull them open when I almost screamed at him. "HENRY STOP!"

He froze and I visibly relaxed. "I haven't put on sunscreen." I told him and he nodded and sat in the dark room with me as I coated my skin with the sun-protecting liquid.

"Sorry, I forgot." He said and messed with his hair. I shrugged it off and allowed him to open the curtains. "Juts hurry and get changed, fast."

He didn't let me ask him anything because he left my room and closed the door. I was confused but I didn't object. I changed into day cloths that consisted of dark blue skinny jeans and a red shirt with a black zip up jacket-like thing over it. When I got out of my room Henry took me by the arm and raced down the stairs and out the door.

"Where are we going in such a rush?" I asked and he kept dragging me.

"Vlad's." I didn't question him but instead looked around and grabbed his arm tightly. We raced to Vlad's house and Henry pounded wildly on the door. Vlad opened the door with confusion and I held my pained side from the run. If only they made treadmills for vampires.

"I thought of a safe way you can hand over the journal." Henry blurted out. Vlad looked at me and I shrugged. He let us in and he told Nelly that we will be in his room. But I saw that Nelly wasn't in a good state.

No matter what's going on with Vlad and me, Nelly was still my friend. I didn't follow the boys upstairs but I sat down with Nelly on the couch.

"Nelly, what's wrong?" I asked her. She met my eyes and I saw they were pink, from crying.

"Oh it is nothing." She rambled and when she looked back at me again she knew it was pointless to lie. "I feel like I'm not raising Vladimir the right way."

I moved closer to her and took her hands. "Nelly, you are Vlad's aunt and guardian. He loves you no matter how you raise him. You've been doing wonderfully!" I smiled at her. "Nelly, my family are slayers and clueless humans, you are helping Vlad by knowing what he is. There is no right way to raise him because there is no person like him."

"I understand that. I just…I miss his mother. She would know how to handle all of this." I didn't know what to say to that. Instead she continued. "Did Vlad really stay with you and Henry last night?"

"Yeah. Henry was with me when we ran into Vlad. When he came with us I gave him some of the blood I have, and we weren't as careful with spilling as we should have been. It's all my fault really, I shoved him. I'm sorry if it worried you."

I told the lie easily, which made me sad in a way. Did I not just call Nelly my friend, and now I just lied right to her face, in her own home, without even blinking an eye.

"Don't be. I was just scared that he…hurt someone." I nodded in understanding. She then smiled at me and playfully smacked my leg. "Go on up there and have fun."

"You sure?" She nodded and I did as she said. When I got to the second level of the small house I stood at Vlad's door and listened.

"What time are we leaving?" Henry asked and I smiled and waited.

"We?" Vlad asked and I opened the door and swung my head in.

"Yeah, what time are we leaving?" I asked and Vlad rolled his eyes. I closed the door behind myself and sat with Henry on the bed.

"You don't think I'm letting you go back to Elysia to face that jerk alone, do you?" Henry asked him and I nodded to what he said.

"Henry, he could kill you. I at least have this Pravus thing going for me, y'know? He could hurt me, but I'll live. I know I will. But in order to protect you, I have to leave you here." Vlad explained and I realized that none of it was objecting to me.

Henry put on a serious tone and expression. "Are you going to order me to stay?"

"Do I have to?" Vlad countered.

"Look. What if these dreams you've been having are predictions of the future, like you thought? You're gonna need some backup. If you order me to stay here, you'd be on your own…ish." Henry glanced at me then back to Vlad. "Strapped to some bloody table deep in the heart of the council building, right?"

The image that was in my mind caused me to bounce in worry. Henry then continued and we both stared up at Vlad with looks that told him how badly we wanted—no needed to go with him.

"Otis isn't here to save you. I am." Henry told him.

"Me too, Vlad." I piped in and Vlad sighed. He ran his hand through his hair and chewed his lip. I couldn't help but stare at him in awe as he did so.

"We leave at midnight." He finally gave in and Henry almost shouted.

"I'll drive."

Vlad's head shook and I smiled. "There are about a million things wrong with that, but the top two that come to mind are that you don't have a license and you don't have a car."

"I have a permit and Mina can ask to borrow Greg's car. He'll give it to her." I smiled and nodded in agreement. "What? You rode with me last night."

"Last night I was distracted, and fearing more for your life than my own."

I laughed and Henry huffed. "I'm a good driver." I tried not to laugh again.

"Who says? Your mom?" I broke and laughed more.

"Actually, no. She won't even get in the car with me, says it makes her sick to even think of it." I nodded when Vlad consulted me for the truth in that statement.

"Don't worry Vlad, I taught him well." I slapped Henry's back and he glared at me. Vlad visibly relaxed.

"Oh good, well in that case, yeah you can drive!" Vlad told Henry and Henry pouted but me and Vlad burst out laughing. Then Henry joined us and we all life. I felt…happy. But then something hit Vlad. "Wait, Mina!"

"Wait, Vlad!" I mimicked his tone and giggled.

"You can't come with us! If the vampires see you siding with me you will become an enemy to like…a lot of people. You will be an enemy of Elysia too." He exclaimed with worry.

"There are many more people devoted to the Dracula family than to the Councils. Trust me." I laughed. "You aren't getting rid of me."

"What about D'Ablo?" I tilted my head in confusion. "Don't you remember what he did to you?" He asked me and I sighed.

"Don't forget that I am reminded of it just by existing." I told him softly and looked down. "I'm fully aware of the risks and the consequences but I will go with you. I…have to go with you." I told him.

Vlad rushed forward and gripped my shoulders in his firm hold. He shook me as he spoke. "He hurt you, Mina! He killed you! Don't make me watch that happen again!" I stared at him and watched his worried eyes. Then I saw the embarrassment on his face. He hadn't meant to do that.

"Vladimir," I met his eyes and my lips spoke words that I didn't know I knew. "Te iubesc şi i se va lupta mii de oameni la tine în condiţii de siguranţă."

Vlad sighed and relaxed, like he understood me. He didn't object. Henry then ruined the moment and I looked at him.

"Whoa, where'd you learn to say that?" He asked and I laughed. I smiled at Vlad.

"A very brave man told me that just a week before I died." Vlad looked down and didn't talk. I then turned to Henry. "Dracula told Elizabeth that he loved her and would fight thousands to keep her safe."

Vlad sat on the floor and I watched him. Henry poked me and I giggled. He knew where I was ticklish and he felt I needed cheering up. I wasn't sad just…dramatic? I guess.

"Are we…friends again?" I asked Vlad softly and unsurely. Vlad looked at me and fell back to lie on his back on the floor. His hands covered his face as every sigh and every moment of silence was adding to my worry.

"I never wanted to not be friends." He finally said and I sighed. I found that I jumped off the bed and hugged him tightly.

"Same here!" I exclaimed and smiled at him. I then realized I basically attacked him while he was lying down. I blushed and got off him and then looked at Henry. Henry was rolling his eyes jokingly and I smiled at them. "Who wants pizza?"

Both boys laughed and we all raced each other down stairs to beg Nelly to let us order pizza. We needed a feast to prepare for what's going to happen tonight.

No matter how much of a vampire I am, the flavor of pizza will always remain my favorite on my list of 'human food that I can actually stand to eat'. But a steaming cup of blood was always welcome in my book!

Nelly smiled as she placed the cups of blood in front of us and went back to get Henry a soda. She then placed her hands on her hips when she returned. "Now this is what I like to see! You three all hanging out together just like when you were in junior high!"

I blushed and Henry and Vlad smiled. But no one could say anything because my phone rang and I hurried to answer it. When I did I smiled and blushed.

"Yes, Jonathan?" I answered and when he responded I almost dropped the phone. "Oh bugger I forgot! I'll be right over!" I hung up the phone and stood up from the table.

"What's Jon want?" Henry asked and I saw Vlad toss him a confused look before I answered.

"We are recording some of our songs at Lucy's today. Her dad's helping us make it into a CD! I forgot it was today!" I went around the table and hugged Nelly then side-hugged Henry. I also did the same for Vlad and blushed. "See you tonight Henry!"

I left the house before they could say anything. But as I ran to Lucy's house I felt Vlad tap at my mind. I let him in and I heard his voice in my thoughts.

I blushed at what he said and felt like flying. My heart raced and I looked down to make sure I wasn't flying in public, just in case. The two words he said kept me smiling all the way until I was singing with Jon, Alec, Cyryl, and Roby.

_"Good luck."_

_Mina: I'm happy now!_

_Me: Enjoy it. So, all of you should befriend Mina on Facebook. And those who can and can't should also review! Trust me, the next chapters are wonderful!_


	79. Yeah, Good Luck

_Sorry for the really long wait guys. After reading Twelfth Grade Kills, Mina needed a break. But then I thought...I have chapters ready, I wouldn't need to read them. So why not post 'em? So here they are. Same routine as always _

_Disclaimer: I do not own Vladimir Tod_

**79 Yeah, Good Luck**

Sitting in the backseat of Greg's car I laid down over the seats and relaxed. Henry watched Vlad but a protecting glyph on his house as we waited. When Vlad came into the car I smiled at him when he turned to look for me.

Henry was better at driving than when I was giving him those lessons forever ago. But was still getting used to it. He needed the practice so I didn't drive. When Vlad reached over to turn on some music Henry almost spazzed.

"No music!" I giggled at Vlad's confusion. "Sorry. It distracts me. I can't listen to the radio and concentrate on driving at the same time."

"Okay…no radio." Vlad sat back and I sat up. I placed both my elbows on the seats and angled to face Vlad. "How'd the recording go?"

I was shocked that he started the conversation but I answered anyway. "It went great. We recorded five songs, and we are going to finish sometime this month. I hope."

Vlad didn't look at when he spoke again. Instead he stared ahead at the darkened road. "You guys were amazing the other night…" I blushed more and chewed on my lip.

"Thank you." The silence went on but then Vlad shocked me again with another question.

"Does Casimir know what you're doing tonight?" I shook my head.

"No…" Yet another impressive question left his lips.

"Does Jon?" He turned and met my eyes and I blushed. I shook my head and he nodded. "Why didn't you tell him?"

"Same reason you wouldn't tell Meredith." I could tell he still wasn't sure so I explained with a shrug. "I want him to be safe. And I don't want to worry him."

"And Casimir?"

I shrugged again. "This is your life. He only interferes if he knows he is needed. But he is here in the city tonight if things get…bad."

"I hope not…" Vlad said. I looked down then I looked at Henry. I thought about exactly what else to say. It was an hour drive to Stokerton and we have only been driving for about fifteen minutes. I grinned then asked them both.

"Do you think those Twilight fairy's get this nervous before a fight?" Both boys laughed and that eased the tension and I beamed.

"I'd take on an emotional Edward over D'Ablo any day." Vlad chuckled and I smiled as I laid down along the backseat again. We continued the drive in nervous and unsure silence. I sat up when Henry stopped the car. I looked around and followed their lead and looked at the large building. Bigger than The Crypt and Casimir's house combined.

I looked around and realized that if we needed Casimir or even Amare, it would take them around fifteen minutes to get here. Which won't help if we are in big trouble.

It was the first time I've ever been to the Stokerton Elysian Council. I gulped and Henry placed a hand on my shoulder. We shared nervous smiles before we walked up to the scary building. We were almost to the doors when I heard Henry yelp.

I turned and went into the curled stance that Amare's taught me. Amare made it clear that I could be attacked, so he attacked me when I didn't expect it. I saw the vampire who had stabbed me a few nights ago holding Henry by his hair. A knife, probably the same knife that stabbed me, was held to Henry's throat .

"We have unfinished business to attend to, boy." The old vampire said and I felt a jumpy impulse to protect Henry. He was my family. My only family that I could trust.

"Whatever business we have, it's not with my drudge. Let him go." Then he let Henry go and my cousin hurried to the car. Vlad used mind control.

"That was unexpected. But I won't underestimate you again, boy." He spat out his words and his fangs were showing.

The vampire threw his knife at Vlad, aimed for his head. Vlad dodged it with vampire speed and I sighed in relief. He was even able to grab the knife in the air and I must say that the way he looked, I could have fallen in love with him all over again.

Old Vampire Guy went crazy and attacked Vlad with flying fists. I rushed with vampire speed to Henry and knelt beside him.

"Did he hurt you?" Henry shook his head no. He was staring wide eyed at Vlad and I watched too in worry. They were fighting with vampire speed and I was pretty sure Henry couldn't see half of what was happening.

But as they neared the ledge that lead to a truck loading area, Henry made a comment that could've saved Vlad. "Vlad! Behind you!"

I watched in scared excitement as Vlad turned away from the ledge and stabbed the knife into Old Vampire Guy's back. He then kicked the blade deeper into the wound and sent the Old Vampire Guy over the ledge. He stood there watching the shadows for him and I felt like hugging him and holding him.

Anything to keep him close, safe.

Then he turned and walked over to us with difficulty. When he spoke his fangs were gone. "You okay?" He asked Henry.

Henry's expression was of pure shock and his eyes resembled that of a bowling ball. "Am I okay? I'm freakin' _awesome_! How did you do that? You were moving so fast I could barely see you!"

Vlad and I exchanged looks. "You okay?" I nodded. "I figured out that I could do that the last time I saw that jerk. Pretty cool, huh?"

"I'll say." Henry stood then had a thought. "Dude, you should try out for the track team. You'd be a star." Vlad and I rolled our eyes and chuckled in almost complete unison.

"Yeah, that'll happen. C'mon, we should probably get inside in case he comes back."

Henry slapped him on that back. "Whatever you say, hero." Then Henry was about to turn to me but a turned to him and I saw he was gone. I looked at Vlad in complete fear.

Henry disappeared.

Vlad turned around once again on his guard. I felt my fangs grow instantly. I saw Henry as he was thrown into the wall of another building. When he fell it was with such a motion that I was terrified that he was hurt…badly.

Then I saw from the sidelines of my vision as The Old Vampire knocked out Vlad with one hit. The moment he flew back I raced to meet him as he fell on a random car. As the alarm roared in my ears I tried to help Vlad and he yelped in pain. When The Old Vampire stood before us I stood and hissed to defend my Pravus.

Intense pain flooded into my cheek as I was hit with his strong hand. I was knocked away and I shrieked as I felt my shoulder dig into the ground. He pinned Vlad with his foot and hit him hard and repeatedly did so. My muscles ached but I rushed to stand and faced our enemy. Vlad struggled under his hold but no good came from it. I heard the small bones in Vlad's face as they fractured or broke. With a growl I leaped at the older vampire but all he did was grab hold of me and slam me back into the ground. My back hit the floor and the air rushed out of me. I gasped.

"Now, boy, we finish this." He snapped as the weapon buried deep in his back and yanked it out. My fangs sharpened as his glistening blood dripped from its sharp point as he poised to strike at Vlad.

He would torture Vlad until he died, then he will kill Henry, then probably me. I had no words to say, no goodbyes or sorrows or regrets. I just prayed that he would stop, somehow, as my fingers dug into the solid ground.

"Ignatius, stop." My eyes opened the moment I heard that voice. I felt chills run through me and I was brought back to the feeble, innocent state. "Enough."

I stood up with all the speed I could muster and I faced him. Vlad scrambled to Henry and D'Ablo met my eyes.

Vlad mentally called me over and I didn't take my eyes off D'Ablo as I ran to Henry's side. His ankle was already swelling up from being sprained or broken. Henry had his arms over our shoulders as we helped him stand.

"Please." D'Ablo said as his arm directed us into the tall building. We helped Henry up the steps. I was nearly crumbling from Henry's weight but I helped him nonetheless and Vlad was probably wincing from the pain he had just faced. D'Ablo led the way and we followed without saying anything at all.

As we neared the door that was held open by D'Ablo, Vlad held Henry more securely and nodded at me to release him. I reluctantly did so and they were able to make it through the doorway. I followed and shot a glare at D'Ablo.

"Isn't this getting a little old, D'Ablo? Sending your thugs after me? I gotta say, I'm getting really tired of it." D'Ablo thought for a beat but spoke easily as we went to the elevator.

I went to Henry's side to help him again but he held his arm up and gave me a small smile. I nodded obediently and waited silently next to them as D'Ablo spoke.

"Actually, it wasn't me. The council voted, and _they_ sent him after you." My eyes looked back and forth between Vlad and D'Ablo once before I watched the elevator open.

"But you're the president."

"Elysia is a democracy, Vladimir Tod. And I am but one man." And almost saddening mood passed but then he cleared his throat. "Inside, please. The elevator."

We entered the elevator and Henry leaned off Vlad and onto the railing. D'Ablo blocked our view as he pressed the glyph and the buttons after that. Then it was quiet as we listened to the music and I bounced on my toes, not liking the tension of being so close to D'Ablo. Vlad, Henry, and I all exchanged looks and I bit my lip. Henry seemed to be dealing with his pain alright and he looked at D'Ablo.

"I hadn't expected you to come along." D'Ablo said and we all stayed silent, then his eyes slid over to me. "But I should have known that you would follow Vladimir."

"You don't know me well enough to expect anything." I muttered warningly without looking at him. He chuckled and a wicked smirk curled on his lips.

"If you insist, Miss. Lovett." I snapped my head at him and my sharp eyes would have pierced his skull if I was able to. Vlad placed a hand on my shoulder and I went silent. D'Ablo then walked out of the elevator as it opened and we followed. The hall was empty and led to a large decorative door.

D'Ablo opened the door and closed it behind us. He went around lighting candles to brighten the dark room. "Am I to assume you've had a change of heart about entrusting me with your father's journal?" The question was directed to Vlad and I helped Henry to a chair so he could rest his foot.

"Why aren't you trying to kill me?" Vlad asked him and D'Ablo gave off a bemused smirk.

"The Pravus can't be killed."

Vlad and I exchanged a short look before Vlad spoke again. "Yes, but…I mean, why are you being…practically nice to me? It's unnerving." D'Ablo smiled and opened his arms as if he expected a warm embrace.

"It has been my lifelong dream to see the Pravus come into being. And here you are. And here I am, willing servant of he who shall rule over all of vampirekind and enslave the human race." My eyes narrowed at him, I didn't trust him. Something in my chest echoed of betrayal.

"I have a really hard time accepting that my father would have been friends with you."

I studied D'Ablo's every move. So when his eyes moved to the journal for a fraction of a second, I felt my fist tighten. "He was my mentor, my teacher, in many ways. I have the utmost respect for Tomas. Friends…yes. I suppose we were that too."

"Why the journal? My father had many possessions, hundreds of things you could have to remember him by. What's so special about this one?"

I stood behind the chair Henry was seated it and my hand rested on his shoulder. I felt him run a comforting, calming hand over mine and I released my tightened fist.

"I'm sure you never knew this, Vladimir, but most of your father's belongings were left behind when he fled Elysia. Items that he had spent centuries collecting. Things that held real meaning for him. The trinkets in your house were not much older than you, my boy. They hold no history, no real worth. When he left, the council ordered all of his possessions confiscated and burned. The journal you now hold is the only thing that remains of Tomas Tod the vampire." D'Ablo sighed from his rant. "From before he was Tomas Tod the traitor." There was a beat of silence as D'Ablo added more. "And besides, that book holds some sentimental value for me personally. You see, Vlad, I was the one who gave it to him."

"That's a lie."

"I assure you, it is not."

"I don't believe you." I watched the conversation and didn't relax my guard. _With good reason Vlad, you do not trust him. _

"See for yourself. Open the front cover. Lower left corner." Vlad reluctantly did as he said and I watched D'Ablo as I tried not to look at Vlad in curiosity.

"So I guess you guys were pretty close then, huh?"

"You might say that. And all I really want is something to remember him by. To remember him as I knew him." D'Ablo seemed truthful. Either he was being honest or he was a very good actor.

Vlad then slowly held out the book to him. He and D'Ablo shared an understanding gaze and the President Vampire then had the book in his possession. The exchange was like watching a battle in slow motion, a trade.

"Now that I've given you the journal…will the nightmares stop?" Vlad asked him.

"Nightmares?" D'Ablo then looked confused but it was crushed by a smile as he flipped through the journal. "Ah, so it worked. How delightful to know."

"What worked? I thought you sent the nightmares as a way of convincing me to hand the journal over." Vlad questioned and it was his turn to be confused.

"In a manner of speaking, it was your uncle who sent those horrific images to haunt your dreams." I felt the air shift. Something changed.

Things were going to get bad, I could feel it. "Otis?"

D'Ablo nodded. "Every single bloody thing you saw was by his doing." As he told him he found the page he wanted. I didn't see the date.

"Otis wouldn't."

"Wouldn't he?" D'Ablo asked him, his attention away from the book for the first time since he has had it. "After all, he takes his leave of you repeatedly, doesn't he? And hasn't it been difficult to reach him with your mind? Haven't you even once questioned why Otis has kept his distance all these months?"

I saw the doubt in Vlad's eyes. I saw the worry and hurt of the possibility as it sunk in.

"He said he had to stop you from finding some ritual." Vlad said in Otis's defense. Otis wouldn't betray Vlad or me…he wouldn't hurt us. D'Ablo laughed loudly.

"He's been working with me this entire time, so to speak."

Then something happened in Vlad's mind. His eyes were faintly purple and I stared at D'Ablo with distrust. Then when whatever was going on in Vlad's mind stopped he looked around. Then in horror he saw something that sent him into shock. I followed his vision and saw a table like what he told me was from his dream. On and around the table was stained deeply with blood. I inhaled deeply and I could smell it.

Otis's blood.

Then it hit me; hit me just as it hit Vlad. Vlad regained his composer better than I did. My hands flew to cover my mouth and I stared at the table and imagined visions of Otis in pain flashed through my head.

"Where is he?" Vlad demanded.

"He's here, actually." D'Ablo responded after setting the journal down on the desk. "Would you like to see him?"

Vlad nodded and D'Ablo seemed satisfied with himself. He nodded and said, "Wait here." Then he left them alone in the room. When he did Vlad went and snatched the journal and tucked it into his pants. I immediately went to work and helped Henry stand.

"Come on, guys. We've gotta get out of here." Vlad said and I nodded and we hurried to help Henry to the door.

"It's about time you had that idea." Henry responded but when the door opened we got a surprise. Ignatius stood there and growled dangerously. We turned to go back into the room but D'Ablo stood on the other side. He lifted Vlad's shirt and took back the journal.

"Now, now, Vladimir. You can't leave without first saying hello to your darling uncle." We all looked inside the room and I saw the vampire who was with D'Ablo when I was bitten. He was carrying a man into the room and I almost felt like screaming, or crying. Anything to express my horror at that moment.

Vampire and healing didn't matter, Otis was hurt. Blood flowed continuously from everywhere and he was cut and bruised. His face distorted.

"Otis?" Vlad gasped in just as much horror as I felt.

The mere thought of Otis smiling was like an impossibility to anyone. Yet he did it. He offered a fragile, broken smile.

What could we do to save him? What could we do to save us all? How can we escape D'Ablo and Elysia now?

Yeah, good luck. We're dead.

_Mina: Only thing I ask is please do not ask me or A.M.C. about how I am doing. Don't bring up my future at all, if possible. I would rather not relive it. Please and thank you._

_Me: Of course, she will accept other things...such as reviews! ;) I will admit, the last line was me thinking about How To Train Your Dragon. The part where Hiccup says "Da, da, da! We're dead!" It was my favourite part. _

_I also realized that D'Ablo LOVES monologues. Typing up his long speeches made my wrists flair up for days! Stupid Carpal Tunnel. _

_Mina and Me: Please review!_


	80. Family Sucks

_Well you all asked for it! And you all are getting it! Less than two days and I already got the five reviews! Six actually! I know all of your have been waiting for the climax to WLOLAT (whoa, when you put that into an acronym it looks weird!)_

_Mina: WLOLAT stands for "We'll Live Our Lives And Then" which is the proper name of the third books of "There's Always A Tomorrow"...cus she failed to mention that. _

_Me: Shut up. I don't own Vlad Tod._

**80 Family Sucks**

"Don't…listen…to him, Vladimir." Otis whispered with great difficulty. Jasik threw him to the ground and Otis remained silent. Henry limped over to the chair he was in earlier and I assisted him. Vlad went to his uncle and I watched in worry.

"I'm sorry, Otis. I'm so sorry I didn't come sooner. I hadn't realized…" Vlad pleaded and D'Ablo laughed evilly.

"Ah, what a touching family reunion." D'Ablo even dared to toss a smug look at me. I wanted to spit at him.

Vlad stood and faced D'Ablo. "You monster! There was no reason for this. You were just getting your sick kicks torturing him like you did." Vlad was losing it. "You knew where I was this whole time. You even stopped by my room. Why not take the journal by force? Or send one of your lackeys to do it? That seems to be more your style."

D'Ablo took his rant calmly and smiled. "I would have, but I confess that after our previous encounters, I'm—pardon the phrase—once bitten, twice shy when it comes to direct confrontation with the Pravus. And that much is true, young Vladimir, you are the Pravus. And there are at least a thousand other vampires who share that belief with me. We have been waiting your coming for a millennium."

Otis somehow got a weak laugh through him cracked lips. "You're a fool who believes in fairy tales, D'Ablo."

"Your uncle is among the majority of misguided vampires, those who believe the prophecy to be false, a mere children's story. Despite the fact that you have been born—a miracle in and of itself. You see, before the law was passed, vampires and humans were allowed to intermarry for several hundred years. In all that time not one child was ever born. Not to mention that you have survived a stake through the heart." Seeing pride on D'Ablo's face from my cousin's betrayal ignited a fire inside me. "But it doesn't matter what Otis believes or doesn't believe. You _are_ the Pravus, Vladimir Tod. Even you cannot deny it anymore, after all that you have seen, all that you have experienced. Think of it—it would make no sense for the prophecy to be no more than a bedtime story for children. In all of vampire history, there has only ever been _one_ child."

"Lies." Otis insisted. But then D'Ablo dug his gloved thumb into the open wound on his shoulder. Otis screamed and I winced.

"Knock it off!"

D'Ablo licked Otis's blood and smiled in delight. "You see, it was the council who sent Ignatius after you. It was they who insisted that he should be given a chance to restore his family honor." D'Ablo shook his head in disappointment. "Such fools. Send a vampire to kill the unkillable. Oh, that's not what they told him—they ordered him to bring you before them, to be tried for your crimes at last. But this is Ignatius, and his temperament has always run a murderous trail. I quite think they were hoping you'd not survive long enough to face them. Most of the find it a difficult task to punish a child with the brutality of our laws—especially the child of a departed friend."

Vlad and Otis looked at each other before he turned to D'Ablo. "Wait…'restore his family honor'?"

Otis then spoke and it pained me to see him hurt so. "Vladimir…Ignatius is…your grandfather."

We all stared at Ignatius in shock and he growled. He was not happy about the fact and Vlad didn't seem to trust it. Neither did I. That man had stabbed me, tried to kill Vlad, beat and abused Vlad, and slapped me around. This…_thing_…couldn't be Vlad's grandfather.

"Oh yes, it's quite true. Ignatius turned your father and your uncle into vampires. He created them. And, by extension, created you. Something that deeply disturbs him." I stared at the frightening man as he popped his knuckles. He never let Vlad out of his sight. "By bringing you to justice—or death—it would bring honor to his bloodline, honor that was lost by Tomas's and Otis's crimes, not to mention those of his grandson. I didn't want to send him, because Ignatius is a skilled bounty hunter, one of the best there is, despite his intense allergy to the sun—so severe that even the sunlight reflecting off the moon will harm him. You see, he can only venture out under the dark of the new moon."

That explains why he freaked out when the sun rose over the town.

"Alas, due to the proper paperwork being held up, as sometimes happens, and his seeming inability to find you completely alone, as well as his unfortunate exposure to the dawn during your initial encounter, which took an enormous amount of time for him to recover from, Ignatius has hardly had a fair chance at justice. Something that has both embarrassed and infuriated him to no end. I knew that Ignatius would not succeed in killing you, but would bring you before the council—something that would make acquiring the journal difficult, to say the least."

"So you kidnapped Otis." Vlad figured it out and I was not far behind him. We were in trouble, deep trouble. But it wouldn't be long until dawn; Casimir wouldn't make it in time.

D'Ablo's sick smirk and smug gaze never left as he nodded. "And took great pleasure in causing him pain, knowing that though I blocked this telepathy with a Tego charm he would be able to send you images of his experiences when your mind was most susceptible."

"When I was sleeping."

D'Ablo would kill Otis, and he would drain Henry. What was planned for Vlad…probably the council's mercy would settle that. What would happen to me… that was a good question.

"Luckily, I am an infinitely patient vampire. Besides, invincibility is well worth the wait." We both shot him confused glances. Invincibility…? "Through my studies, I have learned that the great vampire philosopher Diogenes once theorized that there is a way to steal the status, the traits, the power of the Pravus. And so he designed a ritual to do so. And you, my boy, have just handed it to me."

Vlad rolled his eyes and I felt a fearful chill cross by me. "Nice try, nimrod. I know that book from front to back. There's no ritual in there." D'Ablo offered his hand to Vlad politely.

"Your hand, if you would."

"Not a chance." Vlad snapped at him and I saw movement from the corner of my eye. Jasik—was that right—moved closer to Vlad. I slowly did the same but made no moves, if I started something before it was supposed to it could go wrong.

"Very well."

Jasik grabbed Vlad from behind and I hurried to get him off of Vlad. Otis did the same and D'Ablo elbowed his shoulder and he fell. I was not so easy. Jasik tried to get me off and still hold Vlad but it was hard to do. D'Ablo grabbed my arm and ripped me away. I fell to the ground and stood as fast as I fell. Before I could attack him again, Ignatius grabbed hold of me and held me still.

D'Ablo took a dagger out and it was just as Vlad described it. Jasik held Vlad's hand out and D'Ablo cut it deeply with the dagger. His blood spilled and I felt my fangs grow and my hunger burst to life.

I struggled against Ignatius but his hold and stronger than me. He was my elder, he was far stronger than I will ever hope to be in the next decade. D'Ablo ran Vlad's bloody hand over the pages and then the most amazing thing happened…

The book began to glow. Fire consumed the pages and scorching letters and words came into view. The air shifted again and I was…scared.

"What is it?" Vlad gasped in awe.

"It's your future, Master Pravus. It is your end." D'Ablo paused and I realized that I had never seen a complete lunatic until now. I was utterly terrified when he said his last three words. "And my beginning."

_What do you think?_

_I know it isn't as long as it normally is. But so much happens in all these chapters that I had to break them up. The next couple of chapters are much more intense. These ones are just D'Ablo flapping his never ending yap! God that man never shuts up! _

_Mina: You aren't the one related to the bugger. -_-_

_Me: Haha, sucks for you!...LITERALLY!_

_Mina and Me: REVIEW! The power of Vlad compels you!_

_Me: That rhymed! :O_


	81. Getting Out Alive

_Well this is a VERY action packed, drama-filled chapter! WHAT WILL HAPPEN!_

_Mina: Let them find out on their own!_

_Me: fine... I don't own Vlad Tod._

**81 Getting Out Alive**

As D'Ablo and Jasik started to get the room ready for the ritual and Vlad helped Otis to stand. Mina followed his lead and helped Henry. He nodded to the doors and they slowly—very slowly—started to move closer to the doors.

But just as Vlad was about to open the doors, D'Ablo turned and faced them. "Fools. Did you really think that would work? The four of you are no match for even one of us. Especially given the fact that two of you are injured, one but a drudge. You can't escape."

Mina then let Henry lean against the doors and she stood in front of the group. She widened her stance and glared at D'Ablo. "Then fight me, vampire to vampire."

"Mina don't!" Vlad warned but she ignored him. D'Ablo laughed loudly.

"Come now, my child, you would die before the fight even began!" Mina growled when he addressed her as his child and D'Ablo smirked at the reaction.

"Then why do you hesitate?"

D'Ablo seemed amused by the stubborn actions of his vampire daughter. "Because I do not wish to waste my time. And with all the odds against you, it would hardly be a fight, and if I were to have a battle with such an intriguing specimen for a vampric daughter I would rather do so properly. Which we have no time for so stand down or the pain I cause your precious Pravus will be more severe than planned in your honor."

She growled in anger and she finally stepped down. She bowed her head yet her eyes never stopped glaring daggers at him.

"The let's even the odds. You against me and her. Right now." Vlad offered and D'Ablo seemed more entertained by this.

"As tempted as I am by your offer, Master Pravus, we have our business to attend to." Then with a look to his goons D'Ablo revealed Mina, Otis, and Henry's fate. "Lock Otis and the human in a cell together. It ought to be quite interesting having them share such a small space, what with Otis's now surely ravenous appetite. How long has it been since you fed, Otis? Nine months? Ten?"

Otis was held up by Jasik and his expression was of terror as he realized the trap that waited in their cell. But he forced a miserable laugh. "I've gone longer without blood."

"You shouldn't utter such lies in front of these impressionable youths, my friend." D'Ablo shot back at him. Otis then spat at his face and covered it with spit and blood. Otis then growled in a warning tone.

"I may be a lot of things, D'Ablo. But your friend is not one of them." D'Ablo took out a handkerchief out of his pocket and cleaned his face of Otis's marks. Then he stared Otis right in the eyes and spoke harshly.

"Enjoy your meal."

Jasik pulled Otis out of the room and Ignatius spoke up and drew D'Ablo's attention back to the cousins. "What about the girl?" D'Ablo thought and moved closer to them as Ignatius held them firmly by their arms. Mina could feel his iron grip as it bruised her arm. D'Ablo looked at her and smiled smugly.

"Put her in a cell next to them. I want them to hear her screams." Mina struggled against her bond and hissed at her vampric father in hatred. He chuckled and turned to Henry. "Think of it as a…channel to what I have planned for Vladimir."

With that Ignatius grabbed the cousins by handfuls of their hair and dragged them across the floor towards the door. Vlad watched in anger as Mina and Henry yelled and cursed more than they ever had in their life. Mina was also begging and pleading helplessly to stay with Vlad.

"I swear you hurt her—any of them—and I will kill you." Vlad threatened and D'Ablo smiled cruelly.

"I won't be hurting her…you will. And for your drudge…that would be your uncle hurting him." D'Ablo told him and Vlad felt a boiling rage growing inside him.

Mina was screaming curses of every form in every language she could think of as Ignatius threw her into an empty cell. Ignatius smiled and laughed at her as she clawed past the bars.

"Let me out of here!" She demanded even though it was pointless.

Ignatius said nothing as he scoffed and walked away. Mina then backed away from the bars and took in her surroundings. "Mina…" Otis breathed softly in his pain.

"Otis!" Mina rushed to the corner and tried to reach her hand into the cell beside hers. "Otis, I'm so sorry! I should have pieced it together, I should have spied on D'Ablo, then we wouldn't be in this mess."

"It's not…your…fault." Otis told her and she felt a hand hold tightly onto hers. It was Henry.

"Try and contact Casimir. He might be able to get us out of here." Henry suggested and Mina sighed and rammed her head against the bars.

She tried to reach out to Casimir but his mind was blurred and clouded. She couldn't get anything through, it was like he was behind thick glass in a fogged room. She couldn't reach him. She tried harder and harder but to no avail.

"D'Ablo must have done something, I can't contact him." She told them feebly and she heard Henry sigh in disappointment.

"Try William, or Davide." She tried again and all three were failed. Then Otis coughed and she fell against the wall of the cell in defeat.

"He probably has…Ignatius…blocking your…thoughts." Otis told them and Mina pulled her legs into herself. She rested her forehead on her crossed arms. She prayed and begged to someone—anyone—to save them. Vlad needed help, and Otis needed medical attention. Henry would be killed and she would be tried and executed. They would all die. And to think…she wouldn't see the love of her life one last time. She wouldn't be able to say goodbye.

But then Mina felt a sudden heated pain erupt from her wrist. She cried out at the unsuspected pain. The hurting wrist felt like it was being twisted in a way that was not right for a wrist to bend. Yet there was no source and she knew it must be happening to Vladimir.

"Mina what's wrong?" She heard Henry shout from beyond the cell wall. When she tried to reply another untraceable pain grew this time in her face. It was as if she had been slapped—hard. "What's going on!"

Mina gasped for air after she realized she let all her air out from shouting. She clutched the wall and she tried to calm herself.

"Vlad…D'Ablo must have hurt him somehow." She told them and she heard her voice echo through the cells.

"But how does that-?" Henry started and Otis answered his question.

"They must…feel each other's pain." She nodded even though her two companions couldn't see it.

"Only when it's really painful. Or when I'm thinking about him." She explained further.

"Where was the pain?" Henry asked.

Mina stared at her uninjured wrist in wonder. "My wrist first, and then my face." Then she thought about how little pain that was compared to how much Otis must have felt over the past months of his captivity. "Otis, is there any way out of here?"

"N—No. Not alone…with us both injured…" He struggled to finish his words and Henry cleared his throat.

"Drink my blood."

Both Mina and Otis gasped and said in unison. "What?"

"Feed from me, it'll heal you right? Once you do you can move again and then I'm the only injured one. Maybe then we can get out and help Vlad. Then we can get out of here." Henry said and Otis was about to say something but Mina screamed out in agony.

She clawed at her chest and tried to rip out the inferno that blazed through her body. She screamed and cried out to be relieved of the pain. She had never felt anything like it ever before. She felt her eyes tear over as the pain subsided and she felt weaker than she did before.

She then winced as she felt pinpricks on her wrist. She supposed D'Ablo had bitten Vlad and the feeling was not enjoyable to her. Once that was finished she was trying once again to catch her breath and shake off her dizziness. She felt Vlad's fear deep in her chest. Her thoughts and his blended together without them trying to do so. Neither spoke as Vlad recalled happy moments that he could never revisit.

They saw Otis, Henry, and Nelly fly by. The sweet taste of Nelly's cookies, the soft feeling of Meredith's hand in his, the way a snow flake melted when it met the tongue…all gone. No more video games with Henry. No more lessons with Otis. No more dates or kisses with Meredith. No more food and smiles from Nelly. No more annoying teachers or harassing bullies. No more fun, no more happiness, no more laughter…No more love.

No more Mina.

Mina lurched forward and when the sensations ended slowly she wept. She cried for the fact that if they didn't escape soon then Vlad would die…and Mina would be left on the planet without him. The one thing she feared most.

Then she calmed her worry as a sort of numbness came over her. She listened for any movement in the cell next to her but she didn't hear any voices. But she heard the soft gulps and smelled the delicious scent of blood.

So Otis was drinking from Henry. Interesting…

Mina then sat up when she left that yanking rope pulling at her heart. Vlad was coming closer. And fast. It was a few minutes after she realized this that he actually came running down the hall. He spotted Otis and Henry first and stopped in his tracks. Mina reached out to him but he didn't see her.

"Otis, no!" Mina watched with sympathy as Vlad had tears in his eyes and dismay on his face. He then asked the important question. "What have you done?"

When Mina heard Otis's voice it was strong and healthy. Just like the Otis she remembered and loved. "Your drudge saved my life." There was a pause. "Thank you, Henry. I am in debt to you."

"Hey, you needed blood. I couldn't let you starve to death. Besides, you could barely move and, not that I don't have faith in Vlad's abilities, but something tells me we're going to need your help getting out of here." Henry said casually and she could hear Otis somehow getting out of his cell. She didn't really care to find out how he did it but he came over to open Mina's cell.

When Mina was free she hugged Otis and Henry but kept her eyes on Vlad. He seemed distracted and she figured he was doing some mental work.

But then after a moment Vlad's face contorted in utter pain and suffering. Mina felt an echo of his soreness as if a knife had been plunged into her chest. It was not like the direct pain she felt when he was hurt, it was a shadow of that. After a short moment Vlad then grew paler and weaker and nearly collapsed. Otis caught him and Mina steadied herself against the wall.

The minor ache in her soul was nothing to the anguish that she felt at times with Vladimir, but she knew that Vlad was taking the hit hard.

"You were in his mind. He…died before you could withdraw." Otis muttered in a supporting to his nephew. "You have to block these feelings, Vladimir. Or they will haunt you until the end of your days. Now stand up. If Jasik is dead, then D'Ablo will be here shortly. I need you. So stand up."

Otis said this with such firmness in his voice that Vlad felt obliged to obey. Mina moved to help Vlad and she held his face in her hands and petted his hair in comfort. She offered sweet, warm words of gentle encouragement.

"We need to get out of here, and fast. Unfortunately, the escape tunnel we used in the past has been blocked off, so we'll need to leave through the lobby. Stay behind me, Henry, you remain between Vlad and me for protection—I know your ankle hurts, but keep up and move quickly. When I stop, you stop. And don't make a sound. Mina, you stay close to us but keep a look out in every direction that you can."

Then Otis went into Mina and Vlad's thoughts. _"Sunrise is in twenty minutes, and we are without sunblock. We need to get out of this building and into the cover of darkness as soon as we can. If anyone gets in your way, kill them quickly. We don't have time to be merciful. And we do not want to be in this building when the council members arrive."_ Mina nodded dutifully and Vlad reluctantly followed.

Then Otis moved towards a certain door and Henry followed with Mina at his flanks and Vlad behind them. "Through the door now. Follow me." They followed him down the hall and out the door. They went down halls each and every way and finally they reached a stairway. When they reached a small room and the only door inside it, Otis listened before he spoke. "Here. This way."

Inside was a room that resembled an office room, filled with papers and machines. Mina stood next to Henry as he tried to keep up with Otis despite his limping. She was high on her guard and sensed that D'Ablo was near. Where exactly….that was the question. She noticed Vlad had stopped and she turned her head toward him when she heard him whisper as Otis opened the door.

"Otis, don't…" But it was too late, the door was already open and we were half way through it. "Otis, D'Ablo is—" Just as he spoke we all saw his reasoning and halted. D'Ablo stood with his smug sneer and his cane in his hands. "—right there…."

"So he is." Otis sighed in defeat.

"Yes. Yes, he is." D'Ablo sigh easily but kept his smirk on. "And he's grateful that you chose to come to him in stead of making him come after you." Otis's jaw tightened in anger and Mina felt her fangs grow as her temper did the same.

She moved to stand in front of Henry.

"Even you can't be stupid enough to face three vampires alone, D'Ablo. The odds are against you, powerful as you may be. Let us pass and you can go back to whatever it was that you withdrew from my nephew." Otis told him and D'Ablo didn't seem pleased. Otis stood up closer to D'Ablo and the cousins followed in sync.

"That…can wait." D'Ablo said as he pulled the handle of his cane to reveal a sword from inside it. He stared at Otis is hatred and Mina moved closer to Henry.

"Stay close to me and do as I say. I won't let you get hurt." Mina whispered softly to Henry and he nodded.

"Then leave them out of this. I'd be happy to take your life on my own." Otis said and Mina figured they were in each other's thoughts. D'Ablo cracked his neck and got in a fighting stance.

"Then take it. If you're vampire enough." Otis moved forward and the fight began. Mina hurried to get Henry under some protecting cover so he would not be hurt in the battle. She ignored them as they fought each other, D'Ablo's sword swishing in the air and Otis's remarks.

"Henry, go find something we can fight with. And fast." She told him and he rushed off. But as she tried to make her way back to Vlad after Henry was safe as can be, Otis was thrown across the room. He landed without a scratch and Mina looked at Vlad and noticed—just as D'Ablo said it—that Ignatius was behind Vlad.

She cried out a sort of unwilling battle cry as she lunged over Vlad and attacked Ignatius. They rolled around, one pinning the other, and she tried to get his knife away from him. She punched him and ripped his flesh with her claw-like nails any chance she got. But Ignatius pinned her and slammed her shoulders down and her head hit the ground—hard.

When she opened her eyes she saw him lifting his knife up to smash it into her heart. She struggled against his hold but it was no used. Trapped.

Then suddenly she was free and she saw Otis on top of Ignatius as he punched him repeatedly. Every bloody punch was followed by a bloody bite from Ignatius. Mina then stood and looked around for D'Ablo.

She felt the cuts—ranging from small to large—heal as her eyes locked with D'Ablo's. He had retrieved his sword and was rushing towards Otis. But before she could even move towards him, Vlad beat her to the punch. He jumped and slammed both his feet into D'Ablo's head. When the evil vampire rose he growled at Vlad and wiped his healing lip. "I'm growing very tired of you, boy. I am going to enjoy killing you."

"Oh my God, you broken record. Why don't you get your cronies to write you some new material?" Vlad remarked and Mina saw that Otis and Ignatius were both down the hall. She debated for a moment on who to stay with. Otis knew how to fight, and so did she, but Vlad was fighting off instinct. She decided to stay with him for good reasoning. "Now do you want to go ahead and admit that your little plan has failed and give up? If not, then I suggest we finish this."

"As you wish." D'Ablo smiled and his fists started to swing.

He hit Vladimir's chin and that flung hum back several inches. D'Ablo was just about to jump on him when Mina used her vampric speed to tackle him in mid air. They landed roughly on the ground and she pinned his one hand on the floor as she used her other to cut deep gashes into his cheek. The healed fast and she punched and clawed him with all the fury she could muster. Finally, D'Ablo thrust her off of him and she landed hard on the ground above him. He stood and attacked Vlad before she could stop him. Vlad kicked him in the chest and D'Ablo went flying.

"Vlad!" The young vampires heard Henry shout and the both turned. Mina watched D'Ablo as Vlad caught what Henry had tossed at him.

D'Ablo had tried to lung at Vlad again but Mina was faster and kicked him hard in the gut. She glanced at Vlad and Henry smiled and added one more thing. "Just make sure you don't miss."

Mina saw a black cylinder that she had never seen before. She gave him a puzzled look but they both turned their attention to D'Ablo as he picked up his sword.

"_Mina, stay back."_ She heard him burst into her thoughts and she obeyed. She backed to stand to his far left. She watched in confused curiosity as Vladimir pressed—what seemed like to her—a button at the base of the cylinder. Then with a ferocious light that nearly made her hiss as it scorched her eyes, a beam burst out right in D'Ablo's direction. Otis just barely missed the beam from hitting him by ducking as he entered the room. He apparently won his battle.

When the magical weapon was closed and the light faded, D'Ablo remained as he roared in pain. Mina gasped in awe as she saw the result of the deadly weapon.

Any trace of D'Ablo ever having a hand had been completely obliterated.

Mina turned to Vlad to see what had stopped him from destroying the rest of D'Ablo. He simply stood there and she figured he was talking mentally to Otis.

"_I can't kill him, Otis. I'm sorry."_ Vladimir told his uncle.

Otis, despite his shocked disbelief, replied. _"I can. Give me the Lucis. This menace will not be stopped until we stop him, Vladimir. It ends today."_ Mina was even more confused when Vlad threw the Lucis out and away.

"_It does end today. But not that way, Otis. I couldn't live with myself knowing I allowed my dad's friend to die."_

As the weapon fell to the ground Otis answered. _"He won't stop. He will never stop." _Mina understood by the emotions of Vladimir's face…he couldn't do it. Wouldn't do it. As the Lucis made its way slowly to the open vent she heard Vlad whisper.

"I know."

Otis hastily slid over the floor to try and catch the Lucis. But the attempt failed. The Lucis was lost to the vent shaft as it fell right passed his fingers.

Before anymore could be said, a knife whizzed through the air and right into Otis's hand. As he shouted out in pain, Ignatius pulled him back into the darkness like a creature from a horror flick. Mina gasped in shock and Vlad made his move to follow but was stopped by D'Ablo ramming into his side. As he broke through the glass doors, Mina rushed out to beat D'Ablo.

But her vampire-speed-dash had to come to a complete halt as she realized she was running right out into broad daylight. She skidded to a stop but it wasn't enough to save her feet from the sun.

Mina screamed out in pain and she was numb to Vlad's echoing yelp. She backtracked into the darkness of the building and tried to beg her legs to stop the pain. She rocked in a fetal postion of sorts and she legs slowly stopped burning and were ringing with the burning sensation of sunlight. She whimpered and couldn't see past her tears but she felt someone holding her and talking to her.

Vlad on the other hand had just barely gotten D'Ablo off of him and the maniac ran into the shadows, screaming like a lunatic the entire way. By the time Vlad had finished relishing his discovery and returned to the lobby, Mina was already being cared for by Henry.

"I thought drinking my blood would render the drinker immune to sunlight." Vlad said to this uncle and Otis frowned.

"You thought wrong. As did he. I told you, Vladimir. Fairy tales and nonsense." Henry stared at the alley where D'Ablo had gone and Mina was able to see again. She looked up at them and followed their eyes.

"We should go after him, Vlad. Finish him off. Otherwise, he'll never stop trying to kill you." Henry told his best friend.

"My dad would have let him live."

"Are you so sure of that, Vladimir?" Otis asked him stiffly.

"Even if he wouldn't, I'm going to. It's the right thing to do." Vlad stated and then he was suddenly aware of Mina on the floor at his feet. He kneeled down to match Henry and he cupped Mina's face in worry. "Oh my God, Mina! What did you do?"

"I…" She hissed at the stinging. "I tried to follow you and D'Ablo through the glass. But when I saw the sun I tried to stop but I was moving to fast. My feet…they got burned."

"We need to get her helped, fast." Vlad told Otis, who nodded.

"She is already starting to heal, can one of you carry her?" They agreed silently and Vlad took the task of lifting her off the floor. Henry was still injured in his ankle, and all the movement he had forced on it only made it worse, so he couldn't carry her.

"We should find some sunblock for you, Otis, and get home. I'm sure Nelly will be furious that I've been out all night." Vlad said as Mina clutched her arms around his neck and trembled with the numbing of her burns.

"Not to mention worried out of her mind." Otis smiled. "But I'm sure she'll understand once we explain that you had important vampire business to attend to…such as saving my life."

Otis dragged Ignatius's dead body to the elevator where the trio stood waiting. As the elevator opened Otis sighed and spoke. "That's going to mean a lot of paperwork for someone."

"After everything we've just been through, you're worried about somebody's paperwork?" Vlad asked and his uncle did nothing but blink at him. "I will never understand grown-ups, vampire or otherwise."

Otis pressed the buttons that took them to D'Ablo's office.

"You know, whatever that was the D'Ablo took out of you…"Otis trailed off but spoke again. "…we should probably get it back inside of you where if belongs. If there's any truth at all to D'Ablo's ramblings, perhaps ingesting it would shield you against the Grim Reaper's trespasses once again."

"Ingest it? You mean I have to drink that crap?" When the doors opened and they entered D'Ablo's office once again, they fell silent. Henry cringed and Mina turned her head and buried her face in Vlad's shirt to block out Jasik's dead body. He was motionless and lifeless, staring at nothing with his steely grey eyes. Vlad felt that unbearable pain of death once again and it echoed faintly in Mina. He tightened his grip around her back and legs, as he was holding her bridal style to keep her feet from touching anything.

Vlad took Mina to the desk and sat her on top of it so her feet could dangle above the ground, unharmed. He then went to kneel before Jasik and closed his eyes in respect. There was nothing more he could do for him and he stood.

"Oh no. No…no…no…no…no." Mina turned and looked at her cousin as he cursed softly to himself. "Um, guys. I'm afraid I have some bad news."

Henry held up the evidence but Mina already saw the mess. Vlad's invincibility…it was gone. The carpet had soaked it all up and dried it out. Vlad could never get it back. Mina saw Vlad's troubled look but Otis spoke first.

"Look on the bright side, Vladimir. Now there is no question of your mortality." Vlad scoffed and was about to say something but his drudge beat him.

"How is that a good thing?"

"Because maybe now you will be more careful when facing your enemies." Otis said.

"Do you think I've been careless? I've tried my best not to have to face any enemies at all. I really don't find this an enjoyable way to spend my Saturday nights, Otis." Vlad told him with a snipped attitude.

"Vladimir, you misunderstood my intent. I simply meant that with these vampires believing that you are the Pravus—" Otis tried to speak in a calm tone.

"Really? Because it sounded like you were saying that I tend to seek our all this life-in-danger crap. I just want to be left alone to love my life, but the psycho fanatics won't let that happen. And frankly, knowing that I couldn't be killed made me facing them a lot easier. Now I…now I'm just scared."

Mina pouted in worry as Vlad fell to his knees on the floor. Henry moved to comfort him and Mina's eye brows furrowed in pity.

"Vladimir, you have been through a lot in the last few years. More than any boy. More than any vampire. I wish I could say that I understand what you are feeling, but I can't. When you've lived for centuries you learn to deal with fear and loss in different ways." Otis placed his hands on Vlad's shoulders. "All I can say for sure is that whatever it was that was in that vial is not you. It is not who you are and it is not what you do. There is nothing different about you now than there was before D'Ablo took out whatever that was." Otis hugged his nephew and let him cry. "And you don't have to worry anymore. You've shown D'Ablo that you're a lot tougher than he thought. I don't think he'll be trying anything anytime soon. And if he does, I'll be here to protect you."

"Does this mean you're staying?" Vlad asked, looking at his uncle hopefully. "For good?"

"For now, not for good." Otis smiled and Mina grinned and felt touched by Otis's speech to his nephew. "After what I've endured in the months since my capture, I could certainly use a vacation. However, I am still a fugitive in the eyes of Elysia, and I cannot stay in one place for too long. Speaking of which…" Otis looked around for Henry and Mina did the same. She smiled at Henry was already looking for sunscreen. "We should find a way to get out of here before council members show up."

"It looks like this is all they have. Will it be enough?" Henry asked from across the room. Otis stood and went to his side of the room.

Mina levitated off the desk and carefully, so as not to touch her feet to anything, hovered over to Vlad. She hugged him and he flinched but didn't shrink away. Actually, he turned and hugged her tightly around the waist and she smiled.

"It'll have to be." She heard Otis say. When Vlad released her she floated back to sit on the desk. Otis and Mina slowly started to smack on what little eof the sunscreen they had. But then Otis noticed Vlad walking out the door.

"_Aren't you forgetting something? Your father's journal, perhaps? After all, it is…precious to you, is it not?"_ Otis asked Vlad telepathically.

"_I'm not sure I want it anymore, Otis."_ Vlad responded.

"_I'm sure your father had sound reasons for not destroying the ritual when he had the chance. We just have to trust that." _Otis calmly explained to him.

"_Why did my dad's journal contain the ritual that could destroy me?"_ Vlad asked him, his tone that of someone hurting.

"_I don't know, Vladimir. Maybe he was protecting you by keeping it close and hidden—out of the hands of the likes of D'Ablo. Or maybe he wasn't even aware that it was contained on the backs of those pages."_

"_Do you think that D'Ablo put it there before he gave the journal to him?" _

Otis stared at him in confusion. _"What are you talking about? Vikas gave your father that journal."_

"_No, D'Ablo did. He told me so. There's even a D on the inside cover. For D'Ablo."_ Vlad explained to Otis and he seemed bitterly amused by what his nephew told him.

"_Is that what he told you to get you to give him the journal?" _Another chuckle. _"No, Vlad. The D stands for Dyavol, the nickname that Vikas used for your father. The same name that he uses for you. Mahlyenki Dyavol. Besides, when a vampire gifts another vampire with something, we always inscribe our name in Elysian code, not in English."_

Otis walked to Vlad and handed him his father's journal as he passed him and went out the door.

"If for no other reason, to remember him by." Otis muttered and Mina floated to follow her limping cousin. Vlad held the door open for her and she blushed as she passed him.

"Mina, don't you want me to carry you?" He asked her and she stopped just outside the elevator. She glanced at Henry then back at Vlad. Her cheeks were tinged pink and Vlad's stomach growled.

"Uh…no, I'm fine. I only need to be carried when around humans. I can fly otherwise." She shrugged and flew into the elevator. She rested her hands on the bar in the elevator but kept her feet elevated.

As Vlad got in and the elevator went down, they listened to the Muzak music. It was playing a familiar tune, "Teenagers" by My Chemical Romance. The three teenagers turned to each other in terror.

Vladimir then sighed and shook his head. "Is nothing sacred?"

_So...What did you think! Good? Bad? Dramatic enough? Action packed enough? Evil enough!_

_Mina: Oh will you shut up! You're giving me a head ache!_

_Me: *sticks tongue at her* REVIEW!_


	82. Never Normal

_So sorry I have need to post for a while, and I've been well aware of that! But I've been busy planning for my Halloween Party...so wish me luck! _

_Mina: For once she isn't being me for Halloween!_

_Me: Can it! Just read and review!_

_Mina: She also doesn't own Vlad._

**82 Never Normal**

The car ride home was full of awkward silences and running conversations about what had just occurred. I checked my phone as we were just barely getting into Bathory and I had too many missed calls to count. Almost all of them were from Jonathan and those that weren't were from Casimir.

"Who are you calling?" Henry asked me and I gave him a worried glance.

"Jonathan, he called me like fifteen times." He picked up the phone almost instantly. "Jon?"

"Mina! Where have you been? I've been worried all night!" Jonathan talked very fast and I could hear the edginess in his voice.

"I've been in Stokerton. I'm with Henry, Otis, and Vlad. Don't worry I'm perfectly fine. We are almost home; we are going to Vlad's house."

"I'll me right there." Jon decided without any room for correction.

"No! Jon—wait!" The line went dead. I groaned and Vlad turned in his seat. "He is meeting us at your house. He hung up before I could say no." I gave Vlad an apologetic smile and he shrugged.

"If I was him I'd be worried about you too, I don't blame him." Vlad mumbled as he turned to face the front of the car again.

Otis cleared his throat and said, "Who is Jonathan?" I blushed and tucked my hair behind my ear.

"Mina's boyfriend!" Henry told him in a teasing voice. I hit him playfully and he grinned. Otis smiled but I saw a hint of concern in his eyes.

"He is also my drudge." I explained and the concern in Otis's eyes overwhelmed his face. "I was hungry and after I said yes to dating him he hugged me. I couldn't control it anymore. He knows what he is and everything."

"He is actually a pretty cool guy." Henry shrugged and I smiled. Otis stared at me until I met his eyes.

"How long ago did this happen?" I chewed on my lip before I answered.

"Uh…Sometime in early November." He nodded in understanding and didn't ask me anything else. The rest of the ride was quiet until we finally pulled up at Vlad's house. The town had already woken up and I couldn't fly into the house so Vlad helped carry me and Henry wobbled behind us.

When Henry rang the door bell we all waited for Nelly to burst out of the house in a fit of nerves. Oh, how correct we were. She took one look at us and she nearly had a heart attack.

"Oh my God! All of you get in here!" She rushed us inside and I flew off of Vlad's lap when he stepped inside. We all sat in the living room as Nelly ran about talking to Otis and Vlad about what had happened. Henry and I stayed out of it.

They skipped over most of the events of the past twelve hours, but Nelly still reacted badly. I couldn't help but chuckle as Nelly made us all warm glasses of blood—with a soda for Henry—and she bandaged Henry's ankle and my feet. Poor Otis was almost covered in unnecessary bandages. I jumped when there was a knock at the door.

"Who's that?" Nelly asked absent-mindedly. I turned to the door.

"Jonathan." I whispered and lifted myself off the couch and rushed to beat Nelly to the door. When she opened the door I hugged Jonathan before he could talk. "You didn't have to come over here you idiot!"

He grinned. "Well, I had to make sure you were okay." I took his hand and led him inside. Nelly gave me a questioning but approving look and I blushed. "I had this really strong feeling that you were in trouble or you needed me. So I came to make sure you were okay."

Luckily he was too interested in being in Vlad's house than he was with my appearance. I didn't want him to see my healing feet. And I didn't know how hungry I was until I smelled his blood. If he knew I was hurt he would have me drink from him immediately to heal myself. But I hovered slightly off the ground next to him and blushed as we faced the crowd of the living room.

"This is Jonathan, my boyfriend." I muttered and he gave everyone a warm smile.

"Nice to meet you." He told them politely. He gave Henry a high-five.

"Jon this is Otis, he is Vlad's uncle and my vampire guardian. He helped teach me how to be a vampire when I was created." I explained to him and he moved across the room to shake Otis's hand. Otis seemed awkward but very kind to the gesture. "Nelly is Vlad's aunt and was his mother's best friend."

"Nice to meet you." Nelly told him and he shook her hand too.

I looked down shyly. "You know Henry and…You are very familiar with Vladimir." From the corner of my eyes I saw Jonathan and Vladimir exchange curt nods but neither spoke.

"Mina I had no idea you had a boyfriend! When did this happen?" Nelly asked me cheerfully. I blushed and Jonathan laughed.

"We started dating in early November." He told her in a charming voice. I floated over to the couch and sat down again. Jonathan remained standing because he was comfortable. "So…what's going on here? What'd I miss?"

"Mina nearly got herself killed." Nelly hurried to the point before anyone could shove the topic aside. Jonathan gave her a confused glance and then turned to me in worry. "She almost ran right into the sun without sunscreen on!"

"Mina! What were you thinking?" Jonathan asked me in a rush and knelt before me as he noticed my feet. "Why would you do that?"

"I…" I looked at Vlad, then Otis. "I was defending Vlad in a fight. I didn't know it was already past dawn." Jonathan took my hands in his and I blushed. "Honestly Jonathan, I'm already healing. No need to fuss."

"Does Casimir know what happened?" He asked in almost a hushed whisper. My eyes bulged and I turned away.

"Casimir?" Otis asked and I couldn't bear to look at him. "Casimir Dracula?"

"You know him?" Vlad asked and Otis merely nodded.

It wasn't a moment after that Otis's voice echoed in my thoughts. _"I need to have a word with you later." _I nodded soundlessly. I then looked Jonathan in his icy blue eyes. "No, he has no idea. I'll call him tonight when he is awake."

There was a long break of silence and Jonathan stood. He looked at Vlad sneakily and I saw Vlad turn his head away. "I should go…"

I flew off the couch and led him out and hugged him goodbye. I promised to call him and see him later. When I returned to the living room I cleared my throat. "I'm sorry about that. Since he is my drudge he must have sensed I was in trouble." I sat down again in embarrassment.

Otis nodded and no one else moved or said a word. Finally Vlad stood and helped Henry stand, as they passed me Vlad nodded his head towards the stairs. I flew myself up the stairs and into his room. I closed the door behind them and collapsed on the ground with a big sigh.

"What now?" I asked softly when neither my cousin nor my love spoke.

"Nelly will be taking care of Otis. I guess we just…wait. Wait until Vikas says what we do next." Vlad said as he ran a tender hand over his nearly completely healed wrist.

I pushed my hair away from my face and it just tumbled back into place. "Until then what do we do?"

"I don't know." Vlad sighed. "Let things go back to normal." Henry sat back on the bed and rubbed his face with his hands. He seemed to know that there was something wrong in the mood of the room. I felt it too and it scared me.

"Normal?" I swallowed a lump in my throat. "Normal as in when we were best friends?"

Vlad snapped his head up and looked at me with a cold gaze. "Normal as in when you and I shunned each other and you were with your little boyfriend and coven!"

I gaped at him and my eyes couldn't blink… I couldn't believe it. Henry let out a groan and shook his head slowly. His words started to sink in and I balled my fists together. I shook my head violently before I looked back at Vlad.

"Are you really so cruel?" I demanded of him. "Just because I tell you the truth and you don't want to accept it, you want to block me from your life completely?"

"It's better than hearing your rants every minute of every day!"

"Oh, is it? Or is it that you would rather pretend I don't exist rather than accept that I have a boyfriend that I love?" Vlad stood and barked back at me.

"Oh, so you love him now? What happened to your never-ending-love for me?"

I was quick to match him and hovered over the ground and glared at him. "You never wanted me to love you! It wasn't like I woke up one morning and decided to screw up our friendship by falling in love with you! I didn't want this to happen!"

He stepped forward and matched my anger. "But it did happen! So go on and run to your boyfriend."

"Yes, Jonathan is my boyfriend. But I've learned to love Jonathan! He was there to hold me when I cried over you, and he listened to me when I talked about you. He cared for me and protected me as best he could and he fell in love with me! He accepts me, Vlad!"

I moved closer, so close that I could almost feel his breath, and met his eyes with enough fury to burn all of Bathory to the ground. "Which is more than you've ever done!"

I backed up and took in a deep breath in and out. Then I looked at him again he didn't say anything and was controlling his anger. But I could see the hurt in his eyes.

"So go ahead and hurt me all you want Vladimir. Cut my heart out and wave it on a stake, it has your name on it." My eyes were almost clouded with tears but I held them back. "Just know that no girl on the planet will be able to stand to see your face after all you have done to me, only me. Then remember… Who is the one lying now?"

I turned and bolted out of his room. When I was finally bursting into the kitchen I found that I ran right into a solid and warm chest. Otis wrapped his arms around me and rubbed my back soothingly.

"Hush, Mina. Everything will be all right." He whispered to me softly and I looked up. He reached his hand to my face and wiped away my tears. "Stop your crying, I didn't live nine months without blood to see you crying."

He smiled down at me and I fought to smile back. "I know, I just… I can't help it. I cry when I'm mad." Otis chuckled and hugged me again. I heard Nelly come in the room and she left to give me some space, I guess.

"Everything will be all right." He repeated and rested his chin on the top of my head. I then realized just how tiny I really was to him.

"Do you really believe that?" I asked him and he sighed.

"Come and sit with me." He took me to the dining room table and pulled out a chair for me. When he sat next to me he held my hand. "How is it you know Casimir?"

I met his eyes and they were already drying when I gave him a suspicious look. "I could ask you the same thing."

"He is a very old vampire. And his brother created a _very_ large stir in Elysia." Otis chuckled and I still felt confused. "I met him a few centuries ago when I was with Vikas, but I met him when he visited the Siberian Council. He came with his only son and stayed for little over a month."

"Is there something wrong with him?" I asked reluctantly and brushed aside the last hint of tears from my cheeks.

Otis shook his head and smiled sadly. "Not at all. He is a very good man and very loyal to Elysia and its ways."

"Then why do I feel like you are about to tell me something bad?" Otis squeezed my hand and stared at the table instead of me.

"Mina… I knew you were different when I saw you with Vladimir. You were never a normal girl and the fact that you were so close to Vladimir, with him being the Pravus, it only provoked my theories." I looked at him in lost confusion. "When Vlad told me about how you got your precious necklace I immediately thought it was Casimir who gave it to you. I knew…but I said nothing. The drama that lives on in the Dracula family is no secret to Elysia. I just… I didn't know it would be you. I didn't know that all this happened because of Dracula."

"Otis, if you think that this is your fault because you didn't tell me…it's not." I shook his hand gently and he looked at me. "I should have been smart enough to figure it all out. But I didn't. I was too caught up in Vlad that I didn't really concentrate on all the signs. You were just trying to protect me from my past, and I understand that."

"That is true. You and Vlad were both so young…I knew it was a matter of time before you would be changed. If I had pressed Vlad more it wouldn't have been by D'Ablo. I would have done it myself if I could." I smiled softly. "But I knew Casimir would find you and tell you everything."

"He didn't find me." I told him. Otis looked at me with a serious look in his eyes and I nodded.

"What do you mean?" He asked and I sighed.

"Casimir owns a club in Stokerton for vampire-lovers and goths. I was invited by some of my new friends early this year. When I was there I was invited to meet the manager, I was scared at first but after so long I realized something. He was the man who gave me my necklace. He told me who he was and who I was. I've been going to the Crypt ever since to be with the Dracula's."

"He has helped you be free from Vlad…" Otis said when he fit the pieces together. I nodded somberly. "I knew this would happen, but I always thought he would find you. I had no idea you would find him."

Otis smiled and ran the back of his hand over my cheek. I closed my eyes and leaned into his hand.

"What have we done to you?" He whispered mostly to himself and I didn't answer. "You were so innocent and pure…so naïve. By dragging you into this life we have caused you so much grief and pain. After all you have been through in your past…you deserve a happy life."

"Otis, I'm happy here. I can't be happy anywhere else. Not even with Casimir. I'm stronger than my other lives, wiser as well. I will survive this."

"I know you will." Otis took in another breath to say something else but Henry came down the stairs. He cleared his throat.

"Um…You ready to head home?" I nodded and stood. As I passed Otis I gave his hand one last squeeze. I followed Henry toward to front of the house. I saw Vlad by the stair way, leaning against the wall, and I turned an angry face away from him.

But as I left his house and closed the door behind me I felt an overwhelming sadness wash over me. I touched my necklace and blinked away tears before I followed Henry into the car, floating slowly and low to the ground to now attract attention.

Once we were alone Henry cleared his throat again. "Why so quiet? Fang got your tongue?" I let out a miserable giggle.

"I'm sorry we had to fight like that in front of you." I told him and couldn't take my eyes off of my lap. He shrugged.

"I'm used to it." He said without a care. "It's impressive for you to even stand being in the same town as him considering how much you both fight."

"We weren't always like that…" I sighed and Henry did too.

"Things will get better, I promise. I just…know. I mean think about it, we survived D'Ablo and his crazy plans. And our injuries are only because I fell wrong and you couldn't stop running in time. We did pretty good compared to last time." My eyes darkened at his last statement.

"True enough. Frankly I just want to go home and sleep." He nodded and that is exactly what I did. The moment we got back home and I crawled into my bed I fell right asleep.

_Kinda sad..._

_Mina: Yeah...Only A LOT! :/_

_Me: I know all of you were hoping for this to be the Meredith-break up scene chapter. But no...It wasn't. But I promise it's right around the corner! And it's epic!_

_Mina: There are no words to describe my hatred towards you._

_Me: You aren't the best leech in the world either, love. So who got that jealousy vibe from Vlad in this chapter? I DID!_

_Mina: Just review so she can shut up. _


	83. When You're Gone

_Whoa! Five reviews in less than 24 hours! SERIOUSLY! I love you guys! I know I have bunches of devoted readers out there but I didn't think I would have all five reviews by the time I got off school! O.O_

_Mina: This is it! The moment we've all been waiting for!_

_Me: You'll see why she is excited as you read. I don't own Vlad Tod. _

_Enjoy, and Review_

**83 When You're Gone**

Four months have gone by and Vlad hasn't spoken to me since _that_ day. School was ending and all my friends had made plans for how to spend our last day as sophomores. Henry told me that today was the day Vlad was going to release him.

Over all this time I would go over once in a while to talk to Otis but the moment Vlad saw me, he would leave to his room. Casimir was not happy that I ventured into D'Ablo's clutches without letting him know. Jonathan had constantly asked me if he could go talk to Vlad and have him take back what he said. But I kept him at bay and Henry tried to help my mood any way he can.

But not talking to Vlad was just as bad as last year when I shunned him for three months. It hurt and it pained me. So as I followed Henry up Vlad's porch I felt my stomach sink.

Vlad answered the door and Henry was almost bouncing in joy. "Let's go up to my room so we can talk before…well, you know." Vlad said sadly and let Henry in. I also entered the house and I could feel the tense wall that Vlad built to keep me out. I sighed and tightened my grip on Tomi as I watched them walk upstairs to his room.

"Mina?" I turned when I heard Nelly's voice. I put on a fake smile for her.

"Hey, Nelly. Is Otis here?" I asked her as she swung her arm towards herself to show me to follow her into the kitchen. I saw Otis sitting at the table as I walked in and Nelly returned to a pot and began stirring.

"Nice of you to visit, Mina." Otis said with a wide smile. I chuckled as I watched Nelly serve him a large bowl of soup. I sat with him and Nelly turned to me.

"Anything I can get for you? Some blood or soup?" I shook my head but then I pouted in thought.

"Actually some warmed blood would be lovely." I told her and she brightened as she went to get the glass. Otis met my eyes after he watched her for a moment and I smiled at the warmth in his eyes. "I brought something with me that I think you would like to see."

"And what is that?" He asked and I placed Tomi on the table. "What's this?"

"Epitomize. Casimir got pictures of paintings and he also found old pictures of me. It's all about Elizabeth and Murray. He left a lot of room for me to fill in my own story and pictures." I caressed the cover gently. Then I pushed it towards him. "I want you to see it."

He lifted the cover but didn't open it as he gave me a thoughtful look. "Are you sure?" I nodded and he looked at the open pages. Nelly came back and gave me the drink. I sipped it slowly as I watched Otis's face as he looked at Tomi. He didn't show much emotion but I knew he was thinking. When he got to the section about me he paused and looked up at me.

I nodded softly and he continued. He then silently slid an open letter to me that I had not noticed before.

"It is from Vikas." He muttered without taking his eyes off of Tomi. I took the letter out of the envelope and unfolded it. I read it over and over and each time I did I felt my smile growing wider. By the time I was done reading it for the fifth time, Otis was finished with Epitomize and I stood and hugged him. He stood with me and wrapped his arms around me. I felt tears of joy over flow and I could not help but constrict him in my arms.

"I see you told her the good news." Nelly said with a bubbly voice. I grinned and jumped in happiness and hugged him again.

"You're staying!" I squealed. "Oh I can't believe it! Casimir will be so glad to hear about this! Then he wouldn't have to have his sons watching after me all the time!" I grabbed Tomi and held the book close to me. "Also Vikas will be here! Oh, Casimir will be so happy!"

Otis laughed and placed a caring hand on my shoulder. But it wasn't long after that when Henry came down the stairs. I hugged Otis once more and even ran around the kitchen to hug Nelly. They both laughed as I followed Henry out of the house I knew so well.

"Is Jon coming to the house to take you to the Freedom Fest?" Henry asked as we walked down the street.

"Yeah, you want a ride?" He shrugged. "I call the shower first!" He groaned playfully with a roll of his eyes.

"Fine." Then he glanced at me. "What has you in such a good mood?"

"Vikas wrote Otis back today…he says he is moving here and he and Otis are moving in to Bathory!" I couldn't help but bounce in my step in giddiness. "They are staying here until Otis's trial with the Council, which is a long ways away. I can't wait!"

"For Vikas or the trial?" Henry asked with a smirk and I hit his arm.

"Finally, Otis is staying here and Vikas too! I won't be alone anymore…having to run to Stokerton every time I feel heartbroken." I said and sadly let my eyes fall to Tomi and ran my thumb over its spine.

"You are never alone, Mina." Henry said and wrapped a loving arm around me. I smiled up to him reluctantly.

"Did Vlad release you?" He shook his head and I almost felt a boiling urge of anger growing but then I saw his smile.

"I told him not to." Henry looked down and kicked a few rocks as we walked. "After what happened in Stokerton…well, he really had my back Mina. It took him saving my life and doing all of what he did for me to realize that I like being his drudge. I like being able to know when he needs me just by instinct. Not many best friends can do that…" He smiled and I felt a understanding smile grow on my lips as well. "Not many couples either."

I chuckled and nodded. "That's true." But when we reached our porch I hurried upstairs and into the shower. Once I was out I got dressed and did my hair. I straightened my hair and curled the red in small ringlets and tied some of the black and red back with a flower on the back of my head. Makeup wasn't any different but I put on eye shadow, which I usually only do for special occasions. I wore dark blue skinny jeans and wore a blouse that Casimir got me.

The blouse was completely black and looked like it had an under-bust corset that was really just part of the shirt. It tied over my stomach in crisscrosses and had thick straps. It was pretty when worn but it was my first time wearing it outside the Crypt.

I knocked on Henry's door and he opened it. He looked at me and smiled. "You look great, cuz."

"Thanks, you don't look too bad yourself." He shrugged, not really caring, as we went down stairs. Jonathan rang the doorbell just as we got to the living room and I hurried to open it. I hugged him and followed him outside. "Henry needs a ride too."

"Then hurry up McMillan!" Jonathan said jokingly and Henry got into the back seat. Once we got to the high school we all stared at it in awe. The Freedom Fest was a carnival this year, complete with games, rides, tents, food, and crowds.

But also…clowns. I hate clowns. Mimes, jugglers, contortionists, anything but a clown and I was fine.

Jonathan grabbed my hand and led me to the Ferris wheel. We got on and rode it, his arms tightly around me the entire time. I couldn't remove my smile even if I wanted to. I sat up and looked over at the town that I loved so much when we reached the top. I then saw Vlad standing at the bottom of the Farris wheel, looking around for his Meredith. I felt my heart drop but I turned and looked into Jonathan's eyes.

He smiled widely and placed his hand on my neck and brushed his fingers through my hair. I hummed and closed my eyes. I kissed him and smiled as I did so.

When he pulled away after the kiss I watched him as he smiled into my eyes. The sun was setting behind him and gave his white hair a sort of glowing effect. The sun suited him… He needed it and lived off of it. But I couldn't live with the sun. The sun would kill me.

Just like I could kill him.

When the ride was over I forced him to get some food. I watched him as he ate and I nibbled on cotton candy as he ate, I had already drunk my fill of blood bags and so the cotton candy was a sort of desert.

After that we played games and went on more rides. Henry would tag along with us sometimes but for the most part he left us alone. Lucy came skipping up to us with a big smile on her face.

"Isn't this so much fun!" She asked us after giving us both separate hugs. "This is the best thing that's happened since I've been here!"

I laughed and she bounced even more. "Aren't you having fun Mina? Now you can be out with Jon and don't have to worry about any moody Vlad!"

I looked down and nodded. "Yeah…" Jonathan placed his hand on my arm and I gave him a soft smile. Lucy then hugged me and gave me an apologetic smile.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Mina. I didn't mean it like that." I smiled it off and nodded.

"Yeah I know. It doesn't matter anyway. Come on, let's go into the Hall of Mirrors." I grabbed her arm and started to lead her into the large maze but then I felt something click in my brain. I looked to the side and saw Vlad giving Meredith a giant poodle made of pink fluff. She hugged him and I saw him stiffen in horror.

"Mina, come on!" Lucy called and I looked back at her.

I stared at Jonathan and Lucy as they stood next to each other before I looked back at Meredith and Vlad. Do I follow my new love and my new best friend? Or do I stay and watch over my forever love and old best friend? It shouldn't be such a hard choice…but it was. Jonathan or Vladimir? Leave or stay? Be happy or crawl back into the sadness of the past three years?

A perfect life waits for me…And yet…

I suddenly felt someone behind me and gently place their hands on my shoulders. I leaned onto Jonathan's chest as I felt his breath on my neck. "He is happy Mina, you should be happy too." He whispered into my ear and I got shivers.

I then saw Vlad pull away from Meredith and he started to talk to her. I placed my hand on his as it tightened its grip on my shoulder. I was about to turn and follow him when I glanced back and saw tears run down Meredith's cheeks. My eyes widened and I stopped walking to watch what happened. I couldn't comprehend what was happening. They talked back and forth shortly and soon I saw hot tears glistening in Vlad's eyes.

He shoved Meredith roughly and everyone in the area heard him as he yelled at her. "Just get away from me!" With that he ran away from her.

My heart stopped.

My eyes fell to Meredith as she cried on her knees. I ripped out of Jonathan's hold and raced after Vlad. I felt the warm air hitting me as I ran as fast as I could without using my vampire powers. I blinked away the wind and ran faster as I started to feel numb and could only listen to my heart as it pounded in my ears.

I passed my friends, my family, my classmates and my teachers as I dashed out of the Freedom Fest. Leaving Jonathan and Lucy behind…

I went to the Belfry, thinking that he would go there first. But by the time I reached it and flew up to the gothic windows…he wasn't there. I searched the entire town, knowing he wouldn't go home right away. I was exhausted by the time I reached his old house. It was dark, quiet, empty…lifeless.

I walked to his house slowly…I knew he won't be happy to see me but I had to try. He was in pain and he needed me. I felt his heart ache and I mourned Meredith's happiness.

Vlad's house loomed over me and I took in a deep breath. I looked up and down the street but it looked like everyone was deep inside their homes or at the Freedom Fest. I felt my body become lighter and my hair and cloths levitated ever so slightly off my person and I lifted myself up to his window. I tapped softly but it was a long moment before his curtains were shoved aside.

We didn't speak a single word; I only met his eyes with my desperate need to comfort him. He opened the window and I hurried inside.

The moment I was inside I leaped across the small space between us and wrapped my arms around him. It wasn't a joyous hug, or even one of comfort. I shared his sorrow. His pain…his regret and his suffering. I had nothing to say and I felt his tears as they fell onto the bare flesh of my shoulder.

I don't know how long I was there with him, holding him like that. We didn't move or speak for what felt like hours. The lights in the neighborhood were glowing and his room was like a black hole that we have fallen into. We lost track of all time but I was drawn back into reality when his fists tightened and grabbed handfuls of my shirt.

I resisted the chills and remained still but he slowly—reluctantly—pulled away from me. He looked into my eyes and I saw the pink in them, he had stopped crying some time ago. I placed both my hands on his cheeks and wiped his face dry. I stood and got some of the tissues that were on the far side of his room. He closed his eyes quietly as I dabbed at his face and caressed it gently.

He opened his eyes and I looked up from my lap. I brushed away his ebony bangs but they fell back into place. His eyes flashed purple for a fraction of a second before I turned my head away. I went to the window and sat on the windowsill.

Just before I was about to jump off I felt his hand slip over mine. I turned and he gave me a look that nearly begged me to stay. "I can't take away your pain." I whispered.

_Kinda sad, but I know you were all waiting for it! But yes, for once they didn't fight...or anything. But they still had a deep moment, I think. _

_Mina: For those of you who aren't familiar with Dracula the Musical, there is a song called "A Perfect Life" sung by me in my old life. And it is about how a perfect life waited for me with Jonathan Harker...yet I still was attracted to Dracula...Hence...a perfect life waits for me and yet...and yet. _

_Me: Thanks Mina...for that random burst of info. Please review! And maybe we will have this book of TAAT done and posted by Halloween!_


	84. Monsters

_Ugh, seriously guys are you trying to kill me? I have a party to plan here and i go to high school! You guys gave me ten reviews...which means two chapters. _

_Don't get me wrong I love getting the reviews! Just...This week is stressful for me. _

_Mina: And she takes it out on me._

_Me: You take EVERYTHING out on ME! You have no right to complain! _

_Anyway...read and review...I don't own Vlad Tod_

**84 Monsters**

I sat in the darkness of my room and stared out of my open bay window. The heat was bothersome but I welcomed it over my lifeless skin. It's been a few weeks and summer was quick to follow the end of school.

And Casimir was quick to plan my life to be in Stokerton as long as I need be.

With Vladimir shunning me and him and Henry being friends again, it wasn't like I had anywhere else to go. Even after I cried with him after he broke up with Meredith he still acts like he hates me…

I could hide and run from him all I wanted, but he would always find me. He already succeeded, anyway. Vladimir Tod was back in Stokerton.

I sensed him in the air around me, I knew he was here. But I knew he wouldn't be here for me, he was here for his drudge. He was here for Snow. I did tell her that he would be overwhelmed by his guilt. I scoffed to myself.

"How you love your precious guilt." I whispered so softly that I couldn't even hear myself.

So I wasn't surprised when I looked down and to my far right and saw Vladimir. He couldn't stop moving and I could almost feel his nerves growing in my own stomach. Snow stepped out of the club that I knew so well and walked up to him. They talked back and forth but I wasn't so interested that I would listen to her thoughts to hear their conversation.

I sat back and watched them talk. I felt like a stalker, but it was their fault for meeting outside my room. And between Casimir's home and club nonetheless, it was practically calling me to watch.

But my eyes narrowed when I saw Snow moving closer to him, tempting him. He tried to fight it, I saw, but he was no match for his hunger.

"That little bugger…" I whispered at Snow. I sighed when Vlad's fangs slid into her skin. I watched him drink from her and grew depressed. I would have given anything to be human again…that should have been me.

"You need to feed too." I heard a warm voice say from the doorway. I turned to Jonathan and wiped away the single tear that escaped.

"Jonathan." I smiled and he entered the room. He offered his hand to me and I placed mine in his. He helped me stand and he wrapped his arms around my waist. "Am I such a monster for ruining the perfect life you have in your human world?" I asked him as I ran my finger over the button on his jacket.

He lifted my chin and made me look in his eyes. "No, Mina, I love you. You know I do, and I always have, you are no such thing." I blushed and his eyes of ice melted. "How could such an angel ever be a monster?"

"I'm a vampire Jonathan." I told him as if it was the answer to his rhetorical question. He kissed my lips softly and smiled.

"Then you must drink blood." He bent his neck and I wrapped my arms around his neck and let my fangs bite into his skin. I drank as I have many times before and was full in hardly any time at all. He was so used to it that he didn't even wobble from lightheadedness afterwards. Jonathan and I watched a movie, a comedy, as we relaxed the night away.

Casimir returned from the Crypt not long after the movie ended and he only had William with him. Jonathan's mother called and he had to leave thus leaving me alone with my nephew and brother-in-law. I ate a small dinner with Casimir and William.

But I had to return home too soon and I was driven back by William. We talked about music and movies and things that any normal human would talk about with any normal friend. I felt good to be relatively normal again. But it seemed that every time I leave and return to Bathory, someone would always prove me wrong. As soon as I was walking up to my house was surrounded by a flash of light.

Eddie Poe.

"Oh my God, Eddie where are you?" I growled and he stepped out.

"Hey vampette." He gave me a smug smirk and I narrowed my eyes at the nickname.

"Very original. I haven't seen you sneaking around lately." He shrugged and cleaned his precious camera.

"I have more important monsters to reveal than you." He looked up to see my reaction and I just rolled my eyes. I walked into the house and slammed it behind me. I went and wallowed in my room for the remainder of the night.

I felt pathetic for secluding myself in such a depressing state…but I didn't really care. I couldn't talk to Henry because he would go and tell Vlad who would get more annoyed. Casimir and his sons have already heard me ranting. Jonathan…well, I wasn't comfortable talking about Vlad to him. Otis was free but he was busy renovating Vlad's old home so it was once again livable. Vikas wasn't here yet…

Vlad himself seemed like the only way to go.

But he still wasn't talking to me and there wasn't anything I could do. If I tried to speak with him I felt like I was bothering him, even though my entire existence is a bother to him. All I could do was wait until he came to me…which at the moment seemed unlikely.

Maybe Eddie is right…maybe I am a monster.

_Short, to the point, but also very interesting to me. Ya know? Let's us into Mina's head a bit. I read this aloud (which I like...never do. I usually just read it) Before posting and it sounded pretty good to me._

_Mina: I feel stalked. _

_Me: Shut the bug up. Review!_


	85. Forgive Me

_If you are reading this then you SHOULD have sent a review for the last chapter! Just cus I have two chapters up at once doesn't mean I want only one review for both! Monsters was worth its own review!_

_Mina: Here it is everyone...The last chapter of "We'll Live Our Lives And Then"_

_Mina and Me: YOU EXCITED! We don't own Vlad Tod!_

**85 Forgive Me**

I brushed through my long hair after I put my pencil down. I've been trying to draw again like I used to when I first came to Bathory, but it never came out good. I sighed and put the brush down.

My hand gradually picked up the old photo of my parents and I smiled dimly. I put it down and drew little swirls inside the heart that I doodled earlier.

I missed Vlad. I sighed and shaded in the heart.

Then I felt something that I had missed over the past few weeks. I felt that pull—that attraction—that used to ache inside me so badly that I would try and claw it from my soul. But now I welcomed it as I turned to find my door was open and Vlad stood in the doorway. I stood up hurriedly.

He didn't look happy though, and I remembered that I should be mad at him. I glared at him but it was not hardly as fierce as the glares I had given him last December. He walked in without being invited and I turned away from him.

He cleared his throat and broke the silence. "Can you forgive me again? I don't know what I said…but I didn't mean to hurt you."

I looked up and clamped both my lips down. I turned and sat back at my desk again. I crossed my legs and my arms soon followed. I stared up at him without saying a word. He didn't want me to talk for so long…so now I wasn't going to.

He looked back and forth from me to his shoes. He ran his hands through his hair and shifted many times.

"I'd give anything now to kill those words for you." He met my eyes and it took all my strength not to break my statue-like state. "Each time I say something I regret I cry. I don't wanna lose you…" I tightened my jaw at this. "But somehow I know that you will never leave me."

He stood there waiting, praying, for me to respond. But I didn't have anything to say. He knew everything I had to say already; after all he constantly reminded me that I repeated it often. I had nothing to do but sit there and stare at him; emotionless.

"Somehow I'll make you see how happy you make me. I can't live this life without you by my side…" He pleaded and I felt my heart flutter.

But my mind slammed shut. How could I trust him after Siberia? I trusted him and loved him and gave him every little fiber of me…if I lost that control again he could…He could do anything to me. If I wasn't careful he could even kill me.

I stood and walked up to him. He caught his breath in his throat and seemed frozen. I moved closer and closer to him until I could feel his warm breath on my face. I looked at his lips for a fraction of a moment before I met his black eyes. It twisted my heart and I felt what was left of it fall from my chest as I whispered three words.

"Please, just go."

I didn't say it with venom or acid or sadness. I said it as if I had said thank you to a waiter, or asked a teacher for a pencil. It wasn't cold or rude or sad. It was…blank. Empty.

What I saw inside him snapped and he seemed broken. He turned and left my room, leaving the door open as he did so. I watched him walk down the hall and down the stairs and felt my heart following him, breaking off in tiny pieces with every step he took.

I almost fell to my knees at the agony I felt and Henry stepped out from his room. He looked at Vlad as he was almost at the bottom of the stairs and then he looked back at me. I held my hand up and shook it to show him I was fine. He nodded and returned to his room. I went to my window and moved the black curtain aside and looked out to the front yard.

Vlad turned as he walked down the drive way and looked at my window. He then shouted loud enough for the entire town to hear him.

"I'm sorry!"

I twisted away from the window and ran out of my room. I bolted out of the house so fast my aunt had no idea what had happened as I rushed past her.

When I finally was running down the street after him he was farther down than I thought he'd be. He heard me seconds before I caught up. He spun around to meet me but I didn't stop. I ran right into him and wrapped my arms around him tightly.

I buried my face in his shirt and tightened my hold on him. He took a minute to comprehend what had happened and he fell into the embrace as well. He held me so tightly I couldn't even breathe but I did not care. He sighed restlessly into my hair and whispered.

"And you forgive me again?"

I pulled back and smiled as I looked into his eyes. "You're my one true friend."

"And I never meant to hurt you." He finished as I dug my face into his shirt again. I took in his sweet scent and smiled.

Finally I let him go and he walked me back to my house. We sat on the porch outside—surprisingly undisturbed by Henry—to talk. He spoke first as he supported his elbows on his knees. "I really am sorry, Mina. I'm sorry for being a jerk last year and leading you on. I shouldn't have done that I was…I was confused."

I nodded understandingly and he gave me a feeble smile.

"Even more, I'm sorry about shunning and ignoring you. All those fights, everything I said…I feel really bad about all of it." I shrugged.

"So we spent a year being mad at each other. It is better than spending a year away from each other." I told him as if it was no big deal. I knew it bothered him that I shoved it off so easily, but I had grown used to it. "At least we still talked and you didn't cut me out of your life completely. That would have killed me."

"But I tried to these past four and a half months." He said and let his head drop and hang from his shoulders.

"How'd that work out for you?" I asked and he chuckled.

"I failed…miserably." He looked up and gave me a grin. I giggled and gave him a hug.

"I missed you Vlad. I really did." I then took his hand and dragged him into the house and into my room. I didn't answer any of his questions but he sat down on my bed as I went to my book shelf and grabbed Tomi. I jumped on the bed and sat cross-legged next to him.

"What's that?" He asked and I gave him a big smile.

"It's Epitomize. I call it Tomi." I opened the book. "It means 'symbolize'." I turned the book to show him and I turned the pages slowly.

"What…?" He asked in shock as his eyes bulged at what he saw.

"That's me and my husband. Back when my name was Elizabeth and I was married to Prince Vlad Dracula." He looked up at me in confusion as if the words sounded weird. They probably did but I was used to it.

"She looks…" He trailed off and I smiled and looked down and grinned wider at the portrait.

"Like me?" He nodded delicately and I flipped the page. I pointed to the past separate portrait of Elizabeth. "See, there? She's wearing my ring! It was their wedding rings." He squinted at the picture and he looked at my left hand. "That was the last painting of her before she died…"

I moved on and showed him the next life I had lived. When he saw the page with a picture of Mina Murray in a dress and hat with her hair up he sat back and looked at me wide-eyed.

"That's just freaky." I nodded happily to his statement.

"She looks even more like me than Elizabeth did, huh?" He didn't have to say anything to agree. I continued and he just sat there and watched. I would point out people he didn't know and I stopped before it got to my section.

"Wait, isn't there more?" I nodded. "Then why'd you stop?"

"It's about me, Vlad. It has…pictures of my…parents." I told him and I'm not sure why it was so hard for me to just say it. He would understand. He was an orphan too.

"Oh," He nodded in understanding and placed a hand on my shoulder. "Thank you for showing me this…"

"Casimir would have made me anyway or Henry would have." I shrugged with a smile. "You know, Casimir thinks you are his brother." I paused and I saw his confusion. "Dracula, he thinks you are his reincarnate. Like I'm Elizabeth, he thinks you are Dracula."

"What? Why would he think that?"

"Our bond is just like—even stronger—than Elizabeth and Dracula's. You have his name as I have Elizabeth's and Mina's." I said as if it was obvious. "He isn't positive but he thinks you are."

"Well, I'm not."

"Are you sure?" He nodded and I took his hands in mine. "Vlad, when I speak in Romanian to you, you understand."

"No I don't."

"No, I don't mean that you know what it means! I mean you _understand_! Like you know what I'm telling you even without understanding what I'm saying." I insisted. "Your dark hair and eyes are truly gifts from your father…but they are so striking...just as _his_ eyes were."

"Mina—" Vlad was about to say something but then his train of thought came to a halt. "Otis says I need to get home for dinner." He said apologetically.

"It's okay. It isn't too important." I stood and he did the same. I led him to the door and followed him onto the porch. Before he could say goodbye I leaped out and hugged him again.

"I'll see you tomorrow?" He asked and I grinned, he laughed and I knew I probably resembled Henry.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world."

With that he walked away and I could tell by his slowed steps that he was still crushed about Meredith, but he was happy about us making up. I smiled as I leaned and held onto the pillar that held the roof over me.

But then my phone started ringing. I was still smiling when I took it out of my back pocket, and I didn't bother to look at the caller.

"Hello?" I asked in joy.

On the other end of the phone I heard a voice…oh so familiar and thick with evil. A voice I knew very well and could never forget, no matter how hard I tried. A voice that I loathed with everything I was made of. "See you in August, cousin."

I dropped the phone.

_The End_

_Me: This is the end of _

"_There's Always A Tomorrow: We'll Live Our Lives And Then…"_

_Mina: And the beginning of _

"_There's Always A Tomorrow: We'll Live Them Once Again"_

_Me: In other words, the chapters after this are all 11__th__ Grade Burns. You ready! What does fate hold for Vlad and Mina? WHO KNOWS!_

_Mina: Who cares._

_Me: Go away. Please review! I won't post for a bit simply because of time and also I usually give long pauses between "books". But I swear it won't be longer than a week and a half! Just…a while. _

_Mina: Also most-_

_Me: You mean "all"._

_Mina: *Glares* All of Vlad's apology is from a song called "Forgive Me" sung by Amy Lee (Evanescence) It's a beautiful song, you should listen to it. _

_Me: And of course, I don't own it._

_Mina: Review! And I'll love you! That rhymed…_


	86. Suffering Soul

_Happy Thanksgiving everyone! As my way of thanking you I will post another chapter followed by something I truly want you all to read. _

_Mina: Introducing the next book..._

_There's Always A Tomorrow: We'll Live Them Once Again_

**86 Suffering Soul**

Lovely. Though she suffered, her very being radiated of loveliness. When I met her all those centuries ago, I had never thought I would find a more striking woman. Yet as she is resurrected the second time, and as she grows, I cannot help but speak of her beauty.

After her predecessor passed, I was not sure what purpose I served to this planet. I wandered this earth countless times, meeting my own kind and eventually finding my sons. I had even begun to think that my vow to my brother was complete. Until she came into my life.

I was strolling down a street in Paris, such a wonderful city, when I met her.

Minding my own business, I felt a small object run into me. I looked down and saw a small child who did not reached my hip in height yet. Her skin was as smooth and colorless as marble but her eyes sparkled up at me. She seemed stunned to find me standing before her. There were traces of familiarity in her that I could not explain at that time. Yet her black hair bounced in its pony-tails as she turned to her mother.

"Mina, apologies to the man." Her mother scolded her softly "Je regret, monsier."

I nodded to the woman then turned a smile to the girl. She struggled to echo her mother's comment, yet all I focused on was her name.

"It is perfectly fine. You have such a lovely daughter." I told her mother who smiled, now that I recall, her mother's smile is so akin to her own.

"Oh, thank you." The girl took her mother's hand and her mother led her away. "Come along, dear." The little girl followed but looked back at me as she walked off. I suppose it was the curiosity often accompanied with that age that had her staring at me. Yet I knew that I was to watch over her for she was my brother's love.

My vow was revived.

I watched her after that, being sure to stay hidden and secretive. She grew and in little over a year, in the icy cold, I watched her learn of her parent's death.

How much that sorrow reflected in me, for I had grown to admire and know her parents? I was curious about where she would go from then on, I had even promised myself to adopt her if she had no relatives. Yet she did have relatives, her mother's brother took her in.

How could they have known that the two children who clutched each other tightly would turn against each other? I watched them as they grew and traveled over the world, seeing the same wonders I experienced in my youth. Yet it was three years ago that they parted, and I was unsure why.

I hunted her down to find her in Bathory, a small town outside the vampire-ruled city of Stokerton. I had not been there in many years and the city had changed greatly. Though I kept my distance from her I made plans to have a residence in Stokerton.

It was my son, William, idea to create a club for the youth of this world. A place where they can express their troubles and have fun. And eventually a world where vampires were as fictional or as natural as one wished. Yet during the month of her birth I returned after I had let her live a casual life for a year or so, I found her in a very interesting role.

I had disguised myself as a shop keeper and willed her cousin, a different one than the one she grew up with, yet I could smell the relation. He entered with his parents and I insisted that they gift her with the ring that my brother had given to his wife.

Yet I had not seen her. I followed her family to their home and returned days later, conveniently as they were off to a party of sorts.

I supposed it was one of the many festivities that schools hold to entertain their students. When she stepped down the steps of her home I was unable to restrain a smile as I saw her. She wore a dress of the darkest black that held her bust as the straps fell off her shoulders. From her waist down the black was fading to a scarlet that I knew my brother would have loved. He had always loved that shade. Around her neck was the necklace I had given her. Her finger was clad in the ring I had given her cousin.

As I hid in the shadows I watched as they arrived to her school and I later saw her speaking with a boy her age. He had black hair, just as my brother had, he was tall and lean and quite striking. His features also resembled someone I knew, yet not my brother.

When I saw her walking home in the snow, I was concerned. I made sure she arrived home safely, but the tears in her eyes told me more. After that I watched her more closely. I even went to the Stokerton Council to learn more about this boy who looked so familiar. But four months later a tragedy occurred.

My sweet, angelic girl had been turned into a vampire. It was no more a tragedy than a bird beginning to fly for the first time, yet I felt a certain sorrow. I had many friends in Stokerton and yet those who worked in the medical field would not allow me to see her.

It was hard not to see her for all those months. But it wasn't long before she found me once again. She wandered into my club and back into my life. I introduced myself and told her of her past. She accepted her fate and trusted me easily. She told me in return of her life in Bathory.

And of the strange boy named Vladimir Tod.

Tod…I had met a young man once with that name. It was a flitting memory and one that was short lived. I had only shaken hands with the man and exchanged names; I had not conversed with him more than that. When I asked if the boy had a father she responded by saying that he had died. That this Tod boy was an orphan, just as she was.

After that I listened to her. I made room for her in my home and she became a regular to my club. She began a romantic relationship with a young man named Jonathan and grew into a full vampire by feeding from him.

The fights with her Tod boy grew more and more intense and it was not long before I saw her fuming before me. I met him officially and told him her story for I knew the fire in her heart would not allow her to do so.

For some time after that they fought, or they worked together depending on the situation. But it wasn't until late one night that I saw her with hope.

He had broken up with the girl he was courting and she had spent most of that night comforting him. She arrived at my home in the early morning, before the sun had risen, and told me everything. I saw that she felt his pain, she understood his heartbreak. She could feel it within her as if it were her own heart breaking. She knew the risk he had taken, and how lucky she was to have her Jonathan. Yet above all…I saw hope blooming in her eyes.

Though it didn't seem like he was ready to stop their wars. They did not speak for many days until one day he chose to apologize. Yet her wonderful day was ruined by her cousin.

So she spent the summer trying to mend their friendship. He was heartbroken and she understood and tried to revive him as best as she could. In the meantime, his uncle was moving to Bathory, bringing along an old friend of mine. Vikas, president of the Siberian Council.

But the summer ended all too fast. A new year of troubles shall begin again for my dearest sister. I feared for her daily…but I knew she was stronger than she seemed.

I just hope her beauty, her pain, her power…will last her long enough to survive.

She has been lied to multiple times for her own safety. Most of those secrets have been unlocked. Yet there is one secret…a secret that I have kept from her...

A secret that could save and condemn her suffering soul.

_This is in Casimir's point of view, if you haven't guessed. _

_First of all, I want to thank you. Thank you for reading this story and reviewing it. Thank you for making this story as big as it is. I would have never posted past chapter 1 if it wasn't for all of you._

_You helped me make Mina. And Mina has made me. She has had such a dramatic influence in my life that I can't even begin to imagine life without her…or any of you. _

_A special thanks goes to those who have sworn that they will read my work, Mina or not. That has also helped me write my other novels that I plan to have published some day. With your help I have become a very accomplish writer with high hopes for my future. Thank you so much, I am near tears just writing this. There is no way I can thank you enough. _

_I love you all, and I thank you endlessly. _

_Now on to Blood Tasks! ;) _

_As you can tell this story is going to be epic. More epic that any of the other books. Trust me, my advisors (you know who you are) their minds can't even handle this book!_

_Let the fun begin…_


	87. Long Ago

_Thank you so very much everyone for the reviews! They were very good to hear, and I'm glad everyone liked hearing Casimir's thoughts._

_Mina: Trust me, his mind is scarier than you'd think!_

_Me: You love his creepiness! XD_

_Mina: The song that I refer to in this chapter is Those Dreams of Long Ago from Dracula sung by….well…Me! XD ._

_Me: I don't own Vlad Tod or any of its characters._

_Enjoy_

**87 Long Ago**

I haven't told Vlad about Joss moving back…I haven't even told Henry. At first I had thought it a cruel prank, but I discovered that it was much worse. When my aunt was informed that my other aunt and uncle will be moving in to Bathory I knew it was no lie. Joss was back.

When Henry and I discovered this, our aunt thought we would be happy, but instead we both ran to Vlad's house as fast as we could.

We told him about the news and all sat around in deep thought. Currently Vlad was spinning Joss's Slayer Society coin on the table. I sat in my own chair banging my head on the table repeatedly.

It wasn't long before Henry came over and slammed his hands on the table to stop the coin's spinning.

"When?" Vlad asked and I sighed. My forehead remained glued to the table.

Henry picked up the coin and answered him. "Next week."

"How long have you known?" Vlad asked next and I held my breath. Luckily Henry answered before I did.

"As soon as my mom told me I came straight over to tell you." Henry sat down and messed with his hair in a stressed fashion, just as I had been doing prior to banging my head on the table. He groaned and I hit my head once again. "What are we going to do?"

When Henry dropped the coin and it fell off the table I saw Vlad move with vampire speed to catch it and return to his spot.

"You have to do something, Vlad. You can't just sit here spinning that stupid coin and waiting for Joss to come and finish the job. Now that your invincibility is gone…"

I scrunched my eyes tightly closed to stop the terrified tears from continuing. I could sense the humor in Vlad dying and knew his thought returned to Meredith. I clamped my hands over each other and squeezed tightly. I heard and felt the coin spinning on the table. I also flinched as Henry stole the coin away and threw it across the room.

"Do something!"

"Like what?" Vlad asked him.

"Anything. You act like Joss coming back to town is no big deal. I know you're still all torn up about Meredith…" I shoved myself away from the table and stood to turn away from them. I threw my hands up and slapped them over my face. "What? You've been like this all summer, but you did what you had to do. Now you act like you don't care if Joss comes back here and sticks another stake through your heart."

I felt a distressed sob escape me, and I still didn't face them.

"But we do." Henry told him in a fluster. The silence floated about us until Henry turned away much in the same manner as I had. "Look, man, I don't want to get all chick-flick on you or anything, but you're my best friend and I almost lost you last time. I can't go through that again. I won't."

"You're right." Vlad sighed. "I just don't see how I can stop him without…" Vlad trailed off, we all knew what he meant.

"What about mind control?"

"I can't control him for the rest of his life, Henry. Besides, sooner or later, my concentration would break." Vlad explained and Henry moved to his seat again.

"There has to be something… What about Otis? He's like a million years old."

"Three hundred and two." Vlad and I both said at the same time.

"Whatever, he's old. He's dealt with slayers his whole life, I bet. You should ask him what to do." There was a moment of quiet before Henry spoke again. "Anyway, I'd better get back. My mom is on a cleaning rampage because of our extended family moving to town. If I'm not there, who knows what she'll throw out! The woman has no respect for the treasures of an adolescent male."

Henry stood and was about to exit the kitchen when he paused. "You sure you're okay?"

"Yeah. I'm fine." Vlad told him. Henry then turned his eyes to me, I couldn't see him but I felt it.

"You staying here?" I turned my face to the side but didn't face him. I nodded softly and cleared my throat.

"Just a while, I have to talk to Vlad. Um…make sure Aunt Matilda stays out of my room completely, okay?"

Henry nodded and left with the door closing behind him. The entire house was as motionless and soundless as a tomb. I wiped my face and took in a deep breathe. I faced Vlad and sighed before I could look at him.

"Mina…"

"I'm scared, Vlad." I snapped before he could finish. "My heart won't stop racing." I placed my hand over my chest and nibbled on my lips.

"What will you do?"

"What do you mean?" I asked and I flashed my eyes at him.

"You can't stay in that house with him there…" Vlad stated and I nodded in agreement. Vlad wet his lips and added, "I won't let you."

"There's no where else I can go, Vlad. It's my home. I can't just leave it so easily." I rubbed my arms and Vlad stood and walked to the refrigerator. He opened it and started to warm up several bags of blood for us. "I can't stay with Casimir, Matilda would never allow it. Also that probably wouldn't be smart with D'Ablo and the council poking about for us."

Vlad leaned against the kitchen counter to the side of the microwave and crossed his arm. "What about here? You'd be much safer here."

I ran my fingers through my hair to get my bangs out of my face. "Like that'd work." I rolled my eyes. "My aunt would turn that thought down before anything else. A teenaged boy and girl, not related, living together…yeah, right! Also with all the drama between us just from living in one town, the city would be in flames before we could last one week living together. Plus, Nelly would never allow it."

Vlad blushed faintly as I spoke and he shrugged at my reasons. He got out the cups and poured the blood inside. "What about Lucy? Or Jon, even…Maybe the Belfry if nothing else." He placed the cup in my hands and I took a needy sip before shaking my head. He sat down opposite of me.

"Casimir wouldn't want me living with a human like Lucy. I wouldn't be able to keep the blood from her." I turned my wrist around to tilt the cup so that the warm red liquid swirled in the glass. "Jonathan…I think we'd run into the same problem as with you. Also, I would probably feed more and I might even kill him. His parents wouldn't like me anymore if that happened."

"And the Belfry?" I scrunched my nose up.

"Too much attached to the school. Aunt Matilda would want to know where I would go anyway." We didn't talk for the longest time but after a moment I felt his eyes on me and I looked up.

"I could talk to Otis about you staying with him and Vikas. I'm sure there'd be room in my old house." I looked off to the side and back to him.

"You sure that'd work? It sounds like the best plan we've got. But my aunt hardly knows Otis and has never even heard of Vikas. He'd have to do a lot of talking for that to work." Vlad nodded and met my eyes with a serious gaze.

"I'll make sure it works. Anything for you not to stay with him." I looked down sadly and Vlad spoke up. "I know you used to be very close to him…" I bowed my head, not wanting to remember those days. "But if he is coming back for me… the Slayer Society probably sent him after you too."

"You think I haven't thought of that?" I asked softly. "I can't ever forget what he did to you…what he did to me. I _won't_ forget. And I'll never forgive him for any of it."

"He is your family, Mina." Vlad told me firmly.

"And that's supposed to change the meaning in his betrayal?" I snapped back with the same tone as he spoke to me with. "I know you believe deeply that your friendship with him can last. But I've known him my whole life and I know that he never gives up."

I drank and finished my cup of blood and Vlad sighed.

"He is from a completely different world than us, Vlad. I've seen his mind, I know him better than almost anyone. He is a slayer, and a killer. All for Cecile…"

"Cecile?" Vlad asked and I drew in a short breath. I hadn't meant for that to come out and I lifted my elbows to rest on the table. "Who's Cecile?"

I considered whether or not I should tell Vlad about Cecile. That was personal business and I knew it was delicate for Joss more than anyone. So if there was a risk of Vlad mentioning her around Joss…Joss will lose it.

But on the other hand, did I not promise myself to be honest with Vlad? Did he not gaze down at me and demand me to never lie to him again, had I not sworen to that oath?

"My cousin. She was Joss's little sister. She was murdered not long before my parents died. When I moved in with Joss he…he sort of replaced Cecile with me. He took care of me because he was afraid of losing me like he lost her."

"I'm sorry…" Vlad muttered. "Why was she murdered?"

"For the longest time no one knew, Joss found her. But when I became a vampire I snuck into his thoughts many times. She was killed by a vampire."

"Is that why he became a slayer…? As a way to bring her death some honor?" I shook my head.

"No, no. Slayers run with blood. My entire family has had one slayer per generation since the Slayer Society was created." I let the conversation die and it wasn't long before I felt Casimir poking at my mind. I sighed and stood. "I have to go, Casimir wants to talk about my situation with Joss."

"You told him?" Vlad asked and I turned to him and shrugged.

"Yeah." I told him in a clipped tone, a tone that also told him it was obvious that I told Casimir. "Vlad, I have to tell Casimir everything. He is my protector and what good will it do to keep it from him?" Vlad gave an accepting shrug. "Please, Vlad, don't be like this anymore."

He looked up at my change in tone but then stared down at the table.

"It's killing me to see you like this. Even Jonathan is asking me if you are okay, and you know he doesn't like you very much." Vlad turned his head and the expression he held told me to shut up. "Fine I'll drop it…but only because you want me to."

I saw the small bit of relief wash over him and I walked around the table. I stood behind his chair and wrapped my arms around his chest and buried my face in the crook on his neck. He sat deathly still.

"He will never own my life…I'll not be afraid. With such courage I'll escape the trap my cousin laid…If I'm again to know those dreams of long ago…" I whispered softly in his ear. I felt him shiver—though he would never admit it—was quite violent.

"Mina…" His voice held a warning. In his fragile state I could easily seduce him. He wasn't as strong as he used to be. I stood up straight and left the kitchen with a smile in goodbye.

_So…..Thoughts? Questions? Anything!_


	88. Not Now, Mina

_Okay guys, very fast and awesome reviews! Thanks! _

_Mina: The video in which I show Caz here is a real video on Youtube. It is called "Mina and the Count" and is a miniseries that was supposed to be a real show but was discontinued. There are only 7 episodes that are each about 7 minutes long. So sad…it's adorable! _

_Me: What she means is…we don't own it! _

_Both: ENJOY!_

**88 Not Now, Mina**

"Casimir!" Mina shouted as loudly as she could in the club. The manager did not hear her, or at least she didn't hear him respond. "Casimir!"

She burst into one of the many rooms in the maze that was the upper level of the Crypt. She called out to him and after so long she was certain that he was ignoring her. But finally she opened one door and found him in a room behind a desk and surrounded with books stacked on top of each other. One lamp lit the room and upon the desk he was at were a few candles flickering in the air.

"Caz, I've looked everywhere for you!" She leaned against the doorframe with her arms crossed.

"Yes, what is it you need you blasted girl?" His tone was light and the grin on his lips showed that his use of words was not meant to harm her. She smiled and entered the room.

"I was on the computer and I found something I _need_ to show you!" She leaned on her hands which were supporting her over the desk towards him. He chuckled at the excited gleam in her eyes and her emphasis on the word 'need'. "It's on the computer and I just know you will love it!"

"Must you do this now? I am soon to depart to meet with the Stokerton Council."

Mina pouted and Casimir knew that he had no choice. She came around the desk and took a hold of his arm and lifted him to stand. "What does it matter? They want us dead anyway!"

With that she took him to the long corridor where the majority of vampire guests reside. There was a computer, a laptop to be exact, hiding on one of the many couches. She brought him to sit beside her, after typing and clicking for a moment or two she turned the small screen to him. Above the box that was starting a video he saw the title "Mina and the Count".

The short video was a cartoon of a little girl at first. Then the scene changed to a vampire, complete with pointy ears and blue skin. Casimir laughed at the stereotypical way the show seemed to be taking place. Then the vampire goes into the girls room, he is surprised to find it is a little girl and not the young woman he planned to feast on. The girl grew immediately attached to the vampire and though he made several attempts to get away, she kept a hold of him.

"This is why I never visited you as a child." Casimir said, letting his accent rein strong. Mina laughed and Casimir followed with his booming laughter as the vampire had tried to seduce nearly five women and the girl had attached herself to his leg, therefore breaking the spell. The vampire then shouted 'Not now Mina!'

There were six short videos after that, all about this small girl with a vampire as her best friend. It was funny, adorable, and Casimir found it wonderfully amusing.

"That was the last one. They were going to make it into a real show but didn't stick with it. It's cute though, huh?" Casimir stood with a nod.

"Yes, it very much is. But I am late for my meeting with the Council." He turned to the door but Mina caught up to him.

"Wait, so what can I do? No one can hang out today!" Casimir paused and grinned before he turned.

"Not now, Mina." He winked as he left her alone with the other Crypt vampires. She sighed and ran a hand through her hair in defeat.

Back in Bathory, Vladimir was facing another problem. Nelly had just made it clear to him that she was very worried about him. He hadn't much to say about it for he was never up to going anywhere after what occurred at the Freedom Fest.

"It was the only way I could protect her." Nelly moved closer to him.

"Does your father's journal say anything at all about how he resisted feeding from your mother?" Vlad shook his head, though for a moment he considered Nelly. But that was an impossibility. "Well, I'm sure everything will be okay. You just need some time to get over the breakup."

Vlad moaned in complaint. "Yeah, and there's plenty of fish in the sea too, right?"

"Believe it or not, heartbreak doesn't last forever." Nelly advised and Vlad's mind thumbed through memories of Mina.

"Right, I think you got that from a movie." He rolled his eyes and Nelly turned back to him, a knowing smile on her face.

"Actually, no." He looked up again and she spoke five words. "I got it from Mina."

Mina. How could he forget, he broke her heart countless times. No one would let him forget it, as soon as Mina stopped poking him with that the rest of the world seemed to start with it. He was still certain that he didn't want to be with Mina, at least not now. Even if he were to wake one morning with a great epiphany it wouldn't matter because she was with Jonathan now.

"Mina!" The girl looked up at her name and the left side of her lips rose slightly. William walked in and sat down to continue speaking in his cheap imitation of Dracula's accent. "How lovely you look this evening!"

"How are you, Will?" She purred, ignoring his complement.

"Parched, would you be so kind as to give me a drink?" She handed him the wine bottle which she was already half way through with drinking. "I don't drink…vine."

She laughed and he followed. "You are a dork."

"What's wrong, Mina? You aren't falling for my amazing charm!" William leaned in to the conversation and Mina blinked her dark lashes, considering whether or not she should talk.

"I start school tomorrow." She decided to tell a half truth as she picked at the knot in the wooden table. "I'll be in eleventh grade. I hear it's the hardest year, tough classes and lots of homework."

"I haven't been to school in centuries." She gave him a look that told him that his words didn't help. "When I was changed there were not so many classes and subjects as there are now a days. But…supposing I had someone to help me through that homework, and then it wouldn't be too hard."

"Sorry Will, but since when was this conversation changed from school to my life?"

Her nephew sighed and took a gulp from the bottle. She lifted her cup and stared through the liquid, admiring the way the light turns red. She put the cup down and decided to address the topic.

"Look, I love Jonathan. I know he is the best boyfriend a girl in my situation could ever hope for. I'm not feeling down because Vlad isn't following me around like a puppy. He has been upset and I've been trying to help him with that. I'm also worried about my cousin coming back. I just wish that everything was happy again, I miss the way I could sit in the sunlight on my porch and sip a cup of milk while poking around at a chocolate brownie. I remember I used to spend my free time going to the store with my aunt, or watching some actor's biography with my uncle."

William didn't speak but instead he listened. She pushed the cup away from her, unable to look at it any longer.

"I used to worry about if my math teacher would give us a surprise quiz, now I worry about eating my teacher." She scoffed at herself. "While every single girl in my school is worried that her father is going to ground her, I stay up at night worrying if my father will end up putting me in the ground!" She shook her head as if to say she couldn't have fathomed that this happened to her. "It's exhausting."

"Well, first off…D'Ablo is not going to kill you." She smiled at him. She stood before he could add anything else.

"I'm going to go take a shower." She walked away from William Dracula and went to Casimir's house next door to shower. She would find something interesting to do the rest of the day.

"I know." Vlad froze at Otis's words. He worried that his uncle knew about Snow. Had he read it in his mind? Or had he found out some other way? If so, how? No one knew but…Mina.

Mina wouldn't do that right? Maybe a few months ago, sure she would have as revenge, but they were friends again…right? He shook that from his thoughts and followed his uncle down stairs. Otis was sipping from a mug of blood and Vlad felt uncomfortable.

"I have to go meet Henry now." He lied and hurried to the door.

"See you at dinner tonight." Otis called and Vlad kept his hand on the handle of the door. He reopened it and poked his head back in.

"Before I go…Have you talked to Mina lately?"

His uncle looked up from his drink and looked up as he thought over the question. "Not really. Why?"

"I'll talk to you about it after I talk to her first." Otis nodded and Vlad left the house.

When Vlad got home he called Mina on her cell phone. She didn't answer the first time and he cursed as he threw the phone on his bed. He collapsed next to it and jumped when it rang with life. He quickly answered it and heard the only other Bathory born vampire on the other end.

"You rang?" She asked and he sat up.

"Uh, yeah. Are you busy? You didn't answer before." He ran his hand through his hair then stared at his hand. How come he always did that before he talked to her about something important?

"Oh, I was in the shower as Caz's." He nodded then realized she couldn't see that. "What's up?"

"I was with Otis and he showed me my old house." He heard her voice go higher in pitch; he smiled knowing that she was excited.

"How is it? Did you talk to him about me staying there?" He heard a loud bang and in that same moment he heard her mutter. 'Bugger.' He chuckled and then remembered what he wanted to talk about.

"It looks nice. I haven't brought it up yet. But Mina, have you said anything about Snow to Otis?"

"What? No, I thought you wanted that to be a secret?" He breathed out a sigh of relief.

"I do. Just when I was alone with him he seemed like he knew something. He was asking about my appetite and stuff like that." She hummed in thought. "Are you sure you didn't let anything slip out?"

"Nope. He only knows about Jonathan. Maybe he thinks you are drinking from him too." He shook his head.

"No, he knows that I wouldn't do that." She scoffed at his disdain for Jonathan. "Anyway, thanks." He heard shuffling and expected she was brushing through her hair. Her long…red and black hair…

"Anytime, Albod."

He smiled at that distant memory. He knew she didn't remember anything from that night when he called her in the middle of the night. But she came to help him, even if she wasn't much help.

"Do you have any plans with Casimir tonight…Or Jon?" He gulped before he added the last part.

"He isn't here; he had a meeting or something with the Stokerton Council. Jon is in California with his family. Why do you ask?" Vlad sat there a moment, wondering if he should invite Mina to hang out with him and Henry. But then again, he wanted to go to the Crypt anyway…he was hungry. But what would he say? 'Oh, hi Mina. Hey, before we go I need to go and suck Snow's blood, just stay in here since I know it hurts you that I didn't choose to bite you.'

How could he do that? He knew it hurt her every time he was with Snow. She knew he was friends with Snow. She knew that Snow knows all about his troubles. Is it troubling to Mina that the Crypt was a place where no one knows her past…yet now Snow did? Snow knew how much she torments Vlad. She knew about every fight, every heart break…it must be unnerving.

"Henry and I are going for a movie in Stokerton. You want to meet us there?"

"Of course. A movie date with my two favorite guys in Bathory, why not?" He sighed in relief. After all, Mina would either be getting ready or on her way to the theater by the time he was feeding. Hopefully she wouldn't even have to know.

"Cool, we are going after dinner. See you then." She agreed and he hung up.

Not too long after that he sat at the dinner table with Otis and Nelly. Dinner was a lot for him to take in, for Otis had asked Vlad's blessing in marrying Nelly. It was shocking and heartwarming at the same time, but he was also stunned that Otis wasn't asking about Snow. After dinner though he was in the living room and his uncle followed him.

"I've missed our talks. Is there…anything else you'd like to talk about before heading into Stokerton?"

Vlad hauled in worry. "No. Not at the moment, anyway."

"Have you spoken to Mina about whatever it was you mentioned earlier?" Vlad sighed out for the hundredth time that day.

"Sort of. But Henry and I are meeting her at the movies." Otis nodded and Vlad called out a goodbye to his aunt as he stepped out the door. He sat down in Henry's new car. "You have no idea how good your timing is."

Henry didn't ask and Vlad didn't explain as they left the drive way. They were rushing down the streets of Bathory and were almost out of the town when Vlad cleared his throat. "So…"

"You're wondering about Joss, right?" Vlad nodded his head and Henry told him everything. He helped unload box upon box, not even making eye contact with Joss. Joss did the same until the truck was empty and Henry ended it there.

"Anything else?" He turned to his best friend and saw the faint purple bruise under Henry's eye. "Dude, did you get in a fight with Joss?"

"Busted his lip." Henry stated proudly with that wicked grin that mirrored Mina. Vlad shook out Mina's face from his mind.

"Why?"

"Nobody calls my best friend a mosquito. Especially somebody too chicken to say it in anything but a muttered whisper." Henry said with such certainty that Vlad saw him stiffen and his fists clench around the stirring wheel.

"Thanks, Henry."

"Hey, man. I got your back." Henry put on some music and Vlad watched the clouds change colors as the sun set below the horizon. "I forgot to ask you something. Melissa wants to know if you wanna go on a double date with her cousin Sara."

"I don't feel like dating anyone, Henry." Vlad refused.

"It's not a date. Not really. But it would do you some good to get out with other girls. Y'know?" Vlad grimaced at the remembered thought of his cruel words to Meredith.

"Girls other than Meredith, you mean."

"Dude, what's the big deal about Meredith? She's just a girl. There's probably a couple hundred in Bathory High alone."

"She's not _just_ a girl. She's…Meredith."

"You hardly know her, Vlad. I mean, it's just like with everybody else—you keep your distance." Henry explained and Vlad grew defensive.

"I know her!"

"Okay, so what's her favorite color?"

"Pink." Henry rolled his eyes.

"Anyone with eyes can see that. What's her dog's name?" Vlad hesitated; he didn't even know she had a dog.

"I don't…know."

"Beeper. Why did her family move to Bathory?"

"Well…I…"

"Her grandmother was sick and they needed to take care of her; they live in her old house."

Vlad sulked and felt his heart hit the floor. He realized he didn't truly know Meredith…at all. His best friend knew her better than her boyfriend…ex boyfriend. "Okay."

"What does she want to do after graduation?" Henry continued.

"I said okay. You've made your point."

"Have I?" Henry snapped, an annoyed tone added to his voice. "Because my point is that you may spend a lot of time fantasizing about who you think Meredith is, but you've never really made the effort to know who she is outside of your daydreams. And you've certainly never given her the chance to know who you really are."

"That's not as easy as it sounds, Henry." Vlad attempted.

"So you can't tell her the vampire stuff. Fine. Don't. But dude…" Henry stopped the car at a stop light and turned to face Vlad. "Does she even know _your_ favorite color?" Vlad felt his chest grow sore at the realization that he didn't know her at all. "She's just a girl, Vlad. They all are, until you take the time to get to know them."

Vlad got annoyed with Henry's Dr. Phil act and turned up the music. After a while they stopped at another red light and Henry's phone lit up. Vlad saw Henry pick it up out of the corner of his eye and check what the text said. Henry turned down the music but kept it on.

"Mina just text me asking if we were almost to the movies." Vlad didn't respond. "You didn't tell me Mina was coming."

"Tell her we aren't going then, if you don't want her to go." Vlad grumbled.

"No, I want her to come. Just…I know you are still bummed about Meredith so I find it odd that you invited Mina." Vlad didn't answer and Henry continued. "After all the stuff that happened with you and her I didn't think you would."

"Mina's _just_ a girl too." Vlad snapped. Henry whipped his head at face Vlad. Vlad saw on Henry's face that he didn't take that too easily.

"That's not what I meant and you know it. Mina just so happens to be the one girl you ever opened up to, she touched you Vlad. She listened and defended you when you needed it. But then when you get the chance to be with your Dream Stranger you cast her aside like she's nothing. Even now she is helping you through this moping era like a little puppy begging for attention. By now I thought you'd understand that Mina isn't a girl anymore. She is a _vampiress_. And she isn't going away any time soon."

Vlad groaned loudly in irritation during Henry's rant. Vlad turned up the volume and crossed his arms to ignore Henry the rest of the way to the Crypt.

But Vlad was impressed by Henry's statements. Sure they stabbed at everything he ever did to Mina which he never liked to hear anyway. But there was more to it…Henry was so very passionate about it. It dawned on Vlad then just how much stress Vlad adds on Henry's shoulders just by knowing his cousin. How many hours does Henry spend talking to Mina about him? Or hugging her while she cried? Or watching her as she suffered?

It made Vlad's blood run cold with guilt at the mere thought of it. He glanced at Henry as he concentrated on the road. Then a new question inched into his mind…

If it came down to it…who would Henry choose? Him…or Mina?

After texting her cousin without a reply, Mina paced around in the darkness of the Crypt. She was surrounded by Elysia, which did help calm her but it didn't help that nervousness in the pit of her stomach.

"So, why are you freaking out?" Lucy asked and Mina stopped to look at her in confusion. "I thought you were going with Henry?"

"We are. Just…We…" Mina sighed and sat down next to Lucy. Her friend played with her strawberry blond ringlets. Her friend was as goth as can be, yet she preferred to have her hair in tight curls rather than straightening it. The curls were always fastened like what women in the 1800s would have their hair for a ball.

"You what?" Lucy asked and Mina swallowed down her wish to tell Lucy about her past life.

"Vlad and I fight no matter what. It doesn't register where we are or who we are with. Also things can be as perfect as can be one second and then we can be screaming in each other's faces the next. I haven't been to the movies with Vlad or Henry in almost a year. I'm just worried that things will go wrong…like they always have lately."

Lucy leaned forward and hugged the vampire. "Everything will be fine." Mina smiled at her friend. Lucy smiled back and Mina saw a flash of Lucy Westerna…she blinked it away and stood.

"Thanks, Lucy. I'll see you tomorrow." Mina left and walked down the steps to the Crypt. She had to go get her bag from her room at Casimir's. For after the movie she was probably going home and she needed things such as her hair brush and tooth brush, etc. As she walked through the crowds of gothic teenagers towards the door she heard someone shout her name.

She didn't recognize the voice over the music and so she didn't turn. Her uncle always told her that if you hear a voice, and don't know the source then it was Death calling you. If you answered then you died. It was just a tale to scare her…but she couldn't help but abide by it. So she continued on and exited the club, leaving the pounding music, Goths, and vampires all behind.

She turned to her left and walked down the side walk to Casimir's house. Just as she passed the alley—the only alley between the Crypt and Casimir's house—something caught her eye. Movement, voices…a familiar pull.

She slowed in her steps and let her eyes shift to look down the dark alley. She saw two figures in the shadows…two figures very close to each other.

"It's okay, Vlad. I understand." She heard Snow say to the man she loved. Vlad didn't seem to notice her presence, nor did Snow. But then the goth girl leaned in and kissed Vlad gently on the lips.

Vlad didn't pull away.

Mina felt the heartbreak of one lonely winter night two years ago come crashing back. When Vlad did pull back he seemed just as shocked as Mina felt. But then Vlad looked to his side and saw Mina. The absolute horror on his face showed her that he was aware of his error. Before he could say anything Mina turned and ran for it.

"Mina! Wait!" She ignored him and ran as fast as her vampire legs could carry her. She felt the warm late-summer wind dry her tears as they trailed down her cheeks. She felt the Agony return to her chest and torso, mixing with the cramp at her side from running so long. She gasped for breath as she pushed herself to continue until she reached Bathory.

She ran and ran until she was inside a strange house. She didn't stop her race until she was hugging someone. She cried into his chest and he hugged her tightly and whispered words of comfort into her hair.

When she felt her tears dry she pulled back slightly and looked up into the worried, warm eyes of Otis Otis.

_Pretty long, and has all kinds of points of view! _

_Trust me, I tried breaking this up but it was too difficult because there was so much I wanted to be in there. There were some parts that I wanted to be in Vlad's point of view and other's that I wanted in Mina's. So…I did both. _

_Tell me what you think in a review please!_

_Mina: I love Otis _


	89. In Your Blood

_Okay guys, so….HAPPY BIRTHDAY MINA!_

_Her bday is December 21…One month after Vlad's._

_Mina will be online on Facebook for anyone who wants to wish her happy birthday. So without further adue… The chapter where Dorian meets Mina. Fun right?_

_I don't own Vlad Tod. Or Dracula. _

**89 In Your Blood**

Otis took Mina outside and they sat on the porch. Otis let Mina explain that she still cared for Vlad but when Otis asked her what happened she grew quiet.

She didn't say that she saw Vlad kissing another girl…especially a girl named Snow. She lied and told him that they were about to go see a movie when her and Vlad got into a fight.

"Oh, Mina…" Otis wrapped his arms around the small vampire girl. "You know, one of these days… all of this is going to go away." She looked up to her vampiric guardian.

"Go away or get better?" She pouted up at him and he looked down at her, not knowing what he could possibly say. He pulled her in and hugged her, not saying a word. The night was warm and the young vampire cleared her throat. She parted from Otis and sniffed as she wiped her tears away. "Why are we outside?"

"Well, I had guests." She looked at him and he nodded, her face flooded with blood in embarrassment. "Do not fret, they did not see you yet they do know that you are here."

"Who are 'they'?" She muttered as she slapped her hands over her face to clear away the tears. She rummaged through her bag which she just realized had survived her frantic race there, and found some makeup packed in a smaller bag. She ran a power barely over her face, to clear the redness of crying and fixed her eye liner that she worked so desperately on for her movie date with Henry and Vlad.

As she did all this, Otis spoke. "Vampires who are here to discuss D'Ablo's rising power."

Mina froze and stood in a rush. "Vampires are here? I must seem like a fool for dragging you out like this!" Otis stood with her and grabbed her shoulders to calm her.

"Not at all, Mina. They are all very aware of Casimir's search for you. They understand, and are patiently waiting for us to return." She nodded and stepped up the steps and was about to open the screen door to the house when Otis stopped her. "Mina, before we go in there I would like you to not communicate through your thoughts."

"Why?" Otis gave her a serious gaze, a gaze she remembered from when he was her teacher.

"Keep your mind under control, no matter what. You understand? Also, hold your temper; I know at times you can be possessed with an astounding amount of confidence."

Mina looked down and then back up in regret. "Why would I need to keep my temper?"

"Do you forget that D'Ablo is your creator?" Time seemed to stop when the girl met the man's eyes and he was certain she didn't even breath. Her expression was unreadable.

"Does this mean they will not like me simply for something I could not control?" Otis shook his head and opened the door for her. She walked in and as they did he whispered.

"Hold your thoughts and your tongue."

She followed closely behind Otis as he led her through the house and into the living room. She wanted to look at the home that Vlad grew up in yet she knew that she should follow her mentor. When she did she heard conversations end and looked up to see every set of eyes on her.

"Lubov!" Her head snapped up at the voice and name she knew so well. Vikas stood and she rushed to him and wrapped her arms around him in a warm embrace.

"Vikas I missed you so!" She cheered as she buried her face in the fur of his jacket. They released each other and he sat down and patted his knee for her to sit. She sat on the arm of the chair instead and she turned to everyone else in the room.

She looked at Otis who nodded his head towards the room. She gulped and held out her arm, revealing her tattoo. "Mina Lovett, pleased to meet you."

Some vampires nodded and a few showed their own marks. _'Where is Vlad?'_ Mina thought to herself but Vikas broke in and spoke in his warm, accented voice. "He should be here shortly, we did not want to worry either of you."

Mina nodded and one man began to speak in a language that had a familiar ring to it but she didn't know it. Her father was a linguist and so he studied languages, making many languages identifiable to Mina.

They resolved to switching languages depending on who spoke and seemed to take no notice of Mina's confusion. She listened intently and caught on to small words and names to understand the general gist of their conversation.

After so long one vampire began to speak in Elysian, which Mina knew no basic roots for and so she respectfully listened to the charming way the words escaped the man's lips. She then realized how badly she yearned to speak Elysian. To be considered an old vampire, to speak Elysian, to have respect and the wisdom of centuries…it was a wondrous thought.

The man paused in his speech to lift a goblet of blood to his lips yet only found a few feeble drops. He seemed to ask Otis where he could refill his drink, Otis shook his head and spoke in English.

"Mina, please go into the kitchen and bring a bottle of blood wine, please." She nodded and left, knowing that Otis meant well. He simply knew she just didn't understand the man's words. She stepped through the doorway and found several bottles nearly covering the entire counter top. She took one and returned to the vampire-filled room.

By the time she returned to the room her senses were sparked to life when she noticed an extra vampire in the room. Vlad and Mina stared at each other.

The room grew deathly still, not even a single heart beat. One vampire shifted uncomfortably, while another placed his hand to his brow. Mina uncorked the bottle and stepped around the table to pour the blood into the vampire's goblet. As she did so she softly instructed him. "Continuez a parler?"

The vampire didn't skip a beat and continued in his speech. Mina left his side to sit on the arm of Vikas's seat. She noted that Vlad didn't look away from Otis, or the speaking vampire…keeping his eyes as far from Mina as possible.

"Please, Cratus, speak in English so that we can all understand." This is when I realized that if he hadn't done this before then the conversations before were probably not important to me. Cratus didn't even pause when he switched languages.

"The changes to the Stokerton council are greatly disturbing. Under D'Ablo's continued leadership—"

"A crime in it's own right." Mina tilted her head towards Vikas as he spoke but then flashed her eyes up just in time to catch Vlad's gaze. He quickly looked away.

"—It seems that the Stokerton council is becoming less a system of government and more a religious sect. The vampires there follow D'Ablo blindly, as if he were a prophet whose wisdom were not based on fairy tales and hidden agendas. And it gets worse. D'Ablo has somehow managed to weasel his way onto the Council of Elders."

Nearly all the vampires in the room burst into fits of pure rage. Mina felt a confusion wash over her for neither Casimir nor Otis had ever told her about the Council of Elders. She saw that many of them cursed D'Ablo and threatened his life, while other cursed in languages that she didn't know so well. Vikas and Otis were the only ones who did not succumb to their anger. Vikas wrapped his arm closest to her around her waist in an odd sort of hug.

"Please, my brethren. We must remain calm." Otis spoke up.

Cratus continued after everyone settled. "His presence on the Council of Elders has upset more than a few Elysian councils, and yet, he remains, having taken Mortimer's place as the youngest vampire in the group. Vikas will speak further on this, I'm sure."

Vikas picked Mina up, surprising her, and placed her in his seat gently. "Some background for those not so familiar with the Council of Elders." He brushed her bangs away from her face and then turned to the others. She blushed and she saw Vlad sink back, they were both obviously the only clueless ones there.

"The Council of Elders has been convening on rare occasions—that is to say, whenever a matter cannot be resolved by a single council—for centuries. We are, normally, the nine oldest vampires in existence. And as D'Ablo is but a tuneyadec—Pardon me. I meant to call the dog a parasite."

Everyone laughed and Mina let out a sweet giggle. How she missed Vikas so while they had been apart. She missed his humor.

"D'Ablo has no place on the council. He is not among the nine oldest vampires, and his so-called wisdom has been questioned several times by those of us who do have a right to sit on the council. With rumors that Em, the oldest of our kind, has fallen in with his cult-like following, there is no question of how he managed to get his name to be listed among ours."

"Cult-like following?" Vlad asked, Mina glanced at him and saw that he hadn't meant to speak aloud.

"Enough coddling the boy, Otis. Tell him the truth. Tell him what's waiting for him in Elysia. Tell him about D'Ablo's twisted belief system." Cratus insisted to Otis, before anyone could say anything more another vampire added on.

"And the girl." Mina looked at the man, who sat leisurely in a chair. He had dark skin though he looked sickly, probably due to his vampirism mixing with his dark complexion. He smiled at her sympathetically and she blushed and looked away.

"Indeed, it is time that Vladimir and Mina knew about the divided factions in Elysia." Vikas cut in. "I am certain, Mahlyenki Dyavol, that you know a bit about the division in vampirekind. Lubov, I know for a fact that you are more rehearsed than he. There are those who believe as most do, that the prophecy of the Pravus is little more than a fairy tale, passed down through the ages like a ghost story. But there is another group, an ever-expanding group of vampires, who believe the prophecy to be real. These vampires believe that you are the Pravus and that you will assert vampirekind's place in the world. No more hiding from humans, no more limits on feeding. They believe that you will rise up as their leader and put humans in their place, along with all who oppose them."

"What's that have to do with D'Ablo?"

"It's recently been discovered that D'Ablo…is the leader of this cult."

Otis nodded to an unspoken question. "Apparently for years, he was in full support of locating the person they deemed the Pravus and protecting him at all cost. But something changed—we don't know what, but whatever it was, it made D'Ablo rethink his plans and strive to take the so-called Pravus's place. Thus his little ritual last year."

"Just how big is this cult anyway?" Vlad asked after he shook his head.

Cratus answered vaguely. "Intelligence suggests the following has grown substantially over the years."

"By how much?" Vlad asked suspiciously.

"We suspect roughly a third of Elysia follows this thinking, but there's no way to be certain. The followers are incredibly secretive." Vikas explained when no one else did. Mina leaned back in her seat, running a nervous hand up and down her arm.

"So what does it mean?" She shot him a look, did he not get it? She understood perfectly fine. She understood and though beyond every word that came from the mouths of these vampires.

"It means that you can trust virtually no one, Vlad. It also means that D'Ablo's presence in the Council of Elders most assuredly has something to do with you, as he's convinced that you are this…this Pravus." Otis explained after a sigh and Vlad took great offence.

"I _am_ the Pravus." The room grew quiet. "I am. But just because I am doesn't means I'm going to become some psychopath."

Everyone in the room watched him. All but Mina, who watched everyone's expressions. Some didn't fully believe him, while other were frightened of him.

"I'm not like the rest of you. You know that. A few of you have seen it firsthand. So call me what you will—Pravus, freak of nature—I'm different. Now what are we going to do about D'Ablo?"

No one truly wanted to speak. Cratus finally did though. "We wait. And we watch." Mina bowed her head, summiting to the heavy weight of all they had said.

"It is troubling my friends, that D'Ablo should hold the thread of Otis's life in his treacherous hands." Vlad seemed to just now realize the horrible connection, Mina hand mapped it out as soon as Vikas explained that D'Ablo was on this so-called Council of Elders. "What's more, Otis's pretrial comes fast on the heels of D'Ablo's lust for vengeance."

"When?" Otis asked the question that Mina wasn't sure she wanted the answer to.

"D'Ablo insisted that it be held this All Hallows Eve."Mina felt her body grow rigid as she grew horrified by the thought. "But I insisted that it take place at the end of the year. And as he is but a babe and I am an old man, it seems the council is more apt to side with me. Otis has been granted a stay of execution, so to speak, until the end of December twenty-sixth."

Everyone in the room seemed to have their fear melted off them.

"There is more, D'Ablo had planned for the pretrial to take place in Stokerton, but the other members of the Council of Elders and myself have determined that the pretrial—like the trial—must be held in the only city without a governing council."

Mina lifted her head in curiosity. A city with no government to keep rules and regulations on vampires?

"New York." Otis sighed out and Mina furrowed her brow in contemplation. A memory of William telling her about how his vampire life began, reminded her that he was created in New York after David took pity on him. Maybe that has a thing to do with it…

Mina shook her head to clear away her thoughts. When she looked up she saw that the vampires were now socializing instead of speaking of important business. The vampire with dark skin rose and addressed Mina. "You are Nina?"

"My name's Mina." She softly corrected him. He smiled and leaned in closer.

"I've been waiting to meet you for some time." She tilted her head in question before he explained. "My family worked for a friend of yours centuries ago. One of his friends turned me and he taught me of Elysia."

"What friend?" Mina asked curiously. The man let a grin slide out as he spoke the name.

"Casimir."

"Casimir made you?" She questioned as she faced the man, he shook his head.

"A friend of his did, but Casimir took over my teachings. When I wished to venture off he freed me and I set out on my own." Mina's eyes widened as she understood.

Yet her brightly colored eyes were attached to someone beyond the vampire she was speaking to. He was tall and thin, pale, and had hair the color of orange. The man pointed a finger at Vlad and everyone fell deadly silent.

"You. The child of a vampire and a human, if the stories are to be believed. Tell me your name." He ordered and Vlad shivered.

"Vlad. And they're not just stories."

"Tread carefully, Mahlyenki Dyavol, Dorian is…" Vikas cut in but didn't finish. Thus it left questions to bubble and churn in Mina's mind as well as Vlad's. He was a striking man as Mina inspected him and took in every detail and reviewed them in her memory. Yet she had never met this vampire in any of her lives. Yet something seemed familiar about him.

She tossed a glance at Otis and Vikas, both seemed on edge. She returned her eyes to Dorian as he took a few steps toward Vlad as he took in whiffs of the air. He stalked closer and closer and Mina felt her skin grow cold. She didn't like the way he was looking at Vlad…as a cat would a glorious, young fish. The simile created a comical skit in her mind but she flushed it away to concentrate on the moment.

"Ah, yes, I can smell it in your veins. So…unique. Tantalizing." The Dorian vampire said in a haunting voice.

"Dorian." Otis growled as if to call him off. He ignored Otis as he moved closer and closer, the suspense was bothering Mina. Her eyes narrowed to thin slits as she glared at Dorian.

"I bet you carry tasty delicacies in your veins." Vikas places a hand on Mina shoulder after he heard a soft, threatening growl deep in her chest.

"But I'm a vampire. I thought that wasn't allowed. Feeding on your own kind." Vlad stuttered and Mina's thoughts flew back to her past lives. That rule didn't apply back then…

Dorian's shoulders rose and fell uncaringly as he gave off a charming grin. One the reminded Mina of a Cheshire Cat. "But you are also half human, and that makes you prey to my predator." This terrified Vlad and angered Mina more.

Vikas released Mina's shoulder and stepped into the conversation. He headed towards Vlad. "How forgetful I am. I brought with me several cases of blood wine, and the bottles are just waiting to be uncorked. Vladimir, would you assist me?" He didn't give Vlad much of a choice as he yanked him towards the kitchen. Dorian kept a close eye on his prey and Mina kept a closer eye on him.

Otis also followed them to the kitchen but not before he called over his shoulder. "Wilhelmina!" Mina stood abruptly as she was summoned and quickly crossed the room. To do so she had to step around Dorian, but she kept a guarded eye on him as she did so. He took in a deep breath and smiled at her as she past, her eyes telling him to back off.

Then when they were all in the kitchen she looked at Otis, realizing he had called her Wilhelmina rather than Mina. "That was close." Vikas sighed.

"Too close." Otis agreed. "I hadn't thought of the repercussions. It's so easy to forget Vlad's human heritage."

"Are you going to fill me in on what we're all doing here, and maybe explain why that Dorian guy wants to take a bite outta me?" Vlad asked defensively. He still hadn't looked at Mina since earlier.

Otis ignored them and opened several more bottles before taking them to the living room. "This may be a problem for us. Please, do what you can to keep the peace." He stopped and looked at Vlad with a hard gaze. "And you—stay away from Dorian." He was about to depart but he whipped around to Mina. "You too."

Both teens watched after Otis as he disappeared. Vikas cleared his throat to explain. "Your uncle is troubled. Pay him no mind, Vladimir. He is merely concerned that Dorian may force us to order his departure before he can fully help Otis's case. You see, Dorian is unlike any vampire in existence. He is skilled beyond all of us, and he has resources that we believe may free your uncle of the charges against him. But should we insult him by not catering to his every whim…"

"Oh. So if he wants to feed from me and you say no, then he leaves and Otis…Otis…" Vlad stuttered.

"Otis will face the justice of Elysia." He then placed a large hand on Vlad's shoulder. "It would be wise to keep your distance from Dorian. It is rumored that he has a taste for rare and sometimes even vampiric blood. I am certain the mixture of vampire and human in your veins appeals to his palate. It makes yours the most rare blood type in the world."

"Why am I here then?" Mina asked and Vikas looked at her blankly. Vlad avoided looking at her and stared at a bottle instead. "Not to be rude or anything, but I don't see how I'm helpful at all."

"It would be wise for you to be away from Dorian yourself, Lubov. Through the centuries he has witness and even been a part of the Dracule web for many years." Mina's eyes filled with concern but Vikas didn't say any more about it. "Dorian is a vampire used to getting what he wants, and we cannot disappoint him. So let's make certain that what he wants is not you." He said to Vladimir.

"Should I go home?" Vlad asked and Vikas shook his head.

"I think the safest place that you could be tonight is under this roof, Mahlyenki Dyavol. After all, what's to stop Dorian from sniffing his way into your bedroom while you are alone and indulging in ever last drop of your blood?" Mina dug her nails into the table at this. "At least here you will be watched after. You should remain here until the vampires depart, which will be in a few hours. If you grow weary, I will have Tristan watch over you. If he sees anything to be alarmed by, I will know it. "

Vlad nodded and Mina watched him carefully. She saw that his mind drifted away and bitter thoughts of a certain girl clicked in her head. But then Vlad seemed guilty, and Mina couldn't compress a smirk, but then his eyes flashed up at her. She turned to Vikas.

"Why isn't anyone using telepathy?" She asked to change the feeling in the air.

Vikas drank deeply from an open bottle before meeting her eyes. "As I said, Dorian is skilled beyond any of us. If our minds remain open, there is no telling what he night dredge up…or do. Be on guard. But be polite." She nodded. "Dorian is our guest, and an important figure in Elysia. He deserves both our respect and our fear. But…do not let his presence taint the celebration for you both. Besides, you should be celebrating, yourself. If Elysia has not yet called you to trial, you are likely free of the possibility. Enjoy your freedom."

By the end he was speaking to Vladimir rather than Mina. They all grabbed several bottles and Vlad opened one and took a deep swig to clear his head. Mina paused before following Vikas and turned to face Vlad. She seemed thoughtful and was about to speak, but held her tongue.

She chewed her lips as she looked down and followed Vikas into the living room. When she entered she nervously stepped up to the vampire she was speaking to before Dorian made his presence known.

"Excuse me, sir. But I did not catch your name?" She asked and he turned with a smile of his face. His black eyes held joy and depth though they were colorless.

"Adichique." He held out his hand for her to shake. "I haven't the time on this trip to visit with my old friend. But please give him my regards when you see him next, will you?"

"Of course, and don't be afraid to visit us! From the tales he always regales me with I would suspect he would enjoy seeing any of his friends again." Mina offered the man a kind smile but then all humor drained when she felt that chill of panic. One that wasn't her own, and she was all too familiar with that feeling. She turned to Vlad and watched as Dorian spoke to him.

Vikas made a great attempt at distracting Dorian with Tristan's blood. His was the same blood type Mina's was as a human. But Dorian didn't seem to care at all. "Hush now."

Mina felt a rigid control swell inside her. Her lips couldn't move, her head couldn't turn nor her limps shift. She was frozen, just as the other vampires were. They could do nothing but watch Dorian and Vlad.

"You will offer your blood to me now." Dorian explained, as if it was the simplest plea in the world. Vlad's own actions were controlled as he exposed his neck and moved towards the vampire. "Your pleading and absolute refusal makes this moment that much more enticing, I'm afraid. I really don't understand what the fuss is about. Vlad will likely survive. And if he doesn't…well, then, I am deeply sorry. But I must have the boy, you understand."

Mina felt her anger at Dorian rise as he spoke of harming Vlad without a care. She still felt that frozen, solid force keeping her from acting. Yet as Dorian neared his speech…she felt her fingers bend to nearly resemble claws. They then folded into her palm and her nails dug deep into her flesh in anger.

"I am sorry, Vlad. But I must have your blood. It calls to me, and I shall heed that call no matter the cost." Dorian whispered as he was nearly about to close the gap between Vlad and himself.

"Stop."

All eyes shifted to Mina, Dorian revealed a smirk that showed his perfect fangs. He moved an inch closer to Vlad and Mina rushed forward to push him away. She mostly shoved Vlad out of that way rather than Dorian, and she stood between them. Dorian stared at her with wide eyes.

"Do not touch him." She growled and Dorian's shock melted to a smile. He blinked at her as if she was a naive child who didn't understand anything.

"Ah, I was wondering when you would cut in, my dear." He raised his hand and lifted her chin by placing a curled finger underneath her jaw. "Your blood sings a lovely, tragic melody."

"I would like to keep my blood, and keep you away from Vlad's." She told him calmly, it wasn't as much of a threat as it was a promise.

"Mina Lovett." Her calm demeanor shrank. "That is what you call yourself, is it not?" She nodded and narrowed her eyes in warning. He leaned closer to her face, and she held her ground sternly, as he took a deep whiff of her scent. "You had rare blood as a human, I see. That family blood that flowed through generations of Slayers, too. How heartbreaking…knowing that your family swore an oath to kill you."

"I didn't have a choice." She tried to amend but Dorian shook his head softly.

"I do not believe that. I have heard too much about you to believe that." He took another sniff of the air. "Your creator…He was the very man who we all come here to curse. How long ago did D'Ablo make you?"

Mina flushed and shifted her eyes around to the vampires in the room. Those who she didn't know personally showed a mixture of shock, hatred, and other unpleasant emotions in their eyes. Many hated D'Ablo…They hadn't a clue she was his daughter.

"He attacked me nearly a month before the end of my freshman year." She made it perfectly clear that D'Ablo had attacked her, not that she was around him by choice.

"You pose a perfect distraction, I suppose. Blood of two enemies that want our Pravus dead. Beyond that we all know you care deeply for him. I saw it before I knew your name." Mina couldn't help but feel her façade fall and she looked up with saddened eyes. "Ah, yes… Heartbreak easily scars."

"That…This isn't about me." She hardened her expression. "You can do what you wish as long as you do not harm Vlad."

"I am not nearly done analyzing your plasma." His smile curled into that Cheshire Cat way once again. "I knew I smelt a familiar pulse when you arrived. You have the souls of Harker," he took another deep breath, "and Bathory."

"We can't choose our past lives." She snapped.

"Yes, you are quite right. But they can choose you. Dracula picked a lovely host in you, I see that you have grown into the perfect vampire for his tastes. He would have enjoyed you."

"Y—you knew Dracula?" She stuttered.

"I know Dracula." He leaned closer to whisper. She wrinkled her brow in confusion. "You didn't know…"

"Know what?" She asked, she looked away from him to Otis. Then she looked to Vikas, but neither seemed to have an answer. "What are you saying?"

"Why, the remains of Dracula's blood are flowing in those sweet veins of yours. He beats in your heart, it is a glorious sound that I have missed for nearly two hundred years."

"You're mistaken. I have no more Dracula blood than any vampire here."

"I gave you a secret…would you provide me with a present in return?" Dorian asked as his eyes flashed back to Vlad.

Mina glared back at him and drew on a stance that blocked Vlad. Then she replied with a cold, hard, "No."

"I will taste his blood, girl. I must do so, you above all should understand my need." She glared at him angrily.

"If you're promising you are going to drink from Vlad, I'll promise that I will make that very, _very_ difficult." Dorian smiled and used the same hand he used to lift her chin to push back her hair. He looked at the vein in her neck, the same one D'Ablo has sunk his teeth in. He met her eyes again.

"If not his, perhaps I could have a taste of yours?" Mina's defense failed to say something to make the elder vampire back off. But apparently she didn't need to. Somehow, unknown to Mina, Otis shot forward and shoved Dorian away from both Mina and Vlad.

Dorian blinked at the scene in confusion on how his spell was broken. The vampires—who were now free to move and speak—roared with angry complaints.

"You will leave my home and keep your distance from my nephew and end your feud with Mina." Otis told Dorian as Vikas landed a hand on his shoulder. Dorian—after a moment—nodded and turned and left the room. Otis seemed calmer after his departure. "I've never seen Dorian back down like that. I can't help but wonder why."

Vikas then whispered, "The answer, my old friend, is simple. Dorian has never backed down before. Perhaps he is…conflicted."

Mina flinched slightly when Dorian's voice called from the other side of the house. "When you want my help—and you will, Otis—you know where to find me." With that, and a last look at Vlad, Dorian slipped into the night.

It wasn't long until Otis snatched Mina's arm and led her away as an angry father would to a child. "Hey, what'd I do?" Mina asked as Otis stopped and they were partially up the stairway to the second level of the house.

"Mina that vampire is very important to my survival. I realize you felt you needed to protect Vlad but that is no excuse for how rudely you treated him." Otis clarified, his diction very pronounced as he seemed very upset.

"He insulted me, Otis." She ripped her arm from his hand and narrowed her fierce eyes at him. She then added, "If I had wanted to I could have done much worse."

"Dorian gets what he wants, that is his nature. You refused him not only your blood but Vlad's. That upset him."

"What was I do to? Give him my blood just in hopes he will stop perusing Vlad's? That's a silly thing to hope for knowing the lengths Dracula went through for Murray's!" Otis rolled his eyes.

"Just understand that you upset him. He won't be likely to let it die if you ever meet again. Now go on and enjoy the rest of this night. Do not talk to any of them about anything that just occurred, agreed?"

"Agreed, Mr. Otis." She drilled as she stepped down the stairs. When she strode back into the party she went to Vikas, took his bottle of blood wine, and chugged down a mouthful of blood.

It wasn't long after she had caught up with Vikas, which Vlad uneasily walked over. "Mina…can we talk?" He asked with such an unsettling voice, that she knew he was unsure how to feel at the moment.

"Sooner rather than later." She shrugged and followed him away from the vampires. Vlad and her went outside into the backyard, knowing that Otis wouldn't mind since they had each other to protect them. Vlad sat on the porch step but Mina walked on to stand on the grass. "What is it Vlad?"

"I wanted to apologize for what you…" He seemed unsure of how to state exactly what she saw, "saw."

"I knew it would happen sooner or later." She shrugged. "I guess I was just in shock because I thought we were getting closer again when you invited me to the movies. But then I saw you with her and…I felt like I was just there to cheer you up…Not because you really want me there."

"Mina, that's not it! I didn't mean to upset you." He looked at her with a pleading gaze. "I asked you to meet us there so that you wouldn't know that I…ate already. I know it bothers you and I didn't want you to see it. I didn't know you were still there!"

"I see." She turned away.

"She kissed me, I didn't kiss her." Vlad tried to tell her. Mina turned to him and couldn't help but laugh.

"Don't you find it odd that you are trying to explain this to me like you are the boyfriend who got caught cheating and I'm the girlfriend?" She chuckled again. "It's pathetic. I was hurt that you didn't tell me you were going there to see her. I wasn't upset that you kissed her. I've gotten over seeing girls fall over you."

"But you were the first…" He said with his voice lowered to just above a whisper.

"Yes, I was the first. But that doesn't seem to mean anything. I'm not mad at you Vlad, I just want to be able to trust you."

Vlad sighed. "You have wanted that since we met. And each and every time I fail to deliver. And every time you try too hard you get hurt. Why haven't you given up yet?"

She slowly walked over to stand before him. She knelt down on the grass so that she was eye level with him. She reached a hand to his face and saw his emotions dissolve away and a calmness flow over him.

When he opened his eyes he seemed to be asking her hundreds of questions. Mina then leaned forward and pressed her lips to Vlad's. She kissed him gently but firmly, not moving and waiting for him to make an action—any action.

All the fire, intensity, yearning, blissful emotions ran through her just as it had well over a year ago. Vlad raised a hand to weave into her hair as he closed his eyes and kissed her. They kissed longer and deeper than they had after their freshman year. Vlad made it clear that he want to continue kissing her, and it only made her heart flutter to realize that.

She wanted him to know why she didn't give up…wouldn't give up. Loving him kept her alive. Her beating heart pulsed with every time he looked at her. Every word she spoke was for him. Every breath was a warm embrace meant for him. She needed him—friend or lover—she needed him to keep her on this Earth.

Vlad used the hand in her hair to press her closer to him. But she gently placed her hands on his chest and pushed away, parting their lips from each other.

Vlad seemed breathless as she smiled softly at him. His eyes met hers and she saw them glow that beautiful purple. Then it seemed to hit him just what had happened and his eyes widened.

"That's why." She whispered and walked back into the house.

_Mina: I feel awesome_

_Me: I'm sure you do. _

_Mina: Who all wants to review now!_


	90. Guardian

_This Chapter is in Otis's point of view. Not sure why but I thought after their fight that I needed to clarify their feelings towards each other. _

_Mina: I love Otis! :D_

_Me: Yeah, yeah I know. I don't own Vlad Tod or Otis. _

_Mina: Happy birthday for me! _

**90 Guardian**

It wasn't far past an hour that Otis searched his home for Mina. He hadn't seen her walking or heard her talking with anyone for some time. He walked into the living room and found her on the couch. She had her legs curled up on the seat with her and her head propped up by her bottle of blood wine.

He chuckled and smiled at her. He sat down next to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. She didn't wake but instead nuzzled her face closer to the bottle. Her pale arms clinging to it as a child would a bear. He called her name but she didn't rise.

"She's a heavy sleeper." He turned to see his nephew standing beside him. Vlad watched her with something lurking in his thoughts. Otis resisted the temptation to read his mind to see what it was he was wondering when he looked at the girl.

"Will she wake if I move her?" Vlad shook his head and Otis weaved his arm between her back and the couch and hooked his other arm under her legs.

He stood with her in his arms and he faced Vlad. "Take the bottle?" Vlad nodded as he slowly slipped the blood wine bottle away from her grasps. He figured that she could rest in his bed, since Vlad would later need his old room for himself. And things between the two were not as they were over a year ago and Otis feared what would happen if they shared a room now.

He walked around guests who all seemed to smile at the sweet scene. Vlad followed quietly and he placed the girl into his bed. She hummed softly as she buried her face into the pillow. He covered her with a blanket and stood back to smile down at her.

"Otis?" Vlad spoke softly. His uncle looked at him in response. "You know that Joss is back…"

"Yes, I do." Otis said as he turned off one of the lamps in the room.

"Mina doesn't want to stay there with him." Vlad whispered and Otis looked at his nephew. He then looked back at the sleeping girl before returning to Vlad.

"Why didn't she say so?"

Vlad looked down and then back up at Otis with eyes that pleaded with him. "I _can't_ have her stay with him." Otis looked at the boy—young man, he corrected—as he saw that he was concerned for Mina's safety.

Otis didn't blame him. Mina held more rage than Otis had seen in decades. The spark of anger in her eyes at the mere name of her cousin, or the mere mention of his betrayal, caused her to tense. It was like watching a hurt angel betrayed by a demon disguised as her family, her friend, her most trusted cousin. Tragic but glorious.

Because of this, Otis understood completely why Vlad did not want them to live together. Even if they did not kill each other, they would most certainly wound the other in bloody battles. They didn't want to risk it…Vlad couldn't risk it.

Otis sighed, he ran a thoughtful hand over the back of his neck. "I'll talk to her uncle and work something out." He amended as he glanced at her as she slept.

Vlad nodded and stared at the floor. Otis opened his mouth to ask Vlad a question...a question he has wanted to ask—a question about Mina. But instead he shut his mouth and turned off the last lamp.

"Come on, let's get back to the party before they miss us." Otis placed his hand on Vlad's shoulder as they left the room. He slowly closed the door as he watched Mina's resting form curl into the blanket.

Hours later, when all the guests had departed, Otis decided to let Vlad rest in his home for the night. Otis resisted the emotions that flooded him after Vlad—in a sleepy haze—referred to Otis as 'Dad'. He didn't know if he should be happy and feel warm, like his first instincts were. Or if he should feel mourning for his brother and pity for his nephew.

He then moved down the hallway and stopped outside the door to his room. Beyond the wooden door was the pretty vampiress named Mina in the middle of slumber.

He reluctantly opened to door to check on her, and saw that she didn't move much. He stepped inside and pulled the blanket up to cover her bare shoulder. He knelt down so he was closer to her and he left the lights off so as not to wake her.

Otis contemplated what had happened with Dorian and how he treated her.

Dorian had told her things about her blood that were probably best kept a secret. He embarrassed her and brought into sharp realization just how much of a burden she was. It must have upset her and Otis felt guilty. He didn't take into account how Dorian's words affected her before he burst out at her about upsetting Dorian. When it was quite the opposite.

Slayers wanted Vlad dead.

Her cousin wanted Vlad dead.

Her father wanted Vlad dead.

Her blood was rare.

She used to be Dracula's wife.

She used to be Dracula's mistress.

She is in love with Vlad.

Dorian was right...her blood told a sad tale of its own. But Otis had never considered that before.

He remembered when he first saw her. He walked into the class room on his first day at Bathory Junior High and looked over the class. His eyes landed on Vlad, for he looked exactly like Tomas it was impossible not to know it was him. But Mina sat next to him...quiet, shy, with a soft sweet smile and bright eyes that hungered for knowledge.

As he got to know Vlad he saw more and more of Mina. He saw the way she looked at him even though Vlad himself didn't. As he made a friendship with his nephew he understood that she was a bigger part than he expected.

And one day those curious eyes needed answers.

He told her clues and led her to an understanding of her past. It wasn't long until I found Vlad in the clearing...bleeding and wounded and dying. I fed him but as I did so I saw her. She was unconscious and I noticed the difference in the air, he remembered.

He didn't feel the presence of a human...He simply felt Elysia. When Vladimir was taken care of he recalled that he hurried over to her and lifted her into his arms. Her heart beat was off, her breath was slow...But she was not drained.

I knew she was a vampire but my mind did not want to grasp it, he thought back. He remembered sitting in the hospital room as Mina and Vlad both laid there, both unconscious. One's life was attempting to be saved...the other's was already gone. He sat there, watching them rest. He wondered if they were thinking the same things in their sleep...and he wondered what would become of them when they awoke.

The silence was unbearable as he waited for Nelly to arrive. When Mina did awaken, he brought Henry in to explain everything to her.

He didn't know much about Mina personally. All he knew was what he learned with his student-teacher relationship with her and what Vlad's letters told him. Which was mostly about her finding out he was a vampire. But he did know that she had a close bond with Henry. If Vlad was not well enough to explain her vampirism to her...Henry was the next choice.

After that he remembered spending time with her daily. He tried to teach her and trained her to be a good vampire. But she was strong willed and stubborn. If she didn't agree with his lesson, the lesson it's self would turn into a heated debate.

They bickered and fought their cases, whatever they may be, countless times. Often times they stormed off or would grow frustrated but they never held hatred towards each other. He remembered that Vikas referred to them as acting like persistent siblings who demanded their way or no way at all.

Otis smiled and whispered softly. "Temperamental newborn."

He had used that as a name for her when he was flustered from a battle of words. She snoozed on and he sighed as he got a blanket from his closet to take with him down stairs. As he left her in his room he thought more about the vampiress of Bathory.

D'Ablo left her there. Her parents died when she was young and one day she wakes up to discover she had the chance for a new father...a new family...and he was a wicked man who left her to die without a care? How horrible.

He knew for a fact that she was close to Vikas. Vikas spoiled her with understanding affection. He listened to her passionate rants and took her side in many of those wars. Otis often took Vlad's side. Like a make shift family taking sides in a sibling fight. But he did care for her...he cared for her like a daughter.

He never had any vampire offspring of his own, but by taking her in he found he did. He felt he had to protect her and lead her through the life of a vampire, just as any Creator should do, just as he will for Vlad. He didn't show it as often as he felt he should...how grateful he was to love her as a child. But he was the firm parent when it came to her; he needed to guide her with a firm hand unlike Vlad who follows a gentle push.

And I need to protect her, Otis thought. I am her guardian, and I will make sure she stays clear of Joss.

Otis sighed and he laid down on the couch and thought to himself. I will defend Vlad and Mina against Joss, D'Ablo, Dorian, the Council of Elders...even from themselves.

_Me: Aw how sweet! _

_Mina: Told ya I love him! _

_Me: Shut up. Please Review!_


	91. Hating You

_Another Chapter is up guys! Lol, this one is longer and I am not sure why it took so long to finish it…I guess I've just been busy. But I wrapped it up last night. _

_Mina: Yeah and I was tired. -_-_

_Me: Boo Bloody Hoo. _

_Mina: She doesn't own Vladimir Tod_

**91 Hating You**

Mina's eyes blinked open and she saw a room she didn't recognize. She sat up in a fright and looked around with panic flowing through her. It wasn't until she saw a picture frame sitting on the side table beside the bed that she relaxed.

In the simple frame were two boys squishing a girl. One boy had his arm around her shoulders with a grin that covered most of his face. The boy on the other side sat back casually with a smile not as charismatic but just as true. The girl had just finished giving the grinning boy an odd look and just barely made a smile for the camera.

She remembered that picture. Nelly took it at that stupid Junior High graduation years ago. Mina figured that Nelly probably gave Otis the picture because Otis was still just a friend/teacher back then.

Now relaxed she got out of the bed—Otis's bed she reasoned—and left the room and followed the hallway to the stairs. She crept slowly and tried to make no noise as she passed the living room to see Otis snoozing away on the couch. She smiled and went through the kitchen towards the back door. Something on the counter caught her eye and she took the bottle and drank deeply. She would need it.

Just as she replaced the bloodwine another thing on the table interested her. Vlad's handwriting.

'See you at school Otis." Was scratched over the slip of paper hurriedly and she noted his mark neatly printed underneath.

So Vlad left already too, she thought as she left his old home. As she wandered home she couldn't stop thinking about what the day will hold.

School...Vlad...Jon...Henry...Otis...Joss...Meredith...Eddie...Snelgrove.

Joss...she remembered as she slowed her steps to stare up at her large house. The curtains were closed and she looked higher up to see the sky was a faint purple-gray. The sun was just barely beginning to rise.

Was Joss on alert? Was he sitting in her room...just waiting for her to return? Would he attack her when he sees her? She checked around to make sure no one was up early before floating up to her window. It was left unlocked and slightly open, like she always left it. She looked around the room before entering; being sure Joss wasn't hiding in the shadows. She closed the window and left her room to take a shower.

After her shower she did her hair in straight layers with the red curled to perfection around the black strands. She changed and did her make up all the while glancing over her shoulder and around corners for her slayer cousin.

She hurried to rub sunscreen over her open skin to keep the sun at bay. She drank her fill of blood, slipping a small vile of blood into her bag that were shaped to look like chapstick. Something William came up with over the summer for her cravings at school. She took her bag and went down stairs. Henry and Joss were probably getting ready because she could hear people moving about in the rooms as she walked down the hall. All the while she jumped at every noise.

Living with a slayer was more nerve wracking than she thought. But she took an apple and placed it in front of her so that when aunts or uncles or cousins walked in she could put on her human act. Until then she wasn't going to eat an apple if it had no nutritional value to her or won't do her hunger any good.

Joss's mom came in first followed by Aunt Matilda. They started breakfasts for themselves and soon her cousins came rushing down the stairs.

"Mina, I've missed you so much!" Her aunt came around and hugged her. Mina awkwardly hugged the woman back. She realized that this woman practically raised her…and now she hardly had much feeling for her at all. It wasn't like she would answer my dying screams if Joss was trying to kill me, she thought sadly.

"Missed you too." She muttered softly. When her aunt returned to breakfast, Mina picked up her apple and nearly took a bite into it after giving Henry a look to relax. But as her jaw snapped shut she realized she didn't bite into anything and the apple was gone from her hand.

Mina looked around to find it but saw Joss walking away, apple in hand, glaring daggers at her. She shot him a cold look back. "What? It's not like you need it anyway."

Her anger boiled inside her until she shoved herself inside his thoughts and forced his raised hand to slam the apple onto his head violently. Henry placed a hand on her shoulder; she snapped her head to look at him and sighed her anger out. Joss rolled his eyes and the adults hadn't even noticed the quarrel.

Henry and Mina got into his new car and started towards Vlad's house. Henry kept glancing at Mina the whole way there. "What time did you get home?"

"About…two hours ago. I spent the night at Otis's." He nodded softly.

"Vlad told me what happened…" Mina's shoulders drooped slightly. "What you saw, I mean."

"It's fine. We talked it out and everything is okay. I'm just bummed about Joss." Henry glanced at her as they pulled up to Vlad's house. His eyes told her that he wasn't sure if he wanted to believe her.

"I thought you were driving Melissa to school." Vlad said as he opened the door. Mina opened her door and got out.

"Go in front. I like the back." She muttered as she slid into the back seat. She propped herself between the driver and passenger seat to stay in the conversation.

"I don't have to be with her every second of every day." Henry snapped.

"What happened?" Vlad asked.

Henry sighed loudly. "Girls, man. Just…girls." Vlad nodded in understanding and Henry quickly looked at her in his mirror. He saw her looking at Vlad sadly for a minute before she shifted her sight down then back out the window. "Not you, Mina." He said, not even seconds after Vlad's nod.

Vlad then started a new topic. "Hey, why are we driving anyway? The school is like four blocks away."

"Dude. When you've got a car like this, you don't walk anywhere." Henry said through his smirk and Mina smiled. She couldn't hide her chuckle from him and he turned his head slightly to flash her a smile of bemusement.

It wasn't long until Henry was driving the car inch by inch just so the teenagers walking could admire it. Mina didn't mind much, the slower the arrival the better.

She saw a figure of pink. She knew that figure well, even from a distance, even from behind. But the figure beside Meredith she knew even better. Joss. Joss walking with Meredith. Joss flirting with Meredith.

Mina shot daggers at her cousin, knowing that Vlad out be hurt and Joss would be pleased by that fact. She saw Joss look back and make a clear statement with his eyes that Vlad and him were no longer friends. But then Joss's eyes caught Mina. She continued to give him harsh looks but she saw his face break for a fraction of a second.

Only a second. In that second she saw that he was still aching from her vampirism. But he hardened his gaze and offered a silent nod. A nod that she knew meant the war had begun.

She could feel it. This year wasn't going to be fun.

"Sorry about that. I didn't know Joss was walking her to school or I'd have said something. I didn't even know he'd talk to her yet. Man, that guy moves fast." Henry said apologetically.

Mina's eyebrows knitted together when she saw Vlad's hand lightly touching the area where he had been stabbed. "Yeah…he does." With that Henry parked and addressed the crowds of students asking endless questions about the new car. Mina saw Vlad's intent on staying out of it so she grabbed his arm and pulled him toward the school.

"Mina!" Vlad whined in a childish tone. She smiled widely.

"Come on, the faster we get in there the faster we get out!" She released his arm and they walked normally to the front of the school.

Vlad saw the darkness cover Mina, probably thinking of Joss, and he realized why this moment felt off. "You aren't your normal hyper self…and it's the first day of school. What's up?"

She seemed shocked by the question. "Oh, um…Well, I don't see the point anymore. Every year things get worse and worse for us…I don't feel the need to be excited anymore." Vlad looked down and nodded softly. Knowing he was partly due for that new on look. "Jonathan!"

He jumped slightly at her outburst and watched her rush up to the boy. She hugged him tightly and he spun her around and around until Jonathan's balance was failing and they almost fell. They laughed and smiled and when they parted Jonathan gave Mina a deep kiss. Vlad turned his head away and shoved his hands in his pockets.

"I thought you wouldn't be back from California until Wednesday?" She cheered, Vlad noted the excitement in her voice that wasn't present a moment before.

"What? And miss a single day with you? Never!" Vlad resisted rolling his eyes as Jonathan wrapped his arms around her thin frame and she brushed back his white hair, his hair was only slightly shorter than Vlad's, but it moved aside perfectly. Mina pecked his lips lightly and parted from him as she took his hand and led him to Vlad.

"I was just walking with Vlad. Come on, we should all get our lockers and final schedules." She grabbed Vlad's arm and started toward Bathory High. As they walked Jon looked over Mina to Vlad.

"Vlad…" When the dark haired boy turned his head, Jon nodded in a silent greeting.

"Jon." Vlad snipped, with a curt nod in return. Jon returned his gaze to where they were headed and saw a friend.

"Hey, Alec!" Jon rushed ahead to talk to their fellow band member.

Mina slowed in her step and faced Vlad, stopping his walk. He watched Jonathan and blinked before he could pry his eyes to look at Mina. She gave him a firm, serious look. "You are not in any position to be hateful towards Jonathan."

"I know but…" He trailed off and realized he had nothing to say.

"You can't be upset with him for stealing something you never even wanted to possess." He stared at her and felt a twinge of sadness. She wasn't being mean or harsh or even judgmental. She even seemed pleading.

"You're right. Sorry." He muttered and Jonathan returned to their side. They all parted to get their schedules and Mina found she still had the same locker as the past two years…one away from Vlad.

Vlad and Mina shared soft smiles, knowing smiles, as they faced each other before opening their lockers.

The feeling in the air was one of hope. Hope that this year could ever possibly be even a little better than the last. They knew it was pointless to hope for, but it helped to imagine it. "Mina!" She turned and rushed over to Lucy and Amelia.

Her first class was free of Vlad, Henry, Joss, Meredith, and Eddie. But it did have Amelia and Alice. Chemistry was a horrible first hour class, but the hour flew by without any bad news. When she walked into her second class with Lucy at her side, she resisted a smile when she saw Vlad sitting in his seat.

"This will be a fun year!" Lucy squealed in anticipation. Mina smiled widely and nodded, but when she sat down beside Vlad her smile faded some. English would at least be a bit better.

History was worse; yes she had it with her boyfriend but also with Joss and Eddie. Lunch was with Jon, Vlad, and Henry…but free of anyone whom Mina would rather not see. Lunch was followed by classes that left her completely alone. Except her second to last hour, Math was with Roby. But her last class…her favorite class with her favorite teacher and favorite person…her favorite vampire.

Mythology with Mr. Otis Otis.

When she entered the class, smiled at Otis, and sat down she looked around for anyone familiar. Her eyes settled on one girl…Meredith. Mina thought about going to talk to her. Would the Prep even want to talk to her? Did Meredith think Vlad dumped her for Mina? Or did she feel as broken as Mina had after Siberia?

Mina decided against it and watched Otis go out into the hall to talk to someone…It wasn't long until she felt him ask for her attention. Joss was talking with him. But as she was debating to go up there she saw Vlad do just that. The two vampires talked and Joss and Otis left down the hallway.

When Vlad entered the room he first saw Mina, smiled, and then his eyes fell on Meredith.

"Hi, Meredith." Vlad squeaked out. Mina sat silently in her seat, unsure if she should listen or not. It was hard not to since they stood not even a foot from her desk.

"Hi." Yup, Meredith was mad at him, Mina heard it in her voice.

"So…You're taking mythology, huh?" Vlad small-talked. Mina could almost see the fumes escaping from Meredith. She was hurt, angry, and needing some answers.

"So that's it then? You don't have anything more to say to me?"

Mina watched the scene intently. But this was a talk that didn't involve her. Vlad looked at Meredith, and Mina saw him shrink in shame. She could also feel his hunger in her own stomach, and she understood why he wasn't speaking much.

"What should I say?" Vlad asked the one question a man should never ask an angry woman.

Meredith fought angry tears. "You could start with 'I'm sorry'." Vlad waited, unsure if she was going to continue. His eyes shifted to Mina in hopes that she could help his situation. But Mina lowered her gaze and bowed her head to exit to conversation. Vlad was on his own. "You owe me an explanation, Vlad. You owe me at least that."

Without another word, Meredith took her seat far from Vlad. Otis returned and Vlad chose to sit beside Mina in the back. They always sat in the back.

"Thanks for the help." Vlad whispered to her.

"_That was your battle, Vlad. Between you and her."_ Mina entered his thought and he shivered at the sensation of her voice in his mind. Something he has missed for a long while.

He didn't answer but noted that she left his mind alone to take out a notebook. She scribbled her name and the class on the cover. But Vlad wasn't paying attention to that when Joss came and sat directly behind him.

Mina opened her notebook to start this year's series of doodles. She smiled as Otis repeated almost to the dot all that he said when she first met him as a substitute. But once he had class started she noted that Vlad and Otis seemed to be talking telepathically. She slipped into their minds easily.

"_What'd I miss?"_ She asked.

"_Your cousin's Society has allowed him to weasel his way into this class_." Otis explained. She looked over the class but then tilted her head back slightly to look at him.

"_We have a plan then?"_ She asked.

"_Wait and watch."_ Vlad told her and she nodded.

Vlad exited her mind but she felt Otis still lingering. _"Mina, I need to speak to your aunt and uncle. Can you ask when I may meet with them, as soon as possible?"_ Otis asked and Mina tilted her head.

"_Uh, sure Otis. Why?"_ She asked but he waved it off. Literally waving his hand slightly before continuing his writing on the board. She shrugged and shut down her mind to concentrate on the class.

When the class was over Mina couldn't help the fluttering of her heart when Vlad waited for her by the door. They said goodbye to Otis and walked together to their lockers, chatting about their classes and the teachers they had.

Mina was brushing her bangs from her view as she tried to stuff her math book in her back pack to take home.

But her attention was grasped by the familiar scent of family blood. She turned in time to see Joss mutter a snide comment to Vlad. Before Vlad or Mina could do or say anything Henry had already pinned Joss into the locker between them.

Mr. Hunjo, the PE teacher and coach shouted at the boys. "McMillan! And…McMillan! Office! Now!" Joss air-kissed towards Henry, angering him enough to throw a punch at him, which the Slayer easily ducked. The teacher grabbed them by their shirts and yanked them away down the hallway.

"They are really starting to bug me." Vlad sighed and Mina followed him out of the school.

"Henry too?" He nodded and she understood. "He seems to be there every time Joss acts like a jerk, huh?" Vlad didn't respond but they slowed to a stop at the steps of the school.

Vlad turned to face her and she adjusted her bag before smiling at him. "Hey, Mina…I wanted to thank you for getting Dorian off me last night."

"It's no problem."

"Yeah it is. I'm sorry for what he said to you. No vampire, no matter how high in authority he is, should say that to you." Mina blushed and nibbled her lip.

"Thanks Vlad but he was right. Everything he said was true…except that little Dracula alive part. I don't understand that…" She muttered, turning away from Vlad.

"I was wondering about that too. You don't have any idea what he meant?"

Mina shook her black and red head and sighed. "No…But I'm going to find out." She stated with a determined expression on her face. Vlad chuckled and she blushed at the warmth in his eyes. "I have to get home before Joss does…So, I'll see you tomorrow?"

"See ya." He waved in return as she stepped down the stairs of the Crypt and down the street, leaving Henry's car for him to drive. He watched her walk away for a long moment before he went up to the Belfry.

When Mina opened the door to her house and walked into the kitchen she was glad that she survived the day. She threw her bag onto the couch and found her aunt in the kitchen. Her other Aunt, Joss's mom, was also there but Mina hugged both women. Aunt Matilda was cutting up vegetables for dinner—dinner that Mina won't eat anyway—and Mina stood on the opposite side of the island from her aunt.

"Hey, Aunt Matilda…?" The woman hummed and looked up briefly in response. "Otis wants to talk to you and Uncle Mike. Vlad's uncle Otis, I mean."

"Isn't he your teacher as well?"

"Yeah, Mythology this year. But he doesn't want to talk about school stuff. He didn't tell me why but he says he wants to talk to you both as soon as possible." Her Aunt thought for a moment and Mina bounced in anxiety.

"That sounds fine, dear. Tell him to come over after dinner." Mina nodded obediently and was about to contact Otis telepathically but was caught off by Joss and Henry returning home. She froze when they entered the kitchen and Joss came up to her.

"Oh the house smells delicious." Henry groaned and Mina fought a smile at his boy-like hunger. Hunger that could battle a vampires.

"Yeah, it does." Joss agreed. "I love your cooking Aunt Matilda, I can't wait for dinner!" Then he turned and landed his serious, taunting eyes on Mina. "Can't you Mina?"

"I'm going to Lucy's, can I borrow the car?" Mina asked, a little too bitterly, as she walked over to Henry and took the keys.

"Sure dear, but be home for dinner." Mina paused and faced Joss, narrowing her eyes to glare at her Slayer cousin and mutter to him harshly.

"I plan to."

Without saying anything else she left the McMillan household and headed straight to Stokerton. She nearly sped ther entire way there, her face set in concentration and determination. Her lips were set in a firm line of thought, her brow furrowed as she thought over every word of the night before.

By the time she reached Casimir himself she was bursting with questions. But as she stood outside his door she breathed in and out to calm herself. She then opened the door and got ready to talk to Casimir.

"Elizabeta!" He cheered when he saw her, rising from his chair to wrap his arms around her. She stiffly returned to embrace before walking over to the chair across form his desk and sat down, her legs draping over the arm of the chair. "To what do I owe this visit?"

"Do I have Dracula's blood in me?"

Casimir's old and wrinkled face drifted from joyful to confusion then lastly to agitation. Mina watched him carefully with her inspecting, serious eyes.

"What are you speaking of, Mina?" He asked and she repeated herself with distinct diction.

"Do I have Dracula's blood inside me or not?" The vampire sighed and sat down, rubbing his hand over his face. She waited patiently for him to answer her question and she planned to remain that way until her interview was finished.

"Who said this to you?"

She put her feet on the ground and faced Casimir head on. "While you were with the Stokerton Council; I was with Otis, Vikas, and Vlad at a meeting about D'Ablo's growing power. During this meeting I met many interesting vampires, some who know you and are good friends…Others who decided to get on my bad side. A vampire by the name of Dorian."

Casimir's utter dismay at the name showed Mina that he had a history with this vampire. He nodded and opened his eyes to meet hers. "There is indeed a part I have not told you about your story, my dear."

"Would you mind enlighting me then?" She snapped harshly.

"Would you please take a seat and calmly explain to me how you met Dorian and what led to this discussion." She sighed as she relaxed into her seat and nodded.

"He was hinting to wanting Vlad's blood and controlled everyone to freeze while he controlled Vlad to get it. I stood between them and he started to evaluate my blood. He talked about my Slayer decent, D'Ablo being my creator, and my AB negative blood. He also knew I love Vlad. He said it and also knew about Murray and Elizabeth. He said he understands why Dracula picked me and mentioned something about hearing a heartbeat he has missed."

"Then what?" Casimir asked, listening to Mina's tale.  
"I asked if he knew Dracula and he clarified that he knows him, present tense not pretense. He was shocked that I didn't know something and he told me I have his blood in me. When I denied it he insisted. The conversation drifted after that and he eventually left." Casimir nodded and remained silent in thought. "Now tell me what he meant."

"Dorian is correct, my love."

"He is?" Casimir hummed and nodded, his eyes closing briefly.

"Though I am Dracula's brother by vampire blood, the Dracula blood line ended with him. His vampire children, his wives, were killed by Van Helsing as you know. Lucy—another vampire child—was also killed by Van Helsing. In his human life he had no children either."

"So there is no way I could have his blood." She reasoned.

"Incorrect." Casimir shook his head. "He did exchange blood with one other person. Wilhelmina Murray." Mina let out a small gasp when she understood. "After his death she was released from the curse of vampirism but not from his blood inside her. It plagued her through most of her life after the events ended. Yet his blood did not flow into her children or any of her relatives after that. But it did revive itself…in you."

Mina knew her eyes were widenly slightly in realization and that her lips were parted from her previous gasp. But she couldn't find it in her to move. Instead she felt like her heartbeat was echoing inside her skull. Surrounding her with the reminder of what was in her veins.

"When I met you as a child I could sense it. This is what makes your blood so appetizing to other vampires. Dracula blood has been in high reguard for centuries and now a child has risen who not only has it…but is a vampire as well."

"Is…that why D'Ablo made me?"

"What?"

"Did D'Ablo make me so he had a tie to Dracula?" Casimir shrugged at this and reason flashed in his eyes.

"That is a possibility."

"Will…Are there any…problems?" She asked reluctantly, unsure how to ask her question. However her friend didn't understand it anyway.

"What do you mean?"

"You said that Murray suffered because of it for the remainder of her life. What did you mean by suffer? Is there something wrong with it? Any powers, defects….anything I need to worry about?"

Casimir's brow creased as he leaned over the desk on his elbows. "You are right. She often felt hunger for certain things, and since you are a vampire unlike she was, your hunger will be greater. There is also the possibility that he may find ways to…show himself."

"Show himself how?" Mina asked, suspicious of Casimir's way of avoiding the topic.

"She dreamed of him, that much I am certain. But she also saw signs of him in many day to day things. Shadows and nighttime were constant reminders of him. Simply…he never left her and I highly doubt he will leave you."

"I actually did have a few dreams of him. When I was human and I used to think he was Vlad. But now that I understand who I am I figured out it was him. So things like that?"

"Yes. Also…vampires may think of you as him. This is only because you are the only vampire in the world who carries his blood, also his wife's soul. This makes you the heir to whatever he owned…respect included."

"I see…Why didn't you tell me before?" She demanded, once again adding an edge to her speech.

"I was hoping that if you never knew you would never go through what Murray did. But it seems you have already."

Mina looked away when she remembered earlier that day. In the hallway she had recognized Joss's scent even when he was a few feet away from her. Her vampire sense of smell was never that good before…

"He was very powerful, correct?" He nodded. "Then will it increase any of my powers? Like smelling blood?"

"Perhaps…have you experienced this?" She nodded and stood abruptly. "I have to be home before dinner. I'll see you whenever I can." She started for the door but Casimir called to her, pausing her departure.

"Be careful, Elizabeta." She turned. "Dorian adores rare blood…you are the only blood tie to Dracula."

"Bye, Caz." She muttered and left the Casimir Dracula house to return to Bathory.

Dinner was full of awkward conversations, acting the opposite of personal thoughts, and glares across the table. Mina picked and swallowed what bit of human food seemed normal for a teenage girl with a small appetite and contacted Otis. She told him it was fine for him to come over and he did so.

She was confused and curious about what it was Otis had to talk to Matilda and Mike about. They two vampires and two humans sat in the living room, while Mina wondered why Otis kept her out of his mind.

"Mina, can we speak alone, your relatives and I?" She questioned it but agreed and went to her room to wait. She hadn't expected Joss to give her a visit.

"Go away." She ordered when he arrived.

"What's that leech doing here?" He questioned and she rolled her eyes.

"Why are you talking to me? I thought we made it clear that we are no longer friends." She hissed, turning on her bed to face him. "Or are you trying to warm up to your targets?"

"Come on, I'm not as sick and twisted as Vlad."

"Are you here to kill me then?" She asked sarcastically.

"I'm here to make sure you stay clear of my family." She felt her jaw drop. She stood and couldn't help but hear her voice rise.

"They are my family too!" Joss matched her stance and tone with one of his own. A smug look of satisfaction crossed his face at her fury.

"This family is safer with me than it can ever be with you. No one in his house is safe from you and your teeth! I'm sorry but I can't live in fear that my mother's face will be chewed off for lunch."

Mina's fists tightened to dig her nails into her palm in attempt to restrain from causing Joss harm. She could feel her body shaking in anger and hear her pulse speed up with adrenalin.

"I can't believe you! I was your friend, family, cousin and sister! Two years ago you would have taken a bullet for me and now you are the one shooting!" She shoved him roughly in the chest, her vampric strength causing him to stumble slightly. "I have done everything I can to protect all of you from whatever is coming our way. I have used every precaution and method to avoid being the monster you think I am!"

"What's going on here?" Uncle Mike shouted as he stood between the cousins, hands on their shoulders. They battling teens kept their sights on each other and fuming in rage. Blinded by betrayal and hatred.

"Joss just decided that I am a danger to the world apparently!" Mina cut short and regretted the words the second she said them.

But to her surprise the humans didn't question it. Her aunt turned to face Otis and Uncle Mike dropped his arms. He turned to face Otis, who was watching the scene with concern. "Maybe you have a point, Mr. Otis."

"What are you talking about?" Mina inquired slowly. Her aunt and uncle shared looks that seemed to hold a silent discussion before Mike let out a long sigh. This sigh seemed to tear him away from a conflict in his eyes that told Mina that this wasn't an easy thing for him to decide. He took a step to stand in front of Mina and placed his large hands on her shoulders. "Am I missing something?"

"Would you rather live with Vlad's uncle in his home?"

Mina blinked at her uncle, her mouth ajar in shock. "W—What?"

"Mr. Otis has come to ask if you would like to stay with him." Matilda explained. "He has a spare room in his home that you can stay in." Mina looked back and forth with confusion between Matilda, Mike, and Otis.

"We didn't know you were upset with Joss before he left two years ago. Also you won't be as crowded. Mr. Otis has explained everything to us." Mike said petting her hair once before stepping back. Mina flashed a look to Otis who shook his head, and she heard Joss growl once before he stomped out of the room.

"I…I'd love to." Mina replied and her guardians smiled. Their eyes held sadness, but understanding. They probably felt bad that they hadn't thought about her feelings of Joss moving back in, Mina reasoned.

"Great, we can have your things moved in within the next week. If that is alright with everyone?" Otis asked, adding brightness to the room. Her relatives agreed and left, leaving Mina a moment alone with Otis. She rushed over to him and hugged him tightly.

"Thank you, Otis." She mumbles into his chest and he chuckled. She smiled up at him and blinked away the tears of thankfulness that brimmed at her eyes. "Thank you so much! How did you know?"

"Vlad was worried about you…as was Vikas." He smiled and she blushed a bright red. "I was too." He admitted and she parted from him to run about her room trying to think about her moving. Otis resisting smiling and laughing at her excitement over the decision. "I have to go, I'll see you in school tomorrow."

"You too…Thanks Otis." She told him, grinning from ear to ear. Otis smiled softly back at her.

"Don't forget your homework." He said, chuckled at how fast her expression died, and left.

Mina fell back on the bed and stared up at the ceiling. "I hate homework."

_Aw Otis is a life saver! _

_Mina: Tell me about it_

_Me: So…who is curious about Dracula? Any questions feel free to ask!_

_Mina: In a review of course ;)_


	92. Mystery of Me

_So…I like this chapter. Not sure why. Not like its interesting or cool or has a big point to it. Nope…Just like it. _

_Mina: Does it have something to do with my major fail…?_

_Me: Probably. _

_I don't own Vlad Tod or anything else that isn't obviously mine._

**92 Mystery of Me**

"I'm thinking of breaking up with Melissa." Henry stated just as I made it up to Vlad and him talking by our lockers.

I listened but Vlad beat me to asking why my cousin wanted to break up with his girlfriend. I put my math book away and too out the only thing I would need for my next class…my Mythology notebook.

"I feel like she's using me. All she wants to do is make out when we're together, which is great and all, but that's it. Nothing else. No talking. No spending time getting close. Just…kissing." I exchanged a bemused looks and I resisted the smile. I turned to face my bag as I stuffed my math homework inside it to hide my face. "What is it?"

"Nothing. I didn't say anything." Vlad said and I stood up again.

"You don't have to say anything for me to know something's up. I may not be a mind reader like _some_ people, guys, but I know when you're hiding something. What gives?" I blushed at Henry's shot at our telepathy. "You think I should reconsider?"

"No!" Vlad nearly shouted and I kicked him in the shin. "I mean, no, that's not it at all. I just…well…Henry…haven't you noticed that you tend to treat girls exactly how Melissa is treating you now?"

I wasn't sure if I should have been there or not. After all they were teenaged boys talking about girls. But Vlad hadn't given me any sign to leave and I was hoping we would walk to Mythology together…

"You've probably kissed three-quarters of the girls here at Bathory High, Henry, but have only really dated one. Do you see what I mean?" Vlad continued and I shook my head.

"I'm a good kisser." Henry lifted his chest in confidence and I didn't fight my smile.

"No." Vlad replied.

"Trust me, I am." Henry shot back and I laughed my head tilted toward Vlad.

"So's he." My hand slapped over my mouth as soon as I said the words. Both boys paused and looked at me. I felt my face grow red as I blushed uncontrollably. Henry's smile widened to almost split his face apart, and Vlad looked down with light pink on his cheeks. "I—I'll be going to class n-now."

I rushed away and turned around the corner. When I peeked around the stone wall I saw Vlad rubbing his neck in an awkward shyness. Henry slapped him on the shoulder blade and Vlad's cheeks were pink again. I turned away and sighed.

When I opened my eyes and started toward Otis's class, I turned and blushed even more when I heard Vlad call my name. "Hey, wait up." He finally caught up to me and I couldn't help but smile and I tried so very hard not to look at him.

"Sorry about that…I…I have no idea why I said that." I rambled and Vlad laughed, a little too loudly, and placed a hand on my shoulder.

He squeezed and shook me slightly. "Don't worry about it. I could tell it was an accident." I blushed more but said nothing else and he cleared his throat. "So…Did you find out anything about what Dorian said?"

"Huh?" Looking up at him as we entered the class, he explained.

"You told me yesterday you were going to find out what he meant about you know…Dracula." I felt a chill up my spine at this. My mind took note of how he practically whispered the infamous vampire's name, rather than just say it aloud. "Did you find anything?"

"I went to Casimir's…" I started but then stopped. What would Vlad think about it? Vlad was no killer and he didn't like vampires who kill…Yet Dracula was a war general and a hungry vampire after that.

"And?" He pressed and I closed me eyes. I promised him I would never lie to him again; I reminded myself as I then looked into his deep dark eyes.

"Nothing." I couldn't look at Vlad any longer, and faced the front of the class. "Casimir doesn't know anything." He stared at me a long time before he dismissed it and faced Otis. Our mentor started the class and I kept my thoughts at bay as I tried to take notes on Ogres. But my attention—not to mention the rest of the class's—was captured by Vlad when he over turned Joss's desk.

I whipped around to face my cousin and my love. I found a desk on it's side and Joss staring intensily at Vlad. But it didn't take long for me to find the pencil in Vlad's hands just before he dropped it. He turned to Otis and pleaded. "Sorry. I…sorry."

"Office. Both of you." Otis snapped and Joss stood, fuming.

"What?"

"OFFICE!" Otis roared and I flinched. I hadn't heard him so forcefull even when we had those little 'fights' when I was a newborn. I watched them leave the class and Otis got the class back in order.

"_It was just a pencil, Otis. You can't blame him for being wary."_ I explained and I saw Otis sigh as he continued to write the notes on the black board.

"Now who knows what Ogre's eat?" He asked the class and waited for someone to answer. _"It is better I act like a teacher than an uncle…at least in class."_ He replied to me and I nodded. "Come on, no one knows?"

"_Whatever you say, teacher."_ He chuckled, but played it off as if he was amused by a girl's pitiful answer.

"_Would you like to start the move today?"_ He asked and returned to the board to scribble the answer in his scratchy hand writing. _"The sooner you are away from Joss, the better."_

"_Sounds good to me. But I have some business in Stokerton after school. How about after dinner?"_ He nodded and left my thoughts. He then changed the topic from Ogres to Trolls. He ranted about their similarities and differences and I grudgingly returned to my notes. After the bell rang Otis stopped be from leaving his class. "Yeah?"

"Have you started packing at all?" He leaned against his desk and folding his arms. I shook my head.

"Nope. But I can have Henry help me when I'm home." He nodded. "I have to get going…See you later!" I started for the door again.

"What important business was it again?" He asked and I met his eyes. Hunching into myself I couldn't help but feel like I got caught in doing something bad. He waited patiently for me to respond and I straightened with a sigh of defeat.

"I was going to Casimir's house…I'm going to try and figure out what Dorian was talking about the other night." His eyebrows lifted lightly and he waved his arm for me to come closer.

He brushed his hand under my chin to lift my spirits some. "Is this about what he said to weaken you…or is it of your own curiousity?"

"B-Both, Otis." I stuttered for some reason. My brows knitted together and looked into his blue eyes. "I've known since day one that I was the 'perfect distraction' just like he said. But Vlad wants to be normal…and I can't do that Otis. I'm not normal…You know that."

Otis nodded and dropped his hand. "I do. And Dorian knew that once he told you those things that you would want answers."

"I don't just want answers Otis. I want results. I want to feel like I actually belong somewhere. I know that I am a part of Casimir's family by reincarnation…But that doesn't make me anything more than a learning newborn. And sure, I know that you, Vikas, Vlad, and my family all love me...but my family all either hate me or don't know about me save for Henry. With Elysia I am always just a stupid child, or I'm the Pravus's mate, or I'm a miniature of Dracula's lovers. I'm not seen for me. Most of my friends don't even know what I am, only Jonathan. And I know he loves me but I also know that is because he has loved me since before we were born."

Otis placed his hands on my shoulders and hushed me. When I fell silent he smiled softly and sadly at the same time. "You know that you mean more to me than any newborns I have ever met in my three-hundred years."

"Thank you Otis…But I have to crack this. I have to figure out what Dracula wants from me." I slowly pulled away and left the room and the vampire inside of it.

My trip to Stokerton was fast and quiet. I thought about Otis's words and reviewed them over in my thoughts repeatedly. But my mind wouldn't allow me to avoid that I lied to Vlad. Well…it wasn't much of a lie. I just don't want to tell him about it until I figure it out for myself. Plus this is between me and a dead guy…Vlad didn't have any reason to be involved.

Did he?

I entered the house of Dracula and called out, but no one answered. Good, I thought, I would be able to make my own choices.

My fingers brushed the black railing as I ascended the steps up stairs. There were many unused and unknown rooms in Casimir's home. It was an office building—an old one for sure—but still, long before it was fashioned into a vampire home. I flicked on the hallway lights and started opening every door that I passed.

As I went along I developed a system. Every room with books or any possible hint of information I would leave open. Any rooms that were just spare bedrooms or a work out room for the nephews of Dracula were all shut after I checked them. After I finished the hallway I picked my way through every shelf and every book title. When I had finally rested a moment to rub my eyes I noted that I had at _least_ five books already set out.

I sat down and read the contents. I chose books that related to vampirism or Dracula. But every book held little to no information. Granted I already knew a lot from Casimir's teachings…and granted that I didn't fully read; only skimmed. But there had to be more than this.

Thus, I continued to the next room. I searched every room after that but found nothing. Only rumors from peasants in Transylvannia and histories of his name in film and literature. Even the Elysian books that I came across were no use to me. They told the laws of vampires and sometimes hinted to crimes that Dracula himself had committed…but they never mentioned his name.

Nothing?

I couldn't help but slam my fist on the soft book before me. The silence after its boom resounded through the empty house was almost unbearable. I grabbed all these books for nothing?

I know I have Dracula's blood in me. Casimir told me I could dream of him and my connection would grow stronger towards him. What did that mean? A stronger connection to an infamous vampire who died long ago? Or since Casimir though that Vlad might be Dracula…will my feelings for Vlad grow? Was that possible?

"I need to know!" I stood and the chair hummed as it ran over the carpet. My hands slammed on the table and I felt my fangs enlongate in fury.

"Perhaps I can help."

I looked up and saw Amare standing in the doorway. I relaxed and my fangs retracted as he entered the room. He sat on the desk I was reading at and picked up a book to flip through his hands.

"You are looking for my uncle?" He asked and I sighed. "You won't find him in here." He tossed the book back onto the stack with its companions. "Or in here." He waved his arms around the entire wall of shelves.

"You aren't going to tell me he is in my heart or something, right?" I couldn't help but roll my eyes at my sarcastic comment. Amare laughed, a dark sound that I knew was perfect for the vampire he was. He settled his blue eyes on me again and his pale lips smiled.

"Davide is the one for the soft inspirational chats. I'm the one who tells you the facts." I crossed my arms and leaned on my hips.

"So, where do you suggest I go then?" He stood off the desk and faced me.

"My uncle created a legacy through his acts. That legacy has changed and morphed who he was into something he could have been. Everyone knows who he was and what he did…But not many know what he thought. You must solve his riddles as you would any one elses…you must get to know him in any way possible."

"How can I get to know a dead guy?" I asked and he shrugged. He filled the foot of space between us and stood directly in front of me.

"Very few are brave enough to face their past…You must face more than one." He whispered and raised his hand. I stood deathly still as he brushed my hair from my face and his eyes softened down at me. I couldn't read his thoughts and he surprised me by turning from me. "Follow me."

I did as I was told and chased after him down the hallways. He finally slowed and told me to wait as he opened the door and entered. I did as told but as he left the door open I looked around to all I could see of the room. It was shrouded in black and white, no gray or red or any other color. Only black and white.

Amare hurried as he searched a small desk that held two rows of shelves. He took a red book and returned to the hallway and closed the door behind him.

"This is Wilhelmina's journal. Casimir found it after she died."

"Found it or took it?" I aske warily and narrowed my eyes.

Amare rolled his eyes, his long black hair causing shadows to cover his face, and answered. "This was her private journal. He took it for the sake of protecting his brother's name." He then handed the book to me and I took it in my hands. It was a hard cover book the color of crimson and had only signs of age as a cover. No detail, no words, no design.

"Will this tell me what I want to know?" I asked and opened to a random page.

"No. But it can tell you what to expect." I flashed my eyes at him before I glanced over the perfect cursive wrightings. "Dracula will become a part of you…And he knows better than he did back then." He tapped the book. "Reading about what she felt might help you through it…and understand it."

"Alright." I sighed and turned away. As I headed to the front door of Casimir's home, Amare walked me out. "Why do you have it then?" I asked as we walked.

"Now that's a secret I want to keep just to bother you." I shot him a dirty look and he grinned. I left the house of Dracula and returned to Bathory with only one book. Not even a book—a journal—that may or may not help me in the slightest. I returned nonetheless and started to remove all my belongings from my rooms and place them in boxes.

Henry came in and helped for a while after I started. We listened to music and he talked on and on about this or that thing. By the time Otis got to the house, we had mostly just furniture and my bed to move. I few posters, my mirror, and my curtains were still in the room to be moved at a later date.

We piled as much of what we could into Otis's beat up car. We made a few trips back and forth from his home to the McMillan home until all the boxes were gone.

Henry went stumbling down the stairs with my thick red curtains bundled in his arms. I took off the last few posters and faced my mirror. It was the last thing in the room. I took this alone time to look at my empty walls…my empty closet…my empty floors.

I slept in this room the night I met Vlad. It only seems fitting that I'm leaving it behind because of him.

Strange…I lived my whole live traveling all over the world because of Joss's job as a Slayer. We moved so much I had never been able to call a place home for long. But Bathory was my home…my only home. And this was my part of that home. My own little sanctuary where I could be alone when I wanted and free from my troubles.

The feeling of parting with it was just now sinking in. Was this how normal people felt when they moved away?

At last I came to stand before my mirror. This mirror watched me grow. This mirror saw my tears, happiness, laughter, and pain. It watched me blossom from a stupid, naïve girl to a fiery, bright monster of a woman in only a few short years.

I blinked and a memory burst back into my thoughts. I remembered the night of the Snow Ball and how I stood just where I was before I left I call my truce with Meredith. Dracula appeared behind me in the memory…he tried to talk to me and he tried to touch me and tell me something. But I couldn't feel or understand anything. Back then I thought I was crazy.

Casimir told me then that Dracula was filling in for Vlad's place in my life during our 'wars'. That these dreams and phantoms were memories from Elizabeth or Wilhelmina. Was that true? Or was it really because he is in me?

"You ready?" I jumped at Henry's voice.

"Yeah, the mirror's the last thing. We are moving the furniture tomorrow." I shrugged and he nodded, took the mirror, and started down stairs. I knew that he was sad that I was leaving him behind to face Joss. But he understood that it was for my safety.

He just didn't want his only way of not going crazy in this house to ever go away. But I had one more night in this house. One more night to fear for my life…and read of my old one. After homework—which Otis kept reminding me to do—I went to my bare room. I laid down on my stomach on the carpet of the vacant floor and opened Wilhelmina's journal and began reading.

"Mina! You have school tomorrow…Get some sleep." I heard my aunt call through the door. Her voice had shaken me from my intense reading. I was only on the first dozen pages or so but she was right. I needed rest so I could have a clear mind to read the book tomorrow.

I got ready for bed and as I laid there trying to sleep I kept remembering the last few sentences I read in the journal.

As I repeated them I felt myself be drawn into a dream-filled sleep that told me I remembered hearing those words. I remembered meeting Dracula.

"_Flesh of my flesh. Blood of my blood. Kin of my kin." _

_Soo….Review?_


	93. Daddy Dearest

_Tehe, in general…I like this chapter. I think all of you will too!_

_Mina: It's very…surprising._

_Me: To put it bluntly, yes. Surprising. :D_

_I don't own Vladimir Tod…any of it!_

_Or any songs!_

**93 Daddy Dearest**

"Mina, we're on soon!" Cyryl called, and I nodded. I started to the stage with Jonathan in tow, holding my hand in his, and Alec was trying to decide which instrument to use. Cyryl parted with Alice after pecking her lips cutely.

"What song are you guys up for?" I shouted over the powerful noise of the music that was currently playing and the crowds of gothic teens and ancient vampires.

"Animal?" I smiled at Roby, our second guitarist, and nodded. We have been practicing Animal I've Become for a while because it was one of Roby's favorites. I personally enjoyed the song and was happy to agree.

We waited for our que and when the DJ, who blasted the Crypt day and night with music, stopped his marathon for us to play. The colored lights around our little platform went on and the boys of Suck My Life raved on their instruments.

I took in a breath and started singing. "I can't escape this hell…" The little smirk on my face wouldn't die. "So many times I've tried, but I'm still caged inside."

"Somebody get me through this nightmare." Jon, Roby and me sang together.

"I can't control myself!" As the lights started to flash with the song and I continued to sing, I started to enjoy it. "So what if you can see the darker side of me? No one can ever change this animal I have become! Help me believe it's not the real me. Somebody help me tame this animal!"

The boys chanted the words, "This animal, this animal."

"I can't escape myself, so many times I've lied." I felt my mind slip into memories of last year but I shook it off and continued the performance. "But there's still rage inside! Somebody get me through this nightmare. I can't control myself!"

I stopped my dancing for the last line and sang into the microphone at a higher range than the song was written for, me being a girl and Three Days Grace singing as guys.

"So what if you can see the darker side of me? No one will ever change this animal I have become. Help me believe it's not the real me. Somebody tame this animal I have become! Help me believe it's not the real me. Somebody help me tame this animal!"

I danced again with Jonathan this time and shared smiles and looks with him as he sang with me. I wasn't the only singer at the Crypt, of course, and I enjoyed Jonathan singing duets with me.

"Somebody help me through this nightmare. I can't control myself. Somebody wake me from this nightmare. I can't escape this hell!" I held out the last words and the musicians behind me slowed and mostly paused as all four boys sang while I remained silent…for once.

"This animal." Was repeated all of seven times. As they went on I took a breather but when I did the sweet, strong scent of the blood surrounding me filled my thoughts. The Crypt was packed tonight…packed with blood-pounding teenagers ready to be eaten. I could even hear their sturdy heart beats drumming in my ears louder than Cyryl and his drums.

I shook my head wildly to make it look like clearing my head was me going with the song. I lifted the microphone to my lips and prayed my fangs weren't visible. As I was about to sing and the music and singing died, but not the crowd, a light of red shined on me. Everyone in the Crypt knew my favorite color was red, and red was always my color when Jonathan and I sang duets and they lighted him with blue. But I didn't remember this at the time. All I thought of was that I was surrounded by red…blood red.

"So what if you can see the darker side of me? No one will ever change this animal I have become!" The music roared back to life after me. "Help me believe it's not the real me. Somebody help me tame this animal I have become!"

As I paid attention to the performance my bloodlust dimmed…only a little. "Help me believe it's not the real me. Somebody help me tame this animal!" I held the note out for a long time as the boys echoed behind me. "This animal I have become!" I repeated and they slowly ended and the guitars and drums did as well. Then finally the lights ended their life and we stepped off the stage.

I nearly ripped Jonathan's arm off as I raced to the upper level of the Crypt. I didn't care about the other vampires in the room—all my friends, yes—but normally I wouldn't feed around them.

"Hungry much?" Jonathan chuckled as I basically attacked his neck. I ignored him and drank deeply. I felt my hunger die easily and he was soon weaker as I finished my meal. He sat back in the love seat that I had forced him into. "I guess you were."

"I don't know. I haven't been…normal lately." I confessed and he nodded and kissed me lightly. I blushed and smiled but something hit me. Maybe it was my bond to him, or my improved instincts, or he was calling for me. "Vlad's in trouble."

That was all I said as I rushed out of the room, down the stairs, through the crowd, and around the alley way to the front of the Crypt. If he was by the entrance I didn't want to be seen.

I saw D'Ablo, Vlad, and Dorian all conversing. D'Ablo was too close to Vlad for my comfort and Dorian was watching the too with that knowing grin on his face. "Tell him." I heard him say.

D'Ablo turned to Vlad but as he did Dorian—to my surprise—turned his gaze over his shoulder at me. He smiled and beckoned me to enter the conversation. I narrowed my eyes at the man who insulted me and he shrugged uncaringly as he returned to D'Ablo and Vlad.

"That wasn't so bad, was it? It's fun to tell the truth. Is there any other truth you'd like to share with Vlad?" Dorian asked and D'Ablo was filled with as much fury as I was days before.

"No." Was his reply.

"Nothing about his father? Nothing about your plans?" Dorian questioned further but D'Ablo repeated his firm no. "Very well, then. You may go now." D'Ablo stormed away leaving a mysterious Dorian and a confused Vlad.

As I watched D'Ablo's figure slipping away into the darkness something hit me. An idea. I looked at Dorian and Vlad; wanting to stay and make sure this vampire didn't kill my love. But my curiosity was getting the better of me.

I followed D'Ablo into the darkness.

Being sure that Vlad didn't see me, which I'm sure Dorian helped with, I traced the smell of his familiar blood to follow him.

Finally catching up to him, I stayed a distance behind him and he didn't seem to notice me. As we passed a small courtyard, across the street from Stokerton Park and fairly close to the Stokerton Council building, he stopped and landed his dark eyes on me.

I froze but realized that there were people around, he couldn't and wouldn't do anything to me here. There were cars driving between us and the park, children playing in the grass that was the center piece of the courtyard. Also the crowds of people walking about their business, sitting by the fountain all helped to assure me that I was safe…for now.

He back tracked and walked right up to me, his expressions unreadable to me. "Daughter." He offered a respectful nod and I glared.

"You have no right to call me that." I snapped.

He smiled in a cruel and amused way. "Oh but I do. I created you, therefore you are mine." I huffed and he shifted his eyes to suspicious. "Tell me, why is it you followed me? Is it to avenge your Pravus?"

"He isn't mine." I growled and he chuckled in bemusement. "I…I came to ask you a question."

D'Ablo seemed to look me over for lying, and untrustingly glanced around him to find any vampires watching us. "Only one?" He asked and I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever. I have questions, and are you willing to answer?"

"What will you do if I am not?" He asked and I crossed my arms over my chest. I was about to walk away in defeat for I knew he would not answer them. But then I thought of something.

"I do have a family full of slayers, who would love to know your address."

He paused and seemed to evaluate me. I matched his stern emotion and studied his black hair and cold, set features. This man was evil as far as I knew, and any form of kindness he ever showed was killed shortly after. But suddenly he seemed to deem me worthy of talking to and nodded.

"Ask then." He quipped.

"Why did you make me?" I blurted and he seemed intrigued by my question.

"I could smell your relation to the Slayer and I saw the tension between the three of you. You made for the perfect turn of events in my favor." My eyes narrowed further, I was used! "Not to mention the agony on the Pravus's face at your fear." He sighed and smiled evilly. "It was lovely."

"Next question: why did you change me rather than kill me or make me your drudge?"

This seemed to interest him more and he smirked. "Killing you would not be of any fun. If you were my drudge that would require me sensing you and you sensing me, and this would not have helped nor suited me."

"But you could have controlled me. You would have had Vlad at any time. A direct line to him. " He shrugged and his smirk grew into a grin. His black eyes, colder than Vlad's, stared into me.

"That may be true but I knew your vampirism was the Pravus's strongest fear at the time. Something he would dread. If I had made you my drudge Otis would have done anything to severe the bond, but there is nothing to cure a vampire. A drudge would only bother Vladimir…" I couldn't help but understand what he meant, he was right. Then he grinned and I could see the tiniest hint of fangs. "But a vampire would haunt him forever."

"Are you sure you didn't do it for my blood?" D'Ablo stood erect, for before he had leaned closer to watch my reactions more closely.

"What do you mean?" I rolled my eyes again and rudely replied.

"Did you do it for Dracula's blood?" I asked bluntly and he once again looked around us. He took a step closer.

"So you know about that…"

"It seems everyone does but me." I growled and he chuckled wickedly. "Dracula is one of the most respected and infamous vampires that was ever in Elysia. I am the one and only person with his blood, did that influence you at all?"

He still seemed to find my words humorous. "No. I did not know about your blood until I tasted it for myself."

Another question came into mind and I crossed my arms over my chest. "How do you know who I am, anyway? You didn't even know I existed until you bit me and a few months ago you knew my name."

He laughed outright at this and I held firm. I won't let him make me feel stupid. "Mate of the Pravus, Dracula's heir, and with such a defiant attitude…I would be surprised if there is a single vampire who has not at least heard of you."

"Where did that idea come from anyway? That Vlad and I are mates…We were never together. I don't get it." Once again he smiled to reveal his perfect white teeth.

"Did it ever occur to you that it's true?" He asked and I rolled my eyes.

"Of course it has. And I love him, the whole world knows that. But he is determined not to love me. If we were mates he wouldn't have much of a choice or enough will power to do that." D'Ablo bobbed his head in contemplation then agreement at my statement. "See? So why does everyone call us that if that's not what we are?"

"Have you asked Otis this? Or Vikas?" I shook my head at both names and he added. "Or Vladimir?"

"No, I haven't. But I'm asking you. You are my father after all." He evaluated my words in his mind before he gave in and agreed to tell me.

D'Ablo sighed and lifted his hand to his head. "No one can tell you what a mate means. It is something you must learn for yourself. That is the thing, all of Elysia can see when mates are around or created. Since Vladimir and you got involved with Elysia…The number of people who have witnessed it has grown."

I nodded as I digested the information. It made sense…At least as much sense as D'Ablo would make at my expense. "Who made you?"

"Hmm?" He seemed even more taken aback by this question than any of the others. His dark, icy eyes widened slightly. The calm, cool, collected serenity of his face that he tried to maintain twisted in bewilderment.

"You're my father, D'Ablo, and I want to know."

"He…He is long dead. You will never have to meet him." My eyes scanned his as I tried to make out what he meant.

"Did he leave you in a clearing, too?" The query slipped from my mouth and I couldn't control it before he already heard it. It was not with an mean tone, which I'm thankful for, because I didn't know what he would do to me if he got angry.

Now that I thought about it…he could do a lot. We were so close to the Stokerton Council building that he could drag me there easily. No one would doubt it either. He had black hair and pale skin as I did…we truly could be related. It would look like a stern father leading a defiant daughter. If he took me to the Stokerton Council I could be tortured or killed…or used as bait. Was he thinking about that? Was he wishing to attempt it?

No…He is on the Council of Elders now. If he were to hurt me—Dracula representative—or even kill me he would be punished himself by his own council.

"Why are you asking about me, now?" He asked back and I shrugged.

"You are my 'father'." I told him with sarcasm. "And I'm your vampric daughter. You are supposed to teach me about what this all means. But instead you just left me there to be picked up by Otis. Your creator, dead or not, is my vampric grandfather. I want to know…I deserve to know."

D'Ablo watched me. His eyes narrowed and his black brows blended together. His lips formed a thin line, whiter than his paper skin. It certainly made him look fierce, and I have to admit…after he made me I had fears of him.

"Had I stayed I would be at the mercy of Otis and Vikas."

"I don't believe that." I snipped. "Look, I'm not saying I want to know your whole life story. I don't want to find any top secret stuff that would help me hurt you. I just want to know why you are so…cruel. Why would you rip a confused girl from her family and friends…her entire world, and shove her into vampirism?"

If I got to him…maybe I could play him, I thought to myself. My eyes batted up at him with a hint of glaze over them to show my emotion. All anger and frustration was gone as I looked up at the enemy of Vlad.

"I told you, you were the perfect turn of events in my favor."

"You didn't second think it at all? There was no other way to get what you wanted? Vlad is the Pravus. We all know that. If you were so confident in that why did you have to prove it so badly?"

"This is bigger than you. Your tale lies in Dracula; the Pravus is not connected to you." He lashed and I leaned on one hip.

"Ah ha! I got you! You say I'm his mate, that I'm connected to him. Now you are saying I'm not! Just because you don't want to talk about it."

His sudden intake of breath showed me that he was bothered. I smirked as he spoke again to clear what I said.

"Fine. Any Pravus questions are classified." He decided and I sighed.

"Fine." After echoing him I ran a hand through my hair. "Just…I don't know anything about you and you seem to know everything about me. You keep rubbing in my face that you are my father, and I feel that I should know more about you than the crap everyone spreads."

He didn't seem trusting and I knew I would have to try harder. My fingers twirled around each other while my eyes avoided him.

"Look…D'Ablo, you may be a ruthless vampire who has tried to hurt and kill everyone I love. But you were human once too, and I know I'm a vampire but I'm still attached to all my human connections. Also I'm a teenager, and we all know that a bad day for a teen is the end of the world."

He scoffed and I offered a faint smile at my little joke.

"My real father died when I was five in a crash along with my mom." I took in a shaky, uncertain breath. "I never really got to know him because I was so young. Then after that I thought of my Uncle as a father…But he was always at work and when he decided I would be better off in Bathory he just…sent me away. The Uncle I'm with now is protective and friendlier but I can't find roots for a real bond. Otis became my vampric father once you ditched me and Vikas a close second. But Vikas is always gone and I hardly see him, and Otis just…we have a different temper."

Avoiding eye contact with D'Ablo would give me time to plan my speech. It would allow me to hide my process from him while also having him believe what I was saying now. I would stare at my shoes and then the people that would pass by us.

Then I flashed my bright eyes to meet his lifeless ones. "Then you came along. Seems so ironic…I've never had a real father figure in my life for long and then you changed my life so suddenly. But once again, like always, once I get a father…he is taken away. But you are different, you chose to go and we choose to stay away from each other because of all this Pravus-stuff. Since you want to hurt Vlad, and I want to protect him…We are naturally supposed to hate each other. But I want to talk to you, D'Ablo."

His façade seemed to be a little more relaxed. As if he slowly believed that I was not going to lead him into a trap.

"My creator was not a kind man, and I had just as much longing to be in this life as you did. Perhaps I had even less." He finally revealed some truth to me.

"I highly doubt that…" I muttered and couldn't help but add bitterness to the words.

"That part is true, child. You believed in vampires and loved them before you were made. In my time, they were demons that were meant to be feared." He explained and I nodded in understanding.

The streets were slowly becoming less populated and I knew that I had to hurry. If the streets were deserted then D'Ablo would have an easier time in causing me harm. I had to hurry and end the conversation as easily as possible and make it back to the Crypt safely.

"I have to go…But can I ask one more question?"

He nodded, his eyes closed as he did so. When his eyes opened he grinned again. "If I may ask one in return?"

"Alright." I agreed. "We both know that Vlad hates you, and I'm sure you don't feel too fondly for him considering what has happened between you two." He huffed and I knew this was getting to a topic he didn't like. "But I don't hate you; I want you to know that. I do hate what you've done, though, but I can't help but thank you for making me a part of Elysia even though it was for your own selfish reasons. I hate how you always try to hurt people I love and make a game out of turning my life into a soap opera, and I'll admit it…at times I think that the world would be better off with you dead."

"Is there a question in this monologue?" He asked snidely and I growled.

"I was going to ask if you hated me…" My temper subsided some and I looked down then back at him.

This was something D'Ablo hadn't seen coming. He even took a step back, which surprised me, and he seemed put off by it. For the first time since he looked around for an ambush he resisted looking at me.

"Do you hate me, D'Ablo?" I asked again. "The only pain I've caused you was to protect the man I love. Other than that I have never done anything to you."

"I do not." My brow lifted in confusion. "You are the only creation I have. It is unfortunate that you are so attached to the Pravus, which keeps us enemies. With your temper and determination I believe you would be a wonderful apprentice to me." This confused me even more. "You have much strength and I admire many of your attributes. You seem amusing from the little I've known of you. But that is all, I respect you…but do not hate you."

I nodded. "Thank you D'Ablo." I grumbled the words I never thought I'd say. I turned to leave and suddenly felt him directly behind me. I froze.

Was this the part where he drags me away to be tortured for a year…like Otis? I felt the fear that had slowly melted away was flowing back up my spine as I realize there were only two cars on the street. No one would notice or care if he took me. No one would see him. No one could find me. But to my surprise he leaned down and whispered in my ear.

"Has he overcome you yet?"

I whipped around to face him and ask him what he meant. But when I did he was gone. I looked all around but there was no sign of D'Ablo. Once again feeling that chill of terror, I turned and followed the open streets back to the Crypt. I stayed away from dark, empty alleys that I knew wouldn't be safe for anyone…much less me.

I returned to the Crypt and spent that night pondering all that D'Ablo and I shared with each other. Every second recapped in my mind and I wondered if I should tell someone about it.

Certainly not Vlad, he would flip. Definitely not Casimir, he would worry. Absolutely not Otis, he would kill me. Never Jonathan, he would grow protective. Then…who?

No one.

I realized that I could tell no one about my secret encounter with my father of the night. No one who would understand my motives anyway. So that left only me to wonder…

What did he mean by "overcome"….?

_Soo….any reviews to that? _

_Questions?_

_Comments? _

_Concerns?_


	94. Withdrawal

_I am so sorry for the long wait guys! This past few weeks have been a nightmare with school, sickness, my boyfriend and I breaking up and now back together, and family drama…_

_Ugh, long and horrible! I've had writer's block on a future chapter of TAAT which has led to me forgetting to post this one! I am truly terribly sorry! Stay tuned AFTER this chapter for a special Valentine's chat with our favorite characters! X3_

_Mina: Read and Review_

**94 Withdrawal**

Mina wandered into the lunch room, shaking her head and causing her hair to tumble around her shoulders. Her hand found her forehead and she closed her eyes tightly.

Her thirst had been relentless after the day she talked to D'Ablo. She had tried to become less of a slave to her thirst by slowly taking away from the amount of blood she drank each morning before school. Now, it seemed as though the blood was taking on the form of an addiction, causing her to be pained by migraines and a bloodlust that endangered her classmates.

Obviously, she thought, cutting down my drinking wasn't going to work. The hearts of the teenagers at Bathory High echoed in the hall as they chatted with their friends.

As she passed their animated blood streams to find Vlad, she couldn't help but wonder what it was the lunchroom smelt like…for a human. She could hardly recall what her junior high's cafeteria had smelt like, hints of foods rather than of blood. It was slightly unsettling…had she been a vampire so long now that she didn't notice smells other than blood anymore?

October was talking to Vlad and she could sense the intensity, or was it Vlad's emotions seeping into her again? Either way, she wasn't planning on rushing to the table. She slowed her pace but couldn't help but over hear what October said. Mina chuckled, October seemed angry simply because she wasn't holding back in her own thoughts…Made Mina wonder what her words were like.

"You'd better tell Snow that you've got her stuck firmly in the Friend Zone, Vlad. Because she's falling hard for you, and I don't want her to get hurt." October snapped at him and Mina saw Vlad gulp in nervousness.

"I will." He replied as the goth stood to dump her trash.

"Don't do to her what you do to Mina. You got that?" She said and Mina sighed, maybe she didn't want to know what October was saying…or thinking. October bent over to growl into Vlad's ear another violent comment that Mina decided to ignore. When October started to walk and she caught sight of Mina, she saw her pause in worry that the vampire had heard her speak. Mina showed a weak smile and the purple-haired girl left.

Mina slid into October's old seat and Vlad wouldn't look at her. "Albod…?" Vlad looked up and smiled at her concerned tone.

"Countess." She chuckled at the lame joke Henry had discovered on their first Halloween together. Their conversation grew quiet as Vlad fell into his mind and Mina reached across the table and took the little blood capsule that stuck out of the sandwich and popped it into her mouth.

"She could have handled that differently." Mina added absentmindedly as she savored the blood.

"Huh?" Vlad looked up and Mina shrugged.

"They are best friends, I get that, but there are other ways to get her point across." Vlad looked down then back at her. "I'm not upset, don't bother yourself Albod."

"I guess I didn't want to see that Snow was crushing on me." He stared at his human-like meal and Mina nodded silently.

"You choose not to see a lot of things, Vlad." She leaned back and placed her feet on the chair to her side. "I don't blame October. Last year through all of our fights the Crypt was always the place I would run to. I would bear all my emotions out when I was there. Let's face it, last year most of those feelings were negative. So it stands to reason that she would worry for Snow's safety around you."

Vlad ran his hands over his face and groaned. Mina smiled and stifled a giggle at his frustration. When he realized that covering his face wasn't making the problem go away he dropped his arms to the table and let his eyes find Meredith.

Mina saw his locked attention and looked behind her to see the Pink Princess and Slayer flirting shamelessly. "Can I help?"

His black eyes shifted to her and he stared at her blankly, awaiting an explanation. She rolled her eyes and dropped her feet from her lounging position. Once she was leaning over the table closer to him to continue.

"I've been dealing with Meredith for years now. And Snow might not be my best friend…but I've known her far longer than you have. I hung out with her every night for half a year getting to know her before you even knew she existed. So naturally, I'm the closest thing to a median that you are going to get who knows everyone in this well enough to help."

Vlad listened to her speech but avoided her eyes. "I…Don't think that's a good idea."

"Why not?"

"I don't need help, Mina. I just need to get everything straight." She watched him, evaluating his words, before she let her slightly bitter mood show.

"I just want to help." Neither spoke after that. Both went their separate ways for their classes until they returned to Mr. Otis's Mythology class. As the elder vampire passed out the graded tests from the week before, the class was in an uproar as friends asked friends questions on grades.

Vlad stared with his jaw ajar at his paper and quickly took a look at Mina's. "A hundred!" He shrieked. "You don't even take notes!"

Mina blinked up at him in surprise and blushed. "Well, I do live with our teacher, F.Y.I." She shrugged and Vlad lifted a questioning brow at her. "Studying every night is like a chore, I swear."

"Your only chore." Otis called over his shoulder as he was in ear range while answering a question that another student had on her grade. Both Otis and Mina grinned and Vlad moaned, feeling a headache coming on.

"I have no time to study with Vikas dragging me to practice every day." Mina giggled happily, her red lips plastered into a smile. Vlad sat straighter and pouted at her. "Why is that funny?" He asked and she shook her head.

"My training was basically…on the job." She held in the last of her giggles.

"Wait…you're trained?" She nodded, a smile still on her face, and inspected her outfit. She was wearing a grey form-fitting dress with black leggings that held thin red lines on them in an odd pattern. She lifted the leggings that went just barely past her knee up until it rested on her mid thigh. This gave way to reveal an area of her knee that was slightly darker than her skin in the shape of what Vlad would think was a deep gash. "What's that from?"

"Training." Shrugging as if it was no big deal. "Casimir had Amare teach me. And Amare teaches me by attacking me with all the force of a skilled hunter. He also has his experience with…" She glanced back at her cousin. "The S.S. to use as an attack method. Basically…he doesn't stop unless you make him stop. Like in a real fight."

As she spoke she pulled her legging back down and flattened out her dress. A dress that he had just realized made her look as lovely as ever. He blushed when her eyes saw him from her peripheral vision, and turned to the front of the class.

After a minute or two he turned to her again after regaining his thoughts. "So Amare like…hurt you?"

She chewed on that for a bit. "Well if you put it that way…yeah. But when I slice skin off of him, I guess we call it even. Afterwards we always pig out on Wine to heal up." Vlad didn't have to ask to know what she meant by Wine. And he tried to imagine Mina truly fighting but nothing came up.

He was drawn out of his failed thoughts to her shaking her head, making black and red whips twist around her frame, and her fists were clamped tightly on her seat. He noted that her knuckles were white.

"You okay?" He asked and she slowly turned back to him.

"Just lovely." She retorted, her tone clipped and rushed. As the bell rang she rushed out of the classroom, leaving Otis and Vlad to look at each other with their brows lifted in concern. Vlad decided to ask her about it later and left the school. Lost in his thoughts of the three women in his life, he didn't notice he was being watched until two big pairs of hands already gripped him.

Mina on the other hand was practically panting as she turned the corner of the side walk. She rested as she was now a block from Bathory High. Not that far but still enough to not be consumed by what she couldn't only call a withdrawal.

She leaned against the wall that blocked off a backyard and placed her hand to her head. A cool sweat had grown there since she was in Otis's class.

Otis had started driving her to and from school since she started living with him and Vikas, but today she decided to run out of the school before she could tell him she was walking home. She slid down the wall and wrapped her arms around her bent legs. She closed her eyes, her head against her knees, as she tried to make the addiction for blood pause long enough for her to get home.

Just as it slowly faded some, the rumbles in her stomach silenced for now, she felt nauseated. But it wasn't her own sickness. "Vlad." Her head snapped in a direction that held absolutely no meaning to her, considering it was a random house, but she knew Vlad was in that direction.

Worry getting the best of her, she made her way toward the Pravus, going slow enough that she wouldn't fall into another hunger-pain.

She wasn't even into the clearing when she was hit by the strong, pressing smell of blood. Her fangs grow to their full length and she lurched forward from the pain of hunger in her gut. What she saw when she got there was not Vlad…but Joss and Eddie.

Joss and Eddie alone. A growl boiled deep in her throat at the sight of the two people she loathed the most at the moment. Then another act caught her attention.

Joss rummaging through his backpack as Eddie held his hand. His hand was dripping with blood. The familiar feel of Vlad was still lingering and her eyes scanned the clearing to find the stake on the ground not even a foot from her feet.

She picked up the stake and faced Joss and Eddie, her hunger and her fury melted together. "What happened?" She demanded and both boys snapped up at her voice. "Where is Vlad?" She shouted when they didn't respond.

Joss stood to address Mina as Eddie shrinked back. "You missed all the fun."

Her hand tightened on his stake, and with his backpack on the ground he seemed defenseless. Her limps shook as she took shaky breaths in and out. "What did you do?" She interrogated, trying to shake away the haze that was building in the sidelines on her vision.

"Eddie here tried to get evidence from Vlad. Luckily I stumbled in or we all would be in deep trouble." Mina was standing right before Eddie in the blink of an eye, her hunger causing her not to notice her mistake.

"Is that so, Eddie?" She hovered over him with a menacing look in her eyes. "Were you stupid enough to try and trap a vampire?"

Eddie shook in fear and shifted his eyes from Mina to Joss. "Back off, Mina." She turned to face the Slayer but the human caught her attention again.

"So you don't deny it?" Eddie piped in and Mina was once again fixed on him like a lion to small mouse. "You admit you're a vampire?"

Her hand attacked his and was to her lips before either had a clue as to what she had done. She licked the droplets of Eddie's blood from her fingertips. The haze that lingered outside her vision was closing in so all she could see was directly before her.

"What do you think?" She teased the frightened boy.

"Stop it." Joss ordered and Mina held her hand to his throat, the other still firmly grasping the stake.

"Who are you to stop me, Slayer?" She barked. "What is it you did to Vlad to have him calling to me?"

Joss narrowed his eyes at her, but seemed calm despite the ravenous vampiress that held his life in her one hand. "Eddie kept him down with garlic. Then cut his hand to get some fangs in his pictures. I took off the garlic and Vlad and I were about to fight before Henry broke it up. They just left when you got here."

Joss had told his story and that was all Mina needed to hear. But her hunger was getting the best of her, and to her fault…she didn't have a drudge in the area to barge in and stop her.

"You're a fool to come back here." She hissed, tightening her hand and bringing him closer.

"I only try to rid the world of the monster you have become." Joss snapped back and Mina roared.

"You hate what you don't understand!" She barked. "It is because of you I am this way!" She threw Joss back by his throat. As he stumbled to catch his balance, he rubbed his throat, and coughed twice.

"My fault?" He shot back. "You fell for a murderer!"

"He protected me from this fate. You are the pawn that led both me and Vlad to die at D'Ablo's command. Had you not worked for him, I wouldn't be this way!" She shouted and Joss was about to reply but both were cut off by the white ring flying between them. Mina retreated back with more speed than she'd have thought plausible in her anger. The sickness that overwhelmed her was enough to kill the haze but not the hunger.

Both the Slayer and the Vampire looked at Eddie. She contemplated killing Eddie for a late lunch and then finishing her battle with Joss. But a fresh whiff of garlic caused her to have better control of her thoughts.

"By trusting D'Ablo you led me to my death." She turned and slammed the stake into the dirt between them. "Now who's the killer?"

Turning from the boys she rushed away and made a bee-line for Otis's house.

"I'm hungry!" She called through the house the second to entered. She passed Otis in the living room and went right for the kitchen. Ripping open a bottle of blood wine, she drank deeply, and ignored Otis's concerned looks as he walked in.

"You seemed in a hurry after class." She gulped down her most recent chug off blood to answer him.

"I needed to take a break." She sighed and took another swig.

"Interesting break…" He commented and circled around the island, Mina following until she was leaning against the island.

"I was getting pretty hungry and I ran across Joss. That didn't really help but I survived." Otis stared seriously at her until she rolled her eyes and added, "He did too."

Otis shook his head. "Your hunger will only get worse." He preached and Mina picked up a cookie that Nelly had made to munch on with her blood. "Pretending that slowing down is a cure will only increase it." Unfortunately she knew he was right.

"It was worth a try…" She reasoned.

"This isn't an addiction, Mina. Blood is life." Otis pressed and Mina dropped her backpack on the dinner table and started taking out to homework.

"I get it, Otis. I just wanted to try it…I won't do it again." Otis seemed to accept her promise but as soon as she sat down she looked up to him again. "Why do Sirens drown people?" Otis chuckled and handed her another cookie as he re-taught his lesson from class.

_Yeah this is kind of blunt and to-the-point. But that's that. _

_Happy Valentine's day!_

_Mina: Happy Valentine's day to everyone who has kept me alive by reading and reviewing. I have lived these past few years only knowing that your kind words of support and liking will always cheer me up. I love all of you ALMOST as much as I love Vlad!_

_Yours in eternity, Mina E. Lovett_

_Casimir: This holiday is not celebrated much for vampires of my age. But I wish you all a happy Valentines…and why are you not at the Blood Ball! _

_Eternally, Casimir_

_Jonathan: I would like to send my Valentine speech to Mina! I love her with all the little drops of blood in my system! I also love all those who vote Team Jon rather than Team Vlad ;D You guys rock! _

_Jonathan Turpin_

_William: Hey ladies…I'm single! ;D_

_Davide: I wish you all a happy Valentines_

_Amare:…What's to be happy about?_

_Me: Roses are Red,_

_Violets are Blue,_

_If you like this Chapter,_

_Can you send a Review?_


	95. Vulture

_Sorry guys, didn't notice how many reviews I got. Then I got sick, so sick that I "look like a vampire drank a gallon of garlic juice" according to my friend. My boyfriend also claims I'm "dying on my death bed". Soo, as you can see, I haven't been well enough to even get on the computer, much less write in TAAT._

_But I do have a few chapters finished and waiting for editing. So I'll post this one! _

_Mina: She doesn't own Vlad Tod or Versa Emerge._

_Read and Review!_

**95 Vulture**

"Mina, you have a guest!" Vikas called through the house and Mina bolted from her room. Once she was down the stairs she was engulfed in Jonathan's warm arms.

When they parted the Siberian let out a booming laugh. "Since when did this young man come into your life, Lubov?"

Mina blushed a deep red and Jonathan wrapped an arm around her waist. "Since last year." He answered for her and held out a hand to shake Vikas's. "I'm Jon Turpin." Vikas inspected him as he took the hand. Mina shifted as she realized he was noticing the opposing blend that the couple made. While she wore a simple black dress with thigh-high stockings and boots, drenched in black from head to toe…Her boyfriend was a glowing burst of white upon blue. "You're not Otis…?"

"No, this is Vikas." She corrected him. "He is the president of the Siberian Council. He taught me how to survive as a vampire."

"Lubov…?" Vikas started in confusion and Mina quickly amended.

"Oh, sorry! He is my drudge." The man visibly relaxed and nodded. "Well I'm going to the Crypt…I have a show tonight." She started toward the door. Jon opened it for her and went out to start his car, but Mina was held back by Vikas's strong hold.

"Is he some sort of doppelganger?" Vikas asked and Mina laughed openly.

"Certainly seems like it, doesn't it?" She smiled after the white haired boy. "He is a reincarnation…like me. Of my husband no less!" Vikas seemed to let it drop and released her. She lifted herself off the floor to hover above the ground enough to press a kiss to Vikas's cheek. When she landed she called behind her. "I won't be home too late!"

When the vampire and drudge were driving along the streets toward Stokerton, they started talking animatedly of their day and what they had encountered. As the drive went on the conversation flowed to their upcoming performance and what songs they each wanted to sing. One thing Mina liked about their band, Suck My Life, was that they rehearsed songs so often that they never really had to have a set plan of what songs they would perform each night.

"Anything you want to sing first?" Jonathan asked her and Mina's smile faded.

"Yeah…How about Fixed At Zero?" Jonathan glanced away from the road at her. When she didn't respond he questioned her.

"Any particular reason?" She looked up, as if she had just been shaken from a deep thought.

"Well, I've been a little upset at Casimir lately…Thought I should let him know why." It wasn't long after she had said it that Jonathan asked her about it. With a reluctant start she told him all about how she met Dorian. Even going into details about exactly what the powerful vampire had said to her.

Jonathan listened intently just as he always had done. Never had Mina been turned down by Jonathan, even before they dated. He always listened and watched, and understood what she said sometimes before she even said it. And after she was done he always knew how to help her through it. How to celebrate a victory, calm a rage, comfort a pain…He cured all.

"So you're hurt that he kept all this from you?" Jonathan asked and Mina nodded softly. They had just entered Stokerton as she finished her tale and were drawing closer to the club.

"Of course. I listened and trusted every word he said. I honestly thought he told me everything he knew about Dracula, and he even told me that he did. But now I see he kept this huge piece of information from me…And that information has to do heavily with me. Why would he keep it from me?"

"He only wishes to protect you." Jonathan explained and Mina sighed openly.

"Lie to me about myself, Jonathan?" She faced him, the level of emotion in her voice showed that this had been bothering her. "From Murray's journal I've learned that Dracula influenced her life a lot more than it does mine…And everyone keeps telling me it will get worse. What if…" She drifted off to regain her thoughts. "What if something bad happens? Am I protected then?"

Jon reached his hand away from the wheel to cover hers. "You have a valid point, my love. I only wanted you to be sure."

"I am sure." She told him, repeating in her thoughts as he parked. "I am."

The first half hour was spent sitting at the bar chatting with William and Lucy. Sprat would occasionally burst into the conversation when he needed a refill of sugar, livening each conversation with his hyper and optimistic attitude. TaNeisha, another member of the Crypt, sat with them for a few minutes to talk about if Suck My Life would perform at places other than the Crypt. But as Mina looked around the club that she loved so much, she noted that two people in particular haven't spoken to her or exchanged hugs or smiles.

This pair was sitting in the lounge area, thrown over the soft velvet covers, and chatting with the Goths of Bathory. October hadn't spoken more than polite hellos with Mina since the day Mina caught her and Vlad's conversation. Snow had avoided her all together.

Had I done something wrong, she found herself asking. Or was it related to what October had said? October feared Vlad's intent toward her friend, Mina knew that, but why was Snow not speaking to her? They had always been on good terms, and Mina was the one who helped her in the beginning of her drudgery rather than her master. She didn't recall insulting her or saying anything at all that would cause such malice behavior.

"Don't you have a show tonight?" William asked and Mina jumped. Tearing her eyes away from Snow she faced her nephew.

"Yeah…It's not until these guys are done." She gestured to the stage where one of the many other bands of the Crypt was currently performing. William kept his eyes on the stage behind her and leaned over the bar table to give her a charming smirk.

"Well you seem to be on in about two minutes." Mina straightened on her seat and whipped around to see the band retreating the stage. She then shifted her eyes to the side where she saw Jon, Alec, Roby, and Cyryl all moving onto the stage. Jonathan was waving his arm to single her to hurry.

"Make sure Caz hears this song!" She snapped at William. "It's for him!"

She didn't give him time to respond as she raced through the crowds of teens. Once she finished shoving her way through and ended up standing on the stage before a microphone, she cleared her throat.

"Hello my lovely little Crypt-dwellers!" A loud roar erupted from the crowd in response. "Before we continue I have a message from our one and only Creepy Kooky Crazy Casimir!" She lifted her arm to point to the old vampire as he stood at his post on the balcony, his boney hands clutching the railing as he waved and smiled to his clubbers. "On Halloween night we will be hosting a party!" Another burst of cheers showed that the teens that frequented the Crypt were excited about the event. "So, now I bring you Suck My Life with Fixed at Zero!"

Cyryl and Jonathan blasted on their instruments, and Mina widened her stance slightly. "This doesn't make much sense. Think far out but I'm still locked in." She started and spread her arms out to pull them back in with the lyrics. "I'm still lost, walk in circles! The floor swallowed me up! Oh!"

"There's nowhere to go…" The boys chorused.

"There's a vulture on my shoulder and he's telling me to give in!" The entire band played loudly and she fought the confident smile that crept into her face when she sang. "Always hissing right in my ear like it's coming from my own head. It's got me mixed up, trying not to give up. Tell me there's a way to get out of here. Oh, fixed at zero!"

She held the microphone and took it off its stand. She stepped forward and danced animatedly to the music, inviting others to keep dancing with her.

"I've learned to talk with my fingers." She waved her hand, causing her fingers to create waves. "The only voice that awakes my ears."

Jonathan called out as she held her note. "Oh, make my bones do something!"

"Ever wanna jump out your skin? Anticipating till the sidewalk ends." Mina wrapped her free hand over her arm. Holding out another note to let Jonathan sing.

"There's nowhere to go!"

"There's a vulture on my shoulder and he's telling me to give in." Her voice soared and she couldn't help but visualize Casimir whispering half truths each time she closed her eyes. "Always hissing right in my ear like it's coming from my own head!" Once again she thought of her protector, running her hand through her hair. "It's got me mixed up, trying not to give up. Tell me there's a way to get out of here. Oh! Fixed at zero!"

Jonathan and her danced and she went between Roby and Alec to share smiles and dances. Even racing around behind the drums to playfully mess with Cyryl. Once standing before the Crypt she lifted the microphone to her lips.

Her bright eyes locked on Casimir's dark ones as he stood at the railing, watching her watching him. She didn't shy away from the stare-down and instead delivered her message directly to him.

"There's a vulture on my shoulder and he's telling me to give in!" She turned her head violently away, acting out a show. "Always hissing right in my ear like its coming from my own head!" The music paused a second before they continued, giving her time to once again stare daggers at Casimir. "It's got me mixed up, trying not to give up. Tell me there's a way to get out of here! Whoa! Fixed at zero!"

She lifted her voice loud and clear to fly over the Crypt. "I'm fixed at zero!" And she ended the song with one last call of, "Fixed at zero!"

When they ended she backed up to let Jonathan take the lead singer as she sang background for him. His choice of song was a good song, a slightly older song but still quite popular. Whispers in the Dark, sang by her beloved Jonathan, kept Mina all smiles the remainder of the night.

"Elizabeta…" She turned to her middle name but her emotions fell when she saw the speaker.

"I have to get home, Caz." She told him calmly, heading toward the doors. He grabbed her arm to stop her.

"I only wished to shelter you from my brother." He explained and she ripped from his hold, looking at him in disbelief. "I did not wish to bother you with such a minor thing."

"You watched me grow up, Caz, by now you should know I'm done being sheltered." She snapped back. "And how is this a 'minor thing'? I almost killed my science class!" Casimir's brows lifted in surprise at her statement but then curved to express his worry. His dark eyes searched her hardened gaze. "I have to go."

Mina left the Crypt toward home, Jonathan telling her all about his plans for Casimir's Halloween party. But she could barely concentrate on his words, he seemed to see this and was content to hold her hand and finish the ride in a peaceful silence.

Vikas and Otis were in the living room talking intently when Mina entered through the front door. When she saw them she stopped mid-step to face them.

"Is…something going on…?" She asked the men about the suspicious meeting but both shook their heads.

"No, Lubov. We were simply making plans for our engagement with the Council of Elders." Vikas explained and she silently entered the living room. She chose to sit on the counter so she could face Vikas in his arm chair and Otis on the couch.

She reluctantly decided to ask her question. "I'll be able to be there during the trial…right?" The vampires exchanged looks.

"Yes," Otis answered, "But there are reasons you must be there with caution."

"Like the fact that I can't shut my mouth?" She asked and Vikas let out a loud, deep chuckle. Otis smiled and laughed inwardly as he looked at Mina with mirth.

"Surprisingly, no." Mina's head tilted in question. "D'Ablo and Dorian will both be there. Dorian will not start something unless it suits him, and it would be wise for you not to look for a fight. We wouldn't want a repeat of last time…"

Mina blushed and flashed her eyes from Otis to the ground then back at the two vampires.

"D'Ablo knows he bothers you and might use those emotions to turn the trial into a battle. With him being your father—"

"Vampric father." She corrected him.

Otis nodded. "He has a strong connection to your thoughts. It is almost as easy to get into your thoughts as it is for you to get into Jonathan's. It is effortless."

"But you know I'm skilled with my powers, and I'm wary at all times for other's dwelling in my thoughts. That won't be a problem." She shrugged and Vikas continued where Otis left off.

"We also would like you to keep tabs on Vlad during the trial." She gave him a look of confusion. Her brow was lifted and her lips were set in a thoughtful line. "He will be just as unstable as you can be, considering that he cares very deeply for Otis's safety, and we want you to watch him. Well…each other. If either of you grow irritable the other should intervene. Your time with Casimir and his family must have taught you how to behave with other vampires formally, if not then you should have him show you, that way you can better control yourself."

Mina nodded and planned to learn the mannerisms she would need for her first vampire council trial to attend.

"Well," Mina stood and stretched. "I'm off to bed!" She yawned and started towards the stairs. "I fully intend on sleeping half the day tomorrow!"

She went through her normal before-bed routine and rushed to her bed to waste the night away in reading. In the past weeks she had devoured over half of the journal. Mina had never really given a thought to Murray as she had grown up in Bathory.

True, she was her past life, but other than her story with Dracula Mina never really investigated her past life's story. This journal was showing her childhood memories and present dilemmas. It made her seem so much more real to Mina. She no longer thought of her as just Murray…she found herself running on for long periods of time telling Otis or Vikas little blurbs of Murray's life. She also noted that she stopped calling her Murray…and now referred to her as Wilhelmina…or even Mina.

As sleep enveloped her, she didn't realize that the book was still clutched tightly in her hand. She lay on her side with her hand acting as a bookmark when she drifted into her dreams.

A cool breeze floated around the room, and Mina felt that she had awakened in her dream. An elusive dream; she knew she was dreaming…she could control it…and it felt new and weird to her.

She slowly sat up, forcing her weight on her arms and curling her legs under her. She wasn't as surprised as she should be when she saw the dark man standing by her window. He moved forward to stand before her, reaching down to gently touch her face. She knew he was caressing her cheek, but she felt nothing but a cool shift in the air. Mina looked up at him and waited for him to do or say something.

"Do you remember me?" His voice was rich, and brought as many flooding feelings as Vlad's did. It held an accent as Casimir's did, and the flowing rhythm of it rang of familiarity.

"What do you want?" She whispered, afraid that if she spoke any louder that he would vanish.

He seemed bitterly fond of this and shook his head once in refusal. His eyes were steely and seemed saddened to see her, almost as if he was let down or staring at the photo of a loved one. Sad but happy, mournful but thankful.

He opened his mouth to say something then seemed to hold back. The man in black pulled his white hand away from her and turned his back toward her. She shifted so her legs hung off the edge of her bed, her hands on either side of her. Mina didn't want to speak; worried of what she might say and how he might take it. Finally he faced her, and spoke.

"Tell my brother I miss him, will you?" Mina blinked and shyly kept her eyes downcast. She nodded obediently. "And my nephews…? How are they?"

"They…They wish they could have known you." She told him, and he seemed saddened by this. He turned his face away from hers and stared off in the distance. Staring but not really seeing. "They respect and admire you…all of them."

"I wish the same; inform them of this, please." Mina nodded and he continued. "I'll come back for you…" He hurriedly muttered under his breath and was heading in his brisk pace toward the shadow he had previously come from.

She leaned in anxiousness to stop him from leaving. "What does that mean?" She asked softly, and he paused long enough to look at her. He seemed rushed, flustered…and worried? His lips that were faintly pinker than his skin were now white in their firm line. His dark brows were pressed together ever so faintly.

"You shall see." She didn't understand his words but he didn't say anything more before he fled into the shadows.

"Goodbye." She breathed in a sigh after him. Then she lay down once more only to find herself waking up to the music of her alarm. She sat up, rubbing her eyes and yawning along with her stretches. Mina then tossed a glance at the corner where he had fled. Seeing that it was a weekend she slammed off her alarm and laid back down to sleep.

_Sooooo…Tell me what you think!_

_Mina: Trust me the next chapter is EPIC!_

_Me: *glares* Hush! Just review and ignore her!_

_Mina: Of course! Ignore the fictional one!_


	96. Black and White

_Hello everyone! Thank you all for wishing me back my health! I got much worse before I got better and since then I've been writing a super secret book, and an even super-er secret-er chapter for TAAT! _

_Mina: For this chapter you might want to take a trip to youtube, because the song is ust plain beautiful. _

_Me: Both of them are. And many of you have been waiting for this chapter for a LONG time. So, please…read, review, and enjoy. Also, please read the Author's note at the end of the chapter. I have a few announcements to make. _

_Mina: She doesn't own Vlad, Love Never Dies, or Dracula._

**96 Black and White**

Otis came down the stairs with an anxious Jonathan sitting on the couch. When Otis entered the room Jonathan seemed worried and distraught. Otis couldn't help but chuckle at what he had just seen.

"Is she okay?" Jonathan asked. "She just wasn't answering my calls, and I felt like something wasn't right."

"Mina is just fine." Otis spoke through a smile. "I knocked but when she didn't answer I walked in. I found her at her desk, hard at work with that book of hers. She hadn't noticed her phone for some time and hasn't slept at all during the night. She wanted to see you but I told her she should rest."

"Was it a thick black book?" Jonathan stood and faced the vampire. Otis nodded after a moment of thought. "She is filling out Epitomize….I'm really worried about her. All this…Dracula stuff is driving her crazy. It's all she talks about."

Otis placed a hand on the young man's shoulder. "Mina is a determined girl, she wants answers and she will find them. None of us should expect anything different from her."

"That's true but I—" Jonathan was cut off by the sound of the back screen door closing. Both Jon and Otis turned to see the visitor and saw Vladimir Tod standing just shy of the doorway. His black eyes looked around in an attempt to understand what was happening. When he didn't see Mina he slowly walked closer.

"Am I missing something?" Jon took a step away from Otis and remained quiet.

"Jon came by to check on Mina." Otis explained to his nephew who looked at Jon in question.

"Is something wrong with Mina?" Vlad asked and Jon scoffed slightly. "What?" Vlad snapped at him.

"If you would pay attention to your duties as her mate, you would have known." Jon told Vlad with as much of a calm tone as he could manage. "I myself relied on my connection to her as her drudge."

"How do you know that's not what I came for?" Vlad questioned while taking a step closer to the boy who dated Mina.

"Might be because you have no clue what's going on." Jon replied. "From what I hear this happens often." Vlad was about to take another step forward but Otis intervened, placing strong hands on their shoulders.

"Take it easy." He ordered. Ice blue stared calmly at furious black orbs but both relented. "Mina was up all night and day and Jon got worried when she wasn't answering any of his calls. She is resting now and I think in that time you two need to settle some issues. Maybe get to know a little about each other before you start fights."

Vlad turned to Otis. "I don't need to. I came to talk to you and Vikas." Otis huffed and crossed his arms.

"Talk to him first. You both obviously have some tension between you two." They both side glanced at each other. "I'll go make some lunch that we all can eat."

Otis walked around them and started to flit through the kitchen. The two teen boys watched him for some time before Vlad turned to Jon reluctantly. The white-haired boy watched Otis start lunch, seemingly amused by the fact that a vampire was preparing lunch.

"Look, he has a point, we can't be like this forever." Vlad started and Jon shifted his eyes to him.

"We already have been." Jon muttered, eyeing him as he walked out the door to sit on the back porch. "Have you forgotten…? We've hated each other for centuries." Vlad sat next to him and didn't quite understand what he meant. So he stayed silent to wait for Jon to continue. "I married your wife, and when you tried to take her back I sent a hunting party to kill you. Does that ring a bell?"

Vlad groaned loudly in frustration. "I'm not Dracula. We don't know if I am or not. But until we prove that, I'm not. Casimir thinks I am, you think I am, Mina thinks I am….But I don't think I am. I'm just…Vlad."

"Even so,_ just_ Vlad, Mina is your mate. You should treat her more like one rather than being so mean to her." Jon told Vlad with his voice smooth and slow, like if he spoke any louder that Mina would wake from the second level. Vlad looked up at him.

"But you love her. If I chose to be with her now, you would lose her."

Jon nodded lightly. "She belongs to you, rightfully. I took her from you once before, and I'm not nearly as selfish this time around. I've known that she would go running to you, it was one of the things I first knew about her…that she was in love with you."

"Mina and I were never together…" Vlad explained.

"I know." Jon hesitated before he added more. "You don't have to be with someone to let them know that you love them."

Vlad couldn't look at Jon anymore. He stared at his old backyard and remembered his parents. How happy his mom was just to smile and laugh with his dad nearly made him miss them even more than when he thought of how they died. He hung his head without a word.

"What are you thinking about?" Jon asked and Vlad lifted his head.

"I grew up in this house." He explained vaguely and Jon nodded to show he understood.

"Mina told me, and I hope you don't think badly of it but she told me about your parents too." Vlad looked at Jon but Jon didn't show judgment or any form of foul emotion. "And her parents."

"Is there anything she hasn't told you?" Vlad asked in an exasperated tone.

Jon laughed, a warm and soft sound. "I have a feeling there is. I don't know any of the details of your relationship I just know the key points."

"I don't understand her. She says she loves me, and well…Look at me." Vlad sat up to allow Jon to have a good look at him. "You are perfect for her. You make her laugh and smile and you love her. You would never hurt her, never leave her, never betray her or trick her."

"Is that what you've done to her?" Jon's voice was even lower than it had been. The question made Vlad's speech come to a complete halt and all his limbs feel weak.

"You are my exact opposite. We even look it! Black and white." Vlad waved his hand from himself to Jon. "I don't understand how she can love two different people…You and me."

"I can't really prove this…" Jon started and shifted. "But isn't that very similar to how Mina felt about Meredith?" Once again Vlad's thoughts were frozen and he somehow felt frustrated toward Jon, what did he want? Did he actually want Vlad to date Mina just because he felt sorry for all he had done? That wouldn't be fair to Mina, and Vlad felt that Jon knew that.

"Why don't you—for once—tell me what you feel than ask me how I feel or tell me about Mina?" Jon's brow lifted in slight surprise at Vlad's words. Jon's tan hands folded together and his leaned on his knees.

"I was a play boy living wild like a spoiled, ungrateful child. Breaking hearts was an easy affair." Jon began to explain to Vlad, and his words showed that he held bitter memories of those times. "Love wasn't happy-ever-after, and I hide my tears with laughter…" His confession even brought a faint chuckle, or amusement to his words. Then the tale turned. "Until the moment I saw her standing there…"

Jon seemed lost in memory and Vlad didn't say anything. But Jon's words were not only his own honest thoughts…but lyrics. A song, a song that Vlad knew, and he sang the rest softly.

"When she came into my life I knew I had found The One. Who would find the best in me a new life had begun for me that day. When she came into my life I knew that I had been wrong. There was a better way and I felt I could belong within her life."

Jon couldn't help the smile on his lips and Vlad could simply _see_ the love on his face. Jon leaned back on his hands which caused his white hair to fall away from his eyes.

"And from that moment on I felt so sure when she appeared I would not need any more than this angel who looks so divine. I knew in my heart she could really be mine…When she came into my life."

Both boys were silent for a moment, one lost in happy thoughts and the other in regretful ones.

"I met her the first day of school last year. We had drama together and she was talking to Lucy who was a good friend. She looked so pretty there, so sad but so lovely. I felt that I had to know why." Then his voice started again to hold a melody. "When she came into my life love took me by surprise. I was not looking for what the promise in her eyes revealed to me. When she came into my life, upon that joyous day, she made me realize that the darkness in my life had gone away."

Vlad felt suddenly heartbroken. This guy really loved his friend, and he would never be able to keep her because she loved him.

"The way I once lived has gone forever, consigned to a misguided past. With the shameful truth of a misspent youth…Has the man she saw in me appeared at last?" Blissful love flowed from every word and every movement of Jon and Vlad couldn't stop his saddened feelings. If he were to ever be with Mina…was he worthy of her in Jon's eyes? "And now I have found her I'll not let go. She's all I need and all I ever wanted to know. In a woman so bold and so sweet; by her gentle kiss she made my word complete, when she came into my life."

Vlad flushed at his words. But then shook his head, Jon and Mina were boyfriend and girlfriend…Why wouldn't they kiss after a year? "Her love changed my destiny. When she came into my life her love changed me."

The song was finished and Vlad wasn't sure if he regretted asking his question. The silence between the two was unsettling and very uncomfortable. Vlad was trying to figure out what to say and how to place his words but felt that his mouth was dry.

Luckily Jon spoke for him. "I can't be with Mina forever. And she won't love me for forever. We all know this to be true."

"Even if it was true I—" Vlad began but Jon cut him off.

"Are you going to deny it for the rest of your life?" Vlad stood at this and faced Jon with his dark eye brows furrowed downward and his body rigid.

"So what if I wait forever? She has you and I have…" Vlad stopped suddenly and drew in a few shaky breaths. "I have my problems to deal with. I know that she loves me. She loves me!" Vlad's voice grew louder until he addressed no one in particular. "Does everyone in this town get it? Mina loves me!"

"Vlad, I wasn't trying to…" Jon was about to explain but Vlad didn't let him start.

"She loves me and the world knows that I can't live without her. So let's leave it at that. Go ahead and have her, and make her happy. Because after all that's happened I really don't think she would be any happier any time soon. Not until all of this is over and even then I'm not sure!"

Vlad and Jon's attention was drawn to the house when Otis opened the screen door to check on the two teens. When he saw the state of things the opened the door wider and walked out, leaving the door open behind him. Otis's shoes thumped on the porch's wooden floors and Vlad couldn't face his uncle. Jon on the other hand seemed ashamed to have started the quarrel. Otis was just opening his mouth to speak when a voice caught their attention.

A small, sweet voice spoke out and broke the conflict. "I'm hungry…"

Jon turned around in his seat on the steps of the porch to follow Vlad's gaze. Otis turned to face the inside of the house to see the intruder. Past Otis, through the doorway, across the dining table, at the bottom of the stairs stood Mina.

She hadn't seen the situation but had just arrived, still in her pajamas and still drowsy with sleep. She wore a plain black tee shirt that was a size or two too big for her, and her pants were also black and too big for her. Vlad remembered those pajamas from the days Henry, Mina and him would have sleepovers, they were a large in men's…and covered with skeletons. Her palm rubbed her eyes and her hair was askew. When her hyper-sensitive eyes finally adjusted to the light she stared at the scene in confusion.

Her blue-green eyes looked from Otis to Vlad, Vlad to Jon, Jon to Otis. She lifted a slender brow but said nothing. Without anything else being said she stepped into the kitchen, took a bottle of Bloodwine, and retreated up the stairs and back to bed.

Once she was fully up the stairs and probably already wrapped in her sheets and fast asleep, Otis turned to the boys. "Well then, lunch is ready…Can you boys finish up in here?"

Neither of them spoke as they passed Otis and sat at the table. Otis sat alongside the table while Jon and Vlad sat at the heads of the table opposite each other. Otis then placed a sandwich in front of Jon with water, while he handed Vlad a similar sandwich with a glass of blood. Otis himself sat with a coffee mug filled with red.

"My apologies, Jon. We are all vampires here besides Vikas's drudge. The only thing we have to drink is blood and water." Jon smiled in thanks and shrugged.

"No problem, Otis."

"So, boys." Otis leaned with his arms on the table and his hands folded in front of him. "Why is it you both have problems speaking to each other?"

"His girlfriend has a thing for me." Vlad dutifully answered his uncle.

"My girlfriend has a thing for him!" Jon retorted and Otis nodded solemnly.

"So this is only about Mina. Jon," Otis turned to face him, "You are upset with Vlad because he and Mina have a past, and she still cares for him?"

Jon sat back in his seat and let his shoulders drop. His right hand was above the table for his fingers to ring around the rim of the glass of water. He avoided Otis's eyes as he watched the glass. "I'm upset that he won't accept her."

"And Vlad; you are angry at Jon because he is dating Mina and you have conflicted feelings?"

"No, no!" Vlad rushed to deny Otis. "I'm happy that he is with Mina. She deserves to be happy and he can give that to her. I have no conflict with that."

"Jon?" Otis turned to him for a reply, for Otis rather enjoyed play physiatrist.

"I just don't see why he can't just accept the fact that he cares for her." Jon started but as he took a breath to add more, Vlad cut in.

"I _do_ care for her! She is one of my best friends!"

"Oh, cut the crap!" Jon snapped bitterly. A tone and look that Vlad and Otis had never seen on the human's face before emerged. His firm brow lowered and his hand was now tightly holding the glass of water. "You just said two minutes ago that you can't live without her!"

"I was trying to prove my point!"

"What point? That you love her?" Jon shot back and Vlad's eyes widened a fragment. "What? No one's said it to your face before?"

Vlad didn't say a word, but Otis did. He now refused to look at either young man as he did so. Otis stared at his folded hands as he answered Jon's rhetorical question. "No one but her."

"Look, Vlad. I don't know much about you but I do know that you are very, _very_ confused. You have problems seeing what's right in front of you. Wherever you go you drag along indecision and complications, first at your school and now at the Crypt. It's been what? Over three years? Running away _clearly_ hasn't worked out for you." Jon sat up and stared with his clear blue eyes deeply into Vlad's dark black ones. Trying to let this information seep in and make an impact. "You love her, why in the world are you fighting it?"

Vlad rolled his eyes dramatically in frustration. "I told you! If I take her from you, I won't be able to forgive myself." Vlad grumbled and Jonathan slammed his fists on the table, now more angry than calm.

"To hell with me! Will you please stop using me as an excuse? I love her; I'll give up anything for her happiness…even her love. I want her happy, and she is happy with you!"

"I can't be around her without feeling guilty about all I've done." Vlad retorted and Jon stood up, his hands on the table, agitation clear in his features. Vlad mimicked him almost simultaneously.

"If you would just look at her you would know that she doesn't care! Just go and _look_ at her! Her anger and fighting is her way of trying to be strong. Every time you hurt her she forgives you almost before it even happens. And she ignores all those past problems just because she loves you. If you would stop being such a fool and forgive yourself you would be able to love her too."

Otis sat back, his arms held up to prevent the boys from any possible attacks. "Since when did I give you permission to criticize my life?" Vlad burst out and Otis stood in a rush to match the two.

"Stop!" The boys quieted. "Look at you both! You both have very valid notions. And you both have had your say in the other. Now, please calm down!"

Jon and Vlad glared each other down viciously and slowly sat in their seats.

"I have to go sing in Mina's place." Jon said to Otis, refusing to direct any kind words to Vlad. He stood and Otis let out a defeated sigh. "Thank you Otis for your hospitality. Tell Mina I'll call her later." Jon moved around the table, sliding a glare at Vlad.

"Thank you for coming by." Otis called as Jon let himself out. "Well, wasn't that fun?" Otis muttered his voice thick with sarcasm. "Vlad, he only wants what's best for her."

Vlad sighed and leaned back in his seat. He lifted one hand to rub his temple as if to rid a head ache. "And you think that's me?"

"I agree with Jonathan." Vlad stared at his uncle with his jaw ajar. "I've watched Mina and you grow up in this town together. I see things and I know that you both have mutual feelings for each other."

"That's not the point, Otis, I—"

"Then what is?" Otis asked and Vlad grew irritable. He stood again and resorted to leaning against the counter. His arms crossed over his black shirt and he refused to speak. "What is the point, Vladimir?"

"I…don't know." Vlad mumbled. "I forgot I have a project to do with Henry."

As he spoke he left through the back porch and left Otis alone in the house with a sleeping Mina. Vlad walked down the streets of Bathory on his way to his house. As he did he thought deeply about Jonathan's words.

Was Jon right? If he forgave himself for everything…could he be happy? With Mina? Then again…he also hurt Meredith by breaking up with her and not giving her a reason. If he forgave himself for that…would he be happy with Meredith again?

Vlad sighed and ran a hand through his dark hair. Yet as he did so he remembered the early years of his relationship with Mina. Her soft, sweet hands would gently lift his bangs away, just barely brushing against his skin and igniting shocks of heat. Of course, back then he liked to keep his hair the same length so as it would never listen to her. Always tempting her to repeat the action. But she hasn't done that for nearly a year.

"_She looks for sympathy, I give her sorrow_." Vlad hummed to himself as he walked down the street. _"She asks for honesty, I've none to borrow."_

As he walked he passed the park, the park where Mina had confessed her love to him. The same park where Ignatius stabbed her as she fought to protect him. _"She needs my tender kiss; she begs it of me. I give her ugliness, why does she love me?"_ His thoughts continued to drift to her past birthday. She held an air of confidence, security, and position as she walked around Casimir's home with her arm in the arm of her brother.

In the depths of his stomach he felt overwhelming warmth begin to grow. It manifested in his chest soon after and extended into the very ends of his limbs. Was it her role as Dracula's wife that created such boldness in her?

"_She yearns for higher things, things I can't give her. The rush the music brings…I can't deliver."_ Vlad turned away from the park and returned on his path.

Then the image of Mina singing at the Crypt, when he saw her singing in her silky voice and dancing gracefully in that pretty little black dress. _"And even when she sings and soars above me; I try to clip her wings."_ Fast-forwarding to half an hour after that showed him and Mina shouting in each other's faces.

"_Why does she love me?"_

No, he decided. He couldn't forgive what he has put her through. Never in forever. _"She wants the man I was—best friend and lover. At least she thinks she does…she needn't bother. Beneath this mask I wear there's nothing of me. Just horror, shame, despair…"_

Vlad sat down on his porch. His head fell in his hands, closing his eyes to try and bottle in his regretful emotions to hide from Nelly.

A sighing whisper escaped his lips. "Why does she love me…?

_Mina: The first song is "When She Came Into My Life" sung by Jonathan Harker from Dracula: The Musical._

_Me: The second song is "Why Does She Love Me?" sung by Raoul de Chaney from Love Never Dies: The Phantom Story Continues_

_Author's Note:_

_For Christmas (long bit ago) I got the Vlad Tod journal book. Many of you probably have seen it at Barnes and Noble. Its black with a red Fang (the smiley) on it. And you can fill it out as your own journal and it has small quotes from the books. _

_My family, not caring that I don't keep journals, got me one. So I wanted to put it into good use! I made it into a journal for There's Always A Tomorrow. It has the entire development of TAAT from the beginning in 2008 and follows the plot. It has bios, pictures, drawing, trees to show relationships. _

_All that jazz! And when I have it finished, up until the last book of TAAT, I'll be taking pictures of the pages and put it on here. I know it sounds stupid and too much work for just a fanfic…But I want to do this to answer and small questions, to help me if I ever get fuzzy on some things in past books, and so if any of you dear readers want to see pictures of dresses/outfits/or buildings. _

_On top of that, the reason I've been slower that normal in posting is because I've been working in my books. Books that I intend to publish in the future. The first is Moonlit Massacre, which is about witches and vampires in an epic battle with each other. And the second is Those Without Names or Guilt, which is about a girl finding freedom…from pirates. _

_Working on these stories have taken up a lot of my time, but fret not! I do still have many high hopes for TAAT and I'll never stop posting until the story is over. TAAT is my greatest work and I only PRAY that any work I make after this will be even close to how good story has been to me. _

_P.S. If you guys write more reviews_

_(GOOD ones, not just "more")…_

_The faster I write! :D _

_P.P.S. I have been wanting to change the summery for this fanfic, since I wrote it back in 2008, and it NEEDS an update. If any of you have any ideas for it, send it to me in a review and I'll pick a winner! Or, so the less-creative-ones have a chance, you can look back on older chapters of TAAT and resend me a part that you think really "symbolizes" the plot of TAAT. The winner shall get their name placed inside a future TAAT chapter, and a drawing and/or painting based on TAAT dedicated directly to them! (i know its lame but it's all i have!)_


	97. Queen of the Damned

_All I ask is that you read the Author's Note at the end and possibly a review, please. For all of you who like really long chapters, it's all yours!_

_I don't own CoVT, Queen of the Damned, Florence and the Machine, Twilight (xD), Dracula, Love Never Dies, Vampyr, and anything that isn't mine. Duh._

**97 Queen of the Damned**

Mina clumsily dropped the tape and cursed under her breath, watching it fall to the ground from her level of the ladder. She bitterly scowled as she took out her cell from her back pocket and answered the call.

Her ringtone was the sound of an ear-piercing scream in honor of Halloween. She changed her tone to cheerful after seeing who it was. "Fangs 'R' Us, how may I help you?"

"Happy day 1095!"

Mina laughed and blushed at Vlad's very loud and very thoughtful hello. She held in her laughter as she tried to talk. "Happy Halloween to you too."

She switched positions so she was sitting at the top of the latter. Mina saw William entering her view carrying a large bowl of candy. She motioned him over and pointed to the tape. "Hand me the tape, Will?"

"You're with William?" He asked and she hummed in confirmation. "That's random."

"I'm decorating the Crypt." She explained and finished taping up the row of streamers. "Caz put me in charge of decorating as his way of saying sorry."

"Wait, sorry for what?" Vlad asked and Mina mentally cursed at her mistake.

"Uh…He accidently dumped a jug of Blood-wine on me the other day." She came up with a quick lie, still not wanting Vlad to know about Dracula's blood. He laughed and she followed suit while coming down from her ladder to inspect Davide and Amare's work. "Guys, can you put the corpse here? We can put all the bowls and stuff on top and around him."

"Whoa, sounds pretty cool already." Vlad admired and she blushed. "Never knew you were a Halloween decorator…"

Mina laughed and spoke with a smile in her voice. "Well, I am, and I'm shocked Matthew hasn't hired me yet!" For Mina it felt good to laugh with Vlad again. Hearing his voice happy was one of the greatest things she loved and missed about their early years together. For the past couple days he seemed rather…enthusiastic and more optimistic than he had been for months. Something that both interesting and amused Mina to no end. "You are coming tonight aren't you?"

"Yeah, Meredith's going with Joss so I thought I'd stay clear of Matt's." Mina nodded but realized he couldn't see it. "Anyway, what are you dressing up as?"

Mina grinned, catching two bags of spider webs that some other Crypt workers tossed at her. She couldn't resist chuckling wickedly at the thought of her costume. She felt that this night would be a good one. "It's a secret."

Throughout the day, the Crypt had remained closed until every last detail was ready. Mina then got ready while the club filled with humans and vampires alike. She wasn't visited by anyone until she was nearly finished.

Her door creaked open and she turned to see Casimir entering and slowly sit on her bed to watch her. "Your positively glowing, Elizabeta." She smiled at him with her pale fingers smoothing out her silky skirt. "Pray, what is the cause?" Spinning around to watch her hands carefully smooth out her hair in her floor length mirror, she shrugged to avoid his question. "Hm…Vladimir is coming tonight, I assume?"

"Yes, but I don't think that's why I'm—as you say—glowing."

"Then what is, my dear?" He asked and she bounced over to sit beside him on the bed.

"I don't know why but I feel…_alive_! I have all this energy and stamina! All day today I've found myself smiling and laughing at nothing. I want to dance and sing and scream and cry and run around like a crazy maniac!"

As she spoke she gestured wildly with her hands causing her costume to react in a way that made Casimir lean away from her. Her bright blue and dark green eyes were wide with excitement.

"You're elated for tonight." He mused while wrapping an arm around her. She fell against him and didn't fight the embrace.

"Come on, Cazzy!" She cheered, jumping from the hug to rush around her room. "The Bleeders are waiting!" Casimir laughed outright at her nickname for the human population of the Crypt.

"So are many Biters." He added and she spun to walk backwards down the hallway.

Her head tilted ever so slightly to ask her question for her. "What?"

"Many old friends of mine wish to meet you, my dear." Once they arrived in the back door that attached Casimir's home to the Crypt and were safely inside the upper levels of the Crypt he hugged her again. "Do not fret, they don't bite…" She pulled back to throw him a sarcastic look. "Vampires."

Casimir parted to entertain his guests while Mina stayed behind. When Casimir retrieved her from her room the sun had barely set and created a purple-blue sky. Yet now she could feel the darkness of night fall on the city of Stokerton and the pulsing in her chest grew stronger. A fresh, young vampiress surrounded by locked-in blood bags on Halloween night. So dangerous and thrilling…the atmosphere defiantly echoed of the threat.

She loved it.

Her eyes scanned the Crypt with a glint of eager anticipation shining bright. Until finally her eyes landed on Vlad as he re-entered the club with Snow close behind. From the look of the two she found that Snow's small smile revealed their moment to be a good one. Vlad's thoughtful and troubled look—hidden by his fake nods and smiles of conversation—told her that whatever happened in the alley left him confused and thinking.

Mina was half way down the staircase when she made these observations and it was as if Vlad felt her eyes on him. She thought this because he looked up and away from Snow and Sprat to look around until they locked eyes.

She fought that smile that twitched to be seen as she descended the last steps and made her way to Vlad.

Vlad's eyes blinked a grand total of fifteen times while his jaw decided to gap open as it was slack. She knew that look, which was the look he gave her when the night would be a good one…A very good one.

Her skirt was a deep black and fell straight from her hips in long, swirling silk reaching to her ankles. Her stomach was bare but her chest was covered by a matching fabric with no straps. Starting from just above her elbow was a wide, fanned-out flare of black silk. Along her elbow and hips were silver bands holding sparkling jewels. She was walking right toward him and his breathing cut short as he stared at her. He realized with some difficulty that he couldn't stop looking at her, but unlike all the years before, there was no blush.

"Elizabeta!" She stopped short and turned to her left where Casimir had spoken. "Come, I have some people for you to meet."

She glanced back ahead at Vlad who seemed quite disappointed that she couldn't come speak to him. She raised her hand to show that she will return before calmly walking up to Casimir. She put on her most charming smile for Casimir's guest and dipped slightly as a greeting.

"Miss. Lovett, it's an honor to meet you. Casimir has spoken of nothing but you for several months!" She smiled at Casimir who moved to stand behind her, his hand resting on her shoulder.

"This is Atalik, he is a dear friend and was once on the Romanian Council." The man smiled and she saw his brown eyes twinkle.

"My niece married into—"Suddenly he cut off, it was for a fraction of a second, but it did not escape Mina's notice. "Vladimir's family long before he became a part of Elysia." Mina smiled instantly and grew interested in the man.

"Vladimir as in Dracula?"

The man nodded, and took her hands in his. She inspected his face and saw that he looked no older than thirty and was as pale as her with an ancient accent to match Casimir's, though not as prominent. Atalik squeezed her hands and drew her out of her thoughts. "The Dark Prince and I were close, and he often spoke of you. You have the beauty of Elizabeth and the determination of Wilhelmina." Mina blushed at his words and tried not to jump when his hand touched her cheek. "We've waited a long time for you."

"Who is we?" Mina asked and Atalik's straight, serious face melted into a loving smile. A smile that held warmth and truth.

"Come along, Mina." Casimir then led her away from Atalik. "You have many others to meet." She was handed around and introduced to many of Casimir's European friends who had all known Dracula at some point. She smiled and chatted and answered and asked questions with each and every introduction.

By the time she was free to talk to Vlad, it was well past sunset and the party was in full throttle. She had grabbed the ends of his cape, which she had not seen him with earlier and she figured he was borrowing it, and circled around him to bring it over his head. When he fought to fix the cape and saw she was before him, his smile formed into a grin.

"Dance with me." She said as she took both his hands and dragged him deeper into the crowds.

"Come on, you know I don't dance!" He complained, but could not fight the smile on his lips. She stopped suddenly, causing him to dump into her, so that when he looked down he saw her intense eyes staring into him.

"I didn't ask, now did I?" She started dancing to the beat of the loud music, pulling him along to follow her lead.

They danced and at times he found her singing along to the words of the band playing. She would, at times, hold his hand or swing him around to get him moving. Once in a while she would spin into his arm, only to spin out and cause him to freeze with shivers. She seemed blissfully unaware of the magnetic pull that was keeping him bound to her. She did not even seem to be concentrating on him at all, but the spur of the moment.

After some time, Cyryl and Alice weaved their way through and while passing, Alice took Mina's hand and pulled her away. Vlad watched them go and stayed in the crowd to watch as Mina resurfaced with her band in tow.

She gave a short introductory speech to thank the guests for spending their Halloween at the Crypt. During this time, Vlad noted that Jonathan was nowhere in sight.

A strong beat started from Cyryl's drums and Mina gripped the microphone. "If you could only see the beast you've made of me. I held it in but now it seems you've set it running free." Vlad watched in awe as the band preformed. Mina dressed as Queen of the Damned Akasha, Alec dressed as a zombie, Roby dressed as Frankenstien's Monster, and Cyryl dressed as a mummy. A band of completely undead creatures.

"Screaming in the dark, I howl when we're apart." Mina drew her fingers across her collar bones. "Drag my teeth across your chest to taste your bleeding heart. My fingers claw your skin, try to tear my way in. You are the moon that breaks the night for which I have to howl. My fingers claw your skin, try to tear my way in. You are the moon that breaks the night for which I have to howl!"

At the moment when she held out 'howl', a dark glob of fur jumped onto the platform behind her. Only when the purple and green lights landed on the creature did he see that it was a werewolf.

"Now there's no holding back, I'm making to attack. My blood is singing with your voice I want to pour it out. The saints can't help me now, the ropes have been unbound. I hunt for you with bloodied feet across the hallowed ground."

The werewolf ran around the platform and jumped off the stage to land in a circle that the crowds formed around him.

Vlad didn't watch the werewolf as Mina danced to the song. He was completely captivated by her voice, her dance, the music, the lights and crowds cheering. She seemed so happy and energetic when she was performing with Suck My Life. The contrast between the heartbroken Mina and this lively Mina was breathtaking while also having the same emotions as a breath of fresh air.

"Like some child possessed, the beast howls in my veins." Her arms reached out and her voice soared high above him. "I want to find you, tear out all your tenderness, and howl." Once again she dug her nails into her throat. "Be careful of the curse that falls on young lovers. It starts so soft and sweet and turns them to hunters."

The werewolf had raced around a bit before returning to the stage. Then the beast came up behind Mina and she did not seem to react.

"The fabric of your flesh, pure as a wedding dress." The werewolf stood and placed a clawed paw on her shoulder. "Until I wrap myself inside your arms I cannot rest." His other paw covered her waist and pulled her close to him. "The saints can't help me now, the ropes have been unbound." Then the claws sliced into her skin as if attempting to rip her apart. "I hunt for you with bloodied feet across the hallowed ground!"

The wolf then spun her and dipped her low to the ground. She threw her head back and added, "And howl!" She then finished the rest of the song with the Wolf.

"Be careful of the curse that falls on young lovers. It starts so soft and sweet and turns them to hunters." Then all the lights blocked out but one. A ray of blue light, meant to be the full moon, fell on the werewolf. His fur glowed with a slick shine as he stood tall, leaned back, curled his razor claws, and howled. "A man who's pure of heart and says his prayers by night may still become a wolf when the autumn moon is bright!"

Mina continued to sing as the light returned, casting the band in an array of Halloween themed colors, and the wolf ran circles around them. "If you could only see the beast you've made of me. I held it in but now it seems you've set it running free. The saints can't help me now, the ropes have been unbound. I hunt for you with bloodied feet across the hallowed ground." The song ended abruptly with the wolf once again behind her. When it was finally over, she patted his head and he ran off the stage without another word.

The vampire girl returned to Vlad as he waited for her by the bar. When she propped herself up to sit on the spinning barstools, Vlad found he had no words to say about the performance, so when he did not speak she did instead.

"Did you like it?"

"I—uh—yes!" He managed to get out and she smiled. She took the goblet of Bloodwine that was given to her by William.

"It was Jonathan's idea." She shrugged and shared a smile with Vlad. The looks they shared lasted a moment or two before Vlad was jolted back to reality by the werewolf.

"I heard my name…?" A voice came from behind the mask. Then a paw was tearing the mask away to reveal Jonathan underneath. His white hair was messy from the mask and he smiled at both Mina and Vlad.

"I was telling Vlad about how Howl was your idea." Mina explained and Jon scratched the back of his head in embarrassment.

"Well it's not like I had many options…" Vlad waited for him to continue and Jon met his eyes with all seriousness. "The role of Edward was taken." Vlad's eyes narrowed and Mina's widened. She turned to face Jonathan and placed her hands on his shoulders.

"Jonathan, we've talked about this." She muttered to him and Jonathan looked down at her with such soft eyes that Vlad felt he should look away. Jonathan held her and she whispered soft words to calm him. Vlad tried not to listen to the private conversation, but he found that it wasn't as easy as he thought. "Nothing you say will make him change his mind."

"Elizabeta!" All three teens were drawn from the dilemma toward the vampire Atalik. "Or would you enjoy Mina, instead?"

"Mina, please." She took his outstretched hand and she looked back at Vlad and Jon. "No killing each other." She ordered, and Jon slipped away with a nod. "I'm sorry, if I'm not there they might skin each other alive."

Atalik laughed and took Mina to a dark, secluded spot of the Crypt where the human's would not interfere. "I do not doubt it."

"I don't mean to, you know, change the subject of whatever you want to talk about. But I have a question…" Atalik smiled at her words and she fidgeted as she spoke. "Casimir took me away before I could ask."

"I am obliged to accept your request. Ask your questions and I shall answer to my best ability."

Mina leaned against the wall and bent her head for her hair to block her face from Atalik's view. "I'm still barely into my second year of being a vampire. My creator didn't teach me anything and my teachers have not fully explained the minor details of Elysia. I've heard so much nonsense about the Pravus, because that is everyone's concern right now. But I have a few questions that I just want to know out of pure curiosity." Atalik nodded and Mina lifted her head to meet his eyes. "Casimir said you were on the Romanian Council…Why aren't you now?"

Atalik scoffed playfully at her question. "Mina…"

"If it's personal I completely understand. I just—" Mina blurted and Atalik waved his arms and tried to stop her.

"My dear," She stopped and he took her hand in his, "I am no longer on the Romanian Council because the Romanian Council no longer exists."

"Wha—Wait…What?" Her eyes were as round as orbs when she stared at him. He smiled pleasantly at her disbelief and shrugged. Her blue-green eyes searched his for any traces of deception or humor, but she found nothing. "What do you mean? A Council can't just…disappear."

"After the Dark Prince's death, and the novel that followed, many Romanians grew weary of any who fit the vampire quota. Soon slayers, hunters, and techniques to ruin us spread like wild fire across the entire country. Because of this threat, many vampires left Romanian, until all that was left was the Council members. Yet with our president dead, the Council crumbled and the Council of Elders claimed Romania as an unauthorized area."

"Like…Like New York?" She asked, trying to absorb what the man was telling her. "Who was the president?"

Atalik let out a laugh even louder than the other laughs he had before. "My sweet Mina, Dracula was the president! You did not think we called him the Dark Prince for nothing, did you?"

"I—I'm sorry! I never knew, no one told me any of this." Atalik squeezed her hand and she smiled at him.

"Now you know." He bent in a bow and kissed her hand. "And I bid you farewell."

Mina opened her mouth to stop him, but he was entering the crowd and gone before she could reply. She smiled and entered the crowds again in search of either Jonathan or Vladimir. She found them still standing by the bar and she was shocked to find that neither were dead. In fact, they were talking coolly with William between them. They all muttered in low voices and though the scene was relaxed she felt certain that the topic was not.

The way that Vlad's leg tapped every so often, and the intensity of his interest in the conversation showed that she was correct. Jonathan, too, seemed to be holding his drink in a vise grip and that confirmed that they were having a very serious conversation.

"Pur si simplu superba, eu recunosc." William stated as she approached and his foreign language caused both boys to end their talk.

"Flattering, Will." She smiled and leaned on the counter to mess his hair up, going between Jon and Vlad's seats. "But I'm not the incest type." Both chuckled and she spent a good long time there with them.

Occasionally a bitter comment would fly between the human or vampire boy, and each time they would receive a harsh glare from the girl. William helped to keep the night enjoyable by lightening up a topic after it grew sour. Then at times Jonathan and Mina would dance, or William would be called away to bartend. Other times, their other friends, humans and vampires alike, would have long talks and dances with them to enjoy the night.

For Mina, the night continued nicely and she held no complaints at all. As far as she cared, Jon and Vlad could give each other as many hurtful words and glares as they wanted, as long as there was not a fight.

She admired that they both had the decency to keep a joyful atmosphere for her sake. And they didn't seem angry with each other, she noted, but they acted almost…resentful of the other. As if both regretted coming yet neither wanted to leave. But as the night dragged on and the hours were fading into tomorrow, the club started to dwindle.

As it reached two in the morning, which was the time the club normally started to close, the only ones remaining were the teens who were truly vampires and their drudges. All but Snow.

When Mina asked about Snow, Vlad quickly replied that she had gone home shortly after Mina arrived. Mina watched Vlad closely but he didn't continue and she left it at that. The vampires of the Crypt who all but retreated to the upper levels finally came down to the club.

"Mina, I have to get home soon or I'm dead by tomorrow." Jonathan said, kissed her forehead, and nodded to Vlad.

"It won't be a party without you, Jonathan." She pouted and he laughed.

"You'll have Vlad…" He brushed his hand lovingly across her cheek. "No pun intended." Both laughed and Vlad decided to look away. He kissed her lightly on the lips and departed from the Crypt.

"I didn't think he would leave as early as everyone else." Vlad said as Mina returned to his side.

"After the Crypt closes, this is an Elysian party. No drudges after these last few leave." She waved her hand out at the crowds and a handful of people leaving. "Last year was fun but not this crowded."

"You came here last year?" He asked and she nodded, walking over to a couch and sitting down.

"After I stopped you from biting Meredith, I came here with the guys from SML." She replied simply. "The Elysian party lasted so long I just stayed the night here."

"That long?" She nodded and he sighed. "Crap, I should have been home hours ago!" He realized and slapped his hands over his face. "Nelly will kill me!" He stood abruptly and Mina took a firm hold of his arm. When he whipped around to look at her she lifted up her phone, already in the process of calling Nelly.

Vlad took a swipe to take the phone but Mina dodged until Nelly's voice answered. "Hey, Nelly. Sorry if I woke you, it's Mina." A pause as Nelly spoke. "I know, I know. He lost track of time and he is really tired." Nelly once again spoke and Mina ignored Vlad's silent protests. "Well, I have an extra room here at Casimir's place. He can use one of the rooms and I'll take him home tomorrow." She drifted off to let Nelly take in the idea before adding, "Or I can just take him home now…"

Suddenly a smirk grew on Mina's lips. The distinction of red lips against her white teeth, showing only a faint hint of fangs, was striking to say the least. She finished up talking to Nelly sweetly before hanging up and grinned at Vlad.

"You have just been signed in to Hotel de Dracula." Vlad's jaw dropped.

"That was a little too easy." He said in disbelief and she laughed.

"Yeah, I guess." She stood to match him and pulled him along. "Another dance…? Like when we were in Siberia?" She asked and he blushed at the memory. They circled each other and began a dance, Vlad a little uncertain in the steps while Mina recalled it better.

"How do you remember it all?" He asked, noticing shyly that other vampire's were joining them.

"Casimir and his sons taught me well." She answered vaguely.

Nothing else was said as they circled each other and drew apart periodically while music once again came from the speakers. It was older, and foreign to both teens. Yet the push and pull of their bond made it harder and harder for them to follow the whim of the dance. When their hands brushed each others, the flickers of warmth grew just as they had so long ago. His black eyes were glued to hers and never faltered as their concentration melted the music and noises around them into pools of blurs.

He was in his normal black attire with only the mysteriously-provided cape as a costume. Her Queen of the Damned costume swirled with every move of hers and only made her wish to dance more.

But their moments would be stolen when Amare broke in, wanting to dance. After that, she danced with all three of the Dracula nephews. Some of the other girl vampires danced with Vlad, but he kept shifting his eyes to watch Mina.

He missed her laughter, and her smiles. The way that her eyes grew only a spec more blue when she was happy, which caused the green to seem more prominent. Never had the two colors in her eyes mixed, or blended. At times it was as if there was a band of blue and a band of green encircling it. And thanks to their dancing, he remembered how he missed the connection they had. For so long now he had not focused on it, choosing to ignore everything he felt, and it soon became habit. Yet now that their friendship was mended, he found it much easier to pay attention to those feelings of long ago.

After the dance, Mina introduced Vlad to all the vampires of the Crypt. She told him names and places of origin, and even ages at times. She would say how she knew them in this life or another, and each one would meet Vlad with interest. Yet each time they did, he found that not once was his name said, because everyone already knew it.

They talked and danced, and Vlad couldn't fight the happiness that was growing in him. Mina was happy, and she kept herself by his side at every moment, and they were surrounded by vampires. The completeness of being in Elysia mixed with his joy from Mina's happiness blended together in a cheerful stupor.

"Always a pleasure, Printesa." A certain vampire said and left with a polite nod. Mina smiled and waved him off as Vlad spoke.

"Why do they call you that?" She looked at him, her brows together and her red lips in a slight pout. "Preentes, or something?"

"Printesa, you mean." A recognizable voice answered as the cold, boney hands landed on their shoulders. Vlad jumped at the sudden arrival but Mina seemed unsurprised. "It means Princess in my native tongue."

"But why?" Vlad asked and Casimir chuckled.

"Elisabeta can inform you as she welcomes you into my home." Casimir then directed them towards the small hall that bound the Crypt and Casimir's home together. The same hall that ended the alley in which Vlad and Snow…talked.

Vlad looked at Mina and she shrugged. "He means that I need to show you your room now." Vlad let out a soft 'oh' of understanding but Mina then stopped and turned to him. "Wait, it'll be rude if we don't say goodnight…or morning…whatever."

Vlad smiled and agreed as she went up the staircase, so that all the vampires could see her and he reluctantly followed. He did not like having so much attention on him, but figured that she wanted him to come and also that she was used to such publicity.

"Pardon me, everyone!" She called and the crowds quieted down. "I thank you all for coming and sharing your tales of your adventures with my past husband. They truly were helpful, and I do wish to repay you someday…all of you."

He was weak in battling his smile at her as she spoke. Her voice was loud and clear, so different from the soft whispers of the shy girl he met the same night several years ago. Never did she stutter, or pause in her speech. And he felt a sort of pride in that. She had grown from the quiet girl who liked to be invisible and into a grown vampiress who was the host and theme of many parties.

"I do hope to see you all again soon. But for now, Vladimir and I must say goodnight." The whole of the party who held goblets of blood lifted them to her, and the rest offered nods of respect.

A collective, "Printesa, Pravus," rang and Vlad fought his uncomfortable feelings. He followed Mina into the hall and when they arrived in Casimir's home, she flicked on a switch that cast the house in light. Lamps and chandeliers glowed and revealed the décor of the vampire coven. From every corner there was something that echoed of Halloween and the vampire nature of the residents. Vlad found it impressive that he could afford not only to decorate his club but his home as well.

"How rich is he, anyway?" Vlad muttered and Mina looked over her shoulder in acknowledgement.

"After about 600 years of savings and royal inheritance from Dracula…I suppose he has a lot more than he lets on. But he does have a very comfortable living and though he tries not to flash around his money, it's no secret that he has it." She replied dryly, and began leading Vlad up the stairs. "So…about Printesa."

"Yeah, like he said it means Princess, but then why are they calling you Princess?" He asked as she started walking down a hallway, gesturing him to follow as he looked around the oddly decorated home. "And Princess of what?"

"Darkness." She said pointedly. "Remember Vlad, I married Dracula. He is the Dark Prince, and so they call me the Dark Princess."

"But Dracula's—"

"Dead." They both said simultaneously. Her eyes locked with his as she stopped at a door. For a moment the severity of her eyes had Vlad looking away.

"Yeah, he's dead."

She silently looked away and opened the door. She showed him in to a large room adorned much like a hotel…for vampires. She stayed by the doorway with her arms crossed over her bare stomach and Vlad sat on the bed.

"Davide says you can use some of his cloths if you like." She spoke up and Vlad looked at her in utter confusion.

"When did he say that?"

"Telepathy, Vladdy." Mina muttered in a sigh, leaving the room and returning a minute or two later. "I'm pretty sure it'll be a bit big for you, but it's just pajamas." She handed him a shirt and pants. "I'll be in my room, it's at the end of the hall to the left."

Vlad quickly changed and slowly opened the door to her supposed room. Mina was crouched on the ground with a book in her arms, her eyes quickly scanning each page before she flipped to another. Her lips faintly moved as she read and her brow was creased in hard thought. Vlad stepped inside the room and her eyes snapped up.

"Oh, Vlad!" She jumped and slammed the book shut. "I'm sorry, I got distracted by business." She placed the book in a box and slid it under the bed and out of sight.

"What kind of business?"

Mina paused, looking very much guilty, before standing tall while still in her costume. "It's personal business…Dracula business."

"Mina, why do you still obsess over him? He is dead, gone. He may have been an amazing vampire and is known worldwide…but you never met him. He died centuries ago."

Her eyes slid into cold glares that penetrated him. "He is my husband, Vlad. He defines the very existence of my being. My name, my past, my future…everything is because of him. Dead or alive, it's his fault. I have done everything the past three years for you, and now I see that it was all a plan devised by him. He has ruined three of my lives, and I just want to know why. So I think I have a right to obsess over such a man, at least he fulfills his destiny rather than hiding from it."

Vlad looked down, his hair falling over his face and casting a dark shadow to hid him. He took a heavy breath and softly said, "I thought we were done fighting…"

Mina sighed and stepped closer to Vlad. "I know, I'm sorry. Just…" Another sigh. "Dracula is the cause of a lot of things in my life right now. And I know he is dead, but he lives on as long as people still say his name. Vlad, my names are a key to my reincarnations. I was born to a Slayer family, and I have had dreams of him since I was young. And I met you…"

Her hands slowly reached up and her palm cupped his face. He met her eyes and saw the compassion that was there. He took her hands and drew them away from his face to hold them between his own.

"I'm not him, Mina. If I was, why don't I have the same things you have?" She stayed silent and he added more. "I don't have dreams of a past life. I don't remember things that happened long ago. You know Romanian and remember names and faces, or places that you once have been. I don't because I never went through those things, in any life."

"But you do feel the same things."

"What?" He questioned and she looked down at their hands.

"Is it just serendipity that made us meet as a vampire and a vampire's bride? Or was it foreshadowing? When we met, I couldn't look away from you. When our hands touched I felt a soothing fire spread through my body, and your voice drew me in like the tide. After that I fell for you, I started to think of you at every moment of the day. You had a sort of power over me without even knowing it."

She let his hands go and turned from him. Walking over to the window, she peered out and spoke with a saddened tone blended with her honesty.

"I know you felt the same. My blood was a sort of high for you, it tortured you and yet…you couldn't stay away." She looked back at him. "You wanted to kiss me, hug me, hold me…You wanted to love me, didn't you?" He didn't answer and she looked out the window again. "But you let your fear for my safety stop you. Then when I became a vampire, you let your regret push me away from you. My pain caused me to pull away from you and live a life away from you. Just so that I would know that I could survive without you, but even then you missed me. You wanted those days when you could hold my hand, or kiss me and it wouldn't change anything…you wanted them back. But now that's gone, our relationship is so fragile that we are scared that even one thought could sabotage everything. And our regret binds us to remain as we are…so history won't repeat itself."

Vlad moved to stand behind her, and gently placed his hand on her arm. Her eyes slipped closed and a faint smile crossed her lips. They stood there, relishing in the feelings of the other. But Vlad had truths to tell her, and now seemed better than ever to express them after she had been so blunt.

"Snow told me that she likes me." Mina's eyes shot open, her smile faded now. "I told her that there's another girl. She thought it was you, but I told her it was Meredith and you. But she is right about one thing…"

"What?" Mina asked when he did not continue right away.

"Meredith doesn't know who I really am. I'm afraid that if she did, she would be scared of me."

"I must admit, that is true." Mina grumbled.

"But she had nothing to say about you." He continued. "You knew me almost as well as Henry before you found out I was a vampire. And when you found out, you became one and still loved me and knew me at times better than I knew myself. Since the beginning you understood my pain, my troubles, everything about me and you helped me. Just as Snow has."

"You've told her everything?" Mina turned her head slightly to see Vlad from her peripheral vision.

"Everything. But she helps me with my troubles with you. Now that she likes me, I fear that I will ruin her life as I did yours." She turned her head away again.

"You didn't ruin my life, you made it."

Vlad paused and swallowed before continuing. "She kissed me, Mina. And you've seen her kiss me before. I still have feelings for Meredith, but I've been thinking about her too…and about you."

"I told you before, Vlad. You can have any blood bag you want for as long as you want, I'll always be here until you're ready."

"I've been talking to Jon." Her shoulders lifted slightly at the name. "He wants me to be with you. And though I don't like to listen, what he's said has been in my mind for a couple of weeks." Mina didn't seem to be breathing as he spoke, and he was surprise to find that his voice had fallen to a whisper. "You are right; I do want that time back. The time when I could kiss you and it was a way of reconnecting our bond rather than stabbing it. Back when we didn't have to fight it all the time…When there was no pain."

His voice grew silent and she leaned into him. Again the silence won and she placed her hand over his as it held her arm still.

"Once upon another time, our story had only begun." Her voice floated through a soft melody. She then turned her head again toward him. "You chose to turn the page…And I made choices too…"

Sadly, she leaned away from him and turned to sit at the bay window before them. "Once upon that other time we did what we thought must be done. And now we have no choice…We do what we must do."

She looked back up to him and squeezed that hand that she still held. "We love, we live, we give what we can give…And take what little we deserve."

He tightened his hold of her hand and replied. "Once upon another time I knew how our story would end." She looked down. "And maybe I was wrong, but now the moments gone." He took his other hand and lifted her chin. "Were it still that other time I'd make time itself somehow bend." Mina blushed and he pulled her hand up to help her stand. "But now I'm not that strong, and time keeps moving on."

"We love, we live, we give what we can give…And take little we deserve." He let go of her hand and used the hand at her chin to caress her neck. "Once upon another time."

Vlad wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her close to him. His hand smoothed over the bare skin of her back and she in turn placed her hands on his shoulders. Vlad's lips pressed onto hers and soon they were kissing as deeply as two lovers who were torn apart for decades. The flying and lifting feeling washed over them followed by the warmth of rushing blood.

Vlad's heart raced and he felt as if he had been starved for centuries and she was the last drop of blood on the planet. Not only did he want her but he needed her for survival. A kiss as passionate as this was what he felt every kiss should be like. Meredith held the love, Snow held the passion…yet Mina contained both and more. Mina pulled back and looked at his eyes. He stood still with his eyes closed and he leaned his forehead against hers.

"Don't think I deserved that." Mina whispered and Vlad's eyes opened. "You don't like Dracula, do you?"

"Mina, what does he have to do with anything?" Vlad said and sat down on her bed. She moved to sit next to him. Vlad smiled despite her obviously upset expressions, and reached his hand to hold hers. "You should probably get out of that costume."

"Yeah…I'll do that." She gathered her cloths in her arms and left went into the a jointed bathroom. "You never answered my question!" She called from behind the closed door.

Vlad chuckled and thought to himself. "I only wish that we didn't have to worry about a dead guy. Without him we could live our lives a lot easier." Mina didn't respond but she did kick the door open with her foot, but stayed where she was to brush out her hair. "What does me not wanting Dracula here have to do with us kissing?"

He saw as her face darkened in a blush at him mentioning the kiss. Then she put her brush down and stared at herself in the mirror, her eyes glossed over showing that she was in thought.

"I don't mean about what he has impacted our life, but about the man himself." She clarified with her forefinger tapping the purple-red jewel of her necklace habitually. "I know you don't have fond thoughts of vampires who kill ruthlessly, as he did, that your respect for human life darkens your respect for Elysian life."

"Yeah, I get what you're saying. Maybe I would have an issue with the guy, but that doesn't hide the fact that he is dead."

"I have something important—at least I think it is—that I've kept from you, Vlad." She lowered her gaze, and then turned to lean on the doorframe. "Not because I was trying to keep a secret from you but because I was concerned about how you will take it. I always planned to tell you but I'm just trying to figure it out for myself first, not because I want to keep it from you."

"Mina," Vlad waved his hand toward himself and she walked over to the bed again and sat next to him. "Okay, I understand. But will you tell me now?"

Looking down, she chewed her lower lip slightly as she processed how to begin. "Dorian was right."

"Oh, Mina, you have to let it go. The guy was a jerk and only said all the bad things surrounding you to get to you because you stopped him from controlling me." Vlad held her hand, sliding it over her palm to her wrist and back. Mina chuckled once but it wasn't out of humor.

"Let me rephrase that, Dorian was telling the truth about Dracula." Vlad paused and lifted his eyes from her hands to her once before returning to watching their tangled hands.

"I thought you didn't find anything."

"I know, that's because I didn't know how to tell you."

"Then tell me quickly." He encouraged and smiled at her.

Mina sighed. "When Dracula was alive he made plans. He knew he was being ruthlessly hunted by Van Helsing and that the man would never stop until he died. He wanted a way to live on after Van Helsing succeeded, he needed me."

"You aren't making sense." Vlad told her, his eyes confused and bewildered.

"Before he died he spent a night with Wilhelmina. That night changed her fate because she was bitten by him and exchanged blood with her. When she drank his blood and it mingled with her own she was slowly becoming a vampire, all this you must know."

She stood and slipped her hand out of his. The ache of separation pulled him to sit on the bed with his feet on the floor, ready to stand if she moved any farther from him. "Yeah, I remember."

"When she spent her last moments with him while he was gashed in the throat and stabbed through the heart and dying, she was released of her vampirism. She didn't need blood because she was not a vampire and after he was dead she returned to her life with Harker. She hadn't planned that his blood was still flowing within hers."

"But if she's not a vampire, why would it matter?"

"It caused her to follow vampire-like choices in life. She leaned toward pleasure rather than the norm of society, even so far as to cheat on Harker. Dracula lived on in her blood, and influenced her life from that night and onward until her death."

Mina stood before her desk with her hands leaning on the dark wood and hanging her head low. "What does this have to do with Dorian's comment?" Vlad asked softly and she lifted her head to her shelf just above the desk.

"Casimir worried that her child, Quincy Harker, would have Dracula's blood inherited from his mother. That he would be—in a way—Dracula's son." A long silence followed as she waited for a response, but nothing came. "He was wrong. Quincy was a normal human boy and grew as any young man of that time would, but Casimir still worried. He followed the Harker family through the centuries to try and be sure that Dracula would not intercept their blood as they had Wilhelmina's."

"Are you saying that you are related to the Harker's?" Vlad asked and she plucked Epitomize from the shelf and dropped it before her on the desk.

"No, I'm a Lovett. The last Lovett, in fact." She said simply and flipped through the pages of Epitomize as she spoke. "But just as Elizabeth's spirit was buried for two hundred years, so was Dracula's blood. It waited and searched for something to trigger it. Something that would be a perfect…Oh, what was the word Dorian used?" She paused, her head lifting and body turning slightly so Vlad had a side profile of her. Her arm was bent in a right angle with the book in the crook of her arm and her eyes scanning. "Host, it was looking for a host."

"What was? The blood?" Vlad asked and Mina looked up at him, all uncertainty dissipated.

"Yes." Vlad looked away from her calm but stern eyes and she returned to the book. "My theory is that somehow…" Her voice faded as she concentraded more on the book before picking up again. "Your birth, the Pravus, interested the blood and caused it to stir. I have some proof that Dracula was curious about the Pravus and if all I've found is true…Then your birth might have caused the blood to find a host to be born to match you. That way the blood can find you and be your equal in age and everything. I was born exactly a month after you to the day, so I think the blood chose me. Using my family that was rooted to yours as support that I will one day meet you and our blood would be united."

"Wait, united?" Vlad repeated. "You're confusing me."

Mina walked back to Vlad and placed Epitomize on the bed beside him. She stood before him and held his hands. "Dracula's blood is in me, Vlad. That's what Dorian meant by saying he picked me as a host, and why he recognized my heartbeat. Dorian knew that it was a well-kept secret from me and he revealed it to me the only way he knew how…by pissing me off."

"But you…That doesn't make any sense." Vlad said, his brows knitted together. "You're his wife, not him."

"I never said I was him." She shook her head. "I believe that you somehow triggered me. Since you are the Pravus, and I am Dracula's host, we were born around the same time for a reason. If it's true that you are Dracula's reincarnate and I do for a fact have his blood…it would make perfect sense for us to be connected. We are part of each other, then."

As she spoke her hand parted from his and touched his face. He leaned in to the touch and closed his eyes.

"Are you sure?" He looked up at her and her eyes remained unblinking. The sincerity of her stare and the statuesque features of her face told him all he needed to know. He sighed and hung his head. "What does it mean then? You're Dracula?"

"I don't know what it means." She answered softly. "When I dream of him it is as if he wants to tell me something but every time he is about to I wake up or he leaves. What's worse is that he has a stronger hunger than I do, so I'm thirstier."

"Have you…had problems?" He spoke uncertainly and with caution but she bent on her knees to look him in the eyes.

"No, I've been fed enough, and Otis is aware of that." She looked down as she talked but then flashed his eyes up at him. "Dracula was strong though, and some of his powers will go to me according to Casimir. I've already felt my senses getting stronger. But…" She stood and went beside him and held the book for him to see. In the book were scribbled names and drawings in her handwriting. It was all in Elysian and there were lines showing a tree of connections all branching the names together.

"Dracula had a legacy, a future that he threw away for Wilhelmina. Casimir is the only person related to him but because he is only Elysian family and humans don't understand that, Casimir can't make his relationship with Dracula known. And vampires all over the world have been waiting for Dracula to have an heir." Then her eyes met his and a small smile lifted at the corners of her lips. "I'm that heir."

"Didn't he have kids?" Vlad questioned and she shrugged.

"They married into Hungarian royalty and eventually died out. I am the only person in the world who has even a drop of Dracula's blood in my veins. That, to Elysia, makes me special. That's why Casimir had me meet all those people tonight, so that they can meet Dracula's Printesa."

Vlad whispered, "Dark Princess…"

Mina nodded and Vlad stood suddenly, making her jump as he pulled her into his chest and hugged her tightly. Her arms instinctively wrapped around him and one of his arms wrapped around her waist and the other ran it's hand over her hair.

"No matter what happens from now until eternity…You'll never have to be anyone but Mina around me." She closed her eyes tightly and buried her face in his chest. "Elysia doesn't matter, you are still my Mina." Vlad's voice broke the silence and it was so soft that she had to struggle to hear him.

His hand slide through her hair in a calming way before she pulled back and smiled up at him.

"Have you ever tried blood with ice cream?" Both smiled and together they tiptoed through Casimir's sleeping house down to the kitchen. They had figured that during their time in her room that Casimir, Amare, William, and Davide were all back and asleep since the sun would rise in only two or three hours tops.

Giggling around their clumsiness they tried not to make too much noise as they scooped up some ice cream in a large bowl for them both. Mina placed two bottles of Bloodwine in the microwave as Vlad licked the ice cream spoon causing her to laugh when she caught his guilty face. Once the blood was heated she poured one bottle over the ice cream, grabbed two spoons, and they laughed and hushed each other and spoke in hyper whispers while sneaking into the movie room.

"Casimir has the best horror classic collection. Just pick one." She whispered and grabbed a blanket from the closet. Vlad did as told and attempted to put the movie in, failed, and ignited another eruption of giggles as she tried to help his stubborn attempt at success.

"I put in 1932, Vampyr." Vlad whispered as he sat down with the bowl of Bloodwine.

"Oh! That's good!" Mina approved and tossed the blanket on them both, placing a pillow on her lap and snatching a mouthful of ice cream dripping with gooey blood. Vlad pulled the bowl away possessively and she pouted. "Hey!"

"I haven't even tried it yet!" She rolled her eyes and uncorked the other Bloodwine bottle. After he tried two or three mouthfuls of the bloody treat she adjusted herself so she was partly leaning on him, with her cheeks a light pink.

The film began and Vlad relaxed, placing the bowl between them and rested his head on Mina's as hers was on his shoulder. "Mina…?"

"Yea?" She responded and strived to scoop up her preferred amount of sugar and plasma.

"I had a fun night even though you are related to a mass-murdering-tyrant." She chuckled, banged her spoon against his as they fought over the treat.

"Me too. Happy Halloween Vlad."

"Happy Halloween."

_Review Please?_

_Author's Note! PLEASE READ!_

_I want to thank all 12 of you who reviewed to the last chapter. Especially to the two of you who actually tried out to help for the new summery of TAAT. Mind you, I have a limit of how long it can be so I'll post below the entries, and my own ideas, and PLEASE tell me which you think should win. If it's me, I won't do anything but write more TAAT, if it's another person's I will use their summery, and put them in TAAT's future chapters._

_Entry One: JadedxEyes_

"_Mina Lovett has always felt a connection to vampires, deeper than just a typical Gothic interest. So is it enough to sustain her complicated relationship with Vladimir Tod, a vampire himself? Or is there something else keeping them apart? One thing's for sure, There's Always A Tomorrow."_

_Entry Two: KateeGoHome_

"_So Vlad and Mina talk about what's been bothering them both, and about the love triangle with Vlad, Jonathan and her. Then they start to reconnect and eventually they kiss at one point. Which results in a huge fight between Jonathan and Vlad, then I have a summary for the end of the book, Snow ends up with Jonathan and Vlad ends up with Mina:)"_

_Entry Three: A.M.C (Me :3)_

"_Must Mina go on like this forever not knowing when or whether Vlad'll return? If he only knew how much she wonders whether he's aware that he need her too. Is eternity really worth waiting for?"_

_Please pick ONLY ONE! Thank you so very much!_


	98. Compassion

_And the winner is…JadedxEyes!_

_Congrats on your epic summery dear! You have won our little contest! Not only will your summery be the new summery for There's Always A Tomorrow, but you will also be mentioned in later chapters of TAAT. Please review telling me what name you would like to use. _

_Mina: On with the show! This is a short chapter compared to the last one, but still necessary._

_Me: I don't own Vladimir Tod, or Evanescence. _

**98 Compassion**

"Mina, takes these folders will you?" Otis called and Mina stopped her task. She closed the whiteboard marker and placed it on its shelf to skip over to her teacher. Smiling, she took the folders and shouldered her bag. "Would you also, please, refrain from writing strange little expressions on my whiteboard?"

"It's not that strange!" She countered while leaving the classroom. Otis closed his briefcase and stood to follow her. A smile played on his lips.

He paused by the door as she held it open to look back and read the board aloud. "Sugar wrapped in sunshine and laced with sprinkles from rainbows…With a little pastry underneath." Mina laughed and they exited the classroom.

"I think it's a cute cupcake!"

"Speaking of baking, would you be so generous as to bake more red velvet cupcakes?" Otis said smoothly with Mina sliding a sly look at him.

"Only if you would be so generous as to assign less homework." A booming laugh came from Otis and Mina simply grinned in reply. They entered Otis's car and the teacher and student left the school towards their home.

"Where were you and Vladimir on Halloween?" The pleasant silence of the car ride was broken and the teenager turned to Otis. A small blush grew on her cheeks as she thought about how she should explain.

"We went to Casimir's party at the Crypt. He always has an after party for Elysia only that last well into the night. Since he was tired we just had him stay with me at Caz's."

"You should have told me you were staying with the Dracula's." Otis spoke in a hushed voice. His eyes remained on the road and Mina looked up at him. "A young vampire in the city on Halloween is a dangerous threat."

"Otis, you know me. I would never do that." She said hurriedly and he broke her off.

"I was worried, Mina." She quieted and looked down. "I understand that the Dracula's take great care of you and you are safe in their hands. But you are my ward, in a sense, and I'm not used to caring for a teenager. Vlad enough is a challenge for me."

"I'm sorry, Otis. You're right…I wasn't really thinking that night."

Otis nodded and a small smile, unreadable to Mina, broke loose on his lips. "Did anything happen with Vladimir?"

"Otis!" Mina shrieked and he shrugged.

"He is my nephew, and you are his mate. Judging from the way he acted when Jonathan was over, I had thought something were to happen." Mina's brow knitted together and she searched Otis's expression.

"What are you talking about?"

Before the elder vampire answered, they had arrived at the house on Lugosi Trail. She walked closed behind them as they entered the house through the back door and placed all of Otis's papers down. Just as Mina was about to restate her question, Tristan came running down the steps in a rush.

He seemed flushed and worried and he was speaking in a fast voice before the vampires had time to react to his presence. Mina drew into the man's thoughts quickly to discover what the problem was. Her eyes widened and her jaw dropped, she felt her body freeze for a fraction of a moment before she ran up the stairs in such a hurry that she was unsure if she used super speed. Yet to her surprise, Otis had beaten her into the room and was already ranting loudly.

"You are a damned fool, old man! You should have allowed Tristan to contact me. What if the garlic had gotten into your system before you could throw it up, or had entered a cut in your mouth? You could have died."

"Vikas!" Mina whispered in a gasp of shock. She knelt by his side, evading Otis, Vlad, and Tristan in the process. Her hand slipped into his and her face was contorted in fear. "You look like death!"

"Fear not, my Lubov." Vikas grumbled weakly. His skin was a harsh mixture of green and aged grey. It was of such a texture that she feared his skin would crumble beneath her hands. The flesh around his eyes and along his cheeks appeared to be pulled in by some force while the gleam in his eyes was a mere dull light. His hold on her hand was fragile and she could hardly see his chest rising with his breathing. As she analyzed his condition, Otis felt his pulse.

"You'll live. This time. But you're rather lucky I don't kill you myself for being so stubborn." Otis scorned, standing so Mina could fuss over Vikas. "Tristan is a good drudge. Much like your Henry. If he hadn't been here…well, needless to say, I'd be on the hunt right now for whoever did this. Any thoughts to who that might be?"

All four vampires froze, three of them knowing the answer, and one rejecting the mere thought. Mina squeezed Vikas's hand roughly and her eyes flashed open with a flare of heated anger.

"What is to be done about your friend, Vladimir? It's only a matter of time before he turns his attention on you." Vikas advised and Mina turned her head slightly toward the Pravus.

"You're worried about me? Vikas, he just tried to kill you." Vlad replied.

"Perhaps. But I think he was merely trying to distract us all. The question is…from what?" A soft growl of warning vibrated through Mina's chest at the thought.

"What else is there that he could want here in Bathory?" Vlad asked. "He just wants to get rid of the vampires."

Mina remained silent and Vikas attempted to tighten his hold on her hand to relax her. Vlad awaited any ideas to answer his question and Otis stood a while watching the trio in thought. Then finally he spoke, "If Joss were sent here to kill us, he wouldn't be taking so long to try something. As I said before, I know reconnaissance when I see it. Joss is looking for something. Something that the slayers yearn for."

"What's that?" Vlad asked and was answered by Vikas, Otis, and Mina in unison.

"Information."

Mina turned completely around to look at Vlad, her knees still bent so she had to gaze upwards to see him. One hand still clutched Vikas for dear life while the other reluctantly reached towards Vlad. "Vlad…" She whispered in worry. Vlad had just had the same idea as she had when they shared their apprehensive looks. "Hurry!" She insisted and Vlad bolted out the door.

"Vladimir!" Otis called but the teenager boy did not stop. "What was that, Mina?" Otis demanded and she stood.

"Joss knows Vlad's home, he could have broken in for information." A quick, easy lie came to mind without a pause. She knew that she was never to tell anyone about the Belfry out of respect for Vlad. He had taken her there out of pure trust and they had made the mutual agreement that she could only go there when invited and would never reveal its existence to anyone. With Vlad out trying to protect his sanctuary, Mina turned back to Vikas.

Otis sighed and sat with a huff in a chair. Mina remained on her knees by Vikas's bedside, tenderly tapping at his face with the cloth that Tristan had left.

"You look horrible." Mina muttered sadly. She let her arm fall limp as Vikas smiled meagerly at her. Releasing his hand she folded her hands and held her forehead against them. "Joss needs to be stopped."

"Indeed, but not by revenge." Vikas advised hoarsely.

"And what is it that he has returned for?" She retorted. "The slayers turned him against his own family. He wants revenge for how Vlad befriended him and tricked him. He wants to get payback for making me a vampire. And he's already made it very clear that he wants us dead."

"Vladimir would never allow it." Otis shook his head.

"Who says Vlad has the right?" Mina shot back. Otis searched her eyes but she held firm. He hung his head in defeat and she continued. "He has infiltrated my family, and has tried to kill my masters…" She looked back at Vikas before staring at Otis again. "Both of you. Joss has even corrupted our Pravus into not harming him."

"You do realize that there are a million problems with what you are suggesting." Otis told her.

"Were you to claim your revenge, Vladimir would never forgive you." Vikas spoke slowly and the room was silenced as they listened. "The slayers would be after you, and with your family ties, that would be quite easy."

"Uncle Abraham hasn't spoken to me in years! I hardly remember the man!" She tried to defend her case but Vikas shook his head slowly.

"Do not summit yourself to murder, Lubov. A vampire that murders is a vampire that is murdered." She turned her head away, clearly unhappy with the order from her vampire teacher. He meant well, and she trusted him, but her hateful anger still boiled inside her.

"There must be something I can do." She whispered. "I can't sit here knowing that my own blood tried to kill you."

"You will have the blood of armies on your hands were you to kill every man who tried to kill me in my lifetime, Lubov." She looked down and nodded. Then her eyes focus on what she had already been looking at. Her hands.

"Then let me help heal you." She said as she lifted her bare palm to his lips.

Vikas turned his head away on the pillow.

"Vikas, please. Vampire blood is stronger than Tristan's blood. You will heal faster." She advised and Vikas struggled to bring his arm up. Once he succeeded, he pulled her arm away from his. Mina's face curled into a pout. "Why won't you?"

"What lies in your blood must remain in your blood alone."

Her eyes examined his and her pout morphed into a thin line. Mina stood, ripping away from Vikas, and pacing to the far side of his room.

"I hate Dracula!" She burst out in anger. "This man is driving me crazy! I can't create vampire, I can't feed my blood to save those I love, and I can't figure out why he wants me!"

"Mina…" Otis beckoned softly.

"I finally find out that I don't have to live with Vlad every second of every day like Wilhelmina…" She continued on without paying mind to Otis. "Then the world decides to inform me that I have Dracula's blood! Why now? What was the point of Dorian doing that! This whole year so far would have been fine if he hadn't—"

"Mina!" Vikas's shout was feeble at best and sounded as if his voice was strained and dry. It was almost a croak or a gasp that sickened her and brought back her worry in a flood of regret.

Vikas coughed as she answered his request to return to his side. When she was once again kneeling by his bedside and looking into his weak face that only mildly returned its color—only faintly—Vikas attempted a stern look.

"Never mind why he chose you." Vikas spoke as if giving an order. "But always remember…that he did."

Mina bowed her head in silent agreement to Vikas's words. Otis sat back in his seat, and watched the two vampires he had come to care for as family, thinking of the growth they had experienced over these short years. Out of centuries of life—or afterlife—these years seemed somehow more precious.

The youngest vampire, the fragile in appearance-strong of mind vampiress, parted to bake before what she liked to call 'dinner'. Both men chuckled and smiled after her energetic rush to leave. After all, three vampires plus a human drudge sitting around and drinking from goblets is hardly related to the human family dinners she was used to. Though it was a great relief for her to live with vampires instead of humans, she found that some things were difficult to adjust to.

Her cooking skills were useless, except the rare baking combined with her clever inventions for blood-baking. She had spent years living with her cousin and her aunt and uncle surrounding her. She had to avoid any suspicious thoughts about her true nature while appearing to be an average girl. She had to pretend to eat breakfast, lunch and dinner. Even going as far as to deny her vampric nature and sleeping at night.

So, out of love for the girl, the two men sat down each night for dinner with the girl. For centuries they drank when they wanted and never truly planned or cared about the term 'dinner'. Yet that changed after the little vampire girl moved in.

The night went on with dinner, homework and work for Mina and Otis, and relaxing until the night was in full throttle.

Mina didn't go upstairs until late and she was exhausted when she finally crawled into her bed. As she slowly drifted into sleep she did not expect the powerful dreams that would haunt her that night.

She found herself sitting on her bed as if she were awaiting the man in black to arrive. And he didn't keep her waiting for long.

Dracula held out his hand to her and she shot him a glare in return. He thrust his hand farther to her, to emphasize that it wasn't a request. She remained still but when the man didn't speak, she chose to instead.

"Why do you visit my dreams?" She asked and a bemused smile flickered on his lips.

"There is no other time I am closest to you, my love." She stood abruptly, not using his hand for support, and walked around the man as she replied.

"I'm not your love, and what do you mean by closest?" He turned with such speed that she lost all the breath in her lungs when he grabbed her arms forcefully.

"Fight all you want, you _are_ my love. _Only_ my love." He spoke softly but hurriedly. "My wife and mistress are inside that pretty little soul of yours, and to be frank, that makes you mine as well." Mina fought his strong hands until she shoved away from his chest and he released her.

"I am _not_ yours! I belong to Vlad…" She defended, before adding, "Vlad Tod!"

"Ah." He stepped closer and she stepped away. "And who is it you think brought you to the Pravus? Who was the grand architect in your extending love affair with the boy who will rule the world?" Mina's brows knitted together before she shook her head and furrowed her brow in anger. Dracula chuckled. "Remember the gifts I gave you, my love. But never forget that it is I who gave them!"

"What do you want with me?" She shouted at him, her loud voice breaking the silence of his strict whispers. "You had me reborn and planted your blood in me. Why? Sure, I'm in love with the Pravus, and I'm your precious Dark Princess. For what! You visit my dreams. You claim me. You have invaded every aspect of my life. What is it you want!"

Dracula grabbed her arm and pulled her close to him, his free arm wrapping around her waist. Without time to react, his lips were at her throat and she froze in terror.

The vampire grazed his lips gingerly across her skin, inhaling softly before letting his cold breath chill her flesh. "This…" He hissed in her ear. "Is what I want."

"My blood?" She asked, her words quiet but not shaken.

Dracula pulled away only far enough to see her face. "Not quite, my love." He paused for a beat to watch her fume at his nickname for her. "Your blood is my blood, I do not want what I already have. I want you…"

"That's not creepy at all." She said sarcastically and his penetrating green eyes darkened.

"I want you because you are my wife and my equal." She searched his eyes as they stared back at hers. "I loved my wife and you are growing more into her with every passing day."

Though his words still held a bitter echo, his fingers tenderly intertwined into her hair. His eyes grew every so faintly softer…and she dared to think they grew sadder as well.

"So you want me because I remind you of her?"

Dracula closed his eyes and let her go. "Most drastically." She looked down sadly before stepping closer to him. She made it clear she was not as close as he had been when engulfing her, but close enough to touch him. Mina reached a reluctant hand to his face and found that she brushed just barely over his eye and down his cheekbone to his jaw. The man closed his eyes to the touch but she froze at the motion.

She did that to Vlad. Only Vlad. Dracula didn't even have his dark hair in his face like Vlad did, but she did it anyway.

Pulling her hand away she gulped down her confusion. "You came to Wilhelmina in her dreams and throughout the nights. You turned her into a vampire, didn't you?"

"I will admit that I tried." He turned and walked around her room, inspected all that he saw.

"Then why come to me at all? I already have your blood, I'm already a vampire, and I've succumbed to my reincarnations. There isn't anything for you to do to me that you failed to do to her."

"We have not tasted each other's blood as I did with Wilhelmina." He said casually as he lifted a picture frame from her shelf. The photo inside was of Casimir and herself along with his three sons. "Though I do understand that we already share our blood, and that drinking is no longer necessary. But I must say, I am truly tempted to do so anyway."

Dracula looked up at her as he closed the space between them. She jumped back but he slowed to a stop to accommodate her weariness. His hands lifted to his shirt with his dark grey collar and started to unbutton and loosen it. Until finally his neck showed and he dug his nail into the skin exposed there. From the cut drew a trail of blood and as the scent enveloped the room her hunger roared to life. He reached out his blood coated fingers to her and she clamped down her jaw and refused to breathe.

"Mina; drink." He ordered, destroying the space between them so she was trapped between his body and her desk. Not so different than Vlad had done to her when he shocked her by knowing the words to Dangerous Game. Then, just as Vlad had done, he placed his hands on the desk behind her. "Drink."

As he once again ordered her, he lifted his head slightly to show her his open cut. "I won't." She refused and turned her head away from him.

The man sighed. "Yet again you refuse to drink like a stubborn child." He pulled back in one sudden movement and stood in the center of the room. Mina gasped for air and brought her hand up to gently feel her fangs. They had never been that sharp.

Her heavy breathing turned to huffs of anger and her stunned and frightened face formed into that of fury and displeasure. "Lie to me!" She sang out, catching his attention. "Convince me that I've been this forever…And all of this will make sense when this is over." Turning away from Dracula she faced the window for a moment before staring at the mirror of the wall to her right. She sighed softly. "But I know the difference between myself and my past lives…"She held her necklace tightly in her fist, then turned around in a flash of movement. "I just can't help but to wonder," She lifted a frame of Henry and Vlad, "which of us does he love?"

The man took the frame from her and smiled fondly down at the two boys. "This is your cousin, is it not?" She nodded. "Is this the slayer or the drudge?"

"He is Vlad's drudge but I don't talk to the Slayer anymore."

He bobbed his head once or twice. "About your Vladimir…I'm flattered that he is named for me but I haven't controlled him as I have you."

"What do you mean?"

"My wife is in you but she does not control you, she is only a figure for you to grow into. However, in our case, I do help you in your times of need and influence you. That is the difference between reincarnation and blood-binding." He glanced at her pointedly. "Yet my blood is not in this boy, so I have not controlled any aspect of his time with you. Though I do not know if my soul is in him, that I am unsure of."

"You don't know?" Dracula shook his head. "Why don't you know? Doesn't Elizabeth or Wilhelmina know they are in me?"

"The soul is sort of lost, only awakened by memories or flashbacks. Those are the times when they return to the world but are not conscious of the body that they are viewing from at that moment. It is like a puppet. The puppeteer knows he is using a puppet, but is not so concerned with the puppet itself."

"Oh…" She grumbled. "I know you can age, and grow young after feasting on large amounts of blood and resting in the earth of your homeland." Dracula nodded coolly and turned to her with an expecting stare. "Is that why I still age apart from all the other vampires?"

"Yes. I am one of a small handful who has that ability, which has passed to you."

"So I'll have to hide in Bathory dirt and drink a ship load of people every time I want to be young again?" She asked and Dracula laughed in bemusement.

"Not quite. I believe that your process will be different in some way due to your half blood-binding." Mina's brows lifted in thought as her red lips pouted. "I answered your questions. Now, my love…Will you drink?" He once again asked and her questioning eyes hardened into cruel daggers.

"No," was her firm reply.

The blood thirsty prince held a face full of enough rage to match hers. His lips—as bloodstained as hers—were white and as thin as a line. The green in his eyes all but faded into the cold grey, attempting to crush her confidence. Mina straightened her back and held her head high to show that she refused to back down.

Roughly, he lifted her by her arms and pressed her to the wall. A loud thump came from the impact and she gasped to regain her lost air. She bowed her head, her hair falling around her face, in pain from her head hitting the wall. She struggled and kicked against the dead vampire, yet when her eyes met his she stopped short.

"You belong to me," His face grazed hers, "my blood-stained love." His hands which covered much of the length from her elbow to her shoulder, tightened to make her wince in pain. "There's nowhere to run, so let's just get this over. Soon I know you'll see you're just like me." At his frightening words she called out and begged for someone—anyone—to stop him.

"Vikas!" She screamed. "Otis!" Her shouting faded into whimpers as he laughed. "Vlad…"

"Don't scream anymore, my love, because all I want is you." His violent left hand moved from her arm to her neck, tightening there and causing her to gasp and choke. His other hand wiped at the trickling blood along his collarbone and elevated it to her lips. "Breath in and take my life in you." He hissed menacingly.

"I—I won't." She croaked, her hands clawing at his.

Legs kicked and thrashed about until she finally hit his stomach with her knee. His face twisted in anger, and then his grip swung her away from the wall and threw her harshly on the bed. Mina coughed and drew in whatever air her aching throat could muster.

"You belong to me, Mina." Dracula growled loudly. Finally his uncaring demeanor washed away to show his hateful irritation. "You will surrender to me…One way or the other." His voice was filled with such diction and decision that he was nearly spitting at her. She flinched from his words as she coughed violently once more.

The erupting pains from her coughing sent her propelling from her slumber. Her eyes were wild as she searched her dark room for the man and she forced her hair from her face.

"A dream." She sighed through her heavy breathing, her hand holding her neck. "Only a dream." Mina lay down and covered herself with her blanket up to her chin. A fleeting memory of Dracula's concentrated actions shook through her memories once before a familiar voice surrounded her thoughts.

"_Mina?"_ The voice asked and she sat up.

"_Yeah, Vlad?" _

"_I need help."_ Even his mental tone was worried. _"There's blood everywhere."_ Mina stood in a hurry and arrived at Vlad's home without delay.

"What happened?" She whispered once he let her in through his bedroom window. She looked around and saw blood all over the floor. "Holy blood!" She wheezed.

"D'Ablo." Her chest hallowed as if her airway was not allowing air in or out of her body at the mention of her father's name. "Don't worry, I took care of him. But I need to clean up the blood or Nelly will kill me."

She nodded, inspecting the mess before them. "I do suppose we could lick it all up by morning." A grin was shared between the young vampires, Vlad tossing her a rag, before they started their tedious task of cleaning the blood. "A year and a half ago…If I was asked what you and me were doing in the middle of the night in junior year, I would have said 'dating, hopefully'." A faint blush showed on Vlad's cheeks but Mina went on. "Or watching a movie with Henry, or something like that. Never, I mean never, would I have thought we'd be mopping up a gallon of blood."

Vlad chuckled quietly and shrugged. "What can I say? We got it made!" Mina giggled, trying not to wake Nelly, and whipped Vlad playfully with her blood soaked rag.

"Shut up."

_Mina: RAPE!_

_Me: Bugger, you have no idea how close it was to sounding like total rape the entire time! I had to be VERY careful with my words! It was nuts! _

_Mina: I'd like to inform you that my lazy writer is going to be taking her sweet time on the next chapter. She "wants it to be juicy" so she is going slow so she won't miss a thing. If all you guys flip through your memories or books, you'll know what chapter's next!_

_Me: You all DO know what next chapter is RIGHT! _

_Mina and Me: Chapter 99! _

_Mina: We are getting into the hundreds guys! Never thought my life was THIS dramatic, enough to last so long!_

_Me: And we've got a LONG way to go!_

_Mina: *glares* shut up. _

_Me: Review please!_


	99. Merci

_I know it's been a long time but I have finally finished this chapter! I know, you all have been going crazy and begging for more…And excuses are lame but I have lots of 'em. _

_First, I was going through a rough time with life-long friendships coming to a bitter end. After that I got writer's block and frankly didn't feel like writing at all. The Writer's block has lasted since mid-April and only ended recently. On top of that I had finals for my junior year. As any who's been through it can say…Junior year is hard as hell. So I had that, and in the last two weeks I got Mono. _

_So now that I'm on the mend from Mono, and I'm officially on summer break…_

_I was able to finish this chapter! _

_Now, about TAAT. The name of this chapter is "Merci" not because I don't know how to spell. Merci is of course, like mercy, which is a key point and desire in this chapter. Also, Mina's father was a linguist and Mina took French in school. In French, "merci" means "thank you" which is an obvious throw-back to Thanksgiving. _

_Disclaimer: I don't own Vladimir Tod, or any other theme or idea that isn't clearly my own. But the big scene near the end of the chapter is LARGELY based on a song which I will name at the end of the chapter. _

**99 Merci**

Pointless. It was completely pointless.

Vampires don't have a whole day dedicated to eating plates full of food that are strong enough to make the strongest man sleep for a week. Vampires don't make mashed potatoes, or cut vegetables, or help cook a turkey. Vampires don't set tables or sit with their coven and watch movies. Vampires don't grow five to ten pounds in one day.

Vampires don't do Thanksgiving.

And it was the morning of this holiday that found Mina pacing the kitchen of the Dracula home. Her hands continually adjusted and ran through her hair and her eyes scanned and bolted at everything around her. Finally she stopped and leaned heavily on the island, her back hunched and her head hanging low.

"I'm going to die." Mina mumbled and William entered the room with plate full of food.

"I wasn't going to say anything but you beat me to it." Her head lifted only enough to see William through her hair and what he saw froze him. A fierce glare stung from her pretty eyes and he looked away.

Amare came in after his brother and slapped William in the back of the head. "Idiot."

"Be nice, both of you!" Davide scolded and placed a hand on Mina's back. "Mina is right, this is very dangerous."

Instantly laughter rang in the kitchen as Casimir heard what his middle child had said. "Ha! Dangerous? The worst that could happen is some garlic was slipped into the turkey! And knowing Otis, he would sniff it out long before it came out of the kitchen!" He took Mina's hands and had her face him. "You will be fine, my dear."

Mina looked into Casimir's brilliant blue eyes with a cold shine of disbelief.

"Oh, Mina, don't look at me like that." He urged and she sighed. "Amare has trained you well, and you are a very strong vampiress for one so young. If anything were to happen, you will survive."

"I'm more concerned about what my family will think when Joss doesn't." Mina turned away and scooped a finger full of mashed potatoes. "So tell me again why a house full of vampires is making dinner when they clearly don't eat it."

"Every year Casimir invites every vampire within a hundred mile or so radius to have dinner here. We do eat the human food but dowsed in blood so it is more tasteful to us." David told her, loading vegetables onto a platter. "It is a vampire's way of feeling like a human on a holiday that has them wishing for the loved ones lost and the lives we had once wanted."

"Makes sense…" Mina replied and was about to walk out of the kitchen when Amare gripped her arm suddenly. "What?" She snapped at him.

"Take it from someone who has issues with it…Anger is not a way to express betrayal."

Amare locked his blue eyes on here and Mina ripped her arm from his hold. "Did you come up with that before or after you murdered all who did you wrong?" Amare's eyes narrowed slightly and his lips returned to the straight and expressionless emotion they usually were in. Mina didn't allow him to reply and walked out. "See ya when I punch my backstabbing cousin in the face!"

Mina went to her room to grab her things before she headed back to Bathory. Inspecting herself in the mirror, she thought about how much she would rather be here with the vampires instead of 'home' with her family.

She pulled on her black Vans and shoved on her warm but light jacket. Then she left and hurried back to her current home at Otis's house, the house that once belonged to Vlad's parents before they died. When she arrived Otis was waiting for her so they could pick up Nelly and Vlad and head over to Henry's house for Thanksgiving dinner.

"Hey, Otis." She said and wrapped her arms around him in a hug.

"I was wondering when you'd get here." He scolded and she smiled, they got in his car and started towards Vlad's house. During the drive she kept tapping her nails on the armrest. "Mina, you spent over twenty-four hours at the Crypt with Casimir fussing over Joss and dinner tonight. I'm sure Joss will not kill you today or any other day."

"If you were to try and calm someone, Otis, it would be wise not to be frightened yourself."

"I wasn't telling you to relax, Mina. I was telling you that Joss will not kill you." He explained and she rolled her eyes and met his, behind those dark lashes Otis saw that she was terrified.

"He won't kill me but he doesn't have a problem killing his best friend? Or beating up his cousin? Or poisoning an innocent man?" Searching Otis's eyes, she looked for a reaction. "I think he is beyond the point of trust."

Otis only sighed and shook his head as they pulled up to Vlad's house. Mina poked Vlad's mind to tell that they were there waiting for them and shortly after both Nelly and Vlad came out. Vlad was in casual clothes but still looked a bit nicer than usual for the holiday, wearing his black hoodie with a smiling vampire on the front. Mina didn't bother pretending as she grinned at him. Nelly walked out in a nice coat over what Mina thought was a simple but pretty dress for the dinner. Otis got out and opened the door for her, kissing her lightly as he did so.

"Hey Albod." Mina teased as Vlad slid into the seat next to her in the back.

"Hey." He smiled at her and she blushed and copied. "You ready for today?"

"Define what you mean by 'ready'." She tossed him a sly look and Vlad chuckled, making Mina happy that she could lighten the mood slightly. Then they were driving down the streets of Bathory, the streets that she now had memorized as the way to her old home.

Suddenly, making her jump, Vlad's hand gripped her knee. "Stop. Tapping." He hissed through gritted teeth and she blushed in embarrassment. How was she to know her nervousness was causing her to tap her leg repeatedly and only add to Vlad's worry? Yet the slight hesitation she saw as Vlad took his hand from her knee made her cheeks darken twice as much as before.

"What am I supposed to eat for nourishment while we're here, Nelly?"

"I told Matilda you were fighting a stomach bug, so you wouldn't feel much like eating. She's just happy you're feeling up to joining us." Nelly answered Vlad's question.

"I think I'm coming down with a bug too." Otis smirked at Nelly. "It's a vampire bug. You wouldn't have heard of it."

"Cleaver." Mina groaned sarcastically.

"Would you three stop whining? It's not going to kill you to sit through dinner with Joss." A long pause of silence entered the car once again as Nelly thought over the likelihood of her statement. "Really. It's not."

"_She really doesn't get it does she?"_ Vlad asked Otis telepathically.

"_What human does?"_ Otis held Nelly's hand tightly and smiled at her. _"She just wants everyone to get along. No matter how impossible that might seem."_

Vlad pouted stubbornly. _"I'm not sitting by Joss."_ He decided. _"She can't make me forgive him for all he's done. Why would she even want that?"_

"_I don't think that's what she's trying to accomplish, Vladimir. I believe she's merely looking for a sense of family around the holiday season. And we…not to mention the McMillans…are her family. No matter how dysfunctional that idea might be to you, Joss, Mina, or me. Blood doesn't make a family, Vladimir. Love does."_

Vlad glanced over at Mina, and saw her staring out the window. Her hand was at her mouth, one curled finger being bitten harshly by her strong vampric teeth. He sighed. _"So what do we do?"_

"_We do what all families do. Grin, bear it, and pass the mashed potatoes." _

As Otis finished his mental thought, he pulled into the front of the McMillans house. Vlad took a deep breath and exited the car, slamming the door behind him. Mina sat as she had the entire drive there, motionless and petrified. Nelly thanked Otis for being there and Otis swore that he would allow nothing bad to occur, pressing his thoughts lightly into Mina's mind, which she pad-locked shut. Then the two adult also left, leaving Mina alone momentarily until Vlad opened her door.

"Come on Mina." He encouraged and was about to turn up to the front door when Mina grabbed his arm roughly.

"Vlad!" He turned, finding her out of the car, the door closed, and she steps away from the car too fast for human speed. He ignored that and decided to warn her against a repeat of that another time. Instead he met her bright eyes and concentrated on how violently her hands were shaking as they hung onto his arm. "I'm scared." She whispered with trembling lips.

Vlad watched her with sorrowful eyes. Where was the Mina he knew so well? She was so strong that she risked her life on several occasions for him. She jumped in front of a knife for him back when his grandfather was out to kill him. She was strong enough to hide her feelings for almost a year from everyone around her. He often believed she could survive anything and never show any sign of struggle. After all, she had done it before. He never doubted her strength and deter_mina_tion. Even the very word holds her name!

Yet that Mina wasn't here now. What he saw before him was a frightened and weakened girl. She was soft-spoken and gentle, just as she had been when he met her all those seasons ago. Had it been him who gave her the vigor to be the woman she is now, or was it her discovering her place in the world?

Whatever it was, she needed him now. He placed his hand over hers and kissed her forehead sweetly. "You won't go in alone." He assured her and started to lead her to the front door.

They stood behind Otis and Nelly, Otis's hand resting on the small of Nelly's back. As they waited for the door to be opened, Vlad squeezed Mina's freezing hand as it was still looped with his arm.

When the door opened to reveal a smiling Matilda, they let their arms fall to their sides. Yet Vladimir slipped his fingers to curl into hers, giving Mina enough confidence to smile for her family.

Mina's aunt urged everyone inside and practically forced their coats off their shoulders. When Vlad lightly pushed Mina in ahead of him, she walked into the open arms of her Aunt Matilda. The woman who raised Henry was just as talkative and loving, squeezing Mina tightly and gushing endless phrases of how she missed her niece. Mina returned the kind words but felt a twinge of something else. She felt as though it were a lie, though it was not. She did miss her Aunt Matilda, Uncle Mike, and Greg after she had lived with them from her eighth grade year to just a few months prior. Yet she still felt that she had somehow hurt her family by leaving them over what they assumed was 'a silly argument' between her and Joss.

But it was anything but a childish feud, wasn't it? She thought to herself bitterly.

As Mina summed up her last thought, Matilda was dashing into the kitchen with Nelly in tow talking about the food and other such things. Mina glanced over her shoulder for Vlad but saw him about two steps up the stairs.

He tilted his head for her to follow but at her worrisome thoughts she ambushed Henry's mind only to find him fighting with Joss. Shaking her head she backed away and followed Otis.

The young teen entered the living room to hunt for her 'mate's' uncle as well as her two blood-bound uncles. She found them standing about already discussing topics that would bore any teenager…much less a vampire one.

Nonetheless, she still hugged her uncle's despite where she stood with their sons. Both men gave her strong, rough hugs, Uncle Mike a little more violently than Joss's father—who was sterner than his brother. Yet neither said more than a simple hello in welcome to the only living piece left of their sister.

Finding that this did not improve her anxiety, she entered the kitchen to find Nelly, Aunt Matilda, and Joss's mom also there.

"Mina! Just the baker we were looking for!" Matilda cheered when Mina stepped into the room. "Would you mind helping with the pies?"

"Not at all." She sighed softly, yet circled the room to hug her other Aunt. "I missed you." She whispered softly into the thin woman's ears and the tiny woman—nearly as tiny as herself—held her tighter into a hug.

"So have I." Joss's mother muttered softly.

So then without delay, Mina Lovett started to do what few vampires have done before her…bake pies for humans.

Not too soon after she had begun her task Henry and Vlad entered the kitchen. From the vibe she was getting Mina could tell Henry was in a horrid mood and that Vlad was almost as concerned as she was. Almost. Yet she hid her trembling limps better than her aunt, who had dropped a knife when the two boys startled her.

Vlad—being the gentleman that Mina smiled dreamily at when he arrived—picked up the silverware and returned it to the sink and striking up conversation casually. Yet he did not do so until he was seated and smiled at her. "You must be Joss's mom. I'm Vlad."

"Vladimir Tod." Her aunt replied, causing Mina to blush and flash Vlad a quick glance. "Joss has told me about you." Mina felt her hand claw at the pie pan viciously as she placed the pie in the oven. Yet her aunt only kindly patted Vlad and smiled gently. "You know, Joss never has had many friends. Just his cousins, Henry and Mina, really. Losing his sister really left him…broken." Mina was carefully watching the scene as it occurred, being careful not to be obvious, but Vlad met her eyes when her name was mentioned. She looked away and cast her eyes downwards in sorrow. She barely remembered Cecile, and regretted that fact more and more with each time her deceased cousin was mentioned.

"Joss is a nice guy. He's been a good friend to me. I'm glad I finally got a chance to meet you." Vlad told her politely, and Mina only sighed, still refusing to meet his eyes which she knew were looking at her.

Then suddenly her attention was stolen. Her ears perked up—unnoticed by everyone but Vlad—who did the same, and her eyes looked up to the doorway. She sensed her slayer kin before he even arrived. Joss immediately shot her a look of…well; she wasn't sure what it was. So he turned his attention to Vlad who was too close to his mother for his liking. But Vlad never backed down, and Joss did not give up and approached them without even so much as a blink of pause.

"You okay, Mom? Can I get you a drink or something?" The threat underlining the offer did not go unnoticed by Mina or Vladimir, but neither showed signs of it.

"No, but you and Vladimir could get the veggie tray ready while I go wash up." She explained and was already on her way out before anyone else could protest.

Henry had vanished. Nelly, Matilda, and her Aunt had departed. The only souls left in the kitchen were Vlad, Mina…and Joss. Or, as Joss would put it, one soul and two demons left. The air was thick and silent as no one spoke nor looked at each other. Joss was the first to move, bring out a large knife and stabbing its sharp tip into the wood. Vlad and Mina flinched, Vlad closing his eyes slightly and Mina narrowing them.

"To cut the vegetables with." Joss stated.

Vlad turned slightly pink at his feeling of stupidity. How could he let himself show fear to a slayer on such a stupid, tiny action that he should have seen coming? Vlad reached for a carrot and began to cut it up into small disks, and Joss worked on the celery. Mina washed her hands clean of whatever was left from the pies and slammed the cloth down harshly by the sink. Right as she was walking toward the exit Vlad bombarded her mind and pleaded for her to stay.

Sighing, she said nothing as she leaned on the counter and watched the two boys. Joss did not so much as look at Mina, but he did glance in her direction and make her searching eyes narrow.

"Your mom is really nice." Vlad noted to Joss, trying to talk.

"Don't talk to me." Joss snapped back.

"I wish I could do just that, Joss, but there's the matter of my father's journal to discuss. I know you took it, and I want it back." Vlad spoke decidedly yet as the important fact was said Mina lifted away from the counter and toward the island.

"What?" She screeched involuntarily, inspecting Vlad curiously. Yet when she saw that he held a look of guilt at not telling her, while also giving her the hint that he needed to finish with Joss, she backed away.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Joss snapped in a clipped tone. Without anything else to be said, the boys finished the veggies and Mina took out the pies. Mina left first, carrying the hot pies on red oven-mitts with one pie per hand. Upon placing them on the table and going to find her seat, she saw that Henry left a seat free by him, and Nelly did as well. Mina thought Henry wanted to sit beside Vlad…But she wouldn't complain.

The rivaling boys entered with the veggie platter and Joss took his seat, and Vlad tried to take his. Joss stood and shouted fiercely at Vlad; "Don't sit there!"

"Joss, it's fine." Mina's uncle told his son.

Her aunt, pale and timid, touched her husband's arm. "No, it's not, Harold."

"_Let go of the chair."_ Mina nudged into Vlad's mind, but showed no response to the problem at hand. She simply hung her head and stared at her cousins or empty plate, pretending to feel the awkward tension.

"_What did I do?"_ Vlad asked and Mina flicked her eyes at Joss. But she saw that Vlad took her orders and released the chair.

"Sit somewhere else. That's Cecile's seat. We always leave an open seat for Cecile." Joss growled and glared, leaving Vlad feeling embarrassed and awkward.

Matilda decided to try and lighten or fix the mood. "Oh, that's what we're forgetting! Henry, there's an extra chair in the kitchen. Why don't you grab it for Cecile? Her place can be between Greg and Joss."

Vlad sat and Mina snuck her hand under the table to squeeze Vlad's hand. He looked at her to find that she held her brows tilted and eyes saying that she should have warned him. He smiled and squeezed back to show that it didn't much matter. Returning the smile she looked down and he saw her cheeks get darker and she shook her hand free of his. With a slight twist of her head, her hair tumbled from her shoulder to block her face, a skill Vlad knew she practiced for these moments alone. He lifted his chin on his hand with his finger tips along his cheek…The skin there felt hot.

"It's tradition in the McMillan house that we go around the table by age, oldest to youngest, and say what we're thankful for. As I'm fairly sure I'm the oldest here—" Mina, Vlad, and Otis shared smiles covering laughter at the mere thought that Uncle Mike was older than Otis. "—I'll go first. This year, I'm thankful first and foremost for the health and happiness of my family and good friends, as I'm certain you all are as well. I'm also thankful for my new position at the Bathory _Gazette_ as editor-in-chief and for Greg making it home from college for the holidays."

Her other uncle spoke, then Otis, and Matilda did afterwards. Her other aunt muttered a soft and hallow speech, and Nelly was about to give her thanks.

"I'm grateful that Vlad survived that horrible accident a year and a half ago and that his health is sure and strong now, despite the fact that we almost lost him. I'm so thankful that he has all of you, his friends and family and Mina," Mina lifted her eyes from her hands to look at Nelly, but Nelly only continued without pause. "Because without that kind of love and support, he might not have made it. I'm thankful that Joss is back in his life, and I'm certain that their friendship will find a way through whatever darkness envelopes it."

Every vampire stared at Nelly in shock and surprise. Mina was the only one with a faint touch of pink on her cheeks. Yet Nelly held a meaningful, strong gaze with Joss. Her eyes showed her forgiveness, and Joss could only look away to resist tears.

Greg was already giving his speech, and Vlad found he was side-glancing at Mina. She was next, being a mere ten days older than Henry, and little over a month older than Joss. Vlad was nervous and unsure of what he could possibly be thankful for, but only saw that Mina was not fearful or nervous at all.

Then she parted her red lips to speak, "I'm thankful for everyone here. Without my parents," Mina bit her lip for a moment, "I had felt like I could never love again, much less be loved in return. Being welcomed into your homes has shown me that love can still exist in the world despite the troubles and differences between them. I have found myself a family, siblings, friends, loved ones…" A small pause as she resisted tilting her eyes toward the vampire beside her. "And even enemies." A strong, cold look was shot at Joss, which he returned gladly. "I will always be here, and I will always love all of you. And I will never forget what all of you have done," Her slanted eyes softened, "for me."

Joss stared at her with a look of disbelief at the insults hidden by sweet confessions. Henry lightened the mood by saying he was thankful that they could eat soon.

"I'm thankful for the safety of my family, and if anyone dares to cause any one of them harm, I'm going to hunt them down and teach them what it is to feel pain." Joss warned ominously with ice on every word.

Henry cursed at him, and Mina instinctively kicked his foot. Matilda angrily grounded him and sent him away without dinner. Then Vlad was asked what he was thankful for…

"I'm thankful for you, Joss, and…for Cecile." Vlad spoke evenly and seriously, his eyes locked on Joss's. Mina couldn't stop her jaw from dropping as she turned to face Vlad. "Seeing the way you talk about her makes me realize how much I missed out on not having any siblings. Luckily, I've found a brother in Henry…and in you. Thank you."

Dinner began after that, and was filled with casual conversation all around. Mina chatted with everyone, except Joss. Joss and Vlad themselves stayed silent as could be, with the exception of Vlad being lured into a conversation by Mina.

"Mina," The dark haired girl turned to her uncle and smiled in acknowledgement. "Joss tells us when he was here last time that you and Vlad were glued at the hip." A blush fell on both teens in question. "I haven't seen much of you since you moved in with Mr. Otis, but I do find he is quite right."

"I don't really understand the question, Uncle Harold." Mina smiled away her blush.

Harold McMillan leaned his elbows on the table and smiled. "Well, I know him to be Henry's best friend. So I'm curious how you two met that made you both the same way."

"It's not the same as Henry and Vlad." Matilda cut in, raising Uncle Harold's interest.

"Well, um…" Mina ran her finger over her silverware as she thought. "I was finally settled in here and Henry invited—no, demanded—me to go with him to a Halloween party. He got me a costume and everything—"

"A vampire's bride." Vlad cut in, causing Joss to clench his fists.

"Yes, that was it!" Mina smiled. "On the way to the party we picked up Vlad, who I remember was a vampire for the party." The two shared a knowing and warm smile. Joss turned away, almost sick and definitely hurt by the scene. "It was very ironic, actually."

"Henry was just trying to hook you guys up." Greg broke into the conversation.

The boy and girl flushed again and looked at anywhere but the eyes that watched them so closely. Vlad rubbed the back of his neck nervously and Mina chewed her lip. It wasn't until her aunt slowly broke the silence. "Are you two…?"

"No!" Both shouted. Mina—for reasons that she doesn't even understand—stood from her seat. At the rush of embarrassment from the scene she had made, she eventually stuttered out that she was getting more plates for dessert. "Be right back!" She called as she darted into the kitchen. She took her sweet time in there, being sure her blush was mostly gone before returning.

"_No fair."_ Vlad grumbled in her skull while she was there and she only laughed. When she was back, the conversation had already moved on and the adults paid them no mind. Instead they chatted about work and politics and such things that teens of Elysia didn't much care for. As she passed out slices of pie and returned to her seat, she opened a small container and shook it out. With a soft tap on his hand, she slipped what felt like a pill into his hand. _"What's this?"_

"_A vampire's tic-tac."_ She replied, slipping two in her mouth and pretending to take a sip of her water. _"They think I get headaches, it's the same as what Nelly puts in your lunches."_

Vlad nodded, not looking at her and pretending to be listening to Uncle Mike, he lifted his hand to his mouth and slipped the pill in as he rested his chin on his palm. No human's took any notice.

Once he finished his pie, Joss vanished into the guest room. And with Joss gone, Mina and Vlad suddenly grew much more animate in the festivities. Then as the night grew longer, the adults migrated into the family room to talk about human-adult things, which only bored the teens. They decided to be sneaky and secretly deliver Henry whatever food they themselves could never truly enjoy, along with pie made by Mina. After a while, Vlad decided that he wished to go home and left the two cousins, and the holiday meetings below.

"So what's with you and Vlad?" Henry asked through mouthfuls of pie.

"Oh my bug!" Mina flung her arms in the air. "What is it with this family and assuming there's something going on?"

Henry—wide-eyed and cheeks stuffed—shrugged and swallowed his food. "So I take it that someone said something?"

"It's our family, Henry, _of course_ someone said something." Mina rolled her eyes.

"Who said what?"

"Uncle Harold."

"Said…?"

As his questions grew shorter, the amount of food he had in his mouth grew, and Mina couldn't resist her smile. "He said that Vlad and I seemed pretty close considering he is your best friend. He also asked how we met and blah-blah-human-nonsense-blah."

"Nothing else?" Mina shrugged, watching Henry scoop up the last remains of the food Vlad and her brought him.

"Greg said you dressed me up as a vampire bride 'cus you were trying to pair us up." She flashed her eyes at him and Henry looked down at his rapidly emptying plate. "Henry…did you?"

"We've been through this." He shrugged it off. "I thought you both would hit it off, he is my best friend and you're my shy cutie cousin. Of course I was trying to hook you guys up, maybe get him to tear his eyes off Meredith for a bit. I didn't expect anything to happen though." Mina stared at him blankly. One brow was lifted and her eye lids were drooped but not glaring.

"Really, Henry?" She questioned. "You really thought nothing would…" She sighed and fell onto her back to lie on his floor. "Doesn't matter now, I guess. A lot did happen and—"

"_You're cousin escaped, by the way."_ Vlad broke into her mind making her stop.

"He's right here, though." She realized she replied both verbally and mentally.

"Yeah…I am?" Henry lifted a brow.

"_The other cousin."_ Vlad corrected.

When Vlad left her thoughts, she stood. With Henry confused and bewildered, Mina stood with a look of fury as she growled one word of explanation, "Joss." Then she vanished from Henry's room before the drudge could even blink.

When she found Joss he was running back down the street toward the McMillan house and was an easy find for Mina. Stopping suddenly, appearing to the slayer to have appeared out of nowhere, she stood with her blood pumping in hatred.

"You attacked Vlad." She snapped and Joss froze. "He didn't do a thing to you all night!"

Joss recovered from his initial shock and decided to take on this vampire differently than he would any other. "His kind murdered her, Mina! None of them have the right to say her name!"

"Would you have me kick your ass every time you murmur leech at me?" Mina retorted, noticing that Joss was slowly circling her and she did the same. "Because I assure you, if I did that you would be hospitalized."

"That's different!"

"How, Joss?" She shouted. "I understand what happened to Cecile was monstrous. You are hurt and angry that I became what killed her. Yet if you hurt or kill Vlad you'll be taking away the one I love the most. You will be no better than that rogue vampire who murdered your sister!"

Joss rushed forward angrily, his fist aimed for Mina, and she caught it. "Don't say that!" He shouted. Using the momentum he had, she slammed her hands on his shoulders to keep him in place. Joss yanked and pulled but found that she was stronger than he thought, only to remember that she wasn't human anymore.

Her face twisted in fury, and she hissed in a low voice. "If Vlad dies because of you, who's to say I won't take revenge?"

"You wouldn't dare!" Joss gripped her arms and shoved her off, having her land a few steps back.

"Almost six years of you killing my kind to avenge your sister…And you think I won't do the same to you?" Mina stood and Joss leaped to tackle her back down. Struggling under Joss she stopped to shoot daggers with her eyes and smirk wickedly. "Or maybe I should suck the lives out of as many humans as you stabbed vampires."

"Mina, stop it!" Joss roared and slammed her shoulders into the ground.

"A Donor for a Sucker, cousin." She clawed at his hands to release her. She kicked and thrashed until she wiggled free and shoved Joss into the ground in turn. Mina was able to grab one of his arms to pin down but the other hooked between them. Joss did as he wished he never had to do, and punched Mina in her stomach, lodging her back.

Feeling the air leave her she coughed and left Joss to attempt to breathe rightfully. When she was sure that she would have a bruise there, seeing that Joss had stood, she swung her arm at a speed unachievable for humans.

Hearing the impact and the yelp of pain that came from Joss, Mina knew her punch was anything but girly. Joss staggered and quickly recovered as any slayer would and turned his shock into fury.

Chuckling, Mina smiled. "That felt good."

"I wonder," Joss panted, "If I cut you, would you bleed your blood? Or another's?"

Mina huffed; her fangs grew at the small red trails along Joss's hands left from her nails. The skin where she scratched was near to bursting with droplets of blood. "You try and teach me about the injustice of murder. Yet you've killed dozens and I've never harmed a soul. A murderous slayer and an innocent vampire. The ultimate paradox."

"I won't show mercy on you just because you're my cousin." Joss shouted and Mina scoffed.

"I never asked you to."

Joss roundhouse-kicked Mina in the same spot where he had gutted her earlier. Stumbling back, she zoomed forward and landed another punch into Joss's jaw. Punching her in return, her fingers curled to slice at Joss.

The two cousins squared off several times. Neither slayer nor vampire tried to take the life of the other, but neither showed a hint of mercy. Insults flew among the fists, nails, kicks, and fangs. Joss was a trained slayer, knowing fighting styles and thousands of methods to kill the being before him. Mina had spent hours practicing with Amare for the day she fought a slayer for her life. Yet on that Thanksgiving day, slayer forgot his training and vampire dismissed her instincts. They were just two cousins in a brawl. Both acted on impulse to express their family feud.

Their goal was not to kill, but to harm. Emotionally or physically. They didn't care who would win or when they would stop. But before any more damage could be done, two strong hands separated them and pulled them to stand.

"Joss! Mina!" Otis forced them to be silent, holding them arms-length apart. "You are family and this is Thanksgiving! I can't believe you both would do this." Otis spoke to both teens yet aimed his last sentence to Mina.

She felt her icy eyes soften and break away from Joss to look shamefully downcast. "You are my family now, Otis."

Otis released them and groaned in annoyance. "You both are going back to the McMillan's. Now." At his demand, and Mina walked in the direction of her old home. Joss seemed less than willing to behave a vampire's order but he did as told. "They are sure to ask what happened. You are to say nothing that would start another fight or cause your family to ask too many questions."

"Yes, Otis." Mina sighed softly. Joss glanced at her in disbelief but said nothing.

"Be sure your fangs are hidden, we'll get you fed and you will be fine by morning." Otis assured her unnecessarily and placed a hand on her shoulder. No more was said as they awaited someone to open the door at the McMillan house. Gasps and shouts were igniting the moment Joss and Mina were dragged into the house by Otis.

"What happened!"

"Joss, I thought you went to bed?"

"When did you leave?"

"What's going on?"

Otis sat them on the couch and Joss leaned over and hid his face in a bother while Mina leaned back and crossed her arms. "I found them both beating each other to a pulp just down the street."

"Joss." His father snapped and the boy lifted his head. "What happened?"

"We…got in a fight."

"Obviously." Mina rolled her eyes and the entire room shot her looks to be quiet.

"About what?" When neither answered, Mina paying more attention to Henry as he sneakily descended the stairs, Uncle Harold grew sterner. "About. What?"

"I don't like how he has been treating Vlad, Henry, or me since he's come back." Mina stated honestly when Joss did nothing. "Vlad tried to be nice tonight and Joss went looking for a fight. I caught them and Joss and I got a little...temperamental."

"Joss, go to your room and we will talk about this later." His dad ordered, and the slayer did as told. When it was Mina alone she looked down and noted the small stains of blood on her fingers. Had she scratched him that hard? "Mina is under your supervision as long as she lives with you, Mr. Otis."

"I understand if you would rather choose what punishment I should do for her." Otis said and Mina stared at him wide-eyed.

"No, that choice is yours." Otis nodded respectfully. Mina couldn't look at her aunts or uncles as she noted Otis's gesture to stand and began to depart. "Thank you for the wonderful dinner, I'm sorry about this."

"Thank you, I'll call you Monday, Matilda." Nelly said as she hugged everyone.

"Happy Thanksgiving. Love ya." Mina grumbled as she left the McMillan house with Otis and Nelly. Nelly was dropped off at home with Vlad, and Mina was certain she went to talk to Vlad about what had occurred before Mina arrived.

Yet as Otis and Mina got home, he didn't say anything about punishment. This bothered her more and more as they got into the kitchen and he lifted her chin to see her face. Otis stepped back to take in what damage was done to her due to her cousin. "Are you hungry?"

"Starved." Mina answered robotically.

Her vampire guardian/teacher/mentor/uncle-by-mate/and friend poured her a large glass of blood and placed it before her. She knew that the majority of her wounds had healed as they occurred, and that she didn't look nearly as bad as Joss had. But the fact that there were still signs at all that Otis needed to feed her to get them to fade, said that Joss was more skilled than she thought.

Vampires don't show injuries for long, so when they actually have to tend their wounds…It only shows that whatever fight they were in was a good one. Painful, but good.

"Am I grounded?" Mina asked slowly as she downed half her cup.

Flashing her blue-green eyes at Otis he shrugged. "I know you acted in defense of Vladimir. Maybe as a result of wounded pride, as well." Mina looked down guiltily. "I don't feel the need to ground you, and we know I can't send you to bed without dinner."

A soft laughter escaped them both. "So, what, Otis?"

"I'm worried about Joss hurting Vlad too, Mina." Otis leaned over the counter. "But your letting your rage get the best of you. Both you and Joss have to let your anger go and see clearly before you go punching each other in the street."

"He is a slayer, I'm genetically programmed not to trust him." Mina sighed. "And he has been brainwashed to never listen to me. There's not much I can do."

"Well," Otis walked around the counter and draped an arm around Mina's shoulders. "You can get some rest and not worry about it right now." He led them to the stairs and Mina nodded in agreement to his suggestion.

Without much warning, she hugged Otis tightly and buried her face in his coat. "I meant what I said." She mumbled into the fabric. "About you being my family. Joss has disowned me and I don't feel a relationship to anyone in that family besides Henry. I just…feel like they put up with me because of my mom."

"Shh, I understand." Otis held her in return and rubbed her back soothingly. "Don't cry."

"I know…" Mina pulled away. "I don't want to fight with Joss I'm just so…So angry. My aunts and uncles are too concerned with making their own lives happy and perfect that they don't even notice that I don't eat the food they give me. They were fine with letting me move in with my teacher!" She said melodramatically. "I don't feel close to any McMillan but Henry. You, Vlad, Vikas, and Caz are all I got."

"That's not true, Mina." Otis petted her hair and wiped her tears away. "There are many people who love you, the McMillan's included. Those who do are you family. Blood doesn't make a family; love does."

"But they don't even know the real me. The me that drinks blood and burst into flames in the sun. The me that is a leech."

"Oh Mina." Otis pulled her in for another hug. "You are not a leech. Don't even think of yourself like that. Maybe one day, if all these Prophecy legends are true, you will be able to share with them your true nature. But until then you need to get some sleep." Otis smiled softly when she pulled away and there were no more tears in her eyes.

"Okay, Otis." She nodded and was just barely slipping out of his embrace when he added more to cheer her up.

"By the way, you _are_ a part of this family. Even if you're not a Tod." Mina smiled widely and started up the stairs. "…Yet."

Mina whipped around to give Otis a look of embarrassment and he laughed at the way her entire face turned red as blood. Flashing her a playful smile, she returned it with a joking glare and a smile that would not leave her lips no matter how much she tried.

_Mina: Otis is embarrassing._

_Me: How do you expect him to miss that kind of opportunity! _

_Mina: By shutting up._

_Me: I hate you, you sarcastic creation of imagination! Anyway, the fight scene with Joss and Mina has its own theme song! _

_Mina: It is "What Have You Done?" by Within Temptation._

_Me: It's been the song that represents Mina-Joss's development since I started TAAT:2 and I feel pretty cool that I've stayed with it up until TAAT:4 xD I feel pretty awesome!_

_Mina: Go back to having Mono and sleep more._

_Me: If I sleep more, the longer you're frozen in one scene. _

_Mina:….-_-….. Just review._

_Me: Please! ^.^_


	100. Frostbite

_Thank you for all the reviews and the support over the past few years. Without you, I wouldn't have made it this far. TAAT has reached its 100__th__ chapter! _

_Mina: And this book is about to get even MORE intense believe it or not! _

_Me: Yeah…tehehe, Also the Author's Note at the end will help with facts and interesting info for any curious readers I have (and I know I have many)._

_Mina: She does not own Vladimir Tod, Dracula, Versa Emerge, Bleak (feat. Ana Johnsson), or anything else that is not obviously her creation like me._

_Thank you, Todd. _

_Without you I would have lost my sanity and faith in many ways. _

_This chapter is for you._

**100 Frostbite**

"This might be the strangest thing I have ever done." Mina muttered to Lucy as they both stared into the mirror. She was doing her makeup and Mina was just finishing her hair.

"What is?" She asked and Mina smiled and shook her head.

Downstairs waiting for them was Casimir, William, Davide, Amare, Otis, Vikas, and Jonathan. Everyone was either a vampire or drudge, and knew her in a past life or in both lives. Considering the twisted past that they all have, Mina found it strange that they are all just sitting around waiting to take pictures of her before the Snow Ball. It was almost like an elephant trying to play parent to a fish. Strange…But she couldn't tell Lucy that.

It was so easy to forget that though Lucy was one of her closest friends…She still had no idea that Mina was a vampire. She also still didn't know about her past life and how Dracula changed her which led to her own murder. Yeah, Mina didn't plan to tell her soon.

"It's just weird having Caz over with Otis and Vikas. I know they know each other it's just…a strange feeling." Lucy shrugged and finished the last touches of her eye shadow and stood.

"Just think of how hunky Jon will look tonight and you'll be fine!"

Mina blushed at her words, collapsing into her hyper hug easily in her embarrassment. They parted to look at their work in the mirror. Lucy wore a purple dress, her favorite color, which resembled a ballroom gown with no straps and a wrap to cover her shoulders from the cold.

Mina's dress was black, with no large flowing skirts that remind her of umbrellas like past years. It was slim-fitting, and stopped just barely above the floor. There were straps of silver to hold up the V-neck and to keep the fabric form-fitting. There was no back, but it was still very modest, otherwise she wouldn't have worn it. Along the sides were swirls of silver in elegant designs reaching from under her arm to her hip, then branching back to connect with the other side. There was also a slit in her skirts from her mid-thigh to the floor.

Casimir and his sons helped her pick it out…it is extremely awkward going dress shopping with three hot guys who are one's nephews in a creepy way, and one's old creepy-on-purpose brother-in-law.

They liked it because it was soft and fit the corset-curves that Mina sometimes hated that she had. Casimir thought they suited her, buying her cloths that purposefully show her form because that's what her past lives did. Also it was black and 'mysterious' as Davide put it. William—being the flirt that he is—flat out stated that it was sexy with the exposed back, V-neck line, and swirls to bring notice to the curves. Will, always the one to embarrass her whenever he had the chance.

Her hair was down and straightened with the red curled and twisted back to the silver pins in the back. Yet for some reason…She still couldn't part with her necklace or ring.

When she was younger she believed since it somehow was connected to Vlad's 'secret' that it was a way of binding herself to him. Now that she knew the truth about the two items they have lost their splendor and sometimes bring even bitter thoughts or memories. But she loved them still…They were all she had of Elizabeth and Wilhelmina, other than herself. And what could she do with Wilhelmina's long dark hair and Elizabeth's milky skin? Nothing, nothing but possess them but the ring and necklace were emblems of them. She must represent them both, no matter the things that plague her mind because of them.

"You okay, Mina?" Lucy asked and Mina smiled at her.

"Yeah…Just worried my hair will get messed up while we are performing." Lucy wrapped an arm around her shoulders and leaned her head against Mina's.

"You're going to make him green with jealousy, that's for sure." Lucy said as she giggled to herself and was heading to the door. Mina turned to look after her, grabbing her container of blood-tablets.

"Jonathan is my boyfriend, why would he be jealous?" They were at the top of the stairs by the time her question was asked, and Lucy paused to look over her shoulder coyly at her and smirk at her mischief.

"I wasn't talking about Jon."

Had it been on that day last year Mina would have scoffed and harshly shot down the thought. But after Halloween and that kiss…She wasn't sure of where Vlad's heart truly was. He had told her that he still loved Meredith, and she didn't doubt it. Yet he also said he was thinking about Snow, and she knew that he was taking her to the Snow Ball tonight. But that kiss…did that mean he is realizing his feelings for Mina too? Or was he simply caught it the moment…as they so often tend to be when around the other?

"Mina!"

Jonathan's voice was breathless when he saw her and she ran to him, nearly forgetting that Lucy was there and almost using vampire speed. Mina kissed him and relished in the warmth and security of his arms around her.

"Lubov…?" Vikas coughed and Mina blushed as she parted from her boyfriend to hug and welcome all her vampire companions.

"You are gorgeous, Elizabeta." Casimir hummed as he hugged her and his three sons surrounded them rather than taking individual hugs. "Where are your cousin and Vladimir? The slayer, where is he as well?"

"They are probably already at the dance, Caz." Mina smiled and returned to Jonathan's side. "Bye guys! See you after the dance!" She called as they passed through the door and into the cold night air. They got into Jonathan's car and he drove them, his free hand always holding onto Mina's as he took them to the Snow Ball.

Jonathan wore black for once rather than white, and a silver and blue vest under his suit jacket. It made the pale shine of his hair seem more colorless and Mina couldn't stop smiling at him.

Lucy was right…he looked handsome.

When they got to Bathory High and left Jonathan's car to freeze in the snow; Mina felt a sudden twist of nerves grow in her stomach. So many things often happened at the Snow Ball and she never had really fond memories of them. Her first Snow Ball is where she first felt jealousy, her second she first felt heart break, and the last one she felt regret and surrender. What was she to feel at the end of this night?

The hallways of their high school were covered in icy blue and snowy white décor. Paper flakes of snow hung from every available corner and music pounded from the gym to lead them there. It was not nearly as loud as the Crypt, Lucy noted as she went off to find some boy to woe, leaving Jonathan and Mina to enter alone together.

Passing through the doors, many eyes were on them and Mina fought the temptation to notice it. Mina's sensitive ears heard whispers of Vlad and herself and excited gasps of entertainment. Nice to know we are still the school's soap opera, Mina thought to herself.

"Let's get something to drink." Jonathan suggested and pulled her along since Mina refused to let her arm slip out of his bent elbow.

"When do we go on? And where are the boys?" She asked as Jonathan spun around to hand her a cup of red juice. "I don't see a single one of them."

"They will be here Mina, we aren't on for another half hour. Relax." He slipped his arm around her waist, feeling the bare skin at the small of her back, the lowest the dress went to. "It appears we have company." Mina looked up at Jonathan and he nodded his head in the direction ahead of them. The couple that had arrived stopped to stand before them and Mina put on her best smile, Jonathan hardly attempted one at all. "Vlad."

"Jon." The other man in Mina's live grumbled the name with an equally bitter tone as Jonathan had.

"Hey Snow, you look amazing!" Mina smiled and decided to leave the boys to finish their unnecessary glares. "Where did you get it?" Indicating her dress, Snow flushed.

"Uh…thanks. Just some random store at Stokerton Mall." The goth girl on Vlad's arm seemed wary of Mina's eccentric and caring hello. This confused the vampire, had Snow expected her to hate her because the girl was crushing on her mate? "I heard SML is playing tonight?" She tried to make conversation, looking very much guilty of 'stealing her man' but Mina paid no notice to it and seemed in fact oblivious to the fact that the man she was in love with was with another girl.

"Yeah, in a bit though. Of course most of our songs had to be dumped since it's a school dance. We also have to play some stuff that we normally wouldn't, right dear?" Jonathan nodded and Mina chanced a glance at Vlad.

Vlad too tore his eyes from Jonathan for the first time since arriving and took in the sight of Mina. Mina did the same, feeling the air leave her lungs at the vampire-human before her. Other than the faint pink of her blush she showed virtually no signs of her love for him. Vlad was less in control of his actions as his jaw dropped slightly and his eyes trailed the dress, and once he noticed the action his face matched the punch bowl in color, out-blushing Mina for once. Vlad stuttered to place the words that ran through his cloudy mind to say to the girl who he was realizing was becoming his mate in vampire terms. "Hi Vlad."

Mina spoke, hoping to break his little spell and spare his date the embarrassment, but Vlad still seemed set on trying to stammer out a comment. But he couldn't stop inspecting the dress that made him blush more than Snow's did, being more seductive enough to match the wearer.

"This might help." Jonathan broke in, handing a cup to Vlad and then to Snow. This somehow broke Vlad's trance and he blinked several times to look at the reincarnate of Dracula's enemy. "Oh," Jonathan grinned and plucked the cup out of Vlad's hand. "I forgot, you don't drink that, do you?"

"Jonathan!" Mina gasped and wacked his arm as he downed Vlad's drink. Snow's eyes widened when she realized that Jonathan was indicating Vlad's vampirism, and Vlad almost growled in anger. The blue-eyed boy shrugged and tightened his arm around his girlfriend. Snow squeezed Vlad's arm to warn him to calm down as he seemed completely furious at Jonathan and Mina seemed embarrassed for her date's actions. "Vlad, he was only joking, I'm sure." She said the past bit in a hiss to Jonathan, who seemed to ignore it. "And Snow, you might not know this but Jonathan is my drudge."

"But I—" Snow began and Mina tilted her head forward slightly and bore her eyes into Snow's. Snow—remembering that Mina wished for Vlad to never know of the help she gave her long ago and Jonathan's lessons of being a drudge—then continued with a new sentence. "I didn't know you had one."

"Oh, yes, I'm her little blood bank." Jonathan smiled through the bitter words.

"I think we should go get ready for our song now." Mina said, trying to lead Jonathan away from the feud. "I'm sorry, see you both later on. Come on, Jonathan."

"Wait, Mina!" Vlad finally spoke and she spun to face him, nearly making him stunned into silence for the second time. Both looked down shyly and Mina moved her eyes to meet Vlad's. He saw the sparkle in her sky blue and the gleam in the forest green of her eyes and smiled at the triumphant feelings it gave him. "Save me a dance later?"

"Always have." She breathed before running off after Jonathan to the small platform that made for a stage in the corner of the gym.

They pushed through the crowd, Jonathan a little more hot-headed than Mina who could still feel several eyes on her and flushed at the thought. Why was everyone so fascinated with the drama of her love for Vlad? They were nobody's. They didn't talk to anyone outside of their own little circle and were not the smartest or prettiest couple in the school. So why did anyone care or notice at all?

"Mi—Mina!"

She turned her head to address the speaker but was shocked when she met the blue eyes, tan skin, and brown-curled hair of Meredith Brookstone. "Meredith…?" She questioned, turning the rest of her body to the pink beauty.

"Is… Well, is…" Meredith wouldn't look Mina in the eyes as she tried to say what she wanted and Mina could see that it was taking her great effort.

"What is it, Meredith?" She asked softly, fighting the motherly urge to comfort the distressed girl.

"Is she why Vlad dumped me?" Meredith finally blurted it out and Mina's brows knitted together as she tried to understand. But then the vampire's eyes flickered to where Vlad was still chatting happily with Snow, October, and Henry. "I always thought it was because of you but…" She trailed off and Mina felt regret and sorrow for the girl.

"Her name is Snow." Mina answered the question that Meredith couldn't ask. "He didn't leave you for her, and they aren't officially dating. But I know that she likes him a lot, and she knows about you…and me."

"Oh…"

Both girls were obviously saddened by the gothic beauty at Vlad's side. And then to Mina's surprise, Meredith met her eyes and she saw a faint glimmer of tears. "I am so sorry Mina, for whatever I put you through. This…This isn't fair." Meredith looked down and Mina nearly hugged her had she not seen her vindictive cousin lurking behind her.

"Meredith, don't worry about it, and don't apologize." She placed a hand on Meredith's shoulder. "Go on and have fun with Joss. Joss will…protect you. Joss will love you and care for you, go with him."

Meredith looked at Mina and smiled, the sadness in her eyes evaporated. With a soft whisper in thanks, Meredith walked off back to Joss and Mina returned to her mission with Suck My Life.

"There's our Mina!" Alec cheered as she came up.

"Good!" Roby nodded. "So the first two are songs from our own list and then we take a small break."

"It's only one song though." Cyryl added, and Mina sighed as she leaned against Jonathan and mapped out that the break is only three minutes.

Roby shrugged. "Then we play songs that Student Council picked. There's about six of them but once we finish them we have the night to ourselves." The band cheered and filed onto the stage without much of a problem. The lights came on and Mina stood beside Jonathan with Roby and Alec flanking them and Cyryl behind them.

"Hello everyone, we're a local band called Suck My Life." Jonathan spoke for the band. A few cheers came from friends or fans from Stokerton and the band members chuckled. "We'll be singing "You'll Never Know" by Versa Emerge and "Fate" by Bleak feat. Ana Johnsson before we go and play the Top Hits."

With a nod to Alec he began playing and Mina waited for her cue.

"You'll never know; I didn't want it to go the way it went."Mina started with her eyes closed but flashed them open to seemingly stare right at Snow through the crowds. "South. Not a word from my mouth but from the moment I shook your hand I was determined." The way she met Vlad blinked into her memory… "When I'm near you I don't speak, I barely look, I'm afraid you'll see it in my face."  
The band joined in and she sang louder. "Each time that honey drips right off of my lips, I never stick, so how'd you get me stuck in this? Each time that honey drips right off of my lips and now I wish you never got me stuck in this." Then the beat slowed suddenly and her voice grew sweeter. "But it won't show and you'll never know...I'll lay low and you'll never know."  
Vlad had pulled Snow off the dance floor the moment he heard that Suck My Life was about to go on. Snow was more than a little perturbed that Vlad would dance with her the entire night...with the exception that they watch Suck My Life. Also, seeing Mina look right at her certainly didn't help the tension. Yet Vlad seemed more unable to tear away as the seconds past.  
"You'll never know but my left brain took the wrong things..." She turned her head to Jonathan. "East. You've got me all crazy, come off lazy, but I'm more alive on the inside." Mina gripped the microphone and sang with enthusiasm. Enjoying singing one of the few songs that Bathory High allowed her to sing from the Crypt. "When I'm near you I can't speak, I never look  
I'm afraid you'll see it in my face." Grinning and with more gusto, she belted out. "Each time that honey drips right off of my lips I never stick, so how'd you get me stuck in this? Each time that honey drips right off of my lips and now I wish you never got me stuck in this. But it won't show and you'll never know. I'll lay low and you'll never know..."

The band grew more climatic and Mina took the microphone off the stand. When her eyes were not closed tight, they were staring at Vlad and only Vlad now, and he most certainly heard every word.  
"I was smiling like a lion, buried myself inside your neck. Oh West!" Reaching a hand out for effect...or for Vlad, no one was sure, "clawed my hands around your chest." Then retracted the hand to grip her necklace. "North, with some regret, I've never felt like this! No woah!"

The boys of Suck My Life chorused as she held out until her lungs nearly burst.  
"Each time that honey drips right off of my lips I never stick, so how'd you get me stuck in this?" She seemed to demand an answer from the half-vampire across the room. "Each time that honey drips right off of my lips and now I wish you never got me stuck in this. But it won't show and you'll never know. I'll lay low and you'll never know..."

The song ended when Alec cut off and cheers rang out. They gave a moment for the crowd to quiet down before letting the music start. Jonathan moved his microphone stand to be right next to Mina and she slid him a look with questioning eyes. He only nodded as if to decide that they were indeed going through with this.

Mina sighed and lowered her gaze, knowing that Jonathan was to sing before her. Yet before his part he spoke a quick comment into the crowd. "For you, Vlad...and Mina." Immediately after he said it, Mina snapped her eyes on him in embarrassment, shock, anger, and hurt. Some of the teens laughed and others cat-called. Mina fought to stay calm.

"You change the sound of my name." Jonathan began. "A moment of truth that I saw in your face. It hurts inside a moment this vile that you've brought to life."

"All the roads lead back to you..." Jonathan and Mina chanted.

Then she went off on her own. "Give me something to return to in your heart. I fear nothing but to leave here without you for life. We were left in this world for each other...but I can't run from the fate I've been fighting for so long."

"You made me who I am...Until the dawn of time I have—" Together they broke off for Jonathan to sing alone.

"—Walked alone. You tore up a storm when all hope was lost. Time revolves; I have to let go of what never meant to be..." Jonathan sang with feeling, feelings that Vlad knew he was trying to stir in his own heart. "Give me something to return to in your heart. I fear nothing but to leave here without you for life."

"We were left in this world for each other." The vampire and drudge made up a beautiful duet and Vlad felt his chest aching. "But I can't run from the fate I've been fighting for so long." A year ago, before he knew about Jonathan, Vlad would have thought that only he was meant to sing with Mina. He had never heard her sing around anyone and only when she was alone with him. Yet now she looked so sad, heartbroken even. And it bothered Vlad to no end. "Give me something to return to in your heart. I fear nothing but to leave here without you for life. Give me something to return to in your heart. I fear nothing but to leave here without you for life."

Between all the couples slow dancing, Mina could see that Snow was not at all happy with Vlad at the moment. This is what bothered her so, yet Vlad was too distracted to see or understand it. She did not want to torment Vlad, not that night, and due to Jonathan's actions...that is exactly what she was doing. And almost all of Bathory knew it.

"We were left in this world for each other. But I can't run from the fate I've been fighting for so long. We were left in this world for each other. I can't run from the fate I've been fighting for so long."

When the song ended and Mina was plunged in darkness along with her band and drowned out by the sound of clapping and cheering, Vlad turned to Snow and brought her back out to dance once more.

"That was awesome!" Cyryl yelped and went around to high five Roby and Alec.

"You okay, Mina?" Alec asked when he saw the contemplative expression on her face.

"Of course, she has to be!" Roby answered for her, earning a distant smile. "She was amazing!"

"And definitely had Vlad's attention." Jonathan grumbled and Mina stopped leaning on the steps to the platform to address him.

"What is your problem, Jonathan?" She asked and he looked down regretfully.

"You should be asking Vlad that." Mina rolled her eyes in frustration and placed her hands on her hips.

"I have spent over three years trying to get Vlad to realize his fate and every time he comes close something always goes wrong. Nothing will change his mind. No one can show him what I haven't already tried. All I can do is sit and wait. You asked me out knowing that I was involved with Vlad, just because you wanted to have your time with me while you could." Jonathan kept his eyes either on the floor or at Mina, never letting them falter. "So why, Jonathan, are you trying to get him to love me?" Mina ranted and raved causing Jonathan to stare wide-eyed and her fellow band members to shrink away. "He won't love me. There is nothing you could do or say that will ever make him love me any sooner. Nothing will make him see how much he is killing me every day he makes me wait for him to love me! Nothing!"

Mina panted for air as she paused in her speech and Jonathan's eyes flickered for a moment. Then, with a gulp, he stood off his seat and locked his eyes somewhere behind her.

"Not even that?"

She almost questioned him but he nodded for her to follow his eyes and spun to see Vlad standing just behind her. Hiding among the shadows of the speakers and lights, the Pravus stood with dismay smoldering in his eyes as he stared at Mina.

Regret nearly crushing her temper, she started toward him. "Vlad, I didn't..."

He stepped back as she came closer, flashed her a look to emphasis his misery, a quick glimmer of purple shining in the depths of his eyes. But before she could say a word or come close enough to touch him, he turned and fled. The ache of his departing burned a hole in Mina's soul as she watched him go with a sob.

"I don't push him to love you in hopes that he will, Mina." Jonathan whispered to her, placing comforting hands on her shoulders. "I do it so he can see the pain that he causes you and himself. I have never met someone so blind, or so unappreciative...And he needs to come to terms with that before I will ever let him love you."

Mina turned around and hugged Jonathan. With a sigh, she parted from him. "We have a party to play for." And she walked onto the platform without a single glance to Roby, Cyryl, Alec, or Jonathan.

They followed and played their songs as requested by the school. Alec, Roby, and Cyryl had a blast as they usually did whenever they preformed. Jonathan felt sore for Mina and angered by Vlad's disagreement. Mina, on the other hand, hardly felt anything at all. She was too deep in her comatose to do more than dance and sing without the life that usually enveloped her.

Six songs were preformed all in a matter of approximately less than twenty minutes. After, the band members parted to enjoy their dates and dance.

Mina was swept into dance after dance by her husband reborn. Jonathan charmed her out of her revere with his sweet smiles and loving whispers. Yet as a slow song came on, he slipped his arms around her, and she rested hers around his shoulders. Jonathan leaned his forehead against hers and her shimmering blue-green eyes met his blue-as-ice ones. His white hair fell along with her black and red locks as they swayed.

"I love you, Mina." Jonathan murmured softly against her lips before he kissed her.

After the sweet kiss, Mina rested her head on his chest and felt his cheek rest on her head as she repeated his statement. Though, when she opened her eyes, she saw Vlad looking back at her with longing in his dark eyes. Yet behind him she saw Snow gently guiding him out the doors and into the hallway. Understanding the sorrow in his delay—yet not the longing—she turned her head to bury her face in Jonathan's chest as Vlad obliged Snow's wishes and followed her.

Not soon after the heart-retching moment had ended did the slow song end and the party begin anew. Mina pulled Jonathan off to the side for her to dig inside her bag for her blood-tablets to temporarily quench the thirst that had grown in her substantially in the past minute or so.

"Mina..." She looked at Jonathan who pointed to the doors. "What's he doing?"

She looked where he directed and found Meredith rushing by in a blur of pink with Vladimir chasing after her. He was begging for her to stop and listen but the girl refused until he grabbed her arm and forced her to do as he asked. Mina quickly made her way to them so as to stop a fight were one to occur. Or to protect someone's heart were it in jeopardy...she wasn't sure.

"That wasn't what it looked like." Vlad pressed.

"So you weren't just making out with that...that...that girl?" Meredith demanded with a dramatic wave of her arm from where they had arrived. Mina watched the two with interest, curious as to what had occurred, while her thoughts zeroed in on what Meredith had said. Vlad was making out with Snow?

"No. I—wait, what does it matter to you if I was? You're with Joss now, remember?" Vlad's voice grew in volume and Mina took a step forward.

"Vlad." She insisted with a tone that demanded his relaxation.

Meredith flushed in both fury and embarrassment. Vlad was correct but under moral terms...so was Meredith, and they all knew it. Vlad, Mina, and Meredith stood in silence for the longest time—neither knowing what to say.

Until finally Vlad took a large gulp of breathe before speaking. "I wasn't kissing her. I was feeding from her. I'm...I'm a vampire."

Mina gasped, slapping a hand over her lips just after her voice involuntarily called his name. Both vampires watched in anticipation for Meredith's reaction as she dwelled on what he had said. But before the girl in pink spoke...she acted.

A ringing smack echoed in Mina's ears as Meredith's hand slapped against Vlad's cheek. A stinging pain etched into her own cheek and she took a step back from the shock. How foolish she was for forgetting that at times Vlad and her shared pains. "Do me a favor, Vlad. Do us both a favor. Never speak to me again."

Meredith was gone as Vlad blinked and already in Joss's arms when he turned to Mina. A cold sweat draped over Mina and she felt her lungs gasping for air as she turned her disbelieving eyes on Vlad. "Mina..."

"Why would you do that?" She breathed.

Vlad took a step toward her, and she took one back as he had earlier. "Mina, I—"

"Shut up!" She snapped. "Shut up before you say something else to kill us both!" She looked about her in a state of unrest, obviously wishing to harm or wound something or scream and shout without the crowds around them. "I can't believe you would be so careless!"

"She saw me feeding." He stated as if it explained everything.

"You do realize we will be before the Council of Elders in less than a week! And you went on and broke a law on the whim of a childish crush!" Vlad looked regretful, still stunned that Meredith did not—could not—believe his truth. Mina sighed and seemed to let her anger slink off with it. "This year we may lose Otis..." She let her words hang in the air, tears floating in her words. "Do you expect me to live without you too? We cannot afford to have such a mar on our Elysian records at this time. You need to choose what side you belong to, Vlad, these Bleeders or your own kind who need and love you."

The overwhelming gravity of her words caused her to run off to Jonathan. "Mina!" Vlad shouted after her but he was not abided by.

Before he could do any more than call her name, October was in front of him looking furious as Meredith and Mina had been combined. "What are you doing with Meredith and Mina? Where's Snow?"

"She's..." Vlad watched from afar as Mina refused to accept Jonathan's affection. She sat down on a bench to the side of the dance and wrapped her arms around herself as if she were cold. She seemed troubled and saddened. A sad, miserable, beautiful girl in black. Like Snow...Snow... "She's in the hall."

October angrily turned to get her friend but Vlad stopped her suddenly.

"No. I'll get her." He did as he said, still stunned from his encounter with Meredith. And still distressed by Mina's pain, he helped Snow stand.

"What did you tell her?" Snow asked when she was once again on her feet.

Vlad was about to answer but Eddie Poe caught his attention. "What does he want?"

"The same thing he wants when he visits the Crypt. Answers. Answers I refuse to give him. Y'know, even if you hadn't ordered me not to talk to him, I wouldn't. That guy is such a weasel." Snow told Vlad and he almost had a heart attack.

"He comes to the Crypt? When? For how long now? What does he do?"

Snow stopped his rant with her hand. "I didn't tell you, because I didn't want you stressing out over nothing. Mostly, he just stands in the corner and gawks at me. This last time, he asked me questions about you. It took him a while to work up to the vampire question, but he got there with some determination. But stop worrying about Eddie Poe. I have him under control and so does Mina. She scares him off with a single look when she catches him at the Crypt. I kinda think he's terrified of her. Now...what did you tell Meredith?"

"I told her I'm a vampire." Vlad answered simply.

"Seriously?" Snow asked in shock. "What did she think about that?"

Vlad only shook his head to rid his thoughts. "It doesn't matter. None of it matters. All that matters is that I'm sorry I left you to chase after her, Snow. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Just a little dizzy." She shrugged and smiled happily. "I missed you feeding from me." She confessed and Vlad shot her a look of complete misunderstanding.

"Really? Cuz it seems like it makes you sick or something."

"Maybe it's being close to you that I miss." Snow slid her fingers along Vlad's vest and made him blush deeply. "Vlad?" She whispered softly and he swallowed down the idea of how hot the room had suddenly gotten.

"Yeah?"

"Do you really like that Meredith girl still?" Snow asked with a curious tilt of her head.

Dread invaded his feelings at her words. Had he been any other boy he would have kissed Snow without an answer or regret. But his heart and his ever-growing list of guilt absolutely refused to allow him to do just that. With more dismay at the question he knew would follow, he answered. "Yeah. I do."

"Oh." Snow muttered sadly. Wishing so deeply that he could care for her in that way.

"It's...complicated."

"And-" She suddenly cut off and turned her head away.

"And...?" He pushed her on and she shook her head.

"I don't need to ask."

"Ask anyway?" He requested and Snow met his eyes with solidity to them that only one with one hundred percent belief in their words could. Then, she said the one thing Vlad knew she would say.

"You are still in love with Mina."

Vlad froze. It wasn't a question and it was nowhere near a guess. Snow knew that Vlad held a deep love for Mina. Yet from what she knew of the two, they were always fighting or angry at each other. The rare times that they weren't, yes there was an attraction there, Snow wasn't that blind as to not notice. But even at those points, they filled each other with sadness and depression. That wasn't love. Not to Snow, anyway.

What could he say to that? He didn't know. It was a question he was often asked by many people for many reasons in many ways. But this was one of the rare cases in which he actually listened.

"I—I..." He sighed and lifted his wrist where he touched his tattoo and it glowed softly. A very faint smile crossed his face yet it was full of foreboding. "I can't even remember what it feels like without her."

Snow nodded softly with a sigh. Then she smiled without a trace of the gloom. "What's it like to be a vampire?"

"It's..." Vlad shook his head with defeat. "It's complicated too."

"Would you ever..." Snow started but then faded off with an afterthought. "Never mind."

Vlad didn't question it as he had before and offered his arm to Snow. "Do you wanna dance?" She didn't answer but instead took his arm and they returned to the Snow Ball. As they stepped inside the room of pounding music, bright lights, and crowded surroundings, Vlad instinctively looked around for Mina.

He found her dancing with her three friends; Lucy, Alice, and Amelia as their boyfriends or dates stood by the snack table to talk and watch.

Rather than barging in on her fun—as he could see she was clearly having—he turned back to Snow and danced with her for several songs. Vlad and Snow stood smiling at each other as they waited for the DJ to play another song for them to dance to when he suddenly remembered his promise with Mina.

One dance.

Pulling Snow to the side, he looked around for the vampire as he tried to catch his breath. Then he looked at Snow but realized with a guilty sting that he had to tell her something before he left her alone to dance with Mina.

"Can you help me find Mina?" He asked and she looked peeved but did as he asked and searched for her.

"Found her." She stated and pointed. Vlad followed her finger to see Mina falling back onto a bench with a friend on either side of her, giggling and smiling happily to rest after dancing for so long. The vampire and drudge made their way to Mina and Snow looked up at Vlad. "I thought she was upset with you?"

"She isn't." He assured her.

"She usually is..." Snow mumbled and Vlad blinked to look at her. Then he sighed as he remembered the speech Mina gave to Jonathan about him. Then another memory of her fear for his safety as he broke an Elysian law went through his mind.

"That's because usually she has good reason to be."

They arrived at Mina's group of friends and everyone drew silent. Those who knew Snow from the Crypt (which consisted of Jonathan, Alec, Cyryl, Roby, Lucy, Alice, Amelia and generally all of Mina's friends) gave Snow a warm welcome as if she were a close friend. Though, those same people didn't much talk to Vlad, simply because he didn't allow them to, zeroing in on Mina as she did the same.

"You owe me a dance." He held out his hand to her and she took it almost without realizing she had done so.

Jonathan stepped up to Vlad and nodded his head respectfully. "I will allow you to borrow my girlfriend if you permit me to dance with your date." His back was straight and his tone was polite and to the point. Vlad looked at Snow for approval and she nodded so he agreed with the deal.

Vlad led her to the dance floor by the hand and pulled her in close to him. Mina turned a cool eye at him and kept her expressions neutral. "Why can't I stay upset with you?" She asked bitterly.

"Evidence proves otherwise." He smiled warmly and his eyes were soft at he stared down at her. They swayed together and she felt her face grow warm no matter what she thought.

"I'm just worried, Vlad." She confessed. "This pre-trial is a pretty big deal and I'm scared for Otis. Most of Elysia doesn't like you to begin with so if you did something terribly wrong, it could make things worse."

Vlad rested his forehead against Mina's and closed his eyes. "I know, I'm sorry Mina."

"I'm sorry about Jonathan." She added, looking down. "And I'm sorry about Meredith, I know you're probably upset and—"

He lifted a finger to her lips to silence her and she blinked up at him.

"I'll worry about Meredith later." He stated. "And about Jonathan, I know that he wants what is best for you. About what you said earlier when I heard you..." Both looked down. "I know that Jon thinks I'm dense and I can never thank you enough for putting up with me."

"It's nothing."

"No, it's something." He insisted and she looked away. Then his smile faded and he dropped his voice to a whisper. "I've broken your heart since we've met. You deserve more...You deserve Jonathan."

Mina shook her head. "I've been broken by you since before I met you, Vlad. Don't forget."

"Not sure I'm following you." He admitted and she chuckled to herself and dropped her arms from his shoulders so her hands could rest there.

"News of your death led me to kill myself, remember?" She did not look at him as she spoke, but rather the ring around her finger as it tapped his vest gently. "But that's a conversation for another time. Let's enjoy the rest of the Ball."

Vlad nodded and tightened his arms around her waist. They relished in the warmth of the other pressed against them and the electricity charging between them. The pull was satisfied for the moment, almost as if the ropes that tied them together were wrapping and draping over themselves and the other, as they spun and swayed. Their skin tingled with sparks of fire that drew them to reminisce back to Siberia.

For a moment, Vlad was happy with his heart pounding as loud as the music of the Crypt against Mina. He was content with holding her and relieved of the pain that he felt physically and emotionally when without her.

He heard his heart beating faster than it had all night. He felt his skin burn with satisfaction where it met her flesh. He was warm, as he was with Snow in the hall, but as he thought about it he related this heat more to the Hellfire he experienced over a year ago.

It ended too soon, he almost stated as she pulled away when the song ended.

She had nothing to say, but her eyes showed the same disappointment that his did. He only wished to say what he was thinking, but was reminded of Snow and dutifully returned to her all while feeling guilty for his previous thought.

The two separated with Vlad going to his date to continue dancing the night away and Mina returning to her friends to do the same.

The Snow Ball went on with as much normality as could be afforded by the two vampires. It was eleven when the teachers of Bathory High started to kick the students out. Mina parted with her friends as they all left in their own way. Vlad was disappointed that Snow was spending the night with October who was getting a ride home with Henry. Mina saw that Vlad was about to walk home but she called out his name to stop him.

"Yeah?" He turned to see Mina as she stood at the top of the snow covered steps of Bathory High. His thoughts were halted as he watched the white flakes tumble over her and she didn't shiver from the cold. The white of the snow blended with the icy cold white of her skin and he was broken from his thoughts when Jonathan honked his car at him. Vlad jumped for he hadn't noticed that the car had arrived at all. The grumpy Jonathan was a clear indicator that Vlad needed to stop gawking at his girlfriend.

Mina walked down the steps to the car that was beside Vlad and smiled at him. "Caz and his sons are having dinner with Otis, Vikas, and I at the house. You can come if you want, and you can tell Nelly that Otis will take you home."

Vlad looked away from her and the way the wind made her hair dance to look at Jonathan in his car then to the car itself. "Sure, I'll call her on the way there."

Mina beamed and got in the passenger's seat for Vlad to sit in the back with Lucy. The drive was silent save Vlad's phone call because Jonathan was not very enthusiastic about dropping off his competition with his girlfriend at her house in the middle of the night. Yet he knew that his parents wanted him home and would assume the worst if he asked to stay longer, especially if they ever found out she was a vampire.

Lucy moved to the passenger seat as Mina kissed Jonathan goodbye. He still had to drive Lucy home before he went home, and Vlad and Mina entered her house of vampires.

"Mina has returned!" Announced William as he led them in. "And she has brought Vladimir along!"

"Thanks Will." She rolled her eyes playfully but Will caught hold on her and was about to lift her in the air when she floated away from him. "No throwing!" She warned and landed on the dinner table in a sitting position. "You know I hate when you do that, especially around humans when I can't fly and land comfortably."

"It's just too easy." He shrugged and Vlad followed him awkwardly.

"Come sit Vlad." Otis waved him over and all the vampires were finally seated. Yet what struck Vlad as odd—yet the rest of the party seemed not to care—was that Mina decided to curl into Casimir's arms as she sat on his lap rather than a chair. He hadn't realized how small she was until he saw how she practically melted into the vampire's arms.

They looked almost like a father and daughter, Vlad noted. Casimir still deeply cared for the girl, that much was obvious, and Mina seemed to welcome his protection with love.

"Now we may feast!" Vikas claimed as he arrived from the kitchen with several bottles of bloodwine. Vlad saw Mina's eyes flash open at the mere mention of blood and she sat up with a cup in her clutches almost instantly. "How was the dance, Lubov?"

"I had a blast! Ask Vlad!" She stated with amusement as she watched the blood pour into her cup.

"Mahlyenki Dyavol?" Vikas asked and he flushed.

"It was...interesting." He admitted and took a sip from his drink after it was served. The vampires then started to talk about Otis's upcoming trial and other Elysian business and suddenly Vlad knew why Mina invited him. She didn't want to be bored.

"Mina, about your eventual trip to New York, I feel that you will need protection." Casimir addressed her and she shifted to face him. "With Otis, Vikas, and Vladimir busy with the trial, you will need someone to look after you. New York is very—"

"What?" She shrieked. "You're giving me a babysitter!"

"I've already spoken to Otis about this." He started and Mina stood up and whipped around to Otis. "New York is a lawless city, especially for vampires, especially for young vampires. I don't want something horrible to happen to you while you're in such a state..."

"Such a state?" She repeated in hysterics. "You're talking about my fight with Dorian, and D'Ablo!"

"Yes, but that isn't the only reason for you to be cautious." Casimir insisted. "Your blood is valuable and you are a key figure to the Pravus. You are constantly threatened and as your caretaker I am forcing you to have a guard."

"This is ridiculous." She shook her head but Casimir's caring face hardened to one of determination.

"Amare will be accompanying you to New York. He will watch over you until you are back in Bathory...Least an accident occurs." Casimir ordered without room for negotiation. Vikas and Otis avoided eye contact with the vampiress as she tried to find a way out of her predicament. William and Davide suddenly grew very thirsty and stared into their cups of blood. Vlad watched Amare as he watched Mina without any expression at all on his dark features. "My brother had always yearned to visit New York..."

"To hell with your brother!" Mina snapped and Casimir narrowed his eyes at the angry teen.

"Six hundred years too late, my dear."

She huffed and turned away from Casimir's eyes. "It's because of him that I need a babysitter at all." She grumbled and Amare cleared his throat.

"I would rather enjoy not being called a babysitter."

"I would rather enjoy not having one at all." Mina countered and Casimir held up his hand which caused her to immediately become silent.

"Elizabeta, please consider that your ties to this family and to the Pravus makes you a target. In New York any vampire can do whatever they wish without consequence. Since I know you would rather that your friends stay focused on their trials, I must send Amare with you to protect you."

"Using my middle name won't make the situation any more pleasant." She grumbled.

"You have no say in the matter." Casimir ordered and Mina glared and crossed her arms. Yet when it became obvious that she had nothing to say to that she instead turned to Otis.

"I'm going to change out of this dress." With that she vanished up the stairs and into her room. Casimir lifted his hand to massage his temple in a bother.

Vikas patted his back roughly. "Women are always stubborn."

"She was not nearly as stubborn when I met her." Casimir added and Otis and Vikas chuckled in amusement while his sons simply smiled.

"I thought you met her when she was little?" Vlad asked.

The ancient vampire looked up at Vlad in bemusement. "I was speaking of Elizabeth, the life she had when I met her previously." Casimir chuckled and took a gulp of blood. "Her willful mind was obtained due to Wilhelmina, I'm afraid. Elizabeta was much more obedient in her emotions. Of course, save for the last moments of her life that is."

"She said that she—"

"Killed myself?" Mina finished Vlad's words as she stepped off the last step of the stairs. Seven pairs of eyes fell on her as she walked in and slipped her hand from one of Vlad's shoulders to the other. "I should probably elaborate on that, come on." She tilted her head to Vlad with a smile. "Let's leave these old bats to their chatter."

Many laughed but Vlad stood at the beginning of her request and she took his hand to lead him away. They sat on the couch in the living room, the one by the window, so Mina could pull away the curtains and watch the snow.

"Mina...?" Vlad asked and she didn't blink her eyes away from the snow.

"I'm surprised you haven't asked this question before." She noted and met his eyes with a cool expression of ease. Vlad sat forward slightly, turning to face her fully.

"But...suicide?"

She looked down and nodded. "Yes."

"Casimir mentioned it but when he uses Elizabeth and Wilhelmina it's hard to make the connections. I don't even remember what he had said." Mina shrugged.

"I understand. It makes it different to hear history when it's from a memory and not a narrator. That's why I keep Epitomize so that I can share those lost moments in time. Though, I can't control what I recall." Vlad watched her as she spoke and she sighed. "I only remember simple things from Elizabeth...But I will never forget reading that letter."

"What letter?" He asked.

"The letter that said you had died." She met his eyes and Vlad felt himself collapse at that look of sadness.

"Assuming I'm Dracula." He corrected and she closed her eyes as she bobbed her head in agreement.

"Yes, I forget that you do not accept him." Her tone was wistful and Vlad still felt intrigued by what she knew...what she remembered. "Assuming you are Dracula, for the sake of my memories, maybe my story will jolt some fact into that theory."

"What happened?" He felt almost unsure of how to ask.

Mina smiled at him, and it seemed so strange for her to do so. Wasn't she about to tell him of her first death? Why on Earth was she smiling? "We were married and you were off to war with the Turks...led by your brother Radu. I remember you often telling me how traitorous it was for him to be with the Sultan." She shook her head to set her story right. "Anyway, I hadn't seen you in over a year. I was restless and lonely in the castle and so I often had visitors stay there to keep myself entertained." She brought her legs up onto the couch between Vlad and herself. "I knew so many names and faces...but out of pure loneliness or curiosity, I'll never know, but I welcomed two strangers into our home."

"Who?" Vlad asked, interested in her tale.

"An old master by the name of Jude and his pupil, Casimir." She smiled faintly and Vlad tiled his head slightly. "Yes, Jude was Casimir's maker, and I had unknowingly invited vampires into our home. They stayed for nearly two months or so and I grew an increasing kinship with Casimir." Then she chewed her lip and Vlad saw that her small hand was wrapped around the pillow she held in her arms tightly.

"Then what?" He pressed.

Mina sighed. "I was sitting in our room writing letters and taking care of what needed to be done in the castle during your absence. It was nearing time for dinner and I was about to leave when a servant came in with a letter from the site of your most recent battle. Out of enthusiasm, I stayed longer than I would have to read the letter...but what I found was not your sweet promises or loving poems but an urgent message of your death. They could find no pulse, and you did not move for nearly twenty-four hours and so they assumed you dead." As she spoke her eyes hazed over as she relived those moments. Her voice began to choke up with tears and Vlad stretched his hand out to hold hers. "Rather than attending dinner, I remained in our room to lament your passing and wallow in my grief."

Mina then turned her eyes out the window at the swirling wind as it carried the snow. "I went to the window where I last saw you from. I had waved and shouted that I loved you from there when you left to war. The wind was freezing and I could almost feel my tears turn to ice. Below was the river that carved the canyon long ago to keep our castle protected. I wrote a letter for someone—anyone—to find and sealed it to your letter. While standing at the window I...I don't remember crying then. All my tears were gone and I felt only emptiness without you. I needed to be with you and I knew of only one way to do that."

Vlad felt his eyes grow moist as her voice faded to a whisper. She had been right in stating that this was no narration. The mourning in her tale made his heart twist for tears but he let none flow.

"I closed my eyes and leaned into the wind. 'I always wanted to fly', I said as I felt my feet slip away from gravity. Falling was terrifying and thrilling, and the icy sting of the river shocked me into darkness."

"You died instantly?" Vlad couldn't help but ask, though the question felt strange on his tongue.

Mina shook her head. "Not sure. The sting could have been death from impact or I was knocked out and the water drowned me. I truly don't know. Next thing I knew...I was walking across the square and I suddenly looked up and saw your face. Soon enough I was meeting you all over again as a different person, but it didn't take long for me to remember our first meeting."

"As Wilhelmina..." Vlad added and she nodded.

"I owe Casimir a lot for his patience with you as you waited for me. I didn't mean to take four hundred and thirty-five years."

"Why did he stay in the castle at all?"

Mina lifted her eyes to the archway leading into the dining room. It was almost as if she expected Casimir to walk out and explain himself. "He found my suicide note, Vlad." She looked down before meeting his eyes. "He got worried when I was over an hour late for dinner since I was usually early. He went to check on me but I did not open the door so he entered anyway. He found that I wasn't there and the window was open—for a long time considering the amount of snow on the carpet—and he found the letter as I left it quite obvious. He went to the window and saw me at the bottom of the canyon and sent a servant party to retrieve me." She gulped and sealed her eyes closed for a moment. "I can only imagine the state of things when you returned."

"Wait...I—I mean, he—was alive?"

Mina smiled sadly at his mishap in pronouns. "Yes. The message was a mistake, but I acted before I knew. The priest told you that my suicide was a sin and I could not be saved. In a rage, you thought God unfair for taking me away without Heaven while you fought for his faith and church on his behalf. Thus, you swore that you would not rest until I was avenged and renounced God for his cruelty. Jude—being the wise vampire that he was—took the opportunity to offer you exactly what you desired. Eternity to curse God for your condemnation." Mina sighed. "And you accepted."

"And Dracula became a vampire." Another nod came from Mina.

A violent chill racked through her and she whipped her head left and right as if the cold that enveloped her soul would vanish once she shut off her memories of falling to her death. Then, as if the conversation were not of death but of happy pleasantries, Mina smiled.

"And want to know something cool?" She asked with enough energy to remind Vlad of an excited child rather than the mature vampiress he had just seen.

Confused and slightly unbelieving of her sudden change of moods, he blinked. "What?"

"They named the river after me!"

_Ta da! Chapter 100!_

_Mina: Review please!_

_Me: Yes, please review! And for old time's sake…THE POWER OF VLAD COMPELS YOU!_

_Author's Note:_

_The name of this chapter I owe completely to Todd! I ranted and raved for nearly a week on the perfect title for this chapter but nothing seemed to work. Until Todd suggested Frostbite! Thank you Toddy Dear!_

_If you would like to see what Mina's dress looks like I have a picture to post on her facebook. So those of you who are her friends, check there, or send me a pm and I'll reply back with the picture! _

_I thought a good five or so months on what songs would best fit for this chapter. Also, if you did not pick up on the symbolism, South is Snow. East is Jonathan. West is Vladimir. North is Mina herself, or her past lives…whichever way you want to see it. Also, if anyone was wondering…Henry signed SML up to play for the Ball without telling them. Hence the strangeness of the situation._

_Also, when Casimir explained Mina's past lives to Vlad in the last book he only briefly hinted to the suicide. Hence Vlad's confusion. It's an easy thing to forget with so much happening in their lives. _

_Now, a history lesson for those who need it. Not sure who that may be…this might be pointless._

_Vlad III the Impaler (the inspiration for Dracula) was married twice and it's his first wife whom I focus on here. Her name and origin are unknown (Bram Stoker named her Elizabeth as a throwback to Elizabeth Bathory) and it is legend that the castle was to be invaded by the Turks, led by Radu who truly was Vlad's brother. A loyalist to Vlad saw Elizabeth in the castle and shot a note warning her of the attack. Out of fear of imprisonment, she jumped to her death to the river below. The story has been twisted time and time again to make Vlad seem a vampire and his "death" made her kill herself. Or, in another version, the horrors of Vlad's actions drove her mad and the news of his death (then his return) broke her sanity and she killed herself. _

_Interesting fact too, Casimir and Dracula's creator, Jude…he is a historic figure too. _

_I know many are going to think about Lady Gaga's "Judas" but that isn't the Judas I mean. My dad is a history buff and he watches shows that relate history to everything…including the Bible. So I've known the story of Judas and his betrayal since I was little. One of my dad's favorite movies is The Librarian, and my favorite one focuses on vampires and Judas's chalice. Also, one of my favorite versions of Dracula, is Dracula 2000 where they interpret Dracula as one of Judas's many names throughout history. Him being the original vampire. _

_Those who don't know Judas's story and how modern interpretations hint to vampirism, keep reading._

_Judas Iscariot was one of Jesus's twelve disciples. He is best known for showing those who wished to capture and kill Jesus who he was by identifying him with a kiss. Thus, Judas's kiss. He did this for 30 pieces of silver (which was later used to make Judas's Chalice aka the "Holy Grail of Vampires") and though the reasons for his betrayal are changed depending on the interpretation, I use the vampire one. Judas was so regretful for betraying Jesus that he hanged himself. God refused to accept his death or his soul and cursed him to walk the Earth for all eternity. _

_Sound familiar? _

_Yes, this version is NOT the legit Bible, and I'm not saying that anyone should believe this or follow what I say. I'm not preaching, I like to learn vampire's history and this is a part of it. _

_Back to Judas. He was to never die, since he wanted to die God's punishment was to NEVER die. And to be categorized as a creature of the night. Much like a vampire. In There's Always A Tomorrow, Judas is a real person and indeed a vampire. He goes by different names and it is unclear if he is still alive, but he is OLD! But it is never said if he is the first. He MAY be older than Em…And he may still be alive somewhere…But Mina knows him as Jude. Casimir and Dracula knew him as "daddy vampy!" xD _

_So…Yeah. That's it…wow…My Authors note added two pages to this chapter! :O sorry for the ranting! If you want any more info, just ask, if you didn't even read this…just review! _

_Thank you all so much. I love you all! _


	101. Even In Death

_I have worked tirelessly on this chapter day and night for over a week. When I wasn't at my laptop, I was pacing around ranting about this chapter. I've worn my brain down to a nub while looking over lists of titles that I could use but none worked. I rewrote certain scenes billions of times!_

_Also any of you who actually care about my life (Amber, not Mina) I have awesome news at the end. Any readers who are just happy that I posted…You will FLIP!_

_Mina: Yeah, trust me._

_Me: This is the Golden Chapter guys. I've planned this chapter since the beginning. This is the beginning of the climax…well, for Mina. _

_Mina: She doesn't own Chronicles of Vladimir Tod, V Bar, New York, Love Never Dies, or anything you could possibly recognize. Oh! Wait, she doesn't own Dracula either. _

_Me: How could you forget him?_

_Mina: Shut up!_

_Me: When I first heard this song, I knew it was meant for this chapter. It is Beauty Underneath from Love Never Dies (sequel to Phantom of the Opera)._

_Mina: Enjoy if you can._

_Me: Review! _

**101 Even In Death**

New York.

Mina smiled as she stepped out of the cab that was parked before a café. The last time she was in a city even close to this size, she was a small and shy little child with an air of naivety about her. Now she was a completely different person, and the wonders of a city larger than Stokerton astounded her. It nearly flooded her mind with curiosity and intrigue to explore.

Amare stood beside her, holding her bag in one hand and his in another, neither having too much luggage. "Are you hungry?" He asked and she shook her head which broke her smile. Ever since taking off from Stokerton Airport Amare has defiantly been keen on making sure Mina stays fed. As if Otis would starve her in New York.

Vlad stood on her other side and she smiled at him as he and Otis stared at the café in front of them. "Any idea what the _V_ might stand for?" Otis asked them.

"A vampire bar? Really?" Vlad asked and Mina's smile spread to a grin.

"Like the Crypt?" Mina wondered and Amare nodded as well as Otis.

"The owner is a good friend of mine. Though not, as it were, a good friend of your father's." Otis spoke primarily to Vlad and Mina turned her eyes up to Amare who shrugged.

"One of Casimir's acquaintances, but I know him well."

Mina nodded to Amare before she turned in to Vlad's continued conversation with Otis. "Why not?" He asked his uncle.

"I've never been clear on that. But trust me. You didn't want to be in the same room with Tomas and Enrico." Otis then opened the door to the bar and held it for Mina, Vlad, and Amare.

Mina gasped as she entered the V Bar and took in the welcoming aura. There were strange object all about that reminded Mina of the Crypt or Casimir's house. She felt instantly at home and comfortable with the new space as she followed Otis to the bar.

"What can I get you gentleman?" The bartender came up and when he saw Mina spinning on her bar stool with a childish grin, he corrected himself. "Gentlemen and young lady?"

The man wore a beautiful blue shirt that matched the blue of the establishment and his eyes. He smiled charmingly at Mina and she offered him one in return as well. Vlad kicked Mina as she blinked her eyes sweetly at the man, earning him a glare as Otis cleared his throat.

"The house red, please. For all of us."

The bartender's smile widened and he offered a look to Vlad before winking at Mina. She blushed and Vlad scowled faintly. Then he turned to Otis to speak. "I thought your guests were part of the club but had to ask to be certain. Are you here on business or pleasure, Mr. Otis?"

"Business, unfortunately."

The man in blue nodded. "I'll make it a double then."

"Would you please let Enrico know that I'm here, and I've brought guests?" The man nodded at Otis's request and did just that. After he finished his call he filled four glasses with red liquid. Another brief look at Mina and Vlad made him pour two of the glasses into plastic cups complete with straws.

"For appearances. We wouldn't want to attract any unwanted attention, would we?" He grinned and both Mina and Vlad chuckled. Mina hurriedly lifted her straw to her lips and gulped half the cup down in one sip. The bloodwine made her smile wider than she had in a long time, something that seemed to make Vlad sulk slightly as he watched her from his peripheral vision.

"Why don't you ask him?" Otis suddenly said and Mina assumed Vlad had asked him something telepathically.

"Excuse me?" Vlad leaned over the counter to whisper to the bartender, making Mina lift an eyebrow at him. "But are you a vampire too?"

"A vampire? Are you putting me on? They don't exist." Vlad blinked in stunned shock. Mina rolled her eyes and gently patted the back of his head as if to imitate the often violent smacks she gave Henry. Vlad shot her a playfully irritated look as he wacked her hand away. Their goofing off was broken by Otis and the bartender bursting into loud laughter. "No, little ones, I am not. I'm blessed to be one of Enrico's drudges, but I am not a vampire—though I certainly wish to be."

As he spoke the drudge slid his eyes over to Mina, who looked down and blushed. "Has Enrico changed many of his drudges?" Vlad asked which broke the bartender-drudges smile contest with Mina.

"Only one. But there is always hope." He winked again, this time toward Vlad, and turned to help another customer.

Mina smiled widely and sipped her drink. "He's nice."

"Yeah, to you." Vlad snipped, yes the man was nice and seemed like a cool guy. But his glances and smiles to Mina, not to mention the blue shirt and eyes, reminded Vlad too much of Jonathan.

"Otis Otis."

The voice was loud but full of warmth and welcoming. Amare turned and leaned his arm on the bar as Mina and Vlad spun in their seats. Otis on the other hand only smiled. "Enrico Ciotti." He said before he too turned to embrace the Italian vampire.

"It's been too long, my friend." Enrico said as he pulled away from Otis.

"You say that every time I see you, Enrico." Otis chuckled and the Italian beamed.

Enrico laughed as he came up with a solution. "Well then, maybe you should come by more often." He then turned to the young vampires and shot out his hand for them to take. "This must be your nephew. I'm pleased to make your acquaintance, Vladimir. Your uncle sings your praises constantly."

Vlad took the man's hand and smiled. "Nice to meet you."

"And this must be the poor, sweet, innocent vampiress you speak so often about." Enrico turned to Mina, his words fast and Mina blinked up at him. Not sure if his words were compliments, insults, or just observations. She slipped her hand in his, but rather than shake it as he did with Vlad, he lifted her knuckles to his lips and dipped his head slightly. "Principessa Wilhelmina."

"Just Mina," she blushed a deep red, "no princess."

Enrico nodded and released her hand. "Mina." He smiled as he tested the name, quickly shifting his eyes to Vlad for less than a second.

"I'm honored to meet you, Enrico. Casimir has told me little about you but all he has said has been compliments." Enrico smirked and laughed heartily at her words. He turned to Otis as he laughed and Otis offered him a wide smile to show he shared his bemusement.

"Enrico?" Amare spoke up, finally stepping in to cut off Enrico's enjoyment. He also hugged the man but as he did he noted the man was still chuckling. "She is charming, isn't she?"

"Amare, eldest Dracula youth." Enrico held Amare at arm's length with an affectionate smile on his lips. "When shall your father visit me?"

"Whenever he can afford to, I assure you. Currently his strongest concern is Printesa." Amare told him in the happiest voice Mina had ever heard from the grumpiest of the three Dracula nephews. Yet as he said her 'title' she scowled and crossed her arms. "Once her position is established he will feel less bound to one place. Then he can visit."

Enrico nodded and Otis cut in. "I trust you know why I'm here?"

"Ah yes. The pretrial. I was so elated that the Council of Elders chose my fair city for it that I offered up space."

"They turned you down, I trust?"

"On the contrary, they leaped at the offer. Apart from D'Ablo, of course." All nodded solemnly.

"Of course." Otis shifted uncomfortably. "I admit, I'm surprised. I'd thought Central Park or perhaps the library…"

Enrico shook his head in determination. "And insult me with their choice? Apart from D'Ablo, I am good friends with every member of that council. Refusing my offer would have created a rift—one I'm sure they'd rather avoid, considering my son."

"Is he here?" Otis asked in a clipped tone.

"He's around, I'm sure. Probably sleeping. We all can't be day owls like yourself, Otis." Enrico laughed merrily and Mina chewed her lips in anticipation. Thus confusing Vlad more as to why Otis and Mina seemed on edge about Enrico's son. Yet Amare seemed unaffected.

"To be fair, the sun has begun to set. It's not as if we came at noon." Vlad poked at Mina's brain as Otis spoke, trying to find out the name of Enrico's son as it seemed she knew him as well. She shoved him away. "Still, perhaps it's best that he remains resting while my nephew and I are here. We'll retire to our hotel room in a bit and return for the pretrial at midnight."

Enrico waved his hand as if to dismiss the idea. "Nonsense. There's no sense in avoiding him." The two continued to speak and Mina turned her attention to her bloodwine. Amare struck up a conversation with the bartender about the ignorance of humans in a vampire bar. Vlad, on the other hand, felt a sudden pull at his soul.

He brought his eyes to the girl beside him. She leaned on her hand as she watched her finger lift away from the top of the straw and saw the blood trickle back into the cup. Nothing in her manner showed that she was paying Vlad any mind.

Vlad took a moment to smile at her and take in every detail of her. As if she were going to disappear and he wished to remember her. Or perhaps he was trying to distract his need to leave the bar with his usual need to be beside Mina. Her feet were clad in her converse with her pale ankles crossed and the skirts of her black dress tickling her white knees. Her waist was bound tightly by the scarlet fabric with black darkening it up to where the lace makes a sweetheart neckline that flowed into the small sleeves. Those of which, were resting on the bone of her shoulder rather than over her shoulder blade or off the shoulder completely. Her red and black hair tumbled down her back, strands of black bangs hanging over one eye as she puckered her red lips around her straw. Then, releasing her finger from the opposite end of the straw, drank the small dose of blood before flashing her eyes at Vlad. "What?"

He blinked and shook his head. "Nothing." Before his cheeks could begin to blush he felt the yearning to leave the bar grow. "I'll be right back."

Mina only nodded as she watched him go with her brows knitted together. Then, returning to her drink and the two conversations going on without her, she noticed how no one but her saw Vlad's departure. Was it wise to let him go? She asked herself in worry.

It was minutes later when Vlad returned and took his seat beside Mina again. Enrico excused himself and Otis turned to them with skepticism in his eyes. "Enrico has invited us along for dinner. I'm assuming you missed that part of the conversation." Otis told Vlad and Mina pretended to seem interesting in the bar table.

"I did." Vlad gulped. "Good, though. I'm starved."

"Me too." Mina chimed in.

Otis seemed less optimistic than the two teens as he chugged his glass down. "He's asked us to join him in hunting humans for sport." Vlad's jaw dropped, Amare's ears perked, and Mina's face lit up. "You don't have to take part, but I'm not about to leave you alone in a hotel room in New York City."

The two blushed fiercely at Otis's words and his stern looks. They departed to find their hotel and leave their bags in their rooms so as to meet the other vampires later that night for the hunt. Mina ran about the room that she was to share with Amare in a fuss as she spoke with such speed that her guard thought she was talking with vampire speed.

"Are you going to hunt, Amare?" She asked, suddenly stopping to analyze his reaction.

The elder vampire shrugged. "I need to eat as you do, Printesa." He chuckled at the deadly glare she gave him. "I think, for tonight, it would be wise for you to merely observe hunting as Vladimir intends to do rather than hunt. You are still young and though a Dracula by marriage, I fear your skills at hunting may not be ready at this point."

"Whatever, Marmar." She tossed him the nickname she gave him that irked him as much as she loathed to be called 'Printesa'. "Come on, we got to go!"

He followed her silently as they met in the hall with Vlad and Otis. The quartet took a cab back to the V Bar where Enrico and a grouping of vampires were waiting for them. They walked along the street towards Times Square. Mina stared at the wonder of it all with a gasp on her lips and Vlad at her side. Their target…Central Park.

Otis whispered to Vlad to explain the process to Vlad and Mina. Mina absorbed the information easily and let Vlad ask the questions. Yet as Vlad fought the human's cause to let them live…Mina mentally reasoned with herself that were she ever to hunt she would only hunt those whom she knew were bad people. People who deserved a fate such as what a vampire's kiss could bring. Vlad though, she knew, would never believe that anyone was worthy of death. And she was able to agree with that…to an extent.

Does she let them live to murder, rape, steal, hurt, or harm another person or even themselves? Or does she kill them, not knowing if they would ever reform? Does she listen to her vampric needs or the humanity that still pulses in her heart?

"I thought group hunting was illegal in cities." Vlad broke her thoughts.

"Not in New York!" She cheered, linked her arm with Vlad and waving her free arm toward Times Square.

"While I'm thrilled you've been reading the Compendium, you may have missed the short paragraph about the only un-governed city or its matching country. As you might guess, it makes New York a popular area for vampires to visit." Otis spoke though he was obviously sidetracked by his prey. "Unlike Romania."

Mina's eyes flicked away from the crowded streets of New York to look at Otis. Yet the Otis she knew wasn't there. He was more a hunter now than he was her teacher. To Mina this was expected, for Casimir had shared memories with her and she had seen what hungry vampires can do. Yet Vlad seemed more than troubled by his uncle's animalistic actions. Mina followed along behind Vlad with her hands behind her back, not wanting to break the tension that was clearly made by Vlad's fear.

"Printesa…?" Amare got her attention and she smiled and waved him off.

"Go on and eat. I'll stay with Vlad and won't hunt." He nodded though he seemed wary of leaving her side. "It's not like Central Park is the most dangerous place in the world."

Yet as she spoke to her departing guard, she realized the irony in her words. Not dangerous as you watch your friends murder strangers? Yet she didn't focus on that for long as she caught up with Vlad as he slowly followed Otis and Otis chased the terrified human.

"This is monstrous." Vlad grumbled to her as she walked along side him.

Mina stared at him in awe at his words. "This is eternity." Vlad looked at her then back to the floor as he realized the offended murmur of her tone. "We are vampires, and though I never want to kill anyone just as you do…I'm crazy hungry." She admitted.

Vlad looked ahead at his uncle as they traveled deeper into the trees of Central Park. Turning back to Mina, he offered his hand to help her walk over the uneasy ground, yet as she reached for it she tripped and ran into him. Catching their balance, he held her to sturdy her and their breath hitched as they saw how close they were. Their eyes locked and faces were mere inches apart. Both could clearly see the pulsing fangs behind their lips and hear their stomach growl with the pounding of their hearts.

Mina then turned away, breaking the spell when something around her caught her eye. "What's that?" She asked, and they both stared at what appeared at first to be moving shadows. Yet as it drew closer and surrounded them Vlad constricted his arm around her waist to hold her closer. Mina gulped and shivered.

"Mina…?" He asked, sensing her emotions. "What is it?"

"Mist." She breathed.

The black swirls circled closer and traveled around Mina to pull her away from Vlad. "Vlad, help!" She shouted and stretched her arms out but the mist blocked him from view. "Vlad!" She screamed for him but a sudden burst made her flinch back. When she opened her eyes she didn't see Vlad…She saw someone that shouldn't be there.

Someone who _couldn't_ be there.

Mina screamed and fell back only to be pulled back to her feet by Dracula's strong hands. She shoved away from him and he released her easily and smiled captivatingly at her. "Not the right Vlad for your liking?"

"You're dead." She gasped. "You're not here. You're dead."

"You can change that…" He hinted and stalked around her. She turned with him, not letting him out of her sight. Then his voice slipped out as smooth and haunting as the sweetest poison to invade her. "Have you ever yearned to go past the world you think you know? Been enthralled to the call of the beauty underneath?" She questioned him with her eyes without trusting him long enough for his liking. "Have you let it draw you in past the place where dreams begin? Felt the full breathless pull of the beauty underneath?"

They mirrored each other like two lions squaring off before battle. Yet the black mist hovered around Dracula's every move as if he were made of the mysterious weather. She glared at him with as much hatred as she often tried to impose in her dreams towards him but found her interest growing. His words taking their effect on her mind, he lifted his arms to her.

"When the dark unfolds its wings do you sense the strangest things, things no one would ever guess, things mere words cannot express?"

With doubt coating her words she let her lips answer for her. "Yes."

Dracula smirked with pleasure as he reached his hand out to grab hers. "Do you find yourself beguiled by the dangerous and wild?" He wrapped her in his arms much like a lover and yet she refused to melt into his arms. He spun her out, making her almost tumble over her own feet. "Do you feed on the need for the beauty underneath?" His diction clarified his words as he snaked his finger along the ribbon of her necklace. "Have you felt your senses surge and surrender to the urge and then hooked as you looked at the beauty underneath?" The animalistic growl in his voice showed his hunger was matched with hers as well as his fangs. Yet Mina was no longer as guarded as she was and he came up behind her. "When you stare behind the night can you glimpse its primal might?" His hand waved and the fog separated for her to see Enrico feeding from a blond girl. Mina's hunger sprung and Dracula circled into view. "Might you hunger to possess…." He lifted her by her throat closer to him. "Hunger that you can't repress?"

"Y—yes." She stuttered. Her vision was clouded as she realized Dracula was sharing a memory. She saw a tall, leaning castle and was led inside to see the chambers crowded with vampires all seemingly comfortable with their vampirism. "It seems so beautiful." She whispered. "So strange yet beautiful." This world, this memory, that Dracula was showing her intrigued her. "Everything's just as you say."

"And she's too beautiful. Perhaps too beautiful." Dracula ran a hand over her shoulder as he broke the memory.

"What I suspect cannot be…" She shuddered away from his touch.

"…And yet somehow we both see the very same way." They chorused together and Dracula slithered his arm around her waist to bind her to him as Vlad had done. The black mist reminded her of a tornado around them. Yet she slipped out of his hold, for it was strong but not forceful.

Turning to Dracula she let her own voice ring out. "Is the music in your head, have you followed were it led, and been graced with the taste of the beauty underneath?" She circled him how, more open with him now than she ever allowed herself to be before. "Does it fill your very sense? Is it terribly intense?" Then she seemed almost pleading. "Tell me you need it too, need the beauty underneath."

"When he(she) lifts his(her) voice and sings don't you feel amazing things?" They came together and Mina actually welcomed Dracula's hold rather than fight him. He smiled wickedly down at her. "Things you know you can't confess. Things you thirst for nonetheless."

Dracula dropped another memory into her mind of the same castle. What she saw was what she had wished she could truly see. Dracula stood in a room above hundreds of vampires, elegant and beautiful as they drank in the blood that they needed. Mina found that she longed to be there and to be a part of the large coven. She had never seen so many vampires in her life.

"It soars so beautiful. Almost too beautiful." Mina sighed.

"Do you see what I see?" Dracula spoke her words as she did with perfect timing. He then looked away from the memory towards her and grinned at her.

"Heavenly." He chuckled. "To her it's beautiful. My world is beautiful." He petted aside her bangs lovingly.

She asked him when coming out of the recollection. "How can this be what it seems?"

"All of my most secret dreams somehow set free." Once again he spoke as she did and it gave her a scared chill. Then the gleam in his eye changed.

It was faint but grew more obvious as his smile morphed into a smirk and his caring eyes hardened to murderous orbs. He moved closer to her and the fear that she felt around him returned. All sense of security that had built up through his understanding had vanished with the bloodlust in his eyes.

"You can feel it, come closer, you've no fear of the beauty underneath." Mina now tried to back away from him but was pinned to a tree. "You can face it, you can take it, you see through to the beauty underneath." He reached his arms out and she lifted hers to protect herself. Yet unlike moments before, he seemed to go through her. No, not through her…in her. "To the splendor."

Uncontrollably, she echoed. "To the splendor."

"And the glory." Dracula's face twisted in evil joy.

"And the glory." Mina followed, not wanting to speak the words but saying them anyway.

Dracula chuckled sinfully. "To the truth of the beauty underneath."

"The beauty underneath." Mina shoved herself away from the tree and through him to get away from him. Not wanting his prey to run, he followed and she swiped her clawed hands at him. He smiled as if her actions amused him and backed away from her reach. Teasing her.

"You'll accept it." He predicted and Mina lunged at him.

"No!"

Dracula dodged her again and seemed to let the black mist carry him back. Mina chased after him and he only grew in excitement. "You'll embrace it."

"Stop!" She snapped at him.

"Let me show you the beauty underneath!" The mist still clouding her surroundings, Dracula moved back into her again. "To the splendor!"

"The splendor!"

"And the glory!"

"And the glory!"

"To the truth of the beauty underneath."

"Beauty underneath." Mina fought and tore at Dracula's ghost inside of her and tried in vain not to repeat his words. He moved her forward, making her run through the trees and she cried out. Until she directed herself to hit a tree, knocking Dracula out of her for a moment and she made to attack him again.

"You'll accept it!" He told her with certainty.

Her eyes shined with her anger and fury. "Never!"

"You'll embrace it!"

"No!" She pleaded more than demanded and let her hunger drive her mad enough to chase a phantom. As if she could touch him without him shifting into her body. Her fangs grew in starvation, her eyes matching his blood lust, and her skin was pale and close to transparency.

Dracula edged her on, as soon as she arrived close enough to reach him he reappeared a few steps farther away, angering her more. Until finally he stopped with a glint of pride and the fog was pulling away.

"Let me show you the beauty underneath!" As she reached him, he faded into thin air and Mina searched for him savagely before letting her eyes zero in on what was before her.

A blood-chilling scream came from her lips as she saw the petrified human and the red stains on her fingers. She backed away, as filled with terror as the human, when Amare appeared with vampire speed.

"Mina!" He went for her and helped her stand but she shook her head, feeling tears in her eyes. Amare looked from her to the human, who seemed too frightened to move or run, and shook her shoulders. "What happened?"

"He made me! He made me hunt!" Her voice was rushed, hysterical, and she looked at the human. He was a young man not much older than her. He was handsome and had soft brown hair with eyes of amber that glowed with fear. His breathing was rapid and there were cuts through his shirt and along his arms that mirrored her nails. "I'm so sorry." She breathed, meaning every word even if the human could not hear her or recollect what was happening.

"Who, Mina! Who?" Amare demanded her attention.

"Dracula."

Amare's eyes widened with realization. Mina backed away from him, shifted her eyes to the human boy once before she turned and ran. She heard Vlad's voice call after her, and heard the confused thoughts of the vampires with them, but she continued running. Her speed made her invisible to the humans in New York and she went to the only place she knew.

The hotel.

She burst into the room and fell to the carpet in sobs. What had happened, why? Dracula was dead, there was no way he could have come out of her dreams and into the real world. Was there? Could he have somehow come back from the Hell he was banished to just to torment Mina? Was what she saw even real? Had he really tricked her into hunting that poor boy or had she done that herself and only hallucinated him?

"Mina," She heard a sudden rattling as Vlad tried the lock door, "Let me in."

She shook her head but didn't answer to Vlad. Instead she leaned on the door, her hands balled into fists and her legs pulled close to her body. Vlad seemed to kneel and press his ear to the door to hear her soft sobs.

"What happened?"

"He was there, he took me and made me…" She trailed off and gripped her necklace. "I know what you're thinking. He is dead, but I saw him! I saw him, Vlad. I know it sounds crazy but it was just like my dreams. He—He made me. You know I would never hurt someone. It was his fault!"

"Mina, I know. I saw him." Mina paused and stared at the door as if she could not believe him.

"Wh—what?"

"I saw what happened. I followed you to make sure you're okay." Mina heard his hand land on the door knob. "Please, let me in." With a pause she lifted her finger to push the button that would unlock the door and allow him to enter.

She wrapped her arms around her legs and hid her face in her knees. Vlad latched onto her tightly without a word. She shivered as her thoughts returned to the man she feared. Vlad gently led her to lean on him so he could comfort her with more ease and he caressed her back. He thought about what he had seen. He was following Otis—with fear and reluctance—when Mina was torn away from him when he had felt such an urge to fight for his right to hold her. Then he saw the man, a little taller than Vlad with similar build and the same paleness and hair shade as himself. Yet despite his formal attire, slicked hair, and the rich and powerful manner to his actions and voice…Vlad saw Mina's fear.

This was Dracula, he could feel it in his bones, and he watched in helplessness as Mina succumbed to his seduction. He called to her and screamed her name to break Dracula's hold on her. Then he observed her surrender just before the man started to possess her.

Possession.

Vlad's heart sank as Mina wept in his arms when he realized the magnitude of the cause to her tears. She spoke of theories and reasoning's to why his blood flowed in her veins and why it was important at all. Blood had never seemed so important before. She had slaved over journals, history books, novels, and any sort of information to solve the riddle of her blood. Now she had an answer.

Dracula's blood allowed Mina to be possessed by him. Controlled and used like a puppet for Dracula's enjoyment or necessity. Had it been his blood that sparked their friendship? Had it been Dracula who planned Mina's love for him so she would one day be a vampire? Was it he who made her follow Vlad and Joss into the clearing that night when she lost her soul…Or had it been fate?

"He wanted me…" Her voice was shaking, "All this time."

Vlad tightened his arms around her and she shifted her head on his shoulder. Her tears had stopped yet Vlad's heart still felt sore with the negative feelings she had; feeling her feelings as strongly as his own.

Yet as her head rested on his shoulder, her temple at his collar bone, a sigh escaped her lips and caused a wisp of air to slide by his neck. Suddenly feeling very warm and very much aware of their proximity, he closed his eyes and tried to push back his thoughts and focus on comforting her. She was now turned toward him slightly with his arm supporting her back and his other arm holding her waist close against gravity.

"That's what all my dreams were about. My hunger…My memorizes, my déjà vu, my ideas, thoughts, decisions, and actions. Dracula has been controlling my life." Her voice was soft but he could hear the bitterness in her tone.

"He isn't real and he's gone now. Just don't think about it anymore." Vlad soothed.

"That's the very reason I should worry, Vlad." She pulled away slowly to look at him. "He is dead, his bones lost and soul locked in Hell. I thought it was all just him living off of memories but never truly in existence. Gone the moment he is forgotten…forever. But he is not just a memory anymore…He was there, we saw him. I could _touch_ him, Vlad! Is that not real?"

"I…I don't know, Mina." He confessed to the sharp contrasts of blue and green in her eyes. Never did they blend to make hazel or change to her surroundings. Always they were dark green outside and pale blue inside, close to her pupils. Vlad stared and raised his thumb to take away the remaining tears on her cheeks. He saw her bite her red lips before looking back at her eyes which were cast away from him. "I'm sorry for what he did to you."

Mina shook her head. "No, I'm sorry. If there was any way I could control his decision to use this night I wouldn't have had this happen before Otis's pretrial. That's what's more important right now." Vlad felt a rapid rush of cold as she spoke of the pretrial. "Not some mad-man ghost."

Vlad chuckled at her name for Dracula's spirit. Then his thoughts floated back to Otis and when Vlad had last seen his uncle. He was running after Mina, but found his uncle nearly about to kill a man. He shouted and insulted his uncle and ran before he could watch his loving uncle turn murderer. His heart skipped a beat when he realized another frightening thing Mina experienced. She had hunted…unwillingly.

Could that possibly be even worse than hunting for sport? After all, she never wanted to hunt as she had told him on several occasions. But she understood that many vampires felt the necessity for it, and she held no prejudice toward that. Dracula didn't give her a choice…so Vlad felt the he had no right to scold her actions since they were not really her own. Vlad had called his uncle a murderer and a horrible person. Would that make Mina a murderer too? But she hadn't a choice…yet Otis hardly had one either due to raging hunger.

As if she had read his mind, though he was positive she hadn't, she looked at him. "I'm sorry I chased that boy…I didn't mean to, but I'm sorry. I know you respect human life, I'm so sorry."

"You were forced…I'm not mad at you."

Mina looked down and played with the collar of his shirt between her forefinger and thumb. Vlad felt warm again yet her expression showed that she was not aware of her simple action or Vlad's discomfort. "What happened with Otis?"

"He—I—Well…" Vlad started and Mina's brow knitted together. "I sort of exploded on him. I feel bad but…he was really freaking me out, Mina." Vlad confessed.

"Did he stop?"

Vlad shook his head and lowered it in defeat. "I didn't stay to see if he did. He just seemed so…monstrous. He wasn't Otis anymore he was…something else." Vlad blinked and let his eyes flicker to Mina. "I regret it though."

"Vlad," Mina whispered and rested her head on his shoulder again. "He is your uncle and he loves you, he will forgive you."

"I'm not so sure…" Vlad admitted and Mina didn't reply. Instead, Vlad stood while helping Mina stand and they sat down at the two chairs in the hotel room. Vlad sat back and let his head fall. "So what now?"

She sat on the edge of the chair with a sigh. "We wait for them to come back."

Vlad opened one eye to peek at Mina. Her back was straight and her arms were bound tightly onto the other. Her expression was still troubled and he could tell she was still shaken by Dracula. The half vampire lifted his head to see her more clearly. Feeling his chest knot up in guilt of her fear he cleared his throat before softly speaking.

"You're still scared?"

She looked at him and he saw that she had visibly flinched at his voice. Then she looked down shamefully. "Petrified."

Vlad felt his face grow warm at his idea but it was the only idea he could think of that could help her. He held his arms out to his sides and moved so he sat on the far left of his seat. Mina lifted an eyebrow at him and he swallowed his embarrassment. They had been in worse situations countless times before. "Sit with me then."

"Re—Really?" She flushed but he saw the mild excitement that she tried to hide.

"If he comes back I'll see him too. Come on." She hesitated and Vlad attempted to smile which led her to agree. She didn't sit with him right away but instead gave him a hug. Vlad's shoulders squared by her sudden affection before he melted into her embrace.

"Thank you, Vlad."

He nodded without any words able to leave his lips. She shifted to sit to the far right of the chair but found it more comfortable for them both if she laid her legs over the arm of the chair. Vlad hugged her as he had earlier upon entering her and Amare's hotel room. Vlad felt the fiery heat of Mina's Hellfire as the electricity bounded through his bones so much it stung his muscles. He felt a sudden urge to ask Mina if she felt it too, if it was as strong for her that it was painful, simply because she didn't seem any different. Or had she been accustomed to it by now?

The questions in his mind were so rampant in his thoughts that they nearly ripped through his lips. Yet Mina did feel the same emotions that caused his dilemma, only she was not concentrating on that at all. Her thoughts were so distant that they were planted in a different time.

She relived every single moment she could muster from Wilhelmina over and over in her brain before she felt completely confident in her conclusion being correct…

Wilhelmina had never been possessed by Dracula.

The chilling thoughts led Mina to curl closer to Vlad and closed her eyes tightly. Had Casimir known that Dracula would arrive to claim her? Did he know that even six hundred years later she would not be free of him?

Even in death, Dracula still loved Mina…And he made it clear that he would not rest until he claimed Mina's suffering soul.

_*Enter dramatic music*_

_Mina: You suck. -_-_

_Me: No, dear…That'd be you._

_Mina: Whatever…You had good news or something?_

_Me: Oh yeah!_

_I am no longer showing symptoms of Mono! I still carry it of course, which forces me not to donate blood (which I LOVE doing) for 2 years! But I don't get headaches or sleepy anymore, which helps a lot. But sometimes it's hard to eat, but it's definitely better!_

_Also, I'm turning 17 in less than a month! My birthday is the day after Harry Potter comes out and I am TOTALLY going to the premier! Anyone else? I'm also studying for my permit, and another awesome thing…You who read these AUs…You might recall me saying that my life long friendship since age 3 had recently ended…badly. _

_She apologize. I apologized as well and we seem to be on good terms. Mainly it was because we missed each other and had no clue how to survive apart. That was one of the main reasons chapters had been so slow coming…But now I feel up and ready! _

_Also, for any of you who like me as a writer and aren't partial to CoVT…I posted a new story on here. It's an Alice In Wonderland and Peter Pan crossover. It is titled Childish Nonsense, and I ask you to please read and review it if you are interested! If you love Disney and still have an ounce of child in your heart still…You will love it! _

_Next chapter is the pretrial, and another super awesomeness moments to come too! So please, read and review! Love you all! _


	102. Passionate Shadows

_The Pretrial! _

_I'm sorry this took so long guys…I have been crazy busy with friends, family, and lack of energy to write. I really tried but I don't know…This chapter didn't seem to grip me as the one before it did. But don't let that stop you! It's good…I think_

_Mina: If you go on my Facebook, you will see an AWESOME fanart drawing of me by Jessica R. (Sorry idk if you'd prefer me not say your name) Also, you will see my dress from the Snow Ball but there ARE changes. I couldn't find the right picture of the dress but that's the closest I could get! Just read the comment underneath it._

_Me: Yeah, we'll read and enjoy guys!_

_Mina: She doesn't own Dracula, CoVT, or anything you mind find familiar._

**102 Passionate Shadows**

Amare opened the door to the hotel room and his eyes locked on Vlad and Mina. The young couple flushed and parted with speed that could stun a vampire. "Vladimir, your uncle wishes to see you."

Vlad felt a rush of fear and sorrow. Was his uncle angry? Then again, Amare always held a hard and stern tone that seemed to make everything sound bad. Vlad exited the room only to enter the room next to it as Amare closed the door behind him. Mina sat on her bed with her eyes flashing from the ground to him.

"Are you hurt?" He asked and crossed his arms. She shook her head in denial. "What happened then?"

"He controlled me and made me hunt that boy." Amare dropped his arms but didn't speak. Mina twisted her thin fingers around each other as she avoided his eye. "I saw him as clearly as you see me now. I could touch him and feel him until he all of a sudden went into me like a ghost."

Amare surprised Mina as he knelt before her and lifted her chin to meet his eyes. "Mina, I'm sorry. I was your guard and I failed you. Casimir told me that something might happen with my uncle but neither of us knew exactly what that was. Now that he can possess you I don't doubt that you already know that this changes things."

"Caz knew?"

Amare shook his head. "No. With his blood in you, he knew that his brother was planning something but hadn't a clue what. It could have meant that you were simply more powerful…" He then brushed her bangs behind her ear caringly. "More rare than any vampire but the Pravus."

"But instead it means he can possess me?" She asked and Amare nodded.

"Casimir may know more…But he never knew this would happen. Do not blame him for his ignorance, Mina." She nodded softly and Amare stood. "Yet I know you are frightened but your friend's pretrial is close upon us. When they finish speaking we shall leave for the pretrial." Mina watched as Amare wandered to his bag to fish around.

"What are you doing?" She asked and he glanced up before taking out his phone.

"Calling my father. He must know of what has occurred."

Mina didn't speak but knew that he was right. Amare crossed the room to close himself off in the bathroom so she wouldn't hear him retell her night. Considerate, which was shocking for Amare, and she stared down at her hands. Her fingers grazed her tattoo and she watched it glow with Elysia.

She stood and walked to the mirror above the desk to look at herself. Mina noted that she appeared flushed and that there were small traces of red stains on her ivory skin. Her black eyeliner had blended with her tears to make such a deep contrast with her white flesh that she truly looked like a corpse.

When looking into her own eyes she felt a shutter run through her. She knew that Dracula had an important part in her life since she first heard his name and yet now he seemed to be the spider and she was one branch of the web that he had created.

_You pose a perfect distraction._

_Has he overcome you yet?_

_Your blood sings a lovely, tragic melody._

Mina shook her head to rid her thoughts of the voices of Dorian and D'Ablo. Brushing her hair from her eyes she saw the dried blood on her hands and closed her eyes. She didn't enjoy hunting or the feeling of Dracula's existence.

The sound of Amare exiting the bathroom made her jump and he apologized. "Forgive me. My father is greatly concerned for you and requests that you remain here with me rather than attending the pretrial."

"What?" Mina gasped. "No!"

"Mina, he is worried for you." Mina walked around the two beds in the hotel to face Amare. His expressions were limited as always but she had known him long enough to see he was truthful. "I had to talk him out of sending you home immediately."

"I am going to that pretrial, Amare!" The pessimistic man looked away in obvious frustration that he was trying to control. "I'm not leaving Otis when he stands before the Elders!"

"And what if he comes back?" Amare snapped.

Mina took a step back and Amare spread his arms as if to challenge her to object. He lifted his brows in another attempt to draw a response but she only glared.

"Is it that far off to think that he might use you to get to the Elders? He can control you. Whether you can sense when he does so is a completely different story." Mina growled and walked around Amare to go into the bathroom. She turned the sink on and started scrubbing her hand with soap to wash away the blood on her hands.

"Why would he do that?"

"I don't know, Mina." Amare turned in the doorway. "Why would he possess you in Central Park? Why didn't he tell my father about his plans? Why did he pick you?" Mina rolled her eyes as the blood and her kin were frustrating her. "Did it ever occur to you that vampires don't like us?"

"What do you mean?" She smacked her hands on a towel and cursed under her breath when pink trails showed on the white fabric.

"Dracula broke many Elysian laws and only got by them because of his position." Mina thought back to Dorian. "Near the end of his life he exposed vampires and the location to the home of the Romanian Council. I'm positive that all the Elders and the Pravus in one room will only attract him."

"He won't come to the pretrial." Mina shook her head.

Amare crossed his arms over his chest. "And what makes you say that?"

"It doesn't matter!" She slammed the towel down and faced the vampire who was older, taller, and probably wiser than her. "Dracula won't come back during the pretrial. Trust me." She stepped closer so that she was close enough to sense his breathing. She lowered her voice to a grumble as she met his eyes with a solid air of determination. "Which means that I _will_ be going."

"Mina?" Vlad broke the tense moment and Mina turned to smile sweetly at him. "Um…are we going?" He asked unsurely and Mina nodded and skipped into the hallway. Upon seeing Otis, he opened his arms to her as she latched onto him. He held her tightly and nearly made her lungs burst but she ignored it to bury her face in his shirt. She somehow knew that Vlad had told him what had happened. Yet in exchange for his comfort she showed him sorrow for the guilt he still held from hunting before his nephew. In a way…they were both guilty.

Without any more words they parted and the quartet headed for the subway. In silence they entered the V Bar and were led to the large metal doors of a storage area. Otis shakily went to a glyph to allow them to enter and Vlad spoke up.

"Otis? I'm scared."

Otis gulped visibly. "Me too, Vlad. Me too."

Vlad's uncle stepped through the passageway and Mina was one step inside when she heard a familiar voice. She whipped around to see Dorian whispering to Vlad. "It is important that you don't speak at the hearing, Vlad, unless you are called on. Also, telepathy is not allowed. Do you understand?" Mina waited in the doorway for Vlad to follow but instead he asked about a second glyph. "That's insurance that my influence cannot enter this room. It's a new addition to pretrial's. Apparently my gifts at bringing about true justice are not appreciated. As Em, the president of this council, despises me…"

Mina's brow lifted in curiosity but Vlad seemed chilled. "All it takes is a glyph to stop you?"

Dorian smirked. "No, but I like to let Em think it will. Besides…Em is probably the only vampire in the world capable of killing me. I had hoped that she would be absent, as she normally is for such proceedings, and I would be able to influence the others, but alas…Suffice it to say that Otis is on his own, my young friend. His future lies in Em's hands."

Vlad and Dorian walked down the hall leaving Mina to walk alone ahead of them. The room was filled with seats and one long mahogany table. At the table were nine vampires. Upon Mina's arrival Vikas nodded solemnly to her and she did the same. At the opposite end of Vikas sat D'Ablo. Mina found her eyes landing on him almost instantly after parting them from Vikas and it only angered her. The presence of her creator didn't make her feel any more comfortable and she knew that despite their rational conversation all those months ago…Otis's life was in danger because of him.

In the middle of the nine vampires sat a girl who seemed about Mina's age. Her hair was short and her bangs covered half her face as she was dressed with less formality than Mina. She wore a band T-shirt, skinny jeans, and converse while Mina went out of her comfort zone—otherwise she would be dressed identically to Em—to wear a simple black and red dress.

Mina chose a seat beside Amare and Vlad sat on her other side. Dorian continued passed them to sit a few seats down from Amare. Though, it did not escape Mina's notice that Amare held a fierce glare with Dorian as he passed. Yet she didn't know why.

The girl in the center—who Mina assumed was Em—began. "Otis Otis, you face a variety of charges, and as this is your pretrial, not yet your trial, we shall approach this with a more casual effort and assume that you know the charges of which I speak?"

"I do."

"And do you have any evidence-supported reason that these matters should not go to trial?" Em watched him unemotionally as Otis swallowed visibly.

"I do not have such evidence, but I do have suspicions of treachery."

The oldest vampire in the world lifted a brow at him in interest. "Treachery?" Her voice tested the word before she continued to question Otis's only hope. "How so?"

"Em…I…I would rather we speak in private, as my theories involve a certain member of this council." D'Ablo did not approve of Otis's brief look and it made Mina smile inside. Yet Em didn't seem moved at all and wet her lips.

"I see. Speak here. This council holds no secrets from one another."

"I believe that D'Ablo holds personal prejudice against me." Otis stated as sweat covered his brow. Yet his voice was even and strong. "Me…and my nephew and D'Ablo's own creation. I can better explain this in private. Please…" Em debated it for a long moment as the entire room focused on her decision. Until finally she stood.

"If the council will pardon us…"

Em and Otis departed to the storage room to talk in secret about D'Ablo. The anxiety was causing Mina to fiddle her fingers on her lap nervously as she waited. To pass the time she glanced at Vlad and saw that he was far worse than she was. With caring pace she placed her hand on his. She saw him sigh and smile faintly at her to show he was thankful and adjusted his hand to hold hers. Both Vlad and Mina jumped slightly as Otis and Em returned. Otis seemed solemn and Em seemed unmoved as she returned to her seat.

"As there is no evidence to support not going to trial—"

"Em, please." Otis begged near tears, and Mina and Vlad held their breath.

"—your trial date has been set for May eleventh at nine P.M. at this location. This session is adjourned." A chill draped over Vlad and Mina together as they saw Otis trying to remain calm. Yet his voice was wavering and tears were falling from his blue eyes.

"Em."

Without any feeling she crossed her ankles and scowled. "This session is adjourned, Otis."

Em looked at Vlad for a moment before the vampires started to depart. The audience left first, and then the council of Elders, with Dorian last and Amare moved to the far side to leave Otis alone with the teen vampires.

"She can't be the last word in whether you live or die, Otis." Vlad amended. Mina slid her arms around Otis's waist and laid her head on his chest. He habitually tightened his arms around her frame but his expression was unchanged and tears continued to fall from his eyes. He didn't seem to realize she was there at all…so lost in his thoughts.

"Em is the oldest vampire in existence, Vladimir. If I cannot convince her of D'Ablo's treachery, then I have no hope."

Vlad and Mina watched Otis walk out with little hope in his heart. With much reluctance, they followed and returned to their hotel without anything else to do. Otis lay on his bed and remained silent for a long time as Mina and Vlad sat on her bed chatting. They figured that Otis needed time to think and he didn't seem like he felt like talking anyway so they let him be. Sitting across from each other, Vlad cross-legged and Mina with her knees to her chin, they talked about school and their lives at the Crypt.

Anything to keep them off of Otis's possible doom and Dracula's sudden invasion.

"Do you think he planned it?" Vlad asked out of nowhere and Mina blinked with a start. "Do you think he has been planning this since the beginning? Or did he just choose the hunt because it was a good time for him?"

Mina bit her lip momentarily. "He did plan it."

"How do you know?" Vlad asked and she stared at him for a long moment as she tried to speak. Her lips were parted but no words formed.

"I don't know…I just feel it." She shook her head and closed her eyes. "It's kinda like how it used to be before I was a vampire. I would have these sudden…feelings or ideas that seemed to come from deep inside somewhere. When I was bitten it made more sense but was still a little confusing until Casimir found me and told me everything. Now I know everything for the first two years was all Elizabeth or Wilhelmina. But this…is the same…but different."

"Different how?"

Mina shrugged. "Past lives seem to come from my mind. Like déjà vu or flashbacks. But with him it's like…I don't know…" She ran both hands through her hair and Vlad watched the red and crimson strands cascade back into place via gravity. "It's like it's coming from my body and not my thoughts. It's like they are my own decisions but they aren't. I…can't describe it."

"Like your blood? Your heart?" Vlad asked and Mina smiled sweetly and seemed to find that amusing. She moved to lean heavily on her arms and kissed Vlad lightly on the cheek and was back to her comfortable, laid-back position in seconds.

"No, love, that is only used in matters concerning you."

Vlad felt his cheeks grow warm and heard Amare chuckle softly before returning to his book. When he looked at Mina she leaned on the headboard of her bed and had her eyes closed. Yet he saw that her expression was stressed.

"It's not my heart it's more like…my soul."

"Did it…hurt when he…possessed you?" Vlad struggled to say his question but Mina didn't react as badly to it as he assumed she would.

"No." She debated it. "If anything it…tickled." Both teens chuckled. "Really, it was like when your body falls asleep and it's cold until he got all the way in, then it was warm and unbearably uncomfortable." Vlad nodded softly and Mina sighed. "It's a good thing you were here, Marmar. Even if I argued against it." She told him and the angst-y vampire did not look up but continued to read.

"I dislike that name."

"Why didn't you come before?" Vlad asked and Amare's arctic eyes shot at him. "You must have been done feeding and you should have seen her clearly struggling."

"I saw no such thing. I saw no one, actually." Amare replied bitterly and looked back at his book even though Vlad was not done with his interrogation. Vlad turned his body to face Amare more directly and Mina called his name to stop him but he paid her no mind.

"She was yours to protect. Casimir asked you to—"

Amare slammed his book closed and tossed it onto his bed as he stood to angrily address Vladimir. Amare hovered over him and glared at him fiercely. "No!" The darkest of the three vampires pointed an accusing finger at Vlad. "She is _your_ mate and therefore _yours_ to defend! I have never wished to babysit your demented wife and only did so because my maker demanded it of me!" Mina let her head hang forward to avoid eye contact, a hand to her brow, while Amare and Vlad held strong looks to equal their bickering argument. "I did not see my uncle tonight, as Mina claims she did. I saw no Dracula."

With that he turned and stomped into the hall and away from the hotel. Mina flinched when the door closed and the air grew stiff.

"I'm sorry…"

"Don't be, he is always like that." Mina brushed it off. "Fact is, he didn't see him. So he had no way of knowing I was in danger. If danger is what I was in…"

"But I could see him…?"

Mina sighed in exhaustion. "Maybe it is because you are him too?"

"What?" Vlad asked with a start and Mina blushed slightly. Her look was apologetic but Vlad said nothing as he waited for her to explain.

"He has been visiting my dreams every so often for a while now." She admitted and Vlad's brows knitted together in concern. "Once I asked him if he had controlled you into any of the…moments we've had." Both blushed a deep red at her words. "He said he didn't and that he could only control me. But he did say that the he wasn't sure if his spirit was in you or not." When seeing Vlad's confusion she started to explain. "He said that reincarnation and blood-binding are very different things. One he has with me and the other with you, well, maybe. It's like…I am reincarnates of Elizabeth and Wilhelmina but they can't control me. I'm thinking that you are Dracula reincarnated and I am his blood-bound-equal."

"So…You have his blood and I have his soul?"

"It's just a guess." Another shrug as Vlad tried to absorb her words. "Don't dwell on it, Vlad. Being a reincarnate isn't that bad if that's what you are." She smiled up at him and reached out a hand to pat his. "At least you don't have some lunatic-dead-guy playing puppets with you."

They laughed but Vlad didn't feel like it was a topic to joke about. It doesn't matter how many jokes she made or how she looked at it. Dracula can possess her and that can change a lot of things. Through telepathy she found out that Amare would not be home till dawn or late and to not worry for him. As the hours went by and turned to single digits, Vlad felt he should get some sleep and reluctantly got up to go to his shared room with Otis.

"Will you be okay?" He asked as she held the door open for him.

"Doesn't matter." She smiled and he saw her canines were pointed slightly. "I'm going to snack and read before bed."

"I mean…will you be safe?" He asked and she searched his eyes for a moment.

Her façade of uncaring disregard faded and she looked away. "You'll be right through a wall if I need you. But…um…" She chewed her lip for a minute and didn't seem to be certain. "I might go down to the pretty little room to think for a bit. Get some moonlight and maybe play the piano if I'm allowed."

"Okay." Vlad said and stepped through the door and was about to open the door to his hotel room when Mina stopped him.

"Would you mind checking if I'm back?" She asked and gripped Vlad's arm through his jacket. "I only plan to be down there for fifteen minutes tops. If I'm not back by then can you check on me?" Vlad met her eyes with worry but nodded. "Just in case he…you know…tries to take advantage of me being alone."

Vlad turned to her and gripped her arm and with the other hand he brushed back her hair from her shoulder. "Don't go then."

"I need to clear my thoughts, Vlad. I'll be fine."

Mina turned and walked down the hall and to the elevator. Coming out on the main floor she slowly walked out to find there were few people other than hotel staff. As she made her way to a corridor a man called to stop her.

"I'm sorry, I was trying to find the piano." She explained and his eyes softened as he saw how distressed she was.

"It's there. Just…be quiet. It's late." She nodded and thanked him as she went inside to the room. "Wait!" She turned and he made his way to turn on the lights but she held her hand out.

"No, there's no need. I like the moonlight."

The worker nodded and left her to be alone in the dark. Mina started her pacing in the corridor, and let her anxiety from earlier come back. There were a few couches, a wall of glass which led to a small patio, a piano that was played during the day for incoming guests, and a table and fireplace.

She faced the window and soaked in the moonlight on her flesh, feeling its light as a human might the sun's warmth. She sighed but her crystal eyes opened to the curtains of the windows. A vivid memory of chasing Lucy Westerna through such curtains to find her in her gardens blinked into her memory. She shook it off and turned her back to the window. She paced three more times across the room.

The gentle, faint notes of a piano filled the air. She slowly turned and saw a man sitting there, clad in black.

Mina gasped and jumped back and tried to blink away the image. He looked just as he had in Central Park. Dark hair tamed away from his eyes, pale face calm and serene, Dracula let his boney, skeletal fingers tap endlessly at the piano keys. His back was to her but she still felt under examination.

"Wh—what are you doing here?" She demanded but her voice still shook.

"You know why I'm here." He replied easily with a slight turn of his head. His voice brought a violent chill upon her much like when she heard Vlad's voice. But it was not of love as it was with Vlad…but fear.

"You aren't real."

"I am." He assured her quietly, playing the same short tune over and over. The silence dragged on and she stared at him…waiting for him to fade away. His handsome face was as flawless as her dreams…his lips, eyes, cheeks, nose, the way his dress-coat formed his body. Everything was just the same…but so real.

"You play the piano." She breathed the comment to herself. She played the piano because one of her only memories of her father was of his lessons to her as a child. As she grew older she continued to art as an ode to him. She hadn't a clue she shared that in common with Dracula.

He only gave her a curt nod before he parted his lips and sang smoothly. "It's a different world between sunset and sunrise. When the darkness reveals its delight. And you realize there's a new side of life that's hiding away in the night. It's a different world where you belong tonight."

"I declare that my feelings are completely beguiled. You're aware of my desperate desire to declare to the world I'm no longer a child. Or a trophy for men to admire." She countered quickly after him, adopting his tempo and music to her voice. She spoke with a defiant tongue and he chuckled.

"But beware my dangerous passion is wild." Mina took a nervous step towards the phantom and sang as she did so.

"It's a different world and I want you to show me. All the wonders the night can bestow." She recalled all that he had said in Central Park as she spoke. "It's a mystery I am longing to see. Revealing the secrets you know, of this different world where death will never go."

She was standing behind him and reached her hand out to touch his shoulder, but he turned around on the piano stool and faced her. His grey-green eyes almost appeared silver in the night.

"Do you dare taste the passion that you're longing to know? Do you care that these evil delights would declare to the world all your heart yearns to show? For the Devil your beauty invites."

She looked down and contemplated her answer for a moment.

"Let me share the secrets your world can bestow." She met his eyes with certainty. He stood and it startled her into stepping backwards away from him.

"Then entire my world to which you're invited." He moved dangerously close, closing in on the space between them. "Its wicked appeal makes you excited." Mina backed away from him and he turned to circle her. He brushed his ice cold hand over her cheek. "To know more of these passionate feelings I give you with my kiss. Your yielding delight is my undying bliss." To Mina's surprise Dracula slipped his arm around her waist and pulled her to him. "When rapture's in sight and on a night such as this, it thrills me to my core."

She tried not to face him but he slid his arm around her waist to stop her struggle. She leaned away and he strongly yanked her to him, demanding her attention.

"It's a different world between sunset and sunrise." She sang as she held his notes in a voice that both hypnotized her and frightened her.

"It's a different world..."

"When the darkness reveals its delight!" He spun around as if attempting to dance with her and she fought it. "And you realize there's a new side to life that's hiding away in the night. It's a different world."

He stopped all movement and her fighting ceased as well. The tempo had slowed and his voice now seemed sincere and sweet. He leaned down to brush his forehead against hers. The tone of his words completely changed, "I promise you tonight."

She blinked up into his grey eyes and she felt at ease for the first time since the hunt. A moment…an ancient moment, one that was long forgotten yet bliss and a curse all in one.

"It's a different world where we belong tonight." They chorused together and it was as if two angels with voices that were perfectly matched had finally met. He leaned his head down and she felt his sweet, cool breath over her lips. She didn't resist and for a fraction of a second she thought she saw a charming smirk lift at the corner of his lips.

"Mina?"

The vampiress's revere was broken and she leaned away from Dracula. "Vlad!" She gasped in horror. As if she had just been caught murdering a dead body.

"Get away from her!" Vlad snapped and started toward the ghost of a dead man.

The elder Vladimir lifted a brow and just barely flicked his hand up. The younger Vlad froze uncontrollably but it was clear that he was overflowing with rage. Dracula chuckled wickedly with a sort of evil joy that only fueled Vlad's anger. Dracula then traced his finger along Mina's jaw line.

"You only seem to want her when others want her more." Dracula hissed and grazed his lips over hers then up to her cheekbone. Vlad's fists clenched and his jaw tightened along with his glare. Another chuckle. "I truly assumed you would have claimed her as your mate by now. Tell me…How much do you love her _now_?"

"Dracula, opreste-te! Te rog!" Mina pounded her fist pathetically at his chest. He looked at her and practically glowed with pride and warmth. "Veti avea intotdeauna visele mele sa ma chinui. Lasa Vladimir si negarea lui in mainile mele." A tense air held between them as she pleaded him with her words and eyes. For a second she was worried he could scoff at her begging and claim her weak. Then, to Mina's relief, Vlad relaxed and was in control of his body again and every inch that Mina had contact with Dracula dissipated.

"Cum doriti, dragostea mea."

As quickly as he came Dracula faded away just as fog would escape a room. When he was gone Mina was free to breath. Not long was she free that Vlad latched his arms around her and held her tightly to him. She accepted the embrace and rested against his chest with a sigh and closed her eyes. Vlad held her as if he feared she would be taken away by her demonic angel.

"Are you okay? Did he hurt you?"

Vlad pulled from her momentarily to lift her face to his so he could inspect her face. He looked all about her but found nothing wrong.

"I'm fine, Vlad."

"I'm so sorry, I tried!" He gushed and she hushed him with a finger to his lips.

"Don't. He agreed to only visit my dreams. He didn't hurt me…he wouldn't hurt me." Vlad stared at her in heartbreak at her words. He was truly worried for her, truly scared for her, truly…caring for her.

Hugging her to his chest again he closed his eyes tightly. Feeling her pressed against his body the warmth and tingle of her Hellfire crept into him and he acknowledged it. His heart beat was loud enough for vampires in Australia to hear him and felt a bursting surge of anger as he recalled Dracula's words to him. He teased him, he used his proximity to Mina to add to his torment.

Dracula's body so close to Mina's…Dracula's fingers caressing Mina's skin…Dracula's lips hovering over Mina's…

"Vlad…Can't breathe!" She gasped and he loosened his hold on her.

"A lot…I think."

"What?" She asked but he shook his head. He had only been thinking allowed that he never answered Dracula's question. Frankly, he wasn't sure what the answer was…he was never sure what the answer to _that_ question was. But he felt the infamous vampire deserved to hear what he already knew…

That Vlad actually had an answer…even if it was with skepticism.

_Mina: I hate Dracula_

_Me: You, my dear, have no say in the matter._

_Mina: Bug you!_

_Me: Whatever. Hey if Vlad's last thoughts didn't make much sense go through Dracula's conversation with him and look at the ONE question Drac asked. _

_Mina: The song was "It's A Different World" by Lucy and Dracula from Dracula the Musical (the West End version)_

_Me: Translation Time!_

"_Dracula, opreste-te! Te rog!"_

_Means…_

"_Dracula, stop it! Please!"_

"_Veti avea intotdeauna visele mele sa ma chinui. Lasa Vladimir si negarea lui in mainile mele."_

_Means…_

"_You will always have my dreams to torment me. Leave Vladimir and his denial in my hands."_

"_Cum doriti, dragostea mea."_

_Means…_

"_As you wish, my love."_

_If there are any problems or corrections needed in these translations please inform me as soon as possible. Surprisingly I don't speak Romanian, people._

_Mina: Lame! Anyway, guess who is coming over to A.M.C.'s house and staying for three days and two nights!_

_Me: Jacob Brewer! Ya'll know! Heather Brewer (Auntie, as many-including me- call her) her one and only son! He is a good friend of mine and I adore him to death! We attended the Snow Ball together and a few people said we looked like Vlad and Mina! xD Weird tho cus I don't love him like THAT!_

_Either way…he is visiting me and I'm SUPER excited! Coming out all the way from Missouri to see stupid ol' Arizona! He. Is. CRAZY!_

_Also Auntie and him say there is a HUGE surprise that he can only tell me when he sees me. But Auntie says I will love it and FREAK out when I know…I'm kinda nervous! ._

_Well…love you guys! Reviews please!_


	103. To Love and to Loath

_Blah! I am SO SORRY! I truly have tried but this chapter was…difficult! I'm not sure why but I had a lot of trouble staying put on it…anything really. I am super sorry if I worried any of you guys…I was a jerk and lazy about it. _

_Also, where did all of you vanish to? I know TAAT is long as hell but you guys have kept with it for so long. I truly don't mean to sound like a snob but normally within a week of me posting I get 10 reviews or more…But in over a month I barely got 10! I'm really worried or freaked that something has happened to you…especially my loyal and faithful ones who review each time. Y'all know who you are…_

_This chapter is dedicated to Smitty and everyone at Nicantoni's pizza. _

_You guys helped me push through this sucky chapter and figure out exactly what I wanted to do with it even if I wouldn't let you read it and I snapped every time you tried. Thanks Smitty, Carrie, Adri, Kevin, and Jake for letting me have those long days and putting up with my complaining about my hand cramps and writer's block. All the while stopping me from losing my mind with senior year and life. I love you all 3_

_Read and Review please_

_Disclaimer: I do not own The Chronicles of Vladimir Tod, Dracula, any of the bug information, or anything that you may find familiar._

**103 To Love and to Loath**

"Lubov?" Vikas called as he stepped down the stairs. His voice was frantic and Mina jumped at the sound. "Lubov!"

"In the kitchen!" She called and Vikas appeared moments later. Upon seeing the worry upon his face her brows knitted together and she put down the chocolate-covered-whisk. "Vikas… What's happened?"

She watched him closely and saw the tears falling from his eyes. His body shook and she finally tore her eyes away and saw what he was holding…she saw a body… As she walked slowly, cautiously around Vikas the sight she saw made her blood freeze.

Tristan lay dead in the arms of his weeping master. He almost appeared to be sleeping had it not been for the chunk of wood lodged into his chest. Dark pools of crimson matted his shirt to his chest and the warm light of the house glowed in the growing puddle of scarlet at Vikas's feet.

Mina backed away with a hand over her mouth. Her flesh was so cold with shock that her tears froze on her cheeks.

"Tristan…" Vikas pleaded with the corpse to speak as he rocked the body in his arms. "Tristan…" He repeated over and over but Mina could not take her eyes off the stake in his heart.

Suddenly she saw a younger and more foolish Vlad running toward her. He called her name and she felt hope that her fear would end. Yet just as he was a foot within reaching her she saw the sparkling silver break through his chest. Blood dripped hurriedly from the wound in his heart and she screamed his name as piercing, fiery pain burst from her neck. The last thing she saw was Vlad lying in a circle of his own blood. The last time she would ever see blood without hunger.

"_I was born to love you…And need you…And let you go free." _

A voice that she was so certain she knew echoed in her thoughts as the body before her in the night changed to a new person. With a blink she saw a woman in red with wild black hair hovering lovingly over a man in black just as Vikas was currently holding Tristan. The woman kissed the man passionately before her hand thrust the stake into his heart and ended his life. As his life waned she blinked repeatedly until the flashback vanished.

Vikas was the first to act as he lifted Tristan in his arms and rushed away with him. Mina paused for a moment before following him into the backyard with vampire speed. She found him with Tristan carefully wrapped in a tarp and Vikas frantically digging at the ground.

"Help me!" Vikas begged and she took a shovel and stabbed it into the cold ground. A violent shiver ran through her as she remembered the similar action in killing Dracula.

Mina's eyes scanned Vikas as she dug Tristan's grave silently but he didn't seem to notice. She considered contacting Vlad or Otis but she figured that if he wanted them he would do so himself. She did not want to upset him further by dragging anyone else along. Tears still ran down her cheeks but they were no longer made of ice. She had grown to like Tristan. He was always treated her nicely and they had had several pleasant talks together.

But she also saw how much Vikas loved him. It reminded her of Vlad and Henry and what would happen were it her cousin who died. Or, perhaps, even Jonathan.

Jonathan Turpin…Her own drudge, what would she do were he to be killed? Tristan spent most his life as Vikas's drudge and Vikas looked at him as a son in a way. Yet Mina loved Jonathan deeply and spiritually as Wilhelmina.

Yet this horrible event proved one thing…Joss was a killer.

"What's…?" She looked up to see Vlad and Otis and her look alone told them not to say anything more. With a quick glance at the hysterical Vikas she continued her digging.

Otis bent down and placed his hand on Vikas's shoulder but the elder vampire threw it off without a care. "Help me." He muttered.

"Vikas, what's happened?" Otis asked.

"Help me!" Vikas screamed and ripped the shovel from Mina's hands to throw at Otis. Nearly taking her with it, she gasped and climbed out of the hole as Otis caught the shovel before it could hit him. Vlad helped Mina stand and Otis removed his jacket to do as Vikas demanded.

Vlad and Mina stood to watch them dig for an entire hour. No one spoke and Vlad seemed a little more than scared to ask what they were digging for. Finally as Mina heard a light gasp come from Vlad she knew he had figured it out and felt more tears. Tears of pity for Vikas's pain for she could not imagine his sorrow.

"It's a grave."

Otis seemed to also make that realization after Vlad had said it. Vikas then—at last—stopped digging and looked over at the remains of Tristan with longing. Mina swiped away a tear that she had shed for Vikas's loss.

"Oh my god…Tristan."

Vikas seemed to break and was lost in memory as he looked to the freshly-dug earth. "He left several hours ago to retrieve household supplies from the store. When he didn't come back right away, I contacted him telepathically. His response was weak, muffled, his thoughts clouded. Then everything went black, and the pain…the pain…"

Lost in thought as Vlad was, Mina watched as Vikas got out of the grave and helped Otis do the same. She didn't know what to say or what to do.

"Why a grave, Vikas? Why not a pyre?"

Vikas's voice was meager and drenched with tears. "Tristan was a good drudge, Mahlyenki Dyavol, but he was human. We cannot honor him the way that we honor vampirekind."

Together the four vampires laid the human drudge to rest in the ground. They said some kind words for Tristan, all they knew they could do for a human, and Vikas seemed thankful for it. Then they started to fill the soil around him and Vikas said his last goodbyes. When the grave was complete and Tristan was honored Mina glanced up at Vikas.

"We should act immediately."

Otis added angrily, "He's out walking alone. There's no time like the present."

Vlad thought against it and Mina rightfully felt her fingers curl into fists. Finally having revenge on her cousin seemed like a blessing to her. He had stabbed the love of her life in the heart, had lied to her throughout her life, insulted and disowned her, hurt her physically, mentally, and verbally, killed many of her own kind, caused harm to her cousin and friends, and now…Now he murdered a friend.

The fury in Mina's heart when concerning Joss burned with such a violent flame that not even the Devil could withstand.

"Wait. You don't know for sure that Joss did this." Vlad broke her—and Otis and Vikas's—thoughts. "What if it was someone else? I mean, it could've been some psycho."

Otis looked at Vlad in disbelief. Mina seemed ready to rip heads off. Vikas was the one who spoke, his voice bitter and coarse. "I found Tristan with a stake buried in his chest. And I know of no other slayer in Bathory tonight."

"You can't go after him, Otis." Vlad pleaded. "You can't kill Joss."

"I can and I will! He murdered my Tristan. He stole my drudge away from me. Innocent, sweet Tristan." Vikas sobbed before shouting again. "And you would have me sit idly by while he toasts to his kill? This is madness!"

Otis sighed. "Calm, Vikas. I'm sure my nephew has his reasons. What would you have us do, Vladimir?"

"Let me handle it."

Vikas shouted in Russian and Mina flinched at the insult. Vlad seemed to know he was being cursed at and Otis stopped Vikas's rant. "What do you mean, handle it? This isn't a situation that calls for a light touch, Vladimir. It calls for blood."

"Much blood!" Vikas roared.

Vlad's eyes flickered to Mina for assistance but she only narrowed her eyes. "Gallons of the stuff." She added with her fangs ready for a fight.

"You'll have blood, Otis, but let me handle it. Please." Otis didn't speak as he telepathically debated with Vikas. Finally Vikas cursed in Russian again and stomped into the house. Otis offered Vlad a nod before doing the same. Once they were alone, despite Tristan's grave, Vlad turned to Mina.

"I'm going with you." She declared and Vlad shook his head softly.

"No, Mina." He took a step toward her. "You'd kill him."

Mina grew defensive. "That's the point!" She waved her arm out around her. "That Slayer—that murderer—is waltzing around our home and invading our lives! He thinks that the whole bloody world will fall right into place the moment he kills one of us and that it'll make Cecile happy by doing what that rouge did to her! And now, he's murdered one of his own kind and he needs to be handled by someone who idolized him when they should've been running from him!"

Vlad walked the space between them and pulled Mina in his arms. She fell into the embrace though she was still clearly angry. Vlad sighed and slid his hand through her hair to hold her firmly to his hug. His other hand rubbed her back softly and he watched her relax.

"You're still mad about him staking me. Aren't you?" She nodded and he closed his eyes. "I can't say if Joss is even a little guilty about what he did to us. He doesn't deserve to die though, Mina. He has never tried to kill you but he will if he has to…I don't want him to have to." Mina sighed and Vlad knew his talk was working some. "I won't kill him but he won't leave healthily."

The only vampiress of Bathory nodded solemnly as she parted from Vladimir. She started to walk to the house but before he could leave she turned to call out to him. "I'm going with to the hospital, though."

Vlad smiled and nodded as he ran off in search of the slayer. She sat with Vikas and Otis as Vikas poured his heart out in bittersweet memories of Tristan. But it wasn't long until Vlad was tapping into her mind.

"_Vlad is on his way to taking Joss to the hospital."_ She told Otis telepathically so as not to arouse any unwanted emotions from Vikas. _"I'm going to see him and have a little chat with my cousin."_

Otis looked up and his blue eyes showed a flicker of concern. _"Do you want me to drive you?"_

"_No, I'll fly. I prefer flying at times."_ She stood and walked over to Vikas. She hugged him and kissed his forehead before turning to the door. "Love ya, Vikas."

The heartbroken man did not respond but Otis smiled thankfully at her. Flying quickly with vampire speed into the night sky she hurried through the air towards Stokerton. Finding her way along the hallways of Stokerton Hospital was remarkably easy when she thought back to Vlad's run in with a stake years before. Many of the vampires who worked in the hospital recognized her and some she knew from the Crypt as well. They led her safely and silently to her cousin, knowing that she would want to be where the Pravus was. The power of silent authority was strange considering the last time she was there she was a baby vampire.

She stood outside the door to the room in which Joss and Vlad seemed to be having a serious talk. There was a vampire beside her that she recognized as the same man who had helped when she nearly killed Jonathan over a year ago. The same man who helped nurse Vlad to life after her cousin nearly killed him. The same man who let her stay endless hours beside Vlad. The same man who claimed he worked in Carfax Asylum during the events of Dracula's life.

"Dr. Gray?"

Seeing her nod of acknowledgement he cleared his throat. "Bruised ribs and a broken arm. He is staying over-night to be sure but he will be home by morning." Mina nodded again this time in understanding. "Your Pravus is unharmed."

"Thank you."

"Anything for you, Princess of Dracule." Mina's eyes tore away from the scene inside to look at the doctor. He smiled and bent forward slightly in a discrete bow. She nearly corrected him that she did not like being called the 'princess' of anything. Darkness, Dracula, Damned, Night, Vampires…Whatever it was, she didn't care for it. Yet all she did was a simple dip as he turned to continue his work.

Then she turned her hand as it clutched the metal doorknob. "You swear on your sister's soul you didn't kill Tristan?" Mina froze at Vlad's words.

"I swear it." Joss spoke and Mina felt her eyes slide shut as she let her anger fade some. Vlad seemed to think this over. All knowing that Joss would never agree if he had not been certain and truthful.

"And my dad's journal. Did you take it?"

"No. No, I didn't. I don't know anything about that." Joss denied and Mina released the handle so she could listen more.

Vlad sighed. "Joss, let's end this. Whatever this is between us, let's just stop. You don't try to kill me anymore and I won't be forced to defend myself. Let's just get things back to the way they used to be."

"I can't."

"Joss—"

"No, you don't understand. I can't. If I don't fulfill my duties, I'll be excommunicated from the Slayer Society, and they'll cleanse Bathory of every living being in sight just to be sure they got all of the vampires." Mina drew in a breath. "Besides, I made a promise to Cecile. It was my fault she died. I was too scared to stop a vampire then. I'm not too scared now. I have to keep going, Vlad."

No one spoke and Mina lost the will to break the silence. Then Vlad sighed.

"Okay, Joss. Whatever has to happen, will happen." Vlad took Joss's slayer coin out of his pocket and placed it between them. A peace offering between a slayer and a vampire. Mina took a step back—her eyes still on the two—to wait for Vlad to come out so she did not have to face Joss. "Mina…?

Vlad turned and looked her right in the eyes. She cursed mentally and opened the door to lean on the doorframe. "I can barely remember the last time us three where here."

"Mina…"

"—Then again, yes I can." She dismissed Vlad's words and continued speaking as if she hadn't heard him. Then she walked in to stand at the foot of the bed. "I remember vividly when you disowned me and swore to kill me." She crossed her arms and Joss turned his eyes away silently.

"He didn't kill Tristan, Mina." Vlad tried to sooth but she shook her head.

"But he _did_ kill others." She reasoned and Vlad glanced at Joss. "And he almost succeeded in killing _you_. I'm sorry if I can't forget as easily as you can."

"Well _I_ remember you telling me that Wilhelmina killed Dracula by stake. So thinking of that…_You_ tried to kill me too, and you succeeded." Vlad's words were fast paced and rushed but he held a firm gaze with Mina. Her eyes widened slightly before turning into glares. She was not at all happy that he brought up her past lives.

"I killed him because he asked me to. Not because some old people told me he was a soulless demon." Her words snipped at Joss and he continued not to look at her. "And now I have to deal with the bugger every night of my life!"

"That's his fault not Joss's or mine!"

"If he didn't kill him then who did?" Mina snapped and all went silent. "It's more than likely a slayer and I know of no other."

"I'm sorry."

Both Vlad and Mina turned to Joss in shock that he spoke. Mina didn't breathe for a good long time as Joss looked her in the eyes. His eyes still held tears of severity and Mina tried to look away but found her eyes still locking with his.

"I'm sorry about your friend. And I'm sorry I stabbed Vlad in freshman year. Believe me, I tried to keep you away from this." To check his sincerity or to satisfy her curiosity—Mina wasn't sure—but she pushed inside Joss's mind.

What she saw was a bright and sunny day in their early childhood. Mina sat on Joss's bed staring at a particular butterfly that she found lovely. Joss sat at his desk observing from his book bugs that practiced hematophagy by obligation or option. They were about six at the time just shy of a year since her parent's death. Joss had on accident released one of the assassin bugs that he was currently studying—Rhodnius prolixus.

The memory was fresh in her mind as well as in Joss's. The insect escaped and went crawling over the bed straight for Mina. She scrambled away from it but the creature was in hot pursuit of nourishment. Which meant that this Kissing Bug wanted one thing…Blood.

"_Joss!"_ Her childhood voice yelped for assistance. She never liked his bugs.

He lunged and Mina shut her eyes and curled her lips inward. Slamming the jar on her leg he slide the lid on in one fluid motion to capture the bug before it could puncture Mina's eyes or lips; as that particular insect enjoyed doing.

"_Sorry, I guess he was just hungry."_ Joss said and Mina meagerly relaxed with her eyes fixated on the bug. _"You okay?"_

"_I don't like that bug."_ She replied and Joss placed the jar on the far side of the desk away from Mina. Then he laid back on the bed, deciding to take a break from bugs for the day, and smiled up at Mina.

"_Don't worry. I won't let any blood-sucker get you."_ Mina smiled faintly and he tip-toed his fingers up her arm to give her the chills. He knew she hated when he did that. _"Or your blood. I promise." _

Joss and Mina drew back to reality and let the memory die. Vlad let his eyes flicker back and forth from the vampire to the slayer with curiosity. Now Joss was not the only one with tears in his eyes, Mina too seemed to feel deep regret as she gulped down her pride.

"Hematophagy…" She whispered as her resolve dissipated.

Both Joss and Mina did not look away from each other's eyes. He seemed to somehow know that she saw his memory though his human mind did not allow him to notice her touch. A tense moment passed between them before Joss parted his lips. "Obligation or option?"

Suddenly Mina seemed to realize that she was no longer in the past. Her cold, hard façade built up in an instant as she narrowed her eyes.

"Obligation!" She snapped.

Without waiting for anyone to say or do anything she gripped Vlad's arm with vampric speed and was rushing out the door with Vlad in tow. Vlad didn't question her as she called Davide to drive them back to Bathory after she realized Vlad was not so good a flyer as she was and that walking was a hassle.

"What's hemertafy?" Vlad asked reluctantly trying to sound out the word.

Mina sighed but didn't let her eyes leave the window as they drove nearer to Bathory. At first he thought she wouldn't answer him at all but finally she closed her eyes. "Hematophagy…The practice of drinking blood for nourishment. Leeches, mosquitoes, ticks, bed bugs, vampire bats…assassin bugs."

Mina's face twisted in what seemed to be pain at a memory. Sighing she turned to look right at Vlad.

"Vampires."

"What was that you both were talking about right before we left?" Mina's eyes flickered to Davide as he silently tuned in to the conversation but appeared to be paying them no mind. Ah, how could she forget how good actors tended to run with the Dracula clan.

She looked down, not wanting to touch this subject but knowing Vlad would press more if she refused. "Creatures that practice hematophagy do so out of option—in which they have other ways to survive rather than blood to thrive on—or obligation. Obligation, such as our case, we need blood to live otherwise we will die."

"So he asked if you could live without drinking blood."

Mina looked down and nodded. "And I said no."

"Family!" Davide finally broke the silence that clouded the teens. His arms were thrown into the air for a moment before slamming on the wheel again. "The only family a vampire can trust is their coven." Mina and Vlad shared a look; neither were a part of a coven. "Even then."

Ignoring the ominous warning from her nephew Mina dismissed her seatbelt and fit herself into the small space between the driver's and passenger's seats. "Has Caz found anything new about that journal I mentioned?"

"No," David shook his head, "nothing."

Mina sighed and hung her head. "Bug. I know there has to be one…I just don't know where he'd have kept it."

"You're looking for that maniac's journal?" Vlad cut in and Mina whipped around to face him with annoyance. "Why would you want anything to do with him after what he's done to you?"

"I don't know, Vlad." Mina snapped. "Why do I still want anything to do with _you_ after all _you've_ done to me?" Vlad drew back and blinked with his jaw dropped. Amazingly hurt by her words, he stared at her in disbelief. "And please don't call him a 'maniac'. He is locked inside my brain, remember?"

Vlad looked down momentarily in regret for his poor word choice. He hadn't figured that calling Dracula a lunatic would hint at her being insane as well. "Still! I thought you hated him? Why would you want to find his journal?" He pressed on and Mina seemed bothered by his questioning. First she had to burry a friend, hold in anger to her cousin who ended up being innocent, then undergoing guilt over her lost relationship with her family, and now she was being interrogated. Vlad—seeing this—lowered his voice to a meager grumble. "I…thought you hated him."

Mina sighed and let her anger calm itself for a few moments before opening her eyes to meet Vlad's. "I don't hate him."

"But why?" Vlad continued despite his better judgment. "You've said several times that he has ruined your life. That he forced you into doing things you wish you hadn't done. That he possessed you and attacks your dreams at night. Also that you're hungry enough to kill and that you can know what he wants to think." The more he said the more Mina avoided his eyes.

"The misgivings he affords me are no less his doing as they are my own." She replied dryly and Vlad shook his head at her.

"What are you talking about? Don't make excuses for him!"

"I'm not making excuses for anyone! I'm only showing respect for a man who is deceased but still has the power to grace us with his attentions." She snipped at him then bitterly turned her eyes away. "I'll undoubtedly receive a verbal lashing for your obvious remarks of impropriety and my foolish choice of a potential mate."

"You aren't making any sense, Mina, this isn't you." He now deemed a worried demeanor rather than one of annoyance. "You don't sound at all like yourself. If this is because of him then please, let me help you."

"He is not harming me in anyway unlike _you_ and your constant indecision." She whipped back and Vlad felt stung.

"Don't make this about me." He reasoned though it sounded to himself more as begging.

"Then don't make this about _him_."

"Stop defending him!"

"Stop insulting him!"

Vlad let out a growl of frustration and threw his arms up in a fluster. Whatever he said she only countered it with double the speed of his comments. "He is a murderer, Mina. He has hurt you whether you want to face it or not. You know that I regret everything I've done to you and your heart." His voice of reason melted into sincere adoration. "But he seems to be using you for his own selfish reasons and you are forgiving him and protecting his name." Mina's resolve crumbled and she met Vlad's eyes with overwhelming sadness. "I don't understand…"

"I don't think anyone could." She brushed her ring with her thumb before looking at him with sad eyes. "Not easily, at least."

Vlad slid his hand to hers and let his own fingers run over the dark ruby set in clawed silver with a faint smile. The electricity between them soared and bounced between them, the car, and each other. He found himself admiring her emerald and sapphire eyes and stained lips that he knew tasted neither like peppermint nor like sparkling lip-gloss. As if sensing his thoughts she drew her lips inward for her teeth to chew.

"Master Pravus, we have arrived at your home." Davide called softly over his shoulder and Vlad nodded distractedly.

Getting out of the car he gave Mina one last look before closing the car door. Davide drove off with Mina staring off back at him and his chest adapting to the feeling of being hallowed out. Turning back to his house and entering he decided not to bother Nelly as she probably cried over Otis's departure earlier. Knowing she would know he was home from the sounds he made while getting ready for bed, he left her to her lamenting.

Lying back on his bed he stared up at the ceiling in thought. He just couldn't understand it.

He held Mina for hours as she cried in fear of Dracula. He watched her rant in hatred of him. He listened to her obvious distain for him. Yet when it came right down to it…She defended Dracula. Against me, no less, Vlad thought with bitter tones.

Yet now that he thought about it she had seemed very reluctant to leave the phantom man when he stumbled upon them in New York. Remembering her surprised gasp blended with his name reminded him of two lovers being discovered by some Capulet or Montague. The departed man had his body braced against hers upon a couch with his arms contracting around her. The ghostly lips tickled hers in such a way that Vlad drew back to his stay in Siberia with Mina. Those nights being the tensest—the most passionate—moments to his memory, he felt that he was already missing Mina though he saw her only seconds ago. Not to mention she was living a few streets away…

No! Vlad shook his head. Things were complicated enough with Snow's growing interest in him and Meredith's consistent hurt at losing him. Even if he were to be partaking in Mina's company more as of late, he knew he must keep the promise that he swore to her and himself.

That he would never seek any love from Mina until he knew for certain that he would want no one—vampire, drudge, human, or otherwise—except for her and only her.

What a hard promise that was to keep, he realized. Snow knew he cared for Meredith and Mina but doesn't pressure him about it even after he has kissed her. Meredith knew about Mina's love for him and his caring for her but dated him and publicly shown it on several occasions. In a way, they both knew he had bouncing affection and could never decide who he loved more as he usually acted on impulse. But with Mina, though he does the same where impulse is concerned, he found that he could not profess his feelings as much as he could with Snow or Meredith in fear of losing her forever if his thoughts were to waver even slightly.

Who am I kidding? He thought and sat up in bed.

He was distinctly aware that his attraction to her was growing stronger and stronger since day one. In the past few months though, he noted, it had nearly tripled rather than steadily increasing. Was it because of Dracula?

"You may believe as such." At the unexpected voice Vlad drew back on his bed and away from the figure. Thinking that it had been D'Ablo or some other assassin to kill or harm him, he had acted speedily to protect himself. Instead of attacking the figure chuckled darkly and Vlad felt it was more of a scoff of judgment. "I did not come to harm you, Pravus."

Still on guard, Vlad squinted to see the man clearly. "Who are you?"

"Your predecessor in many ways." The man stepped out of the darkness and Vlad saw the defined features of the man. "You may call me Vlad."

"Dracula's fine." Vlad snipped with a death glare. "Why are you here?"

"What is it with you and Mina with that question? Both of you ask it of me repeatedly. Quite often as well, can you not come up with a better term for the query?" Dracula asked with a slight tone of annoyance as he adjusted his coat to fit correctly. Vlad said nothing but rather found it better in his opinion to simply glare at the phantom. "I am here to speak with you about Mina."

"Mina?" Dracula only nodded. "What about her? What else do you plan to do to her?"

Dracula seemed to roll his eyes and groan in a bother. "One question at a time, Pravus. No wonder Mina begs me not to speak to you."

"Fine." Vlad sat back but still did not let his watch down. "What do you want to talk about involving Mina?"

"First and foremost…" Dracula started and took a few steps to stand in the center of Vlad's room. Dracula's arms were crossed over his chest in a relaxed manner rather than the stiff manner in which Vlad held his arms. His green-silver eyes intercepted Vlad's gaze and he spoke with a strong bluntness* that cause Vlad to debate whether he should reply or not. "Why do you assume I will harm Mina?"

Vlad blinked. "You forced her to hunt, scare her to death, make her crazy, and you make her afraid to sleep because of dreams of you."

"But I never hurt her."

"That doesn't matter!" Vlad yelped.

"It doesn't?" Dracula inclined with a tilt of his head. "I may have done things she wishes I would not have done but I have never caused her any physical harm. I thrive because of her and I would not wish her harm even for the chance to have my own body again."

The intensity of his words made Vlad pause to think. He looked down before continuing his glares. "How are you even here? If you are blood-bound to Mina shouldn't you have to stay around her? You also promised to stay in her dreams."

Dracula bobbed his head. "Indeed, but you are deeply connected to Mina, and thus I can appear to you as well. She also believes me to be your past life and was that to be true, that would be a contributing factor." Vlad nodded his understanding. "On a prior note…I am currently in your dreams, Pravus. Since it appears you didn't know."

"Oh…"

Dracula then moved to stand in the moonlight by the window. His eyes were either trained directly at Vlad or out at the scenery. A quick blink shook off the memory of Mina standing in that spot and asking sweet questions before catching him red-handed in his desire to kiss her, and then giving him permission to do so. How loudly had his heart pumped at the adrenaline of that moment? Returning his mind to Dracula he saw the man set his features and his eyes fixed on the younger Vlad's.

"I would prefer you not to speak so ruthlessly of me especially around our dear Mina. She can be quite protective of us both and I too have witnessed her defensive fury. I would enjoy the privilege of continuing my relationship with Mina without your consistent comments of discredit towards me or my plans. As well as leaving Mina to choose for herself if she wishes to concern herself with my affairs. She is going through much in regards to her escalating superiority in contrast to the problems you add with your uncle's trials, your affairs, and her life in terms of maintaining a human lifestyle. I ask you not to bother her any more than needs require and to stay clear of my plans unless I call for your assistance."

"You can't expect me to just hide from her!" Vlad roared with his anger rising.

Dracula too raised his voice to high volume. "No. I expect you to do what you can to help your mate. It is what you are meant to do and therefore you must atone to it. I did not arrange for you both to meet so young for you to falter on your duties to her." His detonated words stung Vlad and he felt himself flinch. But then a question came to mind…more of a realization.

"So you admit to making us be mates?

Dracula shook his head. "No. Fate decided you to be mates. I only brought you together sooner rather than waiting centuries."

"Fate?" Vlad repeated. "So fate just decided that I have to be with her for eternity? I can't be with anyone else? She can't either? What if someone has more than one mate? What does being a mate do?"

"Too many questions, Pravus. Yet I shall answer to my best degree." Dracula said and started to walk around the room. "My maker did not fully explain to me what decides mates other than fate. Some divine power or simply physics…it's all very unclear." He shrugged. "You have clearly proven that you can be with others and I am unsure if one may have more than one mate. Mates in itself is rare and for one to have two would be extremely uncommon…I have never heard of such a thing."

"And being a mate?" Vlad led on with a thick tone of sarcasm.

Dracula's demeanor collapsed and his eyes grew distant. A soft sigh drew past his lips and he took a moment to speak. "She is your world. Beautiful beyond compare and completely unforgettable. The glimmer and shine of the moon, the distantly remembered warmth of the sun on your skin, none of that matters with her. She is more captivating—more drawn by gravity—than the moon and the warmth of the fire in both of your hearts could out-shine any sun." Dracula seemed lost in memory rather than describing logically the process of a mate. "The spark of life she revives in you pulses with her glow and can only die when she is apart. No one can imagine the pain, the torture, it is when even thinking of a life without her. She is the angel of your Heaven, the demon of your Hell, and the center of your Earth."

A long silence ensued. Dracula was reminiscing in his thoughts and Vlad watching him carefully while evaluating his words. Vlad decided be should bring the ghost back to earth so he cleared his throat.

"Why _did_ she defend you?"

Dracula shook his head to wipe away his clouded thoughts. Then he shrugged as he thought over Vlad's question. "She is my wife." His chuckle blended with his words to show his amusement. "Not to mention my mate as well as yours. My Eliza just so happens to be your Mina. I cannot control the lingering affections she may still possess towards me from her previous life's bond as my mate. Though, I assure you that the same fury has been dealt upon me when my words towards you sounded little less than poisonous." Dracula smirked and Vlad translated his words correctly; Dracula enjoyed teasing him. "Yet I do not dismiss the idea that she protected my honor as an act of her compassionate heart."

"You have a point." Vlad grumbled and Dracula nodded.

"And what of your heart, Pravus?"

Vlad caught his eyes and they shared a moment of interest. Dracula lifted a brow in curiosity but Vlad's brow furrowed as he shook his head. "How do I know you aren't just my doubt just making itself like you in my dream?"

"I would not be your guilt. I would represent your conscience." A smirk of pride from his cleaver statement spread over his face.

"Right!" Vlad rolled his eyes.

Before Vlad's recently acquired vampire reflexes could do anything about it, Dracula had lifted him from his bed and slammed him into the wall nearby. Vlad huffed as the air drew out of his lungs from the impact of his back against the wall. When his eyes opened he saw Dracula's face was no longer calm and tranquil but rather it was twisted in evil anger.

"Do not treat this with sarcasm, boy." The dead man hissed and his voice was low and rough with a growl. "I have watched you for years, Vladimir Tod, and with each new trait I see a glimmer of myself in you. This has never been more evident than when Mina is concerned. You long denied yourself the pleasures of a vampire's life, and then continued to deny yourself when faced with your position as the Pravus. Yet the one thing that truly infuriates me is that you choose to deny your love for Mina."

Vlad's eyes shot daggers into Dracula and he somehow saw from the cruel pleasure of his expressions that Vlad's eyes were glowing purple again. He could feel his fangs pulsing for a fight with the ancient vampire.

"I promised her." Vlad stated angrily.

"And what exactly does that promise mean?" Dracula lifted a questioning brow. "Mina can wait for you. She has been and always will be waiting for your love. She is accustomed to this and so she has nothing to neither harm nor benefit her from this promise." Dracula reasoned with his voice still in a deep rumble. "But you…You have everything to lose with this promise, don't you?" Another chuckle. "You are the one coping with the agony and purposefully placing yourself in pain and heartbreak. Were it not for your stubbornness, you would be free of pain. All of it could end and you could feel bliss."

Vlad scrutinized the legendary vampire as he spoke. His eyes analyzed him with skepticism and distrust.

"A sort of…Vampric Nirvana, if you will." Dracula rolled his eyes as his lips rose in a smirk at his wit. "But instead you created this 'promise'. This way for you to place torture in your heart and to created even more anticipation for those around you." Vlad gritted his teeth to refrain from cutting off Dracula. "It is only a silly game fabricated by a baby vampire."

Vlad groaned in anger and shoved the man off him. "I am not a baby vampire! I have been a vampire all my life and I am also the Pravus!"

"Nonetheless," Dracula shrugged and released Vlad, "you are young in my eyes and therefore far more foolish."

"What if I do end up having feelings for Snow? Or if Meredith forgives me?" Vlad snapped and Dracula peaked with interest. "Mina would leave me!"

The man in black burst into loud booms of laughter and clutched his stomach lightly. Vlad found it odd that a man who had killed billions and lived and seen so much could act as if he were so…happy. The idea made Vlad cringe when he nearly questioned the man's sanity. When he seemed finished laughing—though his voice betrayed a few chuckles—he explained his enjoyment. "For a young man who claims he is not in love with a woman…you show immense horror at the thought of her 'leaving you'."

Vlad glared and Dracula grinned.

"Though I do believe she would be heartbroken…she would not leave you. Her heart will always be tethered to yours. Though this Snow and Meredith of whom you speak are of little importance when facing vampire mates…I do understand from my human years if you are torn between these women. Yet neither could fill Mina's place, I assure you. I had three wives after Eliza's death before I found her again."

"But I'm not the only one." Vlad added. "Mina is still dating Jon."

"Jonathan the Drudge understands that mates are more important than teenage fantasies. He knows Mina belongs to you and will not be his forever and he is in terms with that. He has been before he even knew that vampires were real. This Meredith is ignorant of such things, and this Snow is informed but still tries to push her rights."

"She knows my thing with Mina is…" Vlad struggled for the right word but eventually let out a loud sigh. His shoulders dropped. "Complicated."

"But she still tries to win your affections. Jonathan did not try, he won Mina fairly. It is Mina's right to try and persuade you into anything; especially love. It is her right…Her divine right!" The man exclaimed with a scoff. "Her right and her love are bound to you by Fate's rope."

"And what about free will?"

"Have you not been listening?" Dracula rolled his eyes in exasperation. "Fate decides your love for Mina…free-will decides when." Dracula turned on his heel and entered the dark shadows on the far side of Vlad's room. Thus making it harder for Vlad to see him clearly and Vlad squinted to see. "Enjoy Mina's Hellfire!"

Vlad glared into the darkness and flicked the light on; annoyed at not being able to see the infamous vampire. In the light of his lamp the figure of Dracula collapsed into rolls and waves of thick black mist. The dark swirls evaporated in the air leaving Vlad alone to his dreams and his thoughts.

_Mina: Hi guys…Sorry my writer has had me locked up so long. Trust me, I'm going crazy because this chapter took so long and I'm barely in it! _

_Me: Stop your whining. _

_In case all you guys were wondering… 'Bluntness' was starred because I wanted to remember that I struggled with that sentence for a good 10 minutes before Adri gave me the perfect word and she wished to be acknowledged for it. Thus, thank you Adri!_

_Also, any of the bug information you find in this chapter I got completely off of my own research. By the way, NEVER look up bugs while sitting in your bed alone at night when you are a severe arachnophob and also afraid of other such bugs. Not the smartest idea…_

_On another note…_

_This year, ladies and gentlemen, I will be participating in National Novel Writing Month (NaNoWriMo) this November for the first time! For those who know what this is…please offer me ANY advice you have…I'm freaking out already! For those of you who don't…don't be shy and ask! :3 _

_I just thought you guys should know because the entire month of November I will be focused completely on NaNoWriMo and won't write in TAAT at all! But I promise the moment NaNoWriMo is over (and I take a break of a month of writing) I will hop right back into TAAT and have chapters up before you know it! Just that that one month I will put Mina completely on hold for the first time in three years._

_Love all you guys! And so sorry for the wait…Review, please? _


	104. Suck It Up

_This didn't take as long to write as the last chapter! Whoot! :D Well this chapter is actually three chapters from CoVT combined in one…_

_Mina: Have any of you missed me! _

_Me: Obviously or they wouldn't keep reading this, Sherlock._

_Mina: *Glares* Sorry guys, she's kept me locked up tight lately. So…How many of you are excited for tomorrow's release of my cousin's book? The Slayer Chronicles: First Kill! I know my writer is…I'm a little iffy on it though…_

_Me: Heather Brewer will be stopping in my town for her tour. Upon her visit I'm decorating my CoVT shirt and bag with "Master Minion", "Mina Lovett", "There's Always A Tomorrow", "Team Mina", and "TAAT" sayings on them! I'm excited! _

_Mina: Anyway…She doesn't own anything you might recognize but me._

_Me: Read and review!_

**104 Suck It Up**

Mina stepped out of Otis's car and helped her guardian with his folders and papers. As they wandered the halls in pursuit of his classroom; Mina couldn't help the feeling that she was being watched.

Sure enough, as she looked around her she saw that many students were watching and pointing at her. She shrugged it off no matter how much it annoyed her. After all she was a junior in high school and apparently in high school it is completely unacceptable to help a teacher with his stuff. Especially when that teacher lives with you. Mina rolled her eyes at their stupidity.

Upon entering her class she collapsed to sit on a desk and closed her eyes. "Tired?"

"I didn't fall asleep till dawn." She replied with one eye peeking at Otis. He chuckled with a pleasant smile on his face. He remembered the days when he couldn't control his nocturnal nature and so he didn't prescribe a specific 'bed-time' for Mina. Then, jumping off the desk Mina made her way to the door and tossed a smile over her shoulder. "I'm heading to my locker. See you in a few."

"You better have your homework done." Otis called absentmindedly as she continued her way out.

Walking down the halls, Mina once again felt the attention of her peers. Feeling more than a little peeved she drew into a boys mind to listen to what was so interesting about her. _"Did she know?" "Is she one too?" "Vlad is a vampire?" "No wonder they're so weird." "So she digs killers?"_ A wave of confusion, then realization washed over Mina as she stared wide eyed at them all. Irritation was evident as her brow and mouth firmed to form a scowl.

Did they have nothing better to do than watch the unending soap opera unfold and stare in wonder at its stars?

Her eyes focused on what exactly revealed Vlad's secret and saw the school's newspaper. A deep growl of predatory protectiveness pumped through her veins before she heard one of the most bothersome voices she knew ringing in her ears.

"You like the headline, Vampette?"

"Poe, did I not make myself clear last September?" She glared her hateful eyes at his smug face. "Back the bug off." She placed heavy diction on each threatening word. Turning to face him fully, she found that she took two steps around him as if she were a tiger circling her prey.

"Oh, you made your threat clear. And now your clarity is known school-wide." He crossed his arms and she slid her eyes to more of the interested teenagers around them.

Deciding her hatred for Eddie Poe could be handled at a later date and that her human-reputation had to be upheld, she rolled her shoulders back and flicked her bangs from her eyes to drawn on an air of calm reserve. "Making up random rumors isn't a way to get people to like you, Eddie."

With a shrug he smirked. "Doesn't matter," then his eyes caught on something behind her, and his evil smile widened, "but it is a way to keep the monsters away for good."

Mina turned and found Vlad at the doors to Bathory High. The horror in his expression and tingling in Mina's gut told her that he discovered what she had been trying to deal with. Otis burst from his classroom and ripped a newspaper from a student's hand. Reading it, he made the same realization and looked at Mina then Vlad.

"_They know."_ The words echoed simultaneously in Vlad and Mina's minds with Otis as the narrator.

Vlad looked at every accusing face in the hallway before meeting Mina's eyes. Those emerald and sapphire eyes he had dreamed about the night before, and he swallowed a gulp of air that didn't seem to reach his lungs. Mina felt his fear and his depression as it was her own and just as Otis thought the word; "_Don't_", Vlad dashed out of the school.

"Vlad!" Mina shouted down the hall and bolted after him. As she soared past the crowds she heard Henry call out first Vlad's name then hers. She also heard him start to follow but felt that everyone chasing Vlad down after such an article would be suspicious. So, using her mind control, she held Henry's feet firmly in one place. Turning to meet his eyes so he would know why his body did not respond to his mind, she saw Henry's hurt but complete understanding. They shared a moment of influential trust before she continued her pursuit of Vlad.

She saw him get as far from the school as possible before using his vampire speed and she did so as well to try and catch him.

Vlad left the door to his house open wide as he went right to his room. Mina paused at the door momentarily to call his name before racing up the steps. She found him emptying his backpack of school supplies to replace it with clothes and other items of livelihood.

"Would you go with me?" He muttered hurriedly as he stuffed items in his backpack and dashed about his room.

"Wh—What?" Mina stuttered and stared at him in bewilderment.

Vlad lowered his arms holding the backpack and turned his head slightly to look her in the eyes as he spoke. "If I left Bathory…Would you follow me?"

"Vlad…You can't really—"

A wind blew into the room and Otis joined the two vampires. "You shouldn't use your vampric speed out in public like that, Vladimir. It could cause some raised eyebrows."

"You said it yourself, Otis. They already know." Vlad closed his eyes momentarily and tightened his jaw. He tried his hardest not to shed tears before Mina and Otis. "I'm done hiding."

"But not done running, it seems. Where are you going?"

"Away from here."

"What about Nelly?"

"She'll be fine. You'll take care of her."

"And Henry?" Vlad paused. "What do you suppose it would do to a drudge to be abandoned by his master?" Otis questioned and Vlad shook his head of his thoughts.

"I'll release him before I go."

Then Otis said two words that gave both Mina and Vlad chills of anticipation. "And Mina?" Vlad stopped all together and looked at the vampiress rather than his uncle. Their eyes shared the agreement.

"I'll follow him."

"And me, Vladimir? Do you really think I'll be okay without my nephew around?" Hurt and concern rang clearly in Otis's voice and looks. "Because if that's what you're thinking, I can assure you that you're wrong."

"They know about me, Otis! What do you expect me to do?"

Otis grew silent for a moment and his voice tried to show his level of knowledge. But the calm exterior fooled no one. "I expect you to be a man and face your problems head-on. Running is never the answer."

Vlad grew frustrated and heated with anger as he thought of all the humans who knew of his secret. They knew. They knew about him and his horrible secret. The secret he lived his whole life with. The secret that he dragged Mina into. "What if it is? What if the only way I'll ever be happy or safe or okay again is if I run away from Bathory and make a new life for myself somewhere else? What if I can't bear to see the way people will look at me now? What if I can't stand to hear them whispering about me?"

"How selfish of you, Vladimir." Otis snapped. "You'd abandon the woman who's been a mother to you these last seven years, who helped bring you into the world, and made certain you were well-nourished since you very first intake of breath. You'd tear away a part of your best friend's soul. You'd force Mina's love for you to go as far as deserting everything she has ever cared for. You'd rip yourself from my life, taking with you any real meaning that I have found in all of Elysia. You would do all of that because you're afraid of the unknown?" Otis shook his head curtly. "Very selfish, indeed."

"Are you done? I have to call a cab."

Walking around Otis, Mina watched Vlad depart and dutifully followed his steps down the hall and stairs. As he stood in the kitchen she leaned against the counter and crossed her arms to wait patiently and silently. Vlad then looked around and seemed to recall memories of every happy moment he had in that kitchen alone.

Thoughts of Henry stuffing his face with breakfast in the late mornings of summer. Thoughts of Nelly fussing over a freshly cooked dinner she had attempted to not burn. Thoughts of Otis's first dinner and his amusement at seeing Vlad's threat of fangs. Thoughts of Mina smiling sweetly, lovingly as she offered a freshly baked red velvet-blood cupcake. Mina lifted a brow at him though she knew his resolve was cracking. Within minutes he was crumbling to the floor with tears treading down his cheeks. She lowered to the ground beside him to hold him close to her as he sobbed.

"Vladimir." Otis spoke softly.

Vlad felt the complete abandonment of being torn between home and no home. Love and hate. Leaving and staying. Giving up and fighting. Otis knelt and handed his nephew a handkerchief.

"You would've let me go." Vlad whimpered.

"I did let you go." Otis corrected and looked around the kitchen before adding, "you didn't get very far."

Vlad huffed softly once in a small, miserable laugh and Mina smiled sadly. Then he took a moment to slow and control his breathing. "What am I going to do, Otis? They all know about me. Because of Eddie, they all know."

"I think you underestimate the ignorance of humankind. This will blow over, Vlad. Give it time." Otis reasoned and Mina offered a nod.

"No. It won't. It will change everything." Vlad sighed unevenly. "One thing's for sure."

Otis tilted his head. "What's that?"

"I am never going back to Bathory High."

"I said no, Mina." Otis told her that Thursday afternoon. The girl huffed and crossed her arms in determination. "After your decision the other day, I do not think it is wise for you to be around Vlad at this time."

Mina rolled her eyes. "Come on, Otis! I've been going to school." She walked after him as he gathered his car keys and other objects for his drive to Vlad's house. "If anyone could bring him back to school I'd be me."

Otis paused before continuing his way out. "Vlad is different when he is with you. There's a rush of emotions and I fear he has not yet learned to properly control it. Due to this and his current interest in the idea of leaving Bathory, you would only fuel his desire to leave. The adrenaline he has will bring on that feeling again. The one that makes him think he could just disappear and take you with him without anyone getting hurt."

Mina slowed and blinked at Otis meekly. She knew that he was hurt when Vlad refused to stay on his account. And he had even told her that it hurt him more that Vlad had also intended to rip her away from him too.

"Otis, you know that won't happen." She murmured.

He turned to her with his eyes glowing in appreciation. "I do. But I know better than either of you that you could indeed leave the world behind, including myself, but that you will survive as long as you have each other." Mina walked to stand with him and hugged the man who has been much like a family to her. "All Vlad needs is you. Thinking of that, he may wish to run away if you are once more with him."

Mina adjusted her head so her chin rested on Otis's chest and she was looked right up at his faintly smiling face. "If he wanted to run off he could easily come in the night to get me and leave. Or contact me to meet him. He has done neither…" She pulled out of the hug slightly but still kept her arms around his waist. "I am confident that he will not leave Bathory anytime soon, Otis."

"Did you mean it?" She tilted her head in question. "Would you leave everything behind to follow him blindly?" Otis ran the back of his fingers along her cheek and she nuzzled into the touch.

"I've done much for Vlad since I met him on Halloween. Many of the things I've done, I did blindly for my love of him. I know when he needs me, and were he to leave and the way he looked at me…I knew then that he would never leave Bathory without me."

Otis nodded softly before he turned and went to the door. Mina watched him as he opened the door and looked back at her. "Well…are you coming?"

Smiling, she walked through the door as he held it open for her. Upon getting in Otis's car and driving straight for Vlad's house, she started to ask him if his secret had been as wide-spread as Vlad's before in his long life. Otis neither denied nor confirmed her suspicions with a grin. Nelly opened the door for them as they walked up the porch as if she suspected that they were already there. Mina figured that Otis had called ahead of time and Nelly was anxious to see him. They were adorable together so she couldn't complain.

"Vlad's in his room. He won't come down and hasn't eaten anything all day." She said as she led them in. She hugged Otis for a long time before she gave Mina a motherly one. "Mina dear, I hear something awful happened to you in New York. Vlad won't tell me anything about it and I've been worried sick!" Mina giggled and Nelly pulled away and placed her hands on Mina's shoulders. "Especially since you haven't visited in so long!"

"Sorry, Nelly." Mina giggled some more. "Its vampire trouble, I'm fine now, it was just a bit scary as it happened."

Nelly creased her forehead and pouted. "Can't I know?" She looked over her shoulder at Otis and back to Mina. "Or is it too 'vampire' for me to hear?"

"Uh…" Mina slid her eyes to Otis who shrugged. _"I'll talk to her when you go with Vlad. I'll be fine telling her at least the basic summery."_ She told Otis mentally and he nodded and placed a hand on Nelly's lower back.

"I'm going to talk to Vladimir."

Nelly nodded and led Mina to the kitchen for them to sit down. "I'll tell you what happened if you can spare a mug of blood." Nelly smiled widely and did as requested.

"Is there any blood in this story?" Nelly cut in before Mina started. "Because if someone died; I don't want to know." Mina laughed and shook her head. Nelly let out a loud and visible sigh before waving her hand. "Continue then."

"Well…I'm not sure how to even start." Mina ran a hand through her hair. "Well you know that Dracula was a real guy, right?" Nelly bobbed her head. "It seems that he really was a vampire and I'm his wife reincarnated. When I was reborn, apparently, my blood was mixed with his magic-vampire-blood, and thanks to that his ghost can come and harass me whenever he wants." Nelly slowly placed the cup by Mina and sat down with her eyes glued to the young vampiress. She seemed shocked and evaluating the story to which Mina smiled widely.

"His ghost?"

Mina nodded. "Yes."

"And…you were his wife in another life?" Nelly seemed unsure of her words but Mina smiled easily and nodded. "And you have magic blood…?"

"Well, kinda." Mina shrugged. "It lets me have some of his powers—"

Just as Mina was to continue, Otis entered and sat with a long sigh. "He wouldn't even think about it."

"What did he say?" Nelly stood to make Otis a cup of blood and slid her hand over his shoulder in passing. "He must've said something; it's unlike him to simply ignore you."

"He said there isn't anything at Bathory High for him anymore." Otis grumbled and Mina set her jaw. Her brows lifted and she thought over the words and stood. Before leaving the table she chugged the remains of her cup of blood.

"He is _not_ ditching me there another day!" Mina declared and started up the stairs towards Vlad's bedroom.

Without waiting, she tapped her knuckles on the door as she opened it to step inside. She closed the door firmly behind her and crossed her arms. Vlad—thinking it was Otis back with another argument—nearly rolled his eyes over to where the only female vampire in Bathory stood. Upon seeing her, he sat up in his bed in a hurry and the boredom slipped away from his face.

"Mina!" He exclaimed with a smile in his voice. Then, seeing her smile at his enthusiasm, he sat back against the wall. "There is such a thing as knocking, you know. What if I'd been changing or something?"

"As if we didn't share a room in Siberia." She rolled her eyes and walked to stand closer to the center of the room. Vlad's cheeks colors slightly as he remembered the vacation in which they had to share a room. "So why haven't you been to school, Vlad?"

"You know why."

Dropping her arms dramatically at her side she seemed rather bothered. "Do you realize that if a rumor is spread and the subject disappears for three days that it would only make everyone think they are true? If you had stayed and acted indifferent then they would have dropped it the day it happened."

"I just…couldn't, Mina." Vlad looked down. "I didn't want anyone to look at me like I'm going to kill them."

"So you let them look at me that way?" She questioned and placed her hands on her hips.

Vlad's eyes grew wide and he looked at her desperately. "No! Never!"

"Well, they have, Vlad!" She leaned forward slightly to emphasize her point. "The entire three days you've been gone people have been calling me a vampire and asking if you changed me or if I was one before I met you or if I let you suck my blood." She waved her arms around and her melodramatic voice mimicked those who had interrogated her. "They keep asking Henry and I how you keep from burning in the sun or how you can go to a school that used to be a church because it used to be 'holy ground'." Her fingers curled over the words and Vlad sat forward to put his face in his hands. "It's absolutely ridiculous! If you'd have been there it—"

"If I had been there Eddie would have made me mad enough to kill him. I'm pretty sure I would have done something to slip up." Vlad shot his head up and Mina groaned in irritation.

"If you had been there they may have asked a few questions and it would have died." She elaborated clearly and loudly. "But since you ran that made them suspicious and go to us for information. My locker is stuffed with rubber bats!"

Vlad shot her a look that undoubtedly read 'what the hell?' and she only nodded.

"Sorry…" He said as he tried to imagine where the students could have gotten so many rubber bags in the middle of January.

"I look like more of a vampire than you do, Vlad. You're at least half human, and I'm not. You are the only person in Bathory who is a student and a vampire. Otis can't do much but you always had my back and I had yours. I'd mind control the entire school if you needed me to so I just don't see why you won't go back even for me. I clearly survived the last couple of days…you can too."

"I'm sorry, I just can't Mina." Vlad shook his head.

"But you're the Pravus! You're supposed to rule over all vampire-kind and you can't even suffer through school for a two-year?" She crossed her arms again and leaned heavily on one leg. Vlad shifted his eyes from his hands to her eyes pathetically. "You're supposed to set an example for other vampires but you just…left Otis and me to the wolves." Her tone was soft but pressing and pleading. "Please, be a man and come back to school instead of acting like some silly baby-vamp."

At that Vlad's eyes shot up and his expression grew hard. "I am _not_ a baby-vamp!" He snapped and Mina stepped back.

"Geez, sorry." She grumbled and Vlad sighed in a bother.

"My bad…Still a little pissed off about what Dracula said." Vlad laid back on his bed and was about to explain that she reminded him of the ghost's insults to him. Yet before he could say any more she cut him off.

"He talked to you?" She rushed and moved closer to the bed.

"Uh…yeah." Vlad moved closer to the wall so she could sit down facing him. "I thought you knew since you guys are 'connected' and all?"

Mina seemed truly confused. "Not at all." Her eyes reflected her concern. "What did he say…?"

Vlad's eyes locked on hers and he felt frozen for a long moment. _Free-will decides when_…The voice was clear in his memory and Vlad couldn't bear to look at her anymore. Turning his eyes onto his tattoo he struggled to answer her question. "Just to not insult him around you again."

The excuse was weak but it was honest. At least he wasn't lying to her like he did when they were just friends. She didn't seem to trust it completely but he didn't break his cover and she didn't press him. Rather, she looked off to the side while her thoughts seemed elsewhere. Vlad watched her and inspected every inch of her familiarity. The faint blue rivers hidden under the white ice of her smooth skin have been noticeable to Vlad for some time now. Her black hair suggestingly revealing the red streaks while a few stray hairs from her bangs clung to her eye lash and she flicked her head to push them away. But when his eyes fell over her cheeks and he saw that she was missing her blush, his brow creased. For a while now it seemed she was the one making him blush rather than vice versa.

"That doesn't seem anything like him." She was saying and he strained to pay attention to her words rather than actions. "He didn't tell me anything about that…"

"Well maybe he didn't want you to know." Vlad shrugged.

"Maybe…" She seemed unsure but gave a frail smile to Vlad. "Doesn't matter, just please come back to school, Vlad." She snaked her hand over to his and he felt lightning ring through his core at the touch. Immediately becoming rigid at her contact, Vlad tried to play it off as him sitting up.

"I'll think about it…Maybe." He finally cracked and she hugged him. He closed his eyes to embrace the hug from Mina but instantly felt guilty. She was still in love with Jonathan and hadn't he told her before that he had growing feelings for Snow and lingering ones for Meredith?

"Thanks, Vlad."

She stood and went toward the door before pausing. Her expression was thoughtful but ended with a smile.

"If Drac talks to you again, please tell me everything he said. He tends to be…a lot more demanding than he truly wishes to be." She tried to look supportive and maybe even hopeful, but Vlad knew that she was troubled by her new-found knowledge.

"Anytime." Vlad nodded.

It was a lie. A small, tiny, minuscule, petite, innocent, little white lie. Vlad's heart still twisted in his ribcage as the word slipped through his lips. He knew that at one point he had to tell Mina what she asked for, despite the embarrassment it may cause him in doing so. But telling her that Dracula insisted that they were soul mates seemed fifty times more wearisome than facing the deceased war-hero's wrath.

While Mina stepped out into the hall and closed his door behind her Vlad felt the knots in his stomach unravel with ease. With a hand to his head he wondered how he was able to block these sensations in the early days of their friendship.

Maybe he was so focused on other things—Meredith included—that he didn't take the time to analyze his feelings concerning Mina? It was a thought.

The next morning drew on as any other morning did. She was awakened by Otis's soft calls of her name through her door and immediately went to smoothing layers of sunscreen on herself. She opened the curtains to let in the pale blue light of the morning when she finished covering her skin in the anti-sun protection. She did enjoy the darkness even before she was a vampire, but she found that every morning she always let the sunlight in rather than artificial light.

It seemed more…real, despite that the reality of it could kill her.

Then she changed into whatever she felt like wearing that day, which just so happened to be black skinny jeans with a blood red tank-top and a see-through grey shirt over it. The layers of grey alternated between solid gray and see-through, which made the red look like a deep burgundy. Once she was ready, she fumbled her way downstairs for 'breakfast'.

As if a glass of warm O positive was a substitute for eggs and bacon. She would usually finish her cup, kiss Vikas on the cheek with a hug, and skip out of the house after Otis while picking up her backpack along the way.

The conversation with Otis on the way to school revolved mostly around their plans after school and for the weekend. Mina had to remind herself to be more open in her agenda with Otis after worrying him so often and repeatedly. The school was as alive as it usually was and Mina smiled at the fact that no one stared at her as she passed them. As the days past she found that less and less eyes have been trained on her, making her smile as she headed to her locker.

Finding one last rubber bat in her locker she chuckled and decided to keep it. It was kind of cute, she thought.

A small vibration alerted her of a text and she lifted her phone to see what it said. Placing her backpack in her locker she opened the message. It was from Davide…

'_Don't forget the dinner is this weekend. All the members of the Romanian Council will be there to meet you. You need a date as they will be bringing their own mates. Vampires only! They don't like vampires who date their drudges.'_

Mina groaned and banged her head against the locker. She had completely forgotten. She was hoping she could just nab one of the guys from the Crypt, maybe even take Otis or Vikas. But another text arrived, also from Davide, and she reluctantly read it.

'_Also, they want to meet Vlad. Xoxo, DD.'_

She slammed her locker shut and stomped in the direction of Otis's classroom. Arriving before the last bell rang; she flopped across her desk and laid her head in her crossed arms. She could feel her face getting red already.

Might as well ask Vlad to go as her date rather than finding one and dragging him along. That'd be even weirder. Plus, she had to admit, Jonathan would feel better if she was with Vlad rather than a random vampire. I'll have to call him when I get off school, she thought. Hopefully Nelly will let him go since she is still pissed about him ditching the past few days…

"_You okay, Mina?"_ She heard Otis's thoughts in her mind and she visibly nodded with her face still buried in her arms.

Around her, students piled in and she did her best to ignore the world around her. She could feel Dracula pushing at her mind but she clouded him out as well. She sensed movement to her left and knew that Joss had arrived to class.

"She's out with mono. Won't be back until after spring break." Mina heard her cousin mutter and she felt confusion wash over her face. Who was he talking to?

As soon as she opened her thoughts to the world around her she felt an invisible chain tug at her being. She knew that pull…Sitting up, she made immediate eye contact with Vladimir Tod. She gapped at his presence and he smiled and waved softly to her.

"Hey." He said through his sheepish grin.

"I didn't think you'd be back until next week at least." She explained her shock and he shrugged bitterly.

"Nelly locked me out."

"Oh." A blush snuck over her cheeks and she faced the front of the classroom. But then she recalled that she needed to speak with Vlad. And she remembered what she needed to speak with him about. "Um…Vlad?"

"Yeah?" He turned his attention back to her with a simple smile on his lips. She flushed again and stuttered for words.

"Caz is having another one of his parties this weekend…" She ran a hand through her hair.

"An Elysian party?" Vlad added and she nodded hurriedly.

"Yeah… It's a bunch of important people, or something like that. Either way, they want to meet me and you." Vlad's smile widened and he nodded.

"I'll definitely go."

Mina blushed and avoided looking at him. "We…um…need dates."

"Oh." Vlad said in a clipped tone. "So would Jon be picking us up in his car? Or will we meet him there?" Mina shot him a look and he smiled in pleasant confusion.

"No drudges allowed."

At her grumbled words Vlad's face all but ripped into a grin. Mina lifted her arm to rest on the desk and let her hand cover her face. "Ah, well we will have to find dates then, huh?" Mina groaned audibly in her discomfort and Vlad chuckled wickedly. "We only have a few days, after all."

"Please don't make me do it." She begged him and Vlad smiled innocently.

"Do what?" He blinked. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

Mina chewed on her lip as she looked at Vlad pleadingly. She didn't want to do it. It was embarrassing and Vlad knew it. He just wanted to make her squirm. He just wanted to make her say the words that would give him right to tease her for the rest of the year. He wanted her to ask him to be her date without dancing around it.

"I hate you." She blurted and Vlad only smiled wider.

"Why would you hate me? I'm the one in the dark here!" He playfully lifted his arms and dropped them to his sides. Mina sighed and closed her eyes tightly.

"Ugh, fine!" She broke and clenched her fists as she hastily spoke in a rush. "Will you go to the dinner with me?" After she said it she peeked with one eye at him.

Vlad's pride grew and he boasted that he got her to say it. A cruel punishment for convincing him to actually come back to school. Turning to face the front of the class he shrugged effortlessly. "Yeah, sure."

Mina sunk low in her seat in mortification. She could hear Joss giggling and feel Vlad's enjoyment. When trying to forget her humiliation and pay attention to her class, she saw that Otis was shaking with laughter as he scribbled on the board. When her teacher turned around and smiled with a laugh in her direction she shot her arm in the air.

"Mr. Otis?" She demanded the attention of the entire class unintentionally.

"Yes, Mina?" He asked, still amused by her plight which he had eavesdropped in.

"I need to leave." She flat out said.

The majority of the class looked from Otis to Mina in confusion. Those who knew of her awkward actions giggled louder. "To…the nurse?" Otis asked as he went to his desk to make a pass.

"Nope. I just need to go." She said simply, standing as she spoke.

Otis, still laughing along with Joss and Vlad, offered another destination. "The restroom?"

"Yeah, sure. That." She snipped each word as she took the slip of paper and walked out. She walked down the halls, deciding that the girl's bathroom was a better place to wallow in her shame than the classroom of Otis Otis.

_Mina: that was SO embarrassing!_

_Me: :D I know, that's why I did it! _

_Mina: I hate you…_

_Me: Love ya too chicka. Well…your birthday is coming up, isn't it? Like the day I invented you?_

_Mina: *nods* October 5__th__, 2008_

_Me: Well we should celebrate! How do all you lovely readers think we should do so? _

_Anyone?_

_Also, the idea for Mina straight up walking out of class was inspired by my friend Marmar. He was a freshman when this happened. One day he was just bored in class and simply stood, telling the teacher "I'm sorry…I just got to go…I can't take it anymore. I—I just got to leave." And walked out. No one questioned him. The teacher didn't do anything. Thus…I imagine Mina being tormented enough to just leave lol. _

_Mina: Shut. Up. So guys…review? :3_


	105. You Need Me Too

_SORRY GUYS! This chapter was kicking me in the butt, real bad. Also I've been stressing about NaNoWriMo starting and there was a lot of thing going on that were…well, they were minor but all at once built up to be pretty stressful. _

_Mina: The song featured in this chapter is "If You Only Knew" from Jekyll and Hyde: Resurrection. Though, for the story's sake…I wrote it ;) But I really didn't, okay? And to hear the piano duet, go to Youtube, search "EPIC PIANO DUET! Loved In Vain" by SIRgarageAlot. He wrote it and he owns it. With his permission I used it. Thank you so much SIRgarageAlot! Everyone should check out his stuff! It's pretty good! _

_Me: So guys, enjoy this chapter. Savor it. Because until NaNoWriMo is over…TAAT is officially on hold. _

_Mina: Disclaimer! She doesn't own Vladimir Tod, Dracula, Jekyll and Hyde, Repo! The Genetic Opera, Robin Hood: Men in Tights, Fight Club, or Loved In Vain._

**105 You Need Me Too**

Mina stood before the mirror in her room at Casimir's house. Holding up two dresses, she tried to decide on which one to wear. One was a bright, fiery red while the other was a deep black. Both fit her snuggly while the red had a v-neck the other had a sweetheart neckline. Yet she couldn't decide. Both were lovely but…

"You prefer the black one."

Mina jumped and glared over at the figure of Dracula as he sat on her bed. Putting the two dresses down, she crossed her arms.

"I admit," he shrugged, "the black suits you."

"Why should I care which you like?" She snapped and took the black one off the hanger anyway. He was right, after all.

"Do you forget? This party is for me, my love." She nodded her head as she put the red dress away. "My council is here to communicate to me through you. As only you and the Pravus can see me fully, you both are my translators. My brother and his sons only see me as a ghost, at times I'm there at times I'm not."

"I know, I know." She grumbled. "Do you mind turning around or something? Ghost or not, I'm not changing in front of you." At her snippy words Dracula chuckled but did as she asked and faced the far wall.

"Despite common theory, I can be quite polite." He added and she rolled her eyes as she slipped on the black dress. She adjusted it to fit her and cover her before facing the mirror again to see if she truly wanted that dress. "May I?"

Once again jumping at his sudden manifestation to be right beside her, she shakily nodded. He tended to move faster than vampire speed at times. Dracula zipped up the dress for her and they faced the mirror.

"You look exquisite."

"Thank you." She tried to look at him through the mirror but she couldn't. Phantoms don't show in mirrors. "So how is this going to work? Will you—" She was cut off by her phone ringing and she answered it. Smiling, she addressed the caller. "Hey Vlad."

"Hey, um…what time should I be there?"

Mina smiled. "Casimir's drudge is already on his way to your house to pick you up." She slid her eyes over to Dracula, who was expressing his distinct boredom, and couldn't help but roll her eyes. "Thanks for agreeing to this…"

"Oh, anytime!" Vlad exclaimed and Dracula rolled his eyes.

"He would agree even if you didn't ask him." Dracula told her and she glared at him.

"Shut up, Drac." Then, turning her attention back to the younger Vlad, added a pleasant tone to her voice. "Still, it's a big favor."

"Wait…Dracula is there?" Mina bit her lip at his words and flashed a look at the ghost in question, who was busying himself mimicking Vlad immaturely.

"Uh…he's, like, always there Vlad." She admitted while turning her back to the dead man. She then heard Vlad shuffling on the other end of the phone and he broke her train of thought.

"My ride's here. See you in a bit?"

"Yeah, of course. Bye." And she hung up just as he did the same. Tossing her phone on the bed, she faced the man in black. He grinned knowingly at her and she couldn't deny the fact that his smile was handsome. He was a dashing man, she was well aware, but he reminded her too much of Vlad. A cruel, twisted, sarcastic, dead Vlad. "Was that completely necessary?"

"To see that adorable gleam of hatred in your eyes? Yes, my love, it was." He grinned again and she couldn't help but walk through him with a bitter look.

"It was only that one time. He hasn't said anything against you in a while." She said with a sigh as she brushed on what little makeup she needed and did her hair. "I honestly don't understand why you both act like you hate each other."

"We are both simply stubborn." He said casually and she resisted rolling her eyes for the billionth time since she has been connected to his ghost. Then, she turned and faced him with a trained smile on her face.

"How do I look?" She spun once as she walked towards the door out to the hall. "Worthy of the Romanian Council?" She asked over her shoulder, knowing that even though she slammed the door behind her that Dracula would continue to follow her nonetheless. She was about to skip down the stairs to the dining hall—where the meeting was to be held—when Dracula said something that froze her.

"And more."

Sliding questioning eyes at him, she decided it was best to leave the topic to rest. Many of the vampires were already there for the party and Mina walked into the kitchen—the rather unused kitchen.

"Where do you think you're going?" She skidded to a stop at Casimir's words. "You are not to be seen until you are presented along with Vladimir." He said as he placed two hands on each of her shoulders and started to lead her away. "He should be here soon along with the last of the Council. Wait here and I shall announce you." Mina had no time to even respond before Casimir scurried off. He apparently seemed very nervous having the Council together in his home. She sat on the last step of the stairway and placed her chin in her hand.

What would Caz have to fear with the Romanian Council being here? It wasn't like they were a real council anymore after Romania was dubbed a 'law-less' country along with New York. This was just a group of old friends wanting to see their dead leader in the body of a small teenage girl.

"This will be a long night." She sighed and slid her eyes closed.

"You got that right."

She looked up expecting to see Dracula but instead found Vlad. He smiled and held a hand to help her stand. She took it and smiled back. "I thought you'd just left a bit ago?"

"He said we were late." Vlad flicked his head in the direction of Casimir's receding drudge, probably on his way to help his master in another way. "You look…great." He breathed in a sigh as Mina used his hand to stand, causing her to be quite close to him and blinking up at him with a smile.

Mina blushed and looked down shyly before turning toward the dining hall, wanting to find Casimir so they could start the silly meeting. Vlad turned as she did and he jumped back with a yelp of surprise at what he saw.

"Whoa! It's you!" He shouted and Dracula only smirked.

Leaning against the doorway with his arms crossed and humor clearly in his face, he looked towards Mina. "I didn't think he scared so easily." He then looked Vlad up and down. "Better get used to me, Babyvamp. I'll be here for a while."

Vlad let out a low growl of anger and Mina's hand stopped him by the shoulder. "Better to just ignore him. Do what you want, he won't feel it, and I've tried." She told Vlad bitterly and he instantly relaxed his exterior. Yet the hatred in his eyes was obvious.

"Are you both ready?" They looked up to see Casimir unknowingly standing right beside his brother. They nodded in unison and Casimir ushered them in. He signaled for them to wait at the door as he addressed the table full of vampires. "We, my friends, have been waiting over two hundred years for this young lady. And we have waited far longer than a millennia waiting for this young man. So it is with great honor that I introduce you to the heir of Dracula, the Princess of Darkness, and the strong young woman who holds Dracula's blood…Mina Lovett."

Mina adjusted her shoulders so that she stood tall, but not proudly, and slowly stepped into the room. Her eyes met the eyes of every vampire and a smile played on her lips. She was their equal, in some ways their superior, but she never let on though everyone knew it. She was radiant and lovely, and Vlad could only watch her with a smile.

Once she stood in her place to Casimir's right, his arms secured around her waist, he gestured his free arm toward Vlad. "And the figure of legend, our leader and fulfiller of the prophecy of the Pravus…Vladimir Tod." Vlad walked in—more timid than not—to stand on Casimir's left as the elder vampire smiled. "I introduce you both to the Romanian Council."

The table sat nine vampires. Each stood and introduced themselves by rank and by where they sat, which was in a clockwise manner.

Casimir used his arm around her waist to pull her back from the table and closer to the back wall. Each of the nine vampires lined up to meet her individually and Vlad stood awkwardly to the side. Casimir slid his arm away from her and spun around to face her. Smiling, he bent at the waist and took Mina's hand to kiss it. His green eyes sparkled with joy as he looked at her but his words brushed over her hand.

"Vice President Casimir, my princess."

He then stood and walked to sit at the chair at the head of the table. After him was a timid young man who did not look much older than herself. His hair was messy in straight strands of pale brown with glasses framing his eyes. He was not so handsome to stop a woman's heart but he was definitely—to Mina's definition—cute. He bowed to her and kissed her hand swiftly, shyly with a quick flash of brown eyes. Mina could have sworn she saw a gleam of gold in them as he gave her an embarrassed smile. "Treasurer Imre, at your service."

As she gave him a smile and nod another man came to stand before her. This man she knew for she had met him before on Halloween. He had dark brown eyes and dark hair in waves that seemed hurriedly brushed back. A charming smile broke over his face as he also kissed her hand with a bow. "Secretary Atalik, nice to meet you again."

"You too." She smiled wider and dipped slightly with her nod as he grinned and departed.

After Atalik came a stern, fierce-looking man with a rigid frame and tense, tempered expression. Inch-long, spiked hair of dark chocolate melted into skin of washed-out tan. It was as if he had spent many days in the sun before being made and the only paleness he possessed was due to his vampirism. He was unshaven with a deep scar breaking the scruff along his left cheek bone. "Dragos of Defense." He snapped in a chipped tone with a brisk bow and a small breath of air for a kiss on the hand.

A tall blond with hair waved to his shoulders and pale blue eyes walked up next. He circled his hand dramatically twice before offering it to Mina as he bowed. A tempting smirk showed that his face was normally very animated. "Virgilius, madam, Representative of Transylvania."

"A pleasure." She smiled back and he stood with a face-splitting grin.

"I'm sure it is." He gave a soft wink to her as he turned to sit down.

Next was a less flamboyant, calm and seemingly passive man with hazel eyes that expressed his boredom. His long hair was a dark brown with a certain golden shine and he definitely seemed like he was dragged there out of loyalty. "Tavian, Representative of Walachia." He said with a monotone voice, a politely-paced kiss and bow, before turning to sit with the others.

A pair of brown eyes with green tints smiled pleasantly at her next. Hair chopped short along with his attire showed that he seemed to be quite professional for his age. "Alin, Representative of Dobrogea, Bucovina, and Moldova." He placed a simple kiss to her hand and gave her a quick smile before turning to leave.

Lastly, a man in his late twenties with a clean-cut appearance and friendly countenance was the last to stand before Mina. If she hadn't known better she would have thought that Alin and he were brothers who shared the same hair, eyes, and professional preferences. Yet he seemed more open than the man before him as he gave her hand a short-lived squeeze after placing his lips on it. "Eugen, Representative of Maramures, Crisana, and Banat. Glad to finally meet you."

"You too, Eugen." And the last man sat down.

Nine council members…ex-council members. All still devoted and loyal to Dracula in every way they can be. All were looking at Mina with interest and curiosity; something that impressed Vlad to no end.

"Mina, my dear, is my brother with you?" Casimir asked as he pulled out a seat for her.

"Yes, he is happy to see everyone and sees that you all are well." She said and sat down calmly, speaking with ease. Many of the vampires looked around to try and see their ruler, but none succeeded. "He asks how his country has been in his absence?"

The four representatives of the country stood and reported. The first, Virgilius, exaggeratingly exclaimed that Transylvania was at its finest. Tavian stated that Walachia was as he left it while he slid his hands in his pockets lazily. Alin adjusted his suit jacket and licked his lips before parting them to say that his three states were in perfect order. Eugen looked around before addressing Mina with news that his areas were just to his president's standards. Mina could feel Dracula's pride and happiness grow.

"Please inquire upon my home, my love." Vlad inspected Mina as she turned her head to listen to Dracula whisper in her ear. The man he hated was standing behind Mina's chair, leaning in close enough to brush his lips over her flesh, and close enough to make Vlad clench his jaw. The girl he met on Halloween nodded and restated the question.

The Representative of Walachia—where the Castle Dracula was home to in the mountains of the Arges County—stood with a sigh. Though he seemed more animated than he had the previous times he had spoken, there was an air of bad news to be said.

"It is in ruins, I'm afraid. Not long after your death it was raided and a majority of it was destroyed." He did not look at Mina, or anyone for that matter, as he leaned back in his seat and crossed his arms to stare at the table. "Though, many enthusiasts of Bram Stoker's novel have made it a popular attraction for tourists. They believe that the remainder of the castle is haunted by your spirit as well as the many you killed in the war with the Turks." He sighed. "I have done by best to care for it but I'm afraid there isn't much to be done without rebuilding the entire castle."

Dracula stood tall and set his jaw to prevent showing the emotions he was having. Mina turned to look up at him and clearly display her concern but he brushed her off.

"And what of his name?" The council members looked about themselves with a roar of mumbles. "He is well aware that his name has become rather infamous in film and books. He wishes to know what else you may have, is all." Mina spoke though Dracula said not a word. At least Vlad didn't see him say a word. Perhaps their bond lets them talk telepathically?

Atalik stood to answer his president. "Despite the rumors of your vampirism, the whole of Romania view you as a hero. We have long been tracing over witnesses to discredit any idea that you were ever a vampire."

"Who sent this order?" Dracula snapped, making Mina flinch.

"He asks at whose request it was that you go against his vampirism." Mina spoke as if on order. As if she were brainwashed and held no emotion.

The Council seemed unsure of how to best answer. Finally, Atalik spoke. "The Council of Elders, sir. They did not wish for the existence of vampires to grow any more than it did after your death. So, to eradicate the notion of Elysia, we were ordered to somehow prove to the world that you were an average human who simply used radical forms of torture for the good of your country. That, we know to be true, yet we do not include that it was also a hint to your hunger for blood that led to the massacres."

Dracula nodded and Mina waited further command. As she did so she slid her eyes over to Vlad. What he saw there hurt him.

She was doing this because it was her duty, not her desire. She felt as he felt. She was to be the heir to Dracula and he was to be the Pravus. It is set out, predicted, prophesized, destined, designed, pre-ordained, made-certain, intended, meant-to-be…It was fated.

_Fate decides your love for Mina…free will decides when._

Vlad shivered and diverted his attention to the man standing and speaking. Dragos addressed the entire room in a strong, defensive voice. "Forgive my starkness, Printesa, but Vlad." Though the angry man was not aware of it, the ghost looked up at him as well as Vlad Tod. "Will we be taking this to the Elders?"

"What is it exactly you plan to take to them, he asks?" Mina said and all eyes traced back and forth between the two.

"Ask them to reinstate the Romanian Council." An uproar of agreements and disagreements rang through the room. From what Vlad and Mina could tell; Dracula and Casimir were unmoved. Atalik, Eugen, and Imre seemed unsure as Virgilius, Tavian, Dragos, and Alin seemed to agree.

Mina looked around helplessly, unsure of what to say or do. Vlad sat silently, feeling very much like he didn't belong there. He looked at Mina and was instantly reminded of why he came. _She asked me to…_

"Silence!" Casimir shouted and the room fell silent.

"The Council should be rebuilt, Casimir." Alin insisted. "Our country needs control and we've waited long enough to do something about it."

"But we can't go to the Elders at this time." Eugen corrected him.

"Why not, brother?" Alin turned in his seat to face the man beside him. So they _were_ brothers, Mina had guessed right. But the tone in Alin's question was not brotherly at all.

"Have you not heard of the recent trials of Otis Otis?" Few seemed to understand his meaning but Vlad and Mina held an instant of mutual understanding. "The Elders are not at their finest with D'Ablo at the reins and Em has never had a liking toward Otis Otis."

"What does Otis's matter have to do with Romania?" Tavian snapped.

"He is uncle to the Pravus." Imre broke in. For a seemingly quiet creature the whole of the council was shocked that he spoke at all. After recovering from that shock they turned their eyes to Vlad. "Em is not so keen on respecting the Pravus or of anyone connected to him. Thus we should all be aware that our Printesa is _intimately_ connected to the Pravus in a much stronger fashion that vampire-relative." Imre's soft voice brought a still to the room as he inspected his folded hands before him as he rested his elbows on the table.

"What does it matter her connection to Em?" Tavian growled in distain.

"I agree with Tavian." Virgilius stated. "We have our leader with us once more. As long as he is with her what does it matter her personal connection to the Pravus?" A waved arm in her direction made Mina's brow crease. She did not like being referred to so casually.

"Em was never fond of Vlad either." Atalik chimed.

"Then we take it to our own accord." Dragos reasoned. "All of us can return to the homeland and rebuild on our own. Em doesn't have to agree with every single thing in Elysia." He slapped a hand on the table as if his words were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Any authority we try to impose will be viewed as rebellion to the Elders. Punishments for crimes will be judged as crimes against the whole of Elysia and would send us all to our deaths! Do you forget that Em refused us to ever meet whilst in Romania without her consent? She knew we would attempt something like this. We cannot even attempt to think of reinstating the council until D'Ablo is out of the Council of Elders and the Pravus Prophecy is at its end."

"Let the Elders worry about their prophecies!" Dragos shoved off the refusal made by Eugen without a care. "We have our Prince back! We should take advantage of that!"

"In the body of a teenage girl!" Casimir snapped.

"It doesn't matter! We have Dracula, whatever body he chooses is of no matter!"

"It is of a matter to me!" Casimir hissed and Dragos rolled his eyes.

"Yes, yes. We all know you to be very intimate with our Printesa, Casimir." He lulled on with thick layers of sarcasm dripping from his cruel lips like water. "What with following her around like an obedient puppy and creating that pathetic excuse of a coven for her? Of course you would place her above Romania."

"Be silent, Dragos!"

Mina's voice exploded with enough strength to force the stern man to back down without a fight. Vlad saw that Dracula had his hand placed on Mina's shoulder…not on…his hand seemed to go inside of her. Then she stood up—the chair screeching against the floor—with her hands firmly on the table and eyes glaring daggers made of pure sunlight at Dragos.

"Mina is vital to this council's rebirth. You are not to place her in any position in which her life shall be compromised. You are not to address her as a mere tool for this council's amusement and you are most certainly not to determine what this council shall and shall not accomplish after my recent return. That is in my hands, and you best remember that."

Her voice held a sort of primal growl, a firm and strong soul behind it that did not seem to come from the girl Vlad knew so well. Dracula possessed her. Again.

"Now…We shall follow Eugen's example and wait out the Prophecy. Elysia is too fragile at this time to bring up such a complex conflict for the second time in less than three hundred years." Her body's tense position relaxed some as she took in a calming breath. "Now calm yourselves and show a good example for our young vampires here tonight. They need all the guidance they can get." Then she lifted her hand and curled her fingers into a fist before knocking firmly on the table. "Adjourned."

Seconds after the word left her lips her body disheveled. Her stance wavered and Vlad feared that she would fall over. He stood from his chair but she caught herself on the table before he could move.

"What…?" She blinked and shook her head to clear whatever fog had been entrapped inside so she could look around. Seeing everyone silently gawking at her as she slowly took her seat, she sighed in annoyance. "He did it again. Didn't he?"

"Yes, my dear." Casimir answered for her.

Mina sighed in defeat and ran a troubled hand through her hair. She seemed troubled… tormented, really. And it pained Vlad even more when she stood to speak to the council members who stared at her in amazement at her possession. "Forgive me for whatever I may have said. Believe me when I say it was unconsciously done. Excuse me, gentlemen, please."

With that she rushed out of the room with Vlad looking after her in a fret. Casimir pushed mentally at Vlad's brain with telepathy, causing Vlad to tear his gaze from the doorway to look at him.

"Go on." The man said and Vlad bolted from the room faster than what was probably proper.

He found her standing by the fireplace of the living room. Both hands were grasped tightly to her skull as they hid beneath her cascades of raven and scarlet hair. Her eyes were closed but her face was distorted by what seemed like hurt. Her breathing was rapid and her chest heaved with each breath of air that escaped her pained lips. As Vlad slowly stepped closer to her, her arms slammed down to her sides and she began pacing before the empty fire place. She only crossed before it once and was halfway through in the other direction when she faced the mantle in a huff. She placed her hands on the mantle and tried to relax her breathing once more with her head hanging low.

"Mina?" Vlad reluctantly spoke with his voice a cracked whisper.

Her body tensed even more so—if that was possible—before she quickly turned to face him with broken eyes.

"I don't know what I'm doing, Vlad." She confessed with a sob. Yet there were no tears. "I can't give them what they want." She turned to her side. "They want him…Dracula. They want him to take over me all the time for the good of Elysia." Her voice was calmer this time around than moments before. "They don't want me…just him."

"He told them not to do that. He told them to forget the council and be nice to you." Vlad spoke softly, sweetly.

"That doesn't change anything. If there was a way for me to just…cut out whatever part of me is bound to him and hand it to them, I would." She said hopelessly as she added hand gestures to her words. "I can't be Dracula. I'm not Dracula. I can't do this. I can't run an in-class algebra project, much less an entire nation!"

"You don't have to." He said and closed the space between them. His arms braced her against him and he could feel every atom of their beings pulsing with life. How ironic…two vampires—two 'dead' bodies—could feel severe waves of life hammering through their very souls—souls that they were never thought to have. "No one is asking you to be Dracula. And he knows that you can't be what they want. He is on your side."

"I know." She croaked through a sob. "I just…I feel so used. To those men I'm nothing but a silly little puppet that they have to toy around with to keep the controller happy." Her voice was so delicate in his ears that held his breath to hear her. With her head resting on his chest, her soft breathes fluttered through the fabric of his shirt and chilled his veins. "But I also feel like I have to match up to their standards. I have to impress them. I have to show them that I can hold my own despite being a stupid baby vampire freak that eats human food, sleeps at night, keeps on aging and talks to dead people."

"You aren't a freak, Mina." He murmured into her soft hair while squeezing her tighter. "And sure you're kind of a puppet…" He shrugged, "but a very pretty puppet."

Mina giggled once and he could feel her smiling into his neck. "I'm sorry you had to see that. He tends to be pretty hot-headed at times." Mina gave off a weak, fake laugh. "He also just likes to bother you, really. He doesn't mean it."

"Forgive the interruption." They flinched apart at the voice of Dracula. He stood at Mina's previous location by the fireplace watching them with scrutinizing interest. "May I also add that I vowed to only possess you when need be?" Mina broke away from Vlad as she nodded to Dracula's words. "My love, you know I did not intend to frighten you." Dracula's voice dropped down to a soft purr as his hand came up to caress her face.

"I know. I'm glad you did or I would be on a flight to Romania by now." She tried to make a joke and the two Vlad's attempted to take it jovially. "But would you mind lying back for the night? I'd like to meet the Council as me and not as your translator." She then hesitated to ask, "Only for a bit. You can hang around just…you know, let me breathe?"

"Anything for you, Eliza." Dracula lightly placed a soft kiss to her lips before fading away. Vlad watched as Mina's puckered lips retreated to a troubled frown.

Now he was able to kiss her without her refusing? Vlad shook his head to calm the rage that he felt warming his veins. Mina was his wife, he had to remember that. It was perfectly logical for a man to kiss his wife, reincarnated or not, she was aware that they were once married and thus that she had kissed that man willingly before. That was the only reason she kissed him back, right? After all, he was dead. And she had said that she doesn't like him…

But she never said she hated him…

"We should get back to the Council." Mina cut off his thoughts and was about to walk into the dining hall but stopped short. "You okay, Vlad? You seem kinda distant?"

"Nah, I'm fine." He said with a smile to follow her. "Just a little out of it."

"Is it something to do with Meredith?" He hesitated and looked at her, honestly shocked that she brought it up. "Or Snow? We haven't spoken about either of them since Halloween and the Snow Ball was…hectic."

"No. It's nothing to do with Meredith or Snow." He admitted truthfully.

"If you're sure…" She reluctantly led him into the room only to find that the group of men was on their way into the living room. "Oh! Gentleman, may I ask where you are off to?" She asked rationally though she was clearly taken aback by seeing them.

"The meeting was ended by my brother, Printesa, so we rejoice by the fire." Casimir told her as he led her back to the fire place. His arm was draped over her shoulders as he brought her to a love seat while the rest of the Council filed in. "Are you alright, Mina?"

"Yes, quite fine." She answered and he seemed unsure.

"That was the first time he has possessed you since New York. Are you sure you are not troubled?" He asked and Mina finally met his eyes.

"Honestly, Caz. There is no use being troubled if it is something I cannot change. I have accepted my fate and the difficult implications that surround it." Her words were diplomatic and without room to reason. Casimir leaned away from her to observe her more clearly but she held firm. "Now, I am to entertain our guests."

Mina stood and wandered through the grouping of men. She spoke to each individually; being sure she held their names and positions clearly in her memory. Then, she found out what she could about them and their time with Dracula. Though she seemed to try and stray clear of the dead man's name the rest of the room seemed readily apt to bring him up.

"Have you always been so keen on your bond with him?" Mina sighed dully at Alin.

"No. When I was human I had several dreams of him but I confess I believed him to be the Pravus in an older state. They appear similar and I did not catch the differences in my dream state." Her answer was without feeling and Vlad came up to stand at her side. A smile spread across her face for she was glad to see him. "Ah, speak of the bugger. Vlad, I was just explaining how I see you to look quite a bit like Vladimir."

Vlad lifted an eyebrow but realized what she was saying and laughed. "Yeah, I guess."

"Now, forgive me Alin, but I would like to refill my glass and I figured I should fill Vlad's human half of the stomach with some human food." She placed a caring hand on Vlad's shoulder and he flushed slightly at her words. "Pardon us." She linked her arms with his and led him into the kitchen.

"Why did you walk away from him?" Vlad asked as Mina tore open the refrigerator and upon finding it fruitless she went to the cupboard. She hesitated but then reached her arm out to pull out a box to place it before Vlad. He found small piles of chocolate chip cookies. "And why are you willingly giving me sugar?"

"All they have been talking about is Dracula. I'm fine with it but after a while I want to talk about…well…Not Dracula. Also I figured you needed real food. It took me a bit to remember that you _are_ half human and still need something other than blood." She chuckled softly. "I must admit, being in Elysia tends to make me forget how human you are."

"Not any more human than you." Vlad said and took a bite out of a cookie. Mina hummed as a clear sign that she was not willing to continue the argument. "We should go back though."

The dark green and bright blue sparkled up at him like a spot light. Leaning over the counter she let out a long strand of air. Vlad watched her as he finished his cookie and took another one. Not realizing before how hungry he actually was.

"They'll be missing you."

Mina started back for the gathering though it was made clear that she was unwilling. "Not me. Him." She grumbled as she entered the living room and Vlad followed.

They walked together to stand by Casimir as he spoke with a silent Imre. Casimir seemed more than fond to see her and Vlad watched in curiosity. "Mina, I'm afraid I have been exceedingly prideful." He said happily with a smile as he brushed her hair behind her ear in a fatherly way.

"How so, Caz?" She asked with a smile.

"I've been boasting to Imre about your talents. Isn't that right, Imre?" Casimir turned to the young man in question who only nodded softly. Casimir slapped him on the back then, and added more. "He says he would love to hear you play at my piano!"

"I had only—" Imre softly tried to right himself as Mina smiled.

"Nonsense, you have a true love for the piano! Enough to rival my brother at the best of times! We all know this to be true!" Casimir's voice only grew with his enthusiasm and Imre seemed to curl into an even more secluded bubble. "You both must play for us!"

"You play, Representative?" She asked kindly so as not to embarrass him more. He nodded and she placed her arm through his. "Well then, as Casimir said, we must."

"I would rather not." He admitted and Mina smiled as she sat him down.

"You are the only Council member I have not spoken with tonight." She said as she too sat on the piano bench. "Since I find you to be less talkative, it seems only fitting for us to play together rather than converse. Play one song with me, and I am sure we shall become to closest of acquaintances."

Imre unsurely placed his finger tips on the keys as she talked. As her last words left her lips he turned his eyes to meet hers. This shocked Mina for she hadn't thought him the direct type. After a moment of him staring she smiled.

"What is it?"

"Vladimir told me that when I first met him." He confessed and Mina blushed.

"Oh, I'm sorry." She laughed it off. "It happens more often than not. Now…Play!"

Imre looked away from the vampire girl beside him to the keys at his fingertips. He then played a few notes as he thought of what to play. The room had commenced their separate conversations. So no one was truly paying attention to Imre or Mina rather than Casimir and Vlad. The physically youngest of the Romanian Council chewed his lips just as Mina commonly does before flickering his eyes to her. "Do you know Loved In Vain?"

"Yes! My drudge and I have been learning it together recently." She bubbled with excitement and it only seemed to make him all the more shy. "Would you like to play that?" He nodded and agreed on which part they were to take. Then…they pressed their hands to the keys.

Upon the music that rang through the room, many conversations either ended or continued at a quieter pitch. Their fingers raced up and down the keys, sliding and dodging around each others, and the music they created left Vlad speechless. For the first two minutes or so Mina claimed the higher notes as Imre took hold of the lower half of the scale. Even though Vlad knew nothing about playing any sort of instrument he found that it seemed less of a duet and more of them sharing the same song. It wasn't until those two minutes were eaten up by Time that the two grew more engrossed in the song and began rapidly playing. The intensity was brought up to its peak at that point and Vlad felt his lips were in a smile. Mina was enjoying herself. On her face was a clearly displayed look of happy determination which Vlad had missed seeing.

Then, just like that, the momentum dropped and Mina continued till her hands reached the center of the row and Imre finished with an abrupt ending.

Everyone clapped politely for the two and Mina smiled broadly at Imre. He—to Vlad's surprise—did the same. Clearly, Mina and Imre had become good friends over a piano duet which made Vlad laugh. Vlad was not sure what happened after that or what was being said but he knew that Imre had run off to the shelter of the other council members.

Vlad walked up to stand at the piano as Mina slid to sit in the middle of the bench. "That was great!" He said and she blushed.

"Thanks." She then started another song and was partially into it when Casimir broke his own conversation to shout to her.

"I know there are lyrics to this song, Elizabeta!" His voice was full of mirth. "Sing as you play and show these men what they shall have with you in our council!" Mina flushed and Casimir knew it. He slid her a look full of amusement and she rolled her eyes as she started the song over without even a moment's hesitation.

"Sorry Vlad. Looks like my voice must be used for entertainment rather than discussion." She said with a sly grin. Vlad stared at her and did not know what to say.

"That's fine." He finally managed and she smiled before paying attention to her song.

"If you only knew how much I love you, would you still behave the way you do?" For a long moment Vlad was petrified, thinking that Mina was talking to him rather than singing the song. "Forever tempting fate while I just sit and wait and worry about what fate might do to you?" Then the song took a slightly darker—more serious tone. "If you only knew how much I suffer would you maybe change your point of view?" Vlad looked to the floor and couldn't meet her eyes.

"Or will you still go on 'till all our dreams are gone and hope that I will still be there for you? Must I go on like this forever?" Vlad flinched. "Not knowing when or whether you'll return? Do I just here and yearn or try to live and learn?" Suddenly Vlad felt a strong presence beside him. He looked to find Dracula had reappeared and was smiling at him.

"She wrote it for you." Vlad was about to question it but Dracula waved his arm to Mina who continued with her eyes closed; feeling the music. "I assisted with the music, naturally." He then said with pride and Vlad felt strong enough to actually look at Mina.

"And learn to live with what you put me through… if you only knew." Her fingers pressed the keys with more force as Dracula's music crescendo-ed. "I'm not as fragile as I may appear to be. I won't so easily break in two. If you only knew how much I wonder whether you're aware you need me too." Her words hit Vlad like a tsunami and her eyes flashed open to lock fatedly with Vlad's. Her brow lifted slightly in question and he somehow felt that his eyes had grown purple again but he was unsure as to why.

"If you were not so blind together we could find that peace of mind that makes our dream come true. If you only knew. If you only knew. If you only knew." Mina's hands lifted away from the black and white keys.

The room clapped and Virgilius came to stand on the opposing side of the table from Vlad. "My, that was glorious, Printesa!" He did a curt bow with his eyes not leaving her.

"Thank you, Representative." She flushed slightly. "Are you interested in musical arts?" She asked politely and the councilman took her hand and kissed it lightly. Vlad's blood boiled.

"_Passionate_, really." He said suggestively and Mina's eyes widened slightly.

"Don't pay any mind to Virgilius, Elizabeta." Eugen broke in with a smile. "He is a relentless flirt." Eugen stood between the two and flashed Virgilius a knowing smile while the blond vampire pouted.

"You ruin all my fun." Virgilius whined and Mina smiled, showing her slightly pointed fangs as she welcomed the feeling of Elysia.

Then, Casimir entered the conversation, even more loudly energetic than he had been moments before. Yet he did not come to speak to Mina or the other councilmen. He instead faced Vlad with a casual hand on his arm. "Vlad, my boy, your drudge has somehow gotten a hold of the phone to my home. He asked for you and Elizabeta."

"Is it Henry?" Vlad asked and Mina drew her eyes away from Virgilius and Eugen to land on Vlad pointedly.

"Of course! What other drudge would it be?" Casimir said with a tilted smile.

"Yeah…Right." Vlad said thoughtfully thinking of a pretty goth girl in the alley between Casimir's house and Casimir's club. "I'll go call him."

Mina stood as Vlad walked out into the hall to talk quietly with his drudge. "Caz, Henry is our que that we should probably be going. I can't have Vlad home too late like Halloween and I haven't had time with just him and Henry in a long time."

The physically oldest vampire frowned slightly and his eyes pleaded with her to deny her statement. But when he saw that she held true he broke with an overdramatic sigh. "I suppose we shall all cope without you, Mina."

"I'm sorry but…"

"Henry wants to know if you want to do pizza and a movie?" Vlad came up just as Mina was about to say that Henry probably wished to see them. Mina giggled lightly at how Vlad stole her words and she went off to make her rounds of goodbyes.

Once she had personally said goodbye to each and every member of the Romanian Council, she rushed to her room to change out of her dress and into something comfortable for a movie with her cousin and mate. After that task was completed she got in a car with Vlad so Casimir's drudge Demitri could drive them back to Bathory.

"Can Henry come over to Otis's?" Mina asked as they arrived at her cousin's home and she looked up at the place that she used to live in with dread.

Vlad somehow knew that she was insinuating Joss and he went to get Henry to inform him that they are moving the hang-out-day to Mina's most recent choice of residence. The awkward silence along the ride from Henry's house to Mina's was unnerving. Mina sat in between the two boys who mainly controlled her most current years of life, other than Dracula or Jonathan, that is. But finally they arrived and the three teens filed out with piles of movies in their arms and a box of pizza balancing upon Henry's head.

It was one of Mina's most favorite sights to see in Bathory; the legendary balancing act of Henry Eugene McMillan.

Yet what could possibly be more entertaining than Henry's knack at carrying strange objects all at once was his choice in movies. They were to watch three; Repo! The Genetic Opera (for the vampires and Mina's musical interests), Robin Hood: Men in Tights (for Henry's amusement), and Fight Club (for the boys).

Near the end of Repo! during the last scene between father and daughter Henry and Mina jokingly sang along to the repetitive lyrics. Vlad—not knowing the words—sat silent and watched them with a wide smile of delight.

"I didn't know I'd love you so much…" Henry sang melodramatically to Mina, extending his arms to her as one would see a Romeo paw at a Juliet in the famous play; too desperate.

"I didn't know I'd love you so much…" Mina sang back just ask exaggeratedly passionate as her kin.

Then together, "I didn't know I'd love you so much!" Both turned to Vlad simultaneously and he shrunk back with a laugh. They can be too much alike. "But I do!" Henry returned to sing in an over-the-top rendition towards the screen but Mina held Vlad's gaze. A small, flirtatious smile crept onto her lips and Vlad blushed and tried to pay attention to the end of the opera. The moment Mina did the same though he found he was looking at her again.

Once the Graverobber said the epilogue and Mina finished gushing over how he was her favorite character, Henry stated that he was off to warm up more pizza for himself.

"So, Vlad, which—" She was holding both Robin Hood and Fight Club in her hands, trying to decide which to watch first. But Vlad broke her off as he gripped both her shoulders to force her to face him. "Whoa! What?" She asked, not used to him being so forward.

"I wanted to do this before I changed my mind, like you say I always do and I know I will do again, and before Henry comes back." With that he dipped his head and kissed her. Mina came to a halt wide-eyed in his hold as his lips molded with hers before letting her eyes slipped closed. She knew his words were correct. He would change his mind. He always does. He will run back to Meredith or fall over Snow in a heartbeat once his lips parted from Mina's. But then again…could she blame him? She had been leading him on slightly throughout the day and she was well aware of the drug-like effects they enacted on each other.

He was an addict and so was she. He simply needed another hit. _And badly_, she thought as she felt the fiery desperation in his insistent kiss. Had all his previous kisses been this strong? If so, her mind had been too clouded by him to remember. He just wanted her. He needed her.

"Um… Hi, guys…?"

Best friend and cousin ceased all movement at the same instant when hearing Henry's voice. They sped apart and Mina grew red as she had in their youth and Vlad tried to hide the emotions he did not wish to feel. Henry just stood there holding his plate of pepperoni pizza covered in hot sauce.

No one seemed to notice the silence as they all tried to find what they could possibly say to redeem themselves. Mina for crumbling so easily to Vlad in front of her family. Vlad for making out with his friend in front of her family and his best friend. Henry for walking in on them at all. But finally, Henry walked into the room slowly and put Robin Hood on. As the beginning previews showed on screen and the three teens were still the quietest they have been in four years, Henry looked back and forth from Vlad to Mina before looking back at the screen.

"Well this is awkward."

_Mina: Awkward, indeed!_

_Me: Don't you just hate me? _

_Mina: Yes, yes I do._

_Me: I just wanted to give you guys a nice, good ending since I'll be leaving you guys for the entire month of November to focus on Ez. _

_Mina: Also the Romanian Council are all based off of guys that A.M.C. took FOREVER to cast. Many are actors but some are not. If you are truly curious about them you can go to Mina's facebook page and see their pictures and shiz…whenever I get it up. _

_Me: Well *tears up* goodbye everyone! I'll see all of you in December! *hugs each and every one of you and gives you all WAY early Thanksgiving cookies* Wish me luck in NaNoWriMo!_

_Read and Review! Bye!_


	106. Blood is a Must

_I'm back! _

_And I wrote a novel._

_I am proud to welcome Ezmeralda to my list of characters as my star; along with Mina. (Don't worry, Mina is still my number one.) Sorry I haven't updated sooner but I've been working on the edits and sequel to Ezmeralda's story. She is almost as stubborn as Mina! Honestly, these two will take up my whole life if I don't do something about it!_

_Mina: Well, over the month we got many reviews from people who either did not sign in, do not have an account, or well…Didn't want me to message them a reply to their review. So, we shall answer them here. Sadly, the ones who did not sign in are the ones who more need the reply. _

_Kayla Gleason: Thank you so much. Mina and I are glad you enjoyed it, and THAT is an understatement! ;)_

_Mchan: A week is actually good timing for TAAT. Some people take months to get through it all. So I'd consider you accomplished in that aspect. Thank you, but I do not think that Demi Lovato's music style fits that of TAAT. The musicals that I put in TAAT in the beginning I now wish I hadn't, but Dracula is the main constant. That musical will never leave, I'm afraid. Yet Mina does listen musicals, she is more fond of Evanescence, Versa Emerge, rock sort of music. She is acceptant of all kinds but those are her main favorites, and I'm sorry to say that Demi Lovato doesn't quite fit her. I did take the time to listen to your suggestions but found that they indeed to not fit her. I'm sorry if this upsets you, but I did try. Thank you for the suggestion whichever way you take it. _

_Mr. Cool as Ice: Thank you for the letter, percentage, and the advice. I enjoy those kind of reviews and I have taken into account all that you said. Yet I may add—even though you won't read this until you reach this chapter—that you learn more about Mina as the story continues. I do not like stories where we hear the main characters entire life story in the first few chapters. It leaves little room to grow. That is one of the things I enjoy most about Mina's character, that she was boring and stale before she moved to Bathory and a lot of her personality developed after she met Vlad. Thank you for the grade, I'm glad and happy with a B-, though I do suggest you read a story all the way through before coming up with a conclusion. Some writers may not be as open-minded as me and find it lazy, just a suggestion. Also to keep in mind that I wrote chapters 1-6 when I was a freshman and my writing has much improved since I'm not a senior. So thank you._

_Emily: Thank you SO much with the Romanian help! I honestly don't speak Romanian and I use a translator. So thank you for the correction, I would have never known otherwise. P.S. Do not worry about being rude. If someone is rude, I will not be shy to letting them know, I actually would love to have help with Romanian for this story. You were not rude at ALL._

_Unknown: Yes, unknown to many is that is also me. I wrote both of them and posted the same story on both Wattpad AND . I thought it would be a way to get my story to a larger group, and I guess it worked. I often have people asking if I copied, but I did not simply because I'm the same person ^.^ _

_Mina: Well that's it for reviews! :D _

_Me: Disclaimer Time!_

_Mina: She doesn't own Marilyn Manson, I Kissed A Vampire, The Chronicles of Vladimir Tod, Breaking Benjamin, Versa Emerge, Evanescence, or Jiminy Cricket. :3_

_Me: Read and enjoy!_

**106 Blood is a Must**

Mina stared in concentration at the study guide before her. Her pencil tapped her blood red lips absentmindedly as she unknowingly hummed in thought. Foreign history was never her strong suit in school. She was decent in math, surviving in science, devouring her English class, and even her computers elective was a breeze. Yet history…something about remembering names and dates just never sat easily with her. Reincarnated or not; the subject was hard!

Luckily she had many well-traveled vampires around her to help her out. She allowed the pencil to hover over the small bubbles as she awaited said help. _"The answer is D."_ Mina smiled at the echo of Dracula's voice and went to fill in the D bubble.

"No, I believe it is B." Otis cut in before she had let her lead touch the paper.

"Drac says it's D."

"Dracula?" Her mentor's eyes widened. "Mina Lovett!"

She shrunk back from his outburst with a frail blush of embarrassment. She hadn't meant it to slip…much less to a teacher. "What!"

"That is cheating!" He scolded and Mina sighed overdramatically.

"I'm a teenaged vampire, Otis! What do you expect me to do? I have a whole list of 'life lines' to call in for any time I want without a teacher figuring it out. Not to mention they all more than likely lived through the question anyway! What's the point of being telepathic and having a six hundred year old dead guy in your brain if you can't cheat on a history quiz!"

Her favorite teacher who—often to her dismay—was also a vampire and therefore telepathic shot her a look that told her he would win the conversation.

"Sorry Otis, he tells me the answer even if I don't ask." She shrugged.

"_Not that the fact that I can sense you want help anyway has anything to do with it." _Dracula chuckled sarcastically and Mina glared at the vacant air to her side.

Dropping her innocent expression she grumbled, "Shut up."

"Well," Otis once again had her attention as he stood. "Even if I could legally tell Mr. Anderson that you are telepathic, I doubt he would believe me anyway." Mina smiled as Otis grinned to walk off. "So naturally, this is our secret. Yet a secret I would rather keep out of my own class, yes?"

"Sure, Mr. Otis." She teased.

"Are you going to see Casimir tonight?" He asked from halfway up to stairs.

Mina sighed. "Yeah. I have to perform with SML. After that I think I might just stay the night there and fly back in the morning. Is that alright?"

"Of course. You should tell Vlad though, I hear he wanted to stop by today." Just as he shouted that down the stairs the doorbell rang. Mina turned her head to the door and was aware that is was indeed her mate. The Pull was strongly pulsing in her chest as she desperately wanted to run _through_ the door to him. "That must be him, actually."

Mina said nothing as she got up to answer the door. Normally Vlad would just walk in through the back door so Mina found it a tad odd for him to attend his pleasantries by ringing the bell. Only, when she opened the door she found that it was Jonathan not Vlad who was standing before her. Confused, she allowed him to hug her and engulf her with the seductive scent of his blood while she looked around for Vlad. There was no way she could sense him this strongly unless he was nearby. "Jonathan! You're early."

"Anything to spend more time with you, love." He kissed her cheek as he walked inside the house. Just as she was about to close the door Vlad came jogging up the path.

"Hey, hold it!" He called as he assured that the door would not slam in his face. Mina drew back as he closed the door and found she had nothing to say. "What's up Jon?" Her mate cheered uncharacteristically happy while walking into the kitchen in search of blood.

"Uh…nothing." Jonathan replied. "What's up with him?"

Mina shared in disbelief before shrugging to Jonathan's whispered question. "Um, Vlad?" She started after she chased him down to the refrigerator, shoving through the bags and bottles in search of his favorite type of blood. "Otis is up stairs if you need him…?"

"Otis?" He stood tall and closed the door with a bag of AB negative in his hand. "I came to hang out with you."

"Oh…" Mina blushed and Dracula mumbled in her ear words for her to say to save the situation. "Jonathan and I are going to the Crypt. You can come with us if you want?"

"Sure. I need to tell Snow about New York anyway."

Mina shifted her eyes to her boyfriend and nodded awkwardly. "Yeah…Well, Jonathan? Are the boys meeting us there or do we have to pick them up?"

"Meeting us. Roby thinks we should do Love's In Vain tonight. He thinks we are ready for it and the rest agree. So…you should dress accordingly." Her drudge grinned as he slid an arm around her waist in a coy manner. Mina giggled and rolled her eyes jokingly.

"I left my cape and plastic fangs in my locker." She pouted and they both laughed.

"What songs?" Vlad cut in.

The two broke apart in a fluster at Vlad's bitter snap. "Two are for the Vamps by our own little Miss Mina. Then a few for just the band and one for Mina to take a breather." She looked up at Jonathan as he spoke and she lifted a questioning eyebrow. "Do you have to get ready before we go?"

"I'd rather eat first."

Jonathan bent his head to the side and Vlad turned his side to them in an effort to ignore the scene. Mina shot them both nervous looks before stealing the blood bag from Vlad's hand and draining that instead. When Jonathan asked why she did not feed from him she lied and said he would need his strength for the show later.

After trashing the empty bag she hurried up the stairs with a warning for the both to behave. When she returned she was clad in scarlet and black with her dark hair straight and the red strands curled about her. She wore little make up other than her usual eyeliner which was black trimmed with silver. The dress she chose was the crimson and black lace that Vlad had grown accustomed to wrapped around her body under a black leather corset—under bust to be exact. The jagged edges of her skirt reached her mid thigh and left the pale cream of her dead skin visible to the two boys who lusted after her. She was a stunning vampire that could make Bram Stoker shiver in his tomb.

"Let's go Master." Jonathan led her out mimicking a teasing Igor voice.

"Vlad?" She waited for him to go along with them and together they drove to Stokerton. Mina talked the entire ride there to Vlad and Jon's contentment.

Vladimir was thankful that Jonathan seemed completely unaware of Mina and his kiss a week ago. Mina, too, was glad that it did not make any uncomfortable situations and realized that Dracula was only a distant whisper in her thoughts. Their venture into the gothic club was no different than the thousands of other times they had been there.

Mina and Jonathan left Vlad to Snow and October's care when they met up with their band. Then, with perfect precision timing to the sunset, Mina and Suck My Life were welcomed to the stage of the Crypt.

Singing 'Mind Reader' by Versa Emerge was easy for Mina and the entire crowd knew full and well that the song was for Vlad; whether they knew he could really read minds or not.

A few songs from Evanescence's new album were definite crowd-pleasers.

What Mina was excited for were not the club-worthy tunes she had previously sung but the vampire ones instead. The sun had vanished and the moon was high when Mina Lovett felt the presence of Elysia to the fullest extent.

"6 a.m. Christmas morning. No shadows; no reflections here. Lying cheek to cheek in your cold embrace." As soon as her lonesome voice rang out over the club the entire population grew deadly silent. "So soft and so tragic as a slaughterhouse. You press the knife against your heart." Mina pretended to do as the song depicted and shoved the invisible blade into her chest. "And say that, 'I love you, so much you must kill me now.'" A pause just as the purple light cast her in shadows. "And say that, I love you so much you must kill me now."

Vlad stepped through the crowd to watch Mina with Snow following close at his heels. His eyes were twinkling violet as he gapped at the vampire girl's serenity. Suck My Life burst into the chorus as the stage was drenched in purple light.

"If I was your vampire!" He couldn't be sure but he thought for a moment that Mina was looking right at him. "Certain as the moon, instead of killing time, we'll have each other 'till the sun." She stretched out her hand as the crowds began their dancing as before. "If I was your vampire; death waits for no one. Hold my hands across your face, 'cus I think our time has come."

Eerie music captivated Vlad even as Snow tried to turn him so he would dance with her. He did as she insisted distractedly watching his vampire friend.

"Digging your smile apart with my spade tongue. The home is where the heart is. We built this tomb together, and I won't fill it alone." The corners of Mina's lips curled as her eyes were far too suggestive for Vlad to resist.

"Beyond the pale everything is black no turning back." Jonathan, Roby, Alec, and Cyryl harmonized together without her.

"If I was your vampire! Certain as the moon, instead of killing time, we'll have each other 'till the sun." Snow tried desperately to bring Vlad out of his hypnosis but Mina held an iron grip on him. He knew it too, as well as the beautiful goth and the tempting vampire, that with each word Mina was promising Vlad eternity—quite literally. "If I was your vampire; death waits for no one. Hold my hands across your face, 'cus I think our time has come."

"Blood-stained sheets in the shape of your heart. This is where it starts. Blood-stained sheets in the shape of your heart. This is where it starts. This is where it will end." Couples or groups danced slowly around the Crypt while her band sang while she was mute. "Here comes the moon again."

She drew her keen eyes around the room and could almost feel every vampire as they sought out their next prey. It only made Dracula restless inside her.

"6:19 and I know I'm ready. Drive me off the mountain. You'll burn; I'll eat your ashes. The impossible wheels seducing our corpse." The longest silence of the song wore on and Mina pretended to slip fake fangs into her mouth. Only the Elysian party knew it was a cover for her fangs exposing themselves. "If I was your vampire! Certain as the moon, instead of killing time, we'll have each other 'till the sun. If I was your vampire; death waits for no one. Hold my hands across your face, 'cus I think our time has come."

The boys of Suck My Life tuned while Mina danced with the rest of the club. "Beyond the pale everything is black no turning back. Beyond the pale everything is black no turning back. This is where it starts. This is where it will end. Here comes the moon again."

"This is where it starts. This is where it will end. Here comes the moon again." As she finished the purple lights around her dimmed into darkness.

In the blackness she felt Jonathan press a quick kiss to the nap of her neck as he rushed with the boys to get ready for the next song. There was not much to change but they insisted on wearing capes, all but Mina of course. She found it to be too nerdy for a song that basically titled her life in its most recent years. She took the microphone off its stand as she set the pole to the side. She knew she needed to dance and move for this song and it made her chuckle to think about it. Mina ran an undead hand through her hair and adjusted her dress.

"_Paote ca acest lucru se va schimba impresia lui pe vampiri?"_ Dracula whispered and Mina tilted her head in confusion. _"Vladimir's, I mean."_

She shook her head in denial of the idea. _"Nothing, I fear, will ever make him accept the traditional vampric ways."_ The ghost said nothing as it morphed inside her body before the lights came back on. She shivered at the feeling but did not fight it. With a nod to continue, Jonathan began to strum his guitar. "You look so pale, like you've seen a ghost…or a vampire?"

White lights flared on and the music started before her. The lights alongside the stage were red to accompany the song.

She grinned as her eyes traced the audience. "The very first time you look at a vampire it's terribly terrifying. Taboo and so exciting. What to do? The very first time your lips touch a vampire's you wonder about the biting the taste of fruit inviting." Mina clenched her teeth loud enough for the microphone to hear as she said 'biting'.

"Will he hurt you?" The boys sang.

"Accept for just one moment, we live the way we live." She lifted a pointed finger with a nod towards Vlad. "This bloody lack of choices. We take, and then we give." Mina spun into a dance to keep the song going. The crowd followed her. "Love's in vain; do you think it's strange? Just go for the throat. Go for the throat!"

"Do it!" Cyryl cheered.

"Feeding time, get outta your mind, and go for the throat. Go for the throat, yeah!" The singers went silent to allow the drums to beat like a heart twice. "The very first time alone with a vampire; you party from dusk till dawn. One prick and then you're gone, gone, gone." She waved her hands outwards from herself. "Accept for just one moment, we live the way we live. This bloody lack of choices. We take and then we give. Love's in vain; do you think it's strange? Just go for the throat. Go for the throat!"

"Do it!" Another shout from Cyryl.

"Feeding time, get outta your mind, and go for the throat." She spun and danced around her band members. Vlad wasn't sure if she was smiling because she was enjoying herself or because she enjoyed displaying her fangs to the world. "Go for the throat, yeah! Love's in vain; do you think it's strange? Just go for the throat. Go for the throat."

"Do it." Cyryl pumped his fists in the air—drumsticks in hand.

"Love's lost time, get outta your mind and go for the throat. Go for the throat, yeah!"

The music came to a near halt despite the heart-like drums and the entire group of Suck My Life harmonized together. "Go for the throat."

"Yeah…yeah…yeah…yeah…yeah." Mina alone jammed as she danced to the beat of her own voice as it picked up back to the correct tempo. The red lights went out and searched the crowds and music roared to life at a louder volume than the original song. Mina had to remember that they did covers to perform them at a goth/vampire club, not to sound like the original. Yet the teenagers ate the new song up easily and Mina felt her pride grow with each time Dracula's blood passed through her heart. This new animalistic trait of hers was still a new occurrence to Vlad as he was still watching her like a hawk.

Mina skidded back to center stage and clumsily lifted her microphone back to her lips after boosting the crowd. "Look at the signs. Open your eyes." Her voice was leading to the climax of the song and her volume bellowed due to the fact that she could barely hear over the pulsing plasma of the teens around her. "You're starting to live. Doing just fine." As the next words fell from her lips her expression melted from that of passion to a cruel grin of hunger. "Love is a bust; blood is a must! No need to worry 'cus you're one of us!" Her voice soared and wrapped Vlad in the Hellfire he knew so well. "Love's in vain; do you think it's strange? Just go for the throat. Go for the throat."

"Do it."

"Feeding time, get outta your mind, and go for the throat. Go for the throat, yeah! Love's in vain; do you think it's strange? Just go for the throat. Go for the throat."

"Do it."

"Love's lost time; get outta your mind and go for the throat. Go for the throat, yeah! Go for the throat." The red blacked out as the song ended to a screaming crowd. Mina took her bow before leaving the stage to her band.

She immediately made her way to the bar for a goblet of blood and a conversation with William. "Drink…please." She flung herself on the bar counter as her green-eyed nephew chuckled. He got her the desired substance to place it before her only for it to be emptied and tossed back in his hand moments later.

"Thirsty?"

Mina shot him a sarcastic look. "Always."

"Should I keep it coming for the night or are you leaving later?" She rolled her wrist in a motion to show that she wanted more blood. William said nothing as he got her another goblet full of her life source. He stood across from her, washing cups and taking orders for other costumers, while she did nothing but quench her hunger. "Your mate and his drudge are coming to chat."

She turned as he pointed out Vlad and Snow. Mina sat back to wait for the vampire and donor walk up to her. "Hey Vlad…Snow."

The beautiful goth girl only nodded in return to Mina. Vlad sat on the stool beside her. "Nice cover for If I Was Your Vampire." Mina looked down with a small blush. "I remember showing you that song way back in eighth grade…"

"Oh, Mina, Jonathan has a wonderful voice." Snow broke into the conversation, turning Vlad and Mina's attentions back to the stage. "He just…fits up there with Suck My Life."

"Thanks…?" Jonathan was doing a fantastic cover for Firefly by Breaking Benjamin. As they watched Jonathan perform their other friends came up to them. October instantly drew conversation out of Snow, followed by Kristoff. Mina was welcomed by Alice, Amelia, and Lucy. Some of the vampires even came up to strike a talk with Vlad. Everyone was in an even better mood when Sprat jumped up to their group in all his bubbly hyper-ness.

Mina laughed at an inside joke Alice had recalled as she lifted her cup to her lips. Her eyes slid over to Vlad and she lowered it. "Have some?"

"He already ate." Snow snipped just as Vlad was reaching his hand towards the goblet.

Mina lifted a brow but handed the cup to Vlad anyways. "Doesn't mean he can't have a drink, does it?" Snow fumed but Mina only smiled a lightly sharp-toothed grin. "After all, eating has nothing to do with _drinking_."

"Mina…"

"Oh, hush, Vlad." She took the drink after him and emptied it. "Just because you prefer to eat than drink doesn't mean that everyone is like that."

"Have _you_ eaten?" Snow brought the conversation back to her.

Mina sighed. "Actually, no. Jonathan and I tend to go out for a bite after our shows." Amelia took over to bring down the tension, deciding to talk about restaurants that Mina might favor. With that it didn't take long for different chats to form throughout the group. Mina had almost forgotten about Snow and her constant shots at her. With all the laughter and general enjoyment of being around friends, Mina hadn't really made it an apparent note that she was seated beside Vlad.

"Now I like this way. You can go away if you guess the name you cannot replace." Jonathan's words were painfully obvious to Vlad and the vampire slid off his seat.

"I'll be back in a bit."

Without waiting for Mina or Snow to say a word he was lost in the crowd. The girls simply tried to go back to whatever they were doing before he took his leave, but both found it difficult. It was only a matter of time before Snow made another hit at Mina.

"It's amazing how all those Bloods haven't hit your system yet." Mina and her friends all looked to the lovely girl in black. A knowing smirk tickled her lips. "With all the sugar that's in those things…I'd expect you to be almost at Sprat's level. That _is_ your sixth one, isn't it?"

The two girls stared at each other, both trying to read the other's emotions, until Mina finally broke. She slammed her goblet down and marched across the group for Snow. Taking her hand and putting a vice grip on Snow's arm, she made her way to a quieter and lonelier part of the club. When they were alone she released her and placed her hands on her hips to take on the word-battle that was to come. "Do you have a problem with me?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Don't play dumb, Snow. That may suit Meredith but not you." Mina words were slashing out of her lips without hesitation while the goth girl leaned against the wall. "You seem to enjoy getting after me for being a vampire. So what's up?"

"Nothing." She shrugged and Mina's eyes narrowed. "I just think you should let Vlad choose what kind of vampire he wants to be."

"I do let him decide."

"One moment you are telling him to 'go for the throat' and the next you are shoving bloodwine in his mouth." Mina scoffed.

"You think that song was for him?" Mina laughed. "Do you not realize that my bands name is _Suck My Life_? Vampire songs are our thing, and if a few have a bit to do with Vlad that's good for him but honestly…I sing for the band. Not for Vlad."

"Sure…" Snow rolled her eyes and Mina felt her temper rising. "Your songs have _nothing_ to do with him _at all_. Just like your reasons for coming to the Crypt are _only_ for the vampires. Or that you becoming a vampire was _just_ to stay young forever."

"Excuse me, but when did I make you the judge of my afterlife?"

Snow lifted away from the wall to square off with Mina. "All I'm saying is; yeah, I like getting after you just like you like to shove Vlad into all his problems."

"Excuse me?" Mina stuttered.

"He may not act like it to you but he still feels like crap about you. He tells me constantly how bad he feels that you were turned." Mina's eyes widened but her face looked more amused than taken aback. "All these vampire songs and talks are only making him feel worse about what he did to you."

"What he did to me?" Mina echoed and Snow nodded soundly.

"Sure you guys may be 'mates' or whatever." Mina chuckled at Snow's finger-air-quotes as she raved on. "But he never wanted you to be a vampire. He regrets turning you. He says that he even hates that he made you." Mina outright laughed at that but it only seemed to irritate Snow more. "He _hates_ that you're a vampire!"

"Wait a minute! Wait!"

Snow huffed and crossed her arms. "What?"

"You think Vlad is my maker?" The giggles couldn't be held back as she spoke.

"Well, of course. I'm not stupid; I know how this thing works." She was now snapping quite loudly at Mina and the vampire could only smile in bemusement. "You guys had a thing and he bit you and changed you."

"Nuh uh. You got that wrong, blood bag." Mina shook her head and lowered the hand that she raised to stop Snow. "Vlad is my mate, yes, but he is definitely _not_ my maker."

"He's…not…?"

"Nope."

"But he…"

"He what?" Mina led on and Snow's brow creased in honest confusion.

"He said he regrets it and feels _so_ bad." Snow's tone was now suggesting she was trying to convince herself that that is what Vlad had said. "He told me that it was all his fault."

"Bug, he's still beating himself up for that? Honestly? It's been two years already! If it was anyone's fault it was mine!"

"Wait, now I'm really confused!"

Mina stepped closer to Snow and lowered her voice as if sharing a secret. "What exactly has Vlad told you?"

"He said that you followed Joss and him to meet D'Ablo. After that he kinda gets uncomfortable and makes it really unclear. It's the only thing he has issues telling me. All I got out of it is that things got bad and you were turned. Joss stabbed him after that and he woke up with you being a vampire in the hospital. He doesn't really say in what order everything happened. All I know is that he regrets it."

Mina looked off in thought as she listened to Snow. Dracula reappeared beside her and whispered the truth Mina already knew…Snow didn't know everything like Mina thought she did. "Do you want to know the truth?"

"Vlad does tell me the truth." She hissed through gritted teeth. "But go ahead, I guess hearing your side would help."

"D'Ablo is my maker. You do know who D'Ablo is, right?"

"Yeah, right!"

"I promise you; I'm serious. Once I got to the clearing and figured out that Vlad was a vampire and Joss was a slayer I marched between them to stop them from fighting. Faster than I could think D'Ablo took me and said if they wanted me to live that Joss and Vlad had to kill each other. Vlad tried to save me but Joss stabbed him before he could get to me. When I struggled to get to him D'Ablo pulled me back and changed me. I blacked out before I woke up in the hospital…already a vampire."

"It wasn't his fault at all…"

"You got it!" Mina rolled her eyes. "Anyway, months later Vlad said that when he was about to save me he was praying that anything—even death—would be better than be becoming a vampire. Apparently D'Ablo heard that thought and decided to make me a vampire just so that every time Vlad looks at me he will know it was just because I met him. I'm blackmail, a toy for D'Ablo to wave in Vlad's face, a decoy, something that will always be nagging at the back of his mind. Vlad thinks that if he had only tried to get me safe instead of thinking the worst then I would still be human today."

"That…" Snow's eyes hardened. "That still doesn't give you the right to butt into all this problems!"

"Oh, like you're doing?"

Snow blinked. "That's different."

"Different how? As I see it…_I'm_ his mate, _I'm_ the vampire, _I'm_ the one who has been here for the past four years, _I'm_ the entire reason he met you in the first place. Also, I loved him first!" Mina's voice held the slightest of growls as she somehow felt Dracula's own wavering temper flood into her. "If you are going to try and tell me how I should act around my own mate you should first start with him. He is the one who is too stubborn to accept his fate, not just with me but as the Pravus. Because, honestly, I respect you as his drudge but by trying to boss me around you are making yourself seem like a silly human. So…get your facts straight before you go attacking a vampire. Not all of us are as humane as me."

Without waiting for Snow to wash the stunned expression off her face, Mina walked away to end the argument. _Have two more rounds ready when I get there_. She snapped in William's mind as she headed right for the bar.

"Here you go!" William placed the two goblets before her the moment she came into his view. She tossed the first one back but chose to sip on the other in an attempt to calm herself down. "What happened?"

"Blood bags…"

"Standing up to a vamp?" William lifted his eyebrows to show he was impressed—or shocked at least. "And the Princess of Darkness, no less!"

"Don't call me that."

William lifted his hands in the air so surrender. Before Mina could relish in the blood as it slid down her throat, loud shouting behind her caught her attention. At first she didn't much care enough to even try to pay attention. "Just because she has all eternity to wait for you doesn't mean you should make her!"

_That_ caught her attention. Mina turned around in a flash to see Vlad stomping away from a stressful talk with Jonathan.

When had the band stopped playing? How long have they been talking? What happened? Mina could only fear the worst and she felt a headache was not far away as she tried to catch Vlad's attention.

"Vlad!" He shot a vicious glare of anger at her—she hoped it was not meant for her—before ignoring her call and continuing on his way. "Vlad?"

"Drop it, Mina!" He hollered over his shoulder at her. "I'm leaving!"

The loud music of the Crypt made it hard for even her vampric ears to catch what he had said. Vlad was gone before she could do or say anything to even try and stop it. Feeling far more irritated than she was before, she groaned out her frustration and took off for the vampire part of the Crypt. There she stayed until she was bored enough to stumble over to her room in Casimir's house.

She felt no need to ask Jonathan what the fight with Vlad was about. She already knew. Jonathan was still trying to get Vlad to see his destiny with her. Mina also held no desire to see or talk to Snow and resolve the bicker-battle they had had. She was well aware that Snow didn't like her because of her past with Vlad. Mina wasn't too happy about Snow's connection to her mate, either. Yet she didn't take shots at her personally.

"Do not trouble yourself, my love." Dracula cooed.

She rolled over on her bed so she was lying on her side. The ghost of Dracula sat beside her and though she could not feel it she knew he was rubbing her arm. "I'm not." He bobbed his head and Mina played with her necklace in thought. It was interesting to her that she had coward to Vlad in fear and anger of Dracula and now she was doing the exact opposite. With all the frightening emotions of being possessed she had never thought she would be comfortable with Dracula like she was now. Now, she felt like he was almost like her very own Jiminy Cricket.

"Drac?" He hummed in compliance. "What will happen to us when the prophecy is in

motion?" She swallowed down the coppery taste of blood that lingered on her tongue. "To me?"

The handsome man looked away from her around the room. It seemed like his green-grey eyes were trying to find the answer in her darkened walls. She took the time to look over his features that she was slowly growing to adore. Of course, she knew the only reason for that was because with each passing day Vlad is looking more and more like Dracula. It was similar to looking at a future Vlad…and she found it nearly as attractive as she found the current one to be.

"I suspect that Vladimir will take his role as the Pravus and we must do as our position allows us. If we can assist him in any way; we must. Whatever occurs on that day will not be pretty, Eliza, and I feel I must warn you…I will do whatever it takes to ensure your safety. You may not agree with my choices."

"Like what?"

"The few times I possess you are only if the situation demands it. I promised you I would not take advantage of it, and I will not. Yet if I am resorted to it, I will. If it were up to me you would be in Romania feasting on children and ruling the Council."

"I know, I know." She grumbled and buried her face in her pillow.

"If I do possess you during the Rise of the Pravus I will not focus on Vladimir. I will only seek your protection and nothing more. Is that clear?"

"Yes, Drac." She rolled back to face him more. Her hips were still vertical while her shoulders were horizontal. "It's just…Pravus or not; he is my mate. I want to fight for him more than my own life."

"Mates are rare indeed. Yet you are a vampire, Mina. A vampire who is also the Princess of Darkness and my heir. If any harm does befall your Pravus please remember that I know all too well the pain of choosing duty over love."

"But I'm a vampire before I am his mate." She finished the thought he was leading to and he nodded. Dracula worried over the hallow shine in her eyes. He lightly kissed her forehead before disappearing into the shadows of her imagination.

"_Love is a bust…"_

Mina let go of her bat-heart necklace. "Blood is a must."

_Yeah…I hate this chapter._

_Mina: Me too. We really don't know why…it just…sucks. _

_Me: I guess it's an okay-ish return after being gone for so long but honestly…it sucks. The next few chapters should be MUCH more interesting! Also be sure to check out 'Eternity' for more songfics and shiz that I'm also working on. _

_Mina: She has a SUPER cute random one to come, another on in Otis's POV, and another in Drac's POV from before Mina was turned! _

_Me: So…I'm glad to be back guys! Thanks for waiting so long and being so patient! Happy holidays! I hope all of you have a wonderful time with friends and family! _

_Mina: Me too! Merry X-mas! _

_Me: Review, please! :3_


	107. Lose Control

_I'm Back! Sorry I took so long, I've had this ready for a tad but my computer broke down and I couldn't do anything about it for a while. _

_Warning: This chapter is a tad more mature than others…think back to Siberia. So please, be serious guys. I would also suggest listening to Horror Of Our Love by Ludo as you read the second half of this chapter…It was the song I had on repeat as I wrote it._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Chronicles of Vladimir Tod, Dracula, New York, V Bar, Horror of Our Love, Before the Dawn (referenced), or Let Me In (alluded to). Or anything else you could recognize. Please enjoy!_

**107 Lose Control**

Being back in New York felt different for Mina than the first time she had arrived in the city of lights. With Dracula in her veins Casimir felt no need to send one of his sons with her. The ghost in question strode at her flank with such closeness that she could sense his cold ectoplasm. Vlad and Otis were also with her as they arrived at V Bar for Otis's trial.

They strolled into the bar and Mina noted that every pair of hands that held onto a cup of red liquid matched the number of eyes upon them. Most, she found, were watching either Vlad or Otis in curiosity for the trial that they no doubt knew about. Yet there was a handful that met Mina's gaze and she was left to wonder why that could be.

"Do not forget who you are, Eliza." She nodded wordlessly to Dracula's comment.

The chit-chat didn't last long before Enrico claimed it was time. He led the trio to the cellar and brought them to the location of the trial.

There were no seats for an audience and other than the Council of Elders…there was no one. Vlad was allowed to attend out of relation to Otis yet Mina held no bonds to Otis that were not simply emotional. She worried for a moment if she would not be permitted to stay for the trial until Em began to speak and no one hinted for her to leave.

"The council calls Otis Otis before us." Her normally cheery guardian stepped up without a word. "You have been accused of killing a fellow vampire, your father, Ignatius; of disfiguring a council president; of revealing your true nature to two humans—one Nelly, last name unknown, and one Henry McMillan; and of aiding and abetting the known fugitive Tomas Tod." Mina gulped at the list that seemed far more detailed than she remembered it to be. What does her Elysian record look like, she had to wonder? "How do you plead?"

"Innocent of all charges, good council."

Just as she had in the pretrial, Mina snatched Vlad's hand in hers to suffocate the life out of it and match her nerves. Vlad shivered violently but stared ahead just as Mina did. The only difference was Vlad's audible gulp.

"As head of this council, I am dismissing the charge against you of taking a fellow vampire's life." Em stated, which was a shock to all except the council. "Ignatius has a bounty on his head, placed there by this council, and as such, you are due the reward monies from collecting on that bounty."

"I'd like the monies placed in a trust for my nephew's college fund, if the council would see to it." Otis said after her recovered from his surprise.

The nine members nodded. "Your request is granted." Em announced. "Five hundred thousand dollars will be placed in trust for your nephew's college fund." Not a moment later, the entire room's eyes landed on D'Ablo. Everyone was clearly unapproved of him.

"On the charge of disfiguring a council president, I call a witness." Mina's eyes narrowed. "Vladimir Tod, take the stand please."

Mina kept her eyes on her creator as Vlad released her hand and walked to the empty seat to the right of the council. While seeing them break apart she didn't fail to notice the council's interest or D'Ablo's sick approval. He paid her no more attention as he revealed his nonexistent hand to the room. "I give you exibite A."

No one spoke.

"You were there the night my hand was permanently removed from my arm, yes?"

"Yes." Vlad admitted.

"And precisely how was my hand destroyed?"

"By the…By the Lucis."

"And who was it that used the Lucis against me that night, obliterating my hand and leaving me disfigured?" Mina froze as she realized where this was going. "Stop protecting him, Vlad. Your uncle broke into the Stokerton council building and viciously attacked me with the most dangerous weapon known to vampire kind, didn't he? If allowed to live, Otis will try to finish the job, won't he?"

"No!" Vlad shouted. Mina's heart stopped. "It wasn't Otis and you know it. It was me, okay? I ruined your hand. But you—"

D'Ablo grinned. "I move to clear Otis Otis of the second charge." Both Otis and Mina sighed. He did so in uneasy relief whilst Mina did so in disappointment. She may despise D'Ablo with every fiber of her vampric being, but she _was_ his daughter. She knew his plan. She understood the point of Otis even having a trial the very instant that D'Ablo shifted the council's attention to Vlad. Yet without telepathy there was no way for her to warn Vlad or Otis.

Vikas spoke next. "Motion granted. On the third charge of revealing your true nature to two humans, I present myself as a witness and attest that I have spent much time with Otis and the two aforementioned humans. They believe that Otis is very much human. I would wager my seat on this council on it. I move to clear Otis Otis of the third charge." Mina tried to smile at the man she adored as a father unlike D'Ablo. Yet he was lying…and everyone knew it.

"Motion granted." Mina blinked at Em as she talked. "On the charge of aiding and abetting Tomas Tod…"

"A ridiculous charge, good council." Enrico claimed and everyone turned to him.

"Enrico, it is only out of our deep respect and admiration for you that this council allows your presence at these hearings." Em snapped with a glare. "Speak out of turn once more and you may have charges levied against you for interference." Her irritation melting away, she looked back at her stack of papers. "Now, on the charge of aiding and abetting Tomas Tod…I am under the impression that Mr. Tod is alive and well and fleeing his own charges. Is this true?"

The three Bathory vampire's eyes met the floor before Otis spoke. "As I explained to the Stokerton council four years ago, Tomas Tod perished in a fire at his home in Bathory."

The council began to whisper and murmur. Mina lifted her eyes in question along with Vlad and Otis. Em was leaned towards Vikas who spoke to her heatedly. She nodded before turning an angry head at D'Ablo. "D'Ablo, why hasn't this council heard news of this report prior to today?" Mina fought from scoffing. "If the accused has presented your council with such a theory, it is to be investigated thoroughly before charges can be brought upon him."

"If it pleases the rest of the council—"

"I believe Otis has had quite enough help from you, Vikas." Em shot him down. He raised his hands as if to fend off Em attacking him.

"I was merely going to suggest that you ask Vladimir about his father. He stands as witness to Tomas's demise."

She said nothing but only looked at Vlad. "I found my father and mother burned to death in their bed, where I'd left them alive that morning." Vlad nodded. "It's true. My dad is…he's no longer with us."

"I see."

After she spoke the council once again chatted in whispers. D'Ablo unknowingly received a glare from his vampric daughter when his voice rose but was still un-comprehendible. She shared a nervous look with Vlad. Both were completely terrified for what they could be talking about. Mina felt her heart sink as she recalled what she knew was D'Ablo's plan. The plan that Vlad fell right into, and she sighed. He lifted a momentary brow but she shook her head, wanting desperately to warn him somehow of her creators scheme.

"Otis Otis." Em called. She hesitated in speaking almost as if she enjoyed watching Otis and the young mates tremble in anticipation. Finally, she smiled ever so slightly. "You are hereby cleared of all charges. May the blessing of Elysia follow you now and always." Only seconds before Vlad did, Mina used vampire speed to embrace Otis in a hug. He clutched to her tightly and she was sandwiched between him and Vlad when he arrived. Yet only a second later…Em spoke again. "The council calls Vladimir Tod before us."

"What?" Otis snapped up.

Vikas shot a look at Em. "What?"

D'Ablo wore a triumphant smirk of pleasure at his success and Mina's jaw dropped. "No."

Em paid her no mind as Vlad parted with her and Otis. He stepped before the council. She leaned forward. "Vladimir, you have been accused of disfiguring a council president, of revealing your true nature to three humans—one Nelly, last name unknown, one Henry McMillan, and one Joss McMillan—of leading the vampire Jasik to his death via mind control, and entering into a romantic relationship with a human—one Meredith Brookstone. As your father is deceased, you will also stand trial for your father's crime of the same nature—a romance with one Mellina Tod. How do you plead?"

It took all of Mina's strength not to run up and defend him. "I…what?" Vlad managed. "Henry is my drudge and Joss is a slayer. How they count as a part of—"

"Based on your own admission here today, you are found guilty of the charge of disfiguring a council president. On the charge of revealing your true nature to three humans—"

"I stand witness to the fact that both the boy named Henry and the boy named Joss know Vlad's true nature. If Jasik were here, he would attest to that as well. And let me assure you that I can stand as witness to the third charge also." D'Ablo proclaimed and Mina felt her fists shake at her sides. Dracula placed a hand on her shoulder, a hand she never felt, but it did little to calm her rage.

Finally, Vlad realized what Mina figured out earlier. He was set up. All of them were.

"And this…Nelly?" Em lifted a brow.

"I have no knowledge of her beliefs concerning Vladimir Tod."

"Noted. This council finds you guilty of revealing your true nature to two humans and of causing the death of the vampire Jasik." Immediately everyone in the council started to rant about his death. Which was his sentence…death.

Mina felt cold.

"This is madness! He's just a boy!" Otis roared. Enrico made his move to stop Otis. Mina was about to finish his resentment but Vlad held a hand for her to stop.

"Excuse me." He met Em's green eyes. "But I never got a pretrial. According to the Compendium of Conscientia, all accused vampires must undergo a pretrial." Mina's interest was perked. Yet Em seemed to be seething about his knowledge, and she made no effort to hide it. Her jaw was set and her eyes were narrowed.

"That law governs vampires. And you are half-human."

"By that logic, any sentence you give won't matter." Vlad shook his head. He had a point.

Em smirked. "I assure you, it will."

"So you can pick and choose when to acknowledge I'm a vampire and when to acknowledge I'm less than that?" His voice was growing steadily louder. This would not help him at all, and Mina—who was usually the hothead—could even see that. "That's not fair."

"Young one, life isn't fair."

With that, she wrote on her papers. D'Ablo has brighter than the sun on the summer solstice. It only made Mina fume further. She couldn't decide what temperature her body was at. Her rage fueled a fiery heat yet her fear brought shivers to her spine.

"What is D'Ablo giving you to make this okay in the eyes of vampric law, Em?" Vlad snapped. "Or rather…what is he holding over your head?"

Anger soared from every atom of Em. "On the charge of entering into a romance with a human…" Some time passed and from the intend concentration on Em's face Mina guessed she was reading Vlad's mind. "Vladimir Tod, you are guilty on all counts but one, and so you are sentenced to death. As this council is mercifully understanding that you are yet a child, we grant you one week to get your affairs in order. This council is adjourned."

Mina felt tears swell in her eyes. She never enjoyed or allowed herself to cry before others. Yet her emotions shimmered for all to see. After all, they were all well aware that she was Vlad's mate. How did they expect her to act?

"It was never Joss. It was you. Vikas, the journal, Tristan. Even Otis's trial wasn't your goal—but you knew it would get me here. Why?" Vlad questioned D'Ablo.

The evil man waited until the room was nearly empty before he finally replied to Vlad's words and accusations. "Again with your presumptions, Master Pravus."

"Why?"

"To put it simply, you destroyed my dagger and I knew that if you manage to escape the rest of the ritual, I would need a fail-safe at the ready. If I can't have your status, Master Pravus…no one can." As D'Ablo walked around Vlad he caught sight of Mina. Instantly she was as angry as Vlad currently was. The few tears that had fallen still moistened her cheeks and her entire body was convulsing in hatred. He came to stand directly before her and casually lifted a hand to her cheek and brought a teardrop to balance on his forefinger. "My own daughter weeping for the Pravus—"

Without a single warning, with far more speed than anyone could imagine even in vampire terms, even with Dracula trying to calm her…Mina shot her fist out and lodged it right into D'Ablo's face.

"Mina!" Otis snapped as the vampire stepped back and recovered from her punch.

It was more the unexpectedness of the attack that shook him. Not the pain, like she wanted it to. Yet, he reached a hand up to find blood on his fingertips and he chuckled darkly. It was as if she had told him a sadistic joke…as if she hadn't punched him in the face.

"I'm not your daughter."

Mina turned on her heel and left without another glance. Vlad and Otis followed her but she didn't wait for them. A cab was called to take them to a hotel. It was for only one night since their flight back to Stokerton was in the morning. As they all slipped into the taxi, Mina sitting grumpily between the two, she crossed her arms and was content to just pout.

It wasn't until they were inside the hotel that someone spoke. Otis was patiently waiting for the man at the desk to stop ignoring him in a rude manner while Vlad was getting rather irritated. She was still silent and glaring from her encounter with D'Ablo. "Why don't you just call him over?" Vlad whined with an exaggerated groan. Almost as soon as he spoke the man came up to help them. They were given three rooms all beside each other with Otis between them. Then they were handed to an equally rude bellboy. As Otis helped Vlad and Mina open their room doors Vlad whispered to Otis loud enough for Mina to hear but not the bellboy. "You…should not tip him."

"Or we could have Mina punch him?" All three laughed as Otis tossed her a wink.

Later that night Vlad sat up with his chest heaving for air. His dreams were the precious people in his life floating around with Em's words echoing in his ears to tell him he will be killed in one week. One week.

Yet he realized something was off about how he woke. It was not of his own will and he found out it was Mina who woke him when she slipped out of his mind. She tapped her finger on the window just once when he saw her. He kicked off his sheet and didn't waste time in putting on a shirt. It wasn't like she hadn't seen him that way before, he reasoned. Vlad met her eyes as he flicked open the lock.

"Let me in." She whispered.

He lifted open the window and she slipped in as he closed it again. She wrapped her arms around herself as he faced her. "You…okay?" She looked at him for a moment before pushing her hair away from her face. While chewing on her bottom lip Vlad saw pajamas that he hadn't seen in several years. He hadn't seen her in those black summer shorts and grey tank top since the last time he spent the night at her house before she was a vampire. Back when things were normal…were they _ever_ normal?

"Drac woke me from my dream." She admitted in shyness. Vlad felt his awkward questioning melt away with that flash of her old self—her human self. "About you dying…next week."

Even though a chill went through him he shook it off. "Oh…" Rather than make up some false words of comfort, he stepped closer and wrapped her in a hug. As soon as he closed the space between them she desperately agreed to the embrace. He felt himself chuckle at her hurried actions despite the sober situation.

"I can't sleep and I could feel you couldn't either." She mumbled into his chest and his eyes blinked open.

"I was having a bit of trouble, I guess." He pulled back and rubbed her arms. They shared a weak smile between them as he looked over at his discarded bed. "You could stay here if you want." Mina blushed and Vlad grew wide eyed. "Not like that! Definitely not like that! Just…you know, to talk?"

"As long as I'm out before Otis is awake. He would flip if he thought…something happened. And he would probably tell Nelly and we would both be in trouble." They laughed softly and Vlad stepped over to the bed. "Oh, um…"

"What?"

She blushed and tried not to look at him when he faced her. "Nothing." Yet her eyes did look at him enough for him to realize what she was referring to.

"I can put on a shirt if that'd help."

He started to head over to his suit case where he had left his shirt earlier but she stopped him with her voice. "It won't help."

Another blush.

"I—I mean, not like it matters, right? It's not like in Siberia where I didn't see it coming." As uncomfortable as the situation was—by her own doing—Vlad had to smile at her. Even though she was as red as he'd ever seen her and stuttering endless nonsense…she could always make it seem cute. Vlad was trying to save her the embarrassment of laughing so he just slid into bed and made sure there was more than enough room for her. "'Cause t—that was just awkward and…"

"Just get in bed, Mina." He grumbled with his hands plastered to his face and fingers curled around his hair.

She obediently jumped on the bed and made her way to his side. She stole the spare pillow and lay on her side to face him. He pulled his sheet over her but left it at her waist. "Thanks."

He smiled. "So, was the dream just about what happened today?" She looked down at his words. "Or…what will happen?" She met his eyes before shifting so she faced the ceiling. Her legs were still on her side towards him and he watched her as she searched the air for the right answer.

"I'm not sure. It was mostly about…losing you. Nothing really happened that I can remember. Maybe I was just restless from the trial and my dream was just me freaking out about the sentence." She shrugged.

"You said Dracula woke you up?"

She rolled over to face him again. "He did."

"I did." Dracula flashed into the room without a sound so he could answer just as Mina did. Vlad jumped and Mina glared over her shoulder in annoyance. The dead man stood on Mina's side of the bed and was leaning against the counter.

"Draccy, can you please leave us to each other?" His hard silver eyes immediately showed his affection when he looked from Vlad to Mina. "Popping up randomly only makes me feel more like a schizophrenic."

"I know, dragul meu." He brushed the back of his hand up and down her arm. "I only wished to tell you both that I will wake you when Otis rises. Until then, I believe I will haunt my old friends; the Council of Elders." Yet Vlad knew that the tone in which Dracula spoke suggested that he was defiantly **not** friends with anyone on the council. Then his eyes switched between Vlad and Mina, softening to the point where Vlad was concerned that he might weep. Mina raised a hand to squeeze Dracula's shoulder with a look of empathy on her face.

"That night at Carfax?" Mina questioned softly and Dracula tightened his eyes closed with his head turned from them.

"Memories never die."

"Neither does love." She tried to amend and the dead vampire smiled down at her.

"Spend it wisely." He muttered and Vlad felt guilty for his loss. After all, Dracula and Wilhelmina had a night quite similar to the one Vlad and Mina was currently having. Only, Mina climbed through the window instead of him. Also, both were vampires and there was no need for biting or bloodshed…Or inappropriate behavior. "Goodnight, my Eliza."

As Dracula placed a kiss atop Mina's head Vlad asked a question. "You don't sleep?" The man stood tall and grinned with a sparkle in his phantom eyes.

"I'm dead, Pravus." He chuckled. "There's no need. Have a goodnight, you both."

The ghost disappeared and Mina turned back to smile at Vlad shyly. It was like she was bashful of his interruption. "I didn't know he could be away from you? Aren't you guys bound, or something?"

"Yeah…We are but since he is a ghost he is able to go where I let him. If I need him he will feel it."

"Is that how he was able to wake you up?"

"Well, it's hard to explain what he can do. Since he's a ghost and all he can't touch anything. I can feel him but others can't. He usually just follows me around throughout the day, sometimes he shows himself other times he doesn't, but I can always feel when he's around. He can feel my emotions and talk to me telepathically if I can't answer him around humans. As you probably remember, he can possess me but I made him promise that he only does that when he really needs to. He can also influence me, which is a little different than possession."

Vlad didn't—couldn't look away from her as she spoke. It was somehow heartwarming to see her talk about something she clearly took a passion to. "It's like he can plant ideas and actions in my mind but it's my will to do them. It's like advice but more…connected to my body. Dreams and possession are when he is strongest."

"So was it him who punched D'Ablo?"

She grew wide eyed and shrunk into her pillow. "Uh, no. That was me."

"That was probably the most amazing thing you have ever done." Vlad laughed and Mina followed suit. "I must admit."

"Oh, it _felt_ amazing! Honestly, I never thought punching someone could make you feel so good! And his face!"

"He totally deserved it, though!"

"He did." She agreed and after Vlad finished his last bout of giggles he turned on his side to match her. The silence drew on but he didn't mind it as he watched her. She drew invisible circles on the bed between them as her other hand shifted the pillow to show more of her face. She seemed to be deeply thinking of something which naturally made him very curious. Only, when he was about to ask, she started to talk anyway. "I'm going to break up with Jonathan."

"W—What?" He gasped. He mostly certainly wasn't expecting _that_!

She flinched. "I just…It's for the best."

"I don't—why?"

"He always knew it was coming. From the moment he asked me to be his girlfriend he knew that he couldn't have me forever. He wanted to have his time with me for as long as he could. He let me love you even while being with him. It isn't fair. He is so loyal to me…he will never allow himself to even see another girl as long as I have him." She closed her eyes against the moisture that was pooling there. "I do love him, I do. But I want him to be happy and I can't give him that. I'm a vampire…I'm not meant to light up his world like he needs. I can't keep him locked away like a play toy or leftover cheeseburger. There's no way I could turn him—not with Drac's blood. He wouldn't want that anyway. He is a human, he is alive, and I need to let him live now."

Vlad's guilt built up as he saw her turmoil. She was really troubled by this but she had made her decision. Without thinking too much on it he scooted closer and wrapped an arm around her. She nuzzled into his hug without any hesitation and she let her single tear dry on her skin. Her face was buried into his chest and her own pillow. As he rested his face against the top of her head to comfort her he let his eyes tighten closed.

"I'm going to release Snow."

Now it was her turn to pull away in shock. "Why would you do that?"

"Same reason you're breaking up with Jon." Vlad sighed and moved his forehead to lean on hers. "I think she's falling in love with me and if I die…I want her to continue living without me. I have to leave everyone, Mina. I only have a week. One week."

Mina lifted her hand to his cheek and he sighed. "You don't have to leave everyone."

"Will you release Jon?" Vlad chose to ignore her comment and she moved her hand away. She looked down between them. "It'll only hurt him more if you still drink from him after you break it off."

"You're right." She sighed. "I guess I will. Why do our drudges have to be so difficult?"

Vlad met her eyes and lowered his voice to a whisper. "By the way, Jon talked to me last time we went to the Crypt." Mina blushed and closed her eyes.

"Snow talked to me too."

"You go first."

She reluctantly pulled back so their faces were no longer touching but she was only inches away from him. "She tried to tell me I had no right to tell you what vampire you should be. But when I tried to tell her that I don't she said I always butt into your business." She chewed her lip and hesitated before finishing. "Forgive me, but I told her that she was the pushy one for thinking she had the right to tell me what to do."

Vlad buried his face in his pillow and groaned. "Why'd she do that?"

"She likes you, Vlad. She just doesn't like me because I'm your mate." Though the question was rhetorical, Mina couldn't help but answer. Vlad revealed his face and she saw that he was self-conscious about Snow's actions. "What about you and Jonathan? Is that why you left right after?"

"Yeah…He—well, in his song he kinda called me out. I got a little sick of him always making comments about you and I. So after the band was done I pulled him over to talk about…uh, you." Both vampires blushed. "I asked him to stop pushing me at you, it won't make anything happen. We just…started yelling until I left."

"Sorry about that…"

"I don't mind, forget it." Silence ensued as black orbs met blue-green ones. "Will…Will you be there when they…you know?"

"I won't let you leave without a goodbye." She promised and he pulled the arm still wrapped around her tighter to him. Against the warm early-summer air he could feel the coldness of her vampric flesh. Her cheeks glowed slightly at the action but he paid it no mind.

He brought his hand to move away her bangs as she so often did to him. "Do you think Dracula will have a problem with me haunting you, too?" Both laughed, but it was a sorrowful sound. He watched her watching him. Vlad tried to imprint every detail of her in his mind. Her hair, her skin, her eyes, her lips, each and every thing he had denied himself for three years. "I'll miss you." She didn't reply as she wrapped her hand along the back of his neck after he returned his arm to her waist. The new touch sent his skin ablaze and his heart thumping for more. "I could live forever here." He sighed in contentment. Then, as if she were commenting on the weather she melted every fear or concern inside him.

"I love you, Vlad."

Time abandoned them and Vlad could not be certain if they were still in a hotel or not. Perhaps they had died, he thought, and he was happy in the abyss of their moment together. The icy feel of her flesh seared him to the bone until he could feel her Hellfire absorbing him into its fiery depths.

He made up his mind to not fight her. Luckily, her comment needed no reply. Yet as the reminder of his upcoming execution hovered over him he no longer cared about stopping his temptation for her.

Vlad and Mina together leaned closer until their lips met. The feeling of perfection made them pause so they could relish each sensation. In complete unison she used her hand at his neck to pull him into a deeper kiss and his arm made sure that they were as close as physically possible. Forever a mystery to him, Vlad felt intoxicated by her existence. The need to hold her forced his left arm—the one on which he had laid on—to dig its way between her and the bed. Her hand buried under her pillow came to match her other hand at the back of his head.

They broke for air in harmony only to crash together again with far more ease than either would ever admit to. Somehow they wished their hearts—glowing brilliant shades of red—would somehow be able to blend as one to match how they felt.

Kiss after kiss, neither could imagine how each one could be more potent than the last. He lifted her weight to be on him so he could be on his back. Tearing one of his hands from her waist where he had her locked, he brushed her raven and rouge hair from tickling his face. Mina's hands still secured his lips to hers and he trailed his hand from her hair down her back to return to its previous place. The action made her shiver from the same feeling she's had for three years and it made him smile into their kiss.

To gain more support for herself, Mina slid her hand from the back of his neck to the front and just below his collar bone. Vlad was at once aware that he was shirtless still and nearly every contact she had with him was with bare skin, unlike usual.

Kissing Vlad set Mina's vampire senses on high until she could hear nothing but his half-human heart and his unsteady breathes. The life inside him made her lust for a taste of his humanity while the death in his veins caused her to trust herself with him. Unlike Jonathan, she could sense the equal balance of human and monster inside Vlad that made her feel less like a leech and more like a goddess in the arms of her matching god.

Vlad felt a rush of a long-blocked memory. Could this have happened before? No, he was certain he would remember such an event. Was it a vision of what was meant to be? Perhaps. After Mina's endless talk of remembering a past life, he felt that if he could ever think that he was a reincarnate, kissing Mina was the closes to recollecting the meaning of eternity Vlad would ever get. He envisioned a night in a foreign location that he somehow knew was Carfax Abbey. Was Mina somehow sharing a memory, was it his own, or was this some strange prophecy? He almost cried out from agony when she pulled away only a second, making him roll her until he was above her. It was the only instant way to stop her from moving from him that could come to his clouded mind, and neither minded in the least. How many times had he kissed her in just the last fifteen minutes or so?

Ten? Twenty? A thousand?

He hadn't the slightest idea. He didn't care. He just wanted more. She melted and tried her best to remember every second that he kissed her. It was a rare thing, after all.

Neither mate could tell how long they lasted in their passionate haze. The day had died when they arrived at the hotel and the night was still a baby when she crawled through his window. By the time Vlad fell to his side—lips still joined with Mina's—the night was in the middle of its life. Mina broke away but Vlad only gave her a millisecond before his mouth was connected to hers again.

"Vlad…" She giggled at his eagerness while pulling away again.

Another peck before he opened his eyes to meet hers. "W—what?"

"As happy as I am about this…Otis won't be lenient if we don't get any sleep. Nocturnal or not." Both blushed and Vlad let a breath of air flow in and out of his lungs. Though he tried to steady his heart it didn't seem to be working.

"You're right. Isn't our flight at six?" Mina nodded. "Yeah…we should try and sleep."

Mina shifted to be more comfortable in his arms and he returned the sheet to cover the both of them. Sighing happily to herself she nuzzled into her pillow with her eyes lightly closed and a smile embedded on her face. Though her heart and mind were also racing, she felt a contentment that she knew would allow her to have the best sleep she has ever had in her human and vampire life. A quick peck was pressed to her lips and her cheeks were hot for the billionth time that night. She opened one eye to smile at Vlad. He looked down shyly before looking back at her with a slight purple tint sparkling in his eyes.

"I don't think I can sleep."

Mina brushed aside his bangs as she had since they met and he felt his body grow lighter. He could have sworn that he saw the pale blue of her eyes overpower the green for the first time in three years. Never had the two shades in her eyes mixed to form a different shade. They were always solid blue against solid green—like a field of grass against a clear sky. Yet at that moment, the blue seemed to creep over the green and wash out into a light grey. Almost silver…When Vlad blinked and checked her eyes again they were the same as they always were.

"Then don't. I'll just stay with you until before the dawn."

"We can just tell Otis we were freaking out about the sentence." He added and she nodded.

"At least it's not a total lie."

An extra lengthy kiss passed before both closed their eyes to _try_ and rest. Their foreheads met because they shared the same pillow now and both were wrapped securely in the other's hold. Both were confident that whatever came to pass during that night would never come up the next day and neither would bring it up unless under the impression that it was needed—for example, a feud or discussion in which they were alone. They let their torturous bliss rage on; prideful that they were far stronger than all the mates before them.

"I love you." She said and Vlad's eyes shot open.

She was unmoving and he felt a chill run its way into his heart. His mouth parted while he tried to decide what he should say—what he could say. Other than his eyes and lips nothing about him had moved, yet Mina brought her finger to his lips.

"You don't have to." Vlad hesitated. "I know." She smiled at him and he squeezed her tighter.

Vlad Tod smiled as he let himself fall asleep with Mina tucked into him. He never confessed any of his varied emotions for the suffering beauty that night…but she knew. She knew that he needed her. She knew that he wanted her. She knew that he could not live without her. She knew that he was growing to understand that they were mates. She knew that this may be the last night she will have Vlad to herself. She knew that this night did not change a thing.

Yet most importantly; Mina knew that Vlad loved her…and he didn't waste the energy to deny the truth. She was right. She was right about everything. _This_, Vlad thought, _is what's right_.

_Done!_

_I hope all you fangirls are jealous or swooning, yes? I read this to my friend and she practically melted with every word! So please, tell me what you think of the most HEATED night Vlad and Mina's had in this life! _

_It was a little strange for me to write this because I'm not known for writing anything too saucy. I can read it fine, and I admire writers who can write passionate (not pornographic)scenes and not get awkward about it. I hope also that this drew everyone back to Siberia. I've heard it said that Siberia was a lot of peoples favorite chapters so I wanted to bring that same air back. But also, keep in mind, that they are like 16 here. They are TEENAGERS. And we all know teenagers suck at restraining themselves…_

_Anyway, please review!_


	108. Breaking Hearts

_Well this is long overdue. My friend made me swear that I would try and finish 11__th__ grade by the end of the month (Isn't going to happen so I'm going to try by the full moon of next month). And she wants me to finish TAAT completely by the time we graduate this year…So in a few months. We all know it probably won't happen, but I'm going to try. So needless to say, a lot more updates should come faster :3_

_This one is short…but I really like it for some reason. It is a tad of a filler. A little sad, a little funny, a little…TAAT. So enjoy. _

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything except Mina and Jonathan. _

**108 Breaking Hearts**

She stepped out from the car and into the drizzling rain. Mina smiled as she lifted a hand above her as if that would prevent the rain, of course, it didn't. Letting her laughter cheer her slightly, she looked at Jonathan and felt all that happiness die away.

His white-blond hair was sleek with rain and made it seem almost grey. His white shirt was nearly becoming see-through so he ran to the door of the Crypt and away from the water. She feft her eyes become slightly blurred as a flashback tried to come up from her life as Wilhelmina. Apparently, her past life used to adore how Jonathan Harker would spin, run, dance, and laugh in the rain. Seeing her Jon doing the same only made her feel guilty about her choice.

"Come on, Mina!" He called and she broke away from her thoughts to chase after him.

The music of the Crypt boomed in her ears as soon as she opened the door and heard it slam behind her. Jonathan was playfully sprinting just ahead of her calling things like 'you won't catch me!' or 'I'm going to beat you!'. They weren't performing that night so they were just there for a good time. Yet Mina knew it wouldn't end that way.

Vampire chased drudge around and in between the crowds of dancing goths. The bar—which was an island right in the middle of the large club—served as a center for Jonathan to run around in laps and Mina to follow. She wasn't sure why she was trying to catch him when she knew if she gave up that he would be at her side in moments. He jumped over the couches and nearly trampled October and Kristoff in doing so but it only made Sprat run alongside him. It wasn't long until Jonathan was dancing his way across the stage as he evaded Mina. This took everyone's attention off of the band that was currently playing and made everyone burst into boughs of laughter. The amusement only increased when Mina joined him seconds later in her hunt to get to him.

Being his vampire master, she knew that she could have ordered him to stop running or trip over his own feet. The later thought made her snicker. Another idea was that she could use her vampire speed to catch up to him without wasting a breath. But that would be no fun.

Jonathan had lured Mina into dashing over every part of the Crypt before he made way up the stairs towards the vampire section of the club. It was VIP for drudges and vampires only. Or, as Jonathan would have it, Vampires in Pajamas. Yet Mina knew Casimir thought of it as Vampires Ingesting Plasma.

"Got you!" Mina roared as she tackled Jonathan the moment the door shut behind them. The second they were away from humans Mina used her vampire speed and flew so that she took Jonathan down from the air.

He huffed as he hit the ground and she landed on him. "You know, for only eating blood, you're actually pretty heavy!"

Mina glared and floated herself so he could move out from under her and she could sit on the floor. Jonathan giggled and she knew it was because it reminded him of Peter Pan whenever she did that. "Bug off!"

"You know you love me." He beamed and instantly she smiled back. But as soon as her lips lifted up, her thoughts were darkened by the job she needed to do. "What's eating at you? Other than the dead guy, I mean."

Mina always loved the way Jonathan made himself laugh more than her. It was cute how he would think he was so clever when normally she only rolled her eyes at him. By 'dead guy' she was well aware that he was talking about Dracula.

"_Better to get it over with quickly."_ She heard the voice in her head resounding and she groaned inwardly. She refused to let Jonathan see. Speak of the Devil and he shall come, she thought with an over dramatic sigh and flopped to lie on her back. _"You got that right."_

She scoffed then realized she hadn't answered Jon's question. "Um…Well, you won't like it very much." Mina explained as she sat up to face her boyfriend.

"And you thought the part where your ex-boyfriend from seven hundred years ago is in your head more than me (your boyfriend) was the part I _did_ like?" He lifted a pale white eyebrow and flashed his best smirk. The one he learned from her. The one she inherited from Dracula.

"Jonathan, be serious." She flashed him a look that showed she meant it.

His lips fell to a straight line and his eyes that were glowing with mirth seconds ago were looking at her with the most concerned and endearing look she had ever seen. Bug…That was an order wasn't it?

"_Is your goal not to release him as your drudge but rather treat him like one?"_

"_Shut up."_ She snapped and Dracula remained silent.

"What is it, Mina?" Jonathan tilted his head to the side in the most lovable way. Mina's heart shriveled up.

"I want to release you." She mumbled with her eyes staring at the ground between them. He was now cross-legged before her, matching her in a mirror image. There was silence as she waited for him to say something, or do something, or even think of something. But he did nothing but stare at her.

Then finally, he spoke. "Release me as your boyfriend or as your drudge?" His voice was soft and careful, slow and planned, and it reminded her of when his past life asked her past life if she was positive in marrying him.

Even looking at him hurt her heart. She met his ice blue eyes and sighed. "Both." The hurt she saw crawl into his face was depressing. It brought her back to countless hours after the first two Snow Balls she went to, and to weeks after returning from Siberia, and of each and every Valentine's Day since eighth grade. She knew that look…heartbreak.

"Does that mean Vlad…?"

Her eyes widened significantly and she shook her head. "No. I just want you to be free and happy like you deserve. Each day my life is getting deeper and deeper into Elysia and that isn't a life I want for you. It's not your world, and it would break my heart to see you forced to follow two steps behind me for the rest of your life calling me 'Master'. It makes it worse not knowing if I'll keep aging or not when we know for sure you will."

"I understand." He replied hastily but she could see that it was truthful.

"I want you to be able to grow old and have a family. I want you to live, Jonathan. And you can't live if you have a dead girlfriend." She clutched his hands in hers and he squeezed them in return. Though she wasn't looking at him she could see him nod as he following along. "It has nothing to do with Vlad or how our relationship is going. I just think it's for the best."

A pause followed before she looked up when he spoke. "And you can't keep drinking from me since we are broken up?" The words sounded strange in her ears and from the expression he made she could tell it felt odd on his tongue.

"I don't think it would be appropriate and would be too…different when we aren't together in that way. Trust me, seeing Vlad with Snow makes me believe that it's best to release you as my drudge too."

"So…this is the last time you're going to bite me?" He asked and she chewed her lips.

"If all goes well; yes."

He blinked. "What do you have to do?"

"Bite you and feed my intent into your blood without drinking. After that…you're completely free." She felt somehow hallow as she said that. Jonathan nodded once to confirm his understanding.

Without saying a word he shifted his shirt so the hem allowed his neck to show. Mina felt her teeth throb at the mere sight of his tanned skin and the tempting vein that beat beneath it just begging to flood her mouth. He leaned forward but knew that she didn't need much more urging. Mina brought herself to be on her hands and knees so she was closer to him and his face and neck. He tilted his head to the side to make it easier for her but she brought one hand to his cheek and righted him.

Jonathan met her eyes in confusion but she spoke before he could ask. "I love you, Jonathan. I'm so sorry." She kissed him tenderly and he reacted mournfully to their last kiss. As she pulled away and he closed his eyes she could see it was out of pain. Without another moment to doubt herself she lowered her lips to that delectable vein she loved so much. Yet never as much as the boy whose vein it is.

Mina's fangs sliced through his skin and she felt the accustomed feeling of his warm blood flowing out. She scrunched her eyes tightly as if it would help her resist drinking the life source in her mouth. Concentrating hard, she let out a slow breath and thought hard about her intent and how she longed for it to be in his blood. She held on to him, one hand supporting herself and the other supporting his head, and her fangs binding them together one last time. The moment she felt—sensed more than assumed—that the process was complete she pulled away from him with a lick of her lips. The last drops of Jonathan's blood she would ever last slid down her throat as she returned to her sitting position across from him.

He was strong enough to not be bothered much when she fed from him. Unlike from what Vlad told Mina, Snow usually collapsed on him after feeding. Yet Jonathan didn't. So the releasing was nothing since she didn't take any blood out of him.

Jonathan blinked and shook his head once causing his flawlessly white hair to whip around his face. The frost of his eyes met the inhuman contrast of her green-blue eyes.

"I guess I can't be up here anymore." He said as he tore his eyes from hers and stood. She cast him a pleading look and couldn't control her urge to reach out for him as he passed her on his way to the door. He wasn't wasting any time in showing himself out of the VIP area. He was no longer a drudge and would never be a vampire. Mina blinked when he reopened the door only enough for his head to fit through so he could say one more thing. "This won't affect Suck My Life, will it?"

"I hope it won't." She stammered roughly.

Jonathan grinned. "Wouldn't have it any other way. So, it's fine by me." He was courageous enough to flash a wink at her. She couldn't help but smile at her first ex-boyfriend. "Just so you know though, we have practice at Cy's tomorrow."

He was gone faster than she could say 'drudge' in vampire speed. She picked herself up and brushed the small drops of liquid on her cheeks away from her eyes along with her hair. The other vampires in the room of whom she just took notice of hadn't even realized what had happened between her and Jon. She supposed it was normal or that they simply didn't want to interfere. Instead of bracing herself for the crowds of teenagers in the Crypt, she chose to take Casimir's private hall that led to his home next door.

Davide was probably at the human job he had decided to take on to cure boredom. William was acting as bartender of the Crypt in his usual flirtatious manner. Amare…Mina honestly never had a clue where Amare went off to each day. Casimir was watching over his Crypt and planning for the future happiness of its occupants. Either way, she had the house to herself.

A day nap would help her tired fatigue. After all, being a teenaged vampire made school at six quite difficult to attend. Yet Otis made sure that her attendance was the best it had been throughout her entire career as a student.

Mina stared at her canopy once she fell onto her bed for a much needed rest. "Otis wanted you back by sundown." She flinched at the sudden voice.

"It's nap time, Draccy." She whined while rolling onto her stomach and hiding her face in the pillows. She could hear him chuckle but didn't bother to acknowledge her ghost. He didn't say anything else so she was about to let her eyes slip closed and fall asleep.

"Were you aware that young Vladimir was releasing his drudge this evening as well?" She shot the phantom a death glare the moment he spoke but as his words formed she perked up. With a groan she rolled onto her back and sat up lazily. He didn't wait for her to talk. "If you did not, he has just walked from her. She is just now waking."

"He just walked off?" Mina slurred as she rubbed her dry eyes.

"Indeed." Dracula lifted a dark brow at her. "May I go stalk him?"

"No! Just leave him. We'll see him when we get to Otis's. He is supposed to be coming for dinner with Henry. Now can I please take a nap?"

~~~3

Mina brushed the back screen door open and let it slam behind her with a shutter. Otis was at the dining table with stacks of papers surrounding him. From simply looking around she figured that Henry and Vlad weren't there yet.

"So what's for dinner?" Mina teased in passing through the dining room on her way towards the stairway. Otis chuckled but didn't look up as she jogged up to her room. Tossing her bag on her bed, Mina returned to Otis and sat on the table beside him.

"Please get down." He ordered in an off-handed fashion. She did as asked and fell into one of the chairs only to prop her legs over the arm of said chair. "How are the Dracula's?"

"Didn't see them. I just went to re—spend some time with Jonathan."

Otis finally looked up to show her a questioning look. He caught her slip up. Mina held his gaze for a moment before looking away with a shrug. "Vlad and Henry will be here soon. Mind getting some food together? I have a few more essays to grade."

"We actually own food?" Her mentor tossed her a look and she held her hands up. "Hey, it's an honest question! I rarely ever open the refrigerator."

"There are a few warm-up meals somewhere in there. I think it's pasta of some sort?"

Mina was already in the kitchen by the time Otis had said that. She found the desired meal and set to hunting for a pan to cook it in. It only needed stirring every so often and Mina found herself getting rather bored in no time. "Hey, Otis?"

"Yes?"

"Can I bake while I cook? I bought some stuff for brownies earlier in the week. Maybe I can get some capsules from your new wifey and stuff them in the brownies for us?" As she made her suggestion she moved so she could be in the doorway between the kitchen and the dining room. Her hand held tightly to the doorframe so she was leaning heavily to one side at a drastic angle. Otis smiled up at her before straightening a pile and putting it away.

"Of course. I'm sure Vlad would like a batch too, maybe the Dracula's, as well?" Mina beamed and rushed to the task. "Don't forget to make a normal batch for Henry!"

"Wouldn't think of it!"

"Batch of what?" Mina turned at the sound of her cousin's voice coming in just as he followed it in from the back porch. Henry came around the mess of baking/cooking supplies to hug her from the side in a crushing manner. The way he was hugging her made it impossible to move so she could face him so she continued to stir their pasta in the pan. "Oh, I love you! That looks and smells amazing!"

"I'm also making brownies." She chimed as he went off to congratulate Otis on proposing to Nelly.

A new pair of arms winding themselves around her waist surprised her enough that she dropped the wooden spoon. While picking it up she looked to see it was Vlad also giving her a hug as she cooked. Yet while Henry did so from the side in a childish way, Vlad embraced her while standing completely behind her and made it last longer than Henry's did. Mina was blushing as soon as she knew who it was and she tried not to react too obviously other than placing a hand along his on her stomach and biting her lip nervously.

"I heard about Jon." He whispered in her ear. Before she replied he pulled away and went to pop a small chocolate chip in his mouth.

"I heard about Snow." She said back in the same tone as he used.

She too went to the island and started to dump all the ingredients into a bowl. Vlad watched her for a while before he decided to answer. "Who told?"

"I was napping in my room when Drac told me. You know, we should have talked about when we were going to do this. Now that I'm single and you're trying not to spend time with Snow everyone will think we finally hit it off. It doesn't help that we did it both on the same day and right after coming back from New York together."

"I'm not sure I find that a problem." The moment the words left his lips Mina froze. When she looked at him to test his seriousness she only found him grinning all while stealing another chocolate chip. She completely stopped mixing the brownies. "Do you?"

"I—I well, I guess…I'm not—sure, it could be _problematic_. But—well—no, I don't. No." She was as red as the blood she was pouring into the three cups at the table. Vlad's face could only be described in the same way as a Cheshire Cat that got exactly as it wanted. She couldn't be under his gaze much longer so she turned to scoop the pasta into two plates. "Dinner's ready!" She shouted and hurried around the kitchen to take the plates out to Henry and Otis.

Her cousin was talking animatedly to Otis when she brought him his meal. "Thanks Mina! I never thought it would be this normal to be served and eating dinner with vampires."

"And not being the dinner, you mean?"

"Shut up, Vlad!" Henry rolled his eyes and started to shovel the noodles into his mouth with joy. Mina had gone and retrieved the three cups of blood for the vampires and brought out a can of soda for Henry.

"I just need to butter the pan and pour it. So be right back!" She called from the kitchen as she was already at work. As she was practiced in the act, it didn't take her long to accomplish it and return to her friends. The oven door was closed with the brownies set inside and Mina practically skipped to the dining room. "Vlad, do you know if Nelly has any spare blood capsules?"

"Maybe." He shrugged. "Come home with me and you can ask her."

Henry laughed into his plate at the first half of Vlad's words. Mina blushed at her cousin's inappropriate thoughts but only nodded to Vlad. Otis, too, chuckled with Henry while sipping on his drink of blood.

"I'm glad you guys are back from New York. Honestly, I was going to lose my mind without you!" Henry exclaimed and both vampire teens rolled their eyes. "Did anything cool happen like last time?"

"'Cool' being the definition of me being possessed by Dracula?"

Henry pretended to consider her words. "Uh…yeah! But really, did anything happen?"

"Mina punched D'Ablo." Otis told him and instantly won her a jaw-dropped-stare from Henry at his words. "We're confident that she broke his nose."

"What'd he do to get that?"

"Just being his normal self."

"He said something about her being his daughter and then BOOM! It just happened!" Vlad over-exaggerated the event which made Mina laugh and Otis smile. Henry ate it up with eager eyes that showed he was proud of his cousin. "Then she told him she wasn't his daughter and marched off!"

"I'm glad _somebody_ did it! It needed to be done!" Everyone laughed at Henry's statement before letting themselves fall into a happy silence. Vlad and Henry divulged into their dinners while Otis and Mina sipped on the warm blood. "God, Mina. This is fantastic!"

"It's a frozen meal, Henry. No need to worship it."

Ignoring the fact that she laughed off his compliment, he continued with an evil comment in mind. "You can bet once you and Vlad are married that I will appear for dinner all the time!"

"Henry!" Mina shrieked.

Vlad groaned and Otis laughed along with the drudge. Mina and Vlad promptly turned bright shades of red. She tried to show more attention to her blood but it didn't seem to work.

"As awarding as that sentence was…I'm afraid it wouldn't make much sense. Both Vlad and Mina are vampires. Therefore, when they _do_ get married they will have no need to make dinners for you to crash." During Otis's explanation the two vampires in question squirmed. "And I can testify that after a few decades of not needing to cook, Mina will find it hard to get back into the habit just for you."

"How about that mythology essay!" Mina cut in and caused for all the guys to look at her in response. "Have you graded mine yet? Or do I have to wait until class tomorrow to know my score?"

"A minus." Otis answered and stood to get a bottle of bloodwine to refill his glass.

"A minus!" Mina gasped, not expecting him to actually answer. "Why not an A plus? Or even a simple A? I think I did a perfectly good job in researching unicorns!" Henry and Vlad snickered as Mina had her eyes trained on Otis the entire time he moved about. Her vampire-guardian chuckled shamelessly as he poured himself more blood before doing the same for Mina. "Seriously, Otis, you suck."

The defeated girl slouched in her seat with her arms crossed over her chest. The men all laughed at her pouting comment but all of them recognized it as a vampire joke.

"As usual, you forgot to site your sources."

"What are you doing after this?" Henry asked Vlad so that they could have a conversation while Otis and Mina talked on her essay.

Vlad swallowed down another mouthful of pasta before answering. "I was just going to hitch a ride with you to your house before I head back home. I have some stuff I need to do at home so I can't stay long either way."

"Oh, Vlad." Mina broke off from Otis and leaned her forearms on the table so she was partially on the table and closer to Vlad. "I was wondering if I could walk home with you? I need a breather from Draccy and a good flight after that won't hurt me on my way home. Besides, we need to talk about your dea—"

Henry's head shot up.

"Deal with Suck My Life to help pick the songs for their show at the Freedom Fest?" Vlad rushed in a jumble of words to change the way Mina's words were headed. Henry lifted an eyebrow and so did Mina.

"The band isn't…" She was about to shake her head and explain to Vlad that he was mistaken about SML playing at the Fest. But then she saw Vlad's expression that was telling her to go along with it and she realized what he wanted. "Isn't getting together until later tomorrow."

"Well, that's why we will talk about it tonight." Vlad clipped and Mina nodded absently into her glass of blood.

Henry seemed to realize that they were talking in code so that he wouldn't understand. He was their best friend and cousin; he knew both of them very well. It was clear that it was something privy to them or at least to vampires in general, so Henry didn't press it and continued with his meal. Mina savored her bloodwine and silently regretted releasing Jonathan and giving up on his delicious blood. Vlad, on the other hand, seemed to be in a daze much like Mina's yet far worse for the ware. Otis and Henry sat idly by as both were content with the silence in the house of vampires.

A bell chimed and Mina immediately perked up from her thoughts so she could dash into the kitchen and tend to her brownies. Seconds after she took out the chocolaty treats Henry and Vlad came in to rinse off their plates and see if they were worthy of a brownie.

She cut up the brownies and placed three onto individual napkins for those she held dear. As a second thought, she gave another for Vlad to hold for Nelly as they walked. Lastly, she took one for herself and followed her love and her cousin outside. She told Otis that she would be home before it got too late just as she slid into the backseat of Henry's car. The drive to Henry's was short since he lived close to Vlad's childhood home—Mina's current home. Once Henry retreated into his house, Vlad and Mina set out to the other side of Bathory where Nelly's house was. Both knew the way without having to concentrate, leaving them with more than enough room to spare in conversation.

"You haven't told him yet, have you?" Mina asked as she folded her empty napkin into her pocket. Vlad looked down with a sigh.

"No. And I don't want to."

"But you have to tell him something! Do you think he just won't find out that you are sentenced to death, even after it has happened?"

"I have a plan, Mina."

She blinked. "What sort of plan? A way to get out of your sentence? There's no way Em would allow that."

"I'm going to run." At his mumbled words she could only stare at him in silence. "But to do that I have to leave everyone without a clue. I can't tell anyone where I'm going or what I'm doing. That way Em won't be able to find me and kill me."

"You're going to disappear." She whispered and Vlad gave a curt nod.

"I'm going to say my goodbyes to everyone in the last twenty-four hours before school ends, depending on the person and when I see them. They won't know it's a goodbye, and I won't tell them. I'm just…going." He sighed. "After that I'm leaving. I might not even stay for the Freedom Fest."

At his shrug Mina's brow creased. "Where will you go?" Another shrug.

"Doesn't matter as long as I survive." She didn't say anything in reply to that. They walked most of the way after that in silence. Mina thought long and hard about what Vlad had told her while he was simply rehearsing his goodbyes to everyone in his mind. He didn't have that long anyway. Only a week. By now it was less than that, seeing as they only had two days left of school and on that second night he is supposed to die.

Mina parted her lips to speak once they entered Vlad's neighborhood. She slowed her steps until she stopped and Vlad turned to see what the reason behind it was. Mina's eyes were downcast and her hands were clenching and unclenching in a troublesome manner. "Why did you tell me then?"

A small smile of sad compassion crossed his features but she couldn't see it. "Because I want you to come with me."

Mina looked up at him then, the shine hinting to the tears she was fighting back had morphed into a shine of hope, and she froze that way. He knew what he was asking of her and how hard it was going to be for her. Especially, he knew how selfish it was of him. But she had said countless times that she would do anything for him, go anywhere for him, for all eternity. So was it really so cruel of him to offer her what she always wanted just when he was giving up everything he knew? She would be his one keepsake from his life. After all, if they left Bathory there would be no more Jonathan, no more Meredith, and no more Snow. His heart ached at the thought of Snow and he could see that hers was still sore from Jonathan. Yet without Bathory…They could run from Em and everything else and just be…together.

"Mina…run with me." He stepped up to her and brought his hands up to hold her arms. She was, of course, stunned by his forward approach as she always was when he was so up-front with things. Then, ever so sweetly, he whispered to her. "Promise you'll stay with me."

Though her heart was soaring as his request and the proximity of his face to hers, she tried to keep a rational mindset as Dracula would have wanted. Keeping him in mind, the dead vampire would be furious if she ran away like some silly Juliet. She took in a shaky breathe and licked her lips as a way of stalling. Finally, "you don't have to ask me."

Vlad smiled in relief and enveloped Mina in a hug. "How could I ask something like this of you?" He asked rhetorically and rested his cheek atop her head; she was the perfect size for him to do just that.

"You know you're all that I live for."

A heat spread strongly through his veins at her voice but he cast that aside. He pulled away so he could see her face. "Casimir can't know."

"I know." She said and brushed away her red and black hair. "I'll do my goodbyes just as you have and we will leave after the Freedom Fest. I can even bring some of Amare's stakes so that in case anyone on D'Ablo's side catches up to us we will be ready. Maybe Draccy knows where we can hide for a while?"

Vlad couldn't help but smile at her. Not even five minutes after agreeing and she was already making plans. "You seemed to have thought this all out?" He teased and she blushed.

"I'd be lying if I said I haven't toyed with the idea of disappearing before." She refused to look at his as she spoke and he felt concerned. Had she felt that way because of him? Who was he kidding? He didn't even have to ask her to know that the only reason she would vanish would be because of him. "None of that matters now. We should get _you_ back to Nelly before she cuts you and _I_ should fly back to Otis before he stakes me."

Instead of fighting her, Vlad let her take his hand and drag him up the porch to his front door with a spring in her step. She snuck him soft smiles and pretty eyes as they stopped at the entrance.

It wasn't until they stood staring at each other, both hands intertwined with the other's, that Vlad realized he hadn't acted like this since he was dating Meredith and used to drop her off at her house. He blushed and the vampire across from him didn't fail to notice it, but she said nothing about it. "I…You should call me tomorrow and help with this so called Suck My Life performance." She winked and Vlad grinned and nodded wordlessly. "I'm sure with Henry on student council that we could work something out. We do covers that can be appropriate for the Fest, so we should chat about it tomorrow."

"I would love to hear you at the Freedom Fest." He admitted and she blushed. "You know, one last go on the stage before we head off." She nodded sadly and he saw that she was going to miss her band among other things.

There was one more thing he wanted to ask her but she forced him to lose his train of thought. The cause for this break in his mind-set was her blood-stained lips making contact with his own in a sudden act. She gave him no time to react to the kiss as she was already skipping down the steps to the sidewalk. He watched after her in time to see her spin while walking so she could smile back at him and see his expression. Vlad felt that his grin was crooked and he lifted a hand to wave her off just as she flew into the sky in the blink of an eye.

He could only assume that she was flying with vampire speed and was probably back with Otis before he even got to his room. Everything for Vlad has been an endless blur ever since he was sentenced to die not even a week into his summer vacation…everything but Mina. And that, he could rely on to stay clear and focused for the rest of eternity.

_Yup…It wasn't much but…eh._

_Mina: It's an update. Did any of you notice that Vlad and I were quoting a song?_

_AMC: The song is "You" by Evanescence. Truly it is a gorgeous song and so, so sadly sweet. I think I would cry if a guy even hinted to that song like Vlad did. _

_Mina: And sorry for the lack of updates lately. Ez, AMC's newest star, has been taking up a LOT of her writing time. She is trying to get Ezzy critiqued and edited before she sends it to a literary agent. After that, Ez may be published. So…AMC hasn't had much time for me lately._

_AMC: Not to mention that I'm a senior in highschool…Anyway, Mina is right. I've been neglecting her. But I promise to write more in her. _

_Mina: The more you nag her, the faster she will go. _

_AMC: So more reviews means more writing and faster updates! :D_

_Mina: Review please! _


	109. Contemplations

_Okay, I finally finished it and updated it! I'm sorry it took so long! Senior Year is kicking me in the butt! Anyway, this is sort of a filler chapter really…but necessary for the next chapters…_

_REVIEWERS! For those of you who do not sign in or have accounts but left reviews, I shall begin replying to them at the end of the chapters…so…enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Chronicles of Vladimir Tod, Dracula, Adele, or anything else you may recognize or associate with another person. :3_

**109 Contemplations**

What did he expect her to do? Casimir was not an idiot when it came to the feisty vampiress that consumed his life. He was well aware of Vlad's sentence from the moment it occurred. With her love about to die Casimir expected Mina to return from New York in a rage. Yet she came back in a daze of silence that could only mean Vlad had shown her great admiration during the trip.

He knew her since she was a child. He knew how she reacted to Vlad. He knew that she would go to any lengths for Vlad. He knew that she was incredibly stubborn and by no means unable to do the impossible if it was for Vlad.

Therefore, Casimir was shocked to find that she hadn't fought Em on the sentence. That would hint that Mina had a plan.

"If you intend to try and kill a vampire older than your first past life you are insane." He lectured and the girl in question rolled her eyes. "Em will kill Vladimir in a few days time no matter what you do. She will not hesitate to kill you too."

"Caz, honestly, who do you think I am? I know I could never take the Elder Council."

"I know you, and I know your mind, you most definitely are not allowed to be present during Vlad's execution." He dictated with a pointed stare directed at her. He then tried to return to his paper work to justify the conversation as over. Yet Mina would have none of that, everyone present knew that.

Her hands hit the desk between them and Davide flinched. Casimir showed no interest and she grew in anger. "Trusted to protect me as you may be, I can take care of myself. I will not sit idly by as Vlad walks to his death! There has to be _something_ I can do!" She paced to the other corner of the desk as she was previously situated at the left side of him. Now, as she crossed to stand to the right of him and turned to face his sons as well as himself, she shouted more as a vocal thought than a suggestion. "No one likes Em anyways! Some members of her own Council don't even like her! Sure, she is old, but with a whole slew of vampires we can totally kill her! Right?"

Casimir tossed aside a paper and gave her a look that read 'Seriously?' When looking at Amare, Davide, and William they all looked down with shrugs.

"The Dracula's have bunches of vampires ready to follow our every word. I mean, all those people at the Halloween party weren't even a fourth of the Following and you said it yourself, Caz. We won't even have to fight! We could just get everyone to petition Vlad's right to a fair trial."

"Revealing himself and killing an appointed member of Elysia?" William started and Mina nodded.

"A fair trial leaves him at Em's mercy." Davide grumbled, afraid to upset the girl with a spirit as strong as Dracula's.

"Which she has none of." Amare added.

Mina glared over to Casimir. "An army then. I'm sure Draccy would love to lead another army. And there's no saying how happy he would be to hear it's a vampire army!" Casimir sighed and shook his head just as Dracula appeared. He tried his hardest to allow himself to be seen by his brother but did not succeed with his nephews.

"I will support her decision." The ghost proclaimed and Casimir sighed.

"Vlad, there is no use. Em will not stop until the boy is dead."

William sat up straighter and looked around much like a prairie dog. "Uncle Vlad is here?" He asked with a nervous shutter.

The ghost tossed a stern look at the younger vampire. "Hush up, boy." He snapped but William could not see or hear him.

"He says hi." Mina smiled to her worried reincarnated-kin. It was a small white lie but with the terror on his face, she felt it needed to be done. So without any more attention to Will, she looked back at Casimir. "Well, if Drac agrees with me why not?"

Casimir let out an exasperated sigh. "Our family has done much to stay on Em's good side ever since her proclaimed violence against my brother. I know that you are worried for young Vladimir but I must worry for your own safety first. Whether my brother has returned in you or not does not dismiss the fact that I was charged to watch over you. I've also taken it upon myself to be your guardian in important matters in place of your late parents. They, as well as your living relatives, Otis, Vikas, and your Vladimir would not want you to start a war on his behalf." His words were spoken with a firm and decided tone and it only further bothered Mina. "No," he shook his head and looked back at his papers. "With or without Vladimir, the fate of this coven relies on you staying exactly as you are…alive."

"You are so infuriating!" Mina roared and Dracula turned his calm—almost bored—eyes to look at her.

"Eliza—"

"No, Drac!" She snapped and reeled on her ghost companion. "Your blood is the only reason I'm not allowed to do anything anymore! What's the point of being some sort of vampire princess of I can't even bend some silly law to save my mate!"

"Mina, just calm down." Davide tried but Dracula only crossed his arms as he held his stare with her.

"What's gotten in to you? You knew Vlad was going to get himself into Em's crap eventually so why are you freaking out so much?" Amare droned in a similar position as his uncle. "He _is_ the Pravus, after all. He has managed to slip by D'Ablo and his grandfather all this time. I'm sure he will get out of it on his own."

"I won't sit around like Wilhelmina or Elizabeth! I will not let go of Vlad without a fight! I was a fragile, mortal human the last time I lost him. But now I'm a vampire and I have the power to take matters into my own hands! If you won't help me I'll figure something out by myself!"

Her words started out directed towards Amare, then Dracula, and finally at Casimir before she turned and stormed out. The five men stared after her.

Davide sighed and his shoulders slumped as he watched the door sadly. "I really wish she would see reason."

"She's just in a panic." Casimir shook his head and placed it between his hands in a troubled manner. Clearly he was in a fit of worry for the young vampiress.

"She gets it from Eliza; always taking out her fears in a whirl of fury. Though, her stubbornness is directly from Murray, I'm afraid." Dracula said as he used more energy to materialize before his nephews. "You cannot trust that she comprehends what it means to be in this family—this coven. That meeting with the Council only added more stress to her. The lot of you should have let me handle it. I would have helped her along better on my own."

"With all the uncertainty surrounding her due to young Vladimir, we needed to bring her into it early. She would have hated it if we held it from her longer." Amare explained with a shake of the head.

"Let me handle her from here."

"But brother—"

"Casimir, I will handle it." He growled and Casimir could only nod. "I'll be dormant for a while but I'll come to you if I have more orders."

The ghost was about to disappear into the depths of Mina's plasma. The four living vampires knew this because of the black mist that was spiraling off of him and the rapidly fading details of his being. Yet Casimir had one thing to add. "Vlad…" The ghost looked at his brother. "Why can you not tell us your plans for Mina?"

"Because my plans rely on her reaching a certain mindset."

"That being?" The elder brother lifted a brow.

"A mindset that must be breeched on one's own. It takes time, Casimir. Be patient." Without wasting any more time he vanished. Casimir did not need to voice his distain to show that he felt he spent every last drop of his 'patience' on his brother centuries ago.

~~~3

For some reason Mina ended up on the couch of the Crypt. She had been avoiding the place since her fight with Snow and all but forgot the club after her break up with Jonathan. Her friends there had started to worry about her but she could do nothing to console them. After all, what could she tell them?

Alice, Amelia, I know I've known you since I moved here but for the past four years I've been keeping a huge secret from you. I'm a vampire and my crush on Vlad is because he is my vampire mate. At least, that is what Dracula tells me. Oh, about him, he happens to be still living in my blood and likes to possess me on odd occasions and make me talk to myself like a psychopath.

While we are talking about Dracula, hey Lucy, you know how we always say we became friends so fast that it was like we knew each other all our lives? Yeah…That's because in my past life your past life was my best friend and slept with my mate only to be made a vampire and killed by the very men who wanted to marry you. Sorry that my past-life -boyfriend killed you.

Yeah…Not going to happen…Ever.

Due to the drama and chaos of her secret Elysian life, Mina had never been as close to her human friends as she dreamed she could be. There were the occasional sleepovers and every weekend they were at the Crypt. Yet most of her Crypt-time was spent drinking from Jonathan, playing with Suck My Life, with Casimir or his sons, or with Vlad in general. And between school, Otis, Henry, and Vlad the high school was hardly a place for a girl to be a normal girl.

Yet her friends never seemed to mind. Many of the ones she made in eighth grade and ninth grade had abandoned her around the same time she was turned. The only ones who stayed were Alice and Amelia. Then she met Lucy.

Said human was watching Mina with heavy concern. The vampire sat up and drew on an embarrassed face. "Sorry, I wasn't listening. What'd you say?"

"I said that you seem like you were fighting with Vlad again. Is everything okay?" At the mention of his name, Mina blushed prettily with a shake of her head. The strawberry blond was not convinced. "Well you're stressing about _something_."

"A quarter says it's Vlad!" Alice cheered as she suddenly entered the conversation.

Mina managed a chuckle but shook her head in denial. Then Amelia came up next with another suggestion. "Have another run-in with Snow?"

"No, guys. I'm just…freaking out. There's no reason for you guys to get so worried. I'm perfectly fine. Vlad and I are on good terms. I haven't seen or spoken to Snow since before I left for New York. And before you ask, everything is fine between Jonathan and me too."

"You can tell us." Lucy pressed with a hand place on her shoulder. The usually cheery girl frowned when her hand came in contact with Mina's skin. As the vampire watched she knew it was because her skin was as cold as ice. The concern on her friend's face only grew at the contact and realization that her undead friend was freezing in a crowded night club. "Why are you so cold?"

Mina felt her red lips tug into a faint grin. "Because I'm a vampire."

She widened her eyes to emphasize her point and allowed herself to smile in relief due to her confession. Immediately her three friends bubbled with laughter. They took her expression as sarcasm and the smile as her way of revealing her joke. Oh, how incorrect they were.

"And you look the part, too! Does that mean SML is playing?" Amelia asked through her laughter and Mina shook her head. She chuckled to herself at her friends while admiring the ring on her left hand.

"Cy said you guys weren't playing until the Freedom Fest." Alice commented when Mina didn't reply.

"Doesn't excuse the fact that she looks about ready to paint the streets in blood." Amelia said.

Mina grinned. "Just hungry."

They didn't understand her humor. How could they? They were simple humans. It bothered her greatly sometimes. There were days when she just wanted to go to one of them and confess her troubles. Yet she never could. If, on the rare occasion, that they did end up talking about her problems she had to always be careful about how she explained certain things. Plus, it would only get her into more trouble if they knew. The Council of Elders would probably figure it out and she would not survive the trial, like Vlad. She sighed.

_It doesn't matter anyway_, she told herself, _I'm going to disappear and they won't have to worry about me ever again_.

These goodbyes were a lot harder than she had originally thought. Would she just vanish? Would she even let them know she will find them again eventually? Or would they figure it out since her and Vlad both left at the same time? If she left and returned still looking the same as the day she left, would they understand? Perhaps she could tell them before she left? No, that is stupid.

"I love you guys." She broke into their conversation. Surely enough, they were on a completely different subject so her statement was random. Yet they figured it was just a comment of approval to something awesome that one of them said or did, so it was taken in passing. The true meaning was lost.

Mina went back into her moping after they started to talk about being seniors at Bathory High next year.

She didn't like lying to them or to the Dracula's. But she knew that they would expect her to act irrationally to Vlad's impending doom. They thought she would start a riot—or war—in the name of Vladimir Tod. They thought she wouldn't stand to let him see his death. Or that she wouldn't be able to be present during the trial. They thought she would honor the fact that the sentence was still by law, and that she was just talk. That she wouldn't actually do any of the things she suggested. And they were right.

She knew that she was going to run away with Vlad. At that moment she had a bag hidden in the Belfry of what she was planning to take when they leave. She was ready. But Casimir didn't know.

Casimir would try to stop them. He wouldn't understand. So she had to hide it from him. But if she did nothing but sit around acting silently confident in her plans with Vlad then he would find it odd and suspect her. So to throw him off she had arrived at the Crypt to rant and rave about false ideas to make it seem like she was not even considering running away. She was impressed with how well of an actress she was. They didn't suspect a thing. Not Casimir, Amare, William, or even Davide. Not even Dracula.

_I still need to tell him_. She rubbed her temple in annoyance. Not drinking from Jonathan seems to have made her irritable in the last few days. Her constant nagging hunger put her in a consistently horrible mood.

Dracula was dormant in her blood when Vlad told her about his plan. When he came back she didn't feel the need to tell him and kept it well from her thoughts so he wouldn't come across it as he lingered there. Still, somehow, he hadn't found out in the last few days.

_Maybe he has and just hasn't said anything_, she thought in a fret. No, he would have said something.

Mina, after all, knew Dracula well. He was stuck in her head and she spent countless hours with him ever since The Possession. She shivered at the memory. He was violent in her dreams because he was desperate for her to understand. He wanted to be free. And she couldn't blame him. Who would want to be forced to remain in the skittish dreams of a teenage girl, and only thought of as another man and never as your true form. She did think he was Vlad for the longest time….Yet as he grew stronger inside her he knew he had to make it more obvious. Painfully obvious. So he appeared to her as a ghost first to bring her into a shocking revelation. And now that she was fully bound to him she could understand how he lost control and possessed her.

After centuries of being an unheard, unknown being ignored by everyone, Mina could see why Dracula was driven mad enough to possess her. He knew he could do it, so he did. He wanted to feel alive again. And she forgave him for that.

Not long after they returned to Bathory after The Possession he had returned in her dreams to make amends. That was when they made the agreement that they would be bound as long as he only possessed her in times of need and allowed her certain freedoms. He was obedient after that. Granted, he loved to pick fights with Vlad and to irritate her by butting into conversations in which only she can hear him. Normally that resulted in her making a fool or lunatic of herself and she berated him for it.

Dracula did have his moments though. He was sweet, loving, and caring towards her. Fiercely thoughtful and endlessly faithful towards Elizabeth made him adore Mina with tenfold the energy. She never felt more loved by anyone ever before than when Dracula looks at her in a certain way or shows that secret side that was erased from history. There were definitely times when she would dream, hope, and pray that Vlad would look at her that way.

Maybe he will once they run off together. Perhaps. But then again, it wouldn't just be her and him. It would be Vlad, Mina, and Dracula. What would the temperamental warlord say—or do—once he figured out that they ran? He would be furious…but he _did_ promise to let Mina live her own life…

Her thoughts her halted when William walked by and handed her a goblet of fresh blood and a wink. She readily downed it and realized that her friends had gone strangely silent. "Uh, what's with the stares?"

"Seriously, how can you drink that stuff?" Lucy asked with her nose crinkling at the empty cup between them.

"They are extremely sugary." Amelia added and Mina had to remind herself that they believed it was an energy drink. One of Casimir's ways of protecting his vampire patrons.

Smirking, she decided that if she couldn't tell them the truth, then she wasn't going to hide or deny it either. At least it would give them room to figure it out if their subconscious would allow it. "Well, when it's the only thing you _can_ drink, you get used to it." A playful lick of her bloodstained lips made then laugh harder.

"I don't think I could stick to that role playing stuff. I would die just pretending that I can't eat real food! I love food too much!" Alice exclaimed and caused more laughter.

But her comment did make Mina feel something shift in her chest. And as odd as it sounded, she knew it was her body's way of telling her that she missed food. Real food. Now, the idea of food was a warm bag, a beating vein, or a hot glass. "Are you crazy ladies ready to head home yet? It's still a school night and the drive is longish." Without any resistance, Mina left the Crypt with her friends at the sound of Lucy's announcement. She had to meet Vlad soon anyways.

A few minutes later, Mina found herself in the backseat of Lucy's car with said strawberry blond, Amelia, and Alice. The windows were all down and the music was blaring just as it did at the club they had just left. Yet this music was not the hard rock that was causing the walls of the building to shake, it was Adele. Adele was one of Lucy's favorite singers and the other girls were well learned in her songs because of it.

The dark, lonely road that connected Stokerton to Bathory gave them full authority to scream the songs at the top of their lungs. And though Mina's thoughts were elsewhere, she was able to sing along with her friends.

Suddenly, Alice turned to her and started to serenade her with the song that was currently playing. Mina couldn't help but laugh at her melodramatic gestures. "'Cus there's a side to you that I never knew, never knew." Though faked, the seriousness of the words struck Mina to the core. "All the things you'd say they were never true, never true." Still, Alice kept singing and Amelia joined in. "And the games we'd play you would always win, always win."

"But I set fire to the rain!" Lucy shouted from the driver's seat in an off-pitch shrill that made everyone's attention go away from Mina.

With a sigh Mina sat in silence until the song ended. In the quiet break between songs she cleared her throat and shifted so she was more in the middle of the car. That way she could see and be seen by all three of her best friends. "Guys?"

"What's up?" Amelia tossed in a random accent and Mina shot her a funny look before shaking her head. No backing down now.

"If, uh…If I told you I was in trouble…like, lots of trouble, and I'm not sure what's going to happen to me from here on out, would you, um. I don't know…Accept it?" As she made her awkward speech the next song came on but the music was turned drastically down by Lucy in her respect. This only made the car tenser for Mina and she chewed her lip in anxiety.

"Depends on the trouble." Lucy said finally.

"Yeah, like, what's the problem exactly?"

"You're not dying, Mimi, are you?"

Mina shot Alice a playful but firm glare. "Don't call me 'Mimi'." Then she sighed again and hung her head. "Well, I can't tell you guys. But…It won't hurt you, I hope. I mean, I'm pretty sure it won't. It's just…Well…A really big secret."

"How long has it been a secret?" Amelia turned in her seat to ask.

"Hard to say. A bazillion years or so? In my case, though, about two years."

"Does it involve other people we know?" Lucy brought up and Mina thought hard about how to respond. At least they weren't asking what it was she was talking about. Just a few details. What's the harm in that?

"Vlad, mostly. Casimir, William, Davide, Amare, Jonathan, Snow…a couple other people you may have possibly heard of…"

By that point they were already driving down the streets of Bathory and the worst of her worries was over. At least, the worries about her friends were.

"Well, are you going to tell us?" Amelia pressed.

Mina fidgeted. "Uh, I kind of can't."

"Just tell us. We want to hear it."

"Look, Lucy, can you just drop me off at the school?" She tried to change the subject as Lucy took her advice and turned towards Bathory High. Then, as an afterthought, she spoke again. "Maybe I can tell once it's really summer." Just to shut them up. The car full of three humans and one vampire arrived at the high school sooner than she thought but she was glad for it. She could sense that Vlad was already there waiting for her. "Thanks, see you in class!"

She got out of the car and heard the door slam behind her. "Mina!" She turned but was already a couple of steps from the vehicle. She set her eyes on Alice, the one who called out to her, to hear what she had to say. "Come here." The neon-clad girl waved a hand to bring Mina back to the open window.

She felt a lump grow in her throat and a knot form in her chest. Hopefully they weren't going to drill her any further about the secret. She already gave out more than she was comfortable with.

Slowly, she bent to be level with the car window. "Yeah?" She looked at her three friends but it was Alice who said what the trio was intending.

"We know."

Mina felt her mouth grow dry. "K—know what? I don't—"

"Mina, chill, we knew the whole time." Lucy cut her off and the undead girl looked at them all with wide eyes. Lucy was grinning coyly but her eyes told Mina that she was sincere. Amelia snickered at her bewildered and horrified expression. Alice only smiled and nodded.

"The whole time?" She repeated.

"Eh, since you were turned, anyway." Amelia made no moves to dance around the subject and Mina felt her dead heart skip a nervous beat. "It wasn't too hard to figure out. At first we weren't too sure but once we started going to the Crypt…"

"It became pretty obvious."

Her jaw dropped and she could do nothing but stand there for a long time just staring at them in awe. "Why didn't you ever…?"

"We were letting you tell us when you were ready." Alice spoke as she slid over to the window Mina was at. "But if you're in trouble…"

"No, no…It's just…This changes a lot. I'm not sure where to even begin to explain things and make everything clearer. I just…I have to think about this…I don't know." She brought her hands up to the sides of her head and closed her eyes tight. "I just can't take this right now." Before she could have a further meltdown Amelia placed a hand on her arm. The warmth of her human flesh was hot and felt like it was burning on Mina's dead skin.

"We understand, Mina."

"You wouldn't if you knew all of it."

"You don't know that." Alice denied.

Lucy turned her body to face Mina better. "We don't care if you drink blood."

"That's not it. I'm proud to be a vampire. I'm not some silly fairy hiding in the woods denying what I am. Drinking blood, being nocturnal, never growing up, and never being able to eat at Italian restaurants may be hard for some vampires but I'm not like them. My problems are bigger than my fangs."

"Mina!" She whipped around at the sound of Vlad's voice behind her. He stood at the steps to the school waiting for her.

She turned back to her friends with a sigh. "Bigger than me, actually. I have to go."

Vlad was quick to allow her into his arms when she rushed up to him. May it be his intuition as her mate or a lucky guess, either way, he was correct in knowing she needed comforting. Once her friends drove off they flew into the Belfry together. Once their feet landed Mina was set about pacing the stone floors.

"What happened?"

Mina paused to look at him. "No—nothing. Just trying to say goodbye to everyone." It was not a total lie but he fell into it nonetheless. Vlad came to wrap her in his arms without saying a word. There wasn't much to be said. She was giving up everything to be with him and he knew it was selfish. But he knew that if he left without her that is would crush him. He had been around her for five years and can hardly pull away from a hug much less her entire life. A life without Mina would be hell for Vlad and he was well aware of it.

"I know it's hard."

Mina shook her head but rested in on his chest to listen to his pulsing heart. She knew she loved Jonathan but his heartbeat only put her on edge. Vlad's pulse was a sort of comfort because she knew she couldn't hurt him. She cannot even fathom the torture she put Vlad through in her human years.

"I hope we can come back before their all dead." She murmured and he tightened his hold and his eyes. "Whenever I think about leaving I'm mostly concerned for Henry."

Vlad pulled back to look at her. "Why is it whenever you say that it sounds like you've thought of it before I did?" She blinked her big, green-grass-blue-sky eyes up at him. So innocent, so pure, so sweet that he would never thought she was a vampire in his arms. Her look implied for him to explain so he snapped out of his thoughts. "The night I asked you to come away with me you said you've thought of it before. Whenever you mention it you make it sound like you were honestly thinking about leaving Bathory before my trial even happened."

Mina looked down and escaped Vlad's grasp. Without answering, she stalked to the belfry window, her steps not making a sound on the stone floor. He followed her like a magnet until she stopped to stare out at the night drenched town.

"Mina…"

She didn't acknowledge him so he took the time to look at her properly. He was about to take on forever with her, alone. There was no moon that night to add a shine to her figure but she seemed to blend into the darkness just like the princess she was. Her blood red hair was a deep burgundy in the black tresses. Even her translucent skin looked grey, giving her still posture the appearance of being made of stone. In fact, the only part of her that seemed to reflect any sort of light was her eyes—vampire eyes. He wanted her to stay like that forever but felt a pang of guilt settle in his stomach when he realized that she would. He always aged since birth as a half-vampire but Mina had a natural transformation. It didn't make sense how she kept aging. She should forever be a fourteen year old girl…not a sixteen year old young woman. Before he could stop it he was too curious to think.

"Why do you keep aging?"

It broke her deep contemplations and she locked her eyes on him. It almost made it seem like a crime to ask such a question. Yet his fear was washed away when she looked down and back to him with a blush. So much like the Mina he first met.

"That's Dracula's fault, actually." She seemed sheepish and he couldn't fight a smile. "See he had a genetic trait that many vampires don't have. When vampires don't feed nowadays they will eventually just starve to death. Older bloodlines just show their actual age when they don't feed. Yet some have the ability to change at will. Dracula and Caz got it from their creator. Casimir usually keeps himself at the age you see him at now but on some occasions he goes to about the same age as his sons. Usually it entitles a nap in some dirt but Caz thinks I'll be able to control it at will like their creator."

"Oh." She nodded. "And…have you thought of leaving…? Before?"

Again she turned from him and said the one word he least wanted to hear. "Yes."

"Why would you ever want to leave Bathory? Everyone you love is here. I get that we have a good reason to leave now but why would you even consider running away if it wasn't for my trial?" He wasn't sure why it made him so upset, so angry. It hurt to think that she was willing to leave Bathory—leave him.

"If you only knew how much I suffer." She seemed pained but would not look at him out of shame. "There are only two ways I can ever be free of you, Vlad. And in those times when I see you staring after Meredith or kissing Snow running seems like a pretty good idea. I refuse to fall to suicide like Elizabeth but it just hurts so much." She tried to turn her head and have her bangs hide that her eyes were snapped shut to prevent tears. "Either I leave you and everything involving you behind…" Then she looked at him, no tears, no sadness or happiness, only acceptance. Acceptance of a fate she had no choice in. "Or I love you."

Torturously, her words rendered him hopeless to refuse. He shot his arms out to embrace her, not giving her the time or option to refuse.

Mina loved him. She loved everything about him. She let him talk for hours about vampires, zombies, and werewolves without pretending to be interested. She watched countless horror movies with him and Henry not because she was trying to get him to like her but because she enjoyed it as much as he did. She played video games with him when Henry couldn't. If he couldn't tell her something, she let it slide. She loved to make him laugh, she loved to see him happy, and she loved his mind. It wasn't just a physical attraction like all those vampire books they spent so much time reading together in the belfry. There was simply nothing she couldn't like about him. He knew that, and he felt much the same.

Meredith never knew who he really was. She didn't try to understand his true nature or his true self. Then was it just a crush of attraction that they shared? And what of Snow? Snow seemed totally into him when they met but was far more forceful in a relationship after finding out he was a vampire. She, unlike Meredith, took the time to understand his character. But she didn't understand his bond with Mina. No one did.

Whenever he and Snow would talk about Mina, which was rare since the goth girl never liked talking about the vampire girl, she always advised him to just stop leading Mina on. That way, Mina wouldn't be crushed and adding such drama and he would be free of her. Snow didn't understand that it wasn't that simple. He would never be free of Mina and he was confident that he never wanted to be.

In either situation, there was no way for Vlad to be one hundred percent sure if Snow or Meredith loved him or not, really loved him. Yet Mina…

Ever since he jumped out from his hallway screaming 'I vant to suck your blood' and was greeted by Henry's only girl cousin he knew that she was different. She was rare. She was special. She did the same movements he grew to adore; looking at him, down, to the side, and back at him with a smile and blush creeping up against her will. From that moment on he knew that he would never meet another girl like her. When he first saw Meredith he immediately grew a crush on her back in second grade. When he first met Snow it was a casual introduction to a pretty girl. Yet Mina was stunning, strange, and completely and unceasingly familiar.

"Vlad?" She squeaked against his neck. He backed up but did not remove his arms from her waist.

"Uh, yeah?"

She chuckled. "You were thinking hard about something. You weren't even listening to me, were you?" He flushed and she outright laughed. "What were you thinking about?" She asked as he rested his forehead against hers.

"You."

She had her eyes closed and hummed in happiness. Vlad kept his eyes open to watch her from his close proximity. So sweet, so gentle, he would never guess that she was the heir to Dracula.

"Are you worried?" She asked and he blinked in reply. When he didn't answer she wasted no time in adding more. "I mean, if our runaway plan doesn't work and we have to stay here in Bathory, are you worried?"

"If we stay in Bathory I would either be alive by a miracle or dead."

"I'm not talking about your punishment."

"Then what?" He whispered against her and she hesitated.

She sighed, making him shiver unknowingly. "If you live, and we stay in Bathory, are you worried about what will happen with you, me, Snow, and Meredith?" He went rigid and she sensed it. "You keep saying and acting like we will be together if we run away—but only _if_. You have never said anything about loving me if we somehow survive this while in Bathory."

"I know." He replied miserably.

"I don't expect you to choose me. Meredith still cares for you despite Joss. Snow will come running back to you in a heartbeat."

"I am worried, Mina. But I don't want to make decisions anymore. As selfish as it is, I want to be able to take whatever opportunity comes to me. You know I need you but I won't pretend that I don't want Snow and Meredith too. You're a drug to me, Mina, and I hate to say that I want you available to me whenever I need you. Sometimes just seeing you keeps me sane…" He then blushed as he continued, "And kissing you is the best medicine in the world."

Mina laughed. "Then you shall be welcome to my kisses no matter the time, location, or reason. Though, just in case, if you do end up dating Snow or Meredith I would rather not be jumped by either humans for making out with her boyfriend. I would like to hold more dignity than that. My kisses are always free to you as long as you are free to me."

"Sounds like a deal?" He smirked at her. She mimicked his expression and she opened her eyes to sparkle up at his.

"Agreed then?" She countered with her hands resting on his shoulders. Vlad took no time in also bring her closer against him with enough bravado that even Dracula's jaw would drop at the rash action for the Pravus.

"Agreed."

Both vampires smiled as they met in a kiss to seal their deal. Both were sure that their plans were set and fail-proof. More importantly, as heartbreaking as leaving Bathory was, Vlad and Mina were ecstatic for their new life together.

_Yeah… that chapter had a lot of thinking, very little diologue. _

_Mina: My fourth year is almost over! I'm so excited to be with Vlad! :D_

_Me: I'm sure you are, lover girl._

_Mina: Shut up and answer your reviews!_

_Me: Oh, right! Okay here it goes!_

_Ally: Thank you, I most certainly will write more! :3_


	110. Goodbyes

_Where are you guys?_

_I'm not trying to push for reviews or anything but usually I get 5-7within a day of posting a new chapter! And within the week I have 10 or so. Now its been almost TWO MONTHS and nothing? Not even a word? I'm a little worried about you guys. Especially my frequent reviewers! Are you guys safe? Alive? I hope you are…:/_

_Honestly, you all should know me by now. You give me AT LEAST 5 reviews; you get a chapter. Two months for 5 reviews and I have two shiny, new chapters just waiting for you guys. So, this time, please, review so we don't have to wait so long. Eh? _

_This chapter is a tad sad for me. But we are reaching an end…At least of the 4__th__ book. Oh, I do NOT own Chronicles of Vladimir Tod or 'My Life Would Suck Without You'. _

_Enjoy_

**110 Goodbyes**

It was the last day of school for Vlad, Mina, Henry and every student in Bathory High school. That night was the Freedom Fest and after that Vlad and Mina were planning to take their bags and run. It felt surreal for them both as they arrived that morning in Henry's car. It was just one of many 'last day of school's that they had endured yet this one felt different.

Perhaps it was the thought that they wouldn't spend the night watching movies with Henry until two in the morning. It would be a summer without Henry, without sluggish days walking to Eat, without endless hours at the Crypt, and without anyone but each other. Henry had no idea still. Vlad had ditched his last few classes and snuck up to the Belfry to wait for his mate and drudge to get out. Mina had settled her goodbyes with the McMillans—all but Joss and Henry—and her coven at the Crypt, the Dracula's, her friends, her classmates and everything else she cared for in Bathory. The last few people she had were her band, Jon personally, Henry, and Otis.

"_Mina?"_ She sat up and realized she was brooding in her last class of the day. Then she opened her mind fully for Vlad to chat with him. _"Are you ready?"_

"_No, but I will be."_

He paused. _"Who do you have left?"_

"_The band, Otis…Henry."_ She felt Vlad's compassion. His list was much the same minus Suck My Life. _"Are you going to release him?"_

"_Yeah, I want to but I don't know if I'll be able to."_ He admitted and she sighed. The drudge in question looked up from his seat across from her to see if her sigh had a reason. She shook her head to signal that it meant nothing but the blond boy didn't buy it. _"Can you guys hurry out here when school's out? I want to get home and be ready for the Fest and for tonight."_

"_Yeah, sure." _She then leaned on her desk to be closer to Henry. Her whispers were not noticed by their teacher. "Vlad wants us to bolt it to the car. Something about the Fest."

"You both are going this year?" She nodded and Henry dramatically dropped his jaw along with a gasp. "As a couple!" Mina outright laughed at him but she knew that nothing she said would get her cousin off her back. After all, she wasn't sure they weren't a couple. They didn't want to claim it yet because there was always the chance that their plan didn't work. If that happened he may go back to Snow or Meredith. She may even still have Jonathan to deal with, not to mention the male vampires at the Crypt who wanted her for her blood status.

"No. Together; not a couple." Henry rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, and I'm a vampire." He winked and both cousins laughed together. The bell rang after that and they hurried to the student parking lot. Once there Vlad landed from the Belfry and Mina smiled at him. He smiled back and Henry didn't fail to notice their prolonged stares, grins, and blushes. When they looked away from each other Henry cheered. "It's the last day of school!" Then he reeled on Vlad. "Where have you been all day?"

"Just decided to start summer break early." He shrugged and Henry gave him the same disbelieving eye that he gave to Mina. They all opened the doors to Henry's car, Mina amending that she would sit in the back, and Henry let the engine roar. Vlad sat staring ahead of himself before he spoke again. "Did you know that I hang out in the old belfry all the time?"

Henry groaned as he sat back in his seat and made no further moves to leave the school. His face expressed his shock and Mina could see it from the back. She was a little taken aback that Vlad had started that way with his goodbye or that he did it with her there in the first place, but said nothing. "Really? I had no idea. What's it like up there?"

"It's nice." Mina moved so her elbows were resting on the arms of their seats and she could see them both. "Sort of my secret place. Somewhere I can go when I really want to be alone…"

"…So…"

"Or when I want to be with Mina."

Vlad finished his sentence even though Henry tried to cut him off. Henry's green eyes instantly shot up to look at Vlad as if he turned into the Hulk. Vlad didn't look at him. He only let a small smile twitch the ends of his lips. Mina was red and it only got worse when Henry looked at her for confirmation.

"You go there too?" It was the first words to break the silence.

Mina shifted. "Only when he asks me to. I only go when I'm invited to go with him." Henry looked at her with a teasing grin plastered on his face. She knew that if Vlad and she didn't run away that night then Henry would drill her for hours on details of his new information.

"So why are you telling me now?"

Vlad seemed to shift as well and debate his response in his head. "Because you should check it out if you get the chance. I think you'd like it there."

"Henry!" The trio looked up to see Meredith hurrying across the parking lot towards them. Henry looked to Vlad for permission as did Mina.

"Should I floor it?"

"No, it's okay."

Mina knew he was going to do it then. Vlad's one-sided goodbye with Meredith was something Mina desperate wished she was not present for. After all the bad blood between the two girls, truce or not, Mina didn't want to see this happening around her. When the pink princess reached Henry's window she placed his IPod in his hand. "You dropped this when you and Mina ran out. Everything okay?"

"Yeah." He shrugged nonchalantly. "Just happy to officially be a senior."

With far more difficulty than necessary, Mina saw Meredith force her eyes to Vlad. "Hi, Vlad."

"Hey, Meredith. You look very pretty today." The girl smiled and Mina for once didn't feel jealousy. Maybe it was because she knew it was a goodbye, or that it she knew she had him for now, or that she was used to it. Either way, Mina only smiled when Meredith looked at her with a nod.

"Thank you. Hi, Mina."

"Hi, Meredith." In the moment former enemies smiled at each other and they knew that everything was well. Those four words were enough for Mina's goodbye to Meredith. And the cheerleader seemed to sense it, but Mina knew that was impossible.

Vlad then cut in. "I don't think I ever told you how much you mean to me. I mean, I know you're going out with Joss now and that's great. He's a good guy. I just wanted to make sure you knew." Mina was stunned but could only stretch her lips out in a proud smirk at Vlad. At least he finally got a backbone. Henry, on the other hand, laughed like Vlad was scaring the hell out of him and he was trying to play it off as casual.

"He's…been taking cold medicine. It makes him ramble on about some crazy stuff."

Vlad shifted his eyes to Henry. "Actually, I'm quite lucid, Henry." Then back to his first girlfriend with a smile. "I mean it. I'll never forget you."

"Why does that sound like goodbye?"

Since Vlad did not deem the question worthy of answering, Meredith joined Joss the Slayer on the sidewalk. Mina sat back to stare out her window. She was happy the car had tinted windows and no one could see her taking her last stares at the high school. Her eyes fell on Joss and Meredith but lingered on her cousin. A stab of guilt and remorse hit every nerve starting from her heart. Yet they hadn't done anything but fight this year. Even with Vlad and Joss being neutral in the latter half of the year, Mina and Joss felt that there was just too much between them to forgive. They were enemies, now. Not family. And she felt horrible knowing he may never see her again with his last memories of her being blinded by hatred.

"_What_ was _that_?" Henry shrieked. "Have you lost your minds?"

"Nothing. Just making sure she knows how I feel." Vlad explained. Mina ignored Henry when he turned in the driver's seat to look at her. He then started to take them out of the Bathory high parking lot with a shake of his blond head.

"Man, you are acting really weird today, Vlad. You sure you're not sucking down cold medicine?"

"Nope. Not me. I'm actually feeling more rational than I ever have." Henry found no response so he turned up the music and left the two vampires alone. Mina couldn't help but follow Joss with her eyes until she had to turn her body around to keep him in view. When he was far enough away to look like a stick figure she looked down and petted her necklace. The same silver bat with a black heart and ruby charm that set her fate in motion. How could they have known?

Later that night Mina stood in a small tent with her band. She looked around at the boys as they performed their various tasks before their show. There was a small counter and mirror where she was at pretending to fix her hair.

Alec was tending to the instruments in his usual way. He loved to fuss over them more than the performance itself. Roby sat trying to shake out his hair so it fell in the proper way. He was too stubborn to come to the mirror with her. He kept brushing through it with his hand that wasn't holding his bass guitar before tossing his head back and forth. Each time he grew more flustered and she couldn't help but laugh. Cyryl was showing off to Alice needlessly. She clearly adored him and was still his girlfriend. Yet he found it necessary to still show off his intricate tricks with his drum sticks. When he failed and the stick hit a drum and made everyone in the tent jump Mina and Alice laughed before his girlfriend planted a kiss on his cheek. Then there was Jonathan…

Her ex-drudge-ex-boyfriend was splayed across the tiny loveseat that made the room feel ten times more crowded than it already was. His icy blue eyes were closed and his chest rose and fell slowly as if he were sleeping. She smiled knowing that he probably was taking a nap. His white hair fell into his face and against the pillow around his head.

She would miss him. She would miss all of them, actually. What would they do without her? She was their main singer, well, her and Jon. It wasn't hard to guess that Jon would take over as the lead singer for the band in her absence. Yet the band had formed into her. She hated to admit it but they were just a simple band before she joined and led them to actually being popular. Now they actually had people wanting them to perform at their events! Also, she was a vampire and she was what made the band from a boy band into a vampire band. She added that trait. And now she was going to vanish.

Looking back at the mirror and returning to her attire, she wished that they would forgive her for dropping out of Suck My Life. She wished that they would hit the big time and become an actual famous band. She wished all of them happiness. She wished all of them love. She wished they would never forget her.

"Hey, we're on in five!" Alec called as he came back in the tent from outside. She hadn't even noticed he left. _I must really be out of it_, she thought.

One last song with the boys. That was it. It was the perfect goodbye, what with the song and its meaning. Like most of the songs they covered, the boys thought it had something to do with Vlad. None of them cared either way. Her drama with Vlad and her passion in the songs about him are what really got the Crypt hooked with Suck My Life. Yet this song was special. She chose it for her boys—her band. Each of them would get a hug and a sappy, simple goodbye before she vanished. It was perfect.

It really was. But she dreaded it.

Mina followed the boys out to the small platform that was set up for them. By now the Freedom Fest had started and the entire area was packed with children, her classmates of all grades, teachers, and parents. The smell of pulsing blood mixed with the scent of popcorn and cotton candy filled Mina's senses. There was a rather large group around the stage-platform but a majority of the population was busy with games, rides, or friends and family.

When she stepped up to the microphone she looked out at them all. Bathory, as she knew it, was packed into one general area for one special night of fun to start the summer.

"How's everyone doing tonight?" She called after tapping on the microphone lightly. The group around them and a few outsiders looked up to address her. She smiled and waved. "Well, we are here for your musical entertainment! The boys and I have a special song planned before I hop off and the boys start taking requests." She looked back and smiled at her band momentarily as she spoke. Then she gestured around as she announced. "We are Suck My Life and this song is for…" Suddenly she paused when she found Vlad in the crowd. He waved encouragingly and she looked over at the boys again. "For my band."

Everyone was shocked that Mina—one half of the most dramatic Bathory soap opera—did not dedicate the song to Vladimir Tod. Without waiting for her to say anything else when her ex-drudge-ex-boyfriend sensed her que to start the song.

"Guess this means you're sorry? You're standing at my door. Guess this means you take back all you said before." Smiles blossomed from the crowd at the familiar song. Many began to sing along and others were bouncing in anticipation for the dancing. "Like how much you wanted anyone but me." Sure enough, Mina's eyes flashed over to Vlad's and no one blamed her. But before it could dampen the mood she went back to smiling into her microphone. "Said you'd never come back but here you are again."

"Because we belong together now!" Immediately the crowd started dancing in time with Mina as she took her microphone out of the stand so she could move more. "Forever united here somehow. You got a piece of me." Mina went with the song and pointed out to the citizens of Bathory. "And honestly; my life would suck without you!"

"Maybe I was stupid for telling you goodbye." She stopped her jumping to replace it with lightly bouncing with the rhythm. "Maybe I was wrong for trying to pick a fight." She realized the irony in that verse, by saying she was stupid for leaving them before she even left, but the general jest and irony suited the situation. "I know that I got issues," she looked at Jon who was the only one who knew of her problems, "but you're pretty messed up too." He returned it by crossing his eyes and sticking out his tongue. Mina couldn't hide the laugh that leaked into her singing-voice. "Either way I found out I'm nothing without you."

And she went off to spin and dance again. "Because we belong together now! Forever united here somehow." She set her eyes on Jon who did the same in turn. Used to their stage relations, he accepted it when she came to sing to him. Much to the amusement of the crowd. "You got a piece of me." She even shared her microphone with him despite him having his own. "And honestly; my life would suck without you."

Mina hurried to return to her rightful spot as the music came to a near halt. She skidded to a stop and tried to pull on the most serene face that she could manage. It didn't work.

"Being with you is so dysfunctional. I really shouldn't miss you but I can't let you go. Oh yeah." Then she slowly built up to a dance as the music followed her lead. When the chorus drew near she waved her arms up for people to dance and sing along with her.

"Because we belong together now!" She was ecstatic to hear the crowd singing with her and the boys. "Forever united here somehow." She took no interest in beating around it so she pointed to the ground to represent Bathory. Whether they understood it was up to them. "You got a piece of me. And honestly; my life!

"My Life!" The boys chorused.

"Would suck!"

"Would suck!"

"Without you!" All together they sang and Mina spun to serenade her band members with a huge grin on her face.

"Because we belong together now! Forever united here somehow."

This time it was only Jon who echoed her. "Somehow!"

"You got a piece of me! And honestly; my life!"

"My life!"

"Would suck!" She fist-pumped the air above her. Mina refused to deny that she enjoyed being on stage with Suck My Life. She loved it.

"Would suck!"

"Without you." Again, on her own, the song came to an end and faded into a roaring applause from the viewers. Mina laughed and waved at them. "Thank you! Before I go let me just say this; guys, I love you. Each and every one of these guys has made being in a band totally awesome and one of the best experiences of my life. These crazy boys; Alec, Roby, and Cyryl are the greatest bunch of lunatics one could ever hope to meet." She moved around to hug each human as she said their names. "I'll never forget them. I love Suck My Life to death!"

As she shouted her last line into the microphone she could tell the boys were getting bashful and embarrassed. They weren't used to the entire Bathory population paying attention to them and cheering for them alone.

"Now, I'm off…" She spoke while walking over to Jonathan. "Jon will take it from here." It wasn't a part of her plan to hug him but it came naturally. He held her back tightly and when they pulled away she prayed that her eyes told him everything she wanted to say as a goodbye to her once lover. She plastered on a fake smile and waved one last time to the crowds. "Goodbye guys!"

Mina was off the stage in moments after her last words. On the last step onto the soft grass of the field she came to a standstill. Looking over her shoulder at the friends she grew to love, she felt remorse. "Goodbye guys." She whispered.

"Mina?" Vlad stood before her with his hand held out to take hers. Understanding beamed off his face as she took the offering and allowed herself to be lead away by him.

"Can we find Henry? I want to see him before we go to Otis." She walked alongside Vlad and loosened her hand. Normally whenever he would lead her around in past years he would release her hand once she was beside him.

"Yeah." Instead, Vlad squeezed her hand in his. "I liked the song." Mina blushed but Vlad only chuckled at her reaction to him. It never seemed to get old.

"Oh…My…God!" Henry shouted as he rushed over to his two closest friends. Mina and Vlad knew that the moment Henry saw them that he would flip so Vlad and Mina let their hands slip apart. Though they feared they weren't fast enough for Henry. "I never thought I'd see the day!"

"See what?" Vlad asked casually.

Henry looked at their disjoined hands to their faces. "The two of you…together!" Both vampires laughed and Mina placed a hand on her cousin's shoulder.

"Henry, you've seen us together practically every day since eighth grade. Are you feeling alright?" It was an almost perfect brush-off until Vlad stifled a laugh. Henry grew suspicious and looked between them again when Mina hit the side of her foot at Vlad's. He then pulled a face of pure and utter glee.

"I can't believe it! You finally did it! You finally got together, didn't you?"

Vlad shifted. "Depends on what you mean by together…"

"Oh come on! I'm your best friend! I can totally tell when you've got a new girlfriend and she's totally my _cousin_!" Henry wildly motioned between Vlad and Mina, successfully making the two turn as crimson as the blood they drank. "You have been joined at the fangs for a while now anyways, how could I _not_ tell?" Being linked at their canines was something that got Vlad and Mina thinking about their kisses of late and it only worsened their conditions. It fueled Henry on. "Holy tacos! You _have_ been all mushy-mushy, haven't you? It's written all over your faces!"

"Henry!" Vlad blurted and it working in making the human pause.

"Shut up." Mina finished for him. Henry did as ordered only to pull his cousin and best friend in for a group hug. "Um…?"

"I know I give you guys tons of crap about each other. I've done it since I introduced you. But I honestly can't say how happy I am to know that you guys are finally getting to where you should be even if you won't admit to it."

"Henry," they pulled away. "I'm glad you meddled in our lives even as kids. You've been so supportive to both of us even when we wanted to tear each other's hearts out." Henry's green eyes met Mina's and they held a special moment. It was to share their mutual compassion for the other. She would miss him. "But we aren't together just yet. We aren't even sure if we will be anytime soon." She shared a look with Vlad who nodded for her to continue. "The thing is; we're happy just being together but not _together_."

The drudge sighed overdramatically and looked off to the side. "A guy can dream can't he?"

"Uh, we got to go meet Otis right about now." Vlad changed the topic and Henry let it slid this time.

"Yeah, so bye Henry!" She gave him a quick hug. "Love ya! See you soon?" It was a hopeful tone but only the vampires understood. Henry, though, dawned a playfully serious façade.

"Expect me at your house tomorrow morning."

The vampire mates laughed at Henry's 'threat' before walking off to the outskirts of the Freedom Fest. They walked down halls made up of carnival games and rides, children and adults. Both Vlad and Mina knew that when—if—they ever did return to Bathory that everything would be different.

The young faces they knew would be gone or withered. The familiar places they grew to memorize would be altered. The years would add up. The relationships and troubles will shift and morph.

Yet Vlad and Mina would return one day to Bathory as the one and only constant.

_So?_

_Mina: Hope you liked Henry…he was being a butthead!_

_Me: Well guys this is ALMOST the end of the 4__th__ part of TAAT._

_Mina: Just one more chapter._

_Me: Yup…So "We'll Live Them Once Again" will be done and "There's Always One More Night" will begin. _

_Mina: Oh, stop by "Eternity" cus we have new stuff up! Also if you want to suggest a song or moment for us. _

_Me: Review please!_

_Mina: Trust me, some EPIC songfics shall be up in Eternity soon! You might want to check it out if you haven't or are just bored…_

_Me: Because I seriously hope all of you have a more interesting life than I do. These reviews are what I LIVE of off!_

_Mina: IF WE DON'T GET AT LEAST 5 REVIEWS THERE WILL BE NO UPDATES! NONE! AT ALL! So review, please with…uh…Vlad on top? _

_Me: Awkward…_


	111. The Curse Between Us

_Well, you all proved that you are, indeed, alive! I'm glad, I was worried something had gone wrong…But you guys have blessed me with 10 reviews. Sadly, I only have one chapter ready and cannot post two as I would. _

_I would have posted on Wednesday but I graduated high school that night. And, needless to say, I've been nonstop busy since then! Either way: I GRADUATED! And I'm off to my future of writing. I'm working on getting a literary agent and Heather (yes, Brewer) has kindly offered to help lead my way! :D At the end of this chapter will be an ode to her and also to you all._

_This is the LAST chapter of the 4__th__ book of TAAT. _

_There's Always A Tomorrow: We'll Live Once Again_

_Hope you enjoy it, _

_And please review!_

_Love you!_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing but Mina._

**111 The Curse Between Us**

They sensed Otis was at a hill not too far from the grounds of the Freedom Fest. When they saw him Mina stood back and let Vlad have his last moment with his uncle. She didn't want to be nosy and listen in to their conversation so she waited patiently. They seemed to be enjoying the view as they talked about who-knows-what.

After a long while, Vlad turned and started to return back to her. He smiled as soon as his eyes met hers even though she could tell the topic was fragile moments before. She averted her eyes to see Otis proudly approving of them. He went into her thoughts and told her congratulations. She gave him a nod and a wave as she turned to walk along side Vlad down the street.

"I forgot that I'd like to clean out my parent's bedroom before we go." He told her as they started a steady pace.

She nodded. "We can get your bag at Nelly's then head back there."

"Hide it in your room and pick it up on our way out?" He continued for her and they grinned at each other.

"Look," she grabbed his arm causing them to stop in the middle of a lonely sidewalk. "I know I shouldn't but…" She went on her toes to kiss him. He went with it willingly. Closing his eyes and pressing into her, she pulled away and made him blink in question. "No seriousness, okay? At least, not for a long time. Just in case things don't go according to plan…"

He rested his forehead against hers. "Don't jinx it."

Vlad slipped his hand to tangle it with hers before he pulled back to keep walking. They went on like that for some time. Her blushing went unnoticed by him. They kept latch to each other and for a moment everything felt right.

Peaceful. Neither of them wanted it to end. Both were sad that it just finally washed over them the night they wanted to leave Bathory.

She just snuck her hundredth glance at him when they heard a sound. A delicate, weak noise that perked her ears and served to heighten her vampric senses. She hadn't analyzed what she heard before she acted. So, when she used her hand clasped with Vlad's to pull him behind her she wasn't sure she even heard it correctly. It was a whispered, "For you, Cecile."

Mina moved faster than Vlad simply because she had Anti-Slayer Training long before he did. Her keen, un-human eyes scanned for the only slayer she knew; Joss. Yet she didn't spot him.

Another sound reached her right when a voice yelled to her left. "No!" It said. Something dark shifted to block her view of the noise. For a second she thought it could have been Dracula but she could tell he was dormant. A zing came next, followed closely by a wet crack. It was a sound she could remember as easily as the three words that started it. Her past lives also remembered the sound. It was the thud of a stake impaling a vampire.

She froze, breathing in gasps of fear, just as the shadow turned. It was then that she realized the stake had not hit her…it was lodged in the chest of the Shadow. She was too stunned to speak unlike Vlad.

"Dorian?"

Though Mina never got along with the old vampire there was something about seeing another being killed that brought every member of Elysia closer. She could feel the ache of the wood and the burning sting of the silver. Dorian's organs and bones creaked as he took labored breaths. Vlad and Mina caught him as he fell, landing on their knees and holding him up.

Blood spilled on the concrete and she could feel it tickling the skin of her legs. The scent of it was unique: mixed, rare, and old. Dracula stirred inside her. The existence of Dracula's blood in her veins made her long for blood as special as Dorian's. Did all vampires test blood as if it were wine or was it just the Dracula coven?

What seemed to overpower her hunger were her tears. They were trailing down her face before she could process what had happened.

She tried to save Vlad. She tried to take Joss's stake for him—right through the heart. But Dorian took it for her. Now her cousin's stake was buried in his heart because he saved her. If he had taken a moments hesitation that same weapon would be killing her. But he didn't. Even after she defied him, yelled at him, insulted him, and showed her true, immediate distaste for him: he saved her life.

"Why are you here?" Vlad asked. Mina rested her hand on his chest feeling it heave with the work of living. She sobbed. Dorian was dying to protect her—protect Vlad.

The only vampire who knew Vlad's fate coughed. Blood splattered over Vlad and Mina's faces but they didn't flinch away. "I came…to tell you my secret."

They heard a noise but when they looked there was nothing to see. Vlad went back to Dorian but Mina kept her eyes searching. She let her vampire nature help her out as well as the skills she gained naturally from Dracula. She could smell Joss lurking around. Her mother and his father were siblings; they shared blood. Somewhere, some part of her deep inside, was still connected to him and she believed he could feel it too.

"This stake has to come out, Dorian." Vlad explained.

A pause. "No."

Her peripherals let her see Vlad yank the stake out anyway. A sticky dripping substance was also removed as Vlad tossed the stake away. Mina watched it soar. It landed with a few bangs several feet away from her. A tiny puddle of Dorian's blood pooled under it, the stake gleamed in the night, and she memorized every detail.

When she zeroed in on Dorian, Vlad was trying to bite into his wrist to heal him but the dying man grabbed his arm and stopped him. "No, Vlad. No." Vlad's lifted arm shook. Mina felt a gapping hole of Dorian's wound as if it were in her own chest. She shook it off as a memory of when Dracula was staked. "I'm…dying."

He said more but she didn't hear it. This was the last straw. Joss had gone too far and now someone was dying. It was meant for Vlad, it almost killed her, but instead killed someone Joss never even knew. She shook with rage and gently slid away from Dorian and Vlad. When he was secure in Vlad's hold she stood and made for the bloody stake. The bare skin of her knees was scratched on the concrete and street due to her dress. The blood made the black fabric cling to her while she reached the weapon. Her white, undead hand clasped around the splint of wood just as a tan, living fist did the same.

Joss and Mina met eyes when they tugged simultaneously in opposite directions. She brought her other hand for a better grip. It did no good because Joss's foot came in sharp contact with her abdomen. She heard a muffled crack.

The air rushed from her lungs as she flew back. She landed in a heap with the ground creating bruises over her body. She used her arms to lift herself up but when she drew in a breath there was a pain in her ribs. Dracula revealed himself to help her but she waved him off, lifting herself to her feet. When she landed her eyes on Joss he was headed for Vlad who was too absorbed in the dying Dorian. "Slayer!" She snapped and he whipped around. "Are you still so low that you would rather backstab your prey rather than face them like a man?"

Joss turned his body towards her. Dorian's blood still dripped from the stake in his hand. "Oh, that's rich coming from a leech." Her eyes narrowed. "Most of you don't even give your prey time to blink before you kill them."

"Both acts are murder, Joss."

They were only ten feet apart now, far enough from Vlad that she wasn't afraid that he would go after him. He met her eyes with hate and betrayal burning in them. "You can't murder what's not alive."

"You _murdered_ Dorian!" She screamed, an arm flinging towards her fallen brethren. "Did you even know his name before you killed him?"

"It wasn't meant for him." Joss spoke in a rush, cutting her off.

"No," she snapped, "it was meant for Vlad. He was your best friend!" His jaw tightened but he showed no remorse. For a brief second she allowed herself to look at a weeping Vlad as he embraced Dorian. Blinking her tears away she looked at him again. Whatever sorrow she revealed for her fallen fellow vampire it was washed away into enough fury to match Joss's. "What have you done!"

"I'm protecting mankind. I have to kill him. Are you going to try and stop me?" He was smug as he brought the stake up and used his free hand to urge her towards him. "Come on, leech, what are you going to do?"

"Would you mind if I hurt you?" He grinned at the challenge. "How many vampires have you hurt?"

Joss scoffed and shook his head like her words were so wrong that it amused him. "I know I better stop trying to make you understand. I won't show mercy on you." It was a promise more to him than her. "I know I should stop believing you'd change. I know there's no retrieving my little cousin."

"What have you done, Joss?" She asked again but he ignored her.

"I've done my duty!" He roared.

She resisted taking a step back. "Why?"

"Why what?"

She flinched at his tone. "Why does fate make us suffer?"

Joss tightened his hold on the stake and held it higher so that it was level with his eyes. His opposing arm was out towards her, aiming at her in case he decided to throw the stake. He looked at the silver tip then back at her. "Because there's a curse between us."

Off behind her cousin they heard Vlad pleading for Dorian not to die. Joss seemed proud that he added another vampire to his list of victims. Mina felt sick to her stomach but then again that could be her healing bones. They stepped around each other, circling their opponent, but she stopped when Vlad was safely behind her and Joss ahead of her. She would stay between Vlad and Joss until she couldn't fight anymore.

"Would you mind if I killed you?" He echoed her sarcastic rhetorical question. "Would you mind if I tried to?"

He barely finished talking when she lunged for him. The stake skimmed her arm as he brought it down too slow. Her impact brought them to the ground. Mina went for his throat with her right hand and using the left to hold the wrist with the stake away from her. He kicked off the ground and rolled them making her side hit the street beneath them. He tore his arm free but her nails clawed skin from his face and neck before he could draw it back to stab her. He hissed at the pain and she felt his blood on her fingertips.

Her arm blocked his and she slapped his face near his eyes; dizzying him. This time she rolled them and shoved his legs from her sides and thus freeing herself. The sudden release made her stumble back a few steps as Joss got back on his feet.

Again they circled each other. The only time she let her eyes leave his were to glance at Vlad and be sure that he was behind her. Joss, seeing this, used it to his advantage. "Still willing to die for him, cousin?"

"I did die for him." She narrowed her eyes. The insults, the jabs, the hurtful words, the don't-push-my-button comments went on and on. If Joss were to live a long life they could go for decades like that. "But don't forget Joss, I was turned because he couldn't reach me in time. He couldn't—didn't—reach me because _you_ stabbed him in the heart! I did die for him, but because of you."

A hint of remorse showed in his blue eyes. He blocked it as easily as it slipped out but she still saw it. He felt guilty.

In the moment of his hesitation she took the chance to look over her shoulder at Vlad and Dorian. What she saw made her jaw drop and her eyes bulge. Vlad was drinking from Dorian. Slowly, deeply, Vlad sucked the life from Dorian. Something seemed off about it though. Something was happening.

Joss rammed into her side right then, cutting her off from the sight of Vlad and Dorian, and they fell with a crash of bodies. They were rolling, fighting, and doing anything to gain the upper hand. She used her nails as claws, and he would punch with his free hand while his other tried to jam the wood in her chest. She used whatever method she knew to weaken him. Yet, vampire or not, her cousin was strong. He was stronger than her—at least when she was hungry—and she was losing. He was built for this. He was built to kill her.

Finally, she was able to knock the stake from his fist. The wood bounced and clattered a few feet away from them. It sounded hallow in the night except for the metallic zing from when the silver hit the tar. They both turned from watching it tumble away to stare at the other. Mina elongated her fangs and hissed, making Joss flinch. Then they were battling again. Curses, harsh names, and blood grew until she was sure he had a black eye, several potential scars, and she had wounds that refused to heal. Certain parts of her refused to work and she knew she had at least cracked a bone or two.

A punch came across her cheek and she could feel the blood pooling into a bruise. She yelped, bringing a hand to her face, and backing off of him. She fell off balance onto her hands and Joss was fast approaching.

The stake rolled when her hand bumped into it so in her backing-up she tried to kick it away. It only spun like a bottle right to Joss. He quickly took his stake and was trying to crawl/run to get her. Seeing the silver shining in the light she froze for a moment in terror. The realization that a vampire was killed with it just moments ago was still prominent in her mind. She flipping onto her knees, forgetting to mind her dress skirt, and came to her feet. If she could make for something—anything—since the street proved to only make things worse for her.

Her arm was caught by Joss and he flung her back. "Not so fast, Mina-Nina!" He teased her with the name that Henry and he used to drive her insane as children.

She flew backwards and felt like she was falling in slow motion. Or maybe her vampire senses made everything seem slower. A sharp pain sent waves of throbbing hurt all down her body when the back of her head hit the ground first. She might have screamed but the ringing in her head blocked it out. She focused so much on the aching and wetness pooling on the back of her head that she was vaguely aware that he got on top of her, pinning her arms beneath his legs. Everything was white no matter how many times she tried to blink it away. When it faded into a grey, then black, and she could make out shapes she saw her cousin staring down at her. It looked like he was just waiting for her to see again before he acted.

Mina saw his arm was high above them with the stake aimed right at her. She tried to lift herself up, her head pounding and she groaned only to find that his free hand kept her shoulders firmly on the ground.

Her eyes wide, her mouth trying to plead with him, she was the perfect picture of a helpless vampire. Joss's brows met and his face contorted in rage. Mina's life flashed before her eyes. Images of Vlad, baking with her mother, laughing with Henry, ruling the Crypt with Casimir, and sitting on Joss's bed surrounded by bugs blurred by but her head was aching and the white dots were forming again.

The stake belonging to her ancestors was rushing for her when she could no longer see. A heartbroken, pained, "For you, Cecile" was the last thing she heard. The stake was eager to pierce her heart but she blacked out before she could be sure. The picture of Joss staking her was the last thing she saw.

_The end._

_What do you think? Again, Joss and Mina's theme song is "What Have You Done?" by Within Temptation. That song really represents them and also outlined their dialogue in this chapter. _

_Vlad wasn't in this very much since it focused more on Joss and Mina. Oh, and for those of you who have read THE SLAYER CHRONICLES, I know Dorian makes a cameo and Joss DOES know him. But TAAT follows Mina and Mina has no clue that Joss and Dorian have met. _

_Thank you all for staying with Mina and me for so long. And thank you Heather for being one of most amazing writers I've ever known. You all have been so kind to me, encouraging and supportive and helpful. Especially you, Heather, even though you will never read this. Not only has your husband "adopted" me, your son been one of my closest friends, your daughter accepted my oddness, your family welcomed me into your home, but you have done so much for me as a writer and a reader. _

_As a reader of your work you have always spoiled me. You've given me Advanced Readers Copies for TENTH GRADE BLEEDS, ELEVENTH GRADE BURNS, THE SLAYER CHRONICLES: SECOND CHANCE, and SOULBOUND. You took me to Michigan for the Snow Ball. You've broadcasted me at your book events. You've visited me when touring. You've let your son travel alone to be with me. You sent me to stay a weekend with your family for Prom with your son. And now you are helping lead my way to finding an agent and getting published. As a writer you've always supported me even though you knew I was writing a fanfiction that warped your work. _

_I can never thank you enough Auntie. I love you, eternally. _

_And I will always love you readers as well. I can't even express what you have all done for me. Yet that is a different story for a different time (perhaps in Eternity). _

_Yours in eternity,_

_Amber_

_Mina: Now, this is the end of _

_BOOK 4: There's Always A Tomorrow: We'll Live Once Again._

_And the next chapter will begin…_

_BOOK 5: There's Always A Tomorrow: One More Night_

_P.S. if you want to see pictures from Amber and Jacob Brewer's prom adventures you can find them on her facebook. If you aren't her friend, find her through me; Mina Lovett ;3 _

_It's been a fantastic 4 years. _

_Thank you._

_Review after this epicly long speech?_

_Please?_

_Review?_


	112. The Mist

_Yes, I'm alive!_

_I'm so sorry I've been crazy busy with my books and trying to get an agent that Mina has been avoiding me lately. My head is full of pirates and it's hard to switch it back to vampires. Also, this chapter just wouldn't end properly! It's REALLY long, about 16 pages on Word! _

_This chapter is juicy and packed with drama a plenty! I honestly like it a lot but that's just me. It also blazes through a lot of stuff but I think it needed to be done. _

_Disclaimer: I do not own The Chronicles of Vladimir Tod, Dracula, Queen of the Damned, The Slayer Chronicles, or anything you might recognize in any other form of literature, film, or music. _

_Book Five: _

_Twelfth Grade Kills_

_There's Always A Tomorrow:_

_One More Night_

112 The Mist

Free…

Mina sat up gasping and looking around herself in a frenzy. The singing voices faded and all she could hear were the echoes around her. Still panting her hands darted over her body to check her health. First her chest to where she was certain a stake would be projecting from and then the back of her head where it ached and throbbed.

Moaning, she looked at her surroundings but couldn't see anything. Everything was darkness, endless black reaching on forever. Even her vampire senses couldn't make out any shapes in any direction. She tried to remember how she could have gotten into such a void when she thought of her cousin; Joss. Now scared for her life, she stood and spun around as if her cousin was still lurking around her with a stake at the ready.

"Where am I?" She asked softly and shivered when it was returned in an echo. In an attempt to calm herself she reached out for other vampires and tuned in to her senses and telepathy for humans. Nothing.

"The same place I was after I got staked."

Screaming, she jumped around to see Dracula. She sighed and ran to him. They embraced each other and she felt comforted by burying her face in his chest. "What is this place?"

"You know that place vampires often invite mortals to join them?" He asked and petted her hair. She flinched at the massive bruise in the back of her head. She nodded and he closed his eyes but it did nothing considering all they could see was darkness. "This is eternity."

Mina leaned back to look at Dracula. "Did I die?"

Her lips trembled and her eyes felt moist. Dracula stared at her for a long moment before he silently shook his head. Tears slid down her cheeks despite his response. He lifted his hands to brush her cheeks dry and held her face to meet his eyes.

"You are alive, my sweet. You must be. I can sense it." Then his hand went through her face and he nodded. "I am still a phantom and you are solid."

"How am I here then? If you were here after…Oh, God, was I staked?" She pulled away from him. "Did he stab me? Yet you say I'm alive. I can't be. What if this is Hell? Is this what all vampires have after death? This…this…darkness?"

"Eliza…" Dracula placed a hand on her shoulder.

"All I remember is Joss above me with that hunk of wood!"

"Do not assume…"

"Assume what? That the cousin who has sworn for two years that he will kill me has actually succeeded!" Dracula tried to speak but she continued to panic until he was growing unnerved with her.

"Mina!"

Dracula's roaring voice resounded and she finally stopped her pacing. Relaxing himself of his temper that he has been trying to control since his death, he held his arms out for her and she eagerly collapsed into them.

"I'm so scared, Drac." She whimpered.

He kissed her forehead. "There's no need for fear. I've gotten out of this before and together we shall escape again. And why is that, love?"

"Because we are Draculian vampires."

"Indeed. We are the blood of the Original. We do what we must to survive and keep the blood thriving." She nodded into him and somehow his voice was able to soothe her.

"How long were you here last time?"

He was unsure if he should answer that question or lie. Either way the result was not a pleasant one. "From my death until your birth."

"A century?" She shrieked and he flinched.

"It passes easily." He lied. Somehow she could sense his deceit and her heart rate was skyrocketing. "Every now and then there are glimpses of the world."

"T—There are?"

"Yes. They only have great importance to you, it would seem. In my time it was not often at all. Only the creation of my nephews. For you, I am unsure." Just as he finished speaking a mist alike to the one that formed Dracula materialized beside them. He gently pulled her off of him and turned her to face the mist. It was grey as opposed to the black smoke of Dracula.

From behind her, Dracula wrapped his arms around her waist and his chin on her shoulder. The grey swirls came together and formed the scene they were meant to see. When the vision cleared she saw someone running and just barely arriving at a shocking scene.

"Henry!" She shouted. Dracula held her back.

Mina looked up at the ghost who refused to release her but he only nodded toward the scene before them. Henry had seen what happened to Joss and an ambulance was called. Then, both boys realized Mina's body lying a few feet away. It was an odd sensation to watch one's body and not have any control over it. She didn't even feel anything when Vlad lifted her up and Henry took her hand. They tried to wake her but she did not stir. Henry checked for a pulse though it was odd for a human to do to a vampire. He wasn't sure if she was even supposed to have a pulse. Either spoke to the other but both boys were murmuring to Mina desperately.

Vlad's hands were stained with the blood pooling from the back of her head. As he fingered the tender area the true Mina felt a sting. Still, her body did not react. He cradled her and was trying to call her back.

Mina felt new tears coming to her when she saw Henry and Vlad were in hysterical tears because they thought she was dead.

"It doesn't make any sense." Vlad whispered just above her face. "The stake didn't hit her!" He shouted and shook her body in his frustration. Then, in a softer voice, "it didn't hurt her."

"Vlad, we need to get out of here." Henry urged. "Help is coming and if they find you here like this…"

It would be hell if Vlad had to figure a way out of his situation. Joss was gravely hurt and Mina appeared to be dead. For a vampire it was best if he ran. Vlad insisted that they wait until the ambulance came and then they go right to the hospital. Henry didn't think it was a good idea since Joss would probably snitch but Vlad burst at him saying he had to be there for Mina.

Before anything else could be seen the vision ended. Dracula let her go and she immediately rushed forward to try and capture the scene as if chasing it would take her there.

"What if I'm not taken to the vampire doctors? What if I'm dead?" Mina turned on Dracula but he had nothing he could say to her. Nothing that would pacify her, anyway. The mist remained and moved around her to form again on the other side. They watched it again, this time Mina fearing the worst. Yet instead of Henry or her mate she saw someone she hardly thought mattered to her…even though he changed her entire life.

"Is that not…?"

"D'Ablo." She finished for Dracula. "My maker."

A shadowed man was arguing with him. He was scared, terrified, and demanding justice. His companion would not listen. For some reason neither of them could hear what was transpiring between D'Ablo and the Shadowed Man. Then, with a sudden act that made Mina flinch, the Shadowed Man dug his hand inside D'Ablo's chest. She gasped as he drew his arm in towards himself with D'Ablo's heart along with it.

Blood dripped from the organ as the body it once inhabited fell to the ground. The images scattered and faded back into the black. Mina now felt more alone for some strange reason.

It could have been because her maker died and she witnessed it. D'Ablo and her never got on but that didn't excuse the bond of a creation and its creator. The man—however horrible he was—that was responsible for her vampirism was now dead. Gone. It was a blessing she had hoped for since the moment she knew of how he tormented Vlad. Then as she got to know him he constantly reminded her that she was meaningless to him. Even though she despised him it hurt her to hear that. He turned her. He killed her and gave her his blood. He was willing to share eternity with her—share his curse with her. Then he goes and tells her repeatedly that she was only blackmail. Nothing more. All she was good for was torturing Vlad with his guilt. That is why he let her exist.

Their last conversation ended with her punching him across the face. She claimed that she was not his daughter and she still strongly believed that. But…he was still her maker.

She fell to her knees and let herself weep. Not for D'Ablo but for her own fate. There were too many questions and she was scared to even consider any of them. What if she never woke up?

As she wept in Dracula's arms and he whispered words of security in her ear a jolt of electricity rammed into her chest. It was hot and it hurt, making her fall back on her rear and Dracula to frantically ask what was harming her. Just as she relaxed her breathing and was able to speak it happened again. She screamed and fell to lie on her back. Dracula went inside her to try and help her fight whatever battle she was waging. It did nothing to help as she writhed each time the bolts shook her body. The blackness that encased her started to brighten in a slow and agonizing process. The darkness shifted to grey, then finally slid into a white that blinded her. She rapidly blinked to desensitize her vampiric eyes and when she tried to open them again she found it difficult.

When she did she was staring at a familiar ceiling. She turned her head around and there was a crowd of people around her. All doctors. Yelping, she tried to get away from them but found that many were holding her down and that ever movement caused pain in the back of her head.

They were thanking several sources: God, the tools, or technology for her survival. No one let her speak as they poked and probed her and spoke among themselves as she was moved on her rolling cot to another room. Realizing that they were about to do things to her that would need a living body for she knew she had to find a vampire doctor and soon. Yet no one was listening to her and she had no idea how to find one.

Thinking fast she reached out with her inner Elysian bonds to track down the closest vampire. Opening her eyes her eyes pinpointed the young woman standing beside her right foot.

She reached out telepathically for the blond woman and they locked eyes. Mina attempted to tell the woman she was a vampire and needed help but even pressing lightly into the doctor's head caused her head to throb. Instead she found it easier to move so she lifted her wrist and revealed her name in Elysian tattoo. The woman's eyes widened and she started shouting for certain doctors by name and shooing away others with reasonable excuses. When the humans around them were either gone or busy moving about the woman leaned in close to Mina so that their cheeks are touching. "You lost too much blood from your head. We'll set you up and give you something to eat so you'll heal. It was a traumatizing head wound but lucky you for being what you are. Lay off the telepathy and anything that might slow your healing."

Mina nodded wordlessly.

"You were comatose." The woman showed no compassion when she started moving Mina into a new room. Mina lay there frozen in shock. She could have been in a coma. Had that been the darkness? Then why had Dracula been there? Joss shouldn't have slammed her head against the pavement. It pained her to remember it so she tried to stop thinking about it.

Looking around her did no good but she did spot another hospital bed in the room with her and a familiar patch of blond hair. They placed her in the same hospital room as Joss.

Probably because they were family, but she didn't think that was a smart idea. Even the vampire doctors couldn't have known the awful history Mina now had with her family. She was confident some sort of slayer officials would come to talk to Joss. Not to mention that Casimir and his entire coven would be there once they heard she was hospitalized. Vampires and Slayers all bunched together in one hospital room.

"We buggered this up good." She grumbled.

A male nurse, a vampire as his tattoo suggested, gently moved her to sit up so he could clean the back of her head. It hurt a lot but he told her that any pain relievers wouldn't work for her and she was healing faster anyway.

Another nurse brought her a cup with a thick black straw and she didn't have to ask to know what was in it. She drank until they had to refill it and drank more after that cup was empty too. The man tending her head laughed at her hunger and she chose not to answer him. She was a young, wounded, betrayed, angry vampire with Dracula's blood coursing through her veins. She had a right to drink until she was drunk on blood.

The man came around and faced her with a smile. He was dashing and his eyes widened when he saw her face. He brought a hand near her eye and she flinched when he touched her just under her socket. "That slayer got you good, didn't he?"

"Bruises?" She asked and he nodded.

"Several that aren't fading. It'll take some rest and blood. But I think you got that part taken care of." He tilted his head to the cup and straw that she was slurping from and winked. "Your family is waiting for us to finish up so they can see you."

"Thank you." He smiled but shrugged like it was no problem. "So…what's the story?"

He looked up from a clipboard and his eyes shifted to Joss behind her. "You were trying to stop the fight going on between the slayer and the other boy. Tod, was it?"

"Vlad. He's my mate."

The nurses smile faltered and transformed into a grin. It was a knowing grin that she never enjoyed seeing. "You must be the new Draculian heir! I've heard of you!" She blushed and looked down which made him confirm it. "You're Mina Lovett right? Mate of the Pravus?"

"And cousin to that slayer over there who tried to kill me." She added. He looked at Joss who was aware that they were speaking about him but chose not to react.

"Oh yes, I heard about that." His voice showed his compassion before he shook his head to get back on track. "Well, story is you tried to stop their fight and got pushed to the ground where you hit your head on the concrete. You had a concussion but are otherwise perfectly fine."

"And my black eye?"

"As I said, Miss Lovett, you tried to stop their fight. You may have even gotten hurt in that process." It was a lie and he told it to her with enough sincerity that she would have believed him had she not been through the truth. They shared another smile before he walked off. At the door he stopped and called to her. "You both also have visitors from your respective groups waiting to see you before your family. I suggest you discuss who should take their meeting first."

Joss and Mina exchanged glares while the nurse left them alone. Silence dragged on but neither really wanted to speak but knew that they had to. "I think I should go…" Joss started but Mina snapped.

"You tried to kill me." Her outburst made him cut short. "I think my friends should be allowed to make sure I'm alive and safe before you go plotting your family's death with your cult." The venom in her words left no room for negotiation and Joss could only sit there and nod. When the male nurse returned she nodded her head to signal that her 'group' was to go first.

Within seconds Casimir was rushing to her side with William, Davide, and Amare in tow. "Printesa, are you all right?"

"I'm fine Caz." She brushed him off but he was already scanning over her for injuries and grasping onto her as if she were a ghost. "Honestly. It was just a head wound. I'm all healed!"

"You gave us quite the scare, Princess." William sat at the foot of her bed and patted her leg.

Davide came and sat in the chair to her left. "He's right. We came over the moment we heard what happened."

"How is my brother?" Casimir asked from his stance to her right.

"That slayer should have been taken care of." Amare growled.

"Boys!" She shouted and all fell silent. "I'm safe. I'm fine. I really am glad you all came to see me. They say I was comatose when they brought me here. They used a defibrillator to get me out from this abyss that I was stuck in with Drac." She met each pair of eyes as she spoke. "Drac is still dormant but he's there. And Amare you are not to touch him while in this hospital. Our family is outside and it would be horrible if they found him dead no matter what he's done to me."

Amare's heated stare with Joss stilled and he closed his eyes and released a breath to look at Mina. Casimir squeezed her arm and she turned to him. "What happened, Eliza?"

"Vlad and I were walking home when Joss ambushed us." She took in a shaky breath. "I tried to take the stake for Vlad but Dorian took it for me. I fought with Joss while Vlad was with Dorian as he died. I blacked out before anything else happened."

"There are slayers waiting outside the door. Will you be okay without us?" She nodded to Will.

Davide kissed the top of her head. "We'll be back later tonight. Be safe, Princess." She smiled up at him as they moved away from her. None of the four really wanted to go and Casimir kissed her knuckles.

When they were gone Mina dropped her mirth and brought back her cold façade for Joss. "Your slayers are welcome now."

"Princess, huh?" He changed the topic. "Who knew that monsters could have royalty?" She glared. "Though, if there were to be a queen of the damned you would be it. Let me guess…Vlad's your prince in blood-stained armor right?"

Mina's hands were fisted around the sheets and they shook as he went on. "No. He's not. It has nothing to do with him."

"Oh, I doubt that. He's probably the king, huh? You're just the princess because you haven't married him yet."

"It's not Vlad. It's Dracula!" She shouted. It was the first time she let her eyes meet his and her face actually be turned toward him. Her being radiated of her hate and her fangs had elongated naturally. "You know that famous vampire that caused your slayers about six hundred years of grief? That's the prince."

"He isn't real." Joss shook his head.

"He's real enough. Trust me."

"If he was he would be dead by now."

Mina scoffed at how Joss was no naïvely doubtful. "Before he died he gave his blood to another. Her blood—_Dracula's_ blood—runs in _my_ veins. Since I was born I've been haunted by his ghost and now that I'm a vampire I'm a part of him now." Joss blinked but didn't want to believe it. Mina's anger didn't cease. "His name, his coven, his blood is royalty to our kind and that makes me a part of that lineage. With his spirit to guide me I am expected to rule over his domain whether I like it or not. No one, not Vlad, not Henry, not Caz, not you, and definitely not me can change that. That is why they call me 'princess'."

The door opened right when she crossed her arms to end her rant and Joss opened his mouth to retort. A grouping of people came in all dressed in police uniform. Yet Mina knew better. This was Joss's group. These men were slayers.

She watched them with a stoic face that made them shift awkwardly when they allowed their eyes to meet hers. They knew she knew. She said nothing and did not take her judging eyes off them as they asked Joss to replay the details. From what he said, he was just about to stake her when Vlad knocked him off and they started to fight. During the entire conversation she only watched who spoke at the time. There was only one person who said nothing the entire time. Realizing this Mina looked at the man who stood by the door with his arms crossed in the same manner as her. When she looked at him he was looking back at her as if he had been doing so the whole time.

Mina was proud of the fact that slayers had never scared her. The idea and experiences she did have with them might have set her nerves on high and she may have feared for others and her own life but never did she truly fear them just for being there. After all, she lived with Joss for a tad. Slayers were only scary when they were armed and attacking.

This slayer was different because she knew him. She knew him for her entire life, actually. He was there when she took her first steps. She spent holidays with him and her parents. For a short spring and early summer she lived with him before he sent her to live with Harold McMillan. She was supposed to live with him after her parents died but they never could stand each other and she was forced to grow up with other relatives. The few memories she had of him were of them fighting. He was always stone cold and harsh and she was foolish, rebellious, and stubborn. It was never one thing he hated about her; he hated everything. Now, his revulsion was accented by the prominent scare across his face.

"Uncle Abraham."

At first he didn't respond to her acknowledgement of him but he stepped across the room until he was closer to her and could see her properly. Then, with a brisk nod he decided to recognize her as well. "Disgrace." She flinched.

"I didn't think you would come all this way…" She never let her eyes leave his but it was clear that he had put her in her place.

He huffed and flicked his head in Joss's direction. "You tried to kill my nephew. If it wasn't for business reasons I would have come anyway."

"But he tried to…"

"No excuse." Abraham snapped. "He was trying to honor this family by cleansing it of its filth. I am here to look over him in that task."

"The way you couldn't look after me?" She shot back and he grew more rigid if that were possible. "Face it. You failed to sway me as a child and ever since my turn that's been eating you up. You just can't stand that you let your sister's daughter turn into the very thing you hate. Your guilty because I became a vampire just to spite you!" She spat her last words and Abraham's blank face twisted in rage. Just like hers…just like she wanted.

His hand shot towards her and she didn't cringe but when his fingers were mere inches away from her neck he stopped short. Their eyes communicated centuries of built up loathing as he sized her up. "For once I am glad my sister is deceased." Mina's eyes narrowed as he continued. "Your humiliation would have killed her."

"You have no right to talk about my mother!" She shouted and just barely noticed the slayers and Joss recoil behind Abraham.

Abraham leered at her. "There is no depth to this family's mortification for your very existence." It hurt her to hear him say that. Satisfied with himself he turned on his heel and went for the door. "We best leave Joss and the leech for my brothers to handle with." The slayers immediately scurried out the door. Abraham shifted his scrutinizing eyes to Joss. "I expect a full report by tomorrow morning."

When they were alone Mina stared blankly at the sheet that covered her legs but she was aware that Joss was watching her. She could practically feel the compassion oozing from him. She didn't want his pity.

She never liked Uncle Abraham but it was always for some childish reason. Now he wanted her dead.

After her parents died she spent January through May living with him in a cabin she couldn't remember any more. He was always busy in his office or with other adults she was never introduced to. When he wasn't doing that he was out hunting. She could now imagine that while she sat under his watch he was slaying vampires while the heir to their realm was right there in his grasp. There was a library that she always wanted to read from, being only five she wanted to find picture books like her father read to her. Yet when she did manage to find one with pictures the images were not so innocent.

Abraham was furious when he found her hours later looking through what she now knew must have shown vampires. She didn't understand or care back then.

Sometimes she would play in the woods without asking him or she would venture out to find him for some silly reason. She wanted to get to know the adults that surrounded her but he never let her. Being Mina, she was defiant and they often yelled at each other. Now, she questioned how he could scold a five-year-old girl until she cried and loathed him.

When she understood that her parents were never coming back was around the time when Abraham sent her to Joss's father. Living with Joss and Cecile was better for her in the long run. Yet she could remember crying the night he told her because she felt like he was abandoning her for the umpteenth time. Only, that time it was official.

Joss shifted on his cot. "He doesn't really…"

"He does." Mina cut him off and stared down to the cup in her hands. She was still starving, always starving, and that thought sickened her. "He really does, Joss."

Joss was no stranger to Abraham's wrath for he was his leader in the society. He was trained by Abraham and the others how to kill vampires—how to kill Mina. He had to face Abraham's judgment constantly and knew the stinging shame that he could unleash when disappointed. He couldn't fathom what Mina was feeling. As much as he felt betrayed by her he really wouldn't blame her if she broke down. She was in love and he could see that. Being with Vlad made her an over-all better person but to be with him she had to be a vampire. Joss wanted her to be happy but the thought that she was happiest as a vampire was hard for him to face. But Vlad didn't reciprocate her love and the only people she could turn to for help, love, and care in her heartache—her family—turned their backs on her. But she never cried. Even now that Abraham insulted every part of her down to her very existence she had no tears to shed.

"Mr. McMillan, Miss Lovett, your family wants to see you both if you are well enough for them?" The same young vampire nurse peeked his head inside. Joss looked over at Mina and saw her roll her shoulders back and lift her head high to nod a yes. Even though he was reluctant, Joss nodded as well and their family was shown in.

Joss's parents were first to entire, his mother and father running for his bed, and were followed by Uncle Big Mike and Aunt Matilda. Before Uncle Mike was through the doorway Henry pushed his was in and made a dash for Mina. She welcomed him with a warm embrace and tried to calm him with evidence of her health.

Matilda and Mike were asked round after round of questions and Mina could hear that Joss's parents were doing the same. Joss was meager and did not wish to respond. She had no desire to reply either but her family demanded answers. Joss claimed that he got in a fight with Vlad but conveniently left out what the fight was about. Mina was asked why she was involved and what had happened to her.

She looked at Joss and at that moment realized she had an amazing power. She could rat him out. With what she knew, she could make Joss the bad guy in this situation and spare Vlad the crime of beating a guy to a pulp. Hell, she could give him more trouble by saying that her black eye and 'concussion' was his fault. Their family wouldn't like that he laid a violent finger on her. She was the only living girl from the only girl in the McMillan clan, her mother, and that was why her uncles sheltered her. With her mother dead and Cecile gone…Mina was the only living female with McMillan Slayer blood in her. The only problem; she wasn't alive anymore.

She was a vampire. Undead. A living corpse that preyed on the blood of the living. A creature of Hell. A demon.

Mina lowered her head. "I was walking home when I saw them fighting." That was her first lie. She was walking with Vlad, not alone, and she was the first one to start fighting after Joss threw the first attack. "I didn't want either of them to get hurt." Another lie, she very much wanted Joss to be hurt—badly. "So, I ran in between them just when Joss was about to punch Vlad. Since I moved him out of the way Joss's punch hit me. It stopped the fight for a while but I struggled to get Joss off of Vlad and when eh shoved me off I fell and hit my head." A long intake of air gave her the strength to lie one more time. "I didn't see anything else."

Their family was at a loss of what to do or say. Neither Joss or Vlad would admit to what the fight was about except to the 'police' but they wouldn't talk either. They were disappointed in Joss and Mina for getting involved with the fight. Yet should they punish them?

Mina got no punishment because she was just trying to stop the fight. She sighed in relief. Also, as her Uncle Mike restated, she lived with Otis now and therefore he should take charge of her sentence. As comforting as it was to know that her family accepted her mysterious and completely absurd bond with Otis it still seemed to remind her that they didn't care about her anymore. Perhaps they never did. Abraham just had the guts to say it to her face…but her uncles Mike and Harold were far subtler. Her aunts went along with it.

She stayed out until morning; they didn't even call to be sure if she was safe or even coming home. She drives an hour to a club multiple times in the week; they don't ask questions. They catch her sneaking out; no punishment. Her grades slip slightly; no lectures. She cries through the night; they never offer compassion. She never eats any solid food at breakfast, lunch or dinner; they don't notice or ask about an eating disorder. She asked them for permission to fly to Siberia and New York with two adults they didn't know and the boy they knew she loved; nothing. They didn't care…or at least they never showed it. They took her in, let her live in their homes, and raised her for one reason and only one reason.

They owed it to their dead sister.

That was probably why they allowed her to live with Otis so easily and why they let him 'handle her'. They spent eleven and a half years babysitting her and now someone comes along offering to do the job for them. Of course they would let Otis act as her parent.

The McMillan's left save Henry. He gave Mina a hug and said he would be right back before leaving her with Joss.

Neither slayer nor vampire talked while Henry was gone. Joss rolled onto his side and seemed ready to fall asleep. His back was to Mina and the thought of how easy it would be to kill him crossed her mind. She shook it off as Dracula just being violent. He knew she was merciful to humans and he respected that even though he craved bloodshed every so often. The door opened and she looked up to see Henry leading someone inside the room.

Mina sat up and smiled. Vlad watched Joss like a hawk as he walked past him to be on Mina's side of the room. Henry sat in the chair by the window, his eyes staring daggers into Joss's back. Once he was close to her Vlad brightened as he looked down at her.

"I was totally freaked out!" He sounded exasperated like he just ran a mile. One hand cupped her face and the other supported him on the bed. Both had their eyes closed when their foreheads rested on the others. "I thought you were gone." Her heart fluttered and she opened her eyes. Her eyelashes brushed against his and he opened his eyes as well. They were purple, close to their usual black, and they stayed that way for several minutes.

Henry coughed. The vampires smiled and parted. Mina blushed but when she saw Vlad make a move to hold her hand she pulled it away. He gave her a look and she lowered her head.

"Nothing is permanent until you say it is. Chose wisely." She whispered so Henry wouldn't hear and Vlad stared at her. Finally, he lowered his hand. Mina turned her eyes out the window so Vlad couldn't see her face. She was reminded of when she woke up as a vampire. For all she knew it could have been in that same room. The world seemed bright and new, strange and magical, and she thought she had a set future before her. In her mind she could clearly hear the eerie tune of a song she had thought of that fit her situation back then. Being fourteen then and sixteen now she could see that the hope was still lingering in her heart. A new life…that is what she was given by D'Ablo because of Joss and Vlad's feud. Now that life—that immortal life—was almost taken away from her because Joss and Vlad still couldn't settle anything. She cleared her throat. "I want you to be careful, Vlad."

"Joss ended up worse than I did." He guiltily resisted looking at Joss.

"No," Mina gripped his arm, "my uncle is here."

"Well, duh." Henry rolled his eyes.

Vlad looked between the cousins and nodded towards Henry. "Yeah, we just saw both of them. Why would I need to watch out from them?"

"Other than the fact you beat up Uncle Harold's son." Henry added.

Mina brought her hands up and both boys went quiet. She crossed her legs and put her blood cup on the counter near Henry. "It's not Uncle Harold or Uncle Mike I'm worried about. I want you to watch out for my slayer uncle. The uncle before Joss who trained him to kill us." Henry lowered his gaze. Mina gave Vlad a serious expression and shook his arm lightly. "My uncle Abraham."

"Abraham?"

"He'll kill you. Hell, he even wants to kill me."

Henry sat up to get more in the conversation. "Uncle Abraham is here? Why didn't we see him with dad and the others?" Mina shook her head as he talked and Henry crossed his arms. Vlad sat on the bed and Mina scooted over so he could have more room. His proximity made her feel loads better than the blood did but she refused to let that show.

"He is here as a slayer to see Joss. He wouldn't want the family to know why he was here or that he was at all. But if he sees Vlad we're screwed. If Vlad is such a big deal in Elysia he is more than likely known to the Slayer Society as well. I mean, Abraham practically claimed me for a kill so I know I won't be going to any family reunions for a few centuries. If he'd kill me he would kill Vlad on sight."

"Good point." Vlad agreed.

Henry shrugged and Mina could tell that both guys were watching her. She wasn't sure what she should tell them. She didn't want to revisit the abyss even if in memory but she knew they wanted answers. They didn't feel a heartbeat. Sure, her heart no longer beats but she wasn't breathing either. She could tell them she just blacked out and she was fine or she could be honest and say that she probably was dead for about fifteen minutes.

"Mina, I don't want you fighting Joss." Henry started the conversation.

She sighed. "I was distraught! We all know I'm a better fighter than I let on. I could have taken him easily but…but I wanted to play with him. Sure it backfired, but next time I promise I'll fight to my ability." Henry huffed. "Anyway, if I hadn't fought him Vlad would have been staked while he was fussing over Dorian."

"I couldn't find a pulse, Mina. You were dead!" Henry's grave tone showed that he was scared still. Like she would fall over in the next second and never return.

"I'm always dead, dear." She flashed a smile which neither returned. "Vampire."

"If you say so…"

"I never had a pulse to begin with. You want proof? Come and feel for it!" She held out her arm but Henry waved it off. She gave her arm to Vlad but he gently pushed it down. "Honestly, boys, you worry too much. I have Dracula with me twenty-four seven if I'm ever in any real trouble."

"That's not the point." Henry started to stand.

Vlad cleared his throat, which stopped Henry's progression. "Can I talk with Mina alone for a while? The nurse guy said we can't stay too long and I need to talk to her about something important." Henry narrowed his eyes due to him wanting to continue his talk with Mina but eventually gave them their privacy. He silently gave Joss a rude hand gesture before shutting the door.

"Something important?" Mina asked when they were alone.

Vlad went and pulled the privacy curtain to block them from Joss. Then he sat next to her again and chose to speak in a whisper just in case Joss was awake and could hear them. "After the ambulance came Henry and I went to Nelly's house. Em and Enrico were there when we got in." Mina was wide-eyed. "She wasn't there for my sentence." She sighed. "She came to tell us that D'Ablo is dead."

She could tell that Vlad expected her to be stunned by this information. Instead she just blinked. "I know."

"How could you know?" Vlad backed slightly away to look at her better.

Instead of trying to tell him what happened in the abyss she decided to go with a more reasonable story. "He's my maker. I felt it when he passed. It wasn't like I felt it I just…I just knew."

"Weird." Vlad processed that and went on. "I told her that we had nothing to do with it and she wanted me to tell you. You are D'Ablo's only protégé so you were inclined to know." Mina nodded for him to continue. "Well when I was…having problems with Joss I was stopped by someone."

"Who?"

"My dad." Mina blinked once, twice, and by the third time she realized he wanted her to say something before he explained.

"That's not possible. Are you sure?"

Vlad nodded. "Positive. I told Em about it and she says that if I can find my dad then I won't have to be tried for his crimes anymore. She put an extension on my sentence so I can find him." This was a lot to take in. Mina could only stare at Vlad as if he grew a second head. Then, slowly, it started to make sense.

"So we won't have to run…"

Vlad shook his head and they locked eyes. As great as this possibility seemed Mina was excited to runaway with Vlad. She couldn't wait to start a new life with him by her side. Now, that won't happen on the slim chance that his father was somehow alive all these years.

"Mina, I…"

"I understand. Now we just need to find your dad."

Vlad did a double take. "You—You believe me?" Mina laughed out loud and covered her mouth so she wouldn't wake Joss.

"I tell you that a serial killer prince's ghost is inside me and you believed me. I put a literal meaning to 'I see dead people'! If you say you saw your dad then all right…you saw your dad. If we need to find him to save your skin then we will. Simple as that!"

Vlad grinned. "And if I told you I was secretly a fuzzy pink unicorn who turns rocks into pineapples, would you believe me?" They giggled together as he spoke, unable to keep straight faces. Mina lifted a hand to her chin and pretended to be deep in thought.

"Now _that_ I might have a problem with."

They laughed more before Vlad got serious. "All joking aside," he wacked her arm, "I was really worried." Mina blushed and leaned her head on his shoulder.

"No need to worry anymore. I'm here now. That's all that matters."

Vlad hummed and rested his head against hers. Mina took her cup of blood off the table and drank a long sip from it. After she swallowed, Vlad took the cup from her and also took a drink. Then, he sighed and practically tossed the cup back to her. "Mina, why did you fight Joss? You know that he could have killed you? He was about to when I tackled him!" His frustration was clear and Mina looked down like a scolded child.

"I don't know, Vlad. Just there's something about Joss that makes me too angry to think straight." She looked at the ceiling like her answer was hidden there. "Maybe it's because he has the slayer gene and I have the Dracula gene? I have no idea. It's like whenever I see him I feel like there has to be a showdown." Her shoulders slumped and she hung her head. Mina let out a chuckle. "Our lives are a soap opera, you know! We have to live up to standards." Vlad didn't see the humor in her words. "Come on, Vlad. We're here and we're alive! We'll find your dad and everything will turn out perfectly!"

"That's not what I'm trying to make you get." He groaned and Mina dropped her humor. Vlad seemed truly troubled and she could sense it in her chest that his emotions were twisted up inside. "You can't possibly know what I felt when I saw you—when you weren't breathing—weren't moving—you were just so…so…"

"Dead." Mina finished for him.

They shared a long look before Vlad broke again. He shifted so he could face her on the hospital bed. "You can't take these things lightly, Mina. With Elysia and the Slayers constantly threatening everyone I care about I can't stand by as you try and take every stake for me. You sacrifice too much for me already and there are other people who care about you and would do anything for you to stay safe. Too many people get hurt because of me. And I can't let that happen to you."

"Vlad, don't be ridiculous."

"Not now, Mina." Vlad snapped. Instantly she shut her mouth and blinked at Vlad. One hand clutched her shoulder but she wasn't sure if it was supporting him or keeping him from her. The other was caressing her cheek as he lamented over his monologue. "It's not fair. Nothing I do is fair to you. You aren't some security blanket for me to lug around. You have your own life and your own future that has nothing to do with me. I just can't stand to see you risk everything for me to constantly tell you 'maybe someday'." He lifted her face to meet her eyes. "Seeing you that way…realizing that it wasn't the first time you've risked your life for me…I couldn't handle it."

Mina was so unsure of what he was raving about. They weren't dating in technical terms so he couldn't be breaking up with her, but it sounded like it. But she knew that with their new mission to find his father that they would need to stay in Bathory and she wouldn't be with him anyway so it didn't matter. So what? What was he getting at? She understood perfectly well what he and Henry were trying to say: no more reckless slayer battles. This was different. What was Vlad getting at?

"Mina…" His eyes were glistening. "You're so strong, so brave, so loyal. I can't possibly fathom any sort of existence without you. But look at what I've done to you."

Vlad removed his hands from her and sat back on his legs as if to get a better view of her. His air was sad and she could feel the ache in her heart. She could do nothing but watch him watch her like seeing a fish flapping around without water dying. It was mournful, stunned, bewildered, and full of the need to do something but a complete absence of the ability to do anything.

"Your personality grew. Your life became more traumatic. Your beauty became this face that won't change for all eternity." Mina could not possible explain what in the world had gotten into Vlad's blood bag to make him say such things but she wasn't about to stop him. He would just shout at her to be silent anyway. "I remember you were a girl that was scared of her own voice. Now look at you."

Finally, she understood. It was like a light was switched on. The mist that blocked the meaning if his words from her understanding was lifted. She looked down and when she tried to look back up at him her eyes felt heavy.

"You're scared."

He didn't have to reply. Trying to right himself he refused to look at her and thus his bangs caused shadows to cover the majority of his face. Blushing, biting her lip, and shifting to sit up Mina did the only thing she knew could comfort Vlad. A sense of normalcy in his hectic mind was needed. So, Mina slowly brushed his bangs away from his face only for them to fall back into place just as she knew they would.

"Two years ago a girl woke up in a hospital bed. Lying only three feet away from her was the boy she knew she loved possibly dying. Her cousin and two others came in the room. They told her that her life was over and she was granted a new life." Vlad shot up during her story, knowing well that it was her own. "Otis tried to get me worked up. He thought I would be more concerned with my vampirism but all I could think about was if you were okay. And every day since then there has always been someone around to ask me how I can take everything so lightly."

"Mina, I…"

"I told Otis," She didn't let him finish, "I told him that whether it is afterlife or eternal life, if I'm with you, I'll be happy. And I was given eternal life, Vlad." He slumped his body until his head rested on her shoulder. "You can't ask me to be cold about the life I've chosen."

"You—You can't understand what it felt like." Vlad wasn't crying, she could tell that much but he seemed like he was sobbing dry tears. Mina pushed gently on his shoulders until she could see him.

"Oh, yes I can."

She brought her hands from his shoulders to about the center of his chest. Beneath her touch she could feel his heart beating rapidly. Even in such a somber mood she could tell he was going haywire but that is what being around one's mate does.

"I saw a stake go through your heart. The last thing I ever saw as a human was your body falling dead to the ground. I woke up to a completely different world seeing you on a bed just like the one we're on now." Giving his chest the tiniest of shoves she locked her blue-green eyes with his black ones. "I'm the only person who can ever understand." It was an order and she made that clear when she fell back on her pillows and grabbed the cup of blood. With her lips just about to pucker around the straw she decided to add more. "I totally get it."

Humbled, Vlad leaned forward on his arms so his legs could slide off towards the ground. The seemingly innocent movement gave Mina an idea and she acted on it.

Her hand took a firm grip of his shirt and pulled him towards her. He lifted his head up just in time for her to capture his lips with hers. On any normal occasion any boy—especially Vlad—would have been frozen before making the choice to kiss back or break off. Yet it was Mina he was kissing and he knew it from the second they touched.

Meredith's kisses made him fly, Snow's kisses made him solid, but Mina's set him on fire.

Before their lips were even fully connected, he was pressing his mouth onto hers and letting his eyes be firmly shut. His arms gave way to jelly and were drawn to touch her. He couldn't help his head from tilting to deepen the kiss or the hum of approval he made when she brought him flush against her. Vlad knew he was a sucker for Mina's kisses. Somehow she was an expert at knowing just how to kiss him. She knew how to touch him, how to seduce him, how to make him turn to jelly or inspire him to take the initiative.

Every muscle ached like they hadn't moved it centuries. Deep in his bones an icy tundra formed and made his joints tingle and skin rise in goose bumps. Somewhere in his chest there was an invisible hand trying to stifle his heart and the fire raging inside it. It failed for as soon as he tasted the blood and natural exquisite flavor of her lips the flames were set loose. It pounded through his veins and scalded his cold bones until he was almost numb in the most torturous way. She felt it too, he could tell from the way she writhed for more of their connection. Even though her kisses were the most consuming of his entire life he knew why his subconscious refused to accept her love.

Their love was dangerous. It was so perfect that it could drive them mad. If it were up to him he would forget eating, sleeping, and living just to kiss her forever and that was harmful. That sort of abandon was disastrous, the kind that men fought wars for and couples died for, the kind that caused insanity and suicide, and it was well on its way to killing him.

Shooting his eyes open he realized why he felt so weak. He wasn't breathing. Not wanting to he broke the kiss to gasp for air and Mina giggled. "God damn it, Mina!"

"What? Can't take a little kiss?"

Vlad gave her a playful glare at her teasing. His heart was still beating louder than a rock concert. "If I didn't know any better I'd say you're trying to kill me too!" Mina grinned and smoothed out his shirt that her fist had crinkled. After that she let her hand linger there before running it passed his neck to draw him back.

"If that was an attempted murder," Vlad could only splutter at her suggestive tone and she shifted to be nearer to him. "Can I please kill you?"

His eyes flickered from her lips that were parted and waiting for him and her eyes that were lowered and dark with want. Vlad gritted his teeth and scrunched up his face as if in pain. Seeing this Mina backed up. "You will be the end of me, I swear." He stood and squeezed her hand.

"That's our last kiss until you make your choice, okay?" They shared a nod. It wasn't a warning, threat, insult, or joke. It was as simple as asking for a glass of water. Vlad moved to walk off but Mina stopped him.

"Oh, before you go, I thought I'd stop by the Crypt and have the coven help us look for your dad. But if you'd rather have a more limited party, I won't. I just thought the extra help would hurry things along."

"No, if it wasn't my dad and I'm just going crazy I'd rather have only you guys know about it. Thanks for thinking about it but I think we'll be fine."

Mina smiled. "We'll find him. I'm sure of it."

_Thank you all for waiting. _

_From now on I plan to answer all reviewers who don't sign in at the end of chapters since we can't send them messages back. _

_Guest: I'm sorry for your heart breaking, but never fear! See! Mina is alive! Thank you for wishing me congrates on graduating and luck for my future. Thanks. _

_Simple Chaos: I'm sorry for your jealousy. But thank you for being jealous about Heather helping me rather than the silly material things like my ARCs and friendship with the Brewers. I've had people call me out just for TAAT having fans, and it always makes me feel bad. So thank you for not being so blind and narrow minded. I don't think I deserve any of it, but thank you for thinking so. I will definitely tell everyone on here about my book once it's published, I promise. _

_DancingintheRayne: No worries, it's not the last chapter EVER! Just book 4. And "was a great story?" it's not over yet! _

_IluvVlad 3: Thank you for thinking that, but I don't think this is better than the books just because of Mina. Honestly, that's all I did, add one girl. Next time, for your own health, don't skip sleep or eating for TAAT. I want you to stay alive more than read my story. Thanks for supporting TAAT and suggesting it to your two friends, I hope they enjoy it as much as you obviously did. If you love TAAT so much you can add Mina on Facebook and chat with her or find 'Allenwell' on and see TAAT art that I drew. I start writing more chapters instantly after posting so no need to worry, I just get busy and have other books to write. _

_Katbeary: I'm sorry that I made you mad but I'm not killing Mina. You are completely right though, Mina probably is a better fighter than I let on. But she doesn't really want to kill Joss. She'd rather mess with him and to be honest she is probably more distraught in fighting her own family than she was while training with Amare. She didn't think Joss would actually kill her, hurt her yes, but kill her no. She was caught off guard and if it were really a life or death situation she would fight to her fullest degree. Also, Mina doesn't like to fight. That's Dracula. I looked up that song you suggested—Core of My Addiction—and I totally loved it! I want to use it for TAAT but if I can't fit it in here than you'll find it in Eternity as a songfic or deleted scene. _

_S.R.D.: I know you said you can't wait so I'm sorry I made you but here you go! More!_

_More reviews, please?_


	113. Worth It

_Hello lovelies! _

_Sorry this took so long. July was a busy month for me. I had Warped Tour, friends and family, my birthday in Disneyland, and all that nonsense._

_I'm 18! I feel so old…but that may be due to my obsession with Peter Pan. My family and I went on vacation to Disneyland to meet up with my mother's side of the family and it just so happened to fall on my birthday. It was TONS of fun! _

_Either way, after all that I just could NOT focus on Mina or any of my other stories. I completely lost track of my muse and had troubles continuing. This chapter, too, was extremely hard for me to write and I hope you'll see why. I'll explain at the end too…_

_Disclaimer: I do not own The Chronicles of Vladimir Tod, Dracula, or anything you find mildly familiar. _

_Enjoy!_

**113 Worth It**

It had been over a week since she was released from the hospital. Doctor Grey and the other vampires there deemed her worthy of health with more than enough warnings to watch for slayers. Apparently, her blood was not to be wasted.

Immediately after she got home she took a shower and once she was presentable she marched over to Vlad's house. Henry was there before she was and together they went on a hunt for Vlad's father. For the rest of that week the group split up into random teams to search every part of Bathory for Tomas Tod.

Mina even spent a lot more time in Stokerton trying to sniff him out. Yet with so many vampires already living in Bathory reaching out for one in particular was practically impossible.

"Do you think he looks akin to me?"

She lifted her head off the glass of her window to address Dracula. They were in her room at Otis's house. Mina was pacing around trying to think of where to find Tomas but since she never met the man it was hard to say. Dracula was no help at all. Also, her being one of the few who actually believed Vlad saw Tomas was discredited by the fact that she saw a dead man consistently. Maybe her and Vlad were both insane.

"What are you on about?" She turned away from the window she had been staring through for who-knows-how-long.

Dracula was at her full-length mirror acting like he was admiring himself in it. He was a ghost and she couldn't see him in mirrors but if he could good for him. If he was just pretending…well, not all vampires are sane, as she was quickly learning.

"For years you mistook me for Vladimir and I hear he is the spitting image of Tomas. Since Tomas would be closer to my physical age I'm simply curious about if he would look like me." Mina pondered that and couldn't help but giggle at the worried pout on Dracula's face. "I was always considered uniquely handsome. Now I hear two men may also share my looks."

"You silly ghost." Mina laughed with a shake of her head.

Dracula turned to her, like he wanted to debate his argument, and it only made her smile wider. "And they are immortal as well!" She held her hands out. Dracula vanished into a cloud of black mist and reappeared a foot in front of her, grasping her outstretched hands like an infant reaching its mother.

"Oh, Draccy." Mina chided and beamed up at him. "If Tomas does look like you I'm sure he won't have your eyes. He has Vlad's black eyes. Your eyes are grey-green. At times they are even silver. That is something, right?"

Dracula perked up and nodded slightly.

"Also, if I were to give my opinion as a 'female' I would say the Tod men are more devilishly handsome. You are more aristocratically appealing." Her following wink set Dracula back on his proper mood. "Anyway, we're late. We were supposed to meet your brother an hour ago."

"Right you are!" And with that, Dracula was gone to the recesses of her soul.

Mina drove to Stokerton on her own and met Casimir at the Crypt. They lounged around the club with his three sons in tow to catch up. She told them everything about her recent almost romance with Vlad and how they were still going to wait. Tomas was kept out of it for now. They enjoyed several glasses of blood and Mina was caught up in the affairs of Casimir's coven and the followers of the Romanian Coven. Apparently, Joss's attack caused a riff in the coven and started many random fights with the Society. Luckily no one had been hurt: human or vampire.

Suck My Life was off the performance list for the next four days. This didn't bother Mina since she already had it in her mind that it would be better for her to leave the band. Jonathan could run it perfectly fine without her. She had originally wanted to just vanish and leave them to go on without her when she left with Vlad. But since Joss's attack and their hunt for Tomas, she knew she would be staying around and so she needed to come up with a story for the band to hear. That, she decided, would be settled at a later date. With all that's happening with Vlad, Tomas, Joss, and Dracula she really didn't need to revisit her ex boyfriend to talk about music.

She hadn't even thought to talk to her friends since she left them. The last she saw of Alice, Amelia and Lucy was when they told her that they knew she was a vampire most of the time.

Mina was too stressed to deal with that right now.

Even if they knew, they would still want answers. She couldn't provide them with anything concrete though without endangering her life further. Just being involved with Vlad was earning her a bad reputation in Elysia. If she were to go around telling her non-drudge, human friends all about vampires she would not only be signing their death warrants but hers as well.

Staying away from them was better than risking their lives. It sucked, to completely shun her friends, but so did the rest of her life.

Mina finished off her glass of blood and placed it on the table. "Do you think Vladimir could spare you for a few days? A week, at most?" She turned her head to Casimir and lifted an eyebrow.

"I don't know. Why?"

"The Council would like to meet with you again." She let out an exasperated groan. "If we meet in the same location more than once Em may grow suspicious."

"As if she doesn't hate me already." Mina grumbled.

"We've been invited to stay with Virgilius. They want to talk about rebuilding the castle. The only problem is that the last person who ever saw the true architectural plans for the building was my brother."

"I get it." She threw her head back and peeked with one eye at Casimir. "And where does Virgilius live?"

"New Orleans."

Mina shook her head, sat up on the sofa, and adjusted her hair. "No. I can't Caz. There's just too much going on for me to leave right now. Maybe next summer."

"You have obligations to the Council." His tone was less caring than usual and showed his frustration. Clearly, he thought she should accept the offer. Seeing his stern face, Mina stood and brushed imaginary lint from her black dress.

Meeting his eyes, she pulled on a matching unyielding look. "I have obligations to Vlad, too." With that she started to walk towards the exit of the Crypt.

"Give him my regards, will you?" Casimir called after her.

She moved through the crowd easily but was a little disappointed to feel her stomach still rumble for blood. Maybe one glass wasn't enough. From the corner of her eye she could see Jonathan. He was off to the side of the club. He wasn't dancing or drinking an energy drink. Actually, he was talking to Lucy.

Even though that in and of itself perked her interest, she ducked her head and moved on. She wanted Jonathan to find a happy human life and she needed to stay away from Lucy for her safety. Maybe one day Lucy could know about her past life, otherwise Mina would have to avoid her. It didn't seem fair to cut them off since both of them are reincarnates just like her. That was one of the few reasons why Mina was hopeful that the Prophecy was correct. If Vlad does take over—even in his good-natured way—vampires will live peacefully with humans. Maybe then she could tell them.

"Mina." She froze, a cringe fighting its way over her, and slowly turned.

She was almost to the exit when the Goth girl called her. Contrasting with Mina's more elegant darkness Snow was wearing a band t-shirt and her combat boots. Snow was pale because she chose it; Mina was pale because she was dead. Snow wore entirely black while Mina accented with red. Mina liked to mimic the stylish vampires in novels but Snow preferred the straight-up Goth look.

"What now, Snow?"

"Have you seen Vlad lately?" Mina's eyes narrowed as she used her senses to check Snow's blood. After her evaluation she was sure that Vlad released Snow. Not only was she glad that he told her the truth, but she knew it was eating Vlad up just as much as it clearly bothered Snow.

Sighing, she looked away. "You don't need me to answer that."

Snow's disappointment was evident. Mina didn't have to even suggest that Vlad was avoiding Snow for it to be known. She didn't want any more drama so she started to back off. If she left right away maybe Snow wouldn't accuse her of 'stealing' Vlad.

"I guess he chose you, then."

Mina gave her a look of pity. "No. He hasn't." She figured Snow needed some honesty. There was always the chance that telling her that would just bring up more competition but she felt bad. After all, she knew that pain. "We've just been busy."

"Yeah…right." It sounded defeated and Mina could almost feel Snow's growing resentment of her. She knew that Snow didn't like being the ex-drudge while Mina was Vlad's mate. But there was nothing either one could do about it. Mina could relate to Snow's pain in that way.

"I'm sorry but I have to go." Not giving Snow the time to stop her, she turned and went out the exit.

Mina slid in her car and sat with the engine going for a few minutes. Snow was going to be a problem she could predict that much. She just hoped that she didn't assume she had more rights than Mina. Mina's attitude couldn't take any more of that and it would develop into full-fledged fights.

"Let's go home and you can bake. You haven't baked anything for some time and I know it relaxes you." She smiled at Dracula's compassionate suggestion. She nodded.

"You're right." She started to lead the car towards Bathory and Otis's house when she thought over what to bake. Instantly, she already felt her stress dying down. "That's actually a really good plan."

"I know, my love."

She shared a grin at his cocky statement. There were some times where she was thankful to have Dracula with her. He materialized in the passenger seat and it made her laugh at how he pretends to do normal things just to keep her sane. Then, her mind trailed off and she cleared her throat. "Do you think it wise for me to reject the Council's invitation?"

Dracula cocked his head. "You have your reasons. Casimir is just bothered that you've kept him from your plights." Mina made a whining sound in her throat. "And the Council is in no hurry. If the Prophecy fails then there will be no need for the Council to rebuild. The sooner we settle the Tod boy's affairs then the easier it will be to rebuild the world I left behind. You are needed more with the Pravus."

"If you say so…" She relented. "If the Council is so patriotic to Romania why does Virgilius live in New Orleans?"

"He enjoys the irony."

Mina looked at him. "Is there a joke I'm supposed to get?" Dracula chuckled and shook his head. His black hair would have tumbled into his face if he didn't keep it pushed back. That was one of the main things that separated him from Vlad.

"One of your favorite novels about our kind is placed in New Orleans and you can't see the comedy in Virgilius's choice of location?"

Mina held back her dubious reaction. "He's making fun of Interview With A Vampire?" Dracula confirmed it. "Why would he want to do that? I don't see why anyone who isn't a vampire would find it funny. So what's the point?"

"He is a flamboyant man, blond, spoilt, is exceedingly attracted to those with musical talent such as our shared ease with the piano, and has a flare for the lavish lifestyle of a prince. Does that description remind you of any one character in the writings of Rice?"

"Lestat."

"Your favorite, correct?" Mina didn't need to reply. Everyone who knew Mina knew that Lestat kept her intrigued. She practically adored him. She opened her mouth to ask the first question off the top of her head right when Dracula answered it before she asked. "No, he isn't the true man. Lestat de Lioncourt is completely fictional but Virgilius is fond of him as you are. Therefore he copies his exploits."

Mina beamed as she pulled into the driveway at Otis's house. "I knew there was something I liked about him." It was teasing and Dracula vanished into the black mist to trail after her as she got out of the car and went to the front door. The door was unlocked so she pushed it open without thinking much about it.

"I think you would like New Orleans." Dracula mused as she wandered through the house. "After this Prophecy business is out of the way we must definitely visit Virgilius."

Mina nodded absentmindedly. Her ears perked when she heard voices coming from the dining room. One, she was instantly aware of, was Vladimir Tod. She skipped the rest of the way and just about danced around the doorway.

"Vlad, I didn't know you were coming…"

The sight before her made her smile drop, her bliss evaporate, her eyes widen, her breath catch, and her every move come to a screeching halt. At the dining room table sat three vampires. Vikas, who was trying to ease the awkward air by pouring a glass of bloodwine for her. For the first time in four years Vlad being in the room didn't distract her. No. It was actually the third man that stunned her.

Tomas Tod.

Mina stood still with her eyes wide and locked with Tomas. The man she thought she would never meet was looking between her and his son for an explanation. She knew she should introduce herself but telling a presumed dead man that you are his son's vampire mate was no easy fret. Suddenly she was drawn back to when she first met Vlad and how hard it was for her to compose herself back then.

A hand touched her shoulder and was trying to slide into her hand when she jumped back into reality. She didn't notice that Vlad stood up to greet her. His touch filled her with the familiar heat she loved and they shared a smile. She was calm again.

"Dad, this is Mina." Tomas got up from his seat to meet her with a grin that looked the spitting image of Vlad and Dracula's. "And Mina," Vlad brought her hand to pass to his father, "this is my dad. Tomas."

Mina was at a loss of what to say. Rapidly she was that terribly shy girl all over again and she blinked her eyes at Tomas. The connection faded when Tomas shook her hand and Vlad removed his. "It's a pleasure to meet you." He said with a true, honest smile and a twinkle in his eye. Or perhaps she imaged that part. "I had no idea my son found himself a girlfriend. Forgive me for missing so much."

A blush crept onto her cheeks. "No! No, it's nothing like that!" Mina tore her hand away unceremoniously to shake her head at Tomas. "See we're just… well… friends!"

"Close friends, you might wish to add, Lubov." Vikas cut in from the table. Vlad and Mina shot him glares. Tomas saw this and laughed at their frustration and clear embarrassment. "Come sit and grace us with your tales of woe, won't you Lubov?" He patted the table to offer the seat beside him and Mina rushed over. Anything to get away from the awkward atmosphere Tomas unknowingly created.

Tomas and Vlad took their seats again just as Mina settled and accepted the cup of bloodwine that Vikas gave her. "You're a vampire?" Tomas asked tilting his head to the blood she sipped from.

"Uh, yes." She smiled and pushed her hair behind her shoulder.

Vikas gave her seat a tiny shake to accompany his proud expression. "She is just over her second year as a matter of fact!"

"I wasn't aware there were any vampires in Bathory save my brother, son, and Vikas." Tomas continued to make Mina uncomfortable with his smiles and stares. "At least, there weren't any when I left!"

"I'm a late addition."

Tomas shot Vlad a look but he was more interested in the design of the table than the glances from his father. "Who is your maker? If you don't mind me asking." The air was again stiff and Mina gulped audibly. She chose to face the truth since her maker was already dead and there was nothing to be done about it. Meeting Tomas's eyes she spoke with a crisp voice.

"D'Ablo."

She knew the look he gave her because she often saw it on Vlad. It was the same face Vlad made when she told him she was breaking up with Jonathan. It showed confusion, questioning, shock, and a twinge of sadness. She figured she knew why he reacted that way. He probably was already told about how D'Ablo had spent the past four years trying to sabotage Vlad's life.

"He was your friend, right?" She asked in a soft voice. "He…He wasn't always as bad as when he made me…?"

Tomas hung his head and gave no answer. Instead he lifted his glass. "I've heard of his passing. I will say that I'm shocked to hear of this, though. He told me once that he never wished to turn anyone." Mina lowered her eyes. "His reasons for turning you must have been important to him, then."

"He turned me as blackmail. I stumbled into his confrontation with Vlad and when D'Ablo noticed how desperately Vlad wished for me to never know of Elysia he figured that seeing me everyday as a vampire would be a great way to hit a nerve." She emptied her glass and set it on the table. Her voice portrayed no sadness or regret, as if she were explaining the simplicity of a natural occurrence. Her eyes flickered to Vlad for a moment before she smiled at Tomas. "And it seemed to have worked."

Vikas chuckled and bumped his shoulder into Mina's. "What Lubov is so cryptically implying, Dyavol, is that D'Ablo unconsciously did us all a favor. We are lucky to have Mina with us now no matter her rough patches with Mahlyenki Dyavol."

"Rough patches?" Tomas looked at Vlad who modeled a bashful look. "What sort of rough patches?"

"While you've been away your son has found himself a mate, Tomas!" Vikas cheered, lifting his glass as if in a toast, and his voice booming. Tomas grew wide-eyed and Mina went rigid to match Vlad.

"A mate?" Tomas echoed as if the term was new to him.

"Well, sort of." Vlad admitted, not wanting to look Tomas in the eye. "Everyone says we are but really I don't see what the big deal is about."

"Don't lie to your father, Vlad." Mina rushed out.

Vlad raised his hands. "I'm not lying! We agreed to leave it alone for now."

"Yeah," Mina rolled her eyes, "like always."

"That's not fair. I just wasn't planning on telling him like this." He turned to his dad. "Honestly, I was going to tell you later. I just didn't expect her to be here for me to introduce you now. I planned it way different than this!"

"What do you mean 'you didn't expect me to be here'? I live here!" Mina exclaimed. Vlad groaned.

"That's not what I meant!"

"She lives here?" Tomas broke in and Mina realized that with Tomas being alive that it was technically his house she had been living in. She kept bickering with Vlad anyway.

"With Otis." Tomas was about to ask why but Vikas answered automatically. "It wasn't safe for her to live with her human family and besides, her cousin is a slayer."

"A slayer?" Vikas lifted a hand to wave off Tomas. Mina could have sworn she saw him mouth a 'later' to Tomas but she couldn't be sure. Tomas seemed to take that in stride and reverted his attention back to the prior topic. His voice stopped Mina and Vlad from continuing their quarreling. "From what I understand; you are my sons mate and he has yet to accept you?"

"Precisely!" Mina crossed her arms triumphantly.

"It has been widely accepted that they are true mates by those who have witnessed those cases from our kinds history. Lubov has openly expressed her feelings for Mahlyenki Dyavol. I, myself, believe he will be ready to see reason once this Prophecy is sought to." During Vikas's explanation Vlad showed extreme distaste for being spoken for as if he wasn't there. Mina sat timidly trying to save her dignity.

"Vlad," Tomas turned fully to face him, "don't you see how important this is? Putting the Prophecy aside, you could be really happy like I was with your mother."

Mina's chest bloomed with acceptance and she couldn't fight the smile that was tugging at the corners of her lips. Was she crazy or did Tomas just compare her to Vlad's mother? _Oh, I must be dreaming_. Vlad shook his head slowly, resisting the urge to roll his eyes, and Mina was used to that reaction. "It's more complicated than that."

"Why? She seems like a sweet girl. If she's your mate, son, you have to realize that." Tomas looked up at Mina briefly to share a grin. "There's a reason mates are rare. Love like that…it's consuming. I can't imagine—"

"Exactly." Vlad cut him off. "You can't imagine. No one can."

"Vlad, he didn't mean…"

"Mina, please." She shut her mouth instantly, lowering her eyes. "All everyone has ever said about Mina and I is that we are mates, we are _so_ lucky, and that no one can understand. So why is everyone trying to push us together if they don't even get it?" Tomas appeared about to say something but Vlad held his hand up. "I've heard it all over and over again, Dad. You weren't here to see the way things have gone on between us but we have it settled for now. Don't we?"

"It's more of an agreement, really." Mina murmured.

Tomas clenched his jaw and Mina saw the muscle tense. He looked like Vlad did when he was about to take on something serious. "An agreement?" Everyone nodded, even Dracula. "That is the only thing that makes it complicated." Mina evaluated that and she supposed Tomas did have a point. "When I was your age one couldn't pay me to stay away from young women. It took me a long time to find your mother and here you are still in high school and you already met your soul mate. That sort of serendipity shouldn't be ignored."

"I'm not ignoring it."

"Just trust me, it'll all be worth it."

"I don't need you pressuring me too!"

Tomas sighed heavily, looking tired and desperate. "If you don't you will die, Vlad." A groan came from Vlad along with an eye roll.

"God, why is everyone so dramatic?" Mina sunk further into her seat and Vlad seemed to mimic that with his arms crossed over his chest. "Sure it hurts being apart too long but we've gone months not speaking and survived. Plus we both lived for thirteen years without knowing the other existed. I'm sure if things don't work out it'll hurt for everyone but really? No one's going to die."

"You will." Tomas pressed.

"Oh, yeah! I can feel it!" Vlad put his hand to his chest. "Mina, come kiss me so I don't have a heart attack!" Mina flushed scarlet but Vlad only scoffed, clearly bothered.

"He's telling the truth, Vlad." She announced, meeting his eyes. Hers looked sad and perhaps resentful but he could not be sure. Vlad didn't seem acceptant yet. "I tried to tell you."

Sensing her grave undertone, he sat up. "Tell me what?"

"Those months apart we were still around each other. Don't pretend like it didn't physically hurt though." The bashful-Mina faded behind her more recent powerful-Mina and Vlad blinked away at her glower. He didn't need to say anything, she was right. He knew it. "The reason we never felt it before we met is because we had to have crossed paths for the connection to bind us." Vlad only stared back, saying nothing, his face blank as he listened. "We are the only pair of mates in the last three centuries. Every single couple resisted." Mina closed her eyes tight, like what she was about to say was painful to hear. "And every single couple died."

"That doesn't make sense. You told me it's only vampires!" Everyone nodded. "Vampires are immortal. We don't die. Something else had to have killed them."

"That's why it's rare. If all vampires had mates then we'd all be extinct wouldn't we? Especially if everyone treated it like you." Her eyes narrowed slightly before she fixed her face to show some compassion. "Fact is, if vampires are mates they can survive together even without blood. Separate the mates and they need more blood." Vlad kept hearing her words but was recalling his savage bloodlust in sophomore year…when he stayed away from Mina. "Eventually they need more blood than they can consume and it kills them."

Vlad shook his head and when he locked a heated glare at her his eyes flashed purple. Mina tried not to notice her heartbeat picking up. "Why haven't you told me?"

"I have."

"When?"

"Sophomore year. In the Belfry, remember?" He did remember.

_Flashback:_

_Mina circled around him to try and get in his view, he kept turning away from her, but she persisted. "We aren't the only ones, Vlad!" He shook his head to get her voice out of his thoughts. She rolled her shoulders back, raised her voice, and fixed him with icy eyes. "Your heart only pulses because of me!" She was screaming now. And he listened._

"_Every inch of flesh," said skin grew frozen. "Every vein," a raging fire coursed through his system. "Every breath in your lungs," there was no air to speak of and it took all he had not to gasp. "All the blood in your body," he could almost taste her plasma. "You owe to me!"_

_His chest was heaving for air. His eyes searched ahead of him as if begging to pull an answer from the darkness. "It all belongs to me, as mine does to you!" With each word she said her volume was gradually returning to normal. "You can't run from it, you can't hide it!"_

"_No!" He covered his ears, praying that there was some way to reverse it all._

"_Vlad, if you resist for too long you will __**die**__!" _

_He yelled at her. He screamed in her face. For his own life he couldn't remember what he said but he knew he hurt her. And he regretted it. _

_End flashback._

Now he could only gape. "What's the point in even giving me a choice then, Mina? If you knew this all along…" She broke again and found the table more interesting to look at. "You were going to let me possibly choose someone else and die!"

"No! Of course not! I would never let you die!"

"So you were just making it up to keep me happy." She shook her head. "You lied about me having the final choice."

"We don't have to be together-together. Like a couple or anything!" Her voice was frantic, trying to quell his anger. "You can be with whoever you want we just have to see and talk daily. We can manage without love, Vlad." She visibly gulped. "It's just…" Her eyes now searched his face pleadingly. "Just…"

"Just that you love me."

A long, pregnant silence followed. Mina's sky-blue, forest-green eyes seemed likely to glaze over with unshed tears, but she kept them dry. Vikas and Tomas sat awkwardly watching the two, waiting for someone to talk first. After what seemed like eternity of Mina penetrating Vlad's eyes she turned her head to look up and over her shoulder, nodded, and cleared her throat to face the three vampire men.

"Excuse me, I was supposed to start baking when I got home." She got out of her seat and adjusted her clothing. Brushing away her clearly upset emotions she smiled at Tomas. "I hope you like red velvet, Mr. Tod." He nodded with warmth showing to try and hint that he felt empathy. She ignored it and waved a hand back behind her like swatting a bug. "He's been bugging me all day for cupcakes." When she laughed it was weak.

Vikas put a caring hand on her arm. "Lubov has a great skill in combining her baking with blood. Her cookies are only rivaled by Nelly."

Mina was blushing. "Vikas, shut it please. You're going to make him completely self-absorbed if you keep showing me off." She gave him a playful push and nodded her head again to indicate where there was nothing but air. Tomas tilted his head and looked to Vlad for answers. His son was lost in thoughts but did not seemed bothered by her words.

"She really is lovely." Vikas beamed after she was in the kitchen and out of earshot.

"She is." Tomas grinned but Vlad didn't share their merriment anymore. Then, Tomas decided he should just ask about what she was indicating earlier. "Though, a little schizophrenic?"

Vikas busted into his pounding laughter and Vlad chuckled shamelessly. "She's not crazy." Vlad couldn't stop laughing.

"Only a bit."

"What or who is she talking about, then? She mentioned someone wanted cupcakes?" Tomas asked and Vlad was actually smiling in bemusement.

"Mina is blood-bound." Tomas's eyes widened only a spec and Vlad nodded towards where she was sitting before. "We found out over winter break. She tends to forget that other people can't see him."

"She has a mate and is blood-bound? Good god, Vlad, have you got an attraction to powerful women!" Vlad's cheeks turned pink and it only increased the jovial tune in Tomas's teasing. "What else? Is she the queen of England, too?" With that the room was again full of happiness. "Who is she bound to then?"

"Dracula."

Tomas's face fell. Vikas was quick to explain. "After her turn the Dracula's found her. Turns out she is the reincarnate of the Dark Prince's mate. They think your son may be the Prince himself in consideration for their bond."

"Are you?" Vlad seemed astonished that his father would even ask him that question. He quickly declined it. "You don't think so?"

"Nope." He was certain. "The guy practically hates me. And it isn't in the 'my-girlfriend's-in-love-with-you' kinda way. If I'm him and he's me then we have a funny way of showing it."

Suddenly Mina was hanging in the doorway, one hand clinging to the doorframe since she was tilted at a drastic angle. "He's just jealous of you, sweetheart."

Vlad broke into a smile but Mina was gone in a moment. She went back to her baking with a slight bounce in her step. Tomas never let his eyes falter from his son so he could capture every reaction he had.

That smile he got faded but was still prominent at the corners of his mouth. The remains of it still glowed in his eyes and he was laughing to himself. Like he was remembering a fond memory, thought Tomas. The sweet smell of cupcakes was creeping from the kitchen. Soon they could hear soft humming and it only served to make Vlad grin when he sat up and finished his bloodwine.

"For all her schizo-tendencies, it's worth it for her baking!"

_Review?_

_So this chapter was SUPER hard for me because I have absolutely no idea how to correctly write Tomas. Everyone else in TAAT I either created myself or I've been working with for 4 years and have talked extensively with Heather Brewer about…but Tomas…nope. He was completely new for me and his personality, words, and actions were alien and felt odd here. It took so long because I didn't want it to be TOO awkward or forced. I also didn't want it to be the "let's sit you down and tell you about the past 4 years" where it drags over everything we've already seen in the past books. That's just pointless. I mean, you've all read all that so you don't need to re-read it. _

_Though, what did you guys think of that tiny little twist, eh? Anyway, I'm already working on the next chapter but I promise it won't be as long as this one. The next one is more of a…well…a breach. Like, we come across things that may change a few things… just wait and see…_

_Review, please! _


	114. Mull It Over

_Hey guys! _

_Thank you for all the birthday wishes! _

_This chapter took a while because it is sort of depressing and I had to be in a certain mood to work on it. But I did! Mind you, I never said this last book of TAAT would be easy for Mina. _

_Mina: nothing ever is…_

_Me: You'll get over it._

_So…Disclaimer!_

_After 114 chapters I think you all know that I don't own The Chronicles of Vladimir Tod or Dracula. _

_Read and Enjoy!_

_Mina: AND REVIEW!_

**114 Mull It Over**

Mina loved the Crypt. Honestly, it was a very special place for her. Some of her best memories were here. Every moment with her friends was placed here. She met her first boyfriend and drudge here. She met the family she never thought she'd have here. She found herself here.

The Crypt was a warehouse before Casimir came across it. The office building right next to it was in need of a makeover and he came to deliver. Mina was thirteen and settling in Bathory when Casimir chose to settle in Stokerton to be close to her but far enough away to keep her and Vlad safe. Both buildings were remodeled, fixed up, painting over, and equipped to fulfill the purpose Casimir wanted from it. He made an office into a home and a warehouse into a club. Mina always thought of them as castles, rooms and chambers hidden and awaiting either use or finding.

Mina was sitting inside a small corridor that was normally blocked off from the center hub of the club. The garage-like barrier was open because the club was more busy than usual and they needed the space.

The room was furnished with couches along every available space of wall. In the farthest wall, in the center of the wall, there was Mina's favorite chair. Whenever she sat in it she felt like a queen viewing her court. It was probably due to the high back and the way the arms were curved but she liked to pretend it was Dracula's doing. There was another, smaller bar in the center and practically glowed with neon lights like the true bar did on the main floor.

William and Davide were working the bar. A girl with a blond pixie cut was sitting across from Will asking his opinion on which neon bracelet she should get. He leaned closer so they could talk over the pounding music. He said something that made the girl giggle and Davide shake his head beside him. Mina knew him well enough to know he was flirting and Davide was only watching the silly show as he dried off glasses.

"You're brooding."

She hadn't noticed when Amare got there but she didn't jump at his voice. They both kept their faces forward as they people-watched. "You're one to talk."

Amare chuckled. "You've been avoiding us."

"Who here is defined as 'us'?"

"Everyone." Mina sighed and took her eyes off his brothers. "Since you found out your boyfriend's sentence you hardly show up at all. And you never stay long." She felt her mood growing worse and worse from the moment he called Vlad her boyfriend. "I can't tell you how many of your humans have come asking too many questions."

"I've been busy."

"Planning to betray the Elders?"

"Sort of." She thought it over. "You know well enough that Vlad's dad has been found."

"I do." He nodded, encouraging her to keep talking.

"He is very interested in me. Most of my summer has been spent with him. He'd rather be around me more than Vlad, really. He likes hearing about how I got to where I am. I guess he likes that I'm blood-bound and how everything is interconnected." She laughed to herself. "I think he is just partial to me because I'm his son's mate."

"How are things between you two, anyway?"

Mina was a little shocked to hear him ask her that. Amare was never really social or talkative. Especially with her. She broke her passive façade and slid her eyes over to him. He did the same and they shared a look.

"Not so good then?"

"He's slipping again. I can feel it." There was a brief silence. "It just seemed like when he was going to die that he was ready to be with me and now that his sentence is postponed he wants to push me away again. He hasn't said anything but I can see that he's still feeling bad about Snow."

"His drudge?"

"He released her when I released Jonathan. Though, she fell in love with him. And I know he feels for her too. When he thought his sentence was coming he released her and broke it off." Mina started to fiddle with the lace of her corset. "It doesn't help that Tomas clearly favors the idea of Vlad being with me since we're mates. With him missing and regretting Snow and his recently-back-from-the-dead-father saying that he should marry me is stressing him out. So whatever proximity we gained the week of his original sentence has gone now."

Amare hummed as he thought about it. Then he leaned closer on the arm of his seat towards her, as if he was about to share a great secret. "May I give you some advice, Auntie?"

She gave him a glare since she never liked being called the aunt of three men older than her physically and technically. The look softened when she saw his grin.

"Take up Virgilius' offer."

"I can't. School's going to start soon."

"You have a month." Amare gave her a look because he knew she was avoiding it. "One week is all he asks. Leave Vlad to his troubles and let the Council spoil you for a few days."

"Vlad's troubles are my troubles."

"If you ask me I would say that you need a break from him. In the past four years you have hardly had any time for yourself since every moment has been for him. Even when you were fighting he still consumed you. I think you need some time to figure out who you could be without him." Mina met Amare's brilliant blue eyes in shock. He could not be serious, could he? "You were weak when you met him. Through your suffering you have grown strong. I can remember seeing you as a fragile little girl, human, weak, shy, and completely disposable. Now you are a vampire who is outspoken, loyal, powerful, and quite pretty if I may add." He winked at her and she rolled her eyes.

"My changes are true but you forget one thing; I changed because of Vlad and the events that shaped our life together. I have no idea who I would be without him."

"And that's the beauty of it." Mina lifted an eyebrow.

Blinking at him in the shadows of the Crypt, she searched his face. "I'm not sure what you mean…"

"You could be whoever you want to be. Haven't you ever wondered what it would be like to live in the world where you weren't viewed as Vlad's girlfriend and mate? Haven't you always wanted a name and reputation for yourself? Or do you plan to spend your entire _immortal_ life in one small town as a matched set to a boy who doesn't adore you as the Council does?"

"The Council only cares about me because I'm bound to their leader."

"Then be Dracula."

He made it sound so simple. Nothing in her life has ever been easy. But then again, everything in her life revolved around Vlad. What Amare was suggesting could completely crumble the world she knew and open her up to a whole new one. What he was implying could prove that she could be happy…without Vlad.

"Dracula is a part of you so becoming him should not be too hard. And it is not like you would be possessed twenty-four/seven. You are well on your way to becoming a member of this family right down to your actions and looks. It would just require some partnership between the two of you. Just think, Mina. Think of all the good you could do if you left."

She whipped her head around to face him. "Left Bathory?" She nearly shrieked.

"Left Vlad." He leaned in closer as if sharing a dark secret. His voice was soft and harshly whispered.

"I _can't_, you know that." She snapped.

Amare lifted an eyebrow. "And what if you could?"

She shot him a deadly glare. At her anger he suggestively lifted both brows and smirked. Suddenly Mina felt her heated stare falter and break into a thoughtfully saddened expression.

"Would you?"

"I…"

Mina could not form words. Amare stood from his seat and started off to work with his brothers. As he did he shouted back, "some food for thought."

Tears wanted to build in her eyes but they were dry. Dracula materialized in the seat on her right, the opposite of Amare but she paid him no mind. He was about to ask if she was all right but being a part of her he knew she wasn't. Her thoughts were bubbling with the possibilities of what Amare suggested.

For once in four years she could be free of pain. Free of hurt. Free of heartbreak. If she left she could be free of everything. Free of Vlad. She could just be Mina.

She could just be dead.

Mina sighed, shutting her eyes tight, and clutched her necklace. "I can't."

"He does make a valid point, Eliza." Dracula tentatively pressed. She took out her phone and pretended to answer a phone call so the humans around her would not think she was crazy. Many vampires could not see Dracula but she had to act around humans.

"There's no way I could ever leave."

"What makes you say that? Is it really worth all your pain?"

She shot him a warning look. "If I leave we die. Even if he choses some other girl I could never just let him die. And you _do_ realize that if he dies I die too, right? That means you, as well!" Somehow she was able to keep her voice down to a casual conversation level, and she took pride in it. Dracula rolled his eyes.

"You are different from other mates in the world."

"Why?"

"You have me."

Mina sat up with an exasperated eye-roll. "Yeah, and that makes me a total nutcase!"

"I am your mate, love."

"No, you're Elizabeth's mate."

"You _are_ Elizabeth." Mina paused, her eyes locking on his, and he smiled. "You will die if you are without your mate. I am your mate and I am always with you."

Mina blinked and sorted out exactly what Dracula was trying to tell her. It hardly seemed possible but there was some logic to it. "Would that work? If I leave with you, I can live without Vlad? It wouldn't hurt me?"

Dracula bobbed his head. "It may hurt him, though."

"How so?"

"I have you, you have me, but Vladimir would have no one. You might be able to survive with only me but I cannot say if he could live without you. He is not bloodbound after all, and that may cause him pain." Mina shook her head upon hearing him. Whether she lived or died, she would never cause Vlad pain willingly. "It is only a theory, Eliza."

She parted her lips to say something when loud drums blared from the stage and successfully cut her off. Soon a guitar joined.

The two instruments fought over control of the audience for nearly a minute and a half. The drummer was shown by a green light and the guitarist was drowned in blue. The rest of the band stood waiting for their entrance in the shadows. Mina's train of thought all but vanished when she set eyes of the lead guitarist. His black paints, grey shirt, and platinum blond hair were so familiar. She could remember wearing that shirt of his during a movie marathon with the band. Now he stood in the same spot she was supposed to stand and she could not help but notice the human girls teaming along the stage. They screamed, called, and reached for him.

She knew the song. Jonathan always wanted to perform it and now he finally got his chance. 'Your Betrayal' by Bullet For My Valentine. She flinched. _Ouch_.

When he started singing she was not oblivious to her fluttering heart and aching lungs. For possibly the millionth time she regretted breaking up with him. No matter her endless attraction to Vlad she always found Jonathan immensely captivating. If Vlad was labeled as handsome then Jonathan was to die for. He was the classic bandleader that every fan girl could ever want. She held no doubts that Suck My Life would do well as a stand-alone band without her.

Biting her lip and resisting the hunger in both her fangs and eyes, she reminded herself that she needed to talk to the band. She had not spoken a word to them since the Freedom Fest. Now they were performing without her.

They will be pissed. She knew.

"It has slipped your mind." Dracula tried to make up for her but she waved him off. He sighed and rubbed his temple. "You are going to speak with them. Aren't you?"

"You coming, Casper?" And she was up and gone in a moment.

Mina and Dracula made their way through the crowds towards the side of the stage. The guards knew her and let her pass without questions. Now that she was standing along the darkness offstage she could clearly see Jonathan as he screamed and sang. As a completely greedy thought she dreamed about keeping him. Asking—begging—for his forgiveness and the chance to date him again. Perhaps she could turn him?

"He would resent you. He wants to stay human. You know as well as I do that he is not meant for eternity." Mina sighed at Dracula's whispers.

"I want him back."

"Only because Vladimir has been neglecting you."

"Your point?"

"That is a selfish want." She lowered her head. She knew he was right but that did not help her mood. Things were going haywire in her life more than ever and it was messing with her head. The band went on to perform other songs. As she stood there waiting for them she grew more and more anxious of their reactions. Some would be angry, others concerned, and over all she was scared.

Her body was rattling with her fear and worry when Jonathan said goodnight to the club. She moved to stand at the bottom of the steps where they would be coming down.

Mina cleared her throat. "Jonathan?"

His white hair bounced as he shot his head up to find her with his artic-blue eyes. The hand removing his guitar from his shoulder slowly lowered to his side. His light jog came to a halt and the band copied him. Various exclamations of her name sounded when they saw her.

Cyryl and Roby ran to hug her both bubbling with questions. Alec stayed behind with his eyes sliding to Jon as if to watch for his outburst.

"Honestly boys, I'm fine." She shushed them and carefully met Jonathan's barely less than aggressive face. "But we need to talk." Then she smiled sadly at the rest of them. "All of us, alone."

"Lead the way, then." Alec spoke when no one did.

Mina took far off from the center of the club and brought them into a secluded, private room. It was filled with crates and boxes of the many items in the bar. The darkness made it hard for the humans but Mina hardly noticed it. She turned on the lights and they all sat in relative silence. No one wanted to speak first above the faint music and other noises form the club. Finally, Cyryl made an attempt to break the quiet.

"Where have you been?"

Roby was soon to follow. "Yeah, we've been freaking out!"

"I've just been busy. I'm sorry." She murmured but could not bear to lie to their faces.

"You haven't answered your phone." Jonathan growled out. She fought hard not to twitch away from his voice. "You've been ignoring us."

Mina shook her head fiercely to his accusation that was so similar to Amare's from earlier. "No! I swear I haven't! Things have been crazy lately. Nothing has been going according to plan and…and—to be honest—Vlad and I have…"

"Oh, spare us!" Jon cut her off. "We don't need to know what he's been doing to keep you from us for the entire summer." Mina called out to him to try and calm him but he threw his hands up. "No need to make stuff up now. We all know you're nuts about him. He is all you ever talk about. Hell, he is all you ever sang about!"

"That's not fair."

"I just thought this band meant a little more to you."

"It does!"

"No," he grew softer, "it doesn't."

Mina nearly crumbled from her regret. There was little she could say after all the excuses she made up for Vlad. Jonathan was hurt about her neglecting them. It would be hard to make up a lie about Tomas and why Tomas was so keen on spending time with her. It would be too difficult for them to understand her standpoint concerning Vlad missing Snow. She could not say she was stressing about her cousin being a slayer and her family disowning her. It was against the law. So, instead, she softly said the only thing she could think of that was closest to the truth. "I was going to run away from home."

An uproar of teenage boys erupted. Looking between them all she felt pressured and it made her feel even worse about what she did to them.

"After the Freedom Fest I was going to disappear. That's why I sang only one song that night. That's why I let you guys perform without me. I…I couldn't really say goodbye." Her eyes felt moist but she tried to resist the urge to release the tears. "Face it, if you knew you wouldn't have let me go."

"Of course we wouldn't have."

She looked from Alec to Roby. "Why were you leaving?"

"Just—just to get away." She let her arms fall lifeless at her sides.

"From Vlad?"

"Us?"

"Snow?"

"Caz?"

"The Crypt?"

"School?"

"Family?"

The growth of volume caused a build up of frustration and desperation in Mina. So much so that she was having troubles not shouting at them. Somewhere deep inside her Dracula could relate to her uncontrolled anger. She was too much like him.

"Everything!" She screamed, silencing them all. "Vlad doesn't love me. You are all mad at me. Snow hates me. Caz is stressing me out. This club is driving me crazy. School is a nightmare. It's too dangerous for me to even have friends. And my family disowned me!" Jon turned his head to hide his face form her rant. The rest merely stared back. "This band was one of the few things that was good in my life and you are better off without me! I saw what you guys did out there!" She waved an arm behind her. "You were amazing! None of that was because of me."

"We had to go on. You abandoned us. We were forced to move on without you. It's not like we like that you're gone." Jonathan lashed out. Vampire and ex-drudge met eyes with hurt and resentment.

"Really, Jon? I'd think that not having to share the stage with your ex-girlfriend would be better for you."

"Hey, hey, hey! Let's not fight!" Cyryl broke in.

"No!" Jon shouted. "That's not the point! You have always put Vlad ahead of this band ever since you joined! He has done nothing to or for us and yet he was the entire reason for a lot of what this band does. Our gigs, our songs, our lyrics, our dances, everything has something to do with him or you won't want to do it." Mina cowered under his tyrant. He was right, unbearably right, and it was filling her with guilt. "Not once has he even recognized us as anything but your background dancers! And for what? For him to reject and shun you? For you to come crawling back to us ready with a new cover song about lost love? Face it, Mina; you've used us as your therapy for almost two years. That's it."

"I never meant…" She trailed off. Part of her was angry and defensive but she could never be sure if it was because he was attacking her love for Vlad or if she was unable to face the facts. "You always could have dropped me."

"Mina…" Roby tried to cut in but Jon overpowered him.

"Our fans loved you. They still do. Your voice is meant for this band."

Mina clenched and released her fists several times. "You knew about Vlad before I even auditioned. Don't deny that you only wanted me in the band because you liked me." Jonathan paled. "Now you're not even letting explain! I truly don't think I should be in the band anymore. I'm sorry, but there are greater things you guys can do without me."

"But we don't want to be without you." Alec commented.

Mina shot him a look of pity. "I know but…but I have to keep you safe. I…"She thought about the way she was going and reworded it. "I have to think about what's best for all of you."

"But—"

"No, Cy." Mina held her hand up. "Sure my voice goes with what we cover but you can write your own songs. You can really make it out there. I can't. I'm not meant for this life. And I can't be around as much anymore. Things are…things are complicated."

"Because of me?" Jonathan crossed his arms and glowered.

Mina rolled her eyes in irritation. "Yes. That's part of it. Yeah." Jon turned his head to try and keep his rage in. It was faltering. "You still love me, I can tell, I can see it on your face. This isn't about the band. This is about me ignoring you and you can't take it. You're upset."

"I'm not upset. I'm angry!" He jumped up to stand level with her.

"At Vlad or me?" She lifted a brow. "You still care about me and it doesn't help having me around all the time. If this is how you're going to act just because I love Vlad what are you going to be like when he—"

"But he doesn't!"

No one, not even Mina had ever heard Jonathan shout louder. The screaming he did in performances aside, his voice was practically fearsome. He was close to her, near her face, and boiling with fury. Mina shrunk away like he burnt her.

His voice lowered to a deadly growl. "He does not love you. He will do anything he can to _not_ love you. He does not and will not love you." Despite her hurt she could not turn away from his stare. "And neither do I. Not anymore."

Not leaving enough time for even a stunned silence to develop Jonathan brushed around Mina and left the room with a slammed door.

Until a drop of cold liquid hit her collarbone Mina had no idea that she was crying. The tears were few and she felt no need to sob. They were cold like ice water due to her undead skin. It was a bittersweet thought and stuck her emotional wounds. The three boys watched her unsteadily, not sure who was more in need of consoling.

Mina swallowed the lump in her throat. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be." Cyryl ran a caring hand over her arm before dropping it. Mina lifted her hands to cover her face in an attempt to hide her tears.

Alec adjusted his footing uncomfortably. "He has been spending a lot of time with Lucy." It would have normally been a simple statement but now it held more meaning from the fight and his tone. When Mina met Alec's look it showed that there was more behind it. It took her a moment to respond.

"Is there more to that?"

"He's healing." And that was all Alec said on the matter.

Mina was fine with that. It hurt her to know how Jonathan truly felt but she was somewhat feeling better about it. He was moving on and that was better for all of them in the end. Lucy was human. Whether their building relationship was friendly or romantic it was still better than anything Mina could give him.

Roby had one last question. "What is it you want to protect us from?"

She had troubles finding how to sum up the answer to that. There were many things she had to protect them from. She had to keep them from Elysia, the truth, her drama, her enemies, her future, her followers, her family, but mostly she had to keep them from cutting open an artery.

Finally, she shrugged. "Me."

_Thoughts?_

_I know it doesn't have a very happy ending…_

_But Mina's been through a lot and can handle it. _

_Plus, this story isn't GENERALLY a happy one when you think on it. It's mostly heart breaking and depressing. Hence the Soap Opera thing…_

_Reviews would be nice, please! _

_Five get you a chapter! _

_Ten and…well…I'll work faster!_

_I do have books to write and novels to try and get agents for ;)_

_REVIEW!_


	115. Awkward

_I'd be lying if I said I liked this chapter. _

_Honestly, I don't care for it much but there are two small things that needed to happen so I had to do it. I wanted it to be longer and to go differently than it did but…well…Mina has a mind of her own as you all well know. And she wanted it to go this way. _

_The next chapter might take a while because I don't particularly like it. I hate writing the first-day-of-school crap. Anyway…on to reading!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything you could possibly recognize from any other source of media. _

**115 Awkward**

Mina walked out of the kitchen carrying a tray of blood red velvet cupcakes to place on the table. Tomas quickly plucked one as soon as she set it down. He was partial to her baking now. She was no fool and knew that Tomas was having her bake continuously so she would not concentrate too much on Vlad's aloof nature as of late. It was considerate but obvious.

After her recent mishap at the Crypt she was not too optimistic about anything really. So she sat across from Tomas without partaking in her baked goods. He seemed ready to complete their earlier conversation.

"Have you kissed?"

She pursed her lips. "Yes."

He let that skin in with his head slowly bobbing as he thought about it. Mina tried to ignore it. By now Tomas knew all about the rollercoaster that is Vlad and Mina's life together. He knew everything right from her moving to Bathory to her sitting at his table sharing cupcakes and blood. Sometimes she wished he didn't. Tomas was an accomplished mind reader so there was no use hiding it from him but that did not stop her form wanting to try. After all…he is Vlad's father. It was awkward. "How many times?"

"Less than ten." She knew the exact number but she had no wish for him to know that. "The last time was the night he saw you for the first time since your disappearance."

"You say he is no longer with the pink girl?"

"Meredith." Mina nodded.

"And he released that drudge of his?"

"Snow, yes." Mina looked away at that. "Meredith is with my cousin now. Though Snow is still determined to win Vlad. He still cares for her as well so that may deter your plans."

Tomas shook his head with a chuckle. "I have no plans whatsoever."

"I understand what you are trying to do. Just because Vlad's been distracted doesn't mean I'm in a depression. With all do respect, Tomas, I know Vlad better than you could after being gone for so long. His actions, though unorthodox by you, are common with us here. If Vlad acted like you think his childhood self would him and me would be engaged by now. I'm thankful but…I would appreciate it if you stopped."

Tomas took in her words and pouted. His black eyes—so alike to Vlad's—watched her to detect her honesty. She kept a sober expression on.

"I'm just trying to help."

"I know you are." She reached across the table to grasp his hand in reassurance.

"I feel bad that it is my own son causing such a rift in someone's life. Especially since you are his mate. Now that I have had time to know you I can honestly say I cannot see why he refuses you." His thumb brushed against the back of her hand. He watched their hands as she watched him carefully. "His mother would have wanted him to be happy, I know." Mina found the view from the window suddenly interesting, trying not to think about Vlad's deceased mother. "He is happy with you."

"He is weak with me." She corrected. "I'm thankful for your blessing but I'm afraid it does nothing."

"You don't know until you try." He tried and Mina scoffed yet it was not in a bitter manner.

"I have tried. Countlessly. For years. I honestly have no idea how things would go on once he does accept me. Vampires aren't known for riding off into the sunset…or, well, moonset." Tomas laughed and Mina smiled. "Would we go on our merry way, drinking blood and holding hands? Say that this Pravus thing does happen and vampires are able to mingle with humans freely…what then? Do we go on to college and eventually careers? Being immortal I can't even imagine doing the same thing for all eternity." She was rambling but Tomas did not mind it.

"That all depends."

"Valid point." She commented, staring off in thought before righting her course of conversation. "Either way, I ask you to stop nudging Vlad towards me. Henry has been doing it since he found out I was moving here and it only puts him in an awkward position. Otis clearly supports me but is more casual about it while Vikas outright proclaims us as connected. There is not a soul in Bathory—even Stokerton—who does not know of my love. All that has ever done is drive him away from me. I think it's the stress of it, really." Tomas considered that. Mina set her eyes sternly upon him. "It hurts me when everyone is trying so hard for me and Vlad keeps denying me. I never thought I would ever meet you, Tomas, and that I have your approval means a lot to me." They shared a smile. "With Vlad and I believing we were orphans we talked about our respective parents often. Before summer I could only dream I was good enough for your son. I know how much he admires you. Taking that and seeing him fight even you about me is too much to bear. I'm sorry Tomas, but please stop."

"I understand your wishes. I'll respect whatever you decide."

"Thank you."

Tomas continued to stare at her and she felt humbled by his look. Something about it was putting her off. Seeing that it bothered her, he spoke. "You are very much like her, you know. So much so I can easy see why Vlad has troubles both accepting and opposing you."

"Like who?" Mina tilted her head.

"His mother."

Mina froze and resorted to only blinking at Tomas. He tried not to show his sorrow but she could feel it. She understood it. He was immortal and lost the woman he loved. At least, for her, Vlad was immortal too.

"Mellina."

He was finally able to choke out her name. It was then, hearing him say her name and looking so akin to Vlad himself that she noticed something she never caught before. Her name was three letters off of Mellina's. The similar syllables never occurred to her until Tomas said them. Right then she felt as if she were looking into Vlad's future. As impossible as it may be, she felt that ominous cloud hovering. Would Vlad be in his father's place were something to happen to her? Say, perhaps, her slayer relatives caught up with her or she strolled into the sun or among violent vampires…what would Vlad do?

Shaking away her grim thoughts she realized the compliment Tomas was giving her. Nothing could be said so she smiled with him.

Changing the topic from sweetly morbid to pleasant, Tomas started to ask her more about her family. She internally wished he would drop it. She held little care for the slayer part of her family history yet it seems to be the only thing he was interested it. He also was curious about her childhood around slayers while being bound to Dracula.

Why—other than for Elysian safety reasons—did he care about her family? She had no idea. Why he was so occupied with her rather than his recently reacquainted son was again another mystery.

As the sun went down she stood from the table just as Vikas entered. "Pardon, but I'm in need of a good walk. I haven't done much all summer and it's almost over!"

"Of course, go on ahead." Tomas encouraged.

Vikas paused her just before she went out the door. "Be careful, Lubov. Very careful. I wouldn't want to face the Dracula coven were you to be harmed."

"I'm always careful." She winked and tapped her head to indicate Dracula before leaving. Once alone she wandered down Lugosi Drive in hopes of clearing her head. In a general sense she seemed to be failing miserably.

Everything Amare told her had been floating through her thoughts for well over a week now. No matter what, she was still sound in declining Virgilius's offer. Yet that did nothing to stop her from considering the basic idea. The more she told herself that it would cause physical harm—and other unmentionable downfalls—were she to leave Vlad the more often Dracula murmured the probability that she could survive. Either way, she always countered it with Vlad's unlikely survival despite her own.

Then there was Jonathan. The band forgave her easily enough. After her bland and rather unhelpful response to them they decided to let it be. She was still aching from Jonathan's last words and that was part of the reason why she told Tomas to back off. It was more than possible when they returned to school that Jonathan would be dating Lucy. As badly as she missed her friendship and Jonathan's love it surprisingly did not bother her. Lucy was a good match for Jon. She was better than Mina could ever be for him. Mina was dangerous.

A soft breeze drew by and when Mina inhaled something familiar was mixed inside it. Immediately the scent narrowed down her choices. When she stopped her worrying and focused her options was sorted to one person.

On reflex she used vampire speed and had him against a wall with her hand at his neck. Her hateful eyes met those of Joss McMillan. "Just when I thought you could not get any more stupid." She spat within an inch of his face. "When are you just going to quit?" Joss kicked for air but hardly fought.

He held his hands away from her arms. "I'm not armed." He coughed out. She eased up but did not let go only allowing his feet to touch the ground.

"Is that supposed to make it okay for me to spare to you?"

"I just want to talk."

"Well I don't."

"Mina, please…" Her eyes narrowed into slits as she took pressure off her hand but kept her nails digging into his skin ready to puncture. "It's important."

"No. Hunting your best friend is important. Almost killing said friend is important. Communication is important. Family trust is important. Trust in general is important. Hunting your own family is important." She snapped at him, he continued to flinch. "After all that nothing involving you is important to me."

With that she shoved off of him and started on her way again. Joss straightened himself after gaining his lost air. "Not even Vlad?"

She stopped.

"If I don't kill him someone else will and you know it."

"And that justifies your act of murder?" She growled low enough that Joss had to strain to here. "Is his death really all you can think about? You betrayed him. If anyone he deserves revenge. Not you."

"This isn't about revenge." Joss shook his head.

"Then what?"

Joss looked around to be sure they were alone. Realizing he was uncomfortable speaking where they were she walked into a darkened area so they would not be easily seen. He followed and he had troubles facing Mina as she leaned against a wall.

"So, what?" Her words were layered with thick venom and she crossed her arms impatiently.

"I'm sorry…"

Mina lifted a brow. "Come again?"

"I—I just..." Joss refused to look at Mina. He was fidgeting and battling his own internal demons most of which Mina held no care for. She took this time to scan him for weapons but she was pretty confident he had none. Then again, he was trained to hide them well. He gained her attention again after taking a shaky breath. "I've been inconsiderate. I haven't taken the time to think about what all this is doing to you. I was blinded by what I've become and could not see past your actions to see you were behind them. But when I saw how Uncle Abraham hurt you—"

"You had a 'change of heart'?" Mina finished though Joss was aware of her disbelief and condescending tone.

"There's more to it than that."

"Enlighten me, then."

"If you would only let me!" He shot back.

Mina smirked. "Old habits. Anyway, I've yet to see the importance of this."

"I was sent first to kill Vlad when you were turned." Mina rolled her eyes. "Last year I came back to kill Vlad, Otis, Vikas, and you." Joss spoke hesitantly but she only blinked. "After our stay at the hospital the Slayer Council decided that Bathory must be cleansed to rid it of the vampires living here."

"Cleansed?"

Joss nodded, now able to meet her eyes. "The Slayer Council will come and eradicate all life in the area just to be rid of the vampires. Everyone will die as long as you, Vlad, Otis and Vikas are alive. All because I failed a few months ago."

"You slayers are outright lunatics!" Mina stated with a scoff of shock. "What in the world led them to think this is a smart thing to do?"

"That doesn't matter. What matters is that they _can_. And they _will_."

"Unless…?"

Joss lowered his head, which caused the darkness to shadow his face. "Unless I kill Vlad. Only Vlad." Mina gasped. "It's the only way, Mina. Everyone, even the vampires, can live and we will leave Bathory alone but I have to kill him."

"Why would you tell me, then?" She took a step towards him. "You know I would never allow it. You know I can't let you do that. You know how much he…"

"I know, I know. You love him. That is why I told you." Mina softened enough to listen. "I told Vlad the other night everything I just told you. But I could never think of doing that if it meant hurting you." Mina glared and Joss quickly went to correct his words. "My past actions behind us; I really am sorry! Seeing how you were after Uncle Abraham left showed me how unfairly I treated you. After Cecile…" he bit back tears, "I promised to protect my family from vampires. I was so blinded by you being one that I hardly thought about how it happened. You never wanted this. That D'Ablo dude didn't give you a choice and all because you protected Vlad and I from each other. And that's all you've been doing ever since."

Mina calmly watched Joss all through his speech. She found him honest and was shocked into silence. Knowing that she was in no mood to talk easily with him he kept going.

"I'm not going to pretend that I like that you're a vampire. I'm not even going to act like I get what's going on between you and Vlad. To be honest this whole vampire mate stuff really confuses the hell out of me but from what I can see it's strong." Joss took in a large gulp of air and sighed it out. "That's why I've agreed to help Vlad come up with a plan. We are going to try and find a way for him to stay alive and to stop the cleansing." She could not hide her widened eyes and he nodded. "Now I know you hate me but I hope you can get over that for you to help Vlad and I do this. No one wants him to stay alive more than you do."

Mina agreed and both fell silent for him to await her response. It was a hard thing he was asking of her. She was not known to forgive easily. "Why are you doing this?"

"Because Vlad said you would freak if you weren't told. He also said that you've die before you'd let him die."

"That wouldn't matter." Mina shook her head of the thought.

Joss frowned. "Why?"

"You don't understand vampire mates, you said?" He nodded with a raised brow for her to continue. "If you kill him I'll die too. Same if it's reversed."

"How is that possible?"

"Many things are possible. Trust me. But if you end up having to kill Vlad you'd be killing me too. That's why I've protected him from you so many times." Joss's expressed his complete wonder by sitting down and muttering in amazement. Mina would have chuckled had it not been such a morbid topic that she was so sick of having.

"So you really do love him?"

"Till death." She smiled but Joss hardly saw her humor.

"Will you help us then?"

Mina rolled her eyes. "Of course." Joss smiled for the first time. He held his hand out to her. She was still standing and he was sitting on the ground with his other arm draped over his bent knee. She eyed his hand.

"Truce then?"

Skeptically she reached out her hand. After some mental debate she decided she was doing it for Vlad. Saving Vlad's life was more important to her than a silly feud with her cousin. She placed her dead, vampiric hand in her cousins warm, stake-wielding one.

"For Vlad." She pressed, squeezing his hand. "What's done is done. I can't forget what's already happened…but I'll try."

Joss grinned and stood. "It's a start."

Mina smiled too but waited for him to say more. Neither spoke for neither had anything they wished to say. Mina was unsure if she should continue her walk or if she was still in the mood for it now. Joss still had a few things to say to her but now knew he had the time to do so. He had no wish to push his luck. After a few minutes of standing beside each other Joss decided he wanted to break their tension.

"Mind if I walk with you?" She turned her head to see him properly. "I mean, if that's okay? Or were you going somewhere particular?"

"No…you can, I suppose."

Together they turned to continue down the sidewalk. As soon as they took their sixth step Joss was ready to bring up a conversation he was rather curious about. "So, you think you can explain the vampire-mates thing?" Mina laughed at his extraneous dramatics. "What? I've been left out of the loop about the whole thing!"

"It's a long story."

"Then it's going to be a long walk."

She was still dubious about his sudden shift in beliefs and allegiance. Though, there was nothing wrong with telling him about mates. After all, many humans knew about mates from books and legends. She was just a modern adaption. Also, it may help along whatever doubts he may still hide about vampires.

Awareness leads to acceptance, she thought. "It all started with Dracula…"

_TA DA!_

_Reviews please? I know it wasn't a terribly good chapter…_

_Also I know A LOT of you love the Joss/Mina drama and I promise you that there will still be a lot of it! It's not going to disappear overnight. Mina still holds a lot towards Joss and she isn't very forgiving so there will still be some tension. She's just doing it for Vlad. _

_No worries!_

_Mina: Review…?_


	116. Dreadful Bond

_This took forever. And it's short. _

_I've no excuse. I just haven't been motivated for this chapter. In fact, other than the cute ending…I hate this filler chapter. I wanted it to be longer but that just did NOT happen. _

_Davy Jones's inspires the feel and title of this chapter with his quote from the 3__rd__ Pirates of the Caribbean movie. "Love: what a dreadful bond." _

_I think it totally suits Mina and Vlad. _

_So yeah…I don't own anything you could possibly recognize in any form of media. _

_Enjoy!_

**116 Dreadful Bond**

It was hard to understand. By 'it' she was referring to herself as a whole. After her truce with Joss things between them have been sketchy.

Casimir was more than a little upset that she didn't kill him when she had the chance. His sons seemed to agree…all but Davide at least. Davide always took her side in everything.

Vlad was still avoiding her and Tomas but never at the same time. He would spend hours with Tomas without a hitch. He would spend nights with Mina in the Belfry talking in whispers until dawn. But once Tomas and Mina were together in one room Vlad vanished without a trace.

The last week of her summer was spent in short meetings with Joss. They were nowhere near a solution to the Cleansing problem. Not only that but Joss was now very curious about everything he's missed in Mina's life from the moment she moved out. It helped to talk to him unlike Tomas because he gave no opinion. He just listened. But the more she explained the more she realized how bugged up her life really was.

Her first life committed suicide.

Her second life cheated on her husband with a vampire, became one, hunted one, and was haunted by one for the rest of her life.

The moment she was born she had a 600-year-old vampire warlord prince play guardian angel to her.

Her parents died when she was five.

The relative meant to raise her—Uncle Abraham—neglected and argued with her enough to send her away.

Her cousin Cecile died by a vampire attack and she was a constantly reminder of the tragedy for the rest of her family by being the last girl of her generation.

She moved every other month growing up.

Joss's parents ignored them both but even he was sent away to her Uncle Abraham.

She moved with other family members _only_ to meet a vampire boy _only_ to fall in love with him when she was _only_ thirteen.

She got promptly friend-zoned by Vlad.

Her only friends keep secrets from her.

Joss tried to kill Vlad, which got her turned into a vampire by fourteen.

Vlad dropped her to date Meredith for a year.

She found out she was being stalked by her past-past-life's husband's brother and his entire family and coven since she was little.

She gets into a vampire-themed band.

She starts to date the reincarnate of her past-life's husband.

She found out Dracula's blood _magically_ found its way into her own and that gave her some unknown powers—thanks to Dorian.

Her vampire-father is out to kill not only her but Vlad too.

Dracula's ghost decided to make her schizophrenic.

Vlad might die within a year.

The Romanian coven wants her to become some Dracula-remake and rule the world, or something like that.

The Council of Elders wants her and everyone she loves dead.

She breaks up with her boyfriend right when Vlad drops Snow.

Vlad only has a week to live and she thinks he may finally love her back when they decide to run away together.

Joss, Vlad, Dorian, and her get into a fight that ends up with two in the hospital and one in the morgue.

Uncle Abraham disowned her around a bunch of slayers.

Tomas decides to return from the dead.

Vlad gets an extension on his execution.

She meets Tomas that causes more awkward drama for her and Vlad.

Vlad is still hopelessly depressed about losing Snow.

Henry has been too busy for her.

Her friends are in danger by being near her.

Jonathan all but hates her and is dating the reincarnate of her past-life's best friend.

The Romanian Coven wants her to drop Vlad.

The Dracula Coven wants her to listen to the Romanian Coven.

Dracula is always stressing her out and making her insane.

Her I-won't-stop-until-I-kill-you slayer cousin Joss decides to help her out after announcing he has to kill Vlad again.

And she's starting her senior year of high school.

Granted, there were some parts she left out when telling Joss but all that summed up her life. Now trying to get Joss to understand what it means to be a mate…that was hard. Nearly impossible, she might add, but he managed.

The only thing that came out of it was more wondering on her part. Self-reflection was pawing at her mind constantly as she got ready for the start of her senior year.

What _did_ it mean to be a mate?

Every night she spent with Vlad in the Belfry he told her about how he felt about Snow. She was warm and everything that made him human. He felt jolts of electricity when he touched her. He could sense when she was near him. They were connected…just like when Mina was human.

If she was honest with herself, that bothered her to no end. In the scenario that Snow was to become a vampire…would she be the same as Mina?

She liked to think that she was different from Snow like she was from Meredith but with what Vlad said that seemed less likely. He even craves her blood like he did Mina's.

He somehow was able to see what the topic did to her and was always fast to correct it. His way of doing that would be telling her what he felt for her. Hearing him confess everything she already knew from experience but still refusing to love her was just stabbing at her wounds. It didn't make her feel better.

What he felt for Snow was soft and gentle.

What he felt for Mina was fierce and strong.

Snow made him happy…Mina made him miserable.

How he described it, it seemed almost opposite in some small way. For instance, being around Snow was easy while being close to her was hard to manage. With Mina he has difficulties staying away and it only eased when close to her. Snow was like medicine and Mina was like a drug. Snow was helpful and Mina was harmful.

Being around Snow was like returning home from a long vacation.

Anything concerning Mina was an ache in his bones, muscles, blood, heart, mind, and soul.

Vlad related Snow to being able to fly.

Mina was fire. Passionate, unforgiving, powerful, desirable, and completely consuming.

The connection between Snow and Vlad was just what Mina was thinking about when she wandered to her locker on the first day of school to find Vlad and Snow talking. There was no reason for her to bother them. Vlad would tell her why Snow was there and what happened sometime later. Instead she went to find Henry.

Through the day it never left her mind at how she saw them. Their first day in class proved to keep Vlad and Mina too busy to communicate at all.

Maybe Snow was a little bit of love and Mina was a whole lot of lust.

Still, that didn't stop Mina from being elated when Vlad came to Otis's house. She had been rushing to finish her first day of homework so that she could visit Casimir when he got there. Math was horrible which led her to complete its homework first before going to mythology. No matter how much she loved Otis she would always say 'you are evil' and other such comments whenever she saw him lurking around their shared home on the days he gave her homework. Otis would only laugh and leave her with the order to finish it that night. He never allowed her to leave it for the next day, and due to that her grades have improved since she moved in with Otis last year.

So when she saw Vlad walk in to the living room where she was situated with her scattered worksheets and textbooks she jumped up and hugged him. He spun her saying that he felt how she did; upset that school started anew and bummed that they didn't get to speak at all that day.

Once they were situated and her mythology homework was conveniently forgotten he told her about Eddie Poe's recent plan. She had nearly forgotten about the creepy bully-to-the-supernatural. When she asked to go with Vlad to his meeting with the photographer Vlad declined it. She was concerned that Eddie would try and hurt Vlad. Also, if Vlad was exposed so was Mina and the rest of Elysia and she needed to do her part in stopping that. Still, Vlad refused. When she asked why he said he wanted to protect her.

Eddie thought Vlad turned Mina into a vampire. He already used Snow against Vlad and that pissed him off. If Eddie got anywhere near Mina Vlad wouldn't think twice before he drank him dry.

Plus, Mina was known for having a temper with Eddie. If things got bad she would act rashly and Vlad didn't need that.

After she pressed the matter further Dracula appeared and offered a solution. If Vlad went alone Mina could send Dracula to go with him. That was shot down since Vlad could hardly stand the ghost. It was Mina who suggested she stay with Vlad by Mina telepathy and they settled with that.

With that aside Mina brought up that she saw Snow at school. Vlad seemed reluctant to speak about it and that troubled Mina.

Vlad asked Mina not to fight with Snow at school. He was aware that the girls never liked each other and any conversation was tense and poised for a battle. He reminded her that she never got in a bad encounter with Meredith during school so he asked for her to keep that up. She knew he hated seeing the females in his life fighting for him so she agreed.

Vlad left and Mina had nothing to do once her homework was finished until Vlad went to meet Eddie.

Snow was a problem, just like Meredith was. Mina loved Vlad but that was hard to do with every girl being in love with him too.

Meredith was easier to compete with for obvious reasons. Mina knew Vlad's true self and loved him more for it. Mina cared for Vlad and not her popularity. Mina lived with his faults while Meredith ignored them. But everything that separated her from Meredith made her more similar to Snow.

Snow also knew secrets about Vlad. Snow would drop everything for Vlad too. Snow tried to make him a better person as well. Snow was acting like Mina. And Mina felt like she was succeeding in replacing her no matter what Vlad said to shoot that idea dead.

Mina couldn't say that she thought she was better for Vlad than Snow was because honestly…Snow was perfect. Snow was everything Vlad could ever want. Mina hardly stood a chance.

And that hurt Mina more than watching Vlad when he was dating Meredith.

She asked Dracula how he felt watching Wilhelmina live her life with Jonathan Harker after his physical death. His response did not lighten her mood.

It was agony.

Every kiss seemed bitter. Every touch was stabbing an old wound. Whenever the couple said those three small words Dracula only wanted to weep. Wilhelmina thought of his often, though, but that did not stop her from loving Jonathan Harker dearly. That rejection, that solitude that he accepted with open arms just for her to live a happy, human life was heartbreaking.

Could Mina do that?

Snow and Vlad had a connection.

Mina and Vlad had a bond.

It was a curse and a blessing. It would be the end and the beginning of them. It was like standing under a spot of light from Heaven while falling into a pit of fire from Hell. It was counteractive. It made no sense…

But at the same time it was the only thing that made any sort of logic.

Mina is in love with Vlad but he does not love her. At least, he doesn't seem to.

_"Mina, I need you."_ She perked up with a smile instantly plastered on her lips from the moment his thoughts entered her mind. With a bought of determination she emptied her depressing thoughts before he could read them and fret over them.

She flowed into his head and once she knew his location she laughed. _"Just walk through the door and sit down, scared-y cat."_

_ "Eddie's in there…"_

_ "Dun dun da!"_

_ "You're not helping." _

_ "Did you really think I would?"_

Vlad viciously fought his grin as he walked through the doors. _"You have a point."_ He took drastically slow steps towards the booth that Eddie Poe was casually sitting at. Mina could feel his hesitation, worry, and agitation. _"Mina…"_ He whined with his plea.

_"Here, give me a second to concentrate."_ She closed her eyes on her end and focused on their bond and their pull. With that and her current residence in his thoughts she brought back every memory and feeling from each time she held his hand. This in turn made Vlad's hand tingle and twitch with the heat of her flesh. It was as if she were standing beside him with her hand in his for support. _"Is that better?"_

_"How did you do that?"_ He gasped down at his empty hand.

Mina smiled and it warmed her heart to know how much it was already helping his motivation. _"Go get him, Vlad."_

_Review? _

_Please?_

_I'll love you forever! _


	117. Anything

_For the billionth time: I'm sorry this took so long. _

_I got a boyfriend; I've been busy with him, friends, family, Halloween (which is a BIG deal for me), and other stuff. Tomorrow I'm seeing Heather Brewer for her book tour of The Slayer Chronicles: Second Chance. If you haven't read it, you should! It's amazing! And I don't even like Joss. _

_Anyway, I'm going to try and do NaNoWriMo again this year so if I don't get a chapter up for a long time that is why. But I might bail out of it…who knows. I've a sequel I'm half way done with, edits on the first book, finding an agent, and all that I listed before to keep me busy. _

_Disclaimer: I don't own The Chronicles of Vladimir Tod, Dracula, or anything you might recognize from any other form of literature, film, or music. Evanescence's Anything For You inspires this chapter title. _

**117 Anything**

Mornings were often lonely for Mina since the start of her senior year. Otis would leave to school far too early for her liking and so she opted to walk to Bathory High by herself. The walking allowed her time to herself and Dracula. Save for the vampiric specter it was one of the few moments where she could feel like a normal teenager again.

Each day she woke and smothered sunscreen over her skin just so she could open her curtains and greet the daylight as it broke over Lugosi Drive. Then she proceeded to dress, do her hair, her eyeliner since she hardly wore any other form of makeup, before she would go downstairs and fill herself on blood. Once each step is completed she was free to head to school.

But the walk, no matter how mundane, gave her time to listen to her music on her headphones and grumbled about whatever test she had next. She could debate the pros and cons of wasting valuable sleeping time on eating a late night snack full of tacos.

No vampires, no rivals, no prophecies, no ghosts, no obligations, no crazy girls sparring for a boy's affections…nothing at all. She was just Mina.

All of that vanished when she caught sight of her high school. She begrudgingly shoved through the throng of students who seemed to be crowding around the main steps in larger numbers than usual. At first she put it out of her mind. That was until she reached the top step.

"Meredith?" Mina tilted her head for she has never seen the human with such anger before. She looked to her right in the direction Meredith was fixated on and it only confused her more. "Snow?"

Meredith sniffed in a very unladylike fashion. "I honestly don't know what he sees in you." Her brown eyes scrutinized Snow with cruelty.

Mina instantly caught the motion of their feud.

"Maybe it's my charming sense of humor and ability to put up with crap from his ex-girlfriend." Snow snapped with thick sarcasm before she took a step towards the doors of the school. But Mina would never allow her to leave that easily.

"Snow."

She didn't shout, she didn't use mind control, but her voice was like a clap of thunder. It rang so clearly in the strangely silent crowd that Snow stopped mid-step to face her.

"This is about Vlad." Mina stated and angled herself to face Meredith as well as Snow. "But have either of you considered what this is doing to him? Before you decided to shout, insult, and scream at each other publically did you take _one second_ to consider how his affects him?" Her piercing eyes bore into Snow and Meredith's equally in her conviction before she addressed the latter. "Meredith, in all the years I've competed with you I have never brought it down upon you. I, at least, showed enough decorum to handle my own problems privately."

Meredith lifted her chin defiantly and placed her hands on her hips. Mina fought the smile that threatened to grow when Meredith seemed to think her pose would frighten Mina.

"I've made my truce with you and I will keep it. This war between us is Vlad's battle: not ours. Not a single one of us has the right to do anything but wait for him to make his choices. Picking fights with each other will only make him resent us. We can't keep doing this." She sighed. "If the two of you care for him even a fraction as much as I do you should see that this isn't fair to anyone, especially him. Stop acting like children and accept the humility that he might not want any of us."

The defeat and hurt was clear for the school to see. Snow watched intently but said and did nothing. Meredith was shaking slightly from her fury, embarrassment, or some other emotion that Mina couldn't care for.

"We all feel deeply about him. Can we respect that about each other and be done with it?"

Meredith seemed ready to argue but instead pulled a fake, tight smile. "I guess I can do that, for Vlad's sake." This was said just was Mina was turning toward Snow but another thought brought her to face Meredith solely.

"I cannot and will not act like I have any sort of authority over whatever you do or say…but I _suggest_ you let Vlad go." By the way she narrowed her eyes, Mina could guess that Meredith either ignored or didn't catch the sincerity in her voice. "My cousin loves you, Meredith. Joss deserves your complete affection. Please, don't forget that."

Humbled, Meredith lowered her eyes and said nothing. Mina took a moment to notice that the pink-glitter-covered-eyelids were realizing the implications of everything.

Mina moved away from Meredith and headed straight for Snow. She didn't even hesitate in her steps as she walked right by Snow and shot her a pointed look. "We need to talk." Snow followed Mina inside the school until they reached Otis's classroom.

"Morning Mina." Otis chimed from his desk. "You too, Snow." He smiled at the two before he saw the sour expression on Snow's face and the bland one on Mina's. Otis stood and picked up a stack of papers. "Uh, I have to go print some copies. Keep the room occupied, will you?" He excused himself in a hurry, giving glances that he wanted answers later until he received a tiny nod.

Snow sat on one of the many desks and Mina sighed, leaning against Otis's so they could face one another. "So what now?"

"Meredith came at you, right?" Mina went straight to the point and Snow rolled her eyes. "Did you do anything that provoked her?"

"No! She just came up and started acting all high and mighty. Seriously, how have you put up with her all this time?" Snow's words were full of her snarky attitude and Mina tried her best to keep calm. "If she knew half the things Vlad's told me…"

"But she doesn't." Mina cut her off harshly. Snow glared.

"That doesn't give her the right…"

"And what gives _you_ the right, Snow?"

Both girls seemed ready to speak over each other but the bell rang before a word could come out. With a glare from Snow, a pressing look from Mina, and a concerned pout from Otis each person went on to their own business. Otis returned to his desk while the girls made to exit his classroom.

"Snow?" Mina called softly before the goth girl was out of earshot. She turned, combat boots and all, for Mina to see what little patience she held. "Vlad asked me to be sure none of us fight. I'm sorry if I made it seem like I was targeting you. We are pawns in his game, neither is worth more than the last, and we can't rely on the idea that he will keep us around much longer." Her slow, perhaps even saddened, words made Snow relax enough to drop the anger from her exterior. "I was just trying to save all of us involved from the spectacle of this soap opera."

It took a long time before Snow seemed ready to give Mina a reply. When she finally did it was shocking to Mina since she knew how much the human girl disliked her. "Thanks."

With that Snow was gone down the hall with her boots stomping. Mina did not watch her go but went on to her class with Vlad. The late bell barely went off just as she took her seat beside him. He stared at her from the moment she entered the classroom but said nothing until the teacher gave them free time to work on homework and talk amongst themselves.

"Is there anything you wouldn't do for me?" He asked.

Mina blinked up at him, stunned at what he said and blushing slightly from the meaning behind it. She allowed the corner of her lips to lift upwards. "Nothing comes to mind."

"Really," he shook his head which caused his bangs to go in his eyes, "what you did this morning..."

"Don't mention it." She waved it off and scribbled an answer in her English packet. Vlad tossed his pencil down and grabbed her writing arm. His action made her jump and look up at him in astonishment. "Whoa, what's gotten into you?"

"I asked you not to fight with them but I never asked you to go between them. So thank you. I can guess, though, that Meredith and Snow are both furious with you. I know Meredith is but Snow...Well, I don't know what you talked about when you walked off with her."

"You."

Vlad rolled his eyes playfully. "Obviously. I just wanted to tell you that you amaze me and you never seem to stop doing that."

Her heart fluttered along with a blush, smile, and a bashful avoidance of eye contact. He showed her a grin as if to prove that he was serious. He still hadn't released her arm and by now their bond was causing the fire to sting and tingle through their bodies. Realizing they are still in school and in public he let her go.

Noticing that they were silently staring at each other she felt the need to say something about what she did that morning. "Anything for you."

_Thanks for reading! _

_I love you guys. Just thought I should let you know before I answer my anonymous reviews…_

_Dark Child: if you don't sign in, sweetie, I can't answer you personally. To each and every one of your reviews while reading TAAT: thank you! I'm glad you enjoyed it but please don't waste any sleep, hunger, thirst, education, or family and friend time for TAAT. It will always be here when you are free, trust me. As to your question about if I believe in vampires…Yes and no. I love vampires and believe bits and pieces from the legends that I know but in a whole…no. Modern day I hardly believe in vampires unless I see one. But that doesn't mean I love them any less. Also, reviewing multiple times to one chapter won't make me write faster…it will make me panic and worry that it's not good enough and take longer. :/_

_Jose: thank you very much _

_Guest: (I will assume both of you are the same person…) I love you too, dear __ And my name is Amber, you've no need to call me 'person' ;). I know you might not read this due to your sad review claiming that your mother says you can no longer read TAAT. My heart goes out to you, a life without vampires for one who loves them sucks in a non-humorous way. Readers—fellow Minions—let your heart go out to this poor reader who is sadly no longer allowed to read or review just because of the vampires. You will be missed, not just as a reviewer, but because I truly like seeing how happy my writing makes you. _

_Aella: I will most definitely continue…you can count on that!_

_Read and review, loves! _


	118. Skeletons

_I could be a horrible person, lie, and say I did NaNoWriMo and that is why I didn't update. But I didn't. This chapter is just hard for me to do. Hence, it took forever. _

_I don't want to sound like I'm making up excuses but this book is really hard for me to write. Mina and Vlad aren't as together or needed to be in the same chapters/scenes as they used to be and that's making it hard for me to write chapters. Plus, this is the last book and I want it to be perfect. _

_By the way, any information we learn in this chapter was completely made up by me with Heather Brewer's permission. I asked her about Elysian laws and such and she gave me as much as she could but over all she gave me free range with this character. So…have fun, I guess. _

_Disclaimer: I do not own Chronicles of Vladimir Tod, Dracula, or anything you recognize. _

**118 Skeletons **

It was a rather dull evening in the Otis/Vikas/Tod/Lovett household sometime in the middle of fall. The leaves were vibrant shades of orange, red, yellow, and brown that seemed to be curtains matching a very similar carpet. The weather was cool yet not too cold for the humans in Bathory.

Otis still lived at the house on Lugosi Drive with Mina and Vikas. The recently recovered Tomas Tod lived with his son at Nelly's house. Later in the season Otis would move in with his fiancé and Tomas would return to his true home. Vlad would go with him. Consequently, Vlad and Mina would be living together.

Tomas, Otis, Vlad, Casimir, and Mina all had a deep discussion on the matter when Tomas returned. Casimir would have loved for Mina to live with him in Stokerton but she refused to attend Stokerton High School and the distance was too tedious even for vampires. Mina wanted Otis and Nelly to have their time together since they were due to be married. That left Tomas and Vlad to return to their rightful household and Mina at odds of where to live.

She could not live with the McMillan's because her rocky relationship with Joss did not mean it was safe for her especially with the slayers flocking in at every corner and growing in numbers each day.

Thus, Tomas invited her to live with him.

No matter the mate's agreement that they were to make their own choices all the adults were concerned about this, as was proper. Yet Mina and Vlad swore that whatever drama grew between them would not be brought in the house.

At this point in the fall, though, no one was moving anywhere. Otis was grading school essays in the living room. He was perched on the long couch with his papers in neat piles around him, unlike Mina who was on the loveseat with her backpack spilling out a montage of papers all in disarray. She stood and flipped the channel before letting out a bored groan. "I swear, if I see one more preview for _Breaking Dawn_ I will punch myself." She said while moving to the kitchen for a can of soda and a bag of blood.

Otis laughed but did not say anything until she returned and was about to set down her beverages. "You got a B." She went immobile before she slowly turned to face him, a cringe on her face.

"A B?"

He was not looking at her. "On your essay."

"The one on minotaur's?" Came her timid reply.

Otis hummed his confirming response, flipping back to her essay and holding it up for her, she grabbed it and he finally looked at her.

"I thought I did good on it!" She exclaimed, searching the page. "My facts were all valid, hell, you helped me with it!" Otis smiled up at her. "What could possibly be wrong with it?"

"Your grammar, for one."

"Grammar?"

"Yes. It would have been a splendid essay had you used proper grammar and punctuation. I know you did not plagiarize but it all seems like it came from a textbook. You lacked Voice, which, as you know, is a part of the grading process." She stared at him with her mouth ajar.

Mina blinked. "So…you gave me a B because I'm a crappy writer?"

This seemed to cause Otis to think hard for he tilted his head, looked off at the far wall, and set his features in a considerable way. A soft noise vibrated through his throat the longer the pondered it before he grinned at her. "Yes."

"You're a mythology teacher! Not an English teacher!"

"You are right…" She set her hands on her hips in triumph. "I'm an English substitute teacher."

A frustrated roar came from Mina, her hands in the air, but Otis only chuckled and returned her essay to the pile. Before she could say anything about changing her grade the doorbell rang. Her mood quickly shifted to curiosity and she went to open the door upon Otis's urging.

"Hello?" She said as the door was opened.

A man with dull brown hair flopping about his head in the wind smiled at her. It was a charming smile, she gave him that, but he seemed quite ordinary. "Good afternoon, Miss." He nodded. "Are you Mina Lovett?"

"I am." She shifted to lean on the doorframe and crossed her arms. "Can I help you?"

"You can, actually."

He held out his left arm and with his right he moved his coat sleeve to reveal the tattoo marking his pale flesh. Mina's eyes narrowed and her features turned colder than they were before. "Goodbye." And she made to slam the door.

"No! Wait! I am not here to harm you or any of your acquaintance." She hesitated but only allowed her face to show through the gap in the doorway. "Please, hear me out. I only mean to deliver something."

"What?" She snapped.

"This." He dug around his coat pocket for a slip of paper, an envelope actually. Her eyes flickered to his cautiously when he offered it to her. She took it and read it was from the Stokerton Council. "You are the daughter of the late D'Ablo, correct?"

Mina gulped back her realization. "Yes."

"Than that's all I needed. Thank you for your time, Miss Lovett." He nodded and she returned it. "Good evening." Without another glance or word he was walking down the porch steps, then the pathway, and he turned to stroll down the street with ease. When he was out of sight she closed the door, locked it, and returned to Otis in the living room.

"What was that?"

"Some guy from the Stokerton Council." She answered, distracted.

Otis sat up. "The Council?"

"A messenger." She nodded, holding up the letter as she tore it open. "With this for me." Nothing else was said because they were both waiting for her to open and read the letter inside. She put the ripped envelope on the counter beside her forgotten blood bag and soda. The letter was a single page folded in three parts. Her hands unfolded it and her eyes read over it before she reacted.

"What? What does it say?" She shook her head and read it again. "Mina, what does it say? Are you in trouble?"

"N—no."

"Then what does it say?"

When she finished reading it a second time she refolded it and crossed her arms as if suddenly cold. A shaky breath, widened eyes, and a slack jaw made Otis wait until she recovered before asking again. Mina shook her head in disbelief, blinked, and then blinked again until she spoke.

"They want me to meet with them."

"Why?" This did not settle well with Otis. He just barely got away from trials and now his brother and nephew were doomed to die due to trials with the Councils.

Mina held a hand up. "No, it's not a trial." His brows knitted in a silent question and she looked away. "D'Ablo is dead."

"We know that."

"Yes, but I'm his daughter."

"They couldn't think you are the one who killed him, could they?"

Again she shook her head. "No, I'm not in trouble. I'm just…the only person he's turned. His only successor."

"So all of his belongings…" It was all starting to make sense and just as Otis was about to say it Mina was finally able to make sense of it all. In her shock it seemed like gibberish until now. She hadn't thought of it or even considered it until now.

She met Otis's eyes. "Everything goes to me."

"They want you to go pick it all up?" She moved around the couch towards where her bag laid waiting for her. "Wait, you're going right now?" She paused in slinging the strap over her shoulder.

"They want me to come as soon as possible."

"Mina…"

"Can I borrow the car?"

Otis stood to direct himself towards her. "What could you possibly want of D'Ablo's? Have you forgotten that he only turned you as blackmail and has tried to kill all of us?" Mina stopped moving and faced him with a stern look.

"He was my maker either way, Otis. Plus, what if I can find something about Vlad in his work stuff? I mean the guy was sort of obsessed with him. Maybe there are some things about the Prophecy in his house or something. It's not like I want to go get his teddy bear and be sentimental. The world knows I hated the guy. I just want to take what I can get. Maybe something will be of use." She shrugged.

Otis raised a hand to rub his temple. "I guess I can't stop you."

"Not even if you tried." Mina smirked playfully. Otis returned it less optimistically and tossed his car keys for her to catch. "You don't want to come along?"

"He was your maker. It should be just you."

"Oh, okay."

"He never liked me anyway." She smiled before slipping out the door, into the car, and driving towards Stokerton.

Going alone made her uncomfortable, weary, and nervous for some reason. She was not really popular among vampires who weren't loyal to the Dracula coven. Granted she never did anything wrong, it was always her receiving hatred due to the actions of Dracula, Vlad, and their families. She never had to go by herself before.

Now she had to go face the Council so that she could rummage through the belongings of a man she hardly knew—and strongly disliked as well.

Parking Otis's car in a free space she built up her motivation and walked up to the large, ominous building full of vampires. As she entered the new glass doors she remembered how Vlad and D'Ablo shattered them just before she nearly burnt to death from touching the sunlight. The lobby reminded her of each time she's been inside it. She went up to the desk where a woman directed her to the twelfth floor and stated that she would be lead upon arriving on the floor.

The elevator ride was silent and strange with a young man in a fashionable suit and pale blond hair. As it turns out, he was the one meant to bring her to the intended room. "Right this way, Miss Lovett." The room was bare and stern, furnished by a table and chairs surrounding it. That was all there was. He pulled out her chair for her. "The Council will be with you in a moment."

"Uh, yes, thank you." And he was gone.

It was precisely fifteen minutes until the door opened—she was aware of this because of the wall clock endlessly ticking from the opposing wall in the silence. The Stokerton Council was lacking one member, their former president, so there were only seven vampires other than Mina. They rounded about the table, took their seats, and the one across from her started to speak.

"Thank you for coming Miss Lovett." She nodded to the woman with neat, pulled-back auburn hair. "I am Rebecca, vice president of the Stokerton Council and current president in D'Ablo's absence." Mina shifted in her seat, what was she to say to that, did they want her to say anything? "We have asked you here to settle the affairs left from D'Ablo's death early this summer."

"Yeah, why so long after?" She cut her off from reading the stack of papers.

Rebecca pursed her lips. "It is customary to have a grieving period."

"Oh."

There was no grieving period whatsoever but she would rather keep that private anyway. Though each person in the room knew that there was a reason Rebecca had to say 'customary'. "You are brought before this council because you are D'Ablo's daughter, correct."

"Yes."

"And your legal name is Mina Elizabeth Lovett?"

"Yes."

"You were turned two years ago on April 18th by D'Ablo?"

"Yes."

"From there D'Ablo gave you your mark and taught you of Elysia?"

"No."

"No?" This stopped Rebecca's constant scribbling and every council member looked at her. "Did he not complete his duty as your maker?"

Mina adjusted her seating again. "I have never had a good relationship with him, really. He turned me out of spite and left me to be found by Otis Otis and Vikas, president of the Siberian Council and member of the Council of Elders. Vikas gave me my mark and Otis took responsibility for me after that."

This was added to the paper as Rebecca hummed. "I see. Have you spoken with D'Ablo since your turn?"

"A handful of times."

"Were those pleasant ones?" Mina couldn't catch her scoff from being audible. "You mentioned the relationship was unstable."

"It was. He has tried to repeatedly harm my loved ones and myself. We have only spoken once on civil terms." Rebecca nodded.

"Has D'Ablo ever mentioned any other vampires of his bloodline?"

"No. I was told he never wanted children."

"You are the only one?"

"Yes."

"Are you aware of the way these things work in Elysia, Miss Lovett?"

"Not really?"

"When one dies all of their property is split among the vampires in their bloodline. If there is none it all becomes property of the nearest council. Since you are the only vampire in D'Ablo's bloodline that entitles you to all of his belongings. As such, everything is being re-filed under your name for you to do with what you will. The minor belongings, such as personal items, may be settled upon visiting his homes."

"Wait, homes? Like plural?" Rebecca paused at the repeated interruption and looked up from the papers again.

"Yes, homes. Larger items such as real estate, investments, vehicles and houses are automatically under your name. At the end of this meeting we will provide you with the keys, locations, and papers about these items. We will leave you to look through his smaller items at your own pace."

Mina wore a look an overwhelming knowledge, shock, and a twinge of worry but this time cleared her throat rather than cutting the woman off. "I don't have the money to care for all these houses and stuff. I'm still in high school!"

Rebecca evaluated her with a cold, blank eye. Without a sound she returned to the files and found what she was looking for. "D'Ablo was in complete ownership of all this belongings, you would not have to pay for them. As for the money, you are now permitted to his bank as well. It is a relatively healthy sum but compared to the Dracula coven I hear you are so drawn to, it is merely an ordinary amount." This gave Mina pause. All her parents' stuff went to her uncles. What was left for her was left in storage until she was old enough to visit it, but really until now she had forgotten all about that. She was five, after all. Their money was locked up until she reached eighteen, still a year away. So this made her curious.

"Pardon, but I am slightly confused. You said that I am welcome to his money, houses, and everything?"

"Indeed."

"Does this mean that Elysia does not restrict the inheritance in respect to age because we are all vampires?" This set Rebecca's face to a questioning one. "I was orphaned as a child and this all seems rather drastic compared to what I received from my parents."

Rebecca flicked her fingers to a new filed, popped it open, scanned it, and nodded to herself. "Your birth parent's death was an accident. They did not plan accordingly which explains why you are restricted from certain attributes. Age does not matter in Elysia due to immortality, Miss Lovett." Her file was put aside, Mina was curious about it really but left that for another day. "On the topic of D'Ablo…Though his murder was unexpected, he was prepared. He was a guarded person, very adept at organizing himself for each situation. His belongings were paid in full and ownership was set to fall to your name. He changed it this way soon after he turned you."

Mina blinked. "I never knew…"

"As I said, he was guarded," Rebecca snapped.

"I had no idea he would have done this. It seems to go against his character."

"Despite your relationship with him he was a fine president to this council. We are in possession of all Elysian-related artifacts. Whatever items would be unnecessary for our kind or simply sold by this council were given to you. You may as well accept these gifts from your dead maker rather than asking yourself 'why'." Mina flinched but bobbed her head obediently. "This is a list of all that you now own." The third and final file was passed from council member to council member until it reached her. "When you return to the lobby, state that you are Miss Lovett retrieving the keys to D'Ablo's property."

"Yes, ma'am."

"That is all, Miss Lovett. Thank you for your time."

Just like that she was gestured to rise by the same pale blond man and brought back into the elevator. The man said nothing as he let her leave the elevator alone and she walked back to the woman at the desk.

"I am here for D'Ablo's keys?"

The woman looked away from the computer, seemed to size her up, and stood to return with a small box. She read the sticky note and ripped it off. "Mina Lovett?"

"That's me," Mina cheered falsely. She took the box and left the building. The box was not looked at until she was safely alone in Otis's car.

The files were tossed in the passenger seat and she lifted the box form her lap. It was black, heavy, and metal. She would have expected a dark, rich wood but supposed the metal seemed more cold and menacing. There was no lock and she opened it with some difficulty. It probably hasn't been opened in forever, she mused, until she spotted the note placed atop the different arrangements of keys.

_Mina, _

_ You must be stunned to learn of what I have ensured for you. You reading this can only mean that I am dead. By now you should be aware that I have given you everything under my name. Attached is a list of which key accompanies which lock. You will not find anything about Vladimir in any of my things. I have taken care of that, already. Were the situation different I would have done more to be the maker mine was not. _

_ Daddy dearest,_

_ D'Ablo_

She flipped the note over and found the list he wrote about. Looking at the pile of keys and back to the paper she realized they were color-coded. She supposed that made it easier for her to figure it out. Under each bullet point there was a brief description. There were three houses, and the addresses for them, yet only one was in state. Mina resisted the urge to stare by reading the rest of the list. The first was a dark blue line stating she now owned his car.

"I have a car!" She stated breathlessly. Reading the location of his usual parking spot where she was most likely to find the car, she drove in the direction of the Crypt and pulled out her phone to call Casimir. "Are you busy?" She asked immediately after he picked up.

"No, why?"

"I'm outside and need you to help me with something." He hung up without replying and soon was sliding into the passenger seat. He picked up the files before sitting and gave her a dubious look. "Guess what."

"You've decided to drop the complicated lifestyle of a vampire and become a mundane business woman?"

Mina rolled her eyes at his sarcasm. "D'Ablo gave me a bunch of his stuff in his will. All those papers are the things he gave me." Casimir opened it and grew bored after he was half way through the first page.

"Why do you need me, then?"

"I have a car now, I guess. I was hoping you could drive Otis's car back to Bathory so I could bring D'Ablo's there?" Casimir moaned at his tedious task. Mina batted her eyes and bore a wide smile. "Please, Caz? I'll bake you a cake to take home!"

"Blood cake?"

"Blood _wine_ cake."

Casimir's face perked up tremendously. "Deal." With a shout of triumph, Mina drove back to the Stokerton Elysian Council building and rounded around to the parking garage. On the second floor, just as D'Ablo wrote, she found an old black BMW. Mina got out of Otis's car to inspect it while taking the blue keys. It was in need of a wash, and had a tiny crack in the top right of the front window. It was an older model but he seemed to have kept it in good shape.

Casimir drove Otis's car back to the house on Lugosi drive but Mina made a detour to give the black car a wash. That way it _actually_ looked black rather than a dusty grey.

She got right to baking Casimir's cake when she got home while answering questions from Otis, Casimir, Tomas and Vlad about what had happened. Casimir had searched the documents and found them valid. Otis was completely in awe of D'Ablo's premeditated actions. Tomas seemed to have been the only one to see it coming. That may have been due to his old friendship with D'Ablo but she could not be sure.

Vlad hated it. Sure it gave her some nice new toys but he was upset that it was D'Ablo who provided them.

She explained her reasons but after she told them that D'Ablo gave her everything BUT information about the Prophecy Vlad was back to disliking it. Yet in a teenager mindset Mina was just happy to have a car. It helps to have money to spend on her own other than an allowance from the McMillan's.

Also she did want to visit his house, the only one that was in state, and see what objects he had there. After all she was curious by nature and really just wanted to learn something new and interesting about D'Ablo. Nothing could change her view of him, that was for sure, but that bond was still there. If she were to turn anyone she would like to tell him or her something positive about her maker. The moment she revealed her plan all of them offered to accompany her. She denied them by wanting to go alone.

Everyone but Tomas had a negative view of D'Ablo and she felt that if she were take with them that they were invading the home of a still-living enemy. Yet she wanted to go respectfully and privately.

Mina waited until the weekend to see D'Ablo's closest house. It was far off in a different suburb on the opposite side of Stokerton from where Bathory was located. This made it a long drive but she hardly minded on her own. It was a small, quiet neighborhood and D'Ablo's was the house at the end of the street. There was no porch, nothing on the façade to suggest the character of its owner, and no sign of inhabitance for many months. She withdrew the green key and entered the gloomy home.

The dark furnishing and décor inside the area was lit by sunlight from the open windows. They seemed to have a bluish tint to their glass and on closer inspection she found that they allowed light without burning a vampire to dust. She didn't need sunscreen.

Dust coated everything since he hadn't been around since May. Everything seemed to come from a magazine, a boring magazine, but still. There was not one thing around her to indicate anything about him. Not even a common color to assume was his favorite.

She chose to pretend it was black and went through the living room. There was a TV but no movies. The kitchen was completely empty and he seemed to have used it as a storage area for there were piles of mail and boxes full of folders on the island. From the professional setup Mina guessed the dining room was used for meetings. Upstairs she found a fully stocked library with a joined office. A guest bedroom and the master bedroom completed the house.

Despite the normalcy there were a couple of traits flowing throughout the household.

Everything was either black, grey, metal, ebony wood, or stone. The walls were varied in these colors and though the house was stylish it was dark even for a vampire bad guy. She was just put-off that there was hardly anything around in his own home to learn more from.

He was organized, obsessively so.

He had an obvious love for dark colors.

His favored style was old but classic.

But she wanted more. Those weren't things that she wanted to tell any progenies she may have in the future. She wanted something real, something concrete, and something that made D'Ablo seem _human_.

His bedroom was clean, the bed was made, the clothes were folded, and everything was exactly where it needed to be. The room smelt strongly of dust just like most of the house as well as a faint spice she could not determine. It was prominent, and fierce…his cologne? She wandered around it, finding nothing. His drawers held papers or letters concerning his work as the Stokerton president. At his bedside counter she found a framed photo of a landscape too real to be faked.

The earth was tan, brown with a twinge of orange and yellow. All sorts of vegetation flowed atop each mound and crawled along every wall in rich shades of green. There were a few buildings in the distance, maybe houses, made of greying stone that was once white.

Mina replaced it and moved around to the bathroom. Surprisingly the walls were of a deep, royal blue and she stood gaping at it for several moments until she went to his closet. The spice-like scent was stronger there but all she found were black suits, the occasional grey one. There were many arrays of shirts but it seemed that he hardly used them.

She was just about to close the closet door when Dracula materialized over her shoulder. Being so used to it by now, she didn't flinch or even look at him until he spoke. "He is dead, you can explore."

"Why?" She met his eyes. "It's just his closet?"

The old vampire shrugged. "Everyone has skeletons in their closet."

"That's just a figure of speech."

"But true nonetheless."

Mina had the door verging from being opened and being closed. The light was still switched off from when she flipped it down and this caused her to stare into nothing but darkness. She glanced at Dracula. "You seriously think I'm going to find something in there?"

"Would you want to try under the bed first?" She rolled her eyes and fixed him with a serious look. He chuckled. "You want to find something personal of his?" She nodded, and Dracula tilted his head towards the closet. "I'd say start with the stereotypical locations."

She sighed, hanging her head. "Why do I let you talk me into anything?"

Dracula only laughed as she stepped into the closet and turned the light on again. She started on the rack along her right and shoved aside multitudes of clothing in search of something to catch her attention.

"Nothing." She reached the corner and peeked over the top of the shelf on her tiptoes. "Nada."

"Keep looking." She glared at him. _Bossy_, she thought in a grumble. "I heard that." Making a face at him, she went to the next side until the far left corner caught her eye. Curious, she stopped to observe the strange square of carpet. It seemed different from the rest surrounding it, it's own Separate Square in the corner, perfectly cut. Now that she was fully interested she dug her fingers between the parcels of thread and lifted it up. Lo and behold, the square came off and revealed the tiniest of hatches.

"Hey Drac?" He answered her with a hum. "Come over here. I think…I think I've found a skeleton." She stated bluntly just as he vanished in a poof from the door and reappeared next to her, crouched along beside her. "Should I open it?"

"It's your house." He added sarcastically and Mina groaned.

With a small intake of breath she pulled the handle up and they both leaned in to peer into the dark, square hole. There was clearly an object hidden inside but neither made a move to retrieve it.

"Well, go ahead, get it!" He told her and she whipped around at him.

"Why can't you?" She cringed and sneered at it. "There's probably spiders." When she returned her attention to Dracula he was staring at her with a dull air that nearly shouted her own stupidity. Without saying anything he stretched his left arm out, making to punch the wall and it merely vanished into the plaster. Realizing his mockery she turned back to the hatch. "I hate you." And with that she pulled the box out from its hiding place.

As it would seem it was not a box but a booklet of some sort. She lifted it up and out, backing up to set it on the carpet and checked the hatch to be sure that was all that remained.

"That's it? A silly, old book?"

"You shouldn't be talking, Casper. You're entire identity is in a silly, old book written by a silly, old Irish man. That's not counting Epitomize or all your journals." She teased and received a glare. Ignoring it she opened the book, dust sliding off it with a rustling noise, and blinked several times at what she saw. "Besides…it's not a book."

"What is it?" He tried to see and she waved him off.

"It's a sketch book."

Dracula merely blinked. "I didn't see that one coming."

Mina didn't have to say she felt the same while she scanned the page. The first seemed to be small sketches of still life. There was an apple, a young child's hand, and an arch covered in vines all scattered in yellowed, faded paper. She kept going through it and on the fourth page found a portrait of a boy near the age of six. His attire was plain but the state of the sketch and it's center told that it was drawn perhaps centuries ago. He was happily smiling up at the artist.

One-fourth through the book she found the same scenery that was framed by his bedside. At the bottom right corner it said, 'Spain, 1602,' in D'Ablo's neat script. Now she at least knew his nationality.

Behind that was what she could only assume was his family. A worn, tired man smiled from behind his wife and sons. The wife nearly burst from the page with happiness and Mina thought she was laughing while D'Ablo drew. D'Ablo placed himself to the left of his father, opposing his mother, and there were two younger brothers before them. One was the boy from the earlier pages, now older.

He was the oldest of three boys. He was born and raised in Spain, somewhere. She saw friends, frequented locations, and scenes of his family. Mostly, she discovered one very intriguing fact: D'Ablo was an incredible artist.

From then on everything was darker. It was as if before he drew in the day and now only drew at night. Shadows danced, stretched, and overcame everything. The warm, welcoming vibe she got was now shown as vacant and decaying in all the same items, locations, and people.

New things were added and she was immediately aware that he was a vampire by the time he drew these. One, she was shocked to find, showed his fangs from different angles almost as if it were a textbook on vampires. Among all these new, dark things were new places and there was no more Spain. The invention of the car, the radio, the television, the phone, buildings and monuments being built were all documented there.

She saw many different doodles of people he knew. She even found Vikas, Tomas, and Otis. There was an entire page that showed Tomas and Otis together, laughing with mirth and their arms thrown over their shoulders. At that point she figured it was growing more modern and that was proven when she saw images of Stokerton, the house she was in now, and the Stokerton Council.

In the last ten or so pages she found things that made her decide to take the journal with her back to Bathory. The first was an old man, light scruff coating his cheeks and chin that was slowly turning white, and a firm, cold, hard gaze. His clothing was similar in era to the beginning of D'Ablo's art. There were only two words printed at the empty space on the left of the man. Mina blinked at the name 'Anastas' and wondered why he was important to D'Ablo until she saw the next word, 'maker'.

Her grandfather. Her vampiric-grandfather. The man who turned D'Ablo into a vampire and subsequently her as well, his name was Anastas. No date, no location, nothing was there but his name and his role.

Tentative now, she turned the page and saw Vlad. As if nothing else could stun her about D'Ablo, he doodled Vlad. She knew it was due to his obsession with the Pravus Prophecy but it was still odd. And the last three pages made her feel some weird, uncomfortable mixture of emotions.

They were of her.

She was smiling and sometimes she was with Vlad. The first one was of her sprawled on the grassy ground with the most prominent feature being the two puncture wounds oozing from her neck. That _had_ to be from memory, for she knew he bolted just after turning her.

It made her feel irritated, flattered, touched, offended and many more sensations. Why would he do that? Why would he do any of this?

He was not a good maker. He abandoned her. He turned her for hatred. He tried to kill her family and friends. He tortured her. He risked Vlad's life. He humiliated her. There was an unending list of things she found negative about him. But upon his death he bequeathed her everything he ever owned. He drew her in bright, blissfully happy scenarios with the object of his envy for power. Why?

Some part of her wanted to claim he had no right but truly he did. He turned her. She was his daughter. All of it was his right and with him dead there was nothing she could do about it now. She couldn't even ask him why he did all of this. And somewhere deep inside her being she knew he did it all just for that moment.

He just wanted to piss her off one last time.

_Ta da! _

_Yeah, love it or hate it. Whatever. I couldn't think of what else could fit D'Ablo. For some really weird reason he seems like he'd be from Spain to me, but that's just me. He seems like a very strategic guy so that's why I made him super organized and clean. His family just sort of materialized in my head the more I thought about it. _

_This was a lame filler but a filler nonetheless. _

_Hopefully the chapters will pick up from here, and reach the chapter I REALLY can't wait for. I've waited YEARS for this! _

_TIME TO ANSWER REVIEWS!_

_Aella: I'll look Shiver up but all songs must go through Smitty. _

_Jose: thank you_

_Jess: thank you, I'm sure Mina likes you too. _

_EmoPandaPrincess: Thank you very much. _

_Love you all!_

_Review please? _


	119. Odds and Ends

_I would be lying if I said this chapter was riveting. It isn't. But there are tiny bits and pieces that need to be there for the story to work, as I wanted. Details are important. I promise._

_It has been over two months since I updated. And I'm dreadfully sorry. But I won't bore you with the trials of my daily life, but I will say that this chapter and the last are horrid. I hate them. But there are things that needed to be done, and now the story WILL pick up again. Will you believe that this chapter alone covers nearly 5 chapters of the original book? _

_Mina has an announcement. _

_Mina: Yes, I do. I know I haven't chatted much but my creator has taken up most of the room! Anyway…my creator and her friend were messing around with Urban Dictionary and found that Vladimir Tod has a definition. I personally think it could have far more depth and that the writer had no interest other than his attractiveness in mind and his reputation against Twilight. So, my author and I made me one! If you Google search my name I pop up! :D_

_Me: Now, I also have an announcement. I started a blog. It is small, and I'm VERY new at it…but it exists. The name is __**The Heart of a Writer**__. If you type in ' .com' it should come up. No capitals, and the page is purple, black, grey, and tiny bits of blue. You'll know it, I hope. And if I have more responses on it I will write in it more. _

_The __**blog**__ is nice for me to keep up with you all and vice versa. _

_But I'm new at it, so be patient, please. _

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything but Mina and the idea. _

**119 Odds and Ends**

Mina sat bundled in blankets and supported by a plethora of pillows with a book resting on her lap. It was late in the night and she couldn't sleep so she did what she usually did; she read. Otis was staying late at Nelly's house so she was home alone with Vikas. Vlad and Tomas hadn't moved into the Lugosi house yet so they were probably with Otis. She couldn't confirm any of that since she has hardly seen any of them since she inherited D'Ablo's belongings.

Across town, Vlad and Otis were just breaking up a fight between Tomas and Enrico. She was unaware of the occurrence until Enrico held a sword to Vlad's throat. At that exact moment she felt the urgent sensation that Vlad was in danger.

She sat up in an instant, looking around to try and calm herself long enough to sense where he was. The threat was gone in an instant but that did not settle her.

_"What happened?"_ She connected with Vlad telepathically and it was a long pause before she got a response.

Even in his head he seemed more than stunned. _"I'll catch you up when we get to the house?"_

_ "Who's we?"_

_ "Dad, Otis, and I. Is Vikas still up?"_

_ "He's nocturnal, dork."_ She got a laugh from him but it didn't seem honest. _"Why don't you just tell me now while you're on your way? Whenever something happens everyone just starts talking about it and doesn't get to what exactly happened until way later." _This got more of a reaction and she smiled.

He stopped briefly to tell Otis and Tomas why he started laughing spontaneously and connected right back with Mina. _"Otis and I found Enrico fighting with my dad."_

_ "What's Enrico doing in Bathory?" _

_ "He found out about Dorian." _

That caused a moment of mental silence while she sent him her deepest condolences. She hadn't even thought about Enrico or anyone else Dorian might have known.

_"Anyway, once he saw me he attacked me. He thought it was my fault he died but I did some Pravus thing and got him off me. We're bringing him over there so we don't wake Nelly. His brother should be coming to get him soon."_

She got up, tossing away her blankets and placing her book on the nightstand, and tied her hair up in a ponytail as he spoke in her thoughts. _"What sort of Pravus thing?" _

Vlad made a sort of whine. _"When I touched his mark I somehow made his sword scald him."_

_ "Wow, I knew you were hot and all…"_

_ "Shut up!" _There was a smile in his thoughts and in his subconscious was fighting the blush. _"Dad and Otis are a little freaked out so don't make a big deal out of it."_

_ "Got it."_

_ "Okay?"_

_ "Yeah, definitely. My mate is hot enough to burn a vampire and his dad and uncle find it weird for some strange reason."_ She couldn't finish without laughter seeping through. Vlad rolled his eyes but grinned goofily. _"I'll go get Vikas."_ She went on to save him embarrassment and keep the mood light.

They part minds and she went to the downstairs guest room where Vikas was doing the same as she was before. "Sorry to interrupt your reading but Otis, Tomas, and Vlad are bringing Enrico here."

"Is something wrong, Lubov?"

"He attacked Vlad to avenge Dorian. They should be here soon and Enrico's brother is coming to get him." Vikas was up and they were waiting in the living room just moments before everyone arrived.

The moment the door opened Otis and Tomas were at it with their bickering. Enrico was dropped on a couch where he was sound asleep but Mina didn't question it. That was mostly due to her not really caring but also because Otis and Tomas wouldn't let her get a word in. Vlad collapsed next to her, Otis and Tomas were squaring off, and Vikas made to call Enrico's brother while said man still snoozed away.

Mina glanced at Vlad but his blank stare and deep silence told her not to question any of it. He seemed lost in thought. She could only assume it was due to what happened concerning his Pravus abilities.

He knew that he should either talk to her or get his kin to stop fighting but all he could do was sit there. She, in turn, knew that he was never going to get used to the Pravus thing. She was aware that he got all sorts of new powers and that he would never know the full depth of them. Being the Pravus had no instructions other than old, vague ideas and a lot of skeptics. Otis was one of them.

"What other explanation is there for the things Vlad is capable of, Otis?" Tomas was more than irate than Mina has ever seen.

"What is he capable of?" Otis spread his arms wide. "No more than any other vampire, Tomas. Vladimir is as normal as they come."

Mina was probably the only person to ever truly try Otis's patience before then. It shocked her how hard it was for him to keep his composer since he was usually so collected. Both were sides of Tomas and Otis she had never seen so prominently before.

"You can't be serious. What about his speed? What about his unconscious control? His vampire detection? His mind control? From what Vikas tells me, Vlad is skilled beyond any of us."

"You'd like to think that, Tomas, but I assure you, Vlad is an ordinary creature of the night. He is nothing at all like the so-called prophecy describes."

Tomas drew closer. "What about his eyes, Otis?" Otis flinched. "They flash iridescent purple at the oddest times. Much like Dorian's eyes used to flash iridescent blue." Before anyone could say anything a rough voice grumbled its way into the conversation.

"What happened to me?" Everyone turned to address Vlad. "What happened to me just now? What happened to Enrico? Did I actually burn him just by thinking about it?" No one knew exactly how he or she should answer that. Tomas and Otis were holding a tense silent battle with their eyes, which left Mina and Vikas nodding to the other to speak first. Vikas took the cue.

"You don't know how you burned Enrico, Mahlyenki Dyavol?"

Vlad hesitated. "Not…not really. I wanted to stop him. And then the sword grew hot. It was like I willed it to happen, and then it happened."

Mina couldn't help but stare at Vlad, slightly shocked at what she was hearing. She knew what he said before, she knew his powers were possibly unlimited, but if he hurt someone without knowing how he did it then that could lead to problems. Otis was the first to move or speak, sitting on the other side of Vlad from Mina and taking his time to form the words. "It was amazing. You forced him to drop the sword without seriously injuring or killing him. But what stunned me for were your eyes. So bright purple, but that was almost drowned out by the shimmer overlaying it. An iridescent purple that reeked of power."

"My son is the Pravus, Otis. You cannot deny what you have seen."

Otis blew up. "Preposterous!" He through his arms up and let them fall dramatically. "There is no such thing. It's drivel. All of it!" He put his hand to his head to contemplate. "There's a sound explanation for his eyes changing and for what he did to Enrico. There has to be." Vikas shook his head.

"My friend, even I am at a loss to explain what I have seen this boy accomplish. Perhaps there is more to this so-called prophecy than we realize. Perhaps Vladimir is this Pravus of which the stories speak."

"It's just a story. And if it were true, Vladimir would be evil incarnate. I refuse to believe such things about my own nephew. I cannot. I will not."

"Nothing says the Pravus will be evil, Otis."

"It is said that the Pravus will come to rule over vampire-kind and enslave the human race. How can that be interpreted as anything but evil?"

No one wanted to burst Otis's bubble of denial. He would deny anything either of them said. He was wound up like a rubber band ready to snap. He was standing again, but no one wanted to receive a verbal lashing. So the topic of everyone's worry spoke up.

"Dorian said that I will enslave the human race out of charity." Vlad rose from the couch and moved in front of Otis. "I am the Pravus, Otis. Even I can't deny it anymore. You have to believe me, though, I'm not evil. But I am the Pravus."

The abnormal whiteness of Otis's face colored until he was bright red. He looked at every vampire in the room before returning to Vlad. Without speaking he went to the door, hesitating long enough to say goodnight to Vlad, and leaving everyone.

Later that week, Mina found herself planning to spend an entire weekend at D'Ablo's home. The last time she went she figured that there was plenty of stuff she no longer needed and she thought a garage sale would be the best way to be rid of it all. She was staying the weekend in the house alone but Vlad and Henry promised to visit at one point.

She found out Friday when she was about to get in her car that Enrico was found dead not even a day after they had last seen him. It came as a shock but then again she had no more input to give, none that would matter anyway.

Again she arrived at D'Ablo's quiet, little house with nothing to greet her but dust and emptiness. Friday was spent settling what few belongings she needed for the weekend in the guest room and walking through the house making a list of all she was planning to sell. Not even Dracula bothered her that night. The house was so absent of any warmth that even playing music and drinking enough blood to make her see red and act drunk on it was enough to dull the ringing silence that echoed around it.

The next morning she rose early, used some of the cardboard boxes he had to make signs and place them, and started the lazy process of moving everything outside.

It wasn't difficult to move everything considering she had strength from being a vampire and the large items were out on the lawn in less than half an hour. It was the clothing that was tedious since she had to go to his room, bundled whatever she would hold, take it outside, set it up nicely, and return upstairs. It was nearing ten when she brought out a chair and rested herself in it to await buyers.

The neighborhood was not bustling with people out and about. Far off down the street a man was mowing his lawn but he was so distant she couldn't make out any of his features.

Mina went inside to transfer a warmed bag of blood into a Kool-Aid cup and when she stepped back into the garage a family was just walking up the driveway, winding through the miniature maze she set up with the furniture. The husband bought a few of D'Ablo's shirts and the wife bought one of the odd pieces of décor after her son took a great interest in it. After them more families, couples, and bored neighbors started to trickle over.

Many came up to Mina to eavesdrop on the normal reserved D'Ablo. One or two housewives addressed her about where he was, why he was so strangely secretive, why the sudden garage sale, why she was never seen before, and other nosey questions.

She answered most of them with honesty. When asked where he was she would shrug and say, "he died." When asked about how she acquired ownership of the house she said, "I am his daughter." They normal expressed condolences and asked how she was coping to which she replied, "perfectly fine."

The more nosey women would ask about why he never seemed very polite or why she was so placid about his death. Both held the same answer of, "He was an antisocial jerk."

Most just left it at that.

Needless to say she was ecstatic when Henry's car pulled up and she was enveloped in hugs from her two favorite _living_ men.

"So this is D'Ablo's house, huh?" Vlad asked as he sat beside Mina.

"Yup. Not too shabby for such a creep as he was, right?" She looked about herself even though they were in the shade of the garage and she couldn't see anything of the house. She lowered her head to see Henry rummaging through the box of D'Ablo's clothes until he held up boxers and made a face at them. "Henry seems to find it fascinating though!" She bumped her elbow with Vlad and they both laughed.

"Speaking of…have you found anything interesting yet?" Mina glanced up and tucked her bangs behind her ear in discomfort.

She knew he would ask so she picked up D'Ablo's sketchbook from where she kept it, leaning against the leg of her chair. "Only this."

"What is it?"

She handed it to him. "D'Ablo was an artist. He was born and raised in Spain. My vampire grandfather was Anastas and he abandoned him after turning him." Vlad flipped through the pages one by one, analyzing them just as she had, and she paused until he reached the end. "He drew you, and me. There's even that one of him with Otis and Tomas which I found personally weird."

"Must have been before they fell out." She nodded in agreement.

"I was a little taken aback when I saw that he drew us. It makes it seem like he almost cared." There was thick sarcasm in her voice but Vlad caught the bitter undertone. He knew that it was hard for her to be the daughter of his enemy and never being able to have a relationship with D'Ablo because of it. But due to the fact that she knew he wanted nothing to do with her even despite his feud with Vlad must have hurt her somewhere deep down where she didn't let Vlad see very often.

It was probably the same place where she bottled up all her heartbreak and tears from him. His attention was kept on her for a moment longer than necessary while she didn't notice. She exchanged words and money with a young mother so Vlad could only see her profile. Perhaps that dark, wounded section of her soul is what shows on the surface? Could that be why everyone says they can see her pain? How many times has Vlad been told that everyone can see the darkness inside her before Dracula and even before they knew the true story between them? Was it possible to keep all that hidden and still show it in her eyes?

Mina's sky blue and forest green orbs turned to him again and he pretended like he just happened to look up at her at the same moment that she did. It worked for when he flipped to the next drawing she didn't seem to notice a thing.

A thump was heard and Mina nearly shot out of her chair. "Henry Eugene, if you break that vase, you better pay me for it!" She went to scold Henry and when she came back Vlad resisted looking up. "I swear, that boy simply can't resist touching every breakable thing around him!"

"You look pretty," commented Vlad. He noticed that she hesitated to sit down in his blunt change of subject so she held up the sketchbook. "In this drawing, I mean."

She fell into her seat and leaned over the armrest to peer over the page. "Thank you. It's a nice portrait, I suppose. It just amazes me since he never really got to spend much time with me. Maybe three—four instances tops! Just look; he even got my bracelet and the charms!"

"Yeah, the necklace and ring are always the first things people think of. Sometimes I even forget about the bracelet and I'm the one who gave you most of those charms!" He chuckled, watching her fiddle with the particular silver drop that had 'yours in eternity' scribbled on it.

"I'm planning to put the drawings away. Somewhere safe. Villainous though he might be, he is still my father."

Vlad nodded but held up the portrait of her. "You should keep this though. I like it." She took the sketchbook and ripped out the page, slowly and delicately so as not to tear the image, and handed it to him.

"You keep it." He lifted one of his eyebrows and she added, "I know what I look like. But you might need a reminder." Vlad didn't question her about what she said. He knew she would always be there but if he wasn't about to complain. The drawing was lovely. She was drawn with her arms crossed, a smile, and her hair being blown in the breeze. It was black and white; only her hair and lips were accented with deep red. What amused him the most was that D'Ablo drew her wearing a vampire smiley face like the one on his sweater.

"Anything new you need to be telling me?" She asked when he tucked the paper away for safekeeping. He parted his lips and she cut him off. "I know about Enrico."

"You do?"

"Tragic, honestly. I liked him but I suppose I can see where he was coming from. Wanting to kill someone out of grief for losing another that you care for." She shrugged but the meaning was clear. When she caught his suspecting eye she rolled her own. "I live with Otis and Vikas. We do talk from time to time, you know."

"It's not that. Enrico tried to hurt me."

"Yeah…?"

"We don't know who killed him."

"Are you really trying to say that I did it?"

"You would do anything to protect me. You've said so yourself."

"Yeah, but I'm not going to go around killing people!" Her voice was rising but when she caught the eyes of s few garage-shoppers she lowered it again. This time she spoke with a dangerous tone. "Enrico was heartbroken and hurt. Just because I can relate and have had to keep people from you doesn't make me a killer."

"You've threatened lots of people for me, Mina. You can't expect me to overlook that…"

"I liked Enrico! You're over exaggerating."

"D'Ablo, Jasik, Joss, Dorian, Otis, Vikas, Meredith, Snow, Jonathan, Casimir, Amare, Em, Tom, Bill, basically every doctor and nurse at Stokerton Hospital, and even Dracula. Am I missing anyone?"

"Eddie Poe," called Henry from across the lawn.

Mina practically growled. "Are you kidding me? There are valid reasons to all of those!"

"I'm just asking to be sure…"

"Well, I promise you. I have never and would never hurt or kill Enrico." She paused there to let it sink in while she held vigilant eye contact with Vlad. Finally he faltered and she calmed some, "is there anything else you have to talk about?"

"Joss and I are trying to find my dad's journal." He brought up slowly, unsure if they should drive away from Enrico's killer.

"And…nothing?"

"Nope. Last time I saw it was in Joss's backpack but he claims he never knew it was there. So we tried Eddie." Mina seemed genuinely shocked at that so he went on. "You know he has followed me to the belfry before. What if he got up there and took the journal?"

"Good point."

"We snuck in to his house but I didn't find it anywhere. He doesn't have it." Mina pouted her lips off to one side. "Any ideas?"

"You exhausted them." She shrugged. The garage sale did take a large chunk out of the miscellaneous items she owned due to D'Ablo's death and landed her with more money to spend as any teenager would. Henry and Vlad decided to spend the night with her but Henry had plans with October so they would be leaving the next day. Mina bought enough pizza to last three starving teenagers and soda for the human of the trio. The only liquid D'Ablo ever kept, and Mina as well, in the house was blood so he needed _something_ to drink.

At some strange point Henry figured a fashion show was in order. Thus, not ten minutes later, Henry strode out clad completely in D'Ablo's clothing. He stood straight as a beanpole with a scowl on his face that was aimed at Vlad. With a deep, dramatic voice he went to threatening Vlad in a way that D'Ablo probably would have, ranting and raving about how they got into his house and demanding to know where they hid all his belongings, especially a certain shattered vase that Mina was forced to toss in the trash.

The nearly empty living room was littered with boxes of pizza, liters of soda, various odds and ends around the house, whatever movies Henry was able to dig up from the depths of his car, and one Henry McMillan.

He fell asleep sprawled on the only couch she kept, snoring softly and taking up more room than necessary. The credits started to roll on their movie when Mina lifted Henry's legs off her lap and stumbled off the couch, letting his feet fall back without him even stirring once. "I kept the guest and master bed, so we can sleep there." She whispered to Vlad while he put the movie away. "Don't worry about the mess. I'll get it tomorrow after you leave."

The dragged themselves up the stairs and were about to go into their separate rooms when Vlad grabbed her arm. He yanked her back towards him and she nearly came flying at him. He hugged her. "What's all this?" She asked.

"Sorry for questioning you about Enrico."

Mina closed her eyes at the feeling of his breath through her hair and the rumble of his chest as he spoke. She chose not to say anything for fear of ruining their moment's embrace. Vlad seemed reluctant when he started to pull away but he kept his face less than a foot from hers.

"I just get worried."

Her brows creased. "About what?"

"Dracula possessing you again." At this she let out a rush of air that Vlad wasn't sure was a sigh or huff. She shook her head, as if his notion was crazy, and he brought his hand up to angle her face towards his. "I'm serious, Mina. I know he promised you but who says you can trust him?"

"I do."

"In all fairness, you're blood-bound to him. You can't tell for sure."

"Vlad," she brushed the tips of her fingers against his lips. "When he possessed me I was still awake inside my body. I saw everything, felt everything, heard everything, and most of all I knew what he was doing and thinking. If he tried to use my body at all I would be able to tell. Especially if he tried to kill someone."

He seemed unsure about if he should believe that. It wasn't that he doubted her. It was Dracula that he had a riff with, anyway. Finally, he nodded. "Okay, I'll drop it." Mina smiled and he rested his forehead against hers. "Only because I trust you."

"Would you…" she trailed off, a blush tainting her cheeks.

"What?"

"Stay in this room with me?" Vlad and Mina both turned crimson and she was quick to add more. "It sort of creeps me out at night, alone. Last night I had to drink so much bloodwine that I passed out just to get to sleep."

Vlad turned to look back down the stairs, where he could see Henry snoozing away. "What about if Henry wakes up…?"

Mina blushed again. He was right. If Henry woke up before them, went upstairs to find them together in one room it would be disastrous. They had the tendency to hold each other in their sleep and if Henry were to spot them they would never hear the end of it. Granted Henry knows they've shared a bed before but this situation would have been of their own free will. There _is_ another free bed in the next room.

"Valid point. Goodnight, then." She smiled weakly and started towards the door to D'Ablo's old room. Before she could even pass the doorway, Vlad took a large step to reach her.

"No, wait!" She turned immediately, not knowing he was directly behind her, and causing them both to run into each other. The laughed awkwardly but Vlad found it difficult to continue what he wanted to say when her bright eyes flashed up at him, imploring him. "I—um, well, I—do you…"

"Yes…?"

Vlad visibly gulped. "Do you know what you're being for Halloween?" To anyone else this shift might have been odd at the very least. Yet Mina only beamed up at him, taking his hand and leading him into the room.

"That's a secret." Then she pulled him onto the bed with her. "Just stay. Dracula will wake us before Henry. Don't worry about it."

And he didn't. They lay there in their deceased enemies bed, talking until their voices grew heavy and measured with sleepiness. When Mina woke the next morning by Dracula's chilly touch on her shoulder she decided to stay like that for a tad longer than she should. Vlad was still sleeping. They both fell asleep on their sides, facing each other, and their hands barely brushing each other's.

Peacefully he drew deep, shallow breathes and it was all Mina could do not to watch him a moment longer. She had seen this boy grow into a man, granted he was to turn only seventeen in November, but he was so different from who she met but five years ago. Well, it would be five years by Halloween next week.

Mina got up, careful not to wake him, and went to make Henry some sort of breakfast. She made a plate for Vlad too, knowing his human-half would enjoy it. While alone with her thoughts she contemplated her Halloween outfit for that year.

She knew from Henry that Vlad and him were switching from the outfits they did in eighth grade. Vlad was to be the Renfield to Henry's Dracula. He actually got a kick out of it and asked if Mina would work as a translator between the real Dracula and Henry, so his character and costume would be spot on. Well there was no one for Mina to switch with, but her outfit was not the same. After all, she grew in the years that have past and wouldn't fit into that tiny gown again. And now that Vlad wasn't dating Meredith and she wasn't needed to perform at the Crypt with Suck My Life, she was able to go to both parties. Hopefully, nothing would go wrong this year, she thought blissfully as she downed her fourth bag of blood.

_End chapter…_

_Hopefully it wasn't TOO horrible. _

_REVIEW ANSWERING TIME!_

_**Kayla**__: thank you, I'm glad you liked the 'beam of light' I added to D'Ablo. _

_**Aella**__: Thank you _

_**ThamiorSanguine**__: Thank you very much! No one has ever thanked me for creating Mina, but I have been told that it seems like she was always there. I'm glad, that's what I wanted. I would LOVE to help you with writer's block and a dragging plot, but on here is not the right place. You didn't sign in and so I can't message you properly. If you see this, message me or write on my blog, I'd love to help. _

_**TheDarkOne115/Nolan Schmitz**__: Thank you, glad you caught up __ Is your username a hint towards Rumplestilskin from Once Upon A Time? I love that show, and Rumple. _

_**Guest 1**__: Thank you __ I will always write more, even if my updates are far and few in between. To which I'm sorry for. _

_**Guest 2**__: Oh, look! I've update! ^.^ I'll be starting the next chapter soon but it won't be pretty…full of drama._

_Thank you everyone! Don't forget to check out my __**blog**__! And __**review**__! Thank you! _


	120. When Dreaming Ends

_I realize some of you might have had an issue finding __**The Heart of a Writer**__, my blog. I suck as links and I can assure you SOMETHING would go wrong. So instead, I have a few instructions. I tested them; they work. 1) Go to Google. 2) Type in the search bar "Amber Churchwell The Heart of a Writer". 3) Click the first link. That should be it. _

_If that doesn't work try this:_

_If you have a Facebook, add Mina Lovett. She will be posting links from the blog, and so you should be able to find it on her profile page. _

_I'd really love the chance to chat with some of you guys. So if you get the chance just please try that out. __ Help me get better at this whole blogging thing!_

_Anyway, here's the chapter! I lost sleep finishing this! _

_Disclaimer: I do not own The Chronicles of Vladimir Tod, Dracula, Frankenstein, The Strange Case of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde, Moulin Rouge, or anything you might recognize! _

_Enjoy! _

**120 When Dreaming Ends**

One thousand, four hundred and sixty days.

Thirty-five thousand, and forty hours.

Two million, one hundred and two thousand, four hundred minutes.

One hundred and twenty-six million, one hundred and forty-four thousand seconds.

Of all the days in all the year, of all the years out of every century, and of any vampires in all eternity it had to be Halloween. It had to be the soul mates that met. It had to be Vladimir Tod and Mina Lovett.

The night they met was a silly set up created by her cousin Henry. Vlad was dressed like Dracula. Henry was dressed like Renfield. Mina was dressed as Wilhelmina Murray. Unbeknownst to them then, Mina was a reincarnate and her second life was Wilhelmina Murray's and Vlad's first life was Dracula's. They subconsciously met dressed as their own past lives.

Now, Mina wore a deep green dress with her long hair down and flowing. Her bangs were kept back for once by the elegant crown atop her head. The green brought out the deep forest color of her eyes. Sadly, reluctantly, she removed her necklace and bracelet to place it atop her counter. Safe and sound. The ring was the only keepsake she could keep for the night if she wanted her costume to work properly. She was Elizabeth, her first life, for this Halloween. And her ring was Elizabeth's wedding ring.

She knew Vlad and Henry switched costumes so this year she was not matching anyone. Except, of course, if you count the ghost that followed her around everywhere. Thinking about him made him materialize behind her.

He wrapped his arms around her, sweetly nuzzled into her hair, and looked at her through the mirror. "You look beautiful, Mina."

"Thank you." She smiled. One of the many reason she enjoyed being a vampire was that she did not get cold very easily. If she did, whenever Dracula would touch or be near her she would be covered in goose bumps. Briefly, she remembered when she didn't know about Dracula and she was thought she was seeing things when she saw him behind her in the mirror. That seemed like forever ago. She turned to face him. "Do I look like her? Elizabeth, I mean."

"More than you know."

There was sadness dwelling deep in his silver eyes and she regretted asking. For a moment he pretended she was really Elizabeth back from the dead and in his arms. Without realizing it his hands clamped down on her arms drawing her flush against him. A kiss was planted on her forehead. He was holding her so tightly that he was melting into her and in the back of his mind he knew that if he went any further he would possess her. He promised her he wouldn't so he concentrated on the sweet smell coming from her hair. The same as Elizabeth's, the same as Wilhelmina's, but it had one difference; it wasn't human.

"Drac…?"

He blinked and broke away from her. Mina's brow was creased and she was staring up at him in concern. "The only part that is off is this red." He playfully yanked one of her red strands.

"Well I can't get rid of them just for one night." He nodded and moved to sit at her desk so she could slip into her heels. She was still watching him intently. He ran a hand through his black hair, much like Vlad did, but the hair obeyed rather than defied. In a teasing tone she shot him a skeptical look and said, "I had no idea you were so sentimental."

"Pardon?"

"If you had a problem with me being Elizabeth this year, you could have told me. I would have done something different. Maybe a reanimated corpse? The Crypt's theme this year _is_ man scientists…"

Dracula shook his head. "No, no. There is no need, Eliza. I just never thought I would see her again. Despite the reincarnation you, Wilhelmina, and Eliza were all different. My true love was Eliza. It is just like how you could never feel for me the way you feel about the Tod boy."

She didn't say anything else for fear of upsetting him. An angry Dracula would impale thousands of his own men and watch them slowly bleed to death. God only knows what a depressed Dracula would do.

"Well, I say that we go ahead to Matthew's party before heading to the Crypt. We only have to be there an hour or so. Just as long as we make an appearance."

"Is the Todd boy meeting us there?"

Mina nodded. "As usual. The only time I arrived with him was the day we met."

"Did my brother tell you if my Council would be attending?"

"No, but I'm sure some will be there."

Finished now, she made her way out the door with Dracula's black smoke chasing after her. Walking down the streets of Bathory she wore a smile on her face. The green skirt twirled with every step as she strolled alone along the sidewalk. Any other night a girl wearing a royal gown while alone on the street would have been labeled as weird. But not tonight. Tonight was Halloween.

Though children and parents were trick or treating surrounded her, she felt strong and confident with Dracula beside her. Their looks did nothing to her. Her vampiric hearing caught that nearly everyone knew who she was and who she was in love with. No one in Bathory was spared from the drama of her life.

Yet what she didn't know was that everyone in Matthew's basement was dreading her arrival. Some were worried they would lose their bets, others about the hell that would break loose, and a few were actually concerned for everyone's emotions.

She entered the house and drew in the décor of a nasty, foggy swamp. _Matthew truly outdid himself_, she thought. The last steps made her heart beat faster as each one brought her closer to Vlad. "_Broken_" by Seether was playing throughout the room and she knew that once she saw Vlad she would ask for a dance. She knew he liked that song.

That was when she saw them.

In the middle of the crowd stood Vlad. He was dancing. He was dancing with someone else. Not her. Mina blinked rapidly as if the image was nothing but a bad dream. It wasn't. _No. It can't be her. This is Halloween. This is our night. You belong with me. Why are you with her?_ And in that horrible second what she saw next crushed every hope she might have had.

Vlad was kissing Snow.

The jealousy was nothing. She felt it before and knew how to squash it. It was the terrible, devastating feeling of seeing her mate kissing another that hurt her. The intense fire she felt around him turned into ice water. The strings binding them together vibrated like someone strummed them in an attempt to break them. It was agony. It was like she was being burnt alive but could not tear her gaze away.

Every teenager in the basement's eyes trailed from Vlad and Snow to Mina at her spot on the stairwell. She could go no further. She couldn't move. The music became so distant in her ears that she was sure someone turned it off.

How could he have done this? He knew she would be there. He knew this was their day. He knew everything…but he did it anyway.

Dracula was familiar with her pain. He felt it before. With her best interest in mind, loving her so deeply, he possessed her and made her leave the party without a look or word to anyone. He knew her well enough that if he let her stay a fight would ensue and that would only hurt her more.

She wasn't even gone an hour by the time he got her into her car and made her drive to the Crypt. When they were safely sitting in the parking lot he released her. She sat gasping, her hands clutching the wheel, and her body shaking.

"I broke my promise to you." He said.

For a long moment she did not reply. He was worried she would banish him to her subconscious but instead she turned her glassy eyes towards him. "To spare my feelings. Unlike him."

"If there had been any other way…"

"But there wasn't, Drac. I know why you did it, and I respect that. The promise was only valid until possession was absolutely necessary. Which in this case, it was. Now we have guests waiting for us." He didn't blame her for wanting to avoid it. Without waiting for him she got out of her car and went into the Crypt, ready to forget about Vladimir Tod.

Back in Bathory, in the packed basement of Matthew's house, Vlad was having his own reaction. Kissing Snow was an impulse he knew he had to fulfill. He wanted to. She kissed him back and they molded together as they spun to the song.

Instantly something inside him burst. It was not the good kind either. His heart felt like someone was squeezing the life out of it. His skin burned with every inch that touched Snow's and he pulled away from her with a hiss. Worried, she tried to help him, but he toppled over in discomfort. In a stinging, throbbing punishment he felt like every vein in his body was pulling in opposite directions. He couldn't breathe. He couldn't move. He couldn't think. Everything was a blur and he was dizzy.

"Come on, man." Henry's voice echoed but it felt like each syllable was stabbing his brain. When had Henry gotten there? "Let's get you some air."

Vlad was sagging against Henry, his arm over his shoulder, and Vlad collapsed on the grass of Matthew's back yard. Distantly he heard Henry telling someone that it wasn't a good time and he somehow knew it was Snow. In seconds that seemed like years to Vlad, Henry was back at his side. He held onto him the best he could. There was nothing else he could do.

Slowly, the throbbing subsided. His veins decided to snake back to their less painful positions. The darkness that surrounded him pulsed away. The migraine dissipated, his breathing returned to normal, and he was able to control himself again.

Everything felt fine after fifteen minutes… all but his heart.

"What—what happened?" He choked. His throat was dry. He could never remember being so bloodthirsty even after he quit drinking from Snow. Without thinking about it he could tell his fangs were fully exposed. Henry did a good job of hiding them.

"Mina saw you," that was all it took to snap him to attention, "kissing Snow."

Vlad tried to stand up using Henry as leverage. "Where is she?"

"Gone. She ran out after she saw you. She's probably at the Crypt by now."

His legs buckled underneath him when he attempted to support himself. He fell back against Henry. It was as if he just awoke from a coma. He couldn't even function properly.

"Take it easy, Vlad. In the state you're in you can't even thinking about going after her."

Vlad looked up at Henry. It was a glare. "I wasn't planning to."

"You do know why this happened to you right?" Henry narrowed his eyes, taking a wide step back from him. Vlad struggled to crawl to his feet, or at least to the tree at his right, but Henry went on. "She told me all about this 'mate' stuff. The further you get from her the more pain you'll get. If you're not together you'll die."

"I know that Henry!" Vlad snapped.

"But you kissed Snow anyway…?"

"I love her." Vlad panted in his struggle. "I love Snow." He hissed and flinched.

Henry made no move to help him. "That, that right there? That is exactly what makes you a complete idiot. First you love Meredith. Now you love Snow? Look at you! Do you really think any of this is because of them? Mina loves you! She always has. You're just too scared of what you feel to be with her."

"No, I'm not. Why do _I_ have to go through this? If I was 'meant to be' with her shouldn't I feel good around her? Do I have to spend every second with her or else I'll end up in the hospital? That isn't love, Henry. That's a curse."

"It's only a curse if you see it that way."

Vlad didn't say anything but he was finally able to get to his feet. Seeing that he no longer needed someone to make sure he was alive Henry started back towards the house.

"You're welcome." Henry sarcastically said over his shoulder in passing.

Vlad turned. "Some friend you are."

"I am a good friend. I made sure you were okay, didn't I? I tried looking out for you, right?" Henry was nearly fuming. "Mina is my cousin. Best friends or not; I can't keep watching you hurt yourself and her. If you're happy with Snow I can't stop you. But one day you're going to wake up and Mina won't be there for you. And if you somehow live through that…you'll live to regret it."

Henry left after that.

He was Vlad's best, oldest, and closest friend. He would never stay angry with him for too long. In the back of his head he was aware that Henry was right. But he really did care for Snow and after all Mina did say she wanted him to be happy. Even if that meant he wasn't with her.

The Crypt was as creepy as it always was. Yet instead of the usual vampire theme, a new layout was sported for the holiday.

Tin foil covered the walls. Strobe lights blinked periodically from each corner making everything shine silver. The usually empty picture frames displayed gruesome experiments along with classic scientists such as Dr. Frankenstein and Dr. Jekyll. Near them, mirroring them, their creations lurked: the Monster and Mr. Hyde. Plasma balls were placed among the throng of people and lined up against the bar. There were even heavy sheets of metal hung along the walls so that if anyone smashed into them or hit them it would sound like thunder.

Mina sat at the bar, poking the fake-life-sized Frankenstein's Monster that was laid atop the counter. What made her laugh was that everyone's foods and drinks were settled on or around him like he wasn't even there.

"Printesa?" She turned to Imre.

"Hello, Treasurer. I didn't expect to see you here!" She scanned his person and put a thoughtful finger to her lips. "What made you chose to be Dr. Henry Jekyll, huh?"

He smiled timidly and pointed into the crowd. She saw Dragos talking to Amare, neither looked optimistic. "Secretary of Defense agreed to be Edward Hyde," he explained. He certainly looked the part, both of them did, and she laughed. Seeing that Imre was shyly shifting his weight she pulled him to the seat beside her.

"How have you been? It's been seven months since our first meeting."

Imre blushed. When William cut in he ordered a bloodwine and addressed his attention to Mina again. "Very well, thank you. You might have heard this many times tonight, but you look exactly like Elizabetha. It's uncanny." She hung her head in embarrassment. "Yet, I'm not here to tell you what a mirror easily can. The Council has asked me to inquire if you have considered our desire?"

Mina gave off a warning look. Bashful Imre would have scurried away but Dragos stood off to the side, watching them, and he knew he could not back down.

"We understand that you wish to wait out the completion of the Prophecy of the Pravus. However, rumors in Elysia currently say that Vladimir Tod's sentence will be carried out before the New Year. If this is to pass we should prepare to address the Council of Elders about recreating the Romanian Council now. We simply need you or President Dracula to confirm that we are allowed to plan. We won't propose anything until after the New Year."

"Personally, I think we should hold off at least a decade or so. Em is still pissed off at anyone related to Vlad. Let's face it; she will butcher me if I even try. Plus, she hates this council with or without me in it. She will not take lightly to it. It's best if we give it some time."

Imre spluttered. "And what would you have me tell the Council?"

"That we will wait until Dracula says so." She was being as kind as she possibly could but it was hard. She was in a bad mood already and she didn't need to be reminded of her destiny.

Ducking away as if she was his mother scolding him, he left. All she heard was a muttered, "Yes, Printesa."

She stayed where she was chatting with William and Davide whenever they could stop and talk. Alice and Cyryl split a Rockstar with her. Amelia went to bring every member or fan of Suck My Life right to her so Mina wouldn't look so lonely. Lucy had her arm linked with Jonathan, and pressed a kiss to his cheek. Mina ignored it.

No one could tell that her heart was broken because that was how it always was. Mina participated in all the dancing and partying without giving it her all. She got ten calls from Henry, two from Otis, and even a text from Joss. All of them asked if she was okay because they knew what Vlad had done. She didn't answer. Vlad never contacted her.

Just like most Halloweens she decided to spend the night at Casimir's house. If anything it would keep her away from Vlad or anything that'd force her to think about him.

It was only a week until he and Tomas were moving into the Lugosi house, anyway. Vikas was returning to Siberia on and off. Otis would be living with Nelly before their wedding. Mina would be forced to live with Vlad in the same household. If he started a relationship with Snow because of that kiss living with him would be hell.

"So leave." Dracula suggested.

"I can't. I'll die."

"_You_ won't."

"But Vlad will."

"He deserves it."

"Shut up."

Their banter was blunt and bland. Both of them knew they were teasing. Mina knew Dracula was incredibly furious with Vlad so she didn't blame him for wanting her to leave him. She had no idea that Vlad had a bad reaction just by breaking her heart and having her run away. If she had, she would have been by his side, comforting him.

But he didn't want her. No. He wanted Snow.

Snow, who thought Mina's red accents was too bright. Snow, who made Vlad drink human blood when he didn't want to. Snow, who asked if he still cared for Meredith after he just ran after her. Snow, who knew Mina loved Vlad before she even met him. Snow, who didn't care. Snow, who could have been a great friend. Snow, who tasted of peppermint.

Still, she was one leg up on Meredith. She was Vlad's drudge. Ex-drudge, but it was still more than just a human. She knew who Vlad really was. But so did Mina. The one thing keeping Vlad from loving any other girl seemed to be the one reason he absolutely refused to love her.

Mina was a vampire.

If Meredith were a vampire—as ludicrous as it may seem—Vlad would still want her. If Snow were a vampire Vlad wouldn't hesitate to be with her. Yet Mina knew him as a vampire longer than she did as a human and it did nothing.

She could remember nights they spent in the Belfry reading and talking until midnight. There were times when they would wander through the endless patches of trees, hiding and chasing each other, until the sun rose over Bathory. She recalled huddling in a dark, thick gathering of trees because the sun was up and she forgot to bring sunscreen. He stayed with her while they waited for Otis to get them. He wrapped her in his arms, his body pressing her into the shadows so that if any light made its way through, he would get the searing burns. That was before they knew he was immune to sunlight.

_I follow the night; can't stand the light. _

Mina changed from her Elizabeth dress into black shorts and a grey tank top for bed. It was a habitual task but one that reminded her of every night they spent together. Some were at the McMillan's house with her, him, and Henry watching movies and playing video games. Others were at Nelly's house after long days of trying to solve their Elysian problems. A few were in the Belfry, some in Siberia, a handful in New York. And she wondered when her life became so enthralled with Vlad. How did a crush become _this_?

_When will I begin to live again? _

Thoroughly depressed now, she went to the large stained-glass window and opened it. The air was cold. As a human she was sad when the city lights limited her view of the stars. Now that she was a vampire it never mattered where she was because her vampiric eyes could pick up on the fainted light in the sky.

_One day I'll fly away, leave all this to yesterday. _

Nothing else beckoned her to Bathory. She had Vlad, Henry and his family, her friends, Otis, and Nelly. But the ache she felt around Vlad was nothing compared to the ache of missing loved ones. She had no future there. No promising career. No lover to stay with.

_What more could your love do for me? _

Mina remembered when Elizabeth thought she lost her husband. She had nightmares about when Wilhelmina had to stake Dracula, and later on when Jonathan Harker died. Her parents died when she was young. She met Vlad but he was constantly on the fence between being hers and being taken away. Even her Jonathan Turpin was lost to her. D'Ablo and his vile-vampiric-fatherly ways were gone too. Her favorite cousin became her mortal enemy. Could she love anything without it being taken from her?

_When will love be through with me? _

She was a fool to think Vlad would choose her. The signs were right there under her nose. Yet she refused to accept it. He never picked her. An echoing voice she knew as Jonathan's reminded her, "He does not love you. He will do anything he can to _not_ love you." How could she not see it then? Their plan to run away gave her hope and Vlad was cruel enough to rip that away from her just because he got to live a few more months. It wasn't fair.

_Why live life from dream to dream and dread the day when dreaming ends? _

Sinking into the seat she rested her head against the windowpane. Her eyes twitched from galaxy to galaxy in her mission to avoid looking down where she knew Vlad and Snow's "spot" was.

Not realizing that she was betraying her own moral code she started to think about what would happen if she left Bathory. Her mind drifted from how she would start her goodbyes, what she would leave behind, what she would bring, and where she would go as if she was actually willing to do it. And for once, she entertained the idea that she was. She never thought so deeply on it because the idea of Vlad in pain drew her away from it.

Longing stirred inside her and it was not for the man she loved. She wanted to be free of that burden. Mina closed her eyes, a tear sliding down her cheek, and softly assured herself, "one day."

_Depressing, I know._

_What'd you guys think of Vlad's condition, eh? Thoughts and opinions would be lovely. _

_The italics near the end are from a song in Moulin Rouge, "One Day I'll Fly Away". _

_If you want to kill me; do it quickly._

_Those of you who actually liked it…feel free to bask in my glory!_

_I'm kidding…Kind of._

_Anonymous-Review-Reply-Time!_

_O.o…Never mind. There were none. Wow._

_Well, hope you enjoyed it! _

_If any of you readers watch the show Once Upon A Time, you might catch small, tiny hints in this chapter. I'm obsessed with that show and am currently re-watching with Smitty and my dad, separately. I didn't notice until I read this to Smitty that it had so many allusions to it. Like heart-ripping, true love, Frankenstein, and there is probably more. With Mina wearing gold for once instead of silver I was SO tempted to make a Rumpelstilskin allusion, but refrained. I don't care if the actor was 33 when I was born. I love him._

_Anyway,_

_Happy belated Valentine's Day! _

_REVIEW PLEASE!_


	121. One Step Closer

_This chapter came out a lot faster than originally thought! So, that's good. _

_One thing: the title. _

_It IS inspired by the song "A Thousand Years" by Kristina Perri. But that does NOT mean I'm relating TAAT to Twilight, so do not bombard me. I will set you straight. I dislike Twilight. But I think the song works well with TAAT. _

_It also means that they are one step closer to the Prophecy, the cleansing, and other such things. _

_Disclaimer: I do not own anything you might recognize from any sort of media._

**121 One Step Closer**

Vlad never said a word to Mina but she knew. She knew he was dating Snow officially. She knew even before she saw them holding hands in the hall. She knew before she saw them sharing lunch or a quick kiss before she walked into the class she shared with Snow. She knew before she went to pick up her weekly blood supply from Nelly and saw Snow just leaving from a movie-night with Vlad.

If Mina could change one thing about her sophomore year it would be her constant jabs at Meredith. Vlad's retaliation kept them arguing and hating each other for most of the year. She wasn't planning to make the same mistake with Snow.

So she pretended that it didn't exist.

Vlad and her spoke about Halloween like they were mere acquaintances. She did nothing when Snow popped out of nowhere. Nothing but a weak smile.

Something inside her told her that Vlad was keeping things from her. His mouth hung open in search of words when she was around. He fidgeted more than usual, and he absolutely refused to make eye contact. Also, he was angry. She wasn't sure what made him that way, though. It had to be either the topic he needed to discuss or the outcome. She couldn't be sure.

With Vlad catching up on his lost time with Snow Henry stepped up to take his place as her companion in school and on the weekends.

Jonathan was happily dating Lucy. That bothered her less than Snow and Vlad but she still felt terribly awkward around them. She felt too much nostalgia with the boys from Suck My Life so she only spent whatever classes she had with them. Amelia was crushing on Alec and Alice was dating Cyryl. Most of her friends were off living their own lives. So Henry spent every moment he could with Mina, sometimes October would tag along.

That set Mina's nerves on edge. She knew Henry well enough to see he was crushing on the purple-and-black haired goth girl. But October was best friends with Snow. That worried her.

Mina owed Henry a lot, after all. He was always there for her. She always went to him with her tears and angry rants while he welcomed her with endless hugs. They would stay up for hours talking about her troubles with Vlad, Casimir, Jonathan, and Dracula. He did all he could for Mina without letting it affect his friendship with Vlad.

Even then, she didn't stop talking to Vlad. She didn't want to shun him like last time. It would be too painful.

He told her about how he found Otis' bloody purple top hat in the closet. She told him that Otis was acting perfectly normal even though he acted suspicious and guarded around Vlad. She lived with Otis and never saw a single drop of blood out of place. But Vlad was worried that Otis might have killed D'Ablo or Enrico…or both.

Mina didn't believe him. She could never see Otis doing something so evil. She has seen him furious and murderous before but couldn't see him acting on those impulses. It just wasn't like him. D'Ablo _maybe_ but never Enrico. They were friends. It had to be someone else..

She got home from school to catch Otis packing all his belongings into boxes. She noisily dropped her keys on the counter and he looked up. The smile he gave her was half-hearted. "Moving to Nelly's?"

"It was only a matter of time." He started.

"With how lovey-dovey you two have been while planning the wedding I wouldn't doubt it!" She perched herself atop the table and smirked at him. He tried giving her a stern look but it came out more like her teasing charmed him. "I don't blame Vlad for wanting to get out of there while he can!" Otis blushed when he saw her wink.

"Nonsense. Tomas simply wants to share his home with his son, like it should be." It was a flimsy excuse and Mina rolled her eyes.

"If that were true I wouldn't still be occupying the third room."

He looked up. "Are you sure you will be okay?"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

Otis shifted his eyes back to his task of stuffing miscellaneous objects into the boxes around him. "With Vladimir's current state in relationships I would think you would be as far from him as possible. Yet you plan to keep the room across the hall from him. I'm a little shocked, really."

"I'm fine."

"You're a liar."

"That's true." She shrugged. "But I can't start recovering from him if I get thrown off every time I see him. I'll heal faster if I'm around him more."

Otis lifted an eyebrow and came to lean against the same table she sat on. "You really think that's going to work? Perhaps you should tell him to not have Snow over? That would at least be polite and far less harmful."

"There's no need. I—I'll get used to it."

Otis took her hand. "It sounds like you already gave up." Mina leaned against his shoulder, letting him have this moment as her adoptive-vampiric-parent before he moved in with Nelly. She sighed.

"I have."

"I don't like you talking like this. I've tried talking to Vladimir but he will hear nothing of it. He doesn't like it when people tell him he's doing the wrong thing. Especially if it's coming from someone close to him. Being his uncle, I'm glad to see him happily together with a good girl that he cares for…" Mina bit her lip, "but I always thought that would be you. I'm supposed to be impartial because I'm to care for both of you."

"But you're his uncle and not related to me. I understand." She started to pull away.

Smiling, he leaned closer like he was sharing a secret, and ignored her previous comment. "I was always rooting for you."

Mina smiled back but his kind words didn't do much to lift her spirits. It didn't matter how many people supported her. Vlad didn't love her and she doubted he ever would. As if on cue Vlad entered through the back screen door. His eyes shifted between Mina and Otis, which brought the later back to his feet and packing again.

"How was your day, Vladimir?" Otis asked casually.

Vlad could tell that their actions and words were forced but he chose to ignore it and pointed his thumb over his shoulder. "Fine. Uh, Dad and I have brought plenty of boxes. We were hoping you would help us bring them in?" Mina and Otis followed him outside to see Tomas standing beside a packed car.

The sun was low in the sky when all the boxes were placed in their appropriate rooms. All four vampires were ravenous by the time Nelly came over with blood and cookies. Otis still had several boxes to fill but whatever he had done was to be taken home with Nelly. Afterwards, Tomas and Otis took on the task of switching out the master bedroom.

Mina and Vlad set up his childhood room to look as close to how it did in Nelly's house as possible. They didn't talk, never looked at each other, and avoided any risk of touching.

It was well into the night when Vlad stood up and brushed away imaginary dust form his pants. "You're not tired, right?"

"Nocturnal." She chimed in a singsong voice.

"I'm meeting Henry tonight to take him to the Belfry. Joss is waiting for us there. We are planning on telling him about the cleansing." Mina froze where she stood. She was atop a footstool with tacks in her mouth while pinning up all his posters. The pins fell to the floor when she understood what he meant.

He never said a word to her about his and Joss' backup plan come New Years. It bothered her more to know that he would rather her be in the dark about his imminent death. Joss did tell her that Vlad was willing to die to save Bathory. Neither Mina nor Joss told Vlad, though. He had no idea that Mina knew their dark substitute plan. But Vlad told her himself about the risk of needing to find the journal, and the cleansing.

"Do you want to come with?"

Mina blinked at him and a smile cracked her grave features. "Are we sneaking out through your window or mine?"

Minutes later, Mina and Joss sat on opposite sides of the belfry in complete silence. They knew that they couldn't bring up Vlad's sacrifice, and they knew that Henry was not going to stay calm about the cleansing. He will want to beat up Joss until he was crippled. It was up to Mina to keep him from throwing punches. Now they just had to wait for Vlad to hover Henry and himself up there.

The moonlight was blocked by their appearance just when Mina brought her head up from the cradle of her hands. Henry walked in, looked around and let out a low whistle. "Whoa… when you said you hung out up here, I'd expected some old books and a few dust bunnies. Not this."

Mina already lit most of the candles but Vlad went around lighting all of them as a way to keep his body busy. Joss was staring after him intently and even shot a look at her. She shrugged; she was only there to keep Henry in check. Joss would start, Vlad would help when needed, and Mina would do whatever she could to keep her kin and loved one from falling apart. Only Henry knew that she was really the one at risk.

"Henry… listen. There's something Vlad, Mina and I need to tell you." Henry backed up slowly as his wariness surfaced. "Something's about to happen. Something that none of us can stop. And I need your support—_we_ need your support."

Henry glanced at Mina. "Is it something bad?"

"You know I'm a… Slayer… right?" Henry gave a brisk nod. "I belong to a group known as the Slayer Society. They exist solely for the purpose of extinguishing vampires. They believe that vampires are an abomination, an evil that has to be snuffed out before it infects mankind." Joss was winning more points in Mina's book for his blatant disgust while explaining the Slayer Society. Now if only she could forget all their harsh words, everything would be fine. "The Society is coming to Bathory. And they plan to murder everyone in this town, unless I do something they've instructed me to do."

"How many of them?"

"All of them." Joss sighed. "Hundreds. Almost a thousand."

Henry seemed relieved. "That's not so many."

"It's enough, Henry. Enough to cleanse this town of every human being in it."

The only normal person present looked from his vampire friend, to his vampire cousin, and landed on his slayer cousin. "One well-trained Slayer can take down a group of a hundred men without blinking an eye."

"Okay… so that's bad." Henry let out a puff of air as he processed it all. His hand lifted to rub his forehead. At least he was taking it well. Now they only had to tell him about what Joss' mission was exactly. "But what makes you think they're capable of actually doing it, actually killing everyone?"

"Because they've done it before. Only no one but the Society knows they've done it. From natural disasters, like wild-fires, to populations just disappearing—the Slayer Society has made an art out of making people disappear."

Henry messed up his hair, and it made Mina glance up for the first time. "So… what do they want you to do exactly?"

"They want me to kill a vampire."

Mina could never remember seeing Henry's face so devastated before. Whatever hope could have been forming in his mind was dimming into nothing. He took a tiny, shuffling step towards Mina. She couldn't be sure if it was subconscious or not.

"Actually… they want me to kill one vampire in particular."

For a moment it seemed that Henry was trying to decide if Joss meant Vlad or Mina. Yet as he saw the shared looks of guilt between Vlad and Joss he knew what the answer was. Realization dawned slowly and it was hard to watch. Mina raised her hand to grab onto him the moment he blew up. She simply waited for it to happen. Any moment now, his face was bright red, and his arms swung into action.

Vlad moved to be between Joss and Henry while Mina was holding him by the back of his shirt. She stood when he tried to wiggle free. Were it anyone else but a vampire and one who had Dracula's strength along with her natural vampiric kind, Henry would have been able to beat up Joss in seconds.

"I won't let you kill him, Joss!" Henry spat. "I won't let you hurt Vlad!"

Said vampire stepped up. "Come on, Henry. Calm down. Please don't make me order you to sit and listen, okay? Please?"

It took a long time but Henry reluctantly fought Mina less and less. She couldn't look at him. The only time she chanced a glance she saw tears of hatred and dismay bubbling in his green orbs.

"They want Vlad to die, Henry. And if he doesn't die, everyone else—including you—will."

"Everyone, Henry. Nelly, Otis, Snow, your parents, Mina. Everyone."

Henry glared. "He's lying. He could be lying," he corrected.

"He's not."

His watery eyes met Mina's and the pure certainty there terrified him. Now Vlad needed to give him some hope. Even if that hope was hallow. "Joss came to me and told me about what the Society's plans were, and it turns out, there's this ritual in my dad's journal that could stop the Slayers, and could even stop Em."

"So where is it?"

The three exchanged another glance. "We don't know. But we're looking for it."

"And if you don't find it?"

Vlad gripped the shoulder that was free from Mina's comforting but guarded grasp. "Let's not worry about that just yet, okay? First we have to focus on finding that journal."

"I'm all for finding the journal, but why not kill some other vampire and tell them it was Vlad? Or tell them he stepped into the sunlight and burst into flames?" He went on after realizing that all the other vampires in the area were close friends with them.

"They'd know, Henry. Vlad is… well…"

"The Pravus?"

Everyone nodded.

Henry rounded on Vlad. "What about bringing in more vampires—like the vampires who were gathered last year at your old house in support against your trial? Or… or what about the Crypt coven? You've told me Casimir has control over hundreds of vampires. I'm sure if we gathered them all up…"

"Anyone who stands against Em publicly will die, Henry. I can't risk their lives just to save my own."

Even though Mina agreed, she had thought about bringing the Romanian Council together. They would do anything she asked, and besides them there were thousands more who were still loyal to Dracula. But of course, she had to fall in love with the martyr. Henry threw his arms up.

"Well, use mind control and convince everyone you moved to Tahiti then!"

Vlad was clearly torn. "Henry… don't you think we've tried to come up with other ideas? Because we have! This is it, okay? This is the only way. We find the journal. That's it."

"I wish there was something more we could do." Henry drew closer to Vlad and whispered. "Have you considered that Joss may be lying?"

Vlad tossed a look at Joss. "I trust him, Henry. And I need you to trust him too."

"I can't."

"Then trust me the way you always have."

There was a long pause as Henry stared into Vlad's eyes. He tried to find a way around it, a way that would save his friend, but all that came was the inevitable. Then, Henry turned to Mina. "And why are you suddenly willing to trust him? Last year you would be choking the life out of him by now."

"There's nothing I can do. I've tried talking to Casimir but they're right, Henry. This _will_ happen. And when it does everyone will die… unless Vlad surrenders."

"How could _you_, of all people, just let him pick to die like this? You might have forgotten, but if he does you die too! The Dracula's would do anything to stop that from happening! He dies; you die. I can't just let... wait." He suddenly perked up.

"Henry…"

"No, wait!" There was a shimmer of optimism in him. "If you die when he does…could it work both ways?" Everyone blinked at Henry. "What if we some how were able to bring you back, would that bring him back too?"

"Are you really trying to Frankenstein this situation?" Mina lifted an eyebrow and Henry nodded fervently. "How could you possibly bring us back from the dead, Henry? It's not reasonable. It's not possible."

"But…"

"No, Henry."

It hurt her to see how badly he was taking it. He was seriously contemplating a fictional remedy for their problems. It was all in vain, and seeing him grasping to thin air was difficult to watch.

"We _will_ find the journal. If not, Vlad and I will be dead by January."

Henry wasn't ready to accept it. He just kept staring at her like a disheartened puppy begging for a walk or even the chance of one. Mina couldn't look at him. "And the two of you are okay with this; just letting her die?"

"Henry, stop." Mina cut in; it came out harsher than she meant it. "It isn't their fault. It's fate's. If you want to go around screaming about the injustice of us being connected I'm going to sit back and watch life beat the hell out of you. There's nothing we can do. Em is going to come with Vlad's death warrant followed by a thousand or so Slayers that are ready for Bathory's own apocalypse. You can blame any one of them but not these two. It isn't their fault."

He looked like a scolded child.

There was nothing else to be said. With grumbles and moans Vlad and Mina flew Joss and Henry back to ground level. They made Henry promise not to lash out at Joss so they could walk themselves home. It made it easier, especially since they shared the same home and now so did Vlad and Mina. They parted at the steps of the school into two different directions.

"So…will we be taking your car to school tomorrow?" Vlad grinned down at Mina and she smiled.

"I guess so. Without Otis I don't have a ride anymore unless I walk." She hummed to herself. "We will need to leave earlier though because I'm running low on gas. I really wish Casimir lived closer. Just a little, at least. It'd definitely save us gas money and time."

"Mina?" He had to cut her off.

She blinked up at him. "Yeah…?"

"When did we meet?"

He wasn't watching her. Instead he seemed captivated by the hole in his shoes and stuffing his hands in his hoodie pocket. She kept her attention on him, though. Was this was what eating at him? "Halloween, this is the fifth year now." It was hard to mask the sarcasm to such a silly question but she managed. She desperately tried to hide her anger with him about how he chose to spend his holiday with Snow rather than her. Her words were clipped but that didn't seem like the answer he wanted.

"No, not _us_. I mean, well, I'm talking about…"

"Dracula and Elizabeth?"

Black eyes met hers and yet he couldn't seem to bring the words to his lips. Knowing that she would understand as she always did, he nodded.

Mina's face contorted into an awkward look and she turned to continue their walk home. It was the same reaction a parent would get when their child asked about the birds and the bees. No one had the right answers and it was unpleasant for everyone involved. She fiddled with Elizabeth's wedding ring.

"Sometime in the middle of the fourteenth century."

Dracula appeared before them even though Mina tried to repress him. He continued to give Vlad a proper response but to save Mina from dealing with Vlad's dislike of him he hid himself from him.

Mina repeated his words; "he first met Elizabeth on the 31st of October in 1453. She was barely seventeen and he was twenty-two. They married a year later." Vlad gaped at her and she shrugged. "That's directly from the man himself."

"They met on Halloween too?" It was rhetorical but she confirmed it anyway. She was amazed herself because she never knew that. He never told her. Either fate was really particular or Dracula was remarkable at planning out her life. Yet her demeanor darkened at Dracula's next statement as it echoed in her head.

"She died six years later."

Vlad went into deep thought. Not about her death because he already knew that story as depressing as it was and he still regretted it. No, instead he was doing math. His answer astounded him. "That means we've known each other for five hundred and sixty years."

"Yes, we ha… wait. Did you just admit to being a reincarnate?" Vlad's expression changed to that of reluctance. "I thought you hated the idea of having anything to do with Dracula?"

"I do. He's a jerk."

"_Speak for yourself."_ Mina heard Dracula murmur in her ear. She shook him off.

"But you just said—so you're willing to admit you are his reincarnate but you still don't like him? Isn't that a little bit self-loathing?"

Vlad rubbed the back of his neck. "I'm willing to accept that there is something that connects us together. Being the reincarnates of Vlad the Impaler and his wife seems a little bit more likely than just being mates."

"But we are mates _because_ they were mates, too."

"She still died before he did." She closed her mouth audibly. "They loved each other, got married and everything because they were mates. But they were normal humans back then. They didn't feel a lot of the same things we do. Most importantly, Dracula didn't die when she committed suicide. He lived on for a few more decades before he was turned into a vampire."

"True… but we are both vampires. If one or both of them were vampires they would be the same as us. Humans can die at any time for any reason. Vampires are harder to kill. Being mates with someone makes you more powerful, and that's why they're so rare. The Council of Elders was constantly dealing with the ups and downs of vampire mates having more power than other vampires. That's the reason we've been treated differently ever since my turn. Not only are we stronger when we are together, but we are harder to kill and you're the Pravus. And I'm Dracula's heir. We are like…Batman and Superman." She suddenly burst into a grin. "Oh, I call Batman!"

"How in the world did you get to comic book heroes from something as important as our mate stuff?" He chuckled nonetheless and she shrugged.

"Well Superman has all these powers and he wants to use them for good. It's just like you with your Pravus abilities." Vlad shook his head and tried to hold in his laughter. Mina went on as if it was the most apparent thing in the world to her. "Now, see, I'm Batman because he came from a wealthy, old family and uses that to help him fight bad people. I am Dracula's heir and because of that I have his supporters, his money, and his knowledge. Also, it's the same with D'Ablo, too! I use my connections to dead guys to get me places in Elysia!" She crossed her arms confidently. A great pout formed when she saw his not-so-subtle mirth. "Laugh all you want; I'm still Batman."

Vlad rolled his eyes but Mina could still see that she was on his good side. It might not have been her he was angry at or his intention to wave his relationship with Snow in her face. The world knew that she wouldn't let one human get in the way of her love for Vlad. After all, he did look handsome in the light of the street lamps and moon even though all she saw was his side profile. But he still hadn't gotten what was bothering him off his chest.

"Go on then," she gently shoved his shoulder.

"What?"

"Tell me what's eating you up. Go on, spit it out." Vlad paled and she poked his side, emitting a flinch and a yelp-like giggle. She knew all his ticklish spots and was willing to use them as torture if she needed to. "It has to do with our mate stuff, I know it. You wouldn't have brought it up, otherwise."

He sighed, knowing she would catch him if he tried to lie his way out of it. "Yeah. Well, it's not a happy topic."

"Is it ever?"

He didn't answer and Mina stared off, once again bitter, but more willing to understand than Vlad would believe.

"Our story is too tragic to have a happy ending."

"Yeah…" he side-glanced at her, "but I need to tell you what happened on Halloween."

She waved him off. "I know, I know. You and Snow got together during a romantic slow dance to _Broken_. I was there for that part. So _please_ spare me the details." Vlad stopped walking and grabbed her arm.

"Mina."

She looked at him questioningly, hearing from his voice that he was dead serious and she stared at where his hand still held her until he let go.

"After you left I—well, what happened was—why is it so hard to talk to you about this?" He vented but she wasn't sure if it was directly at her since his head was bent back facing the sky. He drew in a deep breath and kept his eyes closed. "When you ran off there was this…"

"Make-out, I know."

"A reaction." She froze and scanned his face. "I had this reaction. It was horrible and painful. Henry got me out of the basement but Snow, Henry and I all knew what it was."

"'Reaction'? Like it's a disease?" Incredulously she backed away from him, angry and upset. She caught on quickly what it was. Vlad was only having difficulties explaining the magnitude of it.

"No, that's now how I meant it! I promise!"

"Then how did you?" She snapped.

Vlad groaned, unable to speak with her eyes narrowed in on his like that. "I felt like Snow burnt my skin. My chest was being squeezed. It was the strongest migraine I've ever had. Everything just sorta…blacked out. But didn't at the same time. I was still there but I felt like breathing was a struggle."

"So?"

"_So_! Don't you think we should talk about this? If this is going to happen every time I kiss Snow shouldn't we find a way out of it?"

Mina rolled her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose. "And has it happened any of the other times you kissed her?"

"Well, no but…"

"Then there! It only happened because I was close by, I was hurt, and you were with the wrong person. I'm just surprised it took so long," she shrugged.

"What do you plan to do, Mina? Say we survive past New Years; what are you going to do if I stay with Snow? Hell, what if I marry her? I can't see you sitting around in our spare bedroom just because you're like the oxygen tank I can't live without! If we could find a way to get out of this…"

"There is no way!" Her scream nearly echoed and she caught herself fast enough to lower her voice. "Will you stop saying that? I need you, you need me, and we are stuck like this forever. Too bad, so sad, now just get over it! I don't see why this bothers you so much. The only way we can get around this is to get used to it. Because it is _never_ going to change."

Vlad was fuming by the time Mina turned on her heel and was marching back towards the Lugosi house. "If you loved me you wouldn't make me feel that way again!"

"Shut up!" Mina shouted from nearly ten paces away. In an instant that space was closed by her vampire speed and she was glaring daggers at him added by a forceful shove. "You are the most arrogant jerk in this entire town! Go ahead, cry and pitch a fit over a tiny paper cut when I have poured gallons of blood for you!"

"That reaction was…"

"Your fault!" She jabbed a finger into his sternum. "You caused me pain. You broke my heart. All these years I have bottled and held onto each and every crack of my love for you until it became too much. Now for once you are feeling my end of the pain you inflicted. That doesn't sound like my problem, dear, it sounds like karma!" Vlad has seen Mina furious before but never to this degree and never towards him. To be honest it was mildly terrifying. He could totally see Dracula in her flashing eyes. "There is some bit deep inside you that has feelings for me. That feeling is tearing you apart and will continue to do so until you realize that I am what's keeping you alive. One move from me and you'd be dead. I hope that settles whatever doubts you had about mates."

"This hasn't been easy on me either, Mina! I can't help what I feel for Snow. It took me forever just to admit that to her because I was worried it would make you burst into flames. How can anyone be expected to spend eternity with someone when they love someone else?"

Mina turned her back on him but made no move to leave just yet. "That wasn't what you were saying when we were going to run." Vlad flinched but she couldn't see it.

"I have to spend forever with you." Vlad pressed and he hesitated when her head turned, her green-blue eyes peering at him from the corners. "But that doesn't mean I want to."

_Wrong words. That was stupid. Back track, back track!_ Nothing could match Mina's fury. He felt it chilling his bones. There was no way he could get around that. He completely ruined any chances he had now. Instead of retaliatory words she fiddled with her wrist for a moment. He heard a jingle as she threw something small, black, and silver onto the ground. By the time he noticed what it was she was already strutting down the dark, empty street.

It was the bracelet Otis and Vikas gave her when she was turned. The tiny braid of leather twine sported three small charms. Her name in Elysian was what came with the gift. The other two were gifts from him. One was a silver star with a minuscule red ruby. The last, and seemingly more important, was an engraving of three words: 'yours in eternity'.

With all faith lost Vlad felt that familiar ache as he watched her walk away. Now it only made him feel sick. She was a considerable distance away. He felt her tap into his mind and say, "when I find that journal I'm only doing it to save myself." She never looked back.

_Oh SHIZ! _

_Mina is pissed._

_When I read this to my friend, fellow author, and editor Todd he said and I quote, "This is the fight they've been building up to for the past five years." It was sweet of him. Especially when he gave that little gasp at Vlad's "I have to spend eternity with you, but that doesn't mean I want to." That was adorable, Toddy dear. _

_Anonymous Review Answering Time!_

_**Guest**__: I agree. But Mina is stubborn. Was this a fast enough update? _

_**MrBear10**__: As always, your reviews make me smile. You are so sweet and know just how to reply to the things I purposefully wanted a reply to. I agree wholeheartedly. _

_**Aella**__: Thank you, but you can call me Amber. :3 I hope this chapter explains it a tad more, about why he had such a bad reaction NOW when he didn't before. But to clarify; it's because the longer they know each other the stronger the Binding gets, so when she was heartbroken it made it hurt more than all the other times. The last time she was crushed like that she was still human, after all. And plus she ran away. They always have that drag-and-pull feeling so it was a mixture of all of that that made the reaction so horrible. _

_**The Artic Snow**__: 50 bags of blood!? Holy crap! Do you work at a hospital or donation bank? I hope this update came soon enough for you. _

_Hey, thanks guys. I know a lot of you visited my blog; The Heart of a Writer, but only one person has commented on it. Thank you Keri, whomever you are. But I'd really like some feedback ON THERE, not a review or pm on here, or even a suggestion of what to blog about next time? Pretty please?_

_Pretty please with Vlad on top?_

_Or for you guys; pretty please with Mina on top?_

_I'd love you forever._

_And ever._

_Well, I hope you guys are having a great week! _

_Review please!_


	122. Boundaries

_I really am trying to get used to this Blog thing, guys. _

_I'd really like some input. Give me something to write about!_

_Ask me questions! Please!_

_Give me topics! _

_I am asking you, as my devoted readers, to assist me in this blog thing. The Heart of a Writer seems a little…empty…without some sort of communication to people. _

_Anyway, this chapter was harder because it's Thanksgiving and I'm writing it in April. Plus I live in the desert and it snows in Bathory so I can't even imagine what the weather is like in Bathory…Plus, the Thanksgiving chapters are always really hard for me to write. Too much drama, usually. _

_Disclaimer: I don't own Vladimir Tod, Dracula, or anything else you'd recognize from classic forms of media. _

**122 Boundaries**

Their 'fight of the century' was weeks ago but it stayed fresh in Vlad's mind. He would have felt better about it if Mina had shunned him and acted mad. But Mina never did what Vlad expected her to. No, instead she was acting completely normal and even friendly towards him. It was unnerving.

The morning after that night he sulked around Tomas and Vikas until she came skipping into the room. She brightened the mood before she even parted her lips. He turned away from her, hearing her explain that she was in a rush to get to school and console Amelia about a breakup, but he tensed up when she placed a hurried kiss to his cheek and went around to do the same to Tomas and Vikas before leaving. She asked to see how he did problem four on their math worksheet later that day. When Joss, Henry, and he were all surrounding a map of Bathory and sectioning off for what houses had been searched she circled two large neighborhoods closest to the Lugosi house and said she already went to them.

It was sick, it was twisted, and he knew very well that this was her way of torturing him.

What bothered him the most was the underhanded comments she continued to make. They were discrete but lethal. Most of them were unrecognizable to anyone but him or Henry. It annoyed him that she was acting like the friend and villain at the same time, loving and hating him at the same time, and it was working.

He knew he regretted what he had said. He knew it from the moment he said it. It was an impulsive response. He was angry with her. He just couldn't see why the world didn't want him to be with Snow when being with her felt so _right_.

Yet now, weeks later, he was nearly going crazy. He wanted Mina to yell at him. He wanted to see her fight with him. It was weird to see her smiling at him like when they were involved with each other and made him uncomfortable to be with Snow because of it. Normally she would be shunning him and he would be chasing after even a scrap of her affection. He would be on his knees begging for mercy. But now it's like something snapped inside of her. She was not forgiving him but she was not acting like herself either.

She left to school early.

The 'normal family' dinners were tossed aside. Sometimes she forgot to drink blood until late at night when urged by Tomas, Vikas, or Dracula.

She was consumed by her friendships now that she reconciled them. Especially Jonathan and Lucy—which irked Vlad—as they came over constantly in search of Mina for some odd adventure or another. Even though Jon was dating Lucy the hatred between the two didn't dwindle so Vlad figured Mina told him about their fight.

Every Friday was spent with Henry, Joss, and Vlad in hunting for the journal.

Saturday's used to consist of Mina rising early, leaving to the Crypt, staying the night, and returning sometime Sunday. Now she lazed around the Lugosi house until sunset when she would nearly drag herself to the Crypt. Between hanging out with Snow, Henry, Joss, Otis, and his dad he would find her sitting by the living room fireplace with her nose in a book.

Now that they were housemates and their bedrooms shared a wall he couldn't settle himself because she was so near. He could hear her climbing the stairs, the heavy thump of her book landing on her desk, readying for bed, and singing to herself. Other times he would lie awake hearing her talk to Dracula, sometimes hearing the ghost as well, but most of the conversations were one-sided. Also, they were very vague and he had the feeling that they knew he was listening.

She was acting like nothing was bothering her.

And that bothered Vlad.

Nothing seemed to be like it was in the past and it was strange. It made him squirm when he tried to sleep. It made his body twitch when he tried to act calm around her. The fire inside him loomed and licked at the lines between loathing and longing.

He wasn't sure if he was still angry with her or not. For a fact he knew he missed her even if she is around him all the time. In a way he felt like she was running on autopilot and he felt like it was his fault that her main circuit had shut down. But don't for one second think that he felt at cause for his 'reaction'. He still blamed whatever cruel gods got a kick out of their misery.

If he was totally honest with himself he should have seen it coming. She was involved if not family by this point. He should have known that she would attend Thanksgiving dinner at Nelly's.

But he didn't.

The table was being set with the dishes properly placed and steaming but everyone was just barely choosing their seats when she came in. All throughout the day he realized that they never told each other their holiday plans and for a moment he hoped she was spending it with the Dracula's. Before Vlad sat down he glanced around at the others in attendance.

Otis sat at the head of the table. To his right was Tomas then Meredith, Joss, Greg, Big Mike, and Matilda. Across from Otis at the other end of the extended table Nelly was happily chatting with Matilda to her left and Joss's mom to her right. Along the other side of the table, from Nelly to Otis, sat Joss's parents, Henry, an open seat, Vlad and Snow seated to Otis's left. For a second he thought the empty seat beside him would be Cecile's seat, but he reminded himself later that this was Nelly's house. The empty seat to Vlad's left was intended for Mina.

Everyone was just barely scooting in his or her chairs when a blur of red, white, and black appeared in the doorway. Only Vlad seemed to see the thick tendrils of black mist chasing behind her. "Sorry I'm late. I got caught up in blood donations."

Her jest got chuckles from the vampires and an alibi for the humans. Without hesitating she slipped right beside Vlad. He felt his entire body go rigid but he only watched her from the corners of his eyes. Snow grabbed his hand under the table. Before Mina's entrance her touch was comforting from the nervousness of having Meredith and Snow together. But now that Mina was there she shifted the dynamics of everything.

Like she always did.

"Glad you could make it, Mina." Nelly beamed at her.

Vlad felt like hiding in the mashed potatoes. Sitting prettily across from him was his ex girlfriend. To his right was his lovely girlfriend. His stunning mate sat on his left. He was completely surrounded by the three most important women of his life—save for Nelly. They all had rightful cause to hate each other. They all had the right to decline their invitations but everyone knew they wouldn't. They were too headstrong to hide from their problems. Maybe that's why he liked them all at one point.

Mina on the other hand was perfectly content with her seating arrangements. Her best and favorite cousin and her mate flanked her while her recently forgiven cousin sat facing her. The three men she cared for surrounded her and for once they were all on good terms.

Meredith politely sliced through the awkward tension by commenting on Tomas's pocket watch. He brought it up for her to view it properly. "Thank you, Meredith. The most beautiful part is on the inside." He opened it and Joss and Meredith both got a glance at the late Mrs. Tod.

"Who is she?" Joss asked.

Tomas put it away. "My wife, Mellina." Mina concentrated on passing the biscuits because she could practically feel Tomas's focus on her. Ever since he found out about her being Vlad's mate he has done all he can to pair them together. Which put him in an odd position since he did support Vlad's choice in Snow…he only wished his son could have been happier with a woman who could ensure his son's safety. Upon thinking of Vlad, Mina noticed that he suddenly zoned out and it worried her. She showed no outwards signs of interest.

Meredith smiled. "She's lovely."

"You must miss her."

"I do, Joss. I do." Tomas folded his fingers together under his chin, leaning onto the table as if to casually drive the topic across the table and down two seats. "Yet Mina reminds me of her quite often. It's refreshing to know Vlad has someone so similar to his mother as a friend. It softens the pain of her loss if only a fraction."

Mina could feel all thirteen pairs of eyes on her. "Tomas, I don't think that's appropriate…" Though she was blocking all signs of emotion from leaking through she wasn't naïve to Snow's feelings of unworthiness. Mina's battle was with Vlad, not Snow, and she knew she didn't deserve this. So she decided to lighten the mood instead. "We should be talking about dessert! Or at the very least we should all thank Nelly for this delicious turkey!"

Rumbles of agreement came from everyone. Shockingly no other embarrassing comments were made. Nelly chatted with Matilda and Joss's mom while Big Mike and Joss's dad boomed across the table at each other. Henry was grilling Greg about what college life was like. Otis and Tomas seemed to be suspiciously whispering to each other and Mina had the feeling that Otis was relaying the dramas between the three teenaged females. Meredith and Joss were visions of the sweetest, most perfect couple as they babbled about silly family stories. Snow and Vlad, though, seemed intent on being politely withdrawn into each other in support against the tension of the dinner. Mina took part in nearly every conversation.

Vlad watched her most of the time as she was a social butterfly of animation and mirth. Shockingly Mina got on well with Meredith. It made Vlad a weird mixture of fear and curiosity. Then again he figured that they forgave each other for their past and Mina was happy to see Joss with someone who cares for him.

For reasons he did not understand Snow seemed guilty whenever she flickered her eyes between Mina and Meredith. It puzzled him but he chose not to ask her about it.

Mina on the other hand knew full and well why Snow was so shamefaced about the truce she had with Meredith. It had stemmed from the verbal debate the three women had months ago where Mina clearly told Meredith to move on to Joss and made it obvious to Snow how new she was to this game. Though it was not Snow's fault and she knew it the vampire made her feel horrible for not thinking about Vlad when she chose to attack Meredith and Mina. There were many times when she had tried—and failed—to start fights with Mina and she was only now seeing why she refused to fight back.

Mina had everyone where she wanted them.

Vlad assumed he was happy by dating Snow.

Snow was ecstatically blissful by dating Vlad.

Meredith was tied to Joss's hip.

Joss had seen the error of his ways and kept Meredith away from Vlad.

Even Henry was on the right area of the chessboard.

She couldn't deny that she wished Vlad would be with her instead. That was a remaining fact since day one. But if she pressed it any more after the Fight of the Century he would be gloomy and grumpy and she frankly did not want to deal with that. Plus it would add more competition with Snow and she needed none of that.

Mina was totally caught up in Dracula at the moment. She made it a habit to break in and search at least twenty new locations a night in Bathory to find the journal. When not busy with that she was obsessing over the details of her blood binding to Dracula. If she could do something that would help with Vlad's nearing doom she was going to find it. It was no secret that she was terrified of a life without him but she kept telling herself that it was for her own interests. She was trying to save Vlad but only because if Vlad died she died.

Dracula had no idea where the journal was and no one in the Crypt could help her. Every single member of the disbanded Romanian Council was trying to find a way to spare Vlad's life. But the Council of Elders—Em in particular—sneered at them and turned them away without any hope. Vikas was even on the Elder Council and still Em would not hear a word of it. It seems that the only thing she heard in relation to the name of Vladimir Tod was that his death was soon to come.

Even though the entire town of Bathory was at stake Vlad still found it difficult to tear his thoughts away from Mina. Like always. She was a constant plague in his mind. She was a relentless reminder that his life could be better if he sacrificed what he wanted and submitted to what he needed. All of his regrets seemed to brandish themselves on her skin so that every time he looked at her he was overwhelmed by them.

Thanksgiving is meant to give thanks for all one has in their lives. Yet when Vlad was handed the mashed potatoes and his hand landed atop Mina's all thoughts vanished. As their eyes met he remembered that for all the happiness in his life there was one thing he lacked.

Mina.

She sat by his side still. She kept smiling at him. She spoke to him with kindness and understanding. She was not afraid of expressing herself around him.

When she thought no one was looking, though, darkness seemed to wash over her. As she pushed three tiny peas across her plate he could see the far-off look in her eyes. It was easy for him to notice that she hesitated a moment when her name was called, as if she was just falling out of her own imagination.

The moment anyone's attention landed on her she was bubbly and cheery. But she wasn't Mina. She was a shell of Mina.

He should be happy. Thanksgiving was going perfectly well even with all the drama hidden inside each guest at the table. Meredith and Snow weren't fighting. His dad and uncle were open and friendly to everyone. Joss and Henry were in good spirits. And above all, despite their ongoing war, Mina hadn't said a harsh word to him all night. As a matter of fact…she hadn't said a word to him period.

They were still friends and were both terrified of repeating their sophomore year. But even then they would at least yell at each other. He wanted to yell. He wanted to scream. She won their last battle and he wanted to redeem himself.

It was right then as Vlad watched her interrogate Greg about college life that he figured out why he sought out a fight with her to begin with. He loved seeing her angry.

Her skin would become translucently pale as all her blood boiled on her cheeks in violent red blotches. Her fingers would curl into hooks, shaking, and eventually tighten into fists at her sides. He adored the way her lips looked as they spat insults at him with great diction. And ever since their night in New York—though he would never tell her—he enjoyed seeing her eyes flash silver.

On Dracula the silver-green eyes filled him with chills. But when in certain moments (he was still trying to figure out what triggered it) the blue in her eyes would take over and turn dangerously gray. Even though he should have been either frightened or concerned about why her eyes did this he just couldn't care. Grey suited her beautifully. Almost every memory he kept recorded about Mina was from when they fought because of this. It was seeing her so passionate, quick-witted, and strong that made him want to fight with her.

He noticed that there were two very different Mina's that he knew and two that he cared for. Both were for different reasons. The broken, tragic Mina that mystified him and the resilient, sovereign Mina that made him proud.

But just as soon as he was starting to get comfortable things started to go sour. He knew it was a bad idea to be around so many complicated relationships after the Fight of the Century.

"So Vlad, what is it you want to do after high school?" Matilda asked from down the table. His attention shot up and he figured his eyes were large, round discs.

"Oh, um…I actually haven't…"

"He has no idea."

At Mina's interruption everyone looked at her while she casually took a sip of her drink. Vlad was aware that he shouldn't have done it but he did anyway. She provoked him, and now he was going to fire back. "What makes you say that?"

"Because you never know what you want."

He spluttered for a way to answer her. He didn't think she would have such a quick reply. "Yes, I do!"

"No, you don't. And that's a terribly bad habit. You always do what works out best for you in short-terms. You don't take the time to see how it affects others or yourself in the long run. You never have your decisions set in stone." Vlad dropped his silverware with a loud clatter.

"That's a lie!"

Mina parted her lips but Tomas spoke up instead. "Actually, she's quite right."

"Seriously, Dad?" Vlad threw his hands up. "Whose side are you on?"

Tomas tilted his head towards Mina. When he talked it was with a smooth, balanced tone. Vlad felt strangely betrayed. "Mina's. She knows what she's doing and never falters."

"That isn't fair! Vlad has a lot of choices to make and none of them are easy. Everyone is bound to slip up once in a while. He's at a confusing place!"

Mina leaned forward so she could peer around Vlad and meet Snow's gaze. When she did it wasn't snide but her look clearly stated that Snow had not been in the loop for as long as the rest of them. "After so many years it isn't so confusing anymore. He's just fickle."

"Especially about the future." Meredith lifted a dainty finger causing her pink nail polish to glimmer.

Mina's grin nearly split her face in half as she shared a nod with Meredith. Vlad's entire face felt scalding hot with embarrassment. Mina couldn't win two battles in a row. He had to outsmart her remarks! Otis clapped his hands together and said, "Now everyone let's quiet down…"

But it was too late. Vlad burst into a snarl. "At least I don't go around trying to ruin every relationship someone has!"

"Oh, I ruin them? All your failures at love have been your doing."

Vlad couldn't believe she was so calm. "That's not true! You threw dozens of fits while I was dating Meredith and now that I'm with Snow you're trying to pull me away from her too!" Despite his rising voice she was casually bringing her glass towards her for another sip. By the end of his accusations she slammed the cup down with enough force he was sure it would crack.

"If I remember correctly," she was using her dangerous voice, "we weren't even talking to each other when you broke up with Meredith. I had no part in that, did I?" She shot a look at Meredith, who shook her head timidly, and continued. "And it wasn't my idea for you to ignore Snow all summer, was it? No. That was all you." The room was shockingly still and deadly silent when she leveled her face with his. "I don't pull you away from anyone. You walk away."

"Just because you weren't involved directly…"

"The fact that you claim I'm involved says a lot more about you than it does about me." Their seats were scooted out and turned towards each other by now, their bodies facing one another, as both got more riled up. "What about me made you break up with Meredith? What about me makes it so complicated that you're dating Snow?" Vlad felt his rage building. "I have plenty of witnesses in this room to claim that I'm perfectly fine with you dating her. Whatever competition you think is going on between Snow and I is completely in your head!"

Vlad stood up and let out a groan of frustration. "You drive me crazy!"

"That's enough!" Nelly's shrill shouting broke through the tense stare between Vlad and Mina. When they looked at her she was standing too, with both hands firmly on the table, and the stern face of a mother scorned. "Vladimir Tod, sit down this instant!"

Vlad did as told and both he and Mina moved their chairs and bodies to their original positions.

"Every single day of the year you two are constantly going at it! Well I've had enough of it! This is Thanksgiving and we are all here to have a nice, happy time. I will not have you two fighting when this dinner is supposed to be about forgiveness and gratitude. I want you both to apologize!" There was a long moment of Vlad and Mina stubbornly refusing to accept Nelly's terms. But she fixed them with another strict look and slammed her hands on her hips. "Now!"

Mina was the first to slowly speak. "I'm sorry."

"Me too." He grumbled. Nelly cleared her throat. "I'm sorry too." He corrected and Nelly sat down with a huff of satisfaction.

"Now that that's settled we can continue to have a good time surrounded by our friends and loved ones." Nelly smiled brightly at each individual even thought almost everyone was staring at their plates uncomfortably.

Mina stood up and gathered her plate and glass in her hands. "I'm actually not feeling very friendly or loving right now, so I'm going to go." She gave Nelly the softest smile ever conceived and the human woman was sure there were tears in the corner of her eyes. Mina refused to let them fall. "Thanks Nelly. It really was a fantastic dinner. I even left some pumpkin cookies in the kitchen for later."

With her hurried pleasantries she scurried out of the room in her quiet grieving. Vlad sat with his head hanging low and the more she spoke the heavier his regret weighed on him. Mina baked the pumpkin cookies because they were his favorite Thanksgiving treat second only to Nelly's pies.

She wasn't even gone a minute before Vlad was rushing out to chase after her. He heard Nelly calling him to leave her alone but he didn't listen. If he had stayed in the house he would have heard Henry tell Nelly that they weren't going to continue fighting, that one or both would be back after they've said what needed to be said. Though she was still concerned for her ward and the girl she always assumed he would marry she reluctantly agreed with Henry. He knew them better than anyone, after all.

All Henry could do for Snow was to give her a hopefully understanding smile from across the two empty seats.

By the time Vlad caught up with her Mina was out the door and on the sidewalk with quick strides bringing her closer to her car. "Mina! Mina, wait!"

"Go back inside, Vlad."

She was wrapping her fingers around the handle of the car door when he reached her. She didn't turn to him. "I really am sorry."

"For just now or for a few weeks ago?"

Vlad felt his heart thumping in his ribcage. "Everything."

"Thirty-four."

"What?"

"Thirty-four days." Slowly, tragically, it all started to make sense in Vlad's mind. Why she wasn't fighting with him. Why she was acceptant of his choices. Why she wasn't acting at all like the burning ball of emotions he was used to. As he was figuring it out she spun and leaned against her car to watch him solemnly. "We are no where near finding that journal. I've exhausted every resource I have. On the New Year Em and the Slayers are going to come for you. In thirty-four days we are going to die."

Right then as Vladimir Tod stood in the cold, empty streets he realized what a horrible life he really had. He had many joys to admire and be proud of. But the one thing he would die lamenting was the wretched life he forced the girl across from him into. The Mina he met five years ago would have been shivering from the winter wind and her face would be flushed with his presence. But now she stood in a scarlet dress, no coat, and was as still and unaffected by the chill as a statue. He knew from that first Halloween that their lives were always bound to each other even if he never liked to admit its extent. But until then he hadn't expected their deaths to be intertwined as well.

"Yeah, I got snappy back there. But I've been trying to make these last weeks as problem free as possible for us. I know you are confused about how I've been acting but you just seem so willing to think I'm working on some evil plot. I'm not. I'm just… done."

Vlad blinked. "What does that mean?"

"It means that I don't forgive you. Not right now, anyway."

"B—but…"

Mina held up her hand and he quieted instantly. "You don't seem to see how easily everyone forgives you. You broke Meredith's heart and left her crying and alone but she still came to this dinner. Snow's been used and abandoned by you too and here she is by your side. Even Joss, Henry, and Otis have their reasons to be upset with you but still pull through. For you." The green slimy goo of guilt frothed in the pit of his stomach as she went on. "I've gone crawling back to you more times than I can count and it needs to stop. I'm stopping it now." Vlad swore the world went on pause. "I'm going to start doing things for me. And if we somehow survive the New Year things are going to change drastically." She broke their eye contact to resolutely glance at her ring as her fingers twitched. "I can't keep repeating history."

"Please don't make me…"

She stopped his pleading by bringing her hand to cup his cheek. It was only when she brushed her thumb just below his eye that he realized they were moist. "I'm still here, Vlad. I'll always be here. I just can't keep loving you like this… not when we are so close to the end."

"Loving me is literally going to be the death of you. And you don't seem to care." His laugh was feeble at best.

She drew closer until their bodies were barely an inch apart. He covered her hand with his own and pulled her away until their joined hands were held between them. He stared at her hands as his fingers toyed with her ring. But she kept her stare on him, and he could feel it.

"Just because I don't forgive you doesn't mean I've stopped loving you. When the time comes I'll be right there beside you."

Vlad squeezed her hand. "I'm scared, Mina."

"I know." She squeezed back and brought her other hand so that both of their hands were mingled. "Death is scary but we've been through it before. And I remember it, too. We can do this and this time you won't be leaving alone."

"So what now? Are we just going to be…friends?"

Mina's brows furrowed. "That's what we always were."

She tried to step back but he refused to release her hands. She didn't fight him nor did she press him while his mouth gaped like a fish. He wasn't sure why he didn't want her to go yet. Perhaps since he now realized what her actions meant he felt bad for blaming her in the first place. But even if he said sorry again hadn't she stated that she would not forgive him? Maybe that is what he wanted. Finally he was able to form words. "Won't you come back inside?"

"No. The Dracula's are my family too and I need to spend some time with them." He nodded in understanding and she smiled.

"I'll wait up for you, then?"

"Don't. I'll be staying at the Crypt." He couldn't fight the pout. "We need boundaries, Vlad. You are dating Snow and I'm—well—I'm with Dracula." She lifted and dropped her shoulders. His jaw clenched but otherwise he kept his composer. "You are supposed to go inside and eat pie while my uncles bicker about the news. I'm supposed to sip bloodwine and help vampires debate the fate of their country. We've made our decisions."

"They aren't as different as you think. You are more human than that." He insisted and she laughed softly.

The giggle made his lips smile. "No, I'm not."

"Just come inside, please. At least for dessert?"

"What I'm craving isn't pie." There was a seriousness that made his timid invitation shrivel up and die. Though she did try to add a smile to it, if that counted for anything. She pressed softly on his chest. "Go inside, Vlad."

She turned and sat in her car. Before she could close the door he caught it and leaned nearer so he could see her properly. "Are you sure?"

"Yes. Go. You don't need to worry about me."

"But I will…"

"Well, don't. Not unless you're willing to do something about it."

Vlad shifted his footing. "If we only have a few more weeks I want you around for them." At that she dropped her hands from the key's ignition.

"Then come with me." It sounded so pleasantly simple. With her bright eyes bearing up at him he was tempted to obey. But in his doubts he knew that everyone else he cared for was sitting inside Nelly's house waiting for him to come back. Especially Snow. And with that he recalled how he ran out after Mina and how bad that must look like to his girlfriend. Mina saw the reluctance and the flicker of his black eyes towards the house and she shook her head. "You've made your choice. Now you only have thirty-three days left to live with it."

She used her vampire strength to yank on her car door and he was forced to keep it open with the same power or to step back. While he watched her drive off he couldn't be sure if she was talking about his regret about letting her go or his attachment to Snow.

_Yup…_

_I thought it would be interesting to see how Mina would act if she'd given up on surviving to the next year. Also—because it's so different and strange—I can totally expect Vlad to think she's up to something. She starts fixing all her problems with friends, like Jonathan. _

_I have two things to point out!_

_When Mina says "I can't keep loving you like this…" She is relating to a song, Temporary Bliss by The Cab. _

_When Vlad says, "Please don't make me…" it can relate to several things. Firstly, it can be a reflection of Mina's theme song ("Please Don't Make Me Love You" from Dracula: The Musical). Or you can substitute the dropped words for many things like "beg" but I want to state right now that I intended for him to say something like "Please don't make me live like this". He could be referring to life without her, or live with her there but a machine-Mina, or life with his regret. Either way, it's a role reversal!_

_Now, review answering time!_

_**Ashton rife (on ch. 29)**__: I'm sorry, why does she make you made? And are you talking about Mina or Meredith? _

_**Ashton blood (on ch. 47)**__: Are you the same Ashton from above? Just curious. Also, thank you for the compliments you made to Mina. They flatter her. _

_**Miannarana (on ch. 104, 105, and 107)**__: Haha yeah, I couldn't resist! Also, NaNoWriMo isn't an award contest. You win as long as you participate for the entire month, which I did. Anyone who survived the whole 30 days is considered a "winner". About 107, yeah I know it's sad and cute and I wanted it that way! __ I'm glad you're interested for the next ending, as am I, but you'll have to wait and see!_

_**Aly:**__ I wouldn't call Vlad a douchebag. Sure, what he did was uncalled for but I wouldn't say that. He feels trapped by his destiny as the Pravus and again as Mina's mate. He doesn't want to be either of those but he HAS to and the only way he can channel his anger is through Mina. It's wrongly placed but I wouldn't say he is the villain. _

_**RandomKid (on ch. 10,11,31, 54, 58, 61, 85)**__: I'll address you in order of your reviews. Thank you and as you get to the 3__rd__ book you'll see new characters. But Vlad and Mina won't 'get it on' no matter how many cookies you bribe me with. I want preteens to be able to read this story and I refuse to change the rating. Vlad and Mina won't have sex and if they do, I won't include it in the plot and nor will they talk about it. Plus, you DO realize that at ch. 10 they were THIRTEEN? If Vlad turned her that would make him her vampire-father and I didn't want that. Plus his moral code wouldn't allow it at the time. I tried that phone number you gave me, said it was a landline, when I called I was told that if it was an emergency to call 911, and when I searched the area code it turns out it doesn't exist and is used for scamming people. You're theory is close but incorrect. If you were trying to scam me, consider me irked, __very__ irked. What was the point, then? In 58, Hellfire, Vlad is just jealous so there isn't any "sexual reproduction" for you to celebrate. If you are alluding to Mina's dinner with William, Davide, and Amare then I've one thing to correct…they are her nephews. Incest won't happen in TAAT, for the same reason I didn't want Vlad to be her maker. As you changed your username to review to the same chapter, 58, to "angry" and from your message I'll deduce that you're frustrated. Back off, please. Yeah, maybe TAAT does drag on forever but don't for one second think that I don't know where I'm going with it or what I'm doing. I've had Mina's plot planned since day one. I DO know whom Vlad is going to end up with and just because they have issues and don't jump each other's bones right away doesn't mean I have lost stability in what will happen. Read the whole story before you assume that I don't know what I'm doing. In reply to ch. 61, she is a reincarnate. She was Elizabeth and died, reborn as Wilhelmina and died, and then reborn as Mina. Also, Wilhelmina Murray and Lucy Westerna were best friends in Dracula…why would Mina hate Lucy? And I'll assume from your review to 85 that you're over your anger towards me?_

_Apologies, my dear readers. _

_Anyway, now that that is out of my system I'd like to thank you guys for being so patient and supportive of Mina and me. We are getting closer to the Prophecy and trust me, it's intense, and the plot after that will be…interesting. I'm really excited! _

_Please review guys! I love hearing from you save you don't subtly attack my intelligence or try and have my characters turn to smutt. So, review, please!?_

_REVIEW! _

_I BEG OF YOU! _

_And check out the blog:_

_The Heart of a Writer/ Amber Churchwell_


	123. I'll Follow You

_So I think I popped this chapter out pretty fast. It would have been done faster if it wasn't for me doubting the way it was going. I had to pass it by my mom, Todd, and Smitty and I'm still a little skeptical. But they all say it's fine and good so whatever. _

_I got my point across. If you want a song to listen to while reading this check out "I'll Follow You into the Dark" by Death Cab for Cutie. I know it's a popular song but the lyrics and general feel of it suites them, I think._

_Disclaimer: I don't own The Chronicles of Vladimir Tod, Dracula, or anything that may seem familiar. Savvy?_

**123 I'll Follow You**

There was absolutely no way his day could get any worse. It was Thanksgiving still and he was truly fed up with the entire day. All he wanted was a happy, casual day with his loved ones.

The conversation he had with Mina was nothing. He was still trying to wrap his head around the idea that she was done with fighting for him. She went to Stokerton and he finished dinner with everyone she left behind. He later told Snow that she had little to worry about and he reassured her of their relationship.

But everything went downhill after he got back to the Lugosi house. He and his dad spoke about the vision he had at dinner before the Mina fiasco. Mellina was Tomas's drudge but his dad seemed more interested in how he had his vision than how his son took to the new information.

Right after that Joss burst in saying a slayer was killed. His heart was ripped out and smashed to a bloody pulp. Just like D'Ablo. Just like Enrico.

Now that he was thoroughly bothered he went straight back to Nelly's house to interrogate Otis. He put aside how many times Mina said that Otis couldn't be the one killing vampires, he had to know for himself. But Otis was being truthful and honest in saying he didn't do it. Then Otis claimed that Tomas planned Vlad's birth just so that he could be father to the Pravus. It was something Vlad couldn't believe but couldn't push away either.

He had marched off back towards the Lugosi house. He doubted his father. He doubted his uncle. Either everyone was lying to him or he just couldn't see who was telling the truth.

There was a definite shady-ness to Tomas's story but what could Vlad do? He was his father! He was the man Vlad thought was dead. The man he thought he accidently killed. He'd prayed countless times to have his parents back and now one returned but could he be trusted?

Otis was always reliable. He's done everything for Vlad while his father was thought to be dead. It wasn't until Tomas returned that Otis started to look suspicious.

Instantly, from the moment he saw Joss and Henry at the Lugosi house's doorstep, he knew his night was not over.

The two cousins were fighting heatedly. When Vlad approached Joss addressed him with strained, frustrated emotions splashing in his eyes. "He knows, Vlad. He knows what we planned to do if we don't find the journal."

"You told him?"

Henry was furious and tried to push Joss. He failed and it only made him feel worse. "I read it in his stupid journal!"

"What journal?" Vlad asked, looking at Henry with a weariness that spoke volumes.

Henry shoved Joss again. "You're not the only one who keeps a journal, Vlad. Now tell me, who's idea was it not to tell me Joss was going to have to kill you?" It was difficult to bear the silence that followed as his drudge waiting for him to answer.

"It was my idea, Henry."

In a blink, Henry shot his fist out at Vlad's face until he made contact. Blood gushed from Vlad's nose as he backed away in pain. His canines shot out as he shot a bothered look at Henry.

"This is why we didn't tell you! Because we knew you'd react this way!"

He knew now that he was wise to have had told Mina a few days earlier. He had been planning on telling her only when it needed to be done. But he and Joss had told her while out searching houses. At the time she seemed unresponsive but of course he now knew that she was just separating herself from the situation.

"You could have told me!" Henry snapped. "You should have told me! I'm your friend, and his cousin! What the hell, man? I've kept you safe for thirteen years, Vlad. What makes you think I'd stop now?" Henry was still fuming but the tension in his muscles was dwindling ever since he punched Vlad. Vlad sighed as he felt his nose healing.

"You're right. We should have told you. But you know now. So help us."

Henry nodded silently. The vampire, the slayer, and the drudge all stood staring at their feet for the longest time imaginable. Vlad watched Henry closely. He'd grown up with Henry. He could tell when the cogs in his head were churning. A conclusion came to his mind as his eyes closed and he released his pent up air through his nose. Henry didn't look at either of them as he said, "does Mina know?"

"Yes."

"And she's okay with this?"

Vlad hesitated. "She doesn't have a choice."

"Are you okay with this?" Henry asked Joss. He didn't seem able to meet Henry's green eyes.

"She's willing to do it to save everyone."

Henry seemed put off but that but didn't hesitate to turn to Vlad. "Are you?"

"There's nothing I can do, Henry. Mina and I are meant to die together. She says there's no way to break from it or we'd have done it already. If we don't get a hold of this I'll have to die and so will she."

"You're willing to let her die for you?" Henry's voice rose just barely, his brows furrowing.

"Stop it, Henry!" Vlad growled. "I'd die a thousand times if Mina didn't have to die for me! No matter what's going on between us it won't stop me from saving her, saving this town, saving everyone."

Henry eyed him before finally nodding. Joss shifted uncomfortably. "I'll help. There has to be a way around this."

"Just the journal."

"Dude, we've searched the entire stupid town. Your dad's journal is gone."

"Then we need another option." There was another bout of silence. "But we'll discuss it later, okay? For now, I have something important to talk to my dad about."

It was an hour before Tomas found Vlad in the backyard, in a tree, with questions for him. Yet when the topic came up Vlad couldn't say it. He couldn't ask his dad if he'd planned him to be the Pravus. He couldn't say what Otis suggested. But he did trust his father.

His thoughts were foggy with deceptions and loyalty. When he tried to sleep all his troubles bubbled in his head. He tossed and turned. He needed something to clear his mind. He needed something to relax him. He needed something that fixed everything and made it all seem okay for more than five seconds. He needed Mina.

Taking extra precautions, he snuck out his window rather than the front door. Due to the fact that he didn't have a car he zoomed through Bathory's empty streets with vampire speed until he reached Stokerton. From there he walked the alleys towards the Crypt. The club was closed by the time he reached it but since it was hardly one in the morning he assumed the Dracula's were still up and about.

Actually, he wondered if they slept at all.

He knocked but received no answer. The door was unlocked when he tried it and he stepped in. The foyer that was once the buildings main office and the stairway were completely dark. From the ground level he could hear music, talking, and laughter.

Following it he saw light flickering behind a closed door. He pressed his ear against it and heard what sounded like a large handful of people. Not necessarily a party but more than Casimir and his sons. Vlad stood straight and stared at the dark wood. He gulped. The Romanian Council was in there and if the tugging in his chest was any indicator, so was Mina.

He knocked again. No answer.

They couldn't hear him over the chatter and piano. Deciding that he needed the relief Mina could offer more than his dignity he opened the door and was ready to embarrass the hell out of himself.

It took a while for anyone to notice but he was leaning back to close the door behind him by the time half of them saw him. When they did they fell silent one by one until he spotted Mina.

The room was larger than usual, as all Casimir's rooms were, but nothing compared to the foyer. To his right was a long, ornate table carved of wood, which he could remember seeing in his times there before. Only now it seemed smaller and he assumed it could elongate. A cluster of vampires sat there gawking at him. At the far wall to his left was a pairing of sofas with two vampires frozen in a game of chess to stare at him. To the wall across from him, closer to the right, was a piano with the most timid member of the Council sat with his fingers hovering over the keys. In the middle of all that he found the rest of the Council, a few new faces, and Mina.

They seemed like they were dancers put on pause. The blond vampire, whom he was sure had a strange name like Vurgerlucas, had one hand on her waist and the other clasped in hers. The mirth in the room went suddenly sullen as her blinding smile crumbled into a look of concern.

"Vlad? What is it?" She broke from the vampire and started across the room to him. He felt like everyone was looking at him like he was a bug on display. Mina was their princess and they all seemed flabbergasted that she was consulting with him. "Is something wrong?"

He took one look at her and lowered his head, shaking it. "No. I just…I can't think." Her expression softened.

"Do you need to talk about it?"

His eyes shifted towards the teaming vampires around her. "It's no hurry. I can wait till you're home tomorrow."

"It wasn't smart to come here." He found his hand was already gripping the door handle before she said anything. "But no. You came to take your mind off it. If being around me does that; I'll help. Stay and talk to me."

Vlad was hesitant but eventually agreed. What else could he do? If he went back home he'd have a restless night of worries. Mina was willing to help him despite their spat a few hours earlier even if that meant he had to deal with the other vampires. It seemed like a fair trade. He didn't have a problem with anyone but Dracula and he didn't seem to be around. Or, at least, Mina didn't show it. He nodded to her. "Can you, uh, hit the play button or something?"

Mina turned to everyone and smiled. "Everything's fine. We just got a guest!" It seemed so easy to do but everyone did go back to his or her business. The blond vampire stepped up and she gave him a lopsided smile. "Sorry, could you teach me another time?"

"Of course, Printesa." He seemed warm in her direction but the moment he looked at Vlad, the latter felt less secure. "Don't hold off for too long, though, we may not get another chance." It was a subtle innuendo to their upcoming deaths. Vlad was already too frazzled to deal with it.

She put a hand to the man's shoulder. "Thank you, Virgilius." Somehow, either mind reading or her tone, he knew he was told to leave. She linked arms with Vlad and brought them to the loveseat, across from the chess players. "Don't mind him. He's a little sore about me refusing his invitation to stay with him."

Vlad's eyes widened. "You mean he…?"

"Oh! No, not that way!" She waved both hands between them to smack away the thought. Then she laughed and looked around the room. "Virgilius may be the biggest flirt in the Council but he knows I'm kept occupied. He wouldn't dare."

"Because of me?"

To Vlad it seemed like a simple question but she looked confused by it. "Because of Dracula." That made sense once she said it. He regretted saying it. Of course Dracula would be the reason she was considered taken. He was with Snow, not her, and though it's weird that Dracula's a ghost he is with her more than Vlad. He shook his head and paid attention to her as she went on. "They want me to help them resurrect the Romanian Council. I've gotten them to hold off until everything is settled after New Years. Some members, like Virgilius and Dragos, want me to focus on making plans but I'd rather wait."

"So he's wanted you to stay with him and plan?" She nodded. "Why don't you?"

"He lives in New Orleans and he'd keep me for a few weeks at least. I'd like to graduate high school without so many absences. It's too late now, anyway, considering our days are numbered in the low thirties." Mina smiled at him but he chose to turn his attention to his twiddling hands. After a pause she patted his leg and stood. "Come on, I have an office stashed with blood just calling our names!"

Vlad got up to follow her and noted that none of the vampires even glanced at them, which surprised him. She leaned most of her body over a table and pressed a kiss to Casimir's cheek. He didn't even hesitate in his conversation with the other vampires and patted her hand before she walked on towards another set of doors without missing a beat. They were half way across the room when he spoke up, "won't they…?"

"We won't be long." She promised and linked her arm with his.

He bent his elbow so that her forearm rested in the crook of his own. They walked each other towards the exit. Along the way Mina smiled, made comments, and/or waved to the others around them. It didn't take him long to remember that he had a princess on his arm. She was a princess to vampires, and she lived up to that standard before she even knew about it.

The moment they passed through the doorway together and into the darkness of the hall her stiff back relaxed, she let go of her held breath, and dropped her arm from their link only to hold his hand. Then she smiled at him and was just Mina again.

"Here's the plan," she gave a teasing grin and walked backwards until she ran into a door. Her hand sought the handle. "We are going to pig out on blood until what little wine is in it makes us tipsy. Then we can go out and party like the vampires we are." She brought him into a personalized office. While he looked around she was rummaging behind the desk until she triumphantly showcased three bottles of bloodwine. She didn't offer him a glass but merely opened it and held out the bottle. "In the meantime: spill."

Vlad laughed it away. "Whose office?"

"Mine."

"Yours?"

"I can have an office!" She smacked him for his incredulous disbelief. He sat in the only chair that wasn't behind a desk so he was facing her as she sat on the wooden surface. "Cas let's me use it for official Elysian stuff. He thinks it will help me be more organized when I help them run Romania. Right now, though, it's used for sending out pleas for help against Em and stashing some tasty bloodwine." She winked, Vlad gulped, and took the bottle from her hand.

Vlad took a long swig of the blood. "So…are you going to tell me?" He lowered the bottle. "What got your running into my coven when I just saw you a few hours ago?"

"Drama?"

"Isn't that normal, though?" He huffed in response. She chewed her lip. He hated when she did that, back when they were younger it always made her seem 500% kissable and girlfriend or not he could remember wanting to in the past. A lot. "Was it Snow? I don't suppose things went well after your chat with me?"

He shook his head, black hair in his face. "Naw, she trusts me and knows my situation with you. A little too well, actually. If the drama was with her I wouldn't be here talking to you about it." It was Mina's turn to huff.

"Can you spit it out? The suspense is killing me."

Vlad was about to roll his eyes. He was stressed out and her snarky remarks weren't what he came here for. But he noted her smile and took it in stride. "A lot happened after you left." He went on to tell her about the vision he had about his father and mother, both his confrontations with Tomas, and Otis, and ended it by telling her about Henry's new knowledge. It felt good for him to talk through it all. It felt better than writing in his journal, which amazed him. She never interrupted but he could tell she was keeping up. They would wordlessly pass the bottle back and forth, and when one finished they opened another. While he went on and on pacing the room he noted the personal touches she had around the office. Four portraits hung on the wall across from the desk. From left to right Vlad could tell from first glance that each one was of Elizabeth, Mina, Wilhelmina, and Dracula respectively. In his ranting he didn't give them proper attention but his few glances suggested that Mina drew them herself and each held a gothic, Victorian feel to it. He saw photos of her friends and family, a few of him, and what seemed like business papers were scattered about. The wall across from the door, to the right of the desk, was swamped with sticky notes and strings. Some had names, others locations, but most had short blurbs of information. He figured it had something to do with Elysia but paid it no mind. Behind the desk the wall was entirely shelved with books with only a few gaps here and there to hold items. Sitting at about his eye level he saw the wooden rose he got for her birthday the winter of sophomore year.

"After all that I couldn't clear my head enough to sleep."

Mina made a face as she swallowed a particularly large gulp of blood and scoffed at his fuss. "I don't blame you. You know, you have the worst luck when it comes to holidays. Really, you can't spend a single one without something going wrong." He shot her a dead look through his anxiety. She sighed, put the bottle aside, and waved him towards her. "Oh, come here then."

"Why?" He was instantly on guard.

She waved again. "I don't bite other vampires, silly." The joke was feeble and Vlad wondered how she was still so affected by bloodwine since she drank it more than donated bags. He, on the other hand, was foggy but he thought his nerves kept him too aware. "Let's try something."

He went to stand before her. She placed both hands on his shoulders, running her hands to his neck so that her fingers wove into his hair. By now he was trembling and the committed boyfriend inside him was screaming that it was a bad idea to listen to her. He ignored it and let Mina rest her forehead against his. Her eyes were closed and when she did nothing he whispered, "what are we trying?"

"Shh, just open your mind." She used one of her hands to gently flick his head. It confused him but he did so anyway. The walls he held up to prevent other vampires from his thoughts fell away and he could almost _feel_ Mina wandering the halls of his head. She seemed to flick through files, open locked doors, and carry whatever she found along with her. It felt…weird. It was like she was making copies of his troubles and woes and placing them into her own head. It made him feel lighter, more relaxed, and over all better now that someone else harbored his same thoughts and emotions. The experience was thrilling and he had to fight hard to steer her away from the entire mansion he had dedicated to her in his head.

As soon as she started she was finished and pulling herself away from him. He opened his eyes and blinked at her. "What—what did you do?"

"We can share minds. I thought I'd try it out and hopefully it'd make you feel better." She smiled and Vlad stared in wonder. He did feel better. Without meaning to he placed his hands on either side of her, clutching the wood to keep him near her.

"Why would you do that?"

Mina used her hands to hold his face level with hers. Their eyes met. "Sometimes it helps to know someone is just like you."

"So you just copied everything I just told you about?" She nodded. "Does that mean you agree with me, that Otis is suspicious?"

Mina sighed and tapped the desk for him to sit beside her. With a long silence for her to ponder the question he watched her twist her fingers through her long hair. "I have all the facts but my thoughts on them are still my own." Vlad leaned his hands back to support himself, causing his left arm to touch Mina's side and back. "I think Otis is innocent. After all he's done for us I just can't see him doing any of that."

"And my dad?"

Mina flickered her eyes to him. "In the nicest way possible, Vlad, something about him makes me uneasy." He tilted his head and she sighed again. "All the attention he gives me makes me feel uncomfortable. He asks too many questions about mates and the blood-bond. Dracula doesn't trust him. Don't get me wrong! I'm thankful that he's so supportive of me and I've wished so many times to meet even one of your parents. He's just…overbearing."

"Do you trust him?"

The delicate question was asked before Vlad could hold it in. Mina was stumped and she spluttered to answer correctly without damaging her fragile moment with Vlad. "I trust Dracula. It's not that I don't trust Tomas but that doesn't mean I'm letting him slip under my radar."

"But you'll let Otis?" It wasn't snappy but Mina shot her head up.

"Otis in my guardian. Vikas and him have been there for me since I was turned. When I was kicked out of my house Otis was there to take me in. Even when I was human he tried to help me come to terms with my feelings for you and what you are even though revealing vampires is illegal. Otis earned my esteem. Though I'm glad that Tomas is alive everything about his return doesn't seem right."

Vlad nodded slowly, skeptically, and Mina shrugged. "I can see your points but he's my father. I have to have faith in him." She nodded too.

"Agree to disagree."

She passed Vlad the blood bottle and rested her head on his shoulder. He downed a few more gulps before glancing around the room some more. They were quiet but both were comfortable with it. He'd gotten his woes off his chest. Even though he understood why she was distancing herself it didn't stop him from feeling the separation in his core. He figured that she wouldn't want him to bring it up another time. Again, his attention caught on the portraits of the dead people who affected their life. "Mina?" She hummed, pleasantly relaxed due to the amount of wine she consumed. "Where's Dracula? I haven't seen him around lately."

She brought herself away from him and shifted like she was awkward with the topic. She swayed a fraction before answering. "He hasn't _been_ around."

"Why not?"

He knitted his brows in concern though he wasn't sure why. After all, he disliked the dead prince more often than not. But the way she seemed let down and nearly like he touched a sensitive subject made him worry.

"Considering he waited some six hundred years for me to be born and now has to sit around waiting for me to die…he's not okay." She leveled a look at him that felt like she was implying some sort of insult or sarcastic hint. "Hey, I don't blame him. He's spent my whole life without anyone knowing he was there. He had to watch all of these horrible things happen to his friends and family without being able to do a thing to stop it. If he and Elizabeth never met none of this would have happened. You wouldn't be here now." She chuckled to herself bitterly. "Come to think of it, I don't know if I'd even exist if it wasn't for that Halloween five-hundred and sixty years ago."

"Mina, don't…"

"What would your life be like without me in it?"

"Stop it…"

"You'd be happier." She pointed out, tipping the bottle at him for emphasis.

With more speed and strength than he meant to be grabbed the bottle and forced her attention to cut off. "No. I wouldn't."

"You can't know that. If you never knew who I was…"

Vlad cut her off, his voice harder than intended. "I'd waste my whole life trying to find you." His heart hammered with her silent reaction. She was not shocked, taken aback, or even melting into him like he expected. She pushed the bottle towards him.

"You're drunk." Vlad felt hurt by her doubt. He didn't feel as drunk as she seemed. "And you're scared."

"Scared?" He repeated, confused.

"You're dependent on me, like a drug, and that terrifies you. You lash out at what you can't control. But this is different than some Prophecy. This is your body, your emotions, and your soul that's missing something." With every point she jabbed a finger into his shoulder in a meager effort towards emphasis. "But nothing freaks you out more than if something were to happen to me."

"Let's not do this…"

She continued. "You think that you're killing me by being my mate. You don't believe that I'm following you willingly into this war."

"How can you be willing if it's fate?"

She seemed amused at that, and smiled with her eyes dazed into the distance ahead of her. While thinking over her next few words she studied her shoes as she kicked the air. "You once asked me why it hurts to separate now when we've been parted before and nothing's happened. I didn't know the answer at the time but…"

"Now you do?"

"Those strings we feel," she gestured between them, "are meant to bring us together. But the bond we make is our choice. The bond only links when we acknowledge it. Those pains we get are like warning signs. They tell us that once the bond is linked we can't back out of it."

"So why did I start feeling it four years later?"

She let out a shaky breath to prepare herself. "It doesn't link when we meet, actually. What you felt last Halloween... the first time I felt it I was fourteen." Vlad struggled to swallow the lump growing in his throat. "I—I don't know if I ever told you that I saw you kiss Meredith after the Snow Ball?" He said no and she rubbed her arm in an attempt to keep her hands busy. "I was just on my way to tell you how I felt because I'd just figured it out. Instead when I saw you kissing her I felt like…_that_."

"I'm sorry." He replied awkwardly for lack of a better comment.

She shrugged it off. "You didn't feel anything because you had no idea. I had that reaction because I knew I loved you."

"So what you're saying is…" It dawned on him mid-way through his theory. He trailed off as the notion molded into his mind. She was staring at him knowingly but patiently.

Only when his heart reached a normal beat did she hop off the desk. "I'm not saying anything." She spoke with a prolonged glance and opened the door. "Now, are we going to party with some vampires or not?" Deciding not to make a big deal out of it, he left the bottle at her desk and followed her down the hall.

_Thanks for reading!_

_I don't think this chapter is as epic as the last two…But I think we needed a bit of a downer considering the next chapter is where the Battle begins. _

_Mina: I hope all of you caught what I was insinuating up there! ;)_

_Oh, anyone who is on __**Tumblr**__, I've made one. It's my own personal one but if you guys want me to post stuff about TAAT, I will. I'm new to it so bear with me. My url is __**theheartofawriter18**__. Mind you, I mostly use it to be a dork about my fandoms but I'd love to hear from TAAT readers and followers. _

_Love you guys!_

_Review-Answering-Time!_

_**Aella**__: Yes, something big IS going to happen. You'll just have to wait and see, though, won't you! ;)_

_**Aly**__: No need to apologize. Really, it's fine. And yeah, it is sad. But I can't blame Mina for feeling that way. She's always been the one to know when Fate is holding the cards. While Vlad's always been the one to push Fate away. So I can see her disregarding it by blaming Fate and resigning to it. You know?_

_**Guest 1**__: Hm, you'll just have to keep reading to find out huh? 'Will Vlad and Mina ever get together" is a common question that everyone here has asked for the past 5 years. But, I'm still not telling. That'd just give it away! Silly!_

_**Guest 2**__: Thank you. I don't think it's the best story ever, but I'm flattered that you think so. _

_**Guest 3**__: Oh look! I've updated! Hurray! xD_

_I love you readers, just know that. I'll be thinking of you all as I write this Battle chapter. Clashing Em's army, the Slayers, Dracula's followers, and the people of Bathory will be an interesting experience. I assure you._

_Review, please!_


	124. Any Sacrifice

_This is it. _

_The Cleansing._

_Sorry for the length, but I worked really hard on it._

_I hope you like it. _

_At the end of it I have a few notes I wish you guys would check out, small references and allusions and such. Things I just want to point out. _

_Disclaimer: I don't own the Chronicles of Vladimir Tod, Dracula, Dracula the Musical, or anything that seems at all familiar in any form of art, literature, music, or culture. _

**124 Any Sacrifice **

Mina stood at the top of Casimir's staircase with her fingers grazing the wooden railing as she emerged to give heavy looks at the vampires below her. As she descended she passed every loyal Dracula-supporting vampire step by step. No one said a word. No one would lift his or her eyes to watch her pass. Today was the day Vlad was meant to die and every vampire Dracula and Mina ever knew arrived to bid her farewell. They all knew she would not return.

They were to follow her to Bathory. Under her orders they were to protect the humans of Bathory from the Slayers and their Cleansing. Each vampire around her knew that Em and her army would be there but they were willing to fight the Slayers and Em to the death. Even if Mina and Vlad died, they would not rest until Bathory is safe because Mina said so.

This was the only day she would ever appear to her followers in anything but a dress. Jeans and a grey T-shirt were more adequate for a battle or at least for faking her death.

Dracula's mist floated around her, cloaking her in its black depths, as the man walked in time with her. Without waiting for her followers or even Casimir and his sons, she got in her car and drove with determination straight towards the heart of Bathory.

Her knuckles were white on the steering wheel but she said nothing to the phantom beside her. "I've commanded armies. I've defeated kings." She flinched at his voice but didn't reply when his hand grazed her shoulder. "But today, seeing you this way, armies and kings seem trivial things. Empty and trivial things." Mina closed her eyes to embrace his compassion. With resignation she spoke her part.

"My blood will be your blood."

Dracula grinned sadly. "My bed will be your bed."

"Together we will face the centuries ahead."

"There's always a tomorrow." He reached out to bring her hand from its clutch so he could hold it in his own. Mina clenched her jaw, not at his caring but at what awaited her in the hours to come. She doubted his comforts but wouldn't say anything on them. She knew how much this would hurt him. If there was anyone who cared that Mina was going to die today it was Dracula.

She left her car and walked the rest of the way to the familiar clearing. It was where D'Ablo turned her into a vampire. It was where she discovered vampires and Slayers were real. She saw Vlad nearly die there once. Now she was about to see it again.

Mina was early.

Vlad, Joss, and Mina would meet at the clearing and walk together towards the cliffs. They would wait for a Slayer and vampire witness. Joss would pretend to stake Vlad, who would fall off the cliff to fake his death, only to hover to the rocky earth below. Mina would act out her own death, to make it believable, and they would both cut off their connection to Elysia. Therefore, no one would know. It was Henry's idea. Henry's brilliant, crazy, taco-based idea.

Subconsciously, or perhaps by will, she was standing in the exact spot her body made the transformation at those years ago. Dracula lingered to her left, staring at the grass along with her, when she felt a presence to her right. She turned to meet Vlad and Joss. She reached out and embraced them both. She pulled back to look at Vlad with watery eyes. "This is were it happened."

"I know," he pulled her close, "I know. I'd give anything to change this."

Mina rested her forehead against his, running her fingers through his hair and enjoying the feel of his hands at her waist. She wouldn't let her tears fall. Softly, privately, she shared a memory with Vlad. Neither had to see it to remember but she muttered along. "How can we turn back when we have come so far? Any sacrifice is worth it…"

Vlad joined her so that they whispered together, "To be where you are."

Joss allowed them to have their intimate moment before clearing his throat to break them apart. He would be lying if he said his heart wasn't crying for his cousin and friend. They didn't deserve to die like this. They were meant to go on and live their lives, and he hoped they'd live it together, because nothing seemed more perfect to Joss at that moment than the sight before him. The way they cradled each other, ready to die for each other, made Joss's heart wretch.

They looked at him. They separated without blushing or flustering and faced Joss with near perfect synchronization. He opened his mouth to speak but the sound of someone approaching interrupted him. The three of them saw a man enter the clearing from the darkness beyond.

Mina stiffened and gripped Vlad tight. Joss, too, tensed until he became a soldier. Vlad merely blinked at the man. He was a Slayer, with several knives and a stake. A thick scar marred his face and his trench coat billowed behind him. The man's eyes flickered between the trio until they narrowed at Mina. She squared her shoulders. "You're supposed to kill it. Not speak with it." Joss flinched at his sharp gaze.

He quickly bent to pick up his own stake. "Uncle Abraham… you're… here…" It was clear that he was terrified of his superior. Vlad's eyes widened when the man was identified as Joss and Mina's relative.

"On your feet, Slayer. Dispatch these vampires. Rid the world of this evil." As he began he spoke singularly to Joss but at the mention of evil he glared at Mina. Her fists tightened until she shook with rage. "Do as you have been instructed to do."

Joss looked between his friends and his uncle. "I was about to."

Mina turned to Vlad, feigning worry and distress, when really she just spoke telepathically. It was time to start acting. _"Slayer, check. Vampire?"_ He also adopted the act of cornered victim and brought his arm around Mina and stared between the two Slayers with concern. Mina didn't have to read his mind to know it was an act.

"Abraham. It's been too long." Tomas' smirk nearly split his face in half as he entered the clearing. Since she was meant to be the damsel-caught-in-the-middle she looked around at the vampires and Slayers like she was shocked and confused. She wasn't. It was all planned.

Except Abraham didn't seem to plan on Vlad's dad being there. He touched his scar, the one he's had all Mina's life, and blinked at him. "Tomas."

"Oh, now isn't this a surprising reunion?" Otis winked at Vlad and Mina as he too entered the clearing.

"Otis." Abraham nodded coldly.

Vlad raised a sharp eyebrow. "You three know one another?"

Tomas smirked more and neither he nor Otis looked away from the Slayer. "Oh, yes. Abraham and your father are well acquainted."

"Nice scar, by the way." Tomas was far too cocky saying that. "And Otis and Abraham are simply the best of friends."

"That's not at all how I recall it. But my memory's fading." Otis edged nearer to Abraham but the man refused to back away, too stubborn to back down. Mina knew that. She knew about that since she was five. Yet that didn't stop her from looking between the man who took her in and the man who shut her out. She had no idea they knew each other. Otis smiled at her uncle. "Perhaps we should reminisce about old times?"

"Over a drink?" Tomas added.

Abraham looked furious and his scar turned a dangerous shade. It made her shiver to remember her brief childhood with him. He grabbed his stake. "I'll have your heads."

"Like that fateful day, Abraham, there are only two Slayers here, and four vampires. You are outwitted and outmatched."

Tomas went on after Otis stopped. "And this time, we won't turn the other cheek." Abraham barked out a laugh.

"You actually think I'm here alone? What kind of fool do you take me for?"

A stake flashed by, it's silver tip catching the moonlight, until it smashed into a tree behind Tomas. He was just barely able to duck and avoid it hitting him. Mina focused on the darkness behind Abraham and caught the figure of a Slayer and a crossbow.

Otis smiled. "One with a short lifespan."

Vlad and Mina turned to Joss, sharing a nod, and Mina shifted to stand between them. Joss met her eyes and charged towards her, stake at the ready, but she closed the gap between them and caught his wrist. With their arms locked she twisted him to the ground with enough strength to look real but lacking in any authentic vampire-power. It was a totally awesome move and Vlad had to check himself not to show how impressed he was by it. She struggled atop Joss to hold him down but he eventually rolled them so he was overpowering her, and with a slight nod from her he bashed her head. She went limp and her head lolled, and Vlad had to remind himself that it was an act when he saw the trickle of blood running from her brow. Joss then made his way to Vlad.

Vlad ran but allowed for the Slayer to catch him so they could wrestle each other to the ground, near the cliff. Joss raised his eyebrows to silently ask if Vlad was ready. Over his shoulder Vlad could see Mina slowly rising to her feet with Otis pulling her up onto shaky legs. He knew she was watching him when he gave Joss the nod. They had to 'die' in unison.

Joss pretended to stake Vlad. He let out a pained noise, hobbled over, and let himself fall over the cliff's edge. "Vlad!" Mina screamed, and the sound she made was one of true agony. She crumbled in on herself, clutching her arms towards her chest, and Otis followed her to the ground. In her charade she twitched and gurgled around Otis's desperate distress. Not even a minute after, when she assumed Vlad would have "died" she went limp. With Dracula's help he was able to cloak her life from the bonds of Elysia and as Otis rocked her upper body she was thankful that Dracula was able to slow her heart. Being a vampire, her heart still beat but it had absolutely no point in doing so. She could live if it didn't pulse, and Dracula used that to his advantage. Otis shook her, frantically trying to move her hair from her face and cause her to stir.

"Mina!" Otis squeezed her, gently patting her face to make her react, but she kept her body slack. "Mina, you can't, just..." He gave another violent shake. "Mina, please." The fear and loss ringing in his tone nearly broke her. With one hand he brought her head up until she could feel him desperately studying her for life. Her guilt alone would have killed her the moment she felt his tear hit her cheek. She couldn't imagine his thoughts right then. He thought he just lost his nephew and his ward.

It took all her willpower to ignore Otis's misery. The Slayers doubted that Vlad died, while the vampires seemed certain that he died since Mina also died. It worked. She just had to keep up the act long enough for the Slayers and Em to leave. Then she could pop right up. The plan worked! Henry was a genius!

She heard a faint whoosh before Vlad shrieked. Being so close to him, she could feel that he was pulled by the hair due to the pain in her scalp. She still didn't budge. She couldn't risk it. Not yet. "Faking your death, are we?" Her eyes shot open at Em's voice and she felt instant dread. "Not a bright boy, my great-grandson. That has to be the oldest—and dumbest—trick in the book. Using that silly mate of yours, though, that's new." Mina sat up and shared a brief glare with Em before the older vampire addressed Abraham. "If you truly believe, Slayer, that you're going to take Tomas's life before I've had the pleasure, you should think again. I've some to carry out a sentence that has been a long time coming." She then turned to Tomas. "Italy, Tomas? Really?" She rolled her eyes and went back to Abraham. "Don't think the threat of wood will do so much as make me hesitate. I knew your great-great-grandfather. He was delicious."

At her snarky words a half-dozen Slayers emerged from the shadows. In an instant Em hovered her fangs inches from Abraham's neck. "Call off your pets, Abraham. Or die." He waited a moment but when he felt her hot breath he waved them away. "Not so fast, Tomas. There is the slight matter of your execution to tend to."

Vlad stood and Otis was helping Mina rise to her feet again. But this time he kept his hands on her in support, like he was still trying to be sure that she was steady. Tomas shrugged.

"I think we might have slightly more pressing matter at hand, Madame Council." He quipped.

Em didn't even pause. "I think that the assembled mass of vampires currently in Bathory can more than take care of a small group of Slayers." A wicked glint darkened her irises as they switched between Joss and Abraham before returning to Tomas. "I brought them in hungry." With a signal into the forest two men came out. "Alert the others and take care of them." They zoomed off with fanged-smiles spreading over their features.

"That won't be enough. There are more Slayers coming. Joss has to kill me or everyone will die. You included."

Tomas tried to intercept Vlad's approach. "Vlad, don't." But he didn't even let the two new cronies stop him from advancing on Em.

"My life will end, just as you want it to. The only difference is that Joss will be the one to kill me."

Em quirked a smile. "That eager to die, are we?"

Mina's heart thudded in her ribcage. Their plan failed. Faking their deaths didn't work. The journal was nowhere to be found. They were screwed. There was only one thing left to do and it scared the hell out of Mina. Their back-up plan. Joss had to kill Vlad and both him and Mina will die.

"Your chance will come. For now my attention is on your father. Once I have dispatched him, I will take my sweet pleasures with you."

Mina watched her human uncle and cousin slink away from the clearing. Her and Joss shared a prolonged look but he was tugged away by Abraham. Over his shoulder Mina could see the hatred that he felt for her.

"Let them go. We'll hunt them later. It'll be entertaining."

Otis parted from Mina. "Em, aren't you forgetting something? Tomas has yet to have a trial." It was feeble and he knew it the moment he suggested it.

"We're not really concerned with the formalities anymore, dear Otis. There is no question of his guilt." Em shot her arm in Vlad's direction but kept her attention latched on Tomas, as if she feared he would disappear. "The proof of it is standing there. Now, all that is left is to watch joyously as the life drains from his eyes."

Em pulled out a dagger while her men restrained Tomas. He hardly fought as she stalked closer to him, with the knife raised high. Suddenly Otis was speaking and removing his coat. "Aww, to hell with this."

With more speed than Mina has ever seen Otis ran right at Em. His attempt was halted when a hand shot forward and impacted with his face. Mina winced at the painful crack resounding from the blow. Otis was in the air, flying backwards for a moment, until he landed roughly. The coat landed beside her seconds later.

"Now that wasn't very smart was it?" Em smirked as she leaned over him. With a huff of satisfaction she ran her finger across his wounded skin. The blood was scooped onto her finger and she licked it clean. Mina was distracted momentarily when one of the bodyguards locked her arms behind her. "And I was going to let you live. Oh well, I guess you just got in line after your nephew." With more joy than any sane person should have, Em stood tall and aimed her dagger above Tomas. "But first, goodbye, Tomas Tod."

The eldest vampire in existence screamed when the silver-tipped arrow drove into her shoulder. The knife clattered to the ground between them while the entire clearing was surrounded by armed shadows. The army of beating hearts roaring in her ears told Mina that they were all Slayers. As the realization hit her uncle Abraham stepped forth with a smug gleam in his cold eyes. "That was just a warning. But I'm glad that arrow was fired by one of our first years, Em. I was hoping I would be the one who got to kill you."

"You have no idea that you just volunteered your little group for extinction, Abraham." Without even flinching Em was able to rip the arrow from her flesh and toss it to the side. The wound barely had time to bleed before it was healed completely. "This battle has been looming for centuries. This war has gone on for too long. Today it ends when I feast on the blood of the last Slayer."

With Tomas's bodyguard going to help Em, Otis and Tomas readied to help Mina and Vlad. But they were both impressed to find the young vampires handling themselves.

Mina saw the opportunity to stomp on the foot of her captor and forced her head to collide with his when he shot forward in pain. His grip weakened enough for her to rip free. She swung her fist until it impacted with the vampire with a smack. Across the clearing Vlad had his foot at another vampire's neck and was holding his arm in a painful way to disarm him. When Tomas, Otis, and Vlad were leaving Vlad's captor the man gripped Tomas and refused to give up. He told his brother and son to go on ahead and delivered a violent kick to the vampire's face. Otis gripped Vlad's shoulder and they went to help Mina. When they saw her she was standing with her right hand squeezing the kneeling vampire's throat so tightly that her nails punctured the skin. His hands fumbled around hers and he gasped and spluttered for air.

Vlad had to admit that while she looked glorious with the vampire side of her showing, the power she wielded frightened him. His sweet, kind Mina couldn't be the woman he was watching. Otis, too, seemed amazed by her vigor.

She noticed them and delivered a hard kick to the man's chest. Vlad swore the whole clearing could hear the bones breaking as the vampire flew back until he crumbled at the base of a tree. "Are you going to die staring or are we going to run?" She asked with a sarcastic eye roll and they were off in moments.

They jogged through the streets of Bathory, hurrying in their anxiety. "Uncle Otis, where are we going?"

"Back to Nelly's house. We have to get you out of here." Otis narrowly avoided running into a car and they paused long enough to look after it as he sped down the streets. "What in the world is going on?"

The town was a disaster. Cars screeched, people screamed, and everything was in absolute chaos. Every human they knew was running for their lives.

"Oh no. They've started the cleansing."

Vlad started running after that but Otis called after him, "where are you going?"

"I have to find Joss!"

Otis rushed with vampire speed to block him. Mina did the same. "Vlad, can't you see that it's too late for that now. If the cleansing has begun the only way to stop it is to annihilate the Slayers. Your friend Joss, included. He could be compromised. He could be on their side. He may have lied."

"Joss didn't lie, Otis!" Vlad snapped. "And it looks like Em's cronies have already started." The three vampires looked into the intersection where vampire and Slayers fought to destroy each other. With their attention on the battle down the street no one noticed Abraham sneaking up until he restrained his niece. "Mina!"

"Not so fast, leech!" Abrahams arm constricted around her neck and she felt a sharp point at her chest. Vlad stared in horror at the stake aimed at her heart.

She held her hands up for Vlad and Otis to back off. "Go on ahead. I'll be fine."

"But, Mina…"

"Go!" She squirmed as Abraham backed them away from the vampires. "Get out of here!" She yelled, hoping her ferocity would convince him.

Otis looked torn but understood her plea. "Come on…"

"I swear if you hurt her I will kill you." Vlad growled but Abraham only chuckled and poked the stake deeper into her chest until a ringlet of blood seeped through the grey fabric. "Let her go. Now!"

"Can't. I have to purify my family now, don't I?"

Mina shook her head to stop Vlad's advance. "Vlad, go." He debate in his mind fell silent at her voice. He looked like a child, abandoned and let down. She tried her best to smile for him. They were across the street by now. Mina winked playfully, "love you."

"I…"

"Vlad, we need to go." Otis tugged on his nephew's shoulder.

Abraham and Mina were lost in the crowds and Vlad felt the ache growing inside him. "Yeah… yeah, right behind ya." Reluctantly, Vlad and Otis ran in the opposite direction.

As soon as Vlad and Otis were out of sight Mina started to wiggle in her uncle's grasp. The more she moved the further the stake embedded. It was barely a centimeter in but it burned like hell and Mina felt her fangs elongate. "Bug, I'm walking, aren't I? Get this hunk of wood out of me!" Abraham removed his arm from her neck but locked her wrists in his hand at her back, twisting them into an odd angle. She hissed but the stake was moved to nestle between her shoulder blades. "That's still uncomfortable…"

"Walk, leech, or I'll stake you before you can run."

"You had a chance to stop this but no. You were too obsessed with hunting to help a child without her parents! Killing me won't justify that!" They were less than half a block away Eat at that point. Abraham shoved her into the building they stood by and Mina yelped from being thrown into glass. The sharp pieces showered around them and she caught herself on the jagged edge of the shop window. Her shoulders shook as she stood up, feeling the sting of the glass cutting her palms open, and turned to Abraham with fury in her heart. "No matter how much you beat me, you're still a murderer that's torn apart his own family." The cuts already healed themselves.

Abraham reeled back before striking her cheek. "You are not a part of this family." He hit her again. Her lip busted open.

Mina lunged at him, pulling him to her fist by his trench coat, and gave various kicks and punches. When they stood apart on the sidewalk and circled the other Abraham seemed hardly fazed by her abuse. He went at her again. Her kicks were avoided; his hardly damaged her vampire body. His punches disoriented her and his face sported deep scratch marks that made blood coat his features. They blocked, they hit, and they never stopped fighting even when their vitality was waning. Abraham lifted her up and slammed her down on the window's boarder. The impact made Mina scream as pain shot through her back from the glass digging into her ribs. Abraham leered and stumbled back with his hand wiping blood from his mouth.

Biting down the agony she lifted herself off the sharp edges and advanced on him again. But Abraham saw it coming and delivered a powerful kick to her torso. Mina flew back and landed on the ground as if sitting against the same shop's door. He was above her before she could blink with his stake gleaming in the night.

"No!"

Mina's view was blocked by a figure holding her tightly to their chest. Confused, she looked up and gasped while her defender defiantly lifted her and stood between her and her homicidal uncle. "Move out of the way, Joss."

"She's family!"

"She's a monster!"

The venom made Mina flinch but Joss held still. "You're the monster if you think this is right." Abraham looked crazed with rage as he took two menacing steps towards them. Joss never took his eyes off the older Slayer. She saw a knife in his free hand; the other arm that was around her waist was slipping away now. Looking between them she felt Joss gently push her away. "Mina, run." She tried to refuse but it came out choked. He angled his head until she could see his profile. "I've got this."

She squeezed his arm before bolting away with a prolonged look at Abraham. He looked positively deranged. Running at full speed she skidded around the corner of Eat only to bump into some of Em's henchmen.

"It's his mate!" One pointed and she paled.

Another vampire dispatched a Slayer and turned to her with a face smeared with blood. He grinned at his companion. "Killing her kills the Pravus." She backed up as other vampires started to circle around her.

On a good day Mina was trained by Amare to fight up to three people at once, maximum. But at the moment eight vampires were approaching her like lions to a wounded zebra. She searched for a way to attack or a way to slip away, but their semicircle was only closing in and their vampire speed would match hers. She hardly noticed when Dracula materialized and tried talking to her. Her fight or flight instincts were going strong and the instant one vampire budged she spun on her heel and zoomed the other way.

Dracula's mist swirled around her as she found a broken door and ripped off a large splinter to arm herself. As soon as she turned one of the vampires backhanded her.

"Mina!" Dracula shouted but could do nothing as she sailed into the bookshop and rammed into a shelf. She did not have time to crawl out of the way when the shelf beside it teetered and fell, crushing her leg with a sickening snap. Bruised and sore she brought herself in while she heard and sensed the vampires crowding in. The ghost tried to get her attention. "Mina, let me help you." She shook her head, unable to tell him that being a ghost meant he couldn't, her head was swimming from he wood hitting her temple. "You can fight and lose or you can let me in. I was a warlord!"

She couldn't reply when two vampires grabbed her arms and offered her to the other six. One kicked her and she felt a rib crack. She howled and did her best to fight them. They were unharmed, well-fed, and older vampires. They would beat her and kill her. If she died, Vlad died, and everyone in Bathory would be slaughtered. Beyond them Dracula was pleading with her, tears and fear in his eyes.

"Protect the humans! And Vlad!" She told him, tasting blood in her mouth when another punch made her insides convulse. The vampires around her either thought she was talking crazy or weren't listening. "Promise me!"

Dracula was desperate and tentatively shaking in front of her. The vampires kept beating her but she was stubborn enough to lock eyes with him. "I promise." She nodded.

The black mist wrapped around her as Dracula's form molded with hers. The pain was a dull echo and it seemed like the smoke was emanating from her now. The vampires beating her backed away. Mina felt a sudden burst of power, of completeness, and it felt _good_. But she couldn't control her body anymore, she could only watch.

The pain was gone, her leg no longer screamed in protest, her wounds stopped burning, and she was able to stand without reluctance.

Dracula yanked her arm, causing the vampire holding it to hit the ground. He brought her to stand and kick him before clamping her hands around the other captor's head and twisting it until a sickening crack resounded. The vampires stumbled around fallen books and tables in fear. They were wide-eyed as they watched the suddenly dominant eighteen-year-old vampiress slowly creep towards them. None of them knew what had changed her, what it was that made her quickly able to defeat them, so they all righted themselves and moved to attack.

A millisecond before four of the six vampires jumped towards her Dracula tore the leg off a table. The closest vampire to her was hit in the face. It covered the wood with blood and a sharp turn drove it into the next one's chest. The other two grabbed her, sandwiched her, and tried to control her limbs. Seeing the opportunity that they were focused on her arms Dracula forced Mina's teeth to clamp down on the shoulder of the one closest to her. Blood gushed and he had her bite down until she felt muscle, then bone, and the man shrieked. Without waiting another bite took out a fatal majority of his neck until he crumbled to the floor. In a fluid motion, he twisted her around and drove her hand into the other's chest.

In under a minute Dracula took out four vampires and now lifted her eyes to the only two remaining. He threw the heart at their feet. "Dracula has returned."

They ran.

A few blocks away Vlad was with Joss and both were watching Eddie Poe run for his life. He had tried to stake Vlad, and succeeded, but his Pravus-invincibility remained. There was a moment of humor as they watched him vanish in the anarchy. But it ended as more attackers crowded them.

Together a Slayer and a vampire protected themselves and each other against their own brethren. At the risk of being cocky he would say they were going pretty good.

He spotted Slayers chasing some civilians and went to stop them when a blur cut him off. By the time he slowed to a stop most of the Slayers were dead on the ground. What he saw made his jaw drop and heart seethe.

Mina. She was standing above the bodies of Slayers and with a stoic face tugged a pole out from a man's chest. There were tears in her pants and shirt. She was splattered with blood and he was unsure which stains were her own and which were her victims. There was one gash at her shoulder blade that created a trail of blood down her back. She looked like a warrior, a killer, a survivor, and a vampire. As the last body fell they met eyes and she smiled. "M—Mina?"

"Not Mina."

It dawned on him when he noticed that her blue-green orbs sparkled silver in the light. "Dracula!" Mina's body nodded and spun the pole in her hands, as if it were a sword. "What—why—what are you doing?"

"Protecting her." He clarified before Vlad was shoved aside. Dracula was wielding a thin pole against the Slayer's knife, disarming him before plunging it inside his torso until it appeared from his back. Dracula straightened and looked over her shoulder at him. "And you."

"She's safe in there, right?"

"Yes, and she's aware. Now I must find Em. I have spent six hundred years wanting to kill that her." As he spoke with Mina's voice Vlad focused on the bloody weapon in her hand. Noticing this, Dracula moved it away, "I had to improvise."

Vlad pointed at it. "Is that from the park's playground?"

"So?"

He decided not to fight the infamous vampire on it and shrugged. "I have no idea where Em is. We're trying to get everyone together. If we get split up meet us at the school, okay?" Dracula nodded and was off before Vlad could process how Mina looked with silver eyes.

Dracula saw the new-Harker and the new-Lucy trying to fend off from vampires and Slayers. Remembering that they were humans and friends of Mina he dashed to their aid. The assailants were killed, a heart gushing blood being tossed over her shoulder as he carelessly wiped her hands clean. Jonathan and Lucy blinked up at Mina. "If you were not her friend you would be a dead man."

Jonathan narrowed his eyes and started to speak but was cut off by Lucy's high shrill. "What is going on?" She looked hysterical. "Mina, why are people trying to kill us?" Dracula shared a nod with Jonathan but he couldn't be sure if the ex-drudge knew it wasn't his ex-girlfriend they were talking to.

"I am not Mina. I am Dracula possessing Mina."

"What?" Lucy yelped and Jonathan looked interested but unsurprised.

He decided to go on. "Vampires exist. You were one in a past life. I turned you, before he," Dracula glared at Jonathan, "beheaded you. Vampires and Slayers are here tonight to destroy the town. Take care of each other and get out of here." He grabbed them and shoved them in the direction of the high school. Watching them ascend the steps something at the foot of them caught his eye.

The scene took a long time to register in both Dracula and Mina's minds. The intensity of it made Dracula's control dwindle and Mina was again the puppeteer of her own body. And she used the last of Dracula's power to run towards the tragic sight.

Mina fell to her knees directly across from Vlad. She ignored the jolting anguish that shot up her leg. Between them in a pool of her own blood lay Snow trying to stay conscious.

"Snow…" Mina whispered, feeling Vlad's sorrow as if it was her own and knowing that tears were streaming down her face to mirror him.

"What can I do, Snow? I'll do anything. Anything. What can I do to save you?"

Mina looked up at Otis with torn emotions contorting her face. "There's only one thing you can do, Vladimir." Neither had seen him approach but she was thankful he was there. She knew what he was going to tell Vlad. She understood the decision he had to make, and the result of it. If Otis wasn't there she had no idea if she would be able to handle it. "You can let her die, or… you can turn her."

"Turn her…?"

"Turn her into one of us, welcome her into Elysia, make her a vampire… or say your goodbyes."

Vlad looked down at Snow for a moment. "But don't I need her permission to turn her?"

"I think we're beyond following Elysia's laws tonight, Vladimir."

Mina couldn't watch the decision bouncing around her mate's head. Instead she tried to slow the bleeding, tried to make Snow comfortable, tried to keep her awake even though she was already unconscious. She fretted and flittered above Snow, the only rival for her love's affections, and realized that she didn't want her to die. No matter what happened between them in the past she couldn't let Snow die. Vlad would be devastated.

"There's something you should know before you decide. She may not survive the transformation. It's possible that she will, but I have never heard of a released drudge turning successfully. Not once. Their blood rejects the transformation for some reason. You may lose her anyway, Vladimir."

Vlad kissed Snow and Mina felt her heart lurch. "I have to try, Otis."

"Drain her, but not completely. You want her heartbeat as slow as possible, but still beating. It takes a great amount of control, but you're capable." Mina stopped trying to accommodate Snow, stopped watching her mate or her guardian, and cried into her hands silently. She strained to stop crying—she had to—she had to be strong for Vlad. "Once she's drained, you must move quickly. Bite your wrist, give her your blood. She'll cough and choke and fight, but that's a natural reaction. Be ready for it." Otis was gone to help someone else but said something. Neither Vlad nor Mina caught it.

Time seemed to stop when Vlad and Mina looked into each other's eyes. The sounds of battle drowned out. The fighting seemed to come to vanish. Vlad was asking her permission.

She knew what he was asking. He did too.

If Snow died Vlad would be crushed and guilt-ridden. If Snow died; Vlad and Mina could be together forever. But if he turned Snow…If Snow became a vampire Mina wouldn't be the only girl to love Vlad for eternity. Mina would be giving up her chance at a future with Vlad. She'd be sacrificing her chance of happiness. For Vlad.

Mina bowed her head.

There was never a time in her eighteen years were she felt worse than she did now. It was worse than the pull, worse than the jealousy, worse than the fire, and worse than the reaction. She felt like she was dying when Vlad drained Snow and brought his bleeding wrist to her mouth.

She helped him hold her down as she thrashed. Vlad's Mark started to glow, as bright as the scalding sun, but when it dulled Snow went still. They waited, they watched, but nothing happened.

"NO! Snow! Not you! Not you!"

Vlad sobbed, he lamented, his heart shattered into a million pieces and all Mina could do was watch. Watch and feel. Being so close to him while he was in such turmoil she was able to sense every bit of hurt, rage, and guilt.

But she couldn't touch Snow. The moment her heart went still Mina felt herself draw away with every shout Vlad made until she was curled into herself on the lowest step of the high school. He gingerly laid Snow down and stood to ascend the steps. She watched him. The pure, radiant energy pounded inside her chest as he assumed his status as the Pravus. Even though she felt it too, understood better than anyone, it made her seem small compared to him. Her arms folded her legs into her body and she still rocked with the trauma of it all.

In complete synchronization, Vlad and Mina took in the horror and gore that had befallen Bathory.

"STOP!"

The world went on pause. Weapons froze mid-action, killers hesitated with their victims, and the humans stopped running. All sound muted. Vlad was controlling everyone, and Mina turned to him in need.

"Look at me." It first came out as a whisper but his raw emotions had him repeat it in a mournful cry, "Look at me!"

She never tore her eyes from him but she was aware that everyone was looking upon them, upon him. He was in control. He was the ruler of them all. He was the Pravus.

"You've all done this. Vampires, Slayers, humans. This is all your doing. People are dying because you can't let go of your hatred for even a second. People are dying because of you…because of me." It nearly tore her heart out to see him so damaged, so reduced that he was made to control everyone just to get them to listen. Vlad looked at all of them slowly and steadily before he saw her. He took in a shaky breath and ran his hand through his hair in the same way she always did. Through their connection they both knew he did it to give him confidence and strength, but Vlad would never admit it and Mina would never state it. "Vampires, all vampires, except for my family and close friends, go back to your councils. Remember what happened here, but don't plan any kind of retaliation. Let it go. Go on with your lives."

Broken from the control since she was an exception, Mina was able to watch every vampire walk away from Bathory. It was like nothing had happened. She caught the figures of Casimir, William, Davide, Amare, and those of the Romanian Council slip away.

"Slayers, except for Joss, go home. Forget you ever saw even one vampire in Bathory."

The crowds dwindled even further. Now the only people she saw were the faces of the town's people that she spent five years with. Familiar, wounded, confused, but still there. She could see Henry, his parents, Jonathan, Lucy, Amelia, Alice, Cyryl, Alec, Roby, Meredith, Melissa, Tom, Bill, October, Sprat, Andrew, Kristoff, and a sea of others.

"And humans… Tend to the wounded and take care of the dead. When the sun rises tomorrow, you'll only remember that an earthquake happened here, and that people died because of it. Forget the vampires. Forget the Slayers. It's over."

Just like that…it was over.

Ever since she was turned she had heard that Vlad was the Pravus and that this moment would come. She had been told it was a curse, a blessing, and a prophecy. She was told that the boy she liked would one day rule over vampire-kind and enslave the human race. Now, three years after becoming a vampire, Mina blinked up in awe at the man she loved as he stopped the apocalyptic-like battle.

The world was set right again and Mina fell back against the steps. It was excruciating with her various injuries that were now more potent since Dracula released her and the adrenaline left her. But she hardly cared.

It was over.

They were alive.

The Prophecy was fulfilled.

_NOTES!_

_Okay, I know most of you probably caught them all but I wanted to point them out anyway for those people who just like to see me ramble. _

_Dracula and Mina's car-talk. Their dialogue comes from the song "Mina's Seduction" from Dracula the Musical. We've seen it before. Vlad and Mina sang it in Chapter 4, remember? Back then it was two kids messing around and not understanding the meaning. But now, Mina is a woman and she fully understands the enormity of it all. Plus, the whole "battles, armies" thing fits the Cleansing and the war that's to come. But it's also to show how Mina has changed. By her continuing and saying the lines WITH Dracula it is meant to show her shift in priorities and comprehension of her destiny. _

_Vlad and Mina's "to be where you are"…I wanted to do it as a bittersweet throwback to the same Chapter 4. They were little, they both remember it, and back then they could have never imagined that their lives would have turned out this way. When they were 13 those words were meaningless and held little flirtation but now they are literal. They are about to DIE for each other… "Any sacrifice is worth it" is both of them confiding in each other even though they are scared. _

_Anyone dying to know what Vlad was going to say after Mina told him she loved him, before Otis cut him off? I know I am, but guess what…you will NEVER know! xD_

"_If you were not her friend you would be a dead man." That is a joke coming from a line Dracula says in his movie to Wilhelmina after Jonathan Harker leaves, "if he were not your husband he would be a dead man." I thought that since it's the first time Drac and Jon ever interact that it'd be a funny bit to add. _

_**Now… Mina's injury count! **_

_This may or may not be important! ;)_

_-Hasn't fed in 14 or so hours. _

_-3 hits to the head (mild one from Joss, Abraham ramming her into a glass window, and the bookshelf hitting her temple). She more than likely has a concussion._

_-At least one or two broken ribs, and more are probably cracked. One was weakened by Abraham's kicks, one cracked from the beating, and during the beating they more than likely broke._

_-One leg broken, due to the bookshelf. _

_-5 stab wounds. Back of the ribs, from the glass. Shoulder blade, during battle. Waist, also during battle. And one small one in the leg. _

_-Wind knocked out of her twice. Once by Abraham, once by the vampires. _

_-Spine probably damaged from being slammed on her back against a waist-high wall, by Abraham. _

_-Various cuts and bruises, including a busted lip. _

_REVIEW ANSWERING TIME!_

_Aella: This whole chapter was something big, I'd say. But more is coming. And well, can you blame Drac? It isn't just a father-daughter thing that they have. He was there from the moment she was born, and he's seen her grow up, he's waited a LONG time for her, and through all that time he's felt what she felt, seen what she's seen. Now he has to watch her die and he can't do a single thing to stop it. Mind you, he is used to being almighty, powerful, and a leader…now he can't even talk to anyone but Mina and Vlad. And now both of them might die, and so yeah…he's upset. He's still connected to her, still there, but he's dormant. _

_Guest: Um, where Vlad and Mina are concerning relationships, it wouldn't be smart for me to include a romantic kiss scene between them. Don't worry, though. It will happen EVENTUALLY. But since he IS still dating Snow I won't have Vlad intentionally cheat on Snow. He isn't that kind of guy. Also, kissing now would make things 100% more complicated. But you WILL see some more romance between them before TAAT is over, I promise. _

_Thedarkone115: I love Once Upon a Time, deeply. So you're username and constant Rumpelstiltskin quotes make me VERY happy! Yes, my name is still Amber. ;) 13 is a rough age and getting older sucks too. But I feel a lot better about myself now that I'm 18 than I did when I was 13, 18 was always my favorite number so as far back as I can remember I've always wanted to be this age. Randomkid has explained himself, apologized, and righted what has been said. I forgave him and it's over now so you have no need to bustle yourself about it. I can take care of myself and my creations, and I thank you for supporting it. __ I wouldn't say it's genius; it was just the musing of my 14 year old self, but thank you. I'm honored you like is more than CoVT but remember, TAAT wouldn't exist if it wasn't for CoVT, so you owe it that. Oh, don't worry, I __**will**__ go darker, dearie. ;)_

_Sorry for the length. _

_A lot happened here…_

_I already started the next chapter, and have the rest planned out, so I don't think it will be too long until you get another update. _

_My four big Please's:_

_PLEASE make Mina's facebook profile less pointless. Chat with her, message her, anything…or I might as well delete it. _

_PLEASE check out my blog, The Heart of a Writer, at amber churchwell .blog spot. com without the spaces. Comment, suggest topics, whatever! __ I'd love to communicate with you readers some more._

_PLEASE check out my Tumblr, if you guys go on there at all, and follow me. I'd like to know if I should post TAAT up there or not, and see what things you and I might have in common! My url is theheartofawriter18. _

_PLEASE review._

_Pretty please. _

_That is all!_

_I love you all!_


	125. Abandonment

_I had some trouble with this one. There's a lot of pain and drama going on. I just felt very repetitive and tried very hard not to be. If I'm being totally honest though, I really like it if only it wasn't so depressing. But, as always in TAAT, things just have to go a certain way even if it sucks. But also Mina has personal abandonment issues. _

_But I hope you all like it. I did._

_FUN FACT! There is a quote from Phantom of the Opera hidden in this chapter! Find it and I'll give you endless love! ;)_

_Disclaimer: I do not own The Chronicles of Vladimir Tod, Dracula, or anything you might recognize from any other form of information._

_ENJOY!_

**125 Abandoned**

There was nothing to be said. Vlad fulfilled the Prophecy. The vampires were gone, the Slayers were forgotten, and the humans were as safe as they could be after such a catastrophe. Mina was weary and her head spun with pain. If time would have allowed it she would have stayed there for a century just to rest her tired body.

But Vlad would never allow that. "Mina?" Her lids felt heavy as they lifted to see him standing above her, concerned as he fell between her aching form and Snow's lifeless one.

He had no idea that when he looked at Snow the smarting emotions he had bleed into Mina, only increasing her discomfort. "Go, now." He whipped around to her and she did her best to wave a hand at Snow. "Go now, and leave me." His brows knitted. She smiled with difficulty, "I'll be fine."

Vlad lifted Snow into his arms and speed off towards Lugosi Drive. Around her the humans of Bathory were trying to mend the destruction. Once Vlad was gone Dracula appeared in his place above her.

"Drac…" She tried to sit up, grinning at him.

He fretted over her, examining her, and worrying over her. "Shh, do not fuss. You took a beating before I possessed you. You have many injuries. Some may not heal for some time since you have not fed since…"

"Yesterday, I know."

She winced when she failed again to get up. Breathing heavily, she used it to calm herself and gain control of her situation. Dracula could possess her despite any wound, even if she was dead, and she would not feel a thing. But since he released her and the adrenaline of Snow's death and Vlad's fulfillment wore off all of her cuts and bruises were coming into sharp focus.

"Let's see what the damage is, eh?"

She tried to lighten the mood but the dead spirit would have none of it. He fixed her with a stern look but complied. Remembering what afflicted her body during his possession he guiltily asked her to move her right leg. The action made her scream. "It is broken, I'm afraid." Mina banged her head on the step lightly, cursing the fact. "I would wager that you have at least two broken ribs, more were probably cracked, and a possible concussion from the bookshelf. There is no way for me to know what damage was done to your back when Abraham threw you." Dracula peered at the slices in her leg and middle. "The stabs do not seem to have hit anything vital, but they are deep."

"Well, I'd rather be broken than dead." This time Dracula gave her a faint smile but it was strained. She looked around, not finding anyone of importance in her area, and looked up at him. "Can—Can you help me?"

Dracula sighed pitifully. "You can feel me, Mina, but I can not move you. No one but the Todd boy can see me. There…There is nothing I can do."

Mina tried to cover his hand with hers but it ended up just slapping against the cold cement, the flesh of her fingers going through the ghost-like mist of his own. "I'm asking you to possess me, you idiot." He blinked.

"Truly?"

"I can't move, Drac. With you possessing me the pain is gone and I can get around until I can take care of myself. At least until I can get some bloodwine in me. Just get me to a first-aid kit, or something." By now he was staring at her in wonder. Ever since the first possession in New York she had steadfast refused to allow it again. He was aware that the only reason she agreed earlier was to save herself and those she loved, so now that the threat was gone and she was still asking him had him dazed. Knowing this she rolled her eyes and chuckled. "Come on, I never thought teamwork would be the one thing to terrify the bloody Impaler."

"Your body will stop healing itself if I possess you."

Biting back another yelp she lifted herself up onto her elbows. She looked like she was casually resting on the steps and not bleeding out. The bend of her abdomen made more blood gush, she ignored it and fixed him with a look. "Look, just do it until we can call Nelly or someone to fix us with some blood. I'm hungry and once I'm fed I'll heal. Okay?"

Taking in another eye-full of her mangled form he amended. "We shall fly, though. Whether or not you can feel it I will not walk on a broken leg. It will make it worse."

Mina nodded and Dracula possessed her once again. Taking a moment to flex her limbs he waited until her body numbed enough for him to stand. He did his best to keep from putting weight on her bad leg and lifted her into the air to fly in search for someone. It didn't take long from their hovering position to spot Nelly and Otis. Both buzzing about like hummingbirds but never straying far from the other.

"Mina!" The first to see them was Otis, who held his arms as if to catch her so that Dracula could lower her safely. Together they eased the body to the ground, where Nelly rushed over.

Dracula took her hands away from the wounds so that Nelly could assess them properly. He met eyes with Otis, "it is Dracula, actually. With me possessing her she can move, without me she would be lying at that old church-school until someone could get her." One of her hands waved at her lower areas. "If you wouldn't mind focusing on the leg, it is broken and I'd appreciate walking."

A voice called to Otis, he went off to help and left Nelly to care for the ghost/vampire. The nurse and warlord shared a silent look, her politely asking if it was okay to touch him and therefore heal Mina. He nodded. She ripped pieces of fabric to press to the wounds. Motherly looks shot at him, "you are not harassing Mina in there are you? I mean, she is alright with you doing this?"

Nelly helped him sit up. "She asked me to."

This seemed to calm her enough to continue. She was just about to say or ask something when her attention narrowed over her shoulder. Dracula did not have time to process it. A leather strap roughly smacked over Mina's mouth, and the belt buckle behind it squeezed tightly around her head. An anonymous blur was dragging her and Nelly away.

A powerful wave rocked her body and suddenly the pain returned. Mina screamed around the strap. The black mist of Dracula was scattered as if he had blown up and out of her.

They shouted but the blurs dragged them away before any human could blink or Otis could notice. Mina yelled, cried, and begged for Dracula to return and take the pain of her injuries away now that they were stretching and tearing. The arms around her middle twisted the broken ribs and made her sob. In a fleeting glance she noticed Nelly did not have a muzzle like she did. It all clicked in a moment. Dracula was not helping her because he could not hear her. He was gone. Their link snapped. Something pushed him out of her and prevented him from going back. It was then that she noticed who their attackers were.

Tomas Tod carried Nelly like she was a sack of potatoes. Scared and dizzy from the torture of it all, Mina looked up at her captor. It was the last person she would have ever expected to hurt her, a friend, and a father. Vikas.

Now separated from Mina, the inky blobs of Dracula's spirit reformed and he was whole again. Not understanding, he zipped around trying to find her. He reached out for her but the bond was severed. She was gone—taken.

"Mina!" He shouted but no one replied. No one heard him. No one could see him; he was a ghost without his host. A few feet away Otis was calling his Nelly and Dracula teleported before him. "They were taken! We must get them, quickly! Mina is wounded!"

It was no use. Not even Otis Otis could see him. The man simply spun about in search of his fiancé. Worry worked its was onto his face but he took no notice of Dracula's desperate attempts to communicate. There was only one person who could see him other than Mina.

And speak of the devil, Vladimir Tod was frantically babbling, "Otis! Is everything all right?"

"Your aunt….Vladimir…" Otis was distracted, searching up and down the street for them but he saw nothing. "Nelly, have you seen Nelly? She was just with me, and then she was gone. Like a dust storm. Just here and gone. I can't seem to find her anywhere."

"They were taken!" Dracula claimed, materializing and frightening Vlad into jumping back with a yelp. "Both of them!"

"Vladimir, what is…?"

"Dracula," Vlad said to calm the ghost and cut off his uncle. "What are you talking about? Who took who?"

The eldest vampire rolled his eyes. If it weren't for the dire situation Vlad would have laughed at the picture. "Nelly and Mina. I could not see who took them. One moment Nelly was dressing our wounds and the next I was dispersed everywhere. When I came to they were gone."

Horror filled Vlad as he recalled his father's threat. _"We have our ways."_

Tomas and Vikas had stolen them both and all Vlad could think of was what they would do to them if he didn't obey their commands. His own father was the enemy all along. All of it was part of Tomas' crazy scheme for power. He even went so far as to kidnap Nelly and Mina. His surrogate mother and his mate. Vlad was terrified for their safety and enraged by his father. His body shook.

"_Vikas, please stop! Stop it! I'm hurt, please, Vikas!"_ She tried to speak around the leather strap but communicated through telepathy. He ignored her.

She knew where they were taking them. The Stokerton Elysian Council building. It was where her maker stood high as president until his death. It was where she inherited everything he owned. Nearly every time she'd been there someone or everyone gained a scar. They did not enter. Tomas and Vikas seemed to be waiting for something. She dreaded what it could be or what they would do to them. Vikas dropped her to the hard ground without mercy. She groaned. _"Vikas…"_

"Shut up." He barked.

Mina worked to blink tears away. _"Vikas, you are my friend. Why are you doing this?"_ He glared at her. _"You're the closest thing I have to a maker."_

"How sentimental." Tomas spoke, walking between them. "You can quit your groveling. It won't work."

She realized he was reading her mind. Otis told her years ago when she first turned that Tomas had amazing mind control abilities. He also thought she would be the same.

"We are the same, Mina, just not that way." Tomas handed Nelly to Vikas so he could be free to address her. She struggled to sit up, her loss of blood making her woozy, but she could feel the wounds trying to heal. If only she had more blood to drink before the battle had started. Tomas knelt to her level. "We like power. We like to be in control. We want to rule the world, don't we?"

Mina struggled and glared. She thought every nasty curse she could in hopes that he was listening. He pouted and dug his fingers into her side wound. She screamed.

"Not so tough without Casper, are you?" He flicked the leather binding. "This little thing is supposed to block possessions. I found it a few centuries ago from an old priest claiming that it expelled demons _and_," he wagged a finger at her, "prevented them from rejoining the host." Mina worked her jaw, trying to wiggle the strap off her but it only made Tomas laugh. "Obviously, it worked."

"_Why are you doing this?"_

He quirked an eyebrow at her. "I want to be the Pravus."

"_That's impossible. Vlad is the Pravus; you can't just take his place. What good would it do? The Prophecy was fulfilled." _

"Not correctly. Vladimir was a disappointment in that aspect and for what, silly humans? He was meant to rule over us all and he chose not to. Now, all we have to do is wait for my son to come save his princess. That _is_ what the Romanian's call you, isn't it?" Mina turned her head away from his sneer. He looked at the other vampire and human present. "And Nelly, of course. He will come to save you both and when he does I will take his powers."

She glared back at him but he held a fantastic poker face. _"Vlad would have come for Nelly no matter what. Why bring me?"_

"You are my fail-safe."

He stood to his full height. Mina tried to understand but none of her theories made much sense. Perhaps her body didn't have enough blood to function right? Vlad would have come for Nelly. She was the mother he never had. It didn't matter if Mina was there or not. The only thing that would make sense is if Tomas used her link to Vlad to kill him but since she assumed he needed him alive that was unlikely. She blinked up at Tomas when she heard his cackling.

"I have no interest in killing you! You are here in case things don't go according to plan." At her clueless blinks Tomas decided to explain. Mina refrained from commenting on his villain-monologue skills. "Say, for instance, that Vladimir or someone were to kill me tonight. You are my way of getting what I want no matter if I live or die. You, my darling Mina, are going to ensure that I live forever."

Mina crinkled her nose. _"You're crazy. If you die there's nothing I can do and even if there was why would I do it?"_

"Because I will exorcise Dracula if you don't."

Her eyes were saucers. He had to be bluffing. There was no way he could do that. Dracula wasn't like every other ghost. They had a bond. One that Casimir said could never be broken. But Tomas did have the leather strap that somehow cloaked Mina from her bond with Dracula that no one knew was even possible much less existed.

"Break your bond, make him 'cross-over', you will never see him again, the whole nine yards. I can do it. I know how and if I chose to you will never see Dracula in this or any other lifetime." Mina felt a twinge of fear, a shiver of helplessness, but it boiled down to hatred at Tomas's proud smirk. "So you will help me…or I will destroy him."

"_What would you have me do? I'm no witch-doctor." _

Tomas ignored her humor. Pulling out a small black book he started to flip through it in search of something in particular. "Your blood-bond with Dracula…tell me how it was done."

"_What?"_

"The bond! You have told me that you remember your past lives. The bond was made in your second lifetime and has lasted nearly two hundred years. Tell me how it was done."

It only took a moment. A fast, striking moment. She figured it all out. _"You want to blood-bind with Vlad." _Tomas didn't react. _"You want to bind with him so that if you die you can shadow him and possess him."_

"I will become the Pravus. If I must go so far as to blood-bind with my son then so be it."

Mina shook her head about to point out how insane he was when Tomas clamped his hand around her neck. He brought her up until they were eyelevel and her feet were dangling over a foot off the ground. She wailed and whimpered at the endless agony that throbbed through her entire body like a poison. The leather strap muffled any of her cries and she struggled to breathe with his constricting grip and her sobbing making it difficult. Tomas leaned in close, "Tell me how he did it."

"_I don't know." _

He found one of her stab wounds—by now the edges were slowly starting to heal—tearing his hand through it until it reopened.

"_I don't know! I swear! I have no idea how he did it!"_

"He did something that night at Carfax Abbey. What was it?"

Mina scratched against his hand. He didn't even flinch when she drew blood. _"He turned Wilhelmina. It was a normal turn that's all I know."_ Another squeeze. _"I swear! I don't know!"_

With a huff Tomas dropped her back to the cement. He jagged a finger at the small black book. "It says here that you knew the moment the bond was made. Now tell me, Mina, how does one forget something like that? You told me that you remembered everything from your previous lives!"

"_Yeah, and back then sex was a pretty big bond if you ask me."_

Tomas shot her a stern look at her sarcasm. He snapped the book closed and slammed it at her crumpled legs. She didn't need to look at it to know it was Wilhelmina's journal. Normally it sat on her shelf, untouched and unnoticed, and she wondered whether it was Vikas or Tomas that searched her room. She'd been living with the enemy for months.

Vikas warned Tomas that the Pravus arrived and the latter brought Nelly up by the neck. Mina called out to her and tried to stand but a paralyzing pain shot up her broken leg. Whether or not Nelly understood Mina kept chanting into the human's mind over and over again. _Everything will be all right, I promise._ The Siberian vampire moved to stand behind her and brought her to hang by her arms. Without even blinking to her mental pleas he forced her to watch as Vlad, Otis, Henry, and Joss stepped out of the black car.

Vlad lead the group towards them until confusion distorted his face. Tomas mocked him. "It seems that part of the prophecy was misinterpreted, Master Pravus. You cannot control a vampire who has burned his Mark away." Vlad glared. "I don't understand why you fight against fate, my son. You are the Pravus and I am your father. I will take this burden from you at any cost. Then I will rule over vampirekind and enslave the human race. It's unavoidable."

"That's not true. The prophecy says the Pravus will only enslave the humans out of charity."

Tomas nearly growled with anger but said nothing. Nelly squirmed in his hand. Vlad looked at her in worry before letting his eyes flicker to Mina. At her mangled body he nearly faltered.

Inhaling deeply Vlad focused on his terrified aunt. "Let her go, Dad. Let her go. Please."

"You have a choice to make, my son. Kill Otis now and I will let her live." Mina let out a whimper. "Don't kill him and I will drain her of every drop before your eyes."

Shocked, Vlad looked between Otis and Nelly. Both were like his parents. Both were more paternal to him than his own parents. He held more memories of Nelly than his own mother. His uncle was there for him in every way possible when his father wasn't. He couldn't live without either of them. He could never chose. "But…why?"

"Because it amuses me." Tomas was about to continue when something seemed to break his madness for a moment. He turned sharply to Mina. "Oh, shut up! I can't kill you! Fail-safe, remember?" Vlad felt dumb for not noticing the leather gag on her sooner, and he figured she was speaking to Tomas telepathically. With whatever her offer was beaten down Tomas turned his crazed gaze back to Vlad. "Now choose. Or I shall choose for you."

"Kill me, Vlad." Otis placed a hand on his shoulder. "I've lived a long life. And if I can't live another day with Nelly, I'd rather be dead. Save her. Please."

Again, Mina was trying to persuade Tomas but he turned his attention back to his son. "If you value your aunt's life, Vlad, you'll kill your dear uncle and head upstairs to the roof, where Vikas has carefully laid out the tools we'll need to complete our transaction. If the hidden script in my journal is any indication, the final details of the ritual will be messy. It requires emptying you of both your invincibility—something that D'Ablo failed miserably at—and every drop of blood."

Before anyone could react Nelly turned her head to look back at Tomas. His fist still clamped around her neck but she paid it no mind. A fierce determination that one could only find in a mother fixed itself when she clenched her jaw.

"Tomas Tod, you will not hurt this boy. What would Mellina think of all of this? Have you lost your mind entirely?" The stern expression melted the longer she stared at him until she shook her head. "That's it, isn't it? You have lost your mind. Tomas, this is your son. You gave him life, held him in your arms, fed him, clothed him. And though recent years have been from a distance, you've watched him grow into the amazing young man you see before you. You can't do this. You can't hurt Vlad. He's your son. You gave him life."

"And so it is mine to take, Nelly."

That betrayal, that pounding loyalty brought tears to Nelly's eyes. "I won't let you hurt him, Tomas! Mellina isn't here to defend her son. She isn't here because of you!" He didn't even flinch. "I won't lose Vlad the way I lost her. I won't, Tomas! I won't!"

Nelly wretched herself away from Tomas and reached out for her ward but they were still several feet apart. Vlad held out his hand for hers.

Their fingertips barely brushed as Tomas grew violent with rage, "And I won't let you manipulate my son! MY SON!"

Tomas yanked her back and slammed his fangs into her throat. She didn't have the chance to scream. Her blood was drained in seconds. No one could stop the numbing impact it had on everyone present. Tomas ripped Mina from Vikas and flew up to the roof. She couldn't even fight him as she saw Nelly's corpse collapse and grow smaller as they flew higher.

The pain—emotional and physical—was too much for Mina. She couldn't scream, couldn't yell, all she could do was bend like a puppet to Tomas' will. Once on the roof he tossed her at the stairwell wall carelessly. She slid to the ground with her body too wrecked with her severe weeping to lift herself up. Tomas handcuffed her to a pipe, letting her arm fall limply at her side, and sneered at her like she was filth. "I overestimated you, Mina. You had so much promise but you're willing to give it up for a human. Thousands of years have been wasted to give you the power you refuse to take part in. Just like my son."

Mina looked defeated, her eyes red with sorrow, but the hate was evident. _"You killed Nelly."_

"The girl who would be queen," Tomas tilted his head, "cries for a human."

"_I'm not the Damned Queen! I'm not a Dark Princess. I'm just Mina. A vampire, who used to be human. And you've taken everyone I care about!"_ Blood gurgled from her throat until it oozed from underneath the leather strap and trailed along her neck and made her choke. _"You're crazy, Tomas. Evil and crazy. And I'll kill you."_ Her thoughts were low, grounded through the haze of her blood loss, shooting aches, and mourning. She struggled with the energy that it took to stay conscious. But she was sure every telepathic vampire in the state heard her. _"I swear! I'll kill you!"_

Beyond him, Otis arrived on the roof. Tomas turned to fight his brother without giving Mina a proper response. She coughed the rising flood of blood until it overflowed around the gag in a grotesque way to drown her.

Otis looked down at Vlad from their location on the roof. "Vladimir, run! Run and don't look back!" Instead of heeding him Vlad rose to join them. Mina couldn't be sure if she was relieved or concerned. "Please go, Vlad. You have no idea what he's capable of."

"This isn't your fight, Otis. It's mine."

Tomas attacked Vlad and Mina felt a sudden cracking pain shoot up her bad leg and heard Vlad swear from his injury. If there was ever a worse time to feel each other's pain, now was it.

Dracula was speaking rapidly to Mina but she couldn't focus on him. He tried to possess her, touch her, speak to her but nothing worked. She couldn't see him. Desperate and frantic he swiped his hands at the leather strap but his ghostly shape went right through her again and again.

"Mina, please stay awake! Take off the gag! Mina!" He shouted at her but she couldn't hear him. Dracula almost broke down in despair. "Please, don't leave me alone again!"

"_D—Draccy?"_ Even her thoughts cracked.

Hope resounded through out his being. "Mina? Mina, take off the gag!"

"_Drac, I…"_ Her eyes fluttered heavily. _"I can feel—feel you."_ A hand ran through his torso but it only disoriented the black mist that made his figure until flopping at her side again. Her eyes searched the air but couldn't see him. With the strap blocking blood from leaving her mouth it started to run from her nose. She continued to cough forcefully. _"Where are you?"_

He tried to draw himself as close to her as possible. His black smoke clouded and consumed her but her body would not accept him or even acknowledge his existence. She kept begging for him. "I'm here, Mina." For the first time in nearly six hundred years Dracula felt tears well up in the silver eyes. "I'm always here."

"Grab it!"

The shout from Otis seemed to draw Mina out from near unconsciousness. Her wounds stung. She was absolutely ravenous for blood. But through her blurred vision she saw the Lucis become ablaze from Vlad's touch and plummeting over the edge of the building.

Using the last bit of her strength she tried to propel herself towards Otis, Tomas, and Vlad. The handcuff prevented her from getting anywhere. Her broken leg started to clear her head enough to see what was happening through her starvation. Tomas was a breath away from killing Otis, his hand at his throat.

He was going to kill Otis. He was going to kill the only father she ever had, the only family that helped her through everything, the only person to understand that she needed love in return. Tomas murdered Nelly in cold blood and now was going to do the same to Otis.

And she was helpless to stop it.

But Vlad wasn't.

She saw a flash of silver as Vlad buried the stake deep into Tomas' chest. It slipped out and clattered to the ground with a wooden thump, the tip smeared with blood.

Vlad fell to his knees in time with Tomas' body. Pools of blood grew with their silence and with sickening realization she felt her stomach rumble at the sight of it. Otis said nothing as he grabbed Vlad's shoulders. There was nothing to say.

Nelly was gone. So was Tomas. The foggy images in her head told Mina that Vlad was reliving his worst nightmare but she couldn't come to his aid. She was still hurt and still handcuffed. She couldn't rush him, wouldn't rush him, even if she could.

He stared at his father's corpse with hallow eyes before they slide over to her. It dawned on him and he hurried to her side before Otis could blink. "Mina, oh god…" The leather strap was pulled down and with that freedom she released her mouthful of crimson. Otis brought the key from Tomas' pocket to release her. Vlad was just as desperate as Dracula as his hands shifted from her various injuries until one settled with cupping her cheek.

Her eyes shifted to the strap that now lay at her collarbone. "Take it off," her voice was hoarse, "now." The moment he worked the buckle open and parted it from her Dracula morphed into her body.

"Are you okay?" Vlad couldn't help but ask.

It took a moment but her large eyes blinked at her surroundings and he caught the hint of silver in them. The blue was all but gone, replaced with the metallic shimmer and the green darkened significantly. Dracula brought her to sit up, met his attention, and nodded. "Yes, she will live. I can fly her around but I must get her blood to drink immediately."

Vlad and Otis exchanged looks.

"I will take her to my brother's. She will be safe there." Dracula brought her body up into the air to keep her weight off her leg. Understanding that since it wasn't entirely Mina and therefore uncomfortable Dracula hugged Vlad but only briefly. "Get everyone home. Do not worry for Mina. I will have her back to you soon enough."

Dracula started to fly towards the Crypt after sliding a reassuring hand onto Otis's shoulder. Vlad turned before he made it off the roof. "Wait, Dracula!" The ghost in the girl's body turned to him. "Why did my dad want Mina? What does this do?" He held up the leather strap.

He paused to hear Mina's response in their head. "She says that he wanted her to teach him how to blood-bind with you. That way he would be latched onto you even if he died."

Wide eyes all drew towards Tomas's unmoving cadaver.

"He did not succeed. Mina does not know, and no matter how powerful Tomas was he would not be able to bind with you. He is not a mate." With a last meaningful look Vlad and Dracula nodded to each other.

Over an hour later Mina found herself sprawled across her large canopy bed with Casimir apologetically straightening her leg so that it would heal properly. She howled deep in her throat around the gulps of bloodwine.

The fresh blood was doing its job but she continued to drink vigorously. With every swallow a bruise dissipated. In five swigs her shoulder wound was closed but still tender. It took four bottles before her body started to do its work on her broken bones.

She was laying on her left side to expose her back to Casimir. In her own embarrassment she had to remove her shirt in exchange for covering herself with her deep red sheet. With pinches and jolts he had to remove the splinters of glass and wood that were embedded in the back of her waist. She winced as a triangle of glass slid through the muscle and she was sure she heard the sound of it scrap across bone. Dracula sat near where her head was and petted her softly.

"Just a little longer, Mina." Casimir murmured softly with one last little tug of her flesh. "The pain will fade."

When the empty bottle rolled to the carpet Davide stood to place another in her grasp. Like an eager child she sipped at it. The back wounds stopped bleeding and slowly closed. She could feel them going from new, pink skin to the deadly pale white that matched the rest of her body. Yet she still stayed curled on her side, crying.

Alive or dead Vlad still chose to turn Snow and that thought haunted her. It clouded everything and made her feel sick.

Abraham almost killed her. After all the times she's been hurt by the abandonment of the McMillan's each insult hurt more than the last. Even if Joss saved her it didn't stop her from seeing flashes of Abraham with his stake raised high above her. Due to him she would be excommunicated from the McMillan's. Only Joss and Henry would remain.

Her friends knew her secret. She would have to come clean about everything to them sooner or later. Whether they accepted her or not was a different story. But after the McMillan's and Vlad choosing Snow she didn't think she can bear facing her friends.

Vikas was dead. If Otis was her vampire-father Vikas was definitely the uncle. He was so loving, so caring, so attentive. He would give her advice on Vlad. He would tease her, remind her that her life wasn't as dreary as it seemed, and he would always be there for her to run to. She could hear his laughter echo in her mind. She could feel his embrace like he would when she would seek him out on sleepless, nocturnal nights. She loved him. She trusted him. And he was a spy. All of it was a lie to get close to her—close to Vlad—and it crushed whatever was left of her heart.

Until she remembered Nelly.

The mother she always wanted, the caretaker, the provider, the only person Mina could go to for that maternal bond was gone. Her hate and hurt was overpowering. She never cried so hard in her entire life.

Mina mumbled undistinguishable words trying to express the consuming emotions inside her. Dried blood washed away from the dripping tears. She worked herself up into hysteria of blame, threats, and loathing targeted at the world and whatever cruel gods controlled it. When the madness became too difficult with her weeping and she screamed her voice raw she would grow so still one would think her dead. She would stare at one fixed point—looking but not seeing—and whisper all the blame, threats, and loathing to her own soul until she cracked further.

Humans, Slayers, vampires, some of Dracula's supporters, people she went to school with, had classes with, Nelly, Vikas, and even Tomas. They were all gone. It was too much. Too hard. Alive or dead she couldn't have anyone.

Her parents were dead and she hardly even knew them.

Abraham hated and turned her out.

Cecile's death affected Joss's parents so much they couldn't even notice her over the loss of their child. Eventually they gave her up too.

Mike and Matilda didn't look at her enough to realize she was a vampire much less that everything in her life was falling apart. When push came to shove they gave her up to Otis because it was easy, not because it was right.

D'Ablo was too evil to even give her a chance at having a real father.

Tomas was using her.

Vikas lied to her, tricked her into trusting him, and abused that loyal love of hers against her.

Nelly was dead.

And Vlad didn't love her. He would never love her.

She couldn't do this. She couldn't handle it. There was nothing left for her but the tears she shed and the blood she drank. It was all gone. Every last bit of it. And she couldn't go on like this…. She just couldn't.

_Smitty has a question for you all:_

_Do you have any clue how to make a stomach stop growling without eating food?_

_Now I must explain this. She does not have an eating problem. In fact, she is one of those people that eats consistently but is still underweight. But her stomach never shuts up and to be honest it is irksome. When we try and sleep it awakes us. It interrupts movies, epic speeches (yes, we have those), and anything else but eating. And it even growls as she eats. And they are LOUD! I'm going to stab her in the stomach. So…any ideas?_

_Sorry about that…anyway…upsetting chapter, eh? _

_See, a few weeks ago I had a chat with a reader whose name I shall not state because I haven't asked them. But we talked about Mina and generally TAAT. While chatting I've realized something about Mina…her abandonment issues. And in this difficult time for her I thought it would be best to highlight them. _

_So I want all of you TAAT readers to sit back and think about Mina's life before Vlad. Really think about it. She had no friends, the only person she could talk to was Joss and then he left for Slayer training. She is tossed all over the country and her aunts and uncles barely give a crap about her. It's only Henry, who she hardly gets to visit, and Joss. Until she meets Vlad. If you guys think her life sucks now think about it back then, growing up like that. I think, from Mina's POV, that she's happier that she met Vlad simply because of the new life she's been given since leaving Joss's wing. _

_Anyway, please review!_

_REVIEW!_

_I BEG OF YOU!_

_I already have the next chapter ready…_

_five reviews and I'll post it!_


	126. Chocolate Chip Cookies

_Not even 24 hours and you guys gave me 7 reviews! _

_Also, I'm sorry for those non-user reviews that I forgot to answer last chapter. I'll do so after this one. This is shorter but I really love this chapter. It's just…yeah. I loved writing it. _

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything but Mina, and Dragos. _

**126 Chocolate Chip Cookies**

Mina only had one memory of her mother, Maggie.

Some would assume that she would remember the last time she saw her parents alive or their funeral but she didn't. She could recall that her father would lift her onto the piano bench and let her watch as he played ballads for his wife. While she knew what happened, what they were like, and mourned them she couldn't remember more than a few flashes of memories. She was only five years old when they died.

She never thought to bother her aunts or uncles about asking personal questions so one of the few things she knew was that her mother excelled at baking. That was because it was a trait she passed on to Mina.

There were flashes; small bursts of déjà vu, smells or feelings that she remembered the most. That was why Mina felt comfortable when a house was filled to the brim with the sweet scents of baked goods. Sugar, cinnamon, chocolate, pumpkin, lemon, apples or anything really as long as it reminded her of her mother worked. But the only crisp, vivid image she had of Maggie was clouded with red velvet.

She was baking chocolate chip cookies and red velvet cupcakes for Mina's kindergarten class. The cookies rested atop the counter and Mina stretched on her toes to clasp one in her greedy little hands. Her mother just finished frosting the cupcakes when she turned and caught Mina with a cookie heading straight for her open mouth. Maggie took the cookie away and placed it back with the others and chided Mina for her impatience. Before the five-year-old girl could work up a pout her face was smeared with white frosting and red crumbs.

It took a moment for Mina to register that her mother had shoved a cupcake into her face and mouth. She could remember eagerly swiping and licking around her mouth to catch as much of the sugary substance as possible. Her mother laughed.

Nelly baked too.

She knew it from the moment she entered Nelly's house over four years ago. It was faint but recognizable: the smell of chocolate chip cookies.

Mina would come over and there would always be a platter of warm cookies waiting for her. She never told Nelly how much it meant to her. But some part of her guessed that Nelly knew anyway from the motherly affection she doted on her each and every time she watched her bite into a gooey cookie. The way she looked at her, so endearing and loving, made her wonder if she resembled her five-year-old self at all.

But she never told Nelly.

She missed all her chances to tell Nelly how much she meant to her. She was the mother she missed, the mother she longed for, the mother that was there all along and she hardly even noticed when she appeared. One day she was just simply there inside Mina's heart.

It was a beautiful service. The crowds of people said wonderful things about Nelly but she couldn't work up the motive to stand by the casket like the rest of them. All of them went to Nelly's house when it was over. But Mina didn't.

She stayed behind to watch the casket be lowered into the ground and watched with a heavy heart as the earth was piled atop it. The tomb read her name and dates but Mina's eyes lingered on the inscription; _friend, loved one, and mother_. She was the one who insisted to Vlad and Otis that they include that last bit to the tombstone. Nelly raised Vlad and shared her heart with every wayward child that crossed her path. The least they could do was claim her as a proper mother.

The caretakers left once there was nothing but a rectangle of dirt for Mina to stare at. She was alone with the deceased.

Mina placed Vlad's bouquet of daises by the grave like she said she would. It was the only thing she said during Nelly's funeral but Vlad seemed thankful. She recognized that he held her hand but she couldn't react to it at the time. He had all of their friends and loved ones at Nelly's house to act as host for which left her alone to mourn Nelly.

Some part of her knew that she should be with them but she couldn't act on it. It was too hard.

She could relate to Nelly on many levels. It was easy for them to love. They were both trusting, some say to a fault, but so very passionate. So Mina knew that she should be at Nelly's house comforting the hurt and mourning. She should be hugging people, holding their hands, whispering inspirational words, and she most certainly should be beside Vlad now that Nelly was gone. But she couldn't.

She wanted someone to comfort her instead. Someone like Nelly.

It was selfish but she just couldn't care. She wanted someone to be there for her constantly for support. She wanted someone that made her lunch that she couldn't eat anyway. She wanted someone to ask how her day was and actually care for the answer. She wanted someone that would listen to her no matter what. She wanted someone who would worry about her needlessly and constantly. She wanted a mother.

More correctly… She wanted a family.

That normalcy was gone. Mina couldn't stop by after school for a snack, a chat, and the chance to see her crush. She couldn't have someone asking if she was hungry and come back with a sandwich because they forgot she was a vampire. No one will ask about her grades like they were the most important things on her mind. No one will take her shopping for Christmas presents even though she was horrible at it.

Nelly was the only thing that was keeping Mina normal—human. And Mina hadn't even known it.

"Printesa?"

She stood up but didn't turn to Dragos. He was not who she wanted to see at the moment. But, of course, he had to come at the worst possible time.

"I understand this may be unexpected…"

"Unwelcome, actually." She cut him off and turned. Not wanting to leave Nelly just yet she stopped when she was able to see Dragos but the grave was to her left and still in her peripherals. "What do you want?"

He wasn't alone. Two other vampires flanked him but neither was from the Council. If anything she could assume they were face-less members of Dracula's following. "The Council has been waiting a long time for you to return to us. Our loyalty to you has remained even when you told us that we must wait until the Prophecy of the Pravus was completed." Dragos hesitated to continue but found his resolve after swallowing the lump in his throat. "As you are aware, Printesa, the Prophecy has come to pass."

She crossed her arms. "Indeed it has."

"We ask that you now take your position as our president and lead us to the Council of Elders. I am personally confident that Em will be willing to let Romania grow to its former glory."

"I'd rather not do this now." She glanced back to the grave. This was the fourth time Dragos has approached her since New Year's. "Please, Dragos."

He clenched his jaw in annoyance. "It is your duty to rule this Council. We have waited centuries for you. You promised that the Council would have your attention after the Pravus. Now that the Prophecy is out of the way you are expected to follow your word!"

"I said 'after the Prophecy'…I did not specify when."

She didn't have to turn around this time. The frustration radiating off of Dragos was clear enough. She could almost feel his eyes stabbing into her back.

"The rest of the Council may watch you run off with your Pravus but if I must be the first to remind you that you have responsibilities then so be it." He walked closer until she could sense him right behind her. "The only reason I find you worth talking to is because my leader has chosen to speak through you. I do not care about your problems nor will I waste my time fixing them. You are Dracula's Heir…" Mina flinched but her eyes shot open. No longer watery, those green-blue orbs sparked with ferocity. "There is nothing left for you here. You need to grow up and move on. I will not rest until this Council is the first on your mind."

Mina turned. Slowly, and threateningly she faced Dragos. "Thank you for reminding me why I want you to shut up." He blinked as she shoved passed him.

"We have spent enough time on you. You belong to this Council, Mina. So when we call you to lead us you are meant to listen!"

Her hand whipped out to shove at his chest until he stumbled a good five steps back. It still didn't stop him from falling to the ground as she looked on with a frightening glare. For a moment Dragos wondered if it was Dracula who did it as he has been known to defend Mina before. But when he looked up, thoroughly humiliated, he knew it was one hundred percent Mina. And he would never admit that it scared him, even a little.

"I am your leader, you say? Who are you to think you have the right to speak to me like that, Dracula or not? I am Dracula's Heir but I am Mina Lovett first and foremost. _You_ listen to _me_! I will not come when you beckon me!"

Dragos stood while she lashed out at him. He took the time to brush off his tailored suit before narrowing his eyes at her. Mina didn't shy away from his gaze.

"Am I perfectly clear, Dragos?"

He gritted his teeth, "transparently."

"Take your men and go." She nodded to the two and they started to walk off, giving her the respectful distance she required, but Dragos seemed to hesitate. "Try and control me one more time and I will not reinstate you to Defense when I rebuild the Council." That seemed to register and he left peacefully.

Mina sighed when she was once again alone. But when she looked down at Nelly's resting place it was with some sort of resignation. Her temper was wasted and it didn't help those lingering thoughts of being used that circled her head.

Ever since New Year's she's been far more distant than ever before and no matter how much she wanted to stop she just couldn't. Things were different. Nelly's murder, Tomas's insanity, and Vikas's betrayal weighed heavily on her. It was her trust in others, that passionate love that mimicked Nelly's that brought her down in so many ways. Her breakdown after the battles would never be known to anyone but the Dracula's. It was in that mess of emotions that she figured it was better not to spread her heart too thin again in such an intimate way. Everything since meeting Vlad has brought her to that conclusion.

Nelly once told her that she wished Mina could have had a normal life. It was the first time she got a moment alone with the woman after telling her that she was bloodbound to Dracula.

She hadn't even said anything. Nelly just saw the heavy sag of her shoulders and the tension in her expression enough to grip her shoulder and say, "you can't change your circumstances but you can change what you do with them. You can't run…but you can walk away." That didn't make much sense at the time yet now she understood.

"Nelly, I…" She swiped away a tear. "I—I love you."

When someone dies there are too many words to say. Everything seems too cheap, too little, too meaningless, but never too much. She's read sonnets about losing someone, and seen countless words about what they would say to them. But when faced with Nelly everything seemed so…out of place. She needed something simple and sweet, but true. Mina closed her eyes, bid her goodbyes, and turned to leave the cemetery.

She sat a moment in her car too scared to drive to Nelly's Wake. Sitting on the passenger seat beside her was a plate full of homemade chocolate chip cookies.

_Yup…_

_Sorry if the sight of cookies makes you sad now. It does for me. _

_I haven't started the next chapter so you are going to have to wait longer for that. But it will come soon enough. And for anyone who even cares about my blog, I'm sorry for not keeping up with that, but I do try. I really do. _

_Just a thought, do you guys think I should post TAAT on Tumblr?_

_REVIEW ANSWERING TIME!_

_TheDarkOne115: Thank you very much dearie, and here are some new chapters that you asked for!_

_Kayla: Yup…Nice to know I rendered someone speechless, or um…typeless? Thanks again for the latest review, and I love that song you referenced! xD _

_Guest1: Vlad and Mina! Just to mix the chant up a little! ;)_

_Aella: Thank you very much! __ What happens to Snow is exactly like in the books. But the very ending is still top secret. I can't give out anything at this point, sorry love. I will keep up my work, promise._

_Guest2: Thanks, I try but long chapters are harder. Obviously. I don't like for them to drag. I can't tell you that, either, sorry._

_Huma: Thank you for the help with Smitty but that is something she does often and it still doesn't help at all. :/ Thank you though. And yeah, it is sad, but I hope you're glad at how fast I got reviews! _

_Pancakesaregoog1: I shall!_

_Guest3: I shall try!_

_Thank you everyone! Please leave some reviews! I love hearing from you guys!_


	127. A Perfect Life

_This chapter isn't so great but I was amused while writing it, I guess. There are a few hints here and there for you to ponder as you read. _

_For those of you who like to listen to mood music as you read, I suggest "A Perfect Life" from Dracula the Musical. I listened to it on repeat for about 4 days while writing this chapter, and it goes perfectly with Vlad and Mina's moments. _

_Disclaimer: I do not own The Chronicles of Vladimir Tod, Dracula, or anything else you could possibly recognize. _

**127 A Perfect Life**

Mina knew she had to leave early if she wanted to be there on time. After all, it took a while to drive from Stokerton to Bathory and she absolutely couldn't be late for graduation.

Plus, she had rounds to make. Her human friends still lacked an explanation and she had pictures to take with Henry and Joss despite the fact that she didn't want to see her aunts or uncles at all. Then there was the Dracula's who actually did want pictures of her and were already crowding in their seats probably. Not to mention Vlad and Otis.

Dracula picked out her dress and for some reason that made her laugh.

Her friends were all bundled together when she found them. Alice was trying to straighten Cyryl's cap as he was trying to get the tassel to spin. They all circled their arms around each other for a group picture but seemed to be struggling to capture them all. She stepped forward, "I'll take the picture."

"Mina!" Lucy squeaked.

No one seemed to expect her and she stood there uncertainly holding her hand out for the camera. She just hoped the gesture meant more to them than just the offer to take a photo like she meant it. With a look at the rest Amelia closed the space and hugged Mina. She practically threw her arms around her. When they parted the camera was landed right in her hand. She smiled to them all.

"Let's go over here. The lighting is too weird." It was true but she also wanted to be as far from other humans as possible. They gathered around and posed. As she brought the camera up to angle it and snap a few, them posing in different ways for each of them, she confessed. "I've been a vampire since the end of freshman year. My maker was this major jerk who had it out for Vlad as long as I've known him. He died last summer. Casimir, his sons, Vlad, Otis, Vikas, and now Snow are vampires too. I am also a reincarnate of Dracula's wife." Their smiles faltered, and she flickered her eyes away from the screen in favor of meeting their eyes. "Yes, the real Dracula."

Only Jonathan seemed to take it easily as he already knew about it. He gave her an encouraging nod and vouched for her. "She's telling the truth."

"I'm the third life. My first was married to Dracula, and my second was married to Jonathan Harker who is Jon's past life." Everyone tried not to react but it was a struggle that Mina appreciated anyway. "Lucy, you are one too. In my second life we were best friends."

Lucy spluttered and looked between Jon and Mina. "I—You—I'm dating your husband?" Mina smiled, clicked another picture, and winked over the camera.

"You can have him."

Roby jumped forward with his question causing Mina to lower the camera and listen. "So what was all that apocalypse stuff on New Years?"

"Vlad is basically the messiah of vampires. His dad wanted the power. Slayers came to Bathory to kill all of us, even the humans, because I'm pretty sure their insane. An army of vampires was here because Vlad and his dad tend to break the law and they were here to kill them too. It ended up becoming a Slayer/vampire/human war."

Even though she shrugged it was hard for her to remember that this is not normal to them. They haven't had years and months to understand all of this. It was their wide, unblinking eyes and the expressions of comprehension mixed with disbelief and a tinge of loyalty trying to leak out. These were her friends and they were trying because of that one reason. Trying to understand her world. They were her friends…and they were _trying_.

Alec and Roby seemed the most vocal since they were the only ones able to ask questions. It was Alec that brought up Dracula. "Lucy and Jon said something was wrong with you during the fighting. I saw you…you were…inhuman." Mina didn't have enough time to cover up her flinch. Alec didn't miss a beat in correcting his word choice, "different."

She sighed. "In my second life Dracula found me and wanted me back from Jonathan Harker." With a timid smile she handed them the camera. "We were mates when we were human, in my first life. He did something to my blood that lasted into this life because of us being mates. It's called blood-binding. It just means that his spirit is latched onto me. I can see his ghost, talk to him, get some of his powers, and he can possess me. Normally he would never possess me without permission but during the battle I needed his help. Most of that night it was Dracula you saw fighting, not me."

"You're a vampire that sees dead people?" Cyryl blurted.

She nodded, chuckling. "Yes."

"Has Dracula been around since you turned?"

Blinking in confusion she looked at Roby. "No. I had dreams though, even when I was human. He was with me since I was born but I couldn't see him until the middle of junior year. That's why I was so sketchy when I got back from New York."

"And he can possess you?"

"It was life or death. I had broken bones, I was hungry, and I lost a lot of blood. I would have been killed early on if it wasn't for him."

Everyone went silent at that. There was one question she knew was coming but had no idea what form it would take or who it would come out of. They all seemed happy that she was honest with them now though. But she knew it wouldn't last. That question needed to be asked. Alice brought her colorful eyes to Mina's. "What about Vlad?"

"He is my mate. Some say he is Dracula reincarnated. We aren't sure. If one of us dies the other one does too. It's been a problem for a few years now."

Their looks were pitiful, hurtful. It stung somewhere deep inside her chest in a place she hadn't visited since January 1st. She didn't duck away from them but chose to met their eyes and hold up her front. They understood that what she said was an understatement. They saw that they should drop it because Mina wasn't confessing emotions at this point. She was just stating facts.

"Why did you keep all this a secret?" Lucy seemed to be affected the most and Mina shot her a sorrowful look, only for a moment.

"It's against vampire-law. We aren't supposed to talk to humans that we don't drink from so that excluded all of you." Jonathan didn't speak up. She wouldn't mention it. "Until recently I couldn't tell you at the risk of having to either kill or turn you all. That or I would die and by extension Vlad. None of you would have believed the mate thing or Dracula unless I brought up the vampire aspect. So…I acted normal."

Roby tried not to show his amazement as he added, "we would have listened. You could have told us. We're your friends and that means that we'd back you up. Whether it's ghosts, vampires, or the Loch Ness monster we will always help you." Mina smiled at him and brought him into an embrace that turned into a group hug.

"Thanks guys, but I am one of those creatures and you have to trust me when I say I did it to protect you. You have no idea how you all have helped me even without knowing. I would have gone crazy otherwise."

Jon's lips thinned out. "That sounds like a goodbye."

"No, I'm not saying goodbye." This relieved him but didn't take away the skepticism. "You are going on to college and I know you boys are going to make Suck My Life rule the world. But I have other plans for education. I just want to make it clear that I want to keep writing to all of you while you're out of state. Plus, I needed to tell you all this in person because I wouldn't want to come to visit and have you freak out that I'm still eighteen!" That settled them into a comfortable laughter. She was glad about that. She didn't want to cause any more problems.

"Eliza!"

She turned to grin at Casimir's voice. He was dressed in a suit, strictly black and gray, and looked downright dashing. His sons trailed behind him also in suits but their shirts singled them out; green for William, blue for Amare, and red for Davide. Eugene, Alin, Imre, Atalik, and Tamian were there too, which surprised her. Most of all Tamian surprised her by attending, he was always too grumpy to participate in anything. It was the same with Amare. Virgilius and Dragos were nowhere in sight and that was _not_ surprising at all.

"Casimir!" She threw her arms around him.

They nuzzled into each other and for a moment all she could smell was the strong scent of deep forests, rain, the fireplace in his home, and blood. She parted to look at her friends who were all still shell shocked that so many of their acquaintances were vampires the entire time. With hugs and kind words of parting she was left alone with the other half of her life.

"I am very proud of you, my dear." Casimir dropped his hand from her cheek to her shoulder. "The only schooling my boys did was secluded and secretive, and I've never had the opportunity to attend a graduation like this."

Mina held on to her decorum so as not to ruin what little makeup she had with tears. "I wouldn't have survived without you."

"You haven't told us of your future plans…"

"Dracula. He's my past and my present. I might as well let him be my future, too!" She gave off a charming giggle and this brought all the vampires to congratulate her again.

More pictures were taken and she eventually found her way to all her friends and classmates once the horde of vampires returned to their seats. The McMillan's took on a good appearance for the youngest generation but Mina could sense the tension. Abraham was around but the moment he saw her approaching he rounded a corner and stayed with his eyes glued on her from afar. The hugs were stiff, the praise was redundant, and over all Mina had to grin and bear it with rehearsed ease.

Her and Henry went off to find Vlad when their family as done. Joss told them he would meet them later once he got Meredith.

"Stop freaking yourself out! You're making me panic! I'm the first one to go up in our group, you know!" She shoved Henry with her elbow, but with the dense crowd she mostly fell on him. They laughed together and Henry adjusted his robe.

The cap was sliding dangerously low on the left side of his head. He fixed it, "I just feel so…so…"

"Giddy?"

"YES!"

Mina hummed in agreement. "I'm just so shocked we got this far. Excluding the fact that Vlad nearly dies every year, you and I are hardly model students. After today we can officially say that we survived!"

"Junior year had me worried…"

"Hey, Henry!" The cousins froze when they spotted October waving above the packs of teenagers. Mina gave him a wink when he couldn't hold in the grin that was plastered over his face.

Mina playfully swatted at the back of his head and went around him. "I'll leave you to it. Find Vlad and I when you can, okay?" He might have said something but she didn't catch it because a pair of dark eyes caught her attention.

They saw each other at the same time. Vlad was glad that Snow wandered off just prior to that. He was just searching the crowds for a familiar face when one stuck with him. She was just stumbling around a rowdy jock and met his stare with her apology lingering on her lips and a clumsy blush tinting her smiling cheeks. They stopped. For Vlad it was like he needed to catch his breath before she started to come over to him.

He was squeamish and nervous about graduating until he saw her standing there. It was like he regretted Nelly and Mellina not being in attendance, the fear of change, and the uncertainty in reality that all mixed together and burned a hole in his stomach. Yet right as he saw Mina it all went away.

As soon as she was in arms reach he dragged her into a crushing hold and even spun them a little. Her laughter rang in his ears. When they pulled apart and her feet touched the ground they were still flush against each other. Neither seemed to notice or care. He could see the lightening-like patterns in her eyes. It was a frozen moment, a stolen second, but there was a shadow haunting him in the depths of his mind. Something far and small was saying something's wrong.

Mina brushed away his bangs and he felt his insides clench. His eyes fluttered closed just before a hand landed on his shoulder, bringing him to turn away from Mina. The hand felt heavier than the Earth's gravitational pull but it didn't dawn on him what that horrible shadow was until he saw Snow.

Vlad separated from Mina. "You seem strung out, Snow. Is something wrong?" It was one hundred percent casual when Mina said it but he couldn't stop himself from wondering if she was sincere or not. After all, she hadn't been too excited that he was with Snow in the first place. Ever since Mina walked in to the Lugosi house after being fully healed and saw Snow sipping a blood bag and very much alive things had been awkward. It was a shock to her but she had handled it well and never questioned or brought it up. On the rare occasions that they were alone together Mina would push Snow's abilities as a new vampire but only in a teasing way, which Vlad found relieving.

"I just ran a little late. Does this whole sun-screen routine get any easier?" Snow chimed back, either completely ignoring or forgetting about the embrace she crashed.

Mina flicked Vlad's shoulder. "Not all of us are lucky enough to be tolerant of the sun, right, Master Pravus?"

"It just takes so much time!"

"No, it just takes patience."

Though Vlad's statement of patience was innocent Mina couldn't resist the temptation it offered. She grinned boldly at Snow and added, "which is something _I_ have an abundance of."

But alas, Vlad caught her tone and landed her with a strict look. Mina's patience, after all, was nothing to trifle with if one were smart. If anyone was an expert at her tolerance level it was Vlad. She waited for years to confess her love to him, and has spent even longer yearning for his love in return. In other matters her perseverance is still great but he has seen it break before and it scared him. Snow was the opposite.

"All right, boys and girls, time to line up!" The booming voice of Mr. Hayes resounded. They watched the art teacher scurry off to organize their graduating class before parting.

Mina grabbed both Snow and Vlad's hands. The gesture seemed to put them both off, as if it was a bomb waiting to explode, but she only smiled. "Congrates guys, we made it!"

"Yeah," Vlad beamed, "we did."

Time jumpstarted after that and when Vlad blinked Mina was already down the corridor. He could just barely see a red strand in a sea of black as it whipped out of sight.

Mina wasn't worried about the people she'd missed because there was always a chance for more conversations and more pictures once she held that diploma. Wherever he was, she was aware that Otis would be watching proudly. Even though she didn't get the chance to squeeze the life out of him she just had to wait until after the ceremony.

While in line she fiddled with Elizabeth's wedding ring—her wedding ring. It was an anxious habit. Finally the student's started to file in. They were all seated according to plan. Then, after all the speeches and talking, the names started to ring out.

Mina didn't have to stand until the G's were almost done. As the alphabet continued to form she descended the steps from her seat, then her row, then her section, until she only needed to ascend to the stage. Her heart hammered but there was a chill of relief that kept chanting in her ear. _You are done. You are finished._

Everything was working out perfectly for everyone. Some had college. Some had careers set out for them. Families and friends were bursting with happiness and so was she. Even when she had so little to be thankful for those names and faces resurfaced like a film reel on a loop in her mind. She got onto the stage and waited for her name. Nearly everyone had plans to go home, have dinner, and be with friends, except her. After the ceremony she had only a handful of people dear enough to her that enjoyed her company. But her plans didn't start until she was alone at her desk.

"Mina Lovett!"

She walked into the spot light. The vice principal shook her right hand as she slipped the diploma into her left. A soft "congratulations" was uttered and she said thank you. For the sake of Casimir and Otis she gave the crowd a timid wave. Then she was done, finished. She could go back to her desk at Casimir's house.

She had letters to write.

_Yeah. Not one of my best chapters but it's building up, I promise. The next one…I honestly don't have words for the next chapter. You'll just have to wait and see, really. _

_Now I have the usual routine! _

_Check out my blog! Amber Churchwell The Heart of a Writer, so you can keep up with my everyday life! _

_Follow me on Tumblr and I'll follow you back! Warning, I'm in a lot of fandoms so that's mostly what you'll find there! I might start posting TAAT on there, though. Tumblr needs more CoVT fans!_

_Chat or message Mina on her Facebook. I'll always answer if not right away at least within a day or so. Promise! _

_Time to answer un-signed reviews!_

_Kayla: Is your name Maggie? Then you have the same name as my mom! :D It wasn't a long or weird review at all. It made me smile and laugh so it was a great review. I'm glad I stunned you but please tell your heart that it NEEDS to keep beating! Thanks for liking the chapter, I'd be lying if I said I wasn't trying to make you readers cry. So don't feel bad if you cried, most reviewers did. :3_

_Guest 1: I understand what you're trying to say, love. I really do. __ But I can't make Mina do anything. She's practically her own person and do you really think she'll listen to me? xD She has been acting more independent lately and her Love Sick Puppy habits are slowly dulling, but she still loves Vlad. She'll always love Vlad. But…you can't break a mate bond. It's honestly impossible. You'll have to talk to God about that, or whomever you believe controls all that. Cupid?_

_Aella: Yeah, well, I hope this helped you figure out about Snow. It's basically the same as the book. Snow's a vampire. Thank you very much. I'm flattered! ^.^ Sorry about the cookies. I knew what I was doing though, and I get sad when I see them too but I can pull through. I just always silently hold it for a moment for Nelly before I eat it. Sort of to respect her, you know? Okay, thanks for telling me. It's hard to get everyone's usernames and real names on here. Some reviews I've talked to for years are still mysterious to me!_

_Guest 2 or Dimirainbow: I'm sorry I made you cry but I'd be lying if I said that wasn't my intention. Thank you. You aren't the only person who cried so don't feel bad. Most everyone cried, even my editor and Smitty got teary eyed. _

_Ellie Tod: I know you're only on chapter 28 but don't worry! You'll get through it! TAAT is a long read, and I understand that, but don't say you'll never finish it. And if The World Has Gone Insane made you cry you're in for a lot of blood, sweat, and tears. Anyone who's up to this point can back me up on that. Thank you, but don't fret! You'll pull through! _

_Thank you guys! _

_I love you all!_

_SEND ME REVIEWS!_

_I LOVE THEM!_

_I NEED THEM TO __**SURVIVE**__!_


	128. Everyday

_Get your tissues,_

_Love, _

_Mina_

_I offer my sincere apologize for anything that may happen hereafter. _

_Eternally, _

_Amber_

_Disclaimer: I do not own The Chronicles of Vladimir Tod, Dracula, any connections you see from the songs "A Perfect Life" and "Please Don't Make Me Live You" and "Finale" from Dracula: The Musical or "Beneath a Moonlit Sky" from Love Never Dies or "A Thousand Years" by Christina Perri for which the title is named. _

_Note: Listen to A Thousand Years by Christina Perri while reading. Mood music!_

**128 Everyday**

"I don't think I've ever been here during the day." She smiled at his observation, closing the distance until they were a foot or so apart. Vlad distracted himself with looking around the clearing. He could place the exact locations of where he was staked, she was turned, where they faked their deaths. "It looks different around sunset."

She looked too but it was with glazed eyes. "Yeah."

"What'd you want to talk about?"

Winter blue and forest green met black but only briefly.

Mina turned away, stepping around the clearing in a distracted manner, but didn't speak up to reply to him. It started to concern him. She wandered to the place where D'Ablo bit her all those summers ago. If she was saddened by it she hid it well. She just seemed…haunted. He kept himself facing her even though she didn't show him the same courtesy and he could only view her relaxed shoulders to gauge her thoughts. "I'm leaving."

It was soft. It was barely a whisper on the air. He blinked and wondered why she seemed so solemn. "Casimir finally convinced you to vacation in New Orleans, huh?" He chuckled. "Or has Amare finally annoyed you enough?"

"I'm not going to New Orleans."

"No way, he is not taking you to Romania, is he?" The excitement showed in the way his face beamed and body positioned. "That's awesome!" Somewhere deep inside his mind he could see that she was shaking her head. She was facing him again—looking right at him—but she didn't partake in his enthusiasm. "I'm definitely hiding in your suit case!"

"I'm not going on any sort of vacation, Vlad."

He blinked once, then twice. His head tilted. "Then where are you going?"

"I can't tell you that."

"Why?"

"You'll follow me."

"Of course I will. I sorta have to, I mean, with the whole mates thing it's not like I can afford letting you out of my sight." He rambled. "When I went to Siberia I know that sucked for you. Now since that whole reaction last Halloween I think it's obvious that I'd have to go with you."

He would have kept going if she hadn't cut him off. "I don't want you to follow me."

"I don't get it." He shook his head. His feet nearly tripped over themselves before he realized he was backing away from her. Laughter bubbled in his throat. He couldn't wrap his mind around what she was getting at. "What are you talking about?"

Mina seemed hurt by his denial. He didn't understand. How could she blame him, really? The thought was still strange to her and she's been planning it for six months. If she was honest with herself she had been arranging for it for a long, long time in the very darkest parts of her mind. At first it didn't seem possible. She couldn't live without Vlad. But she already had, hadn't she? She'd lived when he went off to fight the Turks. She'd lived when she had to shove a dagger into his heart. She could do it again.

"I'm going away. I can't keep doing this, Vlad. Five hundred and sixty years is too long to keep treating this like it will stop. History just repeats itself over and over again. We meet, we're linked, we fight it, and right when everything is perfect something terrible comes along to screw it up. And each and every time I'm brought back to the same post. For over five centuries I've been stuck waiting for you. I just can't do it anymore."

Vlad started to panic. "No, Mina, you can't. This isn't the same as before. All the Prophecy crap is over now. We made it, remember?"

"It's exactly the same! All my lives all I've ever done is wait for you! Waiting through a war! Waiting for you to find me! Waiting for you to love me! I can't do this anymore!" Her shouting sent shivers convulsing down his spine. It was hard to look at her. She seemed to see that and released pent up air from her lungs, shifting from a tense stance to a calmer one. "I am going, Vlad, and you can't stop me. No one can. And I don't want to be found, not by anyone, not by you. I didn't ask you to come here so we can debate about it. I came…"

"To say goodbye."

They locked eyes but she nodded and broke the connection. His brain was racing a mile a minute trying to sort out all this information. But he didn't think it was real. He kept expecting to wake up and Mina would only be a few minutes away and probably bothered that he'd wake her because of a bad dream.

"Come on, Mina. This isn't funny."

"I'm not kidding. This is happening." She swallowed thickly. "It's already happened." His brow furrowed and she waved a careless hand behind her, towards Bathory and the Lugosi house. "I'm all packed. Otis, Henry, Joss, and Caz all have letters but they won't find them until we're done here. I just…" She drew in a shaky breath. "I just couldn't leave you with a letter like I'm doing with them. I needed to see you one last time."

"I—I don't understand."

That caught her attention. She was curious but it soon transformed into irritation masked with a thin layer of control. He could see it boiling on her face. It was right then that he realized she was learning from Dracula, and had been since the moment she sat in Nelly's kitchen with him and they worked on their mythology project on vampires. Instead of twisting her face in anger, instead of shouting or screaming, she chose to react in a collected manner. It was serene but intense. The raw emotion felt like a physical blow for him to watch. Dracula taught her how to handle this.

"Why?"

Still, she didn't lash out. Yet he could feel in the center of his chest—where the chains that tethered him to her were bound—that this was hard for her in every way possible. "No. You don't understand. Because you can't remember!" There were tears in her eyes and the guilt started to set in. "But I can. And I do. Whatever this is…whatever we have…it's always been easier for you. You can't understand because you've never understood what I go through in this life. It's all just a game to you. Like it's just another history lesson. For you it's just some silly story but not for me! I remember everything, Vlad! And that's a curse worse than death. I would know. I've died twice."

"But…But, I—I don't…" For some reason he stared at his hands like he wanted them to do something but they were misbehaving. He searched the clearing but he couldn't see anything that could stop this from happening. "But why?"

"You are happy with Snow. You could have been happy with Meredith too if I just left you alone. But I didn't and look how miserable that turned out," she shrugged again, "for the both of us."

This rubbed against him the wrong way. In a sense, he felt like all her words were trying to comfort and numb him to their reality but her reasoning didn't play out properly.

"So you're just giving up? After all these years of nagging me and nagging me you're _just_ done because you _just_ can't do it anymore? You're giving up!" His conscious tried to make him stop but he couldn't. He knew he was yelling and that everything he was saying would make it all worse but his mouth kept running. Vlad kept going even when she drew up in anger to cover up her flinching. But he had one more thing to accuse, "you're giving up on me!"

"There is nothing to give up here!"

For a beat they both squared off in the silence of the sunset. The sky was painted red and all along the eastern horizon a purple haze was growing. Vlad had to take a moment to understand what she was saying and she let him have that moment. Her frustration didn't dwindle.

"I never had you."

That stung. "That's not what I meant…"

"Yes it is! You don't want to accept this so you're going to start saying things to try and make me stay. Promises you can't keep. Vows you don't mean. I don't believe you anymore and I won't let you use my love for you against me. Whether you see it or not I'm leaving so that you can be happy! You can have the life you were meant to have without me! You can go on to college, to a career, to a long and happy life with Snow. It'll be the closest to human you will ever get and that's why I'm doing it. I'm doing it for you. Just like I do everything else."

"But I'm not human, Mina! I can't have that life. I couldn't bear it."

Her eyes softened but only minutely. "And I can't live this one."

"So you're running away?"

"Running implies fear. I'm not afraid. I've seen every pro and every con and I'm choosing to leave. Just like how you choose to turn Snow."

Vlad shook his head and closed his eyes so tightly he could feel them burn. "It's nothing like that!"

"Don't pull that crap. You turned her even though you knew there'd be suffering in her future. You did it even though you knew it would kill me! You did it and you didn't care what happened afterwards. Well I'm leaving. I know there well be suffering in my future and I know that it will kill you but I _do_ care and that's why I'm leaving whatever happens next to be your choice."

"Mina…" He brought a frustrated hand to his head where her brushed it through his dark hair. "I can't just break up with Snow now. You should know that."

She walked closer. It scared him because he didn't quite trust himself with her yet. As she closed in she brought her eyes to his. Her ferocity was gone. "I do and I'm not asking you to break up with her." When she saw his skepticism she reached out to touch him. He pulled away. "Coming to Bathory was a mistake. I should have stayed with Joss's parents when I had the chance. None of this would have happened. You wouldn't have all this hostility towards me." He suddenly regretted backing away from her. She drew in on herself but not in a way that made her seem faint-hearted.

Now that he wanted to see her face she wouldn't look up. "I wouldn't even know you." He tried to highlight that focal point in the hope that she would take back her wish.

"You would have." She pressed, lifting her head and stepping until they were a foot apart. "We would have lived our whole lives empty without a clue why."

That bitter, horrible thought brought them into a pensive silence. It wasn't long nor was it peaceful. Neither would meet the other's eyes but they didn't want to turn away. Not anymore.

"Mina, please don't do this."

It was a final plea. The weak and utterly hopeless emotion in his words spoke to her but she couldn't go back now. With wet eyes she cupped his cheek so she could see him clearly in the growing darkness.

"After I leave this clearing tonight you will not see me again. I want you and everyone else to live your lives happily. I will write to Henry and Otis but you won't hear a word from me. I'm severing all contact so that you won't be bothered by me anymore. You can move on," her flowing tears didn't affect her steady voice, "with Snow. At first you're going to hunt for me but you won't find me. You have to learn to live without me, Vlad."

His fists clenched her sides and bundled the fabric of her shirt. He was clinging to her and shaking his head, trying to stop the muttered beseeching. "No, no, Mina. I can't. No."

"But you will, Vlad." She had both hands in his hair, brushing through the dark strands to console him. It made it hurt more. "Every bit of you will want to have me back but that's just the bond. It's going to be like that for a long, long time but you will be okay. One day it won't hurt as bad and your life can go back to the way it was."

"I don't want it to go back. Mina—I—Mina, no. Stop talking. Stop it. Please, just stop."

She continued without pause while he begged over her. "This isn't forever, Vlad."

His head shot up. She nodded but her tears didn't stop. How could her voice not weaver or her congestion not show how badly she wept was beyond him. It only made him seem more pitiful. He wasn't crying but his body wracked with panic and overall fear. It was like drowning.

"If it was possible for us to coexist without all this tragedy I would stay. It isn't about Snow. It's all you. You only want me here because we are mates and it's your body and soul that need me to stay. But I want your love, Vlad." She paused to slide her hands down from the nap of his neck to where his heart pounded in his ribcage. "You have to love me like I love you and you don't. You love Snow." He couldn't remember exactly when their bodies made contact but now he could feel every inch of her. A heavy, breathtaking pull tugged at his chest in her direction. All was focused on her but he just couldn't translate what she was telling him. "We have to let each other go, Vlad."

His mouth opened and closed but no sound came out. He squeezed her until bruises formed, refusing to release her, and she dropped her voice to a whisper.

"Let me go."

Every part of him shook but he couldn't compel himself to wrench away just yet.

"Vlad, if some part of you truly loves me you will free me. I can't poison your life. I can't drive you insane. I can't drag you into my world of longing and pain."

Stinging pain pumped through his veins but he eventually was able to relax his muscles one by one. She didn't move and they stood holding each other in a more intimate way. No more clinging or tugging. Their foreheads met.

"You'll come back. You have to come back." He felt sick to his stomach. The nerves were eating him alive. "I'll wait for you."

There was no reply. She didn't want to crush his faith. She started to hum very quietly. It seemed like the most absurd thing to do but he caught the tune instantly. Her song. He had heard it countless times and associated it with endless memories. Yet all of them embodied her. This song was _her_ in every sense of the word. He will always remember a cold Siberian night when he hears that song. He remembered how they danced, how they felt, and how they first kissed.

It brought more pain flooding in than comfort. He could see what she was trying to do and he appreciated it. That song would forever be hers and by humming it to him now she was reliving their time together like she would share a photo album with a dying patient. His eyes blinked open when she sang so softly he thought he was imagining it.

"I was born to love you."

Eyes locked.

"Lived and died to love you."

Hearts stopped.

"I was born to love you," they shared a breath. "And need you," they were barely apart. "And let you go free," and Mina kissed him.

It wasn't desperate and fiery or slow and tender. It was every perfect feeling they've ever felt. She closed the distance, which gave him a thrill he'd never known before. They weren't scared to touch, they didn't rip each other apart, but it was somewhere in between. Somewhere they were lost between lust and love, passion and tranquility.

Then something changed. Instead of the pull, yank, and tug of their bond everything seemed to pile inside him. Everything started to shove, push, and swarm into him. It was deafening—mind numbing—and his vision turned to a blinking white.

Mina was unaware of what was happening to him. Once their kiss broke she whispered her goodbye and left him standing in that clearing alone.

Vlad would have chased after her if he weren't locked inside his own mind. He could only stand there and be bombarded with his visions. At first he thought that maybe it was a lingering result from Dorian's blood but this felt different. It felt strangely familiar.

He was in a dark hall lit by rows of candles. A man walked beside him to lead him into an equally darkened hall. A blazing fire crackled on the opposing end from where they entered. The small gathering inside stood to welcome them. He was taking his time to know the names and faces of everyone in the room when the large doors reopened behind him and one last person entered. A woman. They reached each other. He bowed and she dipped, both shared smiles, and he took her hand. Lightening burst from their fingertips at the touch. He said something but it was muffled like fading fog and she batted her green eyes at him. "Elizabeta Bathory."

In an instant it was gone and replaced with flashes of memories brightened with cheerfulness. He saw fields of grass and the swirl of spinning skirts. He heard laughter and hours of chatter. He felt the droplets of water playfully scooped at his face and the peck of lips across his cheek.

He could see her face, her body, her hair, and the way she moved and she was always smiling. It was beautiful. She was beautiful.

With hardly any time to analyze the sunny afternoons of wonder the scenery started to darken. Tension rose and war loomed around them. He saw her saddened eyes and forced himself to say goodbye to her. Everything turned to blood and death. Her image became faded. He longed for her until the day he returned. Yet he was not welcomed home by her embrace but by her cold, lifeless form resting at the foot of an altar. Everything beyond that was pain—red and black shadows of crooked lies and stolen love.

Every hour was a month. Every week was a decade. Every year was a century without her.

In the gloom he saw flares of a good moments in a long life but nothing compared to the leisurely afternoons he spent with her. He could make out moonlit streets as he wandered through them with Casimir loyally by his side. He saw his home become empty and hollow with each passing century. He cringed at the fights he and Casimir had that resulted in moving to London. This time all it took was a single photograph to change his refusal. The moment he arrived in London he sought her out.

They were across a busy street. They met eyes, he noted that hers were blue now, rather than green. She refused to speak with him or even offer a moment of her time. He persisted, he need only appeal to her loving heart, but he missed her stubbornness. They spent an afternoon together, one that lead to many days and nights with each other. He had hope that now that he found her they could be together again and everything would be as it was before. She started to remember. All was perfect.

But it all went to black just as it did before. She was taken from him and he was hunted. He could feel the dagger in his chest as if it was still lodged in there. Every touch of her hands as she worried over him, every tear she shed, every word they shared built up until the visions ended abruptly.

Vlad was left gasping and shaking. A hand flew to his forehead where a layer of sweat coated it. "I—I remember…" Air filled his lungs, his eyes would not focus no matter how many times he blinked, and he broke away from his reverie. But Mina wasn't in the clearing.

Everything was pale purple from the sunset before he fell into his memories but now he was surrounded by the night. How long had it been? He spun and searched the trees but Mina wasn't in sight. She left while he was downloading.

"No…" As soon as it dawned on him he broke into a run. He had to reach her, get to her and stop her from going through with it. "No, no, no."

He reached out for the aching and painful burning of their pull but it was faded. For a moment he considered himself lucky that he was too entranced to experience the reaction of her walking away but that thought vanished when he couldn't reach out for her mentally either.

"No, Mina!" He nearly ran right into his car and had to juggle with the keys before he could get inside. He was panting when he pulled onto the street towards the Lugosi house. "But I remember," he tried to tell her as if she were beside him, "I remember everything." He needed to find her. Now.

She wasn't in the Lugosi house, he would have sensed it, but he went inside anyway thinking that she just burnt her Mark off. Her room was the same as it always was but all the clothing and personal items were missing. He barely took it in before he was back in his car and driving towards Nelly's house—his house.

The front door slammed into the wall from the sheer force of his entry. "Mina! Where is she? Is she here…" He was shouting rampantly until he spotted Otis at the kitchen table. His uncle was bent forward, one hand holding his head and the other clutching a pristine letter. It was trembling. Otis didn't move—not even a flinch—when Vlad entered. "Otis, have you seen Mina? I have to find her!" There was no answer. "Otis?"

"She's left us, Vladimir."

Otis wouldn't look at him but he noticed a small splash hit the table. Vlad was stunned but only for an instant.

"No, no she can't be. She's still here!" He shouldn't have yelled at Otis but it was too late. His mind was far away. He went over her words and knew the people she would see and the places she would go. "She has to be here…"

Vlad ran back to his car. He didn't register where he was going until he saw Henry and Joss outside their house. Henry walked with determined, wide steps and Joss was jogging to stay with him. They were debating heatedly until Henry saw Vlad pull up and directed himself at him. He got out of the car already drilling them as he had done with Otis. He didn't expect Henry to shove him back by the shoulders.

"Mina's gone!" Vlad never saw Henry so broken before. His best friend was furious and his face was red. His green eyes were pooling with hot tears of mourning, blame, and loss. There was a crumpled slip of paper in his fist. "It's all your fault! You finally pushed her away!"

Joss stopped Henry from advancing on him again. "Henry, don't."

"Why does it always have to be about him? I'm sick of it! Mina is gone because of him!" He winced at the accusations of his crying friend. Henry was screaming at Joss about the injustice of it all and pointing the fist that held the letter at him.

"I'm trying to find her! Where is she?"

The McMillan's turned to him and all was quiet for a second. Henry was vibrating with emotions. Joss was clearly upset but he was being strong for Vlad and Henry by keeping it to himself. Henry was so bent on avenging Mina that he would have cursed at Vlad some more if Joss hadn't spoke first. "She didn't come here. We just found these letters waiting for us." Vlad was already scanning the pull and mental signals but he still had nothing. "We've tried calling her but her phone is disconnected. We were just going to find you and Otis when you got here."

"I thought she'd come here…" It was more to himself than anything. He paced once with his hands in his hair in distress. "She came to me she had to go to someone else…"

Henry was screaming at him but Vlad couldn't hear any of it. It would have probably destroyed him even more if he had listened. Nothing was able to cloud his head, though. Everything was centered on her. He built a list of her usual haunts and those close to her and was starting the engine of his car before he even realized he got in it.

"Vlad, wait!" Joss called as he slammed the car door.

Vlad couldn't let them slow him down. While backing out he caught the last of Henry's tyrant. "…DIE WITHOUT YOU! WHY COULDN'T YOU JUST LOVE HER BACK?" He hesitated on the gas, feeling like he got punched in the heart, but hell bent on finding her. "SHE'LL DIE, VLAD!"

He went to the Belfry. Not caring if anyone could see him he flew up in a flash but it was empty.

The Crypt was the only place he knew of where everyone she cared for congregated. He didn't care if he was speeding over a ninety as long as he got to Stokerton as soon as possible. Instead of the club he unthinkingly burst into Casimir's house. No one was there to hear him scream for her. Even her room there was void of any attachment. He stumbled back until his arm collided with the doorframe and jarred his thoughts.

It couldn't be true, he chanted to himself. She had to be there. "No…"

He was suddenly barging into the Crypt's vampire-only lounge before he grasped he even moved from her room. Casimir and those around him seemed to know he was coming and didn't bother to stop him from marching up and yelling, "Where is she?"

The older man hesitated, "gone."

"Bring her back!"

"I cannot..."

"Bring her back! You have to bring her back! She'll listen to you. She always listens to you! Just bring her back, please, bring her back!" His angry wails changed into desperate pleas. He fell against a nearby chair, his knees hitting the hard floors, and his arms clinging to the furniture for stability. "Please!"

Large, skeletal hands rubbed his back. He broke into sobs. Casimir knelt beside him as he heaved to breathe. "I do not know where she has gone, Vladimir. She gave me no warning or clue. There is nothing to be done."

"No, no! You're wrong!"

"Vladimir…"

"No! She's here, she's not gone, she can't be!"

"Vladimir, stop this. You are just going to hurt yourself."

He shook his head repeatedly. "Please, no!"

"She is gone but you have to stay strong for her." Casimir's voice was smooth like a beacon in a storm for Vlad to aim towards. He could feel the reaction starting to take over the more the denial washed away. Every organ was exploding inside him, knotting and churning. Everything he touched, even his clothes, felt like it was searing off his flesh. His bones chilled but couldn't reach the fire on his skin. He couldn't see anything and stabbing his head with a knife wouldn't have hurt this badly. Casimir kept a stable hold on him as he rocked and bawled into his fists. "Mina would not want you to suffer this way. You have to control yourself."

"I can't, I can't!"

He choked on his tears. The convulsing didn't stop and he punched the ground beneath him, huddling in on himself, but his bones kept fracturing inside him. He couldn't even hear what Casimir was saying anymore.

Mina was gone. She left him there on his own. Now he could remember everything. She wasn't alone in her memories. But somewhere out there she was going farther and farther from Bathory with only his ghost for company. She won't be back.

He doesn't have the comfort of her being a few minutes away. He can't tell himself he would see her tomorrow and his thoughts could wait. He'd waited long enough—too long. She was always there for him since that October night in 1453, even in the years she was dead. She was always a part of his life, his being, and his soul. She never left him not even when he died; Dracula's ghost was proof of that. They might have even met in lives before Elizabeth and Vlad the Impaler.

Yet Vlad was always with Mina. They were mates every hour of that time. Every day for two hundred and four thousand, six hundred and sixty-one days her love pulsed through his heart and his sang in her veins. Every day…but today.

_This is NOT the end. _

_There will be more to TAAT, I promise. _

_Since I'd rather not talk about how depressing this was to write, I'll answer anonymous reviews!_

_Aella: I love Rocky Horror, by the way. You aren't the only one to notice the gravitational pull, but it's just that they are mates. It is very similar to the legend of the Red String of Fate. If you look it up their bond is like that, but it is more like they are pulling each other closer. Like rubber bands. Wow, you were my only non-login review…Weird. _

_Anyway, I know I probably broke your hearts but can you please review for me? Tell me what you thought, what you felt. You can even review just yelling and screaming at me. Crying is okay too. I'll do the best I can to console each of you, I swear!_

_Review, please!_

_I DO love you all…Believe me. _


End file.
